


Area 51

by Wander_Seeker, XxTrashyAlienScumxX



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Adult Zim (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Alcohol, Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bad Parent Professor Membrane, Big Gay Love Story, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Boys In Love, Choking, Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Dd/lb, Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Dib Being Creepy (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Idiot (Invader Zim), Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib and Gaz are Siblings (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Dork Dib (Invader Zim), Dorks in Love, Drama, Drugs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Good Parent Professor Membrane, Graphic Description, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inimoose, Irken Dib (Invader Zim), Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkenlanguage, Irkens (Invader Zim), Irkens are Terrible (Invader Zim), Irkin, Irkinlanguage, Kinks, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Mommembrane, Monsters, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Touching, Oblivious Dib and Zim (Invader Zim), Oblivious Professor Membrane, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Perversion, Pervert, Pervertibles, Praise Kink, Professor Membrane Tries to Be a Better Parent, Prom, Promises, Protective Professor Membrane, References to Drugs, References to Supernatural (TV), Rough Sex, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sadism, Scary, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Spit Kink, The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes (Invader Zim), Top Dib (Invader Zim), Top Zim (Invader Zim), True Love, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Yaoi, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), daddy/babyboy, ddlb, irk, jhonenisprobablycringing, tremors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 496,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Seeker/pseuds/Wander_Seeker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrashyAlienScumxX/pseuds/XxTrashyAlienScumxX
Summary: Long ago, an alien came from the stars to conquer the planet. But by the will of a 12 year old nerd, it would not come to pass!Eventually the rivalry they shared cooled into a mutal peace. Neither ever expected to discover that the other was thier PERFECT MATCH!And so begins our tale of suppressed feelings, memes, and ugly truths. How will this end? WE DON'T KNOW EITHER, SO STAY TUNED!(Disclaimer: We do not own Invader Zim or the characters. There are also a few outfits we borrowed from a few different comics. I'll point them out in the future! Anyways!... Enjoy!)
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, Almighty Tallest Purple/Zim, Almighty Tallest Red & Zim, Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, Dib/Tak (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz (Invader Zim)/Original Character(s), Keef & Zim (Invader Zim), Keef/Zim (Invader Zim), Professor Membrane/Original Irken Character(s), Tak & Zim (Invader Zim), Tak (Invader Zim)/Original Female Character(s), Tak/ProfessorMembrane, Tak/Zim (Invader Zim), The Almighty Tallest/Zim, The AlmightyTallest/Tak
Comments: 64
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first Zadr fanfic. I've been into it for a loooooong time but this is the first time i've made a fic for it! Me and my alien boyfriend have been roleplaying it! We think it's pretty cool so i'm hoping you guys think it's pretty neat too! It's been a while since i've roleplayed so it might be a little rusty. And i'm not very good at editing roleplays into fanfic format so forgive me if that's crappy too lol. Anyways.... I hope it's enjoyable. This is also my first time posting on Ao3 I have big dummy brain so forgive me.

....Plotting. Planning. These are the things Zim is expert at yes? Then why will his mind not cooperate?!

The incident with the tallest had been...jarring, yes. But Zim will overcome!

The internal struggle was real for the invader as his little feet found comfort in the pacing motion.

While the green alien paced the kitchen Dib sat at the table with his own plan laid out. His map of red circles and marks along side his laptop of paranormal files to aid his research for the raid.

He looked back and forth from the map to his laptop trying to learn more about what they might find or be dealing with. "Hmm...yes yes I know about the rumors and all but is it really worth the risk. I know about aliens I mean..." He murmured glancing over at Zim then back to his computer. "Obviously." He added. "If I really wanted an alien toy to play with, I could just sneak into Zim's lab and take something. Or probably even ask him now that we have...sort of..a friendship?" He questioned. "Eh..anyway..." He shook his head and leaned back into his laptop as if looking any closer would help him find something.

Many ideas deemed unsuitable littered the table. Surely something impressive would come to him. Something that would get the tallest attention again. Something like....

"REVOLUTION!" The word had come with a dramatic point at the Dib as an all too familiar manic gleam graced Zim's eyes.

Zims breakthrough startled Dib causing him to fall out of his seat, the human sat there holding his heart that nearly beat out of his chest from the random outburst. "Geeze Zim! Why do you always yell?...What about revolution?"

"You humans have a prison for my kind yes?" Tapping his fingers together Zim slowly closed in on the fallen Dib. He had seen his human researching this place before. Why it hadn't occurred to him earlier was beyond understanding, but still. "If they were free, there is no doubt they would be loyal to Zim!" Letting his pacing resume a more circular pattern, the invader couldn't help but walk a bit faster, "And after that, the human pig will bow and the tallest will see and there will be revolution and ---"

And just like that, he was gone in his plotting and near rambling before eyeing the maps suspiciously.

"Hold on! I thought your invasion days were over! Will I have to save the world again with my dad again? I'm sure this time he would be a little worse than before now that you've grown a little more... Shrimp." He glared at the alien who took over his seat and map.

Seeing he was close to his laptop he quickly stood up from the ground slammed it shut to avoid letting the alien find anything more on the raid or any information he found on Area 51. "From what I told you I thought you said you were only interested in finding things useful for your ship. Or was that a lie too?" He placed his hands on the map to cover the view even if he was leaning over Zim a little which was a little too close for his comfort, but he would do anything to keep the alien from invading the earth...again.

Zim's antennae twitched at the memory of his glorious defeat. Not something he'd want to repeat. Especially given his new proximity to the Dib.

"Perhaps then...." Zim's words has been cut off by Gir. Perfect timing.

All of a sudden there was a crash in the kitchen and looking over to the cabinets they found Gir laid out on the floor with shattered plates all around him along with some taquitos and waffles. "Awww the taquitos! I made some for the hot dog and MY MASTER." the little green dog cried as he picked up the food and brought it over to Zim and Dib plopping the food on the map. "Dinner is served!"

"Gir!" Surveying the food had seemed to change the steps of his mind a bit, "Perhaps then, by freeing them, they will agree to prove your work to others?"

Revolution was still imminent, but his Dib did seem rather upset by the initial idea.....strange.....Zim did not enjoy observing that in the Dib.

"Oh yeah right. The alien wants me to uncover the aliens and their secrets. Nice try Zim..." He replied in a snappy tone as he shook his head, crossed his arms and leaned against the table. But was there something more to that sentence? His glare of suspicion towards Zim soon changed into something more soft and upsetting making him look away to avoid being seen with such expression.

 _'Honestly, I never thought i'd think this, but as much as I'd like to find out more about the alien race and what chemicals and veins they posses in their bodies....I would hate to see Zim or any of the Irkins laid out in pieces on an autopsy table.'_ He cringed at the image following the thought causing him to take a quick glance at the invader cleaning off the icky food off the map. _'I do want people to believe me, but maybe in a different light this time. Maybe showing the alien machinery, inventions or proof of pictures, something just not them...dead or suffering in some big glass display tube of goo.'_ He sighed annoyed by the thought that followed. _'Aliens would have never been something I could care for. Hell I used to want to split Zim open any time I laid eyes on him, but being around him so long made me grow some kind of strange attachment I can't explain. It's almost like naming an animal then giving it away.'_ His mouth slightly twitched a frown. _'Zims leaders and race despise him as much as humans despise me. And they mock him just the same. That may be part of the reason I feel for him, but I hate him? Or at least I should. WHY do I still feel like this?'_ Lost in his world of thoughts and emotions the alien had found the human blankly staring at him with occasional change of expressions. He had lost all his attention to the environment around him including the invader who had probably been talking to him for awhile now but stopped when he realized he wasn't even actually listening.

Meanwhile Gir was in the background pissing off the Gaz beast and going on a bit of a rampage as Dib had been lost in thought, and while the alien had initially tried to snap the human out of it. The Irkin soon turned his attention to the closed laptop. The Dib was clearly hiding something he knew about this prison, and Zim was not one to pass up such an opening!

After a few failures to search on the primitive device, the invader came across an interesting bit of phrasing....

"How dare you hide this power from Zim!!!" The shout had come with a grip on Dib's coat as he shook the dazed human a bit, "ANSWER ME DIB!"

Dib soon snapped out of his world and clenched his teeth a bit as he was shaken back and forth by the short alien. "Hey! Knock it off!! What are you talking about?!" He exclaimed as he tried to shove off the alien.

"The Neigh-roo-to run!" Honestly, Zim wasn't sure it was said right, but it mattered not. It was a secret power the human pigs had been hiding from him, and definitely something he'd have to learn.

He glanced over at his open laptop while the alien rambled on. "And What were you doing on my computer?!! How did you even get past the security code?!!" He frowned successfully pulling away from his grip and turning to his laptop, skimming through the browsing history to see exactly what the little brat was looking at for.

"Your puny security pass-code was nothing for Zim's intellect!"

The reality had looked more like a frustrated Zim that ultimately resolved to have Gir do it and then take credit.

The history would reveal a few links to alien autopsy videos, some questionable hentai sites, a history channel link, and most importantly; a Squeebook post titled "Raid Area 51".

Dib blushed at the random link for hentai in the middle of all the research sites. "Zim..were you really watching Hentai on my laptop?" He asked, turning to look at the frustrated alien.

Seeing the blush on Dib's face was curious and.... different.

Back to the comment about Naruto running though... "Yes Naruto running is the humans most powerful ability!" He laughed deciding to have fun with it.

Any curiosity had given way to annoyance at the laughter though, "Do not mock Zim!"

The more he thought about it, the funnier it became and eventually he was gasping for air on the floor with Gir joining his side in laughter even if the little bot had no idea what he was laughing at at first.

His protest seemed to do little though as the two in front of him continued to laugh.

"Hey!! Keep it down in here would you?! I'm trying to beat a very big angry boss pig in the game that i've been on for four hours with a group of online idiots and if I lose one more time I swear. I. WILL. MAKE. YOU. PAY!"

Dib looked up to see his sister violently glaring at both him and Zim. Completely ignoring her threat he pointed at the confused alien and sat up. "Hey Gaz! Zim thinks Naruto running is a human power. He doesn't know what it is..." He stood from the floor as his laughter slowly started to calm.

"You've been on this planet for how long and you don't know what...Naruto running is? Geez no wonder you were a joke." Gaz shook her head disappointed. "Even your robot talking dog thing knows what naruto running is."

The giggling bot bounced off the floor and saluted Zim. "My master! It goes somethin like dis!" He began to run around furiously in the Naruto style while Dib chuckled. "Gaz is right you know Zim." He crossed his arms and leaned on the table once again giving the alien a sneer.

The third joining in though, that had cause a small switch in his mind as annoyance gave way to a quick, barked laugh as Gir demonstrated, "Of course I know what it is. I was.... testing you and you passed. Congratulations Gir."

Not that anyone would believe that cover. But still. Mentally Zim noted to research it more.

"Anyway....," The invader took a seat as he drawled the word and leaned back over the computer, "It says here that 1 million earthlings will raid the prison on this day. This could be your only opportunity Dib. We get in, expose everything, and everyone believes you!"

Appealing to the human's ego had worked once before, so why not a second time? And it's not like he was lying....Dib would have his proof, and Zim would have his army. Everyone wins~

Gaz left to finish her game with Gir trailing behind her in his Naruto stance.

Dib raised a brow confused as he watched Zim sit back in his seat in front of the laptop. "Why do you care if people believe me or not? Or if anyone is proud of my work in the end? And most of all, why are you so eager for me to show everyone your race? Aren't you afraid of autopsies and being locked up if the government finds you? I know you've seen the videos. Even if they are fake autopsies... but still."

He felt off about the plan. Of course he never really trusts Zim and he probably never will which leaves him thinking of a plan to keep the invader under control somehow if they did go to the raid together. He would try to stop him from going but they both knew that wasn't happening. Maybe trapping him in the raid party? Or tricking him into staying out of the base... something he'd have to think about more later. They didn't have much time either, the raid was in a week and it was already almost sundown currently leaving a day marked off now. And still no plan on how to get around the base.

Feeling his antennae shift again he tapped the table slightly, "These, autopsies, happen regardless of my involvement. Is it unreasonable to want them to stop if they are real?"

An appeal to reason with a touch of the truth couldn't hurt. Area 51 contained an army, yes, but there was some truth to the fact that Zim found the videos.... disturbing.

"You have been decent to me Dib." Leaning back a bit from the table, Zim folded his hands, "Zim believes you will be decent to all with your work."

Faith for faith as they say. Hopefully Dib would respond as expected given usual human reactions.

"..I guess not." He looked down with a small frown. Now that he thought more of the situation it probably would be best to try and save the aliens. Maybe that's all Zim wants to do?

 _'I may have overthought it too much. Even though I don't trust Zim or the Irkins..I could still try to see things differently. Maybe we could also work things out on a nonviolent path.'_ He frowned. _'Geeze never thought i'd be a pacifist with aliens...'_ He thought. "Fine. I'll choose to believe you...for now. So any ideas on how we could get into the base then? Storming it wouldn't be really safe and I doubt anyone will actually try." He pulled up a chair next to the alien sliding his laptop over to himself and holding it closely.

"Excellent~" grinning a bit at the humans agreement, Zim set to his thinking face. Of course, the Dib was right, but he honestly hadn't thought it through that far. "Perhaps a distraction with those that do show up?" He highly doubted that no one would show, especially if they were anything like his human, "They'd likely make a fuss for Gir and then we Naruto run in!"

"You're joking right?" The alien really was proving his lack of knowledge in the art of naruto running and human culture. 'No way. he really believed it was a human super power?' he held in the laughter that came with the thought. "That's not a real power Zim. Everyone just does it for a laugh or to have fun. But if you want to you can do it..." He shrugged.

"Oh..." Was that a hint of disappointment in the Irkin's voice? Perhaps.

"Wait a minute...Is that why there was hentai on my computer? You tried searching for Naruto run didn't you? And instead of finding the actual run you were led into a hentai trap?" He shook his head and snickered at Zim's clueless little mind. Sometimes it was kind of funny and adorable to watch the alien lost and confused. "I sometimes wonder Zim. How much knowledge do you actually have about the internet and earth..." He mumbled to himself and picked up his research from earlier while he imagined the little invader getting lost down the dark hole of anime, fandoms, and just the internet in general. And yet the one thing that stood out in his mind still was. _'What was his reaction when he saw the hentai? That is if he even clicked on. What did he see?'_ The human blushed at the inappropriate thoughts and questions that seem to appear more and more in his mind.

"Yes, I searched for the Naruto run and got....that...." Furrowing his brow a bit, Zim wondered why it really mattered. The results were clearly not what he was looking for at present. That blush again on Dib was more interesting than the first time. Somehow, cute, he thought was the word. "Why does your face do that?" Zim's question had been rather direct, but now he was curious.

Dib jumped a little startled by the question, scared that the alien was reading his mind even though he probably couldn't. "Wh-why does my face do what?" He laughed nervously and covered his cheeks that only got redder at the thought. He kept his eyes on the screen, trying to avoid the curious gaze from across the table. 'Dammit Dib snap out of it.' He pierced his lips and tried to focus on the research.

"....." Maybe it was normal?

Tapping his fingers again, Zim was now wondering if it had been rude....

Ah, what did it matter! It's not like he cared about that with the human. Back to the matter at hand, he supposed.

If Naruto running wasn't going to be useful, then maybe flight? "Did you ever recover that small Irkin vessel, or was it destroyed?"

The humans hands came down from his face revealing less red on his cheeks and more calm attitude as he slowly started to settle back into his seat when the alien changed the subject. He pondered for a moment though. 'Hm... Is he talking about Tak's ship? That thing is nearly junk now.' Tapping his fingers on his chin he looked at the alien. "I don't think there was much to fix after that day you almost destroyed the planet. She's pretty wrecked." He glared at him for a second then scrolled the raid page on Squeebook. "However I still managed to bring the ship back home even if it was destroyed I could still try to fix it the best I can or use the parts for another ship. Why? Are you planning to use it for the raid?"

Nodding slightly, Zim seemed strangely calm suddenly. Perhaps Dib was rubbing off on him? "Weapons and agility may give us an advantage...." Grinning a bit more, the invader glanced over at Gir, "Or we could simply let Gir destroy everything.

Part of him rather liked the idea of setting the goofy little minion loose under the promise of tacos. Still, if the vessel remained, he could easily repair it back at his lab and it would make everything easier.

"Let's not forget that Gir can be a little stupider than that sometimes and give us away if we're not careful. He might even tell them straight up where we are if they ask him. You'll have to get him to keep his mouth shut somehow if he's gonna be some sort of distraction. Maybe we can hype up the raid party too, make it a little scandalous to call out attention to the front guards. Maybe Gir can sneak in and take one of the guard passes and if you can upgrade your disguise just a little bit.. like ya know.. human skin color maybe?..." He shivered at the image that came to mind. He's seen Zim with green skin for so long it would be weird to see him in human form. "Or maybe you have some kind of cloaking device or an illusion card to help change your appearance." He tapped on his chin while he rambled on about more ideas.

Dib's rambling had Zim almost soothed it would seem. Some of these proposals were definitely not something he had on hand, and what was wrong with his disguise? It fooled all the others, so wasn't it already perfect? "My backpack has an invisibility setting," Zim's reply almost sounded bored. Honestly, he didn't see the point of that. What was the point of doing something if no one knows who to give the credit to?!

"Are you guys seriously working on this still? You know it's almost 2 o'clock right?" Gaz mumbled annoyed as she raided the fridge for water and snacks to aid her in her all night gaming.

"Like you're any better..." Dib mumbled a reply in return. "Has it really been that long?" He looked at the bottom corner of his laptop where the time was displayed and watched as 1:59 turned into 2:00 A.M. "Wow I guess it is that late. When did you come over without letting me know again? 8 P.M. right?" He shrugged and leaned back in seat yawning and stretching. "Whatever..." Now that his brain knows the time he was actually feeling tired.

The attention to time caused the invader to blink a few times as well. How was it that time always seemed different when with this human?

"Rest your eyeholes Dib," patting the human on the back, Zim was already wandering to the door, "Gir! We're heading home to plan our ultimate victory!"

"Uh.. ok." He stood up yawning and walked with the alien to the door. The pat on the back was new. Zim never liked touching him before. Eh whatever. He was too tired to think on it right now. "Fine. But don't go and start harassing the world again." He looked down at the bot clinging to his leg and crying.

"NOOOOOO! Please let me staaaaay" Gir screamed.

Zim pulled out a bag of tacos and threw it near the ship.

"Ooo tacos!" The little robot scurried off to the ship to eat his tacos.

Dib smiled sleepily at the little robot dog and watched him run off before looking back at the alien walking out the door. "Remember Zim...I'm always watching you." He narrowed his eyes at the alien. "Sweet dreams." He sneered closing the door behind him.

Gir's whining was expected and easily dealt with. Dib's remark on the other hand, not so much. The human usually said such things, and usually they stunned a bit before glancing off, but this time the alien had to pause for a moment. His antennae had curled more alert for a moment and his eyes shifted a slightly lighter shade before reattaching his hair and contacts. He liked that idea. More than usual it would seem. Odd. "Goodnight Dib monkey."

The trip home was brief, but he almost hadn't noticed at all. Today was odd. Maybe a rescue wasn't such a bad idea? Maybe the tallest would appreciate the freedom of those thought lost.

"Get it together Zim," taking on a slightly upset tone, he shook his head as he headed down to the lab, "First we fool the Dib, then we have REVOLUTION! EHHEHA~!" Under cover of darkness, Zim made to gather and repair the Irkin craft and report his new plan for success to the tallest. Surely they missed his communications! Right?

After all, he hasn't spoken with them since the Florpus incident.

++++

"Sir..there's an incoming transmission from... Earth." The pilot of the Massive gulped before saying the name of the planet. Everyone knew what 'invader' was on that planet and knew damn well the tallest were NOT going to be too happy with hearing from them. ESPECIALLY after the Florpus incident. The nervous pilot turned to look at his leader sitting together on the bridge. They were sitting on chairs that barely hovered above the ground with a small table in between them.

"What did you just say?" Red growled through his teeth and balled a fist with his right arm. His left arm was injured when they entered the massive whole of alternate realities and it was never recoverable after that along with his eye on the same side. Entering that damn hole damaged the ship much. More than they expected it to.

"Did you just say Earth?" Purples mouth twitched into a frown. Red wasn't the only one who got damaged, but the other leader did as well. Purple had a nice big scar displayed across his face and a half numb mouth that almost looked like he had a stroke. Which going into that Florpus who's to say he didn't.

He violently slammed on the answer button. "What the HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Purple screamed angrily at the newly opened screen that showed a taller Zim shocking them both. For a moment they didn't recognize him.

"Hold on a moment...Why the--? Red narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Oh...this must be the wrong person...Did we send another Irkin to Earth? And how did they get so tall?" Purple mumbled to the other confused.

Well this was.... jarring.

Zim was used to being shouted at, but the tallest actually looked.....bad. Only a moment's hesitation had come before the invader processed the question. "Fear not my tallest!" Smiling widely, the initial shock had quickly left, "It is I! ZIM! Your most masterful invader has once again found a weakness in the human MEAT PIGS' defenses!"

Pausing for dramatic effect and to wonder if he really had grown that much taller, Zim struck a rather dramatic pose, "I, Zim, plan to free intergalactic prisoners and built an army to--"

"ZIM?!" Reds mouth twitched at the sound of his name. "That's impossible Zim was that little freak that almost got us killed. The one we sent on a so called "secret mission" on earth. Hmm why did we do that again?" Red asked Purple sarcastically. That was Zim alright. they could tell by the annoying posing and his tone and whether he grew or not Red didn't care. Not right now at least. They were still angry with him for creating the Florpus.

"Why? Oh heh let me remind you why..." Purple glanced over to Red then back to Zim with a glare so mean and deadly it could burn right through the screen. "He was not only a useless Invader, but he was also stupid. He has no control, no strategy, and never succeeds in anything but getting in the way! Not even our side table that is the most clumsiest and trashiest piece of crap gets in our way the way you do." He pointed aggressively at the small invader. "You destroy everything then try to make up for it by destroying something else and taking credit for nothing. And the fact that you still think that we give a damn about you or anything you do makes you even more of an idiot. I don't care if you've grown at all you may be tall but you will never EVER be worthy of that title! For the crap you've done you don't even deserve to be on our planet anymore or even part of our race! You make us look ridiculous! Not only that! You MESSED UP OUR STRAIGHT LINE PLAN!" Purple finished with a strong angry growl.

"Listen very carefully Zim. Very VERY carefully." Red added. "You are the worst, most annoying, and neediest invader in the world. No one gets on our nerves more than you do, not even the most hideously disgusting Florpus hole we went through is enough to cover our hate for you. We don't care about earth, we don't care about your plans, and.." Red was joined with Purple in the next line. "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU. SO STOP CALLING US, TRIP IN THE FLORPUS AND D--" before they could finish the call was cut off the network. "FUCK!" Red screamed with rage and beat the control panel.

++++

_The tallest are pleased to see Zim!_

_Freak can be good. The Dib called the tallest freakish once._

_Maybe a different.....?_

_Me?_

_Me._

_Oh._

_Oh no...._

The static that covered the monitor may as well have not been there. For a much longer time than it seemed, Zim stood staring straight ahead. Being yelled at and told of, he was used to that. The tallest simply wanted to make him stronger so they could praise him more, the small invader had thought.

Apparently not.

Finally flicking the monitor off, Zim strode back up to the main area of the house and simply stared at the wall.

_The tallest wanted.....him....dead._

Zim was.... _stuck._

Gir followed Zim and climb onto his shoulder patting his cheek. "Aw master. It's ok...I still loves you! And so does the Dib boy.." He snuggled up to his face and kept him company and be his comfort. The least he could for him. His master was always nice to him even when he screwed up so he could at least return the favor if he ever needed it. Not that the little bot thought his master was total screw up.

Zim had finally moved from the spot he was frozen only to lay down on the couch and stare up at the ceiling. Frozen in place again as the little green dog snuggled up on his chest and they sat there in silence until they both fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Morning

The human was still snoring away the next morning from a good night's sleep. Something his body was trying to enjoy since he's been nothing but restless lately.

"Hey Dib!"

The shout and pillow hitting his head had his jerking out of sleep a bit though.

"Dad wants you to come downstairs and have lunch with us. He's acting a little weird today. Anyways... it's like 2 o'clock dude. So get up and take a shower. You probably stink." His sister added before closing his door behind her and heading for the stairs.

Dib sat up in bed rubbing his eyes and yawned. Well he was having a good sleep. "Wait... Did she say 2 o'clock?!" With a bit of panic he reached for his phone to check the time. He squinted at the screen and wondered why it was so blurry for a second before realizing he had forgotten to put on his glasses and face palmed at his own stupidity. He sighed reaching for his glasses and looked at the phone once more. "Shit. I missed my own class..." Mumbled the frustrated boy as he locked the phone and threw it on the bed. "Uuugh." He grunted rubbing his tired face with both hands. He was an online professor that taught a few different subjects and only worked on certain days.

The reason he worked from home, was that he had it as a full time job on campus before but seeing that even as an adult he was bullied by other professors he preferred to just stay home and do it. Not only that he was still following his dream of being a paranormal investigator. So he needed time for that job too. However he often forgot about the days he had to teach and the only reason the university hadn't let him go yet was because his father and old friend had begged to keep him there. He needed it to pay his own way around the house and the paranormal thing just wasn't enough or at least that's what his dad said, but he knew he was just saying that because it wasn't a 'real' job. Gaz was paying her way around by becoming an online streamer and even ended up creating her own little fan base. Of course her job wasn't a joke to him.

Sighing once more the boy threw off the blankets and sat on the side of his bed. "I don't even like teaching. I barely know my own way around crap... I only have that job so dad will stop bothering me about finding a 'real' job. And trying to save enough to move out too." He stood up from the bed to pick an outfit from his closet and headed into his bathroom to take a shower.

After stripping he stepped into the shower and turned the handle to the hot water and cold getting a nice warm temp spraying out of the shower head. _'I wonder what Zim is doing...'_ He thought with eyes closed as he messaged the shampoo into his hair under the nice warm water.

\------

Gir sat up and stretched before looking up at his drooling master and giggled poking his cheek to see if he'd wake up. He only giggled some more when the alien groaned in his sleep and rubbed his cheek before turning onto his side. The green dog jumped off the couch and went made his way into the kitchen to make him as many waffles as he could to help cheer up his master whenever he woke up.

\------

After washing up he stepped out of the shower to dry up and styled his hair to its usual style. Today he was wearing a midnight blue v-neck with black ripped jeans, black pointy boots with a small heel and his signature trench coat. And to add to it all he wore a black cuff, small hoops on the cartilage of his right ear and a fake gage with a chain that held a small paper clip at the end of it. His left ear only had a black cuff on the cartilage while a small hoop sat next to the main earring, a short/long dangling star and planet. Other accessories had been his upgraded watch,a black wrist band on the other arm and a black choker. He normally wore lip piercing as well, but today he was leaving them out to avoid being 'extra' as his sister called it.

Taking one last look in the mirror he took a breather and went on. _'It's a little late but did Gaz say dad was acting weird today? I wonder why...Hmph. What kind of weird?_ ' He wondered making his way out of his room and down the stairs. Sure enough he did find their father acting a little off.

"Good morning son of mine!" The greeting had come from his father almost a bit too suddenly as Dib entered the kitchen, "How was my little alien Hunter's sleep?"

The last time he acted this weird was when the whole planet almost got sucked into a Florpus hole. "Alien hunter?" He mumbled a little confused as he took a seat at the table and eyed his dad suspiciously. _'Gaz was right. He is acting weird.'_

To be completely honest, the professor almost seemed, manic. Or perhaps strangely relaxed as he continued to shift around as if looking for something.

"Good morning Dib. Here's your lunch! It's pudding!" The family robot joked as he placed a nice plate of food in front of him. The bot laughed at Dibs face it looked so priceless. "I'm sorry... your sister has been teaching me the pranks and jokes. I had to test the jokes. They are quite funny apparently to my programming."

"Really Gaz? You're teaching Foodio things? That's...terrifying." He mumbled and picked up the fork to poke at the food. "I'm kind of sca--"

"He didn't do anything to the food. Dad was helping him make the food so I couldn't teach him how to put stuff in YOUR food yet." The gamer teased form across the table.

Dib raised a brow at her before looking down at the food. "Ok... So anyways." He turned to watch his father. "How's everything going dad?" He asked.

"Any big plans for the coming week?" More plopping than sitting, Dib's dad seemed to clutch his teacup as he waited for an answer. In his head he knew it was rude to just ignore his son's question like that, but he had barely managed to process it through the mental static presently running in his head. Between rumors, shifts within the work place, and a disturbing bit of consulting work, the elder Membrane was trying his best to prioritize. And his children's safety was always the top priority. Politeness came second!

Ok. First of all he just ignored his question and second of all, _'What is he looking for?'_ Watching his dad frantically run around the kitchen looking through drawers and cabinets had him pondering a bit of what he could looking for. "Um...nothing I might be going to the Area 51 raid. It looks fun and I think I think I actually have a good plan to show everyone my work over the years." He answered with a hint of excitement in his tone and as soon as he remembered how much his dad didn't care about his interest the smile faded into something more depressing and boring.

 _I knew it!_ Dib's answer had almost made the Professor stop his search. Almost. It did sharpen his hearing a bit though as his son continued.

"Not that you actually care..." he murmured, settling into his seat some more and playing with his eggs. He knew his dad wouldn't care about something like that. His dad always denied the supernatural and all his knowledge about so why would he care. Which led to his question, _'why does he even care about what i'm doing? He didn't before. And what's with that alien hunter thing he said??'_ Looking up from his plate again to look at his father skimming through a cabinet he sighed. "And I'm not just an alien hunter dad... I'm a paranormal investigator. I investigate all supernatural and nonhuman things."

"Wouldn't you rather spend the day with your little friend, Zim is it?" Seeming to grip the cup a bit tighter at the mention of the raid he was nearly making eye contact. "All that's going to be out there are fanatics and criminals," the statement had come almost sharply before letting his eyes wander again, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to get mixed up in all that."

Nodding a bit in acknowledgement to the intrusion of a buzz, the man glanced at a message on his watch/phone before tensing a little bit. The resemblance was..... Disturbing...

"Since when have you ever cared about that?" His son frowned a bit. "Besides...I'm an adult now don't you think I'm allowed to do what I want?

"You may be an adult, and I can't stop you." Gripping the cup once more, the man could practically be felt clenching his jaw, "But I'm also your father and want you safe..."

No matter how you looked at it, the raid wasn't going to end well. And it would likely go worse if Dib got mixed up in it...

Gaz watched as her brother started to bicker with their dad. She sighed shaking her head and pulling out her phone to scroll through while she ate. "Idiot." Whatever was going on with her dad she seemed to know or at least suspect what was going on. _'Isn't it obvious to him what's going on? Well that's gonna be hard on him when he finds out about it.'_ It seemed what it was wasn't good. _'That's if I think is going with dad is true...'_

"Thanks for caring dad, but...I think I know what I'm doing. If you would have believed before you would've seen the dangers i've already been through. I have alien advanced tech and things to help me. I'll be fine." He stood up from the table. " You're just upset because I'll 'embarrass' you again like I always do apparently." Before leaving the kitchen fully he slipped his plate into the kitchen sink and turned to look at his father. "Nothing you say or do is going to stop me from going. I'm not a kid anymore dad. I know what I'm doing." And with that he was off to his room leaving the professor at the table alone in distress with his daughter.

\-------------

After the green dog was done loading up the kitchen with waffles he came back around with a plate of waffles and pushed into Zims face a little. "Masterrrr!!! Wake up! Good morning!"

Zim had hardly realized he'd fallen asleep, but being woken by the little robot had reminded him well enough. "Ehg Gir!" Pushing the sticky substance out of his face, the invader almost wondered if it had been a nightmare, "Not now. I forgot to call the tallest last night and--"

_The tallest..._

Zim was suddenly very aware it had not been a nightmare as he woke more. Stopping mid stride, the ex-invader crumpled onto the floor and made a small whimper. "Zim is useless...." Emitting a soft whine/squeal, the alien curled in on himself. This felt worse than his failure before the Florpus. And there weren't even any nachos to hide in!

\-------------

Once Dib had gotten to his room he plopped into his chair spun it to face his monitors mounted on the wall. With a few taps on the keyboard he was putting in the pass-code. "I'm sorry dad. But I can't just not go." It did hurt him a little to argue with his dad like that, but why would he care all of a sudden? It's not like he ever did before. And why the heck did he call him an alien hunter? If he wasn't ok with the idea of E.T.??? Something strange was definitely going on.

"Anyways..." Shaking his head. "I really haven't checked on Zim in a while. He was acting a little suspicious yesterday maybe I should see if he really did do any other planning last night." He browsed through his recording folder and clicked on the one for last night. "Alright now lets see here..." As he watched his expressions changed. "I knew that alien bastard was lying to him! Of course he had a different plan. Dumb jerk!"

The first expression was a glare with clenched teeth as he stood up with a hand slam on the table. He heard out the aliens plan and felt his heart nearly drop when he heard him call the tallest. Oh no, what did that mean? Was he scared because his leaders were possibly going to give him a second chance or because he knew damn well they would be upset with the alien after the Florpus? _'But wait why do I even care about that?! He wants to destroy the damn planet with his army!'_ He frowned at his own thought and continued to watch. His glare and clenched teeth soon became a sad gaze as they tore the little invaders ego apart all over again.

This was worse than Zim finding out he was a joke on his own. This time he was being told to his face. He felt a tug on his heart and his stomach turned. He watched the Alien boy walk away sadly and disappear off the screen with his little robot following behind. "Zim?" His tone was soft as if he was actually there trying to talk to him. Reaching up to wipe a tear on his own cheek he looked at it for a moment confused. _'Wh-why am I... crying? O-over Zim?'_ He blinked at the empty screen as tears continued to fall and his heart still ached. _'I should be happy the race doesn't want anything to do with him or the planet. That means they won't want to invade the planet and we'll be safe...but somehow...'_ He stood there surprised. "I feel... terrible for him."

He himself didn't think Zim was that bad, he actually had managed to almost get away with several different invasions and the Florpus was much more successful. Even if it was an accident, but even then he went through all the trouble to get that planet there in front of them and they couldn't at least appreciate that?! It was a brilliant terrifying plan! Not that Dib wanted to encourage it to happen again, but still. "The tallest are blind and they're idiots!"He shouted at the screen upset as if he was still trying to talk to Zim. Just like him Zim put a lot of work into each thing he's done only to be underappreciated, banished and abandoned by his own race. Falling right back into his seat he leaned back as far as the swivel chair would let him, kicked up his feet on to the desk and looked up at the ceiling. He was in thought. What could he do about this? Why did he care? And what could he ever say if he wanted to help? _'Hey I was just passing through the recording and happened to see your leaders tell you to fuck off. Do you wanna talk about it?'_ No! He can't do that. If anything the alien would probably tell HIM to fuck off. He sighed and rubbed his faced in frustration again. "Come on Dib why do we even care about Zim like this still? I thought we were over this. He's an evil alien plotting to take over the world. And you're the guy who's supposed to save it. Not feel... things for the villain!" After scolding himself he slid his feet off the table and decided to pass some time on Squeebook. Maybe the alien would message him first? He had no idea why he was hoping or even thinking that would happen but he did.


	3. Chapter 3: Please Don't Leave

And so he let that time pass. After being on Squeebook and calling in sick for his missed day at work he put himself together. "Geeze. I know the hits were directed towards Zim, but man that kind of hurt me too." He picked up his phone to see if the alien had messaged like he hoped. But nothing. Sighing at the empty notification bar he opened up his apps and looked for the contacts folder. "Alright then. I guess I'll message you since you seem to still be stubborn about your own feelings." He tapped on the aliens number and began to text him. It may have been a little awkward but at least he was trying.

Apparently Zim had done this more than once. They were still in Hi Skool when the Florpus incident was over so the little times they spent together the invader would be as stupid and fun on the outside while he hid his true feelings. Dib had only caught the invader slipping twice when he tried hiding his feelings and when he pointed it out all he did was slap him with something and walk off. The first time he caught on he didn't go to school for days just to avoid the humans 'annoying' questions.

-So Zim...are we planning more today? I mean if not it's alright. I don't usually do this, but it would help to partner for the raid or whatever and just...um..heh? ...I'm here if you want to talk about anything I guess...-

He cringed at the text after sending it. "Awkward and weird...but still." He shut off the phone and put it away. "I guess the only other reason I feel for him is because sometimes he goes through crap I went through and still kind of do..." Referring to the bullies in school, his father, and the university professors. "I know what it's like to be alone like that." He was lucky his sister almost grew out of the bullying and became a little light hearted around him. Of course she would always be his evil little sister, but she cared.

The invader stayed curled in his little ball for just long enough to start to drift off, when the familiar beep of a message came through.

Dib. For a second his eyes flashed a lighter shade again, but quickly faded as he thought of the possibilities. The Dib must have actually seen and was sending a message to flaunt his own victory.

He didn't want to open it. Hell, he didn't even want the thing anywhere near him and more.

Still, Zim had lost the strength to throw it and he reluctantly opened the message, 'It's not like he could be worse than them...'

A humorless smile graced Zim's face as his own eyes blurred a bit. The idea of planning with Dib again somehow felt warm. But it also stung.

He said he'd be watching and he wasn't. Why didn't that sting too?

-No planning.-

-Zim is dead-

The reply was simple enough, but got the point across he thought. How was he supposed to plan when he couldn't even carry his own flesh sack any more?

Letting off the same high pitched whine/squeal, Zim couldn't help but entertain the idea of the human kicking his door down again. Dib was unpredictable. Maybe the face color change meant something? Maybe Dib would mock him for his weakness too?

Above all though, why was his mind so focused on his human now?!

It should be focused on.....

Zim didn't want it to focus on that.

When the text had reached Dib he was already packing his laptop, wallet, keys, supplies. He was planning to go out today anyway, although this had been his plan beforehand he was now eager to do so. Just as he tried before when they were in school. He wanted to make the alien comfortable and better, yes nothing could probably ever make up for what they said to him, but dammit he could still try. Grabbing the phone after hearing the notification sound he unlocked the screen to find a text he wasn't really expecting. That was new. He was actually being honest this time? He felt that heart tug again reading what he said though. Well it must have really been that bad if the alien was willing to tell him that. And with mixed feelings about the creature he was already trying to find a way to make him feel comfortable through to text enough to go over his base and bother him.

-Oh I see... You're planning on your own today aren't you?! Coming up with a diabolical plan to take over the world? Well not on my watch Zim! If you won't come to me, I'll come to you!-

He smiled a bit at the cringy text.

-Heh..just kidding...-

-Maybe-

-....-

-I'll see you in a few minutes...☻-

After texting him he locked the phone and tossed it on the bed. "Well. Hopefully that made him feel a little better. Since apparently being my sworn enemy and bickering all the time makes him happy." Memories of the time he went away to follow his father's footsteps in science came to mind all down to the minute the little green dog busted through the roof crying about him eating snacks all day on HIS couch. He even begged him to come back so they would fight again like they used to and he could have his cupcake/candy filled couch back. Still though he hoped the texts didn't seem pushy enough to drive him away.

Despite everything, the call of the phone's messenger had him checking to see what had been said. Thankfully it wasn't some angry beratement, but usual Dib banter.

Part of it seemed to stick in Zim's mind however.

_'If you won't come to me, I'll come to you.'_

"Heh~" grinning just a bit, Zim sat up a little to try and get off the floor.

Something about imagining Dib announcing that and charging off with the purpose did always make the Irkin feel just a bit lighter somehow.

Not better, just lighter for a moment....odd.... again.

Usually he'd be planning how to stop Dib/what pose to take while greeting him, but as it was, he just ended up staring at the door instead finally typing, "Okay" in reply.

Just as Dib was walking out the door and making his way to his car he received the invaders text. Smiling down at the phone he gripped it nervously and tossed his bag into the passenger seat. He had two cars. This one was his first... It was a nice slick blue Mazaratii. And the other well that was his baby he never really took out in fear of getting her scratched. So for now he was using this one which was also the one he used for work. It was a present from his dad on his 18th birthday. And although he thought it was a brilliant car he preferred the more classical cars.

After starting the car up he began his small journey to Zims 'secret' base. _'What if...it was planned? No no...Don't be stupid why would he pretend to be in pai--'_ He thought to himself before stopping mid-sentence with an image from the day of Florpus came to mind when he saw him as a wreck after finding out that the Irkin leaders had lied to him. He frowned at the memory before shaking his head and focused more on the road. _'Anyway I don't even know what i'm doing honestly...I said I wanted to talk about the raid. But I really don't have anything to say. In reality I just... I don't know. Guess wanted to be there for him?'_ He furrowed his brows questionably.

"God Dib what is up with you?" He said to himself out loud. _'And what am I gonna do when I see him anyway? How am I gonna greet him...What will he do if I don't talk about the raid? Or if he sees me acting nicer to him?!'_ He sighed and leaned forward to rest his head on the steering wheel for a second when he stopped in front of his base. _'I just want to be there for someone who's feeling the same thing I feel, but I don't know what I can do. I can't really take him anywhere, I don't even know what he does for fun...what do aliens do for fun?'_ Lost in his own thoughts like always Dib hadn't noticed himself already grabbing his bag and heading for the fence. His thoughts were interrupted however, when he tripped over a thin rope held out by the security gnomes who still detected Dib as a threat. The little gnomes rolled up to him laid out on the floor and repeatedly slapped him with their little hands. They're hits didn't hurt it was just annoying. They probably would have hurt though if Gir had taken off those mittens he put on them during Christmas two years ago. The only reason Dib knew about that was because he passed by the aliens house when the little green dog was putting them.

"INTRUDER!" Gir shouted as he ran to the front door to open it, but face planted into it instead.

Dib stood up from the ground and dusted himself off before looking up at the base. "Hm... I haven't been here for so long. The only times I ever see him are the days he decides to harass me and its always at my house. I guess i've gotten into my other work so much I forgot about coming here." He chuckled to himself a bit. "Not sure if it's just that I haven't been here in so long or if he actually changed his 'secret' base to look different." There he went talking to himself again as he took in the somewhat update of the exterior design. It was all original except for a few small details.

"It's just Dib. Gir." if he could, Zim would have rolled his eyes at his robot's attempt.

After observing the home which he was clearly doing for procrastination, he continued down the path and stopped at the front door. "Ok Dib behave yourself. Don't say anything stupid and be nice to Zim, but not suspiciously nice." The human prepped himself up before confronting the invader. "Just nice enough to comfort him, not to make him think i'm up to something which for once i'm really not. Not this time." He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "Why does this make me so nervous? My palms are sweaty and my heart is actually racing... weird." Shaking off the feeling he raised his hand to give the door a smooth knock. _'SINCE WHEN HAVE I EVER KNOCKED ON HIS DOOR? GEEZE NOW HE'S DEFINITELY GONNA FIND ME OUT!'_ He scolded himself. _'But if i just bust down his door or shout he might not let me in! Dammit you idiot.'_

Pushing himself up, Zim gave a quick glance out the window before actually opening the door.

Since when did the Dib knock? Abnormal behavior, nervous stance, and, the text....

What if he had been watching. And seen his defeat and had a plan to lure him outside and--

The door had ended up being more flung than opened while Zim took a step or two back from the doorway. Experience told him not to underestimate this human. Even if the tallest did want him..... Zim did not want to be dissected!

"What are you hiding!?"

Still, seeing his human standing there looking, kind was it? It made his chest hurt.

His mind anticipated more antics, while everything else told him to curl up and disappear.

Dib was startled by the door suddenly swung open and backed away from it as well. And just as Zim was panicking Dib was panicking a bit himself when heard the aliens question. _'Crap!I told you idiot!!'_ Trying to come with an answer other than what he was really going on he ended up saying, "Hiding? What...i-i'm not hiding anything from you!" A light blush tinted his cheeks as he looked away.

"LIES!" Zim was certain that face color was not normal. The Dib had never made that color before and now he was being weird! It had to be a bad color!

 _'The only thing I'm hiding from you right now is weird feelings and the fact that I actually did watch you this morning...'_ he thought.

Meeting the human's gaze , Zim could actually feel himself getting angry at being tricked. Why? It's not like it was the first time his human had done that.

"I'm just..trying to be..a little more...friendly today. Ok? If that's a problem, I can just go...." The pink tint on his cheeks got a tad darker as he turned his annoyed sheepish gaze at Zim. Why couldn't the alien just be ok with him trying to be nice for a change? And why was this so nerve wrecking?! He didn't think being so nice to the alien was going to be this hard.

Still, Dib was actually seeming sincere...

Could the invader actually be misunderstanding something?

Then there came the offer to leave. That was new. Could be another trick. Still, the Irkin's reaction had been more instinct than thought as he actually reached out for the human's jacket. "No, stay...." The tone had almost been pleading before Zim found himself looking away.

Dib felt his heart skipped a beat when he heard the alien plead him to stay and skipped two beats more when he felt Zim grabbed his jacket.

Slowly he curled his hand back to himself, "Zim has....."

 _Zim has what?! What do you have Zim!?_ Glancing around rapidly, he decided on Gir's attempt at soothing, "Waffles."

_What was that?!?_

Curling in a bit again, Zim's antenee had nearly folded against his head. Even if it was a trick, at least it would be Dib's? For some reason that thought was better somehow?

Maybe he caught a human disease from Dib. Maybe that's why he kept wanting him around so bad....

He blankly blinked at the alien before looking awkwardly turning his gaze away. "O-ok. I'll stay." Not because of the waffles of course, but just because of how desperate Zim sounded to have company other than his robot dog. His cheeks were still a sweet pink tint and his palms got just a little sweatier as he couldn't help but think, _'Geez I never felt so awkward and flustered in my whole life, especially around him.'_

The Dib was still making the color.....

Still, Zim seemed to perk up slightly and offered a smile at the agreement.

 _'Excellent work Gir!'_ thinking to himself, the invader recalled how swayed the human pigs were by food. At least it wasn't... the meat.

"Waffles! All the WAFFLES!" Gir shouted as he attacked the boys with waffles that luckily didn't have syrup on them yet.

Zim fought off the urge to cringe at the memory before being brought back to the present by Gir's attack.

"GIR! Get the PLATES!" When well meaning, the little robot was in fact making a mess and syrup was likely coming soon. No one wants to be on the waffle end of a Gir syrup dump.

Following the alien into the kitchen the pink on his cheeks started to fade and his sheepish act started to die out. Soon his confidence came rolling back in making him chuckle at his silly shy scene. See nothing wrong came from that other than awkward heart skipping moment when Zim practically begged Dib to stay. That would for sure stay glued to Dibs mind, but not as a bad memory. No not at all.

Gir grabbed the big bottle of maple syrup from the cabinet and slammed it on the counter next to the plates full of waffles. "ORDER UUUP" He screamed with his little tongue sticking out and pouring a waterfall of shiny gooey sweetness on the waffles.

The human watched the little robot pour almost the entire bottle of sugar out and nearly gagged. He was a sweets person, but even that was a lot. "Um...Zim I like waffles and all, but don't you think maybe that's too much syrup he's pouring?" He asked as he continued to watch the waterfall turn into a nightmare.

"ENOUGH GIR!" Stealing the smothered waffles away, the alien made a mental note of Dib's preference. The humans on the TV were apparently different from his. Not surprising really.

"And were you really trying to bribe me with waffles...so I would stay?" He laughed a bit as he lightly teased the alien. Although he felt weird thinking about it, he still thought it was kind of sweet or adorable tried to find something appealing for him to stay.

The next question had left Zim being the one with the odd color as his eyes shifted yet again to a lighter hue. Something about being called out made his stomach twist. He was not sure if it was good or bad, but it definitely had him barking another laugh as he tried to cover, "Of course not~! Zim has many maaany--"

Who was he fooling? He'd literally just sent a message claiming to be dead, "Yes, Zim was bribing the Dib...."

Gir stopped and set the syrupy plate of waffles on the table as Zim admitted to bribery.

Poking at his own waffles, Zim found it difficult to look at the human again and words seemed to be failing him for once more. He just, REALLY didn't want him to leave.

Dib looked at the waffles and poked at them before cutting a small piece and sticking it in his mouth. _'Did Zim just admit to bribing me with waffles? Wow...he really isn't pretending to be sad.'_ Stabbing the piece onto his fork he watched as big drop of syrup dripped of the edge. and looked up to see the little robot sit next to his master with his own plate of waffles and chomped them down like a starving dog.

"You.....wanted to be, partners?" Recalling the earlier text, the Irkin gripped his own fingers a little and spoke the question more softly and studied a spot on the floor rather than trying to look at Dib again.

Just when the human decided to finally eat the syrupy piece he began to choke at the misunderstood phrasing. And by that he meant his own brain replacing the meaning behind that word. "Pa-partners?!" His cheeks only flashed a bit of a red color before fading into his normal skin color again.

"Yes, partners....." Zim knew he wasn't exactly well liked, but it had been the Dib's idea. Narrowing his eyes a bit, the Irkin took in the reaction for a moment, "For the raid."

Could he have forgotten? Or was it part of some plan to manipulate him into, well, he didn't know what. Zim hoped Dib had forgotten.

"Oh for the raid...right. I thought you meant..." Stopping himself from saying what he actually meant he had to think of something else for a second. _'Of course he meant the raid! You asked him this morning you idiot! What did you think he meant?... Now what are you gonna say?'_ He adjusted in his seat before reaching for his bag. To take out his thermos to drink down the waffle he choked on as he tried to come up with something. sadly all that came out was, "I thought you said...panthers..??" He shrugged nervously as he looked at Zim with a worried look.

Gir facepalmed at Dibs reply. That little robot was an idiot but even he knew how stupid that cover was. And although you wouldn't be able to see it even Dibs inner self was facepalming. _'That. was. A. stupid thing to say.'_

"Panthers," Gir seemed to find the word negatively, but as far as Zim knew panthers were powerful enough, "While I DO admit having claws like that are useful, they would look silly on you Dib." There was a mental image he would have to discard later. Dib with claws was a bad idea for several reasons. "Anyway~," shifting in the chair, he found himself gripping the table lightly, "If we were partners, I, Zim, would not complain."

Honestly, the invader didn't fully know how they would go about being partners, but it was worth a try. Maybe a rescue effort was a decent idea? It's not like there was any point to revolution anymore.....

It would be better than being alone or actually dead at least. And Dib would get excited and intense/crazy again. That thought alone was enough to cause his antennae to perk up a bit and his face turned to a small smile.

"Right.." Dib chuckled and tried to shrug off the awkward. "Ha...that'll be the first you've ever said that." He smiled at the alien testing the teasing a little more, but not pushing it too far. Almost as if he wanted to see his eyes shift again. From what he's observed in the past the little Irkins eyes changed whenever he was shy, embarrassed, or feeling something intense. It was an experiment to see if it was really a form of blush. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind either as long as you actually listen to my plan and not shrug it off like yesterday..." He chuckled lightly and flicked the piece of waffle on his fork towards Gir testing his reflexes.

Gir jumped up like a true dog and snatched the waffle into his mouth.

"Hehhe~" laughing a bit as well, Zim did seem to be a little embarrassed again. Still, he gave a small nod.

Dib was in a better position to direct the mission at present, difficult though it may be for the invader to admit such a thing; he knew it to be true.

"But if you change your mind at all...just let me know. We don't have to do the raid if you're not feeling it." He added softly hoping Zim wouldn't catch on the he saw what happened last night. "Well... you don't have to at least." He added under his breath.

"Zim never backs down!" Grinning just slightly more, the alien could hardly believe Dib, of all people, he would make an offer like that, "THE HUMAN MEAT PIG WILL RUE THE DAY THEY---" Cutting himself off, Zim shifted back into the seat he'd risen from to pose menacingly, "I'm sorry Dib. Tell Zim your plaaan~"

Truly, he was interested. He had been out to make an army, but Dib was out for.... something else. It would be interesting to hear the details.

Dib had to admit it was a little odd to feel somewhat sad watching the alien back down from one of his evil crazy speeches. Although, it was a relief that Zim didn't seem all that interested in destroying the earth anymore it was still upsetting to see him settle down from his crazy attitude. "Well, as I said yesterday you could invade by air if you'd like, but you'll have to be careful. Government bases have aircraft tracking and can detect your ship which will cause a real problem. And even if you do manage to fly us into the base without getting caught how would we get in? We can't exactly blow up a wall or anything like that. Having Gir sneak in through the vents for a guard pass for us to use to get in wouldn't be that difficult as long as we give well put instructions and bribe him with..." He looked at Gir then leaned over the table a bit to quietly add. "...Tacos."

Gir just sat there with his tongue sticking out, looking dead into space with little flies circling around his head making his eye twitch.

Dib pulled back and continued to explain his plan with a sort of happy gleam in his eyes and a sense of excitement in his voice. The more he brought up the more motivated he was to raid the base. Rambling on and on like his father does about science. He almost looked like a child explaining an exciting adventure it was cute to watch him and get lost in his ambitious plans.

The more Zim listened, the more soothed he seemed to be. Like yesterday, the Irkin found himself relaxing and giving a small grin at the human's scheme.

Dib really was quite good at this sort of thing. There was just one detail the alien wasn't exactly sure on. Gir sneaking in with a bribe was likely to work, it was just so.....quiet. How would anyone know who to fear and praise if no one saw them? Shouldn't something like this be....louder?

Lazers and violence always sent the humans running before, so why not now?

Closing his eyes for a moment Zim decided to try and get passed that for now, for his human's sake.

"And after we have.....sneaked....in," the word almost sounded distasteful coming from Zim's mouth, "What do you propose we do about the prisoners?"

Perhaps this was the part where they would cause CHAOS~!

"We can rescue the ones who wouldn't terrorize the earth. I hardly think there will actually be any aliens or other species left if those autopsies and tests were real. Which I don't really think they were... It will mainly be tech we've never seen before, chemicals that can start a toxic war, fuel for spaceships, or maybe even have things we didn't even know that could exist. Don't you see Zim we can uncover their secrets of unnatural things!" He exclaimed excitedly as he leaned over the table coming face to face with Zim.

And there he went again~

Seeing Dib getting fired up like that seemed to be infectious and Zim slowly began grinning.

The Dib human sounded almost....Irkin in his fire. Was that a good thing?

"And I can finally laugh in everyone's face! Because I was right and always have been." He smiled happily before pulling away from the alien and resting back in his chair. "The reaction they'll have when they see all the advanced alien tech, supernatural beings, etc. They'll be excited or there are most who will run in fear. But most importantly of all...They may possibly have an actual working ice cream machine~" He added for a laugh forgetting Zim wasn't really interested in certain human foods so maybe he wouldn't understand the joke so much.

What had started out as a grin had slowly grown into equal excitement.

"Yes~"

"Yeeeess!!"

"YAAAAASSS!! LET'S CLAP SOME ALIEN CHEEKS!! YEHEHEHAHA~"

The invader's exclamation came with little understanding, but all the energy of Dib's own ranting as he came to stand face to face with the human with hands extended upward in "Victory" pose.

Resting in his chair still he nodded at the Alien getting hyped. He grabbed his bottle to drink some water after rambling so much it left his throat a little dry, but before he could even swallow the water it was all spit out when the alien had yelled what he did.

Gir ran around screaming, "Yaaaaaas! WOO! YEEAH!" in his squeaky voice and bumping into Zim leg throwing soft little punches from excitement.

Dib covered his once again blushing cheeks. _'Did he just say what I think he just said?'_

"LOOK AT YOUR FACE~" Zim practically cooed at Dib's reaction to his exclamation, "Zim is victorious!"

Despite still not having context, the alien was more than a little proud of himself. Clearly the Dib was pleased with his mastery of human internet slang! And Gir's excitement only seemed to fuel him more as returned the soft punches with a "gentle" kick.

Gir fell to the floor with the kick but dramatically screeched in terror and rolled around crying on the floor before getting up going to the fridge. "Taquitos!!"

Dib watched as Gir pulled out the food and looked at Zim. "Where do you get all this food?" He asked with cheeks still slightly red. "I thought you couldn't eat food? Or do you prefer not to eat certain types of human food?"

And there had been a question that had the alien shifting in place a bit as his antennae curled in embarrassment. Zim indeed did not enjoy the FILTH that humans referred to as food. Still, he had amassed quite a lot of it. It started out with Gir wanting to try it, and the experience had been decent for research since it was so important to humans. From there, his store had grown since the little robot had fallen in love with some specific "foods", but much beyond that...

It had really been because of his exposure to Dib. As humans became more prominent around him, Zim had begun researching human customs more. It was apparently considered "polite" to have food for guests, and since his only real guest was the Dib, the Irkin had ended up stockpiling foods he thought his human might prefer.

"Erm...." Shifting in place a bit, he could feel his eyes changing again, "Zim does enjoy the nachos sometimes...."More like the one time, but still. It's not like he could just admit that it was because of the Dib! Right?

"Nachos? Really? Hm. That's interesting." Dib replied with a nod. And after that they had been in awkward silence. Now that the somewhat plans were discussed what would they do? Dib looked at the alien from the corner of his eye as he kept his face turned to pretend he was still looking around the kitchen. _'Well... at least he seems to be in a better mood and he really hasn't shown any hint of fooling me like he did last time he was upset. So...maybe he really is done with it all. I mean of course Zim will probably still harass the world, but not hurt it. Hopefully.'_ He sighed in a bit of relief. _'I am still curious though. What does Zim do for fun? I already asked him about his food supply I can't ask him what he does for fun.'_ He frowned a bit. Why did that make him upset? He turned his attention to his phone as the awkward silence still continued.

The reason for Dib's visit had seemed to be drawn to a close. Zim felt himself growing a bit nervous again at the thought of the human up and leaving.

_Think Zim, THINK!_

While the invaders seemed to be staring blankly ahead, he was in fact trying to figure out what exactly humans did when not planning evil.

There was school, the Dib was passed that stage though.

Meals, already discussed.

Games?

"Do you..... like, darts?" The question had come rather slowly as and effort to break the growing silence. And give the pair something to do.

Zim had occasionally engaged in the game, though it was usually while frustrated and aiming at a picture of....well, Dib, but the picture could be taken down.

That question had brought his attention back to the alien. Seems like he was trying to break the awkward silence between them and he thought the invader was going to kick him out. _Pfft._

"Um..." He had to think for a moment. He didn't exactly play darts like a... sane person. He preferred throw something sharper. Like knives. Why? Because he always wanted to learn and was not partially because he had been pushed into learning it by someone. But it couldn't hurt to know how to play with daggers in case of an apocalypse emergency. If it suddenly decided to hit the planet that skill would be somewhat useful as he could use daggers for ranged weapons to stay away from the zombies but kill them at the same time! _'Would it be weird if I told him that and aimed at a picture of him? Probably. Would it be a risk of scaring him away... Usually that would be a little funny, but I don't think that would be a great idea... Yet.'_ He thought before shrugging with a simple reply. "Sort of. Do you?"

"Sort of," shifting his eyes a bit, "It's more throwing to hit.... the board than points," Zim was definitely not mentioning what he was targeting or that he'd made up his own points system, but still!

"Sometimes I let Gir play to get better at dodging," smirking a bit, Zim wondered if Dib would like that element. The little robot was either not aiming at the board, or had terrible aim. Regardless, he ended up with a dart or two in him for not being fast enough.

"What do you say Dib~?" Clenching his fist, Zim found himself staring the other down, "Shall we have another glorious battle?!"

It couldn't hurt to hype it a bit. After all, they were both rather competitive.

Dib smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. _'And there he is.'_

"WOOHOO I'M GONNA GET YOUUUUU" The bot screamed running into the living room.

"Another glorious battle indeed. Bring it on Zim." He slammed his hands on the table and stood up with hype. Maybe not the safest thing to play, but at least it wasn't in the style he played. That would have been more deadly than glorious.

"MMMMMMHHHMMMMMMM!!!" Gir hummed as he ran around the kitchen screaming in excitment. "Yaaaay"

Indeed, the little robot likely would get them. There was no telling where that little thing would throw, or how hard for that matter.

"Gir! Fetch the game~!" Leaning down Zim added under his breath to Gir, "Destroy the picture."

He could always print out a new one, and he'd rather not ruin Dib's enthusiasm if he could help it.

Gir saluted as his eyes flash red for a moment. "Yes my master!" He ran off to go get the dart board from Zim's lab under the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkwaaard

Dib walked around the kitchen full of waffles just exploring the room while the little robot was taking his sweet time getting the game. "So..." He looked at Zim. "You redecorate?" He asked as he walked into the living room. Some things had changed over the time he hadn't visited. He plopped onto the couch that spat out candy from the cracks of the cushions of course Gir was the culprit.

"Why yes," smiling widely at the Dib's observation, the alien seemed rather proud as he glanced around, "The neigh-bores are IDIOTS, so I made it feel more like home."

Home being used a bit loosely here of course. Somewhat the old house he'd been truly unable to part with. The couch, and house exterior as well as the layout and posters namely.

Where once had been bland carpet and generic "human" furniture, there was a more metallic floor and wall paneling with soft green and purple LED lights.

Main pieces of furniture such as tables and wall fixtures had taken on a more modern, clean, shape while the seating and lighting fixtures held a more gothic undertone that complimented the splashes of color.

New additions had also come in the form of a "The truth is out there" and "I want to believe" posters and a few neon signs and light strips along where the walls met the floor.

Not to mention that he'd put away a lot of the cluttering plans that usually found their way to the floor, and exposed the interior ceiling wiring above the kitchen.

"Is the change pleasing to you?" Quirking his head a bit, Zim couldn't help but ask. Dib was a curious creature and more likely to appreciate it, but he couldn't help but wonder, given that some of the more gothic elements had been chosen because they reminded him of....

Shaking his head a bit, the alien was holding a breath he wasn't aware of as he waited.

Dib was honestly speechless it was almost like a dream house to him. He stood up from the couch and walked around admiring the patterns and every detail. He chuckled a bit at the irony in the posters and smiled. Gaz would enjoy this new edition of Zims home all that was missing were the game systems then she'd probably never leave. He continued to walk past the alien to look at the more Gothic touch of the home it reminded Dib of his own labs.

In reply to Zims curiosity Dib would say it was a huge improvement and great design. 'Hmph..funny the style almost reminds me of..' He stopped in mid thought and felt his cheeks a little warm before trying to shake off the blush that began to tint his cheeks. For a moment he thought the alien had mixed their styles together on purpose, but he had to remind himself that others were going to have similar styles as well. Even if a lot of this seemed like spin offs of a few decorations and themes he had in his own home/room.

That color again. Bad color, good color? Zim was not sure at this point.

For a moment, he was lost in his internal thoughts. That is, until he sensed weakness.

He returned to his spot on the couch and looked at Zim. "Well this is the first time I'll ever admit to something I enjoy about you. I think it's a big improvement and...." He sighed. "I lo-..." He murmured quietly as he looked away shyly and being stubborn with the truth. A chance for Zim to strike back with a tease.

Although Dib was stubborn to admit, the idea of Zim possible mixing the styles together because of their preferences made him feel a little flattered.

"AHA~!" The exclamation had come with a point, "You're in love~! Another victory for ZIM!"

The teasing declaration had come with a string of laughter as Zim came close enough to nearly poke the human in the cheek, "Do you want to marry it Dib~?"

Of course, he was completely harassing him at this point, but it was still amusing. And silently, he was glad Dib liked it. Something about that made him just a bit prouder of his redecorating skills.

Dibs eyes widened as he gave Zim a dead stare of complete fear, but not the kind of fear Zim has ever seen or enjoyed before. It was more of a fear that he had been discovered. _'Why did I feel like a secret came out? Like my...feelings...'_ He gulped a bit. "I-in love?" His voice was shaky and his heart began to race as he felt his palms sweaty and the rest of his face followed along. "I don't know what yo-you're talking about!" His red cheeks betrayed him as he looked away with a cute shy yet worried look. His mouth squiggled into an awkward pose as he buried his body as far as he could into the back fluffy cushion of the couch.

Had Zim actually been paying attention to Dib's expression, he might have noticed something was off. As it was though, he was having too much fun harassing the human. In the back of his mind, the alien wondered why the other seemed so cute. Curling was usually bad, but Dib somehow made it encouraging for the needling.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he felt Zims breath over him. The alien had almost trapped the nerd on the couch, Dib had his knees to his chest like a shy child trying to hide himself away. This was strange and confusing to him. He'd never reacted this way around Zim before especially being awfully close, but with the crazy ideas the alien kept shouting at him made him feel this way. He slid his legs off the couch and the position he had been in only made his cheek a bit redder. His legs had no room to sit in front of him so they had to settle on the sides leaving him exposed. He sunk a bit more into the bottom of the couch and hid his face in his hands thinking how it could get any worse only to feel Zim poke his cheek and ask something that sounded more like _'Do you want to marry me Dib?'_ And with those words Dib froze. _'My hearts beating so fast, Why wont it stop? I shouldn't be feeling like this. Especially now... Its been so long and I haven't felt this stupid way since Hi-Skool. Wait maybe he put something the waffles and this is all part of his plan..oh no...but wait why would he ask me that? And why am i literally thinking of a yes or no answer??!!'_ So many questions rushing through his head.

It was only as he had fully trapped the human that Zim finally started to consciously analyze Dib's reactions. None of his expressions had been normal and that color was getting worse. Part of him rather liked seeing the Dib looking at him like that....

And suddenly came running the little robot. Maybe he was the bell that could save Dib. "WEEEEEEEHOOOOOO!" He screamed as he flung himself onto Zims back hard enough to knock the invader off his feet and onto his human. Or...maybe not saved by the bell. "Oops hehe..oh no...I forgot the darts, but I found dis!" Gir waved the picture of Dib in front of Zims face. "Hey isn't dis the dib boi thing? Hehehe awwww you gots a picture of him...You love hiiiim you looooooooove him sooo much~" Gir hugged Zim and nuzzled his back.

He was about to speak again when Gir had made his sudden entrance, and in that moment, all thought was lost. From peering down at the vulnerable human, he had fallen face first downward. His head had landed almost directly in Dib's lap while his hands grabbed for any nearby support.

Dib could only watch as the invader fell fairly close to his lap everything was happening so fast he couldn't move. His mind was still trying to process the fact that he had even asked him those things in the first place. He felt his body flush a bit with warmth when he gripped his leg. "You have a picture of me?" He asked confused and reached for the picture, but before he could grab it the alien had straddled his lap leaving Gir out of reach and the human cheeks warm as his heart started skipping more. "Zi-zim?.." He stuttered as his mind was still trying to process everything.

"GIR!" The shout came before Zim fully realized his position, and that would not help him as he scrambled to get footing again, "GeT OFF!" Only moments later did the invader's own panic set in as Gir waved the picture.

He said destroy! Not retrieve!!!

"GIVE IT!!" More squeaking than shouting, Zim was practically climbing his human as he scrambled to get the robot clinging to his back. First the face in the lap, then the tight grip on Dib's legs, then the panic combined to end up with Zim straddling his human's lap before knocking both of them off the couch.

As Zim fought Gir for the picture he hadn't noticed his chest hitting Dibs face making him feel strange. However from the chaos he did take the opportunity to fuel his curiosity, what does Zim smell like? What cologne does he wear? How does it feel...to...hold him? Before he could scold his gayish feelings once again he was pulled to the floor where he crashed on top the alien. He laid there for a moment trying to get his brain to function and react correctly. _'His cologne is almost compelling, he's so soft and...comforting. And...his heart is beating just as fast as mine?'_

Finally, he'd managed to retrieve the photo and promptly shoved it in his mouth. And now, it was Zim's turn to feel his heart race as he realized just how tangled they had gotten during his scrambling, "AAAAHHHHHH!!!" All his mind could tell him to do was scream and try to get free. Not the best plan, but with his antennae stuck straight out and eyes lighter than ever, it was the only plan he had.

When he finally gathered some sense and calmed his racing mind, heart, and blushing cheeks he pushed himself up to find Zim shoving the picture in his mouth and screaming underneath him. His mind told him to quickly pull away before anything else insane happened, but instead he sat there. Why? There was something nice about sitting over his little alien like this, he was stuck gazing at the panicking creature as the corner of his lips curved into a small smirk. "Zim~" He mumbled softly as he let his instinctive actions take over him. He began to move his hand slowly to touch the aliens cheek.

His heart was pounding, he couldn't breathe right, and all mental functioning was reduced to....panic. Oh yes, Zim was certain he had a disease now. Even so, the invader had quieted at the sound of his name and gentle touch. Or almost quieted, it was low and soft, but perhaps the sound he'd made had been a deep purr or hum as the warmth of his Dib's fingers sent his heart from racing to fluttering.

Dib had been adorable cowering on the couch, but this was something else entirely. From this angle his human seemed so tall and somehow calm when all he could manage was screaming.

What had to have been seconds felt like forever as his eyes tracked Dib's movements, memorizing the details.

Then came the sudden impact of Gir slamming the dart board on his face, but not hard enough to hurt him just annoy him.. For a moment. Zim had remained on the floor, stunned. But you know what? He wasn't even upset about the board.

Dib covered his mouth and quickly moved off of him as the board had practically cut the air between them. Holding his hand out to help Zim up, the human found himself averting his eyes just a bit as the shyness threatened to return,. _'Wha-what was I doing?...what's wrong with me?'_

Sitting up rather rigidly, Zim took the offered hand with a blink. The places the Dib had touched still felt warm and like an imprint had been left.Was this part of the disease? ' _Mine,'_ the thought surfaced without his permission and was gone in an instant.

"That was....weird...," the statement was offered as something between a musing and a comment as Zim's eyes wandered to his own hand where he could still feel the light grip that had helped him to his feet.

Zim would definitely have to research this disease....


	5. Chapter 5: The Dart Act

Now that all was calm and back to normal Dib made a mental note of what he felt around Zim today. He'd have to try and practice suppression again like he had before in Hi-Skool. Those strange... Feelings were there. Not that he didn't know what they were already he just thought it was odd that he could still feel this way after so long. And he still wasn't exactly big on accepting it. Zim was an alien trying to destroy the planet... And he was trying to save it. So the feeling was unacceptable! He may not have liked humans as much as the next alien but he did enjoy other things about this world and didn't want to see it burn. 

"...I agree. All the way, but you know what will make up for it?" Trying to save the awkward moment he picked the board to mount it on the wall before turning to look at the alien. "Me beating you~" Even though he knew damn well there was a fat chance of him winning he still had to hold that cocky attitude. Why? Bad habit. "For all I know..." he leaned in a little close to Zims face. "You could've been trying to throw me off my game~" He purred returning to his usual teasing. 

Stiffening a little at the increased closeness, Zim felt his heart skip again for a moment before being pulled back to the task at hand, "As if!" Smirking a bit, the alien set to handing out the darts. Pink for him, blue for Dib, and Gir got green, "Zim will not be so easily bested by you~!"

And with those words, the first dart had been thrown. Through practiced aim it landed exactly where the Dib's neck would have been. He was unsure if it was food for the game or not, but it was done with Confidence and a wide grin.

Dib watched as the alien aimed for the board. _'I don't know if I can really pull this off. It's the same game but different.'_ When he hit it near the bullseye he blinked a few times. Honestly, he wasn't too surprised. He was an invader after all weren't they suppose to have good aim? He looked down at his own dart for moment. _'Well...I guess it's worth a try.'_ Sighing at himself he looked back up at the alien turning to look at him with that sassy smirk. That atittuide he was given annoyed him just a little, but only because he knew he was a sore loser when it came to down to the alien alien defeating him. _'Maybe I shouldn't have been so cocky.... but e_ _ven then. If I am pretty bad at this... Then I still shouldn't let him know that.'_

Switching places with the alien in front of the board he gave the dart one last glance before looking up at the board again. "Well..here it goes.." he murmured aiming at the board. With his tongue out and hard focus he finally threw the dart. Well it wasn't a good shot, but at least it hit the board. Even if it was barely hanging on the edge of the last ring it was still better than he expected. Sighing a bit in annoyance he moved away from the spot for Gir.

"MY TURN!!!" Gir shouted as he stepped up taking his three darts to fan them across the room, hitting everything but the board. "WEEEHOOO I DIDS IT!"

Zim had barely had time to take in the pathetic throw that had come from his rival before being forced to hit the deck. Pulling Dib with him, he let out a small coo. He would save him this once, but he would have to fend for himself from future Gir attacks. "You're terrible Gir!" The words had come with not a hint of anger or malice. In fact they were rather casual or somewhat bored. "Ngeh~" throwing again from his crouched position, the Irkin came even closer than before, "Beat that human~" Smirking a bit, he couldn't help but feet his victory was assured.

He blankly stared at the alien for moment. It took him a minute to process what just happened and again, he was shocked. The alien actually saved him from that? Wow. However hearing the alien sass him happily about his victory had him frowning and nearly shoving him off. Rolling back onto his knees he aimed with focus once more and threw it. This time it landed on the second ring, it was still pretty far from Zims range but still. ' _At least it was higher this time..'_ He sighed and stood up from the ground more than a little annoyed this was something he was gonna have to work on when he got home.

Laughing a bit to himself, Zim took aim with his third dart and made a direct hit. The laughter had been much louder the second time as he stood up in triumph. There was no way the Dib would be landing a bullseye any time soon. Still, it was rather cute seeing him try to concentrate. 

But didn't he say he played? Hmm....he did say sort of. Maybe with a different tool? Or different strategy....?

Once again Dib used all his focus as he tried to make it this time. _'I can do it...I swear. I need to at least make one closer to Zims!'_ Throwing his last dart he waited for it to hit the board. Instead it bounced off the wall and came flying back towards Zim. Luckily for him it flew right passed him and landed on the wall behind him instead. 

Zim's laughter had been cut short by the dart almost hitting him clean in the face. "Wow. You're terrible." Wait a second....where was he aiming just now? Even Gir wasn't that precise in his mayhem. 

_S_ haking his head he looked up at the alien with a shrug . "Well..there you have it. You won Zim." 

And Dib actually giving up without much of a fight? Suspicious....

"How DO you play on your own Dib?" The question had come with narrowed eyes as they settled on the human. Something definitely seemed off.

Before Dib could answer Gir was pushing Zim towards the dart board and leaving him there. "It's time for DA OTHER GAME! Dont hit the alieeeeeeen" Gir giggled. "I saws it on the circus shoooow but it was lady insteeeead." 

"That sounds fun." He snickered under his breath. And it was was perfect timing to his question. "If I show you how I play, would you trust me?~" He wore a smile that told Zim he could do anything but that, however his soft brown eyes were just compelling enough to draw him into the possible trap. It was almost like Dib wanted to see him nervous with that look.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Glaring at Gir, Zim was definitely not liking wherever this was going. Still, he couldn't help but feel a chill at Dib's question. Trust him? Of course he didn't! Did he? Dib had tried to lock him up more than once, but he never really hurt him. And thinking back on it, there would have been quite a few opportunities to do so.

By the tallest, Zim was allergic to water! That alone would have left countless opportunities to cause pain and suffering with the human "toys" for that substance! But he hadn't. Hadn't even really considered it, it would seem.

Considering all the evidence...

Leaning into the board, Zim felt his body curl a bit with anxiety as he let out a small nod, "Zim.... trusts the Dib." Perhaps it was foolish. The human had just failed miserably at hitting the target. Maybe it was a good thing? That smile said otherwise. Still, the nervous invader had agreed. And Zim never goes back on his word!

"Thats new too~" The humans teased as he backed up and disapeeared into the kitchen for a moment. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEE" Gir clapped and bounced excitedly as he watched the human return with shiny sharp knives he pulled out of his bag. 

Aaaaand....those things looked more dangerous than he thought. Feeling his antennae drop, Zim instantly regretted his decision. Almost every instinct screamed to get out of the way, when the rest of them compelled his stubborn nature to hold himself in place.

Seeing the almighty invader Zim drop into a nervous wreck was not only hilarious but a little adorable too. Looking down at the daggers in his hands he hummed in a playful tone. "Come to think of it I haven't used these in a while." Adding more fear to the aliens to the aliens face. He chuckled at the face before showing off the four oil slick blades. "Heh... oh well. How bad can it be?" He shrugged with a devious grin.

Before the alien could react properly the thud of the first dagger landed clean next to his antenna. Drawing a noticeable jump as his back straightened and eyes went from the cheering Gir to Dib's cocky little smirk.

'DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME!'

The words echoed in the alien's head before being cut off by the second knife landing 2 inches from his other antenna.

And the third, while well planned, had led to a flinch on Zim's part. It looked like it was coming right towards his face, instead it landed on the wall an inch away from his cheek. The Dib really was apparently quite cocky and a bit.... sadistic inside. Not surprising really, it was just a rare sight to his eyes.

After he threw the third. he stopped at there and threw the fourth back into his bag before making his way over to Irkin. He figured he tortured him enough and proved who the real winner was here. Leaning over him he plucked the knives out of the wall. "So Zim...did that answer your question?" He asked softly. Feeling just a little bad for toying with him and slightly just slightly hoping he'd be impressed with the skill.

"Erm...yes...," hoping to curl his lips into a convincing grin, Zim found himself slipping away from the knives as they were pulled out, "You're not actually terrible."

Despite his shrinking away from the weaponry, the alien had not actually moved to escape the slight corralling. While the daggers were a hazard, Dib had displayed.... impressive, skill with them and the invader was feeling a new appreciation for having his human so close at present. _'Zim is grateful he never actually...._ ' again thoughts of all the times that skill could have caused problems for him flooded into his mind before giving way to the awareness of the Dib's presence. He honestly wasn't sure if he like this new game or not....

"I'm sorry if it was..scary?" He added softly. Normally he wouldn't care, but seeing that he came over to make him feel better than to scare him today it kind of mattered. "I just thought maybe I could prove I can play a better version of darts~" 

"No, no, it was... interesting," flashing another grin, Zim took a sideways glance at the weaponry.

"I'm guessing you've never tried playing with these before have you?" Smiling a bit at the alien he showed off his blades one more time before tossing them back into the bag. 

Shaking his head a bit as a no to the question of his experience with those things, the invader was already searching for something less.....sharp. He had been in many deadly situations before, but there was just something strikingly different about his human with a knife than deadly space anomalies and being generally attacked or falling from impossible height. The difference namely being that he wouldn't mind repeating Dib's game of darts..... "We should do something else now."

"Ok...what do you wanna do now?" He asked looking back up at the alien. _'Was I a little too aggressive?'_ To him the alien sounded a little anxious to move on. Maybe it was game... he should have waited to play with him. _'I should be more careful with Zim today. I could've scared him off or maybe even have pissed him off enough to blast me out of here'_ He shivered at the thought before moving on to the next. _'Still though... watching him coward like that was kind of cute. Fucked up. But cute.'_ He smiled at the memory again. His cheeks were turning just a barely noticeable pink.

"Master can we go out...We ran out of ice cream.." Gir screamed as he rolled around the floor. 

"Gir..G--Gir no, BE QUIET GIR!!" You would think Zim would be used to this by now. But he wasn't. Little did he seem to realize, even after all this time, that Gir's antics were in fact helpful. Or rather, he was slow to realize it. Ice cream wasn't really a bad idea. The mobile food units that patrolled the streets always ended up with lots of humans, so it would seem to be widely popular. "Fine, we can go out," drooping a bit in defeat before the little robot, he attached his human disguise and turned to Dib.

How was he supposed to ask again? Please? Or maybe an order? Why exactly was it suddenly hard to speak to the Dib human?!

"This is why I have so much food," a gesture at Gir with one hand met an odd look at Dib, "Come with?" Well, that was awkward. Possibly better than commanding the other to come along, but awkward. Not that anything had been smooth today, so it was rather fitting.

Dib chuckled in response to the crying robot and was shocked the alien gave into the whining, even more chocked when he asked him to come along. "...You want me to come with you?" He raised his brows. _'I thought by now he'd want me to leave...'_ He thought. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave you alone now? By now you're usually tired of having me around and shoo me off." He teased. 

For some reason Zim's stomach had twisted a bit at the human's apparent desire to leave. Must be part of the disease. Even Dib could see this wasn't usual.

 _'Idiot. Do you want him to shoo you off?! Wait why do I even care? Usually I can't stand being around him for long either. Even when we were in hi-skool we didn't spend time like this together all the time... especially alone. Do I... miss it?'_ The human had to ponder for a second. 

"Fine then. Don't come," crossing his arms and turning to face the door Zim tried to give the appearance of indifference as he spoke, "I'll just be making evil sentient pIZza while Gir shops."

It had been a while since he'd caused mayhem, and was there really a bad reason to get Dib to follow him at this point? Come to think of it, there were a lot of possibilities he'd overlooked due to his distaste for human food. Mind control chips in the convenience hot dogs, a taco stand that also does brainwashing, or even a human meat counter. Not like those ideas would help much now....

Still, the alien was lingering a bit longer than usual before actually opening the door, "Come along Gir."

'And Dib' there it was again. That thought that lingered for only a second but was powerful enough to twist his stomach. Was this going to become usual?

Dib felt his heart sting a bit at Zims response. He didn't really expect him to reply with that, but what did he really want to hear then? Was it maybe the same line Zim had said when he 'threatened' to leave this morning? and WHY DID IT HURT WHEN HE SAID THAT? What was more shocking about this was he hadn't even considered the opportunity to go through his lab while he was gone. He definitely losing his touch. Hearing Zim plot and call out to Gir had him crossing his arms and ready to tell him off. 

And just as he was opening his mouth Gir flung himself onto the human and crawled up his back to sit on his head. "COME DIB PIGGY!!! PLEEEEASE!" Gir began to scream like the time Zim wouldn't eat his waffles.

"Alright. Fine..I'll go." He replied as he made his way passed the alien and out the door. Not just to hush the bot but because he wanted to go. "But only to make sure you don't try to take over the world or anything~" 

"YEEEHOOOO!" Gir squealed happily as he held onto Dibs head and refused to get down.

Success~

Smirking a bit, Zim had followed suit behind the human. Gir just seemed....right like that too. Why? He was a robot for EVIL. Not.... Shaking his head violently the Irkin rolled his eyes a bit at the thought and kicked over a child's bike out of habit with a chuckle. This was actually a good time to study the Dib's personal habits for reference.... since he was around more. No other reason!

If you had told Zim this morning that he'd be going ice cream shopping with his nemesis and feeling strangely....normal....he might have just laughed in your face. Or cried as it was. Yet, here we were, and he felt strangely.... Happy?  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my favorite to be honest. Dib kind of shows a different side of him and it was interesting~ Also when we wrote this, the song that came through my head was "Trust Me" from the movie Devils Carnival. Have you guys ever watched that movie? it's pretty good! I love it. 
> 
> P.s.Don't be afraid to leave reviews in the comments! I'd love to hear what you guys think about the fic so far! :3 <3


	6. Gaylords

On their way to the store they passed a taco truck in which of course Gir couldn't resist. Jumping off Dib he ran to the truck screaming. "TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS"

At this point, Gir's routine was expected, and Zim had taken up his usual post a distance off from the dirty taco truck where Dib had joined him.

Dib rubbed his neck a bit. "For a robot with no appetite he sure loves food. Do robots have appetites?" He asked out loud. Whether it was directed to Zim or himself was unknown. "Was he programmed with something that has a similar sensation of eating food?" Adding on. "If so how was that even possible?" Turning to Zim with a curious look he leaned in a bit to ask. "Did you program that into him?" He was amazed at how much Gir would act like a human at times and the fact that he could actually eat food amazed him more. Which led him into many questions.

These questions were very astute and the invader felt his gaze softened as the human grew more excited. Grinning at Dib, Zim couldn't help but appreciate the excitement and look of curiosity on his human's face. Even if it was over something as simple as Gir's food obsession.

"Gir has both rechargeable batteries as well as a biomass combustion unit that IS SUPPOSED to be for when there's no electricity," twirling his hand a bit, Zim had directed the emphasized words at the child-like robot excitedly consuming tacos, "So, he can get 'hungry', as you humans say, if he's not properly charged."

That still didn't fully explain Gir's obsession with the food though, and Zim has theorized that it was something in his software that compelled such behavior.....but no matter! "Gir is special though," as if it needed to be said, "He was made especially for Zim and for my mission, so his programming is..... experimental..." The alien had felt pride at the memory before his stance dropped a bit as the whole situation clicked it. Still, having the Dib close by seemed to help him shake it off.

"He really is like a child," The last bit had been more muttered than anything, but still audible. The fact of the matter was that Zim did enjoy Gir and he did help where he could. He was willing to put up with the nonsense and even join in from time to time.

"About his emotions... It looks like he can be quite responsive with those too. Which is both terrifying, but amazing at the same time. Did that come with the programing as we-- Heh..."He stopped for moment and took a step back looking away a little embarrassed. He wasn't used to talking about those things so much and most of the time he even opened his mouth about it he'd be ignored or told to shut up because no one was interested. "Sorry I think I might be asking too much... I just never seen a robot like that before. I mean my dad kind of invented something similar, but he still doesn't respond as quickly as Gir does." Dib sighed softly. I mean it couldn't be bad to ask Zim those things right? Obviously he would be into the same thing, but he still wanted to keep his distance and avoid overwhelming or annoying the alien because in all honesty he was enjoying being with Zim.

The alien too was enjoying the company and felt his gaze softened again, "You are right to be awe of such raw might~! It's an AI engine designed by the Irkin empire to assist invaders, but the SIR units are usually less.....eh~ expressive," Zim wasn't minding the questions at all. It was cute!

"Gir's emotions are part of what make him special." Or at least that's how Zim thought of it. Gir was his, and special, and doing his best. Even if it was terrible half the time. As if on cue, Gir could be heard squealing and seen rolling around in the tacos on the street.

_'Oh for the love of....'_

"Gir! That's dirty! Either eat them, or we're going!" The invader's scolding had come while holding back a small smile. Was it wrong that he enjoyed seeing the Dib so curious? Maybe. But regardless, he did enjoy it.

"Heh?! YES MY MASTER." The little green dog robot stood up from the floor with tacos dripping off his suit as he ran to the alien with arms wide open ready for a hug. Dib laughed at the sight. Zim was not gonna be happy with that even though his germ fear wasn't as bad as it used to be he was possibly still a germaphobe.

"Come on master! Give me a great biiiig hug!"

_No._

_No!_

_**NOOOOOO!!!** _

"STAY AWAY FROM ZIM!!!" Indeed, Zim was not happy about that. Physical recoiling had come before the shout and had been followed at an instinctive dodge behind the human. He was getting better about....THE FIIIILLLLTH....but better did not mean he was ready for a hug from a nasty, dirty, street Gir. Dib was already chuckling to himself but that was soon over when the alien hid behind him and he found himself stuck.

"Dib wants a hug! HUG DIB!" Using the human as a shield was not his proudest moment, but it was an available option. Gripping the human's shoulders, it really would have looked like Zim was hiding behind him, and realizing as much, the alien felt his eyes shift behind the lenses again for a moment.

"Hey!" He cringed at the small dirty Gir coming towards them, but before he could escape the little dirty dog was already lovingly hugging his leg.

"Mmmm..." Gir smiled with his cute little tongue sticking out and his eyes closed.

"Ehck..." Dib frowned a bit from the dirty Gir. "Yet again the great and mighty Zim has won~" He joked as he patted Gir. "Lets go to the store now ok? Zim's little robot dog~"

"MHM." Gir agreed as he clung to his leg still.

"Heh~" chuckling a bit about Dib's comment about his victory, the alien made sure to keep pace with the other two as they found their way to the store. The time spent there had been mostly looking at different options, Gir causing a few scenes, and Zim swapping labels not too discreetly. Ultimately, his bot had been sent home to put the food away after their trip to the store. While the other two ended up wandering the streets exchanging questions and information as well as banter. While wandering, there had been an incident with an aggressive cat, but they had managed to escape.

Eventually it had grown dark and the pair had taken to stargazing on an old bus bench near a burnt out street light. Zim personally had not really taken note of the hour until it was far too late. Passed curfew, he thought was the phrase? When the topic had been brought up, the Dib had seemed slightly worried and Zim decided it was best if he accompany him to his house. Purely to make sure he wasn't following HIM home of course. No other reason, and definitely not to make sure his fragile human self got home safely.

As they walked to his home together all was quiet and just a little awkward. Dib just couldn't find any words to say now, he didn't have a problem with talking to him all day but now that they were completely alone without Gir's interruptions and little saves, it felt different. Usually he was able to lose himself in the moment whenever him and Zim would engage in something whether it was an intense fight, bickering, or just a simple conversation. And stargazing had got his attention the most, it left him speechless being close to him and living what seemed to be every teenagers idea of a dream date. Not that he was thinking of it that way. It made him feel...

 _'Weird. Butterflies and racing heart again. Why...?'_ He held his chest where his heart was beating unevenly. He never thought he would spend a day like this with the him, and really wasn't expecting them to walk home together.

The time they had spent together had left Zim feeling calm and soothed yet again. Dib had been engaging and the sound of his voice made him want to relax, and without Gir jumping on them it just felt so.... peaceful. More than once, the invader had ended up with lightened eye or getting riled up now that they were alone but somehow it felt nicer than usual. Neither of them seemed to have any hidden schemes or motives and, for the first time it would seem, Zim was simply....existing....with a human. This is the feeling that had made the end of the day so enjoyable to the Irkin. It was weird.

"Why are you walking me home?" Almost instantly he regretted asking the question.

"I ah, er, eh..." Zim's usual tell for trying to come up with something on the spot had been surfacing at Dib's question. He honestly didn't have a good reason for it and didn't like the ones his brain was coming up with.

"I mean I just...we...um...eh nevermind" He shook his head feeling like an idiot. He didn't mean to ask in offense he was just curious. Even when they were in Skool this didn't happen at least not that he knew of. The stammering, for what it was worth seemed to buy enough time for Dib to back out a bit, an odd behavior he'd been displaying all day, and for them to reach the appropriate dwelling, "Oh look! Your house."

The gesture to the door had been an obvious cover and had his disguise not been in place, his nervousness would have been more obvious. Dib looked up to see his home and almost felt sad that the day had finally come to an end. It was the first time he wasn't told to bug off by someone and it was also the first day they've spent together in a while. For once they were content with just existing with each other. No tackling, fighting or major arguments. The only thing they bickered about was which fun dip flavor was the best and whether spending time in a chair or toilet was better. And when they weren't bickering they would discuss the things they had in common.

Dib had almost forgotten most of the things they shared interest in and was surprised when he found out the alien liked some the things he discovered himself recently. Seeing how much him and Zim had in common almost made him wish he would've tried getting along with him better when they first met and maybe they would've been friends instead of enemies. Maybe they could have worked out some kind of peace thing kind of like they have now... Of course the alien was still harassing the planet, but he wasn't trying to destroy it as much as he was before. Oddly, it seemed he was actually content with being friends with Zim rather than constantly fighting or hating each other, even if it was just a 'love-hate' friendship he would be satisfied.

Gaz heard someone walking to their door and discreetly took a peek outside the window to see who it was. "Oh..it's just my idiot brother.." She said to herself as she watched. "And Zim?" She raised a brow intrigued. "Why are they both together? And so...late?..Hm.."

Slowly he approached the door and turned to look at the alien. "So...um.." Dib said trying to break the awkward silence between them as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Today was...interesting. We went from making plans to raid area 51 to stargazing at the end of the day." He chuckled. _'and had more than enough awkward moments...'_ He added mentally.

Dib's awkward goodbye had Zim shifting a bit in place and mimicking Dib's awkward neck rub. Mirroring seemed to put people at ease after all. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the memories were forcing a smile or his face or that he was starting to get a little jittery.

"Yes,... interesting," finding himself unable to look at his human again, the alien subconsciously had ended up leaning a bit closer.

"And lets not forget we had an interesting game of darts which...I say I turned out to be a winner in the end..don't you think Zim?~" He teased leaning a little closer to the alien and gave him a soft yet cocky smile.

That last sentence had almost been purred, it seemed like it unintentionally try to come out like as flirty tease rather than just a normal one. _'Hm..Why is Dib acting like that? It's so....gross. I knew he had a crush on Zim... thats why he was always stalking him. I guess it's alright? I don't really care, but...it's just so weird seeing Dib act so shy and almost flirty. I didn't think you had it in ya Dib._ ' She thought to herself as she continued to secretly spy on the two awkward and flirty boys.

Why was the Dib's recap making his heart jump? Usually this would be Zim's cue to leave, but he didn't really want to. And for some reason he was finding himself compelled to reach out for that coat again.

_WHY ZIM?!_

The mental question had been immediately snipped off however as the Irkin became all too aware of how close the Dib suddenly was. He could frantically feel the smugness at his defeat and, were he actually human, would certainly have been turning the Dib's color. For a moment Zim's voice failed him and his throat ran dry only to be replaced by a somewhat confident smile of his own.

"Zim always wins Dib~" Nearly matching the soft purr, the alien actually felt his fingers curl around the jacket's fabric of thier own accord, "I'll remind you of that next time~" Even with the contacts, one might be able to see the soft red hue dance behind them at that statement if you looked close enough. Which at this point, Dib likely was close enough to see.

"I'm sure you will~" The flirty purr and grip on his coat encouraged Dib to close the gap between their bodies on instinct. With flirting like that how could his heart just let him deny it? It was perfect. Stepping closer had him catching a glimpse of the soft red eyes dancing sweetly behind the blue contacts. They made him raise a hand to the aliens chin to tilt it up slightly making the stars twinkle in his eyes.

 _'Just as beautiful as they were before...'_ He thought gazing at them in awe. His heart was now tumbling in his chest as he felt a warm tingling take over his body. It was almost like his body was acting on instinct, but why? This wasn't normal for him. Why was he so compelled to be so close Zim? Why was his heart racing so fast? There was those damn feelings again. Still as much as he would have hated to admit it. He was enjoying this moment and those eyes were just so compelling. So compelling that they had him unnoticeable humming as he leaned in closer and closer for a kiss. "Zim~" His stomach fluttered and his heart pounded as his body/mind gave in to instinct.

"Dib...?" Quirking a brow a bit, Zim had halfway hummed the word himself. He was not familiar with this sort of....attack? Was it an attack? Maybe not.

Regardless of what it was, he wasn't fully inclined to do anything to make it stop as he returned the steps that drew them closer, and leaned in to the touch that sent electric shivers down his neck. Gazing up at his human, the alien found himself feeling suddenly small, but in the best way. In that moment he decided, whatever Dib did next, he wasn't going to stop him.

Dib's own heart seemed to be skipping as his hands clenched into the fabric to hold onto the creature in front of him. The only thing that stopped Zim from actually pulling Dib to him in that moment was the shout that had come from Gaz.

"Hey GAYLORDS."

"Eh?" The shout, had drawn the soft sound as Zim's eyes darted over to the doorway. The she-Dib.... Narrowing his eyes for a bit, one could almost feel the murderous intent that came with having HIS human's attention pulled away from him like that.

_Wait, what?_

The sudden call left Dib almost paralyzed. Standing there frozen for a moment with his eyes widened and furious amount of blush on his cheeks. He looked back to find his sister at the door, then back at Zim still awfully close to him, then finally down at his hand holding the aliens face. When his mind had fully processed the scene he panicked and jumped back. Stumbling and falling on his ass while frantically waving his arms around he crawled back a little more than embarrassed. "I uh...heh..I um.." He stuttered trying to find the right words or the right excuse for the moment he had just been caught, but honestly he didn't even know what was going on. His mind had almost blocked out all reasonable reactions at the time and his heart took over all of his instincts. He stood up from the ground as still tried to find a reasonable explanation.

Dib's sudden movements had drawn the Irkin out of his own instincts as he more pitched himself than moved out of his grip. The flailing would have been hilarious had it occurred at any other time.

It was a wonderful sight to Gaz seeing her stupid brother weak and flushed with embarrassment. So she just sat there and enjoyed the show for a bit until he actually managed to crawl himself to her. "Dad says he'd like it if you came home early or at least call him if you're going to be out late." She hadn't planned on saying anything and just watch Dib embarrass himself on his own, but when she saw him go for the kiss she just had to do something. After all she was his little sister, his evil little sister~.

"Yeah yeah..." Dib sighed and shrugged Gaz off. "I'm sorry or whatever..."

Gaz shrugged and went back inside leaving the door open for Dib. As it was, the alien found himself standing in place and observing with several possibilities for what was behind these....feelings.... Racing through has mind as the scene played out in front of him and the sister human moved off, leaving nothing but silence between them. Zim himself still had his arms out as if still holding onto Dib and, realizing this, ended up jolting a bit to quickly ball them as his side in hopes his own paralysis had gone unnoticed.

Now the air was filled with a definite dead silence.

_***..........Cricket...........*** _

Dib tried his best to pull himself back together to at least pretend like nothing happened. For now. He took a deep breath before glancing over to Zim. "So..i'm sorry?" he exhaled nervously he didn't know what to say. Was an apology appropriate? Or..? "I honestly don't know what happened...heh...I um.." He stopped. "..uh...do you?Uh heh..." he let out a nervous chuckle. _'Dib! Pull yourself together!'_

Zim had been just about to say something before the human had beat him to it though. An apology?

Taking yet another deep breathe Dib closed his eyes and gave himself a second to calm down before returning to the alien. "Thank you for hanging with me again Zim." He smiled softly. "It was nice hanging out with you again." He shrugged with a smile. _'I only hope you had a good day too Zim.'_ He thought. The day was kind of meant to comfort him today after what he saw. "Anyways...I won't keep you for long.I'm sorry for making the night weird and awkward heh...bye~" He added feeling turning to the door.

Zim's eyes quirked in questioning before his voice had been cut off by Dib's continued attempts at a goodbye. This only seemed to make the Irkin's eyes narrow more into a thinking face as he listened.

"Yes...." Turning his gaze to the ground, Zim was trying desperately to make sense of his human's near present panic. He had hardly had time to process much before Dib's retreat. Humming a bit, the alien had just begun to turn to leave when Dib's voice had come again.

"Oh and Zim..." The fear of Zim being angry at him for spying, teasing, or accusing him of toying with his emotions came rushing in as he gripped the handle on his door nervously. "No matter...what anyone says. And DO NOT take this as encouragement to do anything stupidly amazing again; I think... you're a great invader. And any flaws you have don't matter. Not to me at least. You're smart and make great inventions, you can come up with plans so easily and if it wasn't for my big brain~" He teased to lighten the moment. "You would've gotten away with taking over the world."

The odd compliment came with a small shrug and smile before they turned into a slightly serious concerned glare. "LIKE I SAID THOUGH! DON'T TAKE IT AS ENCOURAGEMENT BECAUSE I WILL STOP YOU IF YOU TRY." He narrowed his eyes toward the alien. "Anyway...I just thought you needed to hear that...you do matter and you're NOT useless." Opening the door he took a step inside and stopped to give the alien a friendly smile. "...Goodnight Zim." After closing the door he slid down it and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. 'Please don't hate me.'

He... _had been watching...._

The empty sensation that came with deep thought had suddenly been replaced with a swell of emotion that threatened to bring him to tears. Fear, sadness, relief, and even hope froze Zim mid stride before compelling him to turn to face where Dib had been moments ago.

_He thinks I'm a great invader~_

_Zim is...._

"DIB!" Zim's voice had finally come, possibly a bit too loud as he couldn't help but smile widely at where he knew the other was, "You're not crazy! And you better stop me, because I am NEVER, EVER, LEAVING EARTH!" The idea that Dib actually thought he could have succeeded made him feel more pride than he ever could have thought possible. And even if he was "playing nice", they both knew he was likely to try again. Or at least come up with some half baked scheme, and the thought that Dib, _his_ Dib, would still be there to get in the way DESPITE knowing everything. Made him smile even more. As long as Dib still called him an invader, then he didn't need approval of the tallest!

Dib felt a bit of relief hearing the alien shout outside. Honestly, he was just happy he hadn't kicked down his door to hurt him for spying on him. "I'm glad you're back Zim...I..That's what I love about you.." He smiled softly.

Turning on heel, the invader could still feel his body trembling from such a surge. If this was a disease, then let him be sick! All of this seemed so new and yet familiar. Perhaps before there'd been hints of these feelings in him, but nothing solid. Perhaps that's why he kept trying in the first place... Either way, Zim was not about to disappoint his human.

And with that their night together had ended leaving Dib getting ready for bed and Zim to his own thoughts on the way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hello My Old Heart by Oh The Hello's' or 'Stranger by Secondhand Serenade 
> 
> Were the two songs I would listen to for their stargazing all they way up to the moment they almost kissed. Ugh why did Gaz have to come out man hehe oh well there will be next times~


	7. Supportive Dad

Zim had walked home with a sense of purpose he didn't fully know he had. There was still a task at hand and he was going straight to his lab to figure out the best way to assist the Dib in his idea of, egh, sneaking.....the invader honestly still didn't like how lack luster that was, but he had agreed....

His eyes were however, drawn suddenly by a foreign object in his house. Dib's backpack. While he knew the knives were there, there were likely secret plans or perhaps an embarrassing bits of information to be used against the the human later. Chuckling a bit to himself, Zim had wasted little time taking a peek inside. It wasn't like there was any real harm in it anyway~

When he peeked inside he slowly began to pull out things little by little. The knives were first, then his bottle, then his journal and laptop? 

The first few items were little more than usual that he'd expect. But hidden just a bit further into the bag was a special case. There was all of Dib's files, reports, and notes on everything he’s found especially on Zim and mainly on him. Including plans to capture him and results Dib was hoping to find if they had ever done an autopsy or lab tests, but what what the alien didn’t know was that these were old files nothing recent. Unfortunately, for Dib he had forgotten to take out the case before he went over the aliens secret base and now all his secrets would soon be discovered. Unless of course Zim chose not to open anything, which we all know that the alien would never have any boundaries when it came to human privacy...or did he? Make an exception for Dib? Who knows~

Fortunately for Dib, this was something the alien had honestly never really thought about trying to steal. Not seriously anyway. It was more of a fashion accessory in his brain. Or maybe a blunt force weapon. Still, it was tempting. He knew well the Dib was protective of it and that it had everything the human considered important to his work. Even if 'important' was relative to the Irkin's mind. Usually Zim would have thought liittle about popping it open and taking a look, but after today, he couldn't help but silently associate it with his own lab. And the idea of anyone bursting in there uninvited was well..... terrible. Yes, Dib spied on him, he knew that now more than ever, but it wasn't exactly the same as actually being in there and messing with stuff. Or so he thought...

"Iiii~ think I'm just going to put this away~" Zim had been speaking to no one but himself really. Still, the alien had set the item aside. Whether or not he would keep it, he was still unsure of. A question for later perhaps. What he also hadn’t known about the case was the handles fingerprint scanner which silently send an alert to Dibs computer as an intruder alert. Which lucky for him the human woke up to ignore his computer the next morning. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib yawned as he went about his usual morning routine and heard his computer bling. Lately it's been a little off so he wasn't quite sure if it was actually alarming him about something or not. For now he had to hope it was just another malfunction and move on with the day. If he really hadn’t played with his old files in so long he wasn’t going to recognize the sound of his old eyeball case anyway, after he found new research the eyeball connection had sent him something more advanced and new as an appreciation of the proof they had seen during the Florpus invasion. They offered to give him a new presentation and equipment to bring in the 'aien', but... he ended up telling them he lost him again. Why? Who knows~

Dib passed Gaz’s room and gave it a small mean glance from last night's interruption. It would seem he wasn’t very fond of the surprise attack, but moved on making his way down and into the living room where the TV was playing Mysterious Mysteries. “Huh...wow...it’s been awhile since I've seen this show. I almost forgot it even existed.” He smiled with a bit of nostalgia. It looked like after the Florpus incident they had tried giving him another chance again, but like he told the eyeball network he told them too. Distracted by the TV he hadn’t noticed his father on the couch watching closely at the episode that just happened to be about extraterrestrials. “Dad?” His voice cracked in shock. He really was acting quite odd lately why was he suddenly looking into this?

Gaz sleepily dragged herself down the stairs watching the two in the living room. _ ‘And yet my idiot brother still hasn’t found out what dads up to...of course.’ _ She sighed annoyed as she opened the fridge door and grabbed a grape pop from the top rack.

It had all started nearly a month ago for the professor. In light of the "Raid Area 51" post, the base had been getting a lot of attention in both academic as well as common social circles. Of course, everyone knew it was a military testing facility and it made perfect sense that the experimental technology would have to be protected, but very few people ever REALLY got work there. Likely due to low turnover, most assumed. The reality that the people let in were highly regulated…..

So imagine Professor Membrane's surprise when he received a call on his work phone about that very place! They'd gotten a hold of.... something....or rather someone they couldn't quite identify. Some of the scientists on the call even dared to call the subject "alien". How absurd! Still, upon actually seeing the evidence in the blood work, he couldn't help but wonder himself. There was little about the subjects genome that was familiar. Still, skeptic that he was, the man figured it must be a rare genetic condition and by all that was good he was going to cure it! And yet, he still found that the only real research he could get in edgewise was through these.....fringe groups in the scientific community. All of which claimed alien involvement. 

So, with a bit of hesitation, Professor Membrane had begun his own research into the supernatural and extraterrestrial. The more he looked at the documentaries and papers, the more he felt like he was forgetting something…..or like his mind was playing a trick on him. And slowly, it started clicking together. Photos of the specimen looked a little too similar to someone he'd seen before and a little too much like something Dib had described before.....how disturbing.... And it was the voice of that very son that had jerked the man back to reality. He'd actually managed to lose his grip on the remote while fumbling to switch to a different program. Of all the things he didn't want Dib involved in, his research into the truth behind this supposed "alien" was top priority!

"Son!" His own voice cracking a bit, Professor Membrane found himself trying and failing to look casual and he flicked the program off entirely, "When did y--- Where were you last night? You had Gaz and I worried sick." Silently hoping for a good answer, he figured now was as good a time as any to ask. Plus it would possibly keep him from asking other questions.

“I wasn't.” Gaz echoed from the kitchen.

Before Dib could ask anything his father's question had made him blush a little. He cleared his throat and tried to shrug away his awkward shyness that seem to show up a lot now that he’s noticed his feelings growing for Zim were rather fast. “I was..um just doing...Uh research for the raid. Nothing else.”

“Don’t forget being gay with your ‘alien’ Boyfriend…”Gaz mumbled to her brother quietly as she walked past Dib bumping shoulders and plopping on the couch next to her dad taking over the remote. Even as evil as she was, she had known better to keep a secret like that hidden from her father, he wouldn’t mind splitting open an alien and discovering new things. So she thought... Even if Dib is too stubborn to admit his feelings and constantly claims to catch Zim one day. She knew just from last night's situation and their history in Hi-Skool that he didn't want to hurt him so much anymore.

Dib glared at her for a second and crossed his arms.  _ ‘Hey!...I don’t…’ _ He stopped for a moment and snarled annoyed at himself for his betraying emotions.

All Professor Membrane had really heard from Gaz was "gay" and "boyfriend". And that, was a new topic he could get behind. Dates were a lot better idea than raiding area 51 after all. And any social progress had to be good progress!

"Aw, Son~" practically cooing, you could hear the smile behind his coat, "You don't need to hide your dates behind freaky research~" Even with everything going on, he would at least try to be supportive of his closeted little Dib. Or perhaps not too closeted now that he thought about it.... "Maybe next time you could invite him over for dinner."

“Dad!!” He shouted annoyed glaring at his sister and crossing his arms.. “Thanks a lot Gaz.”

She shrugged. Well at least she tried to be quiet. 

Chuckling a bit, Professor Membrane found himself happily sipping his tea. Dib had a boyfriend~ Hopefully that would keep him away from the alien stuff for a while.

"Who wants breakfast~"

\------------

Meanwhile, Zim had set himself, or rather his computer, to obtaining accurate schematics of the alien prison they were seeking to enter while the rest of the world slept. Even Dib couldn't argue that a map of the vents system would be useful. The "scientists" had to get air somehow so far under ground, and that would be the chink in thier security if human behavior remained consistent.

“WEEEEEEEHOOOOOO WEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOO!” Screamed the little green dog running around Zim's base jumping up and down, sideways and on the walls until he tripped over Dibs backpack that sent him flying into the the big screen in his lab. “Yaaay!”

"Henh?" Looking up from his own bit of planning, Zim had seemingly been tuning out Gir's rampaging. The little robot giggled before pulling himself away and running back over to the backpack. 

"Hmmm? Isn’t dis da dib boy stuff?” He climbed into the bag pulling out what seemed to be a picture of Zim. “Awww look at that little green kid! He almost looks like my master!” He giggled nuzzling the photo. It looked like it was taken when he wasn’t paying attention, whatever it was he seemed happy or laughing, but it also looked a little torn like it was pierced by something sharp. The holes where nowhere near his face or body though, it seemed like the tears were more aimed in the background around him. Was it on purpose that the holes were nowhere near his face? This seems awfully like practice that had happened just yesterday.

The mention of a photo in Dib's backpack had gotten his attention however. "Gir! Don't touch that!" A phrase often heard and never heeded had come yet again as the alien took the picture to examine. "Strange...Zim does not remember posing for this," putting his hand on his chin, the Irkin's eyes found the holes rather quickly. He knew Dib was a stalker and likely took many snapshots, but those holes seemed a little too suspicious. 

Pinning the photo down very carefully, with Dib's knives, Zim felt his eyes shift as his gut twisted again. "HE PRACTICED!" recoiling and reaching for the phone, Zim was already typing to ask where the fourth one went when the idea of being discovered gave him pause. Dib would likely not appreciate his snooping and would also be likely to be missing his things, "Maybe later." Closing the app, the Irkin was soon on his way out the door with his backpack in hand to return it to the Dib. Maybe he could get more clues from somewhere else instead of flat out asking…

\------------------

Dib sat at the table with his sister as he watched his dad help Foodio with breakfast again.  _ ‘...There’s still something very off about dad. What could it be?...’  _

“So dad how's work going?” Gaz asked making her dad a little nervous. “Anything new happen lately? You know there's gonna be a rai--” Before she could finish their dad cut her off. 

"Work. Is. Fine.," The professor's words had been as pointed as they would have been to an intern that didn't know when to stop irradiating a sample. He knew exactly where that sentence was going and definitely did not want that raid being brought up again.

Was she trying to give him away? Maybe. Was she trying to help her brother figure it out? Maybe. 

Despite the punctuation of the words, Professor Membrane did seem a bit jittery still and quickly soften his tone as he set about to make another cup of tea, "I mean, everything's great sweetheart! Lots of science and world Peace, and all the stuff I usually do~ Nothing strange or paranormal at all~!" While his rambling could have been delivered sarcastically, it was clearly panicked given his inflection and over use of gesture,

Dib raised a brow as he watched his dad in that nervous panic again. What is it? He shrugged it off as he looked at the plate being slid over to him by their robot.

“Thank you professor! For all the help.” The robot smiled. “But you built me to do all the work, so why don’t you rest and let me do all the work!” 

The elder Membrane hadn't even seemed to hear Foodio as he continued finding something to busy himself with. Maybe a change in topic would help, "So how about those video games honey~? Win any online shindig or kahoots lately?"

As the conversation shifted, Dib picked at his food as he went over plans for the raid. He still had gather all the parts of Taks ship together to see if there was any way to repair it, but for that he was going to need his journal that had all the information and plans an--Wait his journal?

...

“MY BACKPACK!’ He shouted as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up.”Oh no. Crap…um thanks for breakfast dad, but I have to go.” He quickly rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“I just love family mornings together... don't you dad?” Gaz sighed taking a bit of her hash brown with sarcastic chuckle.

_ ‘Dammit. I got distracted with Zim yesterday and forgot it. What if he went through it?’ _ His heart began to pound.  _ 'No..well, I guess it would be fine. There was nothing important in there right? Just my journal, laptop, bottle…’ _ He tried to think of the things that were in his bag. He couldn’t help, but feel something was missing. 

With the Professor's complete lack of knowledge regarding modern terminology being brushed aside, Dib's startled exit had come as both relief and confusion. And just as the elder Membrane was starting to really think about why you need a backpack a breakfast, there came a knock on the door. Or rather, a series of smacks followed by some shouting.

"DIB! COME DOWN AND FACE ZIM!" Not exactly the smoothest way to tell him he had his things, but still, "You left your pack! I know you're in there Dib!"

Fortunately or unfortunately, it was the professor that made it to the door first.

"Why hello there~" the moment of either shock or study that had occurred when he'd first seen who the voice belonged to had passed and been replaced with a rather sweet tone, "You must be Dib's new boyfrie--"

The human was just on his way down the stairs when he heard the aliens voice at the door. “Zim?!” He peeked out from behind his dad choosing to ignore the fact he had even remotely considered the alien to be his boyfriend. Which he had a serious problem with because he never be with some like him...Right? He tried to reach for his backpack, but it was difficult with his dad blocking his reach on purpose as he moved them both to the side and let Zim in.

And there Dib was, trying to muscle his way in. Didn't he know by now it wasn't going to work~? "Please come in," smirking behind his hood, the elder Membrane was halfway corralling his embarrassed son as he ushered the other in, "Did you know that Dib's had a crush on you since the day you met?" It did make sense now. Dib's obsession with Zim and all the stalking. He was just shy and awkward~

All in all this would be a good opportunity as both a father and a scientist.

“Oh wow...This is turning out to be a better show than reality TV.” Gaz mumbled to herself as she watched from the kitchen door eating her plain blueberry waffle.

Ignoring his dads stupid comments he snatched his bag from the aliens grasp almost knocking him off his feet. Quickly he skimmed through the bag to check if everything had been there and there was...except. Oh no... he got a hold of the picture? Well that was embarrassing, but maybe if he acted like he didn’t have one he could get away with pretending he hadn’t been throwing knives at a photo of him. But really why was he carrying a photo of him in his bag in the first place if he's was so in denial of his feelings? He sighed with relief accepting that as the piece he felt was missing earlier even if it wasn't true.How long had his case been in that bag that he didn't even remember it was in there?

If Zim hadn't been taken aback by the rough snatch of the bag, he definitely had been by the statement about the Dib's crush.

"Say what now?" The alien wasn't fully familiar with that word and he did know Dib had wanted to crush him, but the context was different. And judging from the Dib's change in color it was a word he should learn.

As the scene had been playing for Gaz’s entertainment their robot had joined her side to watch them too. “Hmm...Dib has always been so weird...But why is he different when the green one comes over?”

On instinct Dib threw a pillow at his father face roughly before grabbing Zim and pulling him upstairs to avoid any further embarrassment although he was well aware that grabbing Zim by the hood of his shirt and dragging him along didn’t help the situation, he still had no other escape. He was grateful Zim didn’t know what most human emotions were and was hoping he’d never look into the ‘love’ emotion. 

"Soon all should be revealed to world Foodio. Soon." Gaz replied.

"????" The sounds Dib's dad had made had been lost in Dib's hasty rescue and the man let out a soft sigh as he watched the pair retreat. Indeed it would~

\---------------------------

“Don’t touch anything.” Dibs snap almost came out like an order. 

As if on cue, Zim had touched the nearest object. As far as he had sensed, that had been an order and the alien couldn't help but feel compelled to immediately disobey it.

"I'm touching all your things Dib~" the teasing remarks and actions seemed to be lost on the other however as they approached the room. Now Zim was getting a little curious. He had never actually gone in there. What sort of lab did the Dib have set up? What was even in it? Did it smell nice? Why did he care how it smelled?

_‘How could I be so stupid? I left my backpack at his house and...wait a minute...why did he bring it back?’_ He stopped for a moment to think some more. _‘Maybe he was being nice?’_ **OR** _'he planted a mic or camera in here somewhere.'_ Or left something in there as a revenge for spying on him. He frowned throwing the bag on his bed and sighed. Now what does he do? If he lets Zim leave his dad will just keep adding on to things and make it worse, but if he lets Zim see his room he might get ideas or even try to put his own cameras in. “Did you look through my bag? Did you take anything?” He asked a bit more calmly as he hid his face in his hands. Not like the alien would ever admit to it, but it was a habit to ask.

These questions and many more were cut off by the question that had the invader curling in on himself a little. The idea that Dib might actually be upset about it made him feel more nervous than usual today. "ZIM REMOVED NOTHING!" while not entirely true, it wasn't entirely false either. Gir had removed something.

Dib sighed and looked up at the alien. “Then I assume you’ve must have done something to my bag. A hidden mic, camera, stink/smoke bomb, something that would give you an excuse to bring me my bag instead of keeping it~” 

"Eh, nope...." This one looked shiny~ 

He threw a small pillow from his bed at Zim as he watched him reach for another thing. “Bad. Don’t make me spray you like a dog~” He teased. 

The threat of water had drawn a hiss from the alien though. It was more instinct than anything, but it had still been enough of a deterrent that he came to sit beside the human instead.

“So...why did you bring me the bag yourself?” He probably should've been thanking him instead of teasing him. He could've kept the bag and never bring it back and all his plans, everything would have been gone.

"Because, I, er, ehm," trailing off a bit, Zim had to admit, he had nothing. He could have kept it indeed, but bringing it back yielded more opportunities and he knew Dib would be looking for it, but he couldn't rightly say either of those things. "Because I.... missed you?"  _ How was that any better?!...  _ It was true, but still.

Dib blinked blankly a few times as he tried to process what he had just heard.  _ ‘Zim...Missed me?’  _ He chuckled at the alien. “Right...that's a great excuse. I'm supposed to believe my arch nemesis missed me?" Sighing at the nod he got in return he shook his head and rolled his eyes.  _ 'Bullshit.'  _ It was a little unbelievable, but that's only because Zim was his rival and he didn't expect to hear that from him. 

Laughing a bit awkwardly, Zim felt his eyes looking away again. Sarcasm noted.

Then again... he never expected last night to happen but, um... it did. Sighing again he gave the alien a more friendly tone. “Well you did bring it back...so um... Thank you.”

The next words caused a small hum as he slowly blinked his eyes closed in appreciation. "You're....you’re welcome," not an interaction the alien was used to having, but he wasn't exactly going to put up a fuss about it either. "So....this is where you spy on me," moving his eyes around the room, Zim had set on the screens who he knew full well were the hub of the stalking, "It's cozy." Not as cozy as his hiding room, but still. Smaller and somehow more comfortable than he'd thought it would be.

Dib stood up from the bed and sat in his chair being sure to reach under his keyboard without being noticed to push the button under the keyboard. The button was a silent alarm he usually activated when he wasn't home or felt unsafe around company like Zim. If anyone tried hacking into his computer the alarm would be sent to his smart watch where he can then take action. "Sure I guess. I mean it is where I spy on you sometimes." He shrugged spinning back around to face the alien. “This of course isn’t my lab, because unlike aliens. Humans like to have a room to sleep in. Wait do aliens even sleep?” He murmured the last bit to himself.

Scanning the room, he'd noted a few oddities. The small ladder for one. Then there was the shine..... catching Zims attention. Whatever it was, it looked to be pretty stuck into the wall. The harder the alien looked he found the more he realized it was one those throwing knives. That one led to another pierced into a picture on the board and two more laying on the dresser. But what was that? There was a blank picture on the board? Was it really blank? Or was it just turned around, but how can the alien know for sure if he wasn’t allowed to touch anything? 

“Do aliens ever need rest?” Dib repeated suddenly. Well since they were stuck in his room for a while or until his dad got tired of waiting around to embarrass him he might as well start a conversation. “And if you do, do you sleep on beds like humans?”

"Sleep is usually voluntary. Not exactly a need for my people," snapping his head to look back at his human, Zim quirked his head a bit before bouncing slightly on the flat couch. While he did understand this furniture was for sleeping, it was somehow different to think about Dib actually doing so.  _ Did he curl up, or lay flat? _ The idea of the human curled up drew a small grin to the invader's face. "It's more of a pod than....this," bouncing a bit again, Zim could see how it could be comfortable. Soft or not, he doubted anything could beat his little heated pod though. "Why do humans need sleep?" It was a question that he'd considered before, but never cared much to look into until now.

“Quite a few reasons actually. We need to rest to restore or rejuvenate, also helps our memories. Our minds naturally produce a chemical called melatonin at the end of the day anyway so that usually makes us tired and tells our bodies its time for bed. However, if some humans don’t get the right amount of sleep or don’t sleep at all they will be tired, during the day they'll either pass out or might possibly go insane.But the going insane thing won't happen unless you haven't sleep for like three days straight or longer. Which leads into another reason we should sleep. It'll help put our thoughts to rest. Overthinking is the one thing than can easily drive anyone crazy. Like I said, there's many reasons, but those being the main.” Dib replied as he stood up to pull the knives out of his wall, but left the one on the board to avoid the picture falling.

"Interesting," so that was the motivation. Avoiding insanity. Resting his chin on his hand and nodding a bit, the alien absentmindedly ended up fiddling with a discarded shirt as he watched Dib take care not to let the paper fall. Now seemed as good a time as any to try and collected an object or two~ 

"What's that?" Gesturing directly at the board Zim gave off the feeling of curiosity while quietly guessing at it. If the picture in his bag was anything to go by, he already knew. It was just the perfect distraction at the moment.

“Why are you playing with my shirt?” He asked, trying to avoid the question and began tossing knives at the board only this time they were aim towards the actual photo.

This was not like the picture Zim found or was it? All the alien could do now is wonder and watch as each throw became more and more aggressive with every toss. This was not like the game he had played yesterday. This wasn’t sadistic, it was hurt? Dib sighed before walking over to the board and wall taking the knives back along with the photo that was now torn and delicate. It was falling apart. 

“Hey Dib. Dad wants you to come downstairs he wants to talk to you about something...lover boy” Gaz voice came from the door as she cracked it open. Snickering at her own comment she figured she might as well join in on the fun after all they did act like gaylords. "Hurry up before I send him up here myself." She added before closing the door behind her.

Dib snarled under his breath as his cheeks turned a light red. “Dammit Gaz. Shut up.” He mumbled and walked over to the door. Before he exited he turned to look at the alien.He knew it wasn't the best idea to leave him alone in here, but he didn't want his dad coming up here and making things awkward. Besides there was nothing he could play with in here... right? “Zim. Don’t touch anything...I mean it. Remember..” he sneered a bit sadistically as he pretended to spray water at him then made his way downstairs.  _ ‘Well I admit that was a little mean, but necessary~’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wasn't support we expected, but at least it was support? hehe~


	8. The Wettening 2.0

_'Yee....'_ cringing a bit at the more aggressive game Dib seemed to be playing, Zim couldn't help but feel a bit on edge. That was indeed not like what they played. The human really could be dangerous at times couldn't he? The calling of him away had seemed to come just in time it would seem. Still, he had taken pause at the threat of being sprayed. For a few moments his curiosity had been curbed. But not for long.

The first thing Zim had pocketed/shoved in his PAK was the shirt, the second was the journal, and the third had been a left shoe. The last one was for the threat of water. From there, the alien had started snooping around under the furniture and in the closet. For now, he could leave the other photo be...

\------

"I have something very important to ask you Dib," the Professor had started the conversation with a small grip on his son's shoulder, "Are you going to Area 51 for the raid, or doing something with Zim?" Even with the goggles, you could feel the seriousness in his gaze. He had to know. The raid was in just a few days, so if he was going to ask, it had to be now. Bad timing or not.

Dib raised a brow and crossed his arms. What was this talk about the raid again? He didn't know what was worse his dad acting weird about the raid or teasing him about Zim being his-- On second thought the raid was a better to deal with. "Why do you care? What's wrong with you lately dad?" He asked curiously. _'And what does he mean if I want to do something with Zim? He couldn't be referring giving him over to the base...He doesn't believe in that. But he has been researching about those things lately...'_ He thought a little worried. If his dad did think that or had anything to do with this he might try to take Zim. His heart ached at the image of Zim being caught and pulled away into the labs while all he could do was stand and watch. A cold chill ran down his back making him frown. 'No. Of course he doesn't believe me he probably thinks we'll mak---' His eyes widened at the second thought as his cheeks lit up a little.

Letting out a soft sigh, the professor knew these questions would be coming. It wasn't exactly like Dib to just answer something like that without curiosity himself. It was a trait that ran in the family and he was always proud to see it, but right now it was proving inconvenient. "Dib, we are talking about a GOVERNMENT facility," resting a hand on his shoulder his father had stooped down to meet his son at eye level, "And some.... very bad things are going to happen to...." Pausing for a moment he couldn't help but not want to finish that sentence, "It's just very dangerous and I don't want to see you hurt," Hoping beyond all hope, the scientist was trying his best to convey his sincerity. The raid was going to end badly for the people that turned up. That had been decided at the start of all the hype for it. "Just please, promise me you'll stay safe," a vague request, but it was all he could really muster without addressing much else.

\-----

During his investigation, Zim had found himself rifling through a good amount of uninteresting items before finding the second case under the bed. _'Jackpot~'_ glancing between the computer screen and the case, the alien's first attempt at opening it would be the password that had gained him access to the laptop.

Humans were creatures of habit after all~

\-----

Sighing at his fathers concern he had just come up with what to say when his watch began to vibrate and bling repeatedly. He knew better than to leave that little brat in his room alone, good thing he activated the alarm before he left. Zim was begging to be punished today and the idea of it made him smirk. Sadistic just like him isn't he? Well no use in continuing in a conversation he had with his father before. "Like I said before. I know what I'm doing dad. I won't get hurt and We've made plans, but if it makes you feel better." He pats his dad's arm on his shoulder before giving him an annoyed smile. "I'm only going for the raid party and nothing else." As he began to move away the grip on his shoulder got tighter stopping him in place. He looked up at the professor with a small glare. "Dad...let go."

That....was decidedly not comforting. Gripping his son just a bit harder, the elder Membrane took a moment to decide whether or not to actually let go. The party was also a problem, but maybe it was.... a lie? For once in his life the man silently hoped so. Straightening back up the professor offered a soft, "Please be careful," before pulling away with another soft sigh and letting Dib retreat to his room. From the sound of the beeping, his little boyfriend was up to something he shouldn't be~

 _'Geeze...'_ He thought turning to head out of the kitchen. ' _It's not that bad.'_

Then again... this was pretty dangerous. After all, like he said it is a government facility... Whatever. That wasn't going to stop him. He had Zim with him and most of the humans on this planet were morons anyway INCLUDING the government. Still though... _'Does he know something I don't? If he does... what could it be?'_ He pondered. Could he possibly be part of the raid? _'Pfft. No way.'_ He grabbed the spray bottle sitting on the night table next to the couch and headed up stairs. "Anyhow...I think it's time to train the alien that touching human things, especially overly protected top secret expensive stuff is a NO NO." He muttered to himself quietly making his way into the room.

He closed the door calmly and snuck up behind the frustrated alien trying to hack into his computer. Slowly he brought the spray bottle to his cheek and leaned in next to his face. "You clearly don't know what NO means do you?" His words were dangerously purred as the tip of the bottle pressed a little further into his cheek.

Oblivious to the door opening, Zim had continued trying different pass-codes and answers to little avail. That ever seeing eye was just.... BLINKING at him like it was laughing. Growling a bit from frustration, the alien actually gave the screen a poke before whispering, "How do like that? Stupid earth thing." His annoyed muttering had been cut short however by the cool touch and warmth breath on his skin.

Stiffening in place, Zim found his heart skipping again as he tried to turn his head a little with a sheepish grin. "Zim was..," finger hovering over another key, the Irkin felt his own body lean back against the human, "Testing his Dib~" Smirking a bit in the glow of the monitor, he couldn't help but think that Dib somehow looked good like this. Actually menacing in the soft light and brandishing something that they both knew was a weapon. It sent a not entirely unpleasant shiver down his spine.

Dib let out a soft devious chuckle as he caressed the aliens cheek with the bottle. "Right~" He purred once again. "So you're sadistic is what i'm hearing? Or is it masochistic? Hmph. I don't remember. It's not everyday I run into an alien that likes pain." He teased. "Risking a little burn for a game..." His smile became more devilish the more he thought of the idea. It was fun playing this game with Zim and usually he wouldn't like this sort of interaction, but today was different. Was it because of last night? Maybe~ "Get away from the computer...NOW." He demanded pulling away himself but keeping the bottle glued to the green flesh. When he got nothing in return he let off a small snicker pulling the trigger on the bottle.

Ordinarily the threat would have had him trying to find a retreat without seeming like a retreat. But not today it would seem. His ego combined with relatively newly discovered trust had Zim feeling bold, while Dib's present dominance had him practically daring him to pull the trigger.

And the sting of the water rolling down his cheeks came shortly before the order sent another shiver down his spine, and nearly drew a whimper as his eyes clamped shut. Slowly opening his eyes again from the sting, Zim drew in a short breath as his own expression curled into a grin, "Make me." And with that, another key was pressed.

_Testy~_

"Fine." The human showed no hesitation, grabbing his hood and yanking it back. The aliens body weight had the chair rolling back and crashing into the bed. Making easier for the human to lean down with both hands on the arm rests. Trapping him to be face to face. "So the sting wasn't enough to make you stop? Huh? Wow...you really are a freak aren't you?"

And in a moment Zim had gone from from having a devious smirk to a small choke as his eyes bolted open at the yank. Realistically, what had he been expecting? Dib was proving himself remarkably.... The thought had been shaken from the alien's skull as Dib's face had come mere inches from his own.

He gazed at Zim with compelling eyes daring him to push him even further before pulling away just enough to point the bottle at his face. "I'm sorry, but now that you've started this game..." He pressed the trigger spraying a nice amount of cold water. Did he fill it with ice cold water before he came up here? Wow~ He thought of everything. As silly as this would seem to other humans it seemed to arouse him just a tiny bit. After all it was practically a weapon against the Irkin race.

He was definitely in hot water now. Or rather cold water as the case may be~

Zim's gasp for air at the temperature shock had been lost to his shout that came with hissing and bubbling flesh. Still, the invader seemed to have the presence of mind to actually quiet himself for once as hands clamped down over his mouth. The image that was left staring up at Dib was a dripping, trembling, alien quietly mewling/whimpering into his own hands as he curled forward into chair. "Dib~" the word had slipped out between breaths as Zim continued to shiver and brought an oddly soft gaze up to the human.

_Funny how something so small and simple could have such a big impact._

Dib felt his heart pound at the sight. What a sight it was to see such a confident and 'dominant' creature become so fragile and shy. It gave Dib the urge to do a few unspeakable things~ And for once he wasn't trying to run from that thought. Instead he tried savoring the image. It was guilty pleasure indeed.

He leaned down to meet the aliens face again, only this time their lips were just inches apart. His sweet yet sadistic gaze met Zims cute whimpering face. "Yes Zim?" The words came out in a devilish purr as his warm breath hit the aliens lips. "Do you want me stop? Or... will you push me further again? In other words... Do you want more~" The last bit had sounded a little more suggestive than threatening. It almost seemed like they were replaying last nights scene but in an even better way now and this time it was intentional.

Grabbing ahold of Dib's shirt yet again, Zim didn't fully know how to answer that question. Somehow he was enjoying feeling small again, the purred words practically had him clinging at this point. He wasn't scared, but rather.... One of his hands gently brushed the bottle, while the other twisted harshly in the fabric. He had been just about to speak again when the door had found itself flung open and the intrusion was followed by a low "Wow..."

"Hey DIB! Your stupid robo--oh..." Gaz had kicked open the door and with her dad coming up behind her. Oops. "Wow...you really are gay."

"Ooooo The master and da dib sittin in a taco and eating waffles...." The small little robotic voice came from Gir running in to hug Zims leg and his little tongue sticking out.

Dib had jumped a bit from the loud thud of the door hitting his wall. Somehow he wasn't surprised at Gaz's interruption it's almost like she knew every time. She is his evil little sister after all she has to have great timing to ruin his life.

Zim himself had almost not noticed the door until he heard Gir's voice, "WHY GIR?!"

It wasn't clear whether he was asking why the robot was there, or why the little thing felt the need to come in like that, but it still had the alien shaking his leg to try and remove the robot.

Gir flew off his leg and just ran back out and down the stairs.

Dib sighed heavily as he could already hear the teasing in his head. _'Well. That was unexpected. And I mean both the door and awkward sadistic flirting.'_ He blushed pulling away from the alien turning to look at the others a little embarrassed. "I tripped and fell on Zim was all." His voice cracked a little as he tried to lie. That was usually a giveaway.

 _'Dammit.'_ He crossed his arms and glared at Gaz. "What do you guys want?"

"Uh....wow," echoing a soft tone, the Professor had stood in shock for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Is that why he's wet?" The man knew well the sound of panic in Dib's voice. Logically he COULD have tripped and spilled water on him, but that is definitely not what it looked like. Perhaps and experiment? Still not what it looked like.

Leave them alone for five minutes and it goes from vampire bees to..... _that_....

"Please tell me this is some sort of weird paranormal experiment," that was something he never thought he'd say. At the moment however, Professor Membrane was finding that idea preferable to every single other mental image the situation was bringing up.

His red cheeks betrayed him as well as his voice that continued to crack. "Yes! That's what it was right zim? An experiment." He glared at him pointing the bottle at his face discreetly as managed to keep his arms crossed.

"Ye...es?" Giving a questioning look, Zim tapped a finger to his chin before noticing the aim of the spray bottle. The idea had given him another shiver, but he did his best to look convincing.

Raising an eyebrow a bit, the elder Membrane was suspicious, but he didn't exactly want any further mental images, so he accepted the explanation with a sigh and turned his attention to the small beep of his own watch, "Just make sure to clean up after."

"Of course....but what did you need? Was this really about just the... Dog?" He raised a brow.

Snapping his fingers, Professor Membrane turned on heel, "Yes, actually. The....dog....seems to have launched the neighbor's cat into orbit and then insisted we bring it to you." While he was curious how such a sophisticated translator had been developed, now was not the time for that, ".....I'll leave you two alone...."

Watching the two retreat, Zim shifted just a bit further from spraying range before trying to break the growing awkward moment, "So....have any plans today?"

"Um yeah.. " He sighed setting the bottle back on his desk. "I was thinking maybe we can fix the ship today for the raid. Come on..." Giving the alien a small glance he gestured him to follow.

Zim had given a small nod as he hopped up at the near order and followed quickly behind. Part of him was relieved his help had been given, and one might have sworn there was a small coo as he trotted after his human. As they descended the stairs, Zim was doing his best to simply follow and not reach out for the coat tailing behind his Dib. Trying, but not entirely succeeding.

Repairing the ship was a good idea though, and the alien knew he was good at holding at least. And it was at that moment that his hands had found the comforting fabric and given it a small tug, trying to match Dib's pace. _'Mine~'_ letting his eyes slip shut for a moment, the Irkin had almost forgotten that the coat in his hands was in fact attached to a person as he himself continued walking.

Dib smiled softly feeling the Irkin tug on the tail of his coat. Zim really like it didn't he? "Do you want me to slow down?" He glanced at the alien behind him with a small chuckle. "Are you so small you can't keep up with me?~" He teased holding the door open for the Irkin and watched him walk out with his coat still in his hand. _'Why does he do that? I wonder.... does he like it? Do aliens like jackets?'_ He shook the thought out of his mind. _'Are you an idiot? He wears a hoodie they must like jackets? Anyway I think it's kind of... sweet when he holds on to it. He's so tiny.'_ He smiled at the alien who still seemed to be in his own little world. Was he still a bit submissive too? Nah... or maybe? Either way.. seeing him like this was a change for sure. He didn't think he would ever see a side of Zim like this. His heart felt a little skip as he thought about the trust he was building up for the alien. _'Is he starting to... trust me more? Why does this make me all weird?...'_

The last time the invader had tried grabbing someone he was following, he had gotten removed. So the fact that Dib not only tolerated, but seemed amused by it only made his Irkin heart flutter more. And the teasing tone had him curling his hands a little tighter and actually trying to speed up again. Small had never been something he thought would feel good to be called.....

As they proceeded outside, Zim had let one hand slip away, while the other remained tightly fixed in place, "How can Zim help?" The question sounded a bit excited as his eyes fixed on the shed he had a feeling housed the remains of the vessel. Dib was the type to keep trophies after all, and in that moment the little invader was new again and eager to help his tallest....Since when did Dib fit in that thought?

Eyes flashing a bit behind the contacts, the alien found his gaze momentarily on the ground. He really should be embarrassed for thinking like that. Still, it hadn't been enough to change the truth of that feeling~

Dib grabbed the shutter and flew it open to reveal the ship that Gir had already been playing with. "Well...It's completely broken...I actually didn't have to do anything to it when we used it last time. Now it needs major repair and if it's not repairable maybe we could make a new one from it? Or ...add to yours." He stepped into the garage to pick up most of the pieces. "It is Taks ship...So if it is repairable, we should remove the weapons for the moment... she has an alarm system that will activate for intruders. It's used to me and Gaz, but you... well let's just say not even her ship likes you." He sighed and tried to lift one of the heavy arms leaning it against against the ship. "Anyways. It all seems somewhat fixable? Only one arm broke off, The glass has a repairable ho--"

"Oooo HIIIII" Gir screamed as he flung himself from the front window making the hole already in it even bigger, now there was almost nothing there.

Dib narrowed his eyes at the little robot who just smiled with his little tongue. "Did I do that?Ooops hehe..." The little green dog just giggled.

He shook his head and sighed. "Well it was repairable. Their might be some problems with the tech inside though. It crashed pretty hard. Honestly, I'm just surprised it's even in shape still... Are all Irkin ships this sturdy? If it is would the circuits and all inside be fine still? But her ship died out when it crashed. What's your ship like?" There was his hype again. "Do you think they might have another Irkin ship at the raid?!" He asked excited to possibly take one. I mean it wouldn't hurt anyone right? He knows what hes doing...right?

"Yees," cringing a bit at the state of the ship, it had been the naming of its former owner that had fully snapped the invader out of it. That, would be a problem. It wasn't really surprising that the ship would hate him, but it would definitely need reprogramming, "I'm going to start by changing that chip..." muttering to himself, the alien had been a bit rougher than needed in popping a side panel open and inserting a wireless link to his own ship. For now the two could share a brain. "Yes they're sturdy," shoving a larger piece himself, Zim eyed the machine with suspicion, "They were built to conquer worlds after all~" The last part had been practically purred as the alien investigated the damage, "It definitely needs a power supply and some spare parts. You don't happen to have a small fission reactor here do you Dib?"

Given what he knew about the family, Zim figured it was worth asking.

"What are you doing?" He watched as the alien play with the side panel. _'Wait a minute...Is he trying to--'_ Before he could finish his thought his attention turned to the Irkins question. "Hm..." He cringed at the idea of even asking his father for something at the moment. And with how his dad's been reacting about the raid would he even let him play with anything in his lab? Pretty sure his dad wasn't an idiot. He may not believe that the ship belong to aliens, but if Dib was going to use it for the raid there was no possible way he'd let him try and fix it. Even if he thought about sneaking into his dads lab it was still a risk, his security is a bit more advanced than his. He is a scientist after all~

"What ya doin?" The little green dog hopped onto Zims head and watched as he stuck the link into the chip. "Ooooo can I play with it?" The little robot tried to reach the panel.

"I'm trying to-- NO YOU CANNOT!" With a slap to Gir's wrist, the invader set himself to welding on some of the missing side panels and checking the wiring. As long as the main circuits were intact, it was likely fixable. Lucky for them, they were.

Dib sighed. He was conflicted should he ask his father or risk sneaking in? "I'll have to see if my..." He cringed a bit. "...dad...has one. I'll be back." He made his way into the house and to his father's lab. _'Well there goes avoiding him. I can already hear him now...there's no way he'll give me the reactor, but I still got to try. Hmm...and if in the end asking him fails I could just tell him...it's for science that should get him...right?'_

"Mmm...." still fiddling with bits and pieces, Zim had taken a moment to register where exactly Dib had been going to get the possible power source. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not. If the elder Membrane was anything like Dib, then it was probably hazardous....still, it was probably better if he waited.

"Make sure nothing goes too badly Gir," Zim had sounded almost gentle as he set the little robot down. If all else failed, he knew his little Gir could cause a distraction.

"Yes my master!" Gir stood up straight and ran into the house trailing after Dib secretly and kept a close eye on him.


	9. Cats Got His Tongue

*Bleep*

The motion sensor alarm had alerted the Professor of the presence of someone at the door.

 _'Aw~'_ mentally cooing at how his son looked waiting in front of the lab, he had neglected to close the present work email he was comprising, but gosh darn it, he couldn't just leave him out there. Especially after what he'd walked in on. It may be awkward, but he was a father and was going to try to let his son know he was in fact there for him. "I'm in here son~" Opening the doors almost immediately, Professor Membrane waved Dib in with a rather cheery tone.

Dib slowly made his way over to his father. _'Wow.I really didn't think this through did I? I can't just straight up ask him for it...What do I do?'_ He looked around awkwardly trying to think of what to say.

"So..about what happened earlier upstairs..." Dib blushed as he scolded himself. _'Dammit why was that the subject?!'_ Well now that he started he might as well should continue. "I um...it was a..science experiment and I might need some help from you.." Phew at least he tried to save it a little and even found a way to ask for the reactor.

\-----

Gir just stood in front of the lab door, but not close enough to be detected. He could hear what was going on, but still a little distracted as always.

"Hey...aren't you Zims's dog thing?" Gaz asked as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the robot suspiciously waiting outside the lab. "What are you doing down here?"

\-----

"A science experiment?" The question had come off more curious than disbelieving as he turned in the chair to face Dib. It had been quite a while since he'd heard him admit that he was doing something like that. Honestly he had assumed it was some sort of alien or ghost test, if there was any actual truth to his excuse that is. Still, he said he needed help, and that had the man smiling a bit behind his coat, "How can I help, and what is the goal?"

"Oh well it was...um..." He stopped for a moment what could he say next that hopefully wouldn't give him away. _'Come on think!'_ He then turned to his dad and made a nervous smile. "A surprise so I can't really tell you what it is... but I do need help with the power which means I might need a fission reactor." Dib hoped that his father wouldn't catch on, but he knew damn well it was no use. What else can he use it for? What was he doing that needed so much power? It was a little suspicious unless he was trying to use it like Gaz had before which definitely was doubtful too.

\------

Gir was sitting on Gaz head. "So he's trying to get the fission reactor huh? Does he really think dad's stupid enough to believe the 'science' experiment call again. What kind of experiment is he doing with Zim for him to need that kind of power? If dad doesn't catch on then he'll suspect what's going on. I know for a fact without even asking that he's trying to fix that weird ship again."

"Mmmmhhmm do you like piggies?" Gir was now jumping on the floor and pulling out a piggy plush from the top of his head before putting the hood back on.

\------

Silence had grown in that moment as Professor Membrane glanced between the email he had been writing and his son. Gaz had tried to use that thing once and almost fried the neighborhood. Indeed, at present there was exactly on thing he could be needing that sort of power supply for.

"You may use it..." Turning back to face the screen before typing something and sending it off, the Professor'stone had been surprisingly casual, "On the condition that I may take some photos." The man's speech had been a bit measured though. Almost as if he had been unwilling or uncertain of the decision. Both of them knew full well what he would be taking photos of. "Deal?" The last word had come more softly, and with a gentle yet hidden gaze as he turned back to his son. No going back now, he supposed.

Well at least he wasn't stopping them, but now he felt a hint of guilt for lying to him... again. How many times was he going to use that excuse when he wanted to use something from his lab? He sighed softly and looked at his dad. "Deal. Thanks dad..." A sad yet awkward silence fell between them as Dib could only look at the floor feeling as if he disappointed him once more. The cart rolled up next to him and he glanced at the reactor, avoiding the professors gaze.

Seeing Dib suddenly looking down had caused a tug at the elder Membrane's heart as well. Maybe when this was all over they could work on an actual project together..... neither one of them really could ignore hard evidence after all.

As they made their way out, Dibs train of thought had changed into something a bit more.... _'Wait... Why am I suddenly trusting Zim? You think because of one day chaos free that he's your friend now? Yes there may be some...kind of...weird tension all of a sudden, but...Can I really trust he won't try to steal my ship again? Well it's Taks, but mine temporarily until she decides to come back like she said she would one day..'_ His heart tugged at the thought.

When he first met Tak he thought he had a normal friend to believe him, someone he could trust, but it all turned out to be a lie in the end. Sadly for him she was an alien as well and any affection towards him was all for the sake of her mission. _'I even ended up... with her. I was in... love with her?'_ He shook his head. _'No stop. That was years ago...besides you have--'_ His thoughts came to stop when he bumped into his dad who was now standing outside with Zim near the ship. Was he really lost in his thoughts again?

Zim himself had been lost in his own thoughts for a while. All was quiet, so Gir couldn't have had to cause a scene just yet. But it was taking a long time... And then there was the missing arm. It's not exactly like that was fixable in the short term, so it would have to do, and the glass was also an issue, but fixable.

The little dog ran over to his master and plopped down next to him while he worked. "I DId As you SAYS" He shouted with his tongue all out.

The invader had just finished sealing of the missing arm when his attention had been drawn by an odd footfall. Zim had barely managed to put his mechanical legs away before Dib and his father came into view with....

_Wait, what is THAT?_

It looked right, but much larger than expected. Maybe as a jump? It was definitely not going to fit right. Still, it was amazing the humans managed to make one at all.

"Good work Gir," delivering a small pat on the head, Zim eyed the Professor a bit suspiciously, "Why are _YOU_ here?"

As expected, Zim had been hard at work on the little spaceship project Dib kept in the shed. Though the small jump the green boy had given at seeing him was interesting.

"Just for some pictures ~" holding up a small camera, the man sounded just a bit too pleasant again, "The theory behind the design would make for an interesting experiment someday." And there he was again, going with the "fake" spaceship bit. Of course it was just a theory, something his son had made to be convincing. Even if it did turn on, it's not like it would ever actually fly!

Zim did not like this plan. Still, it's not like he could rightly say no without bringing more suspicion to the origin of the ship. "Fine," glaring at Gaz a bit, the invader made is way to try and patch up the original reactor before attempting a jump, "This might explode, so COVER YOUR EYES DIB!" Had he taken a moment to consider why he had only told Dib to cover his eyes, the Irkin might have ended up getting flustered again. As it was, he was more interested in not getting fried while Dib's father seemed all too happy to snap as many pictures as he could of the inside wiring.

Dib stepped back with his sister and looked away before grabbing his father's coat and pulled him back softly. "And no Gaz i'm not using to fly to the moon." He mimicked what he assumed she was thinking. "I'm planning to use it for--" He stopped himself. Saying anything else would make his father take the reactor back, and that did not seem to be a smart idea if he ever wanted to get the ship fixed. Zim probably would have one back at his base, but who's to say he would risk taking it.

The irkin cringed slightly as he placed the reactor hoping it wouldn't cause any more damage to the ship. Which could be a problem. The small pop that came after placing the reactor had caused the Irkin to jerk back, but he kept his eyes on the small dim ring, slowly glowing white.

"Ooooo A DONUT! CaN i HaS sOme?!!" Gir reached for the glowing ring that was now sparking and crackling.

"YOU CANNOT HAVE A DONUT GIR!" Who would have thought that would be the final thought to cross the invader's mind? While hopeful, he knew well resealing an opened vacuum had been risky, and it could have gone a lot worse, but it was still bad. He failed to slap the bots hand away in time leaving him to watch his little bot be electrocuted. Gir had taken a hearty zap.

Gir stood there blankly for a second before rebooting and shooting up again and watched the ring crackle and spark. " I wanna do that again!"

Zim softly kicked the robot away as he carefully watched the white glow hoping to see it turn the right color. And just as he hoped he saw a bit of a blue hue giving him a slight relief, but that quickly changed when it instantly turned into a deep red causing him to panic. What would he do? Rip the unit out or break the glass? Just as he was about to stop the reaction; there had been, THE CAT. As if his mind wasn't already racing enough. Breaking the glass was certain to cause injury, but ripping the reactor out may have demanded use of his PAK, which was a terrible option given present company. As such, the problem only got worse as his mind raced...

Mi Mi's appearance had decided it for him though. The tube was getting broken. The SIR had, however, been faster as it threw itself onto Zim's arm preventing him from reaching the fission reactor on time. Then there it was the small pop cracking the glass and sending the Irkin flying back along with the others behind him.

A crack, flash of light, and heat. These were the last bits of input the invader had before everything went dark.

As the reactor spun to life, the Professor had been more than willing to take a few steps back. What Zim was doing was a bit haphazard. It had been the color that had cause him to toss the camera aside however, as the man did his best to take hold of his children before the imminent explosion. As such, he had not seen the cat until after the dust had settled. And even then, it was of secondary concern.

When Dib had heard the pop in the glass he knew it had failed and this was not going to be good. He grabbed his sister and held her close before the went flying back to prevent her from getting hurt, because even if she was the most evil little sibling anyone could have he still wanted her to be safe. Especially if it was because of something he had done or if it had anything to do with him just like when they were kids and he cursed her with the taste of piggys. He was thrown off by Gaz after they had hit the fence.

"Did I say you could touch me?" She glared at Dib disgustingly. However she was a little touched by his carefulness, but just a little. She put out a hand annoyed to help him out. "But like...Thanks..I guess..." She frowned and looked away. Zim would have curled up from the buzzing ache and stinging in his arms had he been able. As his vision returned however, it was painfully obvious that he truly was about to die.

Mi Mi was perched smuggly on his chest, and looked more than ready to take advantage of his losing the ability to move from the electric shock the small explosion had delivered. She glared into his shocked eyes, paw lifted with sharp claws ready to do more damage.

Dib took a moment to regain his balance and fixed his glasses. The felt a sudden worry as the thought of Zim came to mind. "Zim!" He quickly turned his gaze to the irkin finding him on the floor with Mi Mi on top of him. "MI Mi?!" He was shocked to see the little SIR was even here. Out of all the times they had ridden the ship they never saw her there. Where did she come from?

The cat glanced over the sound of his voice jumping off the Irkin and snaking her way up Dibs body to sit on his shoulder. She activated the purr sound Tak had installed for detail purposes.

Zim's eyes followed the movement of the little SIR before his body shakily followed suit. Why did it LIKE Dib? Why was it here...

Dib shrugged the cat of his shoulder for now that could wait. He made his way over to the injured invader to make sure he was okay. "Zim? What happened?"

His immediate questions had been cut off by Dib's own as he shrugged the little thing off. At least he didn't seem to like it very much. "Contaminated.....vacuum," the words had slipped out between small winces as the Irkin settled on laying on his side for now. His body still hummed with electricity and the burns on his arms were not helping him sit up in the least.

The cat staring him down was also adding to his annoyance. Regardless of everything else, he couldn't unsee it curling up his Dib like that. "Gir!" Regaining his voice a bit, the invader had spoken with a harsh glare, "Grab Mi Mi."

From the look of things, Dib seemed to be alright and no one was acting freaked out, so he assumed his disguise had remained in tact. Still, Zim found himself silently scanning his human's body for signs of injury as he felt his Pak starting to work in helping him heal.

Regardless of his own burns, injuries and the hard smack his head had taken when he hit the fence Dib felt a little more worried about the Irkin considering the fact he had been much closer to the explosion than them. But before Dib could ask Zim if he was alright again he had been cut off by the invaders angry voice ordering Gir to grab the MiMi. "Hold on Zim. Right now is not the time to worry about Mi Mi. Besides we could..." He leaned in a little close to Zim to avoid his father listening to the next part. "We could use it for data. And Do you really want to cause a scene here? Right now? You know Mi Mi would tear off Gir's disguise and ruin everything. For now i'll take care of Mi Mi since apparently... she--" He cringed and held his head feeling a sharp pain in the back of his mind and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the world spinning around him, but he tried his best to ignore it.

Dib was right. As much as he hated to admit it, the invader couldn't ignore reason. And now, even while he was trying to check on him, something was wrong with the Dib. At that distance, any Irkin would have been fine, but Dib wasn't Irkin....

He began to lose balance as he held out a hand for Zim trying to help him up. Now his whole body was feeling sore and ache that his small hype of adrenaline had blocked off. That wasn't good at all. Unlike Zim he couldn't heal just as fast or with a PAK.

Although Dib tried to be the voice of reason Gir had already been attempting to catch the cat as she once again snaked on to Dibs body and hissed at the invader in front of him. Of course it would be Tak's SIR that wouldn't like him it was Taks's.

Dib tried to stand still and build up enough strength to check on his dad paying no attention to the cat on his shoulder. Maybe she liked Dib because Tak was around him so much at the time. Even though the SIR kicked him down a trash deposit she still trusted him more than Zim. And yet again the question of _'Why is MI MI here?'_ Floated through Dibs mind a long with the racing thoughts hoping his father was alright and trying to build some strength, but just as he started walking he tumbled to the ground. _'I'm fine.'_ He thought to himself, trying to stand up again.

"Zim is okay," The invader had only begun to get to his feet, and the electric ache started to fade, when Dib had gotten suddenly worse, "DIB!" The human's name had come from an almost cracked voice as Zim rushed to catch him. He WAS hurt! "Awful cat thing!" Zim's words had come with a harsh shooing motion as he supported the human's weight against himself. Why was Dib sleeping? Humans don't fall asleep while doing things. This was bad.

"Parent human! She-Dib! Hey!" Tossing a random bit of scrap in their direction Zim found himself feeling a deep pang of cold fear as he squeezed his human close enough to feel whether or not he was breathing easily. He didn't know much about human healing, but he knew the breathing was supposed to be steady at least.

Cradling his own head, the Professor had been in a daze for a moment before everything really registered. His clothing had shielded most of his body, but the last thing he'd seen was... "Dib!" It had been less the scrap thrown at him that got his attention than the limp form in Zim's arms. He didn't think, only acted as he rushed over to see if he could find the damage. He had some serious burns and...was that a head wound? His stomach turned at the sight, "We need to get him downstairs." The Professor was a scientist. Not a doctor, and now he was scared. Dib was unconscious and his friend couldn't be in much better shape. At bare minimum he could assess the damage and get a colleague on the phone to talk him through anything beyond basic care. 

_How was Zim well enough to be awake anyway?_

"Gaz, help me with your brother."


	10. Emergency Medicine

Gaz would normally laugh at Dibs suffering, but seeing him like this and all because he shield her made her feel some guilt and hurried over to help. "Idiot. You didn't have to do that..." Her words were mean, but her voice said otherwise. It came out more worried than teasing. Even when he was unconscious she still couldn't help it.

The cat watched the scene from beside the home recording everything that was happening, and once they hurried him inside, "Master...The ship is still here. And they failed to repair it. Causing an explosion and severe damage to the motor what shall I do now?" She sent telepathically.

All that was heard from Mi Mi's point of view was, "Keep a close eye them Mi Mi. Find out what they're up to."

"Shall I return the ship if they manage to repair it?" She responded.

"No. I'll be seeing them soon enough."

Zim had taken one final glare at the cat before hurrying behind the humans. They looked worried. Really worried. And watching as they hooked Dib up to all sorts of scary looking human machines wasn't making him feel any better. Who knows what those things were used for!

A needle and some tube in his arm? Weird patches with wires? And what WAS that paper on his arms and in that syringe?! Wringing his hands a bit, the invader was already trying to figure out how to actually help his human. There was the PAK, but there was no knowing if it would even work in enough time to put it back on. "Is he.... okay?" Zim's question had been spoken in a rather small voice as he cautiously observed the scene.

"I'm not sure yet," Professor Membrane had answered honestly as he seemed focused on his son, "What about you? You should be unconscious too at the very least. You were right on top of it."

Was he musing or asking? It was hard to tell. Still, the Irkin didn't exactly care to try to figure that out right now. "Clearly I'm fine," the Irkin had waited for the man to move off a bit before coming closer, "Make Dib better."

That had brought a humorless chuckle from the Professor as he wandered from the room with his data tablet. It was time to make some calls. There wasn't very much blood on Dib's head, but that was actually a bit more concerning. He could very well have a concussion or fractured skull plate....

Aaaand....he was gone. Furrowing his brow, Zim had decided he was going to at least try the PAK. It was better than sitting around and wondering, worrying and-- He never got this worried before...more confusing ideas for later research. For now, he was gently rolling Dib a little to try and place the PAK near his back. The human didn't have any connection points, so it would likely hurt. Maybe it was a good thing the Dib was unconscious...

While the invader connected the PAK to Dibs back the small needling made the Irkin cringe. THe humans body body jerked at the sudden puncture before the PAK clung to his back. Now to play the waiting game. Alien tech was definetly more advanced and useful to humans if the situation was right, but didn't always mean it was safe for them and didn't mean all tech would be meant for humans to use. The PAK happened to be one of them. Just as he failed to fix Taks ship and avoid the explosion. He also seemed to fail Dib. The PAK was working too hard and too fast for his humans recovery making everything else speed along with it. The heart monitor practically started screaming at the racing heart while the numbers on his blood pressure shot through the roof. This advanced healing was clearly not meant for a human body. Maybe if it had been adjusted to it before then it could have worked, but the invaders PAK had been still been set to his own body.

When Dib's distress had not subsided, Zim's own breathing had stopped. Clearly there was a LOT about the human body he did not understand.

Now there were effectively two choices. He could quickly try to reprogram it while it was still on his body or remove it. And ripping the thing off was not the better of the two. There's not telling how much damage that would cause, and humans had shown remarkable resilience with foreign objects stuck in them before. He had fully replaced organs with random objects and was pretty sure no one actually died as a result, "Wake up Dib..." fiddling with the device a bit, Zim had decided on trying to calibrate the life support system. By manually entering values of error as they appeared on the human monitor, the PAK should adjust to at least make that infernal beeping stop!

The heart monitor was now at the highest any higher and it would flat line. Maybe replacing organs with random objects wasn't as bad as messing with the rest of the human body. Time was running out and the PAK was doing nothing, but make the Dib hurt. One problem would stop, but another would rise. The Pak would only lock onto the highest priority then move to the next leave the problem still unsolved. With the alien frantically playing with it didn't make it any better either. If he kept the PAK on him any longer it could possibly kill him.

It was now or never. Hurting Dib would be better than NOT having a Dib... right? Or wrong? He used to hate the pig weasel and he can't rule the world if the human constantly got in his way. What an opportunity he'll have to think on.

In the distance was the sound of panicked footsteps. It might be the older Dib!

"Get that off of him!" It would seem the decision had been made for Zim as the device had been pulled off with a sharp shock from metal hands to trip whatever circuits it may have working on Dib's body, "Don't explain. Don't speak. Don't breathe."

Potassium chloride injection, common in crash carts, would be the weapon of choice. The substance slowed down his heart rate and forced his muscles to unclench. The following injection would be epinephrine to make sure Dib's heart rate didn't drop too fast. Staring at the monitors closely the man seemed almost elsewhere as Zim starred with large, fearful eyes, "Yes. You're seeing it real time. Oxygen, right." It would seem there was another person on a wireless line with the Professor. Silently motioning for the alien to keep quiet, he attached the oxygen mask they had in case of a gas leak. Still, he seemed to not be wanting to look at the other.

As soon as the PAK had been pulled out there was visible punctures and bruises on his back where it had clung to him making the sight even more fearful for the Irkin. However, not all failed. After the professor had managed to lower all rates and help his sons body calm down. The result was his health recovering just a little faster now. The PAK must of sped up the recovery after all. What could've been a few days now seem to turn into a full day recovery. What was it? Maybe the Pak wasn't supposed to stay on for too long? Maybe all his body needed was a chemical the PAK released for him. Whatever it was it should have been a relief to see he did some sort of help. Even if it wasn't the... best way.

Indeed, the sight of the holes and bruising had made Zim cringe. For him, the holes were clean and always present, but that, that was not supposed to be there on the human. Still, Dib looked maybe a little better? Shaken a bit, the Irkin had checked to make sure the Pak's default had restored before reattaching it to his own body. Shuffling for the door, it had been the She-Dib that stopped his escape.

Gaz had made her way in with a real expression of worry. For once, she hadn't cared about letting her emotions being exposed. "Is my idiot brother ok? What happened?"

Oh no there was a question that was sure to make the Irkin freeze. It wasn't hard to see that Dibs younger sister was not only evil, but deeply cared about her brother. In her own way of course, however if anything had caused him more suffering than her then she'd be a bit dark about it. But he kind of helped the Dib right? So he should be safe right?

"Remarkable...horrible, but remarkable," whispering a little bit, Professor Membrane had brought a sterile pad to clean the punctures just in time it would seem. No sooner had his hand covered the wound had Gaz walked in with a heavy question.

Zim was visibly shaken, Gaz looked more concerned than he'd seen in a long time, and the Professor himself was doing all he could to focus on the task at hand.

"He is.... recovering," Making sure to keep the wounds covered, the elder Membrane came to stand between her and the still unconscious Dib, "Can you do me a big favor and stand on the other side and hand me the items I ask for?" Forcing a smile, he knew Gaz likely wouldn't want to leave, but he also didn't want her looking directly at the new injuries either. Show it or not, she really did love her brother and the Professor was trying to be at least a little sensitive to the situation. "And Zim, can YOU do me another favor and sit in that chair quietly?" He didn't want the green boy running away at least until Dib was fully stable.

There wasn't exactly room to say "no" in his request either, and fortunately for the alien it was a seemingly normal spinning chair.

"Sure." Gaz nodded as she moved to the other side of the table as requested. "What is he still doing here?" She glared at the invader suspiciously.

"He's just a bit protective," smiling again for her, the Professor did his best to brush that question off, "Wants to help I think," Perhaps a lie, perhaps not. He wasn't fully sure, but for now he would believe his own words as best he could.

As the chaos had happened outside of Dibs unconscious body it didn't seem to be any better in his mind. He found himself waking in a lab that looked almost looked like his fathers, but something about it was off. "Why am I in dads lab?" He asked himself as he stood up from the bed he was lying in. He looked down to see himself connected to a few things and was a bit confused. "What is this?" He frowned as he pulled them off and winced a bit with every tug. Did he even know he was unconscious? Or was he just confused as to why he had been thrown in this odd world? After he pulled all the connections on him off he made his way out of the lab feeling a bit weak. Apparently he could still feel things in this world.

"Dad?" He called out as he walked around the empty home looking for someone, but found no one. However this was looking awfully familiar and scary. "Why is everything so weird? This isn't home, but it...is?" He continued to explore the house to find anything,but nothing came up. Until he heard a voice that sounded like his fathers and it was worried. Now he was getting the sense that he might not be awake. Then he heard Zim's voice who sounded..concerned about him? Interesting. Then it hit him he remembered what this awful place is.

"This is...no it can't be. This is a completely different dimension...was I really crazy? Or did is it just a nightmare? But I can still fe-" Before he could finish his sentenced he fell to the ground with a sharp pain in his back almost if thick needles had just been jammed into his back. It made his heart race and he felt his wounds ache with much more pain than before as he tried to hold himself together. And almost instantly got a glimpse of Tak, the raid and someone... else. What did that mean? Now this made him panic and his heart began to race even more. He clenched his chest where his heart had been and tried to breath, but it was difficult, why was he suddenly feeling like this? Why was there a glimpse of Tak. This has to be a nightmare right? And another thought was coming to mind it was something about Zim but what was it? It almost felt good but painful at the same time? Was there some sort of emotion transfer? Before the image could clearly come up to his head he felt the needles slide out of his back and all thoughts and images instantly left his mind leaving his body. And just as he thought all was find an image of Zim filled with anger had crossed his mind causing him to jolt awake back into reality. "Zim!" He called with a gasp. It wasn't a nice call thought it had been more sad.

The cat had been perched up on his chest staring down at Dib giving him a look that made him very uneasy. Was it the cat that had given him those images? _'MiMi?'_ He blinked at the cat confused for a moment.

"Easy son," doing his best to put on a soothing voice, the elder Membrane gently pushed him back on the bed, "Don't try to get up just yet." Frankly, he was shocked to see Dib even awake right now. It had been more than a few hours, but still. No one recovered that quickly, "Do you have any pain?"

Zim himself seemed absent. The reality was that he'd ended up going upstairs and had been wandering between the lab, shed, and Dib's room for several hours. Despite being told he could leave, the Irkin seemed compelled to stay.

Still not fully sure why, the alien had taken to a bit of pacing and sifting through Dib's things.

_Where had he gone wrong?_

_Why wasn't the parent-Dib asking questions?_

_Was Dib actually getting better?_

_Where did that cat go?_

_Why couldn't he just make himself GO HOME?!?_

It was so frustrating! Being directed to a medical text had answered some questions as to where he'd gone wrong, but it was still frustrating! The invader should be making plans or getting a new reactor! Not pacing around the humans house, stomach in a knot. And yet, he couldn't make himself stop either.

"Ye-yeah just a little..." Dib looked down at his body as he did in his mind. This is strange he's waking up the same again? Was it a dream again? "I'm...this...this is real...right?" He asked knowing how stupid and weird the question had been, but for his sanity he need to know. As he waited for a reply he took a few quick glances here and there to see if Zim had been around. That last image before he woke up still had him a little shook.

\--------------

Gaz sat in the living room as she got a call from her dad informing her of her brother. She stood up and felt a bit calmer knowing her brother was awake. Now she was hoping the rest of him would be fine.

Just before she made her way down to the lab she looked at Zim distracted in the kitchen. "Hey." She called out startling him. "My dad says my brothers awake. Now i'm just gonna assume that you've only stuck around to make sure he was fine, because if I find out you were here for another reason..." Her eyes burned into his skull through the threatening glare. She didn't really need to finish that line for him to know it was a threat. "I'm going down to see him. With or without you." With that she was making her way into the lab.

"Thank the tallest~" Breathing a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding, the invader had indeed followed behind the she-Dib. She was truly scary, and an opponent worth respecting. As such, he had elected not to say anything to further anger her if he could help it.

When it came to other motivations for staying, a few flashes had crossed his mind;

[Flashback to previous hours]

"Enough with the cat!" Zim had known he was contradicting himself when he'd gone to retrieve Gir from his mission, but he just couldn't think right now, "I need you to hack into Dib's computer or briefcase or something! I don't care what, just find me something useful."

The alien cradled his head and bit his lip as he watched the little robot scurry off. Every single time he tried to think of something productive, all he could see where those holes. It was surprisingly unnerving and made him feel...really bad....

As his waiting had descended closer to madness, Zim had found himself face down on the Dibs bed. Somehow the smell was comforting and with the door locked he'd been able to take off that wig and enjoy it properly. Honestly, he'd never noticed it before. But right now, he couldn't seem to get enough. Ultimately he'd ended up balled up in the sheets, rolling around with his face in the pillow. Said rolling had lead to a rather undignified fall from the bed.

Then there was crying in the bathroom. Somehow his brain had compelled him to visualize what might have happened if the PAK had remained on just as he was using his human's toothbrush to try to figure out if he had a taste that was as pleasant as his smell, and had ended up crying.

_'What is wrong with me?!'_

Usually he wouldn't really care, but the invader suddenly found himself weak and afraid and he just wanted his Dib back~!

[Flashback over]

"Nope. Zim stays only for the Dib worm," a bald faced lie, but it was the one he'd given to save his hide from the wrath of the sister.

\------------

"Yes, this is real," Professor Membrane had seemed rather undisturbed by the question as he gave Dib some pain killers and checked his eyes, "You suffered a head injury, and your boyfriend.....tried to help...." That last bit had seemed a bit unsure or suspicious, but regardless he had sent a message that he knew would reach both people in the house above.

Dib blushed at the comment unsure if his cheeks were red from the boyfriend bit or the fact that Zim tried to help. Sitting up to adjust himself a little more he winced and hissed at th the sting in his back. "Ah... ow..." He muttered jerking a bit with each movement. He forgot MiMi had been sitting on his chest, he was still a bit numb from the pain so it was hard to get the feel of things again.

She backed up onto his lap so he could try to sit up. Although she was ordered to keep a close eye them all she was also told to take care of this one the most and didn't like the idea that he was now working with Zim.

Dib looked down at the cat who had decided to stay by his side. Even if she did like him it was still odd to see her so vigilant of him especially after so many years its been since they've last seen each other. _'Does this mean...Taks here?'_ He thought as he reached to pet her.

When Gaz entered the lab with a soft worried look it made Dib cringe and jump a bit as she came near to hug him. He closed his eyes ready for anymore pain she would try to give him, but instead opened them to find her holding him. He cringed just a bit more, he was used to an evil little sister who enjoyed his pain not this. Not that he was complaining but it still it weirded him out. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister? Are you possessed Gaz?! Did I fail to shield you from that explosion?!!" He questioned her. Then there was the pain he had been waiting for, but only because he had been asking for it.

As she slapped his back she bared his crying in her ear and felt something on his back underneath his shirt. "What the--?" Before she could question what she felt he had pushed her off wincing in pain.

"Owwe Gaz...."

"Shut up whiner!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "I thought I could try to be nice for once...but i guess not.. Geeze you're so stupid." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. _'...What was that I felt?'_ She wondered.

The cat had curled up in his lap and activated her sleep mode to look convincing, but just as he looked over to Zim she woke up in time and snaked her way over to the stairs behind the alien. Where he had been standing at a distance watching them, was he afraid to come near?

Dib for sure had felt a tug at his heart and a twist in his stomach as he looked at Zim. That image again..it came up. However he tried his best to see the better side that he had been seeing because right now that's all he wanted. And... needed. As strangely as it sounded. He was still worried about the alien himself. "Zim?"

Zim himself had indeed been hanging back a bit, and recoiled when the cat snaked past him. He could not believe that MiMi was still poking around. And where had she been hiding all this time, hmm? The soft word however had drawn his attention back to Dib. Curling his hands in a bit again, the Irkin finally took steps forward, "Hi Dib," Offering a small wave and somewhat nervous smile, Zim came to stand near his humans side. He still couldn't seem to shake the desire to look away.

"Well, I think the lovebirds should have a moment, " resting his hand firmly on Zim's Pak, the Professor spoke almost happily before heading for the stairs, "I'm sure Zim has something to say..." Trailing off, he had only glanced over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. Today had been productive, like it or not. And he was definitely going to brush up on his emergency medicine after all of this.

"Dib, I--- I'm sorry," the words had been offered quietly as the invader finally brought his eyes up to his human.

"For what?" He asked confused. "Did you try taking over the world again while I was unconscious?" He teased to lighten the moment for both of them. He had fallen back into his old habit of trusting the alien again.

The joke had earned a small smile as the alien finally brought himself to look at his human. It didn't seem like he was in too much pain.... but still. It had looked so bad.

"My dad told me you tried to help me... That's nothing to be sorry over." He smiled softly with a soft pink tinting his cheeks. "Thank you Zim. I'm not sure how you did it. How did you help? And why?" He mentally slapped himself for asking a stupid question yet again and although he just scolded himself for doing so he continued. "I thought you would have left and used it as an advantage..."

"Yes, erh...about that...it's why I'm sorry," feeling himself shift a bit again, he lightly gestured at his PAK with a subconscious cringe, "I put my PAK on you. It was a bad idea." If his antennae had been exposed, Dib would have seen them curl back against his head in shame. As for the why, he could feel his eyes changing again as he considered it. "Zim thought," there it was again, that fluttering heartbeat and cold fear in his gut, "I thought you were going to die! It was all I could think to do," Believe it or not, he was actually trying to appear less upset than he felt as he reached out for his human's hand, "Zim is very sorry."

Regardless of how it seemed, he knew it hurt and that it had almost gone very badly wrong. And now that the human was aware, he couldn't help but want to make sure he was still warm like always.

Dibs own heart fluttered at the reply and gave in a few skipped beats as he felt the others cold claws squeeze his hand. A small smile tugged at his lips at the sound of the aliens cry, it had made his own eyes water a bit. You..." His voice slightly cracked. "You... were afraid of me dying? So you... saved me." With that thought he couldn't help but give the aliens hand a squeeze in return.

"Yeah...I guess I did," the invader's voice had almost sounded like disbelief as he felt the returned squeeze and smiled a bit. Dib didn't seem upset, which was good. If anything he seemed, happy? Why. Why would he be happy about having holes in his back?

Now he didn't know what to think, his mind had was racing along with his heart. Was that the pain he felt in his mind? Is that also what made Tak appear in his mind and what about that image before he woke up?! His emotions were once again jumbled into a little tangled mess. "Why... Why do you care?" Honestly that was the one question that stuck out in his mind. _'Why...why is he holding my hand? What is this?...I feel like when.... I was with...Tak.'_ He felt his heart stung with the memory. He had felt something somewhat strong for her before the hurt and betrayal. _'No this is weird and these feelings have I really felt like this for awhile? And it wasn't like they were even completely real.... this is different. I feel... Or is this just because he saved me?'_ He looked up at the invader who seemed to be sincere about his apology. This wasn't some plan to hurt him or control him, he had genuinely tried to save him. With that being true, he pulled the invader into his arms for a tight embrace regardless of the consequences that came with it. And pushing just a little further he just felt the need to nuzzle his shoulder taking in his scent with a hint of his own.. cologne?

The questions had all disappeared at the embrace though. Instead they were replaced with first concern for his injury and then with warmth as he found himself slowly returning the gesture.

They both stayed there for a good while enjoying each others warmth and arms around each other. Slowly Dib had started to realize that these feelings were indeed real whether he liked it or not. He had fallen for another alien once again and was willing to deal with them for now. Now all the moments he had been so close to the alien had made sense and their awkward moments together made a little more sense too. It was something he couldn't help especially earlier when he got testy with him and yesterday when the alien had been such a cute cinnamon roll. He hugged the invader tighter as he felt his heart race a little more. He was still going to be cautious about it though. For now he was going to just keep things the way they were and if something decided to take over him in that moment then let it take him away it didn't seem like the alien had a problem with it anyway.

After his train of thought he enjoyed the silence between him and Zim before softly pushing him away and carefully standing up. "Well... I guess i'm alright now. Thanks to you~" He smiled with a soft chuckle. He carefully stretched and slightly winced at the injury in his bad. "Eh... Why don't we go back upstairs now. I need to change... and i'm tired." Gently he pulled the the wires and little tubes from his body and cleaned up what he could even with balance still being an issue he didn't care. His dad had gone through the trouble of taking care of him the least he could do was help.

Curious how long the embrace had astied. Not bad, just curious. Still, the alien had been slow to return the squeeze for fear of further injury. "Don't fall and hurt your weak human head again," Zim's instruction had almost seemed a touch teasing as he followed Dib closely enough to catch him if he did fall again. There were going to be no more incidents tonight.

When he had cleaned up enough he started making his way up with the invader following close behind. He winced a bit at the pain in his back again that was for sure going to be painful for a while.

Unlike his other injuries that was going to take a bit more time to recover. 


	11. Sleepover

"I...I know this might be a little weird but since... you're already here. Maybe we could... you could stay... the night? If you want! I mean if you do..." He sneered a bit and decided to throw a little teasing in again to avoid an awkward moment. "I won't dissect you~" He chuckled at the scared cringe the alien gave him for a second and shook his head. "It was a joke. I meant to say... I could teach you how to play with my knives~"

"....Zim will stay," the stammered question had brought a soft gaze to the Irkin's face for a moment. Dib was okay, so he should be leaving right? Wrong. The request itself compelled him to agree to it. The human seemed so vulnerable and....cute.... It's not like it would hurt anything.

"What are you going to do Dib?" Casting a smirk back at him, Zim gave the human a playful poke as they headed for his room, "Show me how to miss?" In the moment of mutual enjoyment, the alien had completely forgotten about the mess he'd made in his nervous exploring earlier. The bedding was on the floor, clothes had found their way there too, the spray bottle was at least not obvious and now there was a toothbrush by his computer.

He chuckled as he slowly made his way back to the room. He was still feeling some pain, but it was something he could live with until it was over. Hopefully it wouldn't get in the way of his plans for the raid, which yes he was still planning to go to. Don't think his dad will be happy to hear that from him.

Dib stopped in front of his open door looking in on the mess and blinked a bit confused was his room like this before? No it's always clean. He felt the small bump behind him that had been Zim following him to close. "So....I'm gonna guess....you messed up my room as an evil plan or Gir was in here causing a mess."

While Dib was calling out Zim, MiMi snuck past them and hid under the bed.

"Or maybe..." He turned to him and gave him a daring glare. "You were looking for something?" He wasn't angry, but he was afraid the invader might have found something he shouldn't. He should never know about the files he keeps on the Irkins.

Looking away from his human, Zim found himself stammering for the words before letting out a hearty chuckle. "Pfft no~ Must have been Gir looking for Mi Mi," it's not like he was going to admit he'd rolled off Dib's bed while reveling in his scent. That was weird! Even for him.

"Mhm...Gir right." Dib replied with sarcasm. Somehow that didn't convince him. _'What was he doing in my room? Nothing seems to be missing so far from what I see...'_ He picked up the mess he had caused and was iffy about keeping the toothbrush. Who knows what Zim could have done to it.

MiMi had been watching them under the bed, but seeing them walk in had her moving back further into hiding until she bumped into the eyeball case Zim had found earlier. The cat glared at the case she's seen it before...

If he was being completely honest, the alien wasn't entirely sure what he should do after getting Dib to his room. Human painkillers would be a must if the human's wincing had been anything to go on, but he didn't want him to leave, so he couldn't go find those just yet. "What do we do now?" Zim was genuinely curious as he closed the door behind them. Human sleep rituals involved a lot of different things in different combinations, so there was no real way of telling what should be done next in his mind.

His mind drew a blank to Zims question. "Well..I Uh..." Dib sat on his bed after putting away his clothes. Struggling to find what to say. _'Dammit Dib why did you ask him to stay?...Were you really that needy? What do I do?...I did tell him I would teach him how to play but...'_ His mind was going blank on ideas. "Um... Well i'm not that tired yet obviously. I just woke up heh... didn't have a very nice dream either..." He mumbled the last part to himself, but still audible. Now the awkward silence returned to attack once more. Welp now what? He could talk about the ship, but maybe that wasn't a good idea right considering he almost died by a simple head wound. That made him feel just a little weak.

A dream? Quirking his eye a bit, the alien was considering asking what this dream had involved when Gir had made himself known.

Gir busted through the door and jumped onto Dib nuzzling his cheek. "I missded you piggy i missded you.."

Dib jumped at the sudden burst and laughed a bit at the robot clinging to his head. "Your robot still amazes me Zim." He chuckled before removing the robot who refused to leave his side.

The little bot always had either the worst or best timing. Zim was still deciding which it was. Still, it was good to see his human laughing.

"My masters was sooooo worried bout you he even stayed here and played withs stuffs, then he dids the cryi--"

That feeling hadn't lasted long though. "GIR!" Clamping his hand down over the little robot's mouth, Zim was stiff backed and now hugging the little thing VERY tightly as he did his best to think of a way out. Why did he care so much? Clearly the Dib liked seeming him small....but still! The invader couldn't help but feel a deep surge of embarrassment.

".....can Zim see you skill at missing?" If he could have, he would likely have crushed the little thing from his sudden shyness. Maybe Dib's pass time would save him from the wrath of his caring robot?

"Stuffs? Wha--" Before he could ask Gir he was talking about the little bot had been snatched out of his own arms and into his masters. _'So...he was playing with my things? Or something else? He probably meant the ship right?...And was he about to say he was...crying?'_ His thoughts didn't trail any longer when the sound of Zims words had caught his attention.

"Missing game? That's what you think it is?" He watched as his contacts turned into a soft violet. The color compelled him to lean in closer to get a better look. "You wear contacts right? Why are they changing colors?..." He asked with a gentle curious gaze. It was an adorable sight to see when he got curious about things like this. As he leaned closer to the beautiful violet contacts they began to turn into a darker shade of purple.

"Well, what else could it be?" Rolling his eyes a bit at the question Zim had not taken note of Dib's proximity until the question about his eye color had come. Said question had only served to make the effect more noticeable as the Irkin shrank away. "Yes Dib, Irkin eyes change color, " honestly he was a bit surprised the ever vigilant human hadn't noticed before. Well, maybe he shouldn't have been. It's not like they spent much time physically close together after all.

"Can I go plays with the kittys now!" The little bot squirmed in the tight embrace.

"What about your face, hm?" Letting Gir down, Zim had given his human's head a small shove, "Are humans supposed to change color?" He hadn't really observed it before in other humans, but clearly it was possible. The question that had kept nagging at his mind was whether or not it was a bad thing given it's rarity.

When Zim had let down the squirmy Gir to the floor he crawled straight under Dibs bed.

"Hey!" He shook his head a bit then turned his attention back to the Irkin who had scooted away from him only making feel the need to scoot closer again. "What do you mean...change color?" He raised a brow confused before remembering the similar question Zim had asked the time he blushed from finding hentai sites on his laptop. And now his cheeks were blushing again.

"Your face!" Gesturing at his head, Zim had almost sounded mildly frustrated, "It keeps changing color! Why?! Answer me Diiib!" Drawing the human's out, Zim smirked a bit as the color darkened, "Are you going to explode?"

Of course he wasn't going to explode~ Or likely not to. It was just too big of an opportunity to pass up. And besides, the color made Dib look more cute~

"Alright! Geeze!" He sighed heavily. Fine he would tell him, but if he was going to tell him he was gonna have fun with it. He moved closer to the alien and watched as he scooted further and further until his back hit the headboard.

Zim's initial retreat had been from both embarrassment and nerves at his humans tone. It almost seemed like he was playing with him as he backed him against the headboard.

"Do you really wanna know what it is?" He smirked. "It happens when humans feel a certain emotion like lets say... maybe being, shy, embarrassing, or..." He leaned in closer his gaze meeting the aliens as the purple eyes glistened. "...Well I think i'll let you figure out the last one on your own~" He smiled before standing up and grabbing his throwing knives from his dresser.

As Dib explained, there was a sort of look of understanding in the alien's eyes. It sounded like it was the same mechanism as his eyes, but in the face. How bizarre. But what was the last thing....?

"Did you still want to play the 'Missing game' as you call it. I play that way when i'm in the mood, but other times... I actually hit the target." The last bit had turned from a teasing tone into a more serious one. "So don't get me wrong Zim...I could've hit you that day~" He smirked with almost a devilish look in his eye as he winked and threw one towards his side watching it barely fly past his cheek. Where did that come from? Dib just wanted to move away from the conversation not make it evily sadistic. HE really did enjoy toying with the alien.

"Wait, does that mean you--?" Zim's question had been cut off with the blade as the dull thud froze him in place. Tensing a bit, he felt a new question wash over his mind.

Was Dib.... _flirting?_ Feeling his own variety of blush intensify, Zim's eyes had drifted to the blade mere millimeters from his cheek. He was going to say, yes. And to be completely honest, the alien rather liked that idea. It was like more than a few things clicked into place at once. "I see that..." bringing his eyes back to the human, Zim felt his shocked expression curl into a bit of a grin and his head tilted downward to cover his neck as he had done upon their first encounter in front of the Skool, "What happens if I move though~?"

Dib chuckled at his response as he bent down to look in his aliens eyes again carefully lifting his chin up with the blade in his hand. "Then that'll be your fault wouldn't it?" He smirked. The tip on the blade was barely touching his throat as his chin rest on the flat top. That was the most sadistic flirting he had done if that's what he had been doing. It was so...erotic however. Dib may be a shy nerd at times, but behind closed doors it seemed like he was a bad boy that could scare you away, but make you want to come back for more. OR maybe even test how deep the water is before you go to far. And depending on the point of view this could either be a fun game to play or a risky path for the heart. When they said looks could be deceiving this is what they meant...isn't it?

Shivering a bit at the touch of metal on his throat, Zim had let out a low purr as he almost leaned into the threat. It would seem there was always something more to discover about his human. "Teach Zim to throw?" The words had come somewhere between a question and an order as the invader brought his fingers up to gently run along Dib's curled fingers up his arm a bit.

Seeing the small alien shiver over the blade had him feeling dominant again. A feeling he enjoyed having over such a beautiful strong creature that always walked with confidence and pride. That thought alone waved a warm chilled feeling over him. How did he manage to make an alien fall into such a submissive position?

Humming softly at the Irkins fingers caressing his skin and slowly make their way up his arms he gently slid the knife from under his chin. He flipped it in his hand offering the handle end of the knife to his little Irkin. "Of course, my almighty Zim~" He responded with a purr in return, slowly standing back up to avoid hurting his back. He moved aside and waited for the small alien to stand with him in front of the board.

That little purred address had only darkened the aliens own blush as he accepted the knife with noticeable caution. While at home with arguably more dangerous equipment and weaponry, the Irkin seemed almost nervous of the simple blade. Still, he'd taken the offering and followed his lead to stand in front of the board. His eyes however were not where they should be as he clutched the weapon and eyed it as if he thought it might move on it's own. It wasn't that he didn't understand knives and sharp tools. It was that he wasn't experienced with it and had the instinct not to drop it.

When Zim had taken his spot the human creeped up behind him, their bodies only an inch apart. They had been so close that the alien could feel the warmth of his human and smell the strong seducing scent of his cologne. "First~" the human whispered by the Irkins ear. "You need to... relax and straighten up." He added with a gentle tone watching as the aliens tense shoulders came down into a more relaxed and straight up pose. "Once you've relaxed and straightened up. You need to position yourself correctly~" He instructed as he closed the gap between their bodies. The caution of being too close and possibly stepping over the line of personal space had been considered, but not taken. Being only an inch apart felt too far for him, besides he was 'cold' and he's only trying to help Zim get into the right stance...right?~

His fingers found themselves caressing down the aliens arms starting from the shoulders and ending at the wrist. "Your arm needs to be about..." His little Irkin's right hand with the knife in it and lifted it up to be at the correct height. "..this high." He turned to look at the aliens focused eyes and let out a soft yet sexy snicker before continuing. "Then~" He slowly moved his hands from the invaders arm to his waist, gently caressing the side of his body on the way down. He knew he was probably stepping on the line now, but how could he keep his hands to himself when he was standing so close to the one person who could make him feel this way. It was just pure instinct to do this by now anyway, he didn't have a say in it anymore. His heart was taking control now. "Your stance should look..." He added as he carefully pulled him a little to the side, putting him in the right stance. Now his right foot should be forward and his left slightly behind. "Like this." As he moved his hand back to Zims he felt the aliens lean back a bit into his because to him this was the part where he tried to aim right?

That made the human smile as he wrapped his hand around Zims. "You're still nervous, aren't you?" He chuckled softly. As he took the knife from his tight grip. "Luckily, I knew you'd be too nervous and hold it so tightly. So I gave you the end of the handle." He smiled softly. "Now i'm gonna give you the blade end. Because that's how you're going to throw it. Do NOT grip the blade like you did with the handle." That came out a bit more strict and concerned that he might accidentally cut himself. He took the aliens hand into his own and wrapped his other arm around him, positioning him just to show him how to hold the blade correctly without hurting himself. The warmth of his body made it hard for the Irkin to focus the soft, warm, safe feeling that came from the humans embrace was enough to make anyone want to lean back and snuggle up to him.

Ordinarily the Irkin would have pitched a fit about being pushed around like a puppet. And had it been anyone else, he might just have felt like testing exactly how sharp the blade was as well. As it stood though, his annoyance at being posed had been melted by human warmth and gentle caress. "Is this necessary?" The small protest had been more out of shyness than curiosity as Zim mimicked the way his human had been holding the weapon. He was pretty sure it wasn't, but that didn't mean it wasn't enjoyable. Indeed, the alien was giving not actual signs of resistance as he leaned a bit more into the embrace. It was warm and felt safe like his little pod, and the Irkin simply couldn't help the low rumbling purr that came as he finally brought his gaze from the knife to the target.

And just like that the moment had been ruined as he stopped what he had been doing and looked down at the alien aiming at the target. All because he misunderstood the tone. "You want me to stop?" He meant to reply with a teasing tone, but it came out more of a disappointment. "Sorry... you're right. It wasn't necessary. Just thought it would help." He shrugged as he tried not to show his disappointment in failing to please the Irkin. Maybe he did cross the line, he felt his cheek grow a little red before stepping back and moving aside much further part from Zim now. What was he expecting exactly? For Zim to be cuddly and close to him...? He shook his head and made a mental note to never do that again. _W_ as he maybe assuming the Irkin had liked him too just because the few awkward moments they had? No. He must of misread the signs. But come to think of it there was probably no way the Irkin could ever possibly like him and why would he? He doesn't know what that emotion was and it probably was an emotion that aliens didn't feel for anything else other than their beloved snacks. It was a stupid and silly idea. Being with an alien? Pfft. Yeah like that worked the first time he tried.

Just as the Irkin had started to let his mind drift into his human's warmth, it had been pulled away. Quirking an eye, Zim's form had stiffened back up at bit while his eyes tracked Dib's movement.

_Unnecessary didn't mean bad....._

He shook his thoughts away and continued. "Um...anyway... now that you're holding it right. When you throw the knife use moderate force. That doesn't mean throw as hard as you can. Just a moderate throw should give the knife a decent landing. The throw is called a half spin, it's a simple throw for beginners." He explained with a more duller tone. "Be careful please. Try not to drop it on your feet. It might hurt..." He sighed softly and waited for the invader to shoot.

"Okay....?" Following instructions, Zim had successfully nailed the wall. Not the board, but the wall beside it. This was much harder than darts, he had to admit.

Then came the second throw with furrowed brow, which barely grazed the board.

Dib was....upset? That was sort of usual in the long term, but it was a different sort of upset. Usually he was intense to bordering what humans would call crazy when upset. This, this was sad. Zim did not like the sad.

The third throw was the _worst_ by far.

"Well Dib," stretching his back, back out to normal posture, the alien hummed a little as he turned toward his human, "Zim admits defeat. Bask in your victory as it will not happen again~"

"Wow...I don't think it's safe for you to play this game." He replied with a light chuckle as he tried to lighten himself up. "Are you sure about that?~" He smiled as he made his way over to the knives to pluck them off the wall. "Well at least I actually made the darts on the board... you just put holes in my wall~" He teased playfully and put them away in his case with the sharp edged knives.

"Yes, yes, Dib will keep his missing game~," Smirking a bit, the Irkin twirled his hand a bit as his tone had taken an amused tone as he smiled softly at the sort of subtle gloating. The human was right though. This was not something he was likely to repeat.

"Zim...i'm sorry I asked you to stay the night," He let out a small sad laugh. "I um...don't know why I asked. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." He gripped his small case tightly as he felt a bit hurt saying that. But if Zim had felt uncomfortable with him being so close to him he didn't know if he'd actually want to stick around even though he seemed to have no problem with it. Dib was just a little too dull to see it. Now all he could feel is stupid honestly.

Besides aliens don't sleep so what is going to do? Sit there and watch him sleep?...

He did want Zim to stay he even thought they could maybe they could lay in bed together and talk while looking up at his ceiling that had almost a clear and perfect galaxy sight. With purple, blues, greens and light pink colors with bright shining stars. That scene had been described almost too perfectly. Had he been thinking this stuff before he's accepted these feelings? He must have right? Where would he have suddenly gotten these feelings from if he didn't, when he thought about there were times he would look up at his ceiling at night and wonder how things would have played differently if maybe he had tried to befriend Zim instead of trying to handcuff him and send him off to a lab. Then after would follow different scenarios of their first encounter. Some part of him was hoping Zim would stay behind and make his image a reality, but the other part of him didn't want him to stay if he was just gonna feel uncomfortable or annoyed. "And...I'm not trying to kick you out or anything...let me just make that clear." He turned to the alien and smiled a bit. "I just wouldn't want to annoy you again like I ...did just now with the knives." His mouth curved to the side awkwardly.

The way the Dib had spoken next had the Irkin blinking a few times. He was asking him to leave? No, that usually involved shouting and/or a hose. Lips curling once more into a grin, Zim had made his next move with usual confidence. "Hah~! As if you COULD be rid of me so easily~" snickering a bit the alien had more jumped than climbed onto the soft bed, "Zim is staying." He wasn't planning on leaving anyway, so unless Dib got the hose, the alien was staying put.

"You don't annoy me Dib thing. Not today at least," turning his gaze to the ceiling, Zim had to admit that he was a bit impressed with the detail in the star map, "Did you make that?"

It was far from complete and only had a limited view of course, but it was still remarkably well done as far as earth star maps went.

Dib was startled by the sudden shouting and watched as the invader jumped into his bed. Seeing the alien refuse to leave and hearing him confirm that the annoyance he thought he had wasn't there at all. He took a deep breath of relief as he felt the sadness melt from his heart and turn into something more soft and fluttering.

After shutting off the room light to get a better view of the ceiling he climbed in bed. Of course he was planning to maybe making the whole room look like this eventually because of its beauty but for now he settled with the ceiling and the glow in the dark stars, ufos, and planets spread around his walls. "Yeah. My dad helped me take down the ceiling and make the image come to life." He smiled as he remembered working with his dad on it when he was younger. It was one of the only other times they spent together where they didn't have to argue about their difference in science. "It wasn't anything to crazy honestly. My dad insisted we used a hologram or something which would have probably been a little better? But honestly I think I just wanted to do something that took more time which was using glow in the dark paints and normal L.E.D lights. I think it was just an excuse to be around my dad longer since..." He sighed. "We never really spent time together. Whenever we would see each other we would argue about what I believe in and how it doesn't exist. When i'm clearly lying next to an alien who probably doesn't care.. for my.... random rant..." He mumbled the last bit to himself as he kept his eyes on the ceiling. "Why did you ask? Lemme guess... you've seen better~" He playfully mimicked Zims tone and gestured his usual twirling hand bit. He knew the answer was yes and if he had heard that reply his mind would have wanted to follow with _'I know...You should show me one day~'_ But who knows how Zim would react to that. It was too forward.

The Irkin had nodded along with the explanation as he pictured Dib directing the larger-Dib, perhaps with a map or that excited energy he so often seemed to get. From the sound of it, the "Dad" meant a lot more to his human that he'd initially thought. Perhaps "Dad" was the Dib's tallest? An interesting idea to be sure...

The human's mimicry of his mannerisms had drawn a chuckle however, "I don't sound like that~!" The reality being that Dib had done a rather good impression. Whether or not Zim actually recognized it fully was another story. "It's pretty good actually. You even got Irk," pointing more or less dead center, Zim's expression had a different sort of softness to it as he eyed the green speck. The planet wasn't green, nor was it's sun, but it was still impressive that it was even there at all. Maybe someday they could both....

The human only giggled at the Irkins protest and smiled. "I could make a better impression of you, but that would require standing up and i'm already comfortable." He shrugged and giggled some more before looking where the Irkin pointed and squinted a bit. Even with the glasses it was hard to see the little planets he had painted on. When he found it he observed it a little, yeah it was only a painting with wrong details maybe, but that made him wonder. What does the planet actually look like? What do they have in that Irkin society? What about it was different from humans?

He hummed softly. "Irk is your home planet right?" He asked curiously. "I mean yeah it says Irk which should mean you're Irkin, but to humans that's like saying Greenland is Green when it's actually ice...." He chuckled.

"It is indeed~!" Laying back a bit, the alien let off an odd low hum as Dib observed the painting, "All Irkins start life there~ It's a great planet. From the depths of the hatcheries to vast observation decks and workshops on the surface, absolutely everything has a purpose. And it's clean. None of those...gerrrrmmmsss," The disdain in his voice had been more than obvious as Zim glared at the unseen enemy all around them.

"Also.... Why does your planet love snacks so much?" Silly question, but that really was what came into mind. Actually there was a lot of questions he wanted to ask him, but he either didn't want to overwhelm him or give away any information the alien didn't know he had.

The next question had been both amusing and intriguing. "Snacks are mostly processed corn and sugar or just plain chemical," chuckling a bit, Zim had put thought into that once or twice himself after being exposed to earth food, "Our bodies get more nutrients from them than other things. They're kind of addictive. " Not to mention more satisfying than just surviving on PAK nutrients. It was an interesting observation on Dib's part though. Part of him was curious when he'd taken notice....

"Why would humans call an ice world Greenland?" Now Zim was curious too. He really hadn't done much geography since his plan had been to just wreck everything anyway, so the name was definitely curious.

"Hm...interesting. Humans get addicted to snacks too there's even some who believe that they would die without them which isn't true." He shrugged and turned to his side to face Zim. The question that came next was something Dib didn't know for once either. "I'm not sure actually...I just know it's not actually all green and a little crowded." He yawned a bit as he rested his cheek on his hand and eyes still on the alien who was still looking up at the stars.

"Interesting indeed, " that was a surprising similarity the two species shared. He'd have to note that in the computer later. The geography question apparently would just have to be chalked up to humans being stupid again it would seem. No surprise there.

"Are there any interesting stories you have that don't involve invasions and horrible things you've probably done before you came to earth?" He chuckled nervously at his own question. He didn't want to sound mean about it, but the first time they met Zim wasn't exactly a good person, from what he saw at least. Putting that aside he was curious to hear the wonders and beauties the invader has seen during his adventures out in space. Even curious about what he did when he wasn't invading earth. And in those thoughts fit in the sad question about the tallest yelling those mean things to him... Was he really banished before? Was he ever really an invader then? What was he doing then and why did he try so hard to impress them if they never really showed that they cared about him? For now those questions would stay to himself to avoid any depressing or hard moments right. He also didn't want to scare away the alien they started to ...bond? a little more...? He really couldn't push him away now. So for the mean time he should only ask harmless questions and gaze at Zim with his adorable curiosity.

Feeling Dib resting against him had the Irkin curling a bit to accommodate the human's shape, while Dib's big, curious eyes only compelled him further to answer these questions. Might as well share his thoughts with someone other than the computer. "Zim is glad you recognize his amazing work," more than a bit proud of himself, the alien figured it was time to set aside his disguise. The contacts were getting itchy and it felt weird thinking so much about home while wearing it. "I used to fix things for my home world," grinning a bit at the memory, the invader couldn't help but appreciate how much those skills had helped him in his dueling with Dib, "The former tallest even let me work on the armada sometimes. The first time Zim saw another planet, it was all water. But it didn't seem like a death-world from the upper atmosphere. The light from its star made it look like fire was dancing across polished glass. We never landed, obviously, but it was beautiful in its own way."

Dib smiled as he used his imagination from what little he's seen already and it amazed him some more. Imagining the little Irkin running around their ship and sightseeing in space. It must have been the best. Maybe to Zim it was normal, but to a human that was a dream. To see the beauty of space and see things like he had just described. "Wow...it must've been beautiful." He yawned once again.

Was he getting tired? No...he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to talk to Zim and share stories. It's been nice having someone listen to him and he's never spent the night with someone so it was kind of nice to have some company at night and not hear just dead lonely silence. "Welll this might be a stupid question considering the fact you wanna wreck everything..." He chuckled tiredly as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses and looked at the alien again. "...is there anything you've seen that you like on earth..at all? I know humanity is pretty stupid someti---well...most of the times actually." He snickered and sighed softly. "But there's gotta be some things you've liked...right?" He gazed into his soft eyes that reflected the stars from the ceiling much more than with his contacts on. Now it really was like looking into space with the beautiful fuchsia complementing the other colors. Something about it made Dib relax some more and what was supposed to be an inner thought decided to come out of his mouth. "Your eyes really are gorgeous Zim..."

"Zim likes....ants..." perhaps it was strange to the human, but there was something familiar and soothing about watching them, "And you're not completely horrible either Dib thing," Seeing his human relaxing more and more made him wonder how well he'd heard that comment. Still, it was true. From the start Dib had been a worthy opponent, also a nuisance, but worthy nevertheless.

His human's musing had caused his eyes to lighten again as his antennae curled down in mild embarrassment. The Dib really was tired, "Zim thinks your sleep cycle is imminent..." Letting out a soft hum, the Irkin hadn't fully noticed his own attempt at soothing the creature beside him until it was too late to stop. Somehow the human's features looked softer like this, and he couldn't help but appreciate the sight of the human so calm after the chaos of the day.

"Heh heh..." He smiled weakly as he had his eyes half way closed. "Ants?...cute." He sighed at Zims comment about sleep as his eyes closed. "Yeah...I think so too. I just...wish I wasn't that tired. I like having you around Zim... it's nice. Heh... I probably shouldn't have said that." He smiled before drifting off into sleep. Something about that comment in the end? What did it mean to Zim? Well to Dib that meant the last time he had someone around like this they hurt him and made him feel stupid in the end.

"You're cuter....." Zim's words had been quietly a whispered confession as he watched his human drift off into his sleep cycle. To the Irkin's mind, Dib's last comment had seemed like it was his usual mind reacting to whatever was happening to make him sleep. Chemical intoxication he assumed. It made sense that the Dib wouldn't want to say something like that after they'd been seemly at each other's throats for so long. Still, it was hard to actually believe. All the evidence was in place, but it was still somehow confusing. Nothing was making sense these days.....

Now the room sat in a peaceful environment with only the sound of night, the cold breeze, and moonlight creeping through his window along with the alien laying beside him watching him sleep. There was a soft hum and calm breathing coming from the human in and although the room was cold his humans body still managed to be warm. The alien wasn't far from him to not feel the warmth but how could he be? The bed wasn't too big so there was no way they could have enough room to call their own personal space. Not that Dib minded obviously he made that very clear earlier. Speaking of the human there was one thing Zim had noticed, he fell asleep with his glasses on. Aren't humans supposed to take those off before they sleep?

Frowning a bit at the eyewear, Zim gently pulled the frames from his sleeping human's face, and immediately felt his heart skip. His face seemed so different without them. Incomplete, but fitting in his unconscious state. Laying the tool aside, the alien had crept slowly closer in the small bed. It wouldn't hurt to touch him just a little, right? Not like the Dib would remember this anyway~

Taking in the soft scent of his human, he had oh so carefully shifted himself to be face to face with the Dib, just barely touching. Despite everything being confusing, he couldn't deny his want to be in closer proximity, even now. "Moonlight suits you," the alien's musings were for no one in particular as he admired the way the pale glow bounced off Dib's dark hair and how the soft pulses of the wind seemed to match his shallow breathing.

He groaned softly feeling the glasses being pulled from his face, but didn't wake up. And with the sudden touch he wanted to snuggle closer to whatever it was. He moved closer to Zim but nuzzled the pillow beneath his cheek. "Hmm...soft.." He murmured in his sleep. His cheeks had turned a soft pink and a small smile formed on his face.

Dib's soft movements had brought spurts of slowing of movement and confusion. It was definitely strange to see the human moving and speaking while he was supposed to be sleeping. 

_Was he faking sleep to spy on him? And what was with that color?_

Dib said it happened when humans were embarrassed, but there was no reason for that here. Unless it was the other....

_No Zim! Stopping being weird!_

_Maybe he's in pain?_ But the Dib was smiling. That didn't line up. Did it really matter though? He was so cute like that~

"Zim..." The name left the humans lips in a soft whisper.

Gently pressing their foreheads together, Zim gently reached out an arm to rest on his human's side and nudged him a bit closer before being startled by the sound of his own name. "???" Freezing and stopping his breath short before slowly answering, the alien wondered briefly why he was so startled at the idea of being caught trying to hold his human, "...Zim, is still here..."

_Maybe humans had other senses to know he was near? Could he really still be asleep with all this speech?_

When he felt his body being pulled in closer he hummed once again. It was pleasing to be close to something so warm and soft. Who knows if he knew it was Zim or not he was just a sleepy boy cuddling close to anything comfy. On the aliens side he thought he was faking his sleep when in fact he was actually still sound asleep and dreaming away.

Feeling the sleeping human return the soft embrace, the alien had stiffened just a bit more before relaxing into the touch. This was something that would take a little getting used to. At least his human seemed content.

Dib had just been him dreaming about Zim in many different scenarios. How things might have turned out if he was more excited to find out about Zim when he met him and maybe they met a different way.

He could've found him out in a crashed ship saved him.

Then there was a scenario of how the scene earlier would have played out differently if he had kept Zim in his embrace when he was teaching him how to play. It was that scene that made him blush a little more and squirm just a little flustered at what followed after. "Zim~" He purred at the beautiful image of him pressing the invader against the wall and leaning in to kiss him only to be switched to another dream causing him to frown a little, but his cheeks were still a shy red. "Co-come back..." He murmured quietly under his breath, but was still somewhat audible.

"Zim's right here," Quirking a questioning eye, Zim gave Dib a little squeeze thinking that maybe he was only half conscious. Perhaps humans went into something like Gir's power saver mode instead of the comatose state he associated with sleep. It would seem to make some sort of sense given the movement and talking. Did that mean he was still processing what he was seeing?

"I..I just wanted to..." He began then trailed off into an annoyed groan. He squeezed him before pulling him closer they could almost kiss. It should've been clear by now he thought he was holding a pillow because even his bad boy ego would have never pulled Zim into his arms like. Unless...that what he was dreaming about~

"Wanted to what...?" Bringing his hand up to brush a stray bit of hair back, Zim had mimicked his human's earlier gesture by lifting his chin with a curled finger. It seemed to fit just right, and the fragile creature truly was limp. The alien smirked a bit as it finally clicked that he was listening to pieces of his Dib's dreams.

"Mine." That had been more of a soft purr than a mumble.

".....yes, Dib thing~" purring softly the invader let the warm creature hold him as closely as he wanted, "Yours~"

Smiling into the soft hair, Zim felt a surge of warmth at the idea. Perhaps all these attempts to catch/stop him had been some sort of test after all? It didn't matter. No one was there to see or form opinions, so in that moment Zim was Dib's without complaint.


	12. Saving Private Gir

That is until MiMi found herself hoping onto Dibs side of the bed and crawling up Zims arm, claws deep into his skin until she reached his face. 

"Get your own human!" Hissing the words through his teeth, Zim had only seemed more determined to cling as the cat made her way up his body, "Bad MiMi!" He did not like that cat. And he liked it even less when it was clawing him up! The invader knew enough about SIR programming to know it had to be acting on orders. Between the ship and now, the behavior was too....specific and controlled. If it was close enough to scratch, it was close enough to mame and kill. And since neither of those things were happening, he had simply held his Dib tighter and did his best to keep quiet. A few kicks had also come into play to try to get it off, but with little success.

Zim had met the hissing feline with a rather determined snarl as he curled his antennae down defensively. Definitely didn't want one of those getting mixed up in whatever Tak's little SIR was about to do.

However, luck was on his side this time. Just as she was about to strike a pillow came hurtling towards her, throwing her into the wall.

As it turned out, he hadn't really needed to prepare for more pain. For a moment the alien had almost shouted a victorious "Hah!", thinking that Dib had awoken and ambushed the robot. A quick glance at the rolled over human revealed it was not the case though.

From the way it looked, Dibs dream didn't end very well. So he ended up throwing a pillow meant to go towards the aliens face and missed. 

"Oh..." a small noise of disappointment left the Irkin before his eyes were drawn to the chip on the ground, "Gir?"

When the cat had hit the wall a Gir's data chip flew out along with a photo and she became a blur of blue moving to jump out the window in fear. 

_ Gir's data chip? Impossible! No one could  _ **_POSSIBLY_ ** _ have bested that crazy little robot!  _

Well, the more he thought about it the more likely it seemed. Even just asking for it might compel him to give it to someone. But why would MMimi or Tak want with this? The possibilities were all bad.

Glaring at the window, Zim had carefully picked up the chip before stooping down to examine the photo. It looked like a Polaroid, printable photos humans usually kept for memories. Something was written on it though,

Top: Feb. 14 

Bottom: Happy Valentines Day my beloved human Dib. You don't disgust me as much as the other humans do and I hate you a LOT LESS THEN ZIM! Ahem...anyhow, I would give you all the meats in the world if you would be mine.~

-Love Tak <3 

This was a Valentines Day photo of Tak and Dib. They were being cuddly and exchanging heart shaped meats!  **_WITH FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATES._ **

Almost instantly his glare had fallen on the sleeping human. 

_ Dib and Tak had a thing?!  _

Why did that make him so mad? He knew she was manipulative and crazy and had TRIED to be friends and more with Dib, but snuggling? 

_ Seriously?! And what was WITH the meat talk?  _

Why did humans even  _ LIKE _ it? Dib better not have eaten any of Tak's filthy love meat. Every instinct told him to simply tear it up and...well he didn't know what, but he was getting answers instead! Also, Zim was getting mild revenge for the spray bottle as he turned that very weapon on the sleeping human.

The human was just peacefully nuzzling his pillow when the sudden attack of water came.

Looks like the alien was more than a little jealous, he had repeatedly sprayed the bottle till it was empty.

Dib sat up patting around for his glasses. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!!!" He exclaimed finally reaching them to put them on and glare at the angry alien. His mind took a minute to function and find a reasonable reaction. 

"Explain your treachery!" Squeezing the trigger a few extra times to make sure there wasn't any left, Zim's gesture of showing the picture had met Dib's own gaze when he finally got the glasses on.

Once his vision became clear again the sight of the picture made his heart ache. "Were you going through my things while I was asleep?!" Quickly he stood up from the bed and snatched the photo from the Irkins hand. "You had all day to do this and you decide to do it now? While i'm asleep." He sighed and rubbed his face irritated. Well it's his fault he invited him to stay, he trusted the alien too much and this is what he gets. For being so needy and having stupid feelings the alien obviously didn't return. "What else did you find? What else are you planning to take or did you have Gir take it already while I was unconscious?" And then it clicked. 

"Zim didn't go through your stupid thi--!" The invader's comeback had been cut off by a sharp footfall as the enraged Dib took a step closer. The combination of his own jealousy and his human's expression had the Irkin skittering away from the advance to only be trapped again.

"Wait a minute that's what he was trying to tell me earlier, wasn't it? This is the stuff you were going through!" His angry rambling caused Zim to back up into the computer and nearly trip. 

"I don't even know where Gir is!" Throwing his hands up in annoyance, the Irkin met the human's anger with a challenging look of his own before yet again being trapped, and backed against the desk. 

"I should've never trusted you..." His voice cracked saying something so mean, he wished it had been a lie. 

"You could've killed me in my sleep...I'm such an idiot."

"But I didn't!" Zim's attempted defense at the mention of the possibility of having killed him in his sleep had meant little at this point, "Mi Mi w--"

"I was wrong to think you were over this crap and obviously you still have different plans. For that....." He balled his fist holding in his breath knowing the next words would be painful for the both of them. "Get out." 

The words that had come next had taken the alien back a bit however. For what? Before he could explain or argue any further, the alien had been cut off by the humans order again. Narrowing his eyes and giving Gir's chip a small squeeze, the alien had let his shoulder bump into Dib's as he strode to grab his wig and contacts, "Fine. Enjoy your Tak dreams Dib monkey."

Gir would turn up eventually and clearly Dib wasn't being reasonable. Neither was he, but still. Zim made a mental note to check Gir's tracker and see what data Tak had been after once he got home.

The door slam that came after the alien walked out had Dib jerking a bit. "Ok..." Groaning annoyed out loud. "Maybe. I could've handled that... a little better?" He clenched his fist a little more before letting it go and looking down at the picture. He didn't mean to drive him away like that he was just upset about him finding it. Reminding him about... her. And if he had gone through this what else could he have seen? He didn't want Zim getting the wrong idea, but it was a little too late for that. Seeing he already wished him sweet Tak dreams. He sighed and sat on the bed.

"I should've let you explain what happened. I'm such an idiot." Slowly he brought his hands up to his face and held them there for awhile. "I heard him trying to explain himself I just... I couldn't stop." He brought his hand back down to glare at the smiling Tak in the photo. "Stop smiling. It's making me sick." He crumbled the photo and tossed it at the desk. Now because of his poor decision Zim was gone and who knows how long it would be before they started talking again. To think he had been so close to maybe being at least friends. 

"You ruined it this time. Whatever...it's not like he cared anyway." He told himself being too over his head to see all the clear loving signs Zim had given him the past few days they spent together. "Who's to say he wasn't going to betray me at the raid anyway... or anytime. Even if... we did get close like that." He turned to his side and stared at the empty space where there once was his little Irkin. The scene played in his head repeatedly as it desperately try to come up with different scenarios, but there really was no point now. What had been said was said and there was nothing he could do to change it. And because of it all now the only words echoing in his mind were,  _ 'Enjoy. Your Tak dreams Dib monkey.' _ Bring his hand up to pet the empty space beside he couldn't help but sigh again. "I don't want to dream of her anymore. I want to dream of you."

"STUPID HUMAN AND HIS STUPID er rrrhh --HEAD!" Kicking at a whole lot of nothing, Zim had found himself ranting at a homeless person he had found on his way home, "It was HIS stupid LovE photo! And how STUPID do you have to be to--" This scene seemed strangely familiar. The main difference being the adult he was ranting at instead of a child he'd followed home, "WHY DO I CARE ANYWAY?! I AM ZIM!"

Any pleas to be left alone the poor human may have had, had fallen on deaf ears as the invader continued his angry muttering as he marched off back to his base.

_ Why was this bothering him so much anyway? Not too long ago it had been fine, but now, not so much. Maybe this really was a disease. _

"Computer! Get me the schematics for Tak's ship!" It would seem the alien had actually gotten worked up enough to try and show Dib, or possibly Tak, up by fixing the forsaken thing. He'd use parts from his own base if he had to, but damn it, his human was going to see EXACTLY how superior Zim was! "And recover data on this drive!" Despite his aggravated state, the Irkin still remembered why he had initially come home instead of looking for Gir in his usual hides. Setting off the little robot's homing device, Zim found himself already searching for the necessary tools and parts while his computer sassed him about being more gentle next time.

Almost immediately after the orders were given there was already a response. "Error. Data can not be recovered." Replied the computer as big error sign covered the screen causing the alien to return to his seat in front of the screen. "Homing device has been disabled." Added the computer as the error screen changed into a blank map, if it had worked it would've been seen on the screen. 

"Wait, what?" Darting back over to the screen, the Irkin frowned deeply at the error message, "Check again! Gir never wipes his memory.."

SIR units were supposed to periodically, but when did Gir ever follow programming? Not to mention his homing device. Zim was getting a gnawing feeling that Mi Mi had done more than just ask to get this chip in the first place...

The screen turned into scanning mode then blinked on error again. "Data can only be recovered if SIR unit is on." The screen blinked trying to recover the data again bringing up one file. "One data file recovered." 

_ What was this? It wasn't recovering anything earlier so how was it possible to find something all of a sudden? And only one file... _

Oh no. While Zim was usually relieved when Gir powered down, rare though it may be, this time it was just plain chilling, "Show Zim the file..." The alien had been slow to speak as he stared down the screen. This had to be Tak. A death threat maybe? Or some sort of ransom? If she'd actually taken Gir then.... then they really would need that ship for more reasons than just the raid.

The computer was about to open the file when it all shut down.

The power being cut so suddenly had been more than a little jarring. Reaching for the chip, Zim had the presence of mind to at least remove the thing before restarting his system. Still, if something had been silently downloaded it might not make much of a difference....

"Hang on Gir," the alien felt a cold tendril of fear ran through him as he waited for the power to return, "Computer! Run a diagnostic on the reason for your emergency shut down!"

Dib just couldn't clear his mind now after all that's happened how could he sleep? Without dreaming of Tak or hurting Zim again. Finally giving up he looked up to see the sun pouring the shimmering light through his window.  _ 'We could have both enjoyed the sunrise together if I hadn't fucked up.' _ Groaning at the thought he pulled the covers off and sighed.  _ 'Well. Time to start the day I guess...' _ He rolled off the bed carelessly hitting the floor. A painful shock ran through his body, but he didn't care. Honestly, after the way the fell asleep last night he had almost forgot all about the pain. 

"Gah....rrr...Whatever..." He winced before patting the floor under his bed to grab his glasses that flew off his face when he landed. "There they are." he grabbed the glasses and slipped them on. When he could see again he spotted a little green dog under the bed too. "Gir? What are you doing here?" He expected the little bot to crawl ouout screaming, but when nothing came he looked at it questionable. Maybe he was asleep? But even then he doesn't sleep very long. "Gir?" He reached under the bed to grab the little robot. "Come here you... Why ar-- huh?" Pulling out the SIR he gave it a few confused blinks. "You're not asleep. You're... powered off. But why?" He laid the little robot on his bed carefully and unzipped his disguise to pop open his chest.

_'Hold on... Zim wouldn't leave Gir here for another reason...right?'_ That was a good question but, _'No. He would never sabotage Gir's programming from what i've seen...'_ The memory of Zim bragging about his special SIR came to mind. _'He really cares about him.'_ He hesitated for a moment before switching on his power unit on again.

The computer had been silent for a moment. Moving past the question the screen popped up the map showing a red blink. "Homing device detected near 'Dib Thing'."The computer announced. 

Well, that was good at least. Sort of. Recalling Gir had been the initial plan, but something seemed wrong. The little robot still wasn't moving! Had he been damaged? Maybe he could still direct him remotely even if his call sensor was damaged. "Gir! If you can hear Zim, walk to the left," keeping his eyes fixed on the dot, Zim couldn't help but wonder why Gir was still there. Of course he was still very upset with the Dib thing, but if push came to shove he knew full well that he wasn't just going to leave the little dog bot there. If the dot had popped up at a rave, maybe. But not there.

No response. Minutes were passing by and the little robot still hadn't moved. Then came in a sudden bling on his phone. It was Dib. Would he respond or swipe the message away? After all he was still mad at him. Remembering past events he swiped the message away and focused on the screen once more.

"Sir data base undetected." The computer announced as the red dot began to fade in and out.

Another message came in. 

Aaaaand of course that was malfunctioning too. Feeling another rush of annoyance, the Irkin had just been considering how best to break in and steal his robot back when the alert came through on the computer. That had never happened before.... 

Just like that, Zim was running. It wasn't too far, but he still felt that same surge of panic. Gir was malfunctioning, the Dib weasel kept messaging, and Tak was involved? The last time Gir malfunctioned people got their brains downloaded! Now was not the time for petty squabbling!

"WHAT!" the alien hadn't even stopped his running very much to look at the next text message, "If you did anything to Gir-- Better not be gloating-- Rrr WHAT?!" The combination of running and thinking about all the spiteful things Dib could be doing and gloating about had caused Zim to fumble with the device a bit before actually being able to read the message.

The first message: -Zim I know you don't want to talk to me because of earlier, but I found Gir under the bed. He was turned off. I tried turning him back on, but some of his data was corrupted. I think you might want to come get him, I would come to you, but I have a feeling your gnomes wouldn't let me get passed them. And No.I know what you're thinking...I did NOT do anything to Gir just because of earlier. I wouldn't be that petty.-

The second message: -If I try to shut him down he might malfunction and possibly lose all his data! Zim! You need to come fix him before it's too late!-

New Message: -If you won't pay attention to me then i'm coming over there. Regardless of those stupid gnomes.- 

Dib had just been halfway out the door when he finally got a reply.

-Stop moving and tell Zim Gir's location.-

A part of him didn't fully believe Dib's claim, but it didn't matter. The human was right, Gir needed immediate repair and his chip. Dangerous or not, he would have to.

-Zim is still mad at you.-

-Fine. I'm in the backyard with Gir.-

As soon as he'd received notice that Dib was on the move, the alien was checking to see if Gir's tracker was at all operational.

Although the back was still a wreck from yesterday's accident there was still a decent enough spot to sit and wait for the alien. "...Earlier when Zim was trying to talk to me." Mumbling to himself at the memory. "He mentioned Mi Mi. Maybe she had something to do with this." He sighed. "I forgot we were supposed to check her data yesterday, but since there was an inconvenience..." He groaned a bit. "We never got around to it."

Sighing once again he looked down at the lifeless little bot in his arms. His eyes were dark and his body was limp. The only thing that seemed to be working so far was the tracking. "What did Mi Mi do to you?" Gently he pet the little antenna on his head. He really liked Gir so seeing him like this was saddening. It's not like he wasn't repairable if Zim gets there on time, but it was still a sad sight. He can't even imagine what the alien what would feel if the bot couldn't be repaired. Stupid cat... now he was getting a lot more irritated with her too. Where was she anyway? His thought had been caught off by the backyard gate being slammed open.

"Gir! Gimme!" Taking his beloved little robot into his arms Zim had taken little care for how aggressively he'd ended up charging into the backyard, "What did she do to you....?" He could feel the hum of electricity, but Gir wasn't even malfunctioning like he would expect. The poor little guy was just, out. "Don't worry Gir, Zim has you," Any Irkin worth their invader status could repair a SIR unit on the fly, and Gir's backup memory would allow him to function more or less normally even without the main chip. 

_ Unless he wasn't receiving signal? _

There was soooooo much that was nonstandard about his little bot. Opening him up revealed a mess of wire that almost looked like it was intended to fail, "Oh that little stink pig!" The words had come out as a near snarl as Zim pulled out a blacked ether receiver chip. A small detail, but it had effectively severed Gir's ability to communicate and self repair. That's why his backup memory was being corrupted! It couldn't end the previous session and was stuck in a self destructive closed loop. Given enough time the little bot may very well have ended up erasing all backup storage in attempt to reinstall himself. "I'm giving you a new brain when we get home. Tallest know what she put on here," It was a little janky, but Zim had managed to use one of Gir's extra parts to bounce a signal off of, "Let's try again,"

Seeing the backup sequence fulfillment in the form of soft blue eyes, the invader hummed his instructions with a more relieved tone, "Zim says left arm up,"

It took a moment for Gir to respond as he hoped. It may not have been at the direct moment he ordered but at least he was able to respond a few seconds after. Just until he could get home and fix him properly. 

"Close enough," breathing out in a bit of relief at Gir's movement, Zim cooed a bit before picking the little robot up. He was lagging, but that would be solved shortly.

Dib sighed in relief watching the little robot come back to life. His eyes moved from Gir to Zim who was starting to relax more, he really cared about that SIR. He wanted to apologize about what happened earlier,but he knew right now was not the time to mention. He'd rather let Zim be, as long as Gir was ok and Zim was happy with it. He stood up from where he was and made his way to the door. "I'm glad Girs fine. I won't apologize right now for earlier because obviously it's just not a good time. But I will apologize if this had anything to do with Mi Mi as I clearly ignored. And I will try to find her to find out what's going on." Walking back to kitchen door he turned to give the alien one last look. He had either been ignoring him or avoiding his gaze. Either way he couldn't blame him. What he did is unforgivable given that because of his reckless rambling he didn't get a chance to hear what Zim had to say. Then maybe they could have possibly avoided the problem or work on it together. He sighed sadly and made his way back into the house to look for Mi Mi.

"Thank you," turning on heel the alien had been about to march off before Dib had remarked that he was going to try to catch Mi Mi, "Try to be careful...." Upset or not, Zim didn't want his human to lose a hand. The SIR was clearly some level of hostile. For now it was back home to get Gir fully fixed and the old brain actually analyzed.

"Ha! He really cares about that stupid thing? Well...at least you've done your job. The device is in him and he won't find it as easily as he found the corruption. Do not let the human catch you. Is that understood Mi Mi?" 

"Yes master..." The SIR replied telepathically.

"What else have you seen?"

The SIR had played small recordings of the day before for her master and heard her laugh hysterically.

"So...He tried to use the PAK on a human before adjusting it?!" her master laughed some more. "Idiot. He almost killed him, he's lucky the PAK had adjusted itself just before the humans father pulled it out. However...this does give me an idea. Hmph. I still can't get over the fact the idiot has feelings for the human. I mean how could I blame him? He is smarter than other humans, he's grown up to be less uglier, and the side of him behind closed doors is almost nostalgic. MY old human.." The voice paused to sigh. "I see he still remembers how to play that silly game. I wont worry too much about that however, it looks like Zim won't be flirting with him any time soon. I can't wait to see the human again in person~"

Once the human made it inside he was greeted by his father holding meds out to him for his pain and recovery. "Good morning son," smiling softly behind his coat.

He blinked a bit blankly before reaching for the pills. "Um...good morning dad?" He replied moving to the fridge to get water to take with the pills. It was nice knowing his dad was worried about him so much at times like this. "By the way... thank you." Zim might have helped boost the process, but his father still did most of the work. And willing to stay by him every second trying his best to help until he got better.. "I didn't get time to thank you yesterday. I was kind of tired after that so I ended up going to bed." 

The elder Membrane's stance softened a bit at the words of thanks, "I love you Dib. Just....please be more careful around...." Using the toast as a reason to turn away from Dib, the Professor decided he'd rather not finish that sentence right now. His child didn't need a lecture or advice right now. "How's your back?" That was the man's most immediate concern. The computers had logged everything else as normal before he had voluntarily disconnected himself, so that wasn't too big of a worry at the moment.

"It still hurts, but i'll live." He leaned against the counter taking a sip of water. That didn't really matter now, Dib has been through pain before from all the times he'd fought with Zim or when an investigation gone wrong. So although it hurt he was used to it and knew it would be over soon, besides the only pain he cared at the moment was Zims. He was worried about his little SIR and even though he got him up and running again it was still a little scary. Usually he wouldn't care obviously, almost their whole life they hated each other. However, the unwanted love that had shown up for the alien said otherwise.

Nodding at the reply, the Professor bit back the urge to comment before taking his own seat, "So, is it safe to assume you will be adhering to bed rest for the next few days at least?" He really did want him to get better. The added benefit of not being able to go anywhere was just a bonus. Part of him already knew the answer would be 'No', but he had to try. He was the youth's father for goodness sake! Even Gaz was worried...

Dib froze a bit at the question and sipped his water again. Should he ignore the question or answer? He didn't want to argue with his father, he had made enough people upset already. "...I might stay on bed rest. If i'm still in enough pain.."

"....and if you're feeling well?" The Professor silently cursed himself for what he knew would come next. He really didn't want to have to argue the logic at work against going to the raid again. Especially not with Dib's obvious injuries.

Gaz came in right on time for Dib to use her as an excuse to leave this conversation. He knew exactly where this was going and he really didn't want to deal with it right now. So he madmade his escape, setting his glass on the counter and moving closer to the gamer. "Hey Gaz! How you feeling?!"

She raised a brow annoyed and frowned at him annoyed. Just as she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off.

"Good? Alright? Ok bye.." He hadn't even stopped to look at her as he quickly aimed for stairs and made his way up to his room.

Once home, it was child's play to get Gir a real receiver rather than the mess of wires he'd Macgyvered into one. And the fresh brain hadn't been too difficult either. Whether or not he wanted to, the little robot would back itself up on the fresh chip.

"Computer! Recover data on this chip. Gir is on, so don't use it as an excuse again!" Despite his tone, the alien had in fact been more gentle with inserting the chip than last time. Apparently the snide remark had an effect after all~ "Alright Gir, let's play a game," Zim cooed softly as he turned to talk to Gir like he was an actual child for a moment, "It's called, TELL ZIM WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE FILTHY CAT!!"

It had not been a long moment, but it had existed. Awaiting a reply and/or news from the computer, the Irkin was already imagining what sort of "meme" could be uploaded to Mi Mi to make her break down

It had taken a bit for the little one to come back to his cute and dummy personality. "Awwww yeaaah...hiiiii!" He waved his arm at the alien and happily stuck out his tongue.

"Data recovered. Well some of it..." The computer responded as it brought up what little files he could. "Files labeled: Dib thingys journal/laptop...." The computer added a few more file names that had to do with just a few things Zim had invented here and there or things he'd planned to do later in the future. He said one last file name before ending with. "All other data has been corrupted." That wasn't great news, but at least he got some things. Just what was in those Dib monkey files? He never got around to seeing those files. Maybe he should see those first before going over Girs recorded data. What if he finds something useful? It was just really quick. If there was really just a few files for that he could take a quick peek. 

"I liiiiike the dibby thingy boiiii he was niiiiice....he tried to heeeelp me...he carrrreeesss just like youuuu" Gir was still a little slow, but at least functional. He slowly climbed up Zims body and clung to his head watching the big computer screen with him. "I love this shoow."

Well, Gir clearly wasn't entirely up to speed, but he was getting there. Probably because of the hard backup. It was a relief to see him acting more usual though. He wasn't fully sure what to do with the idea that the Dib had tried to actually help his little bot. Shaking the thought away, Zim decided on checking out the journal first. At the very least it could have some secrets for use later.... "Quiet Gir...." the response had been less aggressive than usual and had come with a small pat on the top of his head as the alien examined the files.

It was almost an endless scroll of entries, but because the file had been corrupted some of the entries were missing leaving some dates from different years left behind. He had written about their first encounter, the day he spent spying on Zim and watched him eat waffles, the day he tried to use Mortos on him, and Valentines day.

Despite his hesitation, the Irkin found himself relaxing a bit at the memories of their clashes. It was rather amusing to see the Dib's side of it. Especially knowing the excellent timing he'd been blessed with on the waffle day. The human had practically disproved himself to his own people! Ha! The invader couldn't have planned it better himself~

Then there was....February 14th. That last entry had caught his eye. This was when Tak came in, he hesitated to read for a second. Was this something he really wanted to know? How Dibs feelings were for that monster... The knot in his stomach compelled the alien to stop, but the fire in his veins demanded he continue.

{Feb. 14

A new girl came to school today. She's really cool and I thought she liked Zim at first because of the poem she wrote for him. Even though...she's literally...never seen him before...Maybe old friends? Who knew. Anyways, turns out I was wrong! She hates Zim just as much as I do. She even wants to destroy him, other than that we have other things in common too! She's interested in my knowledge of paranormal studies! Especially aliens and space! Which means maybe she believes me when I tell her Zim is an actual alien! But i'm not sure...usually she changes the subject to something else. Whatever, it's nice having a friend again. I really like her...really really like her. She gave me a picture after school it was of me and her laughing at Zim on the floor screaming in pain from barbecue sauce! Ha! It's the best picture...I love it. That's a keeper. }

The first line had brought a different sort of twist as well however. He'd almost forgotten about his own mistake regarding Tak's "affection" toward him. Admit it or not, it did kind of sting when he finally realized human love was not in fact pain based. "Well that's just mean!" Gesturing at the screen, Zim found himself glaring at the entry. If that was Dib's idea of a great picture, maybe he had mistaken the meaning behind the creature's recent behavior too..... 

When he had scrolled to the next entry it seemed to be aimed more towards their older years. This seemed to be in Dibs teenage years 15-17.

{Sep. 22

Today was a great day. No sign of Zim in a while, honestly I don't care much about him now that I have Tak around to distract me. She means so much to me now...I never thought i'd find someone to be with. I was always so focused on my paranormal studies that I thought it was the only thing i'd love, but she stole my heart. I guess...Heh...is that cheesy? Probably. I don't care, being with her always feels so different. Today she taught me how to throw knives something I was trying to learn for a while now. That was a skill she didn't fail for sure especially if we had a picture of Zim. That was always her target.}

The next entry however, that had him shaking a bit. He had learned from TAK?! And he LIKED her?! This was sounding more and more like a confession to the treachery the photo had made him suspect the more he read!

_ Was Dib working with Tak secretly to weaken him with this human disease? _

_ How long had she been back? _

_ Was everything that happened in the past few days a lie....? _

That idea hurt. Symptoms of a disease or not, it hurt.

Now the alien had found himself squeezing a nearby thing in his hands. 

{Oct. 30

Never thought she would be so sadistic with those knives... Today Tak decided to be my target. She dared me to shoot and miss. I'm surprised I followed along... It was a very thrilling experience however. Tak taught me something I didn't know about myself, a much much more darker and dangerous side of me and I..I think I like it~}

And now, now he was just pissed.  _ That was HIS game with the Dib _ .  _ Not hers! _

It was taking a lot of willpower not to just turn his Pak's weapons against his own screen. Still, the pain turning to anger was fueling his desire to compete. The more he knew about what was so attractive about...eghrrrr TAK!!

The easier it would be to turn that on the little --

_ Zim was superior! He was ZIM! _

And if the first chapters were anything to go by, Dib's own feelings for the other Irkin would orchestrate his own demise....

{Nov. 10

Well never thought me and her would get into a fight like this....I also never thought i'd have to confront her about the lies she told me in the past. I loved her too much to say anything at the time and I couldn't bring myself to question all of her suspicious acts around me. I knew things were disappearing from my room, my lab, my home... and...me. I knew she had been taking things and twisting them behind my back, but I didn't want to let her go.I DON'T want to. All was fine for a while, but the more she acts this way the more it makes my heart ache. Why is she doing this to me? I thought we trusted each other, I thought she believed in me. I thought... She loved me? The last time I saw her she destroyed something precious to me. And watching her do so caused me to lose it. I cracked and told her everything I knew she was hiding from me. The things she had taken from me when I was asleep or when I wasn't around. The lies she told me to get rid of me. It all poured out, the anger, and frustration. I let it out on her...and now she's gone. What did I do? Why didn't I let her find some sort of explanation or way to fix this even if it was a lie! I could have taken it. But I just couldn't find myself to shut up and I don't think it will ever change.}

Outrage was slowly giving way to silent understanding as the Irkin read on. It sounded like Tak had betrayed Dib somewhere along the line. And what did he mean by something  _ precious? _ Furrowing his brow a bit, Zim couldn't ignore the possibility that this was fake, or made for him to find at this point. But still, the human's frustration and sorrow seemed real enough to be felt across the written word. "Wow...." Zim hadn't even realized he'd whispered the word as he wrapped his mind around what surrounded the weenie incident. He had known Tak was worming her way more and more into their lives, but he'd always just assumed it was for her own reasons as an invader.

The idea of her actually going so far as to--

Nope. Now he was going to need to scrub his brain. That was wrong on soooooo many levels to his mind.  _ Could everything really have been Tak being horrible? _

And the knowledge that Dib actually missed him in the time between had been....somehow reassuring? This was odd again...

{Feb.14

Well... I'll always hate this day for sure. Years! I spent years with her! We did so much together. We taught each other so many things, shared stories, laughed, and even...Ugh. I ended up loving her... how could she do this to me? I should've seen it. I should've stopped myself from saving that damn fight that day. If I had known it would be all for nothing than I would have let her walk out that door with pride. She was using me. Used me for my lab, my knowledge about humans! And...Zim! Were all aliens like this? Did they all cause pain like this of course...they should. They're invaders right! But... come to think of it, I don't even think Zim would have gone that far. I mean at least he clearly states that he hates me when he sees me, he's honest. But then again...she lied to me for a while now. How could I even trust him...I thought I finally had someone to listen to me. Someone to be there for me and understood everything, but damn was I wrong. I will never forgive her for using me against my own planet. Luckily Zim had worked with me to save the world in the end, of course his intention wasn't the same as mine, but he still helped. Which kind of makes me think again about my earlier accusing, maybe not all aliens were like that. I mean he did help save the world a couple of times even if it was just because he wanted to destroy it himself, which doesn't really look like he actually gets around to it anymore. Lucky for me, anyways...at least I can get back to my studies and keep the world safe from Zim. This may be a weird thing to say, but I actually miss the bickering and harassment between me and him...}

Well that was...interesting.

Moving on he found himself hitting their recent years together. Which would be about a few months after him and Taks 'break up'. Him and the human weren't fighting as much and had something humans called a sort of love-hate relationship or an odd mutual peace.

{May. 2

Zim is a lot more different than I expected. Not sure when we started 'hanging out' a lot more but I learned a lot from him I didn't know before. We have some things in common other than sort of hating each other and it's weird. I guess after the Florpus thing happened he sort of calmed down? My dad must have really scared him. I honestly didn't know my dad could do that either, but man was that awesome! Fighting and saving the world by my dads side! Together as one at last!...Even if in the end... he kind of still didn't believe me. I still got to save the world with him. Anyways...I actually wanted to write more about these strange feelings i've been having around Zim lately. Like I actually somehow enjoy being around him more and don't want to hurt as much as I used to. I feel a little less lonelier around him and he makes me laugh like in a good way? I feel an odd happiness around him. Wow I never thought i'd say that...It's really weird. I do hate to admit that I could feel this way. Feel like...no. Nevermind. I never want to let that happen again. I think these strange feelings for Zim---}

Moving down the entries, Zim gave a shudder at the memory of the parent-Dib's aggression. Dib was a nuisance and thorn in his side. Tak was someone he personally loathed. Gaz....well she was scary too but not in the same way. The simple idea that human FILTH had not only had the mind capable of creating such weaponry, but the stomach to implant it into their body and use it as if second nature. That. That is what scared him about that human. All Irkins knew well the sort of will such a thing takes, and the results of such will too. The man was a force to be reckoned with and the alien would rather not have to go up against him alone again. And so he had waited for an opportunity. Of course, a certain giant wrench had been thrown in that machine when he contacted the tallest about his plan, but still....

Zim's gaze had found itself softening a bit again as he continued reading. Maybe Dib wasn't tricking him...? Tak had made herself quite his enemy after all. And "strange feelings"? He couldn't help but lean a bit closer as if silently begging the computer to tell him the rest. Were these feelings good? Bad? He had to know~!

"WHAT?!" The invader had let out the sound with an aggressive finger on the screen, "RELOAD! That can't be everything!" The alien was almost desperate to find out what had been written. Did he think Zim was superior? Was the sick feeling compelling his human to want Tak back? Had they made some sort of deal? He needed answers!

"Reloading." The computer responded as he reloaded the screen but the same information popped up. There really was no way to find out now, guess he'll just have to wait and see. Of course he could research those strange feelings. He was going to look into the Dibs color anyway and everything he had been seeing in himself and the human so far. Human feelings were interesting and always unpredictable and apparently...So was Taks.

Letting out a small growl, the invader closed the files and turned his attention to his little robot, "Gir! It is time to reveal the secrets in your magnificent brain~!" Bringing up a secondary search on his mobile device, Zim had typed in a possibly regrettable phrase, "Why is my human's face red?" Before turning back to his Gir. "Now, tell Zim EVERYTHING you saw."

"Hmm..ok it went sometin like diiiis!" The little robot responded as he projected his recording in front of his master. 

{The first scene had been of him running around the living room, watching TV and annoying Gaz before she kicked him out of the room. Then that was when he ran up the stairs to interrupt the human and the alien on the bed almost revealing his crying then the screen went black from when Zim squeezed him to death before letting him down to run under the bed. That was when he saw the cat.

She hissed at him and stared him down with a deadly look. Her eyes flashed a bright killing light before smacking the little thing trying to pet her. The smack had been so hard she caused him to malfunction under the bed. Maybe that was her idea? When the screen began to fade in and out. Her eyes were the only thing on the screen stealing his data, power, and any other useful thing she could find. Lucky enough for her she managed to avoid all the stupidity the little bot recorded in his brain, like memes and funny cat videos, how ironic. Then the screen came in and out again to show the eyes disappear. Now the camera was still and barely catching a glimpse of feet that belong to Zim and his human.By the looks of it it was when Dib was teaching him how to play with his knives.}

Grr...now thinking of that made him reimagine the same scene only with him and Tak. However he quickly shook that from his mind as he continued to watch.

{Since the camera hadn't been moving this must of meant this was when Gir was fading out right? Luckily the camera was still somewhat able to record. But just for how long? The next clip was their bickering when Dib had cornered him and kicked him out without listening to a word he said. Just the sound alone made him upset again, but wait...what was Dib thing saying after he left?}

Zim watched carefully as his humans feet were still standing there after he had left and listened closely to his words. Although he didn't catch the audio very well he was still able to tune in on how he couldn't control himself and never intended to hurt him. Sadly he hadn't been able to hear the last part of it though.

The sound of his human's voice had given the alien a pause. What happened with Gir was somewhat expected given what he'd known so far, but he hadn't expected the little robot would have kept recording even when so badly damaged. Good Gir~ 

"Tch. Humans," disgust seeded Zim's voice as he paused the recording. Even so, he couldn't help but feel a bit....sad? He was angry, of course. But the idea that somehow the Dib hadn't been able to stop himself in the moment felt sad.

-Are we still partners?-

The message that had come with a deep frown as the alien made the decision to message the Dib at last. He was going to fix the ship if for no other reason than to show up Tak, but what he would do with it after....that seemed to hinge more on the reply in the Irkin's mind. This was one of the few times in his life that he had been actually unsure of something.

Dib had just sat down to take a break on his bed. Mi Mi was suddenly hard to find and it was quite irritating. Yawning a bit tired he rubbed his eyes.  _ 'Eh... The lack of sleep is catching up to me.' _ Everything that had happened was still on his mind. Bringing up the time something similar had happened with Tak, only less dramatic this time. He flopped onto his back to look up at the ceiling. "...I'm gay...for an alien...I don't understand myself..." He shook his head. "You have a weird life Dib. A weird life..."

"I could've told you that stupid." Came the voice from Dibs door. He looked up to find his sister with her arms crossed. "Why are you talking to yourself again?" She moved into his room and sat next to him.

"Why are you suddenly being a... NICE sister?" Replying with a sass he sat up to rest on his headboard and look at her confused.

"So you want me to call security on you every minute of the day and attempt to teleport weasels into your brain?" She punched his leg making him sit up more and rub the pain.

"Ouch! What do you want Gaz?"

"LOOK...I hate you and all. But..." Pausing for a moment she looked to the ground annoyed and crossed her arms. "You need to be careful stupid. I've seen you do stupid things all the time, but this was the worst of all. You're lucky your dumb alien boyfriend was doing the dirty work or you..." She stopped once more before continuing. "You... could've actually gotten much worse. Maybe even possibly died and not just by that dumb head wound, but because the rest of your body nearly broke smacking the fence so hard! Idiot!" She looked away upset. As much as she hated to admit it, she was worried about her brother.

Dib looked at her carefully examining her face making sure she hadn't been possessed by a ghost or been some robot. Nope. Just her... it was odd though. But given that they are family and basically only have each other while their father was off saving the world with science, it made sense. "...I'm weirded out, but I guess...i'm sorry. I know I should have thought about it more, dad did teach me, but I just wasn't thinking straight. And if this has anything to do with the raid...I don't want to miss this chanc--",

"To do what Dib?! Haven't you tried to prove yourself enough already? Nobody listens! Nobody cares. I mean they've seen the Florpus with their own damn eyes for piggy sake and yet everyone acts like that didn't happen! Not only that! Zim has done a lot more damage to the city and exposed himself a few times yet. NO. ONE. CARES." She stood up angrily and glared at her brother. "And speaking of Zim! What if he betrays you when you go to the raid with him?!"

Dib averted his gaze with a pained look.The reminder of disappointment was like strike through the heart and the idea of betrayal only made it worse. It wasn't like he hadn't already considered that possibility. It was just something he'd rather not believe in himself. 

"Don't forget he's an alien who had the ability to take over the world and lucky for us dad helped. But who's to say Zim wouldn't be ready if he did get help from his stupid friends...." His sister continued with angry frown. Shaking her head with a sigh, she knew there was no convincing her brother. "You better know what you're doing Dib. Think about it carefully with your small dumb brain. There are plenty of maniacs I know going to that raid and the government is no joke either. They literally have the army on their side with probably scary weapons! You and Zim are alone. Even with his weird advanced tech shit you'd still have trouble going up against the guards at the base." Pausing for a moment she gave her brother a littler time to process her reasoning.

Well...that was...different. She showed her true feelings for once and it left him so confused. This wasn't just to prove his work to the world, he really wanted to know more about things outside of this world. Or learn about the new technology and things they were hiding.  _ Why not?! _ But then again, was he really not looking into this carefully? Even if the plans weren't entirely drawn out to perfect things usually ended well when he took a leap of faith. So alone in his thoughts he was for moment like she had left him to be. 

_ 'Maybe... she's right. And dad...' _ Biting his lip he continued.  _ 'Not just about the raid, but Zim too. So far i've only been running on emotions around him. Which brings up the Tak incident again... Ugh. This is too risky even if with our mutual peace in order. After all... he is smart.' _ So what does he do now then?! Why was this so irritating...  _ 'First Mi Mi and now this...' _ His mind was rambling nonsense now. Of course he was still going with his plans for the raid and still wanted to catch Mi Mi for his own curiosity not just for what damage she's done so far, but because he wanted to find out why she was here. Or what she was looking for anyway. 

After giving him enough time to lose himself in his thoughts and think about his decision, she added a little more. " Honestly Dib, Can you really trust Zim...?" The Florpus really was a scary experience and she didn't want to repeat it. Yes it was somewhat nice to see her brother enjoying himself again with the alien, but second guessing had brought concern. The last time he got close to an alien it ended up in almost a nightmare. Not only did she steal from the family, but she had also changed his personality and turned him into a complete dick. Not to mention she basically used him to aid her in her plan for conquest! She just wanted him to be careful. 

"You're so stupid sometimes... I swear." She turned and made her to the door. Before she had fully made it out she turned to glance at him one last time. "As much as this may hurt to hear. Just remember... Remember what Tak did to you." The painful cringe in his face when the words hit had her chest aching just a bit. It was brutal, but... she had to be honest. "When you weren't being a jerk. You crying to me and Zim about how she hurt you again. Whether it was ditching or cheating." Calmly she added, "I didn't like seeing you suffer then. And I won't like seeing you suffer now. But if I saw it happen again I wouldn't feel as bad because this time... it would be your fault." And with that she left him sitting there speechless and lost in an aching world.

However the the thoughts he had lost himself in were soon cut off by the sound of his phone coming through with a message. Nearly jumping at the startling tone he reached for the phone to see who it was. Funny enough it had been exactly who they were talking about. His mind was now going through the advantages, disadvantages, and consequences of this event. Of being around this alien. So he took a moment to think it through all the way, but every plan he came up with was the same. Risky as it may be, he didn't care. He wanted to find out more about this base and expand his knowledge out of this world and he wanted to do it with the alien dammit. Whether it was safely or not. Life was supposed to be about taking chances and this is what he was doing, diving in head first. Was the water shallow? Who knows. At this point spreading the world on all his findings and paranormal findings meant little now. With that he was motivated to open the text and type away his reply.


	13. Mystery Spot

-If you don't hate me as much as you did earlier...I wouldn't mind.-

The reply was...unexpected but also good. The alien's groan had deepened a bit for a moment at the phrasing nevertheless.

-Zim doesn't hate you-

Honestly, he never really did. Was he annoying sometimes? Yes. Very much so. Had he felt loathing and competition toward the human? On many an occasion. But never hatred. At least not in the way he understood it.

-Zim can fix the ship.-

The second message had come shortly after the first. It hadn't taken much looking at the schematics for him to figure out what parts he'd need. The trickiest would be the power supply, but he did have the one in the Voot.... As usual, the alien's need to show off was getting the better of him. He could always take it back after they were done. It was better to risk a ship not his own in case something went far enough wrong.

And it was with that thought that the Irkin had carefully detached the reactor and hooked his ship up to the house's stolen power. At least that way the battery might have some life in case of a REAL emergency.

That was a surprise. He thought for sure he had messed up with Zim, but maybe that was just the old Dib talking.

-That's good...-

-How's Gir? Did he come back to you?-

Despite what Gaz had harshly reminded him of he still couldn't push ALL his feelings aside for the alien and his cute little robot. He's actually grown quite accustomed to Girs cute childish hype and when they were all together it almost felt like a cute little... He groaned at the thought.

-Yes....thank you Dib thing-

Humming softly, the alien glanced at the little robot staring at him. Gir said Dib had helped, so he figured a small bit of thanks in order. Like it or not, he was finding it difficult to not want to be gentle with the human again. And at long last the alien had taken a glance at the results for his search.

"Humans turn red to display feelings from anger to sexual excitement and many in between"

"AUH!" Jumping a bit, the alien had not expected to ever read a sentence quite like that. Feeling his own eyes flash at the thoughts that flooded his mind, he'd ended up rather haphazardly shutting the program down.

_Dib thing was--_

_NO!_

Shaking his head rather aggressively, Zim couldn't help the flood of embarrassment that seemed to manifest in both fear and a warm, pleasant feeling at the information.....

"GIR! FINISH YOUR RECORDING! ZIM NEEDS TO UNSEE THIS!" Maybe focusing his mind on something else would be good brain soap....

"Okie dokie!" The little green dog waved his arms in the air happily before playing the rest of the recording. The last of it was of Zim carrying him away after he had come to recover him. "Oh yeaaaahs I forgots! The kitty gaaaaaave me somethiiiin but I don't know what it iiiis.....i'm scarrred!"

_Well, at least there was nothing unexpected lef--_

"WHAT!" Mi Mi had given him something?! Gir was frequently scared, so that part wasn't fully concerning, but he had never known Tak to "give" anything without having an ulterior motive, so her SIR couldn't be much different. "Give Gir! Give it to Ziiiim~" the Irkin was already running through the options as he held his hands out. It could be a listening device or a remote control or even...a bomb...

Zim sincerely hoped it wasn't the last one.

The little bot took off his hood and popped open his head to reach inside. He moved his hand around through the wiring to try and find it. It had been very small and undetectable, something well hidden. Not even Zim could find it when he was fixing him. Luckily the little robot wasn't too stupid. Mi Mi had put something in the little bots body to help Tak and her connect to Girs control and data system. The little bot pulled out the device and showed his master. "Loooook it's pretty!" It looked like it was actually apart of Mi Mi's body.

Honestly, the piece was beautiful. One of the many simple but elegant Irkin designs that he had almost come to envy. They were supposed to be a security chip when you get down to it. A way to manually take control of a SIR unit should it have a critical malfunction, similar to the one he'd induced in Gir a while back.

"Good work Gir!" Taking the small part, Zim placed the thing in a small containment dome for later analysis. It could have been a real problem if his little robot weren't so aware of his body. It might still be a problem, but less of one now that it was out. For right now, they were off to fix a damaged ship, and Zim couldn't be more ready to show off his genius~

_Surely the Dib would be impressed and--_

Blushing silently, the alien gathered the needed tools before hastily setting out with Gir in tow. The next thing he'd be looking up would be "love sickness " given that that was the only way he could describe what seemed to be happening as of late....

"Well..round two." The human said to himself standing up from his bed and making his way out the door. It was time to look for Mi Mi again and get back at the task. His mind was focused on places Tak might be if she was on earth. Why hasn't she confronted them if she really was here though? She's not one to fear humans and especially not Zim. That was weird. "Could it be possible that she came back like... like she said she would." That made him nervous. Remembering when Zim had told him she threatened to return. "She had Mi Mi protecting me...why?I know she didn't care about me...obviously. Or...maybe? I'm sure she still doesn't like Zim and doesn't trust him. Gah...this is so frustrating." He groaned annoyed as he opened the door to led to his backyard and found Zim walking in just on time.

Well, this was awkward. Zim had just been trying to sneak in to the shed when Dib had wandered outside. The plan had been to fix the ship and gloat about his success, buuuut, he'd been caught.

So how should he greet him? He wanted to apologize still and hopefully fix things.The alien told him he didn't hate him, but he also didn't sound very mad at him earlier when they were texting but that was a text what does he know. Struggling to find a proper greeting he hadn't realized he was sitting there staring at the alien.

And that by itself was fine, he supposed, but the way the human was STARING.... The invader couldn't tell if it was surprise or disgust at this point. Dib always made the same face when staring at him. "What? I said I could fix it!" Eyes yet again shifting to a lighter hue behind contacts, Zim was the first to break the mild staring contest as he opened the shed back up, "Just don't get too close this time." The last bit had been offered in a slightly more gentle, yet firm tone as the alien made his way to the origin of the original explosion. It was not likely to have the same problem, but the incident had left him painfully aware of the frailty of humans. Shivering slightly at the memories that flooded back, Zim took another glance at his human before actually getting to work.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to stare." Snapping out of the trance he tried to apologize for the staring before trying to lighten the mood. "You know you could have at least told me you were coming over. Unless...you were planning to steal the ship~ Heh~" He chuckled awkwardly.

A light chuckle had slipped passed Zim's own lips at the comment. Of course he thought that. Always the suspicious little human~ But, that was Dib for you.

After that it had there was a moment of dead silence between the two. And the only thing heard was the soft clanking of tools and and metal as Zim worked on the ship. Carefully treading across the yard to get a better view of his work, he stood just a few inches away from the shed.

Finally deciding to break the silence he took a small deep breath and continued, "Zim...I uh..." He paused and closed his eyes feeling a chill of nerves. He really didn't know why apologizing to the Irkin made him so nervous. What was going to happen if he did? "I...just don't know when the right time is but...I wanted to apologize for earlier I should've given you time to explain an--"

He had really only been half listening as the fresh reactor slipped in to place and the damaged one found it way to the junk pile. From there it was on to the wiring before actually trying to power the thing on-- wait, he was apologizing? "Zim accepts your apology, " poking his head out to stare directly at the Dib, the alien seemed to be trying to read how sincere a face he was making before continuing, "Mi Mi had that thing in her head along with Gir's data chip."

What more could he really say about the incident? He was here working on the ship, so it's not like the invader could refuse the apology even if he wanted to.

"Why do you think she wanted that?" The next question had come more quietly and with narrowed eyes as the Irkin returned his gaze to the inside of the ship's hull. It really didn't make much sense now that he thought about it. Maybe it was more something found with something else? A photo like that wouldn't have had any value to Mi Mi or Tak.....would it?

"I honestly... don't know why. It's not like she eh... loved me..." The last of that sentence was meant for himself, but was still slightly audible. "I am getting an idea of what might be going on though. I have noticed that Mi Mi seems 'protective'? Also looks like she's constantly trying to... keep us away from each other. Just because of the surprisingly good timing she has to ruin a moment then has the nerve to disappear like right now..." He mumbled to himself once more.

Protective indeed. The cat been completely prepared to commit murder and tried to actively cause him pain while cuddling his human. Irkin attachment could definitely get....intense....it wasn't outside of the realm of possibility that Tak wasn't fully acting on reason....

"Do you think she's...trying to sabotage something? And if so why hasn't she confronted us yet? She's obviously not afraid of us ...I mean just look at the weenie incident..."

"I'd guess she's shadowing you at this point..." Taking a quick look around the area, Zim couldn't help but finding his guard raising at the thought. That cat was proving to be quite the problem, and could be planning an ambush for all he knew. There was also the possibility of her having returned to Tak already, but it was hard to argue with his human's notice of timing. Mi Mi clearly had taken a few missteps in whatever the plan was, so he doubted she would be recalled just yet.

"Shadowing me?...but...why--" He hadn't finished before he was startled by the screaming alien.

Humming the ship to life with a small jolt, the invader beamed with pride at his handiwork, "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

The sight of the aliens smiling with pride and joy brought a smile onto his own face. And he couldn't help but admire the little Irkin for a bit. Welp that is until the ship began screaming at the Irkin and trying to move its arms to attack.

Oh right. Taks personality was downloaded into the ship so that was great... "Zim! You filthy idiot! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The voice on the ship was a bit distorted and faded obviously it wasn't gonna be perfect she crashed pretty hard. Well at least he got the ship to work, but now he had to deal with the personality chip...inside the ship.

"Oh poop," Zim's eyes had gone wide at the aggressive ship as he barely managed to get out of the way, "HEY! I just fixed you!" The Irkin had sounded almost insulted for a second. This was clearly a testament to the heartiness of his people's technology.

"You still work?!" Dib was shocked that the personality had still been there. The sound of her voice had made his heart race and a little antsy. He hadn't heard it in so long it made him feel just a bit upset. However now was not the time to be crying over the past. He sighed before trying to calm down the ship. "Don't try to move. You can't anyway...just because you're alive doesn't mean you're fully repaired yet. The only one here that can fix you is Zim."

Still, the ship was clearly irate. And Dib's attempt at reasoning with it, while cute, was clearly unsuccessful.

"Lies!...I don't want him near me! His stupid disgusting hands shall stay off me or i'll kill him." The ships arm flew through the air again as if it was trying to smack the invader.

"I'd like to see you try~" Zim was just daring it to actually do something as he stilted to the top of the ceiling to better assess how to access the cockpit, "A cheap copy of that HORRIBLE--" Insulting the ship had proven to be unwise as it lashed out at him once more.

"How am I worse than earth pig butts?!" Zim knew well enough that the ship had,

A) Transported the humans to Moo Ping 10,

B) Would have pitched a fit about it.

Maybe he could drop inside? But if it exploded, Dib would definitely be caught in the blast.... Zim was not in the market for seeing his human in such a state again.

"...Because i HATE YOU MORE!" The ship screamed as it tried to catch him again. "I'd prefer the human pigs than you any day...most preferably him or his sister." The ship replied as it tried to gesture to Dib. "His sister was amazing. She worked the controls as good as my master. Besides... My master is very fond of him. He's more trustworthy than you! and... he also smells good."

"RUDE!" Zim had bitten the word back with quite a bit of venom as he skittered away from the claws seeking to impale him. The bit about his smell had been just plain uncalled for!

Dib only frowned as he tried to avoid Zims gaze. Even the ship was somewhat flirty. Dib was obviously still favored by Tak in everything. Down to her damn ship!

And indeed, the ship's slightly flirty tone had the alien using a bit more force than necessary with his metal legs as he came to rest between the ship and Dib for a short time.

"Fine. If you refuse to let him handle will you let me?"

"Haven't I already stated that I would prefer you instead?"

Fair, but now this was something that would make him and Zim nervous. What would happen if Dib got near... Tak did betray him, but so far there's been more signs of protection than any danger. Not towards him at least.

The human clenched his fist and felt a small rush of anxiety before stepping near the ship slowly. Maybe if he could deactivate her ability to harm them somehow that would make plans easier. He took a deep breath before quickly jumping into the cockpit.

"We should get the she-Dib the--" Zim's sentence had ended in a cold twist as his human climbed directly in to the cockpit. It almost looked practiced. That really shouldn't have surprised him, but the idea that he knew exactly how to get in was causing his jealousy to twist even tighter it would seem.

"Hold on a moment what are you doing?!" The ship yelled as it squirmed and desperately tried to pull him out. The ship had been too crazy for Dib to be able to play with any other controls, so he quickly went for the personality screen and shut it off. Putting the personality chip on sleep mode.

The quick cutting of that OBNOXIOUS personality had brought a smile to his face though. It seemed as though his human didn't want to humor it any more than he did.

He sighed in relief and leaned back into the chair. Sitting in this was too familiar. Apart of the journal Zim hadn't read was when Tak showed Dib her ship that she disguised to be a normal human ship.

Of course in person she would disguise in more ways than one and had even successfully disguised it as a functional car at some point.

To Dib there was a few moments he spent in this exact seat, he never actually did anything with Tak fully, but they were very very close in this ship. It could probably tattle on a few of the things its seen if it wanted to. Just thought though had his heart aching. While the memories tugged at his heart, the times he held her in his lap and... "Damn her..." His voice cracked lightly as his head hung and he brought his hands up to hide his face. Trying to keep himself together. Yes sitting in the ship still wasn't helping, but...he couldn't think straight right now. All he had right now were memories and her remaining scent made it even harder for him to focus enough to pull away.

"Excellent Dib human!" Raising himself up the Irkin had barely taken notice of Dib's expression until he was level with the cockpit, "Now we can--! Dib?" He seemed lost. Like he was somewhere else. It hadn't seemed to be a good place either. As such, Zim had given his human a small poke before trying to wiggle in beside him.

Dibs eyes fluttered trying to keep the tears away and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'There really isn't a way to feel like this... please forget about it.'_ The human softly rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses to wipe any tears that managed to escape. "Sorry... my back started hurting. A lot..." At least he could use his physical pain to cover the heartache. Sniffling a bit he shifted himself in the seat to look at the alien with his best fake smile. But who knows how good he was doing with that. "So...now what? And...wheres my thank you?~" He chuckled lightly trying to shrug off the feeling and ignore her smell attacking him.

His face was...leaking? From....pain... Well, at least the he sort of understood. Still, if it hurt that much then why was he trying to look like usual? "Well executed Dib thing," smirking a bit, Zim gave the human a gentle push as he wormed all the way into the seat. He had already said the words once today, so the phrasing had been a slight bit of stubbornness showing itself.

"Now we engage manual controls," Zim hummed a bit to himself as he handled the dash with practiced movements, "It's what you had it on before I woke it up."

Holding back a chuckle, the Irkin couldn't help but imagine the process Dib had gone through to even get to that point. He liked to imagine a clueless human accidentally entering the right command and getting excited. Though the reality was likely quite different, "And now, it will help with repairs." More than a few commands had been followed by mechanical whirs and loud pops as the outside panels that remained took proper shape again. Despite the damage, most of the internal mechanisms had been alright, and with the new power supply the biggest hindrance would be the lack of an arm and windshield. But that really didn't have much to do with flight if they kept low enough. If the thing could crawl to kill him, it could be made to fly. "Do you remember how the controls work~?" Purring a bit, the alien almost sounded smug as he leaned against the warm creature.

Dib took a look at the controls and snickered. Feeling him lean closer and purr what sounded like flirty words it had almost made his heart feel instantly better. "Hmm..." He hummed moving even closer to the Irkin. "You know I was sure I did. But maybe... you could teach me again?~" He turned to the alien with his own flirty smile. Why not? It was a nice distraction and he'd rather much be stuck on the little invader than Tak. "If that's alright with you...almighty Zim~" The words rolled of his lips in a soft purr that sounded too good.

_Maybe he could replace the Tak memories with Zim, especially the ones in this ship._

That address had Zim's contacts fading to a soft purple again as he shifted to accommodate his human a bit better. What sweet vengeance was unfolding~ Zim was using her very ship to remind the human who was the superior invader~ Part of him hoped MiMi was recording this~

"Place your hands here," nearly purring the instruction, the alien gently came to rest Dib's hands on top of the control rod before reaching his own finger to activate the start up sequence, "And when you feel it lift, pull back to go up."

The control itself was rather intuitive, he thought. Especially without needing to interact with computers pilot assist. It was a bit more....touchy....but there was less the human would need to keep track of on the screens. "See~ So easy, a human can do it,"

_Okay, so maybe that wasn't a good thing in the military long run, but it worked for the present teasing._

Feeling the Invaders claws over his own had his heart fluttering and his eyes grazing over him. This time Zim was the one making a move and something about that made the human feel a bit shy. He moved his hands to another part of the control panel attempting to extend Zims 'lesson'. "So...over here?" He put on a cute confused expression and looked at the alien. "I'm sorry....can you show me again?" His little cute face turned into a flirty smile again. Luring him into his trap.

Meanwhile, just as Zim hoped Mi Mi was on the other side of the fence peeking through small holes recording that moment. Tak wasn't gonna be happy about this the next time she contacted Mi Mi... if she even gets to the cat before they do.

And beside the shed Gaz had been standing there quietly and luckily unnoticed. She had gone outside to yell at her brother for drinking the last soda, but she honestly had nothing to say. They were fighting this morning and now this? _'Geeze. Just get to the punch line already you idiots.'_ She thought as she walked off unnoticed. _'You really are gay for an alien.'_

The sound that had come from the invader at Dib's intentional misinterpretation had been something caught between a laugh and another purr.

"No, that's part of the weapons system," cupping the soft hands again, Zim brought them back to the appropriate position and gently held them in place, "Foolish human~" For once the the title had been spoken with a nearly endearing tone. Both of them knew it wasn't hard, but the behavior was still cute. Plus it gave him an excuse to pull him a little closer, "Eyes up Dib thing. See where you want to be, not where you are." Possibly one of the more difficult aspects of piloting, but there was little to worry about. Between the humans ability to adapt and his own loose grip on the controls, all would be well. Easing the rod back enough to get off the ground, the alien let it hover in place with a soft hum. Dib looked rather like he belonged in a cockpit if you asked the invader, "Your turn to try,"

Dib did as instructed and glanced back at the alien. "Like this?~" He asked with the cute curious voice again. He had only slightly pushed the rod forward as a tease. "I don't think i'm doing it right...Can you hold my hands through it? Please Zim~" The soft whining came with a closer lean in the Irkins arms. Hoping the alien would continue, he knew it was a risky game to play but he was desperate to make new memories in this ship and since it was hers it felt a little exciting. Almost like... revenge.

"So helpless~" musing the words softly, Zim stiffened a bit at snuggling before relaxing into it and taking hold of Dib's hands again. Ordinarily, one would ease into the ascent, but the alien had made the motion just a touch sudden as he brought the ship high enough to see over the small neighborhood. Nothing sudden enough to actually hurt anyone of course. Just enough to enhance the possibility of the Dib pressing into him more. _'Mine_ ~' Squeezing his Dib a bit tighter as one arm found it's way around his waist, the Irkin shifted the grip on the control rod slightly to the left, "Forward and left is spin. Far forward is down, and slightly forward is forward in space."

Mimicking the motions as he described them, Zim had been slowly coming to rest his head against his human's shoulder, so that their bodies were flush in the small container. "Any questions~?" Gently nudging the ship forward, he found himself smirking at the yard they were leaving behind. It would seem the overprotective SIR was coming in handy after all~ And all it could do was watch as he took HIS human on a tour of the city from an angle most humans could never really appreciate.

His heart fluttered once more and his cheeks turned a soft pink as he felt the Irkins arm around his waist. "No questions at all...mighty Zim." He hummed softly as he gazed at the Irkin lost in his purple contacts. He hadn't even been paying attention to the instructions anymore, he just wanted to be close to him.

With that they were off touring the small city and although it wasn't as great as being in space it was still close enough to being the dreams he had with the alien in the voot. Not in Taks obviously, but still.

Looking down at the town he let out a relaxed sigh and nestled further into the Irkin. Hoping he wouldn't move his arm.

As hoped, Zim had not let go of his human as the observed the daily life of those around them. How the human's were so unaware as to not notice the ship had always amazed him. It would seem that if the altitude was high enough, they just never looked up.

"I never thought about doing this before...it's nice." He softly broke the silence before turning to face the alien.

"Well of course you haven't ~ You can't fly," teasing a bit, the Irkin's grip had tightened for a moment before loosening enough to let his squirmy Dib shift to face him. Even with the warm creature squirmed around in his grasp, Zim had kept a hold on him however. No glass meant falling hazard after all. It had nothing to do with the face that his Dib seemed to lean into the touch or that they were close enough to--

"Zim. I...I really am sorry. I know you already said it was fine but, I should've listened to you. I may be stupid for apologizing considering it didn't go well for me in the past." He shrugged and let off a sad chuckle.

"I....should have had patience as well...." the Irkin's own words came with a squeeze as he averted his eyes to the scene below them, "Zim is sorry for breaking your sleep cycle for it." Truthfully, he could have waited until daylight, but the Irkin was a bit of a rash creature himself. He understood getting caught up in one's own mind as well. And since Dib was apologizing, he had felt his own offering appropriate.

Smiling a bit at the returned apology he rested his head on the aliens shoulder and looked back out at the city. "Thank you Zim. I forgive you." He replied softly. After that he tried shrugging it off by changing the subject. "So....almighty Zim. Should we go on an adve--- I mean 'test drive'?~"

As conversation shifted however, Zim felt his gaze turn to something a little less gentle as he considered the possibilities. They still needed glass, and a pane from a large semi would suffice. But perhaps that was better left to when Dib wouldn't interfere. "There's a mystery spot outside of town," turning the ship, Zim tapped his fingers on the control rod for a moment before continuing, "Dib thing likes them?" They seemed like the sort of thing he would like since the term had come up under "paranormal " when he'd searched for it once....

"Mystery spot?! Where?" The Irkins words had him bouncing in his seat with a spark. It's been so long since he's done something like that. Most of the time he was dealing with Zim or doing work on fake mysteries like chicken foot. It was hardly ever when someone would call him for his paranormal work and when they did it was always stupid. So hopefully be something good, after all Halloween is coming up after the raid. So why not have early spooks?

Seeing Dib suddenly get so excited gave Zim that deep warmth he'd experienced a few times in their interactions. He was just so cute~ The alien would have to remember to search for more of these places. "A few hours by earth car," bringing up the coordinates on the ship's console, the alien took a mental note of just how fast would be too fast for his human without shielding, "But 10 minutes for us."

That had left him wondering though, if Zim had ever even seen a ghost or learned about them. "Do aliens know what ghosts are? Have you ever seen a ghost? Or BIG FOOT?! Do you believe in paranormal activities?! Other than...heh aliens...of course..."

"Zim believes in Halloweenies," the thought alone gave him a chill. No matter how much time he spent on earth, no one would EVER be able to convince him candy zombie children weren't real. The condition even spread to Gir every. Single. Year! "And I have seen MANY big feet Dib~" it almost sounded like he was amused by the idea that he didn't know about the human foot. Of course, he didn't have any real concept of the creature. And ghosts were another he wasn't fully familiar with. Slowly easing into the acceleration, the alien held his Dib just a bit closer and brought his arm up in case he might need to shield his eyes as they went.

"Halloweenies? Is that what you call the trick or treaters?" He giggled a bit at the aliens nickname for the children.

Why was the Dib laughing? He of all people should be able to appreciate the threat of those little monsters...

"Do you like candy?" He asked curiously. Now his mind was full of all kinds of questions and thoughts. "Do you celebrate Halloween? Do you take Gir trick or treating?..."

The mention of taking Gir out on Halloween had him cringing again. The candy was a good question though. "Gir likes to play with those MONSTERS! Zim prefers safety." Maybe human adults were somehow immune to the curse? If that were the case it would make more sense why his human was less fearful, but still. "Fun dip is delicious and worth the risk sometimes though," Zim had felt compelled to look away for a moment as he admitted to his lack of reason.

He stopped and looked away shyly as he realized his random rambling. "Sorry...I got too excited and just have...questions." It was absolutely adorable when Dib turned into his overly excited curious nerd. He leaned into the Irkin some more and hid his face in his shoulder. That only intensified the cuteness. All this helped the human forget about Tak, the memories, and any remaining sadness from earlier. This is why he enjoyed being around the Irkin, he could make him forgot about the world around him and made him feel a little happier. Just as Zim would grip Dibs jacket when he was feeling small the human did the same to the aliens shirt.

His human's shyness seemed to outweigh his own however and it wasn't long before the Irkin came to rest a hand on Dib's head. At the moment his behavior reminded him a bit of Gir. He was even holding on to him like a small one and the sight just made his heart flutter. The human seemed to be instinctively curled into him, and he was unconsciously returning the gesture as he held him on his lap. "Zim will answer all questions~" honestly, he would have with his human looking so small and cute. Holding the little thing was giving him a new appreciation for why the tallest picked their people up so often.

With perfect timing as always Gir had introduced himself by jumping out from the back of their seats. "DID SOMEBODY SAY HALLOOWEEEEEN!" The adorable little dog screamed as he crawled Zims lap as well. They really did look like a little family and it was beautiful. "Can we geeeets some snaaaacks fore we get to the mystewieeees?!!"

"Gir! When did you get in?!" Startled or not, Zim had ended up squeezing Dib closer at the sudden intrusion. It was almost as though he was trying to protect him from whatever would come next.

Usually the human would have moved when the bot randomly came out of hiding, but this time he stayed. There was no way he could move anyhow, there was no shield so either one of them could fall if they tried to move apart. Not like the human wanted to anyway, he was warm and comfortable resting in the Irkins arms. This felt a little familiar though it was like last night when he felt like he was snuggling up to something soft and warm.

_Could it have been...?_

_No..no way._

"So...you like fun dip? What about Gir?"Bring back the question he tried to use it to shrug off the thought.

Dib's reluctance to move had only furthered the Irkins grip before finally giving in to Gir's cuddling, "Gir will eat anything." There was some harrowing sight hidden behind his eyes as the words fell blankly with a stare ahead. All he could do was hope it never happened again....

The little doggy looked at the human and giggled. "I likes the chocolate and tacos and the mini moose and the piiiiiggys aaaaaand the candiiiees."

"Eh sure. Why not," bringing the ship down for a landing, Zim took cover behind a small gas station before turning to his human, "We have to choose fast or Gir will take everything~"

Dib groaned a bit. "I don't wanna move..." He mumbled softly to himself but could still be heard.

"EEEEEp I want some taquitooooos!" The little robot jumped up happily, but Zim had caught him by the hood leaving him to run in place.

The soft whine had drawn a grin on the alien's face, while Gir had activated an instinct that his time on earth had cultivated well.

It took a minute for the human to finally move off of Zim and climb out of the seat and landing on his feet. The landing had caused him to wince a bit though from the back pain, maybe he landed a little to hard.

Taking a hold of the small bot, Zim kept his eyes on his human before getting out himself. Maybe some human painkiller was also on the menu, "Remember Gir, one thing. The ship can only carry so much..."

"So...are you getting fun dip?~" He teased the alien.

The Irkin's scolding had cut itself off with another blush and rapid blinking of his eyes at the teasing, "Yes." A sharp nod had accompanied the word before he actually let Gir down, "What....do you even like snacks Dib human?" He hadn't thought to ask before. The alien had just silently assumed everyone liked them, but his human asked him why, so maybe he didn't?

"Yeah, I used to be a big fan of snacks. And had a bad habit of eating Gaz's snacks or eating the last of the cereal. Whiiiiiiich wasn't a great idea. Never eat her food. EVER." What started as a nice smile became a scared frown at the reply, but soon went back to normal. "What snacks do you think I like?" Bringing guessing game, he opened the door to the gas station and watched the little bot run in screaming like a maniac. Everyone in the store stared at the little green dog in fear while the other two just stepped into the store as if it was normal. Because it was. They couldn't really control the little bot, but it's not like they wanted to anyway especially after what had happened to him earlier.

Blushing a bit at the question, Zim took a moment to think about it, "Everyone likes chips.... Dib thing seems like a soda human." He mostly got that idea from the energy. If the TV commercials said anything about the drink, then it was supposed to make people....excited? It just was easier to imagine him with a soda than other drinks.

"OOoi want dis one! Oh no wait I want dis one! No wait dis one!....awwwI want dis oooone...." The little green dog was running around the store picking up all kind of snacks as the other two followed along.

"Gir! Control yourself!" Zim was used to the staring by now, but he couldn't help but at least "try" to calm him. It was inevitable that the little robot would go overboard, but still.

Even though he wasn't into snacks as much as he used to be he did get a craving for pizza or chips every no and then. "Do you like pizza?" He asked the alien as he looked at the pizza slices displayed in the front.

Looking at the bubbling mass of cheese, the alien couldn't really conceal his reaction as he curled away from it. The pig, it was horrifying! And the cheese! How could these creatures stomach the smell, let alone taste of partway decomposed milk?!

"Not for Zim. Don't let me stop you though....." Shaking his head sharply, Zim took a step away before scanning the aisles for other possibilities that his human might enjoy, since he it would seem there was a new game at hand, "Redvines?" They were easy for on the go and wouldn't make a mess on his computer, so maybe?

"Pick whatever snack you think is for me. I'm interested to see how much you observe..." He softly nudged Zims arm with his own before going to control the little robot who started grabbing more than one thing and jumping trying to reach the lever for the slushy machine.

Gir had gone for the slushies. There was no stopping him now. Rolling his eyes and preparing of the inevitable mess that would be left behind, he did his best to choose quickly. Sour cream and chive chips, pizza slice, and a small cupcake with a white swirl on the top had been Zim's picks for his human. Much as he might dislike pizza, it was better than a liquid, and his human had expressed interest in it....

He'd ended up going for his fun dip and mini donuts before retreating from the store. Gir was on the loose and had quite an assortment, but so it went. What he hadn't fully expected was to hear that song, or to end up humming it along as they made their way back to the ship.

_'Peace is nice~ Peace is nice~ Peace is better than--'_

After they had all gotten the snacks and left the store the little green dog ran to the ship with his own bag of snacks. "EEEEP taquitoooos, piiizaaa, tacoooos, chiiiips..." he shouted excitedly before he started to sing the peace song again which is something that hadn't come up for a while.

"Wow that brings back memories. Not all of them were nice, but whatever..." The human chuckled a bit as he climbed into the ship with the Irkin.

"Yes~" grinning to himself at his own memories Zim made sure Gir was actually strapped in as he spoke, "It is the anthem of glorious victory!" Thinking about how close he'd come to world domination was bittersweet for several reasons. But, the Irkin hadn't had much time to think on them as he found himself suddenly embraced.

Dib had pulled him into a tight embrace after buckling Gir into the back seat. Why? Well the memory of the heartbroken alien came back to mind. From the first time he learned he was a joke the tallest to the recent insults.

"Dib..?" Tensing at the sudden grip, Zim had been both startled and suddenly shy. Why was his human hugging him so tightly? Were his memories.....bad...?

When the human had realized he was holding the alien he pulled away. "So-sorry I ju--"  
  
Turning around as the grip was suddenly gone, the alien had barely heard the words before hauling his human back into his arms. Humans seemed to require physical contact, and it was somehow nice thinking that his human would turn to him for comfort. When exactly did he start feeling that so strongly....? It didn't matter.

He blinked a few times being pulled back into his arms, but hummed softly settling in. His heart skipped a beat and he felt warm all over. The fact that he had actually pulled him back for more of his embrace had him smiling. "My almighty Zim..." He mumbled to himself. Luckily his voice was muffled from nuzzling Zims shirt so that wasn't heard.

Whatever the human had said, while indistinguishable, had left the alien feeling warmth as well. He wasn't trying to get away, so it couldn't have been anything bad.

Pulling back with his comforting smile he change back to the main subject with excitement. "Mystery now?" He asked happily.

Gir screamed happily in the back. "YAAAAAAAY MYSTEWIIIIIIIEEEEEEE"

Feeling them separate, the alien gave Dib an amused grin as his mood changed. Somehow those big eyes seemed even wider as he gazed at him, "Mystery now," The confirmation had come with a low coo as they settled back into the ship, "I'm glad your excited too Gir~" And with that, they were off to the next destination.

As they were riding there Dib was quite squirmy and energetic. "So where did you learn about this place? What does it look like? What's mysterious about it? Are there ghosts?!" The question came flooding in with anticipation as the human bounced in his seat.

Gir shoved his other slushy in the humans face. "Want thoooome? Its chocolate bubble gum!"

Dib looked at the drink curious about the chocolate bubblegum flavor. "Hmm...actually I might..." He grabbed a new straw from the pack of straws that the little bot stole for no reason. Normally he wouldn't do something like that but today was different.

"I found it while....researching..." Zim could feel his eyes shifting again as he became reluctant to admit to the underlying motivation, "Apparently there's this haunted trailer that boast a _'demon hairdryer'_ as the main attraction." He was honestly hoping that meant more to the human than it did to him. While _'demon hairdryer'_ sounded spooky, it wasn't exactly what the invader would call threatening.

 _'Demon...hairdryer? Wow...chicken foot sounded better than this._ ' He thought a little disappointed, but at least it was something to do. Who knows maybe he had a silly name, but a deep meaning. Very deep...

Arriving at the spot, the group was met with the image of a very theatrical setup. Carved devil heads, a big flying saucer decal, and the ghosts of hunters lost in the woods decorated the front of the building. Someone had clearly put a lot of time into making it look.....like something....

Much like the link had said, it was a trailer out in a clearing, just off the main road. Zim had made sure to properly hide the ship as they landed and put Gir on his monkey leash before actually heading toward the building.

"WElcoME~!" Before they had even properly knocked, the door had been flung open by a definitely not clean human in a very clean suit, "Come ye seeking....THE TRUTH?!"

When they met at the door he found himself jerking back a bit with Gir at the sudden burst. "Um...ye-yeah? Sure..." Dib raised a brow at the dirty human. _'Oh no...it really is a chicken foot incident again...what is he gonna say? His hairdryer talks to him?...'_

"WEll come on IN~" ushering the three inside, the human wasted little time pointing out his "collection" of alien artifacts (mostly badly mangled airplane parts) and "oddities from the beyond" (really bad taxidermy).

"Is this normal?" Whispering to his human, the alien had been doing his best not to get near their host. Nothing seemed like what he was calling it, and he was getting a little on edge from their host's erratic behavior.

"And here she is~! Listen and know the WISDOM! Of the staaarrs~"

Sitting next to the otherwise usual looking hairdryer was a note;

High - hear her voice

Low - whispered secrets

Cool - the universe's pulse

Clearly the human had it in his head that the hairdryer communicated via these settings, and Zim was very much not liking that their FILTHY guest was looking at him funny.

"YES! Wisdom....I, a normal crazy human, HAVE COME to....erh....JustturnitonsowecanleaveDib," rather rushing his human, the alien had tugged Gir away from whatever he was probably playing with or trying to eat, and plastered himself against Dib. He knew it had been his idea, but even his human seemed a little uneasy with the host...

"Oh great. I called it." His expression was bored and annoyed. Another fake paranormal event site. The situation they had been in wasn't normal, but fake events were. He sighed as the alien had been peeking over his shoulder watching him pick up the hair dryer and turning it on. "It's just a normal hair drye--"

As the small machine whirred to life, their host had become more and more jittery with excitement, and was barely containing his desire to shout something at them. The behavior had only made the alien press closer before turning attention to the sound mixed with the dryer.

Low - whispered secrets

"Top secret --- not ready --- truth --- must stop--"

Soft words cut in and out in an all too familiar voice before being replaced by blowing air once again. Why did he think he knew that voice....

Even Zim was interested now, and had been the one to try the next setting.

Cool - the universe's pulse

He hadn't fully know what to be expecting given the description, but what he heard had the alien emitting a soft whine of his own. Under the noise of the hairdryer was a steady, deep, even, pulsing hum. To the human ear it would have sounded rhythmic, but like noise otherwise.

"Home..." Zim had whispered the word only loud enough for Dib to hear before taking a quick glance at the excited human lingering back from them. The last setting was high. And given those two, he could only guess at what the third would hold.

"Hear her voooiiicccceeeee~" then encouragement had almost been hissed as the host stared the two newcomers down like a starved jackle.

 _'That's...new.'_ He thought as he examined the hairdryer for any mics that might be hidden inside, but it was pulled away by Zim who was now giving it a try of his own. _'And why did...the voice sound familiar?'_

What he thought was a false and stupid mystery was turning out to be something more. The twist was making him nervous when he heard the Irkin mention 'home', does the mean Irk? The Armada? Another Irkin?... Tak?! The human was now gulping and clenching his fists as he watched the alien twisting the dial to the next setting. Well he asked for mystery didn't he? He's getting it.

Now all he did was wait at stare at the hair dryer along with the creep and little bot. He was getting a bad feelings from this. With all that was going on right now this didn't seem like the smartest place to be if this really did have anything to do with any other invaders. This was a perfect place to get hit, especially if it had been Tak. The staring was a bit unnerving, and even the invader had taken a bit of a hard swallow before turning the dial.

For a seemingly long time, the sound of the dryer had been deafening. Then slowly a voice cracked in. There was no wondering who's it was. Tak's voice had come in clearer than all the others.

"Well find them! Your an adv--adv------ Downtown---arrogant schmor--" No doubt the rest had been some kind of angry cursing in their native language, but it seemed that's all the hairdryer was willing to give them at this point.

"SHE COMMANDS US!!" The shriek had been followed by the creeper flailing rabidly before charging out his own door. Clearly the hairdryer had compelled him into some sort of pseudo religious worship of Tak's voice....

The sound of her voice made Dib frown. So it was Tak, great. What a wonderful mystery this was. Well it may not have been as fun or new as he was hoping, but at least now they had something useful.

"Zim is keeping this," The alien had given him a look daring him to stop him as he hugged the demon hairdryer to his chest. It was clearly receiving some sort of signal, or a few to be accurate. It could be useful later, but more than that, the alien wanted to listen to the "universe's pulse" while in his base.

Putting his hands up in defense to the Irkin insisting to take it then turned to leave the trailer. "Can we go now? This place freaks me out more than the hairdryer..." He made a disgusted face as he made his way out of the trailer and Gir tried to follow tugging harshly on the leash.

"Wait for me! I'm scared too!! That the lady that was in my head...." The little bot tried to run but was being held back by the leash.

That made both the human and alien stop in their tracks and turn to the little dog. "What did you just say?" Dib didn't know that the invader had found a piece of Mi Mi in Girs body. So he was just a little worried.

"Agreed," making a quick exit, the invader stopped only when his human expressed his surprise. It would seem his human truly did care about Gir. That idea added to the warmth he was continuing to feel. "Mi Mi left her emergency override key in Gir," strapping the little guy in again, Zim let his eyes wander back to Dib as he continued, "It's out now though, thanks to my genius~"

Gir patted Zims hands and hugged his arm as he strapped him in. "I loooooves you."

"Anyway, it sounds like Mi Mi was sent downtown. We might be able to stun her long enough to catch her if we're careful," the trick there was not being seen. Perhaps they could drop Gir on her and he could taze her? Or maybe Dib had an idea. Regardless, that SIR was coming with them. Of this the invader was nearly certain.

"Stunning her was my idea as well, but we'll have to be careful...who knows what she could do when we have here. If Tak really has anyway of watching us she could be live on Mi Mi and possibly make her self destruct. I don't know..." He sighed and leaned into the back of his seat. Maybe he was overthinking it? "...Could we use the override key on her?"

It was good to hear they were thinking similarly. That was a huge question though. She didn't seem the type to hang back after making herself known. "Probably, but we'd end up losing whatever information Mi Mi has," Zim had considered that option, but it really was a better option for later. They still had the element of surprise regarding the key after all.

"All we really need is the data chip, so if we were close enough when we stunned her, Gir or I could pull it out and run?" It was nice, bouncing ideas off his human like this. "We could also try tricking her into letting her guard down possibly..." He wasn't fully fond of that idea since it would require using Dib as some kind of bait, but Tak didn't seem intent on hurting him, so maybe...?

"I..think it would be better to bait her. I don't think it would be a good idea having Gir too close after what happened earlier, and if we fail at stunning she could..." He stopped for a moment and turned his gaze the other way. "She could hurt you..." Yes, Zim had his Pak and was probably strong enough to go up against the cat. Maybe...But what if? Was all Dib could think. And there was also the thought that if something did go wrong she would hide herself better and make it even harder to find her. They were lucky that the hairdryer nonsense turned out to be something useful. "How would we bait her if we did?"

Why did Dib always have to be reasonable? It was a good trait, but still not an idea the Irkin was enjoying, "....with you.....if we made it like you were in danger, she might try to help and be vulnerable." That was why he didn't particularly like this plan. It hinged on both the assumption that Mi Mi would help, and the willingness of his human to do something risky. If it went wrong with him, or even Gir the worst was less likely. Of course, there was also the fact that Tak flat out hated him, so the bot might actually go for his PAK if it thought there was a big enough threat.... All options for catching her seemed bad at the moment...

"Me?" He thought about it for a moment. As he thought before she does seem to be protective about him. It's not like he would actually be in danger they were just gonna make it look like he was. Or so he hoped. Honestly though, is he really willing to put his life on the line for this?... He was already planning to go the dangerous even so why not? "Hm...I guess it would make sense. If we go with this idea whats the plan?" He asked as he managed not to break his train of thought.

Is he really starting to care about Zim that much to avoid him getting hurt? The invader may be smart and strong, but Mi Mi and Tak could do their worst if they wanted to. That was something Dib knew for sure. Now that he thought about it though, does Tak possibly still have some kind of feelings for him? She may have betrayed him in the end and intended to be with him just for information, but somewhere in between she did start feeling something for him. It may have been more of a lustful, mean, and fake kind of love, but for her that's what it was to have feelings. She isn't an average romantic that enjoyed a nice star gazing date or cuddly type of girl. Any snuggling she would give ended dirty. It was almost like an odd infatuation. Even if it hadn't been a normal type of love she still seemed to be very careful and overprotective for her old human. And It's not like he could have fixed the ship after that explosion, he only had plans for the minor issues not the major. He didn't have anything she could use anymore so there was no need for that either, which would lead him to think. _'It maybe a very low possibility, but...she could actually love me still.In an odd way but..._ ' He was sitting there quietly now just lost in his thoughts again, trying to see Tak in a new perspective.

"You could 'fall' out of the ship or 'wander' in front of a bus as starting ideas," the bus idea would probably be more controllable if he thought about it, "If, we were to say.....have an argument again, and you just so happened to step into traffic in your anger, that horrible cat might actually try to save you." The unspoken piece had been that Zim himself would be close enough to guarantee protection himself in that situation. Tak would probably revel in the idea of them getting into such a heated situation as that, so even if she was watching, she might not suspect a trap as much as she would if he were to suddenly fall. "And if she does grab you, you'd be in perfect position to take the chip out of her STINKING HEAD!" The look of curiosity on his human's face had not gone unnoticed however, and had drawn the Irkin to give his human another small squeeze, "Dib?"

He tuned the Irkins voice in and out as he was lost in thought. He heard the plan sort of... he just couldn't really say anything he was in a weird position. Thinking a bit too hard that it started making his head hurt, however the squeeze had brought him back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah...right. The chip..." He replied as he tried to pull himself out of the deep thinking he had thrown himself in. He never expected to be considering...that again. What was he considering exactly?

"I wanna play with the kittys!" GIR shouted from the back as he stretched his little arms out trying to reach Zim and Dib for a hug. "Can I HAZ A hUg?!"

"You can play with the kitty later Gir," swatting the little hands, the invader rolled his eyes a bit before patting the little bot on the head, "There. Now stay in your seat."

Clearly his human's mind had been elsewhere....Zim found that a little disturbing given everything else that was going on, "Listen, you don't have to be bait. If your not up to it, Gir and I can handle her." There hadn't been any teasing or gloating in the Irkin's addition as he brought his gaze to the humans. He really didn't want to see him hurt again, and his mind seemed to be....not entirely present. The last thing he wanted for his human to ACTUALLY get hit by traffic. And Dib did deserve a say in it too. Especially since they were supposed to be partners.

"I'll be fine Zim." He responded a bit snappy. "Do we know exactly where she is?" He asked as he leaned forward only a little bit just to get a better view of where they were. He wasn't angry at the alien, but like him he just didn't want to see the Irkin hurt. He had already imagined the many things Mi Mi could have done to Zim if things had gone wrong and if he had known about their latest encounter when he was asleep, he definitely would have not let the alien do this on his own. "I can't just walk into the middle of traffic either...it'll be to simple. If they really caught on that we know what they've been doing Mi Mi would be smart to suspect that. But...I don't really mind what plan we use...I just..." He sighed. "I just don't want anything like yesterday to happen. To either of us...but mainly you." He mumbled the last bit to only himself. If Mi Mi had stolen his PAK it would be a big advantage to Tak. Then what was Dib to do if that happened?

Zim wasn't fully sure if he believed when the human said he would be fine, but there wasn't really much room for argument. He didn't want anything like yesterday to happen again either...."No, but Gir is surprisingly good at finding trouble," That would have been funny if it hadn't been for yesterday, "Gir! Take us to the kitty ~!"

Of course, he didn't intend to let Gir drive, but the little dog-bot could at least point the way. He had recently come in close contact with Mi Mi, so her signature should be recognizable within the given area.

"Say pleeeeeeease"

"Please take us to the kitty," Scoffing a bit, the Irkin conceded to the request as he craned his neck to look back at where his little Gir was stowed.

"Um...the kitty is...dat way!" He pointed to the direction she was in and led them on from there


	14. Awkward Toast

It had been hours and the cat was still no where to be found and just as Zim had been about to try another method Gir nearly jumped out of his seat and screamed. "KITTYS!" Pointing down towards the city the cat could be found hiding in the alleyway looking up at them. 

Mimi had been looking for the two all around looking up at the sky and everywhere they would be. There was no luck until she felt a familiar energy above her and looked up to see the ship flying over her. Slowly the SIR backed up a little into an alleyway narrowing her eyes into a deadly stare.

"Dib thing," taking a small breath, Zim brought their gaze level to try and impress how much he meant what he was about to say, "Zim will catch you."

He knew well a fall from such a height would be fatal for a human. As such, the Irkin had decided that even if it broke cover, he would make sure his human didn't even come close to it before jerking the ship to the side and cutting engine. From below it would look like a malfunction. And from up above, Dib would fall.

Seeing that the cat had caught them ruined any plan they had made before, now was the time to act or they'd lose her again. Now this was the plan that made Dib nervous, but it all melted away when he felt the aliens hand turn his head to face him, his cheeks blushed a slight pink at his reassurance. For some reason that made his heart skip a beat and feel a bit more confident about it. Why was he trusting him with a fall? Not sure. But as the idiot he is with his feelings he just had to take his leap of faith as always. Hoping he wouldn't be betrayed once again. 

He took a deep breath before glancing over the edge of the shield then back to Zim smiling. "You better. Or you'll never know what I was dreaming about last night...When you were holding me~" He teased before slipping out of the ship. 

If Dib had stayed even a moment longer in the ship, he would have heard the incredulous sound that came from the alien as he jolted at the accusation. Could the human really have been aware?! Did he figure it out? Zim has questions!

Those questions, however, were put aside as he measured the fall. Mentally, there was a line that would que him to move the ship. That line came and went, and the ship refused all command.

_ Really?! _

_ A real malfunction? _

_ Now?!!  _

_ No!  _

When Dib had been falling long enough his panic started to set and he still didn't see the ship move. Did Zim to lie to him when he said he'd save him?  _ 'Wh-why the hell is no one catching me?! Shit...' _ His heart began to pound and his chest ached at though that neither of them really cared. 

Quickly Zim turned to the back and unbuckled his own SIR. "Gir! Don't crash!" That had been the only rational thought that had crossed the invader's mind before pitching himself out the gaping hole. Consequences be damned, he wasn't going to watch Dib die! He jumped out and retracted his legs. Everything seemed to slow as the alien fell with practiced stance after his Dib. 

Dib had closed his eyes just before the alien came out and bit his lip bracing for impact. However, when he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace his eyes shot open to find Irkin holding him close. Before he could say anything the shrieking of metal cut through the air as Zim slowed their fall on nearby structures. The PAK dug deeply into the building and some had even snapped off sending them flying towards the floor. 

They hit the ground hard. The alien had managed to use his legs and part of his own body to take most of the impact, but the damage was still done. The PAK fired off more than a few sparks as it tried to reset broken bone and support the weight of the two people under it. Luckily Zim hadn't blacked out like the explosion incident. His body had just been temporarily paralyzed as he weakly held himself up over his human on the floor. His robotic legs surrounded him and his human who seemed worried and terrified at the same time, but at least safe. Just a few scratches and bruises here and there. 

The hard impact had come with a new strain on Dib's back as his fingers curled into Zims shirt with pain. It hadn't been too hard but it did hurt. When they finally stopped rolling though he had finally opened his eyes again to gaze up at the other worried.

_ 'What just happened? Why did he fling himself out the ship like a maniac? And did he really do that just to save me?....' _ Was all the thoughts that ran through Dib's mind as he raised his hand to caress the Irkins cheek. 

Zim's eyes had gone first to Dib, and the soft touch had only drawn him in more. His human was okay, and that's what mattered. Just as he was about to let Dib out of his arms, a flash of motion caught his eye and drew an almost murderous stare, "You little-- Don't even THINK of touching him!"

The only thing stopping the human from pulling the Irkin into a deep grateful kiss was the deadly glare and threat he was giving the cat sitting just at his head. He tilted his head back to narrow his eyes at the tiny SIR as well. 

Mi Mi had come just seconds to saving Dib, why? Because she knew it was planned. She wanted to wait and see if it really was a fall or a trap. Guess she knows now it was a trap.

That made them both angry realizing that she had been smart enough to do that. It didn't make the human as mad as Zim however. Snarling at the creature, the damaged Pak legs had curled protectively around them. His body refused to move, but he was not going to let that THING take one step closer. She was prepared to let Dib die. 

This started to become a little clear, not only was the creature and her owner trying to hurt him physically, but they were picking at his feelings towards the human for laugh. 

As soon as he felt his muscles respond, Zim saw red. Catching the little SIR off guard, the alien moved suddenly, almost fueled by the still healing injuries, and lashed out with full intent to crush the life out of Mi Mi. Her sadistic master was going to watch, as he wiped the extension of herself, out of existence. Zim's only regret; was that Tak couldn't feel the pain of his legs squeezing and biting into the little bot's metal body. The sound of whimpering and screeching that came from the SIR had turned his hate filled glare into a sick grin as he poised a leg to run clean through one of the bot's eyes.

"Zim!...ZIM!" The human shouted with a slight crack of fear in his throat. Not only was he a little afraid of his wrath, there was also a possibility Zim could accidentally destroy the data they needed. "If you break her we can't find Tak. I...I know you're mad. But please...control yourself." The plea came a little softer as he tried to calm the raging invader. 

Dib's voice had been the only thing to pull him back to reality. The descent had been slow. Like boiling water slowly being cooled. First the leg poised at her eyes lowered, then followed the rest of the Irkin's body. Then at last, the pressure eased just enough to not actually break the little Mi Mi. If his legs could have been shaking, they would have been. Even with the soft voice, it had taken a bit of time for Zim to actually pull his eyes away from the SIR's, "....Are you alright...?" 

The alien spoke in a low, measured tone as his eyes finally wandered to his human. Dib looked frantic or maybe even, afraid? Given their history, the Irkin might have enjoyed that at one time. But not right now. So instead, he'd turned to verbally confirming that his human was in fact uninjured, while keeping his peripheral vision on Mi Mi. Letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding he tried to collect his thoughts over what just happened before replying. 

"I uh..." Picking himself off the ground he winced at the sting in his back. Zim had covered most of the fall, but the tight embrace and rolling on the ground had caused some pain in his back. It wasn't anything too dramatic though. "I'm fine. Just a little hurt and dizzy. That...didn't exactly go as planned so I just...I might need a bit to process everything." He glanced between Zim and the SIR. He'd never seen Zim be grim and lash out like THAT before.

Mi Mi's eye was broken and her body was a bit mangled and crushed from the tight grip. It was a little disturbing to look at it like that while it was still in disguise. The human turned his gaze away nervously before watching the green dog bring the ship back down. They were away from the city enough to be well hidden and safe. 

Fear still evident in his human's behavior, the alien tried his best to take a breath and calm a bit, though his own behavior still seemed very measured. Dib was hurting, but not injured. It was better than nothing.

"I DID IT!" Gir shouted happily as he sprung up from the pilot seat.

"Yes. You did now shut up! Stupid thing..." Looks like Gir turned on the personality chip again. How annoying, but at least she wasn't attacking anyone. Why not? "If...you're wondering why I haven't attacked you it's because your stupid robot disabled my ability to harm the stupid disgusting food drone and my weapons. I'm honestly surprised that crappy scrap metal could gain control over the ship again." 

Zim had been just about to praise Gir when the WRETCHED voice had cracked through, making his fists ball and glare at the ship as it came to rest. The glare had seemed more justified as it proceeded to sass him. Pausing for a minute the tone of the ship changed into something more hurtful and angry.

"And I saw what you did to Mi Mi, you cruel jerk. My master won't be very happy with you." 

"Good!" the word had come with a forceful stab of a leg into the concrete. Seeing Dib flinch however, had the alien slowly retracting the things. 

"Why don't we just get out of here before someone finds us and we can sort this out where no one will see us." He wanted avoid seeing Zim lose his mind again, as fascinating as it was, it was also terrifying. He climbed into the pilot seat next to Gir and looked at invader still stubbornly waiting outside the ship with the mangled SIR. "Please..." He added with a shaky tone.

More tossing than placing Mi Mi in the ship, Zim had little doubt that the legs were part of what was making his human so nervous. Before the human lifted the ship to take off the ship added one more thing. "And if you expect me to take you home safely. Do NOT attempt to put me in sleep mode again. I wasn't programmed to be in sleep mode for too long in case there was an intruder such as yourselves. The ship will only be temporarily available until i've been turned back on." 

Climbing in shortly after, the invader nestled in begrudgingly and let off a low growl at the idea of having to keep hearing Tak's voice. Still, Zim was slowly calming a bit as he busied his mind with counting the humans breaths and assessing the damage to his own PAK while they disappeared to a safer location.

The whole trip had been silent mainly because Dib had been trying to steady his breath and collect his thoughts. He was seconds away from death AGAIN and he had discovered a new side of Zim he'd never seen. As dangerous and scary as he was, he had to admit... it was oddly beautiful. Still though Zim had saved him, and for that he was grateful. He followed through with his promise, even if it meant throwing himself out of the ship and getting hurt! That made his heart flutter just a bit as butterflies made his stomach tingle. 

Remembering his weak fragile body sitting over him so protectively only made his heart go from fluttering to jumping. The urge he had to suddenly grab Zim and pull him into a kiss. He only regretted his hesitation a little bit, but going back to seeing the invaders anger changed his mind. If he had randomly grabbed him for that would the Irkin have done something to him? He frowned sadly at the thought and sighed before finally landing the ship in what seemed like a small forest. Looks like he was trying to find a more relaxing secluded area than just some place in the middle of nowhere. He took a moment as he leaned into the seat and let his head rest back to look up at the ceiling, trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. "Yet another one hell of a day." He muttered. There was a lot to take in A LOT. It seemed like the day sped up after they found Mi Mi. 

The day had grown dark and the moon was brightly shining through the trees leaving a soft glow on the ship. It was dead silent and the only that could be heard was the soft hum of the ships engine and the wind softly picking up here and there. 

Leaning back in his own spot, Zim had come to remove and lay aside his disguise. The lenses itched and the hair was already half off, so what did it really matter? Still, the silence and dull hum of the engines did seem to have a calming effect on him as well. 

"Ok...so i'm just going to assume that with bad timing the ship had malfunctioned and you had throw yourself out of the ship...to save me...right?" 

"Mhmmmm" Gir nodded in response for his master.

Affected or not however, the alien had been grateful for Gir's answering. 

"...You didn't have to do that Zim." Dib had a soft tone, but there was something sad about it. 

And the second set of comments to come from the human had his fingers curling up once again. How was he supposed to respond to that...?

Dib chuckled a bit as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Hold on that...came out weird." Pausing for a moment he tried to find the words to continue. "Don't take that as me being ungrateful about it. Because trust me...I AM." He referred to the fact he wanted to kiss him for it. "I just... I didn't think you would do that for me." Shrugging at the bit he let off a small chuckle. 

As his human did his best to explain what he'd meant, Zim's eyes had been seemingly fixed on the sky, as if looking for something.

"Thank you..." Turning to look at the alien he gave him a weak smile and held his hand open waiting for his. "You saved my life...again." With a smile still on his face he took the risk of his almighty Zims wrath to move closer and rest his head on his shoulder.

Nevertheless, his hand had found its way into the outstretched one and his body leaned into the touch after a moment. 

"If anyone had told me 14 years ago that you'd be saving my life more than once I would've laughed and if they told me you jumped out of a ship in risk of hurting yourself to do so, I would've called them crazy." He added as he gently squeezed the Irkins hand. 

That was the action that brought his gaze back to Dib, with a soft touch to it, "I would have called them crazy too," There was no real denying that part. At one point in time they had been fairly solidly at each other's throats and he might have laughed if he'd seen the human fall from such a height when they first met. As it was now, however, the idea was almost unthinkable.

"Ugh...this is more disgusting to watch than you and my master..." The ship mumbled causing the human to kick the control panel and shut down the ship for now.

"Stupid piece of scrap." The human mumbled tiredly. Maybe nuzzling up to the alien right now wasn't a a good idea, but it looked like he was seeking comfort once more. Like he had earlier when he hugged him.

"Zim is not....angry at you Dib thing," shifting to hold the clearly still nervous human, the alien hummed slowly himself to try and further calm the creature, "I just wanted to keep you safe...." The last part had come out significantly softer, but no less sincere as he gave his human a firm embrace.

The human blushed at the firm embrace and leaned into the touch some more. The idea of that being true made his heart skip. But how many times did Tak use that on him?Pffft. Then again... Zim did jump out of the ship. He doubted the alien would be THAT dramatic just use him for something else... right? He took a moment to rest in the Irkins warm embrace before sitting back up and stretching. He jerked a little at the small sting in his back and cringed. Uttering a small "ow"He peeked over to the back where Gir had fallen asleep next to the broken SIR. "Did you take the chip from her yet?" He asked as he glanced back over to the alien. 

"Not yet," the reply had come softly as he reached to pry the chip free. 

The little bot hummed names of different foods as he slept and his little legs twitched like a real dog.

"You are surprisingly more scary than you put out almighty Zim~" He teased lightly. 

It had been quite a while since Zim had seen himself do something like this too. But, given the circumstances, the invader couldn't say he regretted it. He was part of a fierce military after all. Even if he didn't fully act like it sometimes.

"Zim is an Irkin invader~ We're trained for combat and conquest~" purring his reply, Zim pocketed the chip before turning back to lightly tap his human's nose, "Dib thing seems trained for snuggling though~"

That comment made the human blush and pout for a moment. How could the alien say that when he was the one snuggling up to him last night! 

"So, what was my human dreaming about ~?" It would seem his human had either figured it out, or had in fact been aware, so the alien was taking the small opportunity to needle him a little.

"Hm?" In revenge to the snuggling comment he decided to leave that dream to rest. Shrugging at the alien he stretched and yawned once more. "I have no idea what you're talking about~" He chuckled. 

Well poop. It would seem the alien had outed himself there. And his human looked quite smug about it, "LIES!"

What? Did he really expect the human to tell him something like that anyway? Honestly, Dib didn't even know that Zim was snuggling him. It was just a suspicion from earlier when he felt the similar warmth and comfort after catching him.  _ 'So he was the one holding me when I was asleep... Heh I knew it~ _ ' He thought to himself as he climbed out of the ship and moved to more open area of the woods to look up at the night sky.

Despite the accusation, Zim had followed his lead and tilted his head upward as well. It was surprisingly clear tonight. "What is the human feeling toward the stars?" Zim's question had been gentle as he observed the way Dib was gazing at the lights above them. He knew his human had an interest in them, but he also doubted that was usual.

"Well they're breathtaking to me. But it's weird isn't it?" He chuckled as he sat down on the grass as he continued to look at the sky. "How something so small and beautiful can be so sad sometimes..." The moonlight on his humans face made reflected off the glasses. A soft glow of white covered his eyes now. "If you think about it, Humans are basically looking into the past. A lot of these stars don't exist anymore...and even though the thought is so fascinating it's still and you wonder,  _ 'who was looking at the same exact stars i'm looking at today in the past' _ or  _ 'how many people looked to these same stars and made a wish.' _ The stars...they've seen everything. But no one will ever know because...they die. No chance to be heard..." Without noticing it, he seemed to be throwing a bit of his own issue in there. No one ever listened to him and because they don't they'll never know. He wanted the world to know the things that he's seen, but it wasn't meant to be. Just the same with the stars. He took a deep breath and lied back to get a bigger view of the stars. "Don't get me wrong...I love the stars. They're gorgeous and at the end of the day what they left behind was worth something. At least to me. I used to wonder what was past the stars, but now that you've showed me enough..." He chuckled at the memories of the invader blasting them off into space more than once. The wasn't exactly the way he wanted to experience space..."I think i've seen all I need for now...I mean...you're an alien. So that's definitely one thing crossed of my list of wonders." He smiled. "Sorry...I just...i'm just babbling..." 

It was definitely an interesting point of view. Perhaps some day he could show him a more....controlled view. Thinking back on it, the times he'd come up close had been a bit chaotic hadn't they? "They are heard though," settling down as well, the Irkin quirked an eye at the human's sadness, "Thousands of peoples hear and use them as guidance." Virtually all space faring races used star maps, and even the planet bound civilizations at least tried plotting them. Bringing his gaze around, the alien chuckled softly at the idea that his human had seen all he wanted to. Contentment with knowledge didn't seem in his nature. That smile though, it was a bit contagious, "This is nice." Honestly, Zim hadn't taken much time to really ever do this. And somehow doing it with Dib made it seem more appealing.

And from there most of the night they laid under the stars discussing plans and their recent events but then turned into talking about things they enjoyed about their day and laughing at the silly mystery human. Slowly scooting closer to each other until they were basically snuggling and playfully beating each other up for laughs. He could have said that they spent a whole day without extra drama, but after what happened earlier that was a nope. However, he could say that he at least got to spend time with Zim without being rudely interrupted by his sister or the adorable little robot with perfect timing. 

After the two were finally tired and ready to head home they decided to end the night there. As the two had finally gone back toward the ship, Zim could personally say that today seemed....good, despite a lot of things. They both seemed to share similar opinions about the man with the hairdryer, and talking with his human under the stars had been peaceful. Still, it was becoming more clear that the wounds on Dib's back were still bothering him. Zim wished he could fix it, but any medication he might think to make could be poisonous to humans for all he knew. Instead, the alien had offered his help getting back into the cockpit.

The human had been halfway up the ship already and holding his hand out for Zim to pull him for the rest of the way.

It would seem his human was a bit accident prone however, as he had managed to catch his foot on the hull. Zim had naturally moved to catch him again, and the pair ended up in each other's lap.

Bringing his face up with a small groan he had noticed how close their faces had been. His heart began to beat out of his chest as his finger unconsciously took a hold of the Irkins shirt.  _ 'Dib...you're in now. Yo-you can get off.' _ Why wasn't he moving? Why was he just sitting there looking at the alien. There was that sudden urge again, to kiss him. His hand gripped the shirt tighter as he tried his best to resist the urge to. His palms were sweaty, heart was racing and his mind was panicking. Maybe he could kiss him and use his fall as an excuse right? Or maybe kissing his cheek wouldn't hurt...His cheeks blushed a soft shy red as he thought of excuses he could use just to kiss the invader. Would he enjoy the kiss too? What if he did? And if he did where would it lead?...Oh that was a thought that made his cheeks blush a little darker.

The blush on Dib's face only encouraged Zim's own eyes to lighten at how close they were. Neither made any action to move, and the only sound that could be heard was the pounding of their hearts in their ears.

_ Why isn't he moving? _

_ Is he hurt? _

_ WHY THAT COLOR?! _

Heck, why wasn't the alien inclined to move? The answer to the first two could have been found with a small question, but any attempt to speak had been killed by Zim's own voice dying in his throat. Everything was suddenly moving so slow and his own mind was running a mile a minute as his human seemed to be getting closer..?

When he had fallen and landed in a straddled position on Zim his legs curled underneath his by instinct as if he done that on purpose. Which led him to the question, did he land on him like this on purpose? Who knows...But after he had finally fought off the urge to kiss the alien he tried to move off. How could he have even thought about kissing him? Was he crazy?! As he let go of the aliens shirt and tried to take his legs back the alien himself tried to help as well only to make things worse. 

After a long moment of staring, it finally occurred to Zim that Dib might actually be WANTING to get up, but was also maybe a bit stuck? The position had been a bit odd now that he thought about it. And his time to try to help his human get up could have been either horrible or perfect depending on who you asked.

The sudden movement had both of them nearly bumping heads and sliding down the seat itself. The Irkin had let out a startled yelp, and grabbed desperately for the chair as they slipped. Why did this thing not have arms?! Sliding to the bottom of the seat releasing Dib had caused him to fall over him again. Only now their position had been more intense this time. Zim's knee had rubbed between the human's legs as Dibs knee was only an inch away from doing the same to him. 

The blush on his human's cheeks couldn't be any more red as he felt him grip the fabric of the seat next to face.

The result of the motion had been both interesting and horrifying. If Zim's eyes had been any brighter, the would have been glowing, and Dib's flushed face only matched the sentiment as they managed to tangle themselves even closer than before. The alien's mind was cycling through shove, or grab as he felt his knee slip more solidly between the humans legs; and it almost decided on shove in that moment of panic. The only thing that had stopped the movement was the mewled name that came from his human's lips.

"Z-Zim~" His voice came out almost as a whimper as he kept his eyes closed. 

Through the haze that was the Irkin's panicked mind, two things seemed familiar. Dib's tone, and the position. Where had he seen it before....? Ah yes....the so called hentai sites. It would seem his mistaken search was valuable after all. The humans there hadn't been angry or tried to get away, so maybe it was a social behavior? Or at least something acceptable as comfort maybe...? "Zim is here Dib~" There was clearly some sort of strong emotion associated with it all, and Zim couldn't help but feel the same sensation of superiority he had earlier during the flying lesson. His human was just so cute, all red faced and whimpering~ And whimpering for him at that! Reaching out to take a hold of Dib again, Zim had pulled him just a bit more firmly against his leg while his other hand trailed up the human's back, to his neck, and finally to cup his blushing face. This was the same feeling he imagined his human had while spraying him with the water~

Dib closed his eyes and covered his mouth embarrassed as he tried to hold himself up over the alien with his other. He could've moved now definitely, but the feeling of Zims leg pressing against him more felt too good to leave now. And with the chill the Irkin gave him by snaking his fingers up his back and to his cheek made him practically melt. His body was slightly shaking now not from anxiety or anything bad, but from the amount of strength it took not to make his dirty thoughts about the alien a reality. "Nngh~ Zim..." He panted softly . His voice so shaky and soft.. "St-stop~" He let out yet another soft mewl but in no way did it come out convincingly. If anything he wanted more. Is this what his little invader felt when he would be on the opposite side of the table? It seems now he was getting a taste of his own medicine. Revenge or the amount of times he's made his own little alien whimper and fawn over his dominance. His body was becoming warm all over and his heart was pounding out of his chest. This was sure to erase most of the memories with Tak in this ship.

"That's a good sound, isn't it~?" Purring the words, the Irkin leaned himself a bit more forward to bring their faces even closer together as he watched Dib's expression with wide eyes and a somewhat gentle amused smile.

Blushing more at the Irkin's purr he the grip on the seat became tighter. The added friction and comment drew another whimper. "Hn...Ye-yes" He replied so shyly as he opened his eyes just a bit giving a cute flustered expression. His eyes had been so sweet yet passionate. Almost as if he was begging for more, just a little more, it wouldn't hurt.

"I could stop...." smirking a bit, Zim had loosened his grip a bit and made like he would pull away just enough to make sure he was really reading his tone correctly, "but you'd have to lie more convincingly first~" The tease had been followed by the invader shifting his position just enough to give his human a bit more friction before pulling his arms away from their grip on the chair. He was definitely doing something right for Dib to be making a face like THAT. And now, he'd taken away the main support the human had to hold himself up. Inevitably, the rest of his body weight would bring them even tighter together and; Zim hoped, drawn another sweet mewl from his Dib. 

Dib was lost for words. The more the Irkin teased him the more his brain lost the ability to function and the strength he had to resist playing along was weakening. As they changed positions his body began to squirm fighting his will to keep from grinding against Zims leg. Now that his hands didn't have a chair to hold on to they found themselves curled tightly around Zims shirt as he gazed up at him with a more intense version of the expression he'd given him before. "Nnngh~ Zim...please..." He whimpered as his body trembled a little more. Anymore teasing and Dib might just teach the alien a lesson.

"I think it's about time for some hands on research. Don't you agree, my Dib~?" The question had been breathed just against the human's lips as the Irkin brought the hand cupping Dib's cute little face back down his neck, putting just a bit more pressure with nails while the other hand started to explore for the rest of his human's weak spots. Where there was one, there were likely to be more~

The pressure of his nails on his skin made the humans whimpers turn into moans he couldn't control now. His body was overheating and becoming frustrated the more he felt the aliens hands caress the skin under his shirt. 

_ Were those sounds getting better~?  _

_ It would seem so~ _

Every shift and touch served as encouragement as the alien mentally mapped out the places he'd found so far that gave the best responses. Dib was getting noticeably warmer, but didn't actually express any discomfort. It had to be a way for encouraging the behavior~

His body begged to let go of his resistance. "Z-Zim...not there.." He moaned softly as he pressed his chest closer to the invader and moved his hands to cup his face and leaned in closer for a kiss.

Then there was a new behavior at play as well. As the gap between their bodies closed, Dib was suddenly pulling their faces together. It wasn't a headbutt though, something more...affectionate? Now was apparently not the time to find out. Just as they were about to make contact, the last voice either of them wanted to hear cracked through the ship.

"OH PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE WITH THAT! YOU DISGUST ME! JUST AS DISGUSTING AS YOU AND MY MASTER..." 

"I'm gonna kill this fucking ship." The human growled against Zims lips. They had barely touched lips when they were so rudely interrupted once more, only this time by the shriek of Taks voice. Seems like somewhere along their shuffling they had accidentally turned on the ship, but from all the whimpering distractions neither one of them noticed. 

Dib crawled off of Zim more than embarrassed and moved to the side just a few inches away from him. If this ship had been any bigger he would have been sitting much further. How could he let his body get the best of him? But to be fair...Zim started it. Still though he could've pulled away and avoided that scene. Curse these damn feelings. He didn't want to be fooled into betrayal again, but it felt so nice. He kicked the bottom of the ship causing it to mumble curse words in the Irkin language. 

"QUIET YOU--" pulling out a few curse words himself, Zim joined Dib in giving the machine a kick and growled a small threat, "Don't make me give you a virus!" The invader did NOT like Tak at the best of times, and he definitely did NOT want to think about her handling his Dib. The ship seemed dead set on bringing it up though. The main relief was seeing the human's own anger and frustration at the thing. At least it was a pretty clear sign that he wasn't appreciating the reminders either.

Hoping that the Irkin wouldn't be too angry at the last bit that Tak had shouted he looked away shyly and cleared his throat. "Sorry...I...I should've been more careful." His voiced cracked a bit. He was just so mad. Why was it that every time he was so close to him he could never get a kiss?! Was it just not meant to be?...The frustration. It's not like he could easily just kiss the alien whenever... it had to be right. 

"Is it always like this?" At this question, Zim's voice had taken on a more genuinely curious to possibly exasperated tone as he gestured at the console in front of them. It probably was, but even he was frustrated with it's sudden and rude interruption. At least Gir had the sense to just muscle his way in when he interrupted instead of making jabs like that.

As his body began to cool down and his thoughts came back to order he sighed deeply. Holding his face in his hands he remembered the amount of times the ship had enjoyed teasing him and Tak back then as well, of course that never stopped Tak it only encouraged her to keep going. To think that someone was watching them was a thrill for her. He frowned at the thought and shook his head trying to shake the images away and replacing them with the beautiful moment he just made with Zim. "I can't tell you how many times this has happened before." He mumbled annoyed and leaned back in his seat. 

"Yes and the amount of disgu--"

Dib gave the ship a pretty hard kick to cut her off making rant a full sentence of Irkin curse words. He bit his lip and looked out of the ship. "We...we should probably go home now." Not only because it was late but because he was tired. Other than his body begging to be touched by the invader again it was also desperate for sleep. If only the ship hadn't ruined their moment he would've been able to rest well if things got to... That thought kept a small tint of pink on his cheeks. "We only have a day till the raid. So we should probably figure out what's on Mi Mis chips tomorrow and go over our plans again." 

...So it happened a lot. Mentally logging the information and handling ship's controls just a touch more roughly, the alien couldn't help but agree to Dib's suggestion of heading home. It was late, and the tension that situation had caused wasn't really helping anything.

"Yes, by then I should have the windshield replaced too," Agreeing with the plans for tomorrow, the alien was already plotting out his target for the replacement. No more falling incidents.

Once they'd arrived at the house, Zim did his best to both assist his human, and not end up in a situation like earlier. 

"Good morning!" Gir yelled happily as he threw himself on to Zims face and nuzzled him.

Gir's unexpected clinging had led to a few muffled words before finally being removed with a sighed, "Good morning Gir."

After what had just happened in the ship his human definitely didn't want him to go. He wanted to pull him inside and up to his room to finish what he started, but that probably wasn't a good idea anyway. Even after all the obvious signs that Zim has some kind of feelings towards him he just couldn't believe it still, or maybe he was just taking Gaz's warning about trusting Zim? He may not be too careful, obviously after what he'd just done, but at least he was considering the possibility. Even then if it was a trick he was more than willing to fall into that trap again, with him these moments were turning out to be twice as better than they were with Tak. With the alien the moments had been more than just lust and fake snuggling, everything felt like it had more love and passion to it. More sincere feelings. It felt...different. 

What happened in the ship was something that happened almost every day with Tak, it was weird that they never had actually gone further than that with the amount of times things got intense. It might have also been the fact that Tak couldn't exactly explain why her body looked a little different if they had done anything more than just touching and other stuff~ It was hard enough for her to find a way to make her tongue look and feel like a humans with her disguise. The only times they'd ever 'snuggle' was when she wanted something or was bored. And because obviously Dib had never been in a real relationship before he was to blind to see the one sided end of it. 

"Well...Today was a good day other than...this morning."He shrugged at the alien. "We should do this again someday only, without the near death experience part or the annoying ship." He chuckled. 

Mi Mi got significantly less gentle treatment, he grabbed the mangled SIRs tail like it was a dead rodent and yanked her out of the ship. It took a moment of mental restraint not to plan out the exact order he would like to dismantle her in. That thought had, however, been interrupted by Dib's rather sweet goodbye.

"And maybe next time..." He stepped a little closer to the alien ignoring the harsh SIR treatment and running his hand down his arm as he gazed into his eyes. "We could finish what you started~" He purred softly

The touch brought a lighter tone back to his eyes as his antennae pulled a bit forward. For a moment he wondered if his human might try to mouth touch again, but no. The trailing touch that brought a pleasant shiver to his skin had been what was planned. And it was quite nice~ 

He picked up Gir to give him a sweet hug before placing back on the floor and heading to the door. Glancing back on last time he gave the alien a loving smile. "Goodnight Zim~" That had been the last to come out before closing the door. He would for sure dream about this tonight and that made him happy as he quickly made his way to the room. 

For a moment, Zim had been a bit stunned as he gazed into his humans eyes, before watching him retreat behind closed doors, "Goodnight my Dib~" Smiling a bit, the invader took another long look at the sky above the house before turning to head home himself. The memory of holding his human so close had nearly made him forget to put his disguise back on.

The next morning Dib was excited not only because it was the day before the raid, but because him and Zim would spend the day together once more. Fixing the ship and finding out what Tak was up to. Life was turning out to be exciting around Zim, it's been so long since he'd done things like this. And even falling out of the ship was exciting, scary but exciting. So who knows what might happen today? The hype was only making him want to go to area 51 some more. 

After he'd woke up from a great dream. He went on to prepare for the day getting a little more dressed up than usual. Today he wore his favorite pair of lip rings. Each side of the snake bites were accessorized with a black hoop that looked like it was splattered with neon green paint. To add on to his look he wore a long dangling ufo that read 'we believe' on the edge with a small star dangling on the top. While his other ear wore a short dangling planet that almost looked like Irk and had a chain that connected into a cuff on the cartilage. He'd even added a little eye liner and brow make up today.

Looking at himself in the mirror he blushed just a little.  _ 'I...I haven't worried about the way I look in so long. I almost feel a little embarrassed.' _ He thought to himself biting his lip just a bit before finally moving on to his closet. He picked out a black shirt with a bright lime green and pink design. The design was tentacles that sprouted from the bottom to swirl half way up the shirt and wrap around a heart in the center. Over that he wore his black coat in hopes Zim would try to reach for it again today and to match he picked out black ripped jeans along with green high tops. IT wasn't too fancy but it was a pretty cute and ironic shirt~

After getting ready for the day and making sure he looked good enough he made his way out the door. 'I... I hope he likes it...' He smiled and sat on the stair rail just like when he was a child and slid down. His coat flying behind him and wrapping around him just right when he landed. When he got on his feet again he made his way into the kitchen where he was the unbelievable sight of his father standing at the toaster with a towel around his neck and nothing on, but JUICY underwear. Singing "Toast...toast...toast" Well Dib WAS feeling good now he just wants to die. He felt his sister bump past his shoulder and looked to see her playing her game. She wasn't even paying attention! Oh no if he had to see this his sister was going too as well. "Gaz...."

"Not now Dib." she growled at him as she intensely pressed the buttons on her game slave.

"G-Gaaz"

"Dib i'm on my last life in the last level in this game and if i lose not only will I have to start over the entire game i'll call security to come shove a piggy up you---" She was cut off when he turned her around to see their dad. She automatically turned around and walked out the kitchen. "I hate this family."

"Gaz wait!" Dibs voice had caught the professors attention causing him to turn around and call his son over for toast. His son felt a chill down his back as he cringed having to look at his father now.  _ 'Of all the things he's done before,..this....this is what makes me wish i was adopted.' _

As if the sight couldn't get any worse for Dib, it would seem his father had a set of piercings, in the shape of radiation warning symbols, right on his nipples. The internal screaming was almost audible as he held out a plate of freshly made toast, "Well someone looks chipper~" It had been a while since his son had charged in with such purpose. Even if it was likely to do with aliens or bigfoot again, it was good to see. And the look of horror was somehow overlooked as he handed off the breakfast. "I see you got that ship fixed. Using the power of SCIENCE no doubt! So proud~" The words had come with a rather wide grin as he made his way to set the table for Gaz as well, "Gaz~! Breakfast is ready!"

Breakfast would be toast with eggs and a healthy dose of shame it seemed.

Being the respectful and loving daughter Gaz was she couldn't turn down her father even though the thought of being in the same room with him right now made her cringe. "Thanks dad." She murmured annoyed through her teeth as she bumped Dibs shoulder again, harder this time causing him to hit the table.

"Ouch" He whined as he hesitated to take the seat next to his sister. That's what he gets for calling their dads attention to them. It was hard to look at his father. He thought his coat was weird before but now he'd rather see his coat than this. Is this what he was hiding under there? He tried his best to avoid his father and sisters gaze.

Gaz did her best to do the same as she kept her eyes on the game system and picked at her food.

"Yeah...I fixed the ship. Zims coming over later to help me put in a new shield. We also found a mystery place yesterday! It's so long since i've gotten to go out and do something like that again...it was so fun!" He said in excitement as he ate his eggs. The excitement of his son made him so happy, it may not have been for science but at least he was having fun again. That was something they deserved a hug for.

Gaz's eye twitched as she felt their father embrace them with his naked pierced body. "Dad..." Gaz tried to be nice but her tone was just throwing a bit of evil in there. "I'm trying to play a game please let go..." He only hugged them tighter. She turn to glare at Dib and kicked him under the table making his eyes water and cry in pain. But that must have looked like a happy cry to the professor as he picked up his children from their seats and hugged them even tighter. 

Oh, those two always were squabbling one way or another. Brushing it off, the Professor nodded as Dib explained his day. That did explain his mood, and the fact that he was hunting something other than aliens also seemed good. Even if it was still 'paranormal'. "I'm glad your feeling better Dib. And so is your sister!" squeezing the pair, the kick to Dib's shin might have said otherwise, but it was not lost on him how worried Gaz had been. It would have to have been a relief for her to hear his excitement too.

When he had finally let them go Gaz gobbled the food down pretty fast and made a run for her room. "Breakfast was great! But I have to go stream now bye!" She shouted leaving Dib to deal with him alone.

Just as Gaz had made her retreat, the doorbell had gone off. While the sound did save Dib from having to pretend his father's state of dress was normal, it did not spare whoever was ringing.

"Why hellooo Zim~ Dib was just talking about you!" Frankly the Professor almost seemed too at ease given what he was wearing, but so it was.

The sight was also seeming to give Zim a pause as he quirked an eye at the elder Membrane, "Why are you-- Never mind!" Waving his hand in dismissal, the Irkin was already peering around the larger figure to look for his human.

“He's in the kitchen. Why don't you join us for breakfast?" One would think the man might be suspicious or cagey given recent events, but at the moment he was more than welcoming and seemingly set on embarrassing Dib in front of his boyfriend~

And as his father had hoped the minute Zim walked in through the kitchen the humans cheek blushed darkly and he nearly choked on his food.  _ 'Oh god. Kill me now.'  _ He thought as he held his face in his hands embarrassed.  _ 'Why is he here already?! So early!' _ After the choking had settled down he took a drink of his orange juice and cleared his throat. then proceeded to hide his face in his hands. "That's not my father I promise." he mumbled to the alien.

"He funny lookin! I like him!" the little bot clung to his fathers leg and nuzzled it lightly. 

When his dad walked into the kitchen as well the boy sighed and tried to get used to the odd sight. "Why...why aren't you wearing anything?" Yes he did have the right to have his off days and not have to wear a big coat around the house all day, but why did he have to do it like this?! "And you seem a little too happy today too. Did something happen?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it is...." continuing to side eye the Professor as he took the set next to Dib, Zim was left with far more questions than answers regarding this earth family. The questions coming from his own human had drawn a small chuckle from him though.

"Aww~ I like you too tiny green dog," scooping Gir up, Professor Membrane had practically beamed at his son's curiosity. Even if it had been laced with familial embarrassment. "Daddy had a breakthrough~" cooing the reply, the Professor had spun almost dramatically as if making a presentation. A force of habit really, but he was also quite excited. "Interg--national communication! It hasn't been properly tested in humans yet, but the science is sound." In his excitement, the man had almost said something he probably shouldn't have. But Dib was his son, and he did want to share the reason for his excitement. "As for my clothes....." that was amusingly enough the more difficult one to answer honestly without making it weird, "It's a naked sort of day!" Well, that statement couldn't have come out any worse. Or true. He simply hadn't bothered to put on clothes, and this was what he slept in, soooooo.....it was in the kitchen now.

"Hmm well congrats dad." He sighed as he stood up from his seat. "But next time... put some clothes on when you answer the door." He blushed a little more. "Anyway Zim..." He cleared his throat and slightly opened his coat to show off his colorful outfit and played with piercing a bit as if he was trying to get him to notice. 

"Lets go finish the ship for tomorrow." His tone sounded just a bit flirty as he came closer to the alien sitting at the table. 

"Thanks for breakfast dad..." Before he could made the exit his father had stopped him. 

"Dib, you can't possibly be considering attending that raid still can you?" Blocking the doorway, the Juicy compelled both of them to stay out of arm's reach, "I can appreciate your drive, but you are still injured." He knew Dib had said if tonight he felt well enough, but that didn't mean he wanted him to. If anything, he wanted him to go less now, "Zim, you can understand my concern yes?" If his son wouldn't hear it from him, then maybe his boyfriend? Zim had to appreciate the risk at the very least. And he knew better than anyone the extent of Dib's injury right?

"Oh I understand, " taking a small step to approach again, the Irkin seemed to be thinking something over as he glanced between the two, "But you don't need to worry. Zim will stick to Dib thing like glue~ We'll dance and kick some pigs, then come home. No one gets dissected--arrested."

But that was part of the problem wasn't it? Another part was that they all clearly understood the likelihood of some kind of trouble.

".....Fine....just, please, be gone by 2:15 a.m.," At this point, there was no sense it arguing with the pair further. Both he and Dib knew it was too much to think he wouldn't at least try for the base since he was going. All he could do was try to offer him a way of staying safe. The raid party started at midnight, and 2:15 was when the storming would begin. The Professor would rather deal with an arrest from a break in than Dib being caught up in that.

Dib eyed his father suspiciously. "Why that time?" He asked. This was definitely weird, what did his father know that he didn't? He was starting to get a strange twisted feeling that his father might actually be apart of this. His question had gone ignored as his father had taken his own breakfast and disappeared from the kitchen. Now Dib was full of questions and worries. 

The Professor's time condition and quick retreat had Zim also wondering a few additional things. In the incident with the PAK, this "Dad" had seen the device in action, but had never once questioned where it came from or what it was. Weren't those sorts of questions supposed to be normal? With the ship, he just seemed to ACCEPT that it worked and hadn't seemed to bat an eye at its power supply. And now this.... He was definitely hiding something.

Gaz had been watching from the stairs as they were fighting over the raid again she was honestly surprised Dib hadn't figured it out already. Now she was getting worried about it too. She sighed and plopped on the couch with her system. "Idiot. Please don't get hurt..." 

All questions were put aside for later because now was the time they finished the ship and finally see what Tak had been hiding from them. Following the Irkin outside to the ship he sighed softly. "I didn't think you'd be here so early..." 

Dib's comment had drawn Zim out of his small thought web however. Stammering a bit at the callout, the Irkin found himself looking away again, "Zim....wanted to check on you..." He didn't want to use the excuse that he missed him again. That would be weird to humans, right? And it was partway true anyway. Dib had seemed rattled, and nothing ever really rattled him it seemed, so the invader had wanted to make sure he was alright, "And YOU seem to be excited about Zim coming over, so it's probably better that I got here early!"

Zim's small nod had come off first as a little huffy, but soon changed in to a softer compliment as his eyes wandered the outfit, "You look snazzy." This look was definitely different from his human's usual, but not bad. If anything it seemed to suit his more casual side. Or it seemed to from what the invader had observed anyway.

Gir came running outside with the mangled up Mi Mi in his hands waving it around and playing with it just in time to interrupt the growing scene again though. Zim was only gonna bring the chip with him, but Gir had refused to leave the house without the cat. He would've left Gir home alone, but given that he's let many strangers into their homes before. The base was good protecting itself on it's own. 

Dib cringed at the broken little SIR. The memory still made him a little uneasy. "Why...do you still have that with you?" 

It was Gir's playing that had drawn their attention next however, "I was going to leave it AT HOME, but Gir started crying about the kitty being Lonely. Egh," Zim had ended up making a small gagging motion at the words as he observed Gir's frolicking. Mi Mi wasn't even functional now anyway. It's not like the cat could actually get lonely in this state. And watching Gir swing it around like that was clearly unsettling his human. "Anyway, since it's here we can repair it a bit and use the emergency override chip to make it serve us~" That was the plan anyway. With the ship working, mostly, getting spare parts and syncing it to the computer would be doable. Not easy given how badly deformed it was at present, but doable.

"Do you want to see what else we can find on Tak, or get Mi Mi up first?" The question came with a small flash of the data chip just before the pair entered the shed.

"I think we should find out what Taks up to first." Anything to avoid having to look at the cat right now, besides he was more curious about this situation with her than anything else. Dib climbed into the ship with Zim and almost hesitated to turn on the ship. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to review it on here, but there wasn't really any other way. He didn't want to risk getting any virus from this if he took it to his own lab or on his computer.

Following his human in, Zim had let Dib handle the control panel given the ship's snark. It would seem his human wasn't as clueless as he played during their flying lesson~

"Ugh...you two again--"

"Shut up." Dib had cut off the ship as he slipped in the chip to a slot. "I don't want to hear any commentary unless I ask for it."

Truthfully, he was grateful that the ship even cooperated with the command to be quiet. It was....a little unexpected. It had seemed to enjoy needling him yesterday....

Once the chip had been inserted a list of things came up and so did a view recordings. There were recording from past invasions she had done, working with the the tallest then her time here on earth which gave a chill down Dibs spine. 

The files that loaded first were of interest of course. And assuming nothing unexpected actually came off the chip, he'd have to review her other missions privately for Intel. Who knew how long she'd stay hidden, so battle strategies could be useful to look over at some point.

Seeing that she had recorded most of their times together made him feel odd, but curious. He blushed seeing some of the thumbnails a lot of them were the times that they had normal dates and some were their most intense scenes which made him clench his fist and close his eyes hoping Zim wouldn't see them even though it was clear he would because he was the one going through what she had on there. 

The next entries were also....valuable....in their own merit. But looking at the thumbnails had immediately twisted his gut to jealousy once more. The alien did NOT want to be reviewing that right now, and neither did his Dib. Leaning a bit into the human, the invader had simply let those entries pass with a harsh glare at the screen.

Then they hit the more recent dates. Hmph...this was from three months ago. 

_ 'Mine' _ thinking the word rather strongly, Zim nestled into Dib's shoulder a bit before playing the most relevant entry to their present mission.

{July 21: My Dear Tallest

"Tak? Oh right we remember. You're the one who tried to take out that idiot Zim right?" The video had started out with Tak talking to the tallest over the screen in what seemed to be a new ship. Not hers of course, it was borrowed because she planned to come back and take her own. 

"Yes. And I still plan to make that idiot suffer and fill the planet with snacks just for you of course~" Tak smiled into the screen with her purple eyes closed to slits. 

"Aw~ How kind. As you know we've been through a lot. Coming out of the Florpus was not easy. But...we did it." Purple replied. 

"So...if you really really want to please us we'd like to ask for one small favor." Reds lip curved into a dark smile.

"And what would that me my dear tallest?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair and reached for the camera which would see to be Mi Mi. She set her on her lap and began petting her.

"That you KILL 'invader Zim'." Both the tallest replied at the same time with an angry glare and clenched fists. 

"Oh that would be my absolute pleasure. Don't worry." Her expression had turned into something more grim and sinister.}

Aaannddd she was flattering and flirting with the tallest. Every invader did it at some point, they were the tallest after all, but the initial interaction had drawn an expression of annoyance that just said, "Really." It sounded like her mission was the same, which could be part of why she was laying low. Everyone knew a machine like that would take time and be really obvious once it got going.

Dib cringe at the video. That was not a nice look and not a nice order. The video had ended there, but the next one seem to be only a little bit after that. However before Dib continued he looked back to make sure Zim was alright. The first time he had seen the tallest be so cruel it didn't end very well.

When the last part came Zim found himself stunned again. He KNEW they wanted him dead, but there was just something so... painfully different about hearing it given as an order. It wasn't just a want, it was a goal. Drooping a bit in place, Zim's eyes seemed locked with Tak's as he stared at the frozen image on screen. There was another entry, but what if it was more of the same....? The invader could feel both his hands tremble and a numbing warmth spread as his mind felt further detached from himself. Sitting there felt surreal and fake, and the Irkin had barely even heard his own voice as he spoke, "Play the next one." A flat statement that could have been directed at anyone present really. He simply couldn't leave it incomplete at this point. It was likely going to hurt, so it may as well hurt now.

{Dates Unidentified

The next thing that had showed upon the screen were videos of Zim and Gir spending time together whether it was planning or upgrading the little bot. Then there was a few clips here and there of him in his lab. Then it moved on to the times he began to be around Dib some more revealing a few things to the human Zim didn't want him to know.}

The next images that played however had the alien slowly coming back to himself. She had to have planted a bug! But when? She had come into his house once, but....somehow it would seem the cat either had a listening device in the lab, or had flat out snuck in and been watching him! Now that was just creepy.

As the images slowly turned from antics with Gir to more private rooms down below, Zim found himself getting a touch nervous. There was....a lot in his lab his human would clearly not approve of! And it was becoming more and more obvious that these places had been witnessed by Mi Mis own eyes.

The first room, was a storage room. It housed most of the things Zim had taken from his adventures and, clashes, with the humans over the years. A lot was ultimately random stuff, but Dib surely would recognize some of his own contraptions and a case file or two, (chickenfoot and cow mutilation among them),that the alien had managed to make off with at some point. It was more an uncomfortable thing, but not necessarily bad....right?

The next had the invader popping up to try and block the view as the camera panned in to an obvious med-lab of some sort. Evidence of human and animal experiments could be seen before the alien blocked the view of the screen a bit frantically, "IRKIN RESEARCH IS NOT FOR HUMAN EYES!" There were several reasons why he didn't want his human looking at that room at this point....

And the last snippet had been back above ground in the house. Again, more embarrassing than anything, but it seemed to be a view from above of Zim trying different earth foods. Many options had tasted awful or flat out burned, while there were a few that had drawn pleased reactions. On top of it the alien was definitely keeping a list as he cycled through. His pride simply compelled him to be embarrassed. He had been slow to admit to even trying such a thing, let alone liking anything. But here was hard proof that his "research" included trying to understand human life, not just kill it.

Just as the Irkin was about to shut it off to prevent further embarrassment, the video had move to Tak's report, and ultimate distress signal. A part of him really did enjoy the images that followed~

{"Well my tallest I think you see. He's as vulnerable as he could be. He really wasn't ever an Invader was he? You'd be glad to know that i've finally arrived on Earth and am ready to take on my new mission. Now that I have seen enough and learned a lot more about him this will be much easier than I expected. Don't you worry before you know that idiot will pay for what he's done and you'll have your snack filled world~" Before the tallest could reply in the call it seemed that her ship was malfunctioning and she couldn't find the problem to fix it. Of course she wouldn't show panic just anger, but it should be known that her anger was her panic as she furiously pressed buttons and ordered her SIR to help her with the issue.

The video began to static in and out to bits and pieces. There were clips of the ship falling at full speed then another of them crashing harshly into the ground then of Mimi trying to help her master out of the ship. "Mimi! Hurry! Be-----fo----r ---shi---" The audio faded in and out. It seems like the SIR had been damaged a bit before she got to them too. The slip then changed to Tak holding her stomach and panting as she tried to crawl over to the nearest tree and rest on it. Her Pak had been completely destroyed and she was actually dying. "M-Mii..MMi.... The...tallest...call them---" Then there was no image but there was sound. "No! LEt me GO!! Y---ST---Id---Ma--att---May! Stop!" Taks voice was fading in and out. What was she yelling and who was she yelling at? Then the last image had been of ship in flames and her master nowhere to be found. From there was when Mimi showed up the day of the explosion and what they've already seen. 

So then where the hell is Tak? From the video it looks like she had possibly died.}

But this did leave one glaring question in his mind. How had they heard her voice in the hairdryer if she had actually died? Clearly she was alive, which meant someone on earth had healed her. "Dib thing....Does your government have alien hospitals?" His research indicated no, but there weren't many other options for where whoever grabbed her had come from or taken her. If it was some nuts like the UFO cult he'd encountered, there was no way she would be alive. And if she'd been taken for study, again she would not be alive.

"Not that I know of the only thing I know that handles alien life forms are the alien worshipers and the government which would be...area 51. But I doubt she'd be alive...they would've split her open the minute they found her." Or maybe he was just being stereo typical? Now he didn't know what do or think of this. This information was practically useless...or was it? They did find out what happened to her and that she had actually come back. They also found out that she was on a mission to kill Zim and that's why they've been so hostile towards him. "Hold on...I still don't understand something. Why is she protecting me? I mean yesterday is a little hard to tell since the SIR literally waited til I was inch from the ground, but still." This was interesting.

A small noise of confusion had escaped Zim's lips as he removed the chip. If anyone could survive the government, it would probably be Tak, "She has to be there if she's anywhere then." It would seem his revolution was turning into a rescue. Or maybe even, an execution. It would be personally enjoyable, and a secondary bonus might be, proving his worth to the tallest?

_ It would be safeguarding Irkin secrets, so maybe they would recognize the effort~? _

_ But then there was his human.... _

Why was he even questioning this?!

_ Any invader worth their salt would ALWAYS choose the tallest! _

**_No question._ **

_ Yet _ here he was,  _ weighing their approval against his human.... _

The question had snapped Zim out of it rather quickly, "BECAUSE SHE'S HORRIBLE!" That could have sounded very bad if Dib misunderstood his meaning, "She likes messing with people. It's probably a weird plan to-- I don't know!" It was clear that the alien was getting a little wound up before taking a breath and settling back into the chair, "Tell Zim about your area 51 research?"

It was a question they were going to have to address at some point, and Zim figured it was a decent enough springboard. As such, he had addressed the question in a more gentle tone, curling back to face his human.

Dib sighed before hoping out of the ship to go retrieve his journal and laptop from the room. When he returned he discussed what he had found. Zim was right Tak could survive the government if she wanted to, but if she really could handle them then why hasn't she confronted them. No there must've been a way they were able to keep her trapped if she is there. What bribery or security were they using?

The plan had been simple enough in the end. Go with the raiding party and use them as a distraction to sneak around back. From there, Gir would draw the attention of a specific guard while Mi Mi stole a key. They would get in, do what must be done, and escape via air vent near where the ship would be hidden. If all went well, the chaos of the raid would cover both entrance and escape.

The plan did hinge on Mi Mi a bit though. And thus the repairs to the cat had begun. Step one was turning off it's cloaking. That may or may not have made it worse given the fact that it ended up kind of looking like Gir....

"Gir. We need you to hold the kitty. Do not let go of the kitty Gir," the instructions had come just slightly before the emergency override was installed and accessed only after the little bot had come to be put in the hands of the other bot. All that was left was to power her and see what happened....

Gir held the kitty tightly and nuzzled her as Zim did his work. Dib watched nervously hoping that nothing would go wrong. 

Once she had been powered on nothing happened. She was more controlled and still now, she didn't seem very hostile anymore so maybe it turned out ok...Right? Was now the time to test if she would obey Zims orders?

Well, she wasn't trying to kill them just yet, so that was good. Reaching out a hand, Zim gave Mi Mi a gentle pet before daring to take her from Gir's arms, "Good job Gir," The alien was in fact glad that his little bot had followed instructions. Then again, he did also like Mi Mi for some reason. Did robots have a sense of kinship? Setting the SIR back down it activated its cloaking device again, Zim hummed softly before addressing her, "Mi Mi....who's SIR are you?" It could go either way. The invader had never actually had a need to use this function on Gir, so it was a bit of an experiment for him as well, "And can you identify and classify this human?"

"SIR property of Invader Tak." Was the first response then followed after was, "There are no humans relevant to this question." 

Dib sighed in relief, well at least it looked safe for now and seem to be cooperating with the alien. 

And just then Tak had finally connected with her SIR. "Finally! Mi Mi! Damn you damn piece of...What? What is this?" There was a pause. "They've gotten to my Mi Mi?!! Damn them...May MAY! Listen to your master! Play events from yesterday!" 

No response from the SIR. 

Tak growled angrily through the mic. "I'LL TURN YOU INTO SCRAP JUNK IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! DO NOT LET THOSE FOOLS CONTROL YOU!" Of course she could try, but in reality she knew if they had gotten a hold of the emergency override chip that wouldn't be as easy to control her own SIR anymore. But just before she had given up hope a small clip had played for her, of course it wasn't one she wanted to see. It had been when Zim snatched the little bot of the ground and squeezed the life out of her and jabbing her eye with the leg. "WHY THAT....In MY ship?!! And you crippled my Mi Mi... i'll make you pay you cruel grim freak!!! " She cut off connection with the SIR leaving her in their hands now. At least until she could find a way to get her back. 

Unfortunately for them the SIR hadn't projected the call of her master for them to see. There must be some of the old Mi Mi in there somewhere then....

"Very good," Zim's praise had come with a partway puzzled expression before turning to Dib. Mi Mi was clearly taking purely situational data and not inference. It would seem the need for specifics was simply a general programming trait. That was good to keep in mind. "You want to try Dib thing?" Mi Mi was functional, but also still aware of her old programming. That made sense with how the chip was supposed to work, but there was still the question of how she viewed the human.

Why did this make him so nervous? "Mi Mi." He said softly. "Can you identify me?" He wasn't quite sure why he asked that, but it was a good way to see if she still had the same attachment to him. He watched as the SIR looked him up and down almost as if she was scanning him. 

"Human partially identified. Name: Dib Membrane, Relatives: Professor Howard Membrane, Mary Membrane, and Gaz Membrane. Former partner: Tak." That last bit had made the SIR disguise herself as a cat once more and snaked up Dibs body again. Well now she was aware of her last orders to protect the human and obviously had some kind of trust for him. It seems this little bot was not as different from Gir as they thought. She's not stupid, but still had some kind of odd form of feelings? 

Dib turned to look at the SIR on his shoulder with the purr sound activated. "Former order: Protect the human and attack food service drone Zim." She added before creeping to Dibs other shoulder and staring down the alien. Of course the override had deprioritized those orders so even if any part of the old Mi Mi wanted to throw herself at him it wasn't possible. All it could do was stare.

Taking a step away from the glaring cat, it seemed as if Zim halfway expected her to launch at him again as he raised an arm to shield his face. When she didn't however, the alien slowly lowered the arm as he took in the sight of Mi Mi cuddled up to Dib. No one had told her to change shape or do that.... Still, it was kind of cute. And the chip seemed to be doing its job of keeping her hostile tendencies at bay, so the Irkin couldn't really complain. "Protecting Dib is good...." Circling a bit in front of the two, Zim couldn't help but notice how much the little SIR genuinely liked his human, "But disregard the attack protocol! Zim is... Dib's... ally?" 

It had taken a bit of mental processing not to repeat the word "boyfriend" that he'd heard his human's family use with increasing frequency. Clearly it was title they thought fit, but Dib also seemed....resistant to the labeling, so he'd gone with a more broad term. Whether or not she would obey was another story, but at least it was cataloged.

Mi Mi took another moment to process the information to put aside the hostile behavior a bit more. She rested on Dibs shoulder and softened her gaze, but still kept a close eye on the alien. 

"Ilike the kiiiiitty" Gir climbed up his own masters body and sat on his head with his legs around his neck. "Meeoooooow"

"Gir! Get off my head!" A phrase uttered far too frequently by the invader. Why the little robot liked to lay up there, he couldn't fathom.

Mi Mi tilted her head curiously at Gir. "Me--ow?" Had she really never meowed? She only picked up hissing and purring? Maybe she just forgot..."Meooow." She mimicked.

Mi mi's reaction had been interesting though. He'd never really thought she'd be expressive or curious. Maybe it was just because of the lack of contact, or projecting personal opinions at her master. Still, it was curious in and of itself to see her mimicking Gir.

Dib chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Wow..." He laughed, but there was no smile. Why? Was it maybe because he was starting to remember the days with Tak again? He pulled the SIR off his shoulder and placed her into the invaders arms. "So...now that she works with us. What are we gonna do now ally?~" He teased a bit. "Should we finish the ship?"

Finding himself holding the kitty, Zim sighed a bit as he put her down with Gir. One bot on him was bad enough. The teasing remark brought a small chuckle from the alien as well. He was used to being teased by Dib, but the word seemed somehow more....

_ More what? _ He didn't know, but it made his eyes flash a bit again.

"Of course! I even stole the glass last night~" Had the alien even considered how his human might take the information that he stole somehow that big? Nope. Dib should know by now that minor mayhem was the invader's middle name. Said piece of glass had been safely stashed behind the shed along with a few random socks and a traffic light. It would seem the alien had stolen a bit more than just the glass. "You can help me install it!" Zim seemed more than a bit happy about it as he began to move the thing, "Dib thing can seal it in place with the repair kit inside, while Zim will hold it."

It was easier with two people, but the real reason for the invader's mild excitement was the mental image of Dib wielding Irkin tech. He imagined it would suit the creature well, and almost couldn't wait to confirm his suspicions~

"Another lesson?~" He teased once more as he helped the alien bring out the glass to the ship. 

Humming a bit at the tease Zim flashed a small smirk at the idea, "Only if your pathetic human brain can't handle it~"The purred words had been a small tease in return. Dib had played dumb once, so who's to say he wouldn't do it again~? The human really did seem to know how to stroke his ego sometimes~ not like it was hard to do, but still. And even if he didn't play dumb, he would probably have to talk him through it. Regardless, the project could end up being fun~

"And of of course you stole it. I wouldn't expect you to actually use money...even though you did it to ride the bus." He murmured to himself but was still audible. How did he know about that? Well he just so happened to pass by that part of town that day when Zim was dancing with the little robot for money. Not only that, the few times the little robot had been left alone with him he would tell him stories about their days when he wasn't around. 

"CANZ I HELP?!" Gir asked excited as he ran straight for the glass. Luckily Dib had managed to hold his leg out to stop the little robot from breaking it. Seems his reflexes were getting better too. The little one was cute but a handful like a human child to Dib.

The idea had been interrupted by Gir's enthusiasm. Dib's reflexes even surpassed his own it would seem! The lite bot really did act like an overenthusiastic smeet, "You can help by sitting over there and handing us stuff when we ask." Pointing to a corner well away from the glass, Zim had become a bit practiced at redirecting Gir. He'd probably wander off in a minute or two, but giving him a job did usually help prevent repeats of the "taco beam" incident.

Mi Mi only sat by and watched. 

"Hey loser!" Gaz shouted from the door. Dib turned to look at his sister who was holding something he hadn't seen in a while. After he set down the glass he made his way over to his sister, taking what she had held out. "I found these in my room along with your other paranormal junk I had to confiscate every time you made me restart a game. I was gonna burn them, but...whatever. Besides, I think you'd both like to use it gay lords~" She teased before shrugging it off and making her way back into the house.

At the appearance of the she-Dib, both of their attention had been drawn. At first Zim had wondered if it could be something they could use. Then there was the embarrassment color. Now he just had to see, "Whatcha got~?" Scampering over, the alien himself looked a bit like a prying kid as he tried to peek around his human's back. The hidden object must really be something interesting~

And what did Gaz mean by, they could use them? What was "gaylord"? It would seem the alien had two words to look up in the future.

"It's nothing! I um....I'll be...right back!"He laughed nervously before scurrying upstairs. "Dang it Gaz! You could've just left it in my room! Were you trying to embarrass me!"

"First of all Dad found those. And second of all... yes. I was trying to embarrass you. It's my job to... besides don't you think you've kind of been doing that little today. Getting all dressed for him~" Gaz teased as he walked by.

Dib only yelled at her to shut up before slamming the door behind him and looked down at the item in his hands. "He almost saw it..." His cheeks tinted a soft pink. He smiled softly at the memory. 

Zim had actually beat his human to his room by going from the backyard to his roof and his window. The initial plan was to ambush him and find out what he was hiding, but the muffled conversation made the alien more inclined to spy on the Dib from just outside the window. Why would it have mattered who brought it?

"Hmm...These actually might be useful for the raid...I'll have to put em in the case." He said to himself as he went to the window to close the curtains. 

The obscured view only seemed to enhance the Irkin's impatience as he craned his neck to see. Curse this earth sun! Always foiling his plans with heat and light and shadows! Daring to lean just a bit further in had gotten him a nice view of Dib walking straight for the window. Suppressing his own startled yelp, Zim had clamped a hand over his mouth as he plastered himself against the wall. Eyes glued forward, and heart pounding, the invader was just working out escape routes should the window open, when the blinds had been drawn. 

Dib sighed as he closed up his case for tomorrow to put in the new found item and made sure to lock it well. "Ok time to go finish the ship. But...why were they in dads lab? I didn't think he'd ever use these...but after what I saw this morning." He paused before cringing at the memory and his body trembled. "Ick...Nevermind. I dont want to know what he did with them..." He made his way back down stairs and out to the shed where Zim had barely managed to retract his robot legs and land on his feet to lean against the ship pretending as if he hadn't just been stalking the human.

Oh he was definitely hiding something important! The alien had tried one more time to get a peek before launching off the rooftop in panic. He couldn't let his human know he was spying! And so, he'd ended up landing and leaning against the hull of the ship, whistling 'innocently'. That's what humans do when they're being casual right? Wait, why was he defaulting to human behavior again? This was suspicious! But, Dib was already in sight, so Zim had to roll with the pose~

Dib stopped for a second to look at him. Well that was weird. Why was he acting like that. "Hi..." he said a little weirded out. "Sorry...I was putting away something, but anyways. I'm back now so lets finish the ship."

"YES!" Volume control was gone as the alien jolted from his false relaxed position back to the task at hand. He seemed more than a bit eager to get back to the ship, and it was for more reason than one at this point. His panic had soon subsided as the Dib returned to the windshield as well. 

Once it was settled, it just needed to be secured. That's where his human came in~ "Alright, the tool looks scary, but is actually very simple. I think I'll let you try to figure it out~" Directing Dib to the repair kit's storage compartment, Zim used a pair of small magnet clamps to assist in helping him hold it in place.

The device itself resembled a gauntlet of sorts with two thin prongs coming over the top of it. Where the hand gripped was a trigger, that when squeezed would generate a plasma arc which was then used for welding the inside and outside of the glass to the ship's hull. And Zim was more than a little amused to see how quickly his human would work it out~

Dib had been able to use them awfully fast. That wasn't expected these were Irkin tools, how can I human know what to do with it? Or he could just be a very fast learner. However it compelled the alien to ask how his human knew what to do with it and how he had learned to do it. 

"Well..." Dib froze for a moment. Did he really want to tell him he learned this from Tak? She had taught him how to fix and repair the simple pieces of her ship if ever needed. Thats why he had the drawn out plans in his journal. His response had taken a bit too long for the next sentence to be convincing. 

There had been very little trial and error. Definitely not what Zim was expecting. Figuring out how to get it on, that was easy. It was clearly a glove, but Dib almost seemed to know how to power it on and how much to hold the trigger as if he'd practiced. There should have been some sort of learning curve, right? A few mishaps or even confusion as to how to control the arc's width. "How did you get it so fast?" The question had been caught somewhere between confused and impressed as the alien stared his human down.

"I'm...a fast...learner? Heh?" And with the questioned tone he'd given the alien it really wasn't gonna work. He cleared his throat and tried continued to work on the windshield to avoid Zims gaze and having to answer. Why was he afraid to tell him anyway? It's not like his past relationship with her is even a secret. The alien had known this since Hi Skool. Eventually they had begun dating after elementary and didn't stop til senior year when she decided she wanted to try and invade. Even so, he was allowed to keep secrets too. What if Zim got under his skin like Tak did? Now that could be a good reason why he was nervous to reveal the truth.

The answer that had followed had caused him to quirk his eye in suspicion. Even Irkin recruits have a learning curve with the glove due to the subtlety of the beam's control. Fast learner was definitely not seeming likely. "Alright, keep your secrets," the reply hadn't been spiteful at all. More amused than anything. Clearly Dib had practice, one way or other and Zim could infer where the original coaching had likely come from. At the moment, he was more than content to leave it be. "Gir! Follow Dib's weld with the tempering spray," even if the little thing did go overboard with it, it's not like it would cause any issue. And Gir had been eager to help earlier

"Yes! My Master!" The little bots eyes were red as he stood up from where was sitting next to Mi Mi. Just as he was about to do the tempering spray himself the other SIR had taken the spray herself and done the job for them then settled back next to the other barely putting his hood back on. 

Both him and Dib stared a Mi Mi for a second. Was she confused? He said Gir not SIR or May May. Hmph. The more Dib had weld the shield Mi Mi returned to spray it until the job was done. Gir ran around the ship happily.

Okay....that was unexpected. A processing error maybe? Maybe not. The cat's reception of the behavior was seeming to indicate the action had been rather intentional to keep Gir from doing it. That tickled his brain a little to wondering if Mi Mi would recognize Gir's behavior as childish? It would be curious if she did.

The process was going smoothly however, so the invader wasn't going to be one to complain. 

"Yaaaay!" He screamed before hoping into the ship. "Oooooo~"

Then there came the noise from Gir. That almost always meant something was in danger of exploding. "Gir! What did you find?" The question came with craned neck as the Irkin tried his best to identify the possible threat BEFORE it was brought to them.

"I found dis!" Gir hopped out of the ship and held up something shiny. What was that?

Of course it was shiny. Gir always liked the shiny things. Just as Zim was about to write it off as scrap that the little bot was playing with, the shape drew his eye back. It was even and manufactured. Definitely not scrap.

Dib felt his heart drop and his stomach twist as he caarefully but quickly took off the gloves and stood up from the ground. It was clear on his face that this was something he knew about and didn't want anyone to have it, but himself.

The alien moved to retrieve the object, only to be encouraged to move quickly by his human's jolt. Dib had managed to hide one thing today, and Zim was not going to let him hide another without resistance. Why would something so small be significant anyway?  _ Was Dib being competitive again~? _

Whatever it was had Dib turning from the cold pale color to the regular blush in his expressions. This time it was anger. "Zim! Give it to me! NOW!" Whatever it was it must have been of important value. 

Apparently not. That particular shade almost made Dib look...sick...

Scattering away, the alien stubbornly kept the small object out of reach as he examined it. As what he was holding registered, Zim felt his own cold pang of sickness. It was a ring. 

Rings were significant to humans for many things. The most common having been marriage. A symbol of lifelong partnership if his sources had been correct. Mi Mi's assessment of Dib replayed in his head for a moment as the Irkin kept his eyes fixed on the band, "This was for Tak?" Zim had little doubt that's why it was here. She wasn't exactly one for rings, and Dib was seeming to get more agitated the more he examined it. Could the little SIR really have meant "partner" in that sense....? It seemed likely, as much as he'd hate to think about it....

"...." Dib took a minute to process what Zim had just said. He looked away and crossed his arms keeping himself in control. "...not exactly."

And then there was the human's non-answer. The vague reply had cause the alien's eyes to snap away from the band and to Dib's distressed expression. It would seem the movement had been enough to prompt further explanation.

"It... It was my mother's ring." He gripped his arms as he closed his eyes and tried not to cry. "My dad gave it to her... before she--" He stopped as his bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly trying to hold back tears. "When I..." His tone was a bit shaky. "When I was with Tak. I thought we'd be together for a long long time... its stupid I know. And I couldn't afford a ring at the time..." It pained him to have to explain it to Zim because the thought that at some point in their relationship he wanted to marry her made him feel stupid and sick. Just with that he didn't want to continue, but he wouldn't get the ring back if he didn't tell the truth so he might as well finish. "Given that AT THE TIME..." He emphasized. "I loved her that much... My dad offered to give us the rings, It's supposed to detect both heartbeats and you can feel each others hearts, but I refused even if it wasn't going to be used. My dad still made it with the love he had for her...so it was special. And for some reason...Tak thought she could use it for something else. So...she stole it." 

_ So this was the valuable thing she stole... _

And, just like that Zim's own expression had gone from sharp to apologetic. He HATED the idea that his human had considered giving something like this to Tak, but that clearly wasn't the main significance. It seemed that the "mom" and "dad" humans were important enough to their young to leave an impact that lasted, probably their entire life. It would seem he was right in thinking that parent-Dib was his human's tallest.

"Can...Can I please have it back now?"He held out his hand but his gaze was still turned the other way. "Please...." His face was more than leaking now and he was definitely feeling some kind of pain.He should give him the ring back.

For Tak to steal something like that, it turned Zim's stomach even more, "I'm sorry Dib thing...." The ring had been surrendered quickly as the alien folded it into his human's hand, "It should never have been taken." Dib's leaking face had Zim emitting an odd whine of his own as he brought a hand up to wipe the fluid away. The way his own skin hissed for a moment seemed to go unnoticed as the alien studied his human's expression and behavior. He really was going to have to get better about touching the human's things.

Dib was slightly trembling with the strength it took to hold back the urge to break down and runaway. Grasping the ring tightly in his hand he turned to face Zim again, but his eyes were still closed. They must have been holding back a waterfall if they had been shut so tightly. "I..um...I think..I wanna be alone for now. If that's ok..." He hadn't even let Zim respond before making his way into the house. 

Leaving Zim alone in the yard with Gir and Mi Mi. Seems he wasn't alone though, the parent Dib had been watching everything discreetly from the side of the house. Looks like Gaz had been watching from the upstairs window as well. 

Gaz frowned at the memory. She had caught Tak walking out of the lab with something, if she had known that it was that she would've torn her apart. Their mother meant so much not only them, but their dad. And for that invader to do something so filthy had her boiling. Gaz sat back in her chair in front of her computer and decided to let off the anger on her game.

The Professor had wandered outside to get the mail, first and foremost, but hearing Dib shouting from the yard had drawn him there instead. If that--Zim...was hurting his son again.... The sight of the ring had killed his protective nature rather quickly however. So that's what happened.... But why would Tak steal that? He knew she was sticky fingered from all the microchips and small tools that went missing from the lab when she came over, but that was definitely the oddball of his list of stolen items.

Dib's retreat had drawn the man from his own mental musings. Part of him wanted very much to trap his son and hold him tightly, but he also knew that Dib would probably not appreciate having his escape thwarted. So, he waited. Much to his surprise, Zim actually seemed upset about it too.... Interesting.

Watching Dib disappear, Zim had gone for empathetic to annoyed as he gave the ship a sharp kick. It was the closest thing to Tak that he could afford to kick in the immediate vicinity, and the fact that it sounded like her when it spoke only made it seem a touch more appropriate.

From there, the finishing repairs had been minimal, and the Irkin had wasted little time completing them before collecting Gir and Mi Mi to head home himself. There were more than a few things he had to do research....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: For that morning bit we actually got the idea from a comic by AQ? When Membrane was making food in his underwear while humming science and it was a perfect opportunity. The piercing part though... that was all us. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) You're welcome. 
> 
> Wander_Seeker: ... I cant think of a comment but the professor is over here dancing to "My anaconda dont- my anaconda don't-my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun~!" and I can't ಸ‿‿ಸ x"D
> 
> Me: *facepalm*


	15. What A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I couldn't help it. I had to add the Irkin language it was too perfect. Soooo whenever one of these (*) show up that means that there's probably a change of language in there to Irkin. Just in case it's not mentioned! 
> 
> Anyways enjoy~

Seeing that the coast was clear, the elder Membrane had finally moved from his hiding spot to actually go get the mail. Upon re-entering the house, he also finally acted on his instinct as he came to knock gently on Dib's door. "Can I come in?" The request had been soft, and open as he patiently waited for a reply.

There was no answer the first try. But one more time wouldn't hurt. The second knock had taken a bit for his son to respond, but the door cracked open a bit. "What? Are you gonna try to convince me to not go to the raid agi--" Before he could finish he was pulled into a tight embrace.

The snipped remarked had been somewhat expected after he'd had to try twice, but the man was not going to give Dib a chance to be angry as he pulled him into his arms.

If his dad had still be naked he would've felt a little awkward and shoved him off, but seems his dad at least had the sense to put on some clothes before leaving the house even if it was just for mail. It didn't take long for him to return the hug though as his hands came up to grip his fathers coat and his face hid in his chest. It was so odd crying to him like this... the last time they had been this close was when his mother had been around. After she was gone the only times he had gotten to be close to his father were the days he needed comfort for nearly bullied to death literally or when he faked his love for science.

It had been a while since the Professor had held Dib this tightly. Mostly out of desire to respect his son's personal space, but this was a huge exception. "If you want to talk, we can. If not, that's okay too," the Professor knew well enough how much it had to have hurt to have all this brought up right now. That's why he was leaving any conversation up to him.

Normally Dib would just hide his feelings or let them pass on his own, but this was just a little more painful. He really cared about his mom and he missed her. She was probably the whole reason he got into the paranormal thing in the first place. All the stories she'd tell him and things they did together when he was younger were definitely out of the ordinary. Not only that she loved spooky things even if they scared her and would occasionally beg their dad to go a trip to a real haunted house. Mainly during the fall though because that was just the right season. At least that's how her and Gaz put it... Yeah believe it or not. Gaz was interested in ghosts once before too.

The memories had his grip tightening more on the coat as he finally let the tears come out.

Bringing a hand up to pet his hair like he always did when trying to comfort him, he couldn't help but notice how much his son had grown. Still, Dib somehow always managed to fit perfectly in his embrace when he was comforting him. From baby to adult, some things would stay the same it seemed.

There was a small silence before Gaz poked her head into the room as well. "Hey stupid....are you ok?"She asked a little worried.

Dib sighed and pulled away softly from the professor and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah....just didn't expect this to happen. Heh....Sorry dad. I didn't tell you I should have. I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do..."He rambled on as the emotions built up again.

"I know son," the Professor spoke gently as he continued to brush Dib's cowlick gently with his hand, "You handled it as best you could. No one's upset at you for it." Maybe he should have asked about the ring sooner or maybe that would have just made his son more defensive.... The man honestly didn't know sometimes, but as it was, he was here to comfort and listen as best he could, "Is there anything else weighing on your mind son?"

The Professor's patient tone had shown that he wasn't trying to change the subject or anything of that nature. He was genuinely there to hear him out and support him as best he could.

From there they all moved into his room. He sat on the bed with his dad and Gaz plopped on his chair spinning while playing her game and listening to what he had to say.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------

"Awww why is Dib sad?" Gir asked sadly while Mi Mi squirmed in his arms the whole way home.

"Because Tak did a VERY bad thing Gir," halfway growling the response, Zim had squeezed the squirming Mi Mi just a little bit tighter as they walked. Not enough to hurt her, but definitely enough to keep her in place. Regardless of her desire to comfort the human, the invader had a feeling her presence might do more harm than good right now.

Arriving home, Zim had gone first to the repair bay to make sure the Voot was still stable and charged, and then to his computer lab. "Computer! Explain the term gaylord," announcing the request, Zim busied himself with setting up a hologram of Tak making that overly sweet face of hers in front of his dartboard. Unlike his human, the invader wasn't playing a missing game.

The computer let out a cackle making the alien turn back to give the screen a harsh glare. And that look did not seem amused. "Um right...The name Gaylord is a boy's name of French origin meaning "brisk, high-spirited". However, The name was rarely used when the word gay acquired the slang meaning "homosexual".

That explanation had the Irkin missing his target as he whipped around to face the main screen. High-spirited seemed good, but that last bit....Gaz was calling the Dib thing... _ homosexual? _

_ Humans get touchy/embarrassed about that? _

_ Did that mean his title was something related? _

"So what is the significance of the term boyfriend?!" Of course he knew it carried some significance since it was a new addition to the terms by which he was addressed, but was it good or bad? The Irkin wasn't sure at this point given the computer's laugh at his first question.

"A boyfriend is a male friend or acquaintance, often specifying a regular male companion with whom one is platonic, romantically or sexually involved. It is a term used for short termed relationships as other titles like husband, partner, etc are used for long term relationships."

" _ Aww~ _ " the instinctive reaction had Zim's antennae curling a bit before jolting again, "Wait, no aw! I am ZIM! Not some squealing pigboy!"

Who was he kidding though. Despite his own huffiness at the information, both Zim and the computer had seen his gut reaction. The Irkin clearly found the idea of being labeled as such, endearing. It also helped explain a bit of Dib's awkwardness and embarrassment at the title too. It was strange, even for them, to have gone from enemies to...this... Though it didn't seem weird to the other humans.... _ hmmm _ . That was definitely a curious thought.

_ Did that mean that Dib had been.... _

"DOES EARTH FLIRTING INVOLVE HARASSMENT?!" and there he was, jumping to conclusions based on his own culture. Mild pain, intellectual challenge, and harassment were things he had initially assumed would not be shared across planet as affection earmarks, but then there was the Valentine's situation, but that was also Tak, so technically not human.  _ But if human affection was similar in reality, then was the Dib trying to quietly say something for all this time? _

**_WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS PLANET?!_ **

First earth affection doesn't involve pain, but then Dib's family wasn't surprised when they started being "nice", and all the Dib did was harass him before, so maybe he was wrong...and

**_WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING!_ **

Biting his lower lip, the alien anxiously awaited the results. He had to know.

"Often harassment is involved with flirting when one is in denial of their own feelings, other times harassment in relationships can be either a kink (Such as being sadistic, masochistic, etc.) or abuse depending on the partners consent."

Well poop. That information had the Irkin's eyes slowly fading to a hot pink as he stared down the computer screen. His human, for years, had possibly been flirting. And he'd been too dense to notice. Why did that information make his heart flutter again? "Define....kink...." perhaps he should expect where this was going, but he didn't. The words came out slowly as the Irkin clicked his fingers together. It would seem Zim had opened an entire can of worms regarding human behavior~

"Eh... Kink is a word for unusual things: especially things that are sexually unusual. As a general term, kinky can refer to anything that is far-out, quirky, or offbeat. More specifically, this is a sexual term for acts that are a little odd. (BDSM, Sadomasochism, Etc.)" The computer was practically laughing at him.  _ Why did he want to know all this? _

And just like that, Zim's eyes had gone from hot pink to a paler, brighter shade. He could almost feel his head spin at the information being processed. This was very....good~ Dib thing never harassed Tak like he did him! Which means he liked him better and she could suck on that! "EE--YAH!" the sound that had escaped the smaller creature had been both loud, and cracked as he launched into a victory pose at the thought.

Here it was again. The irrational impulses that pushed him toward competition and made his heart skip beats and stomach twist and this...JOY! He understood enjoying a sense of superiority, but this, this was too much.  _ Wasn't it? _

"Computer! Is there some sort of earth disease that causes irrational joy, physical anomalies, and jealousy?" He probably should have asked that question a while back, but had gotten a bit side tracked with everything else. Better late than never right~?

"There is no disease, but there is similar information. There is an emotion called Love. Love an intense feeling of deep affection, deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone). This emotion has many symptoms heart fluttering, butterflies in your stomach feeling?, shyness, embarrassment, racing heart, awkwardness, kindness, etc. Other related terms would be obsession and infatuation which have been claimed to feel like a disease. These symptoms include, stalking, lust, abuse, severe jealousy/envy, etc."

Something about this information sounded familiar. Obsession/Infatuation sounded a lot like Taks behavior.

_ That....couldn't be correct.... _

Plopping down in the chair, Zim found himself staring at the screen. The obsession and infatuation profile definitely fit with Tak, but the rest of it.....

_ Okay _ , well, obsession kind of fit him _ too _ now that he thought about it.... And the symptoms did line up. Could he really be  _ in love? _ The idea was sickening! But also made so much sense. Tak having been/being in love too....THAT WAS WORSE! He supposed she was capable of it, but still......DIB IS  **HIS** HUMAN!

Glaring at the hologram, Zim had snatched Dib's stolen shirt from his Pak and nuzzled at the fabric with a soft purr as his antennae slightly perked up. "MINE!" The word he'd bit at the image of Tak had prompted his antennae to squish back aggressively before peeling back up as Zim resumed the snuggling.

_ Okay, maybe the information was correct.... _

For a second the holograph has scratched into a terrifying angry Tak before returning to its original image. Zim had been so caught up in snuggling the shirt though that he missed it.

Mi Mi had hoped into Zims lap to snuggle the shirt as well and started purring.

Once he had calmed down some, the invader finally turned his attention away from human research for the time being. It was probably best to get a look at Tak's invasion log/journal before actually going on the raid. There was more than a little evidence to suggest that she was imprisoned there at the moment.

"Alright Mi Mi, let's look at your brain," Zim was more musing out loud at this point as he laid the shirt down and conjured another hologram of Dib looking fascinated next to his work station and popped the chip in, "Computer, I want you to log any corrupt data in case of another emergency shut down." He wanted to see what had caused that if it happened again. Pulling up the appropriate folder, the Irkin took a deep breath before starting in to it.

Opening the folder the first template had been of Tak in the main vessel with the tallest. However this didn't seem like their friendly call he'd seen earlier.

{"The tallest...greatest leaders in history? HA! Don't make me laugh. All you do is squabble and eat snacks like the rest of the idiot invaders in the Armada. Even Zim had been halfway successful to take over the empire!" Tak stood over the tallest on the floor with the ship falling apart around them and her own little army running around causing chaos. Her leg was digging into Red neck as she had one side of her robotic legs wrapped around Purple practically squeezing the life out of him, but her legs were not in their regular form they were sharp and dangerous. She wore a smile so grim and glare so terrifyingly evil.

She bent down meet Red face to face,her finger curling under his chin tilting it up to look her in the eyes. "Now watch as the true leader takes her throne and rules." Her eyes had gone from their light purple into a deep hollow purple and Mi Mi sat on the side watching her master conquer.}

Zim's expression of curiosity at the initial image slowly turned to something between horror and awe. When had this happened? Why hadn't he heard of it?! "I just talked to the tallest though," Musing quietly, the invader played it again as he studied Tak's obvious Pak modification. He'd sharpened the legs too of course, but not like that. It was amazing she could balance.

_ Could it be a simulation? _

The tallest hadn't been dying, but more pissed off about the Florpus still last he saw. And the video from Mi Mi earlier indicated that her last contact with them had been sweet. "Computer, analyze file for artificial reality constructs," if this had somehow happened already, then things could possibly be worse than it seemed. The invader was hoping it was a plan in the making as he scanned for more information within the folder.

"No artificial reality detected." The computer responded after scanning through the data.

The knowledge that this was in fact a recording of real events sunk in like a brick. The Irkin replayed the scene again, and again. There was no way-- "What did she DO to you?!" The question had been almost squeaked as Zim brought a hand up to touch the image of Purple being squeezed so tightly. It was horrifying, but oh so perfect~

Clearly the army had been what he'd been missing in his last attempt, but the sight of the tallest, like THAT, that was never part of his plan. It was never something he thought he'd see either. Still, he could appreciate the skill and plotting that it would have had to reduce The Massive to a burning hull. Nothing was adding up between events and behaviors though. It looked like Tak was poised to kill them, but they were alive and she was trying to fill earth with snacks again?

_ Could the message of her crash have been fake? _

"Mi Mi, do you know if they're alive?" If the bot was witness as it seemed, maybe she'd give answers? Maybe not. But it was about all the invader could think to do.

Mi Mi looked at the screen and took a minute to process her answer. "Affirmative. The tallest survived the invasion."

Well, that was a relief at least. Red was smart, so maybe he'd figured a way to regain control somehow? Zim could have, and probably should have, pressed for further information, but he didn't really feel as though he could trust the little SIR entirely somehow. And it still didn't answer why they were seemingly okay with Tak, but there was a possibility of an up close and personal interrogation coming up, "Alright. What else have you been up to." Closing the window, the invader found himself scanning once again through files for anything else of interest.

The next window had been a little different. What was this? Moo-Ping 10?! Almost immediately he clicked on it.

This seemed to be just a few weeks after she invaded The Massive.

**{** The tallest had been standing at her lonely cell that had been well secured. She had escaped twice so each time they caught her again they had to add more security. "Aw my dearest tallest~" She smiled with sarcasm and annoyance in her voice. "Come to pay me a visit?" **}**

"Ha! Never let your guard down Tak! Combat 101~" Zim had barked the laugh with a point at the sight of Tak in prison. Their instructor always did say that an invader's ego would be the death of them. Cockiness kills strategy. Not that very many people actually listened, but still! Clearly that's how Tak landed herself in Moo Ping 10~

**{** Red had a scar from when she dug her heel into his throat and Purple had a few deep gashes from her legs. They only glanced at each other for moment before turning back to the invader peeking through the small barred window on the door.  **}**

As the video played on though, Zim had given a visible shiver at the sight of his tallest scarred up like that. Why hadn't they just had her erased already?!

**{** "Well... We had planned an execution for the disaster you caused and the temporary dethrone of your superiors." Red replied.

"However, proving your ambition to conquer and the half successful result has impressed us greatly. No invader had ever tried and been able to get away with it for a while." Purple added.

"Other than..." Red shuttered a bit at the idea and frowned. "Invader Zim. I'll admit at first that had been a bit scary, but looking back at it makes me laugh. He was so childish and stupid about it. Going in blindly with no strategy and it was just annoying. That little idiot didn't succeed in anything, but destruction." He rolled his eyes. "But you...you weren't fooled by sweet talk. Didn't hesitate to kill us and actually ruled for quite some time. Your only mistake was... not making sure I was completely dead." He chuckled. " However, as I said you didn't hesitate to kill us and you managed to dethrone your superiors.. that is a true invader."

Tak giggled with a flirty smile and light purple eyes. "Oh Red...please. You're making me blush~" Her flirty smile turned into a more devlish look. "Keep talking to me like that and I might kiss you~"

Red snickered as he shook his head. "Then do so." He knew Tak had already cracked the code to the secured door and watched as it fell flat out in front of them. There she was standing with handcuffs and shock collar.  **}**

_ Well, that's why.  _ Slouching back in his chair, the invader gave a huff as he crossed his arms and gave the screen a slightly annoyed expression. Red was right, obviously, but--

_ Hey wait! _

"They remembered me~" Zim's soft squee had come with a soft blush of his own, "Annoying...I destroyed half the planet!" Seriously. Why was he the only one that thought that was impressive? No one else even DARED attack the Irkin homeworld, so what was with this double standard? Had he had much of a plan beyond destroying things and eventually taking the tallest prisoner to take over? No, not really. But the lead up was planned!

Despite the slight offence that had come through in the exclamation, the invader still furrowed his brow in annoyance at Tak's flirting. Did she really think that was going to--

Well maybe it did work a little on Red.... That was further annoying. Not annoying as it could have been, but still....

**{** "I know you didn't just come here to admire my work." She smiled as the alarm sound cracked through the air and red lights flashed all around the halls. Security came up behind the tallest ready with their weapons and surrounding the cell. "What is it you really want from me? My tallest~" She purred as she leaned forward to meet them face to face and the security had automatically pointed their weapons to her the tips nearly touching her body. **}**

"Just shock her!" It was like Zim was watching a TV show as he goaded the guards on. At this point, he might just pay money to see it happen. Or to do it himself.

**{** The tallest had given back their own nasty grin before the video cut out to static **.}**

The static had Zim growling in annoyance. Per usual, said annoyance led him to watch static without much aim as he held Mi Mi up like an actual cat, "Can you believe that? I would have shocked her, wouldn't you Mi Mi?" He knew the cat would probably disagree, but the SIR had fortunately or unfortunately found herself in a situation where she was the nearest living being to make commentary to.

Mi Mi glared at his comment before continuing her purr and snuggling up in his lap.

Gir watched from behind his master as he pet the kitty. Was he forgotten about? Well maybe he preferred the kitty now... His big puppy eyes teared up like the time he missed his cupcake as he moved up to the house. "I'll go see the Dibs thing..."

Zim was taking that glare as a no. And he'd just managed to turn in time to see Gir retreating up the elevator. When did he get down here? The invader had thought he was still upstairs...

After a moment of reluctance, the invader had turned back to the monitor. He wasn't fully sure what his little bot was up to, but he'd heard something about Dib, so at least he knew where he was.

\-----------------------------------------

After his family time and comforting, Dib was left alone with the ring again. Honestly he was happy that Tak hadn't used it, it still contained his mothers heartbeat. It was set to remember the last few beats it hadn't detected anything new and that was sweet for him and his dad. He smiled softly and placed his hand on the scanner of his closet to open it up. "I'm glad you're still with us mom even if it's just in a ring..." He placed the ring in the special box it had been in before and planned to take it back to his dad later. Looking up from the box he found old pictures of Zim pinned to his wall behind the computer. "Hmph... I remember these." Reaching for one he unattached it from the wall and took it with him to his chair. "It's weird... I think I did have feelings for him back then. They weren't as strong as the desire to... hurt him. But I did. Heh I even remember missing him a lot when I threw away the idea of paranormal investigation." Thinking about that now did Zim possibly like him then too? After all it was him and Gir that had constantly try to draw his attention back to them.

Suddenly Gir bursted through the door and jumped into Dibs lap. "Hellooooo MaRY!!" He screamed excited. That was the same thing he said that day too wasn't it? But wait why is Gir here?! "Hey Zims little robot dog thing?... what are you doing here?"

The little robot let out a small whine and looked away sadly before distracting himself with Dibs shoe. "Oooooo~"

Mi Mi purred as she watched Zim continue with the search however seeing one of the templates had compelled her to sit up quickly and pretended to be scared on to the panel to move the chip a little. Making it fall out of place had caused an error to pop on the screen.

The further review of the data had been almost uneventful. Almost. Mi Mi's movement had the alien spouting a quick curse as he picked up the fallen chip, "You did that on purpose didn't you?!"

Mi Mi's personality was plenty strong still it would seem. And this...behavior would have to be watched. It was probably some sort of vengeance for the shocking comment, but it was still damaged.  _ Great. _

"I'll have to look at this later...." putting it away, then invader gave a small sigh as he mentally went over what he had learned so far and pulled out his phone.

-Is Gir with you?-

The message had been sent to Dib as Zim took a look around the house. It seemed the little dog bot really had run off...But why?  
\-----------------------------------------

The human had just been giggling with the little bot. Seemed like Gir had brought up a few of his old adventures with Zim and even showed off a few recordings of their best moments together. Sadly the recording of a few moments ago in the lab came up too.

Dib frowned at the sight of Zim petting the cat and talking to it instead. He hadn't really been paying much attention to what he was saying. "I'm sorry Gir."

"Master forgot about me..." The little bot let out a sad whirr as he nestled up in Dibs lap some more. "But it's ok I has the Dibby boy thing!"

Chuckling at the snuggles a bit he couldn't help but pet the fake dog. Gir really is a fascinating little thing and adorable. "Awe I won't forget about you Gir." He smiled and picked up his phone to check his notifications.

The SIR smiled at the human before sitting back up to play with the keyboard on his desk.

When Dib had unlocked his phone he found a new message from Zim and glanced over at Gir playing and laughing at the eye balls on the screens.

-Yeah. He said you'd rather play with the kitty so he came to play with me.-

"Oooo whats this do?!" The little bot shouted as he jumped off his lap and ran over to his closet jumping up trying to reach his hand sensor like a child.

"Gir! No!" He grabbed the bot and sat him down in his lap again it became more of a babysitting job now than a play date. At least it was distracting him and pushing his grief aside.

"I thought he was upstairs!" It's not like his words would pass through the phone, but the invader was still compelled to say it out loud before going to retrieve Mi Mi again. He was not about to leave her completely alone in the house.

-On my way. Don't let him near any electrical outlets. You will be sorry if you do.-

Zim knew well enough that Gir was probably going to be very sad now, and he was mentally preparing for it. He'd made this mistake once before with mini moose, and it had not ended well.

-Trying my best.-

Dib sighed as he pet the little green dog on his lap again. "Do you really feel sad?"

Gir let off another small whine before snuggling up to Dib and playing with his coat.

He hugged the SIR and nuzzled his soft fuzzy puppy costume. "I take that as a yes. So let's go downstairs to watch tv and wait for him to come get you ok?"

And just as he promised they did. They moved to the living and plopped on the couch clicking on the TV.

It didn't take long for Zim to get there and when he did he walked into the most adorable sight.

Dib had fallen asleep with Gir watching his favorite monkey show. Yeah they might have not been there for very long, but the crying had made the human pretty tired. And watching that monkey show was a little boring so he fell asleep.

Any annoyance or fear for the fate of his Dib had disappeared at the sight in front of him. He hated that show, but the two all snuggled up like that only made his heart flutter again.

Mi Mi squirmed glaring at Gir and made soft growl.

"Quiet," the word had been a hissed, hush and the invader tapped Mi Mi's nose at the noise. There was no need for growling. This was cute and perfect, and no one would mind if he just....

The process had been slow and a bit awkward as the alien slipped onto the couch next to the sleeping pair. Usually he would wake Gir, but right now, that same feeling that made his heart skip was compelling the invader to lay with them until they woke up. It felt...nice, and safe holding then both. Even if the program was annoying.

Just as he sat down Mi Mi jumped into his lap slightly shoving Gir to the side making him slide off of his human. The clank of the little bot hitting the floor made Dib jolt along with the bot. The little green dog looked up at Zim and the cat with sad eyes again. Aw now he was here with her too?

Dib scooted away a bit freaked by their sudden appearance he knew they were coming, but how long has he been sitting there?! "Um when did you get here?"

Gir crawled back into his lap and reached out to try and pet Mi Mi only to get a small glare.

"...long enough...." the reply was tensely spoken as the alien's eyes searched for an excuse where there was none. Gir was clearly upset and he simply couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness at those big eyes. Seeing the glare Mi Mi had given his SIR had Zim shooing her away before bringing his gaze to Gir, "We've been over this before Gir, you are and will always be Zim's favorite." Perhaps not the most elegant way to trying to reason with the little thing, but there was a bit of deja vu at play between now and the mini moose incident.

Gir sat there for a second looking at his little paws. Dib honestly didn't want to get into this, but he was petting the SIR to comfort him. "Mmmm...tacos?" He stretched out his little arms to Zim with his tongue sticking out but still wore those same puppy eyes.

The resistance had been both evident and futile as the alien tried to look away from Gir's big eyes. They both knew there was no point. Eventually the Irkin would cave. And cave he had. "....Tacos," a deal with the devil some might say. Nevertheless, Zim reached out to take the little thing in to his arms.

"So...why were you playing with Mi Mi?"

"My master was watching the mean lady on the screen and he said ooo~ He li---" Before little Gir could continue a repeat of the other day had happened. His master once again found himself covering Girs mouth and holding him tightly.

Dib narrowed his eyes a bit suspicious.  _ 'Was he talking about Tak? And...why would he be saying...ooo~ like that? _ ' He felt his heart went weak for a moment. There's no possible way Zim could...

Just as before, Gir had found himself trapped in Zim's tight embrace, "Giirr~!" The word had come out as a nervous laugh of sorts as the alien's darted around for a moment. His little bot seemed to have a wonderful little talent for making things seem bad, and Dib's suspicious look only seemed to make him a touch more nervous.

"I-- was reviewing Mi Mi's data and wasn't aware Gir was in the room with me," giving Gir a small squeeze, Zim elected to share a bit of information as he turned his gaze directly to Dib, "So I was commenting to her how the guards on screen should have SHOCKED TAK MERCILESSLY!" Curling his hand dramatically for effect, the Irkin paused before continuing.

"I don't think she agrees with me." Casting a small glare at the cat, Zim paused again for a moment as if saying  _ 'you know what you did' _ silently to the little SIR, "Evidently she got herself arrested at some point, but that doesn't help us very much right now."

"What? What did she do?"

Nervous didn't even begin to cover it. Dib had sounded almost...excited...? In that moment, the invader decided to keep the details to himself. A shrug was the only answer the Irkin gave to Dib's question, "Clearly she got pardoned or something, so whatever it was couldn't have been that dramatic~"

The explanation had come with twirled hand and closed eyes as the scene of The Massive in flames and the tallest dying danced behind them. Somehow it was hard to not want to share these things. Almost made his chest ache to think that the information could be anything but revolting to the human, but Dib seemed more Irkin than human sometimes....especially with some of his recent discoveries about him~ "More importantly, has your back recovered?" Zim wasn't entirely sure how quickly Dib could heal if he was honest. He knew from experiments that humans healed slowly, but there were other factors at play in his human's case.

"It's still hurts a little, but I think it'll take some time for the holes to heal." He sighed before standing up to stretch. As his arms reached out for a good stretch the shirt raised up high enough with them to reveal the holes. Why didn't they look like they were healing yet? Maybe because it took more than two days.... Right?

"Sorry...about earlier. I just...needed to be alone after that." He chuckled sadly.

Any curiosity the invader may have had for why there weren't signs of healing on the holes yet, was crushed by the overall sight of them. Zim felt his gut twist again as his eyes landed on them. He had a feeling they hurt worse than his Dib was letting on....

"But...Gir kind of helped out a little."

"YEEEEE! oH Dib thing has pictures of yo--"

"Of Taks ship before it was destroyed....Heh Heh...yeah.." Dib laughed nervously as his cheeks turned into a soft pink. "Well... um anyway I'm gonna check to see if I have everything for the raid tomorrow!" He tried to scurry out of the awkward moment.

"I'm glad Gir was helpful," setting the little robot down, the invader gave an understanding expression that had quickly become curiosity at Gir's exclamation and Dib's recovery. "Your face betrays you Dib~!" Chasing after him a bit, the alien couldn't help but smirk at his partial decoding of the human's color spectrum. That one meant mild embarrassment if he wasn't mistaken~ Zim was going to have to investigate these pictures sometime~

The scurrying had led to mild chasing, before ending up with all of them in his room, "Alright Dib! Surrender the picturey truth or face the wrath of Zim~!"

The alien had finally managed to corral his human by blocking the door he'd retreated behind.

"Oh yeah?" Dib chuckled as he grabbed the spray bottle he had refilled and pointed it at the alien. "You wanna try me?" He raised a brow and smirked

No, he had not wanted to try him. The sight of the thing had the alien instinctively shielding his face, but was quickly replaced with a halfway pouty glare as Zim scurried off to newer opportunities.

He watched him back down before placing the spray bottle back on his desk and moving onto his closet. Placing his hand on the scanner the closet opened the opposite side of the closet to avoid showing off the pictures. As soon as it opened he stepped in to grab the case and close the closet. Only it hadn't fully closed.

The closet was the most available opportunity. Seeing the crack, the alien chuckled a bit as his claws tapped together before inching toward the secured door, and creaking it open just enough to get a peek while the human was distracted with his case.

As the alien was peeking through the closet he had missed his opportunity to catch a glimpse of what Dib had been trying to hide from him earlier, but now that Zim had his face halfway in the closet its not like he knew. However, the opportunities in the closet were endless. All of Dibs shirts and coats were very organized along with his shoes and accessories. Oooo so much to play with and bet every one of his shirts and coats had his scent and cologne still. There was more on in, but this was a start.

The little dog sneaked in to grab a pair of Dibs old glasses and danced around the room before smacking his face into the wall. The glasses seemed to blur his vision.

Zim had almost immediately gone for the coat. It was clearly too long, but he didn't care~ Had he been a bit smaller, he might have been able to hop on the hanging fabric like a little grasshopper, and reflecting that energy had immediately flopped it over his head before working it on.

First he found was the coat, then another shirt, and shoes, and well.....it hadn't taken long for the Irkin to be dressed in the outfit.

At first he'd taken to some silent strutting, but had come to whisper not entirely quietly with a chuckle, "I'm Dib~ Look at me with my pointy hair and mystery coat~ Zim's an alien~! I'm not crazy!"

"Zim...I can hear you." The human mumbled as he still kept his eyes on the case. Dib didn't see it as abnormal for Zim to mock him so why turn around? And Gir smacking into the wall had been normal too.

The alien had looked like a deer in the headlights as he froze to look at the source of his human's voice. Seeing that Dib was not in fact looking at him however, had Zim going for more clothes. It wasn't long before he was putting on a small fashion show. Different outfits came with different poses that he'd seen his human make while wearing them. "YoU won't GET AWAy wiTH IT~" Zim's rather bad impression had been made with a particularly long coat and large boots while clinking his hands like the alien cuffs, "I'm so cool~ Look at me YELL OUT A WINDOW!"

"Hey!"The minute he turned around he found the alien and his little robot gone.

Where were they? Hiding in the closet of course.

Zim's antics seemed to only accelerate as he darted into the closet with Gir close behind. There was so much in there! So many soft things that just smelled perfect and he couldn't help but want to hide in them while continuing his investigation.The computer had definitely been a surprise though. Not only was it significantly less advanced than anything else in the room, but it had research on his people too~? Perhaps he'd hit the jackpot. He hadn't even noticed that Dib yelled or aware that the human thing was now looking around the room for them.

Dib huffed and crossed his arms. "Um...Zim. If you're trying to prank me it's not funny--Huh?" He looked over to see his closet was halfway open and saw his clothes moving. It had to be Gir playing with his stuff right? He thought he closed the closet doors, but apparently not. It was too quiet to be Gir or Zim...they're usually very loud even if they're distracted by something. Maybe Zim did leave...and there was ....a...a monster in his closet?! Oh no...This hasn't happened since he was a kid. He gulped a bit before slowly creeping up to the closet, his heart beating in his chest from fear and excitement. "Do not show fear. This is me without fear." He said nervously as he reached for the closet door.This almost had the same tension as the time Zim went around stealing organs. What'll he find? What monster is it this time?!!

His searching and petting of the clothes had been interrupted by the door being flung open. The shriek that had come with the sudden surprise had been accompanied by Zim clinging on to a boot like a stuffed animal. The alien himself had been breathing a bit heavily as we squeezed the boot tighter with wide eyes as he plastered himself against the back of the closet and stared up at the him. Gir joined in the screaming for fun before jumping out and running out the room like a little manic. But with the glasses still on he was blind so he ran into Dibs leg and fell over. Man...Zim didn't get to open the Irkin folder and he hadn't even noticed the pictures behind Dibs computer either the ones Gir was talking about.

Dib held his chest trying to calm his beating heart and his breathing. "Damn it Zim! Get out of my closet...." He panted softly. "You just love touching my stuff do--Hey..." He stood up and raised a brow. "Are those my clothes?" He wasn't upset with the alien in fact he thought it was kind of cute, but still...wait is this why he was mocking him? Wow.

"....no...." the word had come as soft reply and was met with a disbelieving face from Dib. There was no fooling anyone in that regard.

"Why are you wearing my coat?" He sighed softly. "Take it off..." He chuckled a bit and shook his head.

As the human pressed for further answers and issued a demand to take it off, the alien had seemed to get a little defensive as he curled tighter in to the back with his new boot. "NO! It looks better on me anyway!" Zim shouted the words with a small huff while giving off a small chitter curling more in to the stolen fabric and stared up at his human with big eyes that only seemed larger with the angle.

He shrugged. "Alright then. You asked for it.." He grabbed his throwing knives and showed them.

The sight of those blades had the Irkin scurrying away before facing his human in challenge. He was definitely still unnerved by those things, but he wasn't in the mood to surrender the fabric just yet.

Once Dib saw he wasn't shying away from them raised a brow as watched as the alien tried to escape he pinned him to the wall with the knives.

The second attempted bolt had ensured that he would be trapped however as his attempted challenge had given Dib enough time to aim and throw. And now, he was stuck.

Meeting with the squirmy pouty alien he smirked and leaned in. "I'm gonna unpin you from the wall and give you ten second to get out of my clothes... before I undress you myself." The tone his human had used sounded suggestive and threatening. What was it? A threat... or a promise?

Zim didn't want to rip the fabric, so he was left to squirm and try to find a way to knock the knives free. The alien was not successful. Dib's sudden approach however, had his eyes lightening yet again as his squirming had come to a stop.

Oh~

That was interesting~

The results of Zim's searches from earlier flashed quickly through his mind as his fearful expression slowly morphed into somewhat of a smirk, "They're mine now Dib thing~" The Irkin was definitely still on edge, but he simply couldn't resist challenging that threat~

"Are you challenging me Zim?" He snickered as he pulled out the knife from the right shoulder of the coat and softly caressed it over the Irkins cheek. "...You made me tear my favorite coat..." He leaned in closer pulling the knife from the other shoulder and tossing the two behind him to stick to the floor. "You're gonna pay for that~" He purred against Zims lips.

The Dib thing was really straightforward with him today wasn't he? Where did this come from?! And wow he's very close~ Now he couldn't escape if he wanted to. Not only because the Dib had trapped him, but because why would he when the human was so close to him. So close they could...kiss~

The more snarky remarks Zim made and the more he challenged the human it only fueled his sadistic attitude. "Someone's a little brat today aren't they?~" The human let out a soft cocky chuckle. "Are trying to get punished?" Dib was now pressing his body against Zims pinning him completely against the wall. Oh this is revenge for the ship yesterday...he just knew it. After all he did say they'd finish what he started. And before the Irkin could make another bratty move his lip were caught by the human. It took him a minute to process what had happened and he didn't know how to react. But it made him feel good so why not try to follow along with the behavior even with the sting in his mouth from kissing the human couldn't pull him away from this finally happening. And just as the human started undressing him the scene was cut off.

"Um...Zim?" Dibs was standing outside of his closet door with the same reaction as Zims day dream, while Zim was sitting in his hanging coats and shirt with lips all puckered and arms wrapped around himself. Looks like someone fell asleep or started daydreaming in the adventure of Dibs closet. "What are you doing in here?" He held out his hand to help up the alien that was hiding in his coats and shirts. "And..is that my coat?" He blushed a bit.  _ 'Why is he wearing that?' _ He thought.

The dream had been so real, the alien hadn't even realized where reality ended and fantasy began. The cool touch of sharpen metal on skin, the warmth and burn of his human, and the feeling of being truly trapped and at Dib's mercy were simply far too real to be fake, right? Wrong. But it did seem that reality was mirroring fiction a bit. The snap back to reality had been a bit jarring for a moment as the scene that had just been play around him flashed quickly, "....no..." The word slipped out in a slightly more questioning tone that wasn't any more convincing than the first time.

"You really like touching my stuff don't you?" Dib sighed.

History continued to repeat as Zim's lips curled into an almost expecting smile as his fingers twisted in to the fabric of the coat, "It looks better on me anyway~" More of a tease than a challenge, but, still, the events were setting the stage for what would come next if his brilliant brain really had managed to predict the future just now~

Dib only stared at Zim with a somewhat annoyed expression before spraying him in the face with the cold water again.

"YEACK!" Zim's shout had been accompanied by him curling into the recesses of the closet. Why did his brain betray him?! This "love" thing really must have been a disease! The computer lied! No sane invader would fall asleep and fantasize like that. They weren't even the same species for Tallest's sake! No matter how much reason his frustration was trying to work in to his head, Zim still couldn't help but lashing out in a nearly childish way as his own thoughts left a small sting in his heart.

"Zim...give it..." Dib held out his hand for the coat with a demanding tone.

The demand to return the fabric had quickly drawn the alien's attention however. "NO! It's mine now!" The spray had only made the Irkin bite the defiant words out louder as he recoiled deeper into the closet and kicked a few more items toward his human. Why couldn't he just--?! Brief flashes of Dib drawing him in for that kiss only frustrated Zim more as he clung to the coat.

Groaning a bit at the way the alien hissed and curled away he sighed. "...Fine. Take it...just don't..don't ruin it. It's my favorite one." He blushed putting down the bottle on the desktop and picking up the mess Zim made.

He had halfway been expecting to be sprayed again, only to have Dib surrender the garment. Well, he couldn't really be too upset about that. The knowledge that it was his human's favorite had Zim blushing as well as he nuzzled into it.

"Is this why you were mocking me?" He held up his shirt to the alien and shook his head.

"I was being you~" The reply had come as another tease as the alien slowly emerged from the soft, Dib scented nest with a small stretch.

"The almighty invader Zim everyone...." He chuckled hanging up the clothes and putting everything else away in their exact spot.

"Your stupid human brain is just jealous of Zim~" purring his next tease, the Irkin took a quick pause as he remembered the computer, but quickly shook the thought off. He must have fallen asleep shortly before then. There was no way his human would really keep something so unsecure in the closet.

_ Right? _

"Weeeehooooo" The little green dog screamed as he ran around with Dibs old pair of glasses.

"Hey!Gir! Those are my back up glasses!" He chased the little bot around the room trying to get em.

Gir's behavior had drawn a chuckle and slightly softened expression however. His human really was adorable trying to catch the SIR. Chasing him only made Gir stronger~

"GIR!" The name had come as a sharp command as Zim held up the piggy plushy, "Give me the glasses, and you may have the pig monster," Trades were much more effective usually~

"Oooo!" Just as Dib was about to catch the robot he scurried over to Zim leaving the human on the floor. "Ooo gimmie!" The bot jumped a bit to try and reach the toy.

"Glasses Gir," holding the pig up higher, Zim held his hand out for the object and as expected, his little robot surrendered them and gone to play with his new piggy.

Dib sighed as he met with the alien. "Are you gonna give those to me, or are you gonna take those too?~" He teased with a smile.

The humans next question had the alien eyeing the glasses a bit before popping them on his face. "WOW! You are BLIND!" Zim knew his human had vision troubles, but the magnification from just a few seconds had him blinking and rubbing his eyes softly as he passed them off to Dib. Glasses and goggles were more his human's thing anyway. Looking around the room, Zim took a moment to adjust his eyes back before remembering why Dib had come up here in the first place, "Do you have a map of our exit shaft?" At this point, he wasn't fully sure if he'd given Dib a copy, but he definitely needed one in case they somehow ended up separated.

Dib frowned a bit at the comment and put the glasses in a case to put away in his closet. Then grabbed his raid case and sat on the bed. "Actually...I don't think I do." He opened the case to look through it again. Good thing he moved the secret tool to a better hiding spot in the case. Or the alien might have seen it.

Upon searching his own pockets for a moment, the alien had discovered his human to be correct. It must have slipped his mind in the chaos of the day, "Here. The ship will be parked and cloaked behind this rock formation," Indicating the spots with his finger, Zim searched his human's expression for a moment before continuing, "If my understanding of your earlier input is correct, we'll park it there, and then join the raiding party. When they start storming, we naruto run to the side of the place and Gir distracts a guard while Mi Mi can take the key card. Then we get in, find evidence and....information. After we're done, we leave from this air vent which leads directly to the ship and escape capture."

"This all sounds right except one thing..." He held up a finger to the confused alien before looking up at him. "I said NO NARUTO RUNNING."

The shooting down of his mention of the naruto run had Zim glaring a bit. He still wasn't fully convinced it was fake. If Dib was trying so hard to keep him from it, then there had to be something special about it!

As they were planning Mi Mi jumped upon the bed and curled up next to them. If she couldn't contact her master by her own bodies will at least she could use her mind to telepathically send what she heard and saw. Luckily she had been standing at the door on time to hear their plan for the raid and walked in to hear their rambling. She took her time coming in to avoid suspicion from them, seems like Mi Mi really is in there. Which leads to the question...Is she really under Zims control...or is she acting?

"What do you mean why not?! Because it's stupid and not an actual technique! I bet you don't even know how to do it!" Dib chuckled as he guarded his face from the incoming pillow Zim was trying to hit him with for laughing at his Naruto bit.

"I DO TO KNOW HOW!" The alien's words had come with a fluffy pillow attack as he desperately searched for a way to prove that he was correct. Pillowy vengeance would have to do~

"Zim knock it off!" He laughed before grabbing his own pillow and smacking the Irkin right in the face. "Ha!--"

-Bleep-

Alas, his human had better aim it would seem. The Irkin had been just about to retaliate when his phone had drawn his eyes. Zims phone popped up a notification. That's weird its almost night time who could be messaging him at this time. If he could have paled, he would have. The only human he could think of that would be messaging him something like that, was his "best friend", from their school days. The disgust in his cringe had been nothing if not obvious.

-Hey Zim! Not sure you remember me, but it's been awhile! You should message me back when you get the chance oh oh and we can maybe go out to the movies together or something! Wouldn't that be fun?! Ok then bye!! <3-

Dib watched as his little Irkins face cringed and he dropped the pillow to text back. "Are you alright Zim?...And who has your number other than me? You actually have other humans as friends?" Was there a hint of jealousy in his humans questioning? Hmm~

"It's Keef," the disdain in Zim's voice was hopefully an indicator to his human that it was not anything to be jealous of, "I thought he died."

Between the squirrel and a few not so minor mishaps that Keef had gotten himself into, the invader was almost sure one of them had killed him. Or at least made him finally understand that they were NOT friends, or whatever the heck he had thought in high school. So why was he messaging him now? Did the ocular implants malfunction again? Ugh. It was going to be a pain to replace those if they did. Putting the phone away, the alien figured it was a problem for a different day. Or perhaps a problem for never.

Before he could think much further on it, Gaz had seemed to find it the perfect time to enter unannounced. And had she not been so sharp in her speech, Zim would have ended up screaming as he jumped more toward Dib. As it was, the alien had almost ended up grabbing him.  _ Almost. _

"Hey losers!" Gaz kicked open the door making them jump a bit. She loved scaring them didn't she? She glared at them as she gripped her controller and snarled. "You think you can tone down your gay just a lot i'm trying to beat a level 90 boss with a this MORON WHO CAN'T EVEN AIM!" She yelled at her brother before directing the last bit into her headset then looking back at the scared dorks. "Not only that i'm in the middle of a livestream! And my fans are asking why they hear two gaylords squealing like piggies! If I have to come over here one more time I swear--!" Before she could finish the professor cut her off with a greeting.

"Daughter! Perfect timing~" cooing a bit at the fact that the entire family was in one place, the Professor too seemed to have perfect timing, "I was just coming to get you for family night. We're having a cookout!"

In the background it would seem the man had been setting up the backyard. It had been a while since they'd done something like this, and he didn't want to miss the opportunity~

"Zim! Why don't you join us. You're practically family after all~" the last comment had come with a wink at Dib. Perhaps he was serious, or perhaps he was just harassing his son. Either way, the green child had accepted the offer and he led the way downstairs, making sure to have both of his children in tow.

During the distraction Mi Mi had jumped off the bed and snuck down to the ship. She climbed into the cockpit before fading her hologram and pulling a tracking/controller chip from her storage compartment. Something Tak had given her in case of an emergency like this. This should have been put on the ship the first day she arrived, but since Zim had broken the ship some more she needed to wait for a full repair to add it in. No point in wasting the chip and letting them know she really was here. 

"So...My Mi Mi can still connect with me. Hm.. Seems she really is still there." A shadow of Tak sitting in a glass cell office as she played with a small plush that looked like her little SIR. "You've been through a lot haven't you MiMi.." She comforted her SIR with her special name. "It's alright. Tomorrow we'll be together again and no one not even that food drone... will hurt you again." 

A sharp red light streaked across the little SIRs eyes as she disguised herself again hoping out of the ship at the sound of the humans. Looks like Mi Mi never lost her control. 

_ Smart little SIR. _

"WITNESS THE NARUTO RUN DIB THING!" Zim had hardly waited for them to exit the house before proving his knowledge of the forbidden technique, "Are you not amazed?!"

If the neighbors had been out, they definitely would have been staring at the overly proud alien. Was he being defiant or flashy with the pose? Maybe a bit of both. Either way, it was clear to Zim that he'd won their little dispute~

"Aw~ You two are sharing memes now? Guess it really is serious~" The Professor's tease had come with an eyebrow wiggle as he leaned a bit closer than necessary to Dib. This was definitely amusing, even if it was a little troublesome.

Dibs eye twitched at both the run and his fathers comment he face palmed with embarrassment. "Why...why is this my life?"

"Idiot." Gaz sighed annoyed at the fact she didn't get to finish her live stream properly or beat the boss because the two freaks who just had to ruin the last bit of it. As she made her way to sit at the porch table she put her foot out to make Zim trip.

Gir came in running in the pose as well as he screamed about tacos and his usual nonsense.

Dib sighed and went over to help Zim off the ground. "See...not a good technique. If you trip you fall face first." He chuckled following him to the table. 

Falling flat on his face, Zim had given a small whimper before accepting the offered hand with a roll of the eyes. As if! He'd tripped because of the stupid she-Dib! Not his new super power!

-Bleep-

-Hey Zim it's me again. Did you get my first message? Sorry just making sure hehe I just thought maybe it didn't send. Anyway text me back. Please DO it.- 

Hearing Zims phone go off again Dib couldn't help but be a little nosy. He knew who Keef was and knew that kid never liked him... Why? Well it was pretty obvious. Keef was/is obsessed with Zim since that time they were 'best friends'. At some point he had left the Irkin alone, but came back around during Hi-Skool. He would constantly force Zim into awkward situations like nearly kissing, trapping him in the typical kabedon, or touching him without consent. So naturally on the days Tak wasn't around to catch Dib, he would step in and save the alien. Which pissed off Keef more than a few times. He'd even tried fighting the human a couple of times because of it and had even falsely claimed that Zim went on dates with him or cry on his shoulder as a desperate drunk telling him 'how badly Dib hurt his feelings'... whatever that meant? Well.. maybe that was because of the Tak incident, but whatever. That's a story for a different day. All he knew was Keef and him did NOT get along. He never liked that little freak and he never will. "So... Keef. Was that the weird stalker from skool?"

The ping from his phone had drawn a small sound of annoyance as he typed his reply a bit aggressively. It was definitely Keef, and old habits seemed to die hard.

-We're not hanging out Keef. Delete Zim's number!-

The alien's reply couldn't be more clear he thought. He never REALLY wanted anything to do with that kid to begin with, but he especially didn't now. Dib was his human. He didn't need another one.

"Yeah, I made him obsessed with a squirrel though, and hi-skool was...bad for both of us, so I didn't think I'd ever hear from him again...." Rolling his eyes, Zim sent the text off and leaned a bit closer to his human, "Anyway, you're just scared because humanity's greatest weapon had been uncovered by me~"

Giving Dib a playful shove, the alien had half a mind to do it again, but was cut off by food, "So Zim, what country did you say you were from? I want to get to know my future son-in-law you see~" And there Professor Membrane went, embarrassing his child again. He'd asked that question once before and got no reply. So he was trying again.

"Foodcourtia. It's in Turkmenistan. " Zim's reply had been dry and almost rehearsed. For once he didn't seem to fumble with an answer as he stared dead ahead.

"I see....." the reply had sounded a bit suspicious, but was quickly dropped as he turned to question Gaz about her day. Something seemed to have put him off about that answer.

Dib blushed darkly and slammed his hands on the table. "Dad! You can't just ask him that and why do you keep thinking were dating?!" The human still thought Zim was clueless to all of this or else he'd be even more embarrassed than he was. He looked to the Irkin shyly and frowned. "Sorry he's being weird..." He groaned and sat next to the alien at the table along with Gaz who was playing her GS2 and now answering to her dad. 

Gir jumped up into Zims lap and took the food that the professor held out for Zim. 

_ There Dib was acting like it was a bad thing again.  _

-OMG HI! I MISSED YOU! ARE YOU GOING TO THE RAID TOMORROW?! OH LETS GO TOGETHER ZIM!! IT'D BE FUN GOING TO THE PARTY TOGETHER <3 WE CAN DRINK AND DANCE! OH OOH AND PULL PRANKS ON EACH OTHER LIKE THE PRESENT YOU GAVE ME....those goggles were a good prank-

Zim had just suppressed the urge to respond to Dib's question when his phone went off again. Apparently he wasn't clear after all. And the fact that he called his ingenious technology a 'prank' was more than a little irritating. How did he know about the raid though. It was on the internet, but it was still a little weird. Then again, when were humans anything but?

-No, Keef. I'm not going. Find someone else-

After sending that off, the Irkin had resigned to not reply again. At least until the raid was over. He could deal with whatever had gone wrong with the implants after.

"He's always weird," giving the human a small smile, the alien passed his own food to Gir as he took note of the color of Dib's face, "Why do you dislike when they say things like that?"

"W-why do you wanna know?" He looked away shyly. "I...It's not that I don't like it..I just...it's not true." He pouted a bit. "And...I don't think you'd feel the same anyway..." He mumbled to himself sadly. ' _ Wait ?! WHAT?! He literally felt you up in the ship yesterday and you think he doesn't like you. Not only that he... he noticed your outfit today _ ' Blushing at the thought he quickly shook it away.  _ 'No! Nope. Eh... Dammit.' _ He groaned a little at his thought.  _ 'Who am I kidding i'm an idiot who almost immediately fell for Zim after Tak left and after thinking about all the years I spent fighting with Zim as more of a comfort than a challenge...makes it even more obvious that probably even liked him then and was in denial.' _ He sighed.

Had his antennae been exposed, Dib would have seen then curl in a pang of sadness at that comment. So his human's harassment wasn't flirting? Why did the idea that his earlier assumption had been correct sting like that? But if he liked it, then maybe.....? Was there something he was missing here?

".....if it were true, you wouldn't dislike it.....?" Zim's question had come with a flush of lavender in his contacts as he looked away from his human. Something about uttering that question actually scared him. Maybe his human would think it was a hypothetical? Maybe not? The idea that he'd been correct was upsetting for once, and the Irkin just couldn't bring himself to try to read the human's expression....

"Are you asking me if..you were my...?" He felt his heart skip at the question. Did Zim know what it meant?! And it actually made him sad to assume that he didn't feel that way.  _ 'Does...he really?' _ He bit his lip and turn to look at the alien who was avoiding his gaze making him frown a bit. "Zim of course I wouldn--" 

-bleep-

Zim's fists had balled at the tone of shock in his humans voice. A mistake. Asking that had to have been a mistake. Then there was the beeping. Keef. Why was it now, of all times that he chose to bother him?! Zim hadn't even fully realized he'd been holding his breath as his body tended more and more with each passing second.

_ 'of course I wouldn't---' _

The beginning of a sentence that could have so many different endings. Wouldn't dislike it. Wouldn't want that with an alien. Wouldn't like it. 

Dib had turned from shy to a bit jealous as he scooted closer to Zim and looked over his shoulder. "Is he still texting you?"

The Irkin's mind slowly provided more and more negative examples as Dib's next question flowed at the INFERNAL BEEPING!

"....yes. Yes he is." Zim hadn't even needed to look down to know who it was. As his mind settled with those words, the alien brought his gaze back around to his human. Perhaps the sound had been Dib's escape? Still, the human was closer than before, and that alone lightened Zim's heart just a bit. Maybe Dib was still undecided? For now, that thought would be good enough.

"Do you know how to get rid of him?" Dib did have more experience with human interaction, and Keef was clearly not getting it, so maybe it was something he was doing wrong? It couldn't hurt to ask.

_ 'Kill him'  _ Was the first thought that had come to mind and even he was shocked at his won answer. "Um..." He looked up at his sister. "Gaz? Maybe..." 

"What?" She looked up at her brother. 

"Zim has a stalker." 

"So?" She looked back down at her game. 

"So...how do we get rid of him?"

"Kill him."

"Gaz..." he snarled.  _ 'That was my idea..'  _

"What? It's true. I know that's what you were thinking Dib after all...Zim is your boyfriend~"

Dib blushed once more and hid his face. "Sh-shut up..." He stuttered and move a little closer even though he knew it would only make the name calling worse. 

"Why don't you just confront him...I know how you get when you're jealous Dib." 

_ 'GAZ YOU'RE NOT HELPING WITH THE WHOLE BOYFRIEND SITUATION SHUT UP PLEASE! _ ' He hid his face shyly. She was right though once he had something it was his and only his, especially if that something was an alien he stalked and fought with since they were kids. "Just block his number and ignore him maybe he'll go away..." He groaned a bit. "And maybe if he doesn't leave you alone....then we...we can confront him." He crossed his arms.

Kill him. That was actually sounding like a decent option. Dib's shyness had, however, distracted from the how in that regard. The closer Dib slid, the more Zim wondered if there had been a more positive end to that sentence. "Are you going to fight him~?" The alien's question had been only half teasing as he leaned a bit closer to his human and followed instructions to block the number. Part of him really could see Dib doing that. Especially with Gaz's input into his human's personality~

"Neutron radiation is particularly painful son," piping in, the Professor grinned behind his coat as a soft blush adorned his own cheeks at the cuteness that was Dib's jealousy. It would seem no one in this family had a reasonable answer, but all were okay with encouraging murder and/or torture. 

Dib blushed more as he watched Zim lean in and slightly snickered. "Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you~" The reply had almost come out in a flirty tone as he leaned in a little more himself. His fathers comment however had his hand covering his face again as he sighed. This family is odd and dangerous. 

"I have to go soon," the Professor's voice had come some time later as he gave his children a soft, almost apologetic look, "There's some extra snacks in the fridge if you three decide to stay in. Just, be careful and don't stay up too late, okay?"

You three. That was interesting phrasing. Nevertheless, the Professor had left shortly after leaving only a scribble note that he hadn't noticed fell out of his pocket while sitting. It was some strange writing. Simple lines and dots mostly, but strange nonetheless.

Gaz stood up to make her way inside before stepping over the scribbled sheet. "Hm...this writing looks familiar." She looked at it for good moment before looking up at the flirting dorks doing. "Hm..." 

Dib and Zim were teasing each other as always before Gaz came up to them to stick the note in between their faces. 

Zim had to admit, that a part of him would like to see that. Not only was the idea amusing, but it also made his eyes change once more. And the color shift only became more prominent as they continued to tease each other. Until Gaz had interrupted that is.

"Hey. Isn't this that weird language you've been practicing. The one whats her face taught you?" 

Dib blinked a few times before taking the note from her hands. "You mean Irkin?...Gaz where did you find this?" He looked up at her.

She was getting a gut feeling to lie. Maybe it was better if didn't tell him their dad had it. She shrugged. "I don't know I just found it."

Dib felt nervous was this one of the signs that Tak was near? Well...who knows he'd have to decipher it.

There were two things about the interaction that stuck in Zim's mind. Dib practiced Irkin, and he had learned it from Tak. The second point had the alien glaring at the piece of paper. Could it be something she left behind? How disgusting. "The alphabet?" A quick glance at the note had pushed that assumption aside however. It wasn't a message contained on analog communication medium. It was just an awkwardly written codex, "You're learning this~?" The second question had almost been purred as the alien peered over Dib's shoulder. Maybe it was his and had just gotten misplaced. Regardless, it was cute to think that his human had been learning. Even if the reasons were likely objectionable.

* "Yes~" The word rolled off his lips so smoothly in Irkin tongue. He hadn't learned a lot but he did his best with what he could, but it's not like Zim could notice any flaws if he did speak any more of the native language. Just that purr came out perfect enough for him to believe his human knew his language and somehow this made the Dib thing just a littler sexier. *

It may have been only one word, but the fluttering jump in Zim's gut was powerful enough to inspire him to shove his head against the human's. It wasn't so much a headbutt as a light tap and soft nuzzle. This was too perfect. Dib had a knack for Irkin technology, and knew the language! **_'MINE!'_ ** the word had been shouted in the alien's head as he pressed his skull against the human's with a bit more force and let out a low purr.

The human only smiled at the butting and nuzzling as he gave the Irkin a small nuzzle in return. To think he still feels like the alien doesn't feel anything for him... idiot. 

"Ew. Even in an alien language...gross." Gaz rolled her eyes and left them alone.

* "Zim is impressed~" The reply had been in the Irkin tongue as well while the alien cast a small, sarcastic look at Gaz before turning his attention back to his human. The fact that he was even trying at all was impressive. The throat movements alone couldn't be very natural for Dib's species. He'd clearly practiced pronunciation to some degree as well given the lack of accent. *

"Anyways~" Slowly pulling away the language switched back to English for now. "This isn't mine though. And Gaz obviously isn't interested in it...Hm. And my dad doesn't believe me so I honestly don't know where this came from..."

The next piece of news was a bit disturbing however. At this point, Zim wouldn't exactly be surprised if it was Gaz's, but his human claimed it wasn't, "Guess it's a mystery then," Drawing his eyes over the paper, the Irkin grinned a bit to himself as he quirked an eye at his human, "How do you pronounce these~? I want to hear," With the absence of a lead on the mystery, Zim found himself feeding his own curiosity as he brought a finger to point out some of the sounds he thought would be more unnatural than others for his human.

*As Zim pointed out the harder letter they slipped from Dibs tongue so beautifully, well almost all of them. There may have been two or three wrong but for most of the alphabet it was impressive. Tak may have taught him the basics, but not this. If the Dib hadn't proven himself to be human the alien might have thought he was Irkin. "Are you enjoying this?~" He teased in Irkin tongue. Finding Zims new weakness gave the shy nerd a boost in his ego again. Anything to make his little alien swoon over him~

Hearing the sounds flow so smoothly from Dib's lips had Zim staring wide eyes and softly chattering as he leaned further against his human. Irkin like intelligence, was one thing, but that was another. Just how much had he practiced.... It almost didn't seem possible if he thought about it. But he wasn't fully thinking about it either~ "Yes, very much~" purring the reply softly, the alien blinked a few times before humming the small corrections on a few of the missed sounds, "You'd be an observer if you were Irkin~" His praise was sure to boost Dib's ego even more, "Dib thing seems to be enjoying it too~"

"Of course I am~" He smiled as he looked down at the sweet little flirty alien. "I enjoy being around My almighty Zim~" Hearing that in the Irkin language made the sentence more loving and sweet some how. Maybe the earth worm wouldn't mind being Zims...*

Now that had been the nail in the coffin. The alien had been at a loss for words as he sat outside, enjoying his Dib's company. This was....new....but more than a little enjoyable~

When they eventually found their way inside, Zim eyed the bed with both suspicion and curiosity. Maybe falling asleep again wouldn't be so bad. Dib thing would be right there too, so it would be somewhat warm like his pod.

After they had made their way back up to the room they both plopped on to the bed together to look up at the starry ceiling again like the other night. The human sighed softly and smiled. "This week...has been...crazy." He looked over the alien taking off his disguise but leaving on the coat. Oh yeah he forgot he was wearing his coat...no wonder his dad and sister were mocking him. Oh well... "Are you cold?~" He asked as he softly tugged at his jacket and teased the little Irkin.

Peeling the lenses off, the Irkin twisted in a bit of surprise at the tug, and curled in on himself a bit before pulling the fabric free, "Of course not! It's just mine and I like it," The reality had been that he was in fact a little chilly, and didn't want to surrender the comforting scent. Zim's lie regarding being cold was given away as he nestled into the bed however, when a cool arm came to rest against his human's. 

Dib chuckled. "Mhm~" He smiled as he gazed at his little Irkin.  _ '...I really wouldn't mind if you were mine Zim...' _ Mentally he finished his reply from earlier as he watched the little thing get comfortable. He was so cute wearing his coat, it was too big for him. And the fact that he refused to give it up made it even sweeter and even with the denial that alien felt the same about him he started to slowly accept the possibility. Why else would he be hurrying his face into the jacket and smiling like a little dork. As he watched the cozy alien swoon over the scent he turned his attention more to his antennas. He never really took the time to observe them and the way they twitch with his emotions made him curious.  _ ' _

Zim hadn't even noticed that he was being watched as he'd made himself comfortable. Usually he would have been more than aware of his surroundings and anticipated the touch. Now was not one of those times however. It would seem he had a bit more trust in the Dib than he consciously accepted~ 

_ I wonder what they feel like...What are they used for? Does it hurt when you touch them?' _ The questions had come up in his mind so quickly compelling him to touch he hadn't even realized he reached out to softly pet one. The happily twitching antennas stopped along with the alien at the sudden touch. When he realized what he'd done pulled his hand back. "I-im sorry...I just. I got...curious..."

Feeling the warm hand against his antennae had caused the Irkin to both freeze, and shiver as his mind tried to cope with the mix of sensations it had brought. His human's scent was stronger than ever at that distance, he could feel the vibrations from his pulse for a moment, and something else that made his eyes swiftly turn a brilliant pink. And Dib's reaction only intensified the blush as the hand slowly retracted. 

Unconsciously, Zim's antennae had followed the appendage, while his arms twitched as if to take it back for a moment. Such an indecent response! They'd just barely probed the reality of the meaning behind the harassment and now his brain compelled him to do that?! The idea alone should have been embarrassing. "This.....this is fine," Zim's voice had been a bit slow as he did his best to control the shivers that were still shooting down his spine, "They're just.....sensitive...." Of course, the alien wasn't telling him not to do it again~ He had even tilted his head toward Dib just a bit as he spoke~ There really was something wrong with him wasn't there? Still, it didn't change the fact that his little human was curious, and the sensations had been....pleasant~

Dib held his own hand and ran his finger tips over the ones that had touched the antennae. They were so soft and cold he wanted to pet them again. "What...what are they used for? If its ok to ask..." He was a little shy to ask if he could touch them again, but if they were sensitive he was scared to do it too.

"They sense vibration and chemicals in the environment," closing his eyes, the Irkin did his best to calm his racing heart and took a deeper breath as his body slowly relaxed, "They're our nose, ears, and part of how we see our environment."

"They kind of go with emotions don't they? I see them move when you feel a certain thing and its...interesting. It reminds me of a cats tail or ears..." He scooted closer to the alien to get a closer look at them but not touch.

Dib's observation of their role in communication had the Irkin nodding softly, "They are also used for communication, yes," Breathing a bit more softly, Zim gave him a small smile as he slid a bit closer. At present, the were fairly far forward, and seemed to twitch softly with the humans hand motions as he recalled the texture, and shifted toward his head a bit as Dib leaned closer. Not enough to be pulled away, but enough to show that he expected them to be touched again. When the hand did not follow the lean however, and the shiver started to fade, the pair seemed to settle back in to a neutral position, "Zim is not a cat monster, " The comment itself had been accented with them pushing down in a bit of annoyance shortly after. Even if the idea of being likened to an earth creature was annoying, Dib's attention and curiosity were more than a little cute~ The invader never really thought he cared enough to notice. It was....sweet.

That was interesting and weird at the same time. "It must be a little hard for you when you have the wig on then...huh?" He watched them push down with annoyance. That was adorable. Too adorable.

"Yes....but nothing I can't handle~" a bit of his usual cockiness had seeped into the reply as the invader turned more to face his human. It was somehow nice to know that his Dib recognized the difficulty.

"Hmm..." He hummed softly with a smile and gazed. "Of course you're not a cat monster..." Chuckling at his own reply he turned his attention back to the antennas again. They're just so soft and beautiful and he wanted to feel them again he just had to. "Zim...Can...can I touch them..again?" 

The question that followed had gained an involuntary shiver and small nod as one of them seemed to swivel in offering. Zim was averting his lightening gaze again as he prepared for the intense sensations he now knew were coming next, "Be gentle~" The words had almost been whispered as the alien leaned his head toward his human a bit more. He knew Dib would be careful, but there was still a bit of nerves that gnawed at him. It was new, and intense, and felt good, but he knew how wrong it could go if the human decided to be mean....

* "I will be...trust me." The Irkin words came back around in a softer tone.Of course he would be gentle, he couldn't think of hurting his Zim anymore. Gulping a bit more nervously this time he took a deep breath. _ 'Just be careful...' _ The thought came just before he saw the little wire swivel toward him voluntarily. Seeing it wanted to be touched again lightened his heart just a little as he slowly reached for it.

"So precious~" His words were still coming out in the same same native tongue while he pet the shy limb. Carefully his finger tips found their way down the long warm piece starting from the top and trailing off the bottom. The mood was sweet and slow as he continued to gently pet the antennae taking small breaks in between so he wouldn't overwhelm the small fragile creature in front of him. "Does it feel nice?~" He asked softly. It wasn't just because he could see him becoming a little flustered but because he was curious.*

Those warm, soft fingers were moving so nimbly, and just as the shiver from each stroke was starting to fade, another started up. Leaning in to the touch more, the alien whispered a breathy "Yes," to his human's question. As Zim melted more and more in to Dib's touch, his eyes slowly fluttered to nearly closed while sporting a pale pink. It simply felt too good to want to stop. Meaning behind the sensation be damned. His mind wasn't present enough to fully figure it out, but his body was more than willing to press itself toward the source of this wonderful input~ The careful dance of his humans fingers only seemed to make the Irkin's mind foggier by the second.

Dib was surprised at the reply the alien had given him. That came out different than he expected. Was this one of his weak spots? He watched as the little thing melted into the touch and blushed at the sight. What an interesting weak spot. He'll have to take note of it. 

"Dib~" Zim had barely even noticed that the name had slipped out, let alone been mewled as his body curled up a bit. And the following whimpers were even less subtle as the invader arched his neck to push the antennae further against his humans hand.

* He felt his heart flutter at the sound of mewled name. Seeing the small creatures body curl up and pushing the antennae more into his hand was giving him an impression that this felt like more than just a curious pet to the alien. "It must feel nice if you're making such cute noises like that~" Now how could he resist teasing him after hearing those sweet mewls? It was perfect. He continued to take gentle care with the antennas. "Did I find one your weak spots?~" He purred in that beautiful language once again. Slowly turning the curios pets into gentle suggestive caresses without noticing it too much. This was a beautiful and adorable sight. Seeing his little invader so small and vulnerable always made him feel so good. How he could make such a crazy alien melt with just a simple touch, amazed him. It must be something pleasurable if he was mewling his name and if it was he wanted to hear more. "Zim like this...doesn't he?~" He teased some more. Oh if this is what he thought it was this was definitely revenge for the ship and this time Zim was NOT dreaming. All that was left was a kiss, maybe it'll come after the sweet petting.

"Q-QUiet~!" Zim's attempted protest at the teasing words had come with a weak pet against Dib's chest that had been meant as a shove, before caving further, "Yes~" Dib had indeed found a weak spot that even the invader didn't fully realize he had. And the slow progression from soft pets to those caresses prompted the Irkin's hand to curl in to the fabric it was resting on as if his life depended on it, "Dib.....please~" __

_ Please what? _

Zim didn't know, solidly. He just knew that in that moment, he wanted to be in his human's arms. But if he moved to state that want, then the antennae would get pulled.... So there he was, mighty Irkin invader, shaking and begging his human for something he couldn't even explain. How something so simple could bring him so low was baffling. But there was little use fighting now. He was at Dib's mercy and seemed more than content to stay there as his human's hand continued to play with his sensitive antennae.

Dib chuckled softly at the attempted shove before taking his other hand up to Zims chin and tilting it up to face him. Seeing the aliens weakness and shy expression made his heart flutter once again. How badly he wanted to kiss him and hold him closer. To make the small being his own, mark him and hear him whimper his name again. "Please what...Zim~" He purred against the aliens lips softly as he continued to caress the antennae teasing his lips with his own. Barely just barely touching. He was taken over by his heart and body. What could he do? This was making him weak too. The alien was mewling his name and begging, it had him desperate to taste the invaders lips. But at last he waited until Zim would say the words that he couldn't find from the fogged brain. He watched as the antennae twitched in his hand and anytime he'd pull away it would follow as if it was begging him to come back and touch it again. "How cute~" He smiled.

The closer Dib got, the more Zim seemed to curl and pull to get closer, and the more intense his whimpers seemed to get. Had these sensations been less consuming, the alien might have let out a sound of frustration and his human's questioning and teasing.

As it was however, Dib's behavior seemed to be a small game between the two. Everytime the invader was compelled to show what he couldn't say, the human retreated just enough, making him whine and whimper for him to come back. At last, the cycle seemed to have broken something free from the trembling, mewling Irkin. He couldn't think, and could barely see. All he knew was the his Dib was right there, and that he HAD to say something, or this delicious torture would never end. "...in..vade....me...." the words that had come were even smaller that his other behaviors might have seemed. Zim could hardly get them out as his body tried desperately to close the gap between the two. His human was teasing him horribly and those two words were about all he could manage to put to the want that was stirring his mind and body relentlessly.

The sound of those words caused the human to mumble, "Oh god...." Under his breathe. The meaning he had heard had him trembling himself. He was ready to pin the poor thing to the bed and mark what was his. Thinking of it now, that Keef kid from earlier was making the urge to mark his alien even more. Zim was HIS. And only his. His body trembled once again as he pulled the alien closer and rested his head against his. _ 'Self control Dib~'  _ He thought as he held Zim as close as he could. "Mine." He mumbled to himself quietly. 

The expression that his words had drawn on Dib's face had Zim squirming in place as he was drawn closer. A good face? Had to be. His human understood and was going to. Now was finally the chance to kiss without interruptions...so why couldn't he? And with his small Irkin practically begging him to do more should've been the approval. Twisting his fingers in the humans clothing, the alien arched his own body in to the embrace with something between a whine and a chirp. And the softly spoken claim only had Zim shivering more with anticipation for whatever would come next. Staring into his human's eyes, feeling that perfectly maddening touch, and now seeing his own want mirrored in Dib's eyes had Zim's breath shaking even more as he tried to get just a little closer still.....

As much as he wanted to follow up with the request all he could say was, "I told you one day we'd finish what you started~" He purred as he moved to carefully kiss the antennae and pull his hand away.  _ 'Wow Dib...really?!!! What the hell?! You could have kissed him! HE WAS BASICALLY TELLING YOU TO!' _

He groaned at the thought. It just wasn't the best time...it didn't feel...right. Or maybe it was the fear of the consequences if he had fanned the flames he started. He was undecisive, if he wanted to risk finding himself in another Tak situation or just leave it where it was. Even if the teasing and flirting was torture. Although he did his best to stay only at that he knew soon enough his resistance would be broken and he'd have no say anymore. And if he knew he was going to end up risking it he was going to wait until his body had given up the strength to fight it. After all, built up tense would make the moment a lot better than just petting~

Dib's next words had been slow to sink through the fog however. At first, the alien wondered if he could have misheard or misunderstood the words, but the soft kiss and retraction of touch were working to sober his thoughts a bit. ".....Dib thing...." Zim's next words had still been shaky as he stared up at the retreating human with an expression somewhere between a pout and the verge of frustrated tears.

Pulling his mind back to reality he glanced down to the alien wearing a pouty look, still trembling, and pale eyed. Why was he looking at him like that? Did he do something wrong? 

No other words had come as Zim's only conscious thought was retaliation. The sharp pillow strike, though not overly forceful, still held the Irkin's frustration in that moment. Was this really the same sort of feeling his human had been expressing in the ship earlier? That would be curious....

_ 'Well...I deserved that.' _ He did tease the poor thing and made him beg for more only to leave him hanging. This time there was no interruptions so there was no excuse or blaming it on anything else! This time it was his fault.

Still, a few more pillow strikes had finally come to an end when the Irkin had knocked the human into his back. From that position, Dib would have found the pillow firmly planted against his chest before Zim forcefully flopped his entire body weight onto him. With his bright eyed face now hidden in the pillow on his chest, the invader had let out something like a whine laying there, "Stupid Dib stink..." While the insult had been mumbled, Zim was still making no real efforts to remove his still calming self from the creature.

Dib sighed as he looked up at the ceiling disappointed in himself. "I know..." He mumbled as he pet the aliens head softly. Maybe he should've just went for it this time, but it's too late now.

And for a while they sat there in awkward silence. Frustrated and confused over their feelings for each other. The alien still pouty and refusing to move and the human scolding himself for playing starting such a torturous game. One where they'd be flirting and teasing each other, never really expressing true feeling. Of course the first few times had been because of interruptions but this time this one damn time no one was around to ruin it he screwed it up with his stupid fear.

Even as he started to calm down, Zim couldn't help but whimper at the soft touch on his head. It still felt nice, and his antennae had twitched for a moment before relaxing again. Pressed against the human's chest, the Irkin was slowly starting to become more aware of Dib's natural sounds. Not so much vocalizations as much as the rhythmic beat of his heart and the sound of his breathing. It was....soothing in the same way the hatcheries were. " _ Mine~ _ " Zim's own whispered word had come with a soft nuzzle as the soothing sounds and warmth lulled him off to sleep.

Dib watched as the alien snoozed on his chest looks like he wasn't moving anytime soon. Not that the human cared, not only did he love being close to his little Irkin he was keeping him warm too. 

Gir yawned and crawled up onto his chest as well to snuggle into his masters cheek. 

"Well... at least now I know... you do feel the same." He smiled softly as he continued to pet the Irkins head then nodding off into sleep himself.

Eventually the alien had rolled off the Dibs chest and back onto the side he was on before snuggling with his little green dog. Dib was nuzzling the pillow Zim had left on him. "Hmm..." The human hummed in his sleep as he held the pillow tighter. It was a peaceful morning of snoozing and silence. 

Until Mi Mi had decided to rudely wake them up again by knocking the lamp of the table like a real cat. Someone was eager to get going, but at least she let them sleep this time.

The shattering lamp had jolted both of them awake with a small yelp, "GIR!" Zim had assumed a few things when it came to that sound. Usually it was his little bot that ended up accidentally breaking things. This time however, it was Mi Mi. "Very funny," casting a sleepy glare at the little SIR, Zim stretched a bit before flipping back down on to the soft, Dib scented bed.

Dib yawned and groaned sleepily as he turned to look at Zim, oh yeah he stayed the night. And..that wasn't...a dream. "So aliens do sleep~" His voice sounded a little tired as he poked the Irkins cheek and hummed. He pet Gir who was still snoozing away. "I'm surprised you didn't try to kill me in my sleep..." He joked. Although he wouldn't blame him if he had tried after leaving him hanging like that last night. 

"You're to comfy to kill Dib thing~" tossing the human a slightly teasing reply, alien had gone from relatively content to annoyed at the sound of his phone going off. Keef really needed to stop! How was he even still messaging him anyway?! He blocked him last night.

Opening the phone he expected to find a text from the ginger when in fact he had found something much  _ much _ more disturbing. 

\-  _ Smeetling~ _ -

That text had been the only thing displayed on the phone when AND it was in Irkin. The actual message on the screen had frozen Zim in place as his blood ran cold. This was definitely not Keef. Zim's eyes had widened as his grip trembled at the sight of that word. His word. Could the tallest somehow be transmitting....? There was no way....

Dib watched as the Irkins angry expression change. The human sat up a bit worried for the Irkin. "Zim...?" 

Mi Mi only sat in the place where the lamp used to be and watched as the Irkin tried to figure out what happened, but it was hard when his mind was fogged once more. It was a trigger word... something that was special...

Reason had seemed to go out the window as Zim's mind flooded with every feeling from ecstatic joy, to crippling fear as the word echoed in his head. He wasn't in Dib's room anymore. He was on Irk, bloodied and shaking while gazing up at the smiling face of the Irkin responsible for putting him in such a state.....

**{Flashback:**

The exit exams into the invader program had seemed easy enough. A test of skill and determination the instructor had said. Everyone in the program had known this meant some sort of practical trial, but no one had anticipated that that trial would be against the tallest themselves.

"In light of the recent tragedy," Red had explained to the shocked soldiers in front of them, "We will be personally evaluating your abilities and deciding your eligibility for invader status."

"All you have to do, is push that button, and your in~" Purple had practically teased the lot as he pointed at an obvious buzzer. This was much easier said than done as they soon found out.

One by one, the recruits were either taken away by medics, or voluntarily dropped out. This was clearly a show of strength on part of the new tallest. A way of discouraging any brave or foolish enough to try to take their new empire from them.

Still, despite knowing that, and despite every pass of his own being met with pain and failure, dished out mostly by an all too entertained Purple, Zim hadn't stopped. At the end, his Pak was damaged and the little Irkin had found it difficult to even stand, but still he persisted. He HAD to become an invader, and not even these new tallest were going to keep him from his goals!

What he had done next was a blur. Someone had said the word "pathetic", there was pain and shrieking of metal, and at very last, the shrill cry of a buzzer as the tiny Irkin's body had slammed in to it.

"I DiD iT~ I did it my tallest~!" Smiling widely, Zim's legs had failed and voice cracked as he slid to the ground and brought his smile to face the shocked Red and Purple.

Of a group of 20, he was the only one left. Even if he wasn't exactly functional. Had this been a mission, it should have been called failure. Still, the tallest looked at least halfway amused.....

"Well done," it had been Red who had taken the first step forward, but Purple who had closed the distance.

"Smeetling~" the word had come as something between condescending and endearing as the taller being reached out to help him off the ground. The Purple tallest looked somewhat impressed and almost gentle in that moment. Zim had been unable to contain his blush as he took the offered hand.

From that day on, that had been HIS word. Whenever he did something to please his tallest, "Smeetling" had followed with soft touches, and it wasn't long before the Irkin was doing everything in his power to hear his precious Purple say it.

Red was a little scary and uptight, but Purple was just so sweet, always pushing him to be better. The harsh words that were sometimes offered only made their special word even more precious to him. And if things went according to plan, he'd have that word and so much more all to himself, very soon~ **}**

Shakily closing the phone, Zim did his best to will his heart to slow down. There was no way it could have been from him.....especially not now. That thought had contorted Zim's face to sorrow for a moment before shaking it away and bringing his eyes back up to his human. If anyone could figure out how to send Irkin through a primitive phone, it would be either his tallest or Tak. A guilty part of him hoped it was his tallest somehow.....but the rest of his mind twisted with disgust and rage at the idea that it was in fact Tak. How dare she! How did she even know--? The possible answer to that question only made him feel sick. No! It had to be his tallest somehow.....even if he did want him dead, Purple wouldn't have told Tak about that! He would have had no reason to.... Then again, it's not like she couldn't have overheard it when they were on Irk or Devastis.... Just thinking about it made him grit his teeth!

"I think....Tak just texted me." taking a steadying breath, Zim fixed a glare on Mi Mi as he finally found the voice to respond. The cat was acting strange and now this happened? Was it a coincidence? Not likely at this point.

Dib felt a cold chill down his back. So she was texting them now? And why was she only messaging him? Not that he cared if she didn't text him too. He watched as his alien started shaking and softy tugged on the sleeve of the coat to pull Zim closer so he could comfort him. "Tak?! What did she say?" When the Irkin refused to be close to his human he took it as a sign that it wasn't something nice. She must have triggered something if it was her, but what could it be? This made him so small, but scared. This wasn't the precious small invader he was used to this was something different and he didn't like the look of it. Whatever was making him feel like this made Dib upset. Zim didn't even want to be near him right now. Probably because his mind would just replace the humans image with the Purple instead. 

"Zim... you're...shaking. Are you ok?" He wanted so badly to pull him close and hold him till he felt better. To give him all the comfort he needed. The alien had offered an unconvincing nod at the question of whether or not he was okay while his eyes remained ever locked with the cat that was meeting his gaze without fear. For a moment, the sound of the SIR's dying whirr from the other day played in his head as his hands curled into fists that were just a bit harsher than usual. His emotions were slowly making the decision for him, and the possibility of a rescue for Tak was slipping closer and closer to an execution order. 

If Tak was gone....his tallest would have to be impressed. And if this had come from Purple, maybe that was the point. Maybe Tak made him say those things before she got arrested, and he was trying to tell him he was still his smeetling~ He still didn't know when Tak's invasion had happened..... If so, then his original plan could still be on the table......

Gir crawled into his masters lap to try and comfort him and played with the buttons on Dibs coat that he was still wearing. 

Dib's question of what was said, combined with the tug, had Zim shoving the phone in his pocket and pulling away from his humans hands. He did not want to be touched right now. Guilt twisted in with his feelings like a disease as every touch, even Gir's was suddenly feeling some how wrong. He hated this.

Sitting there in silence Dib watched as Zim had lost himself while he deadly glared at the SIR. That had him just a tad nervous, he didn't want the alien to jab the SIRs eye again and would rather he not get all worked up before the raid or there would be a good chance of him turning his back to the harmless plan. That was a scary idea to even consider. "Zim..." He said nervously as he cautiously tried to get the Irkins attention back.

The sound of his name had brought an almost dangerous stare to face the human before Zim's expression softened significantly. That could be played by ear. His time with his human was nothing to sneeze at either, and as much as he'd tried to avoid it, the human was precious to him as well. "We should bring and extra camera," reaching out a still trembling hand, he willed his mind to focus on the pleasant warmth and its owner as he wrapped his hand around Dib's, "That way you don't lose your evidence again~" The last bit had been purred a bit teasingly as the Irkin flashed one of his usual smirks at his human. For now, they would go with Dib's plan and see what situations arose....

Zim wasn't very convincing with his answer, but what else could the human do? The glare that moved from the cat to him caused him flinch, before he looked down at the aliens hand on his. He gulped a bit and looked up at the alien. He tried to wipe the worried look off his own face by replacing it with a somewhat convincing smile and nod. "Y-yeah...right." He chuckled nervously. "We...should do that."

_ '....What the hell did she say to put him in that mood?and...what is he thinking now?' _

Suddenly what Gaz had warned him about came back to mind and brought up a new idea. A terrifying idea...what if Tak and Zim had been working together...playing with his mind and planning...or what if Zim was to betray him like Tak did and he just fell into that trap again. With that thought he felt a cold chill creep down his spine again as he pulled his hand away from Zims and stood up from the bed. "So...um we should probably get ready...we can at least..go to the party too...right?" 

Dib pulling his hand away and giving him that barely concealed fearful look had sent a pang of sadness through the alien. Even with what had just happened, the idea that he'd scared his human still stung. After everything they've been through, he had only seen Dib actually scared like that a small handful of times. It was....unpleasant. Especially right now.

"Weehooo i'm gonna make us waffles!" Gir shouted happily as he ran out of the room with Mi Mi trailing behind. She stopped at the door for a moment to look back at Zim with a deadly shine of red in her before following behind. It was nothing to worry though if she wanted to stay alive to see her master again she wouldn't dare lay a hand on Gir or any of the humans around.

Watching Gir's retreat, Zim's own glare had followed Mi Mi as she left. Maybe he didn't have her on as tight of a leash as he'd thought. Still, the invader let her be for now. She wasn't dumb, so there was little risk of her actually attacking anyone at this point, "What do you humans usually do at these sorts of parties?" The alien's question had come with a quirk of the head as his expression softened and he reached for his disguise. Keef had said something about drinking, but wasn't that a daily activity? He saw plenty of people drinking at school.

Deciding to let that suspicion and fear rest for now he tried his best to change his mood into something more neutral. "Well for adults I would say drinking, hooking up, being stupid, drugs, etc. Basically bad stupid things that can either make your life worse or better depending on how you look at it." He shrugged as he opened his closet to find an outfit suitable for today. And mostly because right now he wanted to avoid the Irkins gaze until he felt a little less rattled with the deadly look he had just given him. 

"Interesting....do earth drugs enhance the Naruto run?" The alien's question seemed to hold some sort of plotting. Maybe this "party" was some sort of casual training camp or war time ritual. Many civilians believed such things would aid them in battle after all.

As the Dib thing searched through his closet Gaz tapped on the door to let em know she was coming in and didn't want to see anything gross like the last time. "Hey dorks..." She looked up at the two who seemed to have an off vibe.  _ 'Geeze what happened here?'  _ she thought as she glanced between the two. They could act like they were fine all they wanted but the vibe in the room had proven otherwise. 

"I was going through my closet and found this..." She held up a light pink hoodie with horns and tail attached to it, along with two straps hanging on the bottom. "I thought it looked a little like your style Zim. I don't really like this kind of stuff, but one of my stream fans sent it to me. So here..." She tossed it at the alien and shrugged. "Maybe you could wear it to the raid today..." She started making her way before stopping to look at Dib. "Remember what I said Dib...Be careful."

Gaz's entry had drawn him out of his momentary plotting however. Something about her look sent chills down the invader's spine. She really was someone to be feared if angered. Bringing his eyes down to the hoodie in his hands, the Irkin immediately broke out into a wide grin. This was definitely something he would wear.

Dib turned back to his closet with a sad look in his eyes but a soft fake smile. "Of course...don't embarrass you or dad. I know." They both knew damn well that wasn't what she meant, but its not like either one of them would reveal what they talked about. Especially because it was about Zim.

With that she took once last glance at the alien before leaving the room. 

The human pulled out his own outfit for the day and sighed. "So...what did she give you?"

"Dib thing, the coat is still mine, but I'm wearing this~!" Laying the black coat down carefully on the bed, Zim had shimmied into the pink hoodie before striking a pose, "Is Zim adorable~?" Zim knew full well he was. That's why he was posing for his human~

"Of course. I wouldn't expect you to give it back to me..."He chuckled as he watched him change into the hoodie. And it was that adorable pose that lightened Dibs mood and made his heart jump again. He was very cute and seeing him change poses to show off each angle made him even cuter. "I bet you were voted for most adorable invader of the year on Irk~" He teased in a baby voice. "Are Invaders supposed to be adorable?~" He smiled as he pet the aliens head softly and teased some more to see his mood change into a cute silly smile. That was the Zim he liked seeing, not the terrifying or sad Zim from earlier. Anything that would ever hurt his little Irkin should pay. He may be a terrifying, strong and smart invader, but he was still fragile. Of course it's always the cute ones that are scary...

Dib's soft teasing had his eyes lightening again as his own emotions settled just a bit more. That baby voice had earned both a cute squee while the head pat had him pushing his head into the hand with a small shiver as well, "Cuteness is nothing more than a weapon against the weak!" If he had understood the reference, Zim might have made a "rawr" noise as he gazed up at his human. It was... nice, seeing his smile be more real this time, "Show Zim your clothes~" Scurrying closer, the Irkin was already in the closet pawing through fabric again. Goodness knows if he was planning to steal more or not~

Dib chuckled as he watched the little alien search through his closet. "Hey! What are you trying to steal this time?" As he walked over to Zim had shoved an outfit in his hands along with accessories. 

"Try this one~" the alien's voice held a small purr as he handed the sweater over. The human's questions had drawn first a small laugh, then an almost indignant noise as he quirked an eye at the Dib.

Wow he hasn't played dress up since Gaz took him shopping for something more than his two favorite blue shirts. She said he needed less boring normal people clothes and more dark gothy tones since that seems more his style. With maybe a flare of pastel. "So...my sister gives you one if her hoodies and you think you're a fashion stylist now?~" he teased. "Do Irkins care about that too?" At first it came out as a joke, but had turned into something he was actually curious about.

"Of course we do! Have you SEEN our uniforms~?" Seriously. Functional and stylish with options for personal flare. Zim almost couldn't believe that was a question at this point. "You'll look cute and broody like the stalker you are~" the Irkin was almost laughing as he spoke, but it was true~ It wasn't his human's usual dark tones, but it seemed to fit some how. Especially on those days when he'd followed him in to the city.

"Yeah...your Hermes PAK from like ages ago..." He joked as he laid the outfit down on the bed. "And hey! Someones gotta keep an eye on you when you're trying to take over the world...how else would I have been able to save it if I wasn't watching you~" he smiled before taking off his own coat and turning to look at Zim. "Besides...I don't see you complaining about it~" He teased. 

While the Irkin didn't recognize 'Hermes', he did recognize the sarcasm, "Zim doesn't see earth backpacks looking this fine~" Twisting to display the accessory with a hand flourish, the alien let out a laugh as his eyes lightened slightly at the jab about him not complaining. Of course he hadn't complained. There was no stopping his human anyway~ That he had learned fairly early on.

"Anyways...I gotta change so...." He at the door then back to the invader as if telling him to leave so he change.

For a moment, Zim was confused as to why Dib needing to change mattered. Of course he'd need to change, but-- The realization had been slow, but when it hit, Zim's eyes had flashed a light lavender behind contacts. Not a word more had come as the invader stiffly turned heel to march out with eyes covered. You could almost hear the strained squeak that had echoed in his head at the idea of his Dib peeling the colorful fabric off and-- "Stupid Zim...." muttering to himself as the door closed, the alien had slid down the wall to sit in a ball of sorts by the door as he waited, occasionally jerking to shake the images dancing in his imagination away.

It wasn't long before the human came out wearing what Zim had picked out for him. It was adorable seeing he picked the soft tan sweater with an alien print on it to wear over a comfortable button up. The skinny jeans to match were black with little stars all over that led up to the same high tops he had worn yesterday. Zim had even picked out a saggy beanie to match and his favorite space accessories. And of course he still had to wear his coat over it all not just because it was cold, but it was his thing and he loved it. "There...do you like it?" He looked down at the alien sitting on the floor and struck his own pose as he held his camera as prop for the stalker comment. 

"YEEEEESSSSS~" Looking up from his little ball, the first face Dib had seen was a cute, curious gaze with his eyes blinking rapidly for a second. The second was an excited grin as hands reached out to pet his little stalker. The camera was an amusingly perfect addition as well, and Dib sure did know how to pose~

As soon as the alien was caught off guard with a cute little face Dib snapped a quick photo of him and chuckled. "Heh Heh...i'm adding this to the collection.." He mumbled to himself.

"MAAAAARRRRRYYYYYY!!!" Gir came running upstairs and tugged on Dibs coat. "I made us soooome waaaaaffles! Come on!"

"Collection...?" Zim's question came with narrowed eyes as he considered the implications of that, but quickly shot open when Gir charged in. His eyes quickly assessed the little dog for mess before getting up to follow the pair downstairs. It wasn't unheard of for Gir to get syrup on himself while cooking, and he didn't want Dib's perfect coat getting all sticky. If it got sticky, he'd have to take it off and it just wouldn't be the same~

"Please tell me there's no soap this time," pulling out Dib's chair before taking his own seat, Zim eyed the waffles suspiciously. He did like them from time to time, but Gir sometimes went rogue with the ingredients.

Dib watched as the alien pulled a chair for him. "So you have manners now?~ Not like the almighty Irkin invader to pull out a humans chair for them~" He took the seat next to him and Gir came over plopping down the plate of waffles full of syrup.

"Maybe I planted another Bologna tack~" flashing his human a smirk, the invader wondered if he'd get him to jump. The waffles looked normal, and Gir hadn't announced anything weird, so he was assuming they weren't poisonous. "Say ah~" holding out a forkful, it would seem the alien was conducting some sort of experiment. He'd seen this sort of thing in a romance movie Gir rented once, and since this boyfriend thing was apparently related, Zim figured he'd at least try to understand the appeal.

Just as the Irkin hoped he did make him slightly jump and cringe at the memory, but that changed when he found the Irkin trying to feed him waffles. Someones being a little affectionate today this wasn't like the invader. Not that he was complaining but still. "Zim...are you feeling ok? You've been acting kind of... human...ish...Heh...did we finally rub off on you?" He poked the aliens cheek and looked at the waffle on the fork. "Besides...how do I know it's not poisoned~"

"I am not!" Zim sounded almost genuinely insulted as he jerked back and folded his arms for a moment, "I just thought that...." Trailing off, the invader's eyes had changed color again as his gaze settled on Gir. He seemed stuck for a second, before the nearly pouty expression turned into an expression somewhere between frustration and annoyance as he turned to shove the bite of food in Dib's mouth with a small grrr. "NEVER MIND WHAT I THOUGHT! JUST EAT YOUR STINKING WAFFLE!" And with that, Dib was eating the waffle, whether he liked it or not.

"Aww~ Aren't they cute~" The Professor cooed to Gir softly as he snuck in to make himself some tea.

"Mhmmmm mary and my master are in looooove~" Gir giggled softly to the professor and climbed up his coat. 

"My poor insane son~" this time, those words had come out as endearing rather than the usual tone of pity or sadness. Even he couldn't disagree with Gir's statement. Reaching down to help the little thing.

Gir crawled off his arm and sat on the counter to watch the professor make his tea. "Mary and master sitting in a twee..." The little bot hummed his own lyrics to the song as he watched Zim and Dib argue over food.

The Professor felt his expression sadden a bit as his mind wandered. Even if he had said Mary the professor knew who he was talking about. He heard the little bot call him this before when his son had finally given up the parascience just to get back into it again. That memory drew heavy sad sigh from the professor. Honestly, the real reason behind his denial for his interest was depressing and dramatic. If Dib ever found out...he didn't know how he'd feel. And things would most likely not end well. 

Meanwhile Dib found himself squirming and spitting out waffles being shoved in his mouth by the pouty Invader. "Zim!" He coughed as the others wrist stopping him from trying to shove anymore in his mouth. "That's too much! I can't fit it all in my mouth!"

The professor had however, been snapped back to reality by Zim's next exclamation.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID~!" Again, Zim found himself all too proud of his human internet knowledge, and for once, it was correct! Even the Professor had to laugh as he watched the two struggle with the waffles.

"Keep an eye on him for me, would you?" Professor Membrane could hardly believe he was asking the robot dog child to do something like that, but was better than nothing right?Wherever Zim went, the dog did too it seemed, and Gir liked Dib, so maybe it wasn't too weird. Slipping out of the room, he figured it was best to simply let the two be without interruption for once. It was better to get to work early today anyway, "Stay safe son." Those had been the last words to softly leave his lips before leaving. 

"What?!Did you just really say that?!!" Was the only shouting the professor heard before he left the two to boys to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss man. The kiss... JUST DO IT ALREADY. 
> 
> Also... who else thought Tak was friggin queen when she was stepping on Red like that? ❤
> 
> Oh! Also I might be posting a playlist we've been using for inspo in next chapter~ Or I might even make a playlist specifically for this fic idk we'll see lol.


	16. Thy Memes Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other than the silly name this is when shit really gets REAL. They actually get into the base! Aaaaaaand man do they regret it.

Meals were at seven, noon, and five. Breakfast, G-12 had been lucky enough to dodge. Not lunch though. Guards were not permitted to engage the "alien" unless a researcher was present. That didn't mean it wouldn't try to engage them though. And there was just something about the eyes that was....unnerving....

Gripping the tray tighter, the guard did their best to face forward keep their eyes down. 

_'It was quick and easy_ .' G-6 had said. ' _Just don't look at it, stop at the line, and slip the tray in, then leave.'_

No big deal. Just like you would with any human prisoner. Despite all the mental prep, G-12 was still nervous as the doors slid open to reveal the wide containment cell and it's lone captive. It was laughable really. A trained armed guard at a military facility, afraid of a secured prisoner. Even given it's history, it wasn't like the thing could get out again. Professor had made sure of that....

In the center of the room stood the 'Alien' they were warned of. There was only a table for her to sit, a white dome pod with a black shield that came down to cover their whole body and along with it came a slot for the PAKs to hook in for nutrients if she was to rest for a long period of time. Not that she ever rested anyhow. Next to the pod was a little technology to play with that they managed to protect from any hacking after the first time she managed to kill one third of the staff and take out most of their projects. Not only that she managed release almost all their creations,found creatures, and dangerous species's. 

That was where the Professor had been called in to take care of the issue and luckily he found a reliable and fair punishment for her misbehavior. For now at least. If she had tried anything she wasn't supposed to the cell would begin to rain water and flood until they thought she learned her lesson (even though it seems she never really does.) And that was only one of the basics they had done, they've done much worse and painful things to stop her. Even the testings weren't very kind, but hey if she was jabbing needles in the eyes of the other scientists and snapping someones neck there wasn't going to be a nice response. Eventually however, she started learning from her mistakes and with no choice but to "behave" she did so until she could figure a way around these stupid human pigs who managed to keep her contained. She never thought any of these earthworms were smart enough, but of course they weren't with how easily she was able to make a guard go mad just by looking at them. If it hadn't been the professor who told them how to hold her back she would've gotten away that same day she had destroyed one third of the base, which leads to the question. How did the professor have knowledge to Irkin weaknesses if he had been in denial of their existence? Not even Dib knew all the things that could hurt an alien...

Don't look at it. Had been the only thought repeating in the guards mind as they looked to the ground taking slow and cautious steps towards the cell. She could feel the aliens eyes on her, sending chills down his spine. Just being in the same room was causing her mental stress as she could hear her heart pounding in her ears and throat going dry. Panic was starting to crawl into her body slowly as she tried to stay strong. Why should she be nervous or scared...that thing was contained. She can't escape, hopefully. The guard took a deep breath as she stopped at the line keeping her eyes to the ground. They had half a mind to drop the tray and run while the other half wanted to take just a small peek. What was so bad about the creature in this box? 

"Don't be shy now~" Came a rather snarly purr from the voice box. "I won't bite... how can I? I'm in here~" There was an unnerving growl behind that devilish purr. It was scary yet very compelling. This thing, it wasn't an alien. It was almost like...a Siren. A sort of mind control most people couldn't resist. 

The voice that she had been met with had G-12 considering going against order in only a moment though.... It was soft and dark like velvet, and there was just something in the tone that made the gentle suggestions sound like orders. Orders to be obeyed specifically. Not the kind irate prisoners usually sling. Every moment spent in there, her eyes had wandered closer to sneaking a glance at this supposed menace hidden behind that strange accent.

The gaurd had another shouting in their earpiece to get out. Their mission to deliver lunch was over and now it was time to retreat before it was too late. 

"You're being rude you know...." The creature whispered. "One peek won't hurt~" The voice giggled before turning into a darker sound. "I promise."

Despite instinct, despite being directly told to just leave, G-12 had lingered. And that lingering had allowed two soft words that sealed her fate to seep in to the darkest corners of her mind. 

_'I promise.'_

It was almost like those words had crept into the guards mind and made them act as if it was an order from their leader. Snapping eyes up, the guard was not met with some horror or monster. If anything, this 'alien' was beautiful. Small and soft. The eyes were still unnerving, but somehow exotic in the way they moved and observed. 

They had tried forcing her into a fully white suit, but refused. She didn't want those suits that the worms wore when they were in the crazy house. She wanted a black sweater with comfortable shorts and she insisted on it. It was that or nothing and quite literally too. Apparently that had been something the Professor did not want to see so he gave in to her demands. Why did she want it black? Well...Her human Dib of course~ It's not like she'd be in this crap for much longer anyway, today was raid day which meant...

The sweater adorning the little thing only served to add a factor of cuteness to the alien as well. She was pretty and cute, and could something like that really caused as much damage as the reports said....?

Her big gorgeous purple eyes had narrowed down to barely a slit glaring at the guard on the other side of the glass with a sinister smile. "See now that wasn't so bad...was it?~" This giggle had come out so...off. 

It was enough to send shivers down their spine again making them gulp but compelling them to cross the line and ignore any screaming in his ear from the earpiece. 

"That's it...Come here~" She whispered as she pressed her hand to the glass along with her face, her antennas stood up straight and softly curled in the tips the closer the guard came to the glass. 

What she would do when they got there they had no idea, all they knew was that they wanted to be closer to her. Feel her warmth pressed through the glass, hear her purr in their ears and touch her...She was absolutely gorgeous this creature can not be dangerous. "Who....are you?" G-12's words had come out as only a small whisper as she crossed the forbidden line. The little alien was pressed against the glass and very interested it would seem. It couldn't hurt her, right? And it couldn't hurt to touch the glass any more than it would at a zoo, right? The shouting in the earpiece went unheard.

Before they could reach the glass they were stopped and pulled back followed by immediately being shoved out of the room. Where other gaurds had come down for them to take them away. 

"Do NOT engage her!" The Professor's voice had come sharply as he'd quickly crossed the room to haul the guard in question away from Tak, "I know she's cute, but she will kill you." The firm reminder had come with a deathly serious glare at the offending guard before sending her off in the elevator. G-12 was not making rounds down here any longer. 

"Oh yay...Daddy membrane~" The suggestive sinister tone had bounced into more of a happy mood when the alien realized who had come in.

The greeting had prompted a sigh as he turned to face the voice once the elevator had left. "Hello Tak," turning back toward the little alien Professor Membrane with a significantly more patient tone than he'd used on the guard, "How are you feeling? I've been noticing spikes in your heart rate recently. Not sick I hope."

The floor had been designed with sensors to monitor her vitals as well as shock if she got far enough out of hand. It wasn't perfect, but it worked well enough, and there had been definite...anomalies these passed few days. It almost had to be related to the day, but still....it was concerning that she had as much information as it seemed if that were the case.

"How sweet you're worried about me?" She tilted her head to the side as she gazed up at the man with the most fake innocent expression. "Hm...You make me miss Dib so much~" She hummed softly as her fingertips caressed the glass and she pressed herself against it more. "How is he by the way?" 

Even if all she had planned to do with the human was use him in the past without wanting to or expecting to she found herself very attached to the beautiful earth creature. Of course it wasn't any normal kind of love it was more of a pet love or an obsession as Zim had seen the other day. Or something similar to those. All she knew was that the human really would hit the weak spots in her sometimes. Thinking of him now makes her heart race, sent a warm tingling sensation over her body, a firey passion burn inside of her, and a tremble of pleasure all over her body. Her nails dragged down the glass as her mind took her back to those days in her ship, Dib looking up at her with those soft red cheeks and whimpering her name. She hummed once again at the image of a weak little Dib covered in bite marks and bleeding scratches under her huffing and puffing for more. His face practically begged her to go further with him he had even been bold enough to make the first move which made her swoon. Anytime the human would turn the table it impressed her, she didn't know how he did, but he could make her melt through the cracks of his fingers like ice on a warm day. If she wasn't sitting over him teasing and playing with his body he was slamming her against the wall and using those beautiful daggers to threaten her. 

Her heartbeat began to accelerate at the thought of her bad boy as her body screamed for his touch again, but those emotions she called sweet love quickly turned into something dangerous. Her vitals were going a bit mad as her jealousy arose, thinking that Zim had been trying to steal her human and playing with him in HER SHIP! That was her human whether either of them liked it or not, even if he was just her pet. He wasn't allowed to have no one, but her. ESPECIALLY, If it had been Zim he was "falling" for. Her fingers curled into a fist as her sweet expression had turned into a harsher glare. "He's been a good boy...right...Professor?" There was that soft growl behind her tone again.

Glancing down at his watch, the Professor took note of the readings in relation to her current behavior. So thinking of Dib did that. He wasn't sure whether he was annoyed or intrigued by that. Her questions about his son had the man balling his fists slightly though. He was not hers to own or police. Not anymore at least.

"He's quite well actually," Professor Membrane's lips had curled into a small smirk behind the collar as he took a step forward, "He has a BOYFRIEND who isn't a sociopath," Regardless of anything else in his head, the Professor couldn't help but take a slight personal exception to how she had Dib had ultimately broke up. His son had been considering marrying her, and she practically admitted to using him. As such, he couldn't help but toss that small jab in there before turning his attention to the tablet in his hand. Granted, he still wasn't fully sure about Zim, but he at least gave signs of being a lot more promising for his child's mental health so far. Even if Dib was a little obsessed at times. "Anyway. I'm here to run some blood tests," you could almost hear the amusement in his voice as he made the announcement with PAK in hand, "Now be a good girl and come with me to the lab." Sliding the device through the slot, the elder Membrane kept his eyes fixed on the smaller creature waiting for her to take the offering.

That comment had brought out loud growl and her eyes turned into the dark hollow purple like the video. A streak of purple light flashed across her eyes she gave the man a deadly glare. Her beautifully curled antennae had uncurled into a sharper line as they pinned back and slightly twitched. The anger building up in her had nearly made her punch the glass and claw at the man's arm when he slipped in the PAK. She refused to believe that the no good piece of crap invader had stolen her human. The professor was far from the truth though so there wasn't much to worry about, from what she's seen that moron had messed up more than a few times. And no amount of flirting, touchy feely, or cute smiles would replace her or swoon the human....Or so she thought. 

To her the other invader had been in denial of his own feelings and too proud of himself to ever admit them, I mean look where that landed him with the tallest. Did that idiot really think Purple wants anything to do with him? And if he did why didn't he say anything? Honestly, He would've had a better chance kissing Reds ass and actually get real affection in return. That thought alone put her to ease and even made her laugh. No, Zim could never be with her Dib, EVER. She stared at the PAK for a moment before snatching it from his hand and placing it on her back. 

The thing had been modified to work against her should he will it, and she knew it quite well. It was their security net of sorts for moving her. Not everything could be done in a cell after all. ' 

'My _own PAK used against me. Ridiculous...'_

Once all was sorted, the Professor finally lowered the glass to let her walk in front of him. The routine was solid. Keep her at arms length, never let her walk behind you. Once in the upper levels, security was more than a little tight. No access without keyboard and DNA verification on particularly sensitive rooms, two armed guards per researcher, and remotely operated weapons at regular intervals.

Upon their arrival, Professor Membrane had wasted little time in strapping her down to take the blood samples. In that moment, there were perhaps three mistakes at play though. The pictures of his family at his work station, a 3D model for one of the blasters on Tak's fallen ship displayed on the desktop they passed, and the fact that he was always gentle when taking samples. Most other researchers would just stab or hack, but he was always as careful as a doctor with a human patient.

It still made her wonder how this human could possibly know anything about the Irkin technology he was playing with and all the knowledge he seemed to know before they even found her in the wreck. Hmph. Yes...the wreck.

**{Flashback**

Tak was leaning against the tree weak and injured. She was covered in blood and big open wounds, her breathing was unsteady and her heart was weak. She was literally dying. Her PAK was completely destroyed and she had no form of healing anytime soon. Her mission was a bust she would need to call the tallest for their help. 

Panting and sitting up a bit she looked at Mi Mi. "Mi-Mi...call the...tallest..." She winced as she moved to sit up against the tree better. 

"Error." Was the only thing that popped up in Taks mind, the message from Mi Mi. 

"NO! Try again!" She began to panic. If she couldn't get the tallest online and find help what was she to do? She was supposed to be the best invader! She is supposed to be A LEADER! She snarled as she reached for the cat grabbing it by the scruff and snatching it off the ground. "CALL THEM AGAIN! AND DO IT NOW! TELL THEM THE CRAPPY SHIP THEY GAVE ME MALFUNCTIONED AND MAKE SURE THEY SEND HELP!!!" 

"Error." Repeatedly came to her head as she threw the SIR bot at the ship. 

"YOU DAMN SCRAP METAL.... USELESS!" She screamed in frustration as she held her stomach in pain. Everything was a blur now all the flames around her getting higher and higher she could barely see the environment around her now. She refused to die here as she stood up from the ground and stumbled her way out of the flames and moving as she tried to think of a plan. She was a better trained invader so where the hell was her mind right now?! And just as she thought of her solution she lost all feeling in her body and fell limp to the floor. Her body had given up on her and she blacked out. 

However the black out didn't last too long when she felt a pair of strong metallic arms lift her from the ground, causing her mind to panic. She began shouting and screaming for her SIR unit to attack, it was the sound the bot had recorded. And when it had went silent was when she had realized it was the professor who was trying to save her. Even if it ended up in this wretched base at least she was saved and given another chance to conquer and all thanks to the Membrane...Seems this family had been giving her more than enough help in life. **}**

The professor had just been thinking about the wreck himself as he took in her change of expression.

**{Flashback**

Professor Membrane had just been asked to share his skill with the researchers at Area 51. It was a dream come true~ Some of the most advanced, well everything, came out of that facility and he had been more than a little excited to get to work there again. Even if several people did throw around works like "alien" and "mind blowing" during the conference call. He highly doubted anything there would be mind blowing. 

Just as he'd been on his way to his first day, he had been stopped in his tracks by a mid air explosion. Years of dealing with Dib, Gaz, and his own experiments gone wrong had trained his reflexes, and the man had barely thought before swerving the car to help whatever poor pilot had just crashed. It had to be some sort of hobbyist with an experimental aircraft....

Arriving at the crash site, the Professor had been expecting a wreck, and a pilot, but not.....THAT one. The make of the craft was immediately obvious and unusual, but what made it worse was the sight of the pilot themselves.

For a long moment the man had stood at the edge of the crash, as if frozen in place. It looked like....

"Sweetheart....?" the word had barely squeaked out before rational thought had set in. She was dead. Beyond a shadow of a doubt. But still, the Irkin dying in front of him looked EXACTLY like his late wife. At least in the moment she did. Or at least close enough for him to mistake them for each other for a second.

Snapping himself out of it, the Professor carefully removed the pilot from the wreckage and sped off at speeds that were guaranteed not be legal while muttering encouragements. "It's okay." And "I've got you." Had been among them. He didn't have enough time to take her to his own lab. He had to go to his new work. There would be consequences to it , and it would be painful for both of them. But a mortally wounded Irkin without a functional Pak would die. Without question. And so, Professor Membrane had ended up taking her to Area 51 for immediate surgery to save her life. From there, she had been seized as government property and things had gone from there. **}**

He had saved Tak's life because the sight of her dying had been a horrible deja vu. And here they were, having her blood drawn and technology reverse engineered with him at the head. There had been mishaps and death and it was painful seeing the methods they all had to resort to to keep her in check. Even now. Sometimes he even had to step away from the more savage experiments his colleagues performed because he just couldn't stop himself from seeing HER.

When they reached the room Tak had huffed a bit at being strapped in so quickly and decided to toy with the professor as he did. "Ngh~ Just like Dib used to do~" She purred with a soft chuckle. And let out a small chirp when she felt the cold needle hit her skin. "Hmm~ No need to be gentle professor I can handle the pain...especially if you're the one causing it~" She smiled deviously for a moment before the blaster model of her ship caught her eye. 'Hmph...' She thought before moving on to the next thing that caught her attention. This was very very interesting. 

"Quiet," Professor Membrane had snipped his reply to Tak's teasing with a small sigh. He didn't want to think about his child doing things like that, ever really. And it was made worse knowing Tak was clearly harassing him. And the secondary comment had drawn a small flinch from him as he set the sample aside. The photo of a professor and his family, Tak doesn't remember the woman. In the time that she spent with the family she had never seen a woman hanging around the home besides Gaz and by the looks of it, it seemed to be their mother and his wife. Something was off though, the human looked very different from the rest....

"Are you ready to tell me why you've been so patient lately?" Even with all the security, Tak had seemed bizarrely cooperative as of late. He doubted they'd broken her in any way, but she had gone from almost crazed escape attempts to somewhat content with relatively little force. He wasn't exactly complaining about that, but something seemed off to him.

His voice had turned her attention from the photo. Of course her mind was still trying to process why that human looked so different, but it didn't mean she had to ignore the nice man did it? "Oh now Professor it's not polite for a man to ask a lady her secrets." She shook her head as she gazed up at the man. "You wouldn't like it if I tried to uncover your secrets..now would you professor." And with that comment her mind had made a pretty convincing consideration on why his former wife was not just any normal human. Further investigation is needed, maybe she can push him to say a little something and if not, no worries she could always skulk around the base for answers. It's not like she hadn't before and since she's been a very naughty girl and flooding herself in water she began to grow a rather high tolerance for the pollutants. 

"So...where is Mama membrane?" She asked with no hesitation. "Was there one at all or were your little worm babies made in a lab with the other horrid creatures in this place?" She might as well ask, if he was trying to get in her business why not try getting in his. Crawling under peoples skin was almost a fetish for the Invader. 

Professor Membrane had practically rolled his eyes at her question. As if she wasn't already trying to uncover his own secrets. Tak's next words had caused his eye to twitch just a bit. Was it a linguistic tick, or did she purposely use pet names and off putting descriptors? His mind seemed to side with the latter as he turned back to his work station.

And just as she hoped she hit a nerve. All she got in return was a harsh glare that was visible through the goggles. "Ooo~ Now I see where Dib gets it from~"

"My CHILDREN had a very loving mother if you must know," narrowing his eyes behind goggles, the Professor could already feel her pressing the newly found button with glee. It's what she always did. Find a nerve to press, then light it on fire. 

She giggled before hissing at the jab of the needle. 

Returning to his station, the man uttered and unconvincing "oops" as a much larger needle for collecting spinal fluid slid in to the base of Tak's skull a little harder than needed. 

So talking about their mother was a no no huh? Leads her to believe the mystery woman is in the past now. When she had stolen the ring she only knew what it did and how it could be useful to her, she didn't know the story behind it and if Dib had told her she probably wouldn't have cared anyway. It was a fabulous ring, beautiful, and was a way to hear her Dibs heart beat after she left. However, her attempt to steal it had failed when she lost her ship so now it was safe in Dibs case where it should be. "See...it's not nice when people ask about your secrets...is it?" She knew a comment like that would earn a well deserved shock. She clenched her fists and winced at the painful electric waves flowing through her body for a minute before leaving a tingling sensation. She laughed a bit as she looked up at the professor. 

But of course, she continued to press. And got a shock in return. It was like training a dog with masochistic tendencies. Punish her too much, and she got more defiant. Too little, and she started testing boundaries. It really was a pain to find the medium.

"I thought we were friends? After all...we used to talk in the mornings when i'd come down in Dibs shirt and sat at the table to share a cup of tea with you~ Don't you miss that? You used to like me...and even thought it was cute when I tried bonding with you~" There she went trying to crawl under his skin again. 

"I put up with you and played nice for Dib's sake," coming around to push her head slightly to the side as his goggles scanned for the muscle connections between head and neck, the Professor corrected with a small sigh, "And yes, it was nice being civil with you sometimes. But we're a bit passed that don't you think?" Releasing her head, the elder Membrane had quirked his head a bit before turning his gaze to record hand movements based on pressure stimulation.

*Cringing and gritting her teeth at the needle harshly piercing her skin she couldn't help but curse at the man in Irkin. "Damn filthy disgusting human!" She clenched her fists and closed her eyes as he tilted her head causing the the needle in her head move. "Take your filthy hands off of me now." She growled before being released. Not by her order but just because the professor was done scanning her. She held her breath as the needle slipped out of her head and let go once she found it sitting on the tray by his station again. She stared at the needle as an image of stabbing the professor in the neck came to mind. 

"Eyes forward," the Irkin's exclamation and wandering gaze were not lost on the man. She frequently formulated, what he assumed were, plans for violence and murder during tests.

Changing her language back to the human tongue and letting herself relax she sighed returning to the conversation calmly. "We can still be friends. All you have to do is let me go~ We could run away and leave this stupid world full of brainless creatures...and depending on how you want it we could take your wor-- I mean...children~ With us..." She smiled innocently.

While he supposed her next course of action was compliant with the instruction, her words definitely were not. They were poisonous. Holding a finger just above his data entry, the Professor felt his chest ache and stomach twist at the offer and expression. Every time she did something like that, it hurt and tested every rational bone in his body, and he was fairly certain she knew it. Those words have been heard before, in fact he'd heard almost the same from his wife. However she was much nicer about it and at the time they hadn't even had their children yet. Remembering how she tried to convince him to leave this world and adventure with her in space or even live with her on Irk instead was adorable, but this sadistic creature in front of him was now ruining that precious memory of his wife. She was begging to be punished wasn't she?

"Come on professor...what do you say?~" Giving him the same sweet face that his wife gave him when she tried to steal him away from this world full of idiots. 

Still, those few sentences out of Tak had been just enough to push him over a relatively unpleasant edge. It was one of the few times he'd actually maintained eye contact while shocking her. Part of it was an attempt at personal disassociation, and the rest was to make sure she didn't actually suffer brain damage as the duration was practically inducing a seizure.

He had planned a count of twenty seconds. The shock had barely lasted ten. It seems her mind games might be taking a bit of a toll. Or perhaps it was the strained cry brought on by the shock coupled with fresh memories of his beloved.....Either way, he knew he'd made a mistake that it was far too late to take back.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house with the two dorks Dib found himself in the bathroom cleaning up after Zim had accidentally spilled the plate of syrupy waffles on his shirt from trying to force feed him waffles. "Geeze Zim..." 

Usually it was Gir causing syrupy mayhem. Today however it was Zim. The alien had ended up halfway crawling up on to the table as Dib tried to escape, and the plate of waffles found a new home. 

The human sighed as he shook his head at the alien. Wiping down his sweater he couldn't help but ask, "Why did you want me to eat the waffles so bad?" He chuckled. "Weirdo~" He poked at the aliens nub for a 'nose' with a bit of syrup.

"I poisoned them with space worms," Zim's own reply was at odds with the halfway guilty expression he wore as he watched his human clean himself. 

"I think he's mad because you didn't follow the boyfriend code~" Gaz teased from behind the Irkin. 

Gaz's voice had caused him to jump like a startled cat however. 

The comment made Dib blushed and quietly mock his sister. 

Instinctively, the alien had ended up retreating further in to the bathroom to crowd his human even more.

"What are you two dorks still doing here? I thought you guys were going to the party..."

"Well we were about to before Zim started shoving all the waffles in my mouth and spilling syrup on my sweater...so I have to change." He sighed and watched as the alien still wore a pouty face. 

The human made his way past Zim and towards the stairs but noticed his sister was dressed up to go out. "Where are you going?" He almost sounded like their concerned father.

"I have a right to go out too you know."

"Yeah bu--"

"Just because you're older than me and dads not home doesn't suddenly make you dad number 2. " His sister frowned as she grabbed her piggy backpack and keys. "I'm going to Bloatys and I might even go to the raid party too..."

Before her brother had a chance to protest she was gone. That made him a little worried now too. Yes Gaz was a scary girl that could probably kill anything in her way, even a god if it came down to it, but still.... To him that was his little innocent sister that could get hurt and he wanted her to be safe here at home playing her games. But he also didn't want to get slapped silly for trying to drag her home from Bloatys. Her favorite pizza parlor was practically her happy place for bad days. So he'd just have to leave her to that for now and hope she'll be ok. 

The exchange that followed had the alien narrowing his eyes a bit. Since when was the she-Dib interested in the raid? Maybe she was interested in the drugs, or whatever this "hooking up" thing was. She looked like she liked hooks. 

Regardless, Zim had ended up tailing Dib to his room before being shut out again. Right. Changing protocol.

After Dib had finally made to his room he changed into another spacey sweater. Along he grabbed his extra camera and threw it in his raid case along with the xray scanner he used on dark harvest day, his eyeball laptop, journal, plan map, snacks, and the one secret item. He didn't know what he could use those for, but who knows he might actually get to use them this time. Of course it wasn't the same as the first ones he ever ordered which was alright because these might work even better. After all he's already tested them out once~ He smiled and blushed as a new idea came to mind. 

Returning to his former position, the Irkin waited for his human. And then he waited some more. Aaaaand...more waiting. ' _WHO THE HECK TAKES THIS LONG TO CHANGE A SWEATER?!?'_ More kicking the door open than opening it, Zim's entrance had encapsulated his impatience quite well, "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!"

Just as that image came up it was quickly wiped away when he heard the alien enter the room unannounced making him panic and quickly throw the item back in the case and slam it shut. He chuckled nervously looking at the alien. "Oh h-hey...heh...we...should probaby go now if we wanna get to that party heh~"

The shout had been at nothing in particular really, but Dib did seem nervous and weird again. Maybe he was hiding something in that arm PAK of his. "Okaaayyy...." drawing the word out, the invader eyed the case for a moment before calling downstairs, "GIR! Grab the cat and start the ship! We're going to clap some cheeks!" Yet again, Zim had yet to figure that one out. But it got a good reaction out of his human last time, so it had be correct~

Dib face palmed so hard he left a five second mark of his hand on his face. "You really need to stay away from the internet." He mumbled before following the alien out and hoping into the ship.

\-------------------------

"Heeeeellllooooooooooooo" Gir screamed excited as he held the his arms up happily and danced around. "Paaaarty!! I like parties!!" He giggled before jumping into the back and holding Mi Mi who had the face that expressed how much she wanted to kill everyone in this ship, except for Dib of course. 

"Oh great you three again. How bloody annoying." The ship murmured annoyed. "Where are we going this time? And don't you dare even think about doing those DISGUSTING THINGS IN ME AGAIN!!!...I had nightmares."

Dib glared at the control panel as if the ship could actually see his glare. "We're going to Area 51..."

"What?" The ship laughed. "Are you serious? Isn't that a government facility? You really want to risk taking ME there?!" 

"Yes. Why?!"

"..My cloaking device was shot during the last crash I could barely repair the damages from the crash. It may not last for more than a few hours and there's a possibility it may fade in and out."

"Don't worry~" patting the ship softly, the invader cooed his reply with a smug expression, "Zim has an INGENIOUS plan!" Snapping his fingers, Zim had summoned Gir who, apparently, had the ingenious plan, "It will make you look like a normal earth pig~" 

It fooled the alien cultists once, so why not a second time? And besides, they would be parking it behind a rock. It's not like the thing would be THAT visible when it wasn't flying.

"A WHAT?!!" The ship shouted as it squirmed a bit trying to pull out the inside intruder belts so it could trap Zim and squeeze the hell out of him, but it was unsuccessful. It couldn't harm them at least ...for now. "Don't you dare put in a pig suit! You stupid freak!" The ship yelled angrily. 

The straps had caused the alien to flinch and quickly look for escape routes. If Mi Mi's loyalty was questionable, then anything could happen, in his brain. 

Gir went off to retrieve the piggy at the snap of Zims fingers. At first he brought his piggy plush before being sent back for the voot lift. The giant piggy in the sky. 

Though for now, it seemed Gir's work held strong. He'd have to reward him for that later.

"What is that?" Dib asked. He wasn't around for the alien cultist day which actually seemed pretty odd, you'd think him of all people would be there, but luckily or weirdly not. 

When it came to the question however, the invader had been caught somewhere between a laugh and a shiver as he recalled the events for his clueless human. The initiation was HORRIBLE! And while he loved the idea of being worshiped, it was significantly less enjoyable when the slaves wouldn't listen and kept trying to lick him!

Dib just blankly stared at him before narrowing his eyes. "You're lying...there is no such thing as alien cultist! If there was then someone would have had to believe me a long time ago!" He pouted as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh they're real Dib," Zim cringed at the memories before continuing, "And they're even creepier than you." The softly muttered insult had the Irkin chirping with pride however. 

"Stupid pig weasels..." He mumbled to himself, but it was audible. Aw Zim was rubbing off on him. 

It was cute hearing his Dib talk like that. And oh yes, the ship was going in the pig~ Like it it not, it was safer than a damaged cloaking device.

"Hey! I'm not!...creepy.." He thought about it for a second. "Yea ok fine...a little. But you like it~ Cause you never stop me." He stuck his tongue out at Zim like a child before sitting up in his seat. 

The was no denial from Zim when it came to his enjoyment of his human being creepy. He did have to admit that it was amusing and....comforting.... Turning his head to hide the shade of his eyes, the Irkin simply game off a small hum and slid a bit closer.

"Wait a minute! HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" The ship screamed as Gir had already began taking in the ship. 

"Whos driving the pig today?" Dib asked almost excited.

"There is technically room for two people up there, but it's not safe for you," musing softly.

"Can I driiiiiiiive?!!" Gir shouted happily with his little doggy tongue sticking out. 

Zim was already anticipating Gir's next question. The little thing could technically drive, but that had it's own risks. And letting Dib drive the pig seemed a little.....hazardous given the recent falling incident. The alien knew well enough how easy it was to slide off at high speeds. "You may drive...." the invader had quickly grabbed a hold of Gir to keep him from darting off so he could finish, "And if you get us there safely, that means no crashing Gir, Zim will treat you to Krazy Taco tomorrow. But if you hit ANYTHING, no tacos." If it meant being able to cuddle his Dib, then for the moment it was worth the risk. And a motivated Gir was sometimes a good Gir, so he figured it was worth a shot.

"Yaaaaay! Were doomed!" The little bot screamed as he hopped onto the pig not giving Zim a chance to say another word before the piggy started moving a little too fast. 

They stumbled back and forth a bit before the piggy went steady and everything was fine again. 

Zim had almost instantaneously regretted his decision to let Gir drive. That regret was, however overshadowed by the way his heart skipped when the jolt practically tossed him in to his human's chest.

"Are you sure its safe to let him drive this thing?" The human chuckled settling in his seat a little more.

"He hasn't killed me yet~" the alien's reply came with a small purr as he made no effort to remove the hand that had come to steady himself on his human. Dib was already warm and firm, but soft, and the sweater made him seem even more snuggleable~

Finally peeling away, Zim settled in next to his warm human with a grin, "Do humans do anything to pass the time on trips?"

Dibs heart had skipped a bit as well seeing his small little thing on his chest again. He almost pulled him back onto his chest by instinct, but held back. He settled for the small one snuggling in next to him and did the old smooth trick. Yawning and putting his arm around the invader to pull him a little closer. 

_'Yay~'_ closing his eyes for a moment, Zim was more than a little pleased when his human wrapped his arm around him. Even if it was sly~

"Hm..well some humans will play games like I spy or punch buggie but....i don't think that would work out since we can't see anything right now~" He chuckled pointing out the obvious. "I don't think you'd understand anyway." He added with a shrug. "But...most of the time we just listen to music." Now he was curious again.

Punch buggy did sound like something he'd understand, but Dib was probably right about it being a bad idea. This was a ship and not a sparring field after all.

_'Do aliens listen to music? If they do what kind is it? Would they like human music? What music would Zim like if he does?'_

"Do Irkins like music?" Finally asking the question he gave the alien a small squeeze. "What would be your favorite? I assume something like trap or dubstep right? They sound kind of futuristic and galactic. Well some do it all really depends on which side of trap you stick to...there's even meme Trap mixes like the stupid _'Somebody toucha ma spaghet'_ one..."He laughed as he shook his head in disappointment.

The ship made an annoyed sound. Listening to these idiots rambling about something so stupid was irritating. At least it wouldn't have to be around them for long...

The question of music had Zim furrowing his brow however. Of course they did, but it was different for everyone. "It sounds....interesting, " the alien wasn't too sure of what to make of his human's idea of galactic, but it was an interesting idea, "Sometimes I listen to 'epic' and 'fast' music while flying. It's fun," 

The invader hadn't really investigated earth music very much, but his translator indicated the words had the same meaning as he was thinking, "Zim also likes drum beats," That was an element of music he had looked in to. The larger drums were particularly soothing the times he'd heard them, "What is my Dib's favorite music?"

"Um...It really depends on my mood. Sometimes I like Trap, but I also like pop punk/rocky type of music for example. Panic At The Disco and Linkin Park." Two different types of music for sure. But it did seem a lot like his Dib he had that emo punkish style and vibe for sure. Zim himself had tried to listen to it but the screeching of guitars was too much for his hearing and so numbing down Trap with deep bass had been more tolerant than shredding. Panicking at the disco thing music sounded alright, but again it wasn't his style. 

\------------------------------

After they successfully hid the piggy behind the rocks they slipped out of the ship and made their way to the party. Where there was already about 300-400 people raving. Some were high off their ass on their laid out blankets while others were drinking their life away and take god knows what drugs.

"Yup. This is human partying." Dib sighed. Parties were never really his thing not only because he didn't have any friends, but just the fact that he wasn't really big on drugs or being around tweakers. He had enough crazy people in his life already he didn't need to be around more. 

Glancing around the crowd, Zim had to admit the scene was familiar. The guests on foodcourtia would range from that level of crazy to sedated all the time.... Not that it was any less DISGUSTING! Shaking his hands like a wet cat, Zim had made sure to stay close to his human.

"Gir, analyze their substances and come find us at midnight." Zim had whispered the instructions nevertheless as his hand curled around Dib's jacket again. It would be good to know what was making these humans act like this, aannddd he was holding on to Dib so they wouldn't get separated. It had nothing to do with the apparent "human" crawling around on all fours biting at people. 

As the time had passed, the experience seemed to get better however. There were some truly funny humans running about and more than one cultist. Those, he was careful to point out, but avoid. 

Try as he might when the Naruto running contest came around, the Irkin had been unable to get Dib to run with him. Leaving Dib to walk away with embarrassment and shame while the almighty Zim held the alien prize badge with pride. He'd proved his mastery of the secret human technique regardless! "You're just jelly I do it better than you~"

Dib rolled his eyes at the comment and kept on walking as the hours grew darker. Now that it was more towards the darker hours of the day the couples and dates were starting to appear more obvious. A few people were locking lips and feeling on each other while others were taking selfies. 

Teasing Dib with the badge a bit more, the invader had ended up halfway hanging on to his human as it got darker. More and more people were showing up, and it seemed that darkness meant humans needed to have other humans touching them. Must be a pack-bonding instinct. And it wasn't exactly like he was complaining about holding his Dib closer anyway~

"....what, am I witnessing here?" One couple in particular had caught his attention however. They were close like he and his human had been in the ship, but....more? And the mouth thing.....kissing was a new addition. Why didn't Dib do that with him again....? Maybe there was some secret reason....

"Hm?" Dib looked over to see what the little alien was questioning and blushed before looking back at him. "Um... they're hooking up. Heh..it's when someone only um...sleeps with you for a night." He chuckled nervously as he looked away awkwardly. _'Wait, is Zim gonna think that's what we were doing? No! I promise you're not just a one night thing to me....'_ He stopped for minute mouth twitching at his own thought. 

His human's explanation had initially caused the Irkin to perk up in understanding before looking confused, "But we did the 'hook ups' last night. Why are you changing color Dib thing?"

Sleep? Whats wrong with sleeping together? This had nothing to do with sleep...but wait. Come to think of it he does remember in his research of human love behavior the word sleep had also been used instead of... 

Zim's mind had quickly answered his own question however as it processed several meanings behind "sleep". There was only one that made sense, and it had his eyes changing as well as he whipped his stare away from the couple, "AT LEAST USE A BLANKET!" Despite averting his eyes, the invader had not been above shouting his input before being hurried off by his human. 

The next question had seemed to take better however. As he pointed out the clean couples taking pictures. "Selfie?" 

"A selfie? Hmm...Well a selfie is when someone takes a picture of themselves with their front camera and sometimes they'll let a friend join the frame too. Wh--" 

"WE'RE DOING IT! Selfie Zim, Dib!" Bouncing a bit, the alien seemed more than a little eager to try the earth custom, and while he had fumbled with the camera a bit, he did eventually figure it out! Aaannndd, Dib was a giant.

What had initially started as a blank stare up at his human had slowly progressed into a halfway evil grin as the human continuing to resist. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He paused when he got the hint. "No...No. I am not crouching so you can be taller than me! Zim I said no. And that's final. Now stop giving me that creepy face."

In the end, Dib had ended up being hauled down to proper height, while Zim happily nuzzled his cheek and gave a sweet smile for the picture.

Dib shook his head as he watched the little thing play with the selfie and chuckled. 

Once all was said and done, Zim had been all too happy to mess with filters and stickers while occasionally showing Dib the results proudly, "You are the weirdest alien I swear. You take too much interest in human behavior..." Dib smiled before turning to find his sister talking with some of her gamer friends. 

, "Zim is a perfectly normal level of interested in his slave's existence." Pulling the phone away with a small huff, the Irkin's expression quickly returned to an excited grin, as he remained oblivious to Gaz's presence for the time being.

Seeing her actually there made Dib nervous and worried. "Hey um...Zim i'll be right back i-i'm gonna go talk to Gaz." He pointed at his sister and took off. 

The mention of the she-Dib had brought on a small sigh however, "Yes yes. Fulfill your family duties~" Waving his human off, Zim had settled on to a small rock to keep editing. Until an all too familiar voice had cut through the ambient noise that is.

"Zim?" Had been the only thing the alien heard before he froze with wide eyes, watching his phone slip out of his hands. He knew that voice and it was from the one person he had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with until after the raid. 

"HEY ZIM! IT REALLY IS YOU! IT'S ME KEEF! Remember~" The ginger practically threw himself on to the alien and squeezed him before only partly pulling away to face him. Their faces awfully close. 

"GO AWAY!" The gut reaction at the greeting had been to jump and try to get distance from the ginger. He had tried to get rid of him with such extreme measures before for a REASON.

"I missed you so much~" Those words sounded a bit more creepy than they should have been. 

The grip he had on him only got tighter and tighter the more he struggled to escape.It almost seemed like Keef was partially trying to hurt him. 

The attempt did little to discourage his "best friend" however, and the invader quickly found himself squeezed between a surprisingly strong set of arms. And the statement of how he missed him only drew a pang of cold panic as he stared into Keef's red eyes. Definitely an ocular implant malfunction. Those were still the eyes he built. Zim was getting the gnawing feeling things were only going to get worse. 

"KEEF! Get off! Zim does not need your affection!" Squirming again and shoving at the human, the alien's eyes scanned the crowd quickly for his Dib. Keef had gotten much bigger, and this was NOT the place to resort to his PAK if he didn't have to. And yet, Dib was no where in sight.

"Come on Zim...walk with me." That sounded more like an order. And seeing that he might try to harm him gave him no choice, but to follow. This little freak turned out to be a psychopath. 

_'Walk with me,'_ Now that had the invader tense and suppressing a distressed whine, "H-how.....about we get a drink instead? That human FILTH has something...glowing." Pointing out the fluorescent punch had done nothing in the grand scheme of things though, as Zim found himself been "encouraged" away from the last place his human had seen him....

\--------------------

"Hey Gaz!"

Gaz looked up to see her brother coming towards her group and rolled her eyes. "What Dib?! I'm busy hanging out with my friends and don't you dare try to make me go home because I'm not going anywhere! And I swear if you embarrass me in front of my friends I will make you pay."

"Gaz...I know why you came." He crossed his arms. He wasn't convinced that she had come out here just to 'socialize' or 'have fun'

She paused for a moment before looking back at her friends and asked them to give her a minute. They all turned to the other way to talk to each other leaving her to talk to her brother.

"I know dad made you come out here to take care of me. And if that's not the truth then I know that you only came out here because you don't trust me to get out alive on my own."

Gaz sighed. "So you were smart enough to figure that part out, but not smart enough to..." she hesitated for a moment. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him know about that yet that should be something he'll figure out on his own for ignorance.

"To what?" He asked a bit impatiently.

"Nevermind. Look...someone's gotta be there to fix your mess if something goes wrong because anytime you do something stupid i'm the one who has to end up saving you, so whether you like or not i'm your babysitter tonight."

"Dammit Gaz! I'm not a child! I'm worried you'll get hurt! This is too dangerous for yo--"

"SO?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!! JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUNGER DOESN'T MEAN I'M A DAMN BABY DIB! I CAN CARE ABOUT YOU TOO YOU STUPID HEAD!"

"Um...guys..." One of her friends cut in cautiously.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted before her friend directed their gaze towards Keef harassing Zim.

"Isn't that your boyfriend Dib?"

Gaz watched as the sight ignited the fire in Dibs eyes. "Oh no..." Was all that she could slip out of her mouth before taking a small gulp. Yes she might the scary sister all the time, but in reality if Dib had shown his true feelings all the time the situation would be reversed. Whenever her brother decided to actually use his dark side it wasn't pretty and actually would make Gaz cringe. Gaz of all people! "D-Dib...?" Those words hadn't even reached the air before Dib was already behind Keef dumping a cup of that florescent liquid over his head.

Zim had been just running through his options for escape when the liquid appeared on Keef's head. The alien hadn't initially cared who had dumped it, just that the cold shock had been enough to cause his "best friend" to lose his vice-like grip for a moment. Escaping into the crowd, he hid behind the one thing he knew was scarier than Keef. Gaz. If she didn't kill him, Dib would for going after his family. Any idiot could see how protective his human was of her if they spent a little time around the pair. "Go for his eyes!" Peeking out from behind Gaz, it wasn't exactly clear who the command had been for, but it had come with a sharp point before the Irkin stilled at the image he found. Dib....was seriously fighting....Keef?

Gaz looked down at the Irkin hiding behind her and sighed.

"Oops I thought you were trash...sorry.." Dib faked an innocent apologetic look and watched as Keef turned around with an annoyed expression.

"Are you fucking kidding me membrane?!" Keef shouted angrily as he tried to shake off the soda.

Dib leaned in a bit closer as he squinted his eyes. "Oh..oh wait. You are trash...heh my bad~"

"Who the fuck are you to call me trash when you're the asshole who everyone still thinks is crazy! Coming in to 'save the day' like you used to?" The ginger air quoted as he shook his head. "I bet this is still because that psychopathic bitch dumped you. You think you can get all goody goody with Zim now and he'll like you. Like you didn't fucking reject him in the past." Keef chuckled as he dared to take a step closer to the cocky nerd who was now frowning. 

There he went spitting the same bullshit he did in Hi-Skool again. Making Dibs blood boil just a little more. If he hadn't been smart enough to hold back he would have killed this kid by now. 

"Well let me tell you something Membrane... Zim doesn't want you. And he NEVER will. Wanna know how I know? Heh... I know because he slept with me and loved ME in school."

"HA! Do you hear yourself right now? Bullshitter! Just like you were in Skool!" Dib practically cackled. "Get over yourself and this fantasy that you and Zim were ever together because it NEVER happened." He leaned in closer to glare deeply into the red eyes. "You say he doesn't like me huh? Well guess what... Hes been coming over every single day this week, we came to the raid together, LAUGHED at your text then blocked your number... And he even stayed the night at my place last night. So what does that say to you? Hm?" Returning to the cocky smile he pulled back to cross his arms and glare at the other. "And even if he doesn't want me what makes you think you're anymore attractive?" He added with a chuckle. "So why don't you just shut your mouth full of shit and walk away before you get hurt." 

"FUCK YOU MEMBRANE! IF YOU REALLY GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME! FIGHT ME!" Keef lightly shoved the nerd away and moved into a fighting stance. 

Despite being touched all he did was wipe off the spot Keef had touched and composed himself. "Fight? With you? No. I'm not gonna degrade myself like that. You're trash. Fighting a dummy would give me more pride..." With that he crossed his arms again and snickered as he watched the ginger become frustrated with him. 

Gaz sighed a bit in relief. By the looks of it Dib was playing nice and wasn't going to kill the ginger. Or at least she hoped. Dib was smart so he should know that killing Keef or fully fighting him would probably get him kicked out of the raid. Keeping him from actually getting to the base and that didn't seem like something he wanted to do. But man who knows what he would have done to Keef if they had actually been alone.

"That's it! I've had enough of your shit!" With that the ginger was throwing the first punch that missed and while he threw the other his wrist had end up in Dibs tight grasp.

Slowly he twisted the boys wrist as he shot a deadly glare into his eyes. Watching him hiss and whine in pain before deciding he had enough. He let go of his wrist but quickly reached for the collar pulling him close to his face. Gaz was right today was not the day to deal with this the way he had wanted to. Seeing him physically harassing Zim had lit his whole body boiling and the fact that Keef had even brought up their Hi-Skool drama and LIES, only made it worse. 

The ginger struggled kicked and clawing at Membrane to aid his escape but he was unsuccessful as he felt him yank him closer to his face. 

"I'm gonna give you 30 seconds to turn tail and run before I rip your fucking face off and feed it to the hell creatures living in the base."

Both the alien and Gazs eyes widened at Dibs sudden change of attitude. Little by little he was getting worse and it was making his sister nervous. 

Part of Zim was a little startled with how much his human seemed to enjoy causing the other human pain. The rest of him, had been on the verge of purring. Seeing him attack the ginger, made him wonder if he used those knives for anything else~

"Oooooh...Big scary Membra--" Keef had just started mocking the nerd before being kicked to the ground and stomped on. Dib made sure to keep him in his place with his digging into his chest digging his heel in spot where the lungs would be causing him to grasp for air.

"Listen freak." He leaned over a bit to look at the squirming ginger on the floor. "I gave you chance to run, but now you've given me no choice." He leaned in closer to grab the gingers hair and yank his face towards him making his heel dig into his chest further. "If I ever see you lay a hand on Zim or lie about him again... I will gut you like the FUCKING pig you are." He purred with a dangerously low growl before shoving him back to the ground and taking his foot off. 

"Oh hahaha what? Is that it?" The ginger let out with a deep breath. "All talk And no action!..."

So this is what his Dib was capable of~ Add a Pak and he could have easily been an invader in disguise. Every new discovery seemed to convince the Irkin more and more of that. Every time he thought his human couldn't get more appealing, there was something new. At this point, the Irkin was rooting for Dib to actually follow through on his threat to gut Keef. But he seemed to have other, better, things in mind.

Dib chuckled evily before calling the raid attention. If Keef was going to suffer it wasn't gonna be by his hands today. Sadly. Maybe if he had confronted him alone things would have gone different. But today he had other plans so this time everyone else can do the work for him. "Attention all alien cultists and party animals~" 

Most of the crowd turned their attention to Dib who was giving the ginger an sick grin.

"This man right here." He pointed at Keef. "Says he's gonna rat out the raid and have the government shut down our annual raid party. So we'll NEVER EVER be able to do it again."

And just like that the little freak had been snatched into the crowd and eaten alive. To threaten alien cultists and party addicting druggies was not a great idea. Especially if it was a whole raid. 

Dusting off his shoulders once again he fixed his coat and popped his collar happily making his way back over to his sister and little Irkin. He had to admit,for once he enjoyed the screams of terror especially because they had been coming from the jerk that harassed his Zim.

Gaz shook her head and sighed. "Your jealousy...knows no bounds."

Seeing his human look so sinister and confident had Zim quickly running from behind Gaz to meet him halfway. 

Dib only smiled widely before he felt his cheeks being squished together and his forehead was brought down to meet the aliens.

Bopping their heads together and screwing his eyes shut, Dib was likely able to feel the way his antennae tried to curl forward under his wig as he hid in his human's arms. 

"Um...Zim are you ok?" The human asked with a soft teasing smile.

The invader was more than a little grateful for the rescue, and couldn't help but repeat the headbutt while telling his human to be quiet.

Chuckling at the headbutts and shushing he gave the invader a squeeze. "You tell me if he ever bothers you again...okay Zim?" He whispered softly as he pet his wig and held him close.

Gaz held out her fist for a bump and her brother only looked at it for a second before following along. They both chuckled and smiled. "Membranes~" They both mumbled to each other. The 'Don't fuck with us' Family.

"I will~" the alien's cooed words had barely been audible as he glared toward where Keef had disappeared into the crowd. He almost hoped the ginger tried again, if for no other reason than to see Dib out for blood again. "We should go before he escapes though," bloodthirsty Dib would have to wait for now though. Zim would rather not wait around for Keef to come back after them, assuming he survived the mob.

"Even if he did..." Dib slightly pulled away to lift the aliens face to gaze at him with soft promising eyes. "He wouldn't take another step closer if he knew whats good for him~" He purred softly with a gorgeous dark smile. A smile that melted the alien under his touch and made him tremble all over. 

Yes indeed. His human was the best human~ Leaning in to the touch, lavender eyes gazed back up at Dib as a small chitter escaped the alien as he leaned more into his human's warmth. He had little doubt that Dib meant that with every fiber of his being~

"Ok ok...don't be gross now." Gaz broke up the two before handing over the little green dog walking up to her. He reeked of alcohol and nachos.

Gaz's commentary and Gir's tottling had begrudgingly pulled Zim's attention away however. Cringing at the smell alone, the alien halfway expected the little robot to announce that he was going to be sick as he picked him up cautiously. Gir was definitely getting UV sterilized when they got back. No floor rolling, no TV, until he was cleaned. For now, making sure he didn't puke on either of them was priority. As such, Gir was aimed AWAY from both of them.

Gaz glanced back over at her brother with a bit of worry. "Be careful you dummy. If you need me..." She held up her watch. "Call me."

Dib sighed and nodded. "Yes Gaz...I will. Just...please don't get yourself in trouble either."

"Of course. I wouldn't want anyone to have to face your wrath..." She mumbled as she shook her head and made her way back to her friends.

With that he was turning back to look at the alien carefully setting down the bot and taking hold of his leash. "Sorry...I..I saw him hurting you and I just couldn't help it." He shrugged. "Besides you saved my life the other day so might as well pay back the favor right?" He chuckled.

"There are no complaints from Zim~" glancing back over his shoulder, the Irkin flashed a slightly flirty smile before turning decisively toward the hills above them, "And now....TO VICTORY!"

When it came around the time for everyone to crowd up around the base and get ready to storm it was the time for the two of them to act as well. He followed Zim back to the piggy to go through his case grabbing what he needed and the map.

Mi Mi jumped up on to Zims shoulder as he held on to Gir and looked over the map with Dib. Looks like she was trying to get all the information she can. This could help her find her master and then she would have something to send to Tak for help as well. This was sure to make her master very happy.

"While the human filth cows are drawing attention from the front, you and I will sweep around the eastern flank, and deploy Gir," Tracing the path with his finger, Zim's expression had taken on a more focused tone. This was actually dangerous, and if they did come across Tak as expected, then it was more than worth the time to go over the map again. "Gir, you just pretend your playing with that HORRIBLE MONKEY, you like so much, and Mi Mi will take the guard's key. Once we have the key, we'll all head inside and go from there. If an alarm is raised, we'll take to the vents like I did at Skool and work our way out. If we remain undetected, we take what we need and get out via the main air duct. It should spit us right out by the piggy." Bringing his eyes up to Dib, the invader's hands clenched a bit in place before taking a quick glance at Mi Mi. "If we get separated, for any reason Dib, YOU need to take the piggy and leave." Zim was more than a little serious about that part. He didn't trust these humans, and he trusted Tak even less. Getting caught was only bad for him in the long run. Getting separated was much more dangerous. Divide and conquer as the saying went. No doubt a tactic that would be used if it could be.

Having gone over the plan, Zim made sure to repeat Gir's portion to him a few extra times for him. The little bot could definitely be relied on, but he was trying to make sure he understood exactly how important it was to both remain uncaptured, and to knock out the guard.

"No wait! Hold on what?! I'm not leaving you here!" The human took the map from Zim. "If we get separated and something happens we'll find a meet up spot. But I am NOT leaving you here. I didn't just save you from a psychopath so you could end up being on an au---" He couldn't even finish that sentence. He throat felt a little squeezed and his heart ached at the awful thought of the things they would do to Zim if they found him sneaking around the base. He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. "Absolutely not. We came here together...we leave...TOGETHER." He said strictly before shoving the map back into the invaders hands. "Find somewhere to meet up. And if you don't then i'll just look for you which would be much more dangerous." 

Dib really was a stubborn creature wasn't he? There was a huge difference between Keef and Tak! Keef was an aggressive human, while Tak was an invader more than capable of weaseling out of high treason! Growling to himself about how adamant Dib was, Zim had finally conceded with a furrowed brow. "Fine! We meet at the piggy. I will call you and we meet here!" The invader knew full well he wasn't going to call him if they got separated. At least not seriously. If anything the call would be to convince him to take the piggy and go.... Taking a breath himself, the alien prepared himself to be jostled by humans.

And then it began. "THY MEMES BE DONE~!" had been the battle cry that started the chaos. One of the alien cultists had gotten a hold of a megaphone, and was more than eager to preach their religion to the riled up crowd. The message was of freedom of infinite knowledge and alien waifus, or something like that. Zim hadn't been fully listening as they slipped away from the shoving. 

As the crowd lined up to scream at the guards in the front of the base the two swept around the flank and let GIR off to do his part and Mi Mi took a minute. Looking at the alien with a unsettling look before running off with the little green dog. 

Just as the Irkin had been feeling good about their cover, Mi Mi had given him that look. She was going to betray them.

Gir had finally knocked out the guards and Mi Mi grabbed the key as Taks voice echoed in her mind. 

_"Come here. Now."_

His suspicions had been confirmed as she darted off with their key card. 

Just then the crowd had successfully began to raid the front piece of the base first. Slowly the area began to flood and they were running out of time they had to find a way into the building and quick before they were engulfed by the crowd and lost each other. This was bad they were out alone and now Gir was stuck in the building too. 

"Zim! Come on!" Dib grabbed the Irkins hand and yanked him along running into the closest entrance they could get. Most were locked but with Zims great quick and easy plan he managed to get Gir to open to the entrance. He called him on the PAKS mic to shout the instruction to break the security lock, the plan had turned into chaos so it's not there was any use of sneaking now. They might as well just go for it like he wanted to in the first place. 

Following Dib quickly, the alien purred a bit to himself as they tried the doors. This was edging closer to the chaos he had initially planned~

\---------------------------------

While the chaos had unleashed itself the feline SIR had dashed through a few halls, stairs and rooms until she finally found the cell her master was in. Seeing her master had brought some kind of happiness as she quickly trotted over to the glass, pressing her body against it like a real cat. She'd come to really enjoy the disguise picked out for her it seemed. 

Tak as crouching down to caress the glass where her sweet pet had been purring. "Look at you my little MiMi. Doing your master proud. Even after he's tried to control you. You didn't let him." Standing up again she became a bit more strict again. "Now..." She lightly pressed on the glass door. "Let me out of this ridiculous cell." 

Funny really. She had been able to escape Moon Ping 10 so many times yet... the human cell had been more complex and challenging for her. Odd.

The SIR hoped up to slide the card in the reader to open the door for the invader. Once her owner had stepped out she snaked her body to perch on her shoulder and nuzzle her cheek.

"Good MiMi..." Tak smiled and nuzzled the bot in return. "Let us continue our mission and return to armada to take back whats OURS~" 

\---------------------------------

"GIR! PLAYTIME IS OVER! START BREAKING LOCKS!" Subtlety be damned, there was no point in being quiet now. The invader embraced the idea as he helped break down a few of the gates holding the humans back with blasts from his PAK.

Half, or possibly more, of these insane humans were more than willing to rally to them now. Some of the cultists were searching for their ' _angel from the stars'_ as soon as the blast had gone off, while other raiders were joining Gir in breaking stuff quite happily. Now, this had been much closer to the original plan indeed~

"GIR! COME TO YOUR MASTER!" The called he been sent between a few PAK blasts and guarding his human from guards with weapons. Slowly but surely, they were able to break away from the mob to get in to one of the broken security doors Gir had done a number on. And just in time too.

Just as they three were slipping inside, one of the secured hangers opened to reveal a blaster from an Irkin battle cruiser. Down to the last detail, it was Irkin made, except for two things. The first, there was no ship attached. And second, it was operated by an all too crazed looking human.

Zim had only had time to utter a fearful shout as he shoved both him and Gir inside. These humans were even crazier than the raiders! That thing was for interstellar warfare! Not an anti personnel weapon! It had to have come from Tak. Was she trading Irkin tech to them...? He wouldn't put it passed her. Pushing ever further in to the secured area, it becoming more and more obvious that they could not go back the way they came....

\---------------------------------

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Professor Membrane had half a mind to actually call Dib at this point. He could hear the explosions from above. It was exactly 2:25 a.m. and they were already shooting at them.... it's not like anyone would believe those that told, but it was still disconcerting. Hopefully it was just warning shots to get the crowd to disperse....Glaring at his watch, it didn't seem to have signal right now though...

Sighing a bit, the Professor turned his attention to the security cameras before he wandered off to get better reception. That had been the plan anyway. The flicking of the screen to Tak's room had frozen him in place however. She wasn't there. She could always be sleeping in her pod, but that wasn't usual. Hovering a finger over his emergency lock-down switch, the elder Membrane found himself holding a breath as he searched through nearby camera feeds for any other clues.

Once inside they found the halls crowded with panicking scientist and screaming raiders busting through doors already. The raiders that made it inside chased some scientists in circles through the oddly shaped halls and shattering the glass walls that separated their cubicles from the hall. Humans were much more crazier than any invader and aliens out in space it seemed. No fear against warfare weapons apparently, that was just a tad bit scary.

Now where do they go? Dibs initial plan was to sneak in, explore and maybe take a few cool things here and there. Not THIS. Maybe now it was time to start regretting this plan a little. 

Just as Dib was about to move through the maze hall he stopped in his tracks causing Zim to run into him. Why the hell did he stop?! And right now when the halls were starting to flood with maniacs! Zim took a quick look at his human and was about to shout at him angrily before realizing the pale cold expression on his face. He looked like he just saw ghost, but it wasn't a ghost. Zim hadn't noticed it but his human sure did. 

Dib just so happened to get a quick glance of Tak happily roaming the halls and taking part in the chaos before disappearing in the crowd.

"DIB THING! DO YOU HEAR ZIM?! YOU CANNOT STOP MOVING IN HERE!" The alien's shouting had little effect as he frantically waved his hand in front of his human's face. These raiders were psychotic and Tak was probably down here somewhere, and there were people with weapons that could KILL Dib at every turn! Now was not the time to freeze! 

Cringing at the ever approaching mob, Zim hadn't thought much before hauling Dib in to the nearest room. It didn't matter what was in it. It was better than those and humans. He had no idea these creatures were so tenacious. Give them a cause and they're worse than the Vort it seemed. And all without a hive mind to fall back on....he'd have to remember that.

"I...Uh..."It took his human a minute to come back down to planet earth. His brain was still trying to process what he had just seen while the Invader scolded him about stopping in the hall. 

_She really is here?_

Why is his heart pounding and why does he suddenly feel so cold. 

"DIB THING! HEY! What happened? Are you injured?! Tell me now!" Zim's demands and searching of his human for wounds had been interrupted by Dib's harsh shout.

As Zim tried to pressure him into explaining to him what he saw that made him get just a little snappy. "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK FOR A SECOND?!" He shouted angriy before glaring at the Irkin who was surprised at the sudden demand. 

"I...I'm sorry I just--" He gulped and looked away nervously. "I think I saw something..." 

Blinking in surprise, the Irkin stiffened slowly. Dib human sounded....afraid. 

_What would he have seen to make him afraid?_

"We have to find a way out," as the moment of realization hit, the invader was quickly searching for a way out with very little regard to their surroundings. There weren't many possibilities to explore.As he tried to come up with a plan of escape Dib found himself distracted by the lab.

The lab was dark but illuminated by the various glows coming from each screen and the giant tube in the center of the room. The first glow came from the glass screen sitting on the desk in front of them that obviously was the main computer. The second glow came from the giant tube in the center full of a bright purple goo that seemed like it was used to hold... bodies as a form of preserve. And the third glow came from blue screen acting as a wall that divided this part of the lab from the other. The lab was decorated with more fascinating tools like cranes, surgery tools, beds and other stuff but the blue screen called out to human most. 

So he dared to step closer and take a look. The screen displayed an anatomy of an Irkin, body parts and other things were mapped out on the screen with small notes. Were these... vivisected notes on the Irkin body? Luckily it hadn't been a real picture of the species on screen or this would have hurt him a lot more than it already did. 

_'Is this... Tak? Or another Irkin?'_

Dibs mind wondered as his eyes moved from the screen to the small tray of scalpels and other toys along with a folder of notes lying on top. He gulped just a bit as he reached for the notes, why did this make him nervous? 

Upon opening the files he found plenty of new information on how to torture these poor creatures. How many things they've done just to get results. From drowning them in tanks of water to shocking their bodies to near death. To see how much their body could withstand with the PAK and without the PAK. To see if what the PAK held could really bring them back to life if it could and if it did what was it that was making them come back? They had even gone to the extent of cutting off limbs just to see if they would grow back or how long it would take to grow back with the use of the PAK. This was more... medical purposes? To make a new type of medicine for humans or even a sort of... immortal antidote. 

_'Stupid... How could they even think something like that would be possible. What if humans couldn't handle the type of chemicals Irkins use? It's all different! They're just basically hurting them for no reason!AND EVEN THEN THEY STILL DON'T HAVE TO RESEARCH THIS WAY! THERE HAS TO BE A DIFFERENT WAY!!'_ Balling his fist at the thought he glanced over his shoulder to look at the alien. 

"Zim will lift you and-- " 

"Zim..." The human's voice was weak and cold as it came back to look at the files.

The alien's new plan had been interrupted by his human again. Had he had less respect for the creature, he might have actually hauled him in to the vent without permission at this point. That though had, however, been cut off by the screen Dib was drawing his attention to. One could have sworn his skin paled as he read through the notes and diagrams. He really wished he had a bucket right now. Many times his mind had played out the worst case of being captured on earth. Many times he'd feared that Dib would expose him and something like this would be his fate. It still made his stomach churn to think of these things being done to one of his people.  
  
Dib could feel the cold pang of fear just by looking at the Irkins pale skin. He didn't really know how to comfort him... a feeling like that could not be fixed with a hug. Especially when the hug would be coming from a species that caused all this. Even if he was Zims favorite he knew the alien would still rather be left alone and not touched.

So as Zim examined the reports on the screen Dib handed off the folders to him as well and moved on to the rest of the room. Peeking into the tubes of liquid to see if there had been anything in there from their last experiment. Luckily there wasn't. The next discovery had been the files sitting next to the computer as he came to sit in the swivel chair and picked up the binder of files. He flipped through different pages. Some were reports on other creatures and species that lived on the third floor while others were diagrams of other aliens? He stopped on a file for a female Irkin and how much her body was progressing through their tests that seemed a lot more like torture. This made the human nervous was this what they were doing to Tak the whole time she was here? If that really was her he'd seen out there...

After examining all he could from the binder he set it back down on the desk and stood up. Something on the other side of the monitor caught his eye. A photo frame faced down. For some reason the sight of the photo made his stomach turn, but why? He didn't know any of the employees here so what could he find that would make him panic? When he reached for the photo Zim had come to grab him.

"We're leaving," there had been little room for argument as Zim started pulling his human away. He didn't need to see any more of this. It was terrifying and he couldn't help but feel he'd be next if they stayed in this room. Humans were savage and brutal and clearly had no regard for their test subjects health if THESE were the sorts of things they thought 'basic' experiments. The Irkin could practically hear the screams hidden in the silence of the room, and it made his skin crawl in the worst way.

They'd find a different vent. Or maybe even a researcher or two on the way.....the temptation to put them in one of their machines was only growing the more he thought about it. Earth really did deserve organic sweep with this sort of evil being pushed as standard....

"Zim! Zim! You're hurting me dammit!" Dib winced as the aliens grip was getting tighter and tighter the more he went over what he just witnessed in this office. 

Snarling at nothing in particular, Zim hadn't even realized how tight his hold on Dib was until the human had called out in pain. Slowly coming to a stop, the alien became all too aware of how his claws threatened to bite in to Dib's flesh before letting his grip fall away, "Zim, is sorry...." Keeping his eyes forward, the Irkin tried not to look back to the charts, "Please....can we leave?" Zim's tone had shook for just a moment as he waited for his human's reply. Was the shake from fear, or anger? Possibly both....

Dib looked back to the computer before moving his glance on Zim again. He really wanted to see what else he could find in here, but by the sound of Zims voice and feeling him starting to shiver made him feel for the little thing. Seeing his people being hurt like this must be painful, but after all he did warn him. This is exactly why he didn't want to leave without him and if he had to die to save him....then...he would. He took a deep breath before taking the aliens hand softly. "Yes. We can go..." With that he followed the alien out of the office and into the chaotic halls.

\--------------------------------

Unable to find any useful footage, the Professor had given an annoyed sigh before heading for Tak's cell himself. She could be sleeping, he'd like to think she was sleeping, but nothing about this situation felt like she was. Just as he'd been about to pass the security office on the floor above her, there had been a wave of panic crackling over the guards' radios.

"Security breach.....inside...." the words had been cut off by a sicken shriek. Whoever was sending the alert, was dead. Feeling the color drain from his face, the elder Membrane had shoved the attending security guard out of the way to seal the above ground entrances. Whoever had gotten in, was not getting out, and whatever was already out, was not going further. He hadn't even needed to check the cell. Raiders were not likely to murder a guard so cleanly. Trample them, shoot them, even small explosives were possible. But there was no abnormal sound in the background. It was clean, like a slit throat. That idea alone had him frantically searching the cameras still online for his children. 

\----------------------------------

Geeze the raid had barely started and they already trashed the place. Shattered glass, flickering lights, and the building started to fall apart like a zombie apocalypse. Just how much damage could these humans do?! And this is just a small group this isn't even the entire race. His watch bleeped before popping Gaz up on the screen.

"Hey where the hell are you guys?! This is getting way out of hand Dib! You need to get out there now! They already started shutting down the third floor and the second floor is next! Get out through the second floor or the underground base but you need to leave NOW." She almost demanded. 

"I know we're planning on it." Dib frowned. "You need to keep yourself safe to Gaz!"

"I'm fine Dib." A raider could be seen Naruto running to his sister before being punched down. "Get out now. Dad is worried..."

"Dad?...what do you mean? How does he know?!!" 

Gaz sighed annoyed. "God Dib you're such an ignorant idiot! All this time and all the things he's been slipping up and you still couldn't figure it out you dunce?!" She shouted angrily before face palming and looking at the screen again. "Dib...Dads an em--" before she could finish the watch had lost signal leaving her brother aggressively tapping the screen to get it to work.  
  
 _'Dads what?! What is it she was going to say??!!!'_

These humans were like a virus! Destroying everything in sight and taking whatever they could get their hands on. It made the slaughtering rat people seem civilized. Chaos and destruction were nice and fun, but this was just scary. It almost seemed like the creatures didn't have any real reason to their behavior!

That feeling had been confirmed only seconds later when the mob returned. This time, with weapons, "WHAT?!" Zim had screeched the word only seconds before the insane creatures started firing. Irkin weapons, again, that they did not know how to use. Being wielded manically, by people who couldn't aim. And the tallest thought HE was a menace!

The raiders had shot at everything with powerful blasts causing the whole building to fall apart even more. Lights exploded, elevators could be heard crashing and the fires were being set all around. Filling their level with dark smoke and a massive amount of heat. One specific ginger and a groups of raiders had been about to blast the human.

Zim had been about to haul Dib away from the indiscriminate mob when the structure had given out. The walls caved and the ceiling crashed down on them. All Dib could hear before the wreckage was Zims scream then everything went black.

\-------

"DIB!" Calling out for his human with a cough as he escaped the rubble, it had only taken a moment for him to realize that they were both trapped. And since Dib hadn't been found under the same piece as himself he had to assume he was on the other side of the chunk that split the hall. 

"Attention all employees on the second floor evacuate immediately. Emergency shut down." Not only had that been scary but the actual sirens playing over the repeated line had made it all worse.

"Find a vent Dib thing! Follow the wind up! Zim will find you above! CAN YOU HEAR ZIM?!" The alien wasn't even fully sure if his human had been crushed or not, so his voice had come out a bit frantic as he shouted instructions. Gaz had said go down, so that was probably where his human would look for an exit, but he still needed to know Dib was okay after that collapse. Gripping his fingers together, the alien waited as long as he could afford for a reply before turning down the unfamiliar halls himself.

________________________________

Tak yawned a bit as she made her way through the crowds. It was fun at first, but now it was just boring and annoying. So many people were getting in her way and she was getting tired of disposing them. "Ergh. Filthy humans always trying to go up against me. The FILTHY things they've... done..." she muttered angrily under breath as her mind traced back to those horrid memories. She may have been a strong and powerful invader, but she still had weaknesses. And seeing that humans could actually have control over a species from a different planet made the thought even more terrible. All the torture, tests, and...the scientist who had been a lot less nicer than others. Specifically the Male ones.... they were the worst part of human race. Them and their disgusting minds. 

Luckily Membrane hadn't been that cruel to her even with all her teasing and mocking. The things they had done to her had made her just a little more crazed than she had been before. And who could blame her really? Maybe that's the real reason she hurt all those people the first time she escaped. She had come onto this planet to discover and explore human life like Zim but had only been mistreated and proven that this entire race was useless and stupid like that green fool who calls himself an Invader. The Membrane family had been the only ones she actually enjoyed being around given her odd love for Dib and possibly his father... she hadn't really paid much attention to his sister so she really couldn't comment on her part. However she did seem to relate to her a lot. She hated humans just as much as any other Irkin SHOULD and didn't mind if the world had ended. There was even a time they had gotten into a spill and she won. That was her kind of girl. Adorable. However in the end she would still send this world to hell and depending on how she felt she'd take her Dib or the professor with her just as a trophy slave~ 

Humans were terrible disgusting freaks who did what they wanted to anything. She may have been a bit suggestive and tempting herself, but it was never for just the hell of it. It always had a purpose even if it was to lure in a death it was still a purpose. But when the human males came on to her doing those things, using her PAK against her just for the stupid exciting rush of playing with a body from another species, made her growl in anger and clench her hands into tight fists. "Wretched! DISGUSTING IDIOTS!!" She screamed as she kicked down one of the scientist turning the corner in fear. 

Coincidentally it happened to be one of the freaks who enjoyed his night in her pod from the few times she had actually been trying to rest. She had thought about giving humans a second chance just because the professor had saved her from the near death experience, but they had asked for death when they treated her the way they had been. 

"Do you remember me?" She growled softly as she leaned down to caress the humans terrified look. "I hope you enjoyed yourself that day..." she smiled darkly before kicking his head with all the strength she had, breaking his neck. "Because that was the last day you'll ever do it." She frowned stepping over the dead man. She always knew there was a reason she couldn't stand humans. She grit her teeth at the thought. Thankfully she had escaped and now she could get back to her real quest to conquer the earth, kill Zim, and take what was hers...for good this time. Or so she hoped.

However in order to escape this wretched place now, she would need a few things to aid her. First is the PAK, then some weapons/equipment, and her blaster the Professor had brought in for examining and playing with. Of course she would need a key card to get into the weapons and equipment room to take back everything they had forced her to request from the tallest. But she had a feeling she knew exactly where to get the card from.

\-----------------------------

After an hour had passed Dib was finally awakening from the wreckage. His back had been in a massive amount of pain from the ceiling crashing down on them. Long light bulbs fell from their place shattering on the ground in front of him while electrical wire spit sparks of electricity at his face and long metal bars clung to his clothes. The rubble that tumbled over him left him bruised, cut, and broken. 

He lied there for a second coughing from the smoke that seeped through the cracks. He was still too weak to move or talk. His stomach had also taken a nice clean gash from one of the metal bars sticking out of the walls. Hissing a bit at the sting as he tried to push himself up a little with a shaking arm while his the other held onto the bleeding wound. His arm gave out though making him hit the floor again and cringe. "Eh....Fuck." His voice cracked. 'Ok... so I can't really move.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes for a second. 'Maybe I should wait a little before moving again.' With that in mind he did. As he waited he took slow breathes and calmed himself. Even with a pounding headache, racing heart, and painful wounds he had found some sort of reason and enough strength to move again. 

Slowly he brought his shaking arm out to push himself up again and this time he was successful. He didn't have time to be laying around waiting around for help. He needed to get out of here and find..."Zim?!!" The name had shouted in a worried tone as he tried his best to quickly crawl out of the rubble. He dusted off his torn coat and hair before trying to take a peek over the rubble see if he had still been around, but he was no where to be found. Sighing heavily in disappointment he couldn't help but lose himself in an endless, mental cycle of trouble Zim had probably gotten himself into. For all he knew he could have been crushed, found by a crazy researcher, or even betrayed him! _'No. Zim did not betray me. He wouldn't. We need to find him... and make sure he's ok. Then after words... get out of here.'_

Turning back to head out of the hall he examined the halls in a bit of fascination. It truely did look like a horror movie, game or even like an abounded hospital people always claimed to be haunted. Only nothing here was dead... everything here was alive and potentially more dangerous. 

As he walked along his eyes took in every damaged detail. Dented walls, holes in the floor, bits of the ceiling barely hanging on by a thread and pipes all exposed. Each leaking of different liquid. "Zim!!" He shouted walking down the destroyed halls peeking through each room cautiously. Hoping he would still be on this floor, but it was no use. It looked like Zim was already long gone by now. "Dammit...I knew we should've had a better meet up spot." He growled a bit. "Well it's not like either one of us can leave anyway..." He looked up at the cieling to see any open vents but all of what he saw was crushed. He couldn't make it through that and there was a risk of them falling apart anyway and getting him stuck. If it was like this on this side who can imagine what it would be like on Zims side he had the side the maniacs had been playing with their new 'toys' they were probably gone now because of the ceiling crushing most of them, but what they left behind was probably no escape vents, dead employees, and the crazy raiders who actually managed to survive that. That thought had him biting his lip and balling his fist in concern."If you really did survive the wreck.Please...Please be careful Zim." He let out a heavy breath as he looked down the new hall. "Some of the crazy scientist wouldn't be afraid to use you as their last test before dying in this mess."

Dib had began to walk more towards the hall to see if he could find some way to Zims side, but again he came up with nothing. So giving up on that floor he decided it was best to hit the bottom floor maybe he could find a way to the aliens side from there. This place was bigger than he imagined. Hopefully they'd both make it out of here alive. As he made it further down the hall he felt a cold chill down his spine. The same chill he had felt earlier when he'd seen Tak. He turned to see if she had been there again, but nothing. However there was a new dead body of the floor and that was enough to make him gulp in fear. 'Th-that wasn't there before...' A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he turned back to the dead end in front of him. He was getting a feeling he wasn't alone on this floor. That had him panicking just a little as he made it for the stair case and an elevator. 

At first he was willing to take the stairs down to the bottom floor until he saw the big fire flooding the steps. There was no way we was going to be able to get past THAT. Stepping out of the stairs he came back to look at the elevator that was definitely not safe, but... what could he do? He had no other way. It was that or stay on this floor until whatever killed that man came back to kill HIM. He went to press on the up button only to find it not working and why? He needed to scan an employee ID first. "Dammit..." He clenched his teeth as he glared at the card scanner. Taking a deep breathe he realized he had to go back to that body to see if he had anything on his person.

When he had gathered enough bravery and strength he made his way over to the man on the floor hoping he wouldn't find the person behind his death. Slowly he crept around the body before kneeling down to poke at it. _'Dib?! What the hell?! Don't poke him you idiot! Hes not a dead rat!'_

Oh no, but he might as well be one. 

He spotted the ID clipped to the mans chest pocket and slowly reached for it afraid the body might wake up and grab him like those horrid zombie games Gaz played. _'Dib! Just grab it!'_ Just as he went to grab the ID he nearly jumped three feet in the air. A sudden burst of power broke down the wall next to him. In the moment of panic he quickly grabbed the ID and dashed back to the elevator. Quickly scanning the card for the elevator and practically throwing himself in before slamming on the close button repeatedly. During his panicked response he accidentally hit the third floor button. "No! God dammit!!" He screamed angrily as he went to press the ground floor, but heard the elevator creaking as it took him up to the next level. That was not a good sound and he didn't want to wait to find out what it was. When the doors slid open he quickly stumbled out of the half closing doors just barely making it on time. The wire on the elevator snapped shooting it down. He sat there for a moment shaky breath and trembling body as the sound of the lift crashed to the ground came up loud and clear. His heart was almost beating out of his chest as he felt his body starting to heat up. "Th-that just happened...." He grabbed his chest where his heart was pounding so hard it hurt. "...Maybe Gaz was right...this was a bad idea. So-sorry Dad... Gaz..." He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath again. If he gets out of this alive he's never stepping foot out of haunted house and fake paranormal sightings again.

\----------------------------------------------------

Dib and Zim had barely left on time before Tak turned the corner and headed for the lovely professors office where they had apparently just been in. If anyone could survive this chaos she knew it would be him and knowing he had basically what was a skeleton key for this place had made it easier for her to decide who to go for. Things would have been a little easier if these stupid humans hadn't actually been successful raiding the place. Now plans had to change for everyone. 

She sighed reaching for the door and watching it slide open automatically. So how is she to get him to give her that key she wondered. She didn't want to hurt him. Not yet at least~ She was going to give him the chance to take her offer again and if he didn't, well...

"Hmph." She hummed as she slowly made her way to his computer where he had his family photo faced down. She picked it up to examine it more. "Oh right. This caught my eye earlier." Something about this woman...was VERY Irkin and...familiar. She sat down in the professor's chair and took one look at the password set up on the screen. "Hmm.." She looked down at the picture. "I bet it's you isn't it?" She mumbled as she kept her eyes on the wife. She picked up the frame again to break the glass and take out the photo. If she was correct humans seem to date every memory or photo and put names if they had the chance. At least she knew her Dib to do that and if this was the Membrane bloodline they might do the same as well. She flipped it over to scan for any names or dates and skimmed through the small written paragraph.   
  
The paragraph that was on the back came in a nearly awkward script. It was English, but the letters were remarkably angular, as if drawn piece by piece with simple lines. This was clearly not the Professor's handwriting.

 **[** "I still can't believe we got this! Dib kept trying to chase that poor Mr. Chickylicky, and Gaz wouldn't give the octopus back, but we did it~ **]**   
  
"Ugh get on with it already." She frowned.

 **[** Remember the way we laughed and fought for this human bonding ritual okay? It was a good day. It will always be a good day. See my love in this photo the way I see yours in mine <3 Always <3 "

Howard, Mary Sta, Gaz, & Dib Membrane 

*FamPort Studios - Oct 31, 2022* **]**

The end of the paragraph sat just above the photographer's personal watermark. It would seem Gir's nickname for Dib might have come from something he'd found once~ 

Regardless, it was the key that Tak was looking for and, as expected, the computer opened up with a small beep as the desktop loaded to reveal that someone had obsession with subfolders. Ah well. It was otherwise organized, so it shouldn't be too hard to look through now that it was open. "Now let's see who this woman really is shall we?~" she purred to Mi Mi before turning her gaze back to the screen. 

\------------------------------------

Nothing. Nothing. More nothing! And Dib's watch was still not an option on his! Slamming his fist on the table, it had taken the Professor a moment to regain composure before checking Gaz's signal. If he could raise one of them, then maybe...?

Blast. No connection. This was becoming more than a little worrisome. He had no way of knowing whether or not either or both of his kids were caught up in this madness, and he couldn't leave the base to find them or get better reception! Clenching his jaw behind his coat, the elder Membrane found himself mentally pleading with the universe to let them be safe. Ideally they were at home, watching mysterious mysteries or fiddling with that ship or blowing something up. Ideal was not likely, but it was the only mental image holding his panic in at the moment, so it's what stayed.

\-----------------------------

Still brushing through the cameras and emergency lockdown procedures, Professor Membrane had taken out a few of the more dangerous raiders himself with security turrets. Still, they'd breached the experimental weapons lab. Some found things that caused damage to the raiding party, others found things to use against the researchers. Some used their weapons with purpose and shocking intelligence to kill cameras and turrets, others just seemed to be 'playing' with the destruction their weapon could cause. One or two even shot themselves, and while gruesome, he couldn't help but utter morbid laugh. It almost seemed appropriate....

The ceiling collapse had, however drawn his attention away from defending the lower levels of the base. It jarred the whole structure and almost cut the power entirely. What was more however, was the camera feed from the hall nearest the break. "Oh god..." The image had taken mere moments to register before the Professor was abandoning his station and shoving the nearest guard toward the room. They could handle the lower defenses. There was no mistaking who he saw hobble out of the rubble. Dib was here, inside the base, on the same floor as the maniacs wielding alien war machines and weaponry. His parental instincts greatly overrode his sense of duty as he found himself sprinting through the halls to find his son before something worse happened.

\---------------------------------

"Hm...the writing on the photograph basically had given away her cover. But Mary...no. That's not her real name. This...this her human name." She mumbled as she tried to piece this together. This 'Mary' was someone she knew, but who?! Who was she? Looking over the files in the new folder she had opened she found reports, test results, all the things Dib and Zim had already seen. The files Dib had picked up earlier hadn't been about Tak, they were about Mary.

"So...if you were the wife. No. Dib is not a smeet. He's--" she was cut off by the newly discovered file that proved it all. The experiment to make his children in the lab all of it was here. She had given a piece of her to make those two little halflings...no wonder they had been smarter than the rest. They weren't even completely human! And seeing that the professor loved this woman very much she found herself planning a new disguise, but first. She'd have to take a look around the room to see what else she could find before she decided to attract daddy membrane. 

\--------------------------

Meanwhile on Zims side had been exactly how Dib imagined. No vents, dead bodies, broken weapons lying around, and crazies could be heard screaming through the walls. Passing down the hall of doors and locked rooms, he found himself stumbling across something very interesting. He knew now wasn't the moment to stop, but this...this caught his eye. This looked like a PAK, but why was it designed so oddly? And what were these extra buttons in the back. With what he had seen in the other room he was afraid of even touching the thing. 

_What if they put a virus in it to corrupt an Irkins programming?_

_Used it as a weapon to hurt them?!_

Or.. _.No._ He couldn't think of those things right now. He didn't want any new disgust towards the humans ruining his image of Dib right now.

But wait...why was there a PAK here? Actually now that he examined the room some more there were two. One seemed to be a former design and the other had been the much newer ones. Just how long have humans been experimenting and testing on his people?...

The sight of the PAKs also brought up another question in the invader's mind. Why were they sent here? Did these come from failed invaders, or was this planet for something else originally.... the idea sent a sickening chill down his spine. The possibilities were things he did not want to think about. 

"Mine now..." the muttered words were hinted with resentment and sadness as the invader scooped up the lost PAKs. There was no way he was just going to leave them here for humans to find and mess with again. And in the best case, there would be recoverable data on them. He could see who they were possibly if the humans hadn't completely destroyed them....

Following the corridor further however, Zim was getting more and more lost. Everything looked the same, and the sparking wires made it very difficult to see or hear properly. Even without the wig and contacts. He'd been just peeking around a corner when he spotted a crazed, bleeding, human jerking and shuffling in an unnatural manner. It was still for a moment, so he hoped it hadn't seen him, but the shriek and heavy footfalls that came after proved him wrong. 

Screaming like a terrified smeet, the Irkin pitched himself in to the nearest door and slammed it tightly behind him. It took a surprising amount of effort to hold the door shut, but the alien had managed to do it long enough to solder the metal of the door to the frame with a laser from his own PAK. "What is this place....?" Slowly turning, the invader took a few cautious steps into the expanding darkness he'd just sealed himself in.  
\----------------------------

Tak had just been looking through the computer when she stumbled across an interesting pair of files, there was one that stood out among the rest. It's title read, "Transmission 1".

"Is it...working...? Helloooo~ My tallest? I hope you can hear me at least.... PAK remains functional despite the high magnetic field. I will keep collecting data on it's performance and report weekly. There is life here, but I wouldn't exactly call it intelligent so far. The value of Earth seems purely scientific at this point. Many of the flora I've catalogued so far would greatly assist my research back home, but nothing about this place makes it suitable for conquest."

The voice that had come through sounded more than a little excited for a moment, and while there was no video, it was clearly something that was meant to be sent off world. This must have been 'Mary'. Where were the other transmission logs though? There couldn't have been only one, right?

_________________________  
  


"DIB!" The name had come out slightly shaky as the human's watch crackled to life. Thank the stars he'd gotten a signal! "I told you to leave by 2:15! What if you'd been shot?! Or crushed! I can't---" The scolding tone one might have expected had been replaced by a deep concern as the man ducked behind a corner to avoid blaster fire himself. He was still shaking a bit from the unspoken words that he'd caught in his own throat. Now was not the time to think on the worst. Dib was alive. Hurt, but not dying it seemed. There were still plenty of medics below, and more than enough equipment. It was just a matter of getting there. "I'm just glad you safe.....Where are you right now?"

Dib hadn't even noticed his watch come back to life until he heard his dad's voice shouting through the small speaker. "Dad?!" Dib looked down at his watch surprised. "What..? Wait hold on! You're confusing me!...what do you mean where am I?! Whe-whe--" he stopped as he examined the scene behind his father. Hold on a moment this wasn't a call from his normal science lab...it looked like he was in. No he can't be. Before he could question his father his watch gave out again. "WHY?! EVERY TIME!" He had half a mind to pull the watch off and toss it at the wall to watch it shatter, but he had more of a brain than that. He calmed himself as he stood up off the ground. He could find answers later. He just needs to find a way back down to the ground floor. But where was the stairwell for this area? Of course probably down another maze. He snarled a little annoyed before stumbling his way down the hall. The ceiling really did a number on him, but he also did seem to be healing rather quickly given that he didn't feel as much pain as he had before. He wondered how that was even possible. 

As he made his way down the new maze he felt his body getting better but the heat was getting worse. Was it from what happened? Or was this room just really hot? He eventually had to stop for a moment to take off his coat. He wasn't going to leave that for sure but he could at least take off the sweater. It was too damn hot for all these layers. Maybe the raiders broke the thermostat as well? And now this level was heating up like a sauna leaving him panting and sweating. "Why...is it so hot?" He started passing through offices and different rooms to find a passage or something that would lead him to an exit. But nothing. Room after room until he stopped to read one of the signs on the new section. 

"High security prison?...Wait a minute...is this where they keep all the other aliens?..." He looked at the big electric doors in front of him before turning to look at the ID scanner. "...do I really want to find out?" He asked himself before glancing down at the ID.  
\-----------------------------------------   
  
Just when the Professor had felt a hint of relief, it was gone. The damn raiders must have broken the cell receiver! Growling a bit himself, the elder Membrane pressed on. There was an elevator behind his son. If he went to where the ceiling collapsed, he could possibly track Dib from there. Or at least eliminate the directions he couldn't have gone.

\------------------------------------------

As Zim wandered further and further into the darkness all he could see was small sparks and soft glows from destroyed computers and the neon light from the big lab tubes against the wall. These look shattered almost as if...something...escaped. The sight made him a little nervous again. These humans have proven to him that they clearly did not fear things from other worlds or things they may have created themselves. What was supposed to be a harmless fun trip became a nightmare. 

This room had an all too familiar stench, a stench that would make his stomach turn like the one from home.Suddenly he felt like maybe dealing with the crazed human outside this dark room was better than dealing with whatever might be in here with him. 

Zim needs a light to find his way back to the exit or find a working vent and he needs a light now. But how will he find it? Half the power was cut off on this level of the base. As he was pondering a small creature like purr came from behind him. That sounded a lot like a creature he did NOT like. The purr had made him freeze as if not moving was going to help avoid it, but he was panicking what else would he do? He tensed up some more as he felt breathing on his neck and a worm like thing slither around his feet. 

The purr started to turn into a low growl. That's not good. Not at all. 

"Maaaaaster~" The little bots voice could be heard screaming from Zims Pak causing whatever creatures in the room to move around him quickly. 

Really GIR?! OF ALL TIMES?

"I founds a thing!" He screamed from the Pak again. Wherever he was he must have been in a room with a camera. "Does this helps?" He shouted happily before some of the lights started flickering like strobe lights. Well it wasn't much, but it still helped him find the floor and see the...thing...standing in front him...oh no. 

Looking around the room he noticed that this was no normal little lab. This was the room where they kept all the creatures. Even if Membrane had tried to protect anyone from this it wasn't going to last especially if there were power failures. 

The horrid image of the room made Zim cringe. Half of these creatures were dangerous! Even on his planet! And some of these things he didn't even know what they were! And worst of all he'd seen the worst one of all. Any movement would attract it and you'd end up being swept off your feet. He really hated humans.  
  
The moment of realization of what he was dealing with had chilled the Irkin to the core. These things were the exact reason the hatcheries were reinforced and had vibration rods sending out false pulses. And GIR was not helping by drawing it's attention! Trying to cover the speaker did nothing, and the flickering was making his brain twitch. Zim couldn't run, climbing was ill advised in that moment, and every single one of the creatures still contained writhed with hatred and agitation as the lights flickered. The invader hated his options. The only good part, was that everything was aggressive, and for the most part, large.

\------------------------------

The sound of her voice had brought back the image of Mary in her true form along with the name 'Sta' from the picture. "Sta...Yes. Now I remember. We trained in the academy together. She hadn't been much further than us, but she had so much power. The intelligence to be an excellent invader! But she chose to be an observer instead. How disappointing. And to find her here now...dead. This would never had happened if you had come with me Sta. You damn fool." She frowned at the memories with Sta. She was always better than her in everything she hated and admired it at the same time just Zim admired Taks work. Sta could fly through the entire training course for an invader, had a brilliant mind, and just like the rest of the Membrane family she had not been the person to be played with. Her rage could wipe an entire galaxy if she had intended and it was absolutely beautiful. Maybe that was the real reason Tak had taken interest in this family...they were just like Sta. 

"Hmph... I wonder where the other logs are..." She mumbled. "They might be about how she met the professor and now that we know how much she truly loved that man...I would say she tried to quit, but was exiled instead." She stood up from the chair and stretched with a soft hum. "My my...what a story we have here.~" 

As Tak had been stretching something caught May Mays eyes. Something that had looked exactly like what Gir found in her ship. "My master." 

Tak looked down to see her SIR holding a folder along with a little present. "Oh? What's this?" She took the folder along with what seemed like a ring. "Oh my so I lost the other and now this is what I get for being so patient. What a great reward~" she purred before opening the folder revealing photos of the former designed Pak. These were old they were nothing like her new advanced one they'd been using as a shock collar. She grumbled at the thought before pushing it away and look further into these files. What she didn't understand was why they had a lot more tests on Sta than herself. Was the professor not in the picture yet? They had basically done the same tests to be as they had to Tak but more and far more hurtful things. "Are you a sadistic type professor?~" She snickered. "To think Dib is an exact replica of you and Sta. A beautiful little human smeet. I do hope he chooses to walk down the path his mother so regrettably denied. He would make a fine...leader~"  
\--------------------------------------------

"GIR," extending one of his PAK's laser turrets very slowly, Zim waited for the most horrible moment when he could feel the creature about to snatch him up, "LIGHTS ON!" The command had been met with a blast from his PAK to break the tube surrounding the Zork. He knew that evil bird quite well. It liked to eat anything that crawled, and he was betting the Garboid looked a lot tastier than he did.

The moment the enraged beasts met, the little Irkin had made a run for it. As soon as he could get to a wall, he was off the ground and barely managed to wriggle in to one of the vents before being snatched up himself. Not without cost though. That foul winged beast had managed to take off one of his mechanical legs. Zim was glad he was tiny for once.

"Great work GIR!" Speaking in to the PAK, the invader was nearly frantic as he scurried as far away as he could reasonably go, "Can you control anything other than lights?" The lights were a valuable asset, but if he had control of more, it could be even more valuable.

Just when he'd settled in to a "safe" spot away from the screeching or the Zort, and taken a moment to think about what he would have GIR open first, Zim became aware he wasn't alone however. The purr had barely been noticed before the creature burst through the metal like a bullet with its umbrella-like jaws desperate to feed. The scream that came out of the invader could be classified as nothing less than blood curdling. And the thrashing in the duct likely could be heard on the floors above and below. The invader had barely managed to grab the thing before it took a chunk out of his face. And in the chaos, the PAKs had fallen from his grip, and left to tumble wherever fate may decide.

"I HATE THIS PLANET!" Zim's shout had come out as something between a squeak and a sob when he finally managed to get out of the vent and throw the creature away from him. A well placed blast from his PAK had turned the little monster into a scorch mark on the floor, but it did raise another issue. If they were in the vents, was anywhere really safe? No. The answer was no.

\-------------------------------------

Hearing the familiar screech made Dib jump and clench onto the ID in his hand. "Zim!" He frowned and closed his eyes worried for his alien. He didn't look so good when they left that room, and for the first time ever he saw a little fear in Zim. And with that all he wanted to do now was hold him and never let him go. Hearing him scream in terror made him nervous and afraid something had happened, but it served as encouragement as he slid the ID over the scanner and watched the big door beep and slide open. This had been the only way to move on the other exits were blocked off along with a lot of the other rooms."Well...it doesn't look like I have much of a choice now. So...I might as well." He took a deep breath as he moved along now his body was feeling much stronger than before. He was proving that he really did have Irkin blood within himself. "I'll find you Zim. And we'll get out together...so stay alive." He mumbled before moving on. 

__________________________________

As Tak had been leaning against the wall getting more and more into the files learning that Sta had really been helping the humans after being tortured. It seemed they treated her the same before the professor came in...hm. Interesting. 

Suddenly a loud crash came from the corner and she grabbed the large needle the man had used for spine fluids earlier. She didn't know what had just been released and since she didn't exactly have her Pak to help her she had to improvise. Slowly making her way further into the blank pods in the office she found what she had just been reading about. "My my what perfect timing. Were the lucky ones aren't we Mi Mi?" She sneered as she kneeled down to pick up what had come crashing in from the vents. It was the PAKs Zim had grabbed and lost. She looked over the older one that was made specifically for an observer years ago, but it was nothing she couldn't fix up for now. And being in Membranes office was going to make this easier. If she couldn't use her own she was going to use Sta's with enhanced abilities~  
  
“While we’re at it. Let’s check her PAK for more files.” Opening the new PAK up she pulled out the memory chip and stuck it in the computer to look for more logs.

 **{** Transmission 6: "I found something amazing today my tallest! The natives have built a RADIO TOWER! It's aimed for deep space communication too! Isn't that neat? They may be dumb, but I think they're curious like us~ I would like to request a med ship to transport living samples at once! Who knows what they can be taught~" **}**

 **{** Transmission 9: "I was wrong." **}**

Between the files on test results and anatomical maps, there had been more voice recordings. The transmissions had almost been hidden among the data. As if intended to be overlooked.

The following file had been untitled despite containing a video file. Unfortunately for Tak, the crash had come just as the thumbnail of her first containment room would have come into view.

\-----------------------------  
  
Zim had lost the PAKs in the scuffle, which was saddening, but he'd much rather keep his face instead. It was just a loss they'd have to accept, "GIR, if you can see me, tell me where I am!" Waving his arms at the camera in this new room, Zim was quickly scanning for what it was used for. He did not want to end up in another containment chamber room. Fortunately or unfortunately, this room appeared to be used for torture. It was abandoned right now, but the machines still loomed ominously overhead as he nervously moved through.   
  
"Hmmm I kindas can sees you! You gettin all flickery and stuffs and its daaaark~" Gir responded as he looked at the camera where Zim had been. Wherever Gir was watching him had been a small security room for that specific level. Was Zim on the second or third floor? How can he tell now? After going through the vent. 

"Hey Zim." Another voice came from his PAK. Who was that? It sounded familiar. "Listen. It's Gaz. Right now you're in the testing lab. I know it seems more like a....torture room to you, but that what the camera reads. Anyways....we can't control much here. Whatever Gir had used to switch the lights won’t last for long the power here sucks and i'm sure those stupid heads found most of the generators for this place and killed em. A lot of the cameras are cut out including the ones on the second floor. Right now i'm not sure what floor you're on. Do you remember if you went up or down in the vent? You might wanna be snappy with your answer...those things you ran into are gonna find their way out of that room soon."   
  
"UP! UP WAS LIFE!" Zim didn't particularly care how or why the she-Dib was there. All he knew was that he didn't want to deal with those things again. At this point, the invader was clutching the microphone on his PAK as his antennae strained to hear any approaching danger. Testing room his squeedilyspooch! Still, he didn't really have the motivation to argue at the moment. The Irkin didn't exactly want to risk Gaz or Gir ditching him cause he'd made the she-Dib angry.

"Can you see Dib?" Zim's next question had come before he even had proper advice for himself. If those things were after him, they could be after his human too. And it's not exactly like Dib could scurry up a wall like him.

"...Hmm...You're most likely closer to the fourth floor and the roof now but there's no way out from what I see, the entire exit is completely destroyed. Not even the blast from your PAK will help you get past it if anything it'll make the damage worse and you'll get stuck in there." She sighed. "And since the third floor isn't really an option anymore we might have to see if vents on the fourth floor can maybe loop you back to the second floor to take the stairwell down to the ground base." 

Ok this sounded like an ok enough plan as long as there were no more freaks up there or any creatures. But what about Dib? He asked again. 

"Dib..." Gaz sighed sadly before continuing. "I don't know where he is. There are only cameras here for the first and fourth floor. Not the rest. I did however hear a little transmission through the watch of Dib and my dad speaking so at least we know he's ok for now. Zim...please...please find my brother." She sounded a lot more concerned than angry. "He may be stupid and annoying, but I would hate it if he wasn't around to annoy me anymore." Now it sounded like she was on the verge of tears with those words.

Zim did not particularly like the idea of going back in the vents right now, but what choice did he have? It was a bit of a relief to hear that Dib was alive still, but terrifying to think that they couldn't see him. For all they knew, he could be alone with Tak, or running from one of the escaped creatures.... 

"Zim will find the Dib," the alien sounded more than a little determined as he ventured out of the room to find another vent, "Bet my squeedilyspooch on it~" You could almost hear the smug smirk behind the last bit. Confidence was comforting to humans, yes? The she-Dib sounded tearful, and there was something about that that made the invader feel worse about getting separated from his human.  
  
"Alright...well we have just a little more till the power gives out on these cameras so get a move on. Now." That sounded more demanding.  
  
The order that had come after did cause his step to quicken just a bit however. Gaz really would make a good commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to burrow a few monsters from "Tremors" cause why not? Lets be honest that would be some Irkin creature there. 
> 
> The Naruto running challenge was so stupid, but a nice comedic relief. Along with Zims other stupid memes he still didn't understand lmao
> 
> Oof and the fight with Keef... Do you guys think gingy was lying about Zim? Or does he have secrets we don't know about?
> 
> By the way here's that list. Not sure if the link will work but i'll try~ 
> 
> Just another Zadr Playlist
> 
> I also used the soundtrack from the show too... like the part where they where the raid breaks in and the boys book it for the base I heard The Bank Robber Chase. When they were in the lab it was Dib Meets Mentor and The Horror Chase worked out great for Zim in the creature room too! Ah sorry... lol
> 
> Anyways feel free to listen to the soundtrack with scenes too! 
> 
> The actual Invader Zim soundtrack
> 
> It makes things so much more realistic it's cool. Hehehe... Sorry I rambled a lot this time. Don't forget to leave your kudos and comments/reviews!


	17. Ugly Truths

Meanwhile Dib had made it into a bright room with doors shut tight. This was the only area that had not been touched by chaos and it would make sense if this was secured for species from a different planet they had to keep them safe or lock them in forever so they could never escape if something like the raid had ever been successful. As he passed each metal door cell and glass case he ended up in a big room with three doors. This one must have been for someone very dangerous or someone they wanted to keep for awhile if they had security like this. But his gut twisted at the sight of it being open. He gulped a bit as he dared to venture in further and explore. That had been his instant regret as the familiar scent hit his nose and his heart ached. "Tak..." He murmured. His body was suddenly feeling weak again. No if she was here then where is she now?! What is she doing?! And WHAT ABOUT ZIM?!! His mind began to spiral into panic. This is getting worse by the second. Is anything going to get better?

Apparently not. There was a sudden screech echoing through the halls and broken vents. Well that was unsettling and nerve wracking. That was no ordinary screech and now was probably the best time to move one. And just as he was about to leave he heard something creak open in the cell. What's this? It looks like a small passage door...should he risk it? What was it to?!

\------------------------------

When Tak had finally finished working on infusing both PAKs and enhancing the old technology she had actually made a PAK a little better than her original one.Then popped the chip back into the PAK. "And now~" She put the PAK behind her and let it cling to her back.

It wasn't long before some of Sta's memories and info had started to transfer into her own programming.

The first images that had mingled with the PAK information were flashes of different animals and environment, mixed with feelings of giddy curiosity and awe. Then came memories of human cities with apprehension, worry, and cold fear. There was a TV camera, blast of water, and panic. Sta had wandered into a report on a brush fire and gotten caught in a firehose blast. EMTs responded and it hadn't been long before the government got involved.

Then came the memories of this place. Images and feelings overlapped and played alongside Tak's own in a gut wrenching dance of horror and agony, giving way to despair.

**{** Transmission 8: "My tallest, I've been captured. The humans are holding me in some kind of military prison. It's technology is limited, and I think they can be reasoned with. My hope is to--" The transmission had been cut by angry shouting and a shrill cry of pain. **}**

**{** Transmission 9: "I was wrong."

The memory indicated 9 had come nearly a 6 months after 8.

Playing the untitled video, the images in Tak's new PAK seemed to overlay perfectly with the ones on screen. They sat in a mostly empty glass cell. There were questions that gained no response from the Irkin they were being bit at. Not even the slamming of her head down on the table gained a response.

**_"Where is your planet?"_ **

**_"Who have you been contacting?"_ **

**_"Do you want to lose another finger?"_ **

**_"How does live dissection sound again~?"_ **

Nothing. Not even a blink. Then, in one fluid movement as they turned to leave, Sta was loose. She had broken her own arm to escape the cuffs holding her in place, and used the force to throw the chair against the researchers and shatter the glass. Taking a key card, the observer left nothing but still warm bodies and ruined experiments in her wake.

She had been just about to steal the nearest vehicle when electricity surged through her body, leaving painful convulsions and more than a little confusion in its place, "FILTHY WORM BEAST! I'll make you suffer!"

The words held a deep venom as a human that held a striking resemblance to Dib in an open lab coat came in to view, gripping a sparking rod. Then came another shock followed by a frightened, "I'm sorry!"

Vision faded to black, and when it returned, Sta was in a speeding car with the same young man at the wheel, "I stole an alien! STUPID! Get into a government base to work on a neutron reactor, and you steal A FUCKING ALIEN! What. Is. Wrong. With you?!"

The observer had almost listened to the instinct the urged her to kill this creature and take the vehicle.  _ Almost. _ Just as her PAK had twitched to strike, the human whipped the car off the road and turned to reveal a badge labeled "intern". Someone from the prison...? Someone she knew…..

"You're awake! Listen, I'm sorry about the shocking, but you were killing people! Not that I blame you...." the human's voice had trailed off with a hint of disgust along with his eyes before snapping attention back to her, "...just, tell me how to help you. I'm already going to prison I guess, so it can't get much worse!" **}**

From there had been flashes of memory before it cut back to reality. A house, blankets, the young man lying to researchers and hiding her away from those who came looking, and a wrecked ship that was far beyond repair.

And just like that the PAK had put the aliens search to an end. Now that she gathered all the information she needed she could move on with her plan. Feeling her antennas pull up to curl into a beautiful yet sinister curl. "I think I know how he'll give us the key~"

Upon first entering the room, she had spotted a glass case full of new inventions. one of which was definitely more interesting than the others. The display's labeled read 'Nanofiber camouflage bracelet'. And upon further inspection she would come to find that that meant a flawless disguise. It's present function was to cover the wearer in the imagery of whatever they pictures in their head. It seemed like a more physical of her hologram based disguise from her implant. That would definitely come in handy and be less exhausting to use in the long run.

\------------------------------

At last, Dib had gotten up the nerve to open the tiny door. It was well hidden. More of a loose panel that had fallen off part way due to the explosions above. What was inside, was a bit odd to look at. It appeared to have a sort of red orb against segmented sheet metal. Reaching out to poke it as he had the dead body, the human jerked back with a start as a small needle shot out to jab the finger. Not moments later, faint text had appeared on the orb in Irkin, 'Bio signature recognized'.

Dib had frowned for a moment as he licked the bleeding finger and watched the metal pull apart. Despite clearly being old, the mechanism still worked as intended, "Did Tak build this?" The question had more or less answered itself as he observed the age of the thing. It had clearly been here long before Tak. The contents of the small vault quickly stuck chords of fear and hope in the human.

First his eyes landed on the papers stacked neatly in front. They were everything from data sheets on alien species to personal information of researchers, and guard rotation schedules. Then there was a black box that nearly took up the entire space. It bore an Irkin Observer Crest carved into it, likely with a needle, and two tubes of brightly colored liquid on top. One glowed nearly fluorescent green, while the other was a striking pink. The display set just below them was inscribed;

**'Time'** and  **'Detonate'**

It was a bomb that could either be set to go off in a set amount of time, or manually set off. The idea that there had been another Irkin in here was by itself chilling, but the fact that they'd somehow built a bomb was even worse.

_ Why had it not been used? _

_ Was the alien murdered before they could get a chance? _

He didn't want to think about that. This thing could definitely prove useful later. Pulling it out revealed another secret however. A small, awkwardly made robot. It looked like Gir, but different. Less articulate and clearly had some mismatched parts. It was off, but maybe? Reaching in to it's head, Dib found himself being poked again before the little bot's eyes flickered on.

"SIR-r-r reporting for duty!" The mechanical voice stuttered as it tried to crawl out and seemed to scan the room.

Dib pulled back his hand again and watched as the SIR scanned the room. 

_ Why was everything poking me? _

_ And most importantly... WHY IS IT RECOGNIZING MY DNA?! _

As odd and scary it may, this robot could definitely be useful in their situation at the moment. It's a little mismatched and barely functional, but he could use the SIR to find a way out of the base or maybe even get it to call Gir to check on Zim. He was usually with the Irkin right? And even if he wasn't he's pretty good at finding him when he needs to. If this small thing really was nice or thought he was his master he could probably try and get it to do as he said. Even if he was a little suspicious about the whole thing, but that was something to think on later.  _ 'Maybe he'll let me get close enough to pick him up and work on him.' _ He was sure he could find some kind of tools to help enhance the little thing from one of the rooms even if it was just a little quick upgrade it would help.

Even if their harmless plan to dig through the base was turned to crap he at least found something he could proudly walk out with. Having his own SIR sounded nice. Man all the amazing things they could do together... This was almost like a small reward for getting out of here alive. Yes it is a little frightening taking another Irkins SIR, but he was obviously abandoned by the way things looked. So there couldn't be much of an issue... right? 

His thought was interrupted by the SIR unit when it returned to report a clear room and their surroundings.  _ 'So...it really does think i'm it's master?' _ He knelt down to look at the the bot. "Hey....um SIR? Who do you belong to?" He asked a little curious still.

"SIR is property of Observer Sta, interplanetary first responder of the Irkin Empire." The rehearsed title was clearly designed to be off putting to any possible hostiles that might come across the little SIR or its master. Most known species didn't want to cross the Irkin empire if they knew them, and the rest were less likely to harm a non-combatant with medical knowledge. That was the thinking at least. Scanning Dib quickly, the little thing quirked it's head almost as if in confusion at the question before the terrifying shrieked echoed through the halls again. 

Whatever that thing was... it was getting closer.

"Life form detected. Speciiiieee--- Hazard class: Alpha. SIR protocol recommends retreat, my Observer."

Bringing it eyes back up to his 'Observer', the little robot at seemed to have answered Dib's silent question about the poking. But still, it waited to act. All the little thing had really done was place itself in front of Dib and the sound of him drawing a fairly powerful looking weapon with aim changing depending on where the echo came from next.

\------------------------------

Near the collapse, the Professor's search was proving fruitless. Dib was no where in sight, and the small blood trail ended somewhere just passed the elevator shaft. If it wasn't a deranged raider trapped inside something, it was a colleague screaming for help they both should know would mean nothing in the end. If the rubble pinned you, or you were incapacitated, you likely wouldn't make it out. And then there was the temperature. There was clearly a chemical fire somewhere he couldn't see. Emergency systems were failing left and right, so there was no way that wouldn't spread given enough time....

"Dib! Gaz! Can you hear me?!" The Professor's nearly desperate shouts came as he aggressively tapped his own watch. Never any signal. Not when they need it. Just watch, they'll take two steps outside and it'll light up like Christmas!

Sighing to himself, the elder Membrane was already making for his lab. At least from there he could have a chance of getting SOMETHING up and running long enough to find his children.

\------------------------------

"Observer?..." He blinked a bit in confusion. "But wait. I'm not--"Before he could finish there was a ground shaking stomp an cry coming from the creature. It was now in the same hall and ready to charge toward them. With no rational thought he stood quickly gathered all he could from the small door and stuck it on the little bots head. Since he seemed to be trusted by it. "Ok Sir. Find us the nearest escape route before whatever that thing is gets us!"

In moments, the command had registered with the little SIR, and action had followed. That action being a single pulse of energy to the wall on their left, followed by a blast straight down, that sent them falling to the floor below. The SIR had barely caught Dib with its thrusters before they could hit the hard ground, "Nearest stairwell is at end of corridor. Chance of success, 62%." 

Dibs heart dropped as he had barely been caught inches from the floor. "Ok then. Let's take that 62% chance and move!" He ordered the Sir as it quickly took them both to the stairwell. There really was no way up especially because half the stairwell had been missing and chunks of the building were crashing down on that level.

The SIR made an effort to keep his "observer" safe and led them both to the ground floor. The big fire that Dib had encountered on that stair well earlier had come down to something the SIR had no problem with extinguishing. Now that he saw what this little thing had done for him so far he wasn't so sure he needed any type of upgrade at the moment. Not only that he was strong enough to carry his body weight! This little guy was a trooper for sure. 

Making it to the ground floor he was put back on his feet by the SIR and watched as it turned off its own jets. This was the floor Gaz said to go to right? "SIR what are the possibilities of escaping the base from this floor?" He hadn't really noticed how naturally the commands had started coming out.

"Sewer grate, possible exit to nearby water su-u-pply," Scanning around the room, the little bot put out a few spot fires as it wandered a bit to explore more options, "Structural weakness detected on north wall. Sufficient explosion may offer forced exit."

The little SIR seemed to walk in the same way as GIR, but was just more business like. Despite it's little papping steps and lean, it was going about it's duties for securing the room quite methodically, and offered similar gesture as Gir to express its internal processes. First the spot fires go out, then the entrance secured, then await orders.

\------------------------------

The Professor had been caught up in his mental ranting and going over any emergency procedures that he would have to follow as he whipped in to his lab. Backup generators failed, there was likely only isolated power, and the possibility of a fire, plus at least one of his kids being in the building, and--

He stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded into his work lab, "You're not real..." the words had come with a small step back as the man's eyes remained fixed on the figure ahead. 

His wife was sitting in his chair with an expression of weakness and pain. An almost identical match of his wife. Only slightly suspicious... if she had really been Irkin and injured wouldn't she have shown up like that? And with the black sweater being the only thing on her body that should have been even more suspicious. But why would he care? All he knew was he saw his wife there looking like the day he kidnapped her and he just wanted to comfort her. First his kids and now this?....

This had to be a hallucination. She died! Maybe he was dead too.....maybe that's why....

Just as his mind thought to process more reasonable options, she stood to take a shaky step forward, looking more relieved than anything, only to stumble slightly with an outstretched arm. 

_ Screw reason. _

"Careful!" Professor Membrane had been there in a second to catch her. This was definitely not a hallucination. The creature in his arms was solid and warm and it was difficult to choke back his own tears as he lifted her gently onto one of the cots nearby, "What happened....?"

Slightly trembling hands came to tuck the long strand of hair behind her ear as his gaze ran to quickly assess her injuries. Some were old, others, decidedly new. Was it possible that she had survived and been brought here, again? He didn't think so. No, he was nearly certain it wasn't possible. Yet, here she was. Hurt and afraid, clinging to his arm like a child, "Sta...I-I'll....You're going to be okay. I promise."

Taking a steadying breath, the Professor gently brought his hand up to cradle her face. It didn't matter how right now. That could be found out later. What mattered right now, was treating her wounds and making sure everyone was safe. Once she was calmer, they could work out a way to find the children. And so, gently, he had started with an alcohol run to clean the dirt and get a better look at what types of injuries she managed to sustain in however she had managed to get here.

\------------------------------

Meanwhile in search for an open vent through each room and zig zag hall of the fourth floor Zim found himself stopping in one of them again. This time it was an office full of files and old reports. Some were dated and titled by the Professor. 

Stumbling upon the room, Zim had been ready to leave until a familiar name caught his eye, "Membrane? What? Is Dib on file here?!"

If these animals had been tracking and/or planning to hurt his Dib, then there was going to be a lot more trouble once he got out! Upon further examination however, it seemed to be research data, with Professor Membrane as the author. Now that was concerning for a different reason entirely. If he was working with these brutes then it explained why he hadn't questioned him about the PAK, but it also meant that he might have been plotting something. 

"Nuh unh! YOU LIE PAPER!" The parent-Dib was not like that! He was kind and open minded like Dib and there was no way he would participate in...." He shuddered to think about it. Pressing further in to the documents, the invader came across something more than a little interesting however.

Experiment 5566: Codename DIB

Experiment 9683: Codename GAZ

The case images showed two humanoid figures at different stages of development and had several annotations he didn't quite understand. The final one was clear as day though.

Experiments Failed.

Subjects Deceased.

That was it. Subjects deceased. Could his humans' names be coincidence then? Not likely given the experiment's author. What the heck did this mean then?! They were made here? But they were human! Were these creatures sick enough to experiment on their own young?! He was definitely keeping these to question the Professor about if they survived this mess.

"Gir, are you still there?" Digging deeper still, the alien figured it was worth trying to see if they'd been completely cut off yet. Maybe Gaz knew something about these documents too. She always seemed to understand more than she showed on the surface....

\-----------------------------------

"My Observer, why has your PAK not activated a distress beacon?"

Ths SIR's question might have been mistaken for an order if the flat tone hadn't been accompanied by a tell tale head tilt. It was always possible there wasn't any help in range, but given the location they seemed to be in, the little thing couldn't see any reason why there wouldn't be someone within range.

"...PAK?" Dib saw the little bot glancing at his back and turned around. "Oh um...." Should he lie? How does he even respond to that? "I...lost it?" Hoping that would convince the little thing to drop that subject he watched as it stood by waiting for orders again.

Lost it? If the bot could have furrowed its brow, it would have. Data suggests removal of the PAK at all is frowned upon. How did his Observer lose it? Unless it was taken.....

"Anyway.... let's look for a security room. Maybe they'll have some working cameras we can use to find Zim and Gaz." Repeating yet the same actions from earlier he passed rooms and explored the area for anything useful. Maybe he would find some more information or something cool like his new SIR. 

The SIR had been pulled from it's own processing by the next command.

When he thought about raiding the place at first he thought nothing more of alien/Irkin technology would be interesting if he had found it, but man was he wrong. Look at what he's found so far. Having his own personal little Gir was nice and almost felt like it was something that was meant for him. 

They were moving on. Glancing from room to room, the little thing paused as it's sensor lit up.

His thoughts had been caught off when he found his SIR pointing out a big lab that didn't seem to be AS destroyed as the rest of this place. 

"My Observer! This room contains substances that will greatly increase the mission's chance of success!"

"Thank you." He patted the bot on the head out of habit with Gir. 

Had that pat on the head drawn a noise from the little bot? Maybe. Nevertheless, his new SIR stood guard outside the door until he addressed it again.

Moving past the little SIR he ended up at one of the tables holding a case of large needles filled with pink glowing liquid. Next to the case had been a folder. "What's this?..." He picked it up and flipped it open.

"Emergency Pak kit?" He furrowed his brow as he looked up at the pink tubes then back down to the file. "They found a way to extract nutrients and other fluids from broken PAKs to study. They were trying to replicate the fluids for use on humans as a type of medicine and/or immortality serum! I knew it! This is the same crap I found in that lab from earlier!" Gripping the folder a bit annoyed he continued to read on. 

"It also looks like they were keeping these on hand in case a PAK had given out. Well I guess that it is pretty smart." Thinking there had only been Tak here he flipped to the next page to find two profiles. "Hold on...there's two? But I didn't see any other Irkins here unless...." He took a look at the first profile. This Irkin had a similarity to Tak, but yet different. 

"Sta?" He questioned. "...I've never seen her before, but she still looks so...familiar. Why?" His headed tilted in curiosity as he read further into the file. "Wait a minute it says she was checked in the year of 2016, so then...where is she?" That question was soon answered when he reached the end of her page. It had been reported that when she tried to escape the cell she was shocked to contain her only to be kidnapped by one of the crazy interns. "...she was in the same cell as Tak. Where I found--" The thought had him whipping his head around to look at the SIR.

Why was his DNA recognized as Irkin DNA? Something about this was making his stomach turn and his heart race. He was starting to feel like maybe he wasn't just any normal human baby made in a science lab. If everything had recognized him as an Observer from Irk. Gulping a bit at the harsh truth he feared, he turned completely to face the SIR. If she was in that cell way longer than Tak had been then that means...she made the bomb and the SIR? He honestly didn't know how to feel about his next thought however as he set down the folder. "...SIR...." He was almost hesitant to finish. "Analyze your Observer." 

\------------------------------

"Yeeees" Gir replied but it sounded like their power was finally starting to fade out.

The sound of Gir's voice had been both comforting and disheartening. It meant they would lose communication soon, but at least they could talk for now.

"What is it Zim? Did one of those things find you again? I can't see what room you're in." Gaz added. "By the way. I found a vent map for the fourth floor. If you wanna get out of there you'll have to be quick about it. The vent that leads to the lower floor are starting to heat up because of the fires these freaks have started."

"....Zim has found papers....." staring at the case files in his hands, the alien was starting to wonder how much he should ask about, "Are you....fake?"

That was perhaps not the best way to phrase it, but it was better than asking if they were dead. Pocketing a few more files, the invader decided perhaps a bit more context was better, "These papers say 'Membrane' and have your name on it, and Zim is confused." Slipping in to the vent, the Irkin did indeed move fast as he tried to pass quickly through the heated duct. The destructive tendencies of humans really did know no bounds. These maniacs seemed more than willing to burn themselves alive! That was beyond counter productive. Especially for a hostile take over!

"Fake?" Gaz was confused for a moment before Zim added on to his question. "Dad?..." She paused for a moment. "Hold on...did you just find the experiment reports?..."

The question that cracked through the speaker had almost sounded afraid. Frowning to himself, Zim had utter a small "Yes..." before the she-Dib continued.

"...No weren't not dead, but there is a reason they say that."

_ So she DID know something! _

"I don't have time to explain Zim so don't worry about tha--- righ--- dib--not re--- pap---und---stood?"

Pausing his decent the Irkin's face lit up with a victorious grin that quickly morphed into annoyance, "WHAT?! I can't-- Dib reads the papers?! WHAT???? GIR! Tell the Gaz beast to talk louder!" By the time he was shouting at Gir, the connection had already been lost. 

_ Is Dib supposed to read the papers or not? _

And why did Gaz sound so concerned. What did she know about them being dead?! 

Deep in his gut, there was a feeling of some kind of understanding. Irkin smeets die when they're still forming, but these were humans. Human worm babies didn't die until after their body succumbed to oxidization at the 'old' stage of their life cycle! Zim quickly brushed the sense of knowledge away with his annoyance however.

"Well fine. Don't tell Zim," muttering as he let go of the receiver, the alien found himself plopping out of the vent. A quick scan of the area revealed that he was relatively near the collapse. Dib had to have come this way!

Just as he was about to push the door to the stairs open, a cold chill ran down his spine however. What if....what if he hadn't made it this far? Gaz said the Professor called him, but when? A lot of things can happen in a small space. Especially with maniacs and space beast roaming the halls....

"FINE! I'll SHOW you Dib is fine. Stupid brain and it's stupid--" marching off back down the corridor, the invader was shouting at no one but himself. Still, despite his aggressive muttering, Zim was searching the rubble for signs of his human, or any other proof he had headed for the stairs....

\-------------------------------------

"Observer, Sta," the SIR's reply had come with a childlike point and mimicry of closed eyes. It almost looked proud of itself. Was this some sort of test? The little bot wasn't broken.

Being pressed a bit further however, the SIR's eyes came back open as it tilted it head again, "Observer contains foreign DNA cataloged as 'human'. Quantity of foreign DNA leads me to be-be-believe...." it struggled for a minute before taking on the 'proud' expression again, "This is the result of self modification."

It WAS a test~ SIR liked this game. Maybe it would get to scan something else interesting soon. But wait, Sta didn't look happy. Why? No protocol had been violated....

Dibs gasped with a shaky breath. His heart stopped a it felt like it had sunk into the pit of his stomach. "Wh- what?.." Trying to process what he had just heard through a newly formed headache and racing thoughts he ended up falling to his knees and holding his head in pain. All his thoughts were so loud all of a sudden. Why? There was nothing wrong with this right?... RIGHT? "No...Hold on... Thi-this... doesn't make any sense..."

He leaned back on the wall behind him and tilted his head to face the ceiling. Did this mean... his mother was Irkin? 

_ 'Am I Irkin?!'  _

Dib only had his mother for a very very short amount of time so he didn't actually know much about her and anytime he really did want to talk about her his father would push it off. Like how did his dad meet her, what was their first date, and was he really made in lab. They were always ignored and just moved on to the memories he had remembered with his mom, but now he wasn't even sure if that was his real mother. She had a completely different name! She never wore a PAK and just....

_ So many questions.  _

If his mother truly was Irkin... How did he feel about it? He didn't even know how to feel about it! What was he really supposed to do with this information? If his mother really is Irkin his father spent his whole life lying to him! Not only that Dib was fighting to save the world from aliens when he IS an alien! 

"This is why isn't it? This is why you've been trying to keep me from the base?!" He snarled out loud angrily. "Watching Mysterious Mysteries!, 'OK' with alien hunting, never question Taks ship anymore, OR THE FACT THAT ZIM USED HIS PAK TO SAVE ME!" His hands balled into a fist and came to beat down on his knees before unballing to hold his head again. "...Dammit. This was supposed to be a harmless adventure. Why did my life just suddenly turn into a FUCKING reality show?!" 

As frustrated as he was he really couldn't think of a reasonable way to react at the moment. There were so many questions and so many things he needed to know, but not enough time. Not only that he couldn't even process each question fully before another one came to mind. So he waited for a while to let his temper pass and his mind feel at ease... Nothing was going to get done if he just screamed into the abyss.

When he finally settled down a little he called for the SIR. All this was making his head hurt, but he did still have a final question in mind to confirm all his suspicions. "What is Observers Sta's human name?" He wasn't sure if the little bot actually had that information if it was created in that cell, but it didn't hurt to try.

\------------------------------

"Where are the children?" Had been the first weak words to slip from her lips as the Professor treated her wounds. 'Sta' looked both livid and terrified as her tired eyes met the concerned Professor's focused expression, "I heard them in the chaos but….." Trailing off, her voice and eyes matched the feeling of gut wrenching fear as her hand curled around his arm. 

"Dib is....around..." the Professor's voice had come out somewhat unconvincing as he tried to stomach the fact that she had heard them both. She really was as protective as always it would seem. She had probably come here hoping to find a camera or to treat her own wounds. Clearly neither of those things ever happened, and now that she knew he was there, she had decided what she heard was in fact them, and her own safety didn't matter. Never the less 'Sta' seemed to have little regard for her own well being as she lurched forward as if to try and go look for them once more.

"We have to find them and--!" She really didn't care if she was still hurt as still weak legs made for the door. The Professor had been just barely able to catch her arm as she stumbled again.

"Easy. We can't help with you hurt like this," bringing her back to the cot, the elder Membrane held her so softly and easily as his hand came to brush against the top of her head, as if petting something unseen, "Gaz is like you, and Dib is smart. Please, at least let me give you something for the pain," Even though she was barely steady on her feet, she was still trying to move. This really was his wife, wasn't it?

"I'm fine! My smeets may be strong, but these monsters--" shaking a bit in his grasp, 'Sta' had looked down at his chest as she tried to hide, what he assumed was, a sob before being drawn a bit closer in her husband's arms.

"....Please Sta....Just until you can walk safely..." the Professor had no real way of knowing what she had been put through, and that made him sick and feel like ripping the next researcher he saw apart. For YEARS they had all thought she was dead! So much had happened and been lost thanks to these liars. And he'd been RIGHT ON TOP of where she had to have been hiding for weeks and not even known! As he held her closer still, the man could feel the same anger and fear that had compelled him to kidnap her all those years ago. Science benefited all, not just those holding the scalpel. What most of the researchers did here would be considered war crimes if done to humans....

"I'm....so sorry...." guilt seeding in to Professor Membrane's mind had compelled the apology as he rested his head on top of hers. He was not blameless in anyway. He had watched and benefited from the results himself. Probably even helped her torturers along with his insights. He wouldn't blame her if she never forgave him for it....

Shaking her head in a way that caused her to nuzzle him a bit, 'Sta' brought up a weak smile as she pulled the top snaps on his coat open and cupped his face in one hand, "You're here now. We'll find the kids and be a family again. We can go far away from this place! We can go home! You and Dib will fit in so well...."

Bringing them ever closer, 'Sta' was a mere hair's breadth away from kissing him. It had been too long hadn't it? The man hadn't even been thinking fully as his hand came to grasp hers. The elder Membrane had simply been so caught up in her sweet voice and gentle touch, that he hadn't even noticed the fingers slipping in to places they shouldn't....

"TAK?!" had the shriek been a question or accusation? Perhaps both. Zim had wandered by just in time to find the two so close, and it would have compelled him to attack if it wasn't so weird!

A hidden small hiss and slither of the tongue came from the professors wife as he looked up to Zim.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THE HOOKUPS WITH DAD!" Zim's next words had been accentuated with a finger point and a bit of an aggressive stomp as he came forward in to the lab, "Get off! Now."

The invader almost looked like he was either an upset child, or scolding Gir as he advanced further in to the space and gestured at her.

"....Did you just call me Dad?" The Professor would have found that funny if the situation wasn't so serious. Zim was down here too apparently, but then why wasn't he with Dib....

"What. Did you do. To my son?" Moving from his sitting position on the cot, the Professor had instinctively put himself between Zim and 'Sta'. 

Before the professor had managed to cover her completely a dark grin could be seen forming on her face if anyone had been paying attention. 

The other alien had to be confused. He knew there were similarities in appearance with Tak, especially in low light, but he was not about to let Zim harm his wife on a case of mistaken identity.

Cringing at the tone, the invader seemed to consider escape for a moment. It was the same voice he'd used on the robot minions. "ZIM IS INNOCENT! I'm trying to find Dib! We got separated in the cave in...." the invader almost sounded guilty as his eyes wander to the monitors on the Professor's work station, "Why are you watching torture videos?"

The still image of an Irkin on screen had drawn his eye in that moment of confusion. The monitor was facing away from the two, but in plain sight of Zim. It was....disturbing to think about.

\------------------------------

You could almost hear the gears grinding in the little bot's head as it processed the question, "....Mary...?"

The name had come slowly as the SIR wracked it's brain. Most of it's body was crafted from spare parts in the lab, but its mind had been active for a short time before the capture. A base program written and contained on a data chip that Sta had on her persona at the time of incident. It had been conscious only a few times prior, and that had been in a much bigger body, but it thought it remembered that name as important to its security protocol. 'Mary' did also line up with this human dialect, so that had to be it!

"Hi Mary~" waving a bit proudly, the SIR really did seem like Gir for that moment. It had done a good job and was proud of itself. Logic indicated that this 'human' modification would prefer that name now that the dots were connected.

"So it is true."Dib looked up at the proud bot and with tears forming in his eyes. Were the tears forming from confusion? Sadness? Anger? FRUSTRATION? Well it looked like all of the above. His knees came to his chest as he held his hands out to catch his face. 

_ 'Half alien?!' _

As cool as it sounded or as excited as he might have been in the past for this sort of information, it was nothing like that now. He couldn't believe it. The biggest thing that irritated him about this was his father lying to him. Years and years he spent denying alien existence when he himself married one! And BREED WITH HER! 

_ 'Only insane people believe in aliens son.' _

_ 'There's no such thing.' _

"Bullcrap!" He shouted as he kicked down a random door from anger and actually found something useful in return. Taking a deep breath and relaxing he made his way into the new room. "Right now...we need to worry about finding Zim, Gaz, AND DAD." He frowned. "Even if he's a lying jerk who deserves what he's getting."

Stepping into the room, he found a set up of CCTV's over a desk with a swivel chair. The rest of the room was a mess of tapes, boxes, and reports. It looked like a surveillance room. "Just wait till we get home dad." He mumbled plopping down into the chair and scooting closer to the desk. 

\------------------------------

Before Zim could say anymore Mi Mi wrapped her body around his head covering his mouth and squeezed as tightly as she could. Leaving it hard for him to breathe and not only that her claws were deep in his cheeks digging into the wound he already had from the monster he faced earlier in the vent. 

So this is what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a grip like that....Zim might have found Mi Mi's attack ironic if he wasn't busy trying to get her off! 

Professor Membrane's surprise at the appearance of the cat, was outweighed only by the icy twist in his gut. He had hardly needed to turn to know what he was about to see. It didn't make it any less painful though. 

An unsettling hiss and growl came from behind the professor as he turned to find his wife's image disintegrating into Taks own human form.

_ How stupid could one human get?! _

Of course it was Tak! There wasn't anyone else it could have been logically.... But logic hadn't mattered in the moment, had it?

She had considered taking this opportunity to kill Zim, but if the professor had actually been smart enough to see past any of her lies she would have risked being caught herself. So while he was caught off guard she took the liberty to snake out the robotic legs and new wires from her new PAK. They quickly wrapped around the scientist and waved him in the air. Not throwing him yet just... holding him there.

Disbelief had become resolution a moment too late as the Professor found himself in an impossibly tight hold. He had thought to try to pull an arm free to use Tak's PAK against her, but from this angle it was even more obvious that it was not her original.

Mi Mi's sharp claws dug into the green skin even further the more the alien tried to escape. They were so far in they had already started drawing blood and by the sound of her purr she was quite enjoying her revenge.

The invader let out more than a few squeaks as he tried to bite and pull the SIR off his head, with more than a bit of frantic stumbling. The sounds and approach of the other invader had gone almost unnoticed as Zim considered the risk of blasting the cat off with one of his PAK's lasers. That thought had, however been quickly cut off by Tak's attack.

Taks metal spider legs moved quickly as she brought her actual foot up to harshly kick the struggling Irkin into one of the cranes in the office causing it to spin a few rounds.

Any sound he might have made were muffled by Mi Mi, and his body looked like a stuffed toy bouncing off the machine. 

His body had hit the machine hard enough for the claw to break and land between Zims legs after its crazy spin. Any closer to his body and he would've been crushed. That was probably one of the only times he felt lucky enough to be small.

Only his instinct to curl from the pain saved the invader from being crushed. That was way too close...

Tak sighed sadly as the wires from her PAK squeezed the Professor tighter. "I really wish you would have taken my offer when you had the chance~" She pouted caressing his cheek. "We could've been a family like you and Sta.... I would've never had to do this to you daddy membrane~" Her pout soon turned into a dark glare. "And by the way..." She purred softly against his lips. "I saw what you did to our loving Sta~" The purr had been the same as the one she gave the guard it had a low growl hiding behind it. "And I don't think it was very nice of you to let them hurt her...." She snarled at before the legs pulled him away.

He had been just weighing the benefit to damage of trying to use one of his arm canons when Tak had pulled him so close. And just like that, reason slipped away again and he hesitated. 

_ Our? How could she possibly think she had the right to--!  _

The Professor's mind was verging on telling the invader off as his blood began to boil, when his senses were reduced to the sound of shattering glass and darkness. 

Tak had given him no chance to respond as she shot him straight through the screen wall. 

Zims eyes widened as he could only watch the poor mans body hit the wall before sliding down. He looked cold and limp now. The invaders shout was muffled by the cat as he jerked toward the human being thrown, but there was nothing to be done. Tak wasn't even trying to give him an option was she?

Shooting her the same glare that he'd given Mi Mi not too long ago, the invader waited.

"No amount of apologies or earth smeetlings will ever be forgivable for the things you've let happen to her." Tak frowned at the professor's body stood still on the floor. 

She turned to face Zim who had been shooting her dangerous glare, but it only made her laugh.

_ She's approaching.  _

She crouched down to grab him by the throat and pulled him close to face her. 

_ Wait. _

Mi Mi was still tightly wrapped around his head nice and snug.

"Now i'm going to do what I was supposed to do a long time ago." she dug her nails into his throat.

_ Nails in his neck.  _

"Kill you" 

Poised to strike and confident of victory....

That was the moment when a single robotic leg had thrust forward and clean through Tak's shoulder, forcing the invader to release him.

The strike in her arm gave her no choice but to drop him as an angry, shrill scream came with the pain. "Damn you..." 

Zim's feet barely even hit the floor as he scrambled under the nearest bit of cover.

Mi Mi was clearly still a problem, but his proximity to Tak, was a bigger one. Scurrying out the other side of the desk, Zim was quick to get on top of the glowing tube next. It was a bit hasty, and his legs left deep scratches on the glass, but the high ground was a better position. Taking the risk, the invader had given the malicious SIR a small energy jolt in hope of knocking it loose as he tried to keep track of Tak's next move.

\------------------------------

Some of the cameras had been worn out already from the power slowly shutting down, but luckily most of them were still working just fine.Maybe he could do a little research really quick before actually looking for the others. They were all strong enough to take care of themselves right? "See if you can find me any useful tapes or data on the last two Irkins from this base. Invader Tak and Observer Sta."

Saluting in his...commander...?? The little SIR had found more than it's fair share of files labeled in ways that seemed to be connected to those two names, "686 related files found." Mary was very upset right now. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have that information? That wouldn't make sense though. Commander's identity is required material according to his security systems....

"Copying files for review and transmission," Defaulting to its sub-routines rather than trying to process the new information, the little bot displayed a monitor full of the data it was copying for its Observer.

"Good work SIR." he looked at the data being displayed and ordered the little thing to play what had caught his eye. It was a template of either Tak or Sta he couldn't really tell they had looked so similar. It was creepy honestly. Almost made him think he was related to Tak which would have been very....awkward.

The first one had been of his mother. All the tests...torture...the things they did to them. And the ones who were sick enough to record the things they had done to Tak when she was just trying to rest in her pod. No wonder she was more insane now.  _ 'What if the reason Mi Mi was being kind to me was to... get my attention to come help somehow? But she would have told me this was happening! Right? I mean yes her mouth is bolted shut but she has hands that can write!'  _

Now he couldn't help but feel somehow guilty about this. He could have probably stopped this if he had just asked Mi Mi what was really going on.. but they did! She didn't say anything. Ugh. Stupid cat. Was this the crap she was put through with her time on earth?! And he can't imagine what they might had done to her on her own planet. Dib gripped the arms of the chair his blood was boiling at the sight. 

"CUT IT OFF NOW!" He ordered the SIR to stop the video and stood from the chair to pace around the room trying to keep his head straight, but how could he?! If that really was his mother... then the things they did to her was unforgivable! He watched his father let them do these things! And shock her too! Why did he wait so damn long to save her from this crap if Dib had known that Tak was actually here and this is what they were doing to her he would've saved her in a heartbeat. He didn't care if she hurt him and was even planning to leave him here to die, the Membranes had a weak heart for things like this. Or so he thought.

Even after betrayal seeing something like this happen, it led him to believe it wasn't ok. The more Dib replayed the worst scenes in his mind the more angry he got, and he hadn't noticed that he destroyed half the security office. Shattered screens, holes in walls, and a harsh kick to the chair broke it. "I knew they were experimenting on them...but like this?! And knowing that dad has been doing this behind my back makes it EVEN WORSE!" He screamed before picking up the chair and tossing it at the screens. "HOW COULD HE DO THIS?!" Now he was considering throwing his father into one of those torture rooms himself and drowning him in a tank of liquid that burned his skin to see how he would like it. 

The thought was cut by a cold pang of fear. 

"No. How....how could I even think about that...." He closed his eyes and tried to reason with his mind. He was starting to scare himself. "Just calm down Dib. I Know you're angry, but calm down..." He slid down the wall and held his head in his hands once again. "You need to process all this first..." He sighed. Ok maybe he overreacted a bit about his dad thing. Even if he did take too long to save her at least he did it. And she seemed to have a good life after that right? From what he's told him and his sister. He even made that ring for her and every time he would talk about her he would light up.He could talk about how beautiful or funny she was for hours and talk about how much he missed her. "Ok...maybe that part is ok. But I still don't like the things they did to her. If it really is my mom and Tak. Taks punishment was reasonable... I guess. She killed all those people and she did try to take over the world. But...still they DID NOT need to sneak into her POD!"

This was complicated. What side was he supposed to take?! In one hand Tak was the bad guy and deserved to be punished, but on the other hand....

His heart began to ache. The only reason he didn't want to see her be hurt had been because there might have been a possibility he still loves her. Even if it was wrong. She was a bad person trying to take over his world and even tried stealing his mothers ring!...

But then there was also...Zim. He really...really loved him. And even though Zim claims to conquer the world someday he seems to be having a lot more fun with the way it is now and leaving it alone. Come to think of it maybe that's the only reason Dib didn't want the earth to be destroyed now. Before it had been because he had hope that one day people would appreciate him and he used to want to become one these....freaks. But now...Seeing Zim learn more about the lighter and funnier side of humanity and not...THIS. Made him want to keep the world going. However, even though this complicated his feelings he knew better then to go crawling back to Tak. At least for now....

This must have been the craziest family secret in the world!  _ 'Come on Dib. Remember what you said earlier. You can deal with this when you get home. Just find them and get out of here...'  _ Finally calm he stood up from the ground and decided to move on.

\------------------------------

Tak held the wound for a second before rolling her shoulders back and cracking her neck. "So....we're playing this game again are we?"

Luckily Zim was successful in shocking the SIR right off his face. He couldn't help but smirk as it feel to the floor powerless before rebooting and hoping back up to glare up at the Irkin hiding on top of the tank. 

"HAH!" Zim's victorious outburst had been drowned not even moments later as Tak had set her sights directly on his perch though. 

"Why do you even bother to fight for your life? And continue to live on this HORRIBLE planet?" She snarled letting her spider legs push her off the ground. 

Her question was valid. Maybe he was just crazy. Nah. He had plans to complete! Eventually.... 

"Pity. I did see potential in you as an Invader the first time you defeated me, but seeing that the planet still continues to be filled by filthy pig creatures after all these years later…..you proved me wrong." The snarl came with a blast of energy heading straight for Zims face. 

Zim hadn't even gotten a chance to say as much when she fired a blast at him. Was it timing or dumb luck that he managed to dodge? Dumb luck if the burn marks on his skin had anything to say about it.However moving to dodge the blast had caused him to loose his grip on the tube and slip onto the floor where Tak had been able to stomp over his chest and keep him on the ground. 

For a moment, the invader had felt as though he might be able to haul himself back up. The missing leg on his PAK said otherwise, and Zim found himself on his back not moments later.

"But let me guess~" Leaning down with a sinister purr their faces came to meet. "You either haven't invaded this planet because you're an idiot. OR..." The pause came with a sneer. "Because you've fallen for the human and this....disgusting culture~" She frowned at the next thought. "Which reminds me.... I saw what you did in my ship." Her heel dug into his chest hard enough to rip not only the fabric of his new hoodie but tear the skin underneath as well. "I'm not very fond of you touching MY human." She growled letting her sharp heel dig into the skin deeper into his skin to draw blood and slowly dragged it down to his abdomen. Hearing his screech made her laugh in pity and victory. "Such a horrid sound...No wonder the human didn't want to kiss you--"

"Oh, Zim has plans~ You're just too stupid to understand," sneering his own reply to Tak's taunting had only rewarded the invader with pain as she dug her heel into his chest. And she had been rewarded by a deafening screech as Zim clawed at her ankle in a desperate attempt to stop the pressure. From this position she could actually crush his PAK under him if there was enough force involved. 

The cocky attitude and the feeling of his claws in her ankle made her laugh. Did he really think that was going to hurt her? After all the pain she's been through she practically had built up a higher tolerance for pain and with her new PAK she was going to have more than enough healing...or so she thought.

The other remarks about Dib had, however, earned Tak a low growl as Zim started using his own robotic legs to push back against her. If he could get his feet back under him, she'd be off balance and he might be able to try something else, "I can't hear you over how much Dib WANTS to kiss me~!" Despite having her heel in him, and struggling to push back, Zim had managed to sound more than a little smug as he grinned up at her. As much as he HATED how she referred to Dib, even he could tell she was jealous. Or at least possessive. 

Either way, he had a feeling the remark might rub her the wrong way~

\------------------------------

Seeing the state his Observer was in, had the little robot panicking a bit. Was his Observer's modification supposed to make her so aggressive? Did something go wrong?

All it could do was stay out of the way until Dib somewhat calmed down. Cautiously approaching the stewing 'Observer', the little SIR made a judgment to play a clip from it's own memory that seemed to fit the original search criteria.

**{** "SIR articulation test six, can you lift your arms? Good. How about the left leg?" The voice seemed tired, yet soft as the image of it's owner danced across wide eyes. Her eyes were rounder than Tak, but still held the eyeliner type markings and deep purple hue, and her antennae were curled up to match the smile displayed on screen. The questions had been marked by pantomined actions, and she clearly thought she was alone as her back was to the glass wall. The true Observer had been so caught up in her minor victory that she hadn't noticed the figure rushing to the glass. **}**

The sound of the video had stopped him from moving out of the room. That was his mother. He turned to the little SIR and went to sit on the floor next to him to watch what he had been playing. She looked so different in that form. Was that maybe why he was oddly attracted to Tak? That thought was cut off when he heard the voice behind her however. 

**{** "Awww~! Did you make that? That's amazi--!" The voice should have been one Dib recognized, and the image would have sealed the knowledge had he looked. The figure's tone had been pure excitement and curiosity. Something far at odds with the mental image that was no doubt seeping in to Dib's mind as he delved deeper into the family's dirty laundry. **}**

It took him a minute to recognize the tone. "That sounded a lot like...dad."

When the recording stopped, Dib found his new SIR staring up at him with a somehow gentle expression as it tried to grip his hand, "He didn't tell....Does this help?" The tiny SIR was clearly trying to make him feel better at this point. Why else would it choose something like that?

When the video finished he looked at the little SIRs hand squeezing his own and smiled softly. "Yes... It-it did..." He patted the robots little head. "Thank you~" 

That didn't seem like a lie, so the little robot offered another small squeeze before 'smiling' at the pat. SIR liked these pats. Not standard feedback, but an enjoyable addition to it gesture catalog.

\------------------------------

Zim's last comment had Tak grabbing his pushing legs and pulled them toward her with force causing her heel to dig deeper into his chest. Now that was sure to wipe that smug attitude away.

The new painful expression on his face made her grin with a glare so dark her own human contacts turned into a pitch black. 

"Scream like the useless little smeetling you are~" She teased before pulling on the legs even more watching him struggle. 

Not only was he screaming from the pain but he was angry that she had used that word to mock him. 

"You are NO competition to me! If he really wanted to be with you he would have come onto to you by now...but he hasn't. Not like the way he had with me~" She teased him. Bringing up every time he would slam her against the wall and desperately played with her body. How he moaned and whimpered her name. She had even brought up the ring when he was going to use to propose to her. "And I bet if you were to look....My markings would still be there~" She smirked. "You don't think MY human actually loves you do you?! Do you even know the things he's hiding from you?..." She giggled darkly.   
  
Every. Single. Jab that came from Tak's lips had only served to push the invader further from the edge of reason. He didn't understand much about humans. True. He didn't understand how 'love' was classified or defined here. Also true. But he sure as heck wasn't going to just sit by and let her tell him what he did or did not know about HIS human. Dib was his! Not hers. She'd given up that right when she'd stolen that ring as far as Zim was concerned. And more than that, she did NOT get to use his SPECIAL word as a weapon!

"How could he ever love you when you sit around contemplating your own damn feelings like a child!" She tugged the legs one last time to pull him closer to her face. "You're no threat. You can't even accept your own feelings for the human! So I doubt you'll ever admit them to him anyway. Just like you were never able to admit them to your...precious...Purple.~" She faked quivered her bottom lip. She added before letting go of his legs and letting him slump to the floor taking her heel back out before going to grab him by the collar of his shirt.   
  
Feeling his mind slipping more and more as she brought on more pain, Zim fought the urge to laugh for a moment. His feelings?! His feelings....   
  
The actual mention of his favored tallest, coupled with the insinuation about Dib, had the invader's enraged expression slipping into a cold, hollowed sadness as his hands clawed at the floor beneath him and his teeth bit slightly in to his own lower lip. What did she know about it?! Plenty if she turned his nickname on him like this....twice now it would seem... Zim hadn't really even seemed to struggle as she hauled him up by the collar.   
  
"No one will ever love such a useless and stupid creature like you! Dib is mine...and he always will be."

\------------------------------

"Hey SIR was there anything else in the lab that seemed useful other than the files and the PAK Kit?" Dib was getting a feeling that there was something else here he needed to see, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He did know for sure he was going to take that PAK Kit with him just in case he needed it for Zim. Man who knows how he's going to react when he finds out about this mess.

"Room contains small plasma cannon," the SIR offered its reply with the 'smile' expression as it pointed back to the other room. There wasn't much else "useful" to their present mission that it could spot, but Mary had to protect herself somehow right? Without a PAK, success rates dropped if they left the secured area, but the weapon would help balance it out just a bit...

"Hmm...That does sound useful. Lets go check it out." Dib replied as he made his way back to the other room with the little robot. First he grabbed a few of the small needles from the kit and stuck them in the little bots head. "I feel like we're gonna need these for later...and it's not the best feeling in the world either."

Suddenly they heard a large crash come from one of the other rooms.

"What the hell was that?!" He carefully peeked out of the room as the robot had grabbed the canon and tossed it to him just in case it had been the creature form earlier, then joined his masters side. 

When the room filled with silence again they slowly made their way down the hall and to the room they had heard the crash from. It was blocked off...But he was curious to see what was behind it. 

"Alright...How do I...use this?"He examined the weapon before the SIR had taken it from him and showed him how it worked before handing it back.

Following his Observer, the little SIR had just drawn it's own weapon when Mary had brought up the question. How did she not know just by looking? It was fairly certain it was simple. Another test? Why now?

Still, the little bot had quickly demonstrated the device before handing it back. It really was simple. A dial to adjust the concentration, and a trigger to launch. Was Mary feeling alright?

Once he got the hang of it he blasted down the door.

The crash from behind the door had quickly drawn the SIR's attention however. It could check that later when access to more complete data was available. Readying it's own weapon again, the robot had almost fired the second shot as the life form came into view. 

_ Almost....Observer....Sta? _

\------------------------------

Useless. The word hung in the air for a moment. It wasn't the first time he'd heard it, and it probably wouldn't be the last. For a second it probably looked like the invader had quit as his head lolled to the side. The halfway limp position in Tak's grasp had perfectly hidden how his hollow expression shifted to a dark smirk, "Remind me again.....which one of us actually killed their tallest?"

There had barely been a heartbeat between words and action as the invader lashed out against Tak's grip with reckless abandon. It was like trying to hold a rabid raccoon. Metal and flesh combine to claw, bite, slash, and stab as Zim pitched his body wildly with the motions. First he used her pause to slam his head into hers and grab ahold of her arm, both of them taking damage in the process. Then a leg moved to sweep her feet out from under her as the rest of him dug in to and clung to anything he could get a grip on. Claws, teeth, metal, it didn't matter. Everything he had on his body could be MADE useful, and Tak was not getting him off without seriously injuring herself if he had anything to say about it! This time he wasn't trying to escape. This time, she was going to bleed.

\------------------------------

Finally coming around, Professor Membrane's first senses had been a ringing in his ears and an ache in the head. Sitting up, his vision focused first on brilliant pink painting parts of the floor, then on the flurry that was the two invaders attacking each other. His mind hadn't really been able to even understand their shouts as he shifted carefully to his feet.

This was his lab....there were aliens fighting like cats....ALIENS FIGHTING LIKE CATS?!

Snapping himself out of it, the man's first instinct had been to arm himself and get out of the line of fire. Zim seemed crazed and Tak was no better. Metal screeched all around and there may or may not have been blaster pulses involved! And so, the Professor had armed himself with a tranquilizer and hid behind one of the medical cots back where he'd been thrown from. Whoever won was getting a PAK full of it. Dosing didn't matter. Neither of these things should be let run lose with his children still lost in the building....Not in their present states at least.

\------------------------

The sound of those words made her heart stop. That was the one thing she didn't know about the invader. He was in fact capable of taking over the world and the empire if he so desired and possibly...the entire galaxy.

She clenched her jaw at the sudden clash of their heads and had tried to attempted to blast him off of her but missed when he tackled her to the ground. She hadn't even had time to react to the last attack before he went feral on her like an animal. 

_ 'Impossible! There's no way he could have been the murder of the previous tallest!' _ She snarled at the and hissed at the attacks.  _ 'Then it's true... if he had been able to kill them then....He is the next in line for... _ ' Breathing was suddenly becoming an issue along with the new scratches and wide gashes. 

Zim was leaving a good amount of nasty claw marks all over her from her face down to her chest. Pink blood was flying everywhere with each strike and a new shriek was earned with each hit. His attacks had even made the bracelet start malfunctioning as bits of her body were showing her green skin and one of her natural eyes was was visible. 

Tak's hesitation had been absolutely perfect~ Zim could have sworn he heard a rib crack during their scuffle. Blood painted claws and teeth alike as the invader pulled away to grab and slam her head down against the metal floor. At that moment as her shout slipped out, his expression seemed almost happy and/or excited. Like someone having all too much fun. 

_ 'Damn this PAK?! Why isn't it working?!! This idiot is going to kill me!!' _ She panicked as she quickly ran through her options. Dealing with a heated up Zim was going to possibly be worse than fate with the creatures in this base and kind of thinking of it now, she likes this part of Zim. Maybe he does have potential after all.

"Mi Mi!" She shrieked for the SIR. 

The shriek of terror had a quick response from the SIR as it jumped to cling to his head. The sharp claws dug deeply into his eyes blinding him and wrapped her tail around his throat causing him to pull away from Tak.

The panic in her voice would have only fueled him more had it not been for Mi Mi's lighting fast action. Zim's claws had just made contact with Tak's head when he was wrenched backwards with a strangled screech. This time he hadn't tried to pull the cat off initially, but took to bashing his own head against the floor with clear intent to smash the bot off. His own injuries didn't seem to matter as pink blood marked each strike. His own PAK almost seemed more efficient with healing than standard. Or at least, Zim didn't fear the injury....

When Tak saw her opportunity to strike she took it. She quickly pulled herself out from under him and stood up. Weak but just strong enough to stay on her feet. Pink blood dripped down all sides of her head from all the head bashing and the blood that slid past the claw marks on her face stung. Luckily he had missed most of her face...for now at least. 

But he had gotten a good slash to the hole he put in her shoulder earlier and had added a bit more jabs into her chest. Honestly, this side if him was something she never thought he would have, but my was it...jarring. 

With a new plan in mind she threw herself at him, slamming his back against the wall hard enough to damage his PAK. Now his legs were slightly going to malfunction and took out one of his blasters. Her own spider legs jabbed into the wall around them trapping the other invader under her body and barely managing to hold her up.

Tak's next move had changed that strategy a bit however. The force from her slam had drawn a sharp gasp from the invader as his body jolted from the shock the damage to his PAK had caused. Electricity hummed through him for a moment as the device sparked and the legs twitched strangely in malfunction. 

Since he obviously seemed to be useful maybe she could convince him to join her instead of fighting him. Taking down the tallest was easy the first time, but unfortunately she hadn't managed to kill them completely obviously if she was here doing this right now. And knowing now that Zim had been the one behind their previous leaders death gave her an advantage.If he took her offer of course...Ripping the cat from his eyes and throwing it behind her she softly ran her hand up his chest and to his throat jabbing her thumb into a weak spot. 

The surge had only lasted a few seconds before that WRETCHED CAT was pulled free of his face and neck. He hoped it was just as damaged as his PAK now. Unlikely though it might be.

"Ask and you shall receive~" She smiled deviously as she softly slipped her knee between Zims thighs to rub against him. 

There was a sudden new awareness however. Even with his impaired vision, Zim hadn't needed to wonder where Tak had gone. Had it not been for the malfunction in his legs, she would have been stabbed clean through the abdomen. As it was, the leg had barely missed jab into the metal beside her leg.

"I honestly didn't think you had it in you..." She shook her head as her other hand came up to cup his face and leaned in close leaving a very small gap between their lips. "I wouldn't mind giving you another chance Zim..." Her voice had been soft and dark as the hand around his throat loosened and softly scratched his neck. Seducing him to cross sides.

He'd been just about to command it to try again when Tak's fingers curled around his throat. His rage had only intensified for a moment before being replaced by an eerie warmth. The soft touch and praise, it seemed to be having an impossible effect as Zim slowly found himself feeling weaker by the second. Tak was nothing to him! So why was his mind becoming all too aware of how her warmth touched him?

"You may have killed the previous leaders, but I still watched you awe over my work...Tell me Zim...." She paused. "If you had been so successful at killing them...why aren't YOU a tallest right now?" Her eyes glared deeply into his. "Was there a possibility Purple was involved in this?"

She had almost made a mistake in taunting him however. Or perhaps it was a test for whatever this...influence was. Either way, Zim's hand had shot up to dig claws into her again, before falling slack again with a small shiver.

There were many moments of personal weakness and failure that he could say had something to do with Purple. That, however was not one of them. That had been Red's doing....Sly fox that he was, the invader had seized Zim's victory as his own and the pair took full credit for HIS work. It would have been the word and might of two decorated Invaders over that of a single engineer. What was Zim really supposed to have done in that situation? Fight them? No. It wouldn't have ended well at the time....

"Why don't we try being friends Zim~" The hand that cupped his cheek had reached for his wig to pull it off.

Try as he might to bite his thoughts out at the invader toying with him, Zim had been unable. 

_ This feeling was almost unnatural. _

The consideration had been cut off by Tak's next touch however. He had halfway expected her to yank or crush his sensitive antennae, but what he got was possibly even worse. His eyes fluttered at the feeling of her fingers swirling around the antenna.

"We could even be more than friends...we could leave all the humans...make them suffer~" Her fingers continued to curl the sensitive twitching antenna around before pulling away to pet it lightly.

If she wasn't allowed that with the Professor or Dib, she DEFINITELY wasn't allowed that with him! Despite the screaming in the invader's head to make it stop, and the disgust building in his core, Zim had only been able to put up a few weak pushes and whimpered no's as Tak's touch found it's way to increasingly more private places.

"Come on Zim~" Her voice softly whined over his lips. "We could take over the world...and replace the tallest." Tugging on the antenna lightly she could see the small jolt of pleasure that ran through him nearly causing him to mewl. But being as stubborn as he was to hold back the precious sound she was gonna have to try harder to make him break. "After all...wouldn't you want to make Purple suffer for what he's said... what he's done... to you?" His shaking body only encouraged her to press against him some more and her knee rubbed harder between his thighs making it hard for him to hold back a mewl.

It was revolting! That his body would arch and mewl under her hands like he wanted them! Betrayal of the highest order! Even his mind was against him as pleasurable jolts and surges compelled him to doubt his own feelings and give in to this horrible drug! It had to be a drug! Nothing about this was right.

"I feel you shaking Zim~" She purred against his lips with soft devious tone that made him practically melt. "Just think...We could rule over this world...make the humans suffer for what they did to our kind..." The next purr had come with a lower growl that made his body shiver. "We could conquer the world Zim~" Her lips softly brushed against his once before adding. "And after that..." She brushed her lips against him once again. "The empire..." 

And still, her offer and tone had been more than a little alluring. To see the world burn, to have another chance at his precious tallest chained and serving him so close again. Between the two of them, there was no doubt that--

She kissed him once more before moving her lips to his ear. "We could conquer...together~" Her voice had sounded almost demonic like a siren. And the fact that she had thrown a slight tone that reminded him of Purple did not make it easy for the little invader to pull away. This wretched witch was trying to drill temptation into him and was almost succeeding. His body was screaming at the touch of her lips trailing down his neck as her hands were now moving to his weakest spots, only spots that his dear Purple would know where to pet when he wanted him to show him...that type of affection.

"You're horrible..." Zim's insult had come out somewhere between a mewl and a growl against Tak's lips as she seemed more than happy to indulge his body's traitorous behavior....

\-------------------------------------------

"HEY!"

"Gaz?!" Dib was both relieved and terrified. He could have accidentally killed his sister! He dropped the canon and ran to his sister who was trying to dust herself off.

She groaned at the sudden embrace and decided just this once she was ok with returning the hug. "I'm glad you're alri--"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!!! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST STAY HOME AND PLAY YOUR STUPID GAMES! AND STREAM OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO!! I COULD HAVE JUST ACCIDENTALLY KILLED! ARE YOU OK?! OMG AND WHERE WER--"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" She smacked her brother and shoved him off. "Listen to me idiot! We have to get out soon! The backup guards were actually able to take down the rest of the raiders and now they're clearing out the base! They're killing anyone in sight except the researchers and scientists!"

"What?!!!" Dib panicked. "Wait we can't leave yet! Where's Zim?!! Did you find him?!!"

Gaz sighed as she looked away upset."I did...but...me and Gir lost signal after a while."

"Heeeeelllloooo Mar---" Gir stopped when he saw the other little bot and just stared for a moment before tackling it with a hug. "HIIIIII"

"Where was he?"

"He was in a vent on the fourth floor and started moving down, but not sure if he made it to any of the lower floors the vents were heating u--"

"WE need to find him then! NOW!"

"Di--"

"Gaz I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HIM!"

Gaz frowned. Damn Dib and his stubborn attitude. She knew it wasn't a good idea to look for Zim right now especially if her brother had seen what was actually going between him and Tak. Seems she told him a little lie. Before her and Gir were ran out of the camera room they were in by the monsters she actually got a chance to peek at the second floor cameras and one of them happened to be in the professors office. Seeing the pipsqueak throw himself on Tak and tear at her like a psychopath was actually pretty terrifying and she DID NOT want her brother to even try and step in between that fight. 

SIR had been caught looking sharply between the two just before GIR had decided he had a new friend.

No. His sensor had to be wrong. An Irkin from the same batch, possibly. But definitely not Sta. Clearly this one was invader class judging by her clothing and....was this really a SIR unit? "I-I-dentify-y YOURSELF!" The command had seemed almost scared as the tiny SIR tried to escape Gir's grasp. There was no hope it seemed. Whatever this was didn't seem like a threat at least.... It had, however, been so caught up in the other bot's behavior that it hadn't registered a word that the two commanders were exchanging! What if they had missed an order?!

And just as Dib walked out of the room he was suddenly tackled down by one the grabbers.

"Dib!" Gaz panicked as she rushed for the canon he dropped.  _ 'Those damn things must have followed us down the vent!' _

The human struggled to fight off the thing on his face as it slowly started digging it's teeth into his head.

Wait what was Gaz thinking?! She can't shoot that thing with this!! She'll hit her brother! 

Gir looked up to see the thing that attacked them earlier and jumped right onto it. He had been the one responsible for saving Gazs life from this thing earlier too. Maybe he could try it again? Or....maybe not. He was thrown off by the things tail.

\-----------------------------

One hand stayed on his antenna as the other crept under his shirt, fingers caressing up his skin. Her fingers were so cold, but the touch sent a wave of shock over his body before the feeling of her claws dug into his stomach. Dragging her nails down slow and harsh like slicing his belly open with a knife. The scratching made him arch while the sound that came out of his body was somewhere between a moan and shriek of pain.

"What was that about being horrible?~" She chuckled before pinching his antenna. If he even dared to move she would pull it right out of his skull. Or pull it hard enough for it hurt him semi permanently. "My my..." She sneered at the sight as her own eyes narrowed. "....what would Dib say if he found you in this condition Zim?~" The low growl behind her tone had join the pheromones her body was releasing in seducing the other invader to fall weak under the touch. 

Somehow the idea of Dib finding them like this was equal parts distressing and desirable. What would Dib do? Would he care? Try to help? Or maybe even...join. Zim's momentary lapse of judgment left his stomach turning as Tak continued to needle him. Where was his mind even GOING with that?! Nothing about it was good! Still, the invader in front of him had no doubt seen the way his expression had changed in that moment. 

"You are a cute whimpering smeetling~" Her devious tone snarled against his neck before digging her fangs back into his flesh. Every bite got harsher and harsher. They were bloody and stung with venom. 

There was no way she didn't feel the way his body practically shoved itself forward to meet her as her head dipped to bite. The burn that came with it, had definitely not been the sensation Zim had been expecting or wanting. It wasn't the sort of bite to leave a bruised welt or light break of skin. No, this was meant to hurt, and hurt it did. His following struggle meant little though....

Her gaze met the invaders as she licked his sweet pink paint from her lips. "At least when you're like this..." She pulled her claws from under his shirt and moved them down further before leaning close to steal another kiss. "Too bad you're not his smeetling anymore~" She added before pulling him into a more intense kiss.

Just when he'd opened his mouth to hiss back a reply to her venomous remark, the invader found himself paralyzed and screaming in his mind. Struggling to get his body to cooperate. He clenched his eyes shut cringing at the feeling of her tongue worming around his mouth again.

_ no. _

_ No. _

**_NO._ **

**_UNACCEPTABLE!_ **

Pulling away, Zim had barely suppressed a gag as his stomach twisted again. He felt dirty....

He barely lifted his weak fluttering eyes as she pulled away from the kiss and saliva trail connected their snaky tongues.

"What is it Zim?" Faking a sad tone she pulled on his antenna to face her when he refused to look. That had actually meant to hurt. Once she had his attention again she continued. "You don't enjoy my kiss as much as you enjoyed Purples?" She could practically feel his rage through his hazy gaze when she rolled those words of her tongue so sadistically. "Are you wondering how I know?" She leaned in closer. "I know because...." The small pause came with nip on his antenna. "Because he showed me~" 

\------------------------------

ThThe fear or a misses order was quickly replaced with a completely different type as a hostile organic appeared between them. SIR should have seen it coming! Maybe this other bot was a threat... Taking aim with Gaz, SIR had considered targeting the foreign robot for a moment. That is, until it tried to help Mary. Not actively hostile. Just defective.

"Plasma pulse at 20% will injure hostile and minimize damage to Observer," powering it's own blaster up, SIR was waiting for this new invader to follow its recommendation. Once it was off, it would be nothing but a scorch mark, and any medical attention Mary would need, they had on hand.

_ 'Where the hell did he find that?!' _ Gaz thought before quickly fumbling with the gun, she changed it to the recommended setting. 

Dib only struggled a little more before the thing was suddenly blast off into nothing. 

"Dib...are you ok?!" Dropping the gun to her side for now she quickly made it over to her brother to make sure we was ok.

Dib had still got somewhat burned by the blast, but luckily Gaz was great with her aim and the new SIR helped recommend the right setting.

He only lied on the floor staring up at the ceiling blankly as he started to consider maybe staying. He was being attacked from so many angles and his whole life had been one big lie so... "If you're asking mentally....Then NO." Had been his only reply before being slapped and pulled of the ground.

"Shut up! You're so dramatic. Nobodies been having a good day today alright. And you asked for it anyway! Me and dad Speci--" 

"Dad?! Heh...don't even get me started on him right now." Dib practically ripped his arm away from his sister when she helped him up.Once he was standing the new SIR pulled him to the lab to aid his new wounds.

"What about dad?..."

"Oh you mean besides the fact that he's been lying to us since WE WERE BORN!"

Gaz's eyes widened at the response. Oh no did he run into Zim? No...Zim wasn't with him so he couldn't have seen those files. "Dib listen Dad was just trying to prote--"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" He stood up from the seat the bot sat him in to heal.

_ Crap. _

"Gaz what the hell is going on?!"

"Dib...right now is not the time to talk about thi--"

"You're right it's not. So let's hurry up the healing SIR and help me find the other two Irkins, BESIDES US." He glared at his sister then looked back at the SIR. "...so we can get them and go home." That part was mumbled a little angrily. "SIR is there any memory in your data of Howard Membrane?"

_ '...He's talking to it so naturally.' _ Gaz only watch as he brother commanded the little thing. This is why Dib was terrifying to piss off.

\------------------------------

...If that didn't bring back Zim's senses who knows what else would. 

Tak's first remark had served to snap his weak, almost sick, expression back to a harsh glare. While the second, that had pulled him clean free of the trance, "LIES! Filthy horrible LIES!" The invader was more than just angry as he'd finally succeeded in commanding his PAK's legs. Well, sort of succeeded. 

She wasn't so sly anymore when he sent her body flying for the tube in the center of the room. The crash was brutal. Not only had large pieces of glass managed to cling to her skin but whatever liquid was in the tube had burned her worst than water. Her skin sizzled and popped while her wounds stung at whatever leaked through. She hissed at the burn and glared up at the other invader who was filling back up with aggression and anger.

He'd been trying to cut her in half, but flinging was also good, "Someone like him would never touch you! Filthy, disgusting, useless, Irkin garbage!" 

_ Was he talking about her or himself just now? _

Perhaps a bit of both. 

The look on his face began to make her giggle as it slowly worked its up to a sinister laugh. 

Regardless, Zim's aggression had been placed outward as that horribly familiar, shrill laughter filled the room.

"You're so angry~" Wallowing in his anger and fear earned her a well deserved snatch. 

The metal legs curled around her fragile body just like they had the day Mi Mi pissed him off. Squeezing almost all the breath out of her and just hard enough to start crushing her bones, but that didn't stop her laughter. "Are you mad because you found out you aren't his only smeetling?" 

"I'm going to pop those...fff-FILTHY eyes right out of your head!" True to his word, the invader was definitely squeezing her like he meant to do just that. And still she laughed. Fine. If pain didn't shut her up, then maybe a head trauma would!

The teasing had done nothing but piss him off more as the legs flung her back into the tub where here head slammed right into the side of tube and more glass clung to her still burning flesh. Just as he hoped he caused some head trauma as her vision had started to fog and her head was slowly becoming hazy. She had to sit there for a moment to try and regain some sort of strength, but man did she look a mess. She was drenched in the bright pink paint. It was pouring from every wound including the nice big whole in her head from when he slammed it into the metal ground. Smoke was coming off her burning flesh,drool and blood dripped for her mouth unwillingly and some skin have been torn greatly enough to show muscles and bones. Her Pak was doing nothing to help so far and since she figured it was crap now... she might as well go out with a bang. As much as she hated to admit it... he was much more dangerous than he led on and he just might win this fight. So why not go out with a great big bang to his emotions... something he seemed to mess with in their past before Earth. "You really think you were that special? And to HIM?!" She snickered as she looked up at the furious invader with tears in her eyes from the excruciating pain and mean grin. 

He'd been just envisioning how to put an end to this disgusting dance when his gaze landed on her wounds. They weren't healing. The ones from earlier were there and looked fresh still, while his own had already closed. He had little time to decide if that was because he'd just hurt her more, or if it was true that her wounds were not being healed by her PAK as Zim found himself face to face with a laser pulse. 

The blast had sent him flying into the wall as revenge for throwing her. "You're such a fool Zim..." She added before trying to crawl out of the tube shaking and in pain. She used the PAK legs to lift her of the ground since that was the only thing it was really good for. 

Tak's next words had seemed to snap something else entirely in the invader's mind however. He knew what was coming next, and wasn't going to hear it. If she told the truth about Purple then..... Then maybe he needed to be reminded of his place with a bloody little present~

\-----------------------------

Well it would hurry up if you'd stop moving Mary! SIR's eyes narrowed in concentration as it tried to do just that. This information was....interesting. There were two others here. A rescue mission then? It didn't make sense as for why the Invader and Observer were sent separately though.... Mary's snapped question had the bot blinking for a moment as it tended to its master. It didn't personally recognize the name, but a quick check of the copied data had something.

"Howard Membrane.

Intern; top secret clearance.

Dismissed under suspicion of theft of government property.

Reinstated as consultant by Geneticist Mary Sta.

Dismissed for conflict of interest.

Reinstated as Senior Consultant due to records indicating experience with a recovered hostile species."

SIR had clearly been reading as it rattled off the document. Even as it's own brain processed the information, something felt like it wasn't going to end well.

As such, the little robot had quickly retreated to a position closer to the invader. He saw what Mary did to that computer....

"THAT'S IT! WE ARE LEAVING! NOW!" Dib shouted angrily as he grabbed his sister and yanking her down the hall with him. They were going to find them, 'rescue' them, leave and get this crap sorted out at home. Because this was too much to handle right now. "SIR find Howard Membranes office and the other two Irkins immediately."

Gaz would fight him, but he seemed scary angry. She could tell by the tight grip on her wrist as he forcefully dragged her down the hall. Whatever they were about to walk in on was not good. The start of the fight had been scary enough who knows how worse it's gotten and who knows what he'll do if their dad hadn't made it out of that alive. Luckily he wasn't stupid enough to interfere and sat on the side watching at least from what shes seen last.

\------------------------

"Honestly Zim, you would have had better luck kissing Reds ass, because Purple never ca--"

Zim's next attack had been fast, and accurate as the bite of metal in to flesh cut Tak's sentence short. The invader had either broken his own robotic leg, or it had been snapped off by the impact. It didn't matter which. He was wielding it like the weapon it was supposed to be. Take power away from his PAK, metal is still sharp~ And if she really wasn't able to heal, then now was the best time to move. The initial lunge scored Tak's side, deeply, while the force knocked both of them off their feet again. Zim had been the first to get up from the skid, and had taken a fairly large metal bar from the ground before rushing his opponent and plunging it deeply into her chest. Not enough reach to immediately kill it seemed....

Her own blood painted Zims face with the harsh pierce in her chest and her body was violently shaking as she glared up at him. She was starting to loose what little strength she had and struggle to shove off the alien. "MI-Mm-Mi---" She attempted to call the SIR but she couldn't the metal digging into her chest made it hard to breath or even speak. 

"Do you know WHY I was banished Tak?" Snarling down at her, Zim's hands had taken a tight grip around her neck as he pinned her down and readied his remaining blaster in case Mi Mi showed herself again, "Because HE couldn't stand the idea of his smeetling being killed! So don't. You. Ever. Speak. Lies. About him again!" Each punctuated word had come with a rough bashing of Tak's head against the floor as his grip only tightened. It was a wonder she was even conscious at all at this point. Still, Zim found his own eyes meeting hers as that sick smile threatened to show itself on her face again.

With each slam more blood seem to splatter, her mind became completely fogged with pain and making it difficult to use words.

Just as he stopped at bashing her head she had barely been able to look up and cringe at the other invader wearing such a dark terrifying smile and the gaze of pleasure in his eyes as he watched her suffer underneath him slowly dying. Her vision was starting to fog more and all her senses were slowly failing. She was starting to die, but even then she seemed to still have a little stamina to let out a manic laughter and her claws dug deep into his arms using what strength she could to uncurl his claws from her head. Her PAK legs fought to break his last blaster while the others repeatedly jabbed at Zim's body. Then suddenly she got a nice boost of adrenaline which seem to be the only thing that PAK had actually worked on to give her at this point. It wasn't going to heal her wounds but it was temporarily gonna give her a boost and it was good enough for her. 

"You really think that's WHY HE BANISHED YOU?!" Her eyes widened into a crazed look as she took the metal from her chest and stuffed it straight into his stomach and kicking him off. "HE BANISHED YOU TO FUCKING FOODCOURTIA YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! TO MAKE YOU FRY HIS FOOD EVERY FUCKING DAY AND YOU THINK THATS LOVE?!" Her scream came with more laughter. 

Luckily Zim's PAK WAS working in healing him still or that would have been an immediate death. He watched as she stood over him holding her stomach, trembling and blood dripping from all different kind of wounds on her body. The disguise had still been glitching between her real form and her human disguise, and the words she had just been uttering were equal parts terrifying and disgusting, "You're lying….FOODCOURTIA WAS A SAFE ASSIGNMENT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME SAFE YOU IGNORANT THOT!" 

"THEY DEMANDED THAT I KILLED YOU! ESPECIALLY YOUR 'BELOVED PURPLE'." She mocked as she air quoted and slowly moved closer to the other invader on the floor. She shouted slamming her foot onto the metal stuffing it further into his stomach.

Growling his own jabs back at her, Zim's anger was clearly mixing with his blatant denial as he wheezed between a few breaths, "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT HE DEMANDED ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I REFUSE! Whatever he said….IT WAS BECAUSE HE HAD TO!" That had to be it. That's always what it was! He was always testing him, or holding up public appearances! Zim's height put such a strain on even an ownership based dynamic, what else could he do?!? Even with the past as it was, Purple was still the tallest, and society expected certain things from him! Whatever orders Tak had been given…..the invader still refused to believe had been anything but necessary to the situation at the time!

"Haha you're just so in DENIAL zim. You can't even handle the simple truth…" She hadn't the strength to do anymore than jab the metal into him further with her foot as she continued to pant and poke at Zims emotions further. "Purple....loves no one but me. His REAL smeetling." She smirked as she watched Zims rage turn cold. "And you know what else...." She added as she fell ontop of the other, but careful not to jab herself. "He liked to pay me many many...many visits in Moon Ping..." The added jab came with some sort of tears and continued snickering.

"Because the thrill of playing with a bratty smeetling in a prison made him excited." She taunted resting her head on Zims. "Did he ever moan your name Zim?" Her voice cracked in a pleasurable whine that sounded like Purples. "Did he ever shove his tongue far down your throat? Tell you he loved you and slam you up against the wall~" The jabbing only got worse. "or even begged you to give him more? More of your supposed love and affection..." She giggled as her spider legs had successfully broken his blaster and took out another one of his legs. Leaving him just two on each side. 

"Did he ever go past petting your head and occasionally touching you....here" She moved her hand to that forbidden spot again then moved to another. "Or here~" She added. "No? Of course he didn't...because like you said...how could he ever touch anything as..." She paused as one the legs pierced straight into his eye. "DISGUSTING." She snarled as the leg pulled out and went for his neck. "FILTHY." The last stab went straight for his heart. "USELESS IRKIN GARBAGE!!!" Just as it barely broken skin his own legs had reached for antennas to pull her right off throwing her as far from him as he could hoping they would pop right off her head. They did not but she did however landed right ontop of the professors computer shattering the screen to pieces and leaving a sparking mess of electricity. 

Always with the eyes! It was good strategy, but still! Each of her attacks had been perfectly calculated, and painful. Zim would have screamed had the leg piercing his neck not choked the sound back down. Still, he'd managed to toss her pretty hard too~

"He...he never wanted you Zim..." She barely muttered with pain in her voice as she tried to push herself off the table. She was awfully cocky for someone who's losing a fight. But man was she still getting a last laugh with the taunting. 

Self doubt slowly wove into his mind as he approached the other invader. What if she was telling the truth? She had no reason to lie now. There was no way she'd survive in this state. As his senses fell further and further from him, the Irkin had hardly even noticed what he'd done as the weapon was ripped from his body. And Tak's pained noises and bleeding form were the only point of interest in the room.

It was clear that the invader had finally fallen to his grim side when he pulled out the metal deep in his stomach without flinching. 

His rage had given way to a cold, sinister pit. 

If he was cute, people loved him. 

_ But they didn't. _

If he was smart, the tallest loved him. 

_ But they  _ **_DIDN'T!_ **

If he was POWERFUL, Purple loved him.

**_BUT HE DIDN'T!_ **

Fine then. No one to disappoint if there's no one left right? But why not have a little fun in the meantime~

As he walked toward her with a bleeding stomach that seemed to be healing a little too quickly. The thought had given Tak a sick twist to her stomach as she hissed at him coming closer. She couldn't even see his eyes. They were shadowed by a pure black hatred and his angry frown had turned into a twist grim smile as she happily watched her trying to scramble off the table and fall. 

"PAK modification. Like it? Too bad~ Zim doesn't share," the invader's voice had been almost sweet as he watched her struggle to crawl away. This was going to be fun~

_ Just like anatomy, but with better sound effects. _

She hadn't had a chance to hit the floor before he had her by the throat with a tight grip and her entire body had almost been smashed into the wall almost squishing her like a bug, not only did it break her PAK, but the thing dug far into her back making her shriek in pain as she clawed at him.

"It's amazing. The things we can survive even without a PAK," Zim's voice was still strangely measured as his extra legs unfolded and a noticeably slow pace, "But Zim is sure you know that. Bet you wish you were still down below right about now~"

First a clean piercing of the abdomen. Then the neck. Slicing the bicep open, the muscles was more than visible as they strained against his vice-like grip. And every scream only seemed to make his smile wider. Until he got bored that is. Zim could only do so much before the prey became too weak to be worth it.

The invader hadn't even noticed the group being led by a tiny SIR approaching the door as his legs moved as one to plunge deep into Tak's chest and begin to pry the bone apart. No use losing a perfectly good data chip. No doubt it was lodged somewhere in her body with the rest of the main power supply.

\----------------------------------

The Professor on the other hand had taken perfect notice of them however. This was more than a worst case scenario! Zim was....psychotic and apparently heartbroken. 

Dib was likely not going to be in the best mood either.

He had no way of knowing how this ALIEN would react right now! Hell, he'd just witnessed the goofy green kid from down the street become a sadistic monster in no time flat! He had to get them out of there before Zim noticed. Before they all ended up dead!

The man had just been starting to make a run for it when Zim's legs had pierced Tak, and the glass door slid open.

As Taks disguised glitched out into her true form with nothing but a torn sweater barely covering her chest the rest was torn to shreds and left only an outline of the sweater. "Kill me Zim." She muttered with a smile as his leg dug into her chest. She was still surprisingly alive, but no worry she'll die once he rips that chip right out of her. "But that won't change anything...It won't change you. It won't change the deep hatred the tallest feel for you....and it WONT make Purple love you." She laughed sadistically. "You poor fool...." She was starting to die out but at least it had been with a laugh. "You fell in love with the wrong man. Red had more love for you then that idiot who thinks he's worth of being a tallest....you'll never be a great invader no matter how terrifying you try to be." She spit at at his face with a chuckle. "You'll always just be a worthless little food drone smeetling~"

And there she went. Insulting his tallest again! Honestly, the nerve on Tak was impressive if nothing else. Zim was just about to shut her up permanently, when his body had been ripped away from it's task. Zim had just been about to rip the chip out of her chest when he felt a blast of energy hit his robotic legs taking them out beneath him losing grip on Tak and balance himself. They both hit the ground pretty hard.

Tak cursed out in Irkin as she looked up to see who had saved her as she barely had manged to survive that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/k2s-opfBXLo  
> Artist: Besomorph  
> Song: Monster
> 
> This song was awesome for Zim and Taks scenes. 
> 
> I honestly really loved Zim snapping and going wild on Tak it was the best. 
> 
> What did yall think about Dibs twist?


	18. New Beginnings

_'Membrane!'_ Zim had practically roared the name in his head as he'd launched himself up and away. It honestly looked like he was about to kill whoever was responsible for interrupting his work.

That expression alone had the Professor practically skidding in front of Gaz. Dib was armed and clearly prepared to shoot, so he hadn't been too concerned about that in the moment.

In everyone else eyes that was Tak. But the dead similarity Dib had seen between Tak and Sta back in all the videos and data he discovered. He saw his mother... Tattered into basically nothing. How could he not do something about it?! It was more on impulse than anything but still... When he had realized it was just the invader he sighed heavily. Whatever... she still didn't deserve this and somehow he could still see... Sta. 

Zim had not expected to find THAT Membrane on the other end of the weapon. And the sight of his human in tears had shot an icy ache deep into his core. Fear and regret mixed in a dangerous cocktail that forced the invader to hesitate. That hesitation was all his human had needed to show his true colors it seemed. Only two things had stopped the enraged invader from finishing his work, even with Dib in the way. The first, was the hum of a blaster charge combined with a hostile little SIR. And the second was the way Dib's voice shook, sobering his mind further.

"Tak!" Dib quickly made his way over to her. Zim completely destroyed her and he was NOT happy about this. He nearly choked on his tears as he shakily sat her up and caressed her face. "Are you ok?! My god....what did he do to you?!" He quickly called his SIR over to grab the PAK needle from his head. He struggled to steady the needle in his hand as he tilted her neck to the side. "It's ok you'll be fine. I promise..." He stuttered with anxiety before jabbing the needle in her neck causing her to grab his arm and dig her claws into them.

"BLOODY HUMAN! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME NOW! PLEASE DIB!! STOP!" She cursed in Irkin before he quickly pulled the needle out and held her close.

"I - I'm sorry..." He muttered under his shaky breath. This was almost similar to Stas video with his father.

"What did you just give me?!" Tak barely breathed as just sat weakly in Dibs arms. 

"I-it was a PAK needle. They extracted the fluids from br-broken PAKs to reproduce more or similar medicine. Not just for Irkins...but...humans too." He explained as he helped her up off the ground carefully.

 _'So that's why that piece of crap..didn't work...'_ She thought of the PAK as she winced from the pain shooting through her body. 

Zim's leg twitched forward. No doubt causing some level of panic in the onlookers. Dib was undoing Zim's hard won victory, AND Tak had apparently been right about the human's feelings, so why was it so hard to just--

Zim couldn't do it. How many times had he convinced himself that exterminating Dib would be easy if it came to it? Now the opportunity was in front of him, and he just couldn't take it. It seemed the computer had been right about what disease he had. "Traitor..." He muttered the word softly as his legs folded back down in to his PAK.

"Dad! We need to stall the guards! They're going to kill them if they see anyone who's not from the lab! They're already on their way here!" Gaz panicked just a little as Gir climbed on her head and attempting to hid from Zim. Seeing his master in such a hostile manner had scared him away.

The aliens eyes landed on Gir. It would seem even his bot was traitorous. Seething at the scene unfolding in front of him, all the alien could do was watch and play along it seemed. Even the Professor, who had seen EVERYTHING was keeping quiet! Stinking humans....

Honestly, Tak was less of a worry for the Professor at the moment. She was dying, Dib was seeming a bit too familiar, Sta's robot was apparently still around, and security was sweeping the building for intruders. Plus Zim may or may not still be hostile! That expression he's worn just now didn't entirely convince the man that he shouldn't restrain him. "If I EVER see you look at Dib like that again," Professor Membrane had just barely caught Zim by the arm to whisper his thoughts, "You'll wish I had the decency to throw you in here."

Feeling the Irkin tense in his hand had been good enough for the moment it seemed. There were bigger fish to fry. Before he hurried them out he quickly took back the Combined PAK from Tak and went off to do his own thing. 

Tak didn't have the strength to fight him for it so she settled for mumbling angrily. "I hate this planet. And Zim."

"Alright Gaz, in the coat you go." They hadn't done this since she was a baby~ It was somehow nice knowing that he could still hide her like this. If they were killing everyone but the researchers, then they had to have a way to smuggle Gaz out. Lucky for both of them that would be easy enough. The Professor was a bit banged up himself, and the office was a wreck, so convincing the guards that the test subjects escaped in the chaos wouldn't be any issue. And Gir was perfectly explainable. He was the exact type of insane that a couple people he knew might build for a servant droid. All he really had to do was stay close, which didn't seem like much of a problem.

For the three of them, getting out would be as simple matter of ID. They'd recognize his badge and escort him out for medical treatment. He'd explain Gir as a person project and that would be the end of it. The Professor could only hope the rest of them would have as smooth of an exit.

\--------------------

"How are you feeling Tak?"

"I'm fine." She snarled a bit through her teeth as she adjusted her arm hanging around Dibs neck. He helped her walk down the stairs that made her wince with every step.

The SIR was clearly still suspicious and the impulse to kick the pair down the stairs seemed to grow with every step. The Professor's threat hardly even seemed to matter at the moment.

"Did the Pak needle work?"

"Surprisingly yes. Thank you..." She mumbled before looking up at the human. For once her heart fluttered at the sight of her old human making her dark hallow eyes turn into a much brighter purple. He saved her life...and from Zim! She almost turned to laugh in the other invaders face. See her human loved her still and doesn't give a shit about Zim.

That smirk had soon been wiped of her face as the human came down to his senses and although he was stubborn about it he decided to worry about Zim as well. "Are you fine Zim?" It didn't come out very nicely, but at least he asked. "I have an extra needle if you need it."

Tak hissed, but a got a mean glare from Dib in return.

 _'...Everything is happening a little too fast. And i'm overreacting about everything....I should really take my time thinking about my answers and actions right now or i'll lose people I DON'T want to lose.'_ Seemed like that thought was about Zim. He may have been upset at him for what he had just walked into, but that didn't mean it changed how it felt about him. The only reason he was caring for Tak so much was because of what his mind had tricked him into seeing and all the horrible things she had already been put through. Many reasons he had to help even if she just so happened to be the bad guy in the end. Zim wouldn't understand of course cause he didn't see what he saw, but Dib didn't hear all of what had happened in that office either so...they were even.

"Zim is functional." A blank reply for a blank expression. Was the invader really even there? Dib was clearly more interested in the well being of his precious Tak. He absolutely hated that this human had to be the one to get in the way.

Once they made it to the ground floor Tak was finally feeling okay enough to straighten herself out and quickly fix the bracelet to change back to the human disguise. The illusion of her disguise had only made Dib cringe. She even looked like his mother with her new disguise.

Of course she did do it on purpose. Seeing Sta made her miss the old nice soft face she had and it made her want to wear it along with a coat that looked similar to Dibs with a fully black catsuit of glitching codes underneath. She took a deep breath and turned to glare at the invader following behind.

Tak's sudden movement had, however, put him back on alert. His glare was practically daring her to try something. 

Dib grabbed her hand and tugged her down the last hall with him where the weak wall had been. "Come on guys. Not now!" He ordered angrily.

Dib had been on top of the brewing situation though, so for now things remained civil.

Dib let go of her hand and reached for the little robot to take out the bomb from his little head.

"Where did you find that?!" Tak almost demanded an answer as she looked at the bomb in shock.

"In your cell." He responded letting the thing poke him and set up the bomb.

"WHAT?!! WHERE?!! Wait a moment..." She stopped to think for a second. This bomb looked a lot like something. "Sta had the same Cell..."

Dib couldn't turn his head quicker to glare at her. "You know her?!"

"..." She only looked away for a moment. Why did that question make her nervous to answer? "Yes. She and I attended the academy together in the past before--"

Dib stopped for moment. "Before what?" That sounded angry.

"Before she had been sent off to be an Observer here on earth."

"YOU KNE--"

"No. I know what you're thinking. I did NOT know she had ended up here, TORTURED BY THIS HORRID CREATURES then...saved by your father."

Dib didn't fully believe her, but for now he did. "I'll believe you for now."

Zim had taken to observing the SIR and listening in on the conversation in front of him. Goodness knows why the little bot was looking at him like that, or who this Sta they were talking about was though.

Tak still couldn't fully believe Sta was his mother but that thought was soon wiped when she watched the bomb take Dibs blood and confirm his access. "You really are Stas child...." Her voice was almost in awe as she gazed at the human a moment. She didn't believe it, but seeing the proof now made her heart ache. "Sta...." She whispered to herself. There really was a living breathing part of her in this human and it was absolutely beautiful. 

The next sequence of events had folded a few things in to place though. Irkin tech, with a bio lock, and Dib could open and use it.... Zim's eyes slowly returned to their usual deep fuchsia as he darted forward. No need to mind personal space or privacy here. Suddenly he was now acting like his curious human as he turned to human to face him _. HE'S IRKIN! IRKIN? NO WONDER HE COULD UNDERSTAND THE LANGUAGE, WORKED THE TOOLS WITH NO ISSUE, SMARTER THAN THESE HUMANS, AND MORE_. He examined the human up close before lifting his shirt to see his belly.

"Hey!" Dib blushed shoving off the alien only to watch him circle around him examining his body some more.

Things were just getting weirder and weirder today, weren't they?

Absorbing the scene, the little SIR was practically on the verge of burning itself out as it tried to connect the dots. Observer was….creation of Sta. Where exactly was its Observer then? And why were they rescuing an Invader exactly? Invaders weren't priority extraction….. And just….what? What was it seeing here? Food service drone molesting Observer?! Why was food service drone even ON an extraction list?!

"How? Is this just a human disguise?! Or is your human gene dominant?...Wait a minute...." He stopped before making a dramatic pose in front of the two. "IS THIS WHY YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM ZIM?! SO YOU CAN TAKE IT FOR YOURSELF?!!!"

Both Tak and Dib gave him an blank straight expression.

"Can we tie him to the bomb? Or possibly leave him here?" Tak added before getting a glare in return from the other invader. 

"SIR is in favor of the bomb!" The little bot had piped in almost enthusiastically as it shot its hand up. No one had asked, but since everything about the situation seemed like a malfunction, it might as well contribute. Food service drone did not seem happy about that. It would seem it would just have to accept things as they were for the time being.

Dib only rolled his eyes and told them to quit it before placing the bomb by the exit and setting up to go off. They all moved to a good cover to wait for it to explode and when it did they finally made their way out of this chaos. All of them took a moment to breath before moving on to the piggy behind the rock. 

Outside was nice. It was daylight, and there was just something about being out of that nightmare of a building that felt a bit calming. 

"Well...thank you for the rescuing." Tak gave him the human a flirty purr as she leaned against him and took his arms to wrap around her before calling her ship over.

That calm hadn't lasted very long however. As always, Tak had found a way to press his buttons. She couldn't just be grateful and leave now could she?!

Tak had pulled Dib in for a strong passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly flipped off the other invader. 

The human really didn't know how to react right now. His brain barely had even processed what he found in the base so how was it supposed to function now?!! All he could do was look down at the small creature kissing him. Even though he wasn't really interested in her anymore this kiss felt a lot different from their past. This actually felt....sincere.

Zim could barely even speak as he grit his teeth and growled slowly at her. Flirting with Dib was bad enough, but flat out kissing him like that?! Infuriating! And the human looked like he enjoyed it too! _'Traitor!'_ The word echoed just a bit louder in the Irkin's mind as his fist balled and PAK threatened to attack again. Just as he was processing the best way to punish the other invader, Zim had found his PAK struggling again and himself unable to do anything about this! Dib would stop him if he launched at her again, and that ship was probably hostile again thanks to Mi Mi. This was just perfect.

It had been the family secret that attracted Tak to her old human. Her love for the human in the past had been more of an infatuation, but now knowing that Sta's DNA was coursing through him made her see past her lust for him. Now she was actually starting to love him. It was a sickening thought really. She couldn't ever find herself loving anyone she didn't want anyone but herself and possibly a pet. Love was not something she wanted involved in her life. Not even if they were Irkin, but she might have to battle herself out of this one. Because Sta had been one of the only people she truly loved.

When Tak had pulled away she left Dib speechless and broken. What just happened? What else was going to be thrown at him?!

"Anyhow... I wont take long to return. And next time i'll be sure to come see you first." She smiled at the human before caressing his cheek. "For now...I need to return to Irk.~" She gave him one more kiss before turning to Zim who was just sitting there powerless and angry. "AND YOU...." She stepped up to Zim as her eyes deeply stared into his with a jab. He tried to pull out the legs from his PAK but it was still a little malfunctioned from their fight. "You get to live...for now." She smiled before grabbing his face and shoving him away making him fall on his ass. "I'll make you pay for what you did to me though. So don't be to happy with todays victory."

With that she was up and away. 

When Dibs brain finally decided to cooperate he looked over to see the little pouty alien on the floor. "When did you get on the floor?" He reached out a hand to help Zim up.

Frustrated at his new bind, Zim had kicked at the ground with a deep frown before his attention had been pulled back to the Dib. So now that she was gone, he mattered? If the alien hadn't been using both hands to get up, he would have swatted Dib's away. 

"Hey!" Dib shouted at the alien. "Zim!" 

Still no response. 

"What the hell?! Why are you ignoring me? Do you want me to sic my SIR on you?!" He threatened. 

The threat that had followed his retreat from the human had caused him to spin around with a quirked eye however. 

_Really?!_

_He thought THAT was going to stop him? He could take that piece of trash apart in his sleep!_

"You want to walk home human?!" Rather than slinging that thought however, Zim had opted for a minor threat of his own. 

_'Oh so it's gonna be this way huh? Fine. We can play it that way.'_ Dib thought before putting his hands in his pockets and sighing. "Fine. Sorry...but there's something I found you might want to see." 

It seemed to work, but only for a second. Not even a minute later, Dib had weaponized Zim's own curiosity. 

What is this? The Irkin had half a mind to turn the other way while the other half wondered if the Dib-thing really did have something. 

_And oh boy did he._

Falling for the trap Zim found himself handcuffed into the stupid cuffs that looked similar from their first encounter. 

To think, he had devoted some significant effort to destroying these things, and now they were back. It was kind of amusing. Cursing at the human in Irkin and struggling to get his legs to work from the PAK didn't last very long when he felt the human slam him up against the piggy and lean in closer to his face. 

"Behave yourself." Had come out in a low growl that was both scary and attractive.

"Zim's not unconscious~" the alien had bit back the small taunt as he was pushed in to the piggy. They did seem to be making his PAK struggle more though. Maybe they were more than just a prop. The rest of the ride back he had been quiet though. The Irkin was far to caught up in the remainders of his emotional death spin, and in processing the information he'd just learned about Dib. It was probably safe to assume the she-Dib was the same given the reports and her reaction….now that was scary. Not surprising, just scary. 

After they were both securely in the piggy Dib had lifted it off and headed out of the area. It was time to go home and solve his first issue...

Aaaand….there went Zims base. And the school. And now they were at Dib's house. This situation had _'nope'_ written all over it. Maybe Dib had just brought him home to lock him up in his own lab….Definitely not _'behaving'_ now.

Dib only chuckled as he helped him down and watched as he tried to make a run for it. "SIR stop him." 

The SIR acted quickly for a little barely functional bot. He grabbed the chain from the handcuffs and tossed him into Dibs arms.

The escape attempt had been blocked by Dib's new little bot however. The thing was surprisingly capable despite its appearance. And the second attempt had been blocked by Dib.

"Didn't I tell you to behave yourself?" Dib frowned at the alien before pulling him into the house and up to his room. Before he closed the door he strictly instructed the little bot to guard the door from ANY intruders at all. The human shut and locked the door before turning to cave the alien again.

Zim squirmed and pouted before deciding to elbow Dib in the stomach and make a run for the door. Just when he thought there was enough distance between them, Zim found out he was wrong.

"Oh you asked for it now." The human huffed a bit in pain as he grabbed a knife and threw it successfully pinning the alien to the wall. He made his way over to change the Irkins position. Putting his arms above his head and making sure the knife was secured enough not to be pulled from the wall.

Dib was armed with more than just the blaster and new servant it seemed. Was his chill from fear or something else? The Irkin had little time to think on it before being roughly slammed and pinned against the wall.

"Rrr-FINE! Gut me! You'll have a good guideline at least…" Zim's glare had shifted to disgust at the last bit before re solidifying into defiance as he mentally prepared for the worst. As much as he might find Dib's aggression alluring, his brain was simply refusing to consider his situation as anything but dangerous at the moment. Still, the invader hadn't offered any actual real resistance after being caught like this….

After pinning the aliens handcuffed hands above with head with a dagger he moved over to the dresser to get more. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I just rescued Tak from your insane rage...and you think I'm gonna try to gut you open?..." He chuckled. "...Well now that you mentioned it..." He tapped the knife on his chin before his evil teasing turned into a frown. The thought wasn't funny. Not this time. He had seen enough cutting and opening up at the base. The sudden memory of his Sta and Taks cry came to mind and he instantly regretted letting his dark side out. Yes he was mad at Zim, but not like that. And he should really listen to his side of the story first before jumping to conclusions. What was the real reason behind him being so...terrifying. Shaking away the the cruel thoughts from his mind he decided to try and ask a better question. "So...are you actually going to try and explain to me why you tried killing her first. Or were you just gonna let me cut you open like a pig without even at least trying to defend your side of the story?"

Nothing.

"Waiting...."

Still nothing. Fine if he was going to give him the silent treatment then he was gonna make him talk whether be liked it or not. Even though he knew why he well deserved that treatment. He had immediately tended to Tak and didn't even bother to talk to Zim, he did have his own reasons...but still he could have cared about his little Irkin too. And he knows that now...So that's why he had decided to come to this. He wanted to find out the truth behind his rage and seeing that Zim was mad and more than willing to walk out on him without talking this out first was not something he was about to let that happen, not like he had before. 

"Alright." He shrugged before going to sit in his spin chair and tossing his first knife just barely an inch from the Irkins right side. Dib had even began to hum a little tune as he threw more at the stubborn little thing making him jump a little with each close strike. "I can sit here and do this all day. You're not going anywhere till I hear out the story. I REFUSE to let things go unsaid." And with that the throwing got a bit stronger, hitting the wall a little harder than before.

The alien feared it wouldn't be too long before one actually had pierced his skin, but fear shall not consume him. He wasn't afraid of this earth monkey. The small shriek that had come with knife landing just under his crotch proved him wrong. This game was getting scary dangerous and now that the human was running out of options to land them around his body he knew damn well his face was next and he was NOT about to have his face taken off.

What was he supposed to say? Anything he could come up with would either further enrage the human, or be seen through. Dib always saw through his lies....

And so, all Dib had gotten was narrowed eyes cast to the corner of the room. That was not sufficient it seemed.

The first blade had caused Zim to jolt and snap his head back to the Dib while the next few earned only a few tight lipped whimpers and closed eyes. He wasn't scared! He couldn't be scared if he couldn't see it! Oh so very wrong. Perhaps it was that behavior that had made Dib aim between his legs. Regardless, the human had earned the shriek and arch that came as Zim tried in vain to escape. Dib was almost out of spaces to miss, and the invader knew well his head was the next target.

"I--!" Zim had visibly flinched and cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath as he braced for a strike that didn't come. Peeking an eye open, the invader's nervous gaze met Dib's calculating one. He was actually waiting....

"....Zim....was protecting..." the alien gripped at the cuffs before firmly squeezing his eyes shut and speaking with a growl, "BECAUSE SHE'S HORRIBLE AND DESERVES TO DIE!"

Zim's voice had slightly cracked as he focused his gaze back on his human, "She's a disgusting witch that thinks she owns people just because she can manipulate their feelings! She needs to pay--!"

Chances are, that would not go over well, but what was said was said. And as the Irkin hung there, trembling from a combination of fear and anger, a morbid part of him wondered which part of his body Dib would carve in to first as he slowly approached him.

"I asked for the truth! Not your damn opinion Zim! Obviously we know shes like that, but what exactly did she do to DESERVE ALL THE TERRIBLE THINGS THEY DID TO HER?! YOU'RE SAYING SHE DESERVED TO BE DROWNED IN TANKS OF WATER?! BEING SPLIT OPEN ALIVE AND SCREAMING! CRYING FOR HELP! NOT ONLY DID THEY DO THAT THEY SHOCKED HER, NEARLY KILLED HER AND THEY EVEN PARALYZED HER IN HER FUCKING POD JUST SO THEY COULD---" He couldn't even finish that sentence. Looking down with a shaky tone. He didn't even know who he was defending anymore....Tak or his mother. They had practically been put through the same. They had behaved and it seemed like they did after his dad picked them up. He gave them hope in humanity only for those rats to come by and ruin it. Dib didn't know the things Tak had done on Irk, what she's done to Zim or the things she planning to do in the future. He just knew he was to weak hearted to see her in pain like that. To him he didn't think either of them deserved it.

"How would you like it if I took you down to my lab and performed all those nasty tests on you?" He looked back up at the alien. "You can't act like you haven't taken advantage of people either..." He pulled a knife from the wall and held the tip under Zims chin. What he knew of Zim's actions didn't come close to the shit that Tak does, but right now he didn't seem to be thinking straight. And, it hardly mattered when his mind was going in terms of morality….plus there was the factor of his mind being confused with the images of Tak and his mother….

"I'm gonna give you another chance to tell me what happened in that office." His tone had went from a sad frustrated mood to a spine chill. "and if you say she deserves it again..." He leaned in close to stare deeply into the aliens eyes almost like Tak had earlier. "I won't be afraid to test the other setting on those handcuffs." He threatened. The humans fingers curled around the handle tighter as he closed his eyes and tried his best to control his anger. He would've gladly like to cause as much pain to him as he did to Tak just by hearing what he just said, but his side of reason made him think about his actions carefully. Yes it was terrible what they did to her, yes it wasn't a nice thing to watch, and hey its even worse cause she was almost a mirroring image of his mother. BUT that didn't mean he had to take Taks side.

If Zim had pupils, they would have shrunk at Dib's shouted reply. Of course she didn't deserve--just the thought made him cringe internally. But still! Who's side was Dib on anyway?! He had NO idea what had happened. He wanted the truth?! Then he was going to get it, and he was going to understand! He had to!

Seeing the alien glare in return with just a small hint of fear made his own glare soften. It was a little too late to take back what he just said so what he could do in the least was make it look like he wasn't really going to follow through with what he said. Which gave the alien the opportunity to bite back his reply.

"She spoke such fffFILTHY LIES!" Zim bit back the instinct to kick at his captor and took a hard swallow as the shout had made him all too aware of the point in his knife, "She attacked Zim and said such horrible things about...."

His voice had dropped to a mumble as the alien's eyes dropped as well before continuing with a small hiss, "She told lies about you too. She said you were hiding things...It felt like...more than normal things...And she put her DISGUSTING HANDS AND MOUTH special places she's not allowed!" By this point, the invader was shaking and squeezing his eyes shut tightly as every word and touch Tak had thrown to hurt him replayed like a movie he couldn't stop in his head. "And not just Zim, but your 'Dad' too! She made herself look just like that photo in his lab, and played with his mind and body until both snapped! He looked DEAD Dib!" Zim was hoping the intensity in his glare could be felt by Dib as his eyes snapped back open. Actually leaning forward against the blade the alien's somewhat dulled gaze met the human's piercing stare, "Zim TRIED to be reasonable and escape, but SHE. KEPT. PUSHING!"

It took a decent amount of willpower not to say the forbidden phrase as his teeth grit together. Dib was sure to understand right? Just the idea of his 'Dad' weak and hurt like that would do it, right...?

Zim was right. Dib did understand, but that still didn't change how he felt about her dying. Taking a moment to think about his next answer, he removed the knife from under Zims chin and took a step back. Well the secret bit hadn't been a lie, that was for sure, she was the only one who knew about the dangerously mean things he kept hidden in his lab. Things that were specifically meant for...Zim. BUT that was in the past... when his mind was still on that edge. He would never dream of hurting him now even if he was angry with him he couldn't bring himself to do it. And there was even some of Zims special invented toys hiding in there too along with other things the alien simply thought he misplaced. 

That probably wasn't the best subject to stay on so maybe it was time to move on from that. Moving on to the next he felt his own jealousy light up for a moment. Who was it for exactly? because Tak was playing with Zim? Or Zim letting it happen? He didn't know. He stood there pondering for a second, Zim didn't exactly sound like he enjoyed her toying with his body and neither did Dib. _'My Zim'_ He thought to himself as he frowned at the thought of Tak seducing him. So that should confirm that she doesn't love him....right? And not just that her almost killing his father should have set him off too! But while it did make him a little pissed he was still not convinced with the idea of killing her. And why was that? Well the same reason as before…

"I'm sorry that she did those things to you..." He sighed. Now even Zim was getting unpleasantly touched? So far his sister was the only person he knew that no one laid a hand on and he would say yet. But knowing her or him they wouldn't take a step closer to her for something like that if they wanted to live. "I don't like that she used that weapon against you or my father...and honestly I could care less about the crap she had to say about me cause it's not true." Just a little white lie. Not like Zim could tell if it was anyway Tak was good at crawling under peoples skin.

"Maybe I over reacted a little...but that still doesn't mean I want her dead." He just couldn't let it happen. At least he couldn't do anything about...right now. He had just discovered the familys dark deep secret, found how scary similar she looked like her, and even found out that Sta had been friends with Tak longer before this. And the way Tak mentioned her seemed more like....He shivered at the thought. No. Just no. "...Maybe if she does anything in the future we can stop her. But right now I just...don't want to deal with this situation. There's nothing to worry about anyway...She doesn't have a PAK, her ship isn't repaired all the way, and MiMi possibly needs to be rebuilt...god knows what you did to her when you took her home with you that night. She needs to rebuild and replan."

STUPID HUMANS! Zim had almost smacked his head backwards against the wall as Dib's words bounced around in his head. He didn't sound even the slightest bit more upset! It was good that Tak had been lying about what she had insinuated though. At the moment, Zim was more than willing to believe whatever Dib had to say on it. He didn't want it to be true.

Hanging his head in defeat, that did bring up another question however. Since they were apparently poking for hard truths...

"Are you defending her because you still love her?" Zim's voice had cracked slightly again as his eyes focused on the floor at Dib's feet. At this point it was the only thing that made sense in his mind. He wouldn't exactly blame him if it was correct.... The invader knew well how something like that can drive a person insane....

The next question silenced the human. He couldn't find a way to answer that question, earlier he had just been asking himself the same thing. Maybe? That kiss had proven that Tak had obviously grown some real feelings towards him. Anything before would have been more intense and....nasty. But this...this kiss was something else. It was soft and almost just almost pure. He gulped a bit. What could he say?..."No." Well...looks like heart answered for him.

"...I'm not taking her side because you think I like her." He added softly as he came up with the partial truth. "She..." There was a short pause before he took a deep breath and continued. "She just looks so much like my....mom." The truth came out in a shaky breath as his gaze fell to the ground. He felt tears starting to well in his eyes and he brought a hand up to move his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose to keep them from falling. He hated having to take the traitors side, he hated that she looked like his mother, and he hated the truth being revealed so quick and so...painfully. His emotions were built up to this one thought now. Did he still love Tak or was he just considering the feeling because of her random kiss. He's thinking to much into it and that was something that should be left alone, for now he'll take it as another way to lure him into another trap. After all Zim had just admitted her playful teasing on his father and Zim. And man...is it painful to hear that one question leaves Zims lips. He actually sounded...hurt? Hurt by the idea that Dib still loved her.

The cynic in him had told the invader that Dib was lying. What else could it be? Did he think he was stupid?! Just as his teeth had clenched to ask that very question, Dib had dropped the word 'Mom'. Another earth title, clearly very important.... Listening to his human slowly degenerate into the barely restrained crying, Zim had found his heart sinking as his gaze came up to his human's face. He was leaking, or trying not to leak. It wasn't working very well....

"....Dib...?" There had been no bite or demand behind the name. Zim honestly never thought he'd see his proud human break down like this. This, 'Mom', seemed even more important to Dib than the 'Dad' somehow. 

Dib was so lost in those thoughts he hadn't even noticed he was actually crying until he heard the alien say his name. He quickly wiped his tears and put on his glasses trying to pull himself back out of the endless pit of thoughts. "I don't love her Zim. Not anymore. I just...I didn't want to deal with that right now. And when I walked in to see you holding her like that--" His own voice started to crack to as he shut his eyes tightly fighting back the tears trying to come back. "I didn't even see Tak....I saw Mary. Sta. My mother...I saw her. And I was scared. It hurt! I wanted to save her...I know my mom isn't really alive but---" He paused before finally opening his eyes and setting a sad soft gaze on the invader. "In that one moment. All I saw was someone trying to tear apart my mother just like in the autopsies."

For goodness sake, he was seeing her in Tak! No. Not now. Dib thing is leaking. Zim's antennae twitched with one up and one to the side as he searched for any lie. And with every passing word and gesture, the alien felt a cold stabbing at his gut and heart. He was crying because of what he'd done. Why did that idea sting worse than causing true fear in him? He couldn't honestly say he was sorry about what was done. And the only thing the invader would change if he was able was being interrupted. But that didn't mean he didn't feel guilt or empathy. Clearly his human was in a lot of pain, and he hadn't even really considered the possibility in his rage.

"Zim....believes the Dib...." the alien's own voice had sounded a bit strained as his own gaze softened at the human, "....and will be more aware in the future." Was that really the best he could offer? More aware? At the moment, yes. If Tak looked like this 'Mom' so much, then he'd be careful to keep that in mind from now on. Zim 100% did not want to hurt his Dib like this again. "May Zim come down now?" his expression had been nothing if not sympathetic as he waited for his human's reply.

"Hold on Zim..." He gripped the knife still in his hand. "Even though I...saw her face. It didn't mean I heard her voice..."

That reply was weird. And it didn't answer Zims request.

"I heard what Tak said. A-Are you....really... in love with one of your leaders?" Asking that question had actually hurt him a little more. He regretted even asking now, but it was too late. He also had to know right now if it was true. No point in saving the rejection when his heart would finally going to burst and tattle on his true feelings.

Sympathy had gone to confusion to what looked like nausea. Dib could have sworn Zim's skin got paler at the question. It was apparently still truth time, and the invader had seemed almost guilty as his fingers curled around the restraints. Why did his human have to have good hearing? This had to be a trap of some kind. Something to turn on him just like Tak had...And if Dib really has Irkin blood, it would only make this fear more realistic! Even if he was being honest though, the invader hadn't even know how to reply. He had only known that it made him wish that hunk of metal was still inside of him.

"Zim?..." The human almost sounded desperate for an answer.

Dib's voice the second time only encouraged the alien to grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut. He knew his human was making the sad face. His mind could so clearly imagine him crying silently as he misunderstood the silence. "Zim....did, yes..." hiding his head behind his arm was doing little good as the alien's voice had come out strained again, "Purple.....he--he meant everything to Zim. I planned to conquer the universe to make him understand that...." Feeling his throat clamp down, Zim had not been entirely successful at biting back the soft sob as he rubbed the small tear that leaked away on his arm.

"But now...." Zim's voice caught again, "He claimed Tak as his! He even gave away my special name...! He thinks Zim is disgusting!" And now, the invader was actually crying as he twisted his wrists almost desperately in the cuffs. "ZIM IS AN IDIOT!" It was a good thing Zim was pinned so close against the wall, otherwise he might have actually hurt his head with how hard he'd slammed it back, "....I should have seen it. He told me to my face he wanted me dead, and I didn't BELIEVE him!"

The whole experience today had his heart feeling like it was going to burst, and thinking about it only made it worse! Everything Tak claimed lined up. It was horrible and he hated it so much! Zim didn't even notice the slight pink stain he was leaving on the cuffs as he wrenched his hands in their grip, "It hurts so much...I thought he loved me too...Zim was his precious little smeetling....how could Zim be so stupid.....?" Choking out the last words, the alien slowly slipped from his pained rant/explanation to tears slipping with hiccuping sobs into his arm. Dib probably thought him so pathetic and worthless too....laughable even.... He couldn't bring himself to even look at his human for fear of the expression he might see.

Dib felt his heart tugged at the sight of his heartbroken little Irkin. Watching his struggle to escape the cuffs, slamming his head on the wall, and wiggling so much that blood started to stain the cuffs. It was a painful sight and it only compelled him to embrace the small sobbing creature. 

This whole week had been a mess, today was a nightmare, and now this. "I'm sorry I asked..." He mumbled sadly as he held the little on closer in his arms and nuzzles his shoulder. "Just please....please don't cry." The more he heard the alien cry and hiccup made his own tears well up.

What had happened next couldn't be further from what he had expected. To be mocked, laughed at, or even hurt he was prepared for. Not the soft warmth that encased him now. The feeling only made Zim cry more as he curled into the embrace as best he could. Dib thing was actually trying to comfort him...? Why?! He didn't care.

He pulled away just enough to curl a finger under his chin and lift up his face. "Zim...you're not disgusting. I--" His heart stopped and he could feel his cheeks flushing. Was he about to start dumping his own feelings now?! "I...think you're...precious." He softly pinched Zims chin as he gave the small crying alien and smile. "And anyone that would ever do or say the things he said to you....is an idiot. Like I said before...You're a great invader. I mean...look how terrifying you were earlier~" He chuckled a bit as he fit in a small tease. Wiping Zims tears had burned a bit, clearly they weren't like humans, but Dib didn't care. Seeing this sweet small baby crying was worth the sizzling of his skin. 

Being forced to look up at his human revealed large, yellowish tears and a shocked expression as his human complimented him. He was...being sincere? That thought combined with the small tease drew a bit of a reluctant smile. He hardly even noticed that Dib seemed to be allergic to his tears too.

He sighed softly as the began to feel a bit more calm and gently cupped the Irkins face caressing his cheek with his thumb. "Geeze...look at you. Worlds Almighty Invader Zim... MY almighty Zim." His heart was now skipping beats as he felt the urge to reveal the truth. 

"My...my Dib~" Zim had whispered the words as his eyes lightened under the gentle touch. Dib looked so sincere and gentle, and the invader felt like his little heart couldn't take it. Zim was silently praying to whatever would listen that this wasn't a joke or the lead up to something awful....

* As Dib softly headbutted the alien he felt his grip on him tighten. "Zim..." 

_'Did that really just come out in Irkin?! What the hell Dib!'_

*"I..." His heart started pounding as he felt his cheeks become warmer and he closed his eyes in fear of the aliens response. "You don't need them...because....I love you." 

_There's no turning back now._

And in a snap, the aliens fears had been dismissed. The sound of his native tongue on his human's lips sounded beautiful at the worst of times, so right now, it brought unimaginable relief and comfort. The meaning behind the words had caused his eyes to lighten yet again as his pinned back antennae shot almost straight up.

"I've always loved you. Since the day I met you...behind every insult, every fight, and every defeat between us, I always found myself fighting those feelings everyday. I was in denial." He continued in English as he pulled Zim closer to him. "And now that the feelings have gotten worse....I can see the real truth. Tak was a disguise for those feelings... I thought maybe I could move on from those feelings with a human. Which duh I know she's not human now, but...I did at that time. Even then I still found myself always trying to talk about you, bringing you up every time you missed a day at school, and it made her jealous." He snickered.  
  
Zim had been about to speak when his human had continued. What he had initially wondered was a translation error or mistaken word, quickly became obvious in its sincerity. Dib meant every word, and new exactly what he had just said. Dib was Irkin indeed~ Back home, the flirting would have been more obvious....Or maybe not. Zim had been more than a bit in denial himself and it was easy to write it off as something he thought it wasn't on Earth. If only they'd both realized it all sooner...

"...I just couldn't stand the fact that I was in love with someone who wanted to take this world from me, but honestly...I don't really care anymore. Humans really are terrible and I wouldn't blame you for hating them, the only reason I want to see the world live is just to see your smile or how excitedly stupid you get when you find something you like. Even the ridiculous Naruto run!" He chuckled nervously before opening his eyes and gazing deeply into Zims eyes. "Zim I tried so hard to hold back and I just can't anymore. My...my heart can't take it." His gaze was so soft and warm but he was crying. Was he scared Zim was going to reject him...probably but right now he didn't care. Even if it was stupid to do this he needed to let it all out. "And I just...I just..." He almost choked up. "I just want you to be mine Zim. I love you so much and if i'm an idiot for it. Than i'll gladly be an idiot for the rest of my life. I mean...I already spent the first half of my life being the same idiot."

No use thinking on it now. Still, every little gush had Zim's smile becoming ever more sincere and soft as he gazed into his human's eyes. If this was what love actually felt like, then he didn't want it to leave. 

_*"I always loved you...and I think I always will."_ Had been the last Dib added with a chuckling sob.

Leaning forward to return the soft headbutt, Zim gently rubbed their foreheads together pulling back just enough to look Dib in the eyes, "Zim loves you too.....I think I have for a while now. Every plan and scheme, you were always there. And when you weren't, I couldn't stand it! Sometimes I just did things without thinking just to get your attention...." Admitting that had caused the invader's eyes to almost glow against his human's skin as his lips curled in to a small smirk. "Make me yours, my Dib," Zim's words had been whispered against his human's waiting lips. Almost as if unsure if he was allowed. They had been so close so many times.....but this time really did feel like nothing would stop them~

*And with those words Dib had done what he'd been waiting to do for too long. He lifted the invaders legs and wrapped them around his waist before pressing him further against the wall. "You've been mine since the day I met you." The Irkin purr had been the only thing the invader heard before the humans lips had finally met his.

The shift in position had widened Zim's eyes for a moment before they fluttered closed at Dib's claim and the following kiss. It hadn't been more than a moment before the Irkin was relaxing and leaning into the embrace. It felt so safe and just....right. Dib's kiss was soft and warm and not in the least bit demanding. And while the alien's racing mind had initially been sent in to a panic by the sensation, it was slowly coming down to return it.  
  
The kiss sent a wave of shock and warmth over Dibs body as he took his time with the alien. Gently brushing his lips against Zims. His lips were as soft as rose petals and as cold as ice, but the feeling of them against his own warm lips felt pleasant as he pressed his body into the aliens some more. 

The soft tingle his human's lips sent coursing through his veins had only just overshadowed the warmth and pleasant scent that surrounded him. Even after coming out of a literal warzone, his Dib somehow managed to be smelling exactly how he should. And oh how he wished his hands were free! Zim wanted to cling and scratch and just....ZIM WANTED HIS DIB!

Dibs heart was nearly beating out of his chest and his mind was screaming with joy, he finally gave into the urge and didn't regret it one bit. And now that he had him he wasn't going to let him go. Never. Like he said, Zim was his since the day he laid eyes on him. And it was that thought that encouraged the human to deepen the kiss with all the loving passion he had been holding back.

It almost seemed as if he'd read the alien's mind as he drew their bodies even closer. The sting that came with that closeness was well worth it as Zim arched up to press himself more into Dib's chest, and follow his lead with the kiss~

The kiss had only gotten more intense as they both dove right into their love for each other. Desperate to do everything they hadn't been able to do before. Now THIS really was finishing what Zim started that day in the ship. And just the kiss had gotten better Dib pulled his lips away for just a moment, opening his eyes to a little flustered alien.

Zim had practically chased Dib as far as his bonds would let him when the human pulled away. The behavior had given Dib a perfect view of his alien with nearly glowing lidded eyes, and slightly puckered lips. 

The sight made him smile, the little thing was leaning forward as if he was trying to reach for him. He chuckled. "Aren't you cute?~" He teased with a smile before looking deep into Zims eyes. 

The aliens heart and mind were going a mile a minute, and his human looked absolutely perfect staring down at him.

"Zim..." Suddenly his soft playful tone turned into something more...serious. "Are you ready to accept my love?"

And just when he'd thought the moment couldn't get better, Dib. Had asked. _That_. His mind was divided between wondering why he was asking that, and the moment of understanding. Had his human been able to actually read his thoughts, he would have heard the excited squeal he had uttered in his mind.

"I won't push you. And I won't force you...not like Tak did." It didn't matter to Dib how badly he wanted to show all his love to Zim, he wasn't going to be as low as the rest of the humans in this world. He wanted consent, that urge was the only thing that he would not let control him like it had before. He would be as patient as he needed to be with Zim and if his little alien wanted to try he'd let him know.

His human was beautiful. Even Purple had _'asked'_ to touch him with more of a command most times. Not forceful really, but not....not like this....this, this was so patient and sweet and it almost made the invader feel tearful again. But in a very good way this time. 

That gentle loving look alone made Zim want to grab on to his Dib and never let go! His antennae matched the shy smile as a very pleasant shiver and soft nod came with the understanding as Zim squirmed in his arms, "Dib thing can touch Zim where he wants~"

Zim curled his fingers and toes as his words from before lingered on the tip of his tongue. The invader was almost embarrassed to say it again it seemed. Still, it had come out with a loving purr as the alien's gaze settled on his human. 

_"Invade me Dib~"_


	19. Space Boy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning I guess? 
> 
> From this point on there will be a sort of daddy kink and nonsexual Dd/Lb thing going on in their relationship. If you don't enjoy those things that's fine, but I ask that you please don't leave any rude comments about it.

Dib snickered softly at the little aliens reply. "Such a sweet baby~" The sweet words were purred in a low dominant tone making him just a little more compelling. Leaning into his new lover again he cupped his face and lightly caressed his smooth green skin with his thumb. "Are you sure?" He asked one last time to make sure. Getting a small nod in return had given him permission to kiss him deeply with a lot more desire than before. It wasn't a lustful desire, but more like a loving passion. The kiss practically made Zim melt into Dibs touch the feeling was just magical and the more intense the moment had gotten the better the feeling would get.

As the kiss deepened, Dib's dominance made his little alien feel so safe. It wasn't demanding or rough, just safe and in control. The feeling of his human's tongue slipping passed his lips was both strange and pleasant. The soft sting from the saliva only made his body more sensitive to the feeling of the muscle rolling against his own tongue. 

_ Was there anything about his human that wasn't warm and soft~?  _

Humming softly into the kiss, the alien tugged on the restraints a bit again before slipping his own tongue to try and reciprocate the affection he felt his human sending through their contact. His own tongue being longer and firmer allowed Zim to snake it around the softer muscle. Twining them both together in the way he wished more of them would be and trying to coax his Dib ever closer.

The human smiled a bit at the attempt to wrap his snake like tongue around his own making him press the small thing as far into the wall as the Pak would allow without hurting him. 

The attempt was clearly accepted as his human pressed him even more firmly between the wall and his embrace. Feeling Dib's tongue slip even further passed his lips had the alien mewling against his human's lips as his body squirmed and pressed desperately against him.

Eventually he started to beg the human to let him out of the cuffs. Squirming, whimpering and rattling the restraints in hopes he would let him free.

Feeling him squirm and whine under him made him slowly pull his lips away to tease the little thing further. 

The feeling of his human's retreat from the kiss had earned a different sort of whine though. Large, pink eyes stared up at him pleadingly before being followed by Zim's whimper, "More Dib thing~" 

"Heh...desperate little thing aren't you?~" He teased as he caressed the glowing eyed frustrated alien.

Zim had almost sounded like he was whining as he pulled on the restraints against, "Please, let me out~! Zim needs...." The Irkin's own pleading was cut off by a small whine as he twisted in place.

"I won't let you out of the cuffs yet. But I can do.." Reaching up over his head he grabbed the knife plunged into the wall. "This." As soon as he pulled out the knife Zims arms had fallen directly over the human and landed around his neck. The knife was carefully tossed onto his dresser before turning his attention back to the alien.

The reply that he had gotten had him shivering again though. Sounds like his Dib liked seeing how badly he wanted to be close~ The human's next actions had brought another needy whine as Zim found himself completely supported by Dib's embrace. Strong human~

The embrace almost immediately had the Irkin pressing every part of him that he could against his Dib as he reconnected their kiss. 

_ 'My Dib~' _

_ 'Mine~!' _

The alien's thoughts seemed to translate outward as his hand gripped at Dib's shoulders before gently shifting to thread through his hair. As if by instinct, the digits landed on the prominent piece near the front of his head. He was Irkin too right? So maybe...The halfway conscious thought had Zim mimicking the gentle strokes Dib had given his own antennae as he clung to him.

Dib shivered softly at the gentle stroking of his hair. "Zim~" He breathed against the aliens lips before slipping his tongue in again and hauling him off the wall. 

Dib's moan had sent a small jolt of pride through Zim, before being replaced by pleasant surprise as he was captured in his human's kiss once more. 

Surprisingly the human managed to keep their lips connected as he made his way over to the bed and softly tossed him on.

Zim barely had time to wonder where they were going when the softness of the bed made contact and drew a small squeak.

Dib confidently crawled over him with compelling soft brown eyes that lightly glistened gold and amber. As dreamy as the colors were the meaning behind the gaze was even dreamier. It was obvious the human wanted him and was so passionate about it. 

The sight of his human slowly easing him back down with THAT FACE drew another mewl from the alien. This seemed like his dream from before, but soooo much better~

Dib closed his eyes and rested his head on Zims. "You don't know how much I wanted to love you like this.~" Nothing but sweet loving words slipped off the humans lips as his nose gently nuzzled the small nub on the aliens face. "Everyday I spent with you this week. I had to resist the urge to kiss you~" He added with a small brush against his lips. "And hold you~" His fingers came up to softly caress his cheek. "And... love you~" 

This really was starting to feel like a dream.

"Not only this week, but for a while now." His lips lightly brushed over his cheek and jaw,leaving a trail of sweet smooches behind before coming back to his lips. "I was never able to show you how I really felt about you Zim~" He paused for a second to open his eyes and gaze at the blushing orbs beneath him. "And now that I can." Leaning in closer he closed the slight gap between them. "I'll make sure you never forget that." With that he drew the alien into yet another deep kiss and whispered, "The only thing I want you to forget about.. is HIM." The jealous growl that came with that made Zim gasp before being pulled into the kiss again. 

"Dib~" Zim almost whined the name as his human drew him into another kiss. If he was dreaming, he sure as hell better not wake up! His human's voice was alluring and his word made the alien's heart skip and stomach flip. The jealousy in Dib's tone somehow only made it better~

* As Dib pulled away to gaze down at his lover again he couldn't help but notice him stretching his arms above his head and arching his spine a bit, Zim looked like he was practically inviting him to mark his body now. Which, in all honesty, he was. And it seemed he understood. "I'm going to make you mine...forever." That had been the last Irkin purr Zim had heard before the humans fangs sunk into his neck. Marking what was his.

"Ahmn~" the mewl was accompanied by a bit more squirming as Dib's teeth pierced his skin. Not to get away, but to give him more access~

After that one came another and another until his little Irkin was a happily sobbing mess of marks from shoulder to shoulder. Each bite stung and burned and ached in the best way, and each new mark came with another desperate sound until Zim was shaking and panting for air as his gaze met Dib's once more. The alien could hardly see straight, and the soft smile on his face showed just how good his human was already making him feel.

_ "Mine." _ He stated as he licked the sweet soft pink paint off his lips and looked down at the shivering baby. The little thing looked so precious, weak and helpless under him like this. The only thing that made it better were the torn rags left on his torso from the nightmare they crawled out of.

The pleasure hazed expression seemed to falter for a moment under Dib's stare however. For a moment his mind feared that his human found the view somehow repulsive, and he'd just started to curl back in on himself shyly when Dib's loving voice tore that idea apart. 

_ "So precious~" _

He was staring because he liked the view~ That had the alien uncurling again with a soft, happy chitter. "Untie Zim~?" his question came as he lightly scratched at the cuffs, "Please Dib thing~? Zim will behave~!" The alien's pleading came with sweet whines and whimpers as he wiggled in place a bit and tried to nuzzle at the sheets. 

_ 'See~? Zim is no threat! Just want loves~ ' _

Dib pinned his handcuffed wrists to the bed and held them down as he kissed the alien deeply. "It's gonna take more than that to let you out of the cuffs.~" He purred as he softly licked the aliens lips. "I want you to beg~" That came with a soft growl that made Zim squeal his humans name. The small chirp made him chuckle as he sat up over the little thing, trailing a soft touch of his fingertips from his cheek down the hole in Zims sweater. 

Between the kiss and the growl behind Dib's statement, Zim wasn't fully sure he wanted out anymore~ His human looked so beautiful from this angle and the way he seemed to already know just how to trail his fingers over his torso was simply making the alien melt.

"Dib thing~, I--" whatever was going to come out next had been perfectly cut off as his shirt gave way under his human's hands.

Dib tore the fabric some more to gaze at the beautiful half naked body. His cold fingertips caressed his skin starting from the shoulders and slowly working their way down to his stomach. The second time they had come back up they did not come back down the same way as the human gently raked his nails down his chest and stopped at his stomach making him arch more. 

Dib was planning it out~ Zim's intended words had melted away into a breathless whimper as his eyes lidded more and his body arched to be even closer. Everything about this was making him feel so small and weak and he didn't care in the least~

"Does it feel good Zim?~" The question came so naturally as if he was expecting the alien to answer with Yes. He knew exactly what he was doing and somehow this made it even better. 

It was like Dib was investigating his body, and Zim could help the shaky mewls and purrs that each new touch pulled from him. His human's fingers seemed to linger in just the right places when they trailed across his skin, and the electric tingle that followed in their path as he scratched down his chest had the alien's mind fogging again. He hadn't even been able to speak properly at the soft question. The nod was sufficient though~

"Good~" He added before leaning back down to give his Irkin a gentle kiss letting it build up into something more intense on it's own. 'I can't...I can't believe I can finally do this.' The human thought to himself as they repeated their same heated kiss from earlier. His heart was fluttering and his mind was racing, he felt like he was the luckiest man alive right now. He waited so long for this and now it was finally happening and man did it feel amazing. This was better than any feeling he had ever felt with Tak, those were just...dirty. But this...this was romantic, beautiful, meaningful and just...loving. And it made him happy. 

While the kiss had caught off Zim's ability to beg, it had however given Dib the opportunity to feel the Irkin's shaking much closer,  _ 'My Dib~ Please! Closer....just~!!'  _

_ ‘I love you so much Zim. And i'll make sure you remember that now and forever. I won't hold back any of this love I have for you anymore...No. Not one bit.' _ With that thought he was pressing himself against the aliens _ 'special place'. _

_ Mind reader indeed.  _

Just as Zim had silently started begging for more contact, Dib was pressing himself right against him in exactly the way his brain was mewling for.

Dib hummed at the aliens tongue wrapped around his own again and smiled at the sound of Zims moan the more his body pressed against the sensitive area. His own body was starting to feel weak and warm.

Even through fabric, the feeling of his human pressed against his main sensitive area had the invader moaning against his lips as fingers curled to grip the sheets beneath them. Zim's heart skipped helplessly as his legs desperately hooked around the back of Dib's own. He couldn't have even stopped the way his body pushed back and tried to rub against his human if he wanted to.

It wasn't long before Dibs hands started to explore HIS lovers body, searching for more weak spots and when he heard a chirp he knew he found one. And although he was desperate he still took his time, he wanted them both to enjoy this moment and hoped it would last forever. Besides teasing the almighty Zim till he was nothing but a crying frustrated baby was pleasing and flat out adorable. It was nice seeing him safe and happy under his touch rather than forceful and driven with lust like Tak. This type of love was much better than anything he ever shared with Tak and that was for sure. And seeing that he can make something so terrifying and dangerous come down to...this, had him flustered and a little proud. It was like taming a beast and it was exciting.

"Diiiib~ Please! MmmNNh~" Each touch and scratch on his body's weak points drew more whined moans and more than a few small jerks and arches when he dug his fingers against some of the more sensitive places, like the flare of his rib cage and shoulder blades.

Before long, Zim was a mess. Desperately pushing against Dib and trying to pull him ever closer with his legs. He wasn't even fully making sense as parts of words in both Irkin and English slipped between gasps and mewls as his human continued to tease him. "Dib thing--!...MINE~....n-- f--rr~~.." biting his lower lip a bit, the Irkin tried for a moment to hook his cuffed hands behind his human's neck again. 

"God damn Zim..." He moaned softly as he felt the alien rub against him harder making him slightly grab the sheets as well. Seeing Zim arch and cry in pleasure ran a chill down his spine, he enjoyed making the little thing beg for him. From the many times he's dreamed of a moment like this, his name never sounded so sweet and thrilling when his Irkin whimpered. The sound of Zim whining his name was wonderful, but the feeling of him practically shoving himself into his body was even better. He was so impatient...he wanted more and it made the human feel good. He thought he would end up making things awkward or accidentally hurting Zim, but he must have been doing a good job if the trembling alien was throwing himself at him like this. And that made him want to build more tension just to see him explode. Tease him until he really was a crying mess and he couldn't stand anymore. 

Just as he thought the alien was pulling him in for a kiss he saw him go for his shirt making the intense moment into something sweet and adorable for a just a second.

The soft, pale pink eyes had settled on Dib's own shirt as the alien seemed to take an interest in nipping and pulling at it suddenly. He wanted to be EVEN CLOSER now, and that STUPID fabric was getting in the way! Not fair~~!

He gave the needy baby a small laugh before kissing his head and pinning him back down on the bed.

Being pushed back down had almost earned Dib an impatient huff. Almost. 

As the humans fingers curled around the fabric on the ends he decided if he was going to strip for the little thing he might as well make it a show~ Which led him to slowly peel the shirt off.

The sound had turned into more of a whine as Dib reached for the end of his own shirt. FINALLY! The fabric would be gone and he could feel his human's heartbeat against his chest and they could be so close and and---

In a second Zim's expression had gone from wide eyed, squirmy excitement. To a small frown and slight glare. 

"Happy?~" His human teased as he leaned down to caress Zims face but noticed his little frown. 

The glare was not at Dib, but at the deep claw marks decorating his sides and chest. He was going to have to remove those. And soon.

"What?" He looked down at his own bare torso to see why his little one had suddenly become quiet. When it became clear his chest ached for a minute. It'd been so long since Tak had made those he'd almost forgotten they were hers. Of course some cuts and bruises were from the base but those were obvious to tell apart. 

_ Oh crap. _

Zim was going to make EXTRA sure to find every last one of them and make his own RIGHT on top! 

"...Hey." Dibs hand cupped Zims chin gently and tilted his head up to gaze at his face instead. "Don't pay attention to those....i'm yours. Remember that..."He kissed his cheek as his thumb slightly pinched Zims chin. "Besides...you'll do far worse than she has...I know you will~" Before the alien could even argue back he pulled him into a loving kiss.

Just as his mind had been clearing with the thought, Dib had called it away again. The softly spoken words and touch gained another soft chitter and gentle smile as he leaned into the new kiss. Yes he would~

_ Everyone would know who this human belonged to~ _

Zim's own hint of jealousy had him pulling the human even more tightly against him. Maybe he could get a bite of his own in with his human so close~ 

"Nngah~ Zim~" He mewled before adding more pressure himself and it wasn't soon before they started grinding and did that start a mess of happy chirps and moans. As the kiss had just gotten a little dirtier the human pulled away and trailed soft pecks along the aliens jaw. The urge to just dive in was hard to control. He really didn't want to overwhelm him unless that's what he asked for... The kisses trialed from the jaw to his neck as he found a blank piece he had yet to mark and gave him a little harsh nip to test the waters and when Zim had let it pass he took the chance to sink his teeth in as far as he could. And with the bite blood started to stream into Dibs lips.

_ 'He taste so...sweet~' _

That thought had quickly turned to mush however as he pushed him further and further toward his own breaking point. His whole body tingled and it felt like Dib's touches were leaving hot trails of bliss behind, and only encouraged him to push himself even more firmly against his human. The moans that were slowly beginning to drip from Dib's lips paired with the harsh bite to drown the Irkins senses yet again.

Hearing Zim barely breath his name in his ear only made him sink in his teeth more gaining a barely audible chirp. It was that he wanted to hear from the Irkin, the weakness in his body was starting to show through his tone. Something about his lovers submissive attitude just excited him. Like he said before it was almost like taming a beast....

Shoving himself against his human with reckless abandon, the alien had barely even felt the fabric of the sheets tear under his grip. Zim was mewling and drooling happily as Dib slowly pulled away from the bite to grind more against him as well. 

He gasped as Zim pressed into his own grinding "Nngh! Zim..." He gripped the sheets some more as he moved his hungry loving gaze to look deep into his, showing Zim the passion burning in his soul. A strong loving desire to do more to the small fragile creature until he couldn't move.

The invader was really starting to wonder if his human really COULD read his mind~ Every desperate cry for more was understood even when there was no way the sound he made could have held the words. And those eyes~ Zim really was going to break these things with his human looking at him like that! 

Dib watched Zim beg through his eyes for more as he added more pressure into the grinding. "Hnn~ Th-Thats my little space boy~" He moaned leaning down to gaze deeply into his begging eyes. 

"Wanna....DIB~ NNgh~ babie...~~~Mne~" Zim's entire body was trembling as he met Dib's eyes with equal loving fire as he desperately gasped at any words he could to honor that demand. Dib was pressing on him, giving him just a taste more, at all the right times to cut off most sensible words. His human sounded so sweet and his own mewls were perfect music~

"Nngh~ Beg for me some more~" His head rested on Zims as he kept their eyes contact and continued to grind. Something about keeping their gazes locked made this feel more exciting. "I wanna hear you say it...tell me you want me~" He purred against his lips as his own fingers curled into the sheets some more just at the thought of Zim screaming those words.

The human had barely let up enough to let his mind function for a moment. And the feeling of Dib pulling away ever so slightly suddenly had his brain snap an answer in his native tongue, "Dib....ahnn~ Untie me and make me yours~!" Zim's pleading eyes met Dib's again as his language slipped back to Dib's English, "Z-zim can't take it~! MmmNn~ PLEASE! I NEED MY DIB!" The alien was almost crying in frustrated pleasure as every bit of him arched with shaking muscles to get even just a little bit more contact.

"Come here." Dib growled as he took hold of the handcuffs and yanked them toward him making the alien sit up. He hadn't even given the alien a chance to slip out any audible noises before kissing him deeply and taking a hold of his snakish tongue into his own mouth to nibble on while his fingers slowly traced up his arms to the handcuffs.

Being so suddenly pulled would have drawn a sweet squeak from Zim had it not been cut off by the kiss. 

"I want to own every part of you Zim. EVERY. PART." He demanded against his lips. "I want to make you scream my name~" He added with a growl as his fingers traced back down his arms and moved to his back. "And I won't stop until you can't breath another word.~" His nails dragged down the aliens back hard enough to leave slightly pink welts. Any further and his skin would break.

The idea that his human wanted every part of him sent waves of warmth through his body that only added to the shivers brought on by the scratches. 

_ Dib really did know exactly what to do to make and keep him helpless didn't he~? _

"Now i'm gonna take off the handcuffs..."He paused as his fingers left his back and moved back up to the cuffs once again. "And I want you to behave for daddy..." He purred before continuing with his dominating tone again."Is that understood mister?"

While Dib's instructions hadn't fully made sense, and instinctive, "Yes sir~" had been purred breathlessly against Dib's lips before he was able to capture them again.

Dib tossed them to the side of the bed before entwining their fingers together and pinning Zim down to the bed again. 

The feeling of his Dib holding him like this, it was a completely different type of wonderful. They were close, and twined together and the alien found himself breathing in time with his Dib as the kiss turned for a slower sort of deep kiss.

And they stood there for a bit just enjoying their kiss, touch, and teasing before he had finally decided to make the next big step. "Zim..." 

_ But first... _

"...Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly. Again, he just wanted to make sure his lover didn't feel pushed at all. Not only that he was starting to get nervous, he'd never gone as far as they were about to get.

As Dib pulled away for a moment, Zim had uttered a soft whine and had been almost tempted to pull him back when the words came out. His human's voice was not commanding as it had been moments ago, but rather patient again. It made his eyes lighten more and a pleasant chill run up his spine. Dib even waited for him to be calm enough to be able to process it properly.

The alien's loving gaze held a brief hesitation in it it would seem however. Thinking about it made him blush for a different reason entirely. Technically they were a different species....and Zim hadn't really ever been this far....and then there were his labels.... Rationality it was a silly thing to worry about. Everyone on Irk had at least one one way or another. They marked your job/title.....still, what if his human thought they were ugly or misunderstood....Zim didn't want to have gotten so close to the creature just to be pushed away over something like that!

That patient, gentle, loving gaze helped him shake away that idea with a stead breath however. No. Dib wouldn't do that to him. And he wouldn't do that to Dib either. Reaching up a hand to gently brush Dib's chest, Zim cooed his reply with his own loving gaze.

"Zim....wants to, if Dib thing does too," Gently bringing his head up to tap against his human's, the Irkin brought a firm, but not harsh grip to Dib's hair as he gently rubbed their foreheads together, "Only with your permission~"

Dib had been so considerate and even in a heated moment like that, hadn't assumed anything. Zim wanted to make his human feel just as safe as he did. There were a lot of things about the experience that would be new, for both of them it seemed. How could there not be? But everything about this was kind and loving, and the alien was willing to trust and respect his human to whatever end there might be~

Dib smiled at the reply and nuzzled their nose together. "Dib thing wants too as well~" He teased the nickname playfully against his lips. "I love you Zim..." With that his lips brushed against the aliens ever so gently and lovingly once again diving into their deep slow kiss. The humans fingers that were once intertwined with the claws were now lightly trailing the aliens body starting from the wrist all the way down to the waist line of his pants. 

The human's soft tease and sweet kiss had earned more than a few purrs and chirps as the alien leaned more in the every new touch. And as the fingers wandered ever further towards his pant line, Zim seemed to urge his human ever closer again.

His heart was skipping with joy and anxiety as his fingers curled around the fabric. It took him a moment to gain the courage to continue, he really wanted this, but he just didn't want to mess it up or hurt Zim.  _ 'It's ok...Take your time. You have to let yourself take time too...' _ He deepened their sweet kiss as he finally started to peel off the pants starting with the right leg. Raking his nails down his leg the whole way and his other hand repeated the same on the other side making the little Irkin shyly whimper into their kiss. 

Whimpering a bit, the Irkin brought an arm up to cover his eyes as the fabric slowly peeled down. Part of it was from embarrassment, and the rest was to try and hide the bright blush Dib's face was bringing on. He looked sweet and dominant and more than a little alluring.

When the pants had finally come off he pulled away just a tad shy and nervous. He was excited and happy to do this... just nervous.

There were many things to be excited about. He finally gets to be with the one he loved, his lover is an ALIEN! and he was dangerous. For some reason that last bit was a little erotic. He took a deep breath and moved his hands up to Zims face to caress him softly. It was a little obvious Dib was nervous and it was the sweetest thing. "I love you Zim~" Just as Zim had leaned into the caress, it had already started trailing back down his body sending chills up his spine and the further they went down his body the more he arched. His cold fingers were slowly making their way to his special place and it was exciting but embarrassing all at once. Seeing Zim arch and whimper the way he was brought Dib back as leaned down to trail kisses from his chest down to his thighs.

After a few kisses and nips at his thigh he noticed the labeling of a Technician on Zims leg and ran his fingers over it making the alien blush. Was the human going to judge him like he thought? "What's this?" Didn't seem like he was judging he was just curios. Even during intense moment like this?! Sweet silly curious Dib thing~

Hidden under fabric was what appeared to be a fold of skin, being pushed outward by something underneath. If prodded gently, his member would extend from its confines for his partner. The organ would be slick and bear and almost tulip type head to allow the passage of eggs. Just beneath the member would be a small opening that would lead to a pouch of sorts.

**\---** Between Irkin's, the mating process would come in two stages, much like the life cycle of the smeet. For the first stage, males would lay eggs in their mates and, if accepted, the egg would develop partway in to the little one. Then, when the smeet shed its first skin "died" the female would pass it on to her mate for it to fully develop and be born. This would ensure a variety of enzyme exposure that would make the young Irkin more resistant to the harsh environment outside its parents **\----**

Dib, in the moment however, seemed much more interested in Zim's legs. Not that he was complaining exactly. The teasing touches were wonderful and he absolutely adored the feeling of his human's lips and teeth on the sensitive flesh. Seeing Dib notice his labels had drawn the invader out from himself for a moment though. Nerves were quickly replaced with a swell of affection as his human curiously examined the marking. 

"They....It means 'Technician'." Zim couldn't help the small coo at Dib's curiosity, "It's proof Zim is trained to repair our technology. The other marks my invader status~" His human really was so curious~ It was so adorable seeing him get like this. A much better reaction that he was worried about. Reaching out a hand to brush along Dib's arm, the alien's gaze had somehow seemed even softer. Dib thing really was unique and he was proud to be called his. "Zim loves his Dib too~" 

So they labeled the Irkins for proof? That was interesting...He kissed the label softly before sitting up to reach for his own pants before being stopped by the alien.

Seeing his human reach for the fabric on his own pants had brought both curiosity and a hint of jealousy, "ZIM WANTS TO--!"

The shout had come with a small jolt as the Irkin almost collided their heads in his haste. That was Dib's special place and he wanted to take the clothing off like his human had done to him. That way it would be even. Gently easing his human back, Zim gave off a very deep purr as his own claws trailed down Dib's chest and sides. He may or may not have been intentionally applying enough pressure to catch of each of the existing marks in their path~ Regardless of intent, Dib had long, raised bits of flesh trailing behind his alien's touch.

He hadn't even had time to reply before he had felt his lovers claws trail down his chest and digging into the previous scars. He hissed softly as his claws reopened the old scars and pet the aliens head softly, that felt pleasantly painful. 

_ He really was jealous of those marks wasn't he?  _

"My Dib is perfect~" Zim's praise came with a soft stroke against the fabric as his head dipped to nuzzle at his human's stomach and his inner thigh. A few more chirps and purrs had come with the nuzzling as his antennae curled to brush the bulge between Dib's thighs. 

He hummed softly at his comment and smiled."You're just as perf--ahh~" He hadn't even been able to finish the reply when he felt the Irkin stroke the fabric. "Nn~" Came almost directly after as the antenna joined in. So the tables are turning now? It was Zims turn to tease the Dib thing and it sounded like he was enjoying it. 

Clawed fingers carefully unhooked the button. Raising his eyes to observe his reaction, the alien snakes his tongue over the fabric just briefly before taking the zipper between his teeth and slowly working it down. All the while, his gaze had been fixed on his human. His own mind verged to curiosity as he wondered what his lover could be hiding down there.

As Zims claws popped the button Dib felt his own blush tint a hint of red on his cheeks.  _ 'Is he--'  _ The thought wasn't even fully processed when he felt aliens tongue press against his bulge and watched as he unzipped the zipper with his teeth. "Zim~" He barely breathed. Something about him looking straight at him as he did it was beautiful and made his whole body shiver. He couldn't even speak all he could do was watch his cocky little smile as the zipper cam undone under his teeth.  _ 'Bratty little bottom~' _ His fingers softly caressed the teasing antenna. "Look at my little space boy~ Being so helpful for daddy~" He didn't even know if Zim even fully understood the daddy concept, but it didn't matter to him. At that moment that's who Dib wanted to be, it's who he's always wanted to be~ And even behind that grin he had been giving the little Irkin playing with his pants he still hadn't been very honest with himself. He was a lot more shy and embarrassed of what the alien might think of that piece of him than he'd been putting off. Zims had looked so gorgeous and unique...he wanted to admire it. Study it and...play with it. The thought was making him blush more as his fingers caressed the antenna more intensely while they still kept the gentle touch.

The feeling of Dib's soft touch on his antennae had Zim more than content to keep accepting whatever this 'Daddy' title was. As long as his human enjoyed it, then he was more than content to go with it and figure the meaning out later~

"Nervous~.....Daddy?" Quirking his head softly, Zim had gently applied pressure from just below his human's sensitive bulge with a small smirk. If nuzzling it felt good, then-- His smirk quickly turned to something else as his hand found something he was very much not expecting.

_ 'WHAT IS THAT?!?!?!'  _ The alien's brain practically shouted the question as Zim rather quickly sat up to get a better look. The Irkin's next expression had been wide eyed curiosity. Not only did it seem completely external, but the shape was ....well, interesting~ And the flesh just below seemed soft, yet solid. Maybe that's where he kept his eggs? "Does....does this hurt?" Eyes lightening further still, Zim's question had come as he allowed his hand to finish the motion of stroking up and over the soft 'eggs', all the while keeping an eye on Dib for discomfort. Nuzzling had seemed to get approval, but this was very different.

Dib blushed even more at Zims change of expression. Was he unimpressed? Did he think he looked weird? What's wrong?..."nneh...It.." He looked away awkwardly and blushed some more before covering his face. "It feels...weird...sorry~" It took him a minute to settle down before uncovering his face to go back to petting the antenna shyly. "Zi-Zim..." He pet nervously. "Maybe...lets not....play with those...ok?" he leaned over to kiss his antenna sweetly and smiled. "It didn't hurt it just felt...meh."

Hmm. Wierd. Okay.... Leaning up to plant a soft kiss on the corner of Dib's lips, Zim's touch shifted to run a finger along the underside of the organ. This must have been what he was nuzzling before then~

"Don't be sorry my Dib~" trailing kisses down his human's chest, the Irkin gently thumbed at the tip before bringing his head down to nuzzle and kiss it again, "Zim has to learn somehow~" The last part had been purred softly as Dib's member slid across the alien's cheek. If he liked it before, then it was a pretty good bet. Kisses and nuzzling coupled with a few small licks as Zim experimented with the actions from before that his human had responded well to. 

Dib was about to reply when he felt Zims cheek caress the side making him gasps at the sudden touch. And from there the kissing, nuzzling and licking had drew a few small moans as he pet Zims head. Honestly this was a little cuter than he'd expected, but even then. When Zim would look up at him to see a reaction it made his heart flutter but slightly drove him over the edge. 

His human was warm and firm, yet somehow soft. His scent was different, but no less enjoyable. Wrapping his tongue around the base, the alien brought his gaze back up to his human with the same curious expression before moving to gently nuzzle and rub the tip again.

"Nngh~" He moaned under his breath as he felt him pull away. His finger came to curl under Zims chin and lifted it to face him after he finished his nuzzling. "You're just a curious little baby aren't you?" He purred deeply against the aliens lips. "Daddy will show you what he likes if you give him permission to play with your little mouth~"

Dib's tone had carried all the understanding Zim had needed in that moment~ He was his curious little baby, and the sound of that request had him feeling even more shy than before. Still, the soft nod came with a soft grin as he opened his mouth for his 'Daddy'.

Once Dib had been given a slight nod he straightened back up with his cocky smile again grabbing the sweet things head to pull him in. The warm soft organ plunged right into the small mouth. "Zim~" He gasped as he softly tangled his finger in the aliens antennas, careful not to tug no matter how good it felt. "Mmm~ Nn~ So warm~" His body was suddenly taken over by a warm tingling sensation as he slowly carefully slid the length in and out of the smaller creatures mouth.

His tongue had almost involuntarily guided Dib's length passed his lips as his head was pulled to it. The action combined with the moans slipping from his human's lips had the Irkin lapping at the flesh as best he could through the slow strokes, teasing the length as his jaw relaxed to allow him further access.

The feeling of Zims tongue wrapping around his length made him feel even better as he spilled more moans and whimpers from his own lips. "Hnngh~ Zim...that feels so good~" He purred keeping the slow place and looking down to see the little innocent creature gazing up at him again. Those pink orbs only encouraged him to keep moving and bite his lip before moaning a sweet "Good boy~" This feeling was so much better than he had experienced before and the feeling of Zims snaky tongue playing with his flesh was even better. "...look at that sweet little face~" God there was just something about the look in his lovers eyes that made his heart flutter and everything feel so much better. "Do you like it when daddy moans for you baby?~"

Dib's question had gained a deep purr as Zim's eyes drifted shut for a moment. His human's new sounds were making his heart jump along with the deep strokes in to his mouth. That almost cocky smile, mixing with his sounds of pleasure only served to make Zim a touch bolder as his hands came to rest on his humans hips.

Purring deeply again, the alien let his tongue squeeze the flesh before moving his own head to mimic the motion Dib was showing him. Feeling the organ slipping further and further passed his lips made Zim's stomach flip in the best way. 

"Nnghaah~ God...baby~" He hissed softly at the squeeze on his length. "Hhhnnn~" His breath was shaky and he couldn't help, but grip on Zim antenna a little more as their rhythm came into sync with the motion. "Daddy's boy is doing such a good job~" He whimpered softly as he let his head back back and his eyes flutter shut. 

The feeling of his tongue snaking along the flesh seemed to be getting the best sounds, while the grip on his antennae sent chills through his body, and the little thing couldn't help but wonder what sort of reaction he'd get if he swallowed around it. It seemed ever so sensitive, and he couldn't think of any way it wouldn't feel good at this point~ 

The feeling was more than amazing sending electric like waves through his body and making him weak. If Zim was new at this he wouldn't have even been able to tell it was too good. IT almost felt like he's practiced this before. 

Bringing those big eyes back to meet his human, Zim let out a small mewl around Dib's member before plunging it to the back of his throat and gulping down a thick swallow, and pulling back to repeat the motion, but just a bit quicker with each pass.

"Mmm...More bab--" He hadn't even been able to finish the request before he felt the tip of his length hit the back of Zims throat. "Fuck~!" He breathed sharply as he moved his hands down to grip at Zims wrist. There was no way he could be new to this if he had just done that! It was too well thought out and so very pleasurable. The new motion started to drive the human crazier and crazier to the point he could barely even manage to moan the aliens name and that was about to make the little thing cocky no doubt. Dib looked back down at the once innocent baby's look turn into a cocky bratty face as he pulled his mouth away.

Smirking a bit, the alien had only continued to send more and more electric waves of pleasure through his human. The grip on his wrist and desperate moans served as encouragement until he heard Dib's voice hitch slightly in a gasp. Now that had been the sound that had him pulling away with a slow, firm lick. It would seem 'Daddy' could be made weak too~

Dib whined as the aliens lips pulled away and the tingling from the wormy tongue had been the only thing left behind. _ 'God damn..there's no way...he hasn't...practiced this before~' _ He thought to himself as he panted softly. He was only able to think for a moment before his member was met with a flick here and there from the small tongue. Was this brat really teasing him? How cute. "Nn~ Zim...n-no teasing daddy~" He warned the brat with a low growl.

"Zim's not teasing~" responding in a sweet, almost sing song voice, Zim gave a sweet smile and gentle purr as he lightly drew the tip of his claw over his human's length. 

"Gyah~ Zi-Zim...daddy means it. Yo-you better behave~!" 

He'd barely brought his tongue back out to flick the tip, when Dib cried out in such a sweet tone. Why exactly should he behave when his human was sounding like that~?

"I am behaving Daddy~" the cooed words had come with a cocky grin as he continued to tease his human with both hand and tongue. Oh how the tables have turned, "Zim is making you feel good, yes~?"

"Oh...?" Dib raised a brow before leaning down to meet Zim. "You think you're so cute don't you?" 

Zim nodded adorably as his claw continued to rub the tip lightly. They both knew damn well he was teasing. 

Dib chuckled and nuzzled the aliens cheek. "Playing with daddy like he's a toy~" The cute soft tone made the alien giggle and watch his Dib move up to kiss his antenna.

Just as he'd turned to nuzzle the organ again, Dib's tone had changed. 

"That was a big no no..." His soft tone had turned into a deep purr that wiped off Zims bratty little smile. "Now daddy's gonna punish you." 

The alien barely had time to process what 'punishment' might involve when he found out. 

Dib was already grabbing his antennas to carefully pull them forward and shove his length in the Irkins mouth as far as it would go. The sound of Zim choking made him pull back a little and gave him just enough time to settle down before continuing with a faster pace than earlier. 

"Mmpphhnn~!" Zim's choked moan had sent pleasant vibrations through his human. And the Irkin hadn't even had time to swallow against his gag before Dib was already moving again.

The tip of his head hit the back of the Irkins throat and made him choke with every other plunge. "Ahh~ Nnngh~ Yes...choke on daddys cock...just like that." He moaned as he looked down straight into his little brats whimpering sobbing face.

Each rough thrust revealed and even better sound, and the way Zim's throat clamped with each gag sent desperate electricity right to his own member. His body tensed in the best way under Dib's dominant grip, and the way his hands curled around his sensitive antennae to demand he submit had only made the sensations better.

"Not so cocky anymore are you little brat~" He smirked down at Zim with a devious loving gaze. "God...I love that sweet little face of defeat....look at you~ So helpless and weak to daddys touch~" He teased. "Does it make you feel good to see daddy like this? Desperate and hungry for you? For that little mouth to make me cum?~"

If he could have whined his human's name, he would have as fat tears of pleasure slipped down his face beside trails of drool. Zim could only hope his human's mind reading ability was still working as his gaze screamed a desperate  _ 'Yes!'  _ to every single question. His Dib was using his mouth so desperately and he couldn't help but silently beg for anything more he would be willing to give~

That begging gaze only encouraged the human to pick up his pace a little more and keep it for a good moment. And that's how it would have stayed if the aliens pleading sobs hadn't increased. He looked so dirty and precious asking so nicely through his crying eyes for more. How could he say no? So he did as requested and shoved the throbbing length further down his throat. "Fuck Zim....Mmm~ My little Zim~" He let out his own pleasurable cry as he held Zim closer and arched his back as if trying to get anymore he could in. "Hnnngh~ baby boy~ Your little throat squeezes daddies cock so good when you cry~" He moaned encouraging the Irkin to whine and whimper more. His thrust became harsher at the sound of his cries and the feeling of the small throat clamping around him.

Hearing Dib claim ownership of him like that had Zim's eyes fluttering as his hands desperately reached out to grip his human anywhere he would allow. As the pace became rougher and more needy, the invader found every choke and sob serving only to encourage his human to give him more. And looking up at him with an even more vulnerable face and begging eyes only made his human melt more.

"Heh..Hnnngh Zi-Zim...Don't look at me like that~" The human barely breathed. "Yo-you'll make daddy cum~" He whined as he watched as his face got worse. With that he had grabbed his head and pulled him into one last harsh thrust. 

Zim could hardly breathe from how far Dib was shoving his cock down his throat, but he didn't care. Especially with Dib sounding so helpless in his own right as he begged him not to look at him like that. Perhaps it was defiance, or perhaps a result of the pleasure that came with his human dominance, but that request had him uttering an even more desperate sob as he tried to swallow through the choking. He wanted to hear Dib sound like that again! Voice hitching and pleading. Even he could tell he was right on the edge~

Shoving the organ half way down his throat to release all the sweet liquids as he screamed Zims name out in pleasure. 

And when that edge was finally tipped over, it had been undeniably sweet. Dib's arch and mewl, had flung Zim's eyes open even wider as his jaw relaxed even further to receive every last bit of the fluid that shot down his throat. The alien hadn't known what he'd been expecting, but the texture and taste were blissfully foreign. 

The foreign liquid was thick and warm as it nearly overflowed in the Irkins mouth and slowly slid down the walls of his throat still squeezing around the organ desperately trying to squeeze as much as it could out of it. 

When Dib had finally come to his senses he slowly eased the organ out of the Irkins lips and watched as stings of saliva latched on along with strings of the smooth white liquid. A flood of the humans sweet fluids came lightly pouring from Zims mouth.

The invader had half a mind to desperately gulp it down before it could leak out and away from him, but he was ever so glad he had hesitated as he watched his humans hand come closer to cup his chin.

Dibs thumb slipped passed the velvet green lips to hold down the pink worming tongue while his eyes gazed at the half lidded Irkin looking up at him. 

Feeling his lips encouraged to open had Zim gasping and gripping helplessly at Dib's wrist as his eyes were brought back up to meet his human's gaze once more. 

His face was messy with tears still streaming out of those gorgeous pink orbs and drool mixed with the humans sweet release leaked from his mouth all the way down to chin. "Look at you baby..." He purred watching the liquids drip on the aliens chin. "Such a precious...sobbing little mess..." He smiled admiring the look for a moment. "Crying and drooling...with daddy's cum pouring all out of your mouth~" His tongue darted out to lick the tears and drool, the sizzling of the aliens tears on his tongue only made him hum before he looked deep into Zims eyes. Sending those same shivers down through his body again. "Now...I wanna see you swallow all of the sweet juices~" He ordered.

The alien hadn't even been able to speak as he happily followed the command. 

"Hm...good boy~" He purred before shoving his tongue into his mouth and kissing him deeply. 

The praise sent warm tingles through his whole body. Zim had been just about to try and worm his way into Dib's arms when he drew him closer ever so lovingly, and captured him again in such a sweet kiss.

He sat up against the end of the bed without breaking their kiss and pulled the Irkin on top of him.

After their kiss had gone for long enough the human pulled away to sweetly caress Zims cheek and gaze at him with a more softer look just to let him know he was still safe and loved. 

"...Are you ok?" His voice was slow and calm. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Adding a little more he couldn't help but feel a little worried he might have crossed the line. "I'm sorry...I just couldn't...help it.." 

Breathing shakily as he rested his head on Dib's chest, Zim hadn't initially been able to respond to the question, but he had eventually given his human a gentle nod as he nestled against his neck. 

Dib sighed in relief and held his lover closer as he nestled up into his arms. 

"I love you, my Dib~" Zim's voice had been a bit breathless as he clung to Dib's chest with shaking hands and legs, "Zim is daddy's good boy~" The alien sounded more than a little happy with that statement as he pressed himself even closer to his human.

His heart fluttered once more at the sound of those words and smiled. He really did feel like the luckiest man alive right now. Him of all people got to hold and love this precious creature. "I love you too~" he smiled even wider as he nuzzled his head and chuckled at the next line. "Yes. You're my good boy." His hand went from caressing his cheek to running his fingers up and down his back. 

For a moment it was simply still. The sound of Dib's heart and the gentle trailing of his fingers on his back were all Zim could process or cared about. He almost couldn't believe his own senses. A silent part of him still feared he had fallen asleep again, but the invader gave that little mind as he pushed his face against Dib's jawline. This was his, and very, very real.

When he felt the little invader fully relaxed in his arms and able to process words again he kissed his head. "Now that we've taken a break~" Purring sweetly. "Daddy wants to make his baby feel good too~ Are you ready?" He nuzzled his cheek and used a light cutesier tone. Seeing Zim come down to a submissive little thing was adorable and he just wanted to care for him. In every way. 

His human's next words had however made his stomach flip again. At the moment, his instinct was to become shy, but Dib was making it difficult to curl up with how he was holding him. Not that it was a bad thing. The invader's antennae curled almost down along the sides of his head as he fidgeted a bit before giving a shy nod.

_ Dib really did know how to make him feel small didn't he? _

"Be.....gentle, please~?" Zim's words had come with a small cute mewl as he shifted in place again. Dib had been nothing but gentle, so he wasn't fully sure why that request had felt so necessary, but it had. And the idea of his human playing with him, exploring and claiming his body was more than a little exciting. Right now, all he could do was hope that his human could see the affection behind those big, shy eyes.

Dibs heart only jumped more at the sight of the affection behind Zims eyes and he couldn't be happier to see that Zim felt the same. Not a hint of lust behind those eyes and it was great, all he saw was love...something he preferred over that pure lustful gaze he got in the past. And the request that came with the affectionate eyes got a gentle look in return. "Of course Zim." He replied kissing his head and raising his hand to pet his face. "I would never dream of hurting you." He added with such a caring and loving tone along with a shine of seriousness and happiness in his eyes. He leaned in to bump their head again as he continued to pet his cheeks. "Unless you ask me to~" The purr had been somewhere between a tease and a serious reply before carefully laying him back down.

Seeing Dib so honest and vulnerable drew yet another small purr from the alien. Something about the idea of his human being just as nervous had him feeling warm and tingly again. Brushing his fingers against his human's cheek, Zim's body curled a bit to the side as he gave his lover a patient smile. Everything was going to be okay, and the light teasing that followed his human's soft gaze only seemed to confirm that.

Dib smiled sweetly as he leaned into the touch and kissed his palm. "I can't stop telling you how much I love you so Zim." He nuzzled his hand before running his own fingers over the aliens arm and up to his shoulder. "I'll be as gentle as you want me to be...and when you want more..." Gently the human pressed on one of the hickies he left on Zim earlier just to draw a small mewl from those small lips. "Just ask~"

The pressure on his new marks made any words in his mind disappear and all he could give his lover was nod in return.

The humans fingers went from adding pressure to his blue welts to exploring his body once more. Taking all the time in the world building up the tension in his invaders body again by petting all the right places and adding just enough flare to them to leave Zim squirming under him again. "You're so sensitive aren't you baby boy?~" He whispered softly as his fingers trail chills up to his neck starting from his stomach and when they came back down it had been the same as earlier, only this time the light scratching had been a little harder to raise light blue and pink welts on his skin. Dib smiled when he heard the small creature whine at the touch and squirm, feeling him pushing his body against him again. 

"Dib~" Mewling his human's name, Zim arched into every press and scratch with a mix of purr and gasp. Even if he couldn't focus his eyes to see the welts, the invader could feel the hot trails Dib's nails left behind, and simply couldn't contain his breathless whines. And a part of him was starting to get a bit jealous too. But they jealousy could wait just a bit longer. The Irkin knew full well he'd have a more than perfect opportunity to mark his territory soon enough~

"Does it feel nice sweetie?~" His voice was still as calm and gentle as earilier.

"Hnnnyah~ It feels so good daddy~!" Arching against Dib's body, Zim's whine had been accompanied by desperate hands reaching out for him. Pulling his human down for another kiss, the invader caressed a hand down his human's neck and chest before softly guiding his fingers to his special place. Feeling nerves gnaw at him at his own action, Zim did his best to suppress his own shiver as he showed Dib's hand just how to press to encourage his member out.

"Mmmnnhh~!" the feeling of the soft, warm digits coaxing the organ in to them was both thrilling and wonderful. Again, he hadn't known what to expect, but the electric shivers that had come were more than enough to cause small tears to peak at his eyes again. It would seem he really was a sensitive baby~

The feeling of his fingers pressing against the unique organ had his blood rushing and his heart racing. He felt so...bad. But not in the bad way. Playing with a body from a different species was so exciting, strange, and beautiful. Especially if it had been one he'd fallen in love with. 

"Only my Dib can touch here~" whispering the words between a breathy mewl, Zim gently ran Dib's hand in the same motion he'd tried on his 'eggs' earlier. The stroke allowed his fingers to dip over the small ridges and hidden opening before running the length of the unique organ. Unlike his human, the body part being internal had kept it a bit moist. 

Breathing out another whimper at the feeling, Zim slowly pulled his head from it's hiding spot of Dib's shoulder to look to his human for a reaction to the next experience.

The feeling of his fingers pressing against the unique organ had his blood rushing and his heart racing. He felt so...bad. Playing with a body from a different species was so exciting, strange, and beautiful. Hearing Zims whimper when his member found it's way out made a chill run down his spine. And hearing the claim along with the guidance down to his special place made him hum softly. "Only me. And no one else." With that his fingers slipped into the hidden pouch where the inside was already tight and pulsing. "Hn~ My babys inside is so warm and squishy~ And already so tight~ " He purred deeply as he mocked the motion his little alien was teaching him. Carefully letting his fingers come in and out as they please before hooking right into the aliens sweet spot. Luckily for him it was the right spot to make the alien squeal and hide his face in his neck even more. "Aw...did I find your sweet spot?" The only response he got in return was a whimper and shy kisses on the neck. He huffed with a smile and rubbed his fingers against the same spot again making Zim whine again and hold him closer. 

His little body started squirming and grinding against the tips just get the sweet taste of pleasure again.

Dib smiled as his gaze rested on the shy alien. "Does that feel good baby?" His tone had become so soft and loving as he let the smaller creature move against his fingers. The hazy space boy had barely been able to slip a breathless shy yes before reaching to hide himself again. 

"Mm~ Good~" As his fingers slipped away Zim made a pouty whine and held on to the human tightly. "What? You want more?" He snickered getting a small nod in return. "Alright sweetie~" Gently he traced the ridges up to the unique organ that was already dripping with precum. It looked so different from humans though... the Irkins fluids were pink and almost jelly like.

Dib's curiosity and exploring touch were quickly reducing Zim's mind to mush. Between the whispered praises and gentle fondling, it wasn't long before the alien pulled his own hand away to let his human play with him on his own. From the tone in his voice and continued caresses, it was safe to say his human was reacting well~ 

Carefully he took the organ into his hand and fondled it with care making the alien fall weak once again. The sound of Zims chirping and mewling so happily over the loving touches had his smile widening. "So soft and tender~" He teased playing with the length some more. At first he started at the top, letting the tips of his fingers trace the edge of the tulip stopping just at the end of the opening. His hand soon wrapped around the throbbing twitching flesh and squeezed lightly before carefully guiding it in and out of his grip. The touch alone had Zim whimpering, but when he started playing with it more he couldn't help the soft cries. "My babys whimpering so much, it must feel so good~" The words purred against the aliens lips only made him crazier. "Do you little when daddy plays with you like this?"

Dib seemed to be an expert in reducing the invader to mewls and chirps at this point, and Zim could help but arch and rub into the warm digits. The human had gotten something close to a sob a few times when he found a particularly sensitive spot. It wasn't long before the alien's body and mind were practically screaming at his lover to do more.

The breathless dazed alien made Dib smile. "I'll take that as yes~" He smirked as he moved his fingers back to the opening and his heart almost dropped. He was suddenly feeling more nervous than earlier he wanted to do this but...

Dib's soft show of nerves had gotten a soft gaze and gentle touch. There was no judgment or annoyance, just patient eyes and antennae pushed forward as if reaching out for him too.

"I'm sorry...I'm just afraid i'll hurt you." He shyly mumbled. "You're just so..fragile~" He moved his hand from the member and caressed his thighs down to his legs.

Dib's whispered words had only seemed to increase the intensity of this expression. It was so sweet and pure that he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with even more love for his human. At this point, the invader might not have even believed it was possible if he hadn't experienced it. "You won't hurt me, my Dib~" purring the words sweetly, Zim curled to brush their foreheads again with a gentle smile, "Zim trusts you. We'll go as slow as my Dib wants, and then...." Sitting up just a bit more, Zim let his tongue trace over Dib's cheek and earlobe as he came to whisper in his ear, "My Dib can give me his human babies~"

Hearing Zims tongue on his ear made him moan and his last comment compelled him to pin him down and kiss him deeply. The alien knew just the right words to say to set him off didn't he?

For a moment, Zim had felt just a touch cocky at that reaction. He had been hoping the idea might set him off a bit. And indeed it had~ Gazing back up at his Dib, the alien returned the small smile, and had opened his mouth to say something when he felt the soft prod. In a moment his halfway smug grin had melted into a soft gasp as his eyes shut instinctively. Get just a gentle nudge like that made his sensitive body shudder.

After their kiss had built up enough tension Dib had finally brought himself to gently caress the aliens entrance with his member making them both whimper on each others lips. "Zim~" He hummed softly before smiling against his lover. "I'm gonna give you all the babies~" 

And with that he pushed past the opening making his lover grip his shoulders and sharply gasp with him. 

Dib couldn't even make a sound for the pleasurable feeling electrocuting his body, he could only sit there gripping at the sheets desperately trying to keep his mind from dazing off. This feeling was so new and exotic. And he couldn't even explain or react the right way, all he knew was his body flushed with fever and his heart was beating a mile a minute. And if he hadn't had enough strength he probably would have already cam, it felt too good. "Hmm...Zim~~" He barely hummed. 

Digging his claws in a bit, the alien arched a bit as his legs tensed for a brief second. And just as his eyes had slipped back open, Zim felt then lighten desperately as his vision seemed to swim. Not only had Dib just let off the most delicious sound he'd heard so far, but that face said pure bliss. Zim had no idea his human was so sensitive! It was beautiful~"Mmmrrnnh~!" Feeling his lover inside of him was just as wonderful it would seem. Barely restraining the squeal of pleasure.

_ 'He feels so good~'  _ He thought as he started to finally move his hips. "Mmm~ God...Zim~" He moaned as he slowly slipped in and out of his lover. Savoring the sweet feeling of their flesh rubbing together. The feeling was as good as the loving mewls and whimpers that slipped from his own lips. 

Zim's hands slipped to grip Dib's back more as he started to move. His own heart skipped as his body squeezed around the movement. And that had drawn the most beautiful set of moans from his human. "D-Dib~~!" Gasping out the sound, Zim found himself already digging his claws further in to Dib's back. The path they took might have seemed a little less than random had the human had his wits about him, but it didn't seem like it. 

"Hah~ Zim~ Hnnngh~" The more he thrusted into the pulsing cave the more his fingers curled into the sheets and his moans only got a louder. "Ahh~ My little Zimfeels so good~" His hips rolled against the smaller alien making the alien wrap around him more and dig his claws in deeper to make him bleed just a little. "Hnn~ Fuuuhh~" 

"M-ah-y~ Dib~! Nnnahh~" Pushing his body tighter against his human, Zim's own mewls had grown in intensity as the light scent of human blood mixed with Dib's desperate moaning.  _ Did it really feel so good that his human lost all sense of himself~?  _ Had the Irkin been more mentally aware, he might have exploited that. But for now, he was moving on instincts as well. Instinct to draw his lover closer, to mark him as well as he was being marked, and to squeeze him so tightly in his depths. His own member was already leaking a bit as the pace increased.

The sound of his little invader barely breathing his name in his ear only encouraged him to slowly pick up the pace making the alien under him moan more. "Hnn~ Yes...Zim~ Moan for me~ Just like that~" His voice hitched as he felt the aliens body wrap around him tighter. 

"Aaahhhmmmm!" Pushing their chests together, Zim's cry had come almost exactly on cue as his Dib ordered him to moan for him. Each stroke sent electric pulses through him that numbed the mind and begged him to cling even tighter to his lover. His human felt so good! The flesh was warm and firm and seemed to fill him up so perfectly!  _ How could a creature from another species seem to be so perfectly built?! _ Perhaps the same way he could be so perfectly built to please that creature~

"NNnngh~ God Zim...you make daddy feel so good when you tighten around his cock~" He purred against his lips. 

Dib honestly sounded like he was about to lose it with every moan and thrust. It was more than a little erotic hearing him mewl his name and taunt him like this~ It hadn't been long at all before Zim was reduced to little more than gasped moans himself.

"You make daddy want to lose control~" He growled lowly as he nipped at his bottom lip making him whine in return. He smirked. "You like the sound of daddy moaning for you?" He teased as he gave him a hard but gentle thrust within the slow pacing, making the Irkin squeal and grip his shoulder harder his claws were almost digging into his skin.

_ God, yes! Lose control and mark me inside and out~!'  _ Trembling under the movement, the alien hadn't been able to do much more that desperately sob and try to nod as Dib thrust in deeper than ever. The taste of his human against his lips had Zim chasing the nip before cutting his own action off with a small shout as his head snapped back under the increased shock the action had given him. In that moment, Zim couldn't even stop himself from squirming and trying to help his human get even deeper inside of him.

"Hn~! Baby~ That felt good didn't it?~ Hnmmm~ Zim..." He moaned louder just to drive the Irkin crazy, not only that but the feeling of pacing in and out of him like this felt wonderful. And if just the standard thrusting had felt this good how much better would it get if they stepped it up? He looked down to gaze at the alien with those loving hungry eyes from before. He wanted more of him, but he wanted him to want it to. Besides...it would be better to hear him beg for it. 

"P...pleeAHHHSS~ DIB!" Digging his claws in to the flesh beneath them so deeply, Zim had finally managed to choke out actual words, "DEEPER! M-more~! ....please~...." the last word had come out as a shaky whisper as the invader arched helplessly under his human.

Dibh hissed as the aliens nails dug into his skin deeply and made his body shiver under his claws. "Ahh~ Fuck Zim...Mm~ He moaned as he pushed in further and the sound of the invader screaming for him made him lose it for sure. The gentle thrust slowly became into harder deeper thrusts as he increased the pace and ripped the sheets under his own nails. 

"Z-iiim NE~yaah~eds-- NNnnnh~! needs daddy's....hhhnnnn~" Zim almost couldn't even bring himself to say the word his human had just used. It sounded so filthy, especially when mewled LIKE THAT! The invader almost couldn't hide his eyes fast enough. Though, despite his embarrassment, Zim's body was more that willing to continue encouraging Dib to give him what he needed~

"Nnnngh~! God Zim! It feels so good! Oh god! Fuck~~!" He gasped as he felt the aliens claws dig deeper into his back and felt as they attempted to shape out pieces of the Invader symbol. "Hnn~ Jea-jealous little brat aren't you~?" The chuckle came out in a shakey tone as he kept the perfect rhythm of thrusting into his lover. The feeling of Zim clinging to him only made him thrust faster and arch his own back in return.

Of course Zim was jealous~ HIS Dib had more than a few marks, and he was not escaping without his invader at least trying~ The little thing barely managed to trace out the last bits of it as he desperately groped and clawed at his human. Hearing Dib moan for him like that was practically a drug in and of itself that sent a burning fire through his veins. Zim NEEDED to mark HIS human! Even if it was a bit sloppy....

"Mmmm....More..I want more of my baby~" He moaned and almost as if on cue he heard the words 'Deeper' shouted from the aliens lips and it made him crack. And the aliens added begging for him only made it worse.

And just as Zim was hiding his face Dib next thrust had suddenly been harsher than the last and hit the dead end of Zims insides. 

_ Well he said deeper. _

The sudden fulfillment of his cry for more of his Dib, however had completely whipped Zim's mind. All he could do was stare up at his human with wide, dazed, tearful eyes as his body screamed with electricity as Dib found the very deepest point in him.

It was pure bliss to see him paralyzed in pleasure like this and more than encouraging. Dib growled lowly as he dipped down to take bite of Zims neck and tugged on the flesh to make him even weaker than he already was.

He could hardly help the choked sobs falling from his lips in perfect time with each stroke. And that bite had him falling ever deeper down the rabbit hole with reckless abandon. His moment of self consciousness had only cut through for a moment before being ripped away by his human.

That action had the human pulling away and moving Zims hand. "Don't you dare cover your mouth mister." He softly took a hold Zims chin and squeezed it lightly as he smirked. "I want the neighbors to know my name~" He purred deeply. "So scream as loud as you want baby boy~" He added as he gave Zim a harder thrust to make him uncover his mouth, grip the sheets and scream loud enough to echo in the room. "Mmm~ Thats a good boy~ MY little invader~" He moaned as he returned to the normal deep thrusts and moved his hand to grip his throat lightly but firm. "You're all mine. No one. NO ONE elses. Is that understood mister?"

There was no way he could refuse such a  _ delicious _ order~

"Yes, hnn~ yes daddy~" the reply had been shaky and almost breathless as the invader curled his own hands deep enough into the sheets to tear as well, "Z-ziIM nnnnhhhmm~ ZIM IS ALL YOURS!" Tears were starting to peek softly from the alien's eyes again as the feeling of his Dib so fully sheathed was starting to overwhelm his senses. His heart was pounding and his gasped breaths had him dizzy in the best way. And his human seemed more than happy to exploit the weakness~ 

Trembling fingers slowly uncurled to reach out for his human again. The rougher pace was drawing a completely new set of sounds from the alien as his abdomen and thighs tensed under his human. Dib was so deep, and everything was mixing together in the best ways. Zim wasn't shy about his cries at this point~ Dib had made his desire regarding those noises quite well known~ "DIIIB~! Zim can't--~! NNnn~!!" Desperately digging his nails in to whatever flesh they happened to find, the alien's expression was quickly melting from the blissfully tortured pleasure, to a drooling ecstasy as his muscles pulsed around his lover's member. There was more than a fair amount of fluid leaking from Zim's own as well in that moment. The only thing on his mind was how close he wanted Dib to be as his body threatened to give itself up~

*He hissed more at the scratching and watched as his almighty invader Zim slowly melt away into a puddle of new chirps and moans. "Mm~ Such a delicious sounds my babys making~" He purred in Irkin with a cocky tone. "You're blissful crying is like music to my ears~" He moaned against Zims lips as he slowly slipped his member out, making the alien shiver and reach for his human again.

No! That was not fair! Zim knew his human was doing this on purpose, but there was little he could manage aside from a few messy sobs and desperate whines as trembling fingers chased after his human. He wouldn't leave him trapped in this torture would he?!

The sight of his desperate trembling half broken baby trying to reach for him made him snicker. "What a beautiful sight~" He took a hold of the alien chin and squeezed again like earlier. "A dangerous almighty invader reduced to...this~" Although he wore that seductive grin he still managed to show his lover the affection and love through his gaze. "Into a mindless sobbing little mess~" He added as he let go of his chin and sat up against the headboard of his bed and pulled the little Irkin into his lap. He held him just an inch away from his twitching throbbing member. 

Every pull, tease, and firm grip that had followed sent the alien on a rollercoaster of hope and frustration. And just when the relief of being pulled back to Dib's lap had set in, it was held just out of reach!

"Daddy almost fucked all of your little brains out~" He snickered before adding more to the loving tease. 

_ He really was trying to torture him wasn't he? _

If Zim could have managed the strength, he would have done it himself! But as it was, he was simply too far gone to be able to put any real force behind the shaky squirming.

"Does my baby want me to put it back in?" He taunted.

The question had gotten a few panted whines and a desperate nod, only to be cut off by more teasing. 

"Aw baby...I don't know~ You look like you've had enough~" The human only continued to taunt the poor creature as he pulled him closer.

_'Enough?!_ _No! Not enough!'_ Whimpering and softly papping Dib's shoulders in desperate frustration really did make Zim look like a frustrated baby~

*"If you really want more...I wanna hear you beg.~" The order had come out in a slight Irkin growl as he kept the devious loving gaze. "I wanna hear you scream...tell daddy how much you want his...cock~" That word sounded even filthier in Irkin! 

Then there came that order. It had stilled both Zim's body and mind with electric shivers. _That really was not fair!_ _Filthy_ word.... _alluring_ Dib....and in his native tongue! 

‘ **_NOT FAIR!’_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Shifting to cover his eyes, the invader almost seemed to be shaking his head ' _ no' _ in his squirming. The affection and cocky purrs had slowly broken the alien down however. " _ P-please _ ....~ Zim wants  _ more _ ~!  _ Please _ put it back....!" Shivering at how tightly he was being held, Zim gripped Dib's shoulders in a trembling grasp before squeezing his eyes shut helplessly, "FUCK ME WITH YOUR COCK DIB~!"

And just like that, two horribly filthy words had slipped passed his lips in a screamed whine. Dib had won, and Zim was helpless in his arms~

Hearing the innocent creature scream such profanity made him feel so good as he moved the aliens hands from his eyes and gazed deeply. "You're such a good boy Zim~" He smiled sweetly. "Now i'm gonna fuck the rest of your little brains out."

The praise would have earned Dib a sweet, hopeful smile. Had it not been followed by such a wonderful plunge~ 

A sharp gasp had been drawn from the humans lips once again as he felt his length break right through. "FUCK!" The pleasurable scream came with nails digging into his lovers skin and watching him dangle in his arms just made him want to thrust even further into him. 

Zim had no idea his human could even go deeper, let alone that it could feel so good! Any strength he had to even lift his arms or tense his legs had been ripped clean through him by the harsh drop, and the bouncing had only pushed his ability to function further and further away from him. Blissful shock had shoved his eyes and lips open while his thoughts amounted to static fuzz. Strangled mewls danced with his limp form as his spine curved to make Dib's member hit just the right spot with every broken bounce.

"Hmm~ Zii-- Zimm~" He panted as he began to bounce the weak thing on his lap in a faster pace. "Ah~ It feels so good~ Hnn...Baby..."

About the only thing keeping him from blacking out was Dib's moans and the pure will to keep feeling the reason for those sounds. Hiccupped breaths and moans guided tears and drool alike as his face became more and more of a mess with. Each. Harsh. Thrust.

Realizing he actually broke the alien made him chuckle a sweet, "What's wrong baby?" Before adding another taunt. "I thought you wanted daddy to finish?" The playful words came with a sneer as he watched the hazy alien dangle helplessly in pleasure.

Zim couldn't even focus enough to come up with a decent sound. And the sight of the alien so lost must have been excellent motivation for Dib~ Wide opened lips helplessly grasped for form as they weakly mouthed nonsense, fat tears filled glowing pink lenses only to spill over and drip on to Dib's body in time with the bouncing, and thick drool spilled down Zim's chin without his notice. The sounds slipping passed his lips could only be described as begging chokes and blissful squeals as his human's member seemed to hit the best. Spot. Every. Time!

"Do you want daddy to stop?~" He teased to get the Irkins attention and funny enough it did.

_ ' _ **_Don't Stop!_ ** _ '  _

Just when he thought the experience couldn't get more intense, he had uttered two words that pushed his body to act on it's own it seemed. Zim hadn't even been fully processing his own desperate pleas, but Dib was at least where he could weakly grab at him again. Gods, how he needed him to keep going! It was amazing that he'd even been able to choke out the mumbled words, dripping both tears and saliva alike onto Dib's chest as he clung.

The sweet face of pure weakness and pleasure his lover was giving him encouraged him to grab his hips and thrust harder. More intense moans dripped from the humans lips as he enjoyed the pulsing skin around his member. "Ah~....Gyah~! Fuck Zim!...Hmmm~! Nnngh~... Oh Zim~" There was a smooth pause between each moan. "Mm~ I love you Zim~" he whimpered against the sensitive antennas as he held the little thing close to him and went faster the more he felt his body come closer and closer to its peak. He took another glance at the small mindless creature in his arms. Drool poured out of his mouth while his tongue hung out and tears streamed down his face. He leaned down with a curiosity of how his lovers mouth tasted when he was broken like this. His tongue darted out to catch the drool dripping off his chin and fixed the Irkins face to watch him as he swallowed the dirty drool. 

He pulled the weak creature in for another kiss. Slipping his tongue past the velvet lips tolick at the dangerously sharp fangs. At first he had only been exploring the teeth out of curiosity but now he wanted to feel just how sharp they really are. With that a simple harsh glide under the sharp teeth cut the fragile muscle well enough to bleed.The sting of the saliva seeping into the cut felt stung so good he almost didn’t want to pull away. Dib really good more animalistic at times huh? As he pulled away a trail of saliva connected their tongues and their loving gazes locked with half lidded eyes. Dib cut the trail when he lifted his lovers chin a bit more for a better angle. The sight of Zim tilted up with his mouth wide open for him was beautiful and he couldn’t help the small snicker that past his lips. “Heh~Look at you.. Dirty little space boy~ Mouth all open just for me~” 

His low tone had the alien purring weakly. Waiting to see what would happen next and surely he hadn’t expected what did happen… The human cupped his face while he stuck his tongue out over his mouth. Letting his bleeding tongue drip into his mouth as a few drops missed and hit his lips instead. Now Zims was not only a mess of tears and drool, but his chin had been dripping with bits of blood from his Dib. Animalistic nature indeed. Dib was a lot more sadistic than he thought~

Dibs half lidded eyes came with a dirty gaze now as he watched Zim drink his blood. Those honey orbs were so daring and sweet with a small tint of lust behind them. It was a look that could drive anyone mad in a situation like this.

Every sound and movement drove the invader even closer to his own peak, and that kiss had almost done it! The fresh metallic taste brought on a sheen of something else for a moment before being driven away by the intense pleasure surfing through him. How could any other instinct survive with Dib looking at him like THAT?! And such filth spilling from his lips....it almost felt scandalous to kiss him like that~ All the alien could focus on was how both body and mind seemed to get fuller and fuller by the second~

When his tongue had no more to offer he slipped it back into his mouth and gave Zim a soft peck on the lips before letting his face go. His hands fell back onto his hips to press him down a little further. That made the Irkin even weaker than before and the moaning was almost inaudiable now. "Mmm~ Do you like that baby?" The cracked whined and chocked sobs were so perfect. Beautiful. They drove the human insane and drew his own set of moans and mewls. "Do you like it when daddy fucks you like this?" Picking up the smaller body once more he let him fall right back on to his length and pounded into him. His grip tightened on his hips and moved him to bounce in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. At this point dib had been doing most of the work as he let the happy little Irkin limp and dangle in peace. Zim was to weak to speak or even move at this point and he seemed happy enough with it so why not. As long as he didn't leave him in that hell again like earlier when he pulled out.

Eventually he'd gone just a little deeper into the alien as he the head of his length could almost be seen hitting the walls of his stomach from the outside. He really was going to fuck his brains out if he could go in any deeper he was tiny enough. Or at least rearrange some of his organs pounding into him like that. 

"Mmm~ Baby...Daddys so close~" His tone changed to a higher pitch as he continued to thrust into alien with all his loving force. Being this deep felt too good, he could practically feel his squidlyspooch at this point. "Daddys gonna cum and fill your sweet little tummy with all the human babies~" The moan came in a low purr against the weak lips as his hand reached down to softly stroke at the unique member making the pleasure even more unbearable.

How was he supposed to respond if his human kept wiping the words right out of his mind with every touch

Dib watched as the Irkin struggled to voice words. Stuttering, mumbling, and at some point just whining. "Mhm~" Chuckling at the weak invader he let his finger dip into the tulip shaped head to scoop out the pink fluids leaking out. "Lost for words baby boy?~" A teasing growl matched the words perfectly making the alien weakly reach out for him. 

_ He just enjoyed his torture didn't he? _

With a smirk a brought the same finger up from the organ to his parted lips. Lathering the delicious pink jelly over the wormy tongue. "Mmm~ Tasty isn't it baby?"

All the invader could really do was watch as Dib took some of the nasty fluids for himself.

"Mmm sweeter than fundip~" Before the human could do anything else he was hauled in for a deep kiss as it was the only thing the alien could really manage after that. 

Every muscle focused on burying Dib's member inside of him, and pulsing around it to coax the promised fluid free. Perhaps the way his whole body shook would have added to the blissful sensation as his tongue coaxed the humans back to him. Zim was desperate and his own body was already threatening to slip passed the point of no return! Every part of the alien craved his human, and he did not care if the fluid felt strange or even stung. He just knew he needed it!

"Dib! Ahh'mm~ I can't! Gonna---! Nooooo~!!" Pulling away from the kiss to hide in his chest again, the desperate warning that came from the Irkin was a true miracle in the moment. Zim could hardly believe the sound of his own voice as his body continued to try to draw Dib even closer. He wanted his human to cum first! He needed.... Tears crept further over his eyes as if begging for permission. "Please~ Let Zim....cum...~!" For once his voice had followed the desperate thought as he held on to Dib for dear life.

The kiss had only encouraged the human to thrust harder until he was completely engulfed by Zims body. He moaned desperately in the kiss before following his lips as he pulled away to warn him. "Hhn~ Zi-Zim..." His hands reached to cup his face so he could look him deeply in the eyes. "I want you to keep your eyes on me while you cum baby." His own eyes closed for second as he whined in that sweet high pitched tone again. The feeling was so good but he couldn't let his mind haze now. His eyes cracked open again to gaze at the bright pink sobbing orbs. "I want to see that beautiful look in your eyes as you explode~" His own body was starting to reach its peak now making him wrap one arm around the alien while his other hand still cupped his cheek. "nNNNgh~ Mmm Zim...let's cum together baby~" He whined desperately pulling him into a deep kiss tying their tongue together. While they still managed to hold their passionate deep gaze.

The prospect of them finishing together had been beautifully maddening, and the kiss only made his minds fuzz more. Focusing his lidded eyes into his human's state only fueled the tension building in Zim's body, while the way Dib swallowed his lover's desperate whines and silent pleas had the alien trying to wrap his tongue around Dib's again. But seeing the way he pulled away to gasp for air, and feeling the way his cock pulsed inside of him had been simply too much. 

Both pulling away from their sweet kiss to cry out each others name in perfect unison as they drowned in their loving tears and reached their peak.

The humans body was trembling as his thick milk shot straight into Zims stomach and slowly slid down the walls before flowing out with organ. When he pulled out the foreign liquid dripped from the pouch in larger drops and ran down the aliens shaking thighs. His human was holding in quite a lot wasn't he? Zim's vision blurred to almost black as his body forced an egg out rather roughly between them. No doubt they were clinging tight enough to crush the jelly like thing, but he didn't really care~ The feeling of Dib's essence slipping down his insides as he pulled away was all Zim could think on. He loved his human so much, and this was absolute bliss~

"My almighty Zim~" Dib nuzzled the broken creatures shoulder as he held him close and purred affectionately before lying him down. Once he had the alien settled into a comfy spot he came to lie next to him and pulled him into a warm loving embrace. After that Zim was going to needing all the comforting snuggles and loving pecks. 

After the situation had calmed down his lover was settled down in his arms he finally decided to check on the smaller being. "Are you ok?" The soft question came in a calm tone.

The invader's soft nod had come with a small chirp as he settled and nuzzled in to Dib's soft embrace, "Zim... _Zim loves_ _you Dib_ ~ _My Dib_ ~"

"I love you very very much Zim~  _ MY _ almighty Zim" With that he gave the Irkin a soft peck on his antenna and nuzzled him lightly.

"All yours Dib thing~" nuzzling a bit closer, the soft kiss on the antenna sent soft shivers down Zim's back as his arms curled around Dib to hold him close. The gentle sigh and loving claim only made the alien smile and kiss softly at his human's chest and neck.

They sat there in silence for a while and for once the silence hadn't been sad or awkward. It was just...nice. They both just looked up to ceiling of stars, the curtains were still slightly closed so it was still a little easy to see the starry sky.

Dib sighed softly with a smile. "Heh...it's crazy isn't it?...how we went from  _ 'hating' _ each others guts to..." He made the air quotes and chuckled as he looked over them both. "This."

"This is the most normal thing Zim has experienced on this planet...." musing softly, the Irkin really couldn't deny anymore that they had both been aggressively flirting since the day they met. And realizing that really did make their present situation seem normal to his mind. Blinking slowly, Zim felt his body relaxing enough to start to fall asleep again. He was warm and surrounded by his Dib's scent and his body was more than ready to rest at the moment~

And for a short time the universe had allowed the pair to simply rest and enjoy each other's touch. The time of peace they were allowed almost seemed surreal compared to the chaos of the few hours previous, and it seemed to only solidify the feeling of bonding to Zim at least. 

That peace had lasted only long enough to lull them into a false sense of security however~

Just as Dib had finally started to doze off the sudden burst had him almost jumping out of bed as he gripped the blanket to cover his bare chest. 

"DID HE HURT YOU?!" The sharp demand had come with the door being slammed open by a not too happy looking Professor. SIR had been doing it's duty without fail, but it was tiny and couldn't move fast enough to stop the shove that had forced the door open.

"DAD!" Dibs voice slightly cracked as his cheeks glowed red in embarrassment.

"Cease and desist!" SIR'S own order and come with an all too powerful for the situation weapon being trained on the intruder, and chaos seemed to be erupting again. 

Zim had let out an otherworldly shriek as he drove for cover under the blankets. 

Gaz was staring with a  _ 'Wow this too good' _ smug look on her face. 

While Dibs new SIR and the Professor looked like they were about to full on fight in Dib's room.

Things had frozen in a split second however as the group actually looked at the scene in front of them. Dib was....at  _ least _ shirtless....Zim was whimpering and balled up in the blanket, and room smelled like....

_ 'Nope.' _

Turning on heel the Professor had practically said the word as he slammed the door closed behind him on the way out. The original _ 'sex talk' _ had been awkward enough, and he was DEFINITELY not wanting to have to do another version.

"He's fine," hiding his own embarrassed blush behind his collar, the Professor spoke the unnecessary words to his daughter. Clearly she'd just seen the same thing, but he still felt compelled to do so, "Let's....just get cleaned up. Okay sweetheart?" Neither of them were exactly clean after all this, and that would likely give them some time to come out on their own....

"And just when you think things couldn't get anymore gayer." Gaz added as she shook her head with a cheeky grin. "Well...if he wasn't gay for him before, he's DEFINITELY gay for him now." She chuckled a bit before her dad softly tapped her shoulder as 'no no' making her roll her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------

Honestly, he didn't know if he should be happy or not? That...thing just tore apart another crazy THING and now he's squealing like a piggy and hiding under his sons sheets....naked. How the hell did they go from hell to this? From Dib nearly blasting him into the next dimension to doing THAT...with him. The thrill maybe? Who even knows. Sometimes he really couldn't understand his son, but then again...he couldn't understand his precious wife sometimes either. It was one of the few traits Dib carried with him. And oh man is he in so much trouble, he didn't know when, but he felt it coming. It won't be long before his son decides to unravel the truth and scold him for lying to him all these years. That wasn't gonna be pretty. Maybe he can try to approach him about it first when he comes down after....that.

\-----------------------------------------------

When the situation had calmed down a bit he looked over to where Zim was still hiding under the blanket. "Zi-zim?" He peeked under the blanket to find the Irkin shyly curled up and pouty. "He's gone now if you wanna come ou--"He hadn't even been able to finish his sentence before the pouty aliens claws met his face shoving him away. "Hey!" 

Zim was going to die! To be seen in such a state was embarrassing enough, but by both the she-Dib AND 'Dad'?!? AND WHAT ABOUT GIR?! He was small and easy to miss, and he'd last been with those two, so goodness knows what he saw! The idea of his little robot asking questions about it had been enough to make him consider if hiding in here forever was an option.

So for now Zim was going to stay hidden under these blankets until he was ready to come out or convinced otherwise. 


	20. Forgotton Memories

Not if Dib had anything to say about it though. He was already trying to coax him out. Pushing his face away with a small huff, Zim ended up worming himself further under the cover before emerging again. The only thing that cut through his pouty attitude was seeing Dib try to cover his newly marked self. "Nope. No shirt for you Dib thing~!"

Dib only rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright fine. I'll go to the closet." Leaning in he gave Zim a small kiss on the cheek and crawled out of bed to find something new to wear. 

"I love you Dib thing~ Your clothes are now Zim's~" You could practically hear the affection in Zim's tone as he popped the shirt over his head.  _ Much better~ _ The alien had given a small stretch before his mind decided to be rude...

Pieces flowing together to make confusion and sadness mix into his attitude. There was so much about today that was messed up, and so many emotions that his brain still didn't fully know what to do with. The Professor's attitude and feelings toward him had clearly be tinted by what he witnessed. It made perfect sense, but it was a new factor he'd have to consider now.... and then there was what Tak might ACTUALLY DO once she recovered and regrouped. Her promise to come back had been sincere the first time, so he had little reason to believe it wouldn't come true again.

Dib shook his head and turned to pet the silly Irkin wearing his shirt. "Of course they are." He watched as the little thing spaced off.  _ 'Why does he look upset all of sudden?'  _ Without further questions he pulled Zim in a tight embrace and nuzzled him. It didn't matter what was going through his mind all he knew was it looked like he needed to be comforted. Even if it was just a small hug, a light peck on the head, and a little teasing. "I'd tell you you can wear anything in my closet if you want, but you've owned my clothes since the first day you've spent the night. I still have sweaters and shirts missing that i'm sure ended up at your place cause you stole em~" 

Just as Zims mind had started to slip into a bit of a dark place however, Dib had felt it necessary to bring him into a loving embrace again. At first, the invader's eyes had widened, but then the expression slowly shifted into a playful smirk at his human's offer and sweet kiss. "If Zim puts you in the closet, can I wear you too~?" Flashing him a slightly cocky grin as he brought his eyes to focus on his human. That was sure to get a reaction~

"I'm taking you hadn't had enough of me then?~" The tease came with a purr against the shy antennas. Initially Zim had gone for a flustered response, but getting an even more perverted comment in return had him backing down just a little and Dib could sense it like a dog sensing fear. "What's wrong? Was I too much for you~" 

_ What kind of perverted freak has been hiding behind his Dib monkey? _

Chuckling at the blushing Irkin he figured he was ok enough now to go back to his closet. The side of the closet Zim had fallen asleep in the other day was wide open exposing the old pictures pinned on the wall and the computer that probably had more. 

As Dib finished getting dressed he felt a small shove and watched as the little alien reached in his closet to snatch the picture. "Oh yay...here comes the teasing..." He mumbled before rolling his eyes and sure enough came Zims teasing right after.

So it was true. The dib thing really did have a crush on him! And plenty of pictures. Such a little stalker~ But who can blame him? Zim is fabulous! He hadn't even noticed himself making a cute teasing pose towards his Dib.

The human blushed at the Zims pose. He a little bent foward like an anime girl as he made a sweet little gesture and held the picture up to his face teasing him not only by the picture but his absolute beauty. The shirt had barely cover stopped just about his Invader label and it was just perfect. Dib desperately reached searched for his camera as he kept his eyes on him and single drop of blood was starting to run down his nose. If he could he would've tackled the alien and played with him all over again, but once was enough today. "Pl-please stay like that..." He mumbled as he continued his search for the camera.

\----------------------------------------

After Gaz had cleaned up she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen to find her dad sitting at the table with a picture of their mother. The sight had her sighing and frowning. She knew this wasn't going to end very well when Dib finally came down to talk. 

She pulled up a chair next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey dad..." The photo in question had been at a family outing, around the time Gaz was starting to walk. Mary, Sta, was crouched down, holding her daughter's little hands, and grinning ear to ear. Clearly it was a casual day, as her attire did not look anything like work appropriate. The lighting caught the purple sheen hidden within seemingly black hair, styled into a medium length bob cut, and the pastel rainbow shine of her iridescent overcoat. The jacket itself was loose and a bit puffy around the arms, but the solid pastel yellow, blue, green, and pink cuffs, trim, and collar made it look more fitted. Underneath was a golden shirt displaying a sun flower, and a pair of black pants with a white stripe down the side. The outfit was tied together by a pair or iridescent, silvery sandals, black nerd glasses, light blue eye shadow, what appeared to be a minimalist wing eyeliner, black, glossy lipstick, and a skull necklace that would later belong to Gaz. Little Gaz looked so focused, and the look of pride shining through Mary's blue-purple eyes was plain to see.

Gaz gave the picture a small glance before looking back up at her father with the same sad gaze. This is just as hard for him as it is for Dib. He didn't want Dib to hate him and it wasn't like he did any of this to hurt them. It was just something he thought it was a secret worth keeping in order to protect them. She couldn't even count the possible danger her brother would have put himself through as a kid if he knew all this. It'd be much worse than what he already did! Not only that he'd probably go around telling everyone and threatening to put eggs in his bullies stomachs. That would have made him even more of a misfit than he already was. Shaking her head at the thought she let her head rest on the professors shoulder again and set her eyes back on the picture. 

"I'm sorry dad. I know you didn't do this to hurt him or me... But i'm sure once we talk it over his stupid little brain will understand what's going on. You know how he is. A big cry baby til he finds something interesting about the situation. He'll forget all about how mad he was..." She snickered. "Besides... you have to admit. He was going to find out eventually. So it was better now than later."

"I know....," letting off a small sigh, the man turned to give his daughter the best smile he could manage at the moment, "I just hoped it would be under better circumstances...." Of course, any circumstances would have been better than this. Taking a steadying breath, the Professor laid his goggles aside before turning more to face her.

"Gaz....what exactly did he see? It's alright if you don't know, I just.....he's going to have questions. And I'm sure you do too...." The Professor had known for a while now that Gaz was more aware than her brother. She'd even asked him a few things directly once or twice. The main difference between her knowing and Dib knowing however, had always been their emotional states. Dib was wildly passionate, which was great and SO much like his mother when she found something interesting. He always had to find the truth. To know more, be more. It was an excellent driving force, but it also meant that accepting something like any of this would be....damaging....

Gaz was more accepting of the bizarre and seemed quite a bit more level headed. She did what needed to be done with deadly accuracy and would much rather wait for the right moment than charge in, guns blazing. It was the same attitude Sta would give off when talking about her job, and the cold strength that he'd seen in action..... This is what had made him much more certain Gaz could handle information. And not only did she handle what she knew, but she had the tact to understand why her brother shouldn't.

And then there was his own feelings in this mess. Guilt and grief had made the man all too eager to pretend none of it ever happened. At least _ try  _ to. It was impossible, but he wasn't really ever the sort to quit....

"I'll answer any questions you have Gaz. No half answers or quick escapes. You shouldn't have seen what you did, but I know you had to have," gently laying his hand over top of hers, the Professor's expression was soft and caring with a hint of sadness to it, but again, he was never one to quit.

\----

Zim's tingling embarrassment had been overridden only by the excitement of spotting that picture. His human really was a stalker! And that computer wasn't part of the dream..... BUT DIB WAS A STALKER~~~!

Holding the thing up proudly, Zim had immediately begun needling his human, "How long did it take to get this hmmm~? Does my Dib look at these before he sleeps~? Answer me filth beast!" The invader hadn't even realize how he was posing as he continued to tease and demand answers. 

_ Why did he smell blood, and what could Dib possibly be searching for? _

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN DISTRACT ZIM WITH HENTAI AGAIN!" 'Again' had been the key word that might have drawn a laugh. Or perhaps it would have been the insinuation that he was in fact looking for hentai. Either way, Zim was giving off an expression perfectly balanced between annoyed and smug as he held the photo more prominently.

After Dib had finally got a hold of any nearby cameras he snapped a quick shot of the alien completely ignoring everything he just said, by choice. Just because Dib admitted his feelings didn't mean he had to tell Zim everything~

Zim pouted as Dib snatched the picture away and pinned it back to the wall. Still though... what does he do with these pictures? 

Dib sighed at the next thought causing the alien to stand back up normally and slowly creep up behind his human to hug him. 

"Heh...hi Zim." His tone was sad all of a sudden.

Dib sounded.... _ sad. _ ..Well, he did have a lot to process too. What with this 'Mom' and Tak situation. Zim's own thoughts had caused him to give Dib a soft squeeze. There was probably a lot wrong with the earth boy right now.

\--------------------------

"Well for one, according to the 'SIR'...he found a lot. First of all the SIR should have been a big clue...that thing had a bio signature."

"... Second of all the PAK Kit came with profiles and reports on both mom and Tak, just because they were the only two they decided to use for the medicine. And...last but not least. He...he was on the base floor." That had been enough for him to understand that Dib had collected almost every piece of evidence, including the depressing tapes and recordings. 

Listening to his daughter lay out all the evidence for what Dib had found sent cold chills down the Professor's body. He really couldn't think of a worse way Dib could have found it all out. No wonder he'd been so livid.

"I'm not sure what else he found...but I don't think he needed anymore than that." She added sadly before taking the picture from her father to look at Mary more clearly. "And as of the question part..." She hummed as she examined the photo thinking of a question. 

Squeezing his hands together, a guilty expression couldn't help but peak through on the Professor's face, despite his best efforts to hide it. He'd simply let his eyes drift shut in preparation for whatever Gaz would ask.

So many questions, yet the only one she could think ask was, "Which one of us was her favorite?" Was it a serious question or something to lighten him up? Possibly both.

The question she asked was so soft and pure. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Gaz really could be adorable sometimes. It was easy to forget that she was still a little girl with a soft heart some times. Especially when things got so serious. But it was times like this that never failed to remind him. 

"She didn't have one," the hummed answer held a soft bit or nostalgia as his mind conjured an image of her sitting with Gaz in a half fixed cockpit, "But she did like to let you 'help' with her projects more~ If she was building something or running a simulation, you were always in her arms. It was like she was trying to teach you~" That thought alone drew another soft chuckle. She never really did get that human babies absorbed information differently did she~? Still, it was a sweet memory.

Gaz only smiled at the thought. Maybe that's why she had been able to fix Taks ship when they worked on it before. Funny. Still though... "If mom taught me a lot more... why does Dib know what he does? I know...TAK..." That name came out of her lips with disgust. "Couldn't have taught him that much..."

"Are yous talking bout Mary???" Gir asked cutely.

They both looked at the little bot. Yes it should be obvious that the picture is probably what gives it away, but it was hard to tell if he meant their actual mother or Dib.

"Marys so niiiiice she helped my master in the academy a looooooong time ago."

And with that both their eyes widened. Nah this must be a mistake....right?

\-------------------------------

Nuzzling his human's back softly, the invader was giving off a pulsed, low tone hum to try and comfort his human. It might not end up having the same effect, but he was trying, "Do you want to tell Zim why you are sad?" In the event that he did not, it would be waffle time. Or maybe chicken or the 'mac & cheese'. Those were so called 'comfort' foods for humans if he remembered correctly.

The low hum was actually comforting. It may not have been radiating as strongly as Zim hoped but whatever it was the human was picking up was enough to help his tense body weaken into a more stable state. His hand came down told Zims tightly as he smiled at the kind nuzzling. It felt nice being comforted like this and he'd almost forgotten how caring the alien really was when he was depressed. There were a couple times he'd caught the stubborn invader giving off the little pulses and hums when he'd catch Dib sad enough in school. "Thank you Zim..." He let out a relaxed sigh.

Feeling Dib's body relax a little had been a surprisingly good sign. Zim was glad it helped. Even if just a little. 

"It's just..." Furrowing his brow again he tried his best to focus on the humming instead of the thoughts forming in his mind. "..Everything happened so fast today. And I honestly don't even know what to say to my dad..." His eyes looked to the ground. "So many years I spent being told by him that 'the supernatural didn't exist' or 'Aliens aren't real'... when I am one! Well... half of one." The mocking came with a light snarl as he reached for an easy outfit and tapped on the aliens hands to move so he could get dressed. "Like seriously? Why? It makes no sense...!" Rolling his eyes annoyed he turned to pull the alien back into his arms. 

Listening to Dib's tone had however caused his antennae to droop a bit.He didn't really know how to help. However his antennas did seem to try as they slowly came forward to pet his cheeks and playfully poke at the human for comfort. 

It did make him smile just a little and kiss the sweet playful things. "...the only thing I don't hate about today...is you. Even if I blasted you off your feet earlier..." He chuckled hooking a finger under the aliens chin and pulling it up to kiss him. "I think I pretty much made up for that." The shift in the aliens eyes had his smile growing wider. Shy little invader~ "Honestly, that part felt like a dream." He cupped his face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "And if I hadn't been hit with that small bit of reality earlier...." Referring to his dad barging in. "I would have still thought it was a dream." His eyes were so loving and caring as they gazed at the invader. 

Zim was glad to hear that his Dib didn't regret that part of the day at least, but it really was a sticky situation. 'Dad' was important, and it definitely seemed like there was tension between all of them now. And Dib seemed even more awkward about it since 'Dad' had gotten an eyeful. 

"If I am still dreaming though... I hope I never wake up. I've only held you for a little while and that was enough to spoil me~" He snickered booping the aliens nub. 

The next comment had quickly chased that away however. "Zim doesn't want to wake up either~" reaching on his tip toes, the alien planted a sweet kiss on his human's lips

His gaze moved to the door nervously. He knew they couldn't stay up here forever although it was something he really wish to do. But then again he still wanted answers from his father even if he was afraid of the confrontation. "Alright. We should go downstairs now..." Mumbling the words he hesitated before pulling away from his lover to head towards the door. "Put on some shorts or something though..." He added a little jealous as he stopped at the door way. "Those are my alien cheeks~" He winked once more before giving a cute smile and making his way out. 

With a small giggle Zim went on his way to find the requested clothing item. "As you wish my Dib~" It had only been as his human headed for the door that his brain put two and two together, "WAIT WHAT?!" Was Dib referencing that internet thing he saw?!? Did cheeks mean butt in this sense?! WHAT THE HECK HAD ZIM BEEN SHOUTING?!?

The alien hadn't had time to pry for answers as he clambered after Dib though. In fact, he'd already been halfway down the stairs when Zim came through the door trying to pull the little overly sized shorts on.

\--------------------------------

"Yeah My master, Mary, and Tak all went to the academy together! Mary was a lot further than master though...She got sad cause master was getting the mission for earth."

"Gir how do you know all this if you weren't even invented for Zim yet?" Gaz asked confused.

"My master used to get mad about a girl that looks like Mary because the tall people told him they sent her on his mission instead! I don't think the master knows it was the same ladys though...he alsos likes to watch his old memories with me on the computers at home...i saw the same lady hiding in the bushes with the mean lady..."

"Mean lady?"

"The kitty lady.."

"Kitty?" Gaz took a second to think. "Tak?"

That was....news to the Professor too. How old were Zim and Tak exactly? Honestly, he'd never considered it. Given their proximity to his son he'd just kind of assumed they were at least in a similar ballpark. But to be old enough to have studied with his wife? That was mind bending to him, and he'd been about to press for further information himself when the stair nearest Dib's room gave a sharp squeak.

"Not a word to Dib about that and I'll let you keep this," handing Gir a small, chromed metal rod, the Professor was more than a little relieved when Gir saluted and started playing with it. It was a powerful magnet, so there was litte doubt it would be 'fun' for the little bot's internal processor. Or at least make him loopy enough to avoid mentioning it again.

"Hey mega gaylord." Gaz joked as he walked in the room. 

Dib in haled deeply with an annoyed look before pausing. "Eh whatever." He shrugged off the comment and walked over to the cabinet to get a glass for water.

Ok...Awkward silence filling the room now.

Geeze... she was only trying to lighten the mood a little. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat with the picture of their mother.

For a second, the Professor had expected Dib to snap back at his sister, but none of them had been so lucky. "Alright. I'm just going to say it. Today was horrible and you have every right to be angry Dib. I'm not going to make excuses, but I do hope you and Zim will sit with us so we can finally address the elephant in the room." 

A bit blunt, but it wasn't exactly like there was a good way to approach the topic of today. And putting it off would only make things worse. Heaven knows how well that worked out before. There was a distinct possibility that his son would refuse, but the Professor was at least going to try.

Eyeing the Professor suspiciously, Zim had been keeping to the doorway as he waited for his Dib. And it was that suspicion that led him to give off a small glare and sit on the counter near the window instead of at the table. Dib he trusted. The man who threatened him hours earlier.....that was yet to be seen at this point. Still, sitting was sitting right?

Dib only paused for a moment before continuing to fill his glass with water. He still kept his back turned to the two sitting at the table along with Gir who seemed to catch Zims eye. 

Zim looked to the little bot and silently tried to call him over only to get a scared look in return and he only snuggled into Gaz's lap some more.

Zim forgot all about his little bot and watched as Dibs SIR came downstairs to join the table. When Dib had finally taken a drink and built up the strength and courage he set the cup down in the sink and turned to look at his father. It was a little hard to hold his tongue as his first instinct had been to start rambling about how his father could lie and do those things, but that better half of himself came in to stop him again as he took the aliens hand. "Come on. Sit with me..." He mumbled to him softly as he helped him hop off the counter. 

The tension in the room only seemed to increase as Dib seemed to ignore the words. That had prompted Zim's own suspicion to increase before his attention was drawn by his human's request. His hesitation hadn't lasted long as he gave in and followed Dib to sit at the table. Why was Gir still cuddling the she-Dib? The fearful expression in his little Gir made Zim's heart ache. Even with everything they'd been through, and everything the little bot had seen, he never seemed fearful of him. 

Dib opened the chair for the alien before sitting down himself and tried to keep an open mind as he looked at his father. "So...what other terrible truths are we unveiling today?" He nipped. 

Slowly raising his hand to rest back on the table, Zim brought his eyes up to the group. It would seem things were already off to an inelegant start....

Closing his eyes at the question that had been bitten out, the Professor wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed. It was better than shouting he was almost certain, but it didn't really leave much room to answer. "Let's start with something we already know," Folding his own hands in front of him, the Professor had taken on a serious but patient tone, "Aliens are very real and I have been actively keeping this knowledge from you. What are your thoughts on this?"

That made Dib chuckle in a nonfriendly way as he shook his head. "Are you kidding me? You're gonna start out with that?" 

"Dib." Gaz had half a mind to kick her brother, but settled for a glare knowing that probably would have made it worse.

Dib sighed at the glare and looked away not from fear, just annoyance. "Obviously yes. Duh. I have an alien boyfriend for gods sake. And why should I have to repeat myself to you about how I feel? So you can throw them away like you did the last time." Realizing his snap he stopped for a second to take a deep breath and turn back to face his father. "...I'm not happy with you keeping this information from me. Alright. You know how much it hurts to find those things out the way I did?" He sighed and rested his face in his hands. "I spent almost my whole life being told by YOU that ghosts, bigfoot, vampires, werewolves, ALIENS, and more, don't exist." He shrugged as he placed his hand back down on the table. "Just to find out later in life that YOU married one!"

Gaz had just been about to respond when her brother cut her off.

"And don't you dare...Don't you even DARE say that you tried to stop me from going to the raid for this reason because that will only make things worse." He frowned.

"No. I can't possibly know what that feels like," setting his eyes back on his son, the Professor spoke with a sympathetic tone as his back seemed to straighten in the chair, "And I get the feeling that 'I'm sorry' isn't going to get us anywhere, but I truly am. I shouldn't have lied to you." He knew he was poking a bear at this point, but the elder Membrane couldn't help but silently appreciate that Dib had actually responded relatively reasonably so far given the situation.

"Please try to understand my reasons though. You are VERY emotionally driven Dib. I didn't want you to do something reckless with the information, and addressing it even mentally was and is very....difficult. I am a man of science and reason and for most of my young life, honestly did believe these thing were pure fantasy. And when....when your mother passed I defaulted to that to try to keep you safe. I thought that if you could move on from your parascience, then you would be safe from....well, from a lot of things." That last bit had just barely drawn his gaze to Zim. Most alien species earth had contact with were not friendly, contrary to popular belief, and his son was the last person he wanted getting caught up in something like this if he could at all avoid it. A normal, human life that each of his children could be proud of was the ideal. Clearly fate had had other plans, "I see now that I should have helped you to understand rather than trying to move you away from your interests."

"No shi--"

"Dib stop being a damn hotheaded freak and listen!" Gaz glared even harder than earlier.

"I am listening! And what i'm hearing was he WAS GOING TO HIDE THIS FROM US FOR OUR ENTIRE LIFE! GAZ! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MOM DIED! HE NEVER TOLD US!" He exclaimed as he stood up from the table to yell at his sister and gesture at his father. "HE WAS NEVER GOING TO TELL US! DOESN'T THAT MAKE YOU UPSET?!!! WE WERE NEVER GONNA HEAR ABOUT MOM AND WE WOULD ONLY HAVE THE LITTLE MEMORIES WE HAD. OH BUT WAIT YOU ALREADY KNEW SO HOW COULD IT--"

Gaz stood up angrily and leaned over the table to meet her brothers face. "FOR YOUR DAMN INFORMATION! I DID NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS MUCH! I ASSUMED AND JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE RIGHT! AND YES IT MAKES ME UPSET, BUT AT LEAST I HAVE THE FUCKING DECENCY TO LISTEN TO HIS REASONS FIRST AND NOT CRY ABOUT IT! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HE MEANS ABOUT YOU BEING A BIG BITCH BABY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP. SIT DOWN. AND LET HIM FINISH OR ELSE WE'LL NEVER FIND OUT ANYMORE OF WHATS GOING ON." She ordered as her glare threatened to hurt him and she got the glare in return before Zim had actually been the one to help with reason for once. 

Hearing Gaz shout like that had sent chills through the Professor's body and had him stiffening in his chair. She really did sound like her mother right now. Down to the inflection and scolding tone. She hadn't even left the room for him to try and verbally duke it out with Dib. It wasn't the time for that anyway....

Despite the screaming, Zim cautiously laid his hand on Dibs to calm him down before tugging on his sleeve lightly. Seeing Zim reach for Dib was frying the elder Membrane's nerves as well. For a second he had tensed the arm closest to the alien before relaxing at the sight of his gentle touch. Now he felt a bit bad for suspecting the worst...

Dib took another deep breath before plopping down in his seat.

"Now apologize." She almost sounded like her mother just now.

Dib frowned and groaned.

"NOW Dib."

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled like a child.

"Like you mean it Dib." Ok now that sounded like angry Sta. Spine chills.

Dib turned to look at his father. "I'm sorry." He scooted closer to the table. "...You have to admit though. Hiding it from me knowing that i'm emotionally driven apparently...wasn't a good idea. Don't you think it would have been better to tell me when I was younger and probably process it better than me finding out now? At least it would have been cleaner and I wouldn't have had to have those miserable files shoved in my face." His hands came up to rub his temples a little annoyed. " And yes. you could have tried to understand my interests. Or even explained to me why it wasn't ok to do those things other than your 'its not scientific' bullshit." He airqouted. "So nice it would have been to know that you believed me. So much time and energy trying to impress and prove to you that those things were real would have been saved! I wouldn't been so emotionally driven if it wasn't for you DAMAGING MOST OF THOSE FEELINGS!"

Gir watched from under the table with the SIR sitting by Dib.

Dib took a minute to calm down as he felt Zim hold his hand again. He smiled at the alien softly before turning back to his dad with a more stable attitude. "I'm sorry I lashed out. I just... I don't know how to process all this. I have so many things to ask and I just--"

"Can you honestly tell me that you, my son who raised the dead and chased another child on top of moving bus, would have handled this information well? Even if you had had it sooner? I agree that my behavior was, in the end damaging, which is why I do regret it, but do you truly think you wouldn't have done something rash?" Closing his eyes to take a breath and try to reason with Dib again, the elder Membrane mentally reminded himself not to turn a discussion into an argument. There was no point in focusing on the could have, when the damage was already done. And even he wasn't fully sure of the answer himself. Dib was always a bit unpredictable.

"On the topic of your mother...." the Professor had taken a small pause to even his own voice as his finger knotted together, "She died trying to leave earth. Her leaders recalled every Irkin out on missions for something I think read 'Imminent Doom'. I don't know if she ever made contact with them after the order to return, but I do know that she meant to get humans classified as a protected species given the....implications... of you two. But the ship...." Again he had taken pause as he swallowed thickly and let out a shakey breath, "Her ship exploded somewhere in the upper atmosphere. By the time I located the debris....there wasn't anything even close to recoverable, and she was.....gone. "

Closing his eyes tightly, it was taking almost everything he had not to let the images of the flaming wreck, creeping back into his mind, fill his vision again. It didn't excuse anything, but it really was time they both knew the truth....

Dib squeezed Zims hand as that truth had been revealed. He had nothing to say and if he did the deep ache in his heart wouldn't let him. Hearing the actual truth hurt a lot and almost made him regret even asking to hear it. The more his mind lost itself the tighter he squeezed Zims hand.

This had been the only time Gaz could be seen shedding a real tear before being pulled in by the professor. "Stupid idiot brother.." The insult had been muffled by her father coat. "Why did you have to ask..." She added. "Jerk."

"I'm sorry...ok? I just wanted to know how she died..." He replied with a shakey tone. "I didn't think it'd be like that."

Even Zim could feel the tension as he drew his human closer. So it really was true that 'Mom' was Irkin. And from the sound of everything else, a truly trusted observer. And the fact that she had died going back for Impending Doom 1 made his eyebrows furrow a bit though.

Usual procedure when an Observer was lost was to send an Invader to find out why. The tallest would certainly have taken notice when she didn't check in...but earth was still treated like an unknown for years after as far as he knew. It was a secret mission which he assumed meant that the planet had never been scouted. Given today's information, it clearly had however.

Dib felt Gir tugging on his pants and looked down to see the bot holding up the family photo to him. He sniffled softly as he pet Gir and took the photo. "It's just so unbelievable...everything." He said softly as he leaned over to rest on Zims shoulder. 

And they had a moment of silence. This whole situation had Zim thinking about it too as he moved his arm to embrace his sad human and hold him close. "This reminds Zim of a recruit that kept stealing my star maps." His tone had been a bit curious and to himself. In his touring on the original Massive, he'd gathered more than few data chips of star systems not yet declassified, and had hoarded them quite readily for his own purposes. But that stance and expression really did look like the one that he'd been given when he caught the thief. They'd managed to come to an agreement before the Professors found out, so it balanced, but the resemblance really was eerie.

As the truth weighed on the family, a few tears could be glimpsed slipping from the Professor's eyes as well as he moved to pull Gaz in to his arms. He would have held Dib too, but his son's outburst gave the impression that might not be appreciated right now. Gently stroking his daughter's hair, he gave Dib a soft look before reaching the hand across the table. Whether or not he took it would be his choice, but the man did not want to make him feel like he was being excluded. It was painful and the thoughts hurt everyone involved, but he didn't think that meant he was in the wrong for wanting to know....especially after so long.

When the human had felt a little better he felt sat up into the aliens embrace more as he gave him a better view of the picture. "We took this a week before she left..." He smiled weakly at the memory. "We were still really young...so we didn't get to make very many memories with her. But... this day heh. I remember it so clearly." He chuckled a bit. "Gaz wouldn't stop hitting me with me with her bottle so mom yelled at her...in I assume now...was Irkin. Which it's starting to make a little more sense as to why I can speak it a little too perfectly. Heh~"

Being shown the photo and explained memory made the Irkin smile a bit. Gaz and Dib really have not changed from what he's heard and now he even knew why the language had rolled off his humans lips just right.

"You were such a cry baby..." Gaz added as she softly pulled away from her father wiped her eyes. "Even though I was the baby." She pouted. "I remember it took mom a while to get you to shut up..."

Dib gave his sister a small glare. "Hey! It's not my fault I have emotions!" He nipped lightly.

"Whatever dummy..."

Zim placed the picture on the table and cautiously slid it to the professor, still a little spooked by him. Everyone else was sharing memories maybe he'd like to share one. Quirking an eye, Zim had retreated his hands all too quickly before curling back to Dib. The Professor actually seemed a hint pleased at the behavior....

Gently picking the photo up, the elder Membrane cooed a bit at the memories. It was always amusing when she'd slip into her native tongue around the children. Someone always got nosey, and he couldn't help but find the sound cute coming from her. Even if it was obvious she was angry. "As I remember it, you had been trying to take it from her before she started hitting you~" chuckling a bit at the memory the Professor let his gaze drift between the two, "And you kept crying because she yelled at you too~"

"I thought it was my bottle..." Dib frowned and crossed his arms.

Gaz rolled her eyes and chuckled.

It was adorable really. Gaz had stopped hitting her brother and looked fascinated while Dib got worried, "After that, we all went to Bloaty's and you tried to feed your sister a pepperoni. It scared your poor mother half to death!" At this point he couldn't help but laugh as he came to rest his head in his hands. Cheese pizza, she had seen before and tolerated, but the meat is what had scared her. Just because one baby was okay with it, didn't mean the other would be.

"Nothing bad happened of course, but she was so worried and about ready to fight a pizza topping.......it really was adorable~" the Professor hadn't even tried to hide the love in his voice as he looked from the photo to his children.

Dibs pouting soon turned into laughter as he imagined his mom yelling at a small slice of pepperoni. While his brain apparently felt the need to side it with a memory of Zim squealing at the lunch meat from school which made him laugh a little more.

Gaz had joined in with a small giggle."Mom getting down with a slice of pepperoni?...imagine that. Sounds a lot like Zim when we were in Skool! He used to squeal like a little piggy every time..." She added, her giggle turned into laughter as well.

"DO NOT COMPARE ZIM TO THE FILTH BEAST!" Zim's own snap had come with an indignant expression at the memory being conjured. Still, the amusement in the human's voice had the alien settling down a bit. These humans really were strange and interesting and always full of surprises.

The next line from the Professor had gotten them to settle down though and returning the same gaze. 

"She really did love you with all of her heart. Both of you." In that moment, his saddened expression was soft and loving.

*"I'm still her favorite..." Gaz teased in Irkin and that was new. Now she actually was very fluent in it seemed and that had everyone at the table surprised except for Dib apparently as he just seem to argue you back with the same language. 

Hearing the change in language had the Professor blinking for a moment.

*"Hey! Who made you favorite?!" He pouted.

He hadn't known they'd both kept in practice. It was....odd. not bad, just odd. He thought he'd never hear that language again, and here his children were having a siblings' quarrel with it. The universe really was amazing.

Zim had never expected to hear Irkin out of the she-Dib! That had given him pause as he just listened to the argument. Maybe Gir was calmer....? Reaching out his hand for the little bot, the invader had almost forgotten about their other robot companion. It was....very quiet compared to what he was used to.

*"Now now children," chuckling a bit, the Professor's own speech had come out more than a little broken, but still intelligible, "Favor not gifted one~ All feel the vital...." Okay, maybe it was kind of bad. His voice box simply couldn't make some of the sounds! Blushing a bit, the man cleared his throat before starting up again in English. "So, Zim. Do you have anything to add?"

"Your Irkin sounds like a toilet," Zim's own reply had come with a barely restrained laugh of his own. The straight blank expression that the comment had earned quieted that a bit however as his eyes darted awkwardly and he fell quiet again.

"I know you both still have questions," the elder Membrane had taken up a softer tone again as his embarrassment faded a bit, "You don't have to ask right now if you don't want to, but I do promise that I will answer whenever you are ready." If that meant now, then now it would be, but he didn't want to make his children feel pressured. Especially after the moment was turning a bit lighter, "Or we could just keep chatting if you want. It's good to sit down with you both like this..." Even if the circumstances were horrible, it still felt somehow good to be laughing and reminiscing with his children.

Dib sighed softly and took a moment to think about a lighter question. "...Well now that the truths out there, Are we allowed to know what she's like? How did you guys start dating? How were you able to make me and Gaz? AND WHAT DID HER SHIP LOOK LIKE?!" He asked excited as he stood up from his seat and leaned over the table with a shine of curiosity and happiness.

Gaz rolled her eyes again and looked at her father. "See... I told you he'd do that." 

Dibs cute curious turned into a pouty glare toward his sister. What was that supposed to mean?!

Gir hesitated for a moment before slowly coming closer to Zims hand. He stopped to look up at his master and examined to see if he was still hostile. When he saw no signs of hostility he smiled at his master and nuzzled his hand as he let out sweet little whirrs.

Well, at least Gir didn't hate him. Smiling gently, Zim gently pat his head before reaching down to set him on his lap. The little bot seemed much happier if those little sounds were any indication.

Dib's curiosity and excited lean had drawn soft grins on both Zim and the Professor. Dib really was a lot like Sta when he got excited, and the sight of happiness shining behind his son's eyes had been more than enough to bring another wave of nostalgia on.

"Her ship....was simple and round. It had the main oval that held the cockpit and a small mobile lab, and four main thrusters. Two on the front for quick take off, and two in the back for propulsion. It kind of looked like it had little feet," the mental image of the thing made him grin again as he leaned back in the seat, "The paint job and basic shapes were similar to the one you had in the garage, just less dangerous looking. That's not to say it wasn't capable of destroying anything in its path, it just didn't really look like it."

Of Dib's questions, that was the easiest to answer. It was almost funny how that had worked it's way into his curiosities though. His son really could be adorable sometimes. When it came to what she was like though, well, that was more complex.

"Your mother was many things," starting there, the Professor's gaze turned to the ceiling with soft, but slightly saddened expression, "She was survivor and an advanced scientist, but she was also a complete dork and cried when she saw things that were  _ 'just too smol'.  _ She was curious, just like you, and acted on emotional impulses without thought more than once. She was fascinated with the unknown and wanted to hunt down every bit of information the universe had to offer. Myth and legend were true unless proven otherwise, new planets may as well have been a playground, and any life forms she found were the most amazing mysteries that she was determined to understand." Folding his hands in his lap, the same gave an affectionate sigh before continuing with a smile, "She had the most beautiful laugh and liked to pick wildflowers on sunny days. She also liked to spend days at a time studying history and the stars. Not just from earth, but every civilization she'd encountered. She compared species and their habits and made a bit of a game out of predicting what the next planet she went to would be like. Her curiosity was outdone only by her creativity and resourcefulness. Give her a pile of trash and she'd make something amazing. She's the main reason we have as much advanced technology as we do...." 

As the professor rambled on about his wife Dib started to slowly settle back down into his chair watching his fathers face light up. Hearing about her personality and all the stories had him lost in a different world. His mind was racing with so many more questions and he could just imagine all the fabulous things being explained to him. The things he imagined, had him asking himself things like, _ 'How many planets had she discovered? How many stars did she find first and name? Did she name stars? If she was still alive...would she have taken him with her on those adventures?'  _ He smiled as his mind continued to wander.

And there he was, rambling about his beautiful wife. The man simply couldn't help it. Especially given that it was his children who had asked, "She was also terrifying when necessary though. And I don't mean in the,  _ 'Oh my wife will be mad~' _ sort of way. I mean in the, ' _ annihilate entire civilizations and laugh as they burn'  _ sort of way. But that's part of what made me appreciate her softness even more. She was gentle because she chose to be and if she chose not to be....then there was nothing that could stand against her. She was incredible in every way and I see so much of her in both of you every day~"

Pausing to let the information sink and and try to stop his own rambling, the Professor came to sit forward a bit more as his blush returned. The last two were definitely.....more complicated....

"I...er...honestly didn't know we were actually dating for at least a year if I'm completely honest...." scratching his head slightly, the man let out a small nervous chuckle, "I thought she hated my guts and was just tolerating me for convenience.....Apparently she had been flirting...." Glancing at Zim, another small chuckle escaped the Professor.

"She was always coming up with more and more wild ways to harass me and causing a lot of general mayhem. It took almost all of my focus and creativity just to keep her hidden and from trying to conquer the planet it seemed. Other times, I knew I should have failed, but she'd do somehow really stupid and the 'plan' would backfire. Then she started getting upset because I hadn't 'responded' to her, and yelled at me for leading her on and it was SOOO wierd!" Shaking his head at the memory, the elder Membrane still was confused by the events that had lead up to it, "But we figured it out and had a long discussion about our feelings, and started consciously dating after that."

That whole day had been a confusing cluster that rather forcefully introduced him to the idea that alien behavior was NOT as black and white as he'd initially thought. It had been one of the reasons he'd actually looked into Zim himself when Dib was going off about an alien trying to take over the world, and also part of why he hadn't bothered it much beyond that when he saw how Zim was around Dib. It was weird and cute, and he was more than willing to leave it alone as long as no one got actually hurt.

"And we were able to make you two...." gazing softly at them, the Professor rested a hand on each of them, "Through a lot of research on the genetic similarities and differences between Humans and Irkins, and an advanced cloning lab. Sta and I....we both gave pieces of ourselves to combine and make you both. It was difficult and took a long while to do, but we did, and I have no doubt she would be proud and amazed by how much you two have grown~"

When the subject had changed to the dating Dib found himself blushing and turning to Zim. "Sounds very familiar doesn't it Zim?" Leaning in to his lover a bit he gave him a small smooch on the cheek and teased. What was the saying again? Like father like son~ 

Zim's eyes had lightened at the kiss and tease. Of course it sounded familiar! It was actually a little embarrassing to think about.... Still, the invader leaned in to the touch and rested his head on Dib's shoulder.

It was actually a little amusing hearing about the incident. It would seem he wasn't the only one confused by human behavior. That was proof that they were just plain weird! Still, he held his tongue as the 'Dad' continued. The way he phrased the answer to how the Dib and she-Dib were made was making that report he found in the base make a bit more sense now....

Gaz made a gagging sound as she watched her brother be affectionate. "Did she ever take you with her on any adventures in space?"

"Like a date?~" Dib teased.

"Oh shut up...like you two haven't done it."

"Nah ah!...not yet. Not as a date anyway..." The only times they had been in space together was when they were fighting or chasing each other.

The Professor smiled softly as he folded his hands, "She took me to an Irkin outpost once. It was a small moon on the edges of the Andromeda galaxy. Very...unique... environment. It was sort of like an alien Las Vegas." They had made a couple shorter trips together when she had first managed to fix her ship as a test run, but that one was definitely a stand out in his brain. It was the first real glimpse that he'd had of alien life in their own environment, and it was a sweet bonding experience with his Sta~.

The small jabs that his children made at each other only furthered his smile. He was actually a bit relieved to hear that Dib hadn't been taken into space by Zim if he was honest. He knew his son HAD been off planet, or at least suspected it, but that was different than having gone with the alien next door, to his brain.

"There's an ALIEN VEGAS?!" His children asked a little too excited.

"What does it look like?!" Gaz added. It was cute seeing her interesting in it as well.

Seeing Dib looking at him as the Professor described that moon quite well, Zim wondered exactly what sort of things were in this 'Vegas'. He knew the moon, but could this place on earth really compare or was it just the closest thing the man could think of?

Dib looked at Zim with those happy eyes. "...date?" He mouthed with a hopeful expression.

The mouthing of 'date?' had first drawn a look of confusion followed by a smirk and nod. If his understanding of the word was correct, it sounded like a plan~ The invader could only imagine the sort of trouble his human would get them in to~

The response mentioning the moon had gotten had caused the Professor to jump a bit. Wow. They were really in to that idea. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not.... Still, it was cute seeing Gaz get so excited. Honestly, he really shouldn't be surprised~

"It-It looks like you might expect," giving a small chuckle, the Professor rubbed the back of his head before elaborating, "There's lots of lights and some of the most advanced advertisements and interactive machines I've ever seen. Drug, intoxicants, gambling, and so much food. Sometimes these things get mixed too. There's a popular sport or game or...well, I'm not sure what to call it, but aliens fight each other for puff cheetos and the crowd can take bets. Your mother won every round and almost got us kicked out," That memory drew a small chuckle from him. He could still see the smug expression on her face as she threatened the thugs right back. It had definitely been an experience~

"The hotels are all different and made to simulate different planet climates so everyone can be comfortable or try something new. The outpost practically prides itself on providing every sort of entertainment or indulgence any species could request." Realistically, he already knew the description would have his kids even more interested, but as long as they stayed safe, he wasn't going to stop them.

"Wow...it sounds so amazing and fun!" Dib replied excited as he nuzzled his partners cheek. "I can just see it now...the prize is waffles and you'd be in the ring doing just the same~" He teased the Irkin. "Have you ever been to this place?"

Zim's eyes lightened softly at both the comment and the question, "A few times with my tallest~" the reply had come with a small coo and was followed by nuzzling in to his human, "Zim thinks Dib and Gaz thing would like it~" The she-Dib did enjoy interactive simulations, so there were at least a few places he knew she'd find fun and probably win some spoils at. And if the Dad had liked it as much as it sounded, Dib definitely would too~

"Mom sounds pretty crazy man. Almost reminds me of Dib..." She chuckled. "Sounds so fun though... I wonder if they would have the vampire piggy world." She mumbled the last bit to herself but loud enough for her father to hear and it made him smile. She's too damn cute. His sweet little gamer girl. 

"Yeah~ She had her moments~" the Professor's coo sounded more than a little happy as his cheeks flushed again. It had been so long since he'd thought of the good moments that it almost seemed amazing that they could talk about her like this, but the man was glad for it as well. This really was nice.

Her mind quickly shifted into a new question however, "What do you think mom would have said about Zim with Dib?" Gaz asked as a tease, but that actually pulled a truthful reply from her father.

Gaz's next question had drawn a small hum, "I think....she would have approved. Despite other things......he seems to respect Dib and I think she might have actually found him funny." Despite Zim and Dib sitting right there, the Professor had chosen to address Gaz's question as if they weren't. It helped him not elaborate on 'other things' and give an honest reply. Zim was capable as an invader at bare minimum, so that had to have been a plus from the Irkin viewpoint, and he seemed to respect and care for Dib even if it did seem strange, so realistically he couldn't really think that she wouldn't have at least tried to be supportive of them.

Even though the response hadn't been directed at them, the Irkin let out a small chirp as he nuzzled his human more. Of course this 'Mom' would approve! He was Zim! Anyone should be HONORED to have their smeet paired with him. Still, it was nice to hear that. The humans seemed to be taking the statement a bit seriously, so it had to be significant somehow. So Zim was pleased too~

"Oh yeah...did mom like Halloween?" Gaz asked curiously hoping the answer would be yes.

Dib turned to hear the answer as well. "I think she did I remember one year she dressed us up and the whole house was decorated in Halloween decorations. I know mom was Irkin, but it looks like she really liked holidays and Halloween was her favorite. Not like somebody~" His voice drifted to Zim along with his eyes. He poked at his cheeks starting pout.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE HIS HEAD!" lightly pushing Dib's head, Zim puffed out his cheeks and shuddered at the thought.

The shove made him snicker and look back at his dad before pulling the alien closer into his arms. "Don't tell me she believed in 'Halloweenies'..."

The professor looked at him oddly for a second. He remembered this word cause of Zim, but what did it mean again? 

"Candy zombies...in other words Trick or Treaters. Or candy hungry children." Gaz added.

"Sta was a klepto for holidays," Blinking a bit at the definition, the Professor figured he'd start with the first question, "Do you know how many decorations she stole?! Like that giant pumpkin! I don't know if you remember it, but she snuck out and stole it and put it on the roof and I could not for the life of me figure out how!" Now he was laughing again. She had been so proud of it and he just couldn't be mad. But yes, she liked Halloween quite a bit. And the idea that Zim had a phobia of trick or treaters was both new news and amusing to him. Well, maybe it shouldn't have been too surprising know about the Irkin's germ phobia, but still~

"DIRTY, crazed children bursting through the windows....the halloweenies are scarier than Tak..." Zim shuttered more as his Brian seemed to be focused on the mention of his Halloween arch nemesis 

Dib smiled at the memory of the big pumpkin, but that was soon shot down by the event Zim brought up. And hearing THAT name right now only made Dibs stomach turn more.

Everyone practically groaned a little angry at the sound of her name and all went into a dead silence before Gir jumped onto the table to save the moment as he always has. "I liiiiiiikes Halloweeeeeeeeen lets go gets candies togethers! And decowate! an an--"

The sudden shift in the room had Zim's eyes darting awkwardly. Was it something he said? Just as he'd been figuring it out, Gir had made his iconic save, and even the invader was feeling a little excited by the idea.

"STEAL ANOTHER GIANT PUMPKIN!" Dib shouted excited as he jumped up and pulled Zim up with him.

"YAS!" Zim had been more than supportive of pumpkin theft as he hopped up with his human, "Zim will help!"

Hearing his son shout about stealing another giant pumpkin had the Professor standing as well, "NO! No! Stealing is bad!"

"You have to celebrate Halloween with us...please?~ I promise my head won't be dangerous this year. Trust me...i've learned my lesson." He added before feeling his body shiver all over. 

The exclamation had Zim chuckling a bit. Of all the people at the table, the Professor was the last person the invader would think to be concerned about morality. His attention was soon drawn however by Dib's adorable begging.

"Dib you know Zims too scared to even be near a Halloween decoration. You basically scarred him for life when you dragged him into your stupid head." Gaz shook her head at the brother.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh....." Zim's eyes couldn't seem to stay still as his face contorted into a small grimace. Gaz was right it would seem. Still, Dib's adorable puppy face was causing him to crack a bit. How could the alien say 'no' to that? 

"Gaz! You're not helping!..." Dib pouted. "If mom liked Halloween so much....I want all of us to celebrate this year and make it special." He held Zim close again and nuzzled his head. "Do Irkins have holidays?" And there went his strange brain again. Too much excitement this one little Dib couldn't contain. He really hasn't changed much from when he was a child.

"Zim will TRY the halloweens again...." giving in, Zim couldn't help but smile at the way his human's face lit up talking about it. The next question however had caused him to think for a moment though, "We have Probing Day and most Irkins celebrate the day they got their first label, but that's about it." 

The idea of special days wasn't really much of a concept. Maybe that's why Sta went so nuts for the holidays while on earth....

"...Don't even remind me of Probing Day." Dib sighed as he shook his head. "I still think you're a jerk for that." His eyes narrowed at the alien.

"Pfft~ It wasn't that bad~" rolling his eyes, Zim gave Dib a small poke in return as he ducked his head away, "I got rid of the explosion didn't I?"

The face Dib gave him after that question seemed to be an answer in and of itself.

"Come on dad stealing a pumpkin would be fun! We can make the holidays acceptable for Klepto~ At least Halloween!" For once Gaz actually wanted in on the stupid weird adventures with her dorky family. "...Mom would have done it with us~"

"Yeah dad! Pleeease...and then we can even make--" He chuckled at the next thought. "We can even make the house alien themed this year~"

"You are such a dork." She teased.

"Says one of the worlds biggest anonymous Vampire Piggy champions." He teased his sister in return.

"G A M E R. NOT d o r k. " Her hand slammed on the table with the correct term.

"Whatever you say...dork~" He mumbled the last bit.

"We'll go at night and cover our tracks with cows!" Getting in on the convincing, the alien gave a decisive nod, "No one will notice a pumpkin if there are exploded cows~ Believe Zim. I know."

The Professor's confused eyetwitch could almost be heard as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't want to know how you know that."

Still, it was amusing that Dib and Gaz were already using the 'mom would have' line. And they were completely right. She absolutely would have helped. Might have even gone for something bigger than a pumpkin too, but he wasn't going to advise that.

"Alright, we'll steal a pumpkin," smiling softly, the Professor seemed more than a little amused at the moment, "BUT NO COWS!" 

_ What was with alien lifeforms and cows anyway? _

The new SIR had been sitting quietly beside Mary. The information it was getting from the conversation was.....confusing. Observer Sta was mother, but she was also right there! Next to food service drone and the unknown invader! The little bot was confused. "My Observer...." finally reaching a hand up to tug on Dib's pants, SIR titled it's head to the side as it looked up at him, "Who are you?"

That was a question the tiny thing had never thought it would need to ask. It's bio lock guaranteed that only Observer Sta could wake it up. Right? ....But the others seemed to talk about Sta like she wasn't sitting in front of them. This was so strange, and it just had to know!

Dib looked down at the little bot tugging at him and blinked a few times before picking him up.  _ 'That's right...I forgot about the new SIR.' _ He almost felt a little bad for letting his mind wonder that far to have forgotten about the little bot. "I'm sorry... I got distracted with everything else and accidentally forgot about you." Taking his seat once more he carefully sat the confused bot on his lap. "Hm.. As in the question of who I am...um.." He hummed trying to find a way to explain. "Well...i'm an..extension? Of Sta and so is she." He gestured over to Gaz.

"An extension?" Gaz chuckled at the wording.

"Shut up...I'm trying to explain it in a way he'll understand!" He stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"He's not a baby Dib." She stuck her tongue out in return.

"He is to me..." He mumbled back as he pet the little SIR. The little robots seemed to have some kind of emotional programming in them so it made them kind of like children or a pet and it was cute. So technically they were intelligent babies.

Gir rolled around Zims lap a bit before standing up to crawl up onto his head as usual and nuzzled him head happily.

Under normal circumstances, Zim would have told Gir to get off. He didn't even fully understand WHY he liked to do that! Today was not usual however, so the invader let it slide with an annoyed expression. Gir could indulge in the strange behavior as compensation for being scared.

"He's totally like mom~" She mumbled to her father as he chuckled a bit as well.

"I know~" grinning and whispering back, the elder Membrane couldn't help but coo at Dib's defense of the little bot. Sta had once described the concept as  _ 'smeets with advanced problem solving abilities _ ', so Dib really was on the right track~ It was truly precious~

The petting triggered the 'smile' expression and a soft whirr as the little bot settled in to Dib's lap. The phrasing was not entirely helpful. An extension would indicate that they were in communication with Observer Sta, but it had distinctly heard the word 'die' associated with her. Setting its mind more to the problem at hand SIR looked between the two with a rather focused expression, "Mo-ore data is required."

It simply didn't make sense. Even assuming that 'extension' was accurate, it didn't make sense. The DNA was close enough to be self modification! Organics with a shared consciousness weren't likely to be that close....

"They are modified clones," the Professor piped up with a soft expression, "They have their own minds, but share the same genetic thumbprint as Sta."

The poor bot was clearly struggling, and that explanation had seemed to make it perk up a bit. Having accepted that answer, the little bot made the smile expression again as its head tilted, "Understood. SIR is to serve Sta clone 1 until my Observer retrieves me."

Given the new information, it would make sense that Sta had her clones retrieve him if she was off planet. Maybe the rescue of food service drone and invader Tak were their field tests. That made the data it had collected even more important to have organized!

"Clone 1?" Dibs brows furrowed a little awkwardly as he gave the little Sir a friendly smile. "How about Dib?"

"And you can call me Gaz." His sister added.

"AND IM---" Gir giggled. "heheh..meooooww~"

Zim facepalmed and shook his head. No Gir you're name is not meow.

"You can call Zim a piggy~" Gaz teased.

Dib laughed at his sisters teasing and looked over to see Zim glaring at the both of them. "What? You are a little piggy~ Have you seen the way you get around nachos and snacks?" He raised a brow at the alien before poking some fun at him too. 

"ZIM IS NOT AN EARTH PIG!" Leaning forward with a harsh glare, Zim's annoyance had been loud, but short lived as Dib teased him. His glare moved from the offending human to a more sulking expression as he smacked Dib's hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Owe! Geeze Zim it was just a joke...little piggy~" He mumbled the last bit.

"Not a piggy...." mumbling in annoyance, the invader had turned halfway away from his human.

"Dib, Gaz, GIR..." pointing them out, the little SIR was matching these new identifiers to the faces and voice imprints, "...Zim?...Goggles." SIR looked a bit proud at it's own work for a moment.

Despite the name having been wrong, the Professor had simply grinned at the little robot. It was cute that the thing had actually cataloged that nickname. It could have easily just discarded the information as irrelevant.

Sighing annoyed at her brothers teasing with his boyfriend she decided to ignore them and ask the SIR her own question. "Did mom give you a name?" 

The she-Dib's question had drawn Zims attention back. Strangely enough he was actually curious. Clearly some Irkins named their robot slaves and, in his experience, the name gave away something about them. Like Mi Mi giving away that Tak had a cutesy side to her. Privately at least.

The SIR had to think for a moment given the next question. Mentally, it's identity was SIR, but identity seemed to differ from a name given Clone 1-- Dib's response...."She said I was her Ace in the hole." Quirking it's head a bit, the little bot whirred again before announcing, "I like that~"

Ace's self naming had the Professor biting back laughter. He didn't want the SIR to misunderstand, but that was clever~

"Ace it is then," grinning ear to ear, the elder Membrane found himself liking Ace more than ever, "Now, I am curious. How did you guys get out? I know there was a sewer outlet, but I don't think that's where you went...."

"Wow and was she right." Dib muttered under his breath before looking back up at his father. "Well we--" Right as he started the bot interrupted, answering for him. He was going to try and find a lighter way to put it cause he knew his dad would panic just by the word 'bomb', but it's not like he can help it now.  _ 'Oh great... here we go.' _ He thought as he watched the SIR explain the escape and even included when they had gotten outside, the kiss, and NOISES HE HEARD COMING FROM THE ROOM. He quickly covered the bots mouth and held him tightly just as Zim would do to Gir when he said too much. The SIRs really didn't know when exactly to stop so it's not like they could stop when things got to far, they didn't know any better~

Gaz made gagging sounds and even stood up from the table. "Alright. That's enough family time for me. I'm leaving....Gross."

Dib could only squeeze the little thing tightly with embarrassment. Great this was sure to trigger another sex talk like it wasn't bad the first time. And WHAT IF HIS DAD ACTUALLY HAD THE NERVE TO ASK IF HE WAS PREGNANT WITH AN ALIEN BABY?! That only made him blush some more as he tried to hide his face with the confused bot.

Did he say something wrong? Why was Dib hiding? He was giving the correct information was he not?

"A-Ace how bout later we teach what information should be cut out in certain situations..." He said shyly to the bot and felt Zim hide in his shirt with Gir.

Listening to the explanation, the Professor had gone from calm curiosity, and increasing level of concern. And just when he'd been about to comment on how dangerous that was and ask where he even FOUND an explosive that powerful, Ace had continued on to the more....personal events. "All I'm going to say about that is...." pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a small groan as he tried to push the mental image away, the elder Membrane figured he could assume the answers to his original questions, "Neither of you better be pregnant. I'm too young to be a grandpa." That last bit had caught a small chuckle in his throat. Too young to be a grandpa indeed, "Moving on...."

If Dib hadn't been so quick at it, Zim would have clamped his hand over the little SIR'S mouth too. Apparently NONE of them had any filter! And the comment/near threat about pregnancy had the invader bristling with embarrassment. Still...he was all too happy to move on as well.

"What is the usual....Halloween....ritual? And what purpose does it serve?!" Zim had heard about the offerings for the Halloweenies, and knew that scary things were suppose to decorate dwellings, but he just could get his head around if it was to summon the little monsters, or ward them off. If it was summoning them, he couldn't fathom why....

"Well..." He put down the SIR and looked down at the alien hiding in still hiding in his shirt holding him closer to keep him warm and trapped in his arms. "Let's see~ First..." He snickered as he got the most evil idea. "First...humans decorate their homes with real dead bodies, organs, skeletons, and..." He leaned in to look at him adding more to the spook. "Real human babieess~"

Zim had initially fallen for the cuddles and leaned into the embrace. As Dib explained however, the invader's comfy face slowly turned into disgust, the fear and he started to shake. Zim had no idea it was that bad! Humans really were SICK! 

His father watched as he made the little thing in his arms shake. Usually this was something Gaz would do...now he's starting to wonder if his sister might have actually gotten it from him. Either way it was only making Zim not want to be around for Halloween more.

"If your house isn't decorated for Halloween~" He added with a spooky voice. "Then all the candy zombies will come to your house for your sweet blood candies and--"

"EAT YOU!" Gaz jumped in making her brother jerk a bit while the Irkin jumped and squealed like a piggy. "Heh heh..nice one."

The alien was on the verge of nervous tears when Gaz had decided to jump scare them! And if it hadn't been for Dib's embrace, he would have scrambled away like a frightened kitty. 

Dib sighed and shook his head before taking a real good amount of rough slaps and punches from the scared baby. "Hey! Calm down! Babe geeze it was a joke!" Chuckling he watched as Zim tried to escape his embrace, but pulled him closer and kissed his head. 

Hearing his human laughing like that only made him want to escape more! "Filthy earth stink! So MEAN!" swatting at his human, Zim scowled with fearful eyes as Dib tried to defend himself, "YOU'RE HORRIBLE!"

"I'm just kidding sorry. Little scaredy cat~" He teased. 

"Yeah dude that only how the real frea--" Her father hadn't let her finish that sentence, knowing it real would terrify Zim to know how freaky people really are on Halloween sometimes.

"Halloween is just a day to get free snacks and candy. A lot of people call it spoopy month. Spoopy is another word for spooky...not sure when that trend started it, but anyways. You have the choice of people scared half to death all month or on Halloween, but some people like to use cute, funny... almost wimscle type of decorations. It's however you want to spend Halloween. Oh and since it'll be cold! We can go shopping for sweaters, hot chocolate, sweets, and just...there's so much you can do on Halloween!" The human smothered his lover in annoying kisses and hugs again.

Still, the invader had surrendered to the snuggles again and curled in to his human's embrace. Even if he did just scare him, his arms still felt safe~ And listening to him describe the other things to do on Halloween had the alien perking up a bit. That did sound more pleasant, and seeing Dib get all excited made it even better~

"And I know damn well you were a basic bitch during October. I still remember very clearly how you were in Hi-Skool. Everyday you strutted in with Starbucks in your hands and depending on how cold the day really was you'd either come in comfortable lazy warm clothes or fancy fall fashion."

Dibs sister couldn't help but join into the teasing and laughter as well. "Oh yeah Zim was totally basic. God the UGGS WHY?!THEY WERE SO UGLY!"

That comment had the alien popping his head out of Dibs shirt to shout at his sister. "THEY WERE WORM AND SOFT!" 

"THEY'RE A DISGRACE TO MANKIND AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! LITTLE FASHIONISTA!" 

Zim only turned his head offended and vanished back into the worms shirt with Gir still in his arms.

"Anyways...October has always been Dibs favorite month for Paranormal hunting~" Gaz added as she drank the poop juice.

"YES!" He sounded very excited by that. He looked at Zim with wide happy eyes. "ALL THE PARANORMAL ACTIVITY GETS CRAZY AROUND THIS TIME! HAUNTED HOUSES, ABOUNDED AMUSEMENT PARKS! AND EVEN BIG FOOT SIGHTINGS!...I mean i've already seen bigfoot like twice, BUT STILL!"

The professor could only sigh and looks at his daughter. What has she done? Who knows what new trouble he was going to get himself into now? Oh well. Even if it still sounded dangerous it still couldn't be as bad as area 51 and he will never forget how bad the 51 case compared to anything else he'll ever do in his life. At least these...spirits? Aren't real enough to hurt him like the monsters in that base. Even then you'd think this boy would want a break after something scary like that, but apparently not. It looks like he really is like Sta. Nothing could scare that woman away.

"These....haunted houses are safe? No Halloweenies...?" Looking up at Dib with those big eyes, the invader was fairly certain nothing his human ever did would be really 'safe', but since he seemed to be trying to say that the time of year was fun, then maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought....

"No halloweenies. I promise." Dib smiled. "They're basically the mystery places I love so much! Hopefully...not like the hairdryer, but yeah you get the point~" He smiled as he nuzzled the aliens head. 

Well, that was good news at least. The hairdryer had been...well, the human had been weird and creepy. But if it was a similar idea without the weird, dirty, crazy human; then it would probably be alright. Flashing his human a smile, the alien pulled away to put Gir back down. He usually got squirmy after a while.

"I'm going back to my room and take break from today. Maybe I'll even start on my Halloween game/movie list~" Gaz yawned as she walked out.

And with that the Professor said his goodbyes as well leaving the two by themselves with their bots.

"So...um..." The human blushed. He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he didn't just want to assume. "I know this...probably sounds dumb, but I just want to make sure...This...this wasn't just a hook up...right?"

The question that came next had Zim's antennae twitching in a confused pattern.

"I...I really do love you Zim. And I meant it when I said I wanted to make you mine." He added as he cupped the small creatures face. "And even you say this is a hook up." He leaned into to look deeply into his eyes with all his love. "I'm determined to make you my husband one day. And I won't give up until you are. Cause you've been mine since day one~" He smirked.

Of course it wasn't, silly Dib, "I wouldn't have marked you if it was~" Purring back, Zim gave his human a slight smirk as he turned back to face him. He was still figuring out the detail of  _ 'marrying' _ , but by all evidence it was a very BBN permanent thing.

The invader's own smirk slowly faded into a shy look with lightened eyes. Under different circumstances, he might have been annoyed by that cocky grin, but right now it was more than a little attractive. And the idea that his human was so determined only made it better~

"oooo~ Masters getting marriiieeeeed" Gir giggled.

Dib smiled. "Thats right Gir~" He replied with a cocky tone.

"Not right now though Gir!" Snapping his head back to the little bot, Zim suddenly felt a surge of panic as he imagined all the nonsense his little robot would start if it wasn't clear, "Zim does not want to find earth marriage machines in the base." Soon enough, the Irkins expression went from stern to a softer look at his Dib, "Zim loves you Dib, and did not see this as the hookups~"

Dib sneered at the memory of his alien digging his claws into his back. "Hm~" He teased as he swept the alien off his feet and sat him on the corner. "Mmm~" He hummed softly. "I don't think you were able to mark me very well with how weak I made you~" He purred against his lips. "Maybe we should try again~" He sneered as he kissed along his jawline and down his neck.

"Oh I see how it is~" chuckling at bit at the lift, Zim came to rest a foot against his humans chest, "My Dib wants me to finish marking him where everyone can see~"

Leaning back a bit, the alien gave off a low purr as his gaze wandered out the window for a moment, "Filthy human~ Your desperate squealing can only be seen by Zim." In that moment, his cocky smirk had turned into a more serious expression as he came to run a claw along Dib's throat, stopping just at his chin to make him look at him again. The invader took a moment to gaze into his human's eyes before placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Mine~" The came another kiss, followed by the same claim, and a third, deeper kiss as the alien pulled him close again.

They were just getting into the kiss some more when they were suddenly sprayed with a can of poop juice.

"BAD! GAYLORDS! BAD! NO!! DAAAAAAD THEY'RE TRYING TO HAVE SEX IN THE KITCHEN!!" Gaz yelled angrily as she held her pizza close and yelled for her father making them scurry off back to the room.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF--!" could be just barely heard as the pair retreated. Dripping with the juice, it was obvious that they would need a change of clothes. Zim's outfit of choice had been a long sleeved shirt that was definitely a bit too big for him and his human's shorts. It may have been too big, but it did the flappy arm thing. 

After that day things took a little getting used to, but eventually the alien started to learn to deal with the new affection.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Vegas guys... SPACE VEGAS. It sounds awesome. 
> 
> And Dibs mom sounds insane lol I love it.
> 
> (Forgive us for the Holiday themes. We were rping this during the holidays so we ended up getting a little inspired and excited~)


	21. Hi Skool Memories

\--1 month later-- 

Finally the day had come! Zim had been preparing to face the Halloween since they'd first discussed it. Even though Dib kept reassuring him it was fun, the decorations popping up in the neighbors yards said otherwise.

"Come on Zim! You're an invader!" Inching up his courage, the invader cautiously approached the Halloween store they were supposed to meet outside of, "Show no fear. Take no prisoners! YOU DON'T SCARE ZIM!"

By the time the rest of the group arrived, the alien was shouting at the wiggly armed ghost by the entrance. Some people were staring, and the opportunity was perfect to disprove that claim if Dib felt like it~

"Almighty Invader Zim most scariest invader on the planet, can terrify all humans with his dark creepy side, yet...here he is...shouting at an inflatable ghost.~" The tease had come just short before a pair of arms found their way around the small alien. 

The sudden touch had earned a jump before turning to see who it was. When he found his humans friendly face he settled and gave him a small, playful, shove, "....it's scary...." the alien's pouty defense had only earned another chuckle from his human.

"I'm totally ready to see him squeal~" Gaz smiled darkly.

"WEEEEHOOOO I WANNA BE A MONGOOSE! LET'S GET A MONGOOSE COSTUME!!" Gir jumped ran around squeaking with excitement as Ace watched in his new piggy disguise.

They weren't just gonna leave him sitting alone at home they wanted to bring him a long too so they had to give him a disguise and Gaz insisted on a piggy. They were her favorite!

"What about you dad? Are you dressing up this year?" Gaz asked the Professor who was giggling on the side.

"Oh yeah...I don't think i've seen you wear any costumes for a while..." Dib added.

"GAZ, the only one squealing will be Gir. And possibly Dib." Folding his arms across his chest, the Irkin marched forward with Gir on his leash. Silently he approved of Ace's disguise. Humans loved pigs!

"Maybe I'll try a sexy stripper this year~" The look of horror such a comment had brought from his children was well worth it~ Honestly, he was thinking of maybe a morph suit or maybe a vampire, or even zombie! But stripper could also work if they had anything interesting enough. It had been a while since he'd actually participated in the dressing up, and the mad scientist was overdone, so it was time to get creative! Picking Ace up, the elder Membrane followed with an almost childlike bounce. Halloween shopping was always fun~

After the terrifying thought of their father being in a stripper costume made them sick Dib decided to change the subject and took Zim towards the costumes. 

As soon as they'd gotten in the store, Ace had squirmed to get down. And while the Professor had managed to keep hold of his little hand, the SIR seemed intent on touching absolutely everything. Even an employee. "Why is it not sharp?" Brandishing a prop scythe, the tiny bot seemed almost disappointed. The answer of it being a toy did make sense, but Ace still was hoping....

"What about you space boy~?" He asked as they walked through the costumes. There was big variety from dumb inanimate objects like ketchup bottles and balls, to animals, to big inflatable inappropriate body parts, then last but not least the sexy costumes. "Wanna dress up as daddys little devil~" As they came to a stop he pointed out the skimpy devil costume with a smirk. "Or..you could be my sexy little piggy~" He teased squeezing the small invader in his arms and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"My Dib would be okay with me wearing these in public~?" Thumbing the fabric, Zim gave a small teasing question as he leaned in to the embrace. The store was significantly less frightening with his human near. Still, the alien eyed the decorations with suspicion between browsing.

"Hmm...I never said you'd be wearing outside did I?~" 

"I FOUND A MONGOOOOOOOSE!!!" Gir tugged on the leash a bit as he grabbed the costume off the wall and wrapped his leash around them pulling them closer together. 

Dib only smiled at the silly Sir and nuzzled his lover. It was nice to finally hold Zim like this even if they've been together for a month it was still unbelievable to think they were actually together.

The increased closeness had caused his contacts to shift to a light purple before Zim pointed at a different costume, "My Dib should be a vampire~" Tilting his head to the side, the invader displayed one of his bite marks to further tease his human. He had read about the mythology once when doing additional research on Dib's interests, and it just seemed to fit.

\---

Browsing the aisles, the Professor hadn't fully been serious about the stripper idea. Until he saw a Dr. Frank-N-Furter outfit, "GAZ! LOOK AT THIS!" Holding the object up proudly, the man was sure to embrace his child even further if that were possible.

Gaz's eye twitched as he held her close and proudly held up the costume. "Dad...please dont." He hadn't even heard what she said before running off to the dressing room to try it on. "Oh dude...Dibs definitely got to see this." She sneered darkly.

\---

Zims comment about the costume had Dib sneering. "A vampire does sound nice~ As long as you let me suck your sweet blood candies again~" His fingers slowly unwrapped from the smaller beings waist and traced up his arms making him shiver slightly beneath the touch. The shiver only encouraged the human to chuckle and let his finger softly run over the marks before adding pressure. The sweet mewl drawn from the aliens lips for that had come with a quick clasp of Dibs hand over his mouth. "Shhh baby you're gonna get everyones attention~" As the human purred the low tease he continued to add more pressure to the marks making the smaller being worse.

"Hey dorks. Dads trying on a cool costume come check it out!" Gaz acted excited.

"Ooo really?! What is it?" In excitement Dib had ended up pulling away and met with his sister expecting to see their dad.

As their attention was pulled away Zim had nearly given off a small whine. Public or not, he still wanted to be held!

"It's a surprise. He's in the dressing room right now. He told me not to tell you."

The reply from his sister only had him sinking a bit. "I'm kind of scared now...."

"Don't be. I wouldn't be there to see it if it was something stupid.TRUST ME." She smirked.

"Hm...Ok well I guess we can come check it out." Turning back to his lover he reached for the vampire costume and winked at Zim. "Grab that devil costume~" He mouthed at the alien. "Meet me in the dressing room~" He added as he licked his lips and followed his sister to the dressing rooms. 

Dib's little order had, however, quickly snapped Zim out of the whining. "Gir! Go show Ace the...erm...whatever those are," twirling his hand at the yard decoration set ups, Zim was quick to give Gir a task as he grabbed the outfit. They didn't need either of them crawling under the door.

"Dad will take a while so go do your nasty freaky stuff with Zim..." She shooed them both off before turning to play with the zombie baby on the shelf next to her.

Dib only rolled his eyes and picked his dressing room. He hung up the costume on the hook and waited for his invader. 

Slipping into the dressing room, just after his human, the invader quirked an eye. Were they actually going to try these things on? At this point he wasn't fully sure~

Once they got to the room Dib slowly slipped off his jacket before looking over his shoulder at Zim with a teasing grin. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and began to strip even slower lifting the shirt to show his new mark and the holes in the back had oddly helped the shape.

Zim's confusion and hesitation melted away in an instant at the sight of his human. He was beautiful under normal circumstances, but this was perfect~

Somehow all the markings on his body fit so well together. It almost looked like an intentional design. Zim had let out a deep, rumbling purr as he laid his own costume aside and followed Dib's lead in teasingly peeling off the fabric from skin.

Dib snickered as he turned to watch his little alien strip for him. "So gorgeous~" he purred as he started on his black skinnies next. He pop the button off and slowly unzipped letting them fall on their own before grabbing the costume off the hook to put it on.

"Zim approves~" the chirped reply came with a wandering gaze that studied every part of how the the costume did and did not cling to his human. 

_ He really was lucky wasn't he~? _

"My Dib thing is gorgeous~" slipping his own costume on, the invader struck a small pose as his eyes came back to his human.

"Rrrrrr~" Dib rolled his tongue as watched Zim approach him with a long devil tail twirling in his hand and the horns on his wig. "Daddys little devil~" He sneered as watched Zim wrap his tail around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. 

Dib's simulated growl only made Zim feel a bit more confident at the revealing outfit. It seemed Dib approved too~ All the alien could do was smirk as he caught his human in a deep, loving kiss. 

Getting risky Dib decided to add pressure to Zims marks again as they shared a kiss.

The sudden press on his mark had quickly chased the cockiness away however. The mark had made the little thing whimper almost loud enough for someone to hear.

"Shh~" he hushed the alien again. "You don't want someone to catch us again do you?~" He smirked and added more pressure to the bite making Zim clamp his mouth shut and look up at his human with sweet shy eyes. "Awe what?~" He teased. "You want daddy to give you a new one? They are starting to fade away~" He sat down on the bench pulled Zim on top. 

The little devil felt so easily tamed as he let his Dib pull him onto his lap, and the comments regarding his mark had only earned a soft whimper and arch as he displayed his neck for his vampire.

"I love you Zim~" The soft purr came with a harsh bite letting his teeth sink deeply into the aliens smooth green skin. 

"I love you too my Dib~" mewling the words, Zim had barely been able to quiet the gasp and whine that the harsh bite pulled from him. 

_ Dib really did like tasting him didn't he? _

Squirming in place a little, the invader's claws slipped carefully under the fabric to take softly against his human's flesh. If he had to hold back sounds, so would his Dib~

"Mmm~" Dib growled softly as he felt his lovers claws on his skin and sunk his teeth in further making the alien almost lose his balance. The aliens blood flooding his mouth was almost toxic as he desperately suckled on for more. It really did taste good like candy~

_ Dib truly did know how to make him weak didn't he~? _

Curling his hands to grip at his human, all Zim could to do keep quiet was bury his face in his human's shoulder. The harsh pressure combined with the soft suckling was quickly dropping the alien further and further. They both knew better, but Zim couldn't bring himself to want to stop his lover~ It felt good and Dib clearly loved the taste~

He held him tightly before pulling his teeth away as they clung the green skin a bit almost making the small creature cry out. Dib sneered at the sight before letting the flesh go and watching him bleed just a little from the mark. "Such a beautiful color for blood~" To avoid dirtying the costumes he did his best to lick and suck whatever had come out of the new mark.  _ 'I really am a vampire~' _ The thought made him snicker.  _ 'I could taste his sweet poison like this everyday~' _ Humming at the taste he took one last lick at the pink paint on the blue welt and gazed at the weak panting alien. He could see how desperate Zim was to hold the mewls back and the scratching on his back had become nothing but failed attempts now. "You're absolutely delicious~" The tease came with a light lick over the velvet lips.

"Dib~" mewling the name with a sharp gasp as Dib's teeth slipped out from his flesh, the invader was already trying to catch his human's lips in a kiss again as he trembled on his lap.

"WITNESS GLORIOUS PERFECTION~!" the Professor had burst in with just enough time to catch the two in a most awkward position. Gaz had the idea of scaring them while they were changing, and that was indeed what had happened~ 

Zim had just managed to pull his human in for a kiss when the door had burst open. While his instinct had been a jump, it took his fogging mind a moment to register what was in front of him.

Part of the man was highly amused by the screaming, and that part was big enough to keep him posing in various suggestive manners, "I see you shiver with antici---PATION~!"

"WHAT?!!!?!?!?!!! DIB! WHAT?!?!? AHHHHHH!!!" Clinging to his human, all the invader could do was try to scramble away. Fortunately or unfortunately, the alien was halfway climbing his human at this point~

The elder Membrane was effectively blocking the door at this point, and seemed more than content to keep harassing the two for the moment. He was clearly interrupting a moment, and had his mind not been playing to the character, he might have actually cursed and fled in embarrassment. But as it was, the Professor was having too much fun~ And the panicked screams were only encouragement~

Dib was barely able to process what had just happened himself and he was stuck staring into space confused.  _ 'what is happening?' _ The only thing that caught his attention was Gaz's terrible laughter as she rolled around on the floor just outside the dressing room recording this awful moment.

"THIS IS THE BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!" Gaz screamed as she continued to laugh. You could hear her gasping for air from all the laughter. "My stomach hurts!" She shouted.

"HEY! GAZ! DAD!" The human didn't take long to shove them out of their room and slam the door with a red face. His face rested on the door as he stood still there for a moment. "A family of freaks. We are definitely a family of freaks." He shook his head and covered his face. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT DAD!" He sighed.

"BECAUSE HE'S A SWEET ---AH HAHAHHA TRANSVESTI-- HAHA GOD I CAN'T EVEN FINISH!--" Gaz was roared the reply in laughter.

"FROM TRANSEXUAL~ TRANSYLVANIA~!" If Gaz couldn't finish it, he would. And with dramatic flair at that! His daughter was right~ This was awesome.

Zim had been plastered to the wall with confused terror on his face. What was WRONG with these earth creatures! And what was with that posing! He was scared. So very scared of the fishnets. "Diiiiiiibbbbb," the name almost came out as a whine as the alien finally got up the nerve to unglue himself from the wall, "Zim is going to need eye bleach." The invader had a feeling his human was in a similar boat. Dib had looked equally horrified.

Laughter could still be heard outside the dressing room before the Professor leaned against the door as well, "We harass you because we love you son~"

"I hate you all so very...very...very much."

"We love you too stupid."

And of course they loved Zim too.

When they calmed down they changed out of the costumes and shyly headed out of the room quickly going to place the costumes where they were and moved on to the rest of the store. They were almost hesitant to return to Gaz and the professor, but they had anyway. And along came Gir and Ace pushing a small basket with all kinds of decorations while Gaz was showing her dad the video.

"Dude! Look at their face!" She chuckled as she leaned onto her dad and sighed. "You think mom would have yelled at you? Or join in?"

Wandering back toward the group seemed like it was going to be awkward until the two bots showed up. At very least the basket of things would be something to talk about. "She would have been recording with you and probably shouted ideas for how to scar them next," chuckling and leaning in toward the screen, the Professor gave Gaz a soft pat on the head.

"Yeah~" Gaz smiled. "I think I get that from mom then don't I?" She smiled.

"Yeah~" grinning ear to ear, the Professor pulled Gaz in for a small hug, "But you're still you and she'd be nothing if not proud at how well you've grown up~" He knew he sure was.

"I found a ducky." Ace gave the group a small smile as he held it up proudly. Gir had been encouraging him to grab it and show Dib for a while now, so the little bot had followed advice.

Dib smiled at Ace as he squatted down to take the ducky. "It's a vampire ducky~" He chuckled and pet Ace softly. "It's so cute! Good find~" He stood back up and kissed Zims face with the ducky. "Bleh bleh bleh I'll steal your blood muhahaha~"

Gir was right. Dib did seem happy about it, and the pets were always nice~ Maybe the other SIR wasn't as defective as scan initially indicated. Or at least, the parts of him meant to please and care for his master wasn't.

"MAster! Master! Look!" He showed Zim a big bee plushie. "IT'S A VAMPIRE BEE!!!!"

Dib jumped at the sound and hid behind Zim. "WHERE?! WHY ARE THERE BEES?! WHO LET THEM IN?!! I DON'T WANNA TASTE NOTHING BUT HONEY FOR A WEEK AGAIN! THAT WAS GROSS...I mean honey is good, but if I have to eat it all the time...it's just...bleh." He shivered at the thought and glared at Zim. 

Letting off a small chuckle, the invader gave his human a light shove before jumping back at the word 'bee'. Dib seemed to have a similar aversion....ZIM KNEW THE BEES WERE TO BE FEARED! His human's shouts and ducks while swatting at nothing was still funny though~

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! You're scared of normal bees!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Awe master is scared?!It's ok master it's not real! Here! Somebody neeeeds a hug!" Gir shouted happily as he embraced Zim with the huge bee plush causing him to run around the store screaming. 

"The bee menace is real and-- EEEEYYYAAAAHH!!" Zim had barely recognized Gir's attempted comfort before the bee was right in his face! All the alien could do was run and scream while Gir kept trying to hug him.

"Yeah...that's what I thought." Dib chuckled.

"So...What stuff did you guys find Ace?" Gaz asked as she went through the basket with Dib while Zim was still running around like a maniac behind them. 

("GIR! NO! DO NOT HUG THE ENEMY! nO BeE HugS!!!" continuing to dodge Gir and his new plush, Zim could be heard shouting everything from insults to 'get it away' and just incoherent screeching. Bees were not to be toyed with!)

"Ooo~ Look alien skeleton~" He held up a skeleton to his sister.

"Pffft. You think Zim will be freaked out? Doesn't really look like an Irkin skeleton, but it's still freaky."

"Probably...why? Are you planning to scare him?"

"Now why would you ask me that?" She asked deviously as she took the skeleton and put it back in the basket. "What else is in here?"

Well....not entirely anyway.....chasing his supposed master around seemed fairly counter productive to that initiative. Reaching in to the basket as well, Ace proudly produced a drinking funnel made with an open skull at the top and a spine as the tube, along with some bleeding candles and rubber organs. Both human and alien. It would seem the Ace had a preference for the more gory decorations, while Gir had found the more fun type. The basket seemed to be a pretty even divide as it was exposed.

After Gir had successfully gotten his hug in the alien returned to the ground surrounding the basket with fear and annoyance. "Hehe hi little pigg--" He hadn't even been able to finish his sentence before being elbowed in the side. "Ow! Zim~" He chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Look at the decorations they found~ Do you see anything you like?"

Looking over the decorations, Zim was slightly confused with the near obsession with human body parts, but that also seemed to go hand in hand with the ritual behavior these store embodied. He was just about to question an odd looking plastic skeleton when his eyes landed on something far more interesting~ 

Shoving the human out of the way he excitedly ran over to the wall off Halloween sweaters, capes, etc. Picking up the thing that caught his eye and looked over it with sparkly eyes. He just had to have it. He wants it.

"What'd you find?" Dib asked happily as he watched the alien finally lighten up. "Show me~"

"Look at it Dib thing!" The alien had no issue complying with the command as he was already working the fuschia fabric over his head, "It's soft and silky and Zim is stealing it!"

"Stealing doesn't usually work when you say it so loud..." chuckling at the scene playing out in front of him, the Professor couldn't help but comment~

"AND THIS ONE IS FUZZY!" pointing out the one with a green lizard on the front, the alien couldn't help but find the image of the creature pretending to be a human skeleton amusing. Perhaps he'd do the same for this 'trick or treating' they were all apparently taking Gir and Ace on.

"He's right you know~"Dib chuckled as he grabbed the other sweater. "Seriously though I still understand how you can be so damn scary and cute at the same time. Like...Dangerous creature tearing something apart to' OH MY GOD ITS SO FLUFFY!' Heh heh~"He shook his head. "Are all Irkins like thi--" He had stop for a moment to think. _ 'Actually...I'm kind of like that too...I don't think i've ever been that terrifying, but...'  _

Zim had just been about to tease him human about his question, when Dib realized his own answer. It wasn't universal, but the theme was common among the Irkin people. Something about survival instincts never being bred out by modern society or domestication. He didn't really pay much attention in his study of evolutionary biology.

He held up the fluffy dinosaur sweater and smiled. "Anyways... I'll buy them both for you.  _ NO STEALING _ ....that can wait." He mumbled softly as he kissed the invaders cheek.

Kissing back gently, the invader's contacts changed slightly again as he handed the sweaters over and purrs softly, "Thank you Dib thing~"

Once everything was collected and paid for, the group piled in the car and headed out. The next stop on the 'Halloween hunt' was apparently fall themed foods. Pumpkin spice drinks, caramel apple, pie, and barbecue were on the menu. And while the meat was definitely not a priority for the invader, the pumpkin spice sounded like a pleasant enough experience.

The family had decided to stop by a small diner before heading back home. It's been a while since they've all been out together as a family and it was even better now that Zim has been accepted as one of them along with the two little bots.

Dib let Zim slide in to sit by the window first and then sat beside him letting the little bots crawl into their laps.

"ooo--" Girs little hand was smacked down with a stern  _ 'no touching' _ by his master making him pout a little. "Aww..ok"

"If you behave we'll get waffles~" Dib pet Gir making him happy again.

".....He's just going to do it again now," as if on cue with Zim's statement, Gir's hand had crept back up, "No, Gir!" Smacking it back down, the Irkin gave Dib a small glare as he pushed the object out of reach, "Do it again, and you're going to wait outside." The invader was not above tying his little bot to a tree. Sometimes the only way he learned was to be treated the way his disguise indicated he should.

"Zim! You are not going to tie him outside." Dib frowned as he took Gir from Zims lap and held him close with Ace. 

The Professor could only smile at both Zim and Dib. They sounded exactly like a young couple with kids, "Five bucks says Gir throws something." Leaning down to whisper to Gaz, the elder Membrane had barely contained his chuckle as the server cooed at Ace and booped his snout.

Gaz chuckled as she watched the two argue over the little bots. "Oh you're on. Ten bucks says Gir pulls on Dibs hair." Gaz chuckled as she laid down her own bet.

"Why not? He's dressed as a dog, and it gets the point across." Reluctantly handing Gir over, Zim rolled his eyes at the way Gir nestled into Dib's arms. Ace's analysis quickly pulled attention away however.

"That's so mean. He's just curious a--" Dib hadn't even been able to finish his own sentence when the other Sir interrupted.

Ace, on the other hand, had seemed far more interested in the building. His little head swiveled with new fluidity as he took in the layout and other patrons, "Threat class C, dirty human contains intoxicant!" The little SIR really didn't have a filter still. Simply reporting the danger to Dib, the little thing was pointing rather obviously at a very drunk individual glaring into a cup of coffee.

"Ace! Do not point and say things like that in public...not out loud at least..." He mumbled to the little thing.

"Well done Ace~ Filthy stink humans are indeed threats~" Dib's scolding had been at odds with Zim's praise, but Ace hadn't seemed to mind much.

"Awww~ such a smart little piggy~ How old is he~?" Practically cooing, the server was quick to break off the line of sight between the tables seeing the point. Clearly they were perceiving the bot as a child in an outfit.

The server's cooing had Zim rolling his eyes again. Humans really could get disgusting when perceiving something 'cute'. Still, the invader wasn't going to tell the human the truth. If they wanted to believe the little bots were in fact children, then that was fine by him. It made for a decent cover for why they talked anyway.

"Oh..he's uh...um..." Dib honestly did not know how to answer that question, but it made him blush for people to think they were his kids. THEIR kids. He softly smiled at the thought as he looked down at Ace and Gir in his lap cutely cuddling and observing the diner. They kind of were like children he even said it before, but the thought of them being him and Zims children made it even cuter.  _ 'No..wait Dib. Kids?! What are you thinking...no. They are just pets....totally not our kids.' _ He thought as he watched the waitress coo at Ace.

"He's 3~" Gaz smiled. "Of course he's intelligent. He's a Membrane~" She practically gagged at the next question. 

"Oh? Are you the mother?" The waitress smiled. 

"Um NO." She shook her head and pointed at Zim. "He is~" She still wore the same smile, but the server didn't. _ 'What was that for?' _

Suddenly the cooing had stopped and disgusting vibe was brought on to the table as the waitress only frowned at them and threw the menus on the table rudely. 

"Zim is not--!" The alien's response to being called a 'mother' had been cut off by the server suddenly tossing the menus down. What was that about? Such a rude creature. 

The attitude made Gaz more than a little upset. She knew exactly why that had happened and she wasn't gonna stand for it. 

Seeing the server's manner change, the Professor had narrowed his eyes behind his goggles as he tensed a bit in his seat. That was uncalled for.

"Why tha--" Her father stopped her from getting up and told her to ignore it. "But dad--" Again she was cut off and told to calm down. They could always get a new server if they needed to right? And if not then it couldn't be that bad.

Still, he knew Gaz going after them wasn't going to be a good situation. With any luck, they could just get their food with minimal contact and go without incident. Zim seemed clueless, and Dib was preoccupied with the SIRs for now.

Dib held Ace and Gir closer.  _ 'Well that was a jerk move...' _ He watched the waitress disappear into the kitchen. He hadn't even been paying attention to Girs stubby little hands inching towards the butter and jelly packets on the table.

Frowning at the retreating form, Zim had just barely caught sight of Gir's hand. "Gir! No. You're going to make a mess!" The alien had a stern expression as he reached for Gir again. He had full intent to put him outside despite the fact that both of them knew Dib wasn't going to let him.

"What are you doing?" Dib frowned. "If you're thinking about taking him outside then you can forget about me moving. And I refuse to give him to you."

And darn. He had been so close to winning that bet. If Zim hadn't seen it in time. "Who wants crayons~?" Turning from a hidden frown to a silently impressed smile, the Professor leaned forward with the promised item. He might win it yet~

Gir gave Zim a sad puppy face as he tried to pull him out of Dibs arms.

And just in time his father had leaned in to save him. Dib smiled with victory and huffed. "Thank you dad." He took the crayons and handed them to Gir. "See Zim...now he'll be distracted." He nodded as he watched Gir draw a piggy on his kids menu and Ace just examined the crayons. 

Dib's adamant attitude and teasing had Zim's eye twitching a bit, "Quiet," giving his human a slight nudge, the annoyance had almost seemed a bit half assed. He wasn't actually upset about it, but he didn't fully know how to process the teasing either. He was pretty sure 'mother' wouldn't usually be applied to him though.

What is this? Interesting~ Gir seems to be having fun with them maybe Ace should copy what Gir is doing.

"Are you coloring a piggy?"

"Yeh~" Gir replied cutely.

"Aw but that's not a piggy...that looks a lot like...mommy~" Dib sneered as he gave Zim yet another cocky gaze.

Ok now this time it was annoying.

Gaz chuckled. "I see what you did there dad..." She softly elbowed her fathers arm and continued to watch the 'married' couple fight.

"Diiiiiib~ Can I has some jelly....pleeeeeaaaaaassse~" Gir asked cutely. "I'm huuuungryy~"

As much as Dib was enjoying the aliens annoyed attitude he did have to agree with him on the 'No-no'. He never disagreed with him about that, he just doesn't like his form of punishment. SIR units were obviously programmed with some sorts of physical sensations and their own will to think. So they were kind of like a living being...Dib didn't even approve of pets being put outside. Especially during fall and winter. 

"No Gir. Not yet..." He pet his little head softly as he watched him color the piggy green. "I can't believe you were going to put him outside in the cold. It's the middle of October and you want to put him out there where it can suddenly start RAINING." He scolded the alien.

Sighing in defeat, the invader settled back down as Gir was left to color, "Gir loves the rain! I have to keep him out of it usually...."

Zim's defense had meant little as he watched Gir and Ace color though. Dib was clearly against it, so Zim already knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. Plus, Gir was at least somewhat behaved with the distraction, so he supposed it would be okay.

Ace, in the meantime, had set himself about coloring a parrot very carefully. He supposed he could see the draw of applying wax to paper...

"You know what you want?" Returning a touch too quickly, the group could practically hear the annoyance in the server's voice. And if it hadn't been obvious before, the tongue click that came as they turned to leave again when told they needed a few more minutes filled in the blank.

"Oookay....I'm going to get us some water. And...would you like anything Zim? Juice? Coffee?" The Professor made his announcement after the server had wandered off again. He could see the water pitcher and drink bar, so it wouldn't be too hard to just get the drinks himself. Clearly they didn't want to be bothered, and while annoying, it wasn't something entirely new.

The confirmation of orange juice brought a soft nod as the elder Membrane headed off with an all too practiced polite patience. And from the look of it, he'd actually been able to rope another server into helping him carry the drinks back.

Zim's eyes had narrowed at the dismissive attitude. Even he treated customers more politely than that! And he had half a plan to stuff them all into the fry log machine too!

"....are the waffles here good...?" Leaning more toward Dib, Zim's question almost sounded suspicious. His human was likely to know more at this point.

"Hm...They're alright." Dib replied as Gir looked up at his master.

He showed him the drawing of them holding hands with Dib and Ace like they were a family. But they weren't just holding hands and being a little family they looked epic funny and cute at the same time. It was absolutely perfect. 

Dib was still looking over the menu while Gir was showing off his drawing and Ace was still drawing his bird. "Hmm...They have nachos~" He smiled. "And they have some yummy pumpkin spice coffee~" He stuck his tongue out happily. Well, looks like someone likes the coffee.

Nachos did sound tempting as always, and this...coffee. Some research indicated it was a plant based toxin created by the coffee plant to keep pests off. But it also seemed to be brewed the same way as tea....Better safe than sorry.

"Do you wanna try hot chocolate?" He knew water hurt Zim, but it also looked like he was also able to drink a few things as long as it wasn't entirely or mostly made of water.

_ 'The orange juice is acidic enough that... Zim could handle it alright. So that would probably be good for-- Hot chocolate?'  _ Chocolate was candy, that he knew, but he hadn't heard of it being presented in 'hot' form before.

"Does this....hot chocolate, come with whippy cream?" Zim almost sounded like a kid himself as he considered the drink. In the event that it did hurt him, he could always eat the sugary substance off the top~

"What are you getting Gaz?" Dib looked up at his sister who was distracted by her phone. "Gaaaz? heeeelllo~"

"Hm?" She looked up at her brother then looked at the menu. "Oh I don't know yet. Right now i'm looking through old Hi Skool memories~" She teased the two.

"Oh no." Dibs smile turned into a sudden fearful frown. So many many things he's been through in Hi Skool that could easily embarrass him in front of Zim. "Gaz--" Dib was interrupted by his father placing down the drinks and petting Gir before going to sit down again.

The invader had been just about to look at the drawing when Gaz had mentioned Hi Skool. And Dib seemed nervous too! Oh this was perfect~ He absolutely HAD to see what she had found~

Gir frowned sadly and tugged of Zims sleeve, but only got a small pet instead. He whined softly before turning to the crayons and picking one of to throw at his master maybe that will get his attention! He softly tossed a crayon at Zim and held up his picture. "Check this out!"

The alien hadn't even noticed his little bot resorting to throwing things as he craned his neck to get a glimpse of Dib being awkward. His legs and arms were always a bit too long for him in Hi Skool, so there was no doubt a wide selection on awkward moments that had been cataloged~

"Victory!" The Professor's exclamation had drawn the attention of the table and most of the other tables at the same time. It had only been after he realized people were looking that he cleared his throat and straightened his coat before settling back in completely. He knew crayons were a sure thing! Kids always ended up throwing the wax projectiles!

"Aw~ Did you draw mommy and daddy holding hands~?" Cooing softly to Gir, the elder Membrane really did sound like a happy grandfather. And the whole family thing was just adorable, so he couldn't help but go with it himself. Plus, Gir was clearly trying to get attention, so it couldn't hurt to have a small side tangent. Gaz would probably find loads of interesting memories in the meantime too~

"What about you Ace? What are you drawing?" At the question, the little bot rather quickly held up the partway finished bird. It almost looked like it had been printed on the paper like that.

"Wow. That's really well done."

"Dammit!" Gaz softly smacked the table before moving out of her seat for her father to slide back in and gave him his well deserved five bucks. "Anyways...Guess what I found dad?" She showed her father the phone. "Old high school memories~"

Oh this is going to be very fun.

"Hey! What are you showing him?!"

"Nothing yet. But oh look what's this next picture?!" She smiled darkly as she presented a picture of Dib stalking Zim like he used to, the next had been of Dib playing the role of a maid for a school play, then after that came a picture of him and Tak as the high school sweethearts making his stomach turn. The look on her brother made her turn the phone towards herself again to see what had come onto the screen. "Oh right...I forgot about those. Sorry. I can't really get rid of those..."

As memory after memory flashed on the screen, Zim's expression had flashed from nostalgia, to amusement, to disgust. Dib stalking him and the maid incident were hilarious, but the pictures of his human and Tak made the alien want to break the electronic box. 

Feeling her phone being snatched from her hands made her glare at the one responsible. "Zim. If you don't give me the phone ba--"

"Hey! Look it's all of us together!" Dib smiled as he pointed out the next picture. They weren't at school though, this was one of the few times Dib hung out with Zim during those years.

Fortunately the next memories had quelled that urge.

Snatching her phone back she took a look at the picture and let the memory soothe her annoyance. "Heh...I remember that day. That was the week it was nonstop storming and Zim stayed at our place because  _ 'his home wasn't warm enough'  _ Pffft. Like I bought that lie." She chuckled. "I know you only stayed because Dib was fighting with Tak at the time. And that was basically the only time you two ever got to be around each other. That or whenever you guys felt like sneaking a day to hang... seriously you two were like amantes secretos"

"Gaz!" Dib blushed lightly at the last bit. Luckily Zim had never been able to translate Spanish. For some reason his PAK still didn't like translating certain languages. 

Gaz was partway right. Zim had come over MOSTLY because he had heard about Dib and Tak, but there was also the situation of him being out of paste. The rain wouldn't let up, his human was upset, AND it's not like he really wanted to walk home with the pain fluid falling from every angle. So, he ended up staying over. Dib was suspicious, but tolerated it. And the she-Dib had spent most of the time messing with her simulations, so the two had chosen to watch after having had their fill of causing each other trouble. Zim wasn't leaving and Gaz was going to kill them if they didn't shut up, so they all ended up on the couch together.

"What? Oh come on you can't tell me you don't remember that? The only times you guys ever hung out was when you and Tak were either fighting/mad at each other, or when she wasn't around to see it." Gaz chuckled. "Even then you guys were still gay for each other ~" She teased.

He only sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah...I know. But you didn't have to say it like that Gaz. Geeze...my life isn't a novela."

Gaz cackled. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" She snickered.

Even the professor was laughing. 

"Dude your life is TOTALLY A NOVELA!"

"She's right." The professor nodded with his own muttered addition.

"Let's see you were bullied in school as a child, had family that wasn't that was distant for a bit, grew up with one of the kids you hated most and developed feelings for him but you were in denial. So you ended up dating a bitch you didn't even like in Hi Skool and still ended up falling Zim ANYWAY... then you found out the familys deep dark secret! It was tragic! You fucked the man of your dreams and now your living happily ever after with two three year olds." She sneered taking back the phone to look at more pictures. 

Dib only pet Gir and kept his eyes on the drawing he was coloring. "Whatever..." He mumbled. She was kind of right that did sound like a novela and it probably made it more dramatic that Zim was an alien and so were they!

Zim felt his own eyes change at the way Gaz was talking about it, he had found himself a bit embarrassed as well. Rationalize it though he might try, it had still been a thinly veiled excuse to be close to his human for an extended period. And the memory that came after that only made his embarrassment worse.

"Awww~" Had come from both his father and sister as they scrolled through the next pictures. They weren't sharing the picture with the group...just with themselves.

"What?!What is it?!!" He looked up from the drawing and tried to peek over the phone.

"Look how gross and happy you guys were together." Her phone had exposed another image once more. "but honestly...this gross was worth looking at, but just for a few minutes." The photo was of Zim feeding Dib a honey bar for lunch. "That was when you got stung by the vampire bee and had to eat honey for a week. For like the third time."

"He wouldn't eat! Zim's not going to let his rival starve...." muttering the defense, the alien crossed his arms before leaning in to his human. That whole week had been a mess. Dib was being weird and getting weaker and falling asleep in class, Ms. Bitters was on about class attendance more than usual, and Gir filled one of the lower levels of the lab with fake cheese. Still, the moment he'd actually gotten his human to eat the honey bar had been sweet. Admit it or not at the time, the invader found it ever so satisfying that his human was literally eating from the palm of his hand~ The Dib might have even made a cute pet like that~

"Bleehhh..." Dib frowned. The honey bit was gross, but the picture...was adorable. He didn't even know people were taking pictures of him, but then again if it was the yearbook committee well then...its no wonder. Those little jerks were professional high school paparazzi. Luckily these pictures hadn't come out in the yearbook itself when him and Tak were together or things might have gotten ugly. "Yeah...that was gross. But...I do remember we used to hang out a lot when she wasn't around. She was so....jealous of Zim." Still though it a brought a smile to his face. Oddly enough he liked sneaking around with the alien. It was fun... When he told him stories about Tak being upset or jealous Zim always said the same thing each time. 

_ 'LAUNCH HER INTO SPACE!' _

Dib chuckled at the memory and shook his head. After screaming that his enemy would then proceed to try and make him forget about the icky feelings. Whether it was their usual bickering and fighting or just talking and eating. Something they still do~

That made the alien smile and snuggle closer to his human. Now that was what he wanted to hear.

Dib smiled softly at the cuddly invader and put his arm around him bringing him in closer with the him and the little bots. "My almighty Zim~" 

"My vampire bee~" purring the words back, Zim just couldn't help but nestle in a bit more. Honestly, this was the only context where he'd accept 'bee' as anything less than a slur. Dib had actually been rather cute. Especially when he made the desperate tearful face at the first forced bite. It had to have been the first thing he'd had in days, and it looked like it took every ounce of willpower he had to keep from actually crying~

"So gross." Gaz smiled as she continued to browse through the pictures with her father. They found some pretty funny ones and cute ones, even ones of Zim too.

Until finally stumbling into their high school prom. "Oh yeah...I totally remember this day." She sighed softly. "Now this was the gross day of all gross days of you guys being all affectionate. But it was still kind of cute I guess? I kind of weirdly wish it didn't end the way it did."

"What day is it?"

"Prom..."

Dib stopped to think for a moment. His high school days were a little blurry to him since most of the time he spent there was with Tak. She had slightly used her pheromones and mind control powers to make him stay or do things he didn't want to do. So that kind of fucked with his memory just a little. Not only that... it was also around the time he had been forced to take substances he wasn't particularity fond of. 

"I...I actually don't remember much of prom night." He bit his lip. "I mean theres bits and pieces but... not all of it is there." 

The next memory had the Irkin sitting up a bit straighter however. Prom. That had been ...interesting..... Truthfully, he didn't remember much either. 

"Pfft~ Of course you don't...you and the green loser were drunk off your asses." She chuckled.

"......" Dib blinked a few times.

The invader had assumed he'd somehow been poisoned due to the lack of memory and bite marks on his body, and Gaz's mention of 'drunk' seemed to confirm that, "I think the word you're looking for is, poisoned." Still, the invader couldn't help but correct her.

"...Why do you say it like that? What did we do?!!" His cheeks began to grow red once again.

"Flashback time?"

"Flaaaaaashbaaaack!" Gir bounced in Dibs lap excited.

**{Flashback}**

Ah prom night. It was finally here and this was the one night that had to be just right. Especially for Tak. So where was Dib found? In the living room of course. He wore a black elegant suit fit for prom. The suit was designed with a light fancy pattern and paired with a nice gold buckled belt. A blue bow tie sat just at the collar of his neck while a dark blue orchids accented with purple hues sat in the pocket of his coat. His hair was slicked to the side appropriately and he had even switched his glasses for contacts tonight. Even though he didn't really like putting those things in his eyes. Whatever... It was what Tak preferred and it would surely look better for their prom photos anyway. Right now the main concern was her corsage... he couldn't find it anywhere!

"Corsage...corsage....where the he--" Just as he began to panic his sister had come up to save him. 

"It's right here dude don't freak...geeze."

"Thanks Gaz." Sighing in relief he took the small case and took a double look at his sister. She was going to prom too? that was weird. However, She did look beautiful in that dress. 

Gaz was wore a short black dress with sleeves. Her shoulders were slightly exposed so he couldn't help but pick up a black shall she had lying on the couch and drape it over her. 

She rolled her eyes. "Dib... Chill out. I'm not a child." 

"No. But you're still my little sister. I'd like it if you didn't walk around with your skin exposed so easily for jerks to touch." He frowned. 

Gaz sighed and crossed her arms. "You're worse than dad." As annoying as it was. She did appreciate her brother caring... For a while she hadn't cared for him but ever since Tak had changed him. She found a new love for her brother and wanted nothing but for him to be ok. This was one of the few times he'd been caring for her again so she was alright with the over protective act for now. Of course when she got to the prom she'd take the shall off~ 

Other than the shoulders the rest of the dress was fine. Her sleeves were long and thinly cut out at the wrists, the fabric around her torso hugged her body a little too well shaping out her figure. It wasn't too bad he supposed. It did look nice especially since the fabric was decorated with laced bits and small black flower designs. The skirt flowed out and lied just a few inches above the knee. He would have cared about that if she hadn't been wearing some sort of leggings but she had been. They were small holed fishnets that led to black high tops. That part made him chuckle a bit. Of course she had to add that tomboyish look to it still. To top it all off she wore the usual skull necklace, black skull earrings and a silver thing watch. 

"....You look beautiful Gaz." He smiled softly at his sister before looking down at the orchid. "And thank you again for finding this. I have no idea how you did, but thank you." 

"Yeah yeah whatever~" She shoved her brothers face away and shook her head. "Dork. Next time leave it somewhere you can see it." 

Dib only sighed in response and made his way to the mirror hanging by the door. "Tak will be here soon~" He murmured combing his fingers through his hair to create a perfect classy pushed back style. Have it gels to the side wasto flattening and annoying. He really didn't like it that much. 

"Ugh..." Gaz ground at the sound of her name and reached for her coffin purse hanging by the door. 

"Can you just pretend to like Tak at least...please...."

Hearing those words had her glaring at her brother in the reflection of the mirror. "Dib..." She did her best to hold her tongue. There was plenty of things she had to say about that girl and things she wanted to do to...hurt her. But she had to hold back, why? because she actually cares about her brother...and how 'happy' he thinks he is. Gross and stupid, but true. "Grrr.." She shook her head and moved away from the mirror to check fill her purse with needed items. "Nevermind."

Dib rolled his eyes as he dusted of his coat and fixed the bow on his collar. _ 'Ok Dib...Tonight is the night. You've been together for this long. She's shown that she loves you and you love her...right?' _ He groaned at the thought. He didn't sound so sure, but whatever. At this point he was willing to do anything to cover these strange and stupid affectionate feelings he had towards... _ him _ . He frowned. "He's an alien. An alien trying to take over our world and hurt us. He hates you Dib and you hate him. Alright? Just because we..sneak around...play hookie...and see each other  _ sometimes _ doesn't mean you love each other in any way, shape, or form."

"Right because him feeding you a honey bar is totally not gay."

Dib frowned at his sisters comment. "Who asked you?! And how do you even know that happened?!" He crossed his arms as he glared at her with questioning eyes.

"Because I do Dib. Remember...I know everything~" She sneered.

"Eck. Whatever...I'm NOT gay. Especially for an alien, ESPECIALLY NOT ZIM! OK!" His voice cracked as he desperately tried to convince his sister that he didn't have any feelings for Zim, but they both knew damn well he did. He was just in major denial.

"Whatever you say~ I know you two will give into each other one day....when you're sneaking around again~" She teased.

He chuckled. "Heh. Yeah right like that will ever happen between us again. There's no more sneaking around...and no more Zim. Because I have something for Tak today~"

The sound of that made her nervous. She didn't like the idea that came with what he said and was hoping the world wasn't that cruel enough to let it happen. Before she could argue with her brother some more he was already opening the front door to reveal his small 'innocent' loving girlfriend. She wore a long purple heart shaped dress with slits that revealed way too much skin. She was so bedazzled and over the top...it was annoying.

"Well what are you doing here?~" He purred with charm as he took Tak by the hand and led her in like a queen. "I was just about to come pick you up~"

"Hmph~ Now why would I make my king go out of his way just for little ol me~" She purred in return and pulled him down by the tie to kiss him deeply.

Gaz nearly vomited at the sight. How could he even stand being around her...and why was it every time he was with her he was always...a jerk. A perverted one at that. They weren't a couple they were just fuck buddies even though it was pretty ironic considering that fact Dib was still a virgin and she knew damn well his 'sweet lover' was not. It was gross honestly, this is not her brother. At all. "Why go to prom? Just skip to the end right?" She nipped sarcastically as she turned away and headed for the kitchen. "Dib...who are you?" She mumbled sadly.

"Hn~ You know Dib...she's right~" Tak purred against Dibs lips as her sharp nails popped the first button of his shirt.

Dib smirked at the suggestive purr as he pressed her against the wall and took her by the lips again. "You're such a naughty girl you know that~" He licked her lips as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Mm~ Dib~"

Gaz could still hear them. "Really? For fuck sake could they at least have common sense and take that shit to the room?" She snarled as she bumped into her dad. "Oh...sorry dad." She apologized softly before growling again at the sound of Tak giggling.

It was clear his daughter did not enjoy Taks company especially with how Dibs normal personality is suddenly twisted into a sour suggestive douchebag.

"Dad...Can't you just take me to prom? Please? I really really don't want to go with Dib..." She frowned. The only reason she wanted to go was to meet up with her gamer friends and totally not because she actually met someone she liked... Unfortunately her father had to go to work the same night and Dib was her only ride. All her father had time for a was the prom picture.

The Professor had very much wanted to drive Gaz at this point. Most of the reason he had come up was because he heard Tak's voice. He did need to be going, but it couldn't hurt to keep an eye on her. She really had a strange effect on Dib sometimes.

"Daaaddy!"

Gaz felt her eye twitch at the sudden pet name as Tak shoved past her and embraced the tall scientist. She felt her blood boil and her fists clench ready to open her mouth, but was quickly shot down by her brother.

"Say something Gaz. I dare you." The dark tone ran cold chills down her spine. Usually she was the one to scare her brother, not the other way around. And the look in his eyes...he just wasn't him. Gaz could swear up and down that whenever Tak was around it was like an instant brainwash.

"I missed you so much~" Tak smiled as she pulled away to take hold of Dibs hand again and rest her head on his shoulder. "So...should we take our prom picture and get on with the..magical night~" She rolled the last bit off her tongue with a lustful gaze on Dib.

"I...missed you too Tak..." the elder Membrane had tolerated the hug and followed it up with a soft head pat. Her nickname for him was...odd....but he supposed he couldn't exactly be upset about it. Dib seemed alright with it, and he really was trying to support his son.

The professor honestly wasn't very fond of the relationship himself. There were days where Dib would be a completely different person when Tak was around, it wasn't like this all the time, but when it was...it was a little weird or scary. But at last all he could do is smile and be supportive. This has been keeping him out of the parascience he didn't agree on very much... even if other trouble had come up during then. Still though, he missed the days his son would come home jumping with joy because he found bigfeet or whatever it was he liked to find.

Putting his own dislike of the relationship aside for the moment, the Professor had made sure to get a good picture. Prom only happened once and the least he could do was smile and get a good shot of the happy couple and a separate one of his daughter.

Dib was calmer and seemed more interested in reality now that she was in the picture and, despite the weird changes in his personality, seemed more satisfied. At least when she was around. Zim hadn't been coming around as much, and Dib wasn't spending half his life in the bushes with a camera, so it was progress he supposed....

**{Pause}**

"You don't remember when I called you Zim? I ask if you could pick me up because my idiot brother...ditched me." Gaz kicked Dib under the table making him jump.

"Ouch! Gaz!! This was years ago!" Dib rubbed his leg in pain before feeling Zim pull away from him. "oh what now you're mad at me too?" He frowned sadly. "Zi--" Being completely ignored by the two.

"Of course Zim remembers," pulling away as his antennae dipped down, the invader seemed genuinely annoyed in that moment. The idea of Tak being like that with him, and him letting her do it still made his blood boil. Even if it was in the past, he still hated to think about it.

"You sounded so pitiful begging for my help~" Okay, so, maybe he was exaggerating that a lot, but Zim couldn't help but toss in the small tease as the memory was brought back. Scary or not, Gaz had proven interesting and valuable in that situation. The she-Dib had actually allowed him a bit of insight into how bad the Dib had been doing at that time. Even when he was stalking him, he hadn't been the sort to ditch her. The invader had actually considered capturing her and using her as bait for a trap once because of that. It never really panned out, but still!

**{Play}**

"Hullo. How may I help you today?" The warped voice had cracked through the phone out of habit as Zim had picked up the phone. That had been quickly cut off by Gaz asking, or rather telling, him to give her a ride. 

Dib had ditched her, her father was off to work and she didn't have a working car. Apparently she knew that he was going to this 'Prom' and was not taking 'no' for an answer. And of course, he'd agreed because he WANTED to. Not because she sounded like she wanted to replace his organs with weasels.

"..thank you Zim. I guess...." Gaz mumbled awkwardly as she made her way into the Skool and left him standing out on his own.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Locking the piggy up, Zim looked either annoyed or bored as he headed for the doors. The only reason the invader was even going was for research! Knowledge of significant human social gatherings could only be beneficial to his ability to manipulate them.

Still, the alien found himself suddenly getting a bit nervous and sad as he stared at the doors for a moment. He knew full well that Dib was in there with....with HER. Ugh. Why did that make him so mad!? Why should he even care what the human scum did?! It made his job SO much EASIER now that he wasn't always being interrupted! There was absolutely no downside to the human's interest in the Tak. 

_ Right? _

Shaking the feeling off with a growl, the alien had finally gone in. He had assembled his own outfit based on research of styling and appropriate customs. Black suit pants, a sharp black waistcoat with black sequin trim, with a crisp white undershirt, black bowtie, and striking pink tailcoat. The invader was dressed to impress if he did say so himself! As such, his research had begun with the snack table. There seemed to be more people there than anywhere else, so why not?

"Dib my love~" Tak hummed softly to Dib. "Could you...get me some punch please~" Leaning in she softly whispered in his ear. "Me and the others have put a little surprise in there for everyone~"

Snickering at the purr he watched her pull away and smirked. "You really are naughty girl aren't?" He growled softly. He had to admit seeing everyone drink the spiked punch and get drunk off their ass would be fun. 

Tak giggled in reply. "Alright Dib enough~ You're making me blush. Get me some punch already~ I'm thirsty~" The line had been rather suggestive as it came with a teasing lick on her sneering lips.

"Anything for my queen~" Dib replied with a smirk of his own as he kissed her hand softly and made his way to the snack table as well.

Zim had just barely gotten hopeful when he spotted Dib. The Irkin hadn't initially seen Tak with him due to the crowd, but that hope was soon shattered as the group shifted. Oh. Glaring at nothing in particular, the alien couldn't help the ripple of jealousy. Why did she get those eyes? Why not....

"Hello D--" Zim had just attempted a greeting when the human pushed passed him. Well fine. Ignore Zim. You won't be able to ignore it when the guests start eating each other. Curling his lips into a smirk, the invader was already beginning to figure out the frequency and pattern he'd need to broadcast on to induce mass hysteria when he saw Dib going for the punch. It was brightly colored and had such an odd scent to it.

Dib sighed as he took some punch from the bowl and frowned. "Hmm~" He hummed softly. "They already spiked the punch. Prom just barely started~" He chuckled as he mumbled to himself completely ignoring Zim next to him. Even if it kind of hurt him too, but it's not like he had a choice. Tak wasn't far from them and if she saw them together it would cause an issue, and that was something he didn't want. Especially tonight. He had something very special planned and would hate to ruin it by letting his stupid 'feelings' get in the way. He loved Tak. Not Zim. That was final. And he would ignore Zim if he had to...

"Some sort of battle elixir?" Quirking an eye at it, the invader was trying to remember where he'd smelled that before, but just couldn't. The sweet, fruity, overtones were a bit appealing though and the way it fizzed was making him even more curious. Perhaps he should take a sample for later analysis.

"Hey Zim~" Came a soft purr as arms snaked around Zim causing him to turn in the embrace and shove away who was behind him.

The sudden touch had the alien bristling. And turning to see Keef only made it worse. Ugh. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Sometimes the ocular implants seemed to work right, other times like this they had glitches. So annoying. He should be the farthest thing from an issue right now! 

"Do not touch Zim!" Pulling himself free of Keef's arms, the invader fluidly poured his own 'sample' before plotting a distraction. 

"Ow! ok ok sorry! Playing hard to get, I see?"

Zim cringed seeing Keefs face. Why was this kid still around? Especially after what happened...

Dib stopped for a second when he heard Keef.  _ 'What the hell does he want with Zim? Fuck off little bug eyed freak....' _ He frowned as he served the punch. _ 'Wait..no! Why the hell should I care? I don't like ZIM!!!'  _ His eyes shut tightly for a second as he took a deep breath and tried to shove away any fluttery feelings he had being so close to Zim or any jealousy he felt from Keef being close to him. Even then it still wouldn't hurt to...

Just as Dib started walking away with the punch he 'accidentally' bumped into Keef hard enough to stain his nice white suit with the red liquid. "Oops~" He chuckled as he made his way back to Tak.

"JERK!" Keef frowned as he took a napkin from the table and tried to dab down what he could. "Anyways before that jerk interrupted...want to dance?" Keef looked up, but found Zim gone. Dammit not again.

Fortunately for Zim, Dib had been the perfect distraction. Seeing the way the liquid stained almost made him laugh as he disappeared into the crowd. Dib seemed to have the best timing sometimes. 

"Alright, so what else is customary at these....proms....?" Looking around the room, Zim absentmindedly gave the punch a small taste. It was actually pretty good. Didn't burn and tasted quite pleasant. He'd have to go back for more when Keef wasn't hanging around the bowl. His eyes had gone first to the dance floor. Way too many sweaty humans. The food table was hazardous at the moment, but seemed VERY important for the event. That made sense. Snacks were always important. Then the photo booth. Entertaining and had quite the line. Humans were quite vain it seemed. Not much else seemed to be going on. 

"Invader's log. Prom is little more than an excuse to gather in a small space and be DISGUSTING! Human meat pigs enjoy frolicking in their own sweat and filth while wearing fancy clothing." Recording his observation, Zim had already finished his first cup. Until it was time to cause mayhem, it looked like he'd be living around the edges of the room and the punch bowl. Those were at least somewhat safe.

By his third cup of punch however, Zim found himself feeling a bit bold. The music wasn't as grating somehow, and he was feeling a touch motivated to get Dib to 'dance' with him. Tak didn't matter! He could just get in the way if it came down to it. What could a pitiful earthworm do to stop him? Nothing! Maybe that drink really was a battle elixir~

"Zim! Hey Zim! I found you again...wow you are haaaaard to find!" Keef chuckled as he caught up to Zim. "Zim?" He frowned, sadly realizing Zim was ignoring him. "Hey Zim come on!" He grabbed his arm to stop him for a minute. "Where are you going anyways?" He looked in the direction where Dib and Tak had been with the 'cool kids' and shook his head. "Seriously...you're still on Membrane? You know that kid’s a total jerk right? I mean look at him!"

Keef's approach had only drawn momentary attention, "Nuh now Keefth..." Zim's speech hadn't been fully clear as he half assedly tried to shrug the grip off. He was on a mission and did not need to stop to deal with--eh...

His eyes had been fixed in place on Dib, he was in the corner laughing with Tak as she leaned against the wall and pulled him close to give him a nasty kiss, "They don't even care if they get caught!...He's a bad boy....do you like bad boys Zim?" He asked almost seriously. "I can be a bad boy too~"

Keef may have actually been able to feel the slight tremble in Zims arm as anger and sadness mixed in a cold pit in his gut, "Zim. Taks got Dib now...no one will be able to get in between that. She just won't allow it...give up. There's plenty of other bad boys out there...like me."

And still nothing from Zim all he could do was watch as the nasty kiss became something more. Dib had started trailing kisses down her neck and leaving marks along her body and he could have swore for a moment Tak had looked him straight in the eyes with an evil grin and nice  _ 'fuck you' _ message.

Tak was disgusting and seemed to be FLAUNTING that she had Dib so close. It was nasty and infuriating and-- Gritting his teeth as the kiss got more intense, the alien's jealousy seemed to come to a full boil as his own neck tensed as if the human were actually about to give him that bite. He absolutely HATED that Dib would mark Tak at all, let alone publicly! Why was he acting like this!? His Dib wasn't disgusting like that! He was weird and determined and nerdy and so shy that he CRIED when bullies got too rough with him. He always hid it well, but Zim saw it once or twice. Like that time Willy actually punched him and gave him a black eye....

Growling lowly, the invader finally broke his own stare with small tears leaking passed his shut eyes. DISGUSTING! Why did he even care this much??!?!?! He should just melt their brains and get on with it and, and-- ' _ ZIM NEEDS MORE PUNCH!'  _

Dib looked up for moment to look in the direction where Zim was standing and only found Keef.  _ '...Why did I just get a...bad feeling?' _

"What is it daddy~" Taks voice was soft and innocent.

"I don't know I just thought--" Shaking in reply to his girl he couldn't help but feel a painful feeling in his gut.

"Thought what?" With a soft growl, Taks claw came up to gently run down Dibs neck, making him shiver and calling his attention back. Something about that sound and touch always made him come back.

"....Nothing." He shook his head before turning back to Tak to be pulled back into their kiss.

The Irkin had definitely not been thinking rationally as he grabbed and downed a fourth cup on the way out. His eyes were leaking, bad, and his body seemed suddenly very weak and unsteady. Even so, the invader hadn't even stopped to think about why as his emotions twisted and stabbed at him like weapons, "I HATE HIM!"

Plopping down under a tree and shouting the words into folded arms, Zim hadn't even noticed that he'd made it outside. How'd he get out there again? Who cares.... Burying his face in his arms, Zim's body shook slightly from quiet sobs as his mind ran through many horrible simulations regarding what Dib was doing in there. Nasty, horrible....poisoned Dib! Tak HAD to have done something to him! That wasn't his human....

As his mind replayed the sight of Dib biting at Tak, Zim had found himself trying to do the same to himself as his mind put his body in place of that witch. He hadn't been able to reach very much, but he was still trying.... Why couldn't he have been the one....why weren't Dib's teeth tasting him...why did it hurt SO MUCH! Zim hated himself in that moment more than anything.

"Zim isn't....good enough..." the alien had barely whispered and processed the words in his drunken state. Dib just...he was so weird. What did Tak have that he didn't....?

**{Pause}**

Dib pulled Zim back into his arms and smothered him with love and affection. "I love you Zim. I promise~" He sobbed softly as he nuzzled Zim hair. "I was such a jerk in the past please don't hate me.." He squished their cheeks together before covering his annoyed little face in kisses.

Dib's sudden outburst of affection had the alien squirming away a bit. That was way more affection than he'd been expecting! Not bad, just unexpected and a little overwhelming in the moment, "DIB! Zim knows! Zim knows~"

Hearing these memories were bringing back bits and pieces of the night back to him as well. An remembering the disgusting attitude and the desperate things he did to forget about his love for Zim made him sick and hate himself. He was not a nice person...Tak had changed him at that time and the only times he was ever normal was when Zim was around to remind him who he really was. Or if he'd been far from Tak for while. Cause even at times when he would go back home after just seeing Tak he would be the most terrible brother to Gaz...no wonder she's scarier now. "I love you guys i'm so sorry...." his lip quivered as nuzzled Zims cheek and tried to hold his sisters hand but was only smacked away.

"Ew! Gross don't touch me! You're so ugly when you cry..." Gaz rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit. "Like you said...it was years ago. So just shut up and let me finish!"

Leaning back in to his human, the invader gave a small sigh before planting a kiss on the distressed human's forehead. He knew Dib hadn't been himself, and it only made far too much sense why in hindsight.

Prom was still quite a bit fuzzy, but some of that did ring a bell. Not too solidly, but still somehow familiar...

**{Play}**

After a few weak bites later, his arms had a few blue marks here and there. They weren't even hard enough to raise welts or stay marked very long. Eventually he gave up and just sat there staring at them still wondering why he cared. Stupid Dib...stupid Tak...

"Zim?"

Geeze again with the Keef kid? Eh. Whatever...Zims to weak to run anyways.

Keef sat down next to Zim and looked down at his arms. "Were you....trying to do what Dib was doing to Tak?"

Zim covered his arms and looked away shyly. Go away stupid Keef it's none of your business...

Keef chuckled."You know it's not gonna work if you do it on your own...and you're not supposed to do it on your arms anyways...It feels better on your neck~"He teased as he softly ran his finger tips down the back of Zims neck.

That was a strange feeling and chill. As much as he didn't like Keef though...he was desperate to know what it felt like. Maybe it wouldn't be the same as Dibs, but....he could still pretend right? No! What is Zim thinking?!! Bad Zim...But....still...

"Do you want...me to help?~"

"...yesh..." Zim wasn't sure if the shiver that ran through him as the word slipped out was from anticipation, fear, or guilt. Maybe all three. What did he have to be guilty about though?! It's not like the Dib beast would care, and at least this way he could imagine...god, something truly was wrong with him....he hadn't learned from the first time had he? It wasn't enough to just pretend anymore, but what else could he do?

Still, Zim found himself leaning into the chilling touch and even let out a shaky sigh when the ginger's fingers pulled his shirt aside. Was his neck usually this sensitive....? The invader hadn't really wondered long as his eyes focused somewhere in the distance and lidded slightly. Keef didn't smell the same, but he smelled enough of human that Zim's mind could fill in the differences.

The soft whimper and gasp that came with Keef's demonstration had only been made more obvious by Zim's mental image of Dib having him against the wall. If it was his human showing him it could feel good....it was okay~ And so, in that moment of fogged mind and desperation to chase the horrible feelings flooding him away, the alien had even gone so far as to take a hold of Keef's jacket and tilt his head back a bit more. It did feel good... The sting of human teeth and saliva followed by the soft ache left behind only made him fill Dib in the ginger's place more flawlessly as his eyes closed completely and his body shivered, "Again...?" The soft request had almost come out a whimper in and of itself. He didn't want his Dib to mark him only once...he wanted to be marked like he was his. Enough to make Tak seethe and writhe with her own jealousy and hatred. Enough to prove that ZIM was the one he wanted. Not her!

"More?~" Keef purred as he licked the bite to let his saliva seep in and make it sting. The sight of Zim so weak and wanting more made him smile. Doing this sort of thing.. again was nice. Whether Zim was drunk or not he didn't care. After all that's how it had been in the past... He always got desperately drunk and came knocking on his door just to feel needed. Even if he was the face in his mind... He would take the advantage to do what he pleased with the small fragile creature and maybe he could end up with him in his bed tonight. For the second time. "See Zim...I told you I could be like Dib. Or even better than him...You don't need him~" He softly nipped Zims ear before trailing kisses down his neck and popping off a few extra buttons from Zims shirt to get marks on his chest and maybe even play with whatever else he could get his hands on. "We could be better then Tak and...Membrane." He growled the name before softly running his tongue along Zims shoulder leaving small marks behind and nipping down to his chest. "You might as well should give in now~ I mean...I am marking whats mine...aren't I?" He sneered as he softly lapped his tongue over Zims bare chest and looking up to see him whimper as he felt his hands grip his shoulders. "Are you savoring this moment?~ Is that why your eyes are closed~" He lapped his tongue over his chest again to watch Zim mewl again.

If the alien hadn't known any better he might have accidentally said Dibs name, but his mind had still been conscious enough to tell him to keep names to himself. He wasn't even seeing Keef anymore, Dib was all he had on his mind. And he wanted more..the touch was nice.

Keef eventually started sucking on his skin again before leaving the promising marks and snaking his fingers under Zims shirt to scratch at his skin lightly making him ask for more until eventually he had fallen asleep. "Zim?" He cupped the aliens cheek softly and chuckled at he sight. "It must have felt too good~"

Only the tiniest shred of mental awareness had kept him from mewling Dib's name as he arched into the touch and curled his little hands into needy fists. He wanted more of his Dib! More of his touch and more of--

Zim hadn't even been able to finish the thought fully as his body succumbed to the alcohol. Without the alien even fully realizing it, he had passed out, and his pleasant dream continued to dance behind closed eyelids. 

**{Pause}**

"Excuse us for a moment." Dib stopped Gaz before grabbing Zim and sliding him right out of the booth. "Can you watch the uh...kids? For a bit..."

"Kids?" Gaz chuckled. "They're not ki--"

"I said. WATCH. THE KIDS." Dib glared at his sister before walking off and yanking Zim along with him causing him to squeak at the sudden tug.

_ Where was the human taking him? _

_ To the bathroom?  _

_ Why?! _

Zim had barely even been able to make a sound of surprise as his human pinned him in place with such a deep kiss. Wide open eyes quickly melted into closed orbs as he melted into the kiss as well. His Dib was jealous and it felt so good to think about. Any guilty and disgusted twists the memory had spawned in him were all so suddenly disappearing as Zim coaxed Dib's lips open with his tongue to deepen the kiss further. The past was gone, and right now he had HIS human.

He belonged to Dib and couldn't be happier about it~ If the invader didn't know better, he might think the jealous creature was going to mark him up again right then and there. Even if he did know better, it seemed that way~

"You're mine Zim~" He purred softly against his lips as he trailed gentle kisses along his jaw and down his neck. "Every inch, every piece, inside and out. Mine." He added before nipping at his skin softly. "And if I could show you that right now...I would." He licked his neck slowly to watch his skin sizzle underneath his tongue and sneered. "If I had known this happened before...I would have killed that ginger myself when we were at the raid." He growled lowly against Zims antennae. "No one marks daddys baby. And no one. NO ONE is allowed to take advantage of him while he's drunk." He nipped at his antenna softly before covering his face in kisses and looking him in the eyes. "I love you so much Zim." He caressed his cheek and gave him another kiss before finally biting into his neck and sinking in his teeth as deeply as he could just like he had in the store earlier.

"So i'm gonna assume he got so jealous that he's probably being gross with him in the bathroom right now." Gaz sighed as Gir climbed onto her head and Ace played with the Professors goggles, trying to take them off his face.

"As long as they don't get us kicked out, it's fine~" cooing a bit, the Professor was clearly having a fanboy moment as he peeled the goggles off and handed them to Ace.

"Zim belongs to Dib~!" mewling the confirmation, Zim's fingers curled into his human as he shivered at the claims and protective tone. He honestly hadn't thought he would care...Or at least not this much. Every part of the invader wanted Dib to do just that as well~ But this place was still rather public, "I love you so much too my Dib. Zim belongs only to you~" Whimpering and arching into the touch, the alien brought a deep loving gaze to match Dib's. He meant every word and wanted him to know as much~

Zim simply didn't want Dib to stop, but the compromising situation had him thinking they should stop, despite his mewling and desperate clinging. "Di-Dib~ hn~ they're probably....we, we have to go back..." it was difficult to get the words out, but he had managed, "Dib thing can mark me up as much as he wants when we get home~ That way, no other filthy pig smellies will hear~" Planting a loving kiss on his human's lips, the alien couldn't help but purr at how jealously his Dib wanted to make him his all over again~

After Dib had left a few more small marks he convinced himself he was satisfied with what work he did for now. "Fine..." He sighed softly before gazing at his alien one more time. "I really do love you Zim....despite all those horrible things I said and did in the past." He caressed his cheek and gave him a gentle smile as his heart danced around happily in his chest and he felt butterflies in stomach, he really was never going to get tired of feelings this good around Zim. And every time he looked in his eyes he fell in love with him all over again, he was too beautiful and perfect for him. He was more than happy that he had captured the stubborn little alien that day and made him talk. And glad he gave into his urges...He wanted Zim and now he has him. That's how he planned it to be from now on too.

Zim giggled as he returned the 'I love you' and led them out of the bathroom and back to their booth getting that nasty look from the waitress again.

Dib only stuck his tongue out at her and squeezed his aliens hand as they returned to the table.

"Are you done being gross so I can finish the flashback?"

"Yeah yeah..."

**{Pause}**

After Dib had that wonderful nasty moment with Tak she had asked him to get her more punch and maybe a snack, of course as always he obeyed. Why wouldn't he? He loved his 'queen' and would do anything for her right? It wasn't tiring at all. Pfft.

He sighed softly and went over to the punch table hopeful he'd find Zim there like earlier.  _ 'No Dib! You didn't find him here and that's good! You don't need Zim dammit...'  _ He scolded himself.  _ 'Not anymore. What you should be thinking about is when you'll ask her to...' _ He stopped at the punch bowl and sighed.  _ '...Do I really want to ask her that...' _ He served the punch as he argued with himself and shook his head. _ 'Yes you do. You'll be with her forever because she's the one. You love her. And you want her...It's not a lie...but it's also not the...truth? Ugh whatever.'  _ He looked up from the table to smile at his Tak only to be shot with a terrible pain in his heart. He dropped the cup in his hand as he watched her sneak off into the back with another guy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth.  _ 'Idiot...you should know better by now.' _

He had half a mind to confront her, but he also felt like maybe crying and giving up for once. It wasn't going to change anything...He knew exactly the routine that would play out. Confront her, her be the one thats angry and ends up crying to make him feel like shit, then they apologize and him waking up the next morning with shame because somehow an apology always ended up being followed up by...sex. Even if it was just the oral and clothed...it was still a little shameful to wake up with.

All he did was take a deep breath and walked out with tears starting to well in his eyes. "Is this really what you want to live with for the rest of your life?..." He growled at himself. "You fucking idiot."

Gaz watched as her brother stormed out after seeing Tak run off with someone else. It was painful to see her brother like that. Only she was allowed to mess with her brother and it wasn't that bad either. Not some stupid bitch that couldn't keep her legs closed. But what could she do? She was stopped whenever she wanted to tell her off...and he never really wanted comforting after something like that would happen. So all she could do was watch from the side...

Keef had just been about to pick up Zim and steal him away when he looked up to see Dib storming his way over to the same tree angrily. That was definitely something he did not want to deal with. And although this was a great opportunity for him to have Zim to himself again he still didn't have enough gut or strength to quickly steal the alien so for now he would have to wait and hide until another opportunity presented itself or maybe Dib would walk right by.

Dib plopped down against the big tree and sobbed. Hating every single feeling in his body right now. Love for Zim, love for Tak, broken hearted, aching, anger, etc. and the fact that he had been drinking almost the entire night away had only made the emotions worse. "Dib...you're a mess." He mumbled to himself. "Everything..." He cried softly. "Stupid emotions..."

Blissfully unaware of Keef's actions and plans after the fact, Zim had only been returned to consciousness by a chilly wind and the faint sounds of Dib sobbing. "...Hunh...?" As the invader's vision blurred back to him, he had first lazily looked from side to side for the person he could have sworn was just there. How long had he been...? Not long it seemed, but...

The next sound the alien made was a softly gasped 'meep' as his hands brushed the exposed chest. Drunk or not, he couldn't just have his shirt undone like that! It was cold! Hastily and sloppily threading the open buttons back up, Zim's next course of action was to try to find the source of the sound that woke him.

"Hey! Wutter you doin out her!" Setting eyes on the crying Dib, Zim's first feelings had been embarrassment and anger. What had he seen?! Why did he care?! And....was he...crying? Oh heck no! If Keef or Tak or anyone made his Dib cry, Zim was gonna kick some ass! He was still plenty drunk and more than ready to break every protocol for discretion in the invader hand book!

Dib jumped a bit at the sound of the alien's voice as he quickly wiped his eyes and looked away. "None of your business! Go away..." He mumbled angrily. "This night is already crap...I don't need you to ruin it even more by laughing at me."

Dib's snapped reply had the invader taken aback a bit. He was here first and the assumption that he would laugh at him was just uncalled for! And Zim hadn't had much trouble saying as much. "I wasch heere FIRST!" 

"So?! I don't care! Who made this your crying tree?!" He pouted as he stood up to poke at the aliens chest and watched him wince. 

The reply that came after that only had him more annoyed. The invader had just been about to drunkenly tell him that the tree was his because he was here first again when the sharp sting of Dib's finger cut through that idea.

What was that for? He poked at his chest again and watched as he whimpered and closed his eyes shut. "Why are you...making that noise when I poke you?"

First had come a few winces and momentary confusion to match his human's. The the gut twisting guilt as he realized the truth of his little dream. How disgusting could one person be....just thinking about how he let Keef do that made him more depressed.

The marks, the touch, all those dirty things were not coming from Dib. They were Keefs and now he was filled anger and depression all over again as he plopped back on to the tree and slid down hiding his face in his arms shamefully. Dib was probably out here because of something related to Tak, and he was messing up the 'romantic' moment or something. The alien's mind had completely chucked the knowledge that Dib was crying for a minute as he hid his face again.

"I hate you Dib."

Had been the only thing the human heard before sitting down next to Zim and leaning on him. "I hate me too..." He sighed as he rested his head on Zims shoulder. 

....Dib thing was not allowed to hate himself. That was Zim's job! 

"Why are you out here? And...I assume you had a little too much punch~" He chuckled softly.

The question paired with the closer proximity had the invader bringing his head back up. 

_ Why was he out here...?  _

Well, why was  _ HE  _ out here?!

"None of YOUR business," biting the human's own reply back, Zim had only been aggressive for a short time before nodding a 'yes' to the second question, "Puntch make Zim tingly..." He'd only been quiet for a moment before starting back up again angry at the memory of why he had come out here in the first place. "....Zim is out here because Dib thing and...grrrrr TAK were DISGUSTING! HORRIBLE DISGUSTING! I HATE YOU!" what had started out as an attempt at answering reasonably had quickly degenerated into cracked shouting and halfway weak punches before he settled back down enough to hide his face and mumble back in to his arms again.

"Ow! ow! OOW! ZIM QUIT IT!" Dib whined as the alien threw his weak little punches and rubbed his arm before watching him settle back down.

_ 'Why does he even care about me and Tak?...'  _

"So why is Dib thing sulking? Shouldn't you be dancin or doin the makes out or sometin?" The drunken voice muffled through the aliens arms.

He had just been about to ask when Zims new question made him groan at the memory. "Eh...Tak...Tak kind of..." He took a minute to reply. "I saw her sneak out with another guy..." He finally replied as he looked away sadly.

Hearing Dib's explanation had the invader fired up to fight something again. How dare she! Didn't she know a good thing when she had it?! If the Dib human wasn't so leaky he may very well have gone to tell her as much at this point. Hearing his human out had only made his eye twitch.

Dib chuckled with a frown as he tried to hold back his tears. "You know...I think i'm just now realizing how stupid I am." He shook his head and loosed his tie as he brought his knees up to his chest and rest his arms on them. "I was so close to..." He reached in his pocket to put out a small beautiful white crystal case.

It almost looked like a pretty shiny egg made of marble. What was in it? Whatever it was...seemed important to his human. It made him leak again.

"Zo...you give Tak the egg and she's happy..." muttering the situation to himself, the invader could hardly wrap his head around the reasoning behind the idea, but if that was accurate then, she was not getting the egg. Dib thing was very upset and it was not a good look!

"What...what is it that i'm doing wrong?" He asked himself. "I just...I tried everything I could...I did everything to make her happy. And I tell myself i'm happy with this..I want this...I want...her." He murmured the last bit that sounded a little unsure. "...Thinking that a simple question, being with her for life...would make her happier or change her mind about me...heh...makes me a stupid. A Stupid human pig weasel." He chuckled again as he looked up at Zim with sad eyes. 

"You are stupid Dib thing," bringing his blurry vision to the human sitting across from him, the words came out rather flat as Zim furrowed his brow, "She doesn't care about you and you don't deserve to be treated like this! Exploded and launched into space, that you deserve. But she makes you leak and Zim will never forgive her."

The reply only made Dib rolls his eyes with a small chuckle and look back down at the case. "...I'm just not myself around her." He added. "She's like a toxic drug at this point...Even though I know she's bad for me I feel like I need her. In reality I know I really really don't and i'd rather have yo-" Dibs eyes widened as he realized what he had been about to say and covered his mouth. Looks like the alcohol was starting to get the best of him to. He almost let out his little secret.

It wasn't fully clear if that was meant to be comforting or not, but a soft hand laid against Dib's shoulder seemed to indicate it might have been. Zim had been staring so intensely he hadn't even fully realized what Dib had almost said. "Dib doesn't need STUPID TAK! You have Zim! I lo--" And now it was the alien's turn to catch himself with a shocked expression. Why was his fuzzy head making him want to say things....things he barely let himself think...?

He blushed softly and had half a mind to hold Zims hand there, but tried his best to fight that feeling. But being drunk made it a little hard to deny his feelings. "Wow...you care about me? That's new~" He teased. "Are you feeling sick Zim?" 

Giving the human a soft kick, the Irkin growled a bit before turning away again, "You deserve better and should shoot Tak out an airlock."

He hadn't even been fully paying attention to what Zim almost revealed either as he cackled at the last comment as he was kicked away from the alien. "You want me to shoot my girlfriend out of an airlock?"

"YESH! Jus launch her intu space! Begone thot!" Zim had hardly been able to contain himself as he chucked a nearby rock into the darkness. He was pretty sure he'd used that right....and as for caring about Dib....wasn't that obvious? He'd rather not reply to that. Then there was that painful word. Ugh. He hated it! She didn't have the right. She hadn't EARNED it! Zim would be a much better girlfriend....boyfriend...whatever! 

Dib sat back up and scooted closer to the grumpy alien.

"Hey mr grumpy pants~" He giggled. "Why so gwumpy?" He teased as he crawled over to sit in front of the alien and take a hold of his cute chubby pouty cheeks. "Hey~ Hehe why are you always so grumpy? Look at you~" He teased the alien some more and got some shoves and good punches in return. "OW!! You are so mean! I'm gonna make you pay for that!" He chuckled as he tackled the alien and what had meant to be a wrestling match turned into a tickling and playful horse playing match. 

"Dib...Zim is not-- No! DIB! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!?!" Practically screaming the last bit, the invader was trying to hold in his own laughter as they started tussling. The punches had become pinches and eventually turned into tickling. Whether or not it was intentional was unknown, but that's where they had ended up. The invader did his best to hold in laughter as they pinned and tossed each other like wrestling young. Dib thing was physically stronger it seemed, but he still gave openings for the small alien to wiggle free from his grip and get the drop on him.

And it was followed by fun name calling and empty threats. "I'm gonna lock you up in the Halloween pumpkin and keep in there all prom night~" He threatened as the alien tackled him to the ground.

It was a fun game of verbal banter and physical challenge. And combined with the alchohol, Zim couldn't help but feel his heart flutter hopefully with every clash and grab. "And Zim will steal your lungs again~!" Pinning Dib down, the alien seemed more than a little happy at the thought of hearing Dib moo before giving his hair a sharp yank. What was this stupid spike for anyway? No one else had it like that!

"Ouch! Not the hair dude! That hurts!!" He laughed a bit in pain as he winced. "I'm gonna pull on your wig right off and tug on your antennas and see how you like it, if you don't stop pulling my hair~" He added with a cocky tone.

That threat had Zim's eyes lightening as he quickly released the spike and held his wig tighter. It might leave him open to being pinned, but he was not on for letting his sensitive antennae be damaged! Zim needed those!

Dib sneered. "Heh heh! Got you!" He shouted as he pounced onto the alien and they rolled down the small hill that was next to the tree leaving them both a laughing giggly mess.

Dib's victory and following tackle had drawn both a startled squeak and choked laughter from the alien as they went tumbling. This was almost like a beautiful dream~ Except it was more real.

And the way they were landed had almost looked and felt like Dib was embracing the alien beneath him.

When they'd finally reached the bottom, Zim had let out a few more gasped chuckles before pressing his cheek against the grass. It was soft and Dib's body weight on him felt so nice~ It had taken the Irkin a moment to realize his human had been smelling and nuzzling him, but the realization made his stomach flip happily. 

Dib blushed as he realized what he had been doing and quickly pushed himself off. "Eh...I uh...um.." He nervously scratched the back of his head as he looked away with a shy gaze. "So-sorry...um..." He held his hand out to help Zim up and helped him pat off all the green grass from his suit before sitting in awkward silence for a few minutes.

He hadn't even been able to say anything before Dib removed himself. The alien had hardly been able to hide the expression of disappointment in that moment.

They both tried to say something at the same time to try to make things less awkward but only made it a little more intense when they tried to break the ice at the same time. So the silence was extended before Dib had actually been able to say the first thing. "So um!...you...I..like your suit~" He smiled softly before slowly returning to his calm mood. "You look..." He wanted so badly to say gorgeous but all he could come up with was. "Great~"

The awkward silence that had followed was simply horrible. And they both seemed to be in sync too, so neither was easily able to say anything without verbally stumbling over the other. It was somehow embarrassing and enjoyable at the same time. And the compliment on his suit only made his stomach flip again while his blue contacts turn into a light lavender and he gave Dib a sweet gaze. The lights around them made his eyes sparkle and glisten just right. 

Dib couldn't help but swoon over him. "So...gorgeous~" He softly whispered as he leaned in close to gaze at Zims eyes, but had soon been pulled away by his beating heart. 

"Thanks! You....look...." Zim seemed to be searching for the word as his eyes wandered away in the sudden onset of shyness, "...Great too..." And there the awkwardness was setting back in. What was he supposed to say though? You look mysterious and sharp and that suit could put almost anyone to shame? No! That was just dumb. And not the usual sort of dumb either! 

_ 'Remember Dib...behave!'  _ He turned his back to Zim in panic and covered his blushing face as his mind and heart were racing, screaming at him to just give into the beautiful feeling. "Um...want to...walk around the..school garden? Or...something?" He asked without turning.

The next question had the invader jumping to a reply all too quickly however. "Yesh! I..ermmmean...sure," Along with his awkward recovery, Zim had managed to stumble into Dib's chest for a moment before peeling away with a small awkward laugh, "We should..." Giving another shy smile, the alien awkwardly pointed in the wrong direction before turning to start walking the correct way with a little bit of correction from Dib.

"We should totally graffiti Ms. Bitters' car~" pitching, what had to be, the worst idea he'd had in the recent past; Zim took a few small steps before looking back to make sure Dib was following, "And then we can m-mAKe the idiots in the gym fight like zombies~!" And there he was, practically pitching his whole, new, plan with a wide grin. The only thing better than causing mayhem, would be causing mayhem in the moonlight with the Dib. Either he'd stop him like always, or help him. Either way, it would be a good idea~. To Zim at least. The reality is that it was a horrible idea that would be guaranteed to backfire, but the Irkin simply couldn't resist~

"No! Bad Zim!! No terrorizing the kids during prom night!! Do you want us to get kicked out?! And unlike you graduation is important to me so I'd like to NOT get expelled or suspended!" He shook his head as he followed the alien around the garden walking and talking about some of their school days without each other. Sharing embarrassing moments and sad stories until they led up to Prom night.

So much had gone on, and letting Dib in on all the stuff he'd missed, and hearing about everything that he himself had been blocked out of, somehow lifted a small weight off his chest. At least the Dib didn't flat out hate him. A lot of it sounded like it was to keep Tak from getting upset. Gods, she was possessive! And it sounded like she liked Dib being around him the least! There was something oddly satisfying about that idea~

"So...is all this why you drank almost the entire punch bowl?" Dib teased. "I saw you going back for punch a few times~ Little alcoholic~"

Dib's small jab about his punch consumption had drawn another small laugh before being followed by a halfway annoyed defense however.

"HEY! Zim wuz only tarpicitating in your earth battle ritual!" The alien may not know, what alcoholic meant, but that tone sounded like it was meant to be teasing, so the initial response had been a bit defensive as they wandered along. "And YES! Zim had much punch! It tastez good and makes the tingly~" That next statement had come with a small giggle as Zim turned to face his human completely, "Wutz alcoholic anyway?"

And now the invader was asking the real questions. There was clearly some connection between this new word and the punch. It didn't necessarily sound like a good connection, but he couldn't see why not either. The battle elixir was meant to be consumed to prepare for whatever free for all was bound to happen at the end of the night right? That's why it made him feel so....whatever this feeling is, and why there were so many couples right? A big social proving ground in fancy clothes? Is that not the point of this thing?

Dib only laughed softly at the slurring space boy and shook his head. "Zim that's not an 'earth battle ritual' hehe..." He smiled. "Its spiked punch. They put alcohol in the punch. Alcohol is supposed to make you feel tingly and light head if you drink too much and if you drink more you black out..never really remember what happened the night before. Usually people who drink alcohol do it because they want to forget their crappy life~" 

"Oh...." looking at the dirt, Zim took in explanation for a moment. It was still tasty though. Even if it did have the alcohol. 

He pulled out his own small flask from the hidden pocket in his coat and waved it around in the aliens face. "I...am definitely... One of those people." He mumbled sadly before unscrewing the lid and tossing his head back to take in as much as he could.

Dib's next action had drawn a jealous frown on his face before he scrambled for the shiny however. The human had secret punch! He couldn't hide the secret punch! That's illegal! Well, not really, but Zim wanted some!

After successfully securing the shiny, the alien's expression had shifted from mischievous and victorious, to unpleasantly surprised. This was NOT punch, and Zim instinctively stuck his tongue out at the taste before taking more. It seemed the alien was developing a bit of a love hate relationship with the cinnamon alcohol. It was harsh, and bit the back of his throat, but it also had a slightly sweet cinnamon kick to it that he just couldn't ignore. It made sense why his Dib liked this one.

As the flask had gone between the two, the conversation slipped from school life, to some private life. Dib mentioned some detail about Tak that made the invader's blood boil, and Zim confided that he had actually been considering leaving earth not too long ago. He wasn't a quitter, but with Dib out of the picture, Irk and the armada seemed like it had more for him as of late....And Gir could destroy the planet in no time flat if left to run rampant anyway. The pure chaos in his little head could drive anyone to surrender in Zim's opinion.

After a while of talking and looking to the sky, the pair had ended up back at the same tree, and slumped against it with a heavy sigh. Neither of them seemed to be having a good night, but at least they had each other.

"Dib thing," bringing his blurred vision back to the human, Zim momentarily marveled that no one was looking for them yet before continuing, "Why is that egg so important?" He knew he'd said it was something inside it, but it still didn't make sense. Regardless of that however, Dib clearly felt it was VERY important, and Zim wanted to at least know why now that they were being more open.

Dib frowned as he stumbled to the ground laughing, laying there spread out and staring into the night sky. "Pfft~ You mean this little thing?" He pulled out of the coat pocket. By nearly the end of Prom they had taken off their coats, unbuttoned their vest and loosened their bow/ties. And their hair was slightly messy from their random wrestling here and there. "Heh..." He sat up and opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring band. "It was my mums...I waz gonner be an idjit." He slurred as he showed Zim the case. "Take Tak onto the stage...gets down on one knee and say... _ 'Tak...' _ "He mocked a sweet tone as if he was making fun of himself to make the alien giggle. " _ 'Oh Tak...I love you so much~ Won't you spend the reeeest of your life with me?~' _ " He mocked himself some more before closing the case and putting it back in his coat. "Stupid...right?" He chuckled. "Well...doesn't look like i'll be marrying her now.."

Dib's mocking of himself had earned a few empty chuckles, but for the most part it hurt. Maybe he really should have just left....Zim hadn't known his human was considering asking...her...something like that. The significance the explanation held seemed at least equal of formal bonding if not more. That was a sickening thought, no matter how light Dib might try to make it....

"Welp. Now that life had officially taken a crap on me, how bout I marry you instead and we run away into space together forever?" Dib had actually been drunk enough to give in to his dumb little urges and holding nothing back. If he had actually had any sort of consciousness left he would have straight up noped the hell out of there, but he didn't. Why? Because he had been the type of drunk that didn't care anymore and would probably wake up to remember nothing the next day. He smiled as he crawled over in front of Zim like earlier and knelt onto one knee as he pretended to hold out a ring for him. "Almighty Invader Zim, My arch-nemesis frenemy of all time. Will you marry me and hate me for the rest of eternity?"

Zim had been scowling at nothing in particular when Dib's questions had come. The alien too, was pretty far gone and in that moment hadn't the mind to see it as a joke or light hearted. And he froze. Lavender eyes stared Dib down before a slightly shaky smile appeared with tiny tear droplets, "Dib~....I-Zim thought...YESH! We canz go to...to...ehhh...thingy and be bonded~!" He was completely gone if he was ever to say something like that. He might silently think it and bury it deep in his subconscious, but never out loud. But right now, he was practically shouting as he jumped into Dib's arms. He would have to rub this in Tak's face! She didn't like him? HAH! Too bad! They're getting married~! Whatever that actually meant.

"Let's go tell everyone! Then she'll cry and I'll laugh and you...you be happy!" Zim had spoken as if saying it would make it reality as he stared deeper into his human's eyes. He seemed almost maniacally excited by the plan...

Zims embrace had practically been a tackle as they both fell to the ground and Dib looked up at the excited alien in his arms with a smile. He had only been half serious, but now that he thought about it. It really wasn't a bad idea. They could leave this stupid planet with these stupid humans and they could go on plenty of adventures in space! Discover new planets, cruise through stars, and even visit Irk! It would be loads of fun...No one would miss them anyway. He smiled as softly pushed himself up a bit to meet face to face with Zim. "So my archnemesis wants to marry me~" He teased as he booped Zims nose. "I didn't think you'd actually say yes~" He added as he leaned in closer, now he was just taunting him. "You know Zim after we married there's something called a honeymoon~" He purred softly making the alien shiver and blush.

What was that? Whatever it was...sounded like it might be a different type of bonding. Like the thing Dib was doing with Tak earlier. And wow was he close to him right now...Well since they're getting married...it means they could kiss now right? He belongs to Zim now.

As they leaned in for a kiss they had been interrupted by sudden screaming and loud laughing by the gym doors where the prom was taking place. They were only sitting in the field across the gym so they weren't really far from the crowds. Ugh why did they have to interrupt such a good moment though?? Now Zims too shy! Retreat was needed.

Dib blushed as Zim crawled off and slumped against the tree again annoyed. The human had the same next to him as he sighed softly and looked up to see the fairy lights softly turning on in the tree.They were a perfectly dimmed into a warm light and just on time to go with what sounded like the last song of prom night.

**[I found a love for me]**

"Well sounds like they're playing the last song of the night..." The human sighed.

**[Darling just dive right in**

**And follow my lead]**

"Tak is going to kill me...For sure." He added as he thought about how angry she'd be because he 'ditched' her even though she was the one who did it first.

**[Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet**

**I never knew you were the someone waiting for me]**

"I didn't even get any real dances in..." He frowned sadly before looking at Zim and smiling softly. "But maybe--"

"Zim wants to dance..."

**['Cause we were just kids when we fell in love]**

Dib chuckled as he stood up and held a hand out for Zim. "Alright then...come on~"

**[Not knowing what it was**

**I will not give you up this time]**

Zim looked at his hand shyly before looking back up at him with worried and confused eyes. He had never actually slow danced before...

**[But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**

**And in your eyes you're holding mine]**

"Don't worry...i'll show you how~" He smiled as he finally convinced the alien to take his hand and pulled him up off the ground.

**[Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

**When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**

**But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight]**

"If you can't do it you can always just stand on my feet and pretend your dancing. You're short enough~" He teased, earning him a slap on the arm. He smiled at the playful annoyed hit as he showed Zim how to hold him then taught him how to step and follow his lead.

It took a few tries, but eventually Zim had gotten the hang of it and they were moving a little smoothly.

**[Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know**

**She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home]**

"There you go...You're doing pretty good for your first time~" Dib smiled as he looked down at Zim gazing up at him. "What? What are you looking at?~" He teased.

**[I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**

**To carry love, to carry children of our own]**

Zim was looking at how precious his human was. Under these lights, slow dancing with him him, being his true self and now he was going to married to the human? This was all like a dream and he couldn't believe it.

**[We are still kids, but we're so in love**

**Fighting against all odds**

**I know we'll be alright this time**

**Darling, just hold my hand**

**Be my girl, I'll be your man**

**I see my future in your eyes]**

The way Zim had been gazing up at him made his heart skip a beat as he felt his stomach fill with butterflies and he felt a tingling sensation. A type that wasn't from the alcohol, but more from the feeling of being...in love. REAL love. Not the weird attachment he had to Tak.

And they just danced like that. Gazing at each other enjoying this warm loving feeling between them until Zim misstep by accident making them both fall to the ground. Giggling and laughing shyly as Dib sat up with Zim still in his lap and their eyes met, he felt his heart stop as he was getting a real strong urge to do something crazy. Something he knew he'd never ever do if he was sober.

**[Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

**When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful**

**I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight]**

Tak had just made outside in time with the guy she ran off with the catch Zim and Dib together under the tree. The sight made her frown in disgust as she shoved away the guy beside her and started making her way over to them but was quickly stopped by Gaz.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping you from ruining my brothers life." Gaz crossed her arms as her friend joined her in blocking Taks exit.

"Oh please. It's not like you care."

Gaz had just been about to speak.

"See honey if he wanted you to save his life. He would have already broken up with me for the amount of times i've cheated on him~ So if you'll excuse me. I'd like to take back whats mine and be on my way~"

"Thats it." Gaz snarled before throwing herself onto Tak and going crazy on her like a rabid animal.

**[Guitar break]**

After Zim had enough gazing he started feeling like maybe he should get off as he started to stutter an apology.

**[Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms]**

The alien hadn't even been able to make a full escape before he had been pulled into a deep kiss.

**[Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song]**

He sat there staring at the human with wide eyes for a moment before giving into the nice warm feeling and pulling the human closer.

**[I have faith in what I see**

**Now I know I have met an angel in person**

**And she looks perfect]**

Just as Zim had gotten comfortable he felt the human pull away and almost whined. But he couldn't even complain before one of She-Dibs friends came up to them panicking about her fighting with Tak making his human panic as well and quickly move him off to get up.

And as much as it hurt Zim to watch his human leave it hurt him just as much. As he turned to kiss Zims hand softly and mouth something to him before turning to quickly follow the other back to the fighting.

**[I don't deserve this**

**You look perfect tonight]**

And just like that the alien had been left alone by the tree with his hand reaching out to him sadly as he watch Dib disappear into the crowd and sighed deeply. Now what the hell was he supposed to do with that? Stupid human.

Watching Dib go had left a small ache in Zim's chest. He knew whatever was happening with the she-Dib was...important, but his legs also felt like jelly and he knew that Dib wouldn't remember that the were getting married tomorrow. HE might not even remember that tomorrow. And so, the invader slowly got up to his feet and started his journey home. Tak would deserve whatever she got, and he did not want to watch Dib start 'protecting' her again. Zim knew full well that's what would happen....

"Stupid human....marry Zim later okay...?" Muttering softly to himself, the alien more flopped than climbed into the piggy. Somehow he'd managed to get it home. It was landed pretty hard on the front lawn, but it was at the right location! Zim himself had wandered in and lost all consciousness. The next morning he found himself in the hololab with a blank screen displayed, throbbing headache, no memory, and these...bites? What?

"COMPUTER! Run bio scan! Zim has been poisoned!"

**{End}**

As the flashback came to an end, the invader couldn't help but smile at Gaz. Talking about it had definitely jogged his memory, and finding out she'd physically fought Tak made her hop a few rungs on Zim's personal likability list.

"Did you leave a scar~" the Irkin seemed all too happy about that idea as he leaned toward her with a wide grin.

Gaz smiled and leaned forward as well. "I left her so broken not even her PAK was able to fix her~"

"Yeah I remember that~" Dib chuckled. "She couldn't make it back to school that same week. Not only that...she was very very upset with me dancing with you~" He smiled as he kissed Zims cheek. "She might have just exploded if I told her I asked you to marry me instead and shared a nice kiss~" He nuzzled his cheek.

"Excellent~" Zim practically purred the praise before being distracted by his human. Tak exploding would have been amusing for sure, and the invader was still more than a little glad she got so jealous over Dib spending time with him. "Zim wishes that memory had come back sooner~" purring and returning the cheek kiss, the alien couldn't help but wonder if that was why his occasional dreams of Dib kissing him were so vivid~ Probably.

"Master had a dream about Diiib after prooooom heheheh he kept playing the memory from his Paky thingy!"

Gir's next revelation had Zim stiffening and trying to grab him. The Irkin had been unsuccessful, and the teasing only continued. Why was he even still embarrassed about Gir mentioning that anyway?

"Aw~" The human teased as he watched Zim pout. "Awww~ Look at my little gwumpy face~"

"Zim is NOT a grumpy face!" Lightly swatting Dib's hand away, the invader managed a small huff before panic set back in. Gir was on about them getting married again!

He laughed when he got his hand smacked away. "Hey! I was just trying to be cute~"

Gir crawled back into Zims lap. "Master does this mean you and Dib already gonna gets marriiieeeed?"

"NOT RIGHT NOW!" Catching the small bot in his arm, Zim's startled reply had come out a bit too loud before he settled back down with light purple eyes, "Zim still stands by the no marriage items in the house rule!"

The scene playing out in from of him had the Professor chuckling again. Medically, it was fascinating that Irkins could even GET drunk. He'd have to try and persuade Zim to let him run a few experiments later. But on top of that, the idea that they had almost gone off and eloped on prom night was both terrifying and ironic. Or perhaps fitting. Clearly there was no well thought out plan given how drunk they both were, but it was still scary.

"As fascinating as planning your wedding sounds~" the Professor couldn't help but toss in a small tease of his own at Zim's reaction, "We should probably figure out what we're ordering before much longer."

The soft chuckle that followed softened the impact of the suggestion before he turned to address Ace and Gir, "Do you two know yet~?"

Ace had merely blinked his big eyes inside the Professor's goggles at the question, "SIR units do not require food."

The little SIR had wondered a few times what was up with Gir regarding that, but he'd just been quietly assuming it was a result of his defect. A miscommunication of power levels or something of that nature. Not harmful, just a bit strange.

"WAAAAFFLES!!" Gir shouted excited.

Dib frowned a bit at Zims shouting. He knew they weren't married right now, but the way Zim panicked whenever it was mentioned almost made him feel a little hurt. "Hm..I uh...I don't know yet..." He replied with a bit more a sadder tone.

Leaning back toward his human, Zim felt his antennae twitch under his wig. Maybe he should be less loud about that next time Gir brought it up.....The idea was....well, foreign and scary. He got that it was important to human culture, but it was just so....strange. And the idea of something big and weird like that invading his base was even worse. But if it meant enough to make Dib sad....maybe he should research it more.

"Dib thing. You wanted coffee, yes? What food though?" Playing into the Professor's question, Zim tried to focus his human on something else for the moment. He hated to see him getting sad like that.

"Oh yeah~ Um...I'm not sure...? Maybe we can share Nachos~" He replied as he kissed Zims cheek and looked over the menu with him. "What are you getting?" He asked as he held him closer and took his hand to twine their fingers together. He nuzzled the wig where his antenna was hiding hoping he could feel it.

"I'll think I'll get waffles since there's no pizza...I'm not sure..." Gaz sighed annoyed. 

"Dude your diet is nothing but pizza try something else for once. Geeze... if dad isn't making tacos or magically making tamales in half a day. Youre eating pizza and chips." Dib teased his sister. 

"Callate." Was all Gaz muttered before bringing the menu up to look at it better.

"Zim will try hot chocolate and....some of whatever my Dib eats~" tilting his head up and into the nuzzle, Zim definitely could feel it and let out a few chirps and a small shiver. It would seem he was feeling a bit bold today. Food wise at least.

"They do have barbecue. Yelp said good things about the pulled pork," offering the option, the Professor was going for the mac and cheese himself. It said it came with chicken fingers and he had a small plan to try and feed Ace. Or rather, get Dib to feed Ace. It would be so cute~

Dib laughed. "Yes. Because Barbeque sauce is Zims favorite!" He teased the alien about the valentine memory. "Seriously though... You didn't get the point after she sprayed you the first ti--" Dib stopped for moment to think. If on Irk harassing each other meant flirting then..."Mine." He frowned as he squeezed Zim realizing that Tak had actually been flirting with him first. "...Did you actually like her?"

"Oo more memories?~" Gaz sneered.

"She was bold and seemed to have some potential at first, but her tactics fell flat compared to yours~" Zim couldn't deny that his continued attempts were partway an investigation of Tak in that regard. But, ultimately, he lost interest. She was aggressive and formidable, but things he did seemed to fly over her head a little sometimes, or she defaulted to pain when he was hoping to get a mental challenge. It just wasn't the sort of combination he found appealing in the long run. "My human is the best human~" nuzzling Dib, Zim chirped again before chuckling at Gaz's interest. Sighing a bit, the alien rolled his eyes at the memory. In hindsight it was easy to be annoyed with it all, but at the time he had been a little curious.

**{Flashback}**

Zim had only been halfway paying attention as the class was seated. He knew it was some earth holiday, and seeing the pig weasels lose their minds over meat was equal parts disgusting and hilarious. Food really could be used to control these things like a remote! Only Dib seemed to have the mind to question it all.

Then, partway into the invader dodging a few 'gifts', Ms. Bitters had announced another new student. As if that was far enough out of the ordinary, the entrance was something to remember. Pretty much everyone walked, so that was definitely worth noting. Then there came the poem and 'gift'. This Tak, seemed fairly interested in him if his assumptions about human affection were correct. And so, Zim had decided to play this game and test this new possibility. At very least he could collect data, and at most he might have a direct pawn with connection to the meat overlords.

That only lasted about two and a half weeks though. The physical challenge and aggression she held toward both him and some others was definitely appealing in it's own right. And she wasn't anywhere near as stupid as most of the humans. But she was also expressing interest in Dib.

Zim wasn't exactly the sort to be getting into pissing matches with other potential partners. And then there was the fact that she had seemed to have little to no interest in solving his puzzles. The invader had even made a few to test her, and DIB solved them! The combination of near constant attack and apparent lack of creativity had been a huge turn off and Zim pinched that off. Of course, she'd laughed in his face and thrown more of the hated meat sauce on him, and he was never fully sure if she really got it given later attempts at harassing him, but things had progressed in other directions that only made him more grateful he'd lost interest.

**{End}**

"Compared to mine?" He chuckled as he shook his head. And as he listened to the memory unfold he could only hold his little alien closer an closer to him until he was squished in his arms.

"Of course! Dib thing is always interesting and new~" Zim's contacts lightened again for a moment as he leaned into the embrace. His human was so jealous~ Even after so much time. It made him feel warm inside again. And at the claim of 'mine', the Irkin let off another low chitter of confirmation before his attention was drawn to the food.

"Anyways~ I kind of want to the sammich~" He pointed out the mozzarella stick sandwhich with a side of fries and sauce. "Are you getting food too Zim? Or are you just getting the hot chocolate?" He asked as he pet his wig softly and flipped the menu pages to show him things that he knew he could try to eat.

Of course his human wanted cheese. The entire species seemed obsessed with the rotting, stinking, cow fluid! Still, Zim had managed to suppress his shiver at the idea. He could always steal some fries, so it wouldn't be too bad.

Zim was skeptical of the foods being pointed out. They sounded a little....much. Though, the French toast did have a good picture. They were a nice fried brown and looked like they were dripping with syrup and a white substance that he assumed was sweet. Then there was the whipped cream which he knew he liked, and the strawberry sauce looked.....possibly acceptable, "Zim will try....that."

Zim was almost nervous to say it in case it turned out to be disgusting, but everyone else was eating, and he knew human social protocol required at least the presence of food for everyone to seem normal.

"D-dad..." Gaz mumbled a bit embarrassed. "Co-could you order...the...mac and cheese...for me." She blushed lightly as she looked away angrily. She was too shy to ask for something so childish, but if there was no pizza or mexican food thats what fell next in line. "And a coffee as black as my soul." She added with a bit more evil in her tone, trying to cover her shy little girl.

"Of course honey," replying with a soft smile, the Professor was internally cooing over how cute and shy Gaz could be sometimes. Admit it or not, one of her favorite dinners was hotdog mac and cheese, and it was adorable!

"Aw is Gaz being a little bab--OWWWW!!!!" Dib had been harshly kicked from under the table by his evil little sister.

"Say another word Dib and I swear I will make your life a living hell." Gaz growled as her the light pink on her cheeks turned into a dark red. "Stupid big head! Idiot!"

"Can I get some waaaaffles and chicken fingiiiieees!" Gir asked excited.

"Now, now, children~ We are all grown adults and no once can stop us from enjoying baby food!" the elder Membrane just couldn't help himself with the light teasing. And besides, it was good and there was no reason they couldn't enjoy it.

Once everything was decided, the Professor had taken charge of the table. Despite the server's continued eye rolls and not so subtle commentary here and there, the man had kept his intern voice on and managed to get through the order. At this point, everyone at the table was either uncomfortable/tense, or ready to fight something. Him included.

"So! Who here wants me to change into Dr. Frank-N-Furter and scar our server for life?" The elder Membrane almost seemed excited about that idea. Turning a person's assumptions on their head might prove entertaining. It could also cause a huge problem, but he wasn't exactly thinking about that fully. Which is why he got input this time.

Dib and Gaz cringed at the memory. 

"As long as you let me blind myself first." Dib frowned.

"I GET TO RECORD IT! As cringy as it is it's worth getting on video. If we have to be scarred the rest of the world will be scarred with us." Gaz chuckled

Gaz slipped out of the seat and followed him out to get the costume.

"Is he serious?!" Dib panicked a bit. "Pffft. No. He can't be. He's bold, but he isn't that bold." He laughed nervously.

"He hid an Irkin Observer from your planet's tallest, so I wouldn't put it passed him," taking a sip of his orange juice, Zim's eyes followed the two as a smirk painted his face. Even he could tell the human wasn't fully thinking, and that usually meant chaos in his experience with the Membrane's~ 

Even Ace seemed to think so as he let out a mechanical giggle and crawled over to sit on Dib's lap.

It hadn't taken very long for the two to come back with the outfit change. The Professor himself seemed to be marching with a purpose as he burst back through the doors, "Sorry kids! Grandpa had to get into his WORK CLOTHES!" 

Purposely stretching on the booth by the door, the Professor had nearly made their server drop the food they'd just brought to the table, while another one snapped a picture wide eyes.

"Oooo~ Is that the food?! Yum~!" Rushing over, the Professor was suddenly in the server's personal space and effectively keeping them from escaping as he stole a piece of the French toast, "Thank you SOOOO much for telling us how much you LOVED my grandson earlier, by the way~ I forgot to mention it earlier~" The elder Membrane had sounded almost sickeningly sweet as he finally pushed his luck too far and gave the server the tightest hug he could manage without hurting them.

"GET YOUR DISGUSTING HAND OFF OF ME YOU....YOU FAG!" shoving him off the server had shouted more than loud enough for the whole restaurant to here, "You're the fucking reason these poor children are going to hell! I should call CPS and have them taken from you RIGHT NOW!"

As if threatening to do it, they had their phone already halfway out of their pocket with an all too superior expression, "I'm calling the police so, if I were you, I'd take your hell spawn and go~"

"Call them." And with that, the Professor had gone from overly friendly to a tone daring them to do it, "Go ahead. I'd love to see the police turn up to a diner and arrest a government employee for a Halloween costume."

The look he got from the server practically reaked of calling a bluff. Professor Membrane's ID badge quickly wiped that away however. He hadn't even let them stammer out the next insult before bringing up a projection of Sta.

"On your next point, this is my wife. Say Hi honey~" The hologram sprung to life with a bit of laughter as if responding to the request.

* "What is THAT? Why Howard. Just, why?" More laughter followed the question before her voice continued, "I'm still in the lab, so I can't talk much right now. Drive safe and PLEASE tell Jim to stay out of my medicine cabinet! Love you, bye~" *

It took a lot for the Professor to keep an even tone as he closed the recording and flashed a small smile again, "We are a straight couple that happen to have a bisexual son. He loves his boyfriend and if you have any further problem with us, please call over your manager before speaking. Now if you'll excuse me, there is good food getting cold."

Sliding back in the booth, the server could only fume and flip them off before storming away. As expected, the manager did approach, but it was the person that helped him with the drinks earlier. They, themselves, were holding back laughter as they apologized and told the group that they would be taking over their table for the rest of the day.

Both Zim and Ace had frozen in place as the scene played out. All they could do was choke back pleased laughter at the behavior, and Zim found himself gasping for air as the little bot blinked in a daze for a minute.

Before Dib had managed to slowly sink any further into his seat until he disappeared into a blackhole and away from the most embarrassing scene playing in front of his eyes, the sudden sound of their mothers voice brought him back as he shot up and dared to look at his father dressed like...that. He shivered a bit, but watched as his father put her in her place and nearly cackled as the server coward back in fear. Now that was worth seeing him in the revealing costume, even if it was a little hard to take him seriously.

After the manager left all Dib could do was shake his head and laugh. "Ok now that is what the costume should be used for. Not torturing me." He smiled. "..thanks dad." Even if it was an odd way to defend him and their family he was still grateful. "You know most people go for physical pain, but mental scarring works too~" He added. "That is something I actually do wonder what mom would think of..."

"Pfft. Mom would have either melted their brains or threw them out the window. Or if she wanted to go down dads route...She probably would have put them through the 'Karen' customer hell." Gaz laughed as she played with the new video. She had been laughing so hard when she was recording almost the whole video was shaking.

"You're absolutely right Gaz~," chuckling and shrugging his coat back on, Professor Membrane gave his daughter and soft hair ruffle, "She would have been sweet as sugar and then blown them through the wall as a 'tip'." It almost sounded like he spoke from experience for a moment. Still, he was looking a bit less naked with the coat half on, so it seemed a bit easier for both Zim and Dib to look at him.

"You Membranes are all insane!" Gasping out his commentary, Zim finally managed to settled back down a bit, "That's gonna be you someday Dib boy~"

Giving his Dib a quick peck on the cheek, Zim let out another small giggle before turning to the food with curious eyes. It didn't smell that bad... Still, he was looking at it like it might bite back.

"NO. That.." He pointed at his still half naked father. "Is gonna be YOU one day." He poked Zim in the cheek. "You'll either blow them up or wear something like...that and mentally fuck them up for life. Or...possibly both." He shook his head as he reached for his coffee to take a sip.

"Ace...what did you get?" Dib smiled at the little bot in his lap who was examining the mac and cheese with chicken fingers. It was the same plate Gaz had gotten too. "Awe did you get the little baby plate~ The baby plate just for little babies and sweet evil little sisters~"

Gaz glared at Dib as she took a bite of her own mac and cheese plotting her revenge.

He watched as Ace poked at it and picked it up to examine it before tossing it at the professor.

The Professor had dodged the chicken tender with practiced accuracy. Both of his children liked to throw, so he had become very good at avoiding flying objects. It was a skill that came in handy in several facets of life! 

"Ooo gonna has some of your toaaaast?" Gir asked cutely with his tongue sticking out as he pointed at a slice of syrupy toast. "It looks like waaaaffles~"

"No, Gir....well actually, yes. See if it's poisonous, " cutting off a piece Zim held the fork out for Gir and wasn't fully surprised when the little thing snatched the food up and almost took the utensil with him. It was still startling though.

"Hmmm...." Gir hadn't reported anything out of the ordinary and was begging for more, so....Feeding his little bot another bite, Zim had been just about to lick it himself when his eyes landed on an airborne chicken tender, "HAH!"

Hmmm. Interesting. More investigation!

"NO! ACE! DON'T!" Dib panicked as he lowed the spoon of hot mac anc cheese Ace was about to toss at Zim. "No...Ace we do not play with the food. Just because Gir does it doesn't mean it's ok." He smiled. 

The alien's entertainment had dropped significantly when he was the next target though. He'd just cringed in preparation for the painful food when Dib came in to save the day. 

And just when the professor had been about to try and calm the little bot, Dib was already on it. It was endearing to see his parent instincts already so active~

"I know you don't need food, but...maybe mom built you with a similar programming to Girs. So..." He held up the spoon to the little bots mouth. "Open wide~"

Was that a command? Ace didn't think so. Investigating the food was useful. The materials and their behavior was useful knowledge. The unknown substance was not going in his mouth though!

"No!" Papping his little hands down on the table Ace turned his head away and tossed another tender at Gir. The attempted insistence had him letting off a small mechanism whine as he tried to avoid the advance of the food. "SIR protocol does not require--!" Ace had been quickly silenced as the mac and cheese got popped in his mouth. And in that moment, his eyes went from aggression to a melted happy. He liked it! Why?! It wasn't necessary! Still... This time his hands were papping from mild excitement. Confused or not, the little bot was actually liking being fed it would seem.

His human was really cute~ Ace really was acting like a stubborn smeet too~ The invader hadn't even noticed he was cooing until Gaz had given him 'the look'.

"Let Zim try!" Reaching to join in with the feeding, Zim was now alternating between Gir and Ace as they both started childishly demanding food with excited squirming and open mouths. Gir was his usual self, and Ace looked like a baby bird as he bounced in place, seemingly excited and confused for which direction the food was coming from.

"It's funny isn't it dad? It feels like it was just yesterday when Dib tried to handcuff the new alien at school to expose him to the world and now here he is..playing mommy and daddy." Gaz laughed at her brother and his boyfriend as she ate her own mac and cheese.

"I know~" nibbling on a chicken finger himself, the Professor gave off a small laugh as he watched the two, "After the...eh, florpus was it? I thought they'd end up in prison at best. This is better though~"

They hadn't even been paying attention to the others as they switched between the two bots, feeding them their food until they started to feed them some of their own food.

"Ok...No more. We have to eat too~" Dib wiped off any crumbs or food on the piggy suit before petting ace and smiling. "See~ I told you~" He teased the little excited piggy.

Ace had let off a small whine before resuming eating on his own. Zim on the other hand, still seemed skeptical as he directed Gir to his actual food. Dib thing was right. At this rate, they wouldn't end up having anything left!

"It looks wierd...." staring at his fork, Zim muttered with a small expression of annoyance as he sniffed at it. It smelled sugary and bit like egg. Hmm~ Sticking out his tongue to experimentally lick it, the alien seemed to conclude it was edible, and not bad~

Just as he'd turned to offer a bite to his human, the music shifted to an all too familiar song. And while the invader didn't fully get this sort of song most of the time, it seemed fitting right now. Zim couldn't help but give Dib that same look he had on prom night as he tried to feed him now. The only real difference being that he was very much sober this time, "Say ah~"

"Really?" Dib chuckled. "Are you being cheesy space boy?~" he teased as he took the bite of toast from the fork and blushed when he noticed Zims gaze. "What? What are you looking at?~" He teased like that night at prom and he felt the same feeling all over again. Only this time it was better, knowing that Zim was actually his now and he loved him back just as much. He smiled happily at his fluttering heart and scooted closer to whisper softly in Zims ear. "Don't forget to marry me later space boy~ I love you~"

The confirmation of what he'd thought he read only made Zim's eyes shift even lighter as his heart skipped. The alien couldn't help but wonder what might have been different if they'd known sooner. Something about that thought sounded both awful. It might have been nice to know sooner, but they would have also missed out on so much of the in between. In the end, Zim was grateful to have his human as they were now.

"Zim loves you too my Dib~" pushing their heads together, the Irkin let his eyes fall closed as he enjoyed the closeness for a moment.

"So, should I expect grandkids today or~~" the Professor's teasing cut through the moment, causing the pair to jump. Zim made an unintelligible noise, in an attempt to scold him, but only seemed to choke on his own spit.

"I mean you did call me Dad, so I have to ask now," continuing to laugh at the flustered alien, the Professor seemed far too amused at the scene playing out in front of him.

Dib nearly choked himself as he yelled at his father. "DAD! WHAT THE HELL?!!" he blushed. "Wait..he called you dad?! When??" He glanced between the two.

"I thought you told them not to get pregnant...ew could you imagine how even MORE annoying they'd be..." Gaz rolled her eyes as she ate more of her mac and fed Ace one of her chicken fingers.

Dib only frowned and glared at Gaz as he pulled Zim into his arms and squished him. "My beautiful space boy would not be annoying if he was pregnant! He would be precious and adorable."

Hey wait a minute pig weasel who said anything about Zim being the pregnant one?!!

"During the raid. Zim was quite protective actually," chuckling a bit at the memory in hindsight, the Professor gave Gaz a wide grin. She did have a point, but it was more for a reaction really. And boy did it get one~

"Yes, but you'd get to hold a tiny smeet Gaz~ They're SOOO SMOL~" at that, the elder Membrane mimicked the size in one had as a soft blush tinted his cheeks, "I remember when you were that tiny~"

"WHY HAS EVERYONE DECIDED ZIM IS PREGNANT?!" tensing a bit, but not escaping Dib's squish, the invader huffed a bit at the human's, "Maybe Dib would have a freaky worm baby thing!" He was more likely to get pregnant! Zim's eggs were much superior to the Dib's!

"ME?! Nah ah! You're the mom. Besides...you would be so cute with a little belly...Do Irkins get bellies when they'e pregnant? Aw~ I can see it now...you demanding Nachos and cuddles at three in the morning...I mean...you ALREADY do that. But it would be cuter if you had a belly~" Dib teased happily as he nuzzled Zims cheek.

"Honestly I think it's better if Zims the one with the kid. Mr. Moody Joody over here cries enough as it is. You know how ANNOYING it would be hearing him bitch and whine about something every five minutes..."

Dib threw one of his fries at Gaz and pouted. "I DON'T CRY THAT MUCH!"

"No? So you crying to us earlier about your past asshole personality doesn't count?" She raised a brow. "And man you have the ugliest wrath...imagine that while he has the kid. Both of you are too crazy to carry a kid why don't you just do what dad and mom did for us?"

"Hey! I am an invader! Not this 'Mom' of which you speak!" That comment had Zim giving Dib a soft jab to the ribs. He was right about the nachos though. And Zim couldn't help it if his human was warm! Gaz did have a point though, but it was obvious to him that synthetics were not common on earth. Just look at how his human reacted when he found out! And the invader couldn't really imagine the she-Dib had been much better, internally at least, "Zim is not against having a synthetic smeet, but Dib thing would look so helpless carrying my eggs~" And the look from the Professor told the Irkin all he would really need to know about how that sentence came off. Ah well. It was truth.

"Synthetic people are common on Irk then?" Now it was the Professor's turn to sound like Dib a little as his head quirked in curiosity between bites. Zim had sounded so casual about the comment, and Sta had mentioned once or twice that as an 'Organic' it wasn't expected that she go into the military, but he hadn't pressed much beyond that.

"Of course we are! It's the most efficient way to farm soldiers and leadership consistently!" Zim's tone had been almost dismissive for a moment as he dared to try more food. Well, perhaps more casual that dismissive, but still. Not exactly what someone from earth might expect relating to something like that.

"So....Irkin's consider synthetics more replaceable....what privileges do organics usually have?" Professor Membrane had been somewhere between horrified and intrigued as the reality set in. A society that literally farms people, to any degree, had to have some variety of classicism. And now he wanted to know which way it went.

The question had been less striking than the tone as the invader stopped mid bite. Privileges? Um...

"They get to stay home more I guess?" Shrugging a reply, the alien couldn't say he really knew. It wasn't his job to know. Organics usually stayed put and had guards when/if they traveled, and there was something about medics and historians he remembered, but it wasn't really his job. Zim hadn't been made for escort duty, so he never considered it. Trying to brush it off, Zim turned first to Gir to wipe his face, then the Dib.

"Which do you think would suit our theoretical smeet better Dib thing?" Since they were on the topic, he figured he might as well ask~

"Oh so talking about marriage is a no no, but talking about smeets is ok?" He mumbled with a pout as Zims wiped his lips and tapped his nose.

Zim heard that earth worm.

Dib stuck his tongue out to Zim before turning back to his own food and picked up a fry to eat it. "Hmm...Well Gaz made a lot of good points. Maybe it would be better if we had a synthetic smeet. Who knows what our bodies would do if we tried it naturally. It sounds a little dangerous when you think about it more especially if I was the one holding it...See! That's why I can't be the egg carrier~ You're the on with the better body~ I'm only half Irkin. Remember~" He teased as he tried to feed Zim a fry.

Turning away a bit embarrassed, the invader couldn't quite argue with that one. Who knows what a smeet would do to his human's body...synthetic it would be if they ever got there then. But how would it get assigned....that thought made him a bit sad for a moment.

That moment passed when Dib took a drink of his coffee however. Smeet thoughts could be an as it comes event. There was no sense in worrying about that when the mystery poison was here!

"AWe master are you and Dib boy gonna has a babyyyy? Wow master you getting married and have bebe! You're so cuuuuuuute!" Gir smiled as he hugged Zim and put head to his belly."Is it in theres yet???!!"

Between Gir and Dib's teasing, Zim was getting more than a little flustered. If visible, his antennae would have been twitching helplessly as he swatted Gir away from his stomach, "GIR! That's just rude!"

"Not yet Gir~" Dib smiled. "Daddys gotta help mommy make it first~" He tried to mumble it only for Zim to hear, but it had still been a little loud enough for Gaz to hear.

"EEEEEWWWW!" Gaz gagged as she tossed a fry at Dib. "You guys seriously disgust me. UGhh..."

In that moment, the alien had sounded so offended, he could have very well been a mom. And if the Gaz hadn't beaten him to it, Zim would have retaliated against Dib for his second comment. "Let Zim try the bean juice~" the words had come somewhere between a request and a demand as the Irkin mock-reached for the cup.

"I have a feeling this is not the greatest idea ever, but..." He shook his head as he let Zim take the coffee from his hand and they all watched the alien intensely.

"Please scream in pain and roll around on the floor dying--hey..."Gaz mumbled softly as her father gently elbowed her arms. "What? It's funny..."

The Professor had seen this once before. And he knew damn well Gaz would want to record what happened after. But he couldn't rightly tell her to do that now could he? That would tip either Zim or Dib off to the chaos that was about to come.

Zim's first sips had been slow and almost fearful, but the taste had clearly been appealing. Not thinking much of it, Zim drained a good portion of the cup before Dib had managed to get it back. From there the meal had seemed to go as expected. A bit of disappointment from Gaz, sibling bickering, and more food. The only thing out of place had been the Professor's amused gaze. It almost seemed like he was waiting for something....

Zim himself had been slowly zoning out. As the environment around them slowly dipped away, all he could hear was the sound of his own thoughts. And while jumbled at first, a single one became clear. Just as his human was seemingly trying to get his attention, it made itself known, "Zim will fight God."

The calmly spoken statement had earned an otherworldly squee from the Professor and a face full of Zim for Dib as the alien tried to escape the booth.

"Wha--?" Dib had suddenly been cut off by the aliens hand shoving his face away as he tried to smack away his hand. "Zim!! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled as he watched the Irkin try to jump over him.

"..camera! Where is it!" Gaz quickly searched for her phone as she already regretted not pulling it out sooner.

"Gaz this isn't the time! He's acting out like Gir and it's scary!!" Her brother stumbled out of the booth as he chased Zim around the diner and watched as he dared take the last bite of the mozzarella sandwich he feared earlier. 

First Zim had come for the toy machine with a hearty punch as soon as he was free. It did little more than set off an alarm, but he was already moving on. Next had been the soda machine, and excitedly running from Dib. The invader's war cry had almost sounded like an excited child as he darted under tables with little care for how it ruffled his disguise, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME DIB! I'LL CLIMB UP YOUR NOSE!" As if to drive the point home, Zim had made a lunge before being distracted by and scarfing down the rest of the forbidden sandwich with another battle shriek.

"Ok yeah. He's definitely losing it! Take him outside right now before he tries to steal all the whippy cream from the kitchen!!" Dib chased Zim right out of the diner with Gaz and the little bots as dad stayed behind to pay. They were practically done eating so guess it was a good time as any.

The Professor could only watch and cheer the alien on as his son desperately tried to catch him. He knew full well that wasn't going to happen, and they'd be lucky if he didn't smash the toilet before making it outside! They were lucky it seemed~

"WEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOO LETS LAUNCH PIGS OUT INTO SPACE!!! OH WAAAAAIT LETS GO TO THE BOUNCY CASTLES!!!!!!!" Gir screamed as he ran around excited.

He'd just been looking for more items of interest when the humans had successfully herded him outside. Then came Gir's brilliant idea, "BRILLIANT GIR! There's enough gasoline in-- WHAT IS THAT?!?"

"NO GIR! NO LAUNCHING PIGGIES INTO SPACE!!" For once Dib had actually sounded like Zim when he yelled at Gir. But only because he knew right now Zim would actually attempt it because well...he's an idiot.

_ 'That' _ was in fact a VERY large wheeled truck. And before an answer could come, Zim already had his mouth on it, test biting it. Once that was an established failure, the alien turned his attention to Dib. Now seemed like the perfect time to prove his superiority once more, "AIIIIEEEIIIII!!!" And there he was, launching at his human again with a nearly crazed, manic laughter and grin.

Once everything was sorted inside, the Professor made his way outside just in time to see Zim going for Dib, "Don't let him pin you son! Nobody wants to see that in public~!" Chuckling through the statement, the elder Membrane came to stand beside Gaz with a stupid grin. This was all too fun! "I wonder if Dib can figure it out before he blows something up~"

"What is wha--OH MY GOD GET THAT TIRE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW ZIM!! AND WHA---HEY! WAIT! NO!" He panicked as he dodged Zim and made a run for it.

Now the tables were turned and Zim was having a hell of a lot fun chasing his human around the parking lot.

"You just tried eating a tire!! You're not gonna get anywhere near me!" Dib cried as he hid behind their car and practically played ring a round the rosey with the alien over the car. "DAAAD HEELP! STOP LAUGHING!"

"MASTER! MASTER! I GOT HIM!"

"NO GIR! LET G--" He tried to shake off the bot but it was too late. He was tackled to the ground by his hyper little love. 

"VICTORY FOR MIGHTY ZIM! Look at the earth beast tremble~" cackling as he came to straddle Dib's stomach, Zim looked almost darkly pleased with himself for a moment. Gir was, of course, essential, but victory was still his~

"Zim!! Behave! OR i'll let the...uh...um CANDY ZOMBIES GET YOU!" He tried to spook the hyper boy down, but...it only made him worse. "Oh no..." Dib gulped as he instantly regretted what he just said.

The threat had only earned the human's head a rough shove as the invader held him in place more, "Slaves shouldn't talk like that~"

"NICE GOING LOSER! YOU MADE IT WORSE!!" Gaz could barely breath the words. "Why are you guys being stupidly funny today. Usually it's annoying, but the public embarrassment...ooo thats what gets me!"

Dib blushed at Gaz comment about being embarrassed and groaned.

Welp, Dib put up a good effort, but hadn't counted on Gir it would seem. He supposed it was time to help given his son's defeat....

The words had barely sunk in as the hyped, halfway shaking alien hooked a sharp claw on Dib's collar as if to tear it, "And Zim doesn't like this anymore~" Slipping sharp nails just under Dib's waistband, the invader's other hand move to cut the fabric of the shirt. One hand to get rid of the clothes, one to punish him for talking back~

"Zi-Zim!! What are you doing?!" The human blushed more as he watched the alien rip his shirt open. "Hn~! Zim as much fun as this seems...um...I think maybe right now is not the tiii--hii---mmm~" He whimpered softly at the new grinding. "Gyah~ Zim..."

DEFINITELY time to help now! He'd expected Zim to either grind Dib or strip, but BOTH!

"Th-THE HEAD! Dib! Grab the antennae!" An Irkin on speed was still more than a little sensitive. He was hoping his son would figure it out on his own, but the wig was a thing, and you don't exactly think of that while being chased usually. And this was an emergency! Only one person here wanted a naked Dib in the parking lot, and it was not them!

He weakly reached under the wig to grab an antenna, but because he had been so used to be gentle with him the caress had only made Zim grind on him more. "Nnn~! DA-DAD! That was...a te-terrible idea!!" He whined as he blushed more and tried to wiggle away but just made it worse the more he tried to escape. "Zi-Zim....if you do this here...ev-haah~Hn....Eve--every..oone~ Will hear me...~" He tried his best to hold back the mewling, but it was kind of hard when his little sub suddenly became so dominant and was demanding that kind of love right here and right now. "D-Do you...really want....so-someone else...to haaah~ haaa~ enjoy my mo-moans~" He tried his best to convince Zim to stop as he purred against his lips.

Now wasn't that precious~ Dib's desperate attempts to stop him would have been adorable if they weren't so annoying. Let them see! The more people that knew whose he was, the better~ And anyone stupid enough to 'enjoy' what wasn't theirs would surely pay. And Dib was only encouraging him with the weak little pets. Zim simply loved the sight of his human squirming under him like that~ Was it the poison or something else?

"Seriously. If you guys don't stop i'm gonna have to ask the employees to come spray you with the hose." Gaz covered her eyes.

In the moment he didn't care. In the next moment, he did though. Gaz's threat had cut through his excitement with jittered panic as he hissed and tried to escape. The human was the perfect shield!

"Mhm. That's what I thought. Can we go home now? I have a livestream to get to...i'll be making tons of bucks off of this gem. There's plenty of fans who are freaks enough to enjoy this....they already shipped them before all this..." She chuckled, stopping the video.

From there, the Professor had managed to help herd the group to the car. Zim was already starting to crash if the shaking was anything to go on, and it wasn't long before manic behavior faded to a heavy sluggishness. The Irkin had gone from almost ripping the radio out, to idly chewing on the seat, to staring out the windows, and finally crashing against his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest. Inimooses party scene for Dib and Zim inspired this Prom au. 
> 
> (She said it wasn't supposed to be a prom picture just a formal party for his dad or something I don't remember. Seriously though take a look at The Last Irkin AU comic its awesome! And her art is MUAH!)
> 
> Anyways lol see ya in the next chapter hehe 
> 
> P.s. Don't let your Irkin drink coffee. PLEASE.


	22. Hidden Labs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for a 100 kudos! This is awesome!I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far 💖💖💖

"Diiiiiiiibbbbbb.....Zim wanna go hooooommmmeeeeee!" The invader whined helplessly as he leaned against his human, "My head hurts...."

Closing his eyes, the alien found himself trying to hide from the bright light under Dib's arm. Why was it suddenly so bright? He had been on top of the world, and now he felt like he was dying! Why?!?

Dib sighed. "Yeah yeah we're taking you home now. Geeze you're worse than Gir..."

"Pfft. And you wanna have kids with him~" Gaz teased from the front seat. "Can you imagine how bat shit crazy their kids would be dad? One crying in the corner like a big baby and the other running around eating tires..." She shook her head.

Dib kicked her seat making her turn to the back and glare at him before turning back to her phone. He looked down at Zim hiding under his arm and chuckled. "So theres another thing you can't have. Pfft. Forget drugs...keep coffee away from aliens." He chuckled as he pet Zims head and sighed. "You always ruin my best shirts..." He looked down at his ripped shirt and shook his head.

Whimpering a bit, Zim gave his human's chest a small nuzzle. All's fair in love and war they say. And right now, they were even for the clothes~

"Believe it or not, your mother was worse~" Chuckling at Gaz's comment about babies, the Professor gave a soft glance at the hiding Zim, "We had to move after she first got coffee. And you two turned out okay~"

It sounded like there was a story hidden in there, but the question was when it if to ask.

"Really? What happened?" Gaz really was curious about her mom she just never brought herself to ask them not knowing why. Probably because she didn't want to sound as stupid or annoying as her brother.

"She was experimenting with what food and drink she could or could not have when her cover got more settled," humming a bit, the Professor gave Gaz a patient smile as he recounted the memory, "Wanting to help, I made her coffee, tea, and toast. She didn't like the toast and the tea was...painful, so neither of us thought the coffee would do anything. And she was fine for a little bit." Glancing back at Zim, the elder Membrane gave off another bit of laughter, "Then she jumped out the kitchen window. Broke the glass, didn't care that she was bleeding, jumped. Out. The. Window. I thought it was funny for a bit. She was running around the neighborhood tearing stuff up and I think she may have launched a cat into orbit, but it was less funny when she stole a car and smashed it into the mall."

"Not a single toilet was left in tact between our house at the time and the mall, and there was a police helicopter ordering her to pull over. She did. Right into the front window of the mall's bookstore." The man could still hear the screams and feel the panic he had trying to catch up with the rampaging alien, "Once inside, she turned it into a complete warzone. Clothes in the deep fryer, food on the mannequins, broken signs everywhere, you name it. It looked like something out of one of your zombie video games. I managed to get inside and find her before the police, but....she decided that was the perfect time to deactivate her disguise and strip naked." It wasn't fully clear if the Professor was blushing from the memory, or having put that image in Gaz's head. Either way, he didn't exactly sound displeased.

"I chased her for what felt like an eternity like that, while dodging the police and news cameras, before she decided to start attacking us instead. Fortunately I hid in the MacMeaty's and she was more interested in the cash register than whatever plans she had for when she caught me and I was able to catch her instead. And I caught her by being a little less than gentle with the antennae....that's why I recommend it to Dib....your mother at least turned a bit submissive when I did that...." Blushing darker, the Professor could still remember the yelp followed by soft chittering as the jittery Observer melted down into cuddly green lump that he was able to sneak out, "She passed out in the car with a headache and we had to move after so that no one could link anything they saw to us, but it was amazing~ She did all that without a PAK, and all she needed was some coffee~"

That last bit had sounded almost pleased. And honestly it was. It was impressive to say the least. Moving was a pain, but he never really regretted the experience. And there was little doubt that Gaz would find at least parts of it amusing.

\--------------------------

As the Professor's story had wound down, it had been Gir that broke the silence with a question of his own, "Maaaaaster can we gos to the bouncy houseeees after we gets hoooooome?!"

Bouncy....house?

"What bouncy house....?" Zim hadn't even know Gir was talking about something real. Sometimes he just pitched ideas he thought were neat. But asking again, made the alien wonder, "We're not renting one Gir."

"Area 51 bouncy house park," Ace had seemed to have the answer as he piped up with a small snap of the head, "Admission free for children 6 and under with adult ticket." Either the tiny SIR had told Gir about it, or actively searched while they were talking. Either way, it might be of interest~

"Yeeeaaah They has a ball pit and lots lots of bouncys! And abouncy slide! An- an---"

"Gir calm down." Dib smiled as he pet the bouncy little bot. "Maybe we can go after he takes a break." He kissed Zims head softly. "Have you ever been in a bounce house before? Do you even know what it is?" He chuckled.

"Of course Zim knows..." muttering softly in annoyance, the invader wasn't doing a good job of sounding convincing before adding softly, "...but tell me again so I know you're not stupid." The headache was almost making the alien whisper as he let Dib's scent and heartrate start to soothe the side effects of the coffee. Never again. Drunk was better than this. Zim was never drinking coffee again.

"They has the nachoooos! And races! and you can wins stuff!" Gir threw his hands up in excitement.

Gir's description did cause an interested antennae to slip out from under the tussled wig though. Zim did like winning things. And there was no way any humans could beat his superior Irkin legs in a race!

Dib smiled evily as he plotted revenge. "I think it's better if we show you~ Right Gir?"

"Yeeeas!!" The little bot giggled.

"Don't worry I think you'll have lots of fun, but I bet you can't be me at the main race." He said with confidence encouraging the alien to look at him with a weak glare. He knew challenging the alien would encourage him to want to go to the bouncy park some more. Despite the terrifying memories that came with the title of the park it sounded like fun. He hadn't been in a bounce house since he was a kid and since the alien had never been in one before either it would be fun to see him be flung around and freaking out. Just because they were dating didn't mean he couldn't enjoy harassing him still like he used to, just nothing too harsh. 

"Zim can beat his human pig stink at anything~" perking up a bit more, the Irkin gave Dib a weak, but, challenging glare in return. As if he'd ever let the Dib win a race! Poor little Dib didn't know who he was up against!

"They gots a shooting thingy so you can shoots the aliens too like pew pew!" Gir finger gunned Ace and Zim.

Gir's next comment had the little burst of energy retreating as he shrunk away slightly. That he did not like the sound of. Racing Dib and seeing him fail, that was good. Shooting aliens, not so much. ESPECIALLY with that name. Zim didn't want to go through that again!

Dib watched as Zims eyes widened in fear. "It's not real! Don't panic! They're fake alien looking things and spongey bullets. And you know humans picture aliens weird so most likely we'll see the typical egg shape head and eyes. NOT an Irkin~ So don't panic ok?~" He kissed Zim softly. "Besides...you can pretend they're a certain alien you don't like~" He was referring to Tak. "I love you and I would never let anyone hurt you ok?" He pet the sticking out antenna softly.

His human's soft comforting drew a small purr however. That's right. His Dib would be there, so it would be okay. The invader doubted Dib wanted to go through that again either, "We can go. You will rue the day you challenged Zim~" Halfway cooing the threat, the alien gave Dib's stomach a small poke as his eyes drifted shut. It was time for nappies right now though. His body really did not like caffeine.

\--------------------------

Seeing her dad nod in reply, and the telling of the story made Gaz smile. "I wonder what life would have been like now if we had her with us still..." She added softly before chuckling at the next comment. "I can see it now. She asks for decaf and they give her a normal coffee with an extra shot of espresso. She would be the real end of the world..." She joked, but that only made her father laugh nervously.

The idea had indeed been chilling. But also somehow hot. Shivering a bit, the man couldn't help the slightly darker blush at the mental images. Part of him was glad Gaz and Dib hadn't inherited that sensitivity from her. Especially with how much they liked their energy drinks. Dib would be bringing the fight TO the aliens with a homemade rocket and Gaz would have just taken over the planet herself by now if they had!

"Sometimes I wonder the same..." sighing a bit, he reached over to pat his daughter's head affectionately, "Want to know what that recording I used was actually from?" It fit perfectly with the situation, but everyone in the family had to know it wasn't live. And since Gaz did have a quiet interest, he figured he might as well ask.

"Yes!" She replied with almost the same tone as Dibs making her blush as she cleared her throat leaned back into her seat. "I mean..yeah sure..."

Now that was just cute~ Seeing Gaz all excited only made the Professor's smile grow more. He knew she had powerful feelings deep down~

"Some coworkers and I had gone out for drinks, and we found a sphynx cat," starting with a suppressed laugh, the elder Membrane came to a stop in front of the Irkins house as gently as he could. It really was quite a big deal that Zim trusted Dib enough to sleep on him. Irkin's didn't usually do it unless they were hurt, sick, or feeling very safe from what he understood. Even with the pods, they were less likely to do so off planet it seemed. He hoped Dib realized it too. 

"Zim~" The human whispered softly as he pet the aliens antenna some more. "We're here~"

Stirring a bit, Zim's first instinct had been to stretch and curl around Dib a bit tighter.

Nu. He was comfy on his warm thing. No move.

Dib let Zim sleep for a few more minutes as he chimed into his dads and sisters talk.

"So, having had a few, we decided to make it glow purple. Neon light purple. And we had all been doing some serious florescent drag queen makeup on each other," Returning to the story, the Professor pulled up the recording again with a smile, "So I decided to proudly show my precious Sta our brilliant work. And, this was her reaction~"

Playing the recording again, he felt his heart tug, but it wasn't entirely bad. He just really missed her and the memory was soothing still, "I recorded most of our calls so I could listen to her voice in the lab, and I'm glad for it. I still play them sometimes~" This time, he'd sounded nostalgic as he closed the hologram and flashed Gaz and Dib a smile, "Both of you can listen to them too. I'll download the files onto the main house computer for you." That was definitely something he should have done a long time ago. A lot of this should have been done a long time ago...

Honestly the sounds of Sta's voice made Gaz hurt a bit too. She missed her just as much as her father and her brother did. She laughed a bit at the video and smiled. "You both are some of the weirdest parents i've ever known. But awesome. Thanks dad..."

Watching the hologram of his mom pop up made Dib's heart feel a small ache and looked at his dad as she faded away. "Thanks dad."

He smiled before poking his aliens cheek again and watched as he slowly opened his sweet little eyes. Dib did realize how much Zim actually trusted him to fall asleep like this around him and it was heart warming. Now that they've actually been dating Dib started to realize how much the alien enjoys sleeping. And how much he chirped or the few times he caught him sleep talking. That was something he never thought he would see. It was interesting. 

Slowly, but surely, the Irkin's eyes slipped open and blinked as he processed what was going on.

Oh. Home. He still didn't want to move, but he really did need to deal with the headache. It was hearty enough that his PAK hadn't already dealt with it, so he knew he couldn't just leave it be.

Sitting up more, Zim planted a soft kiss on his Dib's lips before trying to get out as well, "My Dib looks better shirtless~"

Chuckling at the aliens comment Dib shook his head. "Not when we're in public Zim~ I do like to be decent."

Giving his human a small tease, the alien flashed a smirk as he came to stand outside the car, "Don't let Zim catch you next time~" Leaning back in to steal another kiss, the invader retreated confidently for only a few steps before slouching to cradle his head again. First course of action was going to be blood samples, then a system flush. The substance and its concentration needed to be known for further avoidance. Zim doubted it existed in coffee alone.

He blushed at the comment and watched Zim walk away. "Hey! Wait!" He crawled out of the car with the other two SIRS following behind. 

"Ok...Bye losers?! Geeze...rude." Gaz frowned as she watched her brother quickly run back to the car and say his goodbyes.

"Don't wait up! I'll see you guys later!Love you! Bye!" He hugged his dad through the window and shut the door before catching up to Zim. "Hey...I'm not leaving you alone. I don't trust that you won't try some coffee again~" He teased. "Besides...I thought we were going to the bouncey park later~ We still haven't gone on a real date together~" He watched as Gir excitedly dragged Ace along into the house and wrapped his arm around Zim following them inside. "And you do know you're not supposed to sleep with contacts in~ They can end up rolling to the back of your eyes and you'll never see them again." He poked his cheek before adding. "Unless someone cuts you open~"

"Zim is never...." muttering the annoyed refute, the alien couldn't even finish his statement as his head throbbed. It was somehow nice that his human wasn't going to leave him like this. It was also very annoying that he thought dissection jokes were appropriate. Cracking an eye open, Zim both reached for the door and gave his human a halfhearted glare, "How am I supposed to know that~?" The question had come out with the same sort of tone he had used at their first physical challenge regarding the cuffs. Suspicious and also amused. The contacts thing was good information though. He definitely didn't want to have to remove and eye and wait for it to grown back. "Computer! Take us to the med lab! ....LEVEL TWO!" The specification had come with a moment of hesitation. 

"OK! Dang..." The computer replied with attitude as the elevator started moving.

Like it or not, there were still quite a few levels and rooms of his base that Zim felt off limits to the Dib. His medical labs were some of the highest priority on that list, but the second level was mostly safe. Animal experimentation mostly, so nothing the human wouldn't be used to. 

"Alright, Dib! What do you know about this poison?" His human wanted to help, so now was his chance. Swaying a bit in the elevator, the invader wasn't fully paying attention to what he grabbed for support, but it was most likely Dib.

"Hm...Well lets see. Humans usually drink coffee to give them energy while other actually tend to get a headache and feel sleepy almost immediately after. But you kind of got the rush and crashed like most humans do. When humans drink enough of it their bodies get used to it and sometimes they need to up the dose...which is terrifying. Caffeine is literally another drug. Trust me...i've been there." He mumbled the last bit before the elevator stopped on one of the forbidden floors.

Because Zim had been a bit hazy with a half lidded eyes and couldn't exactly give his full attention he hadn't even realized he led Dib into the wrong room.

"What interesting medical lab ZIM."

Why was the humans tone so...cold all of a sudden?

"So Keef and Purple are the answer to a headache? Or any other issue you have with you body?" He frowned and took a deep breath. "...Maybe I should have gone home with them."

And now there was sudden stab in the heart as he quickly shot his eyes up to examine the room they were standing in. Panic did not even begin to describe the feeling that washed over Zim as he realized where the elevator had spit them out. He would have kicked the damn computer if he could! And to make matters worse, NOTHING was put away! Not only was there a gorgeous shrine of his precious Purple, but there was also research of Keef and TAK OUT IN THE OPEN FOR DIB TO SEE.

"Oh! And TAK!" Dib chuckled with a dark upset tone. "Wow." He picked up an old photo of Tak sitting on the desk and shook his head. "You know even though this crap has probably been here before...us--" He stopped for a moment as he red the report that came with the picture of Tak he had picked up. He knew the Irkin had interest in her before, but to see that this was a much more recent report made him feel off. "...So you enjoyed her beating the shit out of you at the base? You considered taking the offer of watching the world burn...didn't even blink twice or think about me? Or my family...Hm. This makes it a little hard to believe when you said you loved me during the years I was with Tak...Kind of makes me wonder. Were you jealous because she chose me instead of you?" He threw the report back onto the other files and made his way back to the elevator, but was stopped by a sudden yank and shoved into the wall by the Irkin. 

And now Dib was upset, and going to leave, and everything was too loud, and Zim was just....done. Dib wasn't leaving. He was GOING to listen and understand, or he was going in a suspension tube again! Right now, the invader was not above capturing his human to make him understand once the headache was gone. And so, he had moved to restrain him with the hope it wouldn't be necessary to go that far.

"Dammit ZIM! LET ME GO! NOW!" He glared at Irkin as he tried to push him away but was left wide eyed when a sudden jab of his PAKs leg hit the wall just an inch away from his cheek. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his gaze at the invader.

"Master! Mas--"Gir had happily hoped out of the elevator with Ace to ask his master about something before being cut off with a sudden angry look. He winced and backed up a bit.

Ace on the other hand...Was not about to let this...FOOD SERVICE DRONE. Handle his new master like this.

Dib was resistant though. Thankfully both the human and Gir seemed to know not to further test him in that moment however. Ace was another story, but the fact that the little thing hadn't shot yet, probably meant it was waiting for an order, so he began trying to reason with his emotional Dib before such a thing could be blurted out.

"One. Keef has MALFUNCTIONING Irkin implants in his eyes and Zim is trying to Take. Them. Out!" Keeping his grip on his human, the invader gave Ace an equally sharp glare as both of their blasters took aim at the other, "Two, TAK is not going to just stay on Irk! I, we, need to be prepared or she will LITERALLY KILL US DIB! You should know this!" Honestly, he didn't know how to reason that shrine in a way that his Dib would understand. Like it or not, his tallest still meant a lot to him, and he just...couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. So it lived down here, with the other presently needed research. "This is NOT the right room, but it IS one reason I don't let you down here!" Retracting the leg, the invader let out a breath as he rubbed between his eyes, "You humans can have such one track minds sometimes...." 

Zim had been just about to take his grip away as well when Ace advanced despite the weapon still on him to push Zim away in the moment of distraction.

"Irkin citizenship does not exempt you from SIR self defense protocol!" The warning came with Ace's blaster charging and focusing on Zim. If he needed to shoot, it was going clean through the body to destroy the PAK. There were many things the little bot would tolerate. Including the crime of impersonating an officer of the Irkin Empire. But he was NOT going to tolerate that sort of aggression toward the creature he was supposed to protect!

"Further hostility will result in execution." The words hung in the air for a moment. It was easy to forget that SIRs were meant for combat. Especially when they acted so docile most of the time. Ace was no exception to that. There was no flaw in his behavior and he was clearly what Gir was supposed to be.

"SIR protocol requires submission to those of INVADER status! Stand down!" Zim's demand meant little as the bot narrowed its eyes at him.

"Hostile is a food service drone. Command is worthless." Charging the blaster further, it really did seem as if any twitch of the Irkin in front of him would cause the little thing to fire. Ace was directly between Dib and Zim, and already predicting the likelihood of the Irkin's next move based on its observations of him.

"ACE NO!" Dibs voiced cracked as he desperately tried to calm the SIR. Seeing him point the blaster at Zim was scary, he was upset with him. But it didn't mean he wanted to see him get blasted. "There's no need for that. He is not a threat. Go back upstairs with Gir and leave us. I will let you know if I need your assistance." He ordered.

"Yes....Sir." Ace's reluctance had been heard in his voice as plainly as seen in his hesitation. He didn't trust the food service drone with Dib, but he couldn't exactly refuse a direct order from him either.... the little Sir hated that part of his programming right now.

Watching Ace go, Zim had brought his guard down just a little bit. Dib's next verbal advance had it snapping right back up. That's right. Human's wouldn't have the same sensibilities.....and attempting to explain his own might actually make things worse.

Dib sighed as he moved back to the subject. "I know you need to keep track on Tak, that isn't what i'm upset about. What i'm upset about is what I read. Zim...you actually considered leaving me to die." He frowned. "And what you said...made it look like you were...interested in her again. Not only that you still have a shrine of...him! How do I know you didn't start loving Tak all of sudden or even still possibly have a thing for or with your leader?!! How do I know...how do I know...you're not just using me or planning to... leave again? Li-like..." He hadn't even been able to finish his sentence.

He knew what was on the end of that last statement question. And it HURT being likened to Tak. Especially after the time they'd spent together. But it's not exactly like he could argue with his human's points. And there was good president for Dib's feelings too... 

_'Come on Dib...don't do this. You know damn well he's not! He fell asleep on you and he trusted you enough to bring you into his base...'_ He had been able to voice a newer thought when Zim held a finger to his lips.

Snapping his finger up, Zim took the moment to breathe as he fought off the tears still threatening to show themselves to his human. 

Dib felt an ache in his heart with that look. Now he realized he had gone too far with those words and wanted nothing but to hold his little invader close to him. Whatever Zim had been ready insult him with he knew he deserved as he reached up to gently hold the aliens hand and closed his eyes preparing himself for it.

Insults would make this worse. Zim learned that early on and had been TRYING to get better about that when things got heated. He was going to have to try to be reasonable right now. Because Dib didn't seem to be.

"You don't know Dib. I can see that," Zim's voice had gone from angry and hurt, to just plain sad as he silenced his Dib and found his voice, "But I'm not interested in Tak. Her tactics are impressive and I respect her ability. But that is it. If anything happened to earth, you would not be on it." Zim couldn't deny that he had talked about how conquering the earth and more had been....appealing in the notes. But what he said was true. If anything ever did come to pass, for any reason, he was not going to let his human or his precious family be caught in the organic sweep.

"And Purple...I--Zim can not hate him... He's my tallest....." Zim's own voice had cracked slightly at that last bit. He knew how that sounded. It couldn't possibly mean the same to his Dib. The invader himself could barely explain the feeling himself. But still, "But my Dib means more to me now. And I trust my Dib to understand...." Zim closed his eyes for a moment as he let his hand fall slack and brush against Dib's chest before balling into a fist at his side. He wasn't fully sure if he believed himself at the moment given Dib's initial reaction, but it was all he could do. Dib would understand....he had to.... Zim had shown him how much he genuinely trusts and loves him, so....he had to understand. Didn't he?

Seeing Zim upset like this gave his heart a tug as he pulled him into his arms and held him as tightly as he could. He really shouldn't be complaining about much of those hidden feelings anyway, he was still battling his own feelings about Tak. "I'm sorry Zim..." He softly nuzzled his antenna before leaving a small kiss on it and lifting Zims chin to face him. He winced at the crying face, it just hurt to see him like this. "Please don't be sad..." He knelt down to height and cupped his face squishing his cheeks together. "Little invaders aren't supposed to be sad...they're supposed to be cute and evil!" He teased as he squished his cheeks some more and sadly smiled. "Will you smile for daddy?" Tears started welling a bit in his own eyes as he caressed his lover soft green cheeks to wipe any new tears. 

And the alien couldn't even bring himself to do very much about the face squishing. All he could do was weakly twist his face away with a light swat at his human's arms. Smiling was easier said than done right now. 

The swat had hurt him just a little but it was understandable. After how he reacted it was well deserved. How could he expect babying to make Zim happy? He sighed and pulled his hand away. "I trust you and I over reacted... I really am sorry Zim. Please don't cry..." He frowned sadly.

"Stupid stink beast..." giving Dib a small shove, Zim only resisted the pull for a moment before letting his eyes slip open. The human did genuinely look upset at the sight, and it wasn't just from the sting of tears falling on his arms. All the alien could do was headbutt his forehead into his human's chest before lightly bopping his chin with it. "Zim loves you Dib stink," finally pulling his head back, Zim gave a weak smile before resting his head against his shoulder again, "Please help me fix my head now..."

He kissed Zims head softly and caressed his cheek as he looked at the small smile. "Yes. Let's go fix your headache~" With that their lips met for a small loving kiss and whispered, "Seeing you cry hurts worse than being shot. Tears should never leave your beautiful eyes, especially because of an idiot like me. I love you Zim." Pulling him back into the loving kiss he wrapped his arms around the smaller being and pulled him closer.

And now the Dib was being cheesey~ If Zim could have rolled his eyes, he might very well have. Still, it was....nice. His human clearly cared and the alien had done little to further his escape attempts as he returned the loving kiss.

Just when Zim had given up fighting though, Dib had stared smothering him with all the love and affection. Not just to show him he cared, but to annoy him into a lighter mood. "My sweet little baby! So cute who my little invader! You are! My big scary baby! Look at you!~~" He pinched Zims cheeks and watched as his smile turned into an annoyed frown and was being swatted away and shoved off. "AWww daddy just wants to love you! Come here!" He chased him into the elevator as he caught him in his arms and nuzzled his shoulder. "I love you so much." He purred softly in his ear as his fingers slightly ran over Zims sensitive stomach. 

Zim had been agreeable to the affection. Until the softness had turned into....whatever THAT was that is. The babying had the invader on the move for the elevator, but being caught around the stomach had drawn a squeaked giggles as Zim tried to squirm away, "DIB!" Jumping and letting out a few more squeaked trills, the Irkin seemed to have backed himself into a corner in the elevator as his face involuntarily curled into somewhat of a smile, "GIR! COMPUTER! THE DIB!" Gasping the words between giggles and chirps, Zim found himself trying to climb the walls for escape. But still, the alien was caught, and the command for the second level medical lab was issued. Hopefully there were no more unexpected surprises.

After the computer had taken them to the right floor Zim scurried out and escaping Dibs tickling. "Zim!" Dib laughed as he followed him out. "Come on! I just wanted-- Woaaah..." The human was lost for words as he slowly stepped out of the elevator and looked around the lab. _'This is....pretty big. I can't imagine how big his other labs must be...'_ He thought as he walked over to the railing to explore the rest. The lab was big enough to take up almost two floors. There were a few different screens and control panels on that level a long with a hologram he couldn't quite make out, but it didn't look too bad so maybe it wasn't nothing to worry about. Trailing his gaze along the blue glowing screens, green lit panels and the rest he found a room hiding in the corner. _'Hm...wonder whats in there~'_ He couldn't see what was in the room from this height or the rest of the second floor, but he did find a small floor lift coming back up to their floor. It was like an elevator but without the doors and it had a small control panel to take you up and down. That was kind of neat. "You're lab is so--"

"Amazing? Yes yes I know~"

The human rolled his eyes and pulled back from the railing. He was going to say it was big, but amazing was a pretty good description as well.

"Hold on! Don't move until i've laid out the rules. Rule number one... DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING."

"Uhm...okaaaay....what the next ru--"

"Stay close and DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING." 

"OKAY!..." The humans voice cracked a bit as he held his hands up in defense. "...I get it...geeze." He watched as Zim gave him one last warning glare and turned around to make his way back over to a small tablet on the railing. 

Get it or not, Zim didn't fully trust the Dib not to go exploring. Dib was nothing if not excitable, and some of the experiments were very....delicate. If the human did something he didn't know about, it could actually be very dangerous.

Even though he was curious to see what Zim was playing with he still wanted to walk around this level a little more. As he pranced around the the floor they were on, there were soft fuchsia/hot pink neon lights on the wall to light his way around. There were many doors up here and when he did see one he was pretty sure they were locked. _'Aw man...'_ He pouted a bit before stopping right in front of the control panel/computer on the very far end of the path. "Oo~ What's this?" He purred as he quietly slipped into the rolling chair in front of the screens and took a look back to see his alien still distracted by his own screen. He sneered as he tapped his fingers together evily and turned back to the screens. 

Giving Dib a small glare, the invader set himself about checking vitals and containment levels of a few of the tests since they were here. He had just been setting up an automatic sequence for the machine he was about to use when he noticed the Dib was missing.

Again...just because they were together didn't mean Dib had all his plans changed...He still wanted to discover more about his alien. Maybe it was something he should think twice about, but he wasn't one to think about the things he did so that's why he was always ended up in sticky situations. And you'd think after Area 51 he'd learn his lesson about skulking around for information he shouldn't have...

He looked over all the screens to see what was playing. And lucky enough he found a few videos and recordings. Some videos were explaining love, different types of symptoms, and the possibilities of dying from a broken heart. Dib held his chest as he looked back at Zim then to the screens again. "Aww...Was he really looking up love?..." He mumbled to himself softly. "How cute...except the broken heart syndrome. That is not cute....I hope that doesn't scare him off..." He frowned sadly, but continued his search. Some of the other screens displayed a few definitions, symptoms, and research on a lot of romantic feelings or sexual terms. 

"So...you thought love was a sickness?" The human giggled as he spun around in the chair to face Zim completely blowing his cover. But whatever... it's not like he found something terrible. And was the worst Zim could do? Technically Dib didn't touch anything...he just sat in the chair and read what was in front of him. 

Seriously human?! Can't trust you for five minutes...Spotting his little antenna, Zim snapped a bit harshly at him. Well, at least it wasn't anything too sensitive. Embarrassing, yes. But not accidentally creating a bomb sensitive.

"There is such a thing called being love sick, but that usually mean when you miss someone you love so much you don't act like yourself~ Or you're just batshit crazy like Tak..." He shrugged as he teased the alien and turn back to see what else his alien has been researching as an illness. "You even looked up blushing?!!" He shook his head and sighed. "...Zim why is there a search result for Ki---"

Alright that's enough human no more. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

Dib hadn't been able to finish his sentence before being pulled back in the seat and rolled into the lift. "Hey! Wait! I wanna see what else you've been looking at! It's so cute!" He teased some more before yelping at the small pinch the invader gave him. He rubbed his arm with a pout as he stood up from the rolling chair and followed Zim off the lift for the second part of his lab. 

Tapping his foot, and pulling his human along, Zim gave a tired sigh before addressing Dib's commentary, "Zim was curious, and this 'love' thing acts like a disease! What was I supposed to think?!" The invader was skillfully not mentioning the research that had come after. His human was sure to poke fun at him for that! And why was he surprised anyway? How was Zim supposed to know what kink meant.....? The note about love sickness was good to keep however. He had indeed been wondering about that, despite the results he'd gotten.

"Ehh...I don't know why you're so mad I didn't touch anything. And I was still close to you..." He mumbled as he looked over at the hologram and off he went again. 

Despite the fact the two rules Zim gave him when they first walked into the lab the Dib-thing still decided to run off and do as he pleased. Stupid little Dib monkey...still though. It was kind of adorable.

"What's this? It looks cool..." The human examined the hologram without touching of course. It looked like a process for making some kind of medicine. 

The exclamation of 'looks cool' had Zim spinning on his heel though. That almost never ended well. Fortunately, it hadn't been anything really bad.

"Is it a new medicine or are you trying to make a zombie virus~" He teased, but stopped for a moment. "Wait...this looks a lot like.." The memory of the PAK needles came back to him. "Were you doing the same thing they did at the base? The PAK kit?" Which he still had by the way to do his own experimenting with or at least he managed to steal one back from his fathers lab.

After their talk about the raid that day his dad refused to let him keep them, they hadn't even been fully tested yet. Tak got lucky Dib had given her one that actually had been worked with before and came out as a success, or she could have died instantly. A lot of the ones that failed were reported with a risk of immediate death if used. They were dangerous and his son who loved experimenting on himself was not about to hold on to them!

"Yes, but a bit more....personalized." Zim had seemed to contemplate the word as he rolled a nearby vial over to show the inscription on a deeper purple fluid. 'Dib'. The others were simply marked with numbers, or nothing at all. He had gathered enough samples over time to start work on a serum specifically for his human. He was working on one for himself too, of course. But that actually seemed to prove more difficult. Mostly because his PAK kept consuming it when he tested it, and the invader wasn't yet willing to test it without the thing.

Still, Zim did not want a repeat of the reactor incident. So he'd developed Dib's first. Or, partway developed that is. Despite how it may seem, the invader wasn't very fond of relying on blind luck. And so, he'd started trying to craft a cocktail specifically for his unique creature. The PAK kit was a very good idea on its face too. Medics back home probably had something like it, but that wasn't exactly a resource he had access to right now.

Ushering Dib along before he could try it on himself then and there, the alien plunged a needle he'd picked up on the way into his arm as if he was used to it. Which, in all honesty, he was. Every time something went weird in the environment, he checked himself first. And a lot went weird here on earth.

As they passed, a few screens lit up with chemical analysis of the substance behind his headache. It even looked evil. Glaring at the bonds, Zim liked the 'solution' the computer came up with even less. Water dilution in the bloodstream. No thank you.

"Oo~" Dib cooed as he looked at the vile and reached to grab it but watched as the invader did his best to keep it away from him. Hmph. Smart alien. He knew better than to let Dib get his sneaky little hands on these things. "Why is it named after me anyway?" He thought as he watched Zim put it away and usher him off to the next needle."Hey wait! I wanted to try the thing!" He pouted a bit before wincing at Zim poking himself. That didn't look fun. "Zim...is all this actually necessary or a few sips of coffee?" He questioned. 

"Zim's Pak has yet to remove it, and even the 'hangover' didn't last like this," Glaring at nothing in particular the alien's reply had come somewhere between annoyed and just sore. It might seem like an overreaction to his human, but this was actually extremely valuable. Both for future use and further modification of his Pak. He wasn't going to go around drinking coffee again, but at least he could defend against it in case it was in other things later.

"Hello Steve~" purring to a strangely wide eyed duck, Zim clicked his claws together before giving it a small zap, "The time is 7:23 and Zim is listening." All he got was an angry quack in reply. Steve was proving most uncooperative.

"And is it really that bad?" He added before bumping into the invader as he stopped to talk to...

_a duck?_

Shutting the room's light off, the alien led Dib down a series of screens and panels that flashed with information as they passed. They cataloged various animal experiments and a few tests that involved robot augmentation in mammals. "Can you read these I wonder~" Teasing his human slightly, Zim came to a sharp stop in front of the formerly hidden room and stood directly in front of Dib to be scanned. As the doors slid open, the room seemed to light up just a bit brighter.

Dib covered his mouth as he tried to hold back his laughter. If only he had his camera on him he definitely would have loved to snap a shot of that. When the alien turn to tease him he cackled a bit of a response. "Yes the screens read. Drink more coffee to flush the coffee then stop by Steves place to have a quack~ Then proceed to drag your human mate into a public parking lot strip him naked and fri--" His tease had been cut off by the scanning and the newly lit room. 

If Dib wasn't so easily distracted, the invader might have kicked him for the failure at reading. It did not say that. He was certain Dib knew that it did not say that. "Steve will give up his secrets eventually!" Clenching his fist in front of him, Zim seemed more than a little determined as his expression twisted into an intense grin. The expression was soon replaced with a softer smile. His human really was cute sometimes.

Front and center was a table with and MRI ring as the head. Zim had a morbid curiosity in that moment. What would it look and feel like if Dib was holding that tool.... The thought sent a chill through his body, and he wasn't sure if it was a good one. His human had threatened to cut him open once or twice, and that HAD actually been the subject of a few nightmares.

"Ooo~" He puckered his lips in interest as he followed Zim inside and walked around the room. Funny that out of everything in this room the small screen pretending to be a window to their city with the bed aside it was the thing that caught his attention the most. Did Zim like that view? And the posters on the wall made him smile. So even Irkins decorated their offices and labs? Interesting. 

Still, the alien hopped himself up on the table and left the screen to hover next to him and light up his body from the inside out. It honestly looked like an anatomical map was overlayed on top of him in that moment. The organs, bones, and even PAK connections were all visible plain as day, alongside an almost black sludge that moved with every heartbeat, "You may watch, but do NOT touch!" Casting another glare at his human, the invader decided he wasn't quite ready to let Dib handle that tool just yet.... Still, Zim had struggled to hold back the pained sound that came as he brought the needle to pierce the first of six glowing white dots on his body. The invader didn't want a water flush, so he was manually extracting the poison.

He jumped a bit at Zim yelling that one rule at him again and turned to reply with an annoyed eye roll when he found Zim lying on the table. His annoyed expression dropped into something more calming and swing over the highlights of the Irins insides. "Wooow~" He gasped softly as he came closer to his body and let his eyes slowly examine him. "Even your insides are beautiful~" He purred softly as he leaned in more to watch the needle jab into his skin. It hurt to see it, but it was...interesting. 

"Yes, I..uhg..I know~" Zim flashed a bit of a cocky grin as the needle moved to the next point. Two down. Why did he not automate this? That was definitely the next upgrade. 

"I wanna touch..." He mumbled with a little pout again and puckered his lips like a child. "And play with your body...and everything inside of you...and your tummy..a--"

The alien had only been half registering his human's increasingly creepy musings as the vial on top of the needle filled with the black substance again. Still, Dib's commentary about wanting to play with his insides had been more than a little unsettling in the moment. "Zim is armed human. Consider before cutting." Holding the needle at level with Dib's eye for a moment, Zim gave him a pointed glare before settling back down a bit. It clearly hurt, and the slight hesitation on the fourth point seemed to show it. He really needed to automate it.

Holding the tool a bit loosely, the invader gave off a deep sigh as he finally finished up. All that was left was to let his PAK take care of the rest. And with the machine still active, Dib got a nice view of a bright yellow substance flooding Zim's body. It almost seemed to work like nanobots to repair damaged tissue and injuries. Not just gluing it back together, but actually consuming the damaged cells and regrowing new ones from the surrounding tissue. The fluid's movement almost seemed alive.

"Dib thing can touch now.....GENTLY!" The invader had added that last bit as he let the tool retract in to place and shot his human another warning glare. Anything that seemed like a weapon would be getting not so nicely removed.

Zims threat had Dib smirking rather than cowarding away in fear which made him just a tad bit creepier. His human could be a little too sadistic sometimes, the fact he hadn't even feared that threat made him slightly regret giving the human permission to touch him. That face that Dib was making made Zim tense slightly. Had he just made a horrible decision...?

"Hmmm~" the human hummed as he thought about what he wanted to touch first. "Well i've always wanted to touch this so called...squidallyspooch~" He purred softly as he softly trailed his fingers down Zims stomach and moved them further onto the organ. He moved his gaze over Zims face to see his reaction. "Does it feel weird? Does it feel good? Is it uncomfortable? ...do you want me to touch something else~" His questions had been curious until the last, that sounded more like a pervy tease than curiosity which got him a narrowed gaze in return.

Well, his human's curiosity seemed to answer 'no' for the moment, "It feels....odd." That was the best description for the impression the invader was getting from the touch. It was like his stomach was trying to flip, but caught mid motion. It was strange and just overall weird.

"I'm curious...if we use this xray light on your body while I make love to you...how would your body react?~" He teased.

The human's next comment had the alien choking on his own spit however. Not only was it unexpected, but it made his eyes flush a brilliant pink as the mental image invaded his brain.

"Imagine how crazy your body would look...mmm~ I'd love to watch the barrier break again...and all the babies slide down the insides of your stomach~" He purred.

"DIB!" coughing a bit still, the invader lightly swatted at his human's hand. He did NOT know how to handle that, but a big part of him had been about to take away hand privileges right then and there! Should he be concerned?! Aroused?! Why was it somehow appealing?!? BAD HUMAN! "TOUCH SOMETHING ELSE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND DIB SMELL!" Zim's glare had been intended to be harsh, but in that moment it might have looked a little more confused or scared. He understood WHY his human would want to see that, but the real question was why he SAID it! And with his hand at least somewhat on his organ too! Such a strange creature.

Dib chuckled as his flustered confused green lover shouted at him and curled a finger under his chin to pull him close. "You sure you want me touch something else?" He purred against his soft velvety lips. He knew there was a chance his alien wouldn't let him touch him like this again if he kept teasing him about it, but man was it worth the risk watching him squirm all cutely. "Or would you prefer I cut you...here~" He purred once more as his other fingers softly ran over a sensitive part of his body making him melt and whimper under the touch. "Hm~ That sounds like a yes~" He teased some more. "Daddy wants to see your beautiful soft and squishy insides baby boy~"

In that moment, Zim had realized what humans seemed to mean when they called him 'insane'. And maybe that meant that Zim was insane too. Because despite what SHOULD have come in reaction; fear, panic, or even anger, what the alien GOT was; anxiety, arousal, and anticipation. His mind would have easily blamed it on the touch if he could, or perhaps even the invader's own servile instincts. But the speed at which it raced made that impossible.

Zim's eyes flashed bright pink, even under the soft tinted glow, as his breathing caught in his throat. Dib would have been plainly able to see the way Zim's heart stopped for a minute at the request. Words failed the invader as his claws gripped the table. The head rush that came with the trailing touch and image of Dib standing over him like that, gave the phantom feeling of actually being restrained, and he couldn't say he disliked it. Still, there was some level of fear present as Zim's eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out what tool the Dib had decided he was going to try. His human looked positively devilish under the neon glow, and his eyes had a hunger that really did remind him of the pictures of vampires he'd researched.

"Dib...?" The word was whispered with a sweet squeak as his body shivered and shifted under the human's touch. There was no actual request behind it. More of an open question that it was his human. The point? Unknown. Zim was possibly seeking comfort or some sort of solid ground from the twisting rush of different emotions the situation was causing, but he certainly couldn't tell if asked.

There was a moment of eerie tensed silence before Dib pulled back with a chuckle. "Just kidding~" He smiled as he moved back to Zims little comfy spot by the 'window' and sat down to pick up one of the comic laying by the pillow. "I was serious about the xray thing though~" He winked at Zim before looking back down at the book. "One day~" He smiled and flipped through the pages. "Dude...were you really reading a human x alien romance?" He teased. "This looks a lot like the stuff my sister reads. Maybe not human and alien thing buuuuut...the boy on boy thing. For sure."

Zim could only blink those big eyes at his human as the creature made a retreat. That was just plain mean! Not exactly out of character as a joke for him, but still! The alien had been frozen for a short moment as his heart started to slow again. Seeing Dib settle into his little soft spot had quickly made Zim decide however. He wasn't going to wait any longer to see if he'd come back. Zim made that nest for himself and Dib had not been invited! "Don't touch Zim's comfy books!"

The human was about to turn another page when he felt the comic snatched from his hands. "Aw is somebody embarrassed to admit he likes earth comics?~ And about unnatural relationships~" He looked up at the invader hiding away the comic a long with others and the human stood up to peek over his shoulder before being elbowed in the chest to back off.

"The story is relatable and the pictures are pretty!" Zim's defense had come with a small hiss as he squirmed his way into the blankets to hide his book with the rest. He definitely had a variety, and was rather glad Dib had only found that one, "IT'S GOOD RESEARCH!" The last bit had been added for emphasis as the invader found himself rolling and nestling around in his spot for a bit. It was so soft, and his mind and body really wanted to stay after that little....whatever it was just now....

He only chuckled at his lover before standing up to explore the lab some more. The dangerous tools though had been what caught his eye. There were a few pretty sharp toys he'd never seen before and he wanted to examine them.

Fortunately or unfortunately the alien was still distracted with his hiding spot while Dib was examining the tool. _'Hm..I wonder if that's vile was for the day we tried repairing the ship. My dad did tell me he was trying to use his PAK... Or maybe it's a poison...Either way i'm intrigued~'_ Pausing for a moment at his own thought. _'Wow..I really am a freak? Willing to risk my life with a possible poison just because I need to know...'_ He shrugged. "Curiosity killed the cat~" Just as the human was about to run the sharp tool over his skin he jumped from the invader panicked shriek. 

Hearing Dib on the move again had Zim popping his head out to check though. If his human was on the move, something was probably going to get messed with. And, lucky Zim, he got a nice view of WHAT was being messed with as soon as his eyes opened to the light, "BAD HUMAN!" The words had barely come out above the terrified shriek that passed his lips at almost the same time. Didn't the Dib know that was sharp?!?!?

"Ah!! Zim you scared me!...Wha--Ow!" 

Zim had already been scampering out from his nest when the first drops of red hit the floor. Zim's antennae had pinned down and back as his eyes hollowed for a moment at the sight. He hated that color on his human. Especially right now.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET DIB!" Zim's expression had gone from terrified to an angry point as he quickly closed the remain gap to take the tool away, "Zim told you not to touch and now you're bleeding!" Scowling at the wound, the alien looked both livid and horribly concerned as he clamped his hand down over the wound to stop the blood flow and tugged Dib along, "Now I have to fix you!"

That came out a little excited to be honest. The injury was minor enough that it WOULD be a good, and safe, test for the personalized PAK fluid. And that's just what Zim had gone for. Rather than injecting it though, the invader simply dripped a few drops on top first. Better be safe than sorry. And if something did go wrong, they were right by the cauterizing station, so Dib was easily fixable regardless. Still, Zim was hopeful it would go well~

Dib almost squeaked with excitement as he watched Zim drag him back to the other room and pick up the vile named after him. "Ha! I knew it was supposed to be fo--" The drops into his skin cut him off with a hiss of pain. That stung a lot more than he expected, but sure enough he started healing. "Oh cool! It did work!!" He bounced happily. "So what did you use? Why is it a different color? Why did it sting so much? Di-Did you use some of your blood in the mixture? Why... does it taste so swee-- and i-- uh...is it supposed to make you...dizzh??--"

"Iron. That's what human blood is made of right? That's what the analysis said...." Dib's questions had cut Zim off with a confused expression. Taste? The human shouldn't be tasting anything. And then, it happened. As his human wavered, Zim's eyes shot open. He went from standing, to the floor, and the alien's first instinct was to think he killed him. Zim had more than a little forcefully pressed his head against Dib's chest, and breathed a shaky sigh of relief at the sound.

Not dead. The fluid was just more reactive than he thought. Still, it was worth doing a full work up. Getting Dib back to the exam table, the alien blinked with his own fascination at the sight. Vitals were...stable. Additional oxygen and saline flush were recommended by the 'doctors' humans apparently worshiped. And so they were given. Maybe the saline would balance out the concentration of fluid. For now, Zim would anxiously wait, occasionally checking his human's breathing and heart by pressing his head to his chest. "Dib this is so wierd," Gently tracing the patterns of blood flow, Zim found himself mentally recording the differences and similarities between them. He could definitely see why Sta found the species familiar. Or maybe that was just HIS human....but still. Data was data, and Zim almost wished he'd brought Dib in for examination sooner~

_____________________________________________________________

"So to conclude today's report how about a puppet show!" Clapped the tall Irkin with big excited purple eyes and slightly bounced in his hovering chair. And next to him was the other tall Irkin with a small snack table in between them to hold their bowl of cheese puffs, box of donuts, and drinks.

"Come on now Purple they haven't done that since they were younger...They're a little too old for that now don't you think? So don't be ridiculou--""

"I said. PUPP." He leaned in to the other tall Irkin sitting beside him. "ET." He leaned in closer as he hovered the chair closer and closer until they were eye to eye. "SHOW." He finished as he narrowed his gaze at the red annoyed eye in front of him before turning back to the invader on the massive screen with a crooked smile and nice clean scar across his face. Looks like that Florpus really did do a number on him and it was something his PAK nor anything else could change. It was one of the reasons they despised the tiny Irkin now. And it wasn't only Purple, it was Red as well. It took a long while for Red to finally find a way to heal his broken arm, but the vision in his left eye never did find it's way back and so he hid it behind a nicely decorated eye patch.

So there they were sitting front and center of the massive, leaders of the Irkin empire checking up on their little soldiers/invaders/observers/ etc...to see how they've all been coming along with their missions. Except Zim of course...

"Um...Sirs. I believe Invader Tak wishes to spea---" The small servant hadn't had time to finish his sentence before being shoved off the platform by an angry Tak and was followed by a painful scream from hitting the bottom.

"Oh Invader Tak~" Red smiled with such a relaxed tone as he slowly brought the chair down to the platform. "We haven't seen you in awhile. Tell me the good news. Is he gone? Do we get our planet of snacks now?~" He purred as he slowly came closer to her. "Hm... You don't look to good what ha--"

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHY THEY FAILED TO MENTION THAT...THAT USELESS CRAPPY FOOD DRONE WAS THE PSYCHOPATH WHO MURDERED THE PREVIOUS TALLEST?!!!" Screamed the angry invader as she glared at Red who raised a brow at her as his antenna formed the same emotion and sighed.

His antennas flattened softly as he looked up to the other leader giggling and laughing at the invader putting on the scariest puppet show for him. It wasn't the silly hand puppet type of show it was....corpses from the invaded planet type of show. He shivered a bit and frowned. "Purple...I think you should come down here. Your...'smeetling'..." He air quoted as he rolled his eyes at the pet name. Honestly that stupid pet name was getting so old. He played this game with almost every invader, observer, or any one he found useful or just wanted to play with. "Has a few questions."

"Not right now. I'm watching something...and eating my snacks."

"Really? you're gonna reject your precious little Tak?" He sneered.

Purple almost immediately stopped the childish act and ordered the pilots to shut off the screen before coming down from the air to meet up with the other two. "Ah~ Little Ta--"

"OH PLEASE. SPARE ME YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!" She practically spit out her words in anger.

His sweet smile turned into angry frown as he reached for Tak antenna and yanked her forward to meet her face to face.

The rough treatment caused her to howl and almost cry in pain.

"I don't believe that's anyway to speak to your master...now is it."

"Purple there's no nee--"

"Stay OUT OF THIS." Growled the purple leader to the other and watched as he backed down.

Purple wasn't only manipulative, but also an asshole who abused those who didn't listen. And oddly enough he never laid a hand on Red or Zim. Not to hurt them anyways... It was always just the others. ESPECIALLY Tak. Looks like the visits and nicknames she teased Zim about at the base weren't so voluntary. 

"Now apologize..." Purple snarled at Tak as his grip on her antenna tightened making her slowly fall to her knees weakly and shake. "And CALMLY explain what happened." He ordered.

She gulped with pain and anger as she shut her eyes tightly to hold back tears. _'Now is not the time to be stubborn. Just apologize to this...PIG. And move on...please.'_ She thought to herself as she took a deep breath and tried to get the words out. It was hard to speak through the painful headache his grip on her antennas was giving her. "I-I'm sorry my tallest..." She apologized with a shaky tone.

"And...." He added as he tugged on her a bit.

Red winced as he watched him treat her so poorly. Why was he like this? He had never been like this before... Being the tallest made him fall into the powerful role a little TOO much.

"I..love you master..." She slurred in disgust and pain before being tossed away from them.

"Ok. Now tell me..." Finally letting go of her antenna he watched her stumble to the ground a bit dizzy from the pain. "What happened?"

Tak looked up at her leaders with hateful glare before standing back on her feet weakly and began to explain what happened on her mission.

_____________________________________________________________

After some time had passed Zim was checking Dibs heart beat once more before being spooked by the sudden startled gasp and jolt of his human waking up. Dib's sudden movement had caused Zim to let out a startled yelp as he moved away. Zim wasn't doing anything! 

His heart was racing, his cheeks were flushed and his face a bit sweaty signs of humans having a nightmare? Or a fever? Was this from the medicine? All his vitals were fine... 

"Zi-Zim?" The humans voice was weak as he covered his mouth and quickly tapped on the aliens hand as if he was begging for something to throw up in. 

Dib's attempt at communication had the alien quickly responding though. He looked terrified, and was going to puke. Nope. Nope. Not in his clean lab he wasn't! Grabbing the nearest bucket the invader had been just in time. The serum was definitely NOT complete. And it was about all Zim could do to hold in his own vomit as he turned away from the sight and gagged at the sounds coming from behind him. Why was everything that came out of humans supremely disgusting and smelly? Ugh.

After Dib had a good amount out of his body he looked up from the bucket with a gross frown as he weakly set aside the bucket and used his ripped shirt to wipe off his mouth. "That...was the worst feeling. The worst nightmare. The worst...everything." He panted softly as he held the fabric over his mouth. "Well...it's not like I'm not used to it. I knew something like this would happen if I tried it I mean...I tested Taks PAK kit on myself at home..." He mumbled to himself but unfortunately for him his lover had heard earning him a good smack in the back of the head. "ACk! Zim! What the hell?!! My head hurtS--"

The human's admonition to having tried this before though that had the Irkin forgetting all about his own sicky feeling, "GOOD! Hurting means you're not dead! Stupid! Dib! STUPID!" Zim could hardly believe his antennae! Dib was reckless, but even he didn't think he'd be THAT reckless, "Do you understand what you could have done to yourself?! Look what happened with mine! And who KNOWS what those....errRRR FILTHY FREAKS did to that PAK!" At this point, Zim's own breath had been a bit heavy as he came to level his eyes with Dib's, "If you want to die, then let Zim do it, okay? Only Zim is allowed to kill his Dib thing." Zim did understand self experimentation. He really did. But the alien still couldn't get his head around the level of pure thoughtlessness that went into doing something like that outside of an emergency!

Taking a small breath in, the invader straightened his spine out to stand next to the table, "Just...tell me what happened while you were out. Your vitals have been stable, but you clearly saw something. Tell me."

"Ouch! Ok! Stop screaming! You're making my head hurt worse!!" He swatted Zim away as he still held his shirt over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly. "Believe it or not yours was the one that tried to kill me. Everything seems fine, but it's not. It feels different compared to the base sample." He smiled a bit at the alien. "Aw was someone worried about me~" He teased.

Ew human no teasing when you're gross even with the shirt on your mouth.

He laughed as Zim grossly looked away and frowned. "Well i'm satisfied with this little test. And i'd be more than happy to try it again when you FIX it." He sighed. "You are missing a few things though... and there's something in it that overwhelmed my body. Not only that... gave me.. nightmares. I'd rather not think of them as hallucinations or vision because they were about.... about Tak." He gripped the fabric as he closed his eyes once more. "But i'm not sure if it was your drops, the PAK sample at home, or the PAK that gave me those to--" 

And just like that he was cut off with another smack. "Oh Zim will fix it." The invader's eyes narrowed as if accepting a challenge, "And Dib bee will stop being crazy!"

"Dammit! ZIM! KNOCK IT OFF!"

This human was ratting himself out today. So he's been self testing with the PAK sample and playing with those REAL PAKS?!!

"ANYWAYS!..." He glared at Zim before holding his head and looking down at the bed. "You're leaders...they're terrible to her. Well. The purple one is at least..." He mumbled before hissing a bit at the sharp throbbing in his head. "Ehh..."

The alien had almost swatted at him yet again when he mentioned Purple. The human's head seemed to do it for him though. It was almost fitting. Whatever Dib saw had to have been some sort of fever dream. As far as he knew, the human had only talked to the tallest once, maybe twice, so there was no way he could really know much about them anyway. "For your big, stupid head," wandering away from the bed, Zim had only taken a few moments to return with a bottle of drug store pain killer. It would seem he had gone shopping for actual human medicine at some point....

"Also..." he groaned a bit as he sat up to take the medicine. "I saw..." He frowned sadly as he looked away. "I saw what looked like... memories?" He was a bit confused. "But it wasn't mine..."

Memory? That was disturbing. For several reasons. If the Dib was messing with a PAK, then it was possible he'd glimpsed something from the collective consciousness of the control brains. It could be useful, worthless, or dangerous. And from Dib's tone, it sounded bad, "What do you think you saw?" It could always just be a hallucination still. Nevertheless, Zim had set the lab cameras to record it. Just in case.

Dib took a deep shaky breath before explaining what he saw with an aching tone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duck part was my favorite. 
> 
> Zim: Steve shall REVEAL THE SECRETS TO ZIM ONE DAY!🦆
> 
> Steve: QUACK
> 
> Me: *Facepalms so hard:


	23. Memory Archives Prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up. Ya'll bout to take ride~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... again (；´∀｀)
> 
> I might start posting some fanart of this fic on either (°⌣°)  
> my twitter: @DibBee2 (xxtrashyalienscumxx)   
> or   
> my tumblr: @xxtrashyalienscumxx   
> and maybe post little snippets/spoilers of the upcoming chapters let me know in the comments what yall think~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> (Won't be AWESOME art or posted often but whatevs, its just for funsies I guess?) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**[Memory]**

Three months. It had been three. Whole. Months since the tallest were destroyed. Resentment and blind optimism had slowly slipped into pure, consuming, despair. Zim didn't even care where he was shuffling to any more.

He had misjudged the distance to the blast door. Or rather, misjudged the tenacity of his tallest as one of them realized what was about to happen. The miscalculation had cost him his Pak, and the scrap stabbing into the technician's back couldn't even be removed. It was useless, and painful. Somewhere in there, he could still feel his connection to the control brains, which almost made it worse. Being mildly aware of surges of joy and contentment that weren't his own at a time when he could barely even manage to make himself eat, only made it all hurt worse.

Things would have been fine had the rest gone according to plan! It would have been FINE if THEY hadn't come along and--!

Zim couldn't even bring himself to be angry anymore. The feelings that came and went may very well have been clips of a movie of someone else's life as his eyes set on the clean, giggling, life that was now passing by him. Zim may very well have been a black spot on the clean pavement. It didn't matter though. That was why he was here after all. A defective technician is what the news would say. A synthetic gone crazy. It would have to do as an obituary.

Moving forward, the exhausted expression he wore curled into an almost drugged smile as his claws burst forward to grab the PAK of a giggling organic. The clothes said medic, and that was perfectly fitting. One of the most non-aggressive roles on the planet. And her companion was a fittingly scary guardian. No doubt this would set someone off enough to attack him back.

And just as the giggly thing was about to be attacked that scary guardian had quickly placed herself between the attacker and her Medic. 

The medic had been none the wiser as she walked along with her guard. Personally, she was glad no one made that same, stupid joke about their outfits. She wore her long golden yellow tank top with a clean white jacket and white wedges that stood out against her black pants. Both went interestingly with the blue accent that were the circles on her Pak. She had always preferred blue, but she had to wear her colors. As did everyone. It wasn't bad, just not what she might have otherwise chosen on her own.

Her guard, however, was sporting an elegant black shirt with high collar and long, black and purple coat. Her dangerous heels matched chained accents of her jewelry flawlessly, and the purple glow of her Pak only served to make her seem more intimidating. Sta had just become aware of her situation when her guard muscled between her and the unknown entity.

"And just what do you think you're doing?!" The guard frowned as she grabbed the attackers wrist tightly and glared deeply into his eyes. She'd never seen this Irkin around here before and he didn't look very...organic. Especially not with those rags, those injuries, and no PAK? Pfft. A homeless defective synthetic was all he was. It didn't matter that he had a technician uniform on for all she knew he could have stolen it. And it's nothing she's never seen before. "Who are you and what are you doing in the organic neighborhood SYNTHETIC GARBAGE." She snarled before feeling her medic softly peek over her shoulder like a child at the shaking injured Irkin beneath her. 

While initially a bit startled, the medic's curiosity had pushed her on to try and see what just happened. The guard was taller, so she ended up having to hop a little to peer around the protective Irkin. It was sweet~ Also her job, but still sweet!

"Please. Stand a reasonable distance... I don't know what this THING might try pulling again!" The guard snarled at the technician.

The sight that Sta was met with had caused her to freeze in place for a moment however. There was a person, in military technician's uniform, collapsed in front of them!

"I'd rather not ris--" Before the guard could finish her warning, the medic had started.

Both training and personal compassion kicked in as golden clad Irkin tugged at the guards coat, "Tak! He needs help! Let go!"

"But St--"

"NOW."

The guard looked back at the torn up 'technician' and groaned annoyed before letting his wrist go and watching him flop onto the ground weakly.

Even if Tak had refused, she would have pushed passed her anyway. Synthetics like him didn't just wander out into places like this. He had to be desperate. And she chose to assume he was desperate for help.

"Just look at him! Don't you remember when this was you?" The medic narrowed her eyes slightly for a moment. The last bit was more spoken to herself than the guard before stepping around her, "Hi little one~ Let Sta look at you~"

Sta sounded as if she was speaking to a smeet. And had Zim been more aware, that might have brought on a completely different reaction. But for now, the tears welling in his eyes were of anger. Not even this went right! That guard was supposed to attack him!

In that moment, the technician had let out an unholy shriek as he used the last of his strength to lash out and tear clean through that nice white coat. Pink blood stained both that sickened yellow top, and the ground beside them as the medic's gasp caught in her throat. The wound had been deep, but not as deep as he'd hoped.

The reaction that followed had been just plain bizarre however. Rather than shoving him away, or screaming, this 'Sta' had ended up crushing him against her. From a distance it would have looked like a hug. But the action was two fold. First to restrain him, and second to actually choke him into submission. They didn't have any restraints, so she was making due. 

Tak growled at the sudden lash. "STA!--" And just as she was about to pull the medic away she found herself staring at an odd but not surprising view.  _ 'Well... she is warm hearted after all. It sickens me sometimes honestly... how could she be so kind to someone after they've done something like that?' _ She thought as she frowned a bit at the restraint. _ 'Hm... It does seem a lot like he's trying to--'  _

"It's okay~ Shh, shh~" Despite the weak clawing at her arms and pain in her side, the medic only squeezed him tighter until his body fell limp. Whoever this was, they were done. They barely had the strength to attack in the first place, so Sta figured something else was going on. Even the defectives didn't usually grab for a PAK. No. As far as Sta was concerned, that was an action far to measured to have actually been crazed. And she was a medic after all, so it's not like she could just ignore this without social penalties. Not a situation the kind medic wanted to end up in again.

"Help me carry him Tak. We have to get this....thing, out of him at least," turning to her guard with wide eyes, Sta almost looked like she was hurting for him. Was it because she was supposed to, or because she actually did? Probably a bit of both. It was hard for anyone in her position to look at that and not hurt....This did look painful. Seeing that metal in his back and the wires curling out of the PAK inputs made her cringe. He looked so skinny and practically was dying…...

Tak's thought was cut off by the sudden order as she hurried along to help him up. And as they passed the whispering and starring she had to wonder the same as the nosey onlookers, "S-Sta...are you sure this is appropriate?" 

She asked but only got a frown in return that read  _ 'Don't question me'  _ and after the nasty looks she gave the idiots shouting at them she didn't want to test the Medic. "Understood." 

The guard nodded in acceptance of the silent order before moving along. As they moved off of the main square, there were more than a few whispers and gasps as the crowd seemed to want nothing to do with it. No doubt this would get publicity, and one person even had the gall to call out "Just leave it!".

Had Sta been able to, she would have flipped them off. Between the crowd, Sta's tenacity, and the sorry state of the mystery Irkin, Tak was beginning to think more and more on the place her mind had wandered earlier. Maybe her assumption was correct. Maybe he was trying to be killed, but why? Is he a REAL technician? Was she wrong on that bit? It looked like it now that she put more thought into it. "If he really didn't steal this uniform. Could it be possible he was a technician on the Massive, before it was destroyed?"

"He probably is," Casting another sharp look at her guard, Sta found the way Tak looked down on people frustrating sometimes, "The recovery crews found a crashed escape pod with two service drones just last week. They weren't alive, but still!"

Once they had made it to the hospital, Sta had taken the liberty of checking him in as a crash survivor. Once he was stabilized and settled in, the government would take care of the rest of his care. For now, the PAK remnants would have to be dealt with.

"See Tak. This is why you shouldn't be so mean all the time!" Sta was somewhere between frowning and focused as she prepped her patient for the procedure. 

Tak blinked blankly as Sta scolded her for her behavior and all she could do was stand guard and out of her way, but she was also confused. She was speechless for a second. _ 'Am I not...supposed to protect?'  _ She thought. "But Sta... I was trained to--" She couldn't even finish her sentence before being yelled at again.

"If you'd actually SEEN him and not ASSUMED, we could have helped him sooner. What if this had been me? Synthetics are still people." As the metal gave way, Sta gave off a visible wince of her own as the body twitched slightly on the table, "This had to have been crushed...." That idea alone was horrifying. Skilled hands worked to remove the damaged material and heal the wounds as best she could. 

"I uh..." Tak struggled to find words to say. Sta was telling her to do the exact opposite her superiors (parents) had told her to do. Tak was supposed to be intimidating, on alert, and anyone that looked suspicious or dangerous was to be stopped immediately. And Sta was already having her break a few rules by making her say her name, act as a friend, ask questions instead of full on attack, and wear another version of the guard uniform because the original was too..scary? AND. THE. HEELS! 

Those were the most frowned upon! Height modification of any kind of Irk was strictly forbidden. But it was the organics rules...and she had to follow orders...right? And she really liked taking care of Sta. If she dared to send one complaint to her superiors Tak would never see Sta again and she would be in big trouble. She gulped a bit at the thought as she listened to Sta ramble on angrily about her behavior and lay down the new rules. "Yes. Understood. I apologize..." She replied as she winced at the metal being slipped out of the back. And just the show of emotion was another rule broken... She was lucky no one had tattled on her yet. Seeing that the people in this all organic neighborhood were nothing but dramatic high class jerks...or at least that's what Sta called them.

Once the patient was stable, Sta took it upon herself to look for his labels. The ultimate proof of the assumption she'd been working under, "See Tak! Certified technician. You're going to come apologize to him when he's awake." Perhaps she sounded like a scolding mother, but it was a bit of a pet peeve of hers. It wasn't entirely Tak's fault, but that didn't mean it couldn't be unlearned. She had a softness to her, and Sta was more than willing to teach her how to use it. Even if it was just privately.

She slightly jumped at Stas yelling. She had to apologize? Was this an order? Or just a personal favor... "I-Is...this an order?" She raised a brow confused. And what had Sta said earlier with that gaze...  _ 'Don't question me'. _ .."I shall apologize when the syn-- technician wakes up." But why did she have to apologize? He attacked her! She was just doing her job and he's a synthetic! According to her superiors they were nothing but copies and defectives that seemed flawless but were lies.

"It's not an order, but it is polite," sighing a bit, Sta could see the confusion spreading across Tak's face as she turned to look at her more directly, "And you can protect me without being a robot Tak. If I wanted one of those, I'd just make one~" Tossing in a small chuckle, the medic tried to add a bit of lightness to it.

Tak could only blink blankly in return once again.  _ 'A robot? I'm not a SIR... Am I?'  _ She questioned herself. Technically the implant her superiors had given her when she was a child somewhat made her feel like she was. When she came out as a smeet at first she didn't exactly come out according to plan. 

Her original function status was an Observer. However her parents weren't fond of that idea and wanted something more powerful out of her. So... they implanted a more aggressive roll and sort of... modded her to be a better invader, commander, or guard. Anything that wasn't soft and boring. And since they weren't exactly happy with synthetics they kept Tak as an organic. Because there was less of a chance of dysfunction? Or so they thought...

Sta shifted her patient into a mobile recovery bay once her work was done, "He's going to be put on psych watch because of his other symptoms, but he should make it~" Musing a bit, Sta gave Tak a patient smile as she brushed her hand against her arm, "Thank you for being vigilant. I really do appreciate your work Tak." 

That was another thing that broke protocol. Thanks wasn't needed, and many people just flat out accepted duty as expected. But Tak did deserve praise in her opinion. Guards in general needed more praise in her opinion. There was something to be said for being powerful and scary, especially in their culture, but there was a time and place for aggression, and a time and place for kindness. Tak already got a lot of aggression at home....

Pushing the thought aside though, the guard watched as the medic moved her patient and approached her with a thank you. "Gratitude is not necessary it is my job to keep you safe." This organic was very odd. She wasn't like the rest. She actually cared and saw the good in everything. Was grateful for what she had and didn't fear authority apparently! Sta was special... And she was very confused. Of all organics, she had to be with the one who risked breaking all the rules. The craziest she's ever seen.

"Want to visit the smeets~?" 

The next question however had caught Tak off guard. "I have no choice. I was ordered by my superiors to be with you at all times..." Even though that was true, she was also feeling a little excited to see the little things. And that was clear for Sta to see.

"Yeah~ You want to though~" grinning at Tak, Sta gave off a small trill as she ushered her along. It was cute how Tak's eyes would light up when she liked something. Even if she verbally said something, there were usually tells of her actual feelings, and Sta rather enjoyed the challenge of figuring it out~ 

And besides that, the smeets always got excited to see her too. It was part of the reason she knew Tak had a soft side. The tiny things seem to have a better sense for people than most adults in her experience.

\-------------

Waking up in that bay had to have been one of the single worst feelings of Zim's recent past. For a moment he'd actually been fooled into thinking he'd been reloaded and was still on the massive. That moment quickly passed though.

Initial confusion and curiosity gave way to gut twisting regret. He should have attacked the guard. Still, Zim could already feel that his body was stronger. Stronger than not too long ago at least. Lifting himself out if the bed, the technician had only made it a few steps before being stopped by a different medic.

"Sir! Please return to your bed. You were in a crash...." The beginning of an explanation had Zim pushing by with a small grunt. 

_ So that was the story they came up with?  _ It did make sense, but that didn't mean he was listening. 

"Sir! You are without a PAK and at serious risk for infection!" This time, they actually blocked his path and pushed him back. 

That drew a small snap as his renewed strength mixed with anger at the shove. His first action had been to shove them back, and nearly slammed them against a wall in the process. The thud drew the attention of another nearby medic. Now there were at least three trying to  _ 'help'. _ Great.

"Do you not know who I AM?!" Zim had stopped himself mere moments after the shout had passed his lips. No. Of course they didn't. Why would he even think to ask that? "I didn't ask to be saved!" Biting out a different tactic, Zim only seemed to press the medic in his grip harder into the wall and moved as if to slam them back a second time. That had been what got him restrained.

The technician's shouts had been equal parts nonsense and teeth as he tried to escape. None of the staff were willing to let that happen it seemed. Something about him being a valuable witness and it being  _ 'for his own good'. _

_ Right. _

It had only been when he was strapped back in that Zim became fully aware of the absence of his broken PAK. Bracing for an impact that never came, confusion consumed his anger once again. It made sense that it would be taken out, but he didn't really assume it would be done.

"You were in a crash. You are here for recovery, debriefing, and PAK replacement. Further resistance will not be excused synthetic." The second medic's words had come with an authoritative bite to them.

The phrasing, mixed with the tone had Zim stiffening in place. He fully believed they would make good on that silent threat. And the part of him that had led him to survive this long had almost involuntarily muttered a "Yes Ma'am," as his gaze drifted to the floor.

_ Fine. _

He would recover and figure it all out. That didn't mean he had to make it easy though. Nothing too aggressive of course. But still. "Who brought me here....?" Zim's next question had been simply met with a scoff and sneer as he was left alone to look at the room.

It was standard from what he knew. Mostly empty, with a chair, desk, and computer. No doubt the thing would have only limited access. No surprises there. The red light by the door indicated that he was not going to be let out anytime soon, and the restraints meant he would have to earn even limited freedom. This was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

\-------------

Walking alongside Sta, Tak couldn't help but step up the pace a bit as they got a hall closer to the smeets. That slight bounce in her step made Sta giggle as she watched her stop right at the window.

And there they were. Tiny little green critters crawling and waddling around the the soft purple and pink blankets. Some snoozing away in their pods and others tackling each other. It was always nice taking a break to see the smeets. Sta looked over to see Tak aweing over them with a less robotic expression, it was one of the reasons she brought her to the smeets so often. It had been one of the only other things to get through the guards thick shell and get her to be herself.

The guard let out a small giggle under her breath as she watched one of them try to crawl into the pod but slip off and fall into a pile of pillows.

Sta hadn't dared to interrupt that moment. It was so rare to see Tak let her guard down. Even a little. And the sound of her laughter was just too precious~ The sight of Tak's face had even made a few of the tiny creatures perk up and squeak in excitement. She knew full well they'd be grabbing at her implant if given the chance. That thought alone drew a small giggle from the medic.

It was cute...nice watching them until Tak caught the glimpse of her reflection in the window making her frown.  _ 'What are you doing?! You're not supposed to be smiling! Laughing... breathing.' _ She thought sadly as he looked down. "Heh." She chuckled a bit as she looked up at the tiny smeetling. "Enjoy your life in this box while you can..." She mumbled sadly. "Not all of you will be as lucky as the others..."

Tak's next comment drew a sadder expression on Sta's face however. It was, unfortunately true.... The medic couldn't even think of anything to say. Instead, she'd offered a small headbutt and low hum against Tak's shoulder as they gazed at the smeets.

Taks eyes grew a lighter shade as the medic butted her arm and she could have swore she felt her heart skip just a little. No! That was definitely unacceptable! She was not allowed to feel this way. Guards are prohibited from having any romantic/sexual feelings or relations with their clients.  _ 'Like we haven't already broken every other rule.' _ She thought to herself as she shook her head and watched as some of the smeets would crawl up the window.  _ 'I suppose having these feeling would be fine as long as I don't act on them... Besides who's to say it's a romantic feeling? I'm over reacting.' _

A tiny smeetling reached for the window making Tak smile a bit again. She could feel the tiny vibrations and humming coming through the window. The tiny thing was trying to help her feel better... how cute and strange. 

And so they sat there just watching the cute babies for awhile before Sta had been called in for another patient and Tak was ordered to see if the technician was awake so she could follow up on her apology. Which she still really would rather not do...but there she was standing in front of the patient closed door. "What the hell do I even say?" She murmured to herself as she stared at the door and tried to think of something, but nothing would come up leaving her empty handed and spacing off.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

The raised voice caused Tak to jump a bit as she turned to find both superiors standing beside her with furious faces and tones. There were a couple things she could point out right away she knew they wouldn't be happy about. Her will to think she had a 'free day' to wear what she wanted, high heels, and no charge to be found. Not only that the gossips and whispers that had gone around the neighborhood had reached the ears of her dear superiors as well. So now they knew of every broken rule and were NOT happy.

"We were HOPING it was a different medic the neighbors were talking about, but no. It had to be you two didn't it? How incompetent can you be Tak?!" Anger and shame coloured the words as the taller of the two glared at her with crossed arms, "Now because of you, Sta got hurt AND we have to take care of THAT!"

The second of the two hadn't even given Tak time to process the words or gesture very well before pointing at her shoes, "And this. Do you think you look better in THOSE? No. You just make yourself more ugly. Everyone KNOWS your faking it, so just stop."

Every jab in their tone had her flinching as she nearly expected to be struck with every word. However she'd forgotten how smart they were to keep those hands to themselves when out in public just to avoid scandals or risking the medics family catching them on that. Tak still wasn't sure why Sta's family opinions mattered but it did. If they had been alone though things might have taken a different turn. Even if she wanted to say something she knew it was best not to or she could possibly make matters worse, so for now all she could do was watch them point out every single flaw. Starting with her shoes. "But Sta told me..." She mumbled softly under her breath as they insulted her look. Sta told her she looked better in them... and they were nice... and...

"Are you even TRYING anymore? Any other guard would have put that disgusting creature down and kept their charge safe! We KNOW we trained you better than that!" 

"I apologize. I should have tried harder." It was hard to maintain a steady voice, but she did. A bit shaky but it was still better than completely losing it. 

Rolling their eyes, the two seemed to be moving just a bit closer with each new pick.

The closer they stepped the harder it was to keep a straight stance. The hurtful words drilling into her head had her nearly cringing away in fear.  _ 'Idiot...'  _ She scolded herself mentally. _ 'Why didn't you just do what you were told?! Why does it even matter what Sta tells you?!! She's just a charge... she shouldn't matter. You're not allowed to be with her anyway.... why does it matter if you make her upset? What matters is what THEY will do to you...And how badly you make the family look.' _ As the insults came to an end she closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the worst. Every confrontation always ended in the worst insults that pointed out her failure as living being.

"And it's not just YOU you're making a fool of. Everyone in this family worked hard to prove their superiority over the fools that think they run the planet. And you? You're going and carrying garbage around like a comrade. Do you even THINK about how that reflects on US?"

"Get it together you sorry excuse for a smeet!" A nearby medic almost looked concerned that they might hurt her as they came out of a patient's room, "The point is, Tak. You're a failure that can't even do one. Simple. Thing. Right. And you better get those heels off and shape up RIGHT NOW or... well, there are worse things than a MILD control implant Tak."

And there it was. Those painful words that never seemed to fail. She bit her bottom lip to hold her tongue and fought tears back the tears trying to escape.

"We just want you to be useful sweetie," turning to a softer tone, the taller gently brushed their finger under her chin, "Please don't make things any worse~ Okay?"

The soft touch that came after the threat had her flinching a bit. That was a sign she was going to get it later, and god how the suspense was going to kill her all day. The more they pet her the harder she bit her lip and tried fighting back the tears they knew were coming. It was almost like they were doing it on purpose. And just as she had been about to fall under their threatening pets someone had given their own input.

"WOW! YOU ARE DUMB!" Zim's voice had cut through the tense moment as he shouted through the door. Tak's eyes widened in shock with a few tears as she whipped her head to look at the technician.

"I think the fire alarms had a higher IQ!" Smirking through the glass and earning a harsh glare, the technician cut them off before he could get yelled at too. "Unless you're here to bow down and worship Zim, I DON'T CARE!" 

Tak blinked at the technician and slightly chuckled behind her collar. Now that, was funny. And any other attempts to speak to either Zim or Tak were cut off by either maniacal laughter, or nonsensical shouting until ththe taller beings got frustrated and left, "Stupid commander pigs..." Zim's muttering came with a dark grin before his energy seemed to fade again, and his gaze wandered to the window.

Honestly, it was a little funny seeing him piss them off in such a childish manner and it made her chuckle some more under her breathe as they walked off. Finally she was able to breathe again. Of course the ache in her body and chest was still there, but... at least she didn't have to listen to anymore or feel that awful touch again. 

Looking up at the technician again she sighed.  _ 'Maybe he isn't... so bad?' _ After all he just helped her. Even if his intent was just to annoy them it was still nice. Now she really was willing to apologize for earlier. She hadn't realized how much they treated her like a synthetic as well... The very thing they hated. When she had processed the scene enough she took a deep breath and reached for the handle.  _ 'Am I really about to apologize and thank this... idiot?'  _

Zim's gaze had drifted slowly from the window to Tak as the door cracked open. He hadn't exactly expected her to come in, so when she did, he was also at a bit of a loss. "What?" Zim's eyes bore a hollowed, almost purple hue as they settled on the guard standing just inside the door, "They were being stupid. Even Zim can see you were acting under orders before."

Everyone in their right mind had to realize that. And from his understanding, most guards would be praised for personalization to fit their charge's preferences. Then again, most guards were also being groomed for spy classification and not command, but still! He didn't know much, but he did know that! As far as the technician was concerned, that had been uncalled for. Work function aside, there was no way of knowing who they were actually dealing with. Zim knew full well how it felt to be talked down to and underestimated and it was borderline enraging to see it directed at someone who SHOULD have more freedom to explore their function. If those two wanted to treat her like a synthetic, then they should have had her made as one. It's not like that was even hard!

And so, Zim was staring Tak down as if challenging her to argue with him on it. Letting out a small sigh, the technician closed his eyes for a moment before his actual question slipped out, "You are the guard from before, yes? Why did you not kill Zim?" Try though as he might to sound even, the small hitch of disappointment in his own voice had still wormed it's way in.

The question had her frowning a little annoyed. Why the hell did he ask that? Shouldn't he be grateful she didn't. Dammit he was starting to piss her off again. "The medic has scolded me for hurting and nearly killing the other synthetics who tried the same. You're not the first idiot to try it. TRUST ME." She walked over to the window to look outside and fold her arms behind her back. "It's annoying really. And confusing... She told me to be kinder? Ask questions first then act." The grip on her arms tightened just a little. "I don't understand... It's my job to protect her. That is what I was trained for. To kill and hurt anyone that's hostile towards her. So why would she ask me to do the opposite?" Now it really just sounded like she was talking to herself to be honest. When she realized she shook her head and turned her attention back to the restrained Irkin. 

The medic. Hunh. He had chosen the WORST mark he could have then. Typical. Still, he supposed he SHOULD be grateful. Didn't mean he was. Just recognized that he should. Maybe He would be later, if the medics here had anything to say about it.

"Why are you asking anyway? Are you disappointed I didn't kill you?" It was a little obvious in his tone and seeing all that's happened to him it was a little understandable too. If she was to shine light on a perspective where she didn't hate synthetics. 

Tak's own question sent an electric charge through Zim that made his stomach twist a bit. Good hearing and perception. He should have expect it, but it was still a little surprising, "It was the idea, but I can't even do something simple like that right, soooo....." Rolling his eyes at nothing, Zim suppressed a small shiver from the chill in the room, and tension of having been called out, "I'm here now." Tugging softly at the restraints, the technician seemed to test his back as he pushed against the recovery bay for a moment. A small wince came, but nothing like what it looked like he would have gotten before, "Anyway. What's with the hood? We're not on duty, so let me see your face!" 

The technician seemed a little demanding for a moment, but the words came with wide glistening eyes that filled with curiosity as he craned his neck. Perhaps it was just an awkwardly phrased request.

"Absolutely not!" Tak's voice cracked a bit as she snapped her reply and turned to look back out the window. "Why does seeing my face matter to you?" 

That was a good question.

_ Why? _

"And didn't you hear them? There is no such thing as 'off-duty', you technicians might have had days to take a break. For guards the work never ends!"

Rolling his eyes, Zim had half a mind to kick her for being so stubborn. Clearly those commanders were stupid and begging to be destroyed, so what did she care if it wasn't 'protocol'? Just unbutton the dang collar! 

"Not... for me at least." With her back still turned and her voice raised to the technician, it was still plain to see how depressing that had actually sounded. Not only had it been fear of the superiors becoming angry with her over exposing her face, but she could never bring herself to take it off. She didn't like exposing her face to anyone... Sta had been her only exception and she had no choice with her superiors.

Zim had been about to speak his mind on those superiors, when the tone of the guard's voice changed. The slip caused one of his antennae to twitch out to the side. That didn't sound quite like it was just an explanation. 

"Anyhow, I was told by the medic that... an apology? Is appropriate. I wasn't going to give it to you. But considering the fact that you rudely interrupted my superiors i'd say i'm just a tad bit grateful." The last part had been mumbled quickly with a bit of a sour tone. "But it's just a speck of gratitude! SO DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA SYN--- Technician." She corrected herself with a bit of stubbornness in her tone and a lighter shade in her eyes from embarrassment. Honestly why did she even have feelings? They just got in the way...and embarrassed her like this. Stupid. 

Then it switched again. This switch had his antennae pinning back down against his head. Oh great. She was one of THOSE. The technician was honestly surprised she hadn't insulted his size given that!

Tak still couldn't see how Sta expected her to be kind to everyone. It wasn't easy for someone who grew up her entire life being told to do otherwise. She cleared her throat and fixed her collar before finally approaching his bed side and looking over his uniform on the table. "...What is the real reason behind your suicidal attempt?" The arm badge caught her eye as she picked it up to examine. 

The guard hadn't even given him time to accept or reject the apology before spinning into questioning and analysis. Oh~ By the tallest, he was going to kick her if she touched him. A part of him settled out a glare that almost dared her to.

"A simple crash... wouldn't push anyone to go that far. Even with a broken PAK." She sighed softly and set the badge back down. From what she heard Zim had been just any other pilot using an escape pod during the Massive's explosion. To hear the simple device crashed meant it was just crappy piloting skills in the pod. "And seeing that you starved yourself and didn't even attempt to look clean... you didn't care enough about yourself to find help after the crash. Which would be the first thing you'd expect someone to do... Unless they had already been dying inside and hating themselves before." 

It wasn't hard for a miserable person to point out the rest of the miserable people in the crowds. Seeing she's went through almost a similar mental breakdown... She remembered the awful day they had finished the implant onto her. She fought, screamed, kicked, and cried. Yet nothing stopped them from doing it and so she decided to make a bold move and run off before they could even finish. She ran away to try to escape what they had done, but it had done nothing. She ended up living in shadows of the all organic neighborhood for a while, her body constantly fighting the implant in her head. Trying to ignore any orders to come back home, her true emotions, dreams anything about herself slowly being erased and taken away from her.

Zim would have kicked her if her comment about the crash hadn't set off a completely different part of his brain that is.

"YOU CALL THE MASSIVE EXPLODING SIMPLE?!?" Zim's verbal snap had come with arms pulling against the restraints, "Do you have ANY IDEA how many fail safes had to be removed?! Even if one reactor went, the other SEVEN would compensate! Nothing about that was simple! It was meticulous and planned and VERY INTENTIONAL! Stupid organi--!" Catching his own tongue, Zim growled out a small hiss as he tried to steady himself. Now was not the time, place, or person to go off on a rant like THAT at, "It was not simple, the tallest are dead, the armada is crippled, the new leadership is shakey, AND my Pak got crushed! Who exactly is going to help a tiny, useless, broken technician when it's just easier to call in another casualty?"

That last bit had come with a small glare that slipped to sadness after a short moment. That was a reality this guard had to understand. It cost a lot less in resources to simply terminate synthetics and grow a new one. Information could be gathered from the remains of the Pak quietly as long as there was no publicity. There was next to nothing between a synthetic survivor and euthanization if they were damaged enough. Not that that had really been all that had been on his mind, but it was at least workable. 

"I'm not an idiot. I know the massive exploded, but I wasn't speaking about that." She frowned behind the coat annoyed. "I was talking about your horrible piloting skills..." She murmured as she rolled her eyes. 

If Zim hadn't been grateful for the misunderstanding of his rant, he might have screamed. He was not the best pilot, true, but he'd NEVER MANAGED TO CRASH AN ESCAPE POD!!!!! Then again, he'd never tried to crash an escape pod, but still! For now he would leave it be. It was probably better this way, any way.

"It's kind of funny though. Thinking back on it..." Chuckling a bit at her memory. "I actually did do the same idiotic thing. And went for the medic~" She shook her head. "She is practically a celebrity in this neighborhood... killing or harming her would have been death. I expected her to at least fight back... something... but nothing. I expected the family to report me which they had, but then... the me-- Sta. She requested that I be her guard and... here I am now too." She shrugged. Did she go off track a little? Eh maybe... but who cares it's not like she knew this stranger. And she probably wouldn't see him ever again after today anyway. And it was only a bonus he couldn't see her face.

Hearing this guard's own quiet sadness come out further had caused Zim's antennae to curl forward just a bit though. She had a sense for the reality behind the logical farce it would seem. That clearly came from experience. And hearing her say as much, had Zim letting out a humorless chuckle, "Sounds like we're the same kind of unlucky~" 

This medic really did sound abnormal. Or maybe it was because he just didn't have much exposure to medics. Either way, Zim never thought he'd have something in common with an organic guard.

"I'm Zim," trying again to get a bit of information, the technician brought his gaze from the ceiling back to the guard in front of him, "Can I at least know your name, or is that a secret too?"

She took a moment to respond. Did she really want to give him her name? Usually she liked to keep everything about her hidden. Her face, body, name and life... 

_ Really was she thinking about keeping that from him too?! _

Whatever. For some reason she felt a little different around this... Zim. It was unpleasant but pleasant at the same time. Of course she wasn't going to share everything, but she would at least let herself be a tiny bit visible. After all Sta had started training her to... come out of her shell? "...Tak." She mumbled softly.

"Thank you, Tak," managing to pull a bit of a grin, Zim let out another small breath, ".....Zim doesn't know what to do now." It's not like he could go anywhere, or do much of anything, and she seemed...closed off. 

_ So....? _

"Would you... like to see the... smeets?" A small shrug came with the awkward offer. Tak wasn't quite sure why she hadn't just left after that... Was it because she kind of liked Zim? Cause she didn't know what to do without Sta? Or maybe its because she knew how it felt to be alone and lost after something like that... and for her, watching the smeets roll around on their comfy blankets or try crawling up the walls made things just a little lighter. 

"Smeetlings make things better... sometimes." She looked away a bit shyly with an awkward gaze. "Unless you're going to attempt something stupid again, in which case you can stay here in those restraints til you've learned how to behave and be civil. I heard you fighting with the medics earlier..." Of course she had to add a bit of stubbornness just so she wouldn't lose that tough scary aura. 

The mention of smeets actually made Zim's eyes brighten a bit from their near purple hue. He'd sort of had a passive curiosity about how organic smeets were raised, and no one could deny they were cute. Still, the technician hesitated. This, Tak seemed a bit soft under it all, and her little addition brought on a half grin. "Zim will behave," he honestly didn't want to stay restrained for any longer than he had to. And who was going to question the abilities of a guard anyway? Not the medics, of that he was sure, "I don't want to fight anymore...."

That last bit seemed a little more empty as he leaned back in place. And yet, the technician felt the restraints fall away from their tight grip. Zim's movements were noticeably slower as he rubbed his wrists and peeled away from the recovery bay. He almost looked shaky for a moment as he regained his footing and flashed a halfhearted, cocky grin. Weak or not, he was going to try to hold onto at least a little bit of his pride in front of the guard. That's what the technician told himself anyway.

\-------

The trip down the hall had been measured and careful, and Zim even dared flash a smirk at the medic that had restrained him. As the smeet room came into view however, Zim's eyes slowly widened as they took on a more solid red hue, "Look at that!" Despite being a bit unsteady, the technician had rushed the last few steps to nearly press against the window, "That looks fun~ Is this how all organics start life?"

Tak had almost regretted bringing him as she watched him run and shout at the smeets. For a split second she thought he was going to hurt them, but instead he had fallen to his knees to greet the little ones climbing the glass. The cooing and giggles had her sighing in relief.

He sounded almost envious for a moment as he watched the squirming smeets and even mimicked a few squeaks back at them. They were so cute and looked so comfortable~ The combination of his own emotional instability and the sight threatened to pull a few tears, but Zim had managed to hold them in front of his new acquaintance.

If he had decided to be a jerk that would have not ended well but he didn't. So she smiled soft behind her collar and slowly came to stand by him. "Yes. But sadly it doesn't... stay this way when they leave. The unlucky ones at least..." 

"Fascinating," studying the room for a moment, Zim wondered how likely it was that he could sneak in there. Not very given the general security, but it wouldn't hurt to think about it. 

She watched a few of them crawl up to her like always sending off their tiny vibrations and hums through wall again. She looked at the technician and watched as he leaned into the vibrating glass. "Can you feel it?"

Nodding in response to Tak's question, Zim let his own eyes drift shut for a moment as his antennae curled forward, "It's like a tiny hatchery~" The technician did have to admit it was a bit comforting in several ways. Something in his DNA urged his body to try to calm, while the similarity to the place he mentioned made him feel a little sleepy and somehow safer, "Why do they do that?"

"I'm not sure... But I noticed they do it when someone is feeling some sort of pain. Whether it'd be physical or mental. Almost like... they sense it?" Her hand came up to gently press against the glass as she explained. "I assume they do it to help someone feel safe, relaxed or comfortable. It's one of the reasons I enjoy coming to visit." Observing the little smeets playing in the background had her chuckling as always. "They're brilliant for that age and for organics. I know I insult synthetics a lot, but... I know they're smarter and a bit better than organics in certain situations. Except for you apparently~" she teased the smaller Irkin and snickered when he turned to glare at her. "You couldn't even land an escape pod properly..."

"Yes, yes. Zim is tiny and dumb and can't fly straight," rolling his eyes a bit, the synthetic brought his gaze back to a pair of smeets trying to fight. The sight couldn't help but make him chuckle. With form like that, it was no wonder the room was filled with soft things. "It is interesting though," Sitting down to be as close to level with the smeets as possible, Zim let out a soft chittering of his own, "I don't know any adults that would see it in you right away. Maybe organics aren't just all full of themselves~" 

Casting a small tease her way too, Zim gave off another small coo as he tapped softly on the glass. The one in front of him seemed to take it as a challenge and promptly headbutted the surface. The technician didn't know whether to be afraid or amused as something between a laugh and a yip came with his jump.

Sta had just managed to escape checking on an ICU patient when she ducked around the corner. It's not that she didn't want to, it's just that she REALLY didn't want to. The patient had been in and out of stable condition and she did NOT want to have to be the one to pry their PAK's memory chip out. It wasn't the gore so much that bothered her, but that paperwork. She would much rather report directly to her superiors or record a video, but no. It was always a typed report. BORING!

"Tak~!" Spotting her guard, Sta grinned as she approached. She had a feeling she might be here. But, oh~? The sight of the technician crouched down like that only made her giggle a bit. He was awake and not trying to escape. That was good. Hopefully a positive indicator going forward!

"I knew you'd make a new friend! I didn't know it would be him, but still~!" Rushing up beside them, the medic was not so slyly looking at the wound where the metal had been not too long ago before continuing with a suggestive expression and curl of the antennae, "And you're looking at smeets too~ Should I be expecting an announcement soon~?"

Silently examining him, that Zim could ignore. And did ignore. He caught sight of a medic in the corner of his eye, but hadn't given them much mind until they spoke. And that last comment had him jerking away a little less that carefully, "WHY?!? Who even-- WHAT?!?"

Tak slightly jumped at the sudden call and turned to see Sta running up to them. "Sta! You can't go around saying things like that!!" She almost shouted as her purple eyes became a lighter shade and began to mix with a slight red from embarrassment. "AN--" She stopped herself from yelling at the medic. If anyone caught the guard yelling at her charge they might tattle on her like they already had about her other flaws. She cleared her throat annoyed and slightly glared at Sta. "No. First of all my superiors have prohibited me from any romantic relationships. And second of all I barely met this... little bug. How dare you even assume I would mate with something like that..." She pointed at him as he began to retreat.

"I don't know~" leaning up on the tips of her wedges, Sta gave Tak a soft poke, "Maybe cause you'd always feel like the tallest~?"

Zim's initial shock had given way to a more even expression when he saw who it was solidly. He didn't even know what to do at this point. It was THAT medic, and she was talking about smeets, and Tak was looking upset, and if TV static could have turned on in his eyes, it would have as Zim's mind seemed to retreat. Slightly more colored eyes dulled out again as he curled away from the new addition to the group. Nope. Nope. Going back to the room now....

"And just where do you think you're going? You need to wait until one of us has escorted you back to the room!" Tak snarled as she followed Zim back to the room and Sta came trailing behind with happy teasing chirps _. '...Not in a million years. Bleh.' _

Sta's teases only seemed to increase as she tailed after them. Was the patient actually running away, or....? 

Zim hadn't even really heard Tak's question as he pointed and kept going. If he was going to get grabbed, then so be it. And he'd just managed to wedge himself between the bay and the wall when the next question hit.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

The medic had been momentarily caught up in their smeet exchange, that she hadn't fully processed Zim's behavior. Watching him skitter behind the recovery bay made it very clear though. He was trying to hide. That definitely wasn't good. Maybe she scared him when she choked him earlier?

"Hey, it's alright," softening her tone and quieting her voice significantly, Sta let herself drop to the floor as he held out a hand. Sitting down, she was smaller, and seemed vulnerable, so she was hoping it might help the situation, "Sta won't hurt you. Why don't you tell me what you were trying to do earlier?"

All Zim could think to do was hiss as he swiped at her hand like it was dangerous. No doubt that would have put Tak on edge, but his fight or flight instinct didn't much care about that. The medic tried a few more tactics only to have Zim crushing himself even further behind the only REAL furniture in the room. If there was a vent or cabinet to get in, he probably would have. There was SO much nope associated with this particular medic, and he was NOT dealing with it!

"Hey! Don't hurt yourself more...." getting back up, Sta hadn't really tried to hide her confusion as she moved away from the technician, "You seemed so different a minute ago...." Slipping back out of the room, Sta made a small note on his chart that he could be loose in the room for now. Tak clearly unrestrained him, and she was willing to trust that judgement for now. 

"I'll have someone else check on him later," giving Tak a small smile, Sta seemed to put a bit of effort into it. Honestly, her face was threatening to curl into an expression of focus and confusion. She needed more information on the patient to advise his care, but skittish and aggressive seemed to be all she really had to go on. Not unexpected of a possible mental patient, but not very helpful either. Maybe he really was just scared of her. She hoped that was the case.... "Did you find out anything useful Tak?" Turning her eyes upward, Sta hummed the question gently as they moved away from the room, "He seemed to like you more."

She glanced back at the room for a moment as she thought about how to answer that question. Somehow the way he was feeling seemed a little too personal to just rat out to a stranger, even though he had done that with her... but still. If Tak had done that with someone she wouldn't want them to go around telling everyone how she felt.

Maybe she should tell Sta though, this could be dangerous. If he was still stuck in that mindset he could possibly try killing himself again and even though it didn't seem like it Tak would feel some sort of guilt for not saying something to save him. She'd rather be insulted then take someones chance to live a better life away..."Well... I thought he crashed in an escape pod, but seeing how he reacted to how I phrased it earlier. I think he was on the massive when it exploded." 

The first bit of information had Sta blinking in the general direction of the room. That actually filled in why his Pak had been crushed, "He must have been in the reactor core, and tried to slide under a blast door...." The shiver that the medic gave, matched her tone of near disbelief as she considered it. But that didn't explain how he survived being so close to the explosion. She would have at least expected burns or broken bones from the fall into the atmosphere. Logistics aside, it did explain several things about his behavior. No doubt he was expecting consequences of some kind, and that would feed into his fear response. And maybe grabbing for her PAK was some warped attempt at saving himself? Like, an attempt to fix his broken one?

"I wouldn't have guessed anything short of an Observer could have been on board and lived.....no wonder he's traumatized," There it was again, Sta's seemingly natural compassion as her gaze saddened a bit. The hospital had seen exactly one invader that had been on board. They were rambling about....body parts burning in the halls. Another shiver passed through her as she decided to reference that case file for further treatment.

Just as Sta was about to leave Tak had stopped her. "And..." She sighed. "I... I didn't want to add this, just because I personally have been through that moment myself. But..." She took a deep breathe. "Remember how we met?" She chuckled sadly as she looked at the medic.

Sta had just been moving to leave and do so, when the second piece of information stopped her in her tracks, "Are you sure?" Sta's saddened tone had suddenly given way to a much more serious one, "If you're not, I never heard you say that."

She remembered full well how they met. She also remembered how difficult it had been to keep Tak's emotions even after. The two times she'd almost failed, and the fact that she had to sedate her. And adding in the assumption that this technician was on the massive when it blew, he could end up being even more erratic. If she was going to advise preparation for such an event, she felt she'd have to be certain.

"I'm...sorry for my tone," Sta had quickly become aware of how that could have come off, and offered a softened look to her guard, "That's just a really specific state of mind, and professionally the observation period becomes quite different if it's true."

Sure enough Tak did almost feel a little offended at Stas questioning, but figured it made sense given that she is the professional here and knew that if she had been giving him the wrong sort of treatment things could have gotten worse. "From what I heard. Yes, I would say so..." She replied. And shrugged off the apology for her tone before explaining exactly what he told her in detail to give Sta an understanding of her own on the situation and maybe from there she could see what was the best for him. 

As Tak explained, she could only feel her heart ache at her own memories combining with what he had seen in the massive and must have felt being apart of that explosion. 

Sta had listened intently and made a few notes on occasion. Tak really had managed to get some very important pieces, and she was more than willing to apply them immediately. Constant monitoring of the rooms cameras, preparation of a sedative, and increased security on the floor being among the immediate things she put in while they were talking. Regardless of how he looked and was acting right now, everyone knew that not just anyone got to work on the massive. More security would have to be mandatory given his instability.

The guard looked to the floor sadly and let out a small sigh. "I may not have been through the EXACT same thing... but I do remember what it felt like being a rat with terrible emotions... And it's worse if someone points it out or reminds you of it. Almost makes you feel embarrassed and worthless again for ever being so... vulnerable and weak." Her antennas slowly pinned themselves back with the heartbroken expression.

Seeing Tak's antennae and the slight change in her demeanor had Sta slipping out of work mode however. Tak was her guard, her patient, her friend. And seeing her outwardly expressing that hurt either meant it was getting really bad, or that she was trusting her more. Maybe both. Either way, the medic gently reached out to pull the guard's forehead down to press against hers, and mimic the same deep vibrations the smeets kept giving her, "You are not worthless, and Sta cares for you very much Tak."

Feeling the vibrations and hearing her voice had Tak slowly unwinding from those terrible feelings again. And knowing that Sta cared made her heart skip again. 

_ Why? _

She didn't know... well she kind of knew why, but she didn't want to accept the reality of it. Part of the reason why she kept such a blank and robotic emotion around Sta was to protect herself and the medic from the truth. Sighing at the thought she gently pushed away the medic. "Anyway, I hoped that information helped and you can find a suitable treatment. Perhaps now you can think of a better way to approach him as well." She was grateful for having Sta, someone who cared for her and showed her a little compassion. But she also felt a little sad.. "If you don't mind though... could I ask what treatments you plan for the technician. And please don't take it the wrong way." She shook her head a little annoyed at the implied crush idea from earlier. "It makes me wonder now if that is the real reason behind you wanting me to be... Kind."

"You are kind Tak. You've just....forgotten a little," Giving another soft expression, Sta shifted her tablet in front of her before screwing her face up a bit in thought, "I plan to find someone that doesn't make him panic, and work with them to get him eating again first." That was the main concern at the moment. Physically he was relatively safe, so the main issue would be if he continued to get weaker. The technician could very well starve himself to death if he was determined enough, "Once he's strong enough, we'll get him a new PAK and begin mental therapies to readjust his behavior. Of course, if he gets too out of hand, we might have to sedate and restrain him again. And if he actually HURTS someone he'll have to be re-encoded...."

That last bit trailed off a bit as Sta squinted at the chart. She hated the idea, and would do everything in her power to prevent that. She had seen first hand the suffering erasing even a piece of a person could do. Arguably, erasing a whole person was more humane, but she still didn't like it. 

"Anyway. I plan to work with him as much as the law allows, and aim for rehabilitation. Not modification, " The medic tapped her stylus softly before hanging the tablet back on the wall, "He will be allowed visitors once he's proven not to be a danger to himself or others, so you can visit him again if you want~" That last bit had a bit of suggestive flare thrown in again, just to tease her. It had gotten such a reaction before, Sta just couldn't help it~

**_(Week 1 of hospitalization)_ **

Zim was proving to be more than a bit of a handful. Some days he was almost absent of mind, and others he was mounting escape attempts. Sometimes he would try to attack medic, others he'd want to play a game with them. The technician was swinging wildly between manic depression, and smeet like ignorance it seemed.

He still didn't like when Sta came around, and it was almost guaranteed to cause him to shut down, even if he seemed to be making progress. Other medics didn't have the same effect, but he wasn't fully cooperative with them either.

It was about all they could do to get food into him. One of her colleagues suggested restraining him and putting in a feeding tube, but she had refused. It was POSSIBLE to get him to eat. Just....difficult. So far they'd had most success with that on 'smeet' days.

Aside from Zim's stubbornness, many of the other medics didn't want to work with him when they found out he was synthetic.

_ "It's cheaper to make a new one." _

_ "Just call him defective and let the suits sort it out!" _

_ "All we need is the PAK chip, so what's this fuss about? I say take it out and recycle the body." _

These comments and so many more were like grating noise to her antennae, and she was losing ground on arguing against it. An ORGANIC in his position would be rehabilitated at any cost! An ORGANIC that survived the massive would be promoted! If he would just EAT they could install his new PAK and the argument would be over!

In a moment of defeat Sta had let her concerns slip to Tak. This technician was a person. An Irkin citizen that deserved to be treated like one! This was about more than just information retrieval at this point for her. It was personal.

"Stubborn little bug isn't he?" Tak chuckled at the story. "Do you know of any one he will cooperate with? Maybe they can help." 

Nodding her head at Tak's observation, Sta let out another frustrated sigh as she shook her head 'no' to the question that followed. He didn't have any family, or friends for that matter. No one to claim or visit him, no links in the computer system, and anyone that was linked to his ID patch was either deceased or.....unresponsive. Usually there was at least someone.....

The next idea lit up her face like a light bulb as she turned to look at her guard though. And the look of Sta's smiling face had Tak quite confused. Why was she looking at her?! "What?" 

Sta giggled a bit at the ideas. Tak had gotten him to be reasonable. She didn't know how, but she did. He talked to her, and didn't bolt like a scared animal when given the chance, so it was worth a shot!

Thinking on it a little more Tak had gone from confused to trying to nope out of the situation. Never! This wasn't her job or her problem. She didn't even know the little freak! They barely met this week and spoke once. Yes it was somewhat nice and a little odd but who cares?! He probably didn't even remember her. She was not going to be thrown in the ring to take care of some stupid bug with a brain of newborn smeet. And no matter what the medic did or say would not get her to go through with it what so ever! 

**_...._ **

"We baited him out with these when he kept hiding behind his recovery bay!" Chuckling a bit at the memory, Sta had done little more to explain before shoving Tak into the room with Zims preferred snacks. She knew if she explained, the guard might try to bolt too! She was already proving resistant to the idea after all.

How did she get Tak to go in there in the end? By ordering her of course... it was the only time she had taken advantage of that weakness. Stumbling through the door had the medic and Zim stopping to turn their gaze at Tak. She blinked a few times before looking down at the snacks and glancing back up at the technician being held down by the medic shoving a spoon in his mouth. Zim was messy just like a smeet and had been causing this medic A LOT of trouble by the looks of their almost shredded uniform and scratches. 

Zim had been just about to bite something very much not spoon related when Tak had come in, and the hatred he had for the attempts at force feeding were put on hold in that moment. The technician honestly never thought he'd see her again, "TAK! STILL WITH THE HOOD?!?"

She sighed ignoring the comment and shaking her head. "Wow... You look a lot like a wild animal right now you know that?" She sighed as she came close to them and set the snacks down far from where the little bug could reach them.

The other medic had been silently grateful that someone was taking over for him as he escaped leaving them alone in the room. He was fairly certain the technician has survived out of sheer spite at this point! Honestly! They'd seen patients die while being in much 'better' shape physically and mentally, but that tiny thing just refused to give anyone a break! Next time Sta asked for help with a patient, he was investigating first!

"Sta asked me to come visit..." Her tone was bland with hint of annoyance. She didn't think she'd have to be dealing with this tiny idiot again. "I told her you probably wouldn't remember me, but apparently I was wrong. And the next time you comment on my appearance again I won't be afraid to backhand you. Annoying little slug." 

What did she say to ZIM?! 

"Why are you being stubborn?" She asked almost as if she was demanding an answer. 

He was just about ready to kick her too when her next question had made him freeze. He'd never heard her use that tone before. 

Tak only tapped her foot and waited for an answer as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was a bit upset at this jerk. Sta had gone through so many lengths to keep him from being recycled or thrown away and he was being a little ungrateful. The medic was so stressed out she couldn't get him to cooperate with anyone! He wasn't even trying. "Sta had gone through so much to keep you from being thrown away! You should be grateful! Instead of acting like a stubborn little shit!...even on your 'smeet' days you sound annoying. If you don't start showing some sort of gratitude and respect i'm going to backhand you so hard you'll have to stay here even longer!"

Sta cringed at the way Zim started curling into the bay as he silently hissed at Tak. Maybe she shouldn't have shoved her in there. She was concerned he'd get under something again. 

"Start eating or i'll shove the food down your throat myself!" She glared angrily almost as if she was a concerned mother scolding her smeet.

Zim.....hadn't actually known how to answer that fully. Her tone told him that any answer he might have would not be accepted and the command that followed had drawn a glare before being quickly replaced by a shot of fear.

"Now here." She grabbed the bag of cheese balls and shoved on in his mouth. "Eat. Now." It took him a second to actually respond, but he had. Mainly because he was a little afraid of what she'd do if he didn't eat it. "And apologize for being a stubborn smeet!" 

Zims first glance out the window was a glare and small grunting as he stayed hidden in the bay and nommed on the cheese ball in his mouth.Now he was just chewing as an excuse to not apologize. However Tak had caught on and cut him off.

"Apologize." Tak repeated with a soft snarl.

Truthfully, there was something about her presence right now that made him want to obey. He didn't like it, but it was there, "....Zim....is sorry...."

The words had been reluctant and awkward as he reached for another cheese ball. Actually tasting the food this time had unraveled Zim from stubborn and pouty to a shaking, whimpering little thing. He downed the next snack and immediately started looking for more as his emotions suddenly swung the opposite direction, causing the technician to panic a little as his fussy search for another snack came to the forefront of his mind.

Despite how awkward and smeet like the sudden change seemed, Sta couldn't help but be relieved. His body wanted the food, but he had been too busy fighting them to let instinct kick in. Tak seemed to break that barrier for the moment.

_ 'Give him the maple roll!' _ mouthing the words, Sta looked more than a little pleased as she encouraged Tak to give him more. Mental regression they could deal with, and right now Tak held the snack pile.

She reached for the roll sitting in the pile of snacks and handed it to the whimpering patient. She jumped a bit as he snatched the role and sighed. "I'm gonna assume you weren't just stubborn about eating. Was it because maybe what they're feeding you is something... you don't like?" She asked as she watched him devour the snack. The sight of his stuffed mouth made her more than a little grateful for her high collar, she had been able to hide the giggling smile forming on her face. She almost couldn't hold back the laughter as she saw him eye the snacks beside her and got an idea. "Hm. Ok well now that you actually are eating... lets make a deal shall we?" She held a bag of snacks right above his head where he couldn't reach but oh how he tried, hopping with a focused gaze and his little tongue sticking out. 

' _ Snacks..Zim... needs...more..'.  _

"I will continue to bring you these snacks on weekly visits as long as you cooperate with the medics."

The technician's face had Sta giggling a bit as well. She wasn't about to tell Tak that they'd already tried this with no success. And hearing the amusement in her guards voice was well worth the held tongue~ It was adorable hearing her bargain with the tiny thing!

Whether or not he was able to reach, Zim still tried! It didn't work, but he tried. Gave a bounce and everything! The deal that had reached him, had his antennae curling back down as his efforts for the snack ceased. "Define cooperate," He almost looked suspicious in that moment. The look he'd gotten in return had been as good a definition as any though, "Zim....will try." He couldn't promise anything but that. And it wasn't just the promise of snacks that had him agreeing. If he was honest, it felt....good that someone cared enough to come see him. Even if it was just to make him eat something for their friend. It was a little weird, but heartwarming too.

**_(Week Two)_ **

Zim was still responding negatively to Sta's presence overall, so she'd been electing to hang back from direct treatment. The technician, while still unpredictable, was at least putting in effort like he said. He had bad days, and more than a few borderline psychotic snaps as his energy level came up, but they were prepared for that.

Through observation, Sta was able to determine that he was in fact allergic to something in the first nutritional supplement they had been using. The second was received a bit better. Not by much, but progress was progress. On top of that, he actually started asking when Tak was coming. Psychologically he seemed to be benefiting from knowing she would visit again.

**(Week Three)**

His energy level is up significantly. So is the level of mischief he causes. One of the staff caught him taking the computer and recovery bay apart to make something....well, they didn't know what he was trying to make exactly, but there were parts everywhere.

He is eating consistently, but seems to have a personal grudge against the usual medic that was trying to feed him before. Not that Sta blames him, but it's getting a bit hazardous for them at this point.

His charts and testing seems to conclude that he can physically handle the reintroduction of his new PAK.

The medic personally had her doubts about his ability to cope mentally with being reconnected to the collective, but it was Tak's usual day to visit, so maybe things would go a bit better than expected?

**(Day 24)**

It, did not go better than expected. Reconnecting him to his PAK was fine. No complications on the physical side. The technician did however manage to blast a pretty serious hole through the window and crawl out onto the outside of the building while screaming nonsense. Luckily Tak had arrived on time to catch him trying to make his great escape and ended up dragging him back in while he just pouted the whole way. 

**(Week 4)**

The technician's recovery progressed quite rapidly after....the incident....

He did suffer a few more mental breaks and threatened to completely regress to his original state at one point, but it seemed to pass as he got used to being part of the collective again. At last, the technician was cleared for release. There would be independent rehabilitation closer to his assigned residence before he was cleared to return to active duty, but at his present rate of recovery it would last at maximum another week.

"Are you going to see him off tomorrow?" Going over her logs with Tak, Sta breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the release forms. This whole situation had definitely tested her emotional conditioning in ways she never expected, but it was still worth it in her mind.

Tak hadn't even been paying attention as she stared at nothing in particular. Her mind was elsewhere. Thinking of how nice it these past weeks have been. Having a friend that wasn't Sta was kind of... nice. But when her superiors found out. 

**[The Previous Day]**

The sound of hand meeting skin cracked through the dwelling like thunder as the smaller creature stumbled under the force, "There are a lot of things we tolerate out of you, Tak."

That was never good start. Still, the taller being stepped quite deliberately to pin her by her own coat as she fell, "Do you even understand what you're training for? Do you? Command means getting results. Results in your case being...." Quirking and eye and rolling their wrist, the superior seemed as if they were waiting for an answer before clenching their claws together in a fist, "AN ALLIANCE TAK!"

The answer given had come with the foot moving from her coat to her chest as they stooped down to look over her, "You do your SIMPLE job. Protect her, make nice, BE USEFUL, and her family, LIKES us. Okay?!? You get into command easy, make the right friends, and everyone is HAPPY, yeah?"

"This....synthetic....is getting in the way," kneeling down to softly pet Tak's antennae, the other seemed to almost be trying to be at odds with the first before giving the sensitive thing a sharp tug, "SO YOU KILL HIM! How can we make it more clear?!? How can you even expect to rule a PLANET, if you can't. Even. Rule your own. Emotions?! Hunh?!"

Finally releasing her head, they let out a deep sigh as they stood back up to glare at her. The other, seemed to almost be smirking as they dug their foot into her chest just a bit.

"Let us be PAINFULLY CLEAR, " The emphasized words had indeed come with further pain as their bodyweight leaned ever further onto Tak's ribcage, "It's too late to fix, so you will have nothing. More. To do with it! If this, Zim, approaches you again, you kill him. If Sta orders you to see him, you kill him. If you DON'T kill him, YOU DON'T SEE HIM! Get it?"

How could she not at this point? Her chest ached for several reasons, her head screamed, and the new mark across her face would likely not fade for a while. Seemingly satisfied, the superiors finally pulled back, and rolled their eyes at her, "Now go clean yourself up. We have guests tonight, and you have a job to get to."

**[End]**

Luckily she had been able to hide those scars under her coat and behind her collar. So Sta hadn't been able to catch them yet. Eventually she would but not now. 

She hadn't even noticed what Sta had asked her. She was lost in her own world right now.  _ 'This... this is exactly why I despise affection and emotions. They're nothing but trouble and make you weak!...It... hurts... so why--' _ She closed her eyes as if she was holding back tears and held her chest. She had finally met someone other than Sta who she could somewhat call her friend... and now she was going to lose them. And it hurt. 

"Um... Tak are you alright?" Sta poked her frozen guard. "I was asking if you were you going to see him off tomorrow."

The poke had Tak returning to reality with a hard snap as she frowned. "Yes. I'm fine." Sighing heavily she tapped her claws on the table. "And if tomorrow is his last day I don't see why I would need to come by. You no longer need my assistance in that area so I suppose he's fine without me." She replied in a blank tone making Sta frown a little.

Why was Tak suddenly being so cold? She wasn't just here to help and she knew that damn well! She looked like she was having fun scolding the small bean when he did something bad or when they would visit the smeets together. 

"What? But why--"

"I SAID THERE'S NO NEED!" The cracked cry had pierced the air sharply making a few people in the lunch room turn and stare. Then the whispering began again. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "I apologize... I should not have raised my voice." Shaking her head a bit she tried keep her face toward the table and away from Sta. Even with her eyes closed she could feel that sad gaze resting on her and it hurt just as bad as not being able to see Zim. However she had to be strong. So she took a deep breath and pushed back the tears as much as she could before meeting the medics gaze. "I will not be visiting tomorrow. My superiors have requested my presence."

Sighing a bit, Sta actually found herself considering murder in that moment. Not of Tak, but of the people responsible for turning her so suddenly to ice. It wouldn't be the first time she felt that sort of bloodlust, but it was something she actively tried to suppress.

Tak knew Sta was smart enough to figure it out and that had the sad gaze turning into a frustrated sigh. "Please... don't tell him." Her voice had come out soft as she watched the medic click her claws on the table annoyed. "I want to see him. Believe me I do..." She shrugged. "But I just can't." She wouldn't even dare to tell her the truth either.About as far as Tak knew Sta assumed was that the superiors had ordered her not to.If she knew what else they told her to do she would have been furious. And that was just something she didn't want... 

"Fine. I will tell him you are off planet," Sta could already taste the bitterness of that lie. She knew full well, the technician would be upset, but at least it wouldn't be the sort of upset Tak was fearing.

After their meeting in the lunch room Sta dreaded having to go back to the Zims room with this lie. If only those jerks hadn't turned the guard...

Zim had initially perked up when the door slid open. He'd been expecting Tak, but got the medic instead. Instinctively his antennae curled down again and his voice was almost immediately stopped by the discharge papers. "Is Tak down below?" Zim's voice almost sounded hopeful for a second. But no. Apparently SHE was here to tell him that his friend was on a training mission off planet and hurry him along. The technician seemed genuinely disappointed as he filled out the fields and handed the tablet back.

Nevertheless, he had been ushered out and away. His temporary residence was waiting, albeit half a world away, and what did he expect anyway? To make a lasting friend at a random hospital? That guard was probably just following orders. Spy training and all. Command training....WHATEVER THE HECK SHE WAS TRAINING!

Zim didn't care! He was fine now, and the chances of them meeting again were nearly zero, so he should just get on with his life! He couldn't forget what he was doing after all. Did he fail horribly, yes. BUT there was still plenty of data from before, and wreckage to go through. He'd get caught up on current events, finish this at home therapy, and make a new plan!

Tak watched as the technician quickly made his way out of the hospital and move on with his life. "...Avoid explosions next time you stupid little bug." She shook her head softly as one antenna came up almost as if it was reaching out to Zim while the other stayed down sadly resting against her head. "Bye Zim." She murmured under her breath as she watched him disappear out of her sight. 

_ And that was the last time she ever saw him...  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak and Zim being friends is literally the cutest! Tak being kind to Zim or anyone is so weird but nice.  
> The feeding scene had me in tears when we were writing it though. I just wanted to hug him and feed him all the foods! (┳Д┳)
> 
> Me: *shoves maple rolls in Zims mouth* eat please I will never let you starve again T-T  
> Zim: *blinks confused but eats the roll and chirps happily* ??? <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Anyways don't forget to leave ya comments! We love reading them and it inspires us to keep at it! :3
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! See ya in the next! （ ´∀｀)/


	24. Memory Archives Prt. 2

**_\--4 years later--_ **

"STA! GIVE IT BACK!" Tak yelled as she reached over her friends shoulder for the item. "Come on! You know the 'superiors' will kill me if they find out I lost it!!"

After her two years of training with her family as a guard they had finally decided she was ready for the invader academy and figured if Sta was entering they might as well throw her in as well. At least they would get her off their hands and wouldn't have to deal with the disobedient little smeet anymore. Not as much at least. And they knew damn sure the trainers in the academy would definitely not let any rules be broken or she would absolutely get punished for such. And boy was that right, but it was worth it. It seems like being around the superiors a lot less let her come out of her shell and now that she was no longer a guard she had most of her freedom back. In which Sta had taken advantage of to go a little crazy around her and drag her into the craziest ideas. There were days where she would be the old Tak, but it was rare. The only times she ever really did fall back into robotic emotions and odd behavior were the days the implant had been malfunctioning.

"THEN PERISH~!" Laughing a bit maniacally, Sta continued to hold the receiver just out of reach. As much as she liked feeling tiny around Tak, it was also quite amusing to see her jump and hop like that! 

The academy was proving good for both of them it seemed. Tak was able to be more herself, and the instructors seemed more than willing to enhance multiple skill sets within the invader track. Sta herself was learning how to entertain and use her.....less proper desires and instincts. The results being more than a little intense, but that's why they were training~

"St--" The two messing around had been interrupted by a small slip. Even without the heels, Tak had misjudged the type of jump she'd just made and crashed in to another recruit.

"Uh oh.....SCATTER!" Sta's next words had been followed by a hasty retreat as she hauled Tak into the crowd with her. An all too familiar voice could be heard shouting in the distance as they escaped.

"Ahh! STA! UNHAND ME!! IMMEDIATELY!! STA!" Tak shouted angrily as she flailed and tried to escape the invaders grip. Not only was she annoyed being dragged away like this, but she also wanted to go back and see who she had ran into. The voice sounded...very very familiar. 

When they had been far enough from the screaming Irkin Sta finally let go of Tak and had gotten the receiver snatched from her hand.

"...My you have CHANGED over the years." She frowned as she made sure Sta didn't mess up her receiver and put it away with a sigh. "It's wonderful, but also disturbing at times. Could you please control yourself just a little more..." She glanced behind her to see if she could find that voice again but nothing. She looked back a bit disappointed and crossed her arms. "I see you've thrown all your precious kind and 'polite' manners out the airlock~" She teased with a smirk. "What was it you said that one time? Tak.... you need to be kind. An apology is polite~" She teased more as she mocked Sta's innocent medic voice. And although she was mocking her she did somewhat miss that soft side of Sta. It was still there... it just seemed to be a lot more hidden behind all that excitement. "So you're not going to make me apologize to that... poor little soul~" She mocked again with puckered lips.

"They sounded more angry than hurt," giving Tak a playful nudge, Sta hummed softly as she studied her friend's expression, "Do you want me to fight them~?" Now that had almost sounded like she might. Admit it or not, Sta had....aggressive....tendencies that came out almost as soon as she had an outlet. The result meant that she had gotten into more than one fist fight outside of class, written up more than Tak already, and nearly punched the medical instructor twice.

_ Clearly _ someone had some repressed feelings of her own....

Seeing Tak's puckered lips, Sta gave a bit softer look to her friend, "You look cute like that, you know~"

"Bleehh. I'm not a softie!" She crossed her arms annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Anyhow...lets get to class before were tardy again. And please try not to punch the medical instructor again." She grabbed Sta and pulled her along to their class. "Honestly you remind me of--" Tak stopped mid sentence with a pained expression as she got an old memory of the hospital

Sta couldn't help but giggle a bit at Tak's disgust. Somehow, even cuter~ The sudden cut of words drew her attention quickly though. The other invader-in-training sounded more than a little sad in that moment. And she was going to find out why! "Of what?! Why do you lo-" Or that was the plan at least. 

Tak swatted Sta away from her face and shook her head. "A...a wild animal. Now go!" She shoved her into the class and followed behind. She sighed softly. 

Her friend's insistence on getting to class had changed that however, "I swear, by the tallest, that I will not fight the instructor today!" Announcing this, Sta had offered a rather sloppy salute as she did her best to hurry her step. Didn't mean she wouldn't mess with them though~

_ '...I didn't think i'd ever be reminded of that. To think... Sta used to be nothing but calm and soft. Now...' _ She looked up at her devious friend teasing their class instructor and making them blush.  _ 'Shes... Like this.' _

"Just....go sit, please," looking more than a little embarrassed, the instructor gently rubbed the space between their eyes before starting into the class plan for the day, "We're doing a LIVE demo today. Demonstrate how to soothe this creature."

This creature had been a snarling animal that looked like it could take someone's hand off. No further explanation was given as the recruits were called up, one by one. To the big alien bird.

**_(One semester later)_ **

That had actually been one of the easier labs the group would see. As the recruits skills were honed, it became obvious that not all who applied as invaders were even close to suited. A class of 100 dropped to 55 in that amount of time. Well, 46 as they would soon find out.

"In the field, you may have to adapt to changes in your crew at a moments notice," Eyeing the seats slowly, the red clad commander seemed to be reading the thoughts of the class they had inherited, "Reasons for this may include addition of resources, rescue missions, but usually deaths. As such, those of you with a red dot on your desk are dead and have been dropped."

A mound the "dead" were quite a few that actually showed promise and good skills. But war didn't always play out the way one thinks. Weak survive, and strong perish sometimes...That left 45, with both Sta and Tak having narrowly escaped a disaster of fate.

"And now, the rest of you will be taking on a new comrade," smirking behind their coat, the commander almost purred as the new recruit marched in proudly, "This is Zim. He has some of the WORST scores of anyone in this track, and now you have to take care of him on today's practical. Good luck."

Zim himself, was grinning all to proudly as he marched straight to take a seat dead in the front. The new guy seemed completely oblivious to the insult and the glares of the rest of the room, "I will rule you all someday~"

"Zim?!!" Tak practically cried out as she stood up from her desk and slammed her hands on the table. Her cry was a mix of all kind of emotions; anger, sorrow, excitement and confusion. It's been awhile since she's seen him and even now she still missed him, even if she didn't like the idea. It was strange really, she'd only known him for a month and yet he still made an impact on her life. And she thought she would never see him again, so seeing him now raised more than a few questions and a lot of strange feelings. Which led her to this awkward shouting moment.

The calm air that Zim seemed to be putting on had shattered at a moment's notice as Tak's shout cut through the air, "YES! IT IS I! .....who are you?" That voice was so familiar....but he didn't know anyone here! This was a completely different group of recruits, and the creature standing and staring at him didn't exactly look like someone he had seen before. But the sound it just made....

Sta cringed a bit as everyone including the new invader turn to look at them confused. ' _ Ok now... is not the time Tak... this is embarrassing.' _

Tak looked down at Sta tugging on her sleeve to sit down and when she hesitated the invader grabbed her arm and pulled her down forcefully. "Damn you Sta!" Tak frowned.

"I-I'm sorry commander! What IS the practical today~?" Putting on a bit of a sweet tone, Sta kept a firm grip on Tak's arm as the class proceeded. The invader-in-training had seemed to be getting a bit of a better balance between her chaos and kindness with time. It was nowhere near perfected, but she was still able to steer more than one variety of difficult situation at this point. And as expected, the class seemed to already be forgetting Tak's outburst. 

The new recruit's antennae twitched in thought for a moment before a small laser pulse to the side of his head had him swiveling in a completely different direction, "I will find whoever did that and EAT YOUR EYEBALLS!"

"Please don't," The commander's tone had almost sounded concerned in that moment. They may not have seen what happened to his last group of comrades, but there was gossip.

"What was that?" Whispering lowly, Sta quirked an eye at her friend, "Why did you freeze like that? ....Did he hurt you before?" That last question had taken on a darker tone. There weren't many people Tak knew long term, and most that she did had been somehow associated with her 'parents' one way or another. And no one would complain if the worst recruit had an accident, now would they~

Tak sighed a bit as her eyes shifted to a lighter shade of purple. Sta sounded so dark and concerned for her it was adorable.

Tak's expression soon had Sta chirping a completely different question however, "Oh is it that maybe you have a thing for the little ones~?"

"EW! GROSS NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM!"Tak couldn't hep but gag in disgust at the idea before being pinched to quiet down by Sta. Glaring a bit at the invader she leaned back in her seat grunting. "...No. He's not love at first sight. Love and kindness is a weakness. And I for one will never let anyone take advantage of me like that. No one deserves it from me...except you." She mumbled the last bit to herself before continuing. "Anyhow... You don't remember him?!" Tak asked her newly annoyed friend and watched as she looked back at him and shook her head. 

The response she got was priceless. She still wasn't too sure if she believed it, but, she wasn't going to push it for now. Sta had been just about to remark on Tak's small commentary before her own mind registered confusion.

"You took care of him for a whole month, the superior assholes forbid me from seeing him on the last day and you even forced me to be... nice. To him...and we were kind of...friends?" She made a disgusted face. "...Of all idiots you took care of in the hospital I would have figured you would remember him." Leaning into her seat more she stared at the back of Zims head.  _ 'Why do I even care now anyway?! He definitely won't remember me... and it's not like we were friends... or would be still. I don't need anyone... Me and Sta are fine on our own. That stupid little bug and his STUPID SCORES! WHAT WAS HE THINKING? WHY DIDN'T HE JUST GO BACK TO BEING A TECHNICIAN?!... HE'S DEFINITELY NOT SUITED FOR THIS!' _ She thought as she continued to glare at the back of his head.  _ 'Still though... I wonder how he is. What has he been up to all this time?...' _

"No way! That's not the same guy~" making a 'pfft' type motion, the recruit barely held in her giggle at the idea, "Do you really think a synthetic that hid from ME repeatedly would have the guts to try and become an invader? You're slipping Tak~" Giving a small tease of her own, Sta hadn't really tried to hide the confidence in her own voice. Maybe that technician was still on her brain a little too much. Sure, they were both tiny and weird, but there was no way it could be the same person! 

_ Right? _

_ The odds were stacked WAY too far against such a thing! _

As the class had progressed, no one had even known the practical had already begun it seemed. As the lesson continued the signs became slowly more obvious.

\---

Repeated phrases, clocks ticking in the opposite direction, and even a loop of the same students walking passed the door. At some point, the commander had asked if there were any questions. At which point, Zim hadn't even bothered to raise his hand, "Am I the only one that noticed this is a simulation?"

The stylus in the commander's hand snapped at the bluntness, "Apparently so Zim. A bit of tact might have given you a greater advantage however."

"Advantage in what...?" He figured it out, and now everyone else knew! Problem solved! Well, sort of. First part of the problem solved!

"In getting out of it, stupid~" rolling their eyes, one of the other recruits gave off a small chuckle before trying to zap him again.

So it was that one! Zim had just gotten up from his chair with a harsh glare when a ceiling tile hit the floor in front of him. It would seem someone had already escaped the room, and it hadn't been much passed that when the classroom itself gave way to a holodeck, leaving only the recruits and commander.

While Zim had been the first to notice, Sta and Tak had been the first to solve the problem. No real surprise there. They were top of the class after all, "You all need to brush up on your understanding of artificial reality. That being said, look at the time."

What had seemed to be, maybe 30 minutes had in fact been 3 hours, and the shock in the class had spoken for itself. A simple test, yes, but it gave the new instructor a feel for the recruits at least. Most were slow, and prone to nearly drone like behavior. They wouldn't pass the final unless that changed. The 'star' recruits were already proving they had the potential for leadership in several ways. Overall, they could work with this batch.

As the class dispersed into the actual halls, it had been Zim that exited first. One might have actually thought he was running as he tore down the polished corridor, and AWAY from the next class. It was physics. Zim didn't need that! He could pass those practicals in his sleep! They made up most of the grade anyway. As long as he didn't get dropped, everything would be fine! Scores only said so much after all.

\------------------------------------

Having escaped the simulation with Tak, Sta had immediately suggested they skip physics. They were both good enough at it to zone off in class anyway! "Show me your SIR Tak~!" Bouncing a bit in excitement, Sta chirped happily as they entered the main robotics lab , "You mentioned that you added onto it~ Please~?"

Tak had seemed so happy when she first got the little bot up and running. She had modified the lite thing significantly, and it was just starting to become functional. Plus the name she gave it was just adorable! 'MiMi' It hadn't taken much of a push for her to do so. Sta could listen to Tak talk about what she loved for hours. Whether it be 'soft' interests, or her newest personal project, it was always wonderful to see her light up like this~

Tak smiled at her friend begging to see her new SIR and the mods she added. It made her happy that Sta took an interest in her projects, but she would have never really learned any of this if Sta hadn't given her the ideas or motivation to play with the tech. Usually these sort of things were for Observers. Of course Invaders still received some tech studies but the upgrades were usually in the Observers hands. Honestly though it wasn't too out of place... Tak was meant for that function after all. 

"What's this for?" Scootching a bit closer, she couldn't hide the way her eyes seemed to reflect a bit brighter in the lab's lighting. She might be trying to play it off like she was relaxed, but the reality was that her mind was going a mile a minute right now.

Tak was cute, and strong, and she wanted to protect her, and keep her with her forever, but she didn't know how she would react. There were so many reasons expressing those thoughts could go wrong. Especially with Tak's history, but the smile on her face, and lighting mixed too perfectly!

"Tak?" Waiting for the moment, her friend laid down her tools, Sta gently turned her head to face her as she leaned just a bit closer, "Why aren't you my tallest?" Her lavender eyes met Tak's own purple orbs as the question hung in the air. She didn't know how else to say it....maybe that was weird. Did she just say something weird? Oh no....

Tak froze for a moment. What did she just say? Now her mind was running a mile a minute as she struggled to find an answer. What exactly was she supposed to answer with anyway?!! If anyone else had been around they have been able to point out her flirting but Tak... she just let it fly past her head. Probably because she wasn't used to that kind of attention. "Um..." She stuttered as she tried to pull away and nearly fell out of her seat. "S-Sta are you ok?"Her eyes had gone from panic to aw as she melted at the sight of the lavender orbs gazing down at her so shyly. Just a soft blue had been hiding in the corners of her eyes and it made them even more beautiful. She had no idea why Sta had been blushing or why she asked that question but it was so... cute. 

Tak's confusion and retreat had cause Sta to hesitate in that moment. She did say something weird! And now Tak looked....  _ was she scared? _ It didn't matter! In that moment, the recruit made her decision. If she WAS scared, it couldn't get much worse! "Tak?..."

However the mood had changed as Stas voice sounded a bit shook when she said her name again.

Suddenly she found herself pulling away from the table. Her heart was racing and pounding in her chest. This again?! Really? Her mind was drawing another blank. She hadn't even noticed herself being backed into a wall as Sta began to ramble on about something. "It's okay! I mean....please, don't be afraid, Tak. I just-- Oh geeze....Tak! I like you, okay? A lot!" Feeling her eyes lighten further, Sta almost tripped over her own chair as she moved to catch her escaping friend between the walls, "Sta knows it's sudden right now, but!! Tak, I....you're always so beautiful and cute and scary and scared and I just want to hold you and work with you, and BE with you, and THESE FREAKS DON'T DESERVE YOU! DON'T RUN AWAY TAK STA IS SAYING I LOVE YOU!"

In that moment the room had gone dead silent. Tak was pressed up against the wall with her eyes wide open and nothing but a ring in her ears.  _ 'What did... she just.. say?' _ Tears welled as she clawed at the wall and bit on her lip trying to keep herself from crying. _ 'No... it's not true. Please don't let this be true.' _ She couldn't believe her antennas. Her chest was aching but her heart was leaping with joy. It was both sad and great to hear that Sta had felt just as strongly about her. If only the superiors hadn't forbidden this. If only Tak knew how to react. All she could do was gaze at the ground as tears streamed from her eyes.  _ 'I should have never let you get this close... Never. I'm such an idiot Sta. I'm so sorry...'  _

Well, if she wasn't scared before, she probably was now. Softly she brought the smaller irkins chin up to face her. "So-sorry.....I just....Tak, I think....I'm in love, and don't want you to hate me, so please don't run...." The softer confession had Sta inching ever closer. Tak seemed frozen in place, and Sta's heart was skipping horribly. She didn't know if the lack of response was rejection or acceptance, but her mind and body were not in sync right now. She could hardly even think at all as instinct and emotion seemed to take over. 

Taks breathe hitched and she gazed in confusion and fear as she leaned in closer. Her stomach flipped and her heart was pounding now. She had no idea what was about to happen but whatever it was had made her almost act on instinct. Her arms had come up to rest on Stas shoulder and lean in to close the gap. 

And just as she'd felt the soft, electric, brush of Tak's lips against her own....it shattered.

"OH MY GOD!" It was not the sound of the doors opening that cut through the intense moment, but rather a voice. Familiar, and grating in that moment to Sta's antennae.

The sight of the two in the shadows had been a rather embarrassing shock to Zim as he entered the robotics lab. He was just here for a motor! Not a peep show!

"Ehr....uh....continue with the....thing. Zim is just going to...bye." The tiny recruit had barely seen the protective and annoyed glare shot his way. He had DEFINITELY interrupted something big, and it was time to awkwardly run away!

Tak glared at the bug running off and grit her teeth. "HEY! COME BACK HERE! YOU STUPID BUG! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BURST IN HERE AND INTERRUPT US WITHOUT APOLOGIZING YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!" She chased after the other invader angrily leaving Sta behind blankly staring into space. If any of this had got out to the school it would reach her superiors ears and they'd both be in big trouble! And she would never see Sta again! She had to stop him before he got to tell anyone. It might have also been a way to get out of that situation. Honestly... she didn't want to give Sta the answer she wanted to hear. Even sneaking around their relationship would have been a risk... look what just happened. It was a risk she wasn't wiling to take! They had made so many plans together...

Even if Tak had gone after him for interrupting them, it still hurt to see her walk away so easily... Or maybe she was just saying those things to cover the reality of actually wanting to go see him. That hurt even worse to think about. Tak didn't have anything to say? She let her kiss her though... maybe it was because she cornered her?... Who even knows now.

Zim had simply let out a horrible screech as he actually started running. No doubt that drew the attention of pretty much everyone in the area as Tak chased him down.

Left alone in the room, Sta couldn't help but feel defeated as she let her head tap against the wall. She really was an idiot.

Clearly, Tak had been scared and froze, and she pushed it. It was a selfish and horrible thing to do. Still, the invader-in-training couldn't help but feel a pained anger building at the idea that Tak was covering her feelings with an excuse. She clearly had a thing for the little boys, so why on earth did she think she would feel the same? Stupid little Sta. Mentally setting herself back, Sta practiced her patient smile for a moment before moving to leave. Tak was very dear to her, so she would find a way around this....somehow. And if that somehow meant proving herself against the tiny new guy, the she might not mind~

Tak snarled angrily as her PAK legs flew out without care. Her and Sta had gotten in more than enough trouble for using them on grounds when they weren't in a training session, but right now she didn't care. Not only did she want to choke the bug for ruining such a beautiful moment with Sta she was still curious about him.

Screaming around the corner, Zim had gone from awkward panic to TRUE panic as he scrambled against the polished floors. 

More than a few other recruits were already laughing and recording the mayhem, while one the the superiors just face palmed. Of course it was those two.

The smaller Irkin was just trying to pull his legs out, when his failure hit again. Zim wasn't used to doing that while moving just yet! Frankly, he tripped himself by trying to crawl up the wall at the worst time.

She watched as he slipped around the corner of the hall and scurried after him quickly with the robotic legs. Seems like he had trouble getting his own out and that only made it easier for Tak to pounce on him making them slip and skid into an empty lab for the medics. "YOU IDIOT!" She growled as she pinned him to the ground and glared at him with almost tears in her eyes. She hadn't even noticed the ache in her heart as she stared down at the smaller Irkin. She was so confused and angry. Did she really have to chase him down for that? Or was it an excuse to get out of the place Sta had put her in. Sure she loved Sta, but what would the superiors do? Did she actually mean what she said?... How did Tak really feel about her? Dammit why did Zim have to interrupt?!! Maybe she wouldn't have had to ask herself all these questions if she could have just finished their kiss. 

Finding himself suddenly pinned, Zim uttered a shuddering sound of apprehension as his eyes clamped shut. Not the face! .....but the pain he'd been expecting didn't come. Instead, it was shouting. And that only served to confuse him more as he started struggling. Maybe if he could push up hard enough, he could headbutt the crazy lady and escape! "WHO EVEN ARE YOU?!?" Trying to pull his hands away, Zim seemed to have tried a moment too late as she let him go, just a little. Now that really WAS crazy! Just beat him up already and be done with it!

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO INTERRUPT AT THE WORST OF TIMES?!! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED HAVE YOU?" She yelled at Zim as she tried to take out all the aggression towards herself and her feelings on him. "YOU STUPID BUG!..." She cried out angrily as she hung her head down in defeat.  _ 'This is why feelings are dangerous...' _ She thought as her grip on his wrists tightened and her teeth clenched. All the anger wasn't just towards her though there was still some there for his rude timing too.  _ 'Let him go you idiot! You're angry with yourself... this isn't entirely his fault! It's yours too for walking out on her! BESIDES! WHAT IF HE TELLS ON YOU?! YOUR SUPERIORS WILL FIND OUT! IF YOU DON'T HARM HIM YOU'LL HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF CONVINCING HIM TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT.' _ She frowned and slipped the legs back into her PAK. He started it... if he didn't walk in maybe she wouldn't have been so compelled to chase after him!

The more she talked though, the more it nagged at him that he'd heard that voice before. And the way she was talking to him.... _ 'Haven't changed' _ ....? Zim's glare folded into puzzled confusion as he looked back up at her, ".....Zim knows you...?" Was it a question or a statement? A bit of both to be honest. As the gears seemed to grind, the smaller Irkin slowly shifted to a bit of a light bulb moment as he used his hand to cover part of her face from his view, "Tak?!?" She looked so different! Somehow scarier. Probably had something to do with the legs, and murder gaze....

She swat his hand away and rolled her eye as she crawled off of him. "YES YOU KNOW ME! IT'S TAK YOU IDIOT! YOU COULDN'T TELL BY THE FORMER MEDIC THAT WAS WITH ME RIGHT NOW AND IN THE CLASS ROOM?!!!"

Honestly he blurred out most of that memory so any one else that was around him at the time probably didn't in his memory, but Taks. And even if he did remember the medic he wouldn't recognize her that much now since she was a little more different than he remembered, if anything she'd probably scare him more now.

"I-- DO NOT THINK....that creature was familiar," Frowning up at her, it seemed to take a moment for the rest of her request to sink in, "AND I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!"

Sighing and rolling her eyes she sat up and wiped her tears. Stubborn little shit. He's lucky she didn't beat him up! Maybe an apology will help? "ugh..I hate to have to apologize to YOU. Of all people...but... once AGAIN. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over exaggerate and blah bah whatever. Just please for the love of the almighty tallest... Do not tell anyone what you saw! Not even the instructors! Tell them about the forbidden use of my PAK! For sneaking into the lab! and for even attacking you! I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T TELL THEM..." Her voice cracked before she stopped herself and lowered her voice. "Don't tell them about... that." She swallowed passed the lump in her throat she gave a desperate yet angry request. "..I think you don't need me to remind you of how terrible my own superiors were... if they find out they'll pull me from the academy and i'll never see Sta agin. They mi--" And there Zim went again. Rude! He just couldn't keep his tongue to himself for a few seconds could he?

"Zim doesn't care about your weird, love....face...thingy anyway!" Flailing his arms in a bit of exasperation, the smaller Irkin gave off a huff as he tried to get free of Tak fully as he twisted to observe the light scuffing on his PAK. He'd just cleaned that too! "And even if I did care. Zim could tell anyone. Zim will NOT take orders from... YOU." He huffed. "What are you even doing here anyway?" Quirking and eye, Zim seemed genuinely confused for a moment, "Shouldn't you be off guarding something? Or doing whatever it is you do off planet anyway?"

Now that bit almost sounded bitter. Like it or not, he really did remember her. Especially now that a face was placed to the name. And he was still upset about that! Two years meant very little when the person involved was right in front of him!

Tak snarled as she grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Listen you little low life piece of trash! IF YOU TELL ANY--" And just as she began to threaten him the bitter reply had her stopping in her own confusion for a moment before remembering that Sta had lied to him about why she really couldn't be there on his last day at the hospital. 

Hearing Tak's threats as she grabbed onto him was equal parts annoying and scary. Still, Zim had managed to look more challenging than afraid despite his position. 

"...I was not off planet! I--" She groaned a little at the clear memory of the angry superiors abusive orders to kill him if she went to see him again. "I was trying... TO PROTECT YOU! THEY ORDERED ME TO KILL YOU IF I STEPPED FOOT IN YOUR ROOM AGAIN! AND NO I'M NO LONGER A GUARD OBVIOUSLY! CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT I'VE BEEN TRAINING TO BECOME AN INVADER?!" She snapped as she shoved him back to the floor and stood up. "I'm only wearing the uniform! Stupid..." 

The information that followed had been more startling than the toss. And to be completely honest, he didn't fully believe it at this point, "Zim sees your uniform, but I don't care! Old habits die hard...."

She huffed angrily. Now what?! If her superiors find out about what her and Sta had been doing what would they do?! This isn't good. She needs to do something.  _ 'I absolutely hate being desperate... I never thought I would reduce to this. But it's what I get for being an idiot and having emotions...'  _ She let out a heavy sigh before glaring down at the tiny invader standing up and dusting off. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue before hesitating to even say the next thing. "...I'll do whatever the bu-- Zim wants for a day... if you don't tell the superiors about today."

Dusting himself off, Zim had been just about to say something more, when the next statement cut him off. It was definitely not expected. Especially after he just told her he didn't care about the kissing....but, as usual, Zim was rolling with it. Sometimes the most unexpected things turned out to be the most useful later. 

".....not today. You owe Zim, three favors. They never expire and you can't ask questions about them." Zim's surprise quickly turned to a calculated grin. He might still be upset about the incident, but THAT was a very valuable offer. And making decisions in haste was not going to end very well for either of them. A scary organic would come in handy later. Possibly sooner. The invader wasn't willing to forgive them just yet, assuming she was even after such a thing. But he also couldn't pass up the opportunity, "Deal?"

Tak cringed at the change and groaned angrily. She almost hesitated for a moment. She didn't think this through very well, if he asked her for something dangerous or... "NOTHING DISGUSTING OR I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND FEED THEM TO THE BIRDS!!" She snarled as clenched her fist in front of Zims face then crossed her arms. "And the moment I hear anything about today the deal is off." She didn't like the idea having to make a deal with someone, especially him. But it was for... Sta. "And you should be grateful I spared your pitiful life! I could have killed you that day. And you can't lie to me and tell me you still wanted to end your life... You always looked so disgustingly happy to see me and with the fact that were you finally able to leave." She made her way to the door and stopped to look back him. "Whether you believe it or not. YOU'RE WELCOME." She slammed the doors leaving him alone in the room now.

Tak's further shouting and aggressive exit had left Zim blinking and a little amused. Of course she could have, but she didn't. And though he might hate to admit it, her visits had made his time there easier. That had been quite true. But she just couldn't let go of the scary attitude. Or maybe she was just that intimidating by nature. He honestly didn't much know or care. For now he was just going to focus on his new goals and not let her or her friend get in the way. The idea of being her friend had almost gotten in the way once, and he wasn't going to let it again. Zim was going to become an invader.

_ Invaders needed no one. _

Just as Tak had come out of the room Sta had turned the corner on time and they both ran into each other falling to the floor. 

Tak looked up to find the other invader on top of her, suddenly her heart was skipping again like it had when they were alone earlier. "Sta... Are you ok?" For a moment Tak had gotten a glimpse of pain on Stas face. Oh no...  _ 'Look what you've done to her! IDIOT!' _ All she could do was watch her pull away and almost every instinct in her told her to pull her back down to repeat earlier, but she couldn't. It was too late for that... and how badly she regretted it. If only she could tell her she felt the same, tell her that the superiors forbid it, but she couldn't. Why? because she knew if it was true what Sta said earlier then she would be more than willing to cause an 'accident' to those who forbid them from being together. And Tak didn't trust Sta enough not to get killed for doing so, she may have been intelligent, strong, and great now... but would she really be able to go up against them?

"Yeah~ I'm fine," Peeling away with a small giggle, Sta still held a gentle smile on her face but not in her eyes, "I'm sorry about.....before. It was inappropriate." Helping Tak back up, Sta looked almost pleading for a moment as she willed herself to let go of her hand. "I guess you were right about me needing more self control~" That send tease had come with a playful knock of her fist against the side of her own head, "Can we....still be friends...?"

She almost hated to ask that. It hurt more than she would show to think that she'd driven Tak away so quickly. But she had seemed so scared.....it was a distinct possibility in her mind.

The pain struck through her heart sharply at those words. Friends... just... friends. "Of... course." Her voice almost cracked as she felt her heart ache. "I'm not angry with you." She added softly as she tried to find ways to make Sta understand that. Her mind screaming ideas and telling her to just let her know. She squeezed her hand tightly as she looked down trying to hold tears back. "I apologize for running. And... I can't give you an answer. I only wish I could Sta. But.." She bit her bottom lip before letting her hand go and shaking her head. "Heh...Never mind." She chuckled sadly before smiling up at her friend. "Come on. Let's head to the snack bar~ Food always make us feel better... Besides i'm over this emotional softie crap." She shrugged off as she tried to play a lighter mood for them. But in reality she was just as far off as Sta. "They have new gummies that look like those nasty grabber beasts!" She playfully clawed at Stas face and was playfully pushed away. "You like the sick affection don't you?" She teased as she followed her to the snack room. The room full of plenty of vending machines, but only for the most special students. High score stars that showed he potential to be future leaders of course. "Why shove me away when you just said you enjoyed it~" She teased some more.

Tak's teasing had earned some genuine laughter from Sta as they escaped their heavier feelings for a time. It was at least a little relieving to see that her friend didn't flat out hate her for it. Even if she couldn't give her an answer, it didn't seem like she'd destroyed what they had completely. For now at least.

\-------------------------------------------------

Zim's first favor had come at the end of the second semester. He had built quite a reputation for himself among his peers and superiors. He was loud and frequently the fool to his comrades when he was around them, and more than a bit of a menace to the instructors and bullies when he felt so compelled. He skipped classes and frequently failed to complete assignments well, if at all. But every practical was passing or exemplary, even if it didn't seem that way at first. And he always seemed to have the luck of the draw on the random drop exercises.

If the mission was to capture a base, he did it. Strangely and at almost maximum cost to the team, but he did do it.

If it was a dissection lab, it was VERY dissected and usually beginning to make something new. He was always the first to notice errors and simulations, but never seemed to actually DO anything about it. And he always seemed to manage to con someone else into doing the dirty work he didn't want to. Even if they didn't realize they were being conned. More than one of the instructors had fallen prey to that.

That being said, the semester's final practical had been a leadership exercise. Sta had immediately taken a 'soft' lead and was busy making sure the team was prepared and mentally ready to go, while Tak seemed to be the one they looked to to actually spearhead mission success. And that's when Zim had made his move.

"Zim needs you to get rid of half of them," The request came softly as his eyes leveled with Tak on the simulated battlefield. Only she could hear as he leaned almost bizarrely close with a smirk.

And of course, she had to comply. With resistance of course, but half of the group had been sent to their 'deaths'. It was easy to undermine her authority and take control of the group from there. And by the time he was done with them, the remaining half ended up as bait for enemy troops while he escaped.

The second and third favors came at the middle of the third semester. Compared to the first, they probably seemed lame. The second was to retrieve a specific pair of goggles from one of the more 'popular' recruits, and the third was to keep one of the instructors in the chem lab for 30 minutes. Nothing seemed to come of the last one, and he never did explain why.

\----

During these antics however, Sta had been taking notes. This, Zim seemed to be behaving very....deliberately bad sometimes. Most of his scores were because he kept skipping and coming up with strange solutions, but she could still see the planning behind some of it. Other bits were just plain off the wall and seemed impossibly stupid. Still, he was still around, so that had to account for something.

The first favor and how it was executed had her both wondering if maybe he and Tak really did have a thing, and deciding that it was time to find out more about this newcomer. She was able to weed out two important pieces of information: his former groups commander had mysteriously died, and Zim was the only one removed. Most people seemed to assume it was for his own safety, but if Tak's identification of him before had been correct, then maybe it was something else.

The second favor pushed her to actually start snooping around his barracks and private study dorm. And boy did she find things. Nestled in a secret compartment of his pod had been drive after drive of classified materials. Schematics for the original massive, untested chemical cocktails, a truly complete list of planets set for conquest, and more than a few private contact records between the former tallest and other planets leaders were among them.

Sta herself had been MOST fascinated with the star maps. They were truly complete and even had data on the indigenous life coded in! Her plan had been to slowly copy all of the drives, but that meant taking them at some point, which ran the risk of discovery. Still, she had gotten pretty far along before actually being caught. And the timing of a commander had saved them both from having to deal with that, and he seemed strangely okay with not approaching her about it.....Still, the drives were moved after that, and she never did find them again.

After that incident, Sta had devoted most of her time to trying to maintain connection with Tak. Still, Zim seemed to just be pushing between them one way or another. He was holding something over Tak's head, and Sta couldn't help but fear that Tak might actually start to like him more because of it.....

When the end of the third semester came around, there was an announcement that had everyone floored however. The tallest would be observing their final practical. It was a fleet command simulation.

Each of the remaining recruits were divided into groups of 4, and given a base objective. For Sta's group, it was the successful rescue of scientists pinned down on a fallen outpost. For Tak's, it was securing an enemy moon and performing a successful organic sweep. And the last group, much to Zim's disapproval, was to aid an invasion force in planetary conquest. Skooge was to lead, and Zim was in charge of weapon's control.

Tak, as expected, completed the mission with only minor difficulties. Sta, spearheaded the rescue of information above scientists, and lost two of those her team was set to rescue, but recovered all data. Skooge, would have completed the support mission successfully. Had Zim not taken it upon himself to begin organic sweep as a way of impressing their audience. The result was the near destruction of both the planet and a good chunk of the invasion force they were supposed to aid. He seemed very proud of the 'victory' and ended up in a bit of a physical altercation with the teammate assigned to steer the vessel.

The favors had caused her to sacrifice time with Sta and she hadn't even noticed until the last few times she had seen her. When her friend wasn't acting as close with her as she used to and they eventually stopped teaching each other things as well. They'd even forget about days they planned to see each other or Zim would find a way to worm in between them. And it wasn't on purpose either... it would just happen to be that way. Sadly it was starting to seem like maybe it wasn't meant for Sta and Tak to even try and be friends either. It was heartbreaking to her. To see that she had done all these stupid things for stranger she didn't know too well to keep Sta, but instead ended up pushing her away more.

And when the third semester had come around it had been the thing that broke the ice between them once again. After their assignments were graded Tak had come up to her old friend. "So I see you were pretty successful~" She purred softly to the other with a smile hoping that she would reply with something less ...upsetting this time. Somehow she always found a way to bring up Zim and she hated it, yes she was... 'friends' or whatever with this guy, but that didn't mean she liked him. It made her a little furious that she still thought of Tak that way, she of all people should know she was not one for love and all those stupid emotions. Unless it came to her... Tak wasn't vulnerable to anyone but Sta. As much as she hated to think about it, it was true. "So... Are you ready to become a full on invader~" She sneered as she poked her shoulder softly as she hadn't noticed her teasing becoming a bit flirty. Seems like being around the new kid made her cockiness show a little more and Sta couldn't tell if she really liked that about her or not. "With scores like yours I bet you could conquer the universe~" She purred once again as she leaned in close to give Sta a flirty smile.

\-------------

All the invaders had done at least a decent job, nothing to special. Tak and Sta stood out to the tallest a little more than others. But Zim... 

Zim's expression had been utter boredom as the commander chewed him out. He already knew how it was going to go.

_ 'You weren't authorized to use the sweep cannons Zim! Why couldn't you just follow orders?! Nearly half of our own ships were in the way!' _

Bleh! The conflict was over and the invasion force could now do as they pleased with the remains. Why was he wrong for having sped the operation along, hunh?!? And wasn't anyone going to yell at the the pilot?!? This was a GLORIOUS VICTORY for the Irkin Empire, had it been real, and they should have been CELEBRATING! Not attacking him!

Red sighed as the recorded assignment for Zim replayed on loop and the ending. He let out a heavy grumbling sigh as he stopped the image. "...As annoying and disobedient he seems. He did do quite an impressive job on the sweep. However, I wish he would have stuck to his assigned role. I was curious to see this... Scooge in action." The Red leader commented on the picture of Zim as he glanced over at the Purple leader beside him. "I've heard of this kid. Apparently, he doesn't know how to listen. BUT his practical scores came out flawlessly, he was lucky during drop exercises, and he was... too great at dissecting things. He could spot out simulations and errors so quickly..." He sighed softly before looking back at the picture. "I don't know what to think. I feel like he could have the potential, but I don't see it. He's too... reckless? Out of control? and seems like he just has the desire to destroy everything rather than have a plan. How--"

"Cute." Purple finished with a smile. The comment had the other almost snapping his neck as he turned to look at him with shock.

"What?" Red almost choked.

"He's tiny. And just has so much excitement built up inside. It's not his fault~" He sneered as he caressed the image of the tiny invader fighting the pilot.

"Yes, his size is a little adorable. And the excitement would add if he had just a little more self control over his destructive attitude. He almost reminds me of the careless technician from the day of the massive..."

Purple turned to glare at Red for a moment. "I thought we agreed never to speak of that..." He mumbled a bit upset.

Red was scared for a moment with the look he had been given. "I was only compa--"

"Well don't. In fact. Stop talking." Purple waved him away as he moved to peek over at the small invader being yelled at for the fight with the pilot and his disobedience. "Hmph. I want to know more about... Zim. I like him~"

\------------------------------

Sta had been doing her best to keep a level head and figure out her next course of action. The grading was done, and she couldn't avoid talking to Tak about this forever. It was difficult to gather her thoughts when the former guard was trying to be....flirty was it? It felt so weird that she was trying like that. It felt....practiced. Sta didn't like that one bit. Tak had always been genuine before. Or, she thought she had anyway....The question regarding whether or not she was prepared to become a full fledged invader seemed to decide the how and the when for her though.

"I'm going to become an Observer actually," sighing a bit, Sta gave Tak her usual patient smile as she let her eyes close to hide the lingering sadness behind them, "I've already exceeded the requirements to graduate, and think it will be much better this way." Sta had always had an interest in what was beyond their known universe. What sorts of beings there were and how many stars held undiscovered potential. And now that she'd seen a small taste.....well, Sta couldn't deny it was a better fit for her. Observers investigated, classified, and primed the planets for use if needed. That truly did sound better to her than reducing entire civilizations to rubble.

Despite her own bent for destruction and violence, Sta really was an academic at heart. Even when she was rampantly indulging her impulses for chaos, she always returned to the star maps and robotic pieces that littered her barracks. There was always something new she was itching to make or uncover, and Sta hoped Tak would understand.

"I had meant to tell you sooner, but...." Sta didn't want to say the name. He always got in the way. Was always the center of plans gone wrong with Tak, and now he was rubbing off on her. It was disturbing, "Anyway. Maybe we'll be assigned to work together after you graduate~ I'd hope to be able to see you in action someday~ We can keep in touch if you would like! I'd love to share my discoveries with you, Tak."

For invaders there would be a whole other semester, but as she said, she'd already exceeded the requirements for graduation into the Observer class.....realistically, this had been her graduation exam.....

And Sta really didn't want to lose her completely. But keeping in touch would be....difficult. It would have to be between assignments.... still, she didn't want to just accept that she wouldn't see her anymore! Sta did still feel more than a little love in her for Tak. Realistically, that would probably never go away....

".....You're going to be a great invader, Tak. Just, please, don't lose yourself along the way...." Now Sta's eyes were closed to hold back the tears building against her will. Now was not the time for that.

Tak swore she could hear her heart break as her arms slowly fell to their side and any cocky or 'brave' attitude she had was wiped away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, they spent so much time planning to conquer... together. And now she was just giving it all up? What the hell... happened? And seeing Stas eye flutter, she knew all too well she was holding back tears. And it hurt to see it. Was it because of the lost time with her? Maybe. She must have forgotten along the way why she had even been close to Zim in the first place. To hide the secret from the superiors that didn't even exist anymore... She could tell Sta everything now and there would be no consequence. Everything... so why hadn't she done it when those jerks perished? Perhaps she had already started losing herself during all the training and being around Zim only made her worse. Now she didn't know who she was and regretted ever being close to... him.  _ 'IDIOT!! You managed to fail yet again... what will you ever do anything right?!' _ She cursed at herself as she tried to hold back her own tears. Maybe she could save the moment! Maybe she should finally tell her the truth! 

Somewhere in the lecture, however, Zim caught sight of one of the tallest peering at him. Ordinarily that might have enraged him given their history, but something about the expression drew a small blush to his eyes, and renewed the excitement that the commander had been slowly chasing away with the grinding verbal lashing. After a small moment of staring, Zim felt several light bulbs click in his head as his mind trying to read the expression. And then he was off and running. The commander wasn't done, but he didn't care. Zim knew someone he absolutely had to tell about that!

"Sta... I--" She reached out for the new observer before Zim had wormed his way in like always. And it was almost heart wrenching seeing the tears fall from Stas eyes as they widened at his sudden appearance.

"Tak! That tallest-- He smiled at Zim! I must have done AMAZING!" Literally wiggling his way between the two, Zim seemed to have very little awareness of the situation. 

Of course. Perfect timing. Sta sighed as she turned to make a quick exit.

He had barely even seen the tears fall from the other until Tak had pushed him away.

Tak had let anything Zim said to her fly right past her head as she shoved him away and tried to chase her down, but lost her somewhere in the crowded corridor. 

The rough shove had drawn a small yip as the smaller recruit stumbled back and scoffed, "Hey! What was that for?! Tak!" Zim's shouts hadn't even seemed to reach his friend as she ran off. Well fine then. Zim didn't need your approval anyway!

And now all she could do was stand in the middle of the hall with her hand reached out like an idiot before bringing it back to her chest and clenching into a fist. "Sta..." She mumbled in a shaky voice as she tried to hold back her own tears, but it was no use. 

_ "I... love you...." _

As the fourth semester started, Zim couldn't help but notice the absence of that other one that was usually hanging around Tak. Not that he missed her really, it was just a difference. So, naturally, he'd gone to look for the reason why. There was a record of an early graduation from their class. Someone transferred into the Observer track. Heh. Couldn't hack it as an invader hunh~?

Zim had then proceeded to make the horrible mistake of expressing his happiness that the weakling had finally decided to stop hanging around them. That had set Tak off in a way Zim hadn't been expecting. He ended up only narrowly escaping certain death by wiggling into a tight space she could follow and disappearing for several days.

As the semester drug on, his encounters with Tak grew fewer and further between. If she wasn't trying to hurt him, she was ignoring him completely. Zim had initially been annoyed and confused by the behavior. He thought she DIDN'T like him romantically, but now she was attacking him and trying corner him with those robot legs? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!? He was more than a little grateful when the madness slipped into indifference. He had, then, tried to reconnect with her, but she was having none of that. It took a while, but Zim did end up getting fed up with it and decided that he didn't need her. Like he said before, invaders need no one!

From there, Zim had seemed particularly scarce until graduation. Some of the commanders could be heard discussing strange events with the computer systems, or shouting at him from across campus, but he rarely turned up for anything except for essential practicals any more. Certain ones MADE the score to keep him above being dropped, but just barely. And either Zim was calculating the EXACT value needed to stay above that line, or he was stupidly lucky.

Still, graduation had come around. Zim had been late, and Tak was no where to be seen. The smaller Irkin had almost been amused by the idea that she dropped out as he munched the remnants of his snack.

"Today is the day you will-- ZIM STOP EATING! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" The commander hadn't even tried to hide her rage at the blatant disrespect coming from the tiny creature. How had THAT even survived this long?!

"Today is your graduation exam," closing her eyes and folding her hands behind her back at attention, the commander tried to measure her voice as she paced the line of remaining recruits, "You will be reporting to the main sport arena for this practical. This is not a simulation. Some of you may die."

She had silently slipped an almost hopeful peek at the tiny would-be invader, "From this day forward, ALL of you will either be useful, of recycled." That word held different meanings for those of different origins, but very little difference in weight. Organics would be placed back in their default role with a behavioral modification implant should they fail. Synthetics would be wiped and literally recycled for further batches. Either way, failure meant losing yourself one way or another.

"Between the six classes, you will be divided into groups of 20 with random members from each class. This is not a team exorcise. Invaders cannot rely on others for aid. Everyone in your test group, is your enemy now,"

Smirking behind he collar, the commander couldn't wait to see how eager some of the groups would be to kill each other, "This is a test of skill and determination. Prove your worth now, for the glory of the Empire!"

The speech seemed to get the crowd more than a little excited as they were divided. Some saluted, others already started shoving, and other still were clearly trying to figure out if they could leave before the test began. The answer to that, was no. Not unless they wanted to be recycled.

Zim's group of 20 had been the first to arrive at the arena. Everyone had been expecting to have to fight each other from what the tiny Irkin could tell, so this whole crowd had frozen when they came to stand before the tallest. Reactions varied between fear and excitement, but nearly all conceded to apprehension as the exit exam was explained. Push the button. Easy, right? Anyone with a brain understood it wasn't.

One by one, the recruits got picked off. One by one, the tallest proved their superiority. The best of the best seemed like mere children in that moment, and Zim had little doubt that this was being taped. Then the moment came. It was almost like deja vu to his eyes. The Red and Purple tallest were between him and his goal, and looking all too confident in their position. But this time, Zim had a PAK. This time, Zim could afford to be hurt. This time, they couldn't stop him.

Zim's attack patterns had been chaotic. A combination of strategy and utter mayhem as he tried to break through. He got pain and failure as a reward. At some point, it seemed that the Red one had actually stopped trying to attack him. Zim assumed that was to be a solid defense for the button. Strange though. He had thought that one was the leader between the pair until now.

The struggle had gone on for longer than it should have. Pink stained the floor, and had the tiny Irkin been anyone else, they would have chosen to drop out. But Zim wasn't anyone else. He was going to succeed. No matter what! His last ditch effort had seemed to catch them off guard. He had managed to push the button, but at great cost. Still, he had passed, and was faced with a reward that affected him emotionally in a way he truly hadn't been expecting.

"Smeetling" had rung in his head as the memory seemed to dissolve with the touch of Purple's hand to Zim's. Panic, embarrassment, pride, and gut clenching butterflies had been the last feelings to flood in the human before the long nightmare became the cold reality of waking up in Zim's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel for Sta x Tak maaaaaan 😭
> 
> I mean it had to be done or ZaDr would have never happened but the Sta x Tak ship had me feeling different. 😭


	25. Bounce To Forget

As Dib's explanation of what he had seen had gone on, Zim had gone from blinding fear and rage, to gut wrenching pain. Everything that he had been trying to forget or at least ignore for quite some time had just made itself vividly known to the Dib. And not just Zim's parts, but Tak as well. There was no doubt in the invader's mind that Dib thing had somehow connected to the collective. That was something he'd probably have to sort out later.

But right now, all Zim could do was clench his hands and teeth and unsuccessfully fight the tears that fell alongside Dib's own. No wonder he'd woken up violently ill and feverish. Even the practiced monks that frequently communed with the collective would need to prepare themselves for an experience like that, and an untrained, unprepared human had just dove headlong into it. Zim was partway surprised the consequences hadn't been worse....

In Dibs eyes he'd only been able to catch Zim and Taks experiences. Sta had been the only one he'd missed out on. In fact he hadn't even fully heard her name or see her face. Some bits of the memories were fuzzy but mainly her. Probably because Zim didn't really like her or bothered to remember her so the memory of the medic was sort of off. All he remembered was a crazy medic and Tak with a crazy friend. 

Still though... Dib was left curious. About a lot of things. Why couldn't he fully recognize that face if this was a memory? Did it actually have to do with Zim not liking her... or something else? Emotions were still bouncing back and forth within the human as he tried to process the memory all over again. It made his stomach twist again and his body was overwhelmed with strangling emotions, but that didn't matter. All he could think about right now were the questions in his mind. So many about Zim and Taks history together, who the third person was, why he hadn't been in their shoes at some point, and why Tak so drawn to Zim.

Then his thoughts shifted to just Tak. This is why she behaves so terribly? Her past and her present has done nothing but hurt her. And that implant could be a main reason why. The malfunctions it could be having to make her behave so differently... but then she had also changed when she was around Zim more. It was hard to wrap his head around the idea that Tak had actually been level headed and decent before. Maybe not everything was revealed to Dib but it was enough to make him understand Tak a little now. And why she was so.. dark. Of course not just losing that loved one, being around Zim, and the vending machine had been what drove her mad. There was probably more to it by the way she spoke about her feelings... and little glimpses he got from her memories of when she was what she called a 'rat' in the alleys. Even then though... She was still so obedient. A good girl. So kind, loving, and caring... she was different. The opposite of who she is today. What was the saying again? 

_ You die a hero or live long enough to become the villain. _

Maybe the line worked here or maybe not? Who knows. The one thing that kind of scared him was how much Zim had encouraged and inspired that reckless behavior. Even if it wasn't all on purpose... It wasn't fully implied in the memory but by the sound of Taks thoughts. She had actually managed to kill her own parents at some point. With no hesitation or emotion no doubt. And that had him shivering. 

For a moment he had to think whether Zim had accidentally done the same to him over the years. Luckily the answer was plain and simple. No. Maybe he picked up on a few weird things here and there, but never dark like that. And of course present Zim and past Zim were different. So he wasn't completely dangerous and reckless ALL the time now.

Silence filled the room for a moment as they sat there drowning in their own thoughts. When the question finally came out, "Who was... The other Irken? Her face and her name were blurred out to me. But she seemed so familiar..." he asked softly as the memory of Purple came up to him as well. This was the freak his baby liked? Even Dib could see behind that disgusting sinister grin that he meant nothing good. He stalked him in the background in almost every memory with creepy eyes that were far from innocent. "So you were friends with Tak before? That's a little weird... But I guess it kind of makes sense. And Purples praise in the end was… is this...how you caught feelings for him? Was this actually a real memo--" He looked up to the alien to find him biting his lip to fight back the tears. He himself was already starting to slowly level his feelings so his voice was more steady and calm. Now he was full of questions but Zim, he was far from stable to answer them. "Zim?" His voice had been soft and worried as he carefully reached out to lay a hand on his. 

The poor thing was biting his lip so hard he started bleeding. He was trying his damnedest to avoid showing how much the memory affected him. He wanted to shrug it off and tell Dib it was a fake, just a nightmare and nothing real. But the reality of it all left him weak, the memory was slowly becoming even more vivid as his PAK gave into the images Zim was trying so hard to avoid thinking about. And the emotions from that past came flooding back in including anything that involved the beloved Purple. Leaving him vulnerable, shaking, and almost falling as he tried to make an escape. He didn't want the human to see him like this. This was worse than anytime he's ever cried, this was a melt down. Zim hated this. Dib had just been through it, so why was he the one breaking down. It wasn't like these things were really news to Zim! Why couldn't his stupid PAK just STAY OUT OF IT!

Dib had beat him to the door however as he swept him off the ground and into his arms like a child. And the alien could fight it all he wanted but Dib was as stubborn as Sta and wasn't about to let him get away so easily. He wanted to be there for him whether he liked it or not. 

The tiny invader's frustration mixed with his instinct to hide his tears in a horrible way when Dib grabbed him. Zim was clearly not considering the who behind the action very well as every instinct surged to tell him to fight it off. 

"So... It was real then? That was a memory?..." He mumbled softly as he almost crushed the struggling thing in his arms. And just like he had done in the memory he did with Dib as well, scratching biting, punching... Anything to get him to let go. But he was stubborn and refused to let the pain drop the alien. Zim was trying so hard to fight this. Why? "Zim...it's ok to cry. It's okay to be upset. You don't need to hide it. Especially for something like this... you need to let it out. Please don't hold them back...I know how painful it is to hold back tears. And for once I think I'd rather see you cry than suffer through bottling it all in." He kissed the shaking alien on the head softly and felt as he finally gave in and began to sob. 

Zim didn't need comfort! He needed to forget! Still, Dib persisted. If anything, the struggling only made the human hold him tighter. 

Holding the alien still in his arms he made his way over to the switch on the wall to dim the lights in the lab. Only a soft glow came from the screens surrounding the bed and the pink lights lined along across the bottom of the walls. From there he slowly moved towards Zims comfy little spot by the 'window' and fixed it the best he could with one hand. Moving the covers around the warm mattress and propping the pillows up just right. 

When it was ready he finally slipped into the bed and slightly sat up against the wall cradling the alien in his arms. He kissed the twitching antennas softly and gave him a small squeeze before feeling his claws dig into his arms deeply. It really did hurt, but by the looks of it Zim was going through some sort of traumatic experience from the memories. So he didn't care about the pain. Clearly the alien wasn't in the right mind so he didn't know what he was doing and that was just fine. The human would hold him and be there with him for as long as he need to. He knew very well Zim couldn't be alone during a time like this. It wasn't safe. For himself or anyone else. 

For a bit the room had gone quiet again. The only sounds breaking through the air were the small fans from his machines and the small sad chirps Zim had managed to slip out every now and then. 

Dib moved a bit to reach for more of the blankets to cover them both up better. Most of the blankets were dedicated to the alien though to keep him warm and hopefully help him feel a little safer. 

It was that same tenacity that finally won out as Zim's mind faded in further awareness of who he was with. This was Dib's smell. Zim didn't want to be hurting his Dib like this....slowly the claws uncurled. This was his soft spot. Zim was tired...the alien curled up a bit more into Dib's arms.

Dib moved his gaze out to the city. The holoscreen had been playing what seemed a live view of the night.Maybe questions should be saved for later... Those emotions he'd felt in the memories were terrible and overwhelming. And that was just a peek! Imagine what Zim was feeling right now? Even worse. For now... he rocked the small thing in his arms and hummed softly before whispering comforting words.

_ 'It's ok... Your safe.' _

_ 'I'm here little space boy~' _

_ 'Let it all out. Don't hold anything back my love...' _

_ 'I love you so much Zim~' _

And more.

Hoping it would help. 

Still, memories and feeling swam in Zim's head, urging hiccups and sobs to come still as he shakily rested his head on the human's chest. Despite Dib's own tears and shakey voice, his heartbeat and breathe somehow sounded calming. Like a soft, constant drone behind the shifting storms brewing in his mind.

\----

After some time, Zim's voice cracked through the sad silence, "Zim is sorry you experienced that..... I wish I could delete it for you...."

His own voice was still a bit unsteady, but well meaning. Dib had tried so hard just now to comfort him, and now he at least wanted to try to do the same for him. Uncovering his head, Zim looked up at his human with those big, red eyes and let out that same low humming as he placed his head firmly against the base of Dib's throat.

The humming had the humans slightly tensed body finally relaxing and holding him closer than before. His chin gently rested on Zims head while he rubbed his back and smiled at the comforting sound. "I asked for it when I was messing with the PAKS. So.. it's fine. I should have known better, but you know me... i'm an idiot." He chuckled sadly. "I honestly didn't think anything like that would happen."

No one could have predicted that, honestly. As far as Zim knew, a person needed to have an active PAK or at least PAK memory chip on/in them to access the collective. But Dib's experience might insinuate to possibly for a more long term connection if it had been accessed before....that would have been most interesting had his wits been more about him.

"And certainly wasn't expecting that type of history between you and Tak." He added. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to... But I do want to know how you're feeling right now. You're still shaking... I know you're not OK. But... are you ok?" He moved his hand to gently caress the aliens head nuzzling his neck with the continued humming. 

The mention of Tak had Zim tensing a bit again. Again, that wasn't exactly something that could be guessed from their more recent interactions. But it was part of why Zim had been so shocked when she actually revealed her true self the first time. The invader did have to admit that he was glad Dib hadn't immediately pushed for answers though.

Dib was worried his alien would be filled with those terrible suicidal urges again and the depressing feeling that literally felt like being eaten alive. And if he was,he wasn't going to let him go until he told him how to help him out of the situation. He wasn't about to lose him, not to that horrible feeling. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears coming back, just the thought of Zim actually trying to... No. He needs to keep his mind away from that image. He squeezed the nuzzling baby tightly and almost let out a sad whimper of his own, but instead came out with a small cry. "Zim... I love you. Please...Please tell me you're ok." His voice cracked as he held the alien closer. 

And the way his voiced shifted and threatened to crack as he continued to speak only made Zim cling more. Of course, Dib knew it was true that he thought and felt that way about himself. He'd seen it through his own eyes, so there really was no denying it. And those observation skills worked their way back up again as he somehow managed to notice that he was still shaking. Then there was the resolve under those nearly tearful words as he crushed him in his arms. The alien knew his human meant every word of it.

"I won't let you go if you feel that way again... I won't lose you to--" He cried softly and went back to almost crushing the small thing in his arms again. "No. Not as long as i'm here. I wont let anyone or anything hurt you like that again. I saw the way you felt about yourself." Nuzzling his face into his shoulder he pulled him as close as he could. " You couldn't be further from the truth Zim. Everything about you is fascinating and wonderful in every way. You're smart, creative, strong, gorgeous and funny~" The last bit came with a small chuckle as he nuzzled the aliens shoulder some more. "And lets's not stop there, lets also point out the terrifying side of you too, the almighty invader Zim~" His tone had been a bit more lighter as he pulled away to gaze at the smaller creature and caress his face. 

Then there came the flood of compliments. If Zim was being completely honest, they were difficult for him to actually believe. The cynical bite within him seemed to be overridden by the adoration and love that came with it.

"You're so scary and fearless when you're like that. Even then you're still so damn beautiful and I don't just mean when you're angry I mean when you actually take over the world scary. Everything you do is perfect to me. Even if its something you think is a failure... You are NOT defective Zim. You're absolutely flawless and I don't care how cheesy it sounds. I love you so much a--"

Closing the distance between them, the invader gripped his human so tightly as he pressed the loving kiss against his lips. He didn't want to let go of the creature in front of him. 

"... No one deserves you Zim. Not even me..." He whispered against his lovers lips in such a sad yet sweet tone.

The sadness in Dib's tone as he whispered to him had the alien nuzzling up to him just a bit more, "Stupid human.....Zim's the one that doesn't deserve you..." The alien's own whisper had been muffled slightly by Dib's shoulder, before being followed by a shaky breath, "Zim.....will live. What about my Dib though? I won't let you go either stink human."

The Irkin's slightly trembling voice held its own determination as he squeezed his Dib even tighter. He could still tell that Dib was upset too. Who wouldn't be after all that? And Zim wanted to make sure his Dib was safe just as much! He didn't want to lose him either.....

Nuzzling his shoulder he closed his eyes and smiled softly. "I'll live as long as you do space boy. Someone has to be here to save the world from you~" He teased and smothered him in affection. 

The alien's gaze softened a bit as he brought his eyes to Dib. At least that was somewhat reassuring. The Dib was nothing if not persistent. And the tease itself made him feel just a bit better as his soft expression turned into a small smirk. His human better keep to that.

"Should I tickle my sad little baby to make him giggle?" 

"NO TICKLES!" Zim's shout had come with a shove to his face away. That always was a strange sensation he didn't know what to do with. And the thought that it was coming only fueled his squirming. Whether or not he would admit it, Zim did look a bit like a cat trying to resist affection, "Zim has had enough face squishes!" The ramped up affection had been getting a little overwhelming by itself in that moment. He understood and appreciated it, buuuut he also liked to breathe.

Managing to gain some ground, Zim wiggled to sit on his human's legs, but didn't retreat much further. He didn't want Dib to think he was trying to escape HIM. He was just trying to escape the volume of affections right now.

"Ok..ok..." Finally giving up on the overwhelming love he reduced to gentle petting and a loving gaze. "I love you Zim..."

"Master?" Came a soft little voice from the door making them both turn. How long has Gir been there? And where's Ace?

"Gir?"

"If you not so mads anymooore can we still goes to the bouncy houses pweeeeeeease..." The little bot started soft before bouncing with a little excitement.

Zim had just opened his mouth to return the words of affection when Gir's voice had cut through the moment. Why wasn't he still upstairs? And where was the other one....

"...What do you say Zim? Let's take a break?" Dib gazed at Zim with a smile.

The invader's antennae curled down for a moment as his eyes narrowed at the thought. After what happened earlier, Zim didn't know if he trusted Ace as much anymore.

"We can talk more about it later... If you want. I think right now a distraction is needed." Dib continued to pet Zim softly and watched his antennas twitch and move with his emotions. It really was adorable when they did that. 

Dib's suggestion had those little things perking back up again though. He wasn't actually angry. Just suspicious.

"...yes, Zim agrees that a break does sound good," the invader's head was about fixed now, and Dib sounded like he was at least okay with going, so why not?

"I still have to show you how I can easily beat you in the obstacle race~" The human added with a sneer.

"You will never beat me Dib thing~" purring a bit, the alien gave his human's nose a small tap as he came to stand up, "Zim always wins."

Moving from Dib to Gir, Zim offered a soft pat on his head before continuing passed him, "Is Ace still upstairs? ....He didn't scare you down here did he?" Zim had almost sounded like he thought that's what might have happened. Gir usually didn't venture this far down alone without being called, so it was a bit of a concern.

Gir crawled up his master excited and nuzzled his head. "Nos he said the Dibby told him to stays up there so he didn't wants to come down and gets in trouble..."

As Dib stood up from the spot as well he began to follow the Irkin out. "Could I have one of my shirts back today? Let's not forget i'm still half naked...." He chuckled as looked down at his ripped shirt. "Unless I steal one of your shirts~" That had come out more of joke than serious. There was absolutely no way he could fit into one of those tiny shirts.

The reminder had Zim's eyes lightening quite a bit as he spun to look at his human. How could he have forgotten!? Dib can't go out in public like that! Humans were pervert babies and Dib was practically candy! But he didn't want to give up any of the scent fabrics either....

Zim seemed to be considering something for a moment before dragging his human along to where he kept his pod. It was much further down, and seemed to have more than a few traps that he had to disarm to even get into the same room as it. And on top of that, there was a lot of scrap around that practically made it look like a small storage room.

"This one lost its Dib stink," Producing one of Dib's hoodies, Zim kept his eyes averted as he handed it off. It was obvious that he slept with it, but he also seemed hesitant to admit as much. But, it would keep the Dib safe from prying eyes, and it would make it smell right again~

"Wait a minute this is a hoodie I had in freshman year. How did you--?" He took the hoodie and looked at it. He thought he lost this! "You know what...i'm not even gonna ask. You've done much more surprising things in the past..."Shaking his head he pulled the hoodie over his head. 

Yes indeed, it was the same hoodie. He had stolen it during gym one day, and never looked back. It had been initially justified as a trophy, but it was obvious now that there were other things at play. 

And although he joked about Zims shirt he still wanted it for the scent. The little alien liked stealing his closet so he could at least give up one of his shirts! "Now do I still get to steal one of your shirts~" He chuckled with a bit of a blush. It made him just a tad shy to say it out loud, but he tried to cover that with a little blep.

Dib's next question had Zim blinking a bit though. He didn't think any of his clothes would fit the human, but since he was asking. "Hehe~ My Dib wants to wear Zim's clothes now hm~?" Suddenly appearing inches in front of Dib's face, the invader gave off a small chitter as he imagined Dib trying to wear one of his shirts, "Needy human~" Planting a quick kiss on Dib's head, Zim was back in the pod seconds later. His usual uniform shirts would probably end up fitting Dib like one of those crop top things. He might have to chase off onlookers, but it would be cute~ His hoodies weren't exactly large either, but one of them did have a zipper and was a bit long. It might work for the human.

"My Dib can wear this~" handing over both items, Zim gave his human a small smirk, "You're going to look so pretty~"

The thought of wearing the clothes had him blushing a little more and chuckling a bit. He wasn't going to try on that shirt.. not in public at least. Well maybe... he could try it on now.. but just for a little tease. Slipping off his own hoodie he replaced it with the invaders top that fit like a perfect cop top. Honestly it wasn't too bad~ "Oh look at me~ I am ZIM! THE UNIVERSES CUTEST SMALL BEAN! AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD SOMEDAY~! uwu~" He almost made himself laugh at the pose that came with the mocking speech. "Im EVIL but I also love nachos and have a talking duck named Steve!" 

Just that had Gir rolling off Zims head and hitting the floor in laughter. If Dib could laugh that hard he would but honestly he was little scared to rip the shirt so he just settled with standing and chuckling instead. Making the invader pout and cross his arms at the laughing dorks. 

"Ok ok... i'm taking this off. It really does feel weird." He chuckled pulling off the shirt. He picked his hoodie to put it back on and poked at the aliens round pouty cheeks. "Love you~" He stuck his tongue out playfully. "And thank you to for these.Now you'll never see them again! Muwhahahah~" With that being said he turned tail and ran to the elevator.

"Oooo~ He got you!" Gir teased.

What was this trickery?! Zim had looked indignant for a moment at Dib's mocking and escape with his clothing. 

It more just quick stepping than running but still! He wasn't going to let the alien take those back. 

But it hadn't lasted long as he skillfully chased the retreating Dib down, "Oh Zim better see them again! If Dib thing has to wear them more than once! It's the law~" Law of what? That didn't matter! Humans would do anything if they thought not doing it was illegal! He'd even seen a microwave call the human police over a green crayon once. So Dib would have to comply~ 

Dib clung to the new clothing and narrowed his eyes at the invader approaching the elevator with Gir not far behind. Zim looked bizarrely proud of his genius solution to the human's threat. "Uh huh. The law...right." He rolled his eyes with a small laugh. "You really don't understand human jokes do you? Or memes?..." 

"You can't fool Zim, Dib bee! I know your secrets~" teasing the human a bit, it seemed Dib's words had about as much effect as telling him Naruto running was fake. 

Whatever. These clothes were his now. At least until he wanted Zim to rescent them... For now though he nuzzled the fabric and stole a few small whiffs. 

Zim watched as the Dib cutely snuggled up to his clothes. It was rare to ever see his human looking so small and adorable like this. 

"It's still warm and smells like you~" Humming at the scent he couldn't help the soft blush on his cheeks. "It's like you were just wearing it." 

The sweet little humming and coos coming from the human made the alien smile more as his antennas twitched and dared to reach for his hair. That was a weird way to 'hold hands', but still kind of cute.

As the elevator leveled with the main house, the group was met with a VERY on duty Ace.

Red eyes narrowed at the group as he quickly searched for Dib. If he was absent, the little thing would take matters into it's own hands.

The expression on Ace's tiny face had Zim jumping back to let Dib through though.

Draping the clothes over his shoulders he bent down to pick up Ace and hold him. "Ace i'm fine. You can stop being so defensive. Alright?" He pet the bots small antennas and watched as he continued to glare at Zim. 

That little robot could be trouble if it decided to go against orders...not that a normally programmed SIR would, but Mi Mi had made Zim wonder. 

With a few pets Ace was turned back to look at the clone. "Why do you tolerate this?" Blue eyes returned from red, but Ace had sounded none the happier as he pointed a finger at Zim, "You are superior and should assert yourself as such!"

Zim's caution had shifted to an insulted squeak as he glared at the robot. Apparently Ace had reached the end of his patience, and was actually making his opinion known. The invader didn't know if he like that.

_.... _

Okay, he definitely didn't like that. But what exactly could he do? Dib loved the tiny thing already, and Gir was friends with it, and up until now it had been very useful. It would be ill advised to do anything to it as long as Dib kept it from attacking again.

"It attacked you! Why has it not been punished!?" Ace really was fed up it in that moment. He had planned to observe and record, but had actually been growing quite attached to Dib it seemed. The little SIR was showing all indications of being personally upset by the incident. It was both strange and a little sweet.

Dib blinked blankly a few times. Well that was the first. "Um.." He honestly didn't know how to reply. "Well... Ace. I don't think blasting him would have been a very suitable punishment. He didn't hurt me... maybe if he did I would have had you nick him in the shoulder~" He teased a bit.

WHAT DID THE HUMAN JUST SAY?! Oh if that Sir hadn't been so defensive the aline might have backhanded Dib in the head again. 

"And right now...I'd rather not talk about it ok Ace? We're both a little... upset. Besides... I got a better punishment waiting for him." He smirked at the alien as he gave him a flirty wink. "He calls me daddy. He already knows who's his superior~"

Aaaand now Zim was suspicious about this bouncy house place. Or maybe he should be suspicious of what was coming after....either way, the context of 'daddy' was definitely news to him! The Irkin didn't know whether he should be embarrassed or impressed that Dib had gotten him to do it.

Crossing his arms in a slight huff, the invader kept his glare on his human.

"Some of your orders are counterproductive to mission success." 

Ace's next words had put Zim a little on edge. It sounded a little too close to something Gir had said on the day he took his programming too far. 

"....I will trust in your judgment Dib...." Ace gave a robotic sigh as he settled into his arms. The information was....well, he didn't know what it was. But it was something new he had yet to factor in. The food service drone proved unpredictable, but Dib also proved to have more information about it than he did. As long as Dib was aware, he was doing his job. But there would be extra attention given to keeping his Observer's clone safe now.

The invader breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't fully realized he was holding as they headed for the piggy. It was time to go play in the bouncy houses and prove HIS superiority~

Dib was honestly a little scared at Ace's wording. He almost forgot how easy it would be for SIRS to disobey orders. For now he would just have to hope Ace would continue to trust his judgment, as he said, and move on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the park Dib paid for their tickets and watched as Gir screamed pulling Ace along and running off with them. However, there was a line they couldn't cross. One side was for adults while the other was specifically for children. And at six the biggest bounce house would be closed to children and open for the older kids. How fun~

There was an alien themed bouncy thing with two small ball pits inside and a huge pit in the middle. The other two alien themed bouncy were a maze and a tall slide. Then there was the obstacle course that Dib wanted to save for last. "They look pretty easy to play on right?" Dib teased as he poked the aliens arm and laughed at his unsure confused gaze. "You're not scaaaaared are you?" He smirked.

"Pfft~ Of course not~!" swatting at Dib's hand softly, the alien gave him a cocky grin as he headed for the one with the ballpits, "Zim would never be scared by--" The sound that followed had mirrored a cat having its tail stepped on as the alien floundered on the entrance and got bounced off, "WHAT IS THIS?!?" Scurrying back to his feet, Zim tried to kick the inflatable, only to be put off balance and fall again. At this point, some of the people inside had started laughing and probably taken a picture or two.

Dib was laughing so hard he hand't even made it on the bouncy himself yet. He was too busy watching the alien fail. Sure he could help the poor baby but this was cuter and funnier! He wanted to act like he was amazing at everything~ So why not let him suffer for a bit?

Zim's third attempt had gotten him inside, but the Irkin still seemed to have trouble getting to his feet. Instinct said to dig his claws in, but it was also filled with air, so he knew that would pop it. This was worse than trying to figure out how to run on tile with PAK legs!

And as Zim had barely gotten to his feet in the bouncing castle he could hear Gir scream.

"THROW HIM IN THE PITS!!" The little bot shouted happily as he bounced up and down in the little bounce house across the big alien one. He was jumping so high he could peek over the open castle and Ace was with him cheering on the same.

"PITS, PITS, PITS, PIIIIITTTSSSS~!!!"

The invader had just gotten properly situated in his feet when Gir and Ace decided to add their own bit of mayhem. He had been just about to yell at Gir, when the other people bouncing had him stumbling for balance again.

"Which one?!" Dib chuckled.

"THE BIG ONE!" Ace replied with revenge.

Zim glared at the flying Ace and almost hoped he would fly right out of the bounce house. Then looked back at the Dib who was now approaching him a sinister scary smirk. Oh nope! Nope! Nope! He tried to escape but people around him were bouncing too hard making him trip on his own feet and slip all over the place.

Dib almost had a cynical laugh that sounded a lot like an invaders. He really could be scary sometimes. 

And then.....there was Dib. That face mixed with the laughter had him very confused! Zim was scared and trying to scramble away, but a part of him wanted to run right TOWARD the danger. He knew Dib was planning something evil, but his guts also twisted with some sort of sick fascination at the noise.

"Revenge baby boy~" he scooped Zim into his arms and kissed him softly. "Long live the king~" With that said he carefully flung his baby into the deep ball pit in the middle of the bouncy.

And so, Dib got a good view of lavender contacts as he scooped him up, "Don't you dA--AAAAAYYYYAAAAA!!!" The filing had felt much further than it actually was.

And the location he ended up was HORRIFYING! He could breathe, but moving was remarkably hard! He was trapped in the multicolored, plastic prison. The walls were too tall! And even the damn steps that led out were made of this slippery rubber. Now all he could do was panic and began to plan his own revenge for this.

If Dib had ever wondered what Zim would look like trying to escape a pool, he got to see it now. There was shrieking and desperate scrambling as the alien tried in vain to grab his human's legs over the edge, "I'LL GET YOU STINK BEAST! ZIM KNOWS WHERE YOU SLEEP!!!" 

The aliens first few attempts drew a good invader laugh from him again as he moved back to avoid falling from the cute tiny tugs on his pants from his lover. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen and he only wished the moment would have lasted longer because now it was just plain scary.

The aliens frantic attempts to get out drew more than a few onlookers. And so, with great effort, Zim had managed to eventually crawl his way out. There were several failures and he slipped back in more than a couple times, but he did eventually do it! Breathing a bit heavily from the effort, Zim fixed a glare of his own on the human. He dared not make the mistake of standing on two legs again, but there was plenty he could do from this height~

"Di-ii-ib~" calling out in a sweet sing song voice, the alien suddenly snapped his eyes straight up to the humans before spider crawling right at him. It wasn't very good, but it was better than two legs! And Zim had seen this in the horror movies, so it was bound to scare him!

Dibs cocky smirk faded into a shriek of terror as he ran circles around the base. The lay out of the castle was a big circle basically with a big ball pit in the middle and an huge inflatable alien sitting in the middle. While there were giant tentacle decorating the outer part of the pit like pilars. And there were two small ball pits in the front where everyone had been taking turns to flip right into. It was fun as long as you knew how to balance yourself.

Zim's chasing had its desired effect despite being a bit awkward it seemed~ Now it was his turn to let out the signature laugh of the invaders!

After a few rounds around the bouncy Dib had gotten the great idea of tossing himself into a smaller ball pit and hiding under all the balls. Waiting for Zim to come by again. At least this little pit was easier to get out of. The big one was hard for even the humans to get out if they didn't know how to step on the latter steps correctly.

After a few rounds though, he lost sight of his human in the crowd.

"Dib? DIB! I'm not done terrorizing you! HEY!" Zim's shouts got no reply as he shakily pulled himself up on the inflatable alien. That was a bit poor taste, but at least it LOOKED badly made. More basic shaping than any actual musculature, which made it seem much more like a drawing than an actual creature thankfully.

Even with his better vantage point, there was no Dib though. That drew a frowns from the alien as he unknowingly wandered closer to his human's hiding spot.

That was when the human had come out of hiding and snatched the alien into the pit causing him to let out a horrified scream. The human chuckled as he straddled his lover and leaned down to kiss him softly. "I love you Zim~" Zims angry annoyed mumbling earned a few nuzzles and kisses from the human. He just looked so cute he couldn't help it! "What? Not as easy as you thought it was gonna be?" He teased. "I bet now you're pretty much considering chickening out of the race~" The tease came with a smug grin. " I would say it'd be better than trying to balance yourself through all SEVENTY-FIVE obstacles~"

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Zim's shout and Dib's cooing had drawn both 'aww's and laughter from some of the others nearby. Dib's teasing had taken priority though as the alien sat up sharply in Dib's embrace, "Nonsense! Zim can handle ANYTHING this obstacle course has!' The reality was that Zim was indeed a bit nervous. If this was the fun part, then he could only imagine how difficult something intended to be hard was! Still, the invader wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Especially not one coming from his human!

Chuckling at the comment he reached for a ball from the pit he playfully rubbed it against his wig to make it stick but had accidentally attracted more than just that on.

The next trick that Dib pulled was somehow worse than throwing him into the ball pit! He was covered in nothing but the bright colored pink and green balls. Zim had gone from confused to downright angry and panicked as he desperately tried to pull the balls off.

Dib sat up to hold his mouth trying not to laugh again. "S-sorry~" He barely let out with a chuckle as he watched Zim shove him down and stand up to swipe off the balls but they refused to unstick.

The balls were winning. Every time one came off, two more seemed to stick. Dib was possessed of dark and horrible powers!

Dib eventually gave into his evil laughter again as he rolled around the pit dying. It was hilarious watching the alien curious, terrified, and frustrated trying to shake off the balls. "If only Gaz was here to record this!" He laughed out earning him a soft kick from his lover.

Ok now Zim is scared and sad. Help stupid Dib worm.

Dib was wiping a tear away as his laughing calmed down and he looked up to see his little green baby with a sad gaze that begged for help. "Ok ok... come here." He pulled him down onto his lap softly and kissed him once again. "You are seriously the cutest you know that?" He smiled widely as he peeled off the balls. "There..." He caressed his cheek and gazed up at him. "My sweet little space boy~"

Eventually, his Dib had conceded to help. And just in time too. Zim was getting frustrated to the point of silently begging his human for help, "Zim is not cute...." Looking away with a small pout, his attitude only lasted a short while as he formulated his vengeance, "Let's go on the slide~" Smirking a bit, the alien could already see what would come once they were at the top~ 

The journey there was going to be slow though, seeing as how he still wasn't the best at walking on this material....

"Oh so you haven't had enough yet? Alright~ I'll beat you in a slide race too~" He teased with a cocky attitude as he stood up and jumped out of the ball pit before reaching in for his lover. "IF you can even make the climb~"

Oh human. You'll regret the day you doubted Zim and his AMAZING skills~

"You panic so much trying to get out did you ever notice the handles next to the steps there to help you up?" He chuckled as he pulled the tiny alien out of the ball pit and they fell on the bouncy floor together.

"Of course I did!" Zim's lie fooled no one as he struggled to keep balance even now. He'd barely been out of the pit, when they both ended up falling. This floor moved too much! What sort of freak intentionally makes a moving floor!

Perhaps it was some sort of 'safe' training idea? Humans can fight in a super squishy environment? Or maybe it was some sort of attempt at zero gravity preparation. Now that idea was just plain scary! Humans in space sounded like a TERRIBLE idea.

Eventually, Zim had managed to scramble to the exit behind his Dib. He frankly looked like a very awkward stink bug, given that he'd reverted to a four foot march at some point.

"Alright! Now how do we get up there?" Phase one was getting to the top with Dib. Phase two was where the fun began~

"Up the latter of course~" The human grinned evily as he grabbed 2 sacks from the bucket for him and the alien, "When we get to the top we sit on these so we slide down easier... and faster." He mumbled the last bit before giving himself a head start. "Ready Set go!" He shouted as he quickly climbed up the slippery steps occasionally using the handles on the side to pull himself up and he was already halfway to the top!

This human was crazy! How could he move so quickly on this slippery mess?!

He stopped midway to look back at the alien still standing there and gazing at him with awe and annoyance. "What? You can't make it up here? VICTORY FOR ME AGAIN!" He mocked Zims victory fist shake before giggling and continued climbing.

Oh that is it! Narrowing his eyes into a determined stare, Zim's eyes hit on the handles Dib had mentioned before. The main material was slippery, but those little things were spaced evenly enough to use like a ladder itself!

Despite a few misstep at the beginning, the alien was soon at Dib's heels. His movements focused more on using the handles as footholds, while hauling himself up by them with his arms. In the end, it was more of an upwards back and forth hop, but still effective! Sort of.

"HA!" Making it to the top, Zim did a victory pose of his own before peering back down the distance they'd just climbed. It was pretty high actually....

The cocky attitude was replaced with shock as he watched the alien make it to the top first. Someone was learning awfully fast~ "Awe you're learning~"

"My Dib...." coming to stand closer to the actual slide part, Zim took his sack with an almost nervous grin before seeming to cower behind his human, "Zim has something important to say before we go...."

Once at the top, Dib smiled before turning to face the alien when he called for him. "Yes?~" He leaned down expecting a kiss or a nervous little request to hold his hand down the slide, but in fact got the exact opposite.

The invader waited for Dib to give him his attention before continuing with a much more sinister grin, "YEET!" Now was one of the few times, Zim's following action matched the reference. Shoving Dib backwards, the alien sent him tumbling down the squishy material, and slid down with a victoriously evil laugh of his own.

"Wait WHAAA?!!----AHHHhhh!!!!!" He shouted as he found himself slipping and tumbling down like a tumbleweed.

"THAT'S FOR THE BALLPIT DIB SMELL~!"

While the human tumbled like a ragdoll, Zim was gliding effortlessly in a remarkably well balanced victory pose, as his laughter filled the area. Even Ace had taken notice of the sound and tried to get a peek of what just happened.

At last though the laughing and the victorious pose had come to end at some point and it had been Dib to be the one to do it.

As Zim came to a sliding stop, he had barely had any time to revel in his victory before Dib was pouncing on him. Being flung against the squishy walls and floor was significantly less painful than the concrete this used to happen on.

"YAY MASTER! WOOHOO! OOOOH NOOOOS THE DIB GOT HIM!!" Gir shouted excited as he peeked over his own bouncey from a mile away. He was a little bot so it was obviously going to be easy for him and Ace to see the scene from far away. The only thing that made it hard to see was when he came down from the high jump cause then he'd have to wait to come back up to see what was going on. Looked like things were getting intense between their masters though, almost like they were actually starting to challenge each other. Especially the Dib boy!

"HA! I got you now space boi!" He panted a bit as he held Zim down by his wrists and leaned down. "You may have beaten me now! But I promise i'll get you back in the obstacle course! ALIEN!"

Catching bits and pieces of the event, Ace's eyes had widened as he let out an excited, "Yeah!" At the sight of Dib pouncing on Zim. It looked like he was FINALLY putting him in his place! "Get him Dib!" Despite knowing full well that he could not be heard, Ace couldn't help himself as he cheered the human on, "Make the impostor pay~" Now that sounded a little evil....Still, the tiny SIR managed to come off somehow cute to the bounce house attendant as they cooed over the 'brothers' playing in the back.

"HEY! MY MASTER IS NOT AN IMPOSTER!" Gir glared at Ace and pounced on him making them fall in the children's ball bit making more than a few balls fly out of the bounce house. And you'd expect a real fight, but instead they resulted in woosy hand smacking and playful wrestling.

To Zim, the moment had the exact same energy as their meetings on the field of battle called skool. From the confident challenge in his human's voice, to the physical recklessness and energized grin. And the bite behind the word 'alien' simply made his heart skip. The invader couldn't help but be spurred on to accept the challenge.

"I don't know what you're talking about~" drawling the words, Zim let his eyes roll before setting back on Dib, "Zim is just a normal human wor-- HOLYCOWSWHATISTHAT?!?!" Wrenching his hand away, the alien took full advantage of the jump his shout and 'point' had cause to throw Dib off and switch their position.

Once free, Zim had gone for a tackle of his own. Feeling the human knock back under him, the invader gave off a low, dark chuckle as he pushed his head down and against the malleable floor, "How are you going to get me back Dib~? You know I love to hear your STUPID plans~"

Smirking down at the human, the invader seemed to be enjoying the tussle just as much~

The human sneered as his alien shoved his face into the floor. He could feel his heart skipping at their old rough housing. It was weird to think this was the thing to make him feel like he was falling in love with Zim all over again. "I'll never tell you! Alien scum! But you'll see soon enough when we get to the course! Heh heh.... Just watch." He nipped at Zims claws. =

"Oh, you stinky Di--myeep~!" Zim had honestly not expected him to bite. Strangely enough, nips hadn't been something his human resorted to in their old Skool days. Nails and headbutts, yes. But not the teeth. As such, the human had earned the squeak as Zim recoiled with a dramatic look of suspicion.

Dib chuckled at the squeak as he pushed himself up a bit on his elbows and smirked at the alien. "That glare seems pretty threatening Zim... what are you gonna do to me?~" He smirked as he pushed himself up a little more to sit up and make the other lose balance and land on his lap. "Hm? Or are you too scared to do anything?" He asked with a challenging smile, but wore an excited loving gaze.

The shift in Dib's tone and expression though had Zim momentarily at a loss for words. At first he had let out a few stammers and 'uh's before settling on, "DESTROY YOU OF COURSE!"

"I'm not gonna sit around waiting all day 'Ziiim' "He mocked as he leaned in close. "Either do something... or I will~" He sneered. And watched as Zim began to ramble off like he used to... he wasn't paying too much attention to his words. As his mind wandered to old memories of them like this in the past. _ 'This really reminds me a lot of our old days at Skool together... and this is gonna sound weird. But... It makes me fall for Zim all over again.' _ He thought to himself as he gazed over the tiny evil in his lap.  _ 'MY heart's beating so fast and I... I just want to...' _ He pulled him into a deep kiss and pulled him into a tight embrace.

From there, the rambling began. With every words, the invader dug an even more convoluted hole that was actually starting to sound like a good idea now, but the thought was cut short by his human's action.

After the gentle loving kiss he slowly pulled away and looked Zim in the eyes."Told you i'd do something if you didn't~ Dumb alien~"

And no doubt that if the stinky human had done that back in their Skool days Zim would have probably ran away screaming and trying to scrub his mouth out with all the cleansing chalk he could find and probably be very confused, scared, or convinced with the idea that kissing was dangerous.

While it was true that the event in their skool days would have rendered him obsessively concerned, right now it simply cut his rambling into a pleasant hum. Bringing his arms up to hold onto his Dib, Zim grinned softly into the kiss as he returned the gesture.

"My Dib~" breathing the words against his human's cheek, the alien nuzzled him softly before getting up with another soft shove for good measure. He doubted kissing him was the human's master plan after all~

He smiled at the shove before standing up to follow his alien out exit. "So... are you ready for failure~" 

It looked more intimidating up close and bigger. It wasn't going to be too easy to get through and seeing that they got there pretty late, the night sky and barely lit lights were not going to help. It almost looked pitch black in there from the outside, he didn't know what to expect now... what if there was monsters? No! There can't be they would have popped the bouncy thing... right?

The human looked over to see the aliens cocky smirk turn into a nervous frown as they approached the entrance standing in line behind three other who were taking their places side by side preparing for the race.

Was this really worth it? Did they get a prize in the end?

"Whats wrong Zim? Getting cold feet~" Dib leaned over to tease the tiny nervous alien.

"Alriiiiiighty then! Here's how it's gonna go down! You three will race all the way to the ending going through every single course! And no cheating! Of course there will still be an easy way around obstacle if you're too weak! Or too tiny like little skimpy back there!" The race announcer pointed at Zim earning him a good glare and frown. 

If Zim hadn't been so nervous, he would have been insulted! The mighty invader was NOT some example of weakness! Fixing a harsh glare on the race commander, Zim was already itching to teach this....HUMAN a lesson!

"IF you manage to finish the entire thing WITHOUT taking the baby exit! You will win a free piggy plush! And be signed up for a raffle! The raffle prize will be free drinks till the end of the night... or end up naked in the horse stables~" He chuckled. And with that the racers were getting already and hyped up. "OK YOU READY?! ON YOUR MARK...GET SET... GO!" And off they went leaving the two to step up next and wait their turn.

It had been a little while before they got to finally take their turn.The others had apparently been to weak to handle the course and practically crawled out of the 'baby' exit.

"That's gonna be you Zim~" The human teased the alien as he pointed to the weakling dying on the floor of exhaustion.

Clicking his claws together, the invader seemed to be both unnerved and spurred on by the sight of the other participants crawling out. Maybe there was something other than squishy stuff in there....it was too dark to see properly, and this was area 51 themed....

The idea sent a cold chill down Zim's spine as they stepped up for their round, "Zim will die before that~" the alien's purr had almost been flat. Were it not for the small smirk, it might have come off as something different than a tease.

And so they were off. Zim seemed to be taking the side of caution for once as he kept low and was moving significantly slower than the other racers. But if there was something unseen ahead, he would know about it first by the sound of the faster racers running into it! Plus, he still was a little unsteady...

Dib watched as Zim moved with caution and he almost laughed as waited for him to get ahead then snuck up behind him. "BOO!"

The sudden scream had the invader screaming and jumping into the air and landing on his bum. 

"Heh heh~" The human stuck his tongue out at him and giggled. "Loser~" He purred before moving ahead.

Well that was a little mean...That was the old part of Dib he didn't like very much. And he had just been about to get up and shout at the human before he felt him pull him close.

"Just kidding~" He kissed his cheek. "Really though~There's no monsters if that's why you're so scared~" He poked him softly and started to walk off again avoiding each inflatable alien and slipping under a bar that was supposed to be like a laser then quickly hopping through donuts on the ground without failing and climbing up a small hill.

Zim, on the other hand, had ended up getting bounced between the 'aliens' and ran full speed into the bar. Still, the invader had had time to admire Dib's grace. He really could see how he'd been able to keep up with his lawn gnomes for so long....

This hills ladder didn't have the handle though! How was Zim gonna get up there?!

"Come on Zim~ We've already been through ten obstacles and have 65 more to go~" He blew a kiss to him.

Admirable though the human's skill might be, his taunting was still annoying! Even if he did cut it with a softer tease. Dib did seem to be threatening to slip into old habits for a moment....

Zim just started moving again when a racer came running in from behind him pushing him out of the way. The shove that came afterward had drawn a yelp from him as he bounced against the cushy wall. He looked up to glare at a girl looking back at him giggling unbothered and not even trying to apologize. 

"Show me how superior you ar---" Dib had been too busy teasing the alien he hadn't even noticed that same girl coming up the hill and accidentally slipping right off and with instinct to grab everything so she wouldn't fall she ended up grabbing Dib pulling him along with her.

The alien had been just about to yell at the one responsible when he saw his human tip over the opposite end of the hill with the unknown racer. "DIB!" Any sarcasm of annoyed shouts that might have been on Zim's mind had been snipped off by the sight of his human tumbling over the hill. What if there was something horrible on the other side?!?

She was just about to scream at him for the way he had fallen on top of her, but noticing how amazingly cute this stranger was, especially straddled over her like this, she smiled instead.

The invader hadn't fully even figured out how he got up the hill, but he WAS on top of it. And....it would seem Dib was on top of something too....

"Uh....Dib?" Sliding down the other side of the hill, the alien gave off a small whimper before surrendering to the fall and landing with a bit of a thud. Using the bounce to help himself get back up, Zim was somewhat quick to tug Dib back to his feet by the arm. He was going to assume that was an accident....

"Oh~ Sorry~" Almost purring the false apology, the other racer feigned ignorance as she let her hand trace over Dib's chest as he was pulled away. He really was cute~ And skilled too if she had seen right.

“Eh…” Dib blushed at the sudden brush across his chest and frowned a little. Was she flirting with him? For someone who was used to Irkin flirting this was honestly a little.. weird. And he had just been about to crawl off when he felt himself be yanked back to his feet and looked down to see an angry tiny alien. He gulped a bit.  _ ‘Zim I promise she grabbed me! Please don’t be mad…’  _

"You know, we should team up," Dusting herself off, she seemed to already be getting physically close to Dib again, "If we help eachother out, we could all score big time!"

He thought nervously before looking back at the girl coming close to him again.  _ Did she even notice Zim standing next to him?! _

Even Zim had to admit that that was a good strategy. But that didn't mean he was liking the way she was smiling at HIS Dib, "No thank you human. We neither need or want your stupid help!" Fixing a glare on her, the alien gave off a small huff as he led Dib toward the next obstacle.

_ ‘I mean honestly does this girl even know who she’s messing with… I have no idea if Zims that type of jealous… but sti--’ _ He couldn’t even finish his thought before he was being yanked away again. _ ‘Ok… maybe he is a little jealous. It’s kind of cute~’ _ He smiled at the alien before stopping him. “Hold on Zim!...”

Zim looked back with his jealous and angry gaze.

“Gyah!” He squeaked a bit at the look and frowned. “Zim… You know that was an accident right? And i’m not defending that girl… i’m saving myself.” He mumbled softly. “You’re not mad at me for that are you?” He asked with a worried tone as his thumb softly caressed Zims hand. “I love you…”

Feeling Dib's soft touch had the alien softening his gaze at the human first, "Zim is not mad at you Dib bee," the second part was accented by Zim dramatically poking his head around the Dib to glare at the newcomer, "ZIM'S GLARE IS FOR YOU!"

The tiny weirdo glaring at her, combined with the shout and point simply made her laugh~ Seriously? That tiny green freak thought he had a chance with a goddess like her right there? Please~

Rolling her eyes just out of sight of Dib, her attitude was quick to shift as she let out a 'scared squeak and rushed to Dib's free arm, "It's so dark though! Won't you two please protect me~?"

Looking up at Dib with tiny tears in her eyes, she had to hold back a smirk at the sound coming from the green kid. Anyone who would even tolerate an ugly kid like that had to be a gentleman, so she had a feeling he'd cave. Having an arm pressed between her breasts couldn't hurt as motivation either~

"Uh--" Dib felt his eye twitch a bit at the sudden hold on his free arm and looked back at the girl ready to fight her off himself until he saw her nearly crying. And of course being the emotional idiot he was he couldn't help but be kind hearted enough to let her come along. His blush increased as he felt her chest breast against his arm and sighed. To be honest he wasn't really interested in those it was just awkward. 

"NO! Get off MY Dib, human filth!" Unhooking himself from Dib's arm, Zim growled lowly as he shoved her away hard enough to actually knock her over, "This is MY boyfriend and you can't have him!" Sticking his tongue out, the invader look almost childish between the angry shouts.

"I--" Before he could get another word out his lover had already been on it. He covered his mouth as he watched the tiny angry invader shoved her to the ground. Now that was beautiful and adorable. He didn't know why he didn't fully expect Zim to be that type of jealous, he knew damn well Zim had been like that since Hi-Skool when they started to become more acquainted. Anytime Tak would do something stupid Zim would silently threat to launch her into space or any time she would show him off and shove it in the aliens face he looked like he was almost ready to launch at her.

She had only rolled her eyes and kept up with it as they tried to keep going. No more verbal pleading, but more....physical behavior. Bumping Dib 'accidentally', shoving Zim so he'd fall further behind, and cowering behind his human whenever something 'scary' happened. And the fact that Dib seemed to be going along with it made it worse!

After he shoved her down he pulled the human further into the obstacles and they were getting closer to the baby exit. At first it had been cute watching his lover fight with this weird chick, but now it was getting annoying. Why did she have to try so hard? It was obvious he didn't like her back. _ 'If I wanted to date someone petty... I would have went back to Tak.' _ But he was only trying to be nice and get them all through the obstacle course. He was socially awkward and too nice to even find a way to deny anyone who was crying over the dark asking for help even if it was fake. If he had known any better, however, that she was shoving his lover further behind his back he would have put an end to it right then and there. He only found that out when they reached yet another small hill and he saw the small invader struggling to catch up. And he was more than willing to let go of her hand and jumped down to help his lover instead, but he had thought of that a little too late.

The last straw for the alien had been when he helped her up an obstacle, and she flat out smashed his face into her chest as she 'thanked' him.

As she smothered his face in her breasts, it took him a minute to fully process what just happened before actually struggling to remove her nicely of course, but anything he tried just encouraged her to hold him closer and tighter.  _ 'Oh... she will definitely not live to see tomorrow if he sees this-' _

"Zim TRIED being nice," Zim had only felt his lips twitch into a smirk at the squeal she gave as he yanked her away by the hair, "But YOU keep pushing! That is MY boyfriend, and MY face to squish. Got. It?!" Zim's forceful removal of her from Dib earned him a sharp stomp to the foot and fist to the chest.

He had to admit it was a little hot seeing Zim this jealous. So fed up that he resulting to pulling her away by her hair. Hearing him tell her off had him mentally agreeing like a child. 'Yeh!'

"What is wrong with you?!" Stepping as if to go back to Dib, the newcomer barely held in a grin as the green kid doubled over from having the wind knocked out of him, "I was just trying to THANK him!"

"Ugly green freak...." that last bit had been muttered ever so lowly, but she was sure the person it was meant for had caught it as his eyes widened for a moment, "C'mon~ Dib is it? We're halfway there and I can't wait to share a drink with you~"

Latching back onto his arm, she gave a sweet, flirty smile before gently trying to tug him along. Until her balance was wrenched away from her that is.

Zim had been somewhere between embarrassed and enraged when she insulted him, but seeing her grab Dib again is what had done it. 

"Hey!" Seeing Zim knocked off by her was the last straw for Dib. He glared as she tried to return to him with the same innocent little face. "No! I don't want you to thank me! And I don't like you!" He snarled dodging her touch. "Are you deaf or something? Did you not hear what he said earlier?! He's my boyfriend! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!" His finger poked at her head slightly pushing her back. "And I heard what you called him HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR?" He chuckled.

"I guess you've never seen real beauty. I'm willing to bet you're one of those self conceited attention whores that have nothing but selfies on their social media and possibly even as your wallpaper. Petty and vain." He shook his head. "IF I WERE YOU I'D APOLOGIZE FOR CALLING HIM UGLY. NOT only is he a gorgeous fine specimen! He's dangerous too... and if he won't get you for that. I know damn well my sister would have fun turning your so called 'pretty face' into a twisted potato~" Leaning down to her eyes level he glared deeply into her eyes and crossed his arms. "And frankly honey, I'd prefer sharing a drink with a dead rodent before sitting down to have one with BITCH like you. Or I think i'd rather have one with my BOYFRIEND INSTEAD!"

And before he could add more or hear what she had to reply with Zim had launched his tiny body forward, completely taken the larger human's weight and using it against her.

The tumbling of the two almost looked like his and Dib's playful fight earlier. Accept this time, a scream of actual fear and pain echoed in the course as Zim's claws took a good chunk from her arm as he pitched her against the wall of the course, "WHAT PART OF MINE DID YOU NOT GET?!? MINE! NOT YOURS! I'LL FILL YOU WITH RATS, YOU GET THAT?!? RATS!!!"

That explosion is what had done it. Between the bleeding arm, and the insane raving of the guy in front of her, the flirty newcomer had finally shoved off, making a break for the baby exit.

Dib's eyes widened once again as he saw him take a chunk out of her skin and pin her up to the wall. Ok now that was going a liiiiittle too far, and although it turned him on a bit to see Zim ready to kill her for attempting to 'steal' him away from the alien, he had to try and put a stop to it. He quickly slid down the hill and made his way over to them, but it was a little to late she was already booking it. And if Gaz had been there she might have flung Dib straight out the baby exit with her for being so naive and stupid. And not stopping this the moment she started that fake shit. Oh well no point in thinking about that now.

It had taken the invader a moment of snarling at the retreating human to finally process what had come from Dib's lips before he'd tackled her. And the memory of how he'd looked saying it had the alien's eyes lightening as he turned to find his human. It would seem him human had found him first though.~

"You are so dangerous and I love it~" That had come with a deep loving kiss as he pulled him close. 

Zim had let out a small squeak as their lips connected, but was quick to melt into it. It was definitely a surprise that his actions just now hadn't scared Dib....

Let people see... who cares. At least they'll know for sure this time that he was taken, but even then that wasn't enough. He pulled away softly before grabbing his lover by the collar and dragging him to a blind spot of the bounce house that would be hard to come by. "I want you to mark me~" The words were purred against Zims cheek. "I want you to show them you own me~" He'd gone from purring to whimpering with that phrase before gazing at the alien with begging eyes. "Please~" 

How exactly could Zim say 'no' or question it, when his lover was slipping so perfectly into a submissive position~? He may have been bigger, but literally begging to be marked in public? Now that was small~

"My Dib bee~" he was starting to like this title for his human. Gently peeling the fabric on his hoodie back, the alien gave the flesh a small nuzzle before sinking teeth in. After that, he was more than willing to make sure everyone would know his Dib was taken~

"That's right.. I'm your Dib Beee-AAH~ Hnn~" He couldn't even finish the sentence properly before feeling his lovers fangs sink into his shoulder. "NN~ Zi-Zim..." He barely breathed as he stumbled backward on to his ass and pulled the invader down with him. Shockingly enough the alien had actually managed to balance himself correctly to fall right into a straddling position over his human's lap. Not only that... his fangs still clang to his humans skin.

One bite became two, then three and four, as Zim methodically trailed deep purple marks from Dib's shoulder up to his jawline. The hidden ones were much redder and no doubt still stung with their open wounds, while the ones near his jaw were more....suction based, but still unmistakable!

"Hnn~ Mmm~ Zim... i'm all yours~" He whimpered as he leaned forward to nuzzle his shoulder making the alien suckle on the flesh harder. The human nearly squeaked as he held him tightly. "I love you~" He whimpered.

_ 'Zim loves you too~'  _ Zim purred against his human's flesh as he willed the thought into Dib's semi-telepathic head. His human was making such sweet mewls, the alien didn't wanted to pull away from marking him for even a moment. The new nickname that slipped out, had however stopped him from going for a fifth.

And slowly the bites moved onto more than just his neck making Dib slowly sink into a crying and drooling submissive mess. His glasses were fogged from the heavy breathing, his mind was hazy and he could barely even speak. All he could do was enjoy the beautiful feeling of being claimed by his lover. So this is what it felt like when he would mark the green baby? No wonder he always sounded so sweet and pleased. "Mm~ Zi-Zimmy~" He blushed at his baby tone and covered his mouth. 

"Zimmy~?" The word almost sounded like it hid a small chuckle as the alien quirked an eye at his human. That was new. Strangely adorable too. And the color that came with it only served to turn Zim's curious expression to one of cocky amusement.

Now that had his cheeks glowing a bright red as he desperately tried to hide his face in his hoodie and hissed a bit at the feeling of the fabric rubbing against the open wounds on his chest. It wasn't a bad hiss it was just unexpected. "Ehh Sorry~" He mumbled shyly as he held the fabric over his face for a moment before feeling the claw caress his cheek making him shiver. "Hn~ Mm~" He groaned embarrassed as he hid his face more. "I-I'm supposed to be daddy... though..." His voice was muffled by the sweater. This was completely knew to him and it wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, it's just that... he didn't exactly know what to do about it. He was always so used to being the dominant one in the relationship that he never really stumbled along this.. Other side of him. The one time he had shown any small side of him around Tak had been wiped but the memory of feeling dark and bold immediately after. Which honestly sounds like her probably using her mind control to change him. And that only made him even more embarrassed as he tried to hide further. What if Zim didn't like it? Or laugh and teases at him for it? "I...uh.. I don't know..." He muffled through the sweater awkwardly. 

"You're supposed to be mine~ And you are." The affection in Zim's voice was almost palpable as he traced a hand over the marks hidden by the fabric. His next idea had him smirking a bit though as his fingers took a hold of Dib's hair spike with just enough force to register as a soft tug.

It earned him a small squeak but nothing more. 

_ Hah! Zim knew it was an antenna!  _

Chittering softly, Zim gave his human a patient, albeit a bit pleased, expression. Dib's reaction was telling him this was one of the first times he'd experienced a drop, and probably the very first with another person. Zim still remembered how startling and confusing it felt to end up feeling small when it was new....

"Let's finish and get you your piggy then~" The invader could already see the look on the race commander's face when they would come out with HIM on the lead! Dib bee was adorably shy right now, and the invader almost couldn't wait to test how well his new tiny would respond to commands~

"O-okay..." His tone almost sounded small and weak as he let his lover help him up and lead him through the rest of the course. Looks like the drop made him feel a little weaker than usual too as he tripped and bounced off a few obstacles they both knew he could make through easily.

The smirk of victory seemed to add to his mood as the pair started up with the obstacles again. Dib was so cute, getting all tiny~

"Wh-what?!" The human pouted and blushed a dark red as he glared at the alien cooing at him like a baby. "Sto-STap! I-...I'm not a baby." He crossed his arms as he closed his eyes and marched away like a big boy.

"Says the baby who can't walk straight~" chirping happily, the alien did give Dib a few test orders, which he did do his best to follow. Though his semi-clumsy state still made them end up falling and bounce off each other a few times.

"Dang it. Stupid alien thing!" Dib kicked at the inflatable alien that knocked him down before looking up to see the exit. Suddenly the cute shy Dib had turned back into the challenging one for a moment as he looked back at the alien then ran for the exit. 

His human's sudden attitude change did momentarily have the invader worried however. Cute though he may be, he was not making it out first! Charging for the finish line himself.

However he slipped and flew right into the inflatable pillar next to the opening giving Zim the chance to win. 

Zim narrowly avoided the same alien as he came to a skidding halt to slip out of the exit. 

"HEY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO FIRST!I TECHNICALLY I WON!" He pouted once again as he slid out of the exit after him.

"Well well! Looks like skimpy did make it! I heard about what ya did in there buddy...anything to win? And protect your man~ Huh?" The announcer chuckled as he threw two plush piggies at em and the attendant next to the exit handed them both raffle tickets.

The half-tease from the announcer had only partway processed as he dropped to the non squishy floor. Was it normal that he could still feel the ground moving? Still, his human finally making it out had the alien sitting up straight with a strange smirk, "Victory for Ziiiiimmm~"

Dib smiled at the piggy. "You think Ace will like i---"

"MAAAAASTER!" Gir flung himself at Zim as Ace the attendants from kids side came running after them. "Ace said you were an impostor and he was being a meanie and...ooo is that a piggy?"

"....Gir! How did you get out?!" The invader's demanded question went unanswered as Gir proceeded to tattle on Ace, "Is that so....."

Meeting Ace's small glare, the invader gave off a small click before turning back to Gir, "Yes, it is. And because you did well defending your master, you may have it." The invader gave off a sharp nod as if playing that off as the reason behind the surrender of the pig. In reality, he had planned to sneak it to Gir anyway, buuuut~ A proud invader couldn't just GIVE a toy to his servant, now could he?

"Aw Ace..." Dib walked up to the little piggy bot pouting. "Why were you being mean?" He chuckled as he picked him up. And he didn't get time to hear out Ace before the attendant had told them to take them back to the other side. He sighed and nodded following her back to the children's side. "Look Ace... I won you a piggy too~"

"Stating the facts of the situation is not, 'mean'," Ace almost seemed to be frowning as he turned red eyes to Zim for a moment. Was the little bot expressing itself more, or actually getting aggressive....? Regardless, its eyes had gone back to blue as Ace accepted the piggy with a smile, "...thank....you?" Despite the question in its tone, the tiny SIR took to happily squishing the toy as they were marched off. Looks like they had to stay in the child pit....

"Alright you two. Now behave." Dib stated as he softly tossed the piggy and doggy into a different bouncy for kids.This one was closer to the really big bounce house. It wasn't clear to Dib why they would put that next to the children are if it wasn't meant for them, but ah well.

He sighed and decided to take a break watching the two bounce around, tossing their piggys at each other and going down the slide. Reaching for Zim he pulled him into his lap and kissed him softly.

Even Zim had to admit that sitting with his human was relaxing. It was actually kind of nice to watch the little robots playing like smeets. Sitting on Dib's lap, the invader let out a soft chittering as he placed his human's hands on his abdomen. He had seen this once in one of his comics. It went nicely with the present feeling.... And Dib's soft kiss only seemed to complete the scene.

That got the attention of a few employees and they were nothing like the lady from the diner in fact they were the opposite, awing and adoring the 'little family'.


	26. Helluva...Pary- Party

Once they had their break they decided it was time to head to the big bounce house next and crawled right into a different dimension. From the outside it looked so small, but the inside was huge and full of excitement! 

Break time was soon over, and they were off to explore! Entering the bounce house had, in and of itself, been an experience. Zim was used to sudden environment changes. He was USED to the inside of something not matching the outside. But he was NOT used to this occurrence ON EARTH!

There was another big slide, two more small obstacle courses, a rock climb type of thing, and a giant panda in the corner! Not only that, it was filled with music, beach balls, and rave lights. It was like one big bouncy rave... too bad Gir couldn't come in here. He would have enjoyed it. There was even a DJ in the middle with four confetti cannons surrounding him, ready to blast at the right time. And he only slightly feared there was something other than little pieces of colorful paper.

The alien had seemed jarred for a moment as he backed up toward the exit out of instinct. So much sound a color! And weapons! A moment of observation had him inching forward a bit though. This was one of those wierd parties Gir liked to go to. Ugh. There better not be any of that not-powdered sugar that Gir brought home that one time. It looks and smells tasty, but is made of LIES!

"So Zim..." Dib snaked his arms around his lover returning back to his normal state.

Aw man his tiny side was cute though... Unfortunately responsibility snapped him back to reality without realizing it.

"Let's talk about how... YOU CHEATED!" The human shouted as he started to tickle the alien leaving him weak and giggly. Slowly he followed him down to the floor. 

Wading further into the mess, it was a little hard to hear the Dib, but he still had his attention. And soon, his annoyance, "Zim never--"

"I'm gonna get you back for that alien! I hope you like the taste of revenge~" He chuckled as he slowly started to recreate a scene like earlier.

The dance of human fingers on his skin cut off the invader's words with a shrill cry as he tried to escape, "WHY DO YOU DO THE THINGS YOU DO?!?!" Pitching himself around, Zim was clearly not doing a good job of escaping as he squealed and chirped helplessly. He would have kicked the Dib in the chest if his legs would obey him!

Eventually managing to wiggle free, Zim armed himself a beach ball that he promptly bounced off of Dib's head, "HA!" Getting it back, the alien was already aiming for a second hit.

"BECAUSE YOU DESER-- HEY!" He pouted as the ball bounced off his head and jumped in the pile of beach balls by the entrance to have an unlimited amount of ammo. "You started this war alien!" He pointed dramatically before making more than a few quick shots at the alien. He moved so fast Zim barely had enough time to dodge about two or three. Dib went back to laughing evilly before reaching for another ball and finding there was nothing left on his side. He'd given Zim all he had. "Oh crap..." He gulped a bit as he watched the alien prepare his own attack and launched himself through a spiral tunnel that looked like guts or something. It was a little freaky, but whatever he managed to escape! And climbed over a small hill sliding him down into another beach ball pit. This looked a lot like another obstacle course, only this one had a lot of netting over the top and the sides so it was easier to hide and a little dark once again.

The invader had just been plotting where to hit Dib first when the human made his wiley escape. Then there was the obstacle course....

And so he waited in the balls sneaking across the floor quietly. This plan had worked the first time so maybe it'll work again. If Zim even came in here. Meanwhile he shall move around the floor very stealthy so he wasn't caught in one spot, it would be easier to dodge Zim if he had been smart enough to look for him this time.

Zim was apprehensive at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't just stand back and wait! The hiding room plan had proven just how long Dib could wait if he needed to....Zim didn't have that kind of time in this place! And so, in he crept. The invader had the sense to stay low and duck behind and cover he could find as he moved. He knew he could spot his human if he remained stealthy. His hair always gave him away when he was ducked behind something~

Actually creeping up on Dib, the alien had given himself away with a whistling shout however and he dunked a ball on Dib's head and dove into the balls littering the floor. Good luck finding him now human~

"Hey!" Dib shouted as he stood up from his hiding spot and crossed his arms as he looked around for the alien but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was hiding in the balls too? "Hm... Well I guess since no one is here I can take off my hoodie~" He sneered as he tried to lure out the alien from his spot. "And oh...is that the same girl we just saw too?" He chuckled as he quietly climbed out of the pit and onto the small hill to look out at the sea of colorful balls.

The mention of the girl from earlier had Zim popping his head up with an almost overdone angry expression. Sneaky Dib~

"HA! I FOUND YOU!" He threw himself at the alien making them roll down into the next challenge.

He quickly crawled over the alien and straddled him again wrapping their legs together and holding him down by his wrists. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW ALIEN?! HMM~ I'VE GOT YOU TRAPPED!" He sneered before continuing. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THAT RACE! YOU CHEATED! AND MADE ME ALL ... all weak and stuff..." He blushed as he glared down at the alien. "How did you do that huh? HUH?! ........ HUH?!!" He puckered his lips curiously as he kept a non threatening glare on the invader.

The tackle earned the human a yelp and something between a shout and laugh as they tumbled and tangled together. Yet somehow, Zim found himself pinned again. That oh so frustrated tone made it worth it though~ The human had a certain tone that he used when demanding answers. The other humans called it a 'crazy' voice, but to the alien it was most adorable~

"Zim made you weak, because that's what you are~" smirking up at him, the invader practically purred his reply, "Dib thing's DNA knows it's inferiority better than his GIANT HEAD!" 

"DON'T YOU DARE START THAT BIG HEAD CRAP AGAI---!!"

The emphasis on his head had Zim launching a bit of a headbutt up and forward. Not enough to cause actual injury, but hopefully enough to cause him to sit back and give him a small advantage~

Luckily for Zim, he did end up sitting back by their legs were still tangled. "Hah! That was useless!" Rubbing his head for a moment he grabbed the aliens collar and glared at him. "And I am NOT inferior!" He snarled. "I am superior here... you can't even keep your balance~ And! If you hadn't cheated I would have won that course easily!" He pulled the invader closer and narrowed his eyes. "Take it back... Space boy. Or you're gonna regret it~" The threat came out as a low purr with a daring glare.

The tug on his collar was absolutely perfect. And the way Dib's tone had just shifted from demanding to menacing had an all too cocky gleam flashing through Zim's gaze as he gently curls his fingers into the fabric of Dib's hoodie. "Zim is sorry Dib..." leaning just a bit closer, the alien let a low purr slip into his words, "...Sorry that I didn't explain it simple enough for your BIG STUPID HEAD!" 

He watched as Zim leaned in to apologize, that sounded like complete bullshit. WELL THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS. "MY HEAD IS NOT BIG! DAMMIT!" He snarled as untangled his legs from the alien and pulled him up. So the alien wanted to play this game huh? _ 'Fine.' _

And with that, he knew full well he'd just made it worse, but the invader simply couldn't bring himself to stop now as a toothy smirk danced over his lips, "Zim will just have to chain you up and show you, yes~?"

Dragging the alien to just the line for the next course a dark grin began to spread across his face. "You see this~" He pointed out the displayed 'rain forest' bit of the obstacle where there was misters on the top netting acting like light rain or a tropical forest.

Ok now that was a little scary.

"I was willing to be nice and take you around this course~ but..." He scooped up the alien and tossed him into the moist foam pit and jumped in after to make sure he didn't escape. 

Welp. That had gone wrong in a way Zim did NOT expect! He was thinking that Dib might possibly toss him, or even try to choke him like that one time he swore that wasn't what he was trying to do, but Zim still thought otherwise! Not to be hauled up like a small animal and tossed into a wet HELL PIT!!!

"You seemed to insist on coming after making that threat~" He sneered. Although being chained up and taught a lesson by Zim didn't sound like a bad idea. "Or would you prefer I take you to make lab... and play with your body~ Slice you open and play with your beautiful pink blood and squishy organs~" He gave Zim a dark smile as he leaned in. "And maybe even do more~" He threatened with a soft growl against his lips.

The alien's pained cry at the hissing sting of the water had only died due to the sight of his human following after. Pressing himself back, and ultimately against a wall, Zim's gaze shifted temporarily to fear at the crazed look in his human's eyes. At that particular moment, he wouldn't have put such a thing passed him. Still, being trapped with this dangerous, possibly insane, creature that knew more than a few of his weaknesses had the invader's stomach twisting in a strangely pleasant way. Fear and survival instinct had been triggered, but just like in the lab, there was a delicious twist of desire mixed in.

They had only been in this hot wet are for only a few seconds and the humans 'antenna' was already coming down to rest in front of his face like a long bang while the rest of his hair was a mess. And it only made that evil face better. Even if the water was burning and scary... it looked beautiful dripping and shining off his human. 

The pain from the water only served to enhance the mental image of his human making him truly helpless like that. For a moment, the alien's shaky breath and nearly whimpered chirp threatened to betray him. A huge part of him wanted to reply  _ 'Yes please~' _ , but that was probably not a good idea with Dib looking this crazed!

"Zim has a better idea~" curling his slack jaw into a tight lipped grin, the invader's hand-to-hand combat training seemed to come in handy after all. Jab to the lower chest to knock their breath out, then hook to the right, sweeping their legs. The result is a gasping face plant, allowing even a smaller opponent a position of control. Shoving Dib's head down fully with one hand Zim's knee jabbed harshly into the small of his back as his free hand wrenched the human's arm behind him, "How about I knock you out, take you to my base, and show you med lab level two~?"

That didn't sound good. Why was Zim getting so cocky all of a sudden? and that grin. He was just about to move away and brace for attack when it was too late. Before he knew it he was kissing the floor with his cheek and snarling at the sharp pain of the invaders knee digging into the wound the PAK left on his back which was surprisingly still there. It was odd. They weren't open they scared off course, but it looked like a PAK could be reconnected if they tried it again.

Even if he couldn't presently see, the dark gleam in the alien's eyes could practically be heard in his voice, "Or~ I could slit you open right here and see what fun things I could make with this foam~? Everyone's so high, they wouldn't find you until MUCH later~ Poor Dib thing. Another mystery for the records~"

He clenched his teeth and bared through pain though. How did their 'playful fighting' suddenly turn into an actual battle now? AH well. It's not like he cared at the moment. All his old Skool instincts came rushing back in and all he could do was wait until he had his own opportunity to strike again.

There was something about those ideas that churned a sick pleasure in the invader. Maybe Dib would even beg for mercy if he actually did that....~ "Then again," wrenching Dib's body over, Zim's hand found the human's throat, while his knee dug into his stomach, "Zim could just choke the life out of you while playing with your weak, disgusting, human body~ Would you moan or gasp more I wonder~?"

The image of Zim actually trying had him blushing and terrified at the same time. Imagine Zim... cutting him open with that devilish grin... and playing with... The thought made his stomach turn but his heart flutter before being flipped onto his back. He barely let out a painful scream at the invader digging his knee into his stomach making his back sting. It would have been louder if the aliens hand didn't fit so tightly around his throat. Who said the bouncy floor still didn't hurt if someone had just finished digging into an old wound! And as oddly pleasurable and painful this sensation was he couldn't help but feel like it couldn't get worse, until he would hear the other add more and more. Leaving him in a bottomless abyss of pleasure and pain...

Actually tightening his grip on Dib's throat, Zim nearly closed the gap between them before snaking his tongue out to taste the damp flesh. In that moment, his own hissing flesh seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind. 

Now the new image of Zim playing with his strangled limp body came to mind and he oddly enjoyed it. To see how filthy and horrifying he would get around his dead body was disturbingly pleasing. "NNgh~" He softly whimpered before feeling the claws around his throat squeeze harder and he reached up caress the invaders arms as his painful glare turned into an admiring gaze.  _ 'I told you... even when you're terrifying and evil... you're gorgeous~' _ He thought as his hands wrapped around the claws on his throat. 

And just as he was about to speak again, even more of the VILE LIQUID came spilling down over him. The increased pain forced the Irkin to screw his eyes closed and clench his jaw as a pained growl passed them. Still, Zim did not release his Dib. If anything, the pain made his grip tighter as he forced his eyes open to stare down at the human under him, "So what will it be? Pitiful human~"

"Hmm~" He hummed softly and watched as the invader was about to open his mouth once more water had splashed onto them making his threats seem more than realistic now. If he was willing to bare that pain just to hold him down... now that was a little scarier to think. And when he had heard the alien question him he couldn't help but snap right back to his first thought.

Was he being a sore loser? Petty? Or jealous? Maybe all of the above. "You mean the second lab where you keep your beloved Purple shrine?" He barely breathed a chuckle as he air quoted and he glared up at the alien with a mean grin. 

Seeing Dib growing ever more helpless as each threat passed had only fueled Zim on to the next. But just when he thought he had won, his human found something to turn against him. If he was being completely honest, the invader would have to admit that he admired that ability. As the adoration in his eyes slowly slipped to that sickening grin, the human's words cut like a knife. That....wasn't the same room... Zim was unable to even say as much as his viciously narrowed eyes flicked open and his claws twitched in release just a bit.

At first he was going to stop there but feeling the grip around his throat loosen and the alien drop down his guard motivated the jabbing to continue as he harshly kicked away unsuspecting alien and tackled him down, wrapping his hands around his throat just as he had before.

That bit had been all the Dib had needed though. Zim had hardly been able to process anything between the kick and finding his human at his throat instead of beneath him. Had the timing been different, he might have appreciated how reality mirrored itself. 

"Or maybe it's the ONE WHERE YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN A HUMAN TO, TO PLAY WITH?" The humans voice sounded so... eerie now. "You think... you think I want to be on a slab some other piece of shit has already been on?!! Or be in a room full of your worshiped... tallest?" He mocked annoyingly as his gaze started to become a little more crazed. And he let out a little chuckle.

Dib's next accusation had the alien's eyes snapping even wider as his hand reached to grip the human's wrists. How could the Dib know about his human test subjects? Zim knew he knew about Nick, but what he just said didn't sound like he meant that one.... The momentary concern was soon lost as the human's grip tightened to the point of causing the alien to cough as his throat spasmed for breath.

"...If you want to cut me open and play with my body~" He leaned down to tease the invaders lips with his own. "Then you better make a room just for me. AND ONLY ME. YOU'RE MINE. ALIEN SCUM.~" He growled against his lips before nipping at them softly, but hard enough to make him bleed. "Or... Do I need to remind you of that?..." He added with a dark tone and almost half shadowed face. "You know Zim... There are a lot of ways I can take you down right now." He giggled. "Who knows I might even have my handcuffs on me right now~ And set to make you unconscious like they're supposed to~"

Dib's crazed planning and jabs at his mind and heart only made Zim's stomach twist more as pain, fear, and pleasure blended together as one feeling. To think, his human was so possessive that he couldn't stand the idea of being taken apart in the same room as....

"I could put them on you, throw you in the piggy. Ride us all the way back to my lab... Lock you up and chain you to a wall. Stripped and naked just for me~" He smiled as he licked the aliens lips softly. "And I could even give you a collar... maybe pierce your antennas... I think diamond studs would be beautiful... don't you?~"

"Hhnh~ D-di...b.." digging his claws into his human's flesh slightly, the invader really couldn't control the way his legs tried to get his weight under him. A desperate reflex. Zim was fairly certain Dib didn't realize how tight his grip was, but his vision was already starting to swim. Much more and his human wouldn't need those cuffs....

"And everyday i'd come into remind you who belong to~ And after i'd cut you open to play with your insides... I could carve my initials into each..." He purred as his lips inched closer to the aliens. "and every..." He paused right before his lips. "Organ~" He chirped before kissing him deeply and it wasn't until after the suffocating kiss that he slightly his grip enough to let the other gasp for air.

Still, the human continued to plot. And the experience he was describing seemed to be playing out like a movie behind the Irkin's eyes as his grip started to shake. Every single moment of that would hurt and twist him further to his human's will should it happen. The thought both terrified and hopelessly aroused Zim. Even with the alien's claws slightly scratching him, and his legs almost desperately trying to find something to push on, the crazed human pressed further. Color and vision mixed with tunnels of blackness as the invader's senses slipped in and out. It was like he was only processing every other word before being pulled into that heavy kiss. Still, he had understood enough~

Zim's eyes had just rolled back into his head when Dib finally let go. And for a long moment, the alien was still. His PAK lit up and flashed for a moment as if gauging something....

Normally one would expect for Dib to fear the reality that he had killed the alien for a moment, but that was not the case this time apparently. The first words that had slipped from that evil grin were. "Oops~" 

"...Reloading," the word was flat, but quick as the glow passed from the device into Zim's body. And with that, he was gasping for breath again.

He sat there for that long pause just caressing the still cold face before watching his PAK bring him back. It was almost like he knew that would happen. Someone has been watching and researching the Irkins awfully close~

The alien's body arched as air filled his lungs and his hands desperately grabbed for his Dib. Zim couldn't speak after that. And the look that met his human was far from angry. If anything, it looked relieved, "Z...zim must be....so special~" Somehow, the alien managed to purr between shaky gasps as he turned to nuzzle his face against Dib's arm, "I love you....my Dib~"

Bringing a loving and almost shy gaze up to Dib, the alien must have looked such a mess. Skin reacting to water, wig soaked and drooping, and such a weak, affectionate stare. He hardly cared for that in the moment though. All Zim could see was his gorgeous and terrifying human looking down at him~

He hummed and smirked at the affectionate baby. "Hmph~" he softly pinched his chin and leaned down to kiss him. "You enjoyed that didn't you? You filthy sadistic scum~" he teased.

If it weren't for the contacts, Dib would have seen Zim's eyes light up like Christmas. The only reply the alien could give between leaning for the kiss and shuddering from the effort of breathing was a soft chirp and half nod. So Dib thing had been aware of what he was doing~

That was both frightening and amazing. The invader almost seemed to be chasing his human's lips for the kiss as his heavy arms came to wrap weakly around Dib's waist, "Zim...thinks you did too, human filth~"

There had been none of the usual bite behind those words. Instead, it was a soft tease of Zim's own. They really were both insane, weren't they~?

Dib smiled and slowly began to make his way down from that sadistic rush and kissed Zims head. "We're absolutely mad~" He chuckled. "but I love it~ And..." He caressed the aliens cheek softly. "I love you~ You are more than special Zim... You mean everything to me." He nuzzled the small nub on his face and sat up a bit pulling his lover up with him. "Come on let's get out of here before you burn all your skin off~"

Being carried to safety had been the icing on the cake. Zim could only let off a few happy chirps as he settled into Dib's embrace. Despite this being a strange and dangerous place, the Irkin felt like he could actually fall asleep as long as he stayed in the human's arms. Ironic since he'd literally just choked him to death, but still true~

"What now....daddy~?" The Dib had said that was a term for....superior beings right...? Even if that did irk him a little, it still felt appropriate as the returned to the rave type atmosphere.

Dib chuckled at the nickname. "See I told you I'm superior~" he teased with a smile as he carefully let down his little alien and pet his hair. 

"Quiet~" reaching up to give Dib's head a soft push, Zim sounded more like he'd uttered a whine than an order. 

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Well I guess we can just bounce around now... I don't know about you but I'm pretty satisfied with our challenge for the day~" He purred softly.

Relaxing and letting his PAK fix any lingering effects on his body did seem wise. Besides~ It would give him an excuse to get more used to the floor.

"Show Zim how you do the bouncy," Squirming a bit to get down, the alien let out a small hum as he steadied himself. Most of the humans seemed to be able to do this thing without falling, so maybe there was a trick?

Dib smiled happily as he watched Zim try to balance and grabbed both his hands in front of him. "Ok baby watch daddy." Honestly it was a little cute Zim still called him that so cluelessly. "You just balance a little bit then bounce yourself up off the ground and don't flail or anything just let yourself come back down and land on your feet then repeat~" he didn't really know how to explain it to Zim but he tried. "It's basically just jumping but you're not on solid ground~ ok you ready?" He asked and watches Zim nod curiously then made a small bounce and followed it with a few more before stopping. "Try it. I got you... so you won't fall~"

Zim's curiosity gave way to an immediate fear response at the motion, and his own action caught between an attempt and clinging, causing the pair to stumble. Dib's reassurance did make him halfway smile though. How his human could go from evil to sweet so fast was incredible, and it only made the alien love him more~

"Zim...is not so sure..." eventually Zim's shakey legs did try for it. The bounce was awkward and clearly had too much 'jump' behind it, but he was slowly getting the rhythm with Dib's guidance

Dib smiled as the alien began to get the hang of it and had even gotten brave enough to try what others were doing like twisting in the air or bouncing around more then coming back to the human with an excited squeal.

As Zim had gained some boldness, he had let out a few giggles and excited yips. Dib's praise only served to make him smile wider and hope more toward him. Zim wanted kisses and pets now~!

"Yeah~ You did it~ Look at you being so cute..." He giggled as he bounced over to his tiny baby and he had been about to pull him in for a kiss when he heard...

"HELLO BABIES!~"

That sounded an awful lot like a Frank N Furter impression. And who did he know to be wearing that costume today? He gulped a bit as he braced himself for what he was about to turn an find. Hoping it wasn't what he did find. He face palmed so hard it hurt.

That thought was interrupted by the voice that caught both him and the human by surprise, "YAAAASSS!" The Irkin let out a hearty laugh to accompany the shout as he caught sight of the posing Professor. It wasn't so much for the costume, as the reaction it got from Dib. The outfit and person behind it were still a bit scary to him.

"Hey dorks!" Gaz bounced over with a slice of pizza in her hand. "So you guys did come after all hu--"

"WHY IS DAD STILL WEARING THAT? AND WHY IS HE HERE?!" He blushed darkly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and pointed at his father who was posing for pictures in his costumes and bouncing around happily.

"You do know dad is allowed to live his life right?" She frowned at her brother. "Give him a break dude. He works his ass off everyday... Let him have some fun. Besides who's to say mom wouldn't have done worse~" She chuckled.

He stopped to think for a moment. Seeing that if the story he told about drinking caffeine earlier was true, then maybe she's right. And yes he really does have a right to live his life it was just... awkward sometimes. 

"Anywaaaay~" Gaz bounced over to Zim and rested her arm on his shoulder. "What did I miss today?Any embarrassing moments? Old Skool tackling... Zim beating some bitches ass for messing with his man?" She smirked as she finished off her pizza and dusted off her hands and dress.

Zim had just been debating bouncing over there to see if he could push the dad over in the crowd, but the Gaz's words were of greater interest. How exactly did she know these things? Had she been within eyesight, Gir would have probably gone nuts! Well, more nuts than usual.

"YEah...Pfft. And you thought I was a stalker~" The human shook his head as he laughed at his lovers shock. "Don't even question it man. She's made of vodoo~" He wiggled his fingers in her face.

"Shut up idiot." She slapped his hand away. "My streamers were going nuts over the videos and pictures people posted about the green kid who couldn't figure out how to bounce and his boyfriend that kept teasing him. It was gross so many kissing photos." She gagged. "However~ One image caught my eye. Someone I knew managed to get a photo of Zim yanking some hair, It was very very blurry but... I assumed." She shrugged. "Someone else also heard Dib tell her he'd rather drink with a dead rodent than her... that was a little funny. But honestly... it was clear to see how fake she was stupid!" She smacked her brother in the back of the head."Don't ever let a skank trick you like that again!" She frowned before hooking her arm around Zims. "Come on... I want details Zim~ Did you give her brain damage? Did you kill her?..."

Dib's explanation wasn't of much help. The Gaz thing had a much better explanation. Clearly these 'streamers' worked for her somehow, and she used their stupid human brains to serve her own stream of information! Genius! Turning the human's own desire to record suffering into an information network! Why hadn't he thought of that...? The she-Dib's next questions didn't leave Zim wondering about that for long though~

"Zim had her running scared like the PATHETIC earth puppy~" Grinning a bit smugly, the Irkin seemed a bit eager to talk about his victory as the bounced a bit away, "I slashed the bicep right out of her arm~" Well, at least he'd done some significant damage. Probably cut the muscle pretty deeply if not havinng actually severed it. He wasn't exactly checking for precision in the moment.

And there she went bouncing off with his boyfriend. He rubbed his head and sighed. "Can I please get my boyfriend back?!"

"Not until he's told me everything! And we've talked about your stupid big head!" She shouted in reply before leading him to the slides.

Rattling off more about the incident and what they'd been up to before and since, Zim seemed to be having an increasingly better opinion of Gaz. Her information gathering skills were on point, and the fact that even the Dib was confused by her said a lot about the intelligence hidden behind the scary.

All Dib could do was shake his head and sigh before stumbling back into the wall behind him and sliding down with his knees to his chest.  _ 'No... not again...' _ He thought as he held his head in his hands. The feelings from the memories had come flooding back in.  _ 'Dammit. One night.. Can I just go ONE night...without feeling this way? I was having such a nice time...'  _ He hid his face in his hands. Had he felt this before? Sounds like he's been going through these emotions for a while, was this because of the time he played with the PAKS? Maybe. Could be the reason it was a little easier for him to get over the emotions so quickly when he was with Zim... Yes he woke up dangerously sick and in pain, but he was used to it. When he had first had that experience it was much worse... he had to use his dads lab to help him out of the horrible symptoms and even had to try new medicine to keep his mental state stable. All without telling anyone of course... they would kill him for doing something like this without supervision at least. "It's fine... you'll get over it. You always do Dib..."

Somewhere between the pictures and a drink, the Professor had taken note of Dib escaping the crowd. And while his son was never really much of a social butterfly, he did look more upset than usual. So, he had done what any sane person would do. Bounce his child~

"Oh he-hey dad..." He turned away to avoid showing his pained expression, he wanted to avoid talking about this, but it was to late his father had already seen him upset.

"I'm glad you could make it son!" grinning at the saddened youth, the Professor studied Dib's expression for a moment before toning down his own excitement a bit and offering the drink, "You and Zim have had quite a night so far, and I think you could use this more than me right now." It was obvious that Dib didn't want to talk, and they both knew alcohol self-medication was a thing. So, that was where he'd start as he settled in next to his son and watched the people milling about. 

After he had managed to straighten out his face a little more he turned to look at the drink being handed to him. He faked a smile and nodded at his dad. "Yeah... I think I would need more than one drink though~" He chuckled a bit more sincerely this time as he took the cup and took a few good sips. "Bleeeh.. " He frowned at the bitter taste. "I prefer my cinnamony whatever drink... Fireball! There ya go." He snapped as he remembered the name. "Anyways... when did you guys get here?"

Chuckling a bit at Dib's face, the Professor honestly hadn't pegged his son for a fireball guy. It did make some sense now that he thought about it, but he just couldn't personally unsee the association with frat parties. "I'm....not too sure to be honest. It's hard to tell time in here," letting off another chuckle, the man took a mental note of Gaz and Zim before trying again, "Did Zim actually get into a cat fight over you, or was that just internet people being dumb~?"

He kind of hoped it was true. The mental image was hilarious, and it somehow made him feel a touch better about the constancy of alien's affections if it were. No one wanted to see Dib have his heart broken like that again....

"Heh~ Yes... He did." He nodded with a big smile on his face from the memory. "It was precious~" He added as he gazed at his lover bouncing and laughing with Gaz. "I love him so much..."

Humming a bit himself, the Professor couldn't help but appreciate the parallels. His son had fallen head over heels for a dangerous creature from another world. He ignored all reason and continued to act like all this weirdness was normal, AND was probably finding murder cute if the lack of offered details said what he thought it did. Man....was this his kid too~

"Please don't take offense to my next question son," bringing his eyes back from Zim to Dib, Professor Membrane quirked an eyebrow at his child, "But should I be expecting to field the police anytime soon? Or be planning to find some starving pigs tonight?"

The Irkin had gotten angry enough to throw hands, so all bets were somewhat off as far as he was concerned. He may have been trying to coax an answer at first, but Dib hadn't revealed much, so he assumed what Zim had done was BAD. Or at least moderately illegal.

"Alright alright alriiiiiiight~ Who here has won a raffle ticket huh?" The DJ yelled happily into the mic. "WE'RE GONNA START THE RAFFLE! AND WE'LL SEE WHO WIIINS~"

"Oh~ That's right I forgot all about that..." He pulled out the small ticket from his pocket and showed his dad. "Apparently the winner gets free drink for the rest of the night... or until you've outdid yourself~" He chuckled.

When the call came over the speaker for the raffle ticket, Zim had whipped his head around with a wide grin. He knew full well that not many people had finished, so there was a good chance that either him or Dib would get it, "We're going to get so lit when this beat drops down on the hoe shanks!" If Gaz had wondered what Dib meant when he said some weird stuff came out of Zim's mouth, she probably shouldn't anymore. Zim, completely unaware of what he had just said wrong proceeded to show her the ticket and wait.

Not very many people had seemed to make it through the full race though. So there wasn't many people to go by. And numbers were being called out until they reached Zims ticket and since there hadn't been too many participants they called for another and Dib was second place of course~

He had waited until his number was confirmed. That was when he started climbing with an otherworldly victory whoop, but when Dib's number echoed through, that was when he made it to the top and got somehow louder! "YAS! BOW DOWN TO THE SUPERIOR TICKET!" The alien already sounded like he had something in his system despite being completely sober, "LET'S MCFREAKING LOSE IT!"

And from their spot Zim could be heard shouting and screaming happily as Gaz yelled at him to get down causing both her brother and father to look in their direction. Zim had climbed the rock climb tower and balanced himself on the top. "Wow...he really does learn fast."

But not fast enough as it seemed Gaz had made a big bounce next to him, it was good enough to bounce him right into the inflatable hoop for the beach balls. He slipped in so easily like a ball and Gaz could barely hold in her laughter.

If it hadn't been for Gaz, he may very well have launched himself off of the tower. But as it was, his shouting had been accented by a shrill shriek as he went flying.

"So, would it be appropriate to call Zim, Han YOLO now?" The Professor's terrible pun had come with laughter of his own. That was his daughter alright~

"Wow... I'm not sure it's safe to let any of you drink." He shook his head as he face palmed. "This family already acts like their on drugs I mean... we've dated aliens and are half aliens for god sake..." He chuckled and sighed.

"Oh like you're any better when you drink!" Gaz crossed her arms at his comment as she appeared just on time. "GAAAAAAAAZ WHY AM I SO SAD? WHY DOESN'T ZIM LOVE MEEE~ WHY AM I SO GAAAY FOR AN ALIEEEEN~ WAAAHHH WAAAAH WAAAH!" She mocked his ugly crying face and poked fun at him making her dad laugh.

Zim's timing couldn't have been better~ He had just let a confused chuckle slip out when he was pulled away. The others were laughing, so he should too, yes?

Dib blushed darkly as he picked up the nearest beach ball and tossed it at his sisters head. "SHUT UP!" He stood up pouty as he grabbed Zim and pulled him towards the exit. "I definitely need my drink..." He added before slipping out of the bounce house and making his way over to the stand. Of course he wasn't going to keep the drinks to himself, he ended up sneaking them around to Gaz and their dad.

Well, maybe not. His human had just seemed to be asking to evoke the wrath of the Gaz. And even HE knew that was ill advised. Still, they'd managed to escape unscathed. And the drinks seemed you be working as a peace offering of sorts. 

"So Zim~" He snuck up behind his lover and snaked his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Are you ready to make more memories again? Maybe we could even confess our love for each other this time... just like we couldn't at prom~" He teased as he kissed his lovers cheek. "Cause we were just kids when we fell in love~ Not knowin' what it was~ I will not give youuu up this time" He softly sang their prom song to the little invader.

If Zim knew any better he'd say the human was already drunk, but it didn't seem so. So maybe a little buzzed... but they've only had two or three drinks. But he didn't know about the first drink his dad brought him, whatever it was.... Was pretty strong. Ah whatever... as long as his human was happy and safe it was fine. 

"We were just kids, but we're so in love. Fighting against all odds," Letting a calmer smile slip over his lips, Zim leaned into Dib's arms as he joined him in a small duet, "I know we'll be alright this time~" His human really did have a lovely voice. And the way the sound echoed around them only made the invader enjoy it more. Such a rare treat~

And as always Gaz was there to tape whatever she could while her dad sat next to her fanboying. "I swear.. You are their biggest fan." She chuckled as she turned the camera to the professor then back at the boys. Dib was rocking Zim back and forth singing to him.

As the night drug on, Professor Membrane simply couldn't hold in his cooing. Dib seemed a little tipsy, but it was cute~ He was getting cuddly and singing a love song to his boyfriend~! How could he not find that adorable?!? "I can't help it~" Grinning into the camera, the Professor gave a little wave before continuing, "They're just so cute~! Sure, it's a little strange sometimes, but who am I to call the kettle black!"

Dib really did seem to be happy and having at least somewhat of a good time at present. And as long as he stayed safe and was treated with respect, that was all the man could ask for.

\------------

As the night continued even further, both Dib and Zim seemed to have little to no regulation for how many drinks they'd had. If anything, they almost seemed in competition with each other.

The Professor had started refusing the attempt at sharing when the world started moving in slow motion. Some water should have him safe to drive by the time they would have to leave, and Dib was....well....he and Zim were definitely going to need baby sitting. From tripping over each other, to throwing things at children being retrieved to go home, they were already causing a little mayhem.

"Keep an eye on them Gaz," letting out a small chuckle the Professor had just started to move when Zim decided to climb Dib, "I'm going to get Gir and Ace." It would be easy enough to pawn them off as animals since that's how they were dressed, so they could hopefully avoid getting kicked out for having 'kids' in the adult area.

"Aw! No waaaay why do I have to be the baby sitter?!" She groaned annoyed. "Stupid idiots. Bunch of light weights."

"Because you didn't have four everclear with sprites before Dib started sneaking us drinks~" Chuckling the answer as he slipped away, the Professor had been only marginally aware that the question was rhetorical. But, he had done a bit of day drinking both at home and after arriving, so~

It was time to retrieve the 'kids' and find some water~

"Z-Zi-Ziiiiim!" Stuttered the drunken human to his little alien lying on the floor and caressing the ground. "Wha-- heh... heh heh... wha are frryou... doin?" He slurred as he fell to the floor to be next to his lover. 

"Ahm...lischtnin~" barely bringing his head up, Zim gave off a small chuckle before pressing his head on the ground, "P-plANet urf...it turns zo zlow! How-d ya not fall off?"

"Hm i dunno... hi cutie~ Has anyooooone ever told you... you're beautiful~" He giggled as he blew a kiss to him and winked.

"Master!" Gir immediately jumped out of the professors arms when he saw his master lied out on the floor. "Maaaaster what's wrongz with you? Are you feeling the dooooozys again like the pwooom day?" He poked his master cheek as he watched him giggle.

"Hello everyone we are happy to announce that karaoke will begin in about 5 minutes so if anyone would like to volunte--"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TIRBUTE!!!!" Dib shot up quickly and stumbled his way over to the stage.

"U-um o-okay I guess we have our first singer everyone!"

The elder Membrane had just gotten back in time for a karaoke call too~ 

_ This was going to be good! _

Despite the fact that that made very little sense, the alien let out a low chirp. He had been just reaching for his human when the karaoke call and Gir both came, "Yer funny Gir~ Zim wufts you Gir~"

"YEAH...ok...I'd mmf-- like to... errr heh um ded--uh deditate...this surng to my husband right over there~" He giggled as he pointed at Zim still lying on the ground like a drunk.

"Ok what song will you--"

"He's an alien ya know~" He added. 

Reaching out a hand to pet the bot's head, Zim had hardly even noticed that Dib was gone until he was calling him out from the stage, "Oooo~ Alien?! Wer!? Dat thing?" The 'search' for the alien combined with a point at Gaz had drawn more than a few laughs from those nearby. Clearly everyone just assumed anything they would say was drunk nonsense.

"Okaaay... What song are you singing today...um name?"

"Iwanna sing him dat one sorng dat goes... i don't wanna close my eyeeees~" He started singing in a stupid high pitched voice. It was an annoying sound but a silly one, nothing serious like earlier when he was singing to Zim.

"Miss A Thing? By Aerosmith?....Alright~" The announcer giggled before handing him the mic and walking off the stage.

"ZIIIM..." Dib cried into the mic as he pointed out at the alien. "I-- I love you..." He nodded as he held his chest. Then the song started.

The Professor honestly didn't know if the sight was endearing or just plain stupid. Still, he had looked to Gaz for her usual skills. Which, of course she had going. This was a moment none of them could afford to miss! It was going to be a story to tell his grandkids one day!

"Don't worry dad. Already on it." She replied at his silent question with a smirk as she held up her phone to record her brother. "I wouldn't want to miss a single thing~" 

Hearing Dib's drunken gushing had Zim's own eyes tearing for a moment. There was just something so moving about his human making a fool of himself over the opportunity to sing him a cheesey song, "I LOVE YOU TOO DIB~!"

The invader's own shout had come with him rushing the stage a bit like a fan to a rockstar. But, as before, his balance was way off and he only ended up hopping and sobbing excitedly as Dib started to sing.

Sometimes, like this Zim reminded the professor of himself. The excited behavior seemed strangely human in the moment. Maybe it was learned or simple mimicry....Sta had done that a few times, and Tak had done that a lot. 

Regardless, Zim had to be somewhat sincere given the level of drunk he seemed to be. That was also another amusing point to think on. Caffeine caused a horrible headache and manic behavior, but alcohol just....had a usual intoxicant behavior? Maybe the type of alcohol made the difference. Zim did prefer 'sweet' drinks, so maybe it was just his metabolism on overdrive rather than a mild poisoning.....

The sound of teeth on a microphone had pushed him out of his musings however. At some point, Zim had actually made it up on stage, gotten a microphone, and was chewing on it!

And as the song went on Dib managed to steal the mic back from Zim, he eventually started to get into the song so much he even fell to his knees to sing to the tiny green drunk. It wasn't the beautiful voice from earlier however, most of it was either a drunken slur or terrible singing. "I just want to hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine~!" He sang as he reached out to him for a hug. "And just stay here in this moment, For all of the rest of tiiiime~"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeaAAAAAAAAh!" At least the yeah scream was done perfectly... but the rest was still a little terrible.

The quality of Dib's singing meant little to the invader in that moment. What mattered was that his human was singing his heart out, and it was FOR HIM! He threw himself into his arms and nuzzles his neck as he finished the song.

"Don't want to close my eyes, Don't want to fall asleep" He lifted the aliens chin to gaze down at him. Sounds like his voice was getting a little more serious for the rest of the song. "'Cause I'd miss you, babe~ And I don't want to miss a thing~" He smiled and kissed his lover before completing the song. "I love you Zim~" He added into the mic and blew a kiss the Zim before returning the mic.

For a moment he had made an annoyed pout at having the microphone stolen back from him, but that soon faded. He wasn't done exploring it, but Dib's voice echoing through the speakers made it worth it~ And the kiss that followed only added to the alien's contentment with the situation, "I love you too, my Dib~"

Reaching up to hold his human close, the Irkin let off a few sweet chirps as the microphone was surrendered to someone else. The drunken snuggling had come to a quick halt when they called for more volunteers though.

Zim had less spoken, and more screeched as he charged the announcer. The combination of sight and sound had them dropping the mic and bolting. At which point, Zim took control of the stage. Sloppily and with much feedback from the electronics, but he did, "HIT IT GIR!"

As the command left his lips, the invader could see the Professor frantically look for the dog, only to find him at the DJ stand. And not long after, the 'Numa numa' song cracked through with maximum base boosted.

"I--I don't know if this is sweet or not..." letting his own face hit his palm, the elder Membrane had failed to suppress his own laughter. It was a meme. And a love song. At least he didn't go for Thriller~

Despite some stumbling, Zim's voice had come through the mic with perfect pronunciation on the Romanian. The English was....drunkenly muttered at best. Some of the crowd seemed to be dancing quite excitedly, while Zim inched closer to his Dib.

The human took a moment the process the song before giggling a bit at his lover stumbling around the stage attempting to dance before approaching him. At first he was a little embarrassed but who cares? This was cute and they were having fun.. And the way the words were rolling off the aliens tongue so flawlessly almost made him melt as he blush. HOw could he embarrassed about that? He was so gorgeous and even when he was drunk his voice still sounded beautiful. _ 'He's singing just for me~' _ He giggled as he reached for Zim and pulling him close to kiss his head as he sang to him.  _ 'I love him so much~' _ His heart skipped and he leaned on his lover.

"HEEEEYS! COME ON!! LETS DAAANCE!!" Gir shouted excited as he rushed over to grab Ace and pull him onto the stage with him to dance with Zim who was now getting intensely into the sound. He almost fell off the stage twice making the professor and Dib panic but he was lucky enough to balance himself back up right. Eventually he pouted because Dib hadn't joined the dancing and threw a little fit as he still managed to keep singing.

Ace as an individual had been so very confused. His translator didn't know which, of about three, different languages to process the noises as, there was no protocol for caring for an intoxicated master that he could find, AND he was being roped into this....whatever was happening.

Eventually, the little bot had caught on and joined in with an awkward, but in beat dance. How was this even supposed to be classified? Research? Culture study? Performance error? WHAT?!?

Dib only laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine~" He smiled before joining the drunk alien. "Vrei Sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, numa,numa iei~" He sang along.

And as that went along Gaz was busy rolling on the floor dying of laughter. How crazy was this going to get honestly? She couldn't hold it in anymore and all her camera could record now was her laughing and the singing in the background.

The Professor too, had found himself on the floor as the scene played out. This really was too much! He could see how Dib managed to keep himself busy for weeks on end if this was the norm for the Irkin! And this was just him being stupid....

\--------------------------

At the end of the day, Ace was tired. His battery was running low from playing and 'fighting' with Gir, and he really didn't want to be expending more energy than needed. But he couldn't exactly get out of it, now could he?

Eventually he had enough and came to tug almost harshly on Dib's hoodie, "Dib, can we go in there now?"

Pointing back at the large bounce house, the tiny SIR had made his decision. It was confined and soft, so no one could get that badly injured, and the momentum of the other party goes would allow him to bounce while not...actually trying to. Everyone wins~

"THAZSH A GREAT IDEA!" Taking hold of Dib's hand, Zim gave Ace a small head pat before pulling both of them that way, "You're pretty smart~ Good...thingy~"

Ace had simply cocked a confused eye at Zim. Since when did food service drone trust/like him again?

After being dragged back to the bouncy castle Dib himself had decided to rest along with Ace for a little bit too while Zim was full of drunken energy running around causing chaos with Gaz. "Hey Ace... you ok?" He pet the tired little bot as he crawled into his lap and nuzzled up against him. That was new~ He smiled softly and continued to pet the fluffy piggy.

He was alright just tired and needed a little nap.

Zim had come back around after a while and pulled Dib into their chaos. Raving and dancing, the whole package~ and they even got to be apart of the confetti blast! The night was only getting better and better, that is until Gir got to excited and somehow ended up popping the worlds biggest bounce house. They were told it could be patched up, but unfortunately the night ended and they were kicked out of the park.

It was fine though! Zim and Dib were getting a little hungry, ok maybe A LOT hungry! So as they were ushered out the professor took a lot of convincing from Ace and Gir that they would get the two drunk dummies home safely as they shoved Zim and Dib in the back of the seat of the car. If Ace had been the one in charge of driving.

And so they were off! Flying past houses, the skool, and finally getting to Zims home.

"Yeeeeep MAASTER! WERE HOME!" Gir shouted excited as he helped them down and then jumped down himself. "Fooood tiiiiime!"

"Mmmf foood~" the drunken human hummed as he stumbled to the door with his lover.

The chaos and removal from the bouncy house had become a bit of a blur to the alien. One minute they were getting rained on by colorful paper, then there was security, and then they were home. And Dib was inviting himself in as usual~

"BYE stink family! Thanx fer letting me MArry mah Dibs~" It would seem the drunk alien had taken the human's claim that he was his husband seriously~ And also that he was unaware he wasn't actually talking to who he thought he was. Ace simply shook his head as he pushed Zim and Dib inside. Clearly he wasn't paying attention when Gaz and the professor left at the park.

"Dun touch anythin' bu' the food!" Closing the door behind him, Zim had barely managed to sound serious as he followed after his human, "An....don't-- don't drink this one. Is acid." Pointing out a jar that looked suspiciously like lemonade, the Irkin moved it to the freezer for safe keeping. Who knows what his human might try to put in his mouth!

"Ooo~ Can I drink it?" The human said as he peeked over the open fridge door.

"NO! Well....maybe...but you probably shouldn't," Zim's instinct to caution his human had turned out to be on point. Almost as soon as he'd been told not to touch, he was asking to drink it. Silly self destructive creature~

"Hmm..." He groaned with a small pout. ".. what err we gonnas eat den?"

"LETS MAKE WAAAAFFLES!"Gir shouted excited as he proceeded to take waffles out of the fridge. 

"Mmmm and nachos! Ye have nachoooos I knows you do~" Dib wiggled his finger in the aliens face as a tease and giggled. "Coome on aren you hungry?" He poked Zim in the cheek.

Zim had been caught between Gir and Dib as they both tossed food possibilities. Waffles were, eh. He had those a lot thanks to Gir. And nachos, while always good, seemed to fall flat too. But the more he thought about it, the more obvious the answer seemed~

"Zim....would like... a snack~" smirking playfully, the Irkin took a step toward his human, "And Dib thing looks just like one~"

Had his mind been more aware, the invader might have also pointed out that his human was practically in the fridge too, but~

Ace had gone from protective following to a tired stare before turning on his heel at those words. He did not understand WHY Dib put up with that....person, and he did NOT want to record....whatever nasty was coming after that. So for Ace, it was sleep time. Gir wouldn't mind if he used his charging port right? Goodness knows he didn't need it with the level of organic matter he consumed....

Dibs eyes widened as he gave the alien a gasp for what he said. He watched as the alien steeped closer licking his lips and quivered his own before bursting into tears like a big baby.

....Uh... what just happened?

He fell to his knees to hug Zims leg and nuzzle it softly. "Please don't eat me! I promise I don't taste very good!"

Had Zim's mind been less foggy too, he might have enjoyed how tall he felt in that moment. Dib's kneeling really did make him look small and a part of him wanted to pick his human up.

"I thought you couldn't eat meat!" His voice cracked as he nuzzled his leg more.

This was honestly a little funny,is this what Gaz meant when she was making fun of him earlier?

Buuuut~ the amusement at how seriously Dib was taking him took president~ The invader even ramped it up a bit as he shrugged and chased his human around the kitchen.

If Dib had been sober he might have dared the alien to do it considering his new freaky turn ons... but right now he was drunk and his brain knew no better as he coward down in a corner of the living room hiding his face as he shivered a bit.

The sight of the actual fear in Dib's eyes brought the invader's harassment to a slow halt however. "Silly hooman~ Zim won't eat you," Plopping down in front of him, Zim gave off the low humming again. Albeit, a bit unsteady and inconsistent, but he still tried at least, "We SHOULD make churros though~"

Dib peeked between his fingers to see if he was being fooled, but no trickery behind that gaze. He groaned a bit before cautiously leaning forward to kiss him. "Okies.. wait then what did you mean by eat me?" He tilted his head a little confused. It was one of the few times he didn't understand a dirty joke.. But he was drunk. So...

The question had been somehow unexpected, and in his drunken haze, Zim jolted straight up and cracked out, "NoTHIng!" With brilliant lavender behind the contacts. Usually it was his human that made the dirty references, but this time their places seemed to be switched. And the invader simply couldn't bring himself to explain, "Let's just go make the food sticks,"

Helping his human back up, it took a hot minute for him to remember how those things were made. But once they'd more or less figured it out, the messy cooking fun could begin~

What had started out as a slight batter fight, ended in about half of the batch on the walls and somehow ceiling. Gir seemed more than a little approving of the chaos, while the computer tried in vain to get them to just go to sleep already! Nope. No rest for the wicked~

After having successfully made the batter it was time to pipe it into the oil. That had taken both of them since, a) the oil made loud pops which were scary, and b)neither of them seemed to have free ability to both hold AND squeeze the piping bag.

"Jus...juss hold her an Zim will push~" leaning away from the fry oil, the alien sounded truly fearful as he pressed against his human to help with the task at hand.

Dib chuckled as he stood over the stove watching him squeeze out the churro into the pan. It was a little scary and he couldn't help but keep a good distance from the oil too as he nodded at the plan and closed his eyes nervously. Maybe this wasn't the best snack to make while drunk and at 2 o'clock in the morning.

After the scary part of the churros was over they finished they piled them on a plate then gathered more snacks and got comfortable on the kitchen floor. Dib was resting up against the wall by the entrance while Zim sat on his lap feeding him the sugar sticks. He smiled softly and did the same. "I didn't know you like churros~" 

"It's sugar and cinnamon~" cooing a bit, the alien added a bit more of the topping on his next bite, "It did take Zim a while, but Gir insischted~" And silently he was rather glad he did. While annoying, Gir really did seem to have a plan behind MOST things he subjected him to. There was some stuff he would just never understand, but things like this he could see there being moderate planning to.

"We shoulda put icecream an fireball on it~" giggling a bit, Zim's eyes quickly scanned the room before deciding it was too much effort right now.

"Mmm... Dat would have been good~" Dib hummed as he took a bite of his churro. 

"Does Dib thing like razzbury?" A random question, but one he felt like he needed to know in the moment.

"Hmm... Raaaazzburry.... Eh." He shrugged. "I like it in pie sometimes~" he giggled before taking another bite.

Hearing Dib's opinion of raspberry came with a nod, and furrowing of brow at the question that followed, "I dunno, Zim has only smelled it," giving a small stretch, the alien cuddled more into his human. This was comfy~

"We should have er... added carmel to deeZe..." He added before taking the last bite of his churro and taking a break from those. "Do you like razzpburry?"

"Aw man~!" Plopping his head back against Dib's chest, Zim couldn't help but feel a little regret now that it was gone. He'd never tried the combination before, but it did sound good right now. Ah well. He was comfy on his human, so it's not like he would have gotten up to get it anyway.

Gir had been eating churros with them too and taking pictures before yawing and stretching deciding it was time for his to take a nap too. And this time he was gonna use his port but found Ace there instead. "Tehe~" he giggled and snuggled up to him.

"Does thisch mean we married now?" The Irkin had seen some supplies here and there, and research indicated there was usually some sort of party to celebrate, but....not much else was clear. And with Prom and everything being fresh in his head again, he couldn't help but wonder. His Dib had told him not to forget.....

Ace hadn't been fully aware, but he was functional enough to let out a mechanical whine as he shifted to let Gir in. In his head, it was Sta rolling him over to check something while in power save mode, so reality could wait.

"We harve been murried since prom~" he kissed the alien head as he took slipped of his wig to play with his antennas. "Remember?~" he giggled. "...ok ok maybe nurt yet... But we are engaged wjich is the step befur murriage.." He muttered as he gently caressed the twitchy antenna. "But if you ask me..." He drunkly mumbled. "We errr loooooooooong overdue... An i say.. We gret murried nowr or soon." He nodded before eating a mini donut and offering one to his snuggly tiny.

There were steps? This marriage thing was sounding complicated. Zim had been just about to ask a question he might regret when the donut was offered. Snacks was better than questions~

Dib watched as he shoved more than just one in his mouth. "Wow... Thats kinda hot~" he chuckled before kissing the little stuffed cheeks and caressing his face,as gazed at him with so much love. "Even through aaaaall da drama amd bad stuffs... I love you... Ands always will..." He smiled. "I love yous so much... My husband~" he teased.

Settling back in, the invader traced light patterns on his human's arms. This was so wierd. Not that he was complaining, but humans.....sometimes thier titles didn't make sense. Husband. What did that really mean? And engaged. Why was that separate? What were the steps? Confusing....

"Zim luffs his Dib too~" tilting his head back to gently place a kiss on his human's lips, the invader gave him a soft grin, "Even if you are confusing and scary sometimes~"

"Me? Scary~ pfft...never." He started with a small laugh before falling flat faced with a creepy glare on the last word making the aliens eyes widened. "Hehe~ Just kiddin~" he kissed his head softly then his cheek then covered his whole face in kisses before kissing him deeply with all his love.  _ 'If this is how we spent our days married... I wouldn't mind it one bit.'  _

"My Dib~" pressing his head against Dib's chest, Zim could already feel his body relaxing. Between the alchohol and sounds of his human's heartbeat, the invader could already feel his mind slipping off into unconsciousness. Dib was holding him, so he was safe~

Dib nuzzled his head softly before lifting his chin."Don't forget to take out your contacts baby~" He smiled softly as he watched the little on yawn and snuggle back into his chest. "Zim~" He patted his butt. "Ok fine... that just means will have to pull out your eyeballs in the morning cause you didn't wanna take em out~"

That had the alien moving a little quick and mumbling annoyed.

"And lets move you to a comfier place to sleep and then I need to get home~ Heh. I kind of just invited myself in like always..." He snickered as he followed Zim to mirror and watched him take off his contacts.

"Abscholuty not!" Zim's turn had been sharp and accented by a deep frown as he took hold of Dib's hoodie, "You can't drive like dis!" Zim wasn't exactly one for earth laws, but he didn't want Dib getting hurt on the way. Walking hadn't occurred to him until a bit after, "Pwease~ Zim needs your warmth~ Is ssooo cald~"

Nestling back into Dib's arms, the invader was halfway climbing as he chirped softly against his human's neck. Zim may have admitted defeat on the contacts, but if Dib wanted to go, then he'd have to carry him with~

"Aweee~" he fanboyed just a little at the desperate invader. "Alright i'll stay~ I looove you~ " he smiled and nuzzled his lover before picking him up off the ground again. "So where are we sleeping?"

That.....was a very good question. Zim had only a short time to revel in his victory before wrecking his brain to answer. His comfy spot would be....snug. Upstairs was basically and attic, so no. And the little hidey holes he had through the rest of the house were pretty much just Zim sized. Then there was his pod....not much better than the comfy spot, but infinitely more embarrassing.

He didn't know why it was such an embarrassing idea. His pod could accommodate them both, and it's not like Dib hadn't seen the thing earlier.....still, his nervousness seemed to win out as he brought his human back to the comfy spot.

"Dib thing goes in first and Zim sleps on top~" verbalizing his plan, the Irkin gave off another small chirp as he spread the blankets and pillows out to fit Dib's size a bit more.

"Ok~" after the alien had finished setting up the human crawled in first and reached out for the alien who practically threw himself at him. He only laughed a bit as he gasped at the impact of his lovers body landing on his. "Woah! Calm down~ heh heh~ I know it's cold, but its not that bad~"

Just as he pulled the cover right over them the alien he had instantly dozed off with an almost like purr and chirp's here and there. And the humans heart couldn't help, but flutter at the sweet sight. He himself wasn't so tired and was finally sobering up.

Gently he rubbed his lovers back and hummed lightly. Watching Zim sleep was amusing, his antennas twitched and his eyes fluttered as he dreamed away. And the human couldn't help but wonder what the alien did dream about when he was asleep. Did they look the same as human dreams?Or were they trippy? Did he see dreams more clearly instead of as a blurr?

As Dib had been thinking Zim had made a sudden little jolt in his arm and let out a sad whine before nuzzling up to the humans chest again. He was still asleep and laying flat on his stomach only now he was clinging on the human some more.

For minute Dib thought he was in pain. "Are you ok baby?" He whispered softly but only got a few twitchy wires in return. "Huh... You're still asleep after that?" He furrowed his brow and cautiously pet the uneasy antennas. "That must have been a rough nightmare or something... Oh well. I hope you're dream is getting better." With that he went back to watching him sleep in silence. 'It's weird that i'm watching him sleep isn't it?I just can't help it. It's cute! And he rarely ever feels this comfortable to sleep around me.' 

Zim let out a few small chirps and small blep. 

That had the human giggling a bit as he lightly poked the aliens tongue geting a tiny nip in return before hiding his face in his chest again. "You are the weirdest little thing i've ever met~" He whispered gently with a smile.  _ 'And yet I still can't help, but love you.' _ His slowly became a frown though as the memories from earlier were coming back to him again. '...did Tak and Zims history have anything to do with the things she was doing now? Is that really why he hated her so much? Why did HE hate her anyway? He was the one who got between her and that...other person...' Sighing at the thought he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Dammit he was having a good night. Why with the questions and thoughts again? Couldn't this have waited?! Still though... that blurred image still felt so familiar.  _ 'Who was that other one?'  _ His eyes stayed on the ceiling for a moment as he tried to think. It was no use though really he didn't know any other irkens except Tak, Zim and his mother. And he DOUBTED it was her. It couldn't have been. His cheeks puffed out a bit before turning to look out the window of the simulated city. 

Everything was so detailed about that simulation and perfect that it drew his attention away from those thoughts. Now he was thinking about Zim working on this project and cooing over how adorable he must have looked when it was successful. Doing that little victory pose like he always did. Sitting up a bit more he adjusted the Irkin lying down on him and scooted a bit closer to the window. He almost jumped when he heard the small rumble and thunder coming in. His eyes widened at the screen in surprise and aw.  _ 'He even added weather?!'  _ Carefully he ran his fingers down the 'window' following the little droplets all the way down. Accidentally he had pushed a hidden button on the window pane popping the lid open to setting panel. "Ooo~" 

The panel had a small tablet inside that displayed a a scenery of different areas whether it was a another planet, a town, or just a simple thing like a fireplace or room. 

"Woah... you really put a lot of work into this didn't you?" The soft whisper came with wandering eyes toward the still sleeping alien before turning back to explore some more. 

Around the tablet were number and letter keys all written in of course Irken. Wasn't too hard for him to read though.

"Time, place, weather... hmm this one doesn't have a label yet. Oh so you're not even done with this?" 

The settings on the panel held several samples of places on earth, and elsewhere in the cosmos. Singularities, glimpses of other dimensions, galaxies and star systems, and even other planets. Hidden away near the control panel was also that 'demon' hairdryer Zim had made off with, and the most recently logged simulation was from Irk. Or rather, the previous two were. 'Hatchery level C" and "Surface - Rural - Midday" specifically. There were a few other specifically mapped settings of his home planet, but most of those were either marked with 'data incomplete' or 'TBM' for to be mapped.

While many of the simulations were marked incomplete, there were still plenty that were ready to go. Earth being one of the most comprehensive since he had it the most readily available to map and observe. Zim had even mapped extreme weather like hail, hurricanes, dust storms, tornadoes, and volcanic eruptions. The ultimate goal was to document and recreate a glimpse of the planet as it was. It wasn't anything official, just a pet project of his. And the list of 'Complete' environments mixed in with the others served as a bit of a diary, or monument, to places that had been successfully conquered. Or at least that he spent enough time in to map fully.

Man how there were so many options! But not enough time.. not right now at least. He was already so tired and didn't have the energy to play with this that much. Besides he dind't know how mad the alien might actually be when he finds out he touched the settings so for now he would do something small and simple. 

"Ooo a live setting? Lets try that. A live image of the actual city and a stormy weather to help us both sleep better~" Putting in the option he looked up to see the screen change. The sound of deep quiet thunder rolling through the sky had him smiling and yawning. "That's nice~" He rested against the window and softly squeezes Zim in his arms, watching the rain fall. "You really are amazing Zim. And anyone who's ever doubted your intelligence is an idiot. No one in this world deserves you... you're too special." With that he nestled up in his spot all nice and comfy holding his lover as close as he could and fell asleep to the rain.

Zim's chirps and twitches were coming from three sources. Dib's voice, Dib's heartbeat, and the images playing behind closed eyes. Usually Zim did not dream much. Not consciously anyway. But moments like this, where he wasn't fully policing how his mind retreated, he did. Sometimes his dreams would be abstract, sometimes third person views of actual events. Once or twice he'd actually explored possible outcomes of personal projects and construction blue prints in his unconcious state. Usually the dreams would at least start to turn sour on him though. Which was why he usually blocked that level of delving into the collective when he slept.

\----------------------------------------------------

The dream had started out odd, but pleasant. Dib was in his kitchen, dressed in the uniform for the tallest. It was blue and black and tailored perfectly to his human form. It was beautiful really....he couldn't make out what he was saying, but the situation was making him blush and chirp as he was scooped up.

Then, he was falling. Zim felt his stomach drop and legs break as he fell and hit something hard and metal. As his gaze focused, he wasn't in his kitchen anymore....Dib was gone too....the whole of the armada shone in the giant viewing window, and just as the command seats swiveled, tears filled his eyes and a stabbing pain twisted his heart, and he was falling again.

He never hit the bottom. Flashes of memory glitched and twisted in the void. Memories from Skool, from today, from Irk, from the armada, for before even those old days. Faces he'd all but forgotten, and feelings he both yearned for and hated. Things he missed. Things he wished he could forget. And laughter. Unsettling and cold. Zim squeezed his eyes shut and curled more on himself as the presences he knew it was from could be felt even through the nothingness, drawing ever closer. This. This was why he tried not to dream. Why he didn't usually indulge in sleep.

And then, he was awake. Outwardly he seemed calm, yet his little Irkin heart practically shook from the force with which it was pounding. Slowly dragging his gaze around the room, the invader took mental note of where he had ended up. Comfy spot. Nothing obviously out of place.

Then Zim's eyes landed on Dib. Antennae that were jolted up in alert slowly curled down and laid almost flat against his head. Zim eased his body back down to snuggle into Dib's arms. Breathing a sigh of relief, the sight of Dib dressed in tallest garb flashed behind his eyes, causing him to whine and nuzzle him more. Why was his brain so wierd! That was stupid! Even Zim didn't fully know how he felt about that! There was so much wrong with that idea....so much that wouldn't make sense. And yet, it taunted him still.

Not long after Zim had woken up Dib had to and he had almost forgot he had stayed the night it was a little rare for them to spend the night together and if they ever did it was usually at his place. So waking up in a lab with Zim over him was a little scary for a moment. "Good morning~" his morning voice always sounded so soft, cracked, and tired but nice. "For a second I thought you kidnapped me and brought me here to experiment on me~" he teased as he reached up to caress his lovers soft cheek. "How did you sleep..." He asked a bit worried. "I felt you trying to escape all night when I was holding you...and you sounded a little...sad..."

Dib's teasing had drawn a light chuckle from the alien as he brought his gaze up to meet his sleepy human's. Dib really did have an adorable wake up voice~ The question though, had his antennae pinning back down with a sound that slid from high to low pitch, almost like a whine slipping into a purr. "Zim....does not like his dreams very much," nestling back in, the invader took in a breath of his human's scent, "Dib thing was conte-- Did you change my holoscreen setting?" Now that had been somewhat he had failed to notice upon first waking. It was pretty though. Not where he'd left it, but pretty. Had to be the Dib~

"Oh i'm sor-- Hm?" He raised a brow at the aliens sudden question and looked at the screen. "Oh... I didn't even remember that." He chuckled. "Yeah... I was curious. Sorry~" he smiled. "Its an amazing project. I saw you had other planets and dimensions on it! That's awesome." He replied with excitement as he started to pet his antenna. "I hope you don't mind. You know me... I cant keep my hands to myself~"

Zim couldn't help but chitter at Dib's praise. Somehow, his human's approval made his stomach twist the same way that his flirting did, "Want to see what your city looks like on fire~?" The invader hadn't actually been waiting for an answer as he popped the panel open and changed the setting again. This was, indeed, and event that hadn't actually happened. Yet, it seemed flawlessly real. The perfect blend of horrific and impressive Zim thought.

Dibs eyes widened at the first question and had not been given time to answer. He didn't know whether to be in awe or cringe at the sight of his city in flames as he inched away from screen a bit.  _ 'It looks so realistic...'  _ He thought as his heart slowed down and his stomach twisted in a knot. 

"This is home," blinking a few times at Dib's face, Zim's eyes lightened as he set the screen to loop through city, rural, and hatchery simulations. Part of him wondered if Dib would dislike it....

There wasn't much green, and the rural landscape was dotted with deep craters. Some filled with sea green and white fluid, others bubbling with off yellow substances. The sand and rock held bands of color though. Orange, yellow, red, and even magenta and purplish hues could be seen on some of the larger formations. The slideshow held some glimpses of deep underground caverns with striking mineral formations, but there weren't that many. In the sky, there could be seen whisping streaks of white and green as solar flares periodically lit up a portion of the sky. Not much grew there, but the arid landscape had something picturesque and majestic about it. Despite it looking otherwise like a desert, the lighting was moderately dim though. More like a cloudy day or early morning than the midday that the simulation stated.

But as the slides went on he slowly found himself sitting up and moving closer to the screen to observe every detail of the planet. "It's beautiful~" He murmured under his breath as he gazed over the craters and bubbling liquids. "Heh... almost reminds me of hot spring areas. I love the colors they're so different! And... the sky~ It's amazing!..." 

"Mm~ They're sulfur springs," cooing softly, Zim came to lean against his human as they watched the screen together. Dib seemed to be having a much better reaction to these images.

He stopped for a moment as if he had gotten a sudden memory. "...It looks so... familiar though." He added before the simulation began to move on to the city.

The cities, on the other hand, stood out against the natural scape. Black walls and roads protected and led to highly reflective panels that glistened under the sunlight. And the insides environment of the city Zim had on record, that also seemed another world from the outside. Towering buildings bustling with technology and holograms could be seen in all states of repair and ruin. Everything inside the city seemed to have a neon or soft lit glow about it. Parts of the city held beautiful and exotic plants, strikingly clean, brightly lit roads and dwellings, and spires that held observation decks and observatories. Other parts were almost brutal in design and seemed plain and hard, stony structures lit by flamboyant signs and all manner of jerryrigged tech. Parts were futuristic chic, others were militaristic cyberpunk. And where they mixed was most similar to some of the more advanced Asian cities on earth. Then came the hatcheries.

Now that had his eyes sparkling. The city was absolutely gorgeous... "Wooaah..." The towering building, soft colorful glows, neon colors, and exotic plants had him reaching out to touch the screen. "Everything looks so... bright but soft. And the architecture is marvelous... And look at the observation decks!" He pointed out excited as he watched more than a few cruisers zoom down the path leading to the shiny panels. "Gorgeous." He smiled softly as he awed over the city. "It reminds me a lot of a futuristic Tokyo~"

And his human's reactions only got better as they continued on. Dib was getting adorably excited over the sights~ If he was like this with a simulation, then he could only imagine how he'd be if he ever saw the real thing~

"This is how it sounds if you ignore the....air sounds," turning the hairdryer on as the images changed, Zim let off a small sigh as he relaxed. The low beating and rhythmic hums were more than a little soothing after the nightmare.

Row after row of individual tubes embedded in the walls of a huge cave system seemed to go on forever into the depths. Shiny metal walkways vibrated visibly under the actions of the machines managing the hatcheries. It looked far more like a lab than anything. Occasionally one of the tubes would light up green, and one of the many arms would rush to take it away. Zim turned a relaxed smile to Dib as such and action occurred.

After that came the hatcheries and the sudden sound of the hair dryer being pressed against his ear as he listened to the pulse. He turned to watch his alien relax making him relax a bit as well. He hummed softly as his gaze moved back to the screen watching as the robotic arm came to take a little tube away.

He was still worried that his human might not like it, but here they were, "What does my Dib think?"

"Uh well um. As impressive as the city on fire looks... it was also a little... well you know i'm just gonna say it. I actually think that looked a little terrifying. Your home planet on the other hand..." Sighing soft he turned his attention to the alien with the same soft smile. "It's beautiful. I love it~" he crawled away from the screen to lean against the pillows again. "It's weird though. I... I got not really like a memory of being on Irk, but... I think i've heard of it before?" He pondered for a moment. "You know." He chuckled as he shook his head. "This might sound crazy, but I think my mom used to tell me about Irk when I was a baby." He smiled more at the blurry memory. "I don't really remember all the stories and the memory is a little foggy, but I do remember her looking down at me with such excitement as she told me about this gorgeous pink planet and the pretty sky. How you could visibly see other plants and many many stars even during the day~"

Then there came his human's soft musing. Zim could easily believe that Dib's mother would have done that. And besides that, Dib did have a strange connection to the collective now, so maybe he had seen it before in a similar way? It didn't really matter. Just interesting and sweet.

"She told me about the city and where she used to live... how it was a little like--" His smile began to fade as he slowly began to freeze up.  _ '...No. Heh.. no that... that couldn't have been her... right?' _ He thought.

As his human's attitude suddenly shifted though, the alien wore a confused expression. Dib had just been in a good mood. So, what was with that face...?

Dib felt Zim poke at him to continue the memory and he was lost for words for a moment."O-oh yeah... um she told me it was a little like a gated community. Then told how mean they were and how I uh should never let my status of wealth? And how I was born affect my personality?" He continued a little confused as he was still lost in his own world. It just took that piece from his own memory to suspect the extra person from the PAK memory and honestly it wasn't nice. Being as stubborn as he was sometimes, he decided to refuse it was her and leave it at that. 

The additional information that came after had the invader's eyes narrowing a bit. That was definitely odd, and something about the type of odd it was made him suspicious...

"Anyways... um. Yeah heh~ I like Irk it's pretty and I would definitely want to visit someday. Especially the city! I love it!"

"Zim....is glad you approve~" flashing a smile of his own, the invader put the hairdryer away and let out a small breath, "Zim would like to take you there someday. We'd probably have to declare you and the others as exotic pets at first, but I don't think YOU'D mind that too much~" Smirking a bit, Zim let his lips brush Dib's jawline with a small chirp. Why could he see him human playing along with that~?

"Oh? Am I a pet now~" He teased before licking Zims cheek and nuzzling him softly. 

"Yes actually~ Zim should make you a collar~" Dib's teasing had been met by the invader's own small jab as he held in a giggle at the lick. It was a little wierd that his human was suddenly tasting him, but it also tickled! 

However now was a little time to get serious as he sighed and looked at the screen. "I know we just barely woke up and right now isn't the best time. But... I do want to talk about yesterday eventually." He frowned. "I just...want to know a few things. Not too much.. Like seriously? You and Tak... friends? Is that why you two were acting weird around each other the first time i met her? Did you actually... like her??" He shook his head. "No sorry don't answer that right now if you don't want to... heh"

The switch to the more serious topic had caused the invader's mind to stall for a moment though. He didn't know exactly what that was making him feel, but it was uncomfortable and there was a lot of it. "Zim...did not like her, like you think," sighing softly, the alien's rather long pause had finally seemed to click forward, "I thought....I thought I had met someone similar. She had an understanding of things, I didn't think anyone else did. I came to understand how different our lives made us though." The Irkin didn't know if the same could be said for Tak though. Her behavior was so odd sometimes! Especially after that other one left. He'd actually been concerned she MIGHT have actually had a thing for him for a short while after! That fear was proven wrong, but still!

Gazing at the screen, Zim couldn't help but wonder at the differences between when she'd seen him in the hospital, and when she made the termination of their friendship clear. He had 'changed' a good amount too, but thinking back on it did bring up a few silent questions.

"Tak decided Zim was no longer a valuable ally," letting his eyes fall closed, the invader's hand curled slightly into his pant, "So Zim decided he did not need Tak." Hopefully that would make sense to his human. It made some sense to him, but also sounded a bit....clunky. Especially given his relatively new found admiration for her work. "I really didn't recognize her when she came to earth though," turning his gaze back to Dib, Zim's words mixed with a light chuckle, "She was even more different and even after she revealed her identity, Zim saw only anger and hate in her eyes. So, I met it equally."

Not to mention the nonsense she'd gotten up to in her human disguise with Dib! Honestly, he had already been steaming at bit at all of that, so meeting her animosity hadn't really been hard. Dib did not deserve what she'd put him through, and, even before he was trying to understand his feelings, Zim had wanted to chase her off.

"Really? Is that why you didn't like her when she was with me? And you constantly tried to convince me to let you launch her into space or break up with her?" He chuckled.

The invader couldn't help but look away as his eyes shifted to a lighter shade. Not exactly....there were several reasons he hadn't liked Tak being with him and encouraged his human to launch her out an airlock. And, none of them had to do with personal history, "Zim did not fully realize it until she confronted me at my base."

"...Honestly. If it's true that you liked me before. I think she might have been not only using me for what she wanted, but getting in between the both of us because of you... accidentally coming between her and that other one." Sad but true. He couldn't really blame her though, but it hurt a little to think about it. "Did you even know it was her when she was dating me?" 

He had had his suspensions, of course. But nothing really solid. Human's were wierd with names, and she seemed otherwise like another awkward worm thing. Most of his active hatred of her before had come from the fact that she made Dib cry. Repeatedly. Even he hadn't done that, that he was aware of. Zim hated seeing someone so worthy being reduced to....that by some....love pig! And why couldn't she see his worthiness?! At bare minimum, anyone with eyes should be able to tell he was at least entertaining.

He groaned a bit before looking away. "So-sorry I just... Uh... I have a lot to ask... My main question is. Why did I end up getting your memories? And hers?..."

Blinking for a long moment, Zim pondered the exact same question. His memories would make some sense given that he had attached his PAK to him before, so the active enzymes in the solution might have triggered...something. The fluid had been based on his own PAK fluid after all. Tak's memories though.....maybe because he had messed with the other one? Tak had worn that before it was confiscated.

"Maaster... I broughts you maple rolls and the piggy wants to see the dibs!" Gir shouted excited as he presented the rolls on time to save Zim.

Gir had saved him from having to say as much though. His little bot did always have perfect timing. 

Dib sighed. "Nevermind. I'll just figure it out on my own... " He mumbled a little frustrated before squirming to move away from Zim.

Dib's muttering had drawn a small frown on Zim's face though. A frustrated Dib could quickly become and dangerous Dib it seemed as of late, "Sugar helps your brain." Taking the snack, 

Zim gave Gir a soft head pat before poking Dib's face with it to try and encourage him to eat it. He may be squirming away, but that didn't mean he was escaping a little mothering! "Keep Ace from destroying the base, Gir." Zim had to actively hold back the urge to roll his eyes as he stretched to get up, "Come on Dib thing. I still don't trust you enough to leave you alone down here." Especially after his human had been all about touching what he wasn't supposed to.

"Yes my master~" Gir responded with red eyes and a little salute before bouncing off into a vent to get up to get back upstairs. The weird ways that little thing would get around the base...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Karoake was such a nice wind down ugh i friggin loved it. I really couldn't help but sing a long with Zim and dancing to the damn song! and Dib man lol the songs these two dorks picked XD
> 
> Anyway drop a comment down below :3


	27. New Addition

He looked down at the roll for a second and took it from the alien and his frustration was pushed aside for now. "Are you saying that because you're afraid i'll play with your stuff or because you don't want me to find your other shrines~" His comment had earned him an annoyed frown before being pulled out of the comfy area and to the elevator. "I wonder what other toys you have laying around~ You know one day i'll find out more about your lab Zim... Just because were together doesn't mean i'm not curious about what you have hiding~" He added with a low purr.

Was that a threat human? Probably. Zim had little doubt Dib would at very least try, "Please~ Zim can keep you out forever if I wanted to~" Smirking a bit at his human, the invader gave him a playful nudge. He was definitely not ready to let Dib go exploring alone yet, or possibly ever...."Zim knows you steal his projects and doesn't want his duck getting freed!"

Speaking of the duck, it was interrogation time....eh. Maybe and extra day of darkness would help the desperation sink in~

"Oh right. Just like you probably thought I wouldn't ever possibly kill you?~" He smirked darkly for a moment before pressing Zim against the wall and leaning in close. "Don't make me prove you wrong again... space scum~" That name calling had a little growl behind it and it was that weird eerie pleasure filling them both again. "Can't imagine the dirty toys I might find in your pod~ Or possibly all the times you might have watched me.." He chuckled before leaning in close to purr against his lips. "Moan your name in the middle of the night and play to those dreams of you~" He teased.

And the elevator had taken them up to the house and opened the doors. Pervert human! Zim had looked halfway offended at his human's teasing and borderline accusations. They weren't entirely wrong....but still! 

Still indeed....Zim's incredulous expression did little to hide the way his body shivered and tensed, or how his eyes flashed a brilliant pink. The memory of what his human had pulled off mixed flawlessly with mental images of Dib mewling in pleasure. And with how he was trapped, it had taken a bit of effort to wiggle free as his embarrassment mounted to a head with a finger point, "YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"

\----

It was at that exact moment that Ace had come down from upstairs. Waking up with Gir next to him, was bad enough, but now the food service drone was being aggressive again?!

He hadn't fully had time to respond to the threat before Zim was scurrying away. Okay....maybe he wasn't being as aggressive as he thought. Good.

"You are no longer intoxicated, but are you well?" Ace's question had come in a voice that was at odds with the cute little trot he did to be by Dib's side.

"No need~ You just Proved it for me by saying that~" He snickered as he stepped out of the elevator. Seeing him all flustered up always made his day. 'Little cutie~' He thought. "Hope you enjoyed the show at least~" He purred about the pervy spying again.

Damn human always making Zim walk right into a trap. He just loved seeing him all embarrassed and weak didn't he?

Dib smiled at the little bot with his pig hoodie down. "Yes. I'm fine Ace." He picked up Ace to pat his little head. "Where were you?" He smiled.

Zim would have shouted again had his embarrassment not spurred him to shy silence. He could only watch and tap his foot as the little bot pointed to the charging port.

Gir clearly hadn't been upset, so the alien assumed he hadn't been bullied out of it. Truthfully, even if he had, the tiny thing probably would have found a way to make a good situation out of it.

Clearing his throat, the alien tried to wipe his embarrassment off and headed to put the acid back in the fridge, "Dib thing, what exactly is a mystery spot supposed to be? Zim feels as though the hairdryer was.....not usual..."

"Hmm... Well. Your base for one~" He teased as he got an annoyed glare making him chuckle. "It's supposed to be like somewhere or something that has an unnatural occurrence. Which basically means Paranormal activity! Or the Chupacabra! Or ghosts! And moooore! The haunted areas are usually my favorite! Other than aliens~" He teased again as he came close to wrap his arms behind the alien and kiss his cheek. "My most favorite mystery places are old abandoned amusement parks or hospitals, but houses are usually safer to explore. I have been to some trippy haunted houses though!" He added excited as he pulled away. "The spirit must have been upset or something. But for sure whatever they were hiding they didn't want it to be found... I was walking down this big hall and every time I took a turn I realized it was taking too long to get to anything. Then slowly I started to see it was just a loop of the same hall and I went into that house around... lets say six at night. When I finally decided to leave... it was nine in the morning. I had been there for hours! And to me it only felt like five minutes!! IT was scary...BUT AMAZING! AWESOME!" His eyes lit with excitement as he told the story. And by that it was easy to tell he had more fun stories to tell about other adventures he was having when he wasn't stalking Zim.

Listening to his human's story had the alien raising an eyebrow as his body tensed. That sounded rather strange and frightening. Logically, he probably experienced part of a warp in space time due to a dimensional rift, but that didn't make it any less unnerving! What if Dib had gotten stuck and come out somewhere entirely different!?

Or maybe there was something more specific to earth going on. He didn't fully know at this point....

"Will you....take Zim to your work someday?" The Irkin felt more than a little embarrassed to ask, but it was only fair right? Dib had seen his lab, or some of it, so he should see his place of work too! And besides, anything that had his attention the same way Zim did had to be valuable to gain information on!

"Well. You are definitely NOT allowed into my lab." Not just because he wasn't allowed into the rest of Zims lab, but because unlike him he didn't have multiple levels where he could hide things from the alien. And Tak was right when she said there were things the human was hiding. Things the alien shouldn't see. "But... You can come with me on a paranormal investigation~" He smiled. "And I guess I could let you into lab specifically for paranormal studies.~" He tapped a finger on his chin. It was a smaller lab used only for supernatural and paranormal cases, it hid under a trapdoor in his room somewhere. God knows how many times the only had passed it and never realized it. And his secret lab just for Sci-Fi and things similar to bigfoot was hidden behind a door that blended into the wall next to his father's lab. The greatest thing about that was any tools he needed that his dad had could easily be snuck into his own lab without having to ask. Of course he was going to build an easy secret passage into his fathers lab. He got that part from his mother for sure. Safe secrets. 

Silly human. Zim wasn't asking to get into your lab! He was asking to go to work with you. Shooting Dib a head quirk, Zim almost looked like he was glaring for a second. The following offers had chased that away however as his antennae perked up. His human had different labs? It made sense, but was still interesting.

"Anyways, I haven't really looked into any in a while. Aaaand the hairdryer thing well... that was weird and a little creepy. But it wasn't anything like a real haunting." He smiled. "Real hauntings are better. Ghost and demons! Can possess houses, cars, dolls, and they can even possess people~ Not sure about aliens though... Hm.." He narrowed his eyes at Zim as if he was thinking about the idea of it. "That would be a fun experiment~" He smirked darkly for a moment. "Spirits possess alien bodies... That would be a little scary actually. Who knows what they would do. Would the PAK even allow that though? Would they know you're not human? Would they be confused?" He asked himself as he circled around the alien looking him up and down.

Dib's sudden shift into the spooky feelings and questioning had brought Zim from curious, to concerned, to flat out scared as he jumped and cowered away. There was no way he could be possessed! His Pak would know better....right? These things were just dead humans, right....? But what if they were the human collective....did humans even have that? Maybe beings from another place....they couldn't possibly be more powerful than his mighty Irkin technology! Right?!?

"There's this one game Gaz plays about a man who worked at a pizzeria and lured children into the back to kill them. Then stuffed their bodies into the animatronic suits! And the bodies weren't found until later and even though they were cleaned out their souls remained and haunted the building every night. And if you weren't fast enough to avoid them... they'd stuff you in a suit! Just like..... THE HALLOWEENIES SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" He rawred at Zim making him jump and slip to the floor with a screech. Dib almost fell to the floor laughing as he reached out for the scared trembling alien. 

The doubt alone was frightening. And ZIM DID NOT WANT TO BE IN A PIZZA SUIT! His own costumes had been torture enough.... And the animatronics from Bloaty's would definitely do that if they got a chance! That Zim would believe 100 percent! Terrifying things. The invader had not idea why they would let those things around human smeets! Especially with lore like that....

"PIZZA ROBOTS WILL KILL US ALL!!" Squealing a bit more, Zim almost jumped into Dib's arms with a whimper.

"Zim... it's not real. At least I don't think..." He chuckled. "Come here..." He kneeled to the ground to pull him into a tight comforting embrace and kissed his head. "I love you~" He chuckled. "You sure are scared of everything for someone who could literally rip someone in half~" He teased as he nuzzled his cheek.

"Fear is what keeps Zim alive..." The last bit had been muttered against Dib's shoulder as he nestled into his arms. If it was unfamiliar, it was to be feared! Mostly because there wasn't too much that was unfamiliar....or there usually wasn't anyway. But fear usually helped him to avoid disasters that most overlooked, "Zim loves you too Dib stink."

"Anyways... What made you ask about mysteries anyway?" Changing his tone back to something more calm and less spooky he stood up with the scared alien in his arms and sat him on the counter. "Are you getting into the Halloween spirit~" He smirked "Have you ever actually seen me do any of these things? I know you've stalked me a few times you can't tell me I was the only weirdo out of the both of us." He poked his cheek.

"Zim has seen you play with the blinky recorder," the invader had almost surprised himself with how quickly he admitted it. But he was curious now! And Dib wasn't wrong.... The stalking had gone the opposite direction more than once. And while he hadn't actively tried to understand what the human was doing, he had taken note of the strange tools. Nothing dangerous he was sure, but that one definitely stood out in his mind. Pretty much anytime his human had gone anywhere abandoned, he'd pulled that thing out before even the camera! Shocking, really.

"I was going to wait until next week, but Halloween is that week. And we have yet to steal a giant pumpkin~" He smiled. "So maybe we try today? I mean if you want... if you're too scared I could go alone or drag Gaz along~"

"ZIM IS AFRAID OF NOTHING!" bolting more upright, Zim couldn't care less that he contradicted himself. He wasn't about to let his human go someplace possibly dangerous alone! And going with the Gaz might actually prove more dangerous if she got annoyed enough, "Tell Zim where, and we will go!"

Dib laughed at the aliens outburst and shook his head. "Not afraid of anything yet you were just on the floor shaking like a baby and hoping into my arms~" He teased with smirk before yawning a bit. "And about that... I'm not sure where actually. I haven't found anything good yet. I was actually going to ask you this time... since apparently you've looked into it before~"

The human was full of tease this morning was he?

"Zim has only found the hairdryer though," frowning a bit, the invader gave Dib a small pout. They could always look it up together, but that would mean taking Dib into more of his base, and that did not end well last time! Buuut....if they didn't, the Dib would probably take him someplace even worse.

"Fine. Computer! Find someplace haunted near us, so Dib can show Zim his work jobs!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raid had done a lot more damage to the base than he'd thought. A part of the Professor was actually amused and a bit proud of the raiders for making this much of a mess! Who would have thought that some overly motivated fanatics could cripple a military facility equipped with alien tech?

Personally, he'd been sharing a lab with a colleague for work. Said colleague was a pen thief, and kept jamming the printer. There were other annoying habits too, like 'helping' with his experiments and work. This helping would usually a) cause and explosion, or b) force him to have to start reconditioning his test subject cause they got scared or hurt and didn't trust him again. It was annoying at best.

On this day in particular, they'd managed to thoroughly piss off that Irkin bird and it was loose again. That was one headache he was not dealing with right now.

"Is my lab free from quarantine yet?" Professor Membrane had sounded more than a little annoyed as he addressed the hazmat team presently picking through his office. They had insisted that the higher ups knew better and that the pink substance was toxic. He told them it was blood, repeatedly, BUT NO! Someone decided it was radioactive and didn't trust him to clean it himself, so now THIS was what he had to tiptoe around. Fortunately for him, they were finally done. Now he could get in there and make as many repairs as he could. From there it would be time to put in an equipment order and get everything up and running again.

As he was thumbing through the damaged paperwork and broken parts, two things caused him to pause. The first, was his photograph. It actually survived the mayhem. And, despite the way his hand shook as he picked it up, the man was relieved to see it. The second had been a charm. Simple and small, but he knew it far too well.

It was a chemical compound's structure. The chemical for love specifically. He had seen it once on a bracelet that his wife had. She said it was made of treated mercury to remind her of someone. A metallic poison rendered inert by, what he could only assume, was supposed to be love. A strange idea, but still sweet. Why it was here, he couldn't guess. The Professor hadn't seen that charm in years, and now it was here? Was it possible that it fell off at some point when she worked here? Maybe someone filed it because they didn't know where it came from and Dib found it? Or maybe even Zim....something this small could have easily fallen out of a pocket during that insane fight. Regardless, it was his now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The computer, it would seem, had pinpointed a location a few states over. It was high in the mountains and some kind of abandoned hotel or something? Apparently a family stayed there and one of them went insane and murdered all of the guests and their own children. It was reopened for a while, but the website gave a variety of different experiences and some people were even saying that it was a spirit that made the one human go crazy. Zim didn't know 'spirits' could have that sort of influence on humans. He would have to keep a definite eye on Dib in n case any of it was true. And even with the piggy or voot, it would take some time to get there. Not so much a spurr of the moment trip.

And so, the group had made their way toward his human's house. Dib thing said he needed 'protection' and an overnight bag. If the Irkin hadn't known any better, he might have been insulted! What more protection could his human need?! Zim wasn't going to let any ghosts or whatever hurt him! And if Zim missed something, Ace would definitely be on it.

Still, he had insisted. Warm clothes for the cold, given that it was in the mountains. Food rations and water. And whatever this gear and protection was.

"Ok sooo~ Salt, matches, holy water..." He went through over in over under his breath as he opened the door for Zim first.

"Oh look who's home. The annoying alien kid and his boyfriend Zim~" His sister had been sitting on the couch playing her games with a couple online friends when they got home. Typical Gaz. However, that was the first time she had ever joked about their newly discovered blood since the raid. And it was... odd.

Dib froze for a moment as he closed the door. It still made him a little uncomfortable and uneasy. It just wasn't normal and it wasn't like that part of him was very active anyway.. At least not anything he would have noticed himself at the moment. "Anywaaaays..." He mumbled a little awkwardly before moving to head upstairs, but was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in his head again.

Getting in the house had been relatively normal, and Zim had even shot the Gaz a small wave before following up the stairs after Dib. That intent had been cut short however by the human's stumble. Under any other circumstances the invader might have made some sort of snarky remark. But right now, it was more concern. His human was....hurt?

If Zim had said anything to the human it probably flew right over his head. He was stuck in a temporary world of hurt and emotion allover again. The memories from yesterday had been flashing through his head again and it felt almost like a similar experience to the reality jumps he had that one Halloween in Skool. Images that popped in and out of his mind were either a blur of the mystery person, an angry Tak, or perfect view of Purple grinning down at him with such a sinister and nasty glare. From what he'd seen he couldn't tell if the memory replaying in his mind was Zims or Tak. It seemed like they were his favorite to play with. He hissed at the pain and memories with a frown as he gently brought a hand to his head and stumbled a little to the staircase leaving the alien jerking a bit to catch him in case he fell.

"Hey dummy. What's wrong with you?" Gaz asked in her normal tough love type of style, but was genuinely concerned about her brother.

It took him a moment to gain some balance back and push through the pain enough to fake a half assed chuckle. "I'm fine. Just a hangover..." He lied as he tried to stabilize the emotions, but they were just eating him alive again. She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment as he sat there trying to hold the weak fake smile with an occasional urge to punch the nearest thing.  _ 'Come on I said i'm fine just let it go Gaz!!! Please!'  _ He thought as he desperately tapped his fingers on his legs. He would have left if he didn't fear her following him up there to bother him or tattling on him to their father. Which he knew damn well would poke at him for information... or so he thought. But would he really?

"Hm... Alright the--" She hadn't even finished her sentence before he was racing up the stairs and slamming the door behind him. "Idiot." Shaking her head with a sigh she looked back at the tv to continue playing her game. 

The smile that Dib pulled was clearly made of lies too! Zim had been the one about to call him out on it when Dib had made his hasty retreat. Okay, now he definitely knew something was wrong! 

"...Has he been acting weird like that around you too?" She added softly.

All the invader could do was blink up at the stairs for a moment. This was wierd. Even for the Dib. And so, without even really thinking about it, Zim had plopped down next to Gaz with a puzzled expression. The she-Dib's expression of actual concern had his brow furrowing even further though. So it wasn't just yesterday.....that was equal parts fascinating and disturbing.

"Dibs been a little reckless since the raid... it's a little sad. I'm not sure if this whole alien thing is what's causing him to act like this, but it's a little concerning. I'm a little scared." She mumbled the last bit under her breath. It wasn't meant to be heard but he heard it anyway. "You've been around him a little more lately. Do you know what's going on with him Zim? Or is he hiding something from you too?"

"Zim thought....I....gave him something yesterday that made him sick," thinking out loud, the invader had clearly not been thinking about who else was listening as he quickly jolted to put his hands up defensively, "NOT ON PURPOSE! .....But if it's been happening outside of that, then...he decided to hide that from me too." With that thought in mind his hand had gone from defense to holding his chin and pondering in silence with Gaz for a moment.

"Gaz beast, when you say Dib is reckless, how do you mean it?" Zim's expression had gone from confused to almost like an idea had occurred to him, "Is he simply caring less for his safety? Intentional harming himself? Just being Dib....but more? Acting like....someone else...? Any or all of the above?!?! Speak Gaz human!" The alien almost bounced in place as he rattled off the questions and leaned closer to her. Dib admitted to messing with the other PAK, and if he was even half right, his human could actually be in a lot more trouble than he realized.

Zim hadn't really given her enough room to talk or breath after she had finished her own comment on Dib. And soon she found herself shoving the alien away as he leaned in too close. "Will you get off me!" She snarled a bit as she sat up and dusted off her sleeve. "..And sort of alld of the above. I guess..." She shrugged. "Did he say something to you? I haven't really seen him doing anything too crazy but then again I only ever see him between his lab and time with you. That's about it. He hardly ever talks to us and when he does he has moments like right now..."

Well that was new too.

"And what exactly did you give him and why?! You better have not made it worse!" She balled a fist as if she had it ready just in case she needed it.

And man did that encourage the alien to talk. So he explained what happened and what Dib had told him about the PAKS and needles.

\------------------

Dib had immediately slid down the door after making his escape and hid his face in his knees as he wrapped his arms around them. What the hell was going on with him? He's been acting so different. Was it because of the PAKS? _ 'I just wanted to know more about those things. I didn't even actually put them on... The PAK needles couldn't hold memories like that could they? They were from the PAK...'  _ He thought before sighing heavily and dragging himself up from the sudden depressive state. Why did the emotions have to follow the memories? He assumed this would only happened when the PAKS were on.

\--------

"Ok... So let me get this straight. He was messing with Taks PAK? You gave him some medicine that was supposed to be like that weird PAK kit and he passed out and then woke up explaining a few memories of Tak and you?"

Of course Zim didn't tell her the exact memories it was personal! But he did tell her that the human had somehow gotten into the collective along his experimenting with the PAKS and now he's either still connected or experiencing some sort of trauma.

"Hm. So in other words... Dad was right." She muttered to herself. "He assumed Dib got into the PAKS and things he wasn't supposed to. He even found a few things missing from his lab. That hasn't happened since Tak was here and I guess he trusts you enough now to rule you out as a possible thief." This was getting a little out of control now. Why couldn't her brother just be satisfied with what he discovered at the base that day? Did he even learn his lesson?!! "Is there maybe a... possibility the PAKs or the PAK kit could have messed with his Irkin blood? I mean no offense dude, but he's kind of acting like you. You're... reckless." 

Gaz's final comment had Zim bolting upright to stand and practically wrench his own PAK off. And upon inspection of the back panel where it connected, Zim's stomach dropped. The device never gave an error, and he hadn't thought to check at the time of the incident. But his back up data drive, was gone. Zim kept a copy of his PAK data chip. It wasn't as frequently updated as the imbeded chip or the collective, those were automatic every 0.2 seconds, but it stored enough for him to....restart....in an emergency. He was planning to update it after the raid, but just kept forgetting. But, it was simply....gone.

"YOU PUT MY BACK UP IN THE DIB!?! TRAITOROUS LITTLE--!!" Zim had half a mind to chuck the thing at the ground before it beeped threateningly at him. Letting off a sigh, the invader popped it back on with a sigh and glared at the stairs, "I put my PAK on Dib when he hit his head. It must have thought he was a new host and tried to download me with my back up chip, and given him a dormant connection to the Irkin collective. The fluid is simply a catalyst. Like a jumpstart on a car battery."

Zim was already pulling Gaz with him as he headed for the stairs, "Dib SUPERIOR IRKIN GENES are probably the reason he hasn't actually.....the point is, that it is either still trying to install me, or has been erased and Dib is now having to deal with automatic backups."

"You did whaT?!!!" She snarled as she was dragged upstairs with him. 

That would be difficult, but not as much of a problem. The bigger problem was getting Dib to comply with the needed testing. The best bet for that would be either his base, or....the Professor's lab. Zim knew he was hiding Irkin things down there! It didn't matter if he wouldn't admit it! ZIM KNOWS!

"DIB! Come out now! Zim needs to know how long you've been having visions! ARE THEY GETTING WORSE?!?" It wasn't long before the invader was knocking on the closed door with Gaz right behind him. The mystery place could wait! This couldn't.

"Are you an idiot?! First of all! You could have ki--!" She was cut off by his yelling and pounding on the door.

The sudden intense knocks had the human jumping away from the door startled."Heh?! What?! What are you even talking about Zi--AAHHH!!" He finished with a shriek as Gaz nearly kicked down his door. He fell to the floor scooted back until he hit the bed. Were they trying to kill him? They both looked so mad and he quickly searched the room by instinct to find something! Anything to use a weapon just in case. Before he could reach for one of his daggers lying on the floor the Irkin had beat him to it first. 

Surprisingly enough, it had been Gaz that broke the door. She was clearly more upset than usual. And when Dib had dove for the weapon, Zim had reacted on instinct. His claws just barely snatched it up as his body came to pin his human in place. Less mobility, less chance of escape, better likelihood of getting him to comply.

"LEt it go Zim! What the hell is wrong with you? Why ar--"

"Shut up you idiot! Why didn't you tell us what you did?! We could have ended all this a lot sooner!"

"...Di-did wha-"

"Oh don't play dumb! We know you're stupid enough to play with all that Irkin crap not only that you told Zim yourself about the PAKs you played with!. Geeze Dib I thought you would have learned your damn lesson!"

"You have a PAK data chip somewhere in your back Dib," gripping his hand around the knife and holding the point toward him, "We need to access it and see WHY it is giving you visions." The alien focused a glare as sharp as the blade he was holding as he continued, "And WHY would you not tell Zim this happened before?! The Gaz says you have been weird for some time, and IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT TO KNOW DIB!"

Zim took in a small breath as he tried to calm his tone, "This could erase you Dib. We have to access that chip, now what sort of tech does your 'Dad' have below? Anything you didn't recognize?" The invader knew he had something beyond human technology. Even if it was disguised or something. Dib was probably most likely to have taken note of it.

All Dibs mind could do was panic at the moment between the flashing memories and the sudden barge in it was hard to process any reasonable reactions or words for that matter. Which is why he had gone for the knife in the first place. Honestly, he couldn't even tell if those were his instincts or whatever it was that was apparently taking over him now. And being pinned in place wasn't helping him think any better as he squirmed to get away and smacked the knife right out of his hand. His mind was screaming to get away and find a quiet area, somewhere he could be alone and let the episode pass on its own. Now that was something similar to what Zim would have done in such a stressful situation... just like he had in his own lab the day before. But that would be anyones reaction for something like this wouldn't it?

Anything Zim was saying was blocked out by the new throbbing pain in his head making him clamp his eyes shut and try to bare through the pain. "Ju-just shut up for minute! ZIM! PLEASE!" He shouted with a shaky reply. "I-I can't think! I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do and I was just...UGh.." He nearly shoved Zim away before hiding his face in his hands with tears of pain. How did everything go from calm to... this?! "Get of--" And like that he was cut off with a soft kiss and more calming approach as tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

Zim's personal instinct at having the knife smacked away was almost to use his robotic legs to hold his ground. But.....Dib's panic and the obvious pain in his tone inspired a different reaction. His human liked kisses, and kisses seemed to be a thing humans in general used for calming! Or that's how the movies made it seem sometimes.....And so, he had gone for it.

"Please Dib....let Zim fix you," The invader's plea had almost cracked as he continued to hold his human by the shirt. Seeing Dib's panic slowly fading had inspired Zim to release his shirt and press their foreheads together. This really was concerning, for several reasons. If Dib's....new behaviors had been influenced by this then....no now was not the time to wonder about that!

Dib let out a shaky breathe as he close his eyes and steadied his breathing. The memories were slowly started to fade and he was at least a little calm for now. The depressing angry feelings were winding down into something more bearable. "Ok. I'm sorry." He opened his eyes to look back up at the worried Irkin. "I.. don't remember. I-I think I remember a screen with ports..." He winced at the pain that came with trying to think. "I... We would have to go in his labs to see."

"Hah...good luck. After dad found out you stole a PAK needle and played his stuff he locked it up even tighter in there. If you even try hacking in or successfully get passed the security you could expect an immediate visit. And seeing that this is all because SOMEONE decided to put their PAK on you from the start. I don't think he would be very happy with either of you." She crossed her arms.

"Aren't you allowed in dads lab?"

"I'm not sure... Let me check. And keep your mouths shut." She glared at them both before walking out into the hall to call her dad on their smart watch.

Meeting his human's gaze, the Irkin gave off a soft chitter before moving to help Dib stand. And he would have shot Gaz a small glare as well had he not been so focused on making sure his human didn't fall again. Instead, he opted for muttering something about trying to save Dib's life with an eyeroll.

"Hey dad... Is it cool if I go in your lab for something? I'm building new security plushies for my room."

Maybe he would give her the pass as long as her brother wasn't home. Even if he trusted Gaz not to let him in he didn't want to risk it.

\------

The Professor had just finished getting the debris clear from his work area when his watch beeped in alert. He had halfway been expecting Dib, but Gaz was a welcomed surprise. And hearing her reasoning behind the question had him giving a slightly pained expression as a small chuckle escaped his lips, "Did your brother do something to your old GS again? We BOTH told him to stop with the creepypasta~"

Well, perhaps the idea of Dib doing that was slightly better than him trying to break into the newly fortified lab. After the way he was at the bounce house....the Professor didn't think it was safe to let him down there anymore. Tracking his son's progression had been confusing and a little frustrating given that his mood was....shifting....but that emptiness in his eyes had been where the elder Membrane drew the line. Dib didn't want to talk it had seemed, so he simply added a few security features to try and slow the progress of....whatever was happening.

"....He hasn't put you up to this, right?" Leaning a bit closer, the Professor quirked an eye as he examined the outer edges of the screen, "Open your eyes if he's blackmailing you?" 

The response he got seemed to at least be satisfactory enough, "Alright. I will disarm the added security for five minutes, so try to be fast~ Don't want your brother sneaking in and making himself worse somehow...." The last bit had been significantly softer, but loud enough for Gaz to hear, "I love you honey. Please be careful," And with that, they had five minutes to find and retrieve what they needed.

"Hate to be that person right now but I only have five minutes to go in there and get what you need. So try to be a little more detailed about it! Please! And do it now..." She ordered.

And just like that Dib started panicking just a little again. "I uh... um sc-screen tablet thing with... small ports I think for the PAK... and uh I-I think that was it. Zim..."

"You know how many 'screens' dad has?!!" She facepalmed and shook her head.

"WELL IM SORRY BUT I'M KIND OF NOT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Zim you tell me what I need this idiot can't think. Do you know what he's talking about? Is that all I need to find or do you need something else?"She looked down at her watch to check the timer her father sent to her. "And you better hurry I have four minutes now."

"It's....like a tablet. About the length of the PAK. There are two nubs on the underside that look like they would fit into the PAK holes," pulling the thing off again, Zim turned to give her reference in size, "Irkin screens usually have rounded edges and are set to hover while charging." 

Realistically it might still look as if it belonged in his lab, but that part was questionable. The Professor would definitely be smart enough to at least TRY to make it look like it blended in, so he'd left off that part. Zim wasn't fully sure if it was what Dib was describing, but it sounded close enough based in the vague shouts, "It's a medical device, and maybe he keeps it with his medical things?"

The invader didn't know! That's how it kept back home, and since it would have had to come with this 'Sta' he could only hope it was stored by the same convention. And chances of it being anything larger were also lessened given where it would have come from. Hopefully that was enough for the Gaz to go on.

Gaz watched as he removed his PAK and leaned in to take a better look at the ports. Ok round edges and hovering mentally noted now. "Alright. I'll see if I can find it. Keep him out of trouble." She pointed at her brother and glared at him before quickly seeing herself out and down the stairs as Zim added the bit about it being in the medical area. "Noted." She yelled back before skipping the last two steps and making her way to his lab.

The confused human found himself ignoring the glare and reaching for the alien to hold him close instead. His body was still trembling and heart still pounding. He squeezed the invader in his arms and nuzzled the wig where his antenna would be. "I-I... I'm not sure why this is happening Zim. I never put on the PAKS... and the closest i've come to was the PAK needle and... yours. But it's been so long! And what could it be doing? I'm not fully Irkin... I-...Zim I'm confused." His voice slightly muffled through the wig as he nuzzled it more and squeezed the other tighter in his embrace.

Hearing Dib's almost pitiful pleas for answers had Zim's heart aching and squeezing his human right back, "Theoretically....you don't have to be Irkin at all to be seeing what you are....you just need the connection...."

That idea was a touch interesting to think about. Nothing he would personally want to experiment with, but there was probably someone in his contacts that would find the evidence of that theory curious....As for what was going on, well....Zim figured it was best to lay out the facts as best he could from the top.

"...when you hit your head.....and Zim put his PAK on you," the invader had started with almost a hesitant tone as he drew the shaking human closer still, "....my PAK....put my backup drive in your body." Humming lowly and starting to lightly pet Dib's back, Zim was doing his best to approach it more gently. His outburst earlier clearly made his confused human....well, more confused and frightened, "We can't safely remove it, but we can make sure it is working for YOU."

The invader could hardly believe he was entertaining something like this. Had it been anyone else he would have been upset at the possibility of it being wiped of his data and ripped it back out! But....this was not anyone else, and just thinking about actually doing that right now made him a little sick. Well, more sick than this love disease he was so clearly infected with. He could understand why some wielded it like a weapon when they could.....

The sudden low humming coming from the alien had his trembling body calming down and his emotions stabilized once more. While the petting soothed out his cringing expression and tense muscles. He let out a small sigh of relief as he kissed his head. "Why can't you remove it?" He frowned as he gripped any fabric on the alien with worry and just a bit of fear again. 

"Taking it out.....that could kill you Dib," the words had been soft and almost had a shiver of their own to them. It was definitely a terrible option. If that chip had accepted him even a little, taking it out would guarantee his death. That was not any sort of risk Zim was taking today. 

"There is a possibility that, right now, it is trying to upload MY data into your mind and body," Continuing with a slightly tighter grip, the Irkin brought his eyes to search Dib's expression.

His explanation was a bit long, but Zim felt it was best to approach the Dib with as must honesty as he could spare right now. That's what he was fairly certain was behind it, and as long as the chip was attuned to Dib, the connection could really only be beneficial in the Irkin's mind. The control brains might investigate, as they do for every new Irkin, but that usually didn't last very long. Zim could help him through that part. He had no doubt they would find the Dib's consciousness a worthy addition to the collective~ Maybe that would even make it easier on the halfling!

"YOUR data?!" His eyes widened. This thing was trying to turn him into... ZIM?! "Wha--" He was speechless, he really didn't know what to think about that. He looked down at the alien with a stunned confused look. 

Dib's shock and anger had Zim silently tensing as he talked just a bit faster. It was definitely justified from his human, but the invader didn't want him freaking out completely just yet. And the explanation seemed to trigger some kind of understanding as his human seemed to calm for a moment. Well....that was both good and bad. Dib wasn't freaking out as much, but he had to be getting the understanding from somewhere.....

"Zim will fix that if it is though. Your visions are....glimpses of the collective. The chip is what connects you to it, and when the PAK fluids enter your body, it seems to be jumpstarting that connection, giving you visions. Normally an Irkin is just...vaguely aware of the connection and minds of other Irkins nearby. Unless we're asleep. Then all bets are off if we don't soothe ourselves to sleep in a certain way. Then we can experience dreams and visions like what you have been..."

"The collective?" He questioned with a newly puzzled face. But the more he heard out the explanation he started to get somewhat of an understanding. If he was correct 'the collective' was the group consciousness of all Irkins and held all their memories along with any other data. They could possibly even use it as a backup to reload someone. Now the humans mind was filled with a few questions as he listened to the alien state the facts.

"Zim is going to access the chip and....make it yours. I can make a new one," nuzzling Dib's neck softly, the invader stole a few glances at the hallway where Gaz had disappeared. Not long now, "BUT if you had mentioned this SOONER it might not have gotten this bad. That is why Zi--we....were upset. We're both scared too Dib. Gaz beast....doesn't want you to disappear, and neither does Zim."

It took the human a moment to process everything and his mind had just happened to clear out a little more time to think fully on the situation. "So you can just... erase... someone?" He mumbled under his breath. That was scary, not like no humans had ever really done it before by brainwashing, but even then had they gotten to the point of replacing personalities or lives with someone else's like this? That was terrifying. 

Dib's question had been followed by a soft, sad nod as the alien held him just a bit tighter. It was definitely distressing to think about. Even for a species where such things were considered normal. No one wanted to be erased, and very few wanted to even think of such a thing happening to someone they cared about. Zim's guilt and fear from the first moment he saw the holes flooded back in that moment. Then there came the next question. It was only natural to wonder as to the why.

"And you want to make this mine?! I don't want it!" That came out a little harsh. "I still have a hard time believing that i'm half alien and now you're telling me this?!" Shoving the alien off his lap he stood up and gave the small Irkin a mean glare. Quickly he swiped the dagger off the ground and grabbed the Irkin by his collar to slam him into the wall. "How do I know you didn't do this on purpose?" He snarled. "Were you actually helping me or trying to use me as a new host?! And don't try bringing my sister into this! ...Unless you did the same with her!"

Zim's voice caught in his throat as Dib had dropped from shock questioning to something more....dangerous. The human's brown eyes seemed to glaze over to a much deeper rudy, dark brown as he shoved him away. That....was bad. His eyes were different, his stance was not entirely his own, and that level of doubt and assumption was not what he would have expected to see out of his human. If it was Zim alone, then yes. He could definitely see him becoming this hostile. But to actually think that the Gaz was working with him for something like this?! Dib was not completely in his right mind. When would he even have had the time to do this to her?! Dib being paranoid was one thing, but THAT was bordering legit insanity. 

Dib pressed the tip of the knife against the Irkins chin threatening to pierce at any minute. "You damn traitor. I knew I should have never trusted you... I'm an idiot! I knew you would use me... you didn't care about me.. You never did..."

Clutching at his human's grip, Zim's expression was first shock, then disbelief, and an almost pained yet angry look as he grit his teeth.  _ 'It's not him. He doesn't know what he's saying,' _ Zim practically shouted the thought at himself as his claws curled into Dib's flesh, "YOU STUPID EARTH B--" The invader's beginning pained shout had been cut off by Gaz's return.

Gaz had walked in just in time to see her brother acting out. "And How did I know this was going to happen?" She shook her head before calmly pulling out a tranquilizer just for him. "Night night dummy." She sighed as she watched Zim catch him and lay him down. "You should have let him hit the floor for being an idiot." She rolled her eyes before handing him two different tablets. "These two looked were the only ones I found in the lab that looked like how you described. I didn't know which one so I just brought you both."

_ Wow _

She really did have the mind of an invader to think far enough into the possible events to actually bring a tranquilizer. Not that Zim was complaining in that moment.

"He wasn't.....himself....." grabbing a pillow, the alien gently rolled Dib to lay on his stomach with his head against it, "It's this one." It hadn't taken more than a quick glance at the type of port on the screens to recognize Irkin construction. The other was a well made copy, but the materials just were machined the same way, "Thank you....Gaz human."

That was probably one of the rarest things she would ever hear out of the invader. A genuine thank you. Rolling up Dib's shirt, Zim had taken a steadying breath before letting his eyes fall to the scaring. It wasn't as bad as when it was first made, but it still made him cringe.

"Yeah sure whatever." She replied with a snappy tone. Right now she didn't care how grateful he was, he was part of the reason this was happening to her brother. Out of all the times she threatened to pluck his eyeballs, tear him to pieces and feed him to her creepy security plushies, etc. She never was really going to do it. Unless it was necessary. And usually his suffering is funny... but just like the Florpus situation this was nothing to laugh at. She hated seeing him this kind of miserable.. Whether she admitted it to anyone or not.

"This is going to hurt, and he might scream. Please don't kick Zim." The Irkin brought up a set of almost apologetic eyes to Gaz before pressing the nubs into the scarred holes with almost his entire body weight. There was a fleshy pop, and blood trickled down the human's sides as the device reopened the nasty wound. And it had taken most of Zim's strength to keep Dib on the ground. Neither of them could have him running around with this on. Fortunately it hadn't taken long for the black screen to fuzz into page after page of Irkin script.

She cringed at the sight of the holes. "I knew there was something off about his back that day..." She mumbled to herself as she gave the alien a small glare. She had been about to say something when he gave her those eyes and request. "What do you mean hu--" She was caught off a painful shriek coming from her brother. The sound made her own eyes fling open and almost stumble back. She had never heard THAT kind of shriek from him before and it was saddening. All she could do was stand back and watch as her brother struggled to get away, clawing and biting at the floor. She had the sudden urge to kick Zim off and hurt him, but she knew she couldn't.  _ 'Ga-gaz. He's just saving your STUPID brother... hopefully.'  _ She thought to herself as she gulped a bit.

Dib screamed with anger and pain at Zim. Going from screaming orders, to crying, then begging to stop. The pain was unbearable and the human was hardly able to breathe as he went from scratching the floor to grasping for air. "Zi-ZIM PLE--- HEAse!" His voice cracked as he squirmed under the alien. "I CA-CAN'T BREATHE!" He added as he squirmed more.

"This my data," Zim almost growled the words out as he planted a foot against the back of Dib's neck, "STOP SQUIRMING HUMAN! You're making it take longer!" With all the wiggling, it was making it very difficult to scroll. Maybe the Gaz would help hold him? He doubted it to be honest....

The only thing more sickening in that moment than imagining ripping the chip out of his human, was the way he was screaming. Despite his focus and quick fingers, it was taking a bit of willpower on Zim's end to not comply. It was gut twisting and heart wrenching and the invader's newly found instincts to protect his Dib were screaming at him to make the pain stop. And the sound of him calling out to him, and begging him to stop only made that harder as the alien's teeth sunk into his own lip.

"Zim is going to have to reprogram you, so you stop being Zim!" That next bit had had an almost sickened undertone to it as he furiously tapped on the screen. PAK chips were NOT easy to reprogram, but he had still managed to do it. Sort of. The invader had contained and deactivated the programming that was trying to install his own data, and tucked it away in an unaccessed part of the chip. Then he reactivated the chips default data search protocol. A new Irkin was about to make itself know to the control brains, and the collective. Zim had had just enough time to pull the screen free and flop Dib back onto his back before it started.

Zim had been all too relieved to toss the tablet away when it was done. Dib would be able to be himself more clearly now. Zim's data wouldn't be trying to take over his mind, PLUS he would actually have a backup! It didn't exactly mean he could be reloaded in the usual way, but it was better that the singular conciousness of humans! 

"Don't touch him now!" Pulling Gaz away, the invader almost looked excited as the scuttled back a bit to see what would happen.

\------------

The reprogramming had suddenly made the human fall limp while in his mind or conscious he was falling into a dark pitch black abyss until he finally hit the ground with a harsh landing.

Dazed and confused the human slowly sat up as he looked around the blurry void. "...Wh-where the hell am I?" He mumbled confused as he weakly stood up. "...Am i dreaming?" He looked around more as he tried to find something. But there was nothing... everything was dark and only a soft dim light was lit over the spot he had been standing. And he had been just about to move away from it when the sound of the first voice had him stumbling back onto the floor. 

"What this~?" The words echoed from the void to the new creature's mind as a gentle soothing voice.

"There weren't any synthetics scheduled to be hatched today." The second spoke more gruffly and a bit louder as if drawing closer.

Looking up to see where the voice was coming from he saw a blurry pair of red pinkish eyes. "Wha-What the--?" He questioned under his breath as anxiety started to rise. He watched as a second pair of eyes came out of the void and looked down at him.

"Maybe an organic?" Whispered the first.

"Not likely. It feels weird." An eye roll could practically be heard in the scoffed voice of the second.

"I like it!"

"Of course you do...." Sarcasm was universal it seemed. As the feeling grew stronger, bits of memory flashed in void before two shapes seemed to mix, "What is your function weird thing?!"

Even though there was no land or space, the shapes seemed to have turned to address the new consciousness.

"Synthetic? O-organic??" He gave a puzzled look and watched as more eyes came from the dark arguing over synthetic and organic.  _ 'What...wait is this the??--' _ His curiosity hadn't even given his panic time to settle as it made him speak up without realizing it. "Is this the collective?" He had been too busy in his own head he hadn't even heard their own question. "Or are you the leaders of the collective?" He added as he wondered why he was a little more calm about this when he should be panicking. Nothing about this was normal so...

The eyes blinked at the new one's blatant disregard for their questioning. It did not know~? And the questions that came from it had the void practically glowing with laughter as another two voices joined.

"No strange little smeet~" a third voice chirped up as it seemed to approach again, "We are the control brains~ Didn't mommy and daddy ever tell you about us~?"

"It's not a smeet, and you're an idiot," the second voice chimed in with something between a scoff and a hiss.

"Oh lay off. He's just trying to not scare the thing," a fourth snapped almost harshly as the group returned to muttering among themselves. Well, it seem like it was up to her to talk to the new consciousness like a normal person.

"The collective is where all of the data of all Irkins deemed worthy of being accepted into our society lives. We are the judges that police and rule above even the Tallest," Some indistinct squabbling had followed that statement from the other three, "SHUT UP!"

If there had been a physical person there, they would have whipped around to snap at the others. Honestly, the group almost sounded like siblings or a group of friends that had known each other far too long.

He raised a brow at the bickering before getting a real explanation. "Hm... That's interesting." He muttered under his breathe as he listened to them speak. This was starting to become more mind blowing and exciting than scary or anxious. And for some reason he was feeling a lot more relaxed than he usually was, there was something about this room keeping him a bit more stable... Odd. But amazing. _ 'Wow...this is so...cool! I mean yeah this was scary at first but... To think I have a connection to the collective... And talking to the leaders higher than the TALLEST!! ' _ His eyes started to gleam with excitement. There was so much he wanted to know now and and...

"She's trying to say that we can erase you if we want." The second voice called out with a small chuckle.  
  
. _..Ok now that kind of killed the mood a little._

"BUT! We're NOT going to right now." The first butted in with a low growl, "Now tell us, strange little thing, what is your function? Why do you belong in the collective?"

"My... Function?" He tilted his head a bit at the eyes before looking down at the ground. _'_

_My... purpose?...'_

His eyes fell to the ground as the word echoed in his mind. Trying so hard to think... His old Purpose had ben to protect the planet from the'evil' alien trying to destroy it, but what now? He's accidentally fallen head over heals for the creature that the purpose has been but aside for now.Everything else to him hadn't seen acceptable or worthy. He supposed one answer could be to solve the mysteries and unnatural things of the world and possibly the universe, but that didn't seem like something they would find interest. Not to him at least. And protect planet earth if it came to it. But then again...if humans! His won kind! Didn't find him worthy...  _ 'Then who am I to say they'll think im worth being part of the collective or the Irkin race?...'  _

Was there really anything else he could think of to say?

\-----

Meanwhile Gaz watched from the door with her hand over her lips waiting anxiously to see if her brother would come back to them. "Zim what is happening? I thought you said you were going to help?! DID YOU MAKE IT WORSE?!" She growled as she shot the alien a dangerous glare. "AND WIPE THAT DAMN GRIN OF YOUR FACE! WHAT ABOUT THIS IS EXCITING?!!!" She leaned in as her glare became more threatening by the second.

As they waited, Zim's expression had gone from excited to nervous as he put some distance between them and held his hands up defensively, "NO! Not worse! Better~" 

And there came that grin again. It was a wonder it didn't come off as creepy. Well, maybe it did a little to the Gaz. But still. This would have been a big day if they were at home! And younger....most Irkins usually had this experience as smeets or youths, so....STILL IMPORTANT DANG IT!

"He's meeting the control brains now~" clicking his claws together, Zim paced a bit around the edge of the room near the door, "On Irk, this event marks the day you become a real person! The PAK chip and usually PAK are installed, you meet the control brains, and join the collective. It really is a happy thing, and what a lot of Irkin's privately celebrate annually~"

Zim really hoped the Gaz would understand. Even if it was painful to have done, it was an ultimately good thing and quite similar to humans 'Birthdays'. Dib would be his true self again, the visions would probably lessen, or at least be less intrusive, and his human got to have an experience that was truly unique! Of course, Zim wasn't going to mention that the control brains could reject the consciousness.....but that was unlikely! Dib was smart and entertaining enough that he didn't really see that being likely.

"..." Gaz furrowed her brows and groaned a bit. She didn't like the sound of that honestly and she knew all too well their father wouldn't either. To see that he was now forced to accept the Irkin gene was scary, what if he changed? And seeing that they could just reprogram him at any time now was even weirder and scarier! "So... Dib. Is officially connected to Irk now?" She asked softly as she pulled back.

"Sort of? The control brains aren't just in one place since it's more of a network. It's more like, they're all in his head now," Zim momentarily shivered at the idea before reminding himself that Dib's head was not in fact always like that, and that that was only one part of it. The tone in Gaz's voice was a bit strange though. She.....didn't like this idea? Nope. She definitely did not.

To her this was scary, she didn't like that idea. But her brother... Well he was gonna have a blast. Maybe the news was still startling to him, but if it was as exciting as it sounded to Zim maybe it would be for him too. Especially given the amount of times he always tried to secretly connect himself with aliens before Zim was in the picture. Little Dib always somehow new he was an alien, but quickly forgot about that or just denied the idea the more he learned about them in movies and junk like that. She shook her head and facepalmed. "This is the weirdest family ever..." She sighed and looked back up at her brother who seemed to be laid out more relaxed now. Man the trouble Zim is in when dad finds out. "I can't wait till you explain to dad how exciting that experience is~ I bet he'll think it's EXCITING too." She mocked with a smirk.

"Gaz beast, it's really be--" her next words had stopped the alien as he started to convince her again. Okay, now that, he had to admit was a scary idea. The Professor was nothing if not unpredictable, and if the she-Dib's reaction was anything to go on, then his would probably be.....louder.

"Zim....will.....maybe not do that today," curling up on himself a little bit, the invader came to sit next to Dib. He was relaxing, so that was good.

\----

If there were physical eyes to roll, they would have been. This thing was taking way too long! How does it not know?!

"It's clearly defective," the second voice practically hissed as a pair of eyes lit up a bit brighter.

"No, it's thinking!" The fourth snapped more than a little harshly.

"It shouldn't need to!" Spat the second. Had there been people, there would be no doubt that they would be shoving each other.

"How about we just look at the data? It's CLEARLY organic and--"

"COME OFF IT WITH THE SYNTHETIC, ORGANIC CRAP!"

The third and first were going at it now too apparently. Somehow, they'd actually managed to sort themselves out relatively quickly. Or it seems quick anyway. The bickering had sounded as if it was put on fast forward, and then there was a resounding sigh from the second.

"Fine! We'll look at the data, but I'm gonna gloat if it's defective!" And just like that, memories were flowing like a film reel in front of them. Glimpses of every moment of his existence flashed in a moment. Then came more solid clips. Times he was strong, times he was weak, but they did in fact seem to take an interest in his more successful schemes and personal exploits.

"It's not Irkin."

"Yes it is! It's just malformed."

"It's NOT Irkin!"

"YES IT IS YOU LUMP OF SALT!"

"......maybe its both?"

"Why is it here then?"

"Late bloomer?"

"Could be a disguise."

"What do we do with it?"

"Kill it?"

"No."

"I like it. It's smart enough to at least match....him."

"True. And it survived....her."

"It's linage is also nothing to sneeze at."

And he could only watch as they brought up his memories and played them in front of him like a movie. Everything... Reflecting off his eyes.

Blankly blinking as his life literally flashed before his eyes and just like that there had been a mix of emotions again, but they were smooth. Nothing too overwhelming or crazy... There was pain, but it wasn't pain. There was sadness, but it didn't make him cry. It was just... There. He was aware of the old feelings but no real reaction with it.  _ 'Why?'  _ He wondered before the memories had wondered into the most recent and ended. Leaving him with just eyes again.

He could hear them talking. But no words came from him... It was like he was stuck. On shock? Amazed? Scared?...all of the above maybe. All he knew was that this moment felt very... Special. Different. And new! He almost laughed when they referenced Zim and Tak... Of course he was going to know who they were talking about. Those were the only two maniacs he ever had to deal with in his life. Including his mom now apparently.

"It would make a good spy when it comes back."

"But what FUNCTION does it serve now to have it all the way over there?!"

"......" Silence filled the void as the group's chattering seemed to stop. It didn't seem like anyone fully had an answer in the moment. Then the fourth voice started again.

"Small thing. You are not useful to the advancement of the Empire at the moment. BUT we will tolerate you on the merit of your possible future utility. State your name."

And as Dib's name finally did echo into the void, a flood came through as the darkness gave way to brilliant light. Emotions and pieces of memory filled his head again, but this time they were of warm, soft things. Parents holding a newborn, the sun on a teen's face, someone's first touch of green plant life, and the overwhelming awe and peace of gazing at a spiral galaxy for the first time.

His eyes slowly opened and he found himself sitting up in bed with Zim right next to him. He must have moved him up on the bed while he was in there.

"...Wow." He muttered softly. It almost felt like a really nice high and a start for him.

When Dib had passed into consciousness again, Zim had been patiently waiting beside him it would seem. And frankly, he looked bizarrely happy.

"Did they like you~?" The invader bounced a bit in his seat as he took in the calm his human seemed to be giving off, "It was good, yes? The Gaz is worried, but Zim told her you'd be better!" Maybe the invader shouldn't have been getting so excited. Especially with the possibility of the Dad finding out, but he couldn't help it!

"I... Think so?" He replied with a soft chuckle as he turned his attention to the alien. "It was such a weird experience..." He shook his head with a soft smile. "But it was amazing! So new and different! And--"

"Are you serious?!" Gaz cut of the excitement with a frustrated reply. How could he think any of this was ok? Fun? "This is not normal!..." Was all she could angrily snap out before leaving rambling more under her breathe. There was plenty more she could say, but right now she'd rather not. As long as he was alive and himself she didn't care for the rest at the moment.

"Where are you going?"

"TO GAME RAGE STUPID BIG HEAD!"

He shrugged before turning back the alien and leaned in with that same happy interested gleam in his eyes from before. "They all fought like me and Gaz do! It was funny and interesting..."

The Gaz just didn't understand....Zim might have glared had the timing been different. But Dib's mood was, lighter. That was good. And his look of fascination only sealed the fact in the invader's mind that all was well. Zim's soft smile had grown with each piece of his human's excited rambling. And the fact that he'd actually got them arguing was equal parts impressive and worrying. Or it would have been had he not been so fresh. Clearly all had gone well in the end.

"They're also higher than the tallest?! THAT'S CRAZY! I didn't think there was anyone more powerful, but I guess there is... What do the tallest do then that makes them so "Great" then???" 

"The tallest are our leaders!" Zim had almost sounded insulted at the question of what they do, "They provide us with a rallying point. A cause! They command and secure the GLORIOUS VICTORY of our superior race! That's what they do Dib. They are the comfort and motivation of the weak and broken, and the wielders of the GREAT POWER held within the very cells of the Irkin people!"

What do they do to make them great? Pfft. Silly human. The Tallest were powerful and skilled and smart and beautiful and every single one of them for the entire people's history had proven themselves superior to all other Irkins somehow! ......well, that's how the history books put it at least.....

"Uh huh.... ANYWAYS! They... referenced you and... Tak." Letting his happy rambling come back down he started to replay that bit in his mind again. "...They seemed impressed. It was interesting. And I think they might have been interested in my mother too...What have you guys done to make them... feel that way?" From the way they were acting it didn't seem like they would just pick a favorite to pick. No. They had reasons, GOOD reasons. He wasn't really sure why he was shocked either. Maybe he wasn't really expecting Zim and Tak to be like that...? 

Shaking that thought away, Zim chirped in both confusion and happiness at Dib's next statement. He did not know that. It did make some sense why they would have noticed both of them, as much as he might hate to admit it. Tak's tactics were impressive and she definitely had value in several areas. You'd have to be a fool not to at least notice that. And the control brains were indeed not foolish. But his mother? Strange. She did sound like a formidable individual, but he wouldn't have really thought anything the Professor had said she had done would have caught their eyes. It was always possible it was because of something that happened before, but Zim was the only major disaster to hit Irk around the time she would have been on earth, and he couldn't recall anything really standout from before, so.....that was a little confusing.

"...Nevermind." He smiled as he put his hand over Zims deciding that that was a question for another day. This time he really has had enough drama and it was time to move on from it. "I'd rather leave it a mystery." He leaned in to kiss him softly. Besides... Everyone had their own secrets and their past right? As long as the alien loved him and stayed on his side, he didn't care. "Thank you for saving me." He whispered softly on his lips. "I would have told you. But YOU were telling me not to." He chuckled as he referred to the data. Technically it had been messing with his thoughts as well... and it made sense why he was acting different. Especially at the bounce house. "I love you Zim~" He purred gently before pulling him into another sweet kiss.

The next inquiry had caused the invader to pause. There was a possibility that answering it could scare his human again now that he was.....himself fully. And that thought also made his gut twist a little. How much of the bounce house and recent past had been Dib...? How much had been....him? It was possible that Dib hadn't actually been the one behind his reload....that thought made him feel a little saddened and sick. It would have to be a question for a different time though. Or maybe just not at all.....

Dib's desire to not press for answers had been welcome in that moment. Instead, the Irkin settled into nestling up to his human, "Don't thank me Dib thing. You did most of the real work."

What Zim meant by that, was lasting as long as he had on his own. Was it annoying that he had been compelled to hide what was happening? Yes. Very. But it was also impressive. Realistically, Dib might have actually been able to hold the programming back much longer than Zim would like to entertain. And he could only imagine what it would have been like had the human actually been trying to do that.... "I love you too my Dib~"

"Did you still want to do the ghost hunts, or are you going to be reasonable and stay in bed~?" Zim teased with a small poke as he pulled away from the kiss to gaze at his human. It really was a relief to see him being more himself.

"Reasonable?" He chuckled. "When have you ever known me to be such a thing?..." He teased. "I'm kidding. Of course i'll stay home." He smiled gently as he caressed Zims face softly. "I have a new comic to read~" He reached for the shirt Zim had given him earlier and revealed the first comic of his sci-fi romance series he stole before coming back home. "Hehe~ I'm sorry, but... I got curious~"

While the Irkin was relieved that Dib was planning on staying home, the revelation that he had stolen the comic had his eyes flashing lighter as he clambered on top of his human, "Sneaky Dib thief! Givvit!"

"Pleeeease! At least let me read the first one~" He whined softly as he held the comic away from the short alien crawling over him. "We can lay in bed. Darken the room. Turn on the night sky. And read the comic... together." His offer seemed to stop the alien for a moment, he was actually thinking about it? "You can take it back when you leave~" He added as he leaned in to nuzzle his cheek. "You want me to be reasonable and rest don't you? And don't you wanna know more about what was happening~ I'll tell you everything... if you let me read the comic with you under the stars. In bed doing the cuddles and possibly snacks..." He puckered his lips into almost a pouts he hoped for a yes. Even if the invader had told him no he was still going to keep the comic until he read it.

Zim's attempts to get the thing were proving mightily unsuccessful as Dib kept it just far enough away from him with soft giggles. That would have been cute if the alien wasn't so embarrassed! And did he really think Zim would fall for that?! Reading one led to another, and before long, Dib thing would have snuck them all away.

Nevertheless, the offer that came was oddly tempting. Even if Zim was shy about it, the idea of curling up with his Dib and enjoying something together was....nice. Especially after today's nonsense, "Fine.....But only to make Dib smell rest," The way the invader's eyes darted away spoke to a reasoning beyond that, but he was unlikely to admit it at the moment.

The way the invader's eyes darted away spoke to a reasoning beyond that, but he was unlikely to admit it at the moment.

Since sneaking the PAK from the base at home, the Professor had been keeping a close eye on its activity. That had been his first indication that someone out of the ordinary was happening. While repairing the thing, he had installed a few....additions of his own. Of course, the device would never be as flawlessly repaired as it could have been had his wife been working on it. But he was able to figure it out well enough to restore, what seems to be, most of the basic functions that it had before getting banged up by Zim and Tak's fighting. Interestingly enough, the device itself reacted to some of the fluid from the needles. Not in any way he could make sense of, but it would light up and send out some kind of pulse. Kind of like a EMF signature, but meant for much greater distance. So, naturally he set it up to go off whenever that went off.

Nothing happened for a bit, and the PAK itself wouldn't send anything out unless it was introduced to the fluid, but then....it started receiving something going inbound. The Professor had initially thought it was a glitch, but upon review of the security camera footage in his lab, it became obvious what the inbound signals were. Every time Dib experimented with the things, it would say it was detecting an inbound signal. And then it started happening when he wasn't in the lab....and then his mood started changing, and the inbound signal never stopped.

He had been wondering how or when it would be best to approach Dib about it and get to the bottom of what both his symptoms and the signal data could mean, when it vanished. The Professor's watch flew up an alert not too long after Gaz had asked to go down to his lab that the PAK was no longer receiving that inbound signal. His stomach dropped.

Professor Membrane hadn't even bothered to call as he headed back. He was trying to avoid getting roped back into catching that creature again anyway.

Entering the house, he could already tell something was off....Gaz wasn't downstairs and neither was Dib. They could both be out, but Dib's Impala was still out front, and Gaz's Vespa was parked on the side of the house like usual. It was unlikely they would both have decided to go walking. Or unusual at least. The kitchen was empty too, so the next place to go was the lab.

Nothing major was out of place. Things he would have thought Dib would want or mess with were all fine and in place, but so were most of the tools Gaz would have needed for another robotics project. Review of the internal security cameras revealed what was missing though.

If it had been just the hover camera she had taken, the man might have laughed and called the events coincidence. It wasn't fully like Gaz to just go messing with things like that, but he could also see several reasons why she might not want to ask to take that. But when the other had gone with her too, that had been the seal on it. It wasn't random, and he had a good idea as for who wanted it.

"Gaz, is Zim over today?" Calling her from the lab, the Professor had kept his voice rather quiet as the question came. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but didn't exactly want to alert those two that he was here just yet.

Gaz had just finally finished unleashing hell on an entire group of online players to relieve her anger when her father called. She wasn't even given time to say hi before he was already asking her that. Well poop. This was the first time she only partially wanted to see her father go off on them. "....Well he's not... not here?"

"So he's here?"

"Could you give me a second~" She smiled before quickly switching to a call with Dib.

"What?Im bu--"

"Yeah yeah... I just thought you'd like to know... Dads home. And in his lab. And you have both his tablets. K? Heh good luck~" She snickered before switching off she counted three seconds before hearing Zims shriek of terror. "Now that is the sound I do like to hear." She smiled evily before continuing on with her game. She didn't even bother to call her father back, because knowing him. If he heard them he was going to come up.

And what was that? The sound of his footsteps up the stairs?

"ZIM CALM DOWN!" Dib panicked as he watched the alien desperately wiggle away and tried climbing out the window with his spider legs. "Zim! Why are you panicking?! It's not that baa--"

The invader's fear had proved justified it would seem though. Dib's words had been cut off by a solid energy pulse cutting through the door, and leaving a clean hole in the wall mere inches from where Zim was trying to escape.

"Oh of all the STUPID things I thought you'd try to do, erasing my son was NOT ONE OF THEM!" Charging his arm again, the Professor was taking much better aim at the invader's attempted mistake, "I told you, you'd wish I had the decency to throw you down there, but did you listen? NO! Now you're going to find out. Exactly. What. I. Meant!"

Zim had barely had time to utter another shriek and push Dib away when the second pulse came off. Less powerful by a lot, but possibly more painful. The Irkin's body jerked as electric surged through him and his PAK legs promptly clamped down around his body as if commanded to restrain him.

Dib yelped as he flew back at the sudden pulse of energy hitting the wall next to Zim. "DAD?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU INSANE?!" He screamed as he watched him approach his scrambling boyfriend with a newly charged arm. "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT HIM."

Zim almost couldn't hide the panic in his own eyes as his PAK refused commands. The Professor definitely had expert aim and control with that thing....

"Now, one or both of you is going to EXPLAIN. What the present situation is. And IF I believe it, my statement MIGHT change." The Professor was not in fact heartless. He was operating on a worst case assumption. If the worst case was not in fact true right now, then the response would change accordingly. Still, he held an energized hand at the ready in case something unexpected happened. After the base, he wasn't taking any chances with Zim.

"Oh wow... what a show~" Gaz peeked out of her own room to watch the trouble in the other room.

He practically threw himself between his father and the restrained alien. He was a little confused though. First of all how did his father know this happened and second of all why did Zim restrain himself?! "Ok...Zi-Zim you... tell him what happened."

"Yes Zim~ Tell him what happened~ And how 'EXCITING' the experience was and how much 'BETTER' Dib is~" Gaz sneered as she leaned against the door arch. Now this she just had to see. Yeah it was a little worrisome but the worst she knew their father would do is gave him something to remember, but not actually kill him. At least she sort of thought... Who cares right now honestly. Honestly she still thinks Zim deserves some kind of pain for what he's put Dib through even if it wasn't on purpose.

"I--DIB THING DON'T STAND THERE!" The invader's voice had cracked for just a second before being leveled back out into a growl at the Gaz's goading. Oh, she was just asking to have her taste buds rearranged!

"He is better! Zim's data chip was making him disappear! DIB IS DIB NOW!" The alien's shouts at Gaz drew the Professor's expression from rage to a halfway curious quirk of the eye, "I-- my PAK put my backup in him. Zim didn't know! But it's okay now, because the Dib owns the chip! He met the control brains and is saved in the collective and--"

"Do you even realize what that sounds like to a human being?" The Professor's words had almost sounded as though spoken through clenched teeth as he stared through Dib to the alien on the ground, "It sounds like you just turned my son into one of YOU. How are we even supposed to know it's ACTUALLY him and not something else?! By trusting you?! Why the hell would I ever--" The elder Membrane took pause to breathe and bring his gaze down to Dib's big eyes. That...that was a horrible thing to say in front of his child, "Dib, I'm sorry. Zim.....he's just not exactly a good person sometimes. And you've seen the scifi shows. Aliens replacing people with something that looks like them but isn't? That's.....happened more times than the world likes to think about..." Lowering his arm, the Professor let off a small sigh as he took a glance at Gaz.

"Please. Give me a reason to believe that's not what happened." He almost sounded desperate for a moment as he stared deep into Dib's eyes, "You explain to me what happened."

"Well yes ive seen those shows and movies... but I don't think that's what happened?" He raised a brow. Honestly he was even surprised his dad had even used that idea. And when his father had told him to explain his mind and face went blank for a moment. How exactly was he supposed to tell him everything that was happening? He still had a hard time believing it himself. "I uhh..." He blinked blankly a few times. "I actually... don't know how to explain it." He shrugged and looked back up at his father with a slightly cringed face hoping he would believe him. "Eh heh?" He gulped a bit.

Well....that would make sense. For all his knowledge and obsessions with the paranormal, no one could really be prepared for....whatever Zim was trying to describe. He recognized the concepts of the control brains and the collective from what Sta had mentioned when they were talking about moving to Irk....but it was still difficult to get his head around and view as good....

"Okay.....can you tell me what happened at least? I know you've been....distressed. I also know you were messing with the PAKs and the fluid, so I assumed that was why." Gazing deep into his son's eyes still, the Professor narrowed his own gaze softly, "And whatever was going on with you, was interacting with....the PAK in my lab passively. But now it's not, and Zim's talking about a chip."

Turning his gaze back to Zim, who was oddly quiet, the man tried his question again, "So, please tell me what happened and what you experienced with this....collective."

The PAK responding to Dib's experiments was definitely news to Zim, but that part he could explain!

"PAKs respond to and sense active chips! It must have been sensing Zim's backup Zim and trying to understand what it was doing~" That idea was a little interesting on its face, but now was not the time to think about why it would only be doing that when Dib experimented and not with him too.

"I'm not sure actually... I just know that Zims chip apparently was installed by accident when he tried helping me the day the ship exploded. Then after the raid me being stupid enough to try to fluids kickstarted it?? Then I started getting... memories, urges, and emotions that weren't entirely.. mine?." He shivered a bit at the thought. "And then... the chip started... to change me?" He cringed. Saying that out loud didn't sound nice. "I tried fighting of the weird feelings and all the memories, and a sudden urge to just... DESTROY THINGS." He emphasized as he turned a bit to give Zim a small glare and looked back up at the professor. "It stopped for awhile until yesterday. And... then today it just got worse." He frowned as he looked down. "The only thing I remember before waking up was Gaz kicking down my door and bits here and there of Zim explaining what happened... After that. Everything went black. I don't even know how I ended up on the floor...but I was there. And MAN DID THAT HURT." Wincing at the painful memory he could feel Zim starting to shake.

Why was the stupid human having to include that?! Gaz and 'Dad' were glaring at him again like they were gonna kill him. He was just about to nudge his human when he continued to talking.

"But then... I ended up in a big dark room. It was quiet and calm. The room felt like it had a hum to it and it was... Vibrating?" He questioned his own memory. "At first it was scary cause I didn't know where I was and then suddenly these big red eyes came out of the dark! And as intimidating as it sounds...I wasn't really that scared. Instead! I was EXCITED! DAD IT WAS AWESOME! I GOT TO MEET THE ONES WHO BASICALLY CONTROL THE ENTIRE IRKIN RACE! And they all bickered like family! IT was very strange but funny. It was different for sure you'd expect something serious from a group like that but in reality they were far from that~" He chuckled as he rambled from confused child to happy excited curious Dib again.

Normally it would have been cute if the situation didn't sound so scary to his father. And who knows how his mother would have reacted this.

"Eventually they did tell me they could erase me if they wanted to and even fought about it with each other... then they watched my life...and they liked ME! THEY EVEN WERE INTERESTED IN MOM! AND ZI--"

Dib's rambling had been interrupted by the sound of his father's laughter. The more Dib explained, the less he understood. And for once it was a better feeling than being able to relate, "My poor insane son~" Resting his forehead in his hand, and shaking it slightly, his laughter was strange, but not bad. If anything it almost seemed a little relieved? Honestly, he didn't think even the best replica could simulate the way he looked both crazed and adorable when he rambled like this. "The control brains are.....a wierd family. Okay. For some reason THAT part makes sense. But the rest?" The laughter resumed before the man gave a soft sigh and dropped down to pull Dib into a hug, "I'm just glad we didn't lose you son...."

The timeline did make sense regarding his behaviors and the reasons behind the shifts, "But don't you EVER do anything like that again! Irkin technology is very unforgiving."

At last, Zim had managed to interest his PAK legs. And while he was grateful the Professor's demeanor was shifting, the invader dared not bolt. Goodness knows what the Gaz would do... "They....can't erase him without a PAK," Zim's statement had been an attempt at comfort given where Dib's explanation had cut off, "Zim doesn't think they realized he didn't have one though if they told him that...."

"While that does make me feel a bit better, you really should be silent." Bringing a glare up at the alien, the Professor squeezed Dib just a bit tighter.

"Are you alright Gaz? I know you probably saw some....disturbing things." The elder Membrane couldn't help but be compelled to check on her too given the situation.

"I'm better now that I got to hear him shriek and squeal like A PIGGY!" She glared at him with eyes daring him to say something in reply.

"Come on dad... It wasn't his fault. It was an accident... at least I hope." He murmured under his breath before pulling away to crawl back to Zim.

"Be lucky you only had to face dad. Who knows what mom would have done to you~" Gaz added with a dark laugh before walking off to her room again. 

So for now the professor decided to let the alien live. Didn't mean him and his daughter wouldn't be giving him hell for the next few days probably. And was Gaz righ right. Lord knows what their mother would have done if she was here to witness all this~

Anyhow they all went their separate ways.Gaz back to her gaming, dad back to his lab, and Zim crawling under Dibs bed to hide in fear... and Dib 

_ ...well a new addition to The Collective.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to make a small credit to FNAF/Scott Cawthon just because there was a little piece in the fic.
> 
> And oh man guys "Drown" by Mr.Kitty went well with the part of Dib seeing life as new again! It feels so fresh and new! :3


	28. Returning To Normalcy

Time seemed to fly by after the drama. It had definitely been rocky for a bit, and Zim could clearly see that the Professor at least was only half kidding when he threatened and scared him after. Though, Dib's lack of crippling side effects seemed to be slowly convincing him that he meant well. Or at least hadn't planned on hurting his human.

The nightmares hadn't stopped cold turkey though. They were just less violent. Zim himself was actually surprised at how well Dib was taking to the meditation techniques for sleep though. Maybe he did have more than one Irkin instinct in him~

And seeing his human get so excited and enjoying himself like he was on their later Halloween outings was simply wonderful. He really seem more like his quirky self, and the Professor at least was more at ease the more he saw of it.

"Alright. So, the plan is to sneak after dark in and--- No cows--- make off with the biggest thing that space pig can hold," grinning ear to ear, the Professor was looking a little giddy himself as they selected the best victim, "But what happens if we get caught? Any suggestions?" He was asking because he was fairly certain any idea he had would make things worse. Plus, the kid's were more creative anyway~

"I say we sacrifice the alien and run." Gaz teased her brother as he turned from the seat on the piggy to look at her.

"Oh haha... We're all aliens!... sort of. Except dad. He's not alien. I don't think he is~" Dib replied with sarcasm before narrowing his eyes at his father suspiciously.

"Okay. Let me rephrase. Let's give them the IDIOTS and run."

Zim had been moments away from success when the interjection of 'no cows' had him jumping and denying everything. The filth humans couldn't prove anything!

"See even he knows he's the idiot." She chuckled.

"Gaaaz!... I kind of wanted the cow too..." He pouted as he sunk into his seat with Zim.

"First the dead, now cows? Oh~ my poor insane family," shaking his head, the Professor couldn't help but appreciate the quirkiness of his kids. The cow thing, that was just plain strange though.

"We could also just give them Gir. He'll cover our escape and destroy the evidence~" the invader's idea came with a slightly evil tapping of his fingers. That would definitely be a show~

"The greatest chance of mission success would come from causing an explosion, taking the gourd, and flying away," Ace had seemed to be the reasonable one of the lot as he stared ahead. As amusing as this was likely to be, he simply couldn't see any need for it. This repair carrier was sure to be seen, as would the group. A single person in a small vehicle would be the beat course. Still, the excitement seemed to be the real goal if he was honest. Truly. These clones were more like smeets or younglings than anything else for the most part.

Regardless of his own personal opinions, they were well underway and almost there. Something was sure to go wrong, and the little bot almost couldn't wait for Mary to come back and retrieve him. Maybe then the clones could be better evaluated and trained. And he surely knew she wouldn't stand for the food service drone. Especially with how much damage he was causing to her clone!

"There!" Zim's voice cut through the darkness with an excited squeak, "That one's as big as Zim!"

Hopping down from the piggy, the invader was already scurrying to grab one of the biggest things in sight.

"We said a BIG one Zim." Gaz teased as her father helped her down from the pig. She chuckled at the sight of the pumpkin. "Yeah. Definitely wrong comparison."

"Yeah~ Cause you're so tiny~" Dib joined his sister in teasing the tiny invader standing by the huge pumpkin. "Wow... That thing could crush you Zim~" added a darker tone before going to pat on the pumpkin. "It is a nice pumpkin though. What are we gonna do with it after Halloween?"

"Woooo tHATS A BIIIIG OOOONE. Can I eats it?!" Gir shouted excited as he ran straight for the pumpkin to jump ontop but forgot to jump. He slammed right into pumpkin and fell to the ground before hoping up and crawling up to the top. "Looks at meeee im a master! Ahaha im not TINY! IM evil heheh."

"Pfft. That's the best impression i've ever seen~" The siblings said at the same time before high fiving. That was a little more than rare, but nice to see them get along once in a while.

"No Gir, you cannot eat th--- GIR! I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Zim's words had mixed and been accented by lightened eyes as he stomped a foot and glared between the humans, "ZIM IS NOT TINY! You're all just freakishly large!"

Pointing dramatically between the group, the alien practically squeaked with embarrassment before rushing Dib with a sharp headbutt, "STUPID BIG HEAD! Zim could crush YOU with that pumpkin!"

"Now now~" only half smirking behind the collar, the Professor seemed to be the only one reasonable enough to look to see if they'd been heard, "You two can compare sizes later~ Do you see any better ones?"

"Oh ouch that really hurt~" The human chuckled at Zims headbutt with sarcasm before blushing at his dads comment. "DAD!" 

Feigning innocence, the Proffessor gave a shrug. What was his son upset about~? He hadn't the foggiest~

"Gross." Gaz rolled her eyes shoved the boys aside to go further into the patch and look for another with Ace. "There isn't any good ones..." She sighed.

"What abouts this one?!" Gir pointed out an adorable tiny pumpkin as he held up to Dib.

"Aw see now this is you~" He compared Zim to the little pumpkin.

"Can I has its? I wants this ones...so i takes it! Yeeeey!!" Gir shouted excited as he ran off with it.

"Uh...well, we're trying to find big ones, but...okay I guess," chuckling a bit at Gir, the elder Membrane rubbed the back of his head before a random thought came to him, "What if this is Clembrane's farm..."

The idea alone made him shudder.

"Anyways~" Dib added before following his dad into the patch and pulling Zim along. "Did you find anything Gaz?"

"Eh..." She shrugged. "Ace... Find the biggest pumpkin in this patch. And not one as big as Zim cause obviously that's too small.

"Largest pumpkin is six meters south east," pointing the direction Ace was quick to find the desired pumpkin after scanning the area. It was definitely bigger than Zim's, but also a bit less shapely. He supposed it was up to personal preference. The largest had been identified.

Dib scooped up the little piggy pointing towards the big pumpkin and followed his direction.

"Sooo~ Other than all the drama... and my family terrorizing you after. Did you enjoy Halloween month? I know you liked shopping since you have a closet full of halloweeny or just orange sweaters now~" he softly nudged the alien as they walked.

Nudging back, Zim shot his human a soft glare before letting out a small breath, "Halloween is less scary outside of your head I guess,"

Grinning silently, the invader jabbed his human back as they walked and talked. The true test would be taking Gir trick or treating though. Shopping and watching Halloween shows and movies was one thing, but actually facing the Halloweenies was another.

And after a quick fright and close call with the farmer, who did in fact turn out to be the dreaded Clembrane, the group had managed to capture and place a total of three pumpkins. Zim's big one, Ace and Gaz's giant pumpkin, and Gir's tiny baby pumpkin. Silently Zim and Gir had gone back for two more for their house, but the Dib would never know that~

-

As the day drew closer, so did Zim's fear. Ultimately the invader had gone as a cockroach, a Dib had gone as a can of raid. Gaz argued that she could do his makeup while she was doing Dib's, and the Irkin had complied after being forced to admit that it WAS an amusing visual joke for those that knew...

Trick or treating had started out rocky as Zim jumped at everything and Gir seemed to be having fun intentionally scaring him. Though as the night drug on, the alien had slowly come out from his cowering behind his Dib to get some candy from a 'Take one' bowl. That had been a mistake that led him to cling to his human and follow only behind him when a human with a chainsaw chased him halfway down the street.

In the end though they had packed a good amount of candy. It did however make him shudder to see so many candies with the danger blade in them. Just how dark were these humans?!! Endangering the smeets... Poor little ones. Even if they were scary it was still terrible. Either way Gir had fun and he was just feeling lucky Gir and Ace hadn't been real smeets. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that madness, there came Thanksgiving. A holiday of food and specifically turkey slaughter~ That part Zim had been more than happy to get in on. And he had, begrudgingly, consumed some of these sweet potatoes. They weren't bad. The cranberry sauce however, that....that was bad.

Despite the unpleasantness of the passed months, the family seemed to be slowly settling into the ideas surrounding them. Zim was invited to dinners and Gaz even convinced him to hang out with her a few times when Dib was busy in his work, or while waiting to talk to the Professor.

The elder Membrane himself had taken an interest in the specifics of his son's new situation. And as such, he had.....persuaded Zim to let him run some tests on him and his PAK. Nothing too painful or invasive of course. Just basics and points of reference. And while the Irkin wasn't exactly too happy about that, it's not like he could flat out refuse at this point. He was trying to build somewhat of a better reputation with the man too, so it was in both of their best interest to comply as long as it didn't get too involved.

++++++++++++

And at last, to round out the year, Christmas was rolling in. It was snowing again, Zim was hiding in his base, and Santas were popping up like prairie dogs in the sun, "Why does this planet hate Zim?" Frowning out the window, the invader could already feel the chill and damp seeping into his bones. It was raining and snowing at the same time, and the 'long johns' were not helping keep him warm very much.

Meanwhile the halfling was sitting warm in his 67 Chevy Impala in front of the grocery store texting his lover.

-I assumed it wouldn't be long before you called me and demanded hot coco with whippy cream and possibly donuts because it's snowing and you do this every other snow day. Soooo... I beat you to it this time. What flavor hot coco? Which donut? And do you want me to get you warm clothes?! Why do you refuse to get warm clothes???-

-Don't make me drag you to the store with me-

-Cause I will.-

He let out a soft sigh as he looked up from the phone to watch the snowfall and people slipping and sliding all over the icy sidewalk. It was rare for them to ever be separated like this, but nice sometimes. He rarely ever got to drive his baby... Yes as weird as it sounds. He loves his car. He had gotten this car after he settled into a good paying job at a university as an online science teacher and would occasionally take on the subjects math, psychology, and photography. Even with his life being as crazy and busy as it's been he still surprisingly had a job. And even if he didn't want to quit his job as an online professor, he knew it was coming to that point. He had missed more than a few of his own classes and got many warnings this year, but with what he had going on how could he even explain it? Usually he was very responsible and straight about his work.

_ 'Being around Zim kind of did a little damage to my job this year and more...' _ He frowned a bit as he looked back down at his phone. His lock screen was a selfie of Zim holding minimoose above him with sunglasses and a dramatic pose, while Gir was photobombing in the back with Gaz and he was just facepalming. His home screen however was of him and Zim holding hands and being snuggly with a little heart crown filter over their hair. His frown turned into a warm smile at the images. "Eh... whatever. There's nothing wrong with being a little childish again and who said I had to keep it as a full time job? It can be part time or something else. I only got the job so my dad would stop bothering me about getting a 'real' job." He shrugged as he kept that same smile. "But now that the airs clear... maybe I can go back to the Paranormal hunting and MAYBE pick up on a small freelance job with dad at the labs." Sighing a bit he leaned forward to turn on his car. "I don't care how stupid I act sometimes... I just want Zim."

And almost on que he felt his phone vibrate in his hand and a message from Zim popped up.

-Minty coco~ Zim is doing and experiment!-

-Dib thing picks the donut. Zim picked last time-

The invader chuckled softly at the donut banter. His human was strangely thoughtful. He was almost surprised he remembered the pattern. Realistically he shouldn't be. Dib was nothing if not observant.

-Zim is trying Dib smell! Long Johns said 'for sub zero'! You explain why it's not warm!-

Despite the eye roll that came with the last text, Zim couldn't help but grin at the screen. He was still upset at the earth weather, and Gir breaking the heater was none the more pleasant, but there was something about his human's tone that made him grin. He could just imagine him sliding on the frozen water while everyone else scrambled. 

The slightly warm feeling was not to last however as his phone went off against. 

-~Sweet little smeetling. You've been up to trouble haven't you?~-

The invader had been expecting some sort of jab from his human. And while the message did hit him right in the guts, it wasn't what he had been expecting to see. Freezing in place, his eyes scanned it several times as his warmth suddenly turned to an icy pang.

The sight of the text had wiped the reluctant smile from the invader's face, and earned the phone a place away from him on the couch. That was all it had taken to twist his gut in a sickening knot as several instincts made his chest tighten and fill with the sensation of being on the verge of tears. Were they angry, fearful, sad....hopeful? By the stars he didn't know, but it was overwhelming.

_ Why?  _

_ Why did this have to start again?  _

_ Was it Tak again?  _

_ ....Had it ever actually been Tak. _

That thought alone almost had him reaching for the device again. Still, the conflict in his mind urged him to curl up into a tight ball instead.

What would he even say? Zim knew he should be more angry than anything, but he just.....wasn't. If anything he was scared. Scared it was Tak messing with him, scared it was actually his Tallest coming to take him away from his human.....scared of what that feeling actually said about how much his human meant to him.

Just as his thoughts had twisted into a downward spiral of fear and guilt, his phone had gone off telling him to open the door. And for a long moment, the invader had actually hesitated. Upon checking who was at the door however, Zim had practically rushed to open it. He hadn't even considered that his human might be wet when he crushed his face against his neck and chest. It burned of course, but the Irkin almost didn't care in that moment.

The human hadn't even gotten a chance to greet the little thing before he felt the tight embrace. "Oh hey! Careful!" He laughed softly as he tried to stand still on the frozen floor. He was holding both their warm drinks in each hand. He smiled at the nuzzling as he closed his eyes happily to enjoy his lovers snuggling, he'd assumed it was because he missed him. "I almost spilled the hot chocolate on you..." As he examined his little alien more he began to see pain on face. "That would have...hu..rt..?" His smile began to fade when he heard what sounded like a painful chirp. And he knew that wasn't from the snow.

Gir had come to the door just on time for Dib to hand him the drinks and request help to retrieve the donuts from his car. Usually Ace was around to help, but lately Gaz had decided to borrow him. For what? Who knows... probably for streams, videos, views, etc. As long as she took care of it and didn't turn the little thing against him he was alright with that. However right now that was nothing to think about.

"Hey..." Softly pulling away from the alien he kneeled down to his height to get a better look at his face. "What's wrong?" His heart ached at the sight of his small lover crying and almost on instinct he reached up to wipe his tears away. Whatever it was, made the alien speechless and as always he wasn't going to push for answers. Maybe he should have, but he knew he just couldn't.

Dib's questions had caused Zim to stiffen in place. Feeling his human close had cause his eyes to overflow, and he couldn't help but want to cling more, even as he was questioned. Fortunately for the invader, his human hadn't questioned his stunned silence.

He already didn't like seeing him upset. So he wasn't about to make it worse. "Come here~" He whispered softly as he scooped up the alien into his arms and carried him inside with Gir following close behind with the donuts and other things from the car.

Once inside Dib sat the alien down in the corner of the couch and pulled out a big fluffy blanket meant for a king sized bed. But Zim was his King so... close enough~ It was nice scarlet on the outside and white on the inside. It almost looked like a king robe.

"Oooo Why is the master all sad and stuff?" Gir asked a little worried as he crawled into Zims lap to hug him and ended up being covered by the blanket as the human wrapped it around them to keep warm.

The sight of the little green dog being suddenly covered by the blanket and his head moving around clueless under the blanket, made the alien giggle a bit. Silly baby. And silly human.

He really was grateful for what seemed to be understanding and respect of his silence. And so, Zim had been more than happy to nestle into the blanket. It was so warm and soft and drew a few involuntary chirps at the feeling.

"If you need another blanket I have another~ I thought you could use new blankets, I had never seen fluffy blankets this big before and I just had to get one for you." The human folded the other blanket and put it on the other end of the couch. That one was blue on the outside and white on the inside, but soft purple glittery snowflakes on the top.

_ 'Safe~'  _ Dib's mention of the other blanket had him popping his head out quickly to look. Gir was cute, but the blanket made him feel sick again. The blue was fine, but the other....he did not want to look at that side right now. And as such, had taken the first opportunity to flip it over when Dib went to get the snacks and hot chocolate.

"I'll get your coco and the snacks alright?" After resting the folded blanket on the couch he kissed Zim on the head and made his way to the kitchen to grab the drinks and donuts. "I can ask Ace to fix your heater you know~" He echoed from the kitchen as he reached for the whip cream he bought from the store and added more to the aliens cup. "You really can't survive this whether without it and I doubt you'd want to call me everyday to keep you warm~" He added in a softer tone as he came back into the living room with the drinks and box of donuts. He narrowed his eyes a bit at the inverted folded blanket. He didn't leave the white side folded out...

"Zim does not trust the Ace with his base...." muttering a little softly, Zim glared a bit halfheartedly, "The base should fix itself soon, it's just cold right now."

"Hey! Mary!" The little green dog popped out from the blanket.

Dib froze at the sudden nickname coming back before clearing his throat and setting down Zim coco on the table next to him with the donuts. "Yes Gir?" Yes he was used to the name, but... didn't mean it didn't feel a little weird now.

"Canz you help us put up our tweeee Master found a pretty one he likes! And he said he wanted to waits to get it with you~"

"Awe~ Are you embracing the humans odd traditions?~" he teased the alien who was still a little upset making his smile fade away. 

Gir's next revelation of the tree had drawn a small smirk from the alien. How did he know his little bot would ask that? And the look coming from his Dib had his eyes lightening a bit. The teasing only seemed to make it worse~

"We'll see later Gir~ Right now I think master needs a hug~"

"Hm?? Okies!" The little bot responded as he hugged the alien and nuzzled.

Still, the Irkin held a bit of an annoyed expression despite the lightened eyes and half smirk. He had a feeling Dib would like the tree too when they got to it. He had been just about to tell Gir not to hug him when the little bot did, "Why do you keep going for my spooch?" Chuckling a bit, at the hug, Zim lightly re-positioned Gir before turning his eyes to Dib.

"Sit here Dib thing," Zim's command had come with a point at the spot where he wanted his human, "Zim wants to cuddle on your lap...." The Irkin didn't exactly want to say why he specifically wanted to cuddle like that, and neither did he want to, but Dib had eventually caved and let him.

"Alright..." He sighed softly as he wrapped the blanket around them and they got settled in. He watched as Zim sipped the hot chocolate with his antennas pressed almost all the way back, in fact they've been like that since he got there. Usually it wasn't a good sign... "Are you going to tell me what happened? Or is this just one of those 'don't question just make me feel better' episodes?" He asked gently as he cautiously pet the antennas in an attempt to comfort him. 

Settling in, the alien let his head rest against Dib's chest to feel his breathing and hear his heartbeat. The questions that came were met with other silence or a soft shake of the head for the most part.

"You know I'm here if you need me Zim..." He added, but only got those same sad eyes looking up at him in return as he sipped away at the hot chocolate.  _ 'Ok. So... 'don't question it' thing...again...' _ He sighed a bit. "Alright Zim." He kissed his head gently and continued to pet his antenna. "I love you." He whispered softly against his skin before kissing his head again. "We can talk about it whenever you want, and if not I know we both have a few things we can change the subject to."

The reminder that he could talk to him had Zim bringing his big eyes back up to his human though. He really did hope his Dib would understand. He wouldn't even know how to describe what was going on very well, let alone say it in a way that his human was likely to handle calmly. PAK chip related or not, Zim still remembered how Dib had responded to ending up on the wrong floor of the lab.....Well, at least he wasn't forcing him to try....

Gir popped out of the blanket again to reach for a donut then slipped right back in making the invader giggling once again. He looked like a little weasel~

The sound of his small invader giggling was almost like music to his ears, bringing a bright smile to his face again. And seeing the little ball of sad evil had a whippy mustache only made his smile brighter with a laugh. "You look so adorable! Hold on!" He quickly reached for his own phone to snap a picture of the invader with a white fluffy mustache and the little green dog blurring from the box of donuts to hiding under the blanket again. 

Hearing the command to hold still had Zim raising an antenna in question and twisting to look at his human just in time to end up posing for the photo. He looked so perfectly confused~

"You could use this as your profile picture on facebook or instagram and out your description as 'Full time villain' And people will believe you." He joked as he showed him the picture.

"Of course they would~ Zim knows the mustache code~" Giving off a more fully formed smile, the alien let out a small breath before settling back against Dib's chest to listen to his heartbeat again, "Thank you my Dib. Zim loves you too" Reaching a hand back, the Irkin lightly ran his claws over the skin on Dib's cheek. Not to scratch, but just to touch and he tilted his head back to look up at him. His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he thought out his next question.

"Dib thing, you know you mean a lot to Zim, yes?" Leaning further into his human's arms, Zim's claws curled tightly around his cup as his heart picked up. The invader was fairly sure he knew the answer, but his mind was compelling him to get confirmation right now. He didn't want to talk about what had happened, but an open ended question or two seemed like they might help him a little in the moment....

"Well I know if you didn't you wouldn't have kept asking me if we were really married after being drunk last time~" The humans teasing came with a small chuckle as he put away his phone and nuzzled his lovers antenna. "I think you care about me. I mean you save my life like what...?Three times?" He smiled. "Why do you ask? Are you having second thoughts about us? Cause it's too late. You chose to be my husband the day you accepted me as your enemy~" He poked at the aliens cheek and reached for his own cup of coco to take a sip. "Don't think you're getting out of this relationship so easily. Even if you were dead... you're still mine." He smirked before replacing his coco with a donut and taking a nip at it.

Dib's response had drawn a low, purr from his alien as Zim's antennae slightly curled in and he nuzzled into him, "No second thoughts my Dib. Zim just.....felt like he needed to hear you confirm." His Dib really was right. It's not like he could exactly escape him even if he wanted too~ Dib had literally hunted him into space before, so there was probably no where in the known universe he wouldn't at least try to follow. "My Dib. Zim will keep you...." Gripping his human just a bit tighter, the invader had muttered those words into his shoulder. Almost as if intended to not be heard, or part of an inner thought....

"Would....my Dib ever be interested in Irkin fashion?" Zim's next question had almost been a bit on the shy side, as the invader leaned back to look up at him. He didn't have anything of course, but internal compulsion had egged him on to model a few outfits that he thought would fit the Dib if they ever went there.....

"Hm... ok." The human replied a bit confused before moving onto answer the next question. _ 'I guess were changing the subject now? But... I wonder why he asked that.'  _ He thought. "Irkin fashion? I've been meaning to ask... are they made of fashion there? Because as cute as you are it's also weird and unexpected for aliens to care about fashion as much as you do." He chuckled as he took another nip of his donut and offered some to the alien. It was maple so he might like it right? "What kind of fashion are we talking about here?" He asked as he watched him nibble at the donut. He almost made the loudest squeal at the cuteness, he looked like a little squirrel or chipmunk nibbling away at the dessert.

"Organics and important stations usually have the largest variety," Tilting his head a bit, the invader almost felt a bit embarrassed admitting it, "Everyone else usually has one or two options, but not much. Zim likes the fabrics and earth only cares about your monies, soooo~ I WEAR WHAT I WANT!"

Hopping up a bit excitedly, Zim cackled a bit as he stood on the couch. It was more than a little true though. Clothes for the average working Irkin were for function. And while fashion was important, the more active and/or 'lesser' functions demanded less variety in garment. Zim, personally, had an eye for some fancy and pretty things, even back on Irk. But between his synthetic origin, working status, and small height, it was a little difficult to obtain the variety he had on earth. While he initially had settled for looking, Zim had become more and more involved in clothing collection the longer he stayed on earth. Heels and platforms for height modification, no one batted an eye. Shiny patterns and flowy bits to feel fancy, he could so that too. Well fit and/or comfy fabric, all the acceptable~ And as soon as he realized that, he'd just started collecting.

"Oh yeahs the master started doing some drawings for yo--" The little bot had a pillow thrown in his face to prevent him from saying anymore, but the human had heard enough.

"Ohh~ So you already started designing somethi--" He started with a purr but ended with the maple donut being shoved in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at the alien before taking out the donut from his mouth. "Hey! You started it and he finished it... I was only asking~ What... did you make something designed like the tallest uniforms?~ Cause i'm your human tallest~"

Gir's next hop in had, however forced Zim to jolt. Just because they were talking about fashion, that didn't mean it was time to talk about his projects! And the following needling that had come from his human had been somewhere between annoying and uncomfortable.

That meant to be a loving or sweet tease, but at the moment Zim didn't know if he really wanted to take it that way with what had just happened. And again he was shoving the donut right back into the halflings mouth.

"Your face is smelly!" Zim couldn't even deny that tease, let alone mentally confront it. And so, he had defaulted to silencing his human with the nearest thing. In this case, it was the donut. "If you must know, HUMAN, Zim was modeling clothes based on your possible function!" Huffing a bit, the invader crossed his arms before plopping back down on his human's lap, "Zim was thinking educator, observer, or possibly spy uniform bases.....mostly...."

The last thought had him turning away. He hated how much that image from the dream stuck in his head, and how frequently it kept trying to reappear. He had modeled it because of that, but he didn't want to be thinking about the implications! Especially right now! And there were other.....more creative designs he'd made too, based off of his human's personality......but he wasn't fully sure if he wanted to show him now!

Dib sighed as he took the donut out of his mouth once again and put it in the box. "Sorry... it was just a joke." He mumbled a bit annoyed at the outburst. _ 'Why did he have to take it so seriously?'  _ The annoyance however turned into a questionable face. "Observer? That's what Ace said my mom was apparently. Me? A Spy?" He chuckled. "Are you just saying that because I was excellent at stalking you... and still am~" He poked the Irkins cheek as he gave him a suspicious glare. "Anyways... You know I can't give a full opinion on Irkin fashion unless I see more of it. If you're asking me based off your little pink striped shirt then I can only say it suits you better than me."

"I can shows you~!!" Gir hopped up excited and had been about to open a hologram of one of Zims models before he was told to sit in time out. And now he was in the corner staring at the wall... of course it didn't last long before he was up and running again playing with stuff around the house.

"Spies excel in information gathering and infiltration. Observers are natural academics and have a strong desire to explore, discover, and document their findings," Blinking a few times at his human, Zim almost couldn't fathom how he didn't see the connection, "You do all of these things for fun. By nature you would be most likely assigned to the Spy or Observer role." And aside from that, he was literally an educator right now, so the invader just had to make a version of it for him~ The trim was his favored blue, and Zim had added patches that resembled his (-_-) shirt and ghost shirt on the sleeves, as well as a subtle tool belt for his gadgets, but still the same concept.

Despite Gir's 'time out' Zim had caved and went to retrieve the tablet he kept his designs on, "Zim will show you, but you can't laugh at it." Narrowing his eyes, the alien gave Dib one last glance before trotting off to get the tool.

"Really? I assumed so before, but didn't think on it very much." He snickered before watching him walk off and Gir followed along. And just as he made it out of sight he let off a sigh.  _ 'I really don't want to work today...' _ He mumbled as he leaned back into the couch looked up at the ceiling rubbing his face. Today he was supposed to work on his last lessons before getting laid off.  _ 'This year was so tiring. And the chip... Hasn't made anything better honestly.'  _ He thought.  _ 'Well... At least he's been a lot of help through it.'  _ He smiled as the memory of the chip faded into something cuter.

*buzz*

It took the human a moment to notice the couch vibrating and looked to see what it was. "Oh... His phone is going off." Reaching for the phone he planned to take it to leave it at the desk by the elevator, but just as he picked it up he got a perfect peek at the text appearing on the screen. His eyes widened and his heart felt like it was in his stomach as he gripped the phone a little tighter.  _ '...isn't this??' _ It was hard swallowing passed the lump in his throat as his mind began to fill with regrettable thoughts ranging between confronting the alien, leaving it alone, or the possibility that he was... Cheating on him. He was speechless and all he could do was sit there and stare at the screen with tears starting to well on his eyes.  _ 'No. This purple asshole is just... I... Eh...' _

_ What was he supposed to think? _

Eventually he locked the phone and put it back where it was. Maybe he should just leave it where it was.  _ 'Note to self. Never touch his phone again...' _ Even the voice in his head was a bit shakey as he felt his chest hurt. 

_ Is this why he asked him that earlier?  _

_ Is this why he was hurting?...  _

_ What did the question really mean then? _

Now he wasn't even sure that Zim knew the answer to his own question. And so he was lost in a world hurt and questions he hadn't noticed the alien returning to him.

Rounding the corner to find the Dib looking like.....well, something like what he felt moments ago, had caused Zim's excited face shifting more to one of concern as he laid the models down on the table. Was he hurting? Did....did he get a message too....?Rounding the corner to find the Dib looking like.....well, something like what he felt moments ago, had caused Zim's excited face shifting more to one of concern as he laid the models down on the table. Was he hurting? 

_ Did....did he get a message too....?  _

Feeling his antennae curl back down, the invader almost ended up crawling back into Dib's arms with a questioning look, "What's wrong my Dib?" Honestly, the Irkin wasn't fully expecting an answer. Dib could be reserved about these things too sometimes.....

"Huh? Oh...I uh. Yeah i'm fine. I'm..." It took him a second to come up with a good excuse and convincing smile. "I'm just tired from work is all. My students don't pay very good attention to my lessons so grading their papers takes longer at night heh~" he smiled a little more.

As expected, the answer wasn't really one. But, what could he really say against it? He could definitely believe that the human students were causing his human stress, but that hadn't fully looked like a stress face....

Luckily it seemed to somewhat work and had the alien coming close again with the model and leaning in to show him.

Still, Zim flashed him a softer grin before picking out the outfit based on the educator uniform, "I know you're not typically fond of white, but this is something like what you would be wearing on Irk right now...."

For now all the human could do was stare at Zim with a little sad gleam in his eye and a small sting in his heart. Hoping that he hadn't been doing anything wrong behind his back…

The modified educator outfit itself was a silvery white robe style, with a deeper blue trim on the sleeves, two blue half domes on the bottom trim, and a V trim before the belt carrying Dib's most usual tools. The collar was almost a roll neck with grey trim, and the garment itself bore and educator crest on the top left shoulder. The sleeves bore the (-_-) face symbol and cartoon ghost near the shoulder, the ghost sitting just below the face on the arm.

Settling back in, the alien searched Dib's saddened eyes for a response before pulling up the one based on the spy uniform, "Zim knows you do like this blue, so I think my Dib would prefer these colors."

Blue, grey, and black was the motif. A blue apron that could easily be turned into a cape sat attached by grey straps with blue buttons over top of a formfitting black turtle neck style shirt and pants. Under the apron was a blue vest type shirt with a grey spy insignia, while black shirt was cut at the elbow to show some skin before the interruption of a pair of black gloves. On the feet were a pair of tall, black, boots with several shiny metal buckles. And accenting it all was a pouched tool belt that displayed Dib's most frequently used devices. It really did seem to fit his human's style from Zim's perspective.

The Observer uniform was closer to Zim's personal invader style, but with grey and purple instead of pink. From there, a few designs verging into guard territory appeared, but most of the 'personal' designs seemed to have elements of form fitting fabric accented by flowing bits, as well as metal accents. And as the designs got more and more fancy, the invader seemed to be swiping just a bit slower. He was still embarrassed and uneasy about showing him....THAT specific one....

"Do....you like any of them?" Stopping just before where he was pretty sure the one design was, Zim turned his eyes back to his human. He knew it was a lot to take in, but still hoped Dib might have an opinion.....

Dibs attention had turned from the sad thoughts to the special designs in front of him. His cheeks became a soft pink and red as Zim scrolled through each one. He was a bit shy himself imagining how they would look. "They're beautiful." He smiled. "Everything about you and your planet is amazing Zim~" He kissed his cheek softly as he pulled him closer into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Deciding to leave that text and his mean thoughts aside for now. He had to remember that the alien was his now and he would do anything make sure he knew that he loved him. "I like how much detail you put into it~ All down to my old t-shirt logos." He chuckled as he pointed out the little face and ghost. "Not sure about the style, but I would be willing to try it. Who knows maybe it looks better once I actually try wearing it.~" he smiled. "I like the Observer one and possibly the Spy~" scrolled between the two pictures before looking back up at Zim. "Is there nothing you can't you do?" He asked impressed. So far Zim had proven he could do almost anything and it was fabulous. Stunning and made him feel special for being the one his invader chose to be with~

The invader's eyes lit up happily as Dib's attention shifted to the designs. And hearing him marvel over them was even better. Red eyes lightened more toward pink as the flattery earned soft chirps. He was glad to hear that his Dib liked the designs, and even happier that he liked the ones he thought he would~ Zim almost couldn't wait to see him in them one day! 

The soft buzzing of the phone had shattered that feeling and ruined the moment. Just as the alien was starting to cuddle back in to his Dib. The thought about it possibly being another text made both freeze and stare at the phone with a sick gut twisting feeling... For different reasons. 

Dibs grip tightened a bit on the invaders shirt as he tried to keep a convincing smile. "Who's that?~ Your boyfriend~" he gripped Zim a little more before scolding himself harshly.  _ 'Are you fucking idiot?' _ He almost grit his teeth. "Tell him your husband will find him and put him down if he finds out he laid a hand on you~" he added.

A small tear had just slipped passed Zim's eye as a semi-forced smile came across his face at his human's teasing words, "My Dib~" Twisting to embrace his human, the alien had decided to just let it buzz for now. A deep part of him felt that Dib might know something more, but his conscious mind told him it was just an earth joke.

Squeezing him even tighter he nuzzled his head before taking a small glare at the phone for a moment. "Thats right Zim~" he reached for his chin and held it up to gaze into his big pink eyes. "And you're mine. Whether you like it or not." He snickered as he pinched his chin softly at the buzzing again. Hearing the buzz again gave him the urge to kiss the invader deeply and pull him closer. _ 'Mine. I don't care if he had Zim first. He gave him up...' _ He thought as he brought their bodies as close as they could be and Zim was re-positioned to straddle his lap, but still had the blanket over his shoulders.

Gazing right back into Dib's eyes, Zim gave off a soft chirp before being pulled into the kiss. Purring happily, the switch in position made Zim's stomach flipping in a good way this time. Leaning further into his human's arms, the invader returned the deep kiss with a soft mewl before pulling away to meet Dib's eyes again with an almost shy expression, "Will my Dib mark me~? Please~?" Curling his arms around Dib's neck, the invader felt a small shiver run down his spine as he pressed even closer to his human. He had a feeling Dib would say  _ 'yes' _ , but Zim just couldn't help feeling the need to ask.

Right now, just the thought of Dib sinking his teeth into him again was causing him to tremble slightly in his arms as he dropped his shoulders and tilted his head back as if in offering of the flesh.. The Irkin could hear how much his human meant those words, and every instinct was urging him to invite him to leave proof.

"How could I say no to that~" he purred lowly with a loving yet suggestive tone before slowly moving the blanket off his shoulder. Why not tease him a little... He hadn't heard him mewl and beg for him in a while~ "Hm such soft skin~" he hummed as he slowly moved the fabric off his lovers shoulder and placing small kisses along the way.

Dib's teasing and nuzzling served to both draw soft mrrs from the alien as well as making him start to squirm. Just the kisses felt good, and the sound of his human enjoying the moment himself was causing his heartrate to pick up under Dib's soft touch. As small arches gave way to squirming, the Dib only seemed to be encouraged to push the teasing out just a bit longer. But, oh, had the wait been worth it.

He smiled at the impatient whining and wiggling before nuzzling his skin. _ 'I'm gonna mark every piece of you. To remind you who you belong to'  _ Following the thought came a sharp bite. Sinking his fangs as deep as they could go trickling the vibrant pink paint down the aliens green skin and it was beautiful mix. The blood even got on to his clothes, but he didn't care all he cared about claiming his lover. And hearing him mewl his name and beg for more made him snarl a bit in pleasure as he suckled the blood some more. 

"DIB~~! HNNN~" Arching more into his human's chest, the invader felt the bite as if in slow motion. He could feel the teeth break his skin, his blood rushing to meet them, and the electric bliss of pain and pleasure mixing as his body jolted to push against Dib's chest.

"Mm~" he hummed.  _ 'That right baby boy~ You belong to daddy~ All mine. Hnn~ Say my name again Zim~' _ he thought as he desperately move to the sweet spot on his neck. Knowing that biting straight into that spot would get a beautiful reaction.

The phone buzzed once more, but it only served as encouragement to the human as he took another harsh bite.

And if he had thought the first bite was good, the second proved even better as Dib's name drowned into a more guttural cry of bliss as Zim's fingers wrapped to grip a handful of his hair, "Zim is yoURS~ Diiib~ mmmrrhh~!"

Just as he expected the invader let out the most delicious loving mewls he had ever heard and it made him give a mewl of his own as he suckled on his neck to leave a good mark like that last and it had been a while since he's had some of that sweet coppery nectar~

Slowly he pulled his fangs out and licked the new marks cleaning up all the blood he could and using a bit of his own saliva to make the wounds sting. He was far from done but these were harsh enough he had to give the alien time to breath. Pulling away just enough to look at the invader he grabbed his chin once more to take a better look at the weeping mess. "You're already such a mess~" He gazed at him with such loving seductive eyes and admiration. Seeing his baby already drooling and crying over two mark was adorable. "You're such a sensitive boy aren't you~" he purred as he leaned in closer and caressed his face. "I didn't think you'd get this weak over them already...maybe a should stop?~" The teasing made the invaders sweet little gaze turn into begging eyes.

The alien could only cling as more desperate mewls and gasps of Dib's name flowed from his lips. And his own usual cockiness had flown out the window when Dib threatened to stop. Zim couldn't utter more full words as broken syllables only served to enhance his smallness as he desperately tried to beg him for more. What had come out was more like whined babbles and a sob, mewled sob as the alien curled even tighter against his human.

"Oh? You want more?" He caressed his face some more as he kissed his antenna gently making it twitch. That was adorable and oddly a little hot. Chuckling at the antenna he looked back at his lover with that cocky dominant smile. "Alright baby~ Daddy will give you more..." His tone had turned from soft to loving and seductive as well before kissing along the aliens jawline to his neck. "And god does my name sound better mewled straight from your lips~"

That had been the only thing the invader heard before feeling the humans fangs in his neck hitting yet another sweet spot. Any actual worry that Dib might stop had been broken by the teasing though. His Dib really did know just how to push his buttons and and make him feel weak in the best way didn't he?

That had been the only thing the invader heard before feeling the humans fangs in his neck hitting yet another sweet spot. Any actual worry that Dib might stop had been broken by the teasing though. His Dib really did know just how to push his buttons and and make him feel weak in the best way didn't he? Zim had just moved to crush a kiss against Dib's lips when his human went to mark him again, and oh~ was that a better plan~ The Irkin let out a sharp squeal that turned into a high pitched mewl as his drool spilled onto Dib's shirt as the invader held on for dear life, trembling a chirping all the while.

"Mm~" He hummed against the aliens next as he licked at the mark. "I'm going to mark all of you Zim~" he growled lowly before laying him down on the couch and crawled over him with a look that craved more of his lover. And with that he was dipping his head down to mark him again, trailing good amount of deep dark blue welts from shoulder to shoulder. Sucking out every small whimper, mewl, squeal and voice from the invader he could leaving him weak and shaking under the touch. He gasped at the sight of Zim being so submissive, it had been awhile since they've been this intense and it seems like the jealousy was what encouraged the him to do this again. "My precious boy~" he purred in deep tone. A tone so compelling and erotic.

The aliens view was fuzzy, but he could still see the sweet pink color on his humans lips as he licked it away.

"I love you Zim~" Came out more in a soft tone while it still held that beautiful passion behind it. Making both their hearts pound and race. As the human leaned down to kiss the invader deeply with all the love he could. And it hadn't felt like their normal little pecks or random kisses. It felt like the first time they kissed and the experience was wonderful to go through again.

Feeling his human's kiss, only drowned the alien further. He couldn't care less what was going on around him in that moment. All that mattered right then was the human gazing down at him like that. The painful twists in his gut had given way to submissive butterflies, as the alien reached to pull his human closer.

"My human~" purring softly, Zim chirped happily as he gazed up at his Dib before gently caressing his cheek with a shivering hand, "Zim loves you, my Dib~"

The alien gave Dib a sweet, loving gaze before leaning up to bring him in for another kiss. Letting their tongues snake together, Zim mentally tried to push the feeling of adoration and affection coursing through him to Dib's semi-telapathic mind again. He sincerely hoped he could at least sense his sincerity a little.

When the feeling of adoration hit it had his cheeks warming up and his body tingling. While his heart skipped beats and paced at a faster rate. Knowing that the small creature had been feeling the same made the kiss better as he deepened it sending his own message of love and affection and even had his body pressing further into the smaller one beneath him. And he wasn't sure if that had been intentional or a sudden urge that caught him off guard. Either way it didn't sound like the invader had a problem with it with the mewl he slipped between their passionate kiss. It almost felt like his body was screaming for more as it pressed back up against him while the invader was pulling him down more. And just as the alien was hoping Dib had given him more by pressing his body even further. It seemed like the chip had given a bit of help in sensing his lovers emotions or telepathic messages.

The closeness had them intensifying their kiss some more and encouraging the aliens feely hands. Running up the humans chest and stopping at his shoulders to slip his claws under the coat.

Dib had almost chased Zims lips as he watched him pull away with half lidded eyes and a loving gaze. And no words had been physically exchanged. Only a direct gaze that said enough as the alien slowly began to slide the coat of his humans shoulders. He snickered softly before sitting up and letting it fall to his elbows then off his arms. Tossing aside and coming back down over the alien to have his claws raking up his arms and to his neck sending shivers all over his body. 

Running his fingers along all the contours of Dib's body, Zim hadn't even fully been thinking about clawing his skin. But the way the sharp tips made his human mewl for him, did encourage the action~

"Nn~" A soft mewl came from his lips as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up at the feeling of his claws raking down his back a bit more roughly. Even through the shirt he could feel the sharp ends trying to dig into his skin. And his mewling only made the other play with his body more and he couldn't help but grip at the blanket under them as he looked back down at Zim with daring eyes. If he kept playing with him this way he might lose control~

Bringing his gaze back up to Dib, the invader's heart practically stopped at the jealous, piercing eyes that he saw staring back at him. For a moment, he wasn't sure if he should be turned on, or afraid....a bit of both seemed to be the answer.

"You're skin is fuzzy~" Zim's observation came with a small coo as his fingers ran over Dib's arms again, before moving back up to brush over his chest, "And you're always so warm~" Letting his eyes follow the path his hands were taking, the alien's expression turned to a loving smile as he brushed Dib's stomach and hips, "Everything about you is so unique and confusing~" 

Dib let out a soft chuckle as the jealous gaze lightened a bit. "Confusing?" He raised a brow.

Slipping his hands around his human, the invader raked his claws back up softly over the fabric of his shirt, before pressing the pads of his fingers into a few soft spots on his human's back, "And seeing you fight to control yourself is both sweet, and amusing~" Practically purring that last bit, Zim let off a small chittering as he pressed on his human's weak points just a bit harder.

The human was just about to respond when he felt the pressure on his sweet spot making him jerk a bit with a sweet sharp gasp as he arched downward pressing the alien more into the couch.

If anything, the buzzing droning vaguely in the background was acting as motivation to keep his focus on Dib in that moment. He didn't want to look over to where his phone was right now, so he was going to keep his bright eyes firmly on his precious Dib~

Luckily he hadn't been wearing his PAK or it would have hurt a little being pressed deep into the cushions.

"Hnn~ Zim~" A small growl was hidden behind the moan as his fingers curled more into the fabric the more he played with his weak spots.  _ 'Is he really testing me right no--hhahhh~' _ he wasn't even allowed to process a whole thought before another button was pushed. His alien was asking for it~

For awhile the invader had managed to weaken Dibs thoughts and made him squirm a little over him. His body was becoming warmer the more he teased him and he could feel the bulge in his pants growing making it rub against Zim in the right spot. And it was his lovers mewl and weakened touch that brought his mind back "Nn~ sweet? And amusing?" He purred with a grin as he gathered enough strength back. "I wonder what you call it when you've actually managed to make me lose it." With that he was grabbing his throat with a soft grip as he leaned down to take a small nip at his lips. "Do you think you could just toy with me like i'm a weak baby?" He snickered. "Remember who's superior here baby boy~" He licked his lips softly. "Or should I remind you? Like I did that day at the bounce house~" he sneered before changing his tone into something softer but still erotic. "And you're not even when you're PAK today~"

Dib's sweet moans and mewls seemed to be feeding Zim's own dominant side as he continued to play with him. And the question regarding if he thought he could play with him like a weak baby, well, that had almost had him saying _ 'yes'. _ The memory of his little Dib bee was still semi-fresh after all. The threat that came afterward had caught that reply in his throat however.

Zim's thick swallow would have been easily felt as his breathing hitched. His stomach fluttered along with his eyes as his throat almost seemed to open itself for his grip, "So that was-- hn~" The invader's small surprise had quickly given way to a pleasant chill as the memory mixed with the tease. He had still been wondering about that.....who it had been more of in that moment. And now, he seemed to have an answer~

The pleasant realization flowed into the almost forgotten fact that his PAK was indeed off. He'd been in the process of further modification when the heat had gone out, and being that far underground, in a metal shell, with temperatures cold enough to freeze the very ground itself was practically suicide. So, he'd left the device in his pod before coming up. But that did mean that he was vulnerable to such things now. If he died again, it would be completely on Dib to find and attach his PAK.....as much as he cared for the human, that was still a risky gamble....

Still, the invader couldn't stop the way his body shifted and rubbed against the bulge pressed against him though as another softly mewled chirp slipped passed his lips, "Daddy wouldn't actually want Zim gone forever though~ Right~?" That last word had been accented by a sweet, questioning gaze as Zim's big eyes blinked back up at his human. The threat and soft grip on his throat still had the invader shivering and arching up to press more against Dib.

Dib bit his lip as he felt him rub against his bulge before gripping his throat tighter. "Of course not~ But I do wonder sometimes what it would be like to see you sleep~ The things I would do to you~" he sneered almost evilly as he tightened the grip more. Any tighter and he would be strangling him again... But he knew better this time. 

The idea of Dib playing with his body like that was both chilling and exciting. And for a moment, the alien got a clear mental image of several possibilities for HOW exactly his human might want to play with his body~

_ 'He wants me that much~?' _ At this point, Zim shouldn't be surprised or phased, but it was still somehow heartwarming and endearing. Just like at the bouncy house, hearing Dib say such a thing made Zim feel so very special as his lips curled into a sweet, shy grin. Purring lowly, the invader swallowed hard against the grip again as another shiver cut up his spine, "Dib perv~"

"Hnn~" he moaned at the invader pressing into him more. "Hah~ Zim~...mmm~"

Eventually they began grinding and filling the quiet air with soft mewling. And the grip was slowly starting to loosen before he had to hold himself up again to add pressure on his aliens sensitive area making him gasp. "Mm~ I love it when you make those desperate little gasps~ and mewls~" he rubbed against him harder.

As their touching and grinding had continued, Zim couldn't help but smirk a bit as his human's grip loosened. And the shift in grip also served to encourage how he should rub back~ Anything that felt good enough to draw moans like that, and earn those harsh, almost involuntary, hip rolls had to be on the right track~ Zim himself was slowly becoming more of a mess too. His voice cut in to mix with Dib's as they whimpered and mewled for each other, slowly finding a rhythm that sent that electric pleasure for them both. Dib was clearly enjoying making his alien feel small, and Zim just couldn't resist the way his human's face contorted in pleasure from the friction. What a beautiful and strange being~

Reaching out for Dib again, the invader's eyes lightened again at the soft tease. Zim couldn't even deny it. The way their bodies ground and rubbed against each other was just too perfect, and the invader could already feel his body caving under the touch. His human was almost mirroring his needy expression, but in a different form as he gave him even more pressure with the change in position, "Dib~ nnnnmmm~! Feels so good~"

The admonition came with even lighter eyes as one hand reached for his human, while the other quickly darted to hide his eyes. It was a little embarrassing to hear himself whine like that, and his instinct in that moment was to hide, "My Dib~ Zim loves you~"

The hiding alien drew a small chuckle from the human as he leaned down to nuzzle his cheek and leave a sweet subtle kiss. His heart skipped once more at the sound of those words and his cheeks were blushing a light pink as loving smile came to his face. "I love you too Zim~" His tone was soft and quiet this time.

The grinding had slowed down into heavy breathes by them both and turned into sweet touches instead. The human had realized he let his jealousy get the best of him so he was going to start again with gentle romantic touches instead of doing something out of an urge. Claiming was nice. But doing it like this... not really. Unless his alien had enjoyed it. If he wanted him to skip the sweet touches he would, but until he was told to do so he was going back a step. "Daddys sweet little space boy~" He cooed as he reduced to his fingers lightly trailing down his neck and over the fully clothed body.

The humans sudden change of light touches and warm eyes left the alien wondering what he wanted more of. He loved the gentle touches but he also wanted him to go back to the...

Dib could see his lover already starting to desperately make a choice and he couldn't help but distract him with the sudden pressure on his sweetest spot and didn't stop there. He moved on to more making him melt under his fingers with each spot. He was still hiding his eyes and even covered his mouth as if he was trying to hide the sound. The human carefully moved his hand from his mouth and kissed him before going for the hand covering his beautiful glowing pink eyes he could see through the crack of his claws. "Are you being shy?" He teased. "You don't need to be embarrassed~" He added with a soft kiss. "Daddy loves the sound of your voice when you mewl and moan~"

His eyes glowed a light brighter making the human chuckle and continue.

"Please move your hand~" He almost whimpered as he nuzzled Zims claws. "I like seeing your eyes glow when I make you feel go--"

"MASTER I---" Gir popped in with perfect timing as always. "What you guys doings?"

Zim had just begun to pull his hands away to reach for his loving Dib when Gir had discovered them however. The invader had been first, wildly embarrassed. And second, horrified. Gir was tiny and baby! Internet connected or not, it didn't mean he understood! Or at least Zim didn't think he did most of the time.... But all he could utter in that moment was a soft squeak.

Now Dib was a little glad they had stopped grinding or else this would have been worse. "We... were play fighting."

"Aweeees you guys always do dat!" The little green dog smiled happily with tongue sticking out.

Dib, fortunately had been on top of it until the invader could get his with about him a bit more.

"G-Gir!...." What was he even going to say? Gir hadn't done anything wrong, so he definitely didn't feel right scolding him, but he also didn't want to stop with his Dib either. "....Zim....needs you to gather information on.....the field test. So go do that and report back in a few hours!"

Of course, he wasn't going to say the name of 'field test', but Gir would understand. The little bot had been surprisingly good with recognizance, and he knew full well Gir could keep himself occupied all day doing that.

The salute that came before the little thing trotted off, drew a breath of relief from Zim as he turned his brilliant pink eyes back to his human, "Please don't stop~ It really does feel too good...." covering his face in embarrassment again, the alien had only looked away for a moment before the memory Dib's soft encouragement had him peeking back to look at him. His human really did look so warm and loving with that expression. Still, he couldn't help but feel shy still~

"I'll keep going.. As long as you let me see your pretty face while I play with you~" He smiled as he sat up to drag his nails down his chest and snake under his chest to run his cold fingers over his warm body lightly. Usually it was the alien who was cold but because Dib had been over him keeping him warm he was the ones taking over the icy temp, not that he cared. He probably should have though, he could get sick.

The cool touch of Dib's skin against his stomach had drawn another small squeal from the alien as he squirmed into the kiss. And finally, he had complied in completely uncovering his face to gaze at his human.

Slowly his fingers ran up the aliens chest and stopped at his neck for a moment letting him relax before raking his nails down catching him off guard. He hummed at the whimpering and shy moans. "Shy baby~"He whispered softly before leaning down to kiss and nip at his neck and slowly making his way down. Kissing over his shirt and uncovering his stomach just a little to kiss his skin and nuzzle him.

Dib looked so adorable and sweet nuzzling him, and the feeling of his cool nose against his skin was more than a little enjoyable. For once, the cold was thrilling and an enjoyable contrast to his new warmth instead of the bitter biting sensation he was used to. It almost made his human's affections seem more energized.

"Dib~ hnn~" reaching down to take his claws through Dib's hair, the invader cooed and shifted just a little too far and almost slipped both of them off. The couch, while comfortable, seemed a bit too small for the both of them like this....

Dib smiled in victory he finally had gotten him to show his face and even got a nice pet in return. It felt nice until they almost fell off the couch and they both tried to grab onto each other making the human laugh a little. He crawled off Zim with a better idea in mind. "How about we do this~" He grabbed the blue blanket that had the annoyingly buzzing phone on it that ended up falling and sliding under the couch. 'Oops~' He thought half sincerely. Part of him didn't care just because he was afraid it was Purple still texting him, but he also felt bad because it was Zims phone. Which luckily he did not see fall on the floor.

He laid out the comfy fabric over the floor with the soft white part up and grabbed the couch pillows. Sitting down on the blanket he spread the pillows around before patting the empty space in front of him with a loving smile. "Come here~ The couch is too small for us both~" He giggled a bit.

Better idea? The invader had just been about to question what was meant, when he saw. That blanket looked so very comfy, but maybe they could move it somewhere less in front of the TV? For a moment, his old panic about the tallest seeing a human in his based came back. That was truly irrational given how much had gone on since then, but it still came back all the same. The Tallest calling... that was something he'd just begun to stop considering. But with the text he'd just gotten and the way his phone just kept buzzing, Zim couldn't help but feel like it was a possibility again. He could still hear the thing, despite it being muffled by the furniture....

"Did you change your mind?" He asked when his lover didn't respond. "We can do somethi--"

His human's soft touch had brought his attention back to the moment however. And before Dib could even finish his offer, Zim had caught him in another kiss as he came off the couch completely.

"It's nothing my Dib~" breaking the kiss to nuzzle his human affectionately, the alien decided it was best to put that paranoia aside and focus on his Dib. Besides....the stupid texts were probably just Tak messing with his head again. That definitely seemed like something she'd do.

"Zim gets to warm you now~" straddling Dib again, Zim let out another low purr as his skin brushed against the blanket. It really was fluffy~ Clinging to his human, the invader started off by returning those sweet nuzzles and neck kisses. He didn't fully know what his human had planned, but he did want his human close still~

"Ooo~ Ok then~" He snickered softly as he gently pet his antenna while he kissed and nuzzled his neck. The nuzzles made him giggle. "Heh heh baby those tii--ah~" The sweet tickling nuzzles were cut off by harsh bite making him moan. He nearly pulled on his antenna... "Hnn~ Zim~" His breath hitched. "Hmm~ I almost pulled your antenna~" He whined softly as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Mmm~" Part of him wondered if it would have actually turned him on on a little more. It's true Zim was a very sensitive little thing, but it was obvious he liked rough handling sometimes.

Dib petting his antennae had been what had encouraged the alien to bite. Yet somehow, he maintained that cocky attitude. It was beautiful. Dib moaning and teasing him at the same time, Zim couldn't decide whether that was fueling his desire to mark him back, or making him feel smaller.

His fingers carefully traced the antennas back down to his head and continued on until they reached his back. When his lover moved to place another good mark on him biting a little harder this time he had almost dug his nails deep into his flash and dragged them down his back. "Huunhh~ Baby~ You're such a harsh little thing~" It was amazing how he could keep his dominance even with bites that had turned him submissive before. Maybe he had to be in the mood for that? Or maybe... it was his jealousy keeping him there. "Nn~ Give daddy all the marks~" He purred as his finger began to plan a shape on the aliens back.

Either way, the alien had quickly caved into Dib's dominant tone when his nails dug into his back. If it hadn't been for the flesh between his teeth, Zim would surely have screamed. As it was, he ended of sinking his fangs in deeper and suckling at the forest would between shaky moans and breaths. His Dib really was marking him with something of meaning~

"Daddy's gonna mark you as his just as you mark him as yours~" He purred deeply against the antennas caressing his cheek. "You're all mine Zim~" The claim came with a gentle kiss and nip at the antenna sending shivers down the aliens body.

And each clawed stroke revealed another clue about what it was. Those clues hadn't taken long to decipher. Zim had looked at the symbol on Dib's briefcase enough times to recognize it as it started to form. The mental image of the shapes being carved into his back had him whimpering and clinging as desperate suckling mixed with gasps of his human's name.

For a moment Dib was afraid he hurt him, but his little hitched breathes and barely vocal whimpers were telling him otherwise. Still though... "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" His voice was gentle was again as he tried to comfort the shaking baby over him and carefully caressed the new bleeding mark on his back.

When it was done however, Zim could only shake his head as his saliva dripped onto Dib's newest bite. The invader was practically draped against his human after that, and the pleasant stings Dib was causing by caressing the mark, earned even more chirps and mewls as his skin twitched under the touch. He was halfway curious what his PAK would look like placed inside that design, and halfway thankful that it was detached right now. He defines didn't want that healing up at present~

Had he been more in his right mind, he might have found that thought sickening on principle. It was a society dedicated to all the most awful parts of his human's interests....but this symbol of it was from his Dib, and he couldn't help but love it~

Every part of him was twitching and trembling in Dib's arms as he leaned back enough to softly lick Dib's cheek and meet his eyes, "Jealous Dib daddy~" curling his lips into a small smile, the invader gave off a chirped breath before drooping back down to rest his body weight against Dib's chest. Dib could do the holding after that~

"Off....?" Zim had moved ever so slightly to tug on the fabric of his shirt, as if trying to show Dib what he meant. He couldn't care less if blood got on the garment, but he didn't exactly want to cover it back up either. Plus, Dib was plenty warm that taking it off wouldn't be likely to be a problem~

"You want it off baby?" Using a babying tone made the invader blush and nod. "Heh ...Ok baby." After his invader sat up he came up too, to help him peel off the shirt while he left kisses here and there on his soft warm skin. "MY soft precious boy~" He claimed before scooping him up and laying him down carefully on his back. After straddling him once again he lightly raked his nails over his chest and changed into a nice caress on the way back up to his neck. "Daddy wants to try something new today~" His tone was loving and sweet yet chilling. "I wanna know what you taste like~" He purred with a low growl. "Hmm~ I crave more of your sweetness~" He added as he teasingly brushed his lips over the aliens feeling him shiver and squirm beneath him. That made him sneer and let out a breathy chuckle. "You like that idea don't you sweetie?~"

"Daddy's~" giving Dib a sweet smile, the alien nestled back into his arms out of instinct as he was encouraged to lay back. Curling his spine a bit to the side, Zim couldn't help but chirp as his arms curled up against him. Seeing Dib from this angle made him feel, somehow, even smaller~ Such a filthy creature. Saying lewd things like that out loud. The invader couldn't help but find pleasure in the embarrassment hearing such a thing caused. The idea of Dib putting his mouth on him and playing with him that new way...."Hn~"

His lips stopped just at the waist line and he couldn't help but nuzzle the sensitive area. He liked hearing his baby whimper and just like on the couch he felt his claws run through his hair. That made him rest his throat on the sweet spot and look up at his shy lover as he hummed.

The vibration of his hum was sitting right over the perfect spot making the claws in his hair curl around strands while the other hand cover his mouth. But he didn't get to keep that hand over his mouth for long when he felt his human reach up to move it.

"No ones home. So make all the noise you want~ I want your neighbors to know my name~" That rolled off his tongue so daringly as his fingers curled around the fabric of his pants. 

And the request that followed and mixed with touch and kiss had Zim squirming and mewling even louder in no time. His body instinctively arched toward every touch and pressure as words started to fail him again. Dib's teasing gaze and humming had him whimpering and shying away again. But the gentle, yet firm touch on his arm drew his attention back to the human nestled between his legs. He really did know to to look erotic and cocky, didn't he? Dib's next words had Zim's whimpering being exchanged for something more expressive however.

"Unless of course... you don't want me too~" He teased.

"NO!" Zim's shyness vanished for a moment as the word came with a pair of hands grabbing at his human's hair even more. One hand had managed to threat through some of the shorter locks, while the other had taken a soft, but firm grip on the Dib's 'antenna'. The next sound that he'd made with a not of soft whimper as his body arched and squirmed a bit more as he struggled to meet his human's gaze for a minute, "Filthy Dib perv. Making Zim want dirty things~~"

Grinning just a bit behind the embarrassment Zim's mind wandered to wondering how his human's mouth would actually feel, or how his human might react to having an egg laid there....

The mental image alone made him shiver and brush his claws through those dark locks again, "Zim....will be good~" Swallowing thickly, the invader's legs tensed a bit from a touch of nerves, but quickly relaxed as he let out a shakey breath as brought glowing pink orbs down to meet Dib's golden brown eyes. In this lighting they looked more like honey...was it actually the lighting or something else...? Regardless, it was mesmerizing. Zim couldn't help but stare at his beautiful human smirking up at him.

The 'No' was all he needed to slowly start peeling his lovers bottoms away and reveal the gorgeous green flesh hiding underneath. The sight of his pulsing organ hiding in the pocket of his skin made him blush. The first time they had done this he didn't get a chance to explore his body. He was so lost in the moment all he wanted was to be close to him, but now he got to examine and play~

Tossing the pants aside he leaned down with a loving curious gaze. A gaze with awe and wonder in his eyes as he carefully caressed the skin underneath the unique organ. If he remembered correctly the alien had shown him that he needed to press for it to come out correct? So he did. And out came the beautifully colored organ. Those honey colored eyes almost sparkled with amazement as he examined him some more. _ 'It's so... beautiful.' _ He thought as he blinked at it a few times.Everything about this piece of him was so perfect. The color, the texture, the shape... what else? He wondered as his fingers handled the member so delicately. The colors were the nice smooth green like the rest of his skin fading into a light blue at the tulip tip. He blushed even more as he realized why the tip had looked so different... There was a slight possibility ok maybe a big possibility he would end up with an egg in his mouth. 

The color tinting Dib's face had butterflies flipping back in Zim's stomach. He looked so curious as he slipped the fabric off, and that effect was only enhanced as he started to explore what he had felt before. Curious eyes met a gentle, wandering touch, and Zim was already letting out a breathy mewl at the feeling of his human's cooled hand running across his pouch. The pressure that followed, mixed with the sparkling wonder in Dib's eyes to earn a tight lipped whine as Zim's hands curled into the blanket. It would seem the grinding and teasing had only enhance his sensitivity. And the words of praise that came with the delicate fondling and exploration only made the alien's eyes lighten more as his length twitched against the new, cold, touches.

_ 'Oh well~' _ He thought with a smile before nuzzling the tip with his cold nose. "You're so amazing Zim~ Everything about you is flawless~" After those words had been said he leaned in more to caress the length past his cheeks just as Zim had done to him the first time and started at the base. 

"Dib~ hhhh~! So soft~" Zim's chirped mewls were followed by the soft rub of claws against Dib's hair again. Not to pull or scratch, but just gently offer affection.

His lips lightly brushed over the base of his member before his tongue came out to play around as well. He looked up to see how his alien was reacting while he slowly let his tongue run up the bottom of the length and stopped at the tip before trailing around the rim of the tulip shape almost as if he was teasing.

When his tongue darted out to taste him however, that sensation had his mind threatening to scratch as his eyes glazed over from the sensation. It was such a strange combination of oddity and pleasure. His human's tongue had almost felt rough for a moment as it collected some of the slick substance that clung to his organ.

"Nnnnhh~ Dib~" the moaning of his human's name had been followed by a sweet, high pitched whine as his body curled and arched as if encouraging him. The simple beginning exploration was already causing his mind to swim, and Dib's sweet, loving, and fascinated expression were only adding to Zim's excitement as he did his best not to flat out squirm.

The sound of his name on the small aliens lips made hims shiver a bit as he dared to dip his tongue into the tulips opening. That looked like it felt good~ His lover was arching and tightening his grip on his hair. His lips curled in a cocky smile as he let his tongue explore the organ some more. Starting out with a gentle circling around the tip before suckling what little liquid had come out already to taste. "Hmm~ So sweet. Sweeter than your blood~" He licked his lips giving his lover a sweet hungry gaze. And he watched as he was about to respond, but didn't him a chance to. He had finally had enough light exploring now he wanted more~

The feeling of the human's tongue dripping into the tulip earned a mix of confusion and pleasure at the sensation. It was so strange feeling something go in, but not bad~ It actually had his heart skipping a little even before Dib made his cocky observation about the taste, "Diiiiibb~ That's dirty....~" The soft whine came with a small squirm as his legs shifted and tensed. Of course, that wasn't telling him to stop~ Just a hint of his embarrassment slipping in again.

Zim wasn't fully sure if the words had been more spoken or thought however as his senses were immediately consumed by the newest electric sensation. His heart rate and blood pressure spiked almost dangerously as adrenaline surged through his body. His mind couldn't decide whether to be afraid or want more. Zim had never felt anything like it before, but he REALLY didn't want it to stop now~

The blush on the humans cheeks grew darker as he felt the aliens member twitch and leak in his mouth.  _ 'Mm~ I didn't realize how big he was...' _ The thought came shortly after he began to slide the length in and out his mouth. ' _ And so...thick~' _ That thought almost came with a whimper as he furrowed his brows and slowly picked up the pace. And the thrill of doing something so... dirty with an alien had him going again too. Not only that the reminder his phone kept bringing up was an encouragement as well~

And the way the motion repeated and mixed with such a desperate sound from Dib only made his stomach flip and twist in the best way. Not only was this new pleasure aching through his veins, but his human sounded like he was enjoying the way the organ moved and filled his mouth. The sound almost made him think the creature was wanting for more~

Meanwhile Purple was sitting in his usual area in the massive. Red and Tak were ordered to leave him alone for a long while after she had reported what happened on earth. It was chilling really... the tallest never thought the little invader would get any worse than he already was. He had a lot to think about.

As terrifying as it was to Red it wasn't for Purple. In fact he was impressed and had almost the same reaction he had the first time he ever laid eyes on Zim. The look of awe and admiration that came from Purple earned a "You're sick." From Red. Because he knew it was just any look... it was a nasty look that came with nasty thoughts.

"Now lets see how my little smeetling is doing~" The tall leader purred as he brought his chair down to the surface and made his way to the control panel.

Although he was the one who told him screw off and die. He was also the one who occasionally liked to check up on him because he just couldn't let go of the little thing. He was too cute and evil. And still HIS regardless. If that was the case it was probably a safe bet to say he was the one who sent the texts. Both times.

He had managed to hack into his bases main camera and was still working on the rest. For a little brat he was intelligent he was able to even block the tallest from getting into his base. Except the main camera of course~

Clicking on the camera he'd almost expect Zim to be nuzzling the phone at the text. Instead he was greeted with a nasty image of his little smeetling laid out on the floor mewling with SOMEONE ELSE'S face between his thighs. His smile turned into a sour glare.

"Uh-um Si--"

"LEAVE NOW." Purple growled angrily at the pilots.

"But sir what about the shi--"

"LEAVE IT ON AUTO AND GET OUT!" He screamed making every single chair dropped when the floor beneath them opened and closed when they disappeared under. Leaving him alone with the live streaming with Zims mewls and moans.

The ship was fine they had been in the clear for awhile. So nothing was going to happen. The only thing he was worried about was who the hell this 'Dib' was and why he thought he had the right to touch HIS baby.

After a while of fresh new moans and squirming from his lover under his touch he suddenly felt like they were being watched. It didn't stop him of course. In fact, the presence had encouraged him to do more. He gripped the aliens thighs as he paced out with Zims new desperate thrusts for more. The thrust made him even cockier as he added to the pleasure of the squirming creature. He pressed his tongue against the soft flesh in his mouth squeezing just enough against the roof of his mouth knowing how good it felt. It was almost how Zims insides felt squeezed around his own member. A thick swallow came with the squeeze as he let the alien thrust into his mouth willingly and just how he wanted.

Time had proven that though correct as well~ Dib hadn't stopped at the warm, tight movements. But instead just kept ramping it up into newer and more blissful experiences. Zim didn't know what to do with any of the new input, but his body seemed to as desperate squirms and arches became thrust for even more of his human.  _ 'Dib~ Take Zim deeper~ I want to feel~~'  _ The feeling of being squeezed made him sing a beautiful string of mewls and chirps for his lover. And he only got louder the more the more they matched each others rhythm of thrusts and bobbing. If he was any louder the neighbors would probably hear him.

And that was exactly what Dib wanted from him. For everyone to know his name. To know who Zim belonged to. HIM an no one else. With that in mind he waited till the small thing was caught off guard then plunged the whole organ into his mouth gagging when the tip of the tulip hit his throat. HE could feel Zim arching his back under him at the sudden plunge and the blanket beneath them almost sounded like they were being torn under his claws. And Dib couldn't help but let his eyes wonder at the screen beside them while he kept a good rhythm of plunges going for his needy baby.

"Ggnnnnhhh~!!" Gripping the blanket even tighter, the alien could feel his member weeping helplessly onto Dib's mouth and tongue as he kept going. And when Dib's body practically encouraged him to do more as well, Zim simply couldn't resist.

He still had the feeling of eyes on them. But who could it be? Gir wasn't home... why did it feel like it came from the screen? Why did the eyes feel mad... and why was he feeling vengeful?

"WHY THAT PIECE OF--" Purple was slamming on the control panel as he had the urge to throw something at the screen. He had to remind himself it was just a stream and if he threw something at the screen he would shatter their shield. And that was NOT a good idea. So all he could do was watch with anger, murdering the human with his sharp glare. "I'll show that little smeetling who he belongs to when I see him again. I'll remind him in a way he'll NEVER FORGET."

The curious thoughts had soon turned into pleasant suckling and faster plunges as if he was intending to drive the little thing crazy to enrage the eyes some more. But it wasn't out of pure vengeance for whoever was watching it was also fear, love, and passion he had for his little invader. A desperate need to hear him scream his name and see him happy under his touch. Melting and drowning in a pool of pleasure caused by him and his love. He wanted to claim his lover, but he also wanted him to know he loved him. _ 'MY Zim.'  _ He glared directly into the screen as he let the organ slide in and out of his mouth harshly for a few plunges before looking back at the weak baby.

"Ah~! DIB!!! If you keep doing that~~!!" Zim's voice cracked softly as his hands guided and urged his human's behavior. Dib really was letting him thrust into his tightened mouth how he wanted, but the alien wasn't fully aware of that. All he knew was how good it felt, and that the feeling was coming from his Dib. Zim was a panting mess of drool, tears, and glowing eyes. He was almost sweating and his lips were bleeding from how hard he was biting down to try and keep his screams only to themselves. He was an absolute mess and it only seemed to set his human off as he made just the right move to make him arch in pleasure and curl his finger deeply into the soft fluffy fabric beneath them. 

The next scream and sharp gasp of pleasure that had come from the alien had him sneering though. He had taken the member as deep as it could go into his throat without a single gag and that was partially why the invader had screamed. 

When his member had been taken so smoothly and fully, Zim mentally lost it. The new feeling had drawn a guttural cry of ecstasy from the Irkin, and the way it repeated had his body desperately jolting and arching to get more of that heavenly feeling. His member twitched and pulsed against Dib's tongue and throat, and had his human given him much more of that, he definitely would have had an egg right then and there.

Dib could feel the eyes getting angrier and it fueled him to make the same deep move a few times. Not only the eyes were motivating, but the new set of sounds and whimpers coming from his lover was like a beautiful song~ And he just had to hear more.

The invader's thrusts were deep and needy as he ground and rubbed his member on the roof and back of his human's mouth every few thrusts. Being sucked like that, and feeling the velvety tissue brush his sensitive tip was simply too good to not want more of! The alien hadn't even noticed how much of a mess he was becoming under Dib's attention.

Eventually he started letting out his own whimpers as his lovers moaning led him to dirty words again. He only slipped him out for a moment, "Mm~ Baby you're so big for such a small boy~" The moan came with a small lick while he gazed up at his lover with warm eyes. "Daddy can barely fit you in his mouth~"

Dib seemed to have something else on his mind as he pulled away to whisper such filthy words in that husky voice, brought on by the slightly rough treatment of his throat. There was something about the quality of it that sent another chill of pleasure up his spine. Dib sounded positively lewd, in both his words and tone. It was about all the invader could do from trying to grab him and bring him back down to finish what he started~

"Mmm~ You want more baby?" Practically humming the question he wrapped his fingers around the twitching throbbing organ and carefully slid it in and out of his hands. He was so wet and sticky it was filthy but so... hot. Seeing him like this made drove him crazy especially when someone was watching them.

Dib's next words and touch had his hands reaching for his wrist though. That felt good too! And Zim's pleasure soaked mind simply didn't know which way was up anymore. He just wanted his Dib! How was he supposed to think and make words happen in such a state anyway?! Still, his human was insistent and pulled away to give him that loving and dirty look that made him squirm and chirp desperately again.

"Nah ah ah~" The human teased with a chuckle before moving his hand away causing the alien to look down at him with pouty eyes.

"Dib~ I-- NNnnhH~!!" Zim's whimper had seemed to mix the electric pleasure still surging inside of him with a touch of frustration as he tried to find the words. His stomach was twisting and his blood seemed to be pulsing harder than ever as it pounded through his veins at the sight of his human. Dib looked positive filthy and more than a little lewd as his tongue cleaned his hands. If the invader hadn't known any better, it might have seemed like he was trying to get the last bits of some delicious delicacy with how his hungry eyes mixed with the soft sounds of enjoyment that slipped from his human as he waited for him to speak.

"I want you to beg for more~" Dib whined as he gave Zim his own needy eyes. "Tell me how much you want me~" He whimpered more. "How much you need me~ And love me~" The last bits were followed by a gentle brush of his lips against the organ.

Guess even daddys were needy for their babys~

The waiting was doing little to help though. The more he tried to collect his thoughts, the more his body screamed for Dib to touch him again. The result was a stream of sweet, frustrated, and embarrassed mewls and whining as he squirmed and arched for his Dib, "D-Dib please~ Touch Zim more~....suck zim more~"

The second request had been softer and almost shaky as his hand momentarily moved to hide his face again. That hadn't lasted long however as it also blocked his view of his human, "HHHNNN~~!!!"

Gripping the fabric above his head with both hands, Zim's body arched desperately for his human as it tied like that, "Zim wants to give you his eggs so bad Daddy! Please~! Make it feel good again~~"

That last beg had been whimpered and accented by a soft bite of his lip as his body shook in anticipation, "Zim loves his Dib so much~ Please~! Zim wants to show daddy how good it feels~"

The alien's trembling body was desperately waiting for Dib's next action or words. Zim was clearly gone mentally, and all he could do was whimper and stare at his human as panted breaths slipped passed his lips, and his slack jaw let more than a little drool slide out and down his cheek. All he was aware of in that moment was Dib. The door to his base could have been thrown open, and he would have been none the wiser~

"Oh is that so Smeetling?..." Came a dark purr from the leader watching. "Is this what I let you go for?... To be undone by something as disgusting as that. Filthy human species."

* Dib took a quick glance at the screen again before looking back at Zim. "Tell daddy you belong to him~"

The sudden change to Irkin tongue had him speechless again. Why did he have to tease him so much?

"THAT TRASH KNOWS OUR... hold on a moment. Wasn't there a new member to the collective?" He narrowed his eyes at the screen as he remembered the new meeting he had with the control brains. They had been halfway mentioning a new halfling before being silenced by the leader. The thought had him sneering and chuckling. "Interesting~"

The sound of the Irkin tongue slipping from Dib's lips had Zim frozen with a shakey breath for a moment. Indeed, he had not been expecting to hear that in the moment. And when he finally was able to reply, Zim had only managed to let out a few shakey words, "Zim...Zim...belongs to you~"

When Zim finally replied he was greeted a nice harsh plunge, filling his humans throat once more. And the vibration of his moaning only made the feeling better.

"YOU DO NOT BELONG TO HIM DON'T YOU DARE. OH I swear smeetling. You will regret saying that... just wait until I see you again."

For some reason, just saying that sent a surge of emotions that he couldn't quite read properly coursing through him. His heart practically stopped and small tears peeked at the corner of his eyes, but all of the emotions faded into the blinding white ecstasy of Dib plunging his length into his throat again. "DIB!!!!" The invader's shriek could almost undoubtedly be heard by the neighbors as his body arched helplessly against him, and the vibration only sweetened the deal as his human was quick to build up any lost tension. But when he had plunged him so deeply down his throat and gagged like that, Zim's mind completely blanked.

"Hmm~" The human moaned at the feeling of his lover pulsing in his throat. He was almost willing to suffocate just keep feeling it and the way his slimy fluids were pouring in and sliding down the walls were making it better. As he slowly slid the length out of his mouth he swallowed thickly once more making the beautiful thing twitch. And he gave Zim the sweetest eyes as he slid the length back out and in again.

His fast pace had turned into slow deep plunges again as he kept his loving eyes on Zim.  _ 'I love you Zim'  _ He thought with a small whimper as he took one last plunge and took it even deeper than before. His eyes slightly watered at the thickness filling his throat and tried his best not to gag, but he couldn't help it. Did the gagging stop him? No... of course not~ It must of felt nice to have him gag around him like that. After all he wouldn't be arching his body like THAT and making those sweet high pitched moans if he hadn't been enjoying his lover suffocating over his length.

Such a sadistic, filthy, dirty human...

When he finally decided to breathe he slowly slid the member out of his throat with a long vibrating moan. Pressing his tongue against the organ again he had it squeezing against the roof of his mouth and his teeth grazing it on its way out very very lightly.

Claws came down to hold his human in just the right place as his hips bucked and ground into the intoxicating feeling of Dib's throat clamping and pulsing around him. It almost felt like it was trying to coax the promised eggs out of him, and who was he to deny that~?

And so, Zim's desperate scream of pleasure slowly faded into helpless whimpering and shivers as his body released not one, but two of the jelly-like ovals into Dib's waiting mouth. The first had been coaxed harshly by his gagging throat, and the shock from that had rendered the invader's vision black, while the second had slipped out with the after shocks of Dib scraping those dull teeth along his length as he slipped out.

It had taken Zim a few moments of gasping and shivering to be able to speak, and even then it was a bit of a broken  _ 'I love you'  _ as he panted and gazed at his human with sweet, loving eyes.

Screaming that wretched name had Purple slamming the end button furiously. And he sat there in silence for a moment. "Pathetic. Pathetic little smeet. Caving under a filthy inferior species such as.. Humans" He sighed looking up to the ceiling of the ship.

The human was cheeks were bright embarrassed red as he let the jelly eggs slowly drip out of his mouth along with the aliens goo and saliva.

As they fell out he gave his lover shy eyes and his own messy gaze. His mouth was dripping with all his fluids, his cheeks so red and his eyes. God those eyes.

It seemed like after their playtime was over the feeling of being watched disappeared. And now the feeling of fear, love, and need was sinking in again. His heart ached as he licked up the mess on his lips and crawled back over his lover to take him in for a deep loving kiss. He needed to know he loved him... and he needed him to know the same. "I love you Zim~" His voice cracked softly as he brought a loving gaze up to the glowing eyes. "I- I love you so much~" Came out a little shakier.

Zim had been more than eager to hold his Dib close as he returned the kiss. His human was a beautiful mess, and the invader was wanting to make his Dib feel loved too, "Zim loves you too Dib~"

The first had been sweet and had the alien feeling snuggly and cozy. But the second... sounded upsetting. Was his human about to cry? A few tears hit Zims cheeks as the human gazed down at him with a sad fear and love in his eyes. But why? The look compelled him to ask as he reached to caress the humans cheek.

Dib sniffled at the question and chuckled a bit confused himself. "Yeah. I-I'm fine." His voice cracked again as he took a quick glance at the screen and giving his lover a weak smile. "I just... I love you that much heh..." It almost felt like the same pain he felt earlier when he saw the text. And he just wanted to give everything to Zim all he could offer just so that he... would stay.

Rubbing thier faces together, the alien gave off a soft chittering before stopping to quirk an eye at him in concern, "My Dib? Are you okay...?" It hurt his heart to see Dib crying. Especially after that. Was he hurt? .....upset about something? Why did he keep looking at the screen....? Zim didn't know if he fully believed that the tears were purely from emotional overload....

"Zim really does love you my Dib," pulling his human even closer, Zim set to making that low hum for him again as he held him tightly and nuzzled his hair, ".....do you need more proof? Tell Zim, and you can have it!" Squeezing him human even tighter, the invader's heart swelled and ached slightly at the thought that his Dib still didn't believe him....he really did want him to understand how much he had come to mean to him.....

Dib nuzzled his neck as he held him close and chuckled at the proof bit. "No Zim. I don't need proof...I believe you." He grabbed Zims clothes and helped him put them back on. "It's too cold for you to be without clothes on. Who knows how you are when you're sick~"

Well....it was good that he believed him, but he was still a little worried.... Nevertheless, the invader had chirped happily as he let Dib help him get dressed again. The sneeze had earned a significant flinch though. Euck. He'd have to clean that later.  "My Dib needs to keep warm too. Human sickness seems very.....goopy..." shivering a bit, the Irkin was already curling to cuddle his Dib when the sound of a ringtone cut through the air. Who was getting a call? And who from....

Zim only ever got calls from one of the Membranes usually, but after earlier..... But if it was Dib. Then it would definitely be a family member. Should he be concerned? Regardless of who, it had to be important....

Zim raised an eyebrow at Dib's coat before leaning to try and fish his phone out too. Dib's coat was closer, so he would probably find out if it was his phone or not sooner, "If it's the dad wanting another blood sample....he has enough,"

Muttering softly, Zim was honestly hoping it was something like that. Or the Gaz. Even Gir with a phone would be better. As long as it wasn't one of two people, it was fine.

After Zim had moved the coat hoping to see Dibs phone had been the one going off he was wrong. It was his own, hiding under the couch. He almost hesitated for a moment. And a fear of questions filled his head. What if the tallest saw him? What if Purple was calling him? What if he…

“Zim who is it?” The humans chest was starting to ache with worry again as he stared at the phone in the aliens hand intensely. Was it Purple?

Finding out it was his phone was terrifying. The last thing he wanted to do was pick it up and have it be….him. But if it was, why the phone….why not the-- Zim's heart sank as the thought connected to how Dib had been looking at the TV. In that moment, his gut told him that Dib had seen something he shouldn't have, and he was frozen with the object in his hand. He hadn't even processed the name until his human drew his attention with the question.

"It's….." bringing his eyes back down, Zim's expression had gone from fear to almost crazed laughter as relief flooded him. It was the Gaz beast, and the invader simply was not prepared to see her profile picture filling the screen right now. All he could do was shake his head and trying to control the hysterical guffaws as he pressed the answer button. Dib would hear who it was soon enough.

“Hey! I’ve been texting you and Dib nonstop for the past hour! Why the hell have either of you answered me? What did you die for an hour?!!” Gaz annoyingly yelled into the phone as she sat outside the house with Ace in cold snow. “Is he there with you?”

Dib let out a sigh of relief the moment he heard his sisters voice come through the phone. Great it WASN’T Purple, but it was an angry Gaz which for once he was ok with. “No. We didn’t die...” He murmured under his breath as he leaned over the aliens lap to pull his coat near and grabbed his phone to check the time. His eyes widened. “Ah crap. It really had been an hour!”

“I knew it! He is there!” She stomped on the icey step in front of the door as tightened her grip around the floor. “Put him on the phone. NO--” Suddenly the line was cut off. Did he really just hang up on her? Oh they’re both gonna get it when she sees them again.

Relief and amusement flood Zim even further at the Gaz's questioning. He could just see her standing outside waiting in this cold. They were both going to get killed for this. And Dib's muttering had answered her questions for him. The dangerous piece of having to hand the phone over though….that had him being s little rash as he hung up on the Gaz. And Dib's almost annoyed tone had him regretting it almost instantly. But what was he supposed to do…..Dib thing was nosey, and he didn't want him finding something he shouldn't. Especially just after he had offered to give him more proof of how much he cared for him…..

Tightening his lips and taking a deep breath the human unlocked his own phone murmuring under his breath. “Alright then. I’ll call on my phone.” He suspected the reason his lover had ‘accidentally’ hung up was because of the text… Why did that make him upset? Was it because he was hiding it from him? ‘Duh. That would make anyone upset idiot.’ Thinking to himself. ‘...Don’t think on it too much. You know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you… Or at least I hope he wouldn’t.’ He bit his lip as he stared out the window with blank eyes. He hadn’t been able to lose himself much in those thoughts though as his sisters angry shouting came through.

“DID HE JUST HANG UP ON ME?! UUUGH! I HAVE BEEN FREEZING FOR NEARLY AN HOUR AND A HALF OUT HERE. BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING TO GET ME AN HOUR AGO!” She screamed through the phone making Ace jump a little startled.

He’d never heard this clone that angry before, but then again the only clone he ever spent time with was Dib. He was pretty scary too...

“OKAY WELL IM SORR-- Wait why didn’t you just wait in the house?”

“BECAUSE YOU IDIOT. I FORGOT MY KEY IN THE HOUSE AND I WAS ALREADY OUTSIDE. Dad left and locked everything I didn’t even get time to change into something warmer. AND I figured since you were coming I didn’t need the key so I stayed outside because I was stupid enough to trust you were coming in ‘FIVE MINUTES’ LIKE YOU SAID!” She mocked his voice.

“So you didn’t try--”

“ THE WINDOWS ARE LOCKED AND IF I BREAK THEM THE SECURITY SYSTEM WILL GO OFF AND DAD WILL COME HOME AND NEITHER ONE OF US WILL BE GOING ANYWHERE.”

Dib sighed and facepalmed. “I’m sorry. I forgot we were shopping. I got… side-tracked.”

Awkward silence suddenly filled the air.

“I’ll buy you Piggy Slayer 4 if you forgive me and still come shopping with me… I’ll even bring Zim with me. I know how much you love stealing my husb--oyfriend to play dress up.” He blushed a bit embarrassed. He almost slipped and called him his husband… something he was doing to often behind his back.

“...Fine. But it better be the limited platinum edition with the Piggy pop. Guide book. Art book. DLCs. AND… the specially Piggy Slayer designed Game Slave 5.”

His “Ok” came out with a heavy sigh as he let his hand fall back into his lap and he let his gaze fall back at the window. “There goes half the christmas presents…” Muttering the last bit to himself he then finished off with, “I’ll come get you in a few minutes.”

“You BETTER or i’ll kill you. And tell Zim i’ll forgive him this time for hanging up on me… because i’m more angry with you than him. But next time...”

That was the last thing said before she hung up and the human looked at Zim who was already nodding a ‘Understood’. He chuckled at the nod. “So… I accidentally left my sister out in the cold because I forgot to tell her I stopped by to see you.” He shook his head. “But my baby was sad and cold. Daddy just wanted to make it all better~” The slight babying tone came with a gentle kiss on his lovers cheek. “So almost getting killed by my sister is worth it~” Adding that last bit made the smaller creature giggle.

“Well… We better get going. Unless… you don’t want to go.” He shrugged as he stood up with his coat and slipped it on. “I could always get a lonely christmas sweater. And another hot chocolate and another boyfriend~” He teased hoping the last bit would get his alien to hop up. Instead it earned a harsh tug on his coat making him fall back down to the floor next to the little jealous space boy. He snickered at the pouty face. “You know I would never replace you.” His teasing tone turned into something more gentle as he reached up to caress the soft cold cheeks. “I love you Zim. No one could ever top you~ You’re both my worst enemy and my best lover.” He smiled.

Listening to the two bickering had the alien grinning a bit again. At least the she-Dib seemed to pull Dib out of wherever his mind was going….and that cute little teasing had him chirping a bit again, "Zim's daddy is the best daddy~" The invader stilled planned to help out with calming the Gaz though. His human really didn't need to deal with her anger alone right now. Dib's next tease had his smile being replaced by a frown as his hands curled into his coat and yanked him back. Logically, he knew it was a joke, but it still caused his heart to ache a bit.

His human seemed quite good at chasing that away though. And he had been just about to return the words of love when Dib decided to say something filthy again!

“Besides… I don’t think I could ever find anyone who screams my name the way you do~ And that monster your hiding under you--” The humans mouth had been clamped shut by the aliens hands.

"HUMAN!" Zim had just been able to get out the words and cover Dib's mouth before Gir came in.

“MASTER!! I CAMES BACK AAAANDS I BROUGHTS THIS.” Gir shouted excited as he slammed the door open and plopped a big inflatable pig with a santa hat in the living room. “CAN WE KEEPS IIIIIIIIT! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!” He bounced with excitement and hugged it.

His eyes were a brilliant pink again, and his face worse a scandalous expression. For a moment Gir might comment on that, but then he saw the piggy, "OUTSIDE! DO NOT BRING THAT IN HERE GIR! Who knows what sort of FILTH it has on it!"

Besides that, it was more a lawn ornament in size. And he wasn't going to tell the little bot not to keep it, because he KNEW that would go unheeded. Last Christmas he hid and actually reindeer in the attic when he told him he couldn't keep it on the lawn. And inflatable was much more manageable. He still didn't want it in the house though.

"Zim will go shopping with Dib thing," Those words had been muttered against Dib's chest as Zim hugged him tightly. He didn't want to get up right then, but he also knew he had to. And so, he had grabbed the red and white blanket and headed for the door with his human. It was still freezing out and this thing was soft~

The human stopped right as they stepped out the door. “Wait...you don’t want to bring the--”

“You forgots theeese!” Gir interrupted with the cocos in his hands and the box of donuts on head.

“Heh~ Thank you Gir~” He smiled. “Could you take them back to the car~ If you get them there without spilling i’ll give you a whole big chocolate donut to yourself~...Not that you won’t eat the whole box anyway…” He mumbled the last bit to himself as a joke as he watched the little robot slide down the path and land safely in front of his car. Without a spill as told. “The things he can do when you bribe him with food~” 

Zim couldn't help but be impressed too. Gir really could move mountains when properly motivated. And Dib was getting so good at figuring him out~ It was more than a little adorable, and still made him imagine Dib handling a smeet from time to time.....

Carefully he guided Zim to the car holding on to him tightly in case he slipped and would laugh at the little terrified shrieks that came with a slippery step. “You’re fine. I got you~” He giggled and looked up to see Gir already cozy in the back of the car eating the chocolate donut he was promised. At least he left their doors open.

Shaking that thought away, the alien gave the ground a suspicious glare before daring to step out. It was just as slick as it looked, and Zim ended up sliding with each step. Despite the lack of traction, he yelped and growled a bit as he tried to keep his feet under him with minimal success.

"You better!" Gripping onto his human, the Irkin was clearly terrified as each step threatened to betray his footing, "....don't let Zim fall...." the request had come somewhere between a shaky request and a whimper as they had the relatively short distance to the car. 

After settling Zim in the passenger he made it to his own seat and dialed on the heater. Watching as the shivering balled up invader defrosted and leaned back cozy in the seat. “Warm?” The question came with a teasing smile as he grabbed the coco and handed it to him. It was still surprisingly warm enough to drink. “Here… I’ll get you another when we get to the store. And i’ll give the raging monster mine… since she had to wait out in the cold this whole time.” He sighed as he put on his seatbelt. “Wait… how long has it been since you've been in a car or my car? Other than when we used to hang out in high school… and my dads car? That ONE time.” It was a pretty random question yes, but that what had come to mind.

For a moment he had simply waited, but Dib was grabbing at the metal clip on the side and.....oh~ A harness. Was that necessary? Maybe.....it couldn't hurt to use it too if his human was. Dib's next question had him quirking an eye as he began his attempt. "Why......woULD.....ZIM'S......care experience.....MATTER?!" Each word and had come with a sharp tug on the strap he'd seen Dib reach for as he got in. Clearly this device was not cooperating, and that was honestly making the invader pull on it harder as annoyance crept into his voice. Little did he know, that was actually making it worse~

Dib tighten his lips to hold back laughter and squealing that came with the sight of his adorable frustrated alien struggling to get the belt out. “Teheh heh… Zim. Zim. ZIM!” 

The shout of his name had the alien raising an eye at Dib as his antennae curled completely forward annoyed as he gazed at him with, 'What?!' Practically written on his face.

“You’re making it worse.” He replied with a bit of laughter as he leaned over taking the belt from his claws and letting it retract all the way back before gently pulling on it again to bring it over his lover and click it in. “That’s why car experience matters.”

Cocky little human. Dumb harness thing… 

Dib's demonstration of what he was doing wrong had his eyes lightening and antennae curling back down again, "Zim knew that...."

Before sitting back up he placed a small kiss on his cheek. “Ok I think it’s time to---” He was about to turn the key to the engine when he realized one small problem. “Um… disguise?” HE chuckled. “I think you forgot it~”

Did he really though? He reached for his bot eating donuts and sat him on his lap to look for his new accessory hiding the little head.

"I has a donut~" Gir showed off the food as Zim searched.

He didn't of course, but his pride was showing itself again as the alien gazed out the window. 

The human watched him a bit confused, wondering what he was looking for as he slightly leaned over to take a peek. “What are you-- oooo thats pretty~” A dangling earring with a star and planet had been pulled out with a matching black stud. “Did you make those? What are they for?”He asked a little more confused now.

His human's next observation however~ That had his antennae perking back up, and an almost wicked grin crossing his face as he turned back toward Gir to get something out of his head, "Yes Gir. Your donut looks quite yummy. NOW WATCH AND BE AMAZED!"

Looking directly at Dib, the alien showed off the bit of jewelry for a short time before moving to place them on. He had updated and modified his disguise a bit. This was much more portable and didn't rely on the PAK to generate, so it allowed him to still venture out if he was working on the device. Much like today in fact. All of its functions would work with the PAK of course, but it wasn't limited to it like some other invader's disguises. That had honestly been what urged him to use the real clothing in the first place. Skooge liked to generate disguises with their PAK. And while that was usually pretty good, it would glitch out pretty badly if there was any sort of electrical malfunction. Not a risk and invader should be taking in his opinion.

"It had four main modes~" nodding to the question and purring a bit, the alien pressed the jewelry against his head at about the right level for an ear, and his original disguise appeared. The 'wig' hid the earrings hovering in place, so it didn't look strange. This way he didn't have to deal with losing the hair or the scratchy lenses, "Zim still like this one best, but meh. Field tests confirmed that the other two got different reactions, so they got programmed."

A press of the stud revealed a modification of the first look. The pink invader's outfit had been replaced by dark jeans, a black turtle neck, and more Pink floppy overshirt. This one had outdoor type boots on its feet, and the long earring was visible under the hair. His green skin had been replaced by a more human complexion, with green eyeshadow and ears, while the hair took on a more textured appearance, and slightly different styling. More like a men's updo with bangs.

"This one seems to make people want to talk to Zim more." The alien's commentary came with a slight chuckle at the memories. More than one person was trying to say hello or asking who did his hair, or something else regarding his look when he ran this one through the mall. It was noted as a 'social' look in his data log, "Zim thinks Dib will like the last two more though~"

Squeezing the earring again brought on a completely different look though. The hairstyle took on a sharper look almost. Rather than looking like a wig or larger head of hair, it was styled shorter with shaved sides and the top being combed forward and up. Definitely modeled after real hair. His complexion and ears stayed and seemed a bit closer to Dib's tone, while the blue eyes were replaced by his natural red. The outfit itself was a two tone pink hoodie, and black tank top underneath, with black jean pants with white stripes down the sides. The makeup on this one was limited to eyeliner and eye shadow that made his eyes look a touch bigger, and gave the 'sleepless' look his human seemed to like. Judging by his search history anyway. This look was also sporting a pair of high top boot-style sneakers with green lacing, and both earrings visible. It had his jaw sharpened and height enhanced just a bit thanks to the shoes too~

Aside from the fact that his human would like it, this look was also far enough off the original to ward off the Keef. He had even walked right in front of him, and he didn't seem to notice. Plus strangers seemed to try to avoid making eye contact or even acknowledging him when using this one. As such, he had classified it as a stealth look. Giving the black stud a final squeeze, Zim had to admit that this was his personal favorite outside of his original, green skinned disguise.

The last one was also classified as a stealth mode model, but for a very different reason. This one he'd actually used to intimidate humans and keep up to date with the 'teen' humans in the main city. It really was amazing. The things they saw and could get away with. It was kind of like having his own secret intelligence for the area~ It also fooled Keef, but that hadn't been the main test for it.

The skin tone was much darker on this one, and the hair remained just as realistic. The styling was a different type of shaved sides with a bit of a fluffy, curled poof on the top that laid into wavy edges as it moved to the back of the head. The red eye color remained and accented a slit eyebrow and more than a few piercings. The ears had a bar and rings added to them, and the lower lip sported a pair of snake bite studs.

The facial construction was rounded and definitely made his eyes look larger, while his cheeks gave an almost 'cute' addition to the smug look stretch across his lips. The clothes themselves were a fuchsia tank top labeled 'Trouble Maker' and a more salmon pink cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.His hands were accented by a pair of black fingerless gloves and a set of black studded rings. The jeans lost the stripe and the high tops were replaced by black, low heeled, knee high boots that flared a bit at the top.

Why did he think that Dib would like these more though? Zim wasn't saying. Not to Dib anyway. He definitely wasn't going to be admitting that they were partway inspired by researching Dib's more....private.... video searches on his computer. Definitely not inspired by his seemingly preferred internet performers....

Shifting to lean against the door and crossing his legs, the invader gave his human a bit of a smug smirk, "Is Zim not amazing~?"

Dibs mouth hung open at the third disguise and his keys hit the floor on the fourth. “You little shit.” His cheeks glowed a dark red from embarrassment. Zim really had been browsing through his history?! When?! Where?! HOOOOOW??!! “I- Uuuh~” He couldn’t even process whole words. Not just from sheepishness,but from the fact that Zim had managed to look just as hot, beautiful and flawless in human skin. His voice was shaky as well as his hands struggled to pick up the keys. “Fuck.” He whined under his breath. “I absolutely fucking hate you! And you call me a perv.” His blush spread to the rest of his face as he put the keys in the ignition and started the car trying to avoid the aliens gaze.

The last disguise was so intimidating and dominant, yet so small and cute. And his favorite search of all apparently. If he wasn’t so afraid of Gaz murdering them for leaving her out in the cold he might have taken his lover back into the base to teach him a lesson for going through his private history. Even though right now he seemed to be more submissive than dominant just by looking at the new disguise.

As soon as he picked up the keys he started the ignition and sped off sending Gir flying to the front with his donut. "Hehehhe hiiii" He landed at the aliens feet.

Zim only chuckled and watched as his human desperately tried to keep to himself while he drove. This was going to be fun~

Now it was his turn to play with the Dib~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [One of Zims new disguises is the Human Zim AU by Lackluster Dango on twitter I believe and the Spy uniform designed for Dib is from the Irkin Dib rinsfw-blog created on tumblr]


	29. Through The Looking Glass

"I honestly didn't think he had it in him."

Purple turned to find Red surprised and snickering. This sort of thing would have grossed him out and even disturbed him if it hadn't caused so much anger and 'pain' to Purple.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He managed to move on from the sick thing you called 'love' and found a REAL mate. AND a different species at that! Hah. Now that is a burn."

"...You think this is funny?"

"I think it's HIL-AR-I-OUS."

"Oh really?"

"YES. Because for once..." He smiled. "Something hasn't gone YOUR way. And it just so happened to be him to break that manipulative crap you pull on him."

That comment had Purples annoyed expression turn into a dark smile as he slowly approached the other. "Is that really how you feel? Or is it maybe because...You're jealous?"

Those cocky lips turned into a quick frown on Red face.

"Hmph." The reaction was priceless. "I knew it." He shook his head before leaning in close to the other leader. "You're just jealous because I replaced you... with smeetlings." He purred against Red cheek.

Closing his eyes at the jab it took a lot in him not to take out a blaster and shoot him straight in the face. He should have known better than to say something stupid... All he could do now was look to the ground and hold back tears threatening to spill. He wasn't one to cry, but when something like that was brought up it was hard. Still... he had to try and fight it. Right? "Hah. Right... like I'd ever be jealous over someone as disgusting and sick as you."

The reply had Purple chuckling and grabbing Red chin with force as he brought him close to look into those wet eyes. "Heh. Bullshit. Cry baby."

The comment had Red clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut again before being shoved away.

"Next time. Try it with a little less crying or a little more confidence." Came from the purple leader walking to the sliding doors. "A smeetling could lie better." He added before disappearing through the doors leaving Red alone in the cockpit with tears of anger and balled fists.

"Have you considered drugging him and setting an escape pod for a singularity?" The voice seemed to hold small laugh as heels clicked against the floors. Whatever had just happen left Purple fuming and Red defeated. And while the owner of the softer voice had been coming to deliver a report, they couldn't help but try to lighten the heavy feeling in the room a bit.

The comment had him glaring at the owner of the voice. He hated the was Purple was now, but it didn't mean he'd ever do something like that. As much as he wanted to hurt him he couldn't. There was still sympathy and love for the bastard somewhere in him and he hated it. They have a long history together, but that was a story for a different day.

"I jest, of course~" Flashing a sweet smile, the extended papers were a rare thing in the modern age. Hard copies of reports and requests from dignitaries, written by hand. Very private and untraceable. "But you are always welcome in the lower levels. I'm sure more than one service drone or technician would faint from excitement~"

The sweet smile had him sighing. "Oh it's you again." He mumbled as he took the papers from her hand. She always seemed so happy. Why? They literally threatened to kill her family if she didn't stay to serve them like she was supposed to, Purple constantly was on her ass trying to convert her into one of his pets, and she was practically a prisoner of the massive for fear of her escaping and doing something she wasn't supposed to again. Then they'd have another insane invader on their hands... "Thank you, but no thank you. Unlike that freak I prefer our employees to stay employees. It used to be fun watching them do that, but now... " Thinking of how Purple made it look. "It's just sickening." He murmured under his breath as he looked over the paperwork.

"To each thier own," Her reply came as she folded her hands behind her back to stand as if at attention. Silently, she really did appreciate his professionalism. It's why she preferred talking to him if she was summoned. Somehow it was nice hearing his feels stated so plainly though. And of course, she could never agree with his statement about the other leader, even if she wanted to. That was just bad form.

"Planet Vort is requesting another retrial regarding the capture of that Resisty pilot, but everything else is as expected. The familial feud back on Irk has been resolved without further investigation, and I have those shore leave papers you requested. Not for you I'm assuming?"

Her next question however had him chuckling. The fact that she had been putting these papers together for an old partner of hers without knowing made him laugh. "No. But you'd be surprised who they're for~" He sneered darkly as he finally made contact with her.

The chuckles and expression that followed had, however, made her all too aware of the fact that he was far from safe to be around. Had she not known any better, she might have considered that comment a threat. As such, a certain unsettling sheen had seemed to cross her eyes despite the ever fixed smile. If there was indeed a threat, she would see it.

Despite the question, the statement was more of an assumption. Paperwork like that usually happened when someone got out of hand and needed to be sent back to Irk for someone's safety. Whether it be their own, or someone else's. If it wasn't something like that, most people didn't leave the armada for extended periods unless they were actively told to do so, or were not actively stationed on the vessels. And being told to leave usually involved the formerly mentioned situation, sooo~~ It was a simple deduction, "Is there anything else you need at present, my Tallest?"

"Anyway, No. I don't think there's anything else." He set the copies on the hovering side table.

The comment seemingly not being pursued had had been a relief though. Possibly just a mind trick, or test to try and make her flinch. Purple had done that more than once....But in that moment, she had simply given a quick nod and turned to leave.

"...Actually." He announced as she made it halfway to the door making her stop.  
  
 _'Go. Stay. Make up your mind already.'_ With his line of sight broken for a moment, she barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes.   
  
"There is one more thing." He added with an annoyed tone. 

She turned back around with that same soft smile in place.

"One of his... 'little smeetlings' was recently sent to earth on a personal mission. And had... experienced what we decided to just call Area 51." He watched as her smile tried to stay, but was failing. "Given you're history I imagine you know what I mean." Sitting down on the hovering chair he swiveled it around to face her direction as he clicked his claws against the arm rest. "Sit. I have a few things to talk to you about."

\---

"Yes i'm fine let me go!" Snarled the invader being gripped on the arm by the nurse.

"YOU STUPID NO GOOD ORGANIC! Don't MAKE ME--"

"Don't make you what?" Snarled the Purple leader behind the nurse handling his smeetling so roughly.

The nurse gulped before letting go of the invader. "Nothing Sir. Here is your temporary PAK. DO NOT lose it." They shoved the PAK into her arms before returning back to their office.

Tak gripped the PAK tightly as she slightly shivered at Purples presence. Being around him almost felt like being around her old superiors again. Not that she was terrified like she used to be, it was just unsettling and disturbing. "What do you want?" She mumbled as she reached around her to place the new PAK.

"I was just passing through and happened to see you struggling. Is it wrong for me to help a little smeetling?~ " He tilted his head with a sad pouty lip before trapping her in the corner of the empty hall. "I was just trying to be a hero~"

Her antennae shot up sharply as she felt his body weight on her, pressing her further into the wall. "I don't need you! Now get off of me! I can take care of myself!... You make me sick." she mumbled the last bit to herself.

"Really?" His own antenna made a questionable gesture. "Brave words for a smeet with no PAK and ALMOST KILLED BY A PATHETIC LIT---" Realizing his sudden raised tone had him stopping and clearing his throat as he fixed himself.

She slightly winced at the yelling before shoving him off and giving him a harsh glare.

"-- I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset at the moment~ Someone else decided they didn't need me today...And it just hurt my feelings~" He shook his head before petting one of her antennas with a fake apologetic look. "Have a wonderful vacation little smeet~ I love you~"

The kiss on her antenna gave a sickening twist in her gut and she watched as he walked off. "The next time I get the chance to kill you... I'll be sure you stay dead. The both of you." She murmured with hatred before walking off. She needed to speak with Red, apparently he had signed her off for a recovery on Irk after what had happened.

Purple didn't agree... but Red didn't care. How the hell was she supposed to do anything if she was still practically dying when she got here.

\---

Poise, decorum, and a pleasant attitude in all things. Lessons that were ingrained in her since birth seemed natural and almost genuine now. And so, she had come to take a seat as instructed with all the professionalism of one who belonged on the bridge of the massive. Had she been another species, she could have easily been an ambassador speaking with him.

"The poor thing must be absolutely traumatized," The look of concern and shift to a sympathetic tone seemed to accent her movements a little too well. Honestly, she would be more worried that the poor creature would end up hurt more if they were still on board. Stars knew how awful that place was, and there was little doubt that such weakness would likely be exploited....synthetics really could be ruthless and cruel at times. Never learning family or community values made them very efficient and excellent at their jobs, but left them lacking severely in sensitive matters of the mind or heart. Evidence of that was thrown in her face almost every day between Purple, the 'smeetlings' and the medics stationed here. It was interesting though. The way the organic synthetic dynamic turned on its head the moment they were all off world. It made sense, but was still fascinating....

"If you are asking me to personally evaluate them, I'd be more than happy to--" Starting with a much more sincere, yet still gentle tone, her expression had seamlessly transitioned to a more professional face. She was already devising a treatment plan when she was cut off. Apparently that was not what Red meant when he said he wanted to talk to her.

"That's not what I wanted to speak to you about." He stopped her midway. "Aside the Area 51 report. We've also just received a new addition to the collective."

Tak had just stopped right before the door when she heard what he said. "A new addition?" This sounded like something she needed to hear. If she stepped in now he might let it go. No... she needed to know what was going on. She stood by the sliding doors and out of sight to tune in on the conversation.

"...They were trying to keep it a secret, but one of them slipped. Apparently, this new addition isn't from Irk. And it isn't just any organic or synthetic... It's a halfling."

While being cut off had her fighting a sigh, the next piece of information had her antennae shifting backwards from their downward curl. A sign of interest for certain. Moments before, she though she heard something, but there was so much activity on the ship, that it realistically could have been a janitor, so she paid it little mind after, "They must have impressed the control brains if they tried to keep it from you."

The second voice had Taks stomach suddenly fluttering with a swarm of nasty yet nice butterflies. It sounded so familiar... _'Who's it that?'_

That had almost sounded pleased. The information that it was a halfling had her mind wrenching In several different directions. Her children were the most immediate possibility, but they would likely have been raised as human after she left. Howard was intense and chaotic at times, but he wouldn't be mad enough to try and make PAKs for them! His intensity came from passion, and she knew damn well he would never hurt their smeets.

.....the scientists at the base might be mad enough to though....if they tried their experiment again with this other Irkin's DNA, and waited long enough.....if they made others and experimented on them....the thought alone threatened to make her sick. And then there came another sickening thought. She had no idea how long the individual she was being told about had been on that planet. Maybe they had made a halfling of their own and forced their own PAK on it. Had she been in a more private setting, her face would definitely have betrayed her disgust and rage at that idea more clearly.

"Now I'm sending you to earth, BUT only to collect information on this matter. IF you haven't returned within a certain amount of time... Our agreement is off. And you, well... you'll just burn with the rest of the planet." He smiled darkly. "Remember who you work for Pulsar~" The nickname almost rolled of his tongue. 

Red's next statement had her making her smile even sweeter as she even bounced in place a bit. There had been the threat she felt coming before, "But of course my Tallest~ I would never think to disobey such a direct order!" That last bit have come off with flawless offence as she gave him a pair of slightly saddened eyes, "Have I not done everything you asked since coming home?"

She had indeed. But they both knew Red was at least suspicious of her still. Personally, she preferred that he had that sort of head on his shoulders. Such thinking had saved the both of them from more than one assassination attempt. She would definitely have to be meticulous and very, very, careful while on earth.

She would have to figure out the specifics of what she was going to do both before, during, and after the mission. The wheels in her head were already formulating a plan of action when the nickname and return to the topic at hand had her shifting back to a soft grin. Despite everything it meant, she did find the chosen word amusing. A beautiful neutron star capable of either sustaining an entire galaxy, or crushing everything in its path as it transformed into an all consuming singularity. Left alone and treated well, it would give almost limitless energy and be one of the best deep space communication transceivers. Pushed the wrong way even a little too much, and the destruction would be seen for aeons. 

"Now... considering the fact that the base wasn't what nearly killed our little invader'" He tapped his fingers over his cheek. The thought of it made him a little impressed, the torture Tak had been able to stand without giving away IMPORTANT information. And how she managed to survive the crazy service drone without a PAK. Of course she failed her mission, but still. "It was actually a food service drone~" He chuckled. 

The mention of it having been a food service drone that wrecked this invader did have her quirking an eye though. And the explanation that followed drew her antennae to twitch backwards in intrigue.

She, much like most everyone that had been there, had seen or at least heard of that incident. Though, the details were new information. And the fact that that particular individual was the same one responsible for the disaster that was Impending Doom 1.....that was just plain strange. Her face shifted to confusion and deep thought as her next question came through hands folded in front of her mouth.

"He thinks he's still an invader. He was banished to food courtia for destroying half the planet. Then returned during the great assigning." He paused. "Imagine this." He chuckled. "He quit being banished."

_What?!_

"Exactly." He nodded at her puzzled look.

"Is he organic? Is that why he wasn't erased and re-encoded?" It was the only thing that made sense in her mind. His classification was changed, but not his actual programming.....that was definitely a serious breach of protocol if he wasn't. The shake of the Tallest's head told her the individual in question was in fact synthetic, "One of Purple's toys then."

"Apparently... He was TOO good to stay banished. So... we sent him off to earth. At first we just wanted to get rid of him... but now he sort of just in a sort of quarantined."

Not a question that time. It was always possible that this individual could be the REASON Red kept employees as employees, but his tone didn't give such information away, so she assumed the other. A breach of protocol like that had to have been directly influenced or ordered by BOTH of the Tallest. It was safe to assume this person had belonged to one or both of them prior to the incident.

"After the Florpus we considered him dead... until til the new report came in. Now... he's valuable."

"If he was banished, then why even TRY to come back though? That's practical suicide." Even considering her assumption as true, the behavior was definitely outside of what had been expected. Red seemed to feel similarly as he revealed that this person was apparently operating on some kind of delusion of still being an invader. Now that was dangerous. To reject reality like that took a will that would have had to have been forged under the worst conditions, and likely meant they were mentally unstable somehow. She was beginning to feel like this was a warning of some kind.

"The point is. He's dangerous and i'm serving you this as a warning. He's more capable of what he seems. So if you run into him on earth DO NOT cross him, but... do see what you can find out about him and what he's up to now. He's revealed some pretty deep dark secrets in a nasty cat fight with our invader and I want to know what he has planned for the future."

And she would have been right it seemed. Someone dangerous enough to be called such by the Tallest would definitely have to be a solid consideration for her mission. "I see. A midterm mission like this will require preparation, but I will leave as soon as I am able." That was a bit of an understatement, but still the best she could guarantee. She'd need all the data she could get on this new threat, and probably have to talk to Purple himself regarding the creature's mental history.

She didn't like that idea exactly, but if her assumptions were correct, he'd be in the best position to help her understand the weakness of the threat she was likely to encounter. With that, she was already moving to stand. There was little time to waste, and much work to do to get ready, and she was more than a little excited internally. Giving a quick goodbye, she was practically running as soon as she crossed out of Red's line of sight.

All composure was gone as she tore out the doors and down the hallway with a widespread grin that screamed joy and adrenaline. Anyone she might have passed was nothing but a blur as she raced for her personal quarters.

And the blur that she was, had Tak frozen in place. Had she just seen who she thought? "St-sta?"  
\------------------------------------------

“When were you going to tell me Sta was still ALIVE?!” The angry shouting came with a nice hand slam on the table hovering just a few inches off the surface along the Red tallest sitting beside it.

“When are you going to learn to respect you leaders?” The red one raised a brow up to the angry invader. “Are you going to tell me that I have to treat you like crap the way he does to gain your respect?”

“THE PIECE OF SHIT HAS NOT GAINED AN OUNCE OF MY RESPECT! YOU’RE LUCKY I CAN EVEN BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS YOU TWO!... Pathetic piece of---”

“Pathetic? Was I the one who forgot to make sure the tallest were officially dead before rearranging the empire.” He cut her off with a snarky remark. "The one who trust in the Red leader too much to let them live..."

She snarled at his cheeky grin.

“Anyhow… It’s none of my business what relationship my employees have with each other as long as they’re not being stupidly manipulated by that idiot I don’t care. Besides… I thought Tak didn’t care about anyone. Invaders need… No one. Was it? You know I remember hearing the same words from a little bug but just yesterday I remember seeing… No.I better not. I don’t think you’d be to happy knowing about that either.” His grin only widened as he shoved those papers Sta had brought him into Taks arms. "Sign and get out of my face. Go recover and I need you back as soon as your break is over.”

Taks eyes widened as he used her own words against her and he only got angrier when he taunted her with news of Zim. Obviously… who else was the actual size of a stupid bug here? "I told you I didn’t need a recovery plan! I’m fine!..” Rambling on to herself she angrily she signed the paper away. Fine. If he wouldn’t tell her anything about Sta she would just go to find her herself. Just thinking about her made her heart ache and flutter at the same time. So many things she wanted to say, do, ASK! And just as she threw those papers back at the tall leader she heard those wretched words that stopped her in her tracks.

“And Tak. If I see you anywhere near Sta. I’ll tell him. You know he doesn’t take too kindly to those who touch his things. Especially his most precious smeetlings. Remember what he did when he found us together.”

The invader turned to glare at him. “You don’t care about your employees relationships with each other?”

“I do now. Well… yours and hers at least.” He shrugged. “Don’t let us catch you of Irk during your recovery period. Or you’ll have to deal with hell when we find you.”

Tak gave a hard cackle before storming out. They didn’t scare her. Nothing was going to keep her away from Sta now that she knew she was alive… but then again. Red was right…. Purple easily lost his temper and seeing he replaced Red with smeetlings he was heartless too. He nearly killed Red when he found out Tak and him had been spending more time together along with having forbidden play dates. The tallest were an easy match before, but ever since they came back.. They became a bit more challenging which has led her to become the pet… for now. She’d hate to see what Purple would do to Sta if he caught even a glimpse of them in the same room. Who knows what shes like now…

Sighing at the thought of Sta was all she could do.For now she’d weigh her possibilities of seeing her again and think of what to say if she ever did accidentally run into her. She blushed at the first idea. ‘You can not kiss her you idiot.’ She scolded herself as she made her way to her voot with her barely function SIR following close behind. “Come on MiMi… Lets go back… home?” She was just crawling into her voot when she stumbled over something. Looking down at her feet she found a pleasant surprise. “Awe~ Would you look at this MiMi… Dib left us a little present~” She showed off the shiny metallic blue case with a glowing eyeball in front. “Isn’t that so kind of him?” A devious grin spread across her lips as she ran her claws over the case. “I bet we’ll find all kinds of wonderful things in here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its slowly getting my favorite Arc! Eep I hope you guys will like it as much I do. It'll definitely be a little break from the drama... but only a little~


	30. The Santa Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely hate doing holiday things when its not a holiday, buuut this was alreaady written and there is a little drama here~ So enjoy the Christmas episodes?Chapters? Eh whatever lol

Dib's change in color and speechlessness were both excellent responses to the changing disguises, but his cursing and silent recognition of what he'd modeled the looks after was absolutely delicious. He definitely knew his human's favorites now, "What's wrong Dib perv~? Is it too much for you~?"

Purring the reply, the alien shifted to lean a bit closer to his human before he gunned it, and subsequently slammed on the brakes at the first stop sign. Zim had let out a rather undignified squeak as he hit the dash in a bit of a flail, but Dib's chuckling filled him with determination. He had seen the usual performances with this disguises inspiration, and knew WHY it was setting his human off so much~ And so, placing Gir back in his seat, he had waited until just the right time to haul Dib over to him for a deep kiss by his coat collar.

The human nearly fell into the aliens lap as he was pulled into the sudden kiss, his eyes widened as one hand stayed gripping the wheel and the other was under him holding him up. 

Zim had barely even given his human time to respond before shoving his tongue passed his lips to taste and claim what was his. Grinning into the kiss, the alien pulled Dib's tongue into his mouth to massage and suck on it just long enough to hear him whimper. 

Just as he was about to pull away he felt his tongue snake its way into his mouth so… forcefully~ "Hnn~" He whimpered with half lidded eyes gazing at him. All dominance, thoughts, and reactions were thrown out the window as he felt the alien grin so evilly and pull his tongue further into his mouth. His eyes fully closed as he let the world disappear around them and his mind fog away the more he suckled on him. He wanted to pull away, but how could he? It was so compelling.

Pulling away with a string of saliva still between them, Zim had broken it with both his tongue darting out to lick it, and the spoken observation of the light colour. And oh, was the needy look on Dib's face worth the honking that came from behind them~ This really was the one to tease his Dib bee with it seemed~

"It's green~"

The words that came next had the human snapping somewhat back to reality as he slammed on the gas pedal. He had completely forgotten they were in the middle of traffic and quickly sat back up in his seat with a nervous squeak. His cheek still glowing red and his body anxiously squirming in his seat while he tried so hard to keep his eyes on the road. God how could he focus now? "Zi-Zim you idiot! We could have gotten into an accident." His voice cracked. Gripping the wheel harder as he made a swift turn past the school and to his neighborhood. He had to admit... it was kind of hot doing something like that while he was trying to focus on driving. The thoughts that followed only made him squirm more and bite his lip. His mind was spiraling down the gutter now, all because of Zims stupid new disguise. He would get used to it eventually, but right now it was hard with how much he kept teasing him.

"It was worth it though~" grinning out the window, Zim had to restrain his desire to cackle. Not only was Dib flustered, but he was speeding too now~ This was absolutely priceless. Part of him wondered if the Gaz would recognize the new look at all, but rather doubted it. She could always have walked in on him accidentally, but he didn't exactly peg her for the type to snoop through that second of Dib's computer.....

"You're even cuter than the obstacle course right now Dib bee~" Turning to smirk more at his flustered human, the invader was taking a mental picture when they rolled up to the house.

Zim leaned out the window and gave the roof of the car a slap as he'd seen so many other 'rebels' do when calling their friends over, "Get in before the cops show up! Dib ran, like, three stop signs just now~!"

He really did have a bit of a persona for this look didn't he? Or maybe it was just a different side that the disguise combined with Dib's blushing brought out~ Either way, Zim was cackling out the window, and getting pulled back in by a flustered Dib as they came to a stop in front of the house.

"Who the hell are you?"Gaz frowned at the unfamiliar face as she came up to the car with Ace. "Dib I thought you were with Zim? Why are you picking up hood rats? I thought you were over this damn phase! Or are we going back on old high school habits..." She added as she glared at the sneering brat.

Gaz's reaction and even Ace's momentary confusion had Zim looking even more smug if it was possible. Hoodrat was definitely a new term, but he was taking it as a compliment!

"GAZ!" Dib shouted a bit offended. "This is Zim..."

And he had been just about to start messing with her too when Dib ruined the opportunity by revealing him. No fun~

"Woah." Her frown turned into a shocked and weird expression.

Amazing right?

"You look like a fuck boy dude. No offense... sort of." She chuckled before opening the door to the backseat and sliding in with a tease. "..You really do know how to pick em don't you Dib?"

"Shut up." Dib groaned as he drove off again.

"Well~ Dib bee does want to--" cutting himself off with the tips of his fingers against his lips, Zim's lips almost looked V shaped as he settled back in to the seat at last, "And I am a boy, so you're not wrong~~"

That was sure to add a bit to his human's color~ For the moment, the alien was behaving though. Dib had looked like he was regaining some composure, they were well underway, and Zim was getting awfully bored with the silence. He hadn't even given an explanation as he was reaching into Gir's head for a tape. His mix was on several formats, and this car happened to have a tape deck.

Without a word, Zim had popped it into the player and set the song placement. First up was Telephone by Lady Gaga, theeeeen it faded into Deja Vu by Sleeping with Sirens, and after that was a particularly vulgar song in Zim's opinion. Blood on the dance floor's Sexting. Not all the music was what he would usually listen to, or even preferred, but it definitely fit his disguise and the crowd it had been used around in the past.

There were many more songs on there of course, but this particular line up was for shock factor to his human. A dance song to lull him into a false sense of security, then a slow but suggestive song to get him flustered, and goodness knows what the last one would do, but he wanted to see it! The invader knew he would eventually calm down, but this was way too fun right now~

Taking a nice relaxing sigh at the sound of music Dib let his guard down for a moment as he drove at a normal speed limit. Everything was calm. His sister was in the back playing on her GameSlave, the bots were asleep, and Zim was being a good boy or so he thought... until the next song came up. He could see that cocky little grin in the corner of his eye and gripped the wheel so tightly his nails were starting to dig into the leather.  _ 'You think you're so big and bad don't you... cocky little shit.' _

He hadn't even noticed his foot pressing a little harder on the gas pedal as Deja Vu got more intense. His eyes focused on the road intensely with a clenched jaw, but his head was elsewhere. Somewhere this song had been more visual and had him biting his lip while he slightly squirmed in his seat.

And the next song just had him glaring at Zim with a frustrated gaze. How far was he going to push this? He DIDN'T EVEN LIKE THIS KIND OF MUSIC! OR CURSE WORDS! Now he was just trying to be annoying... Still though. Zim listening to this kind of music made him just a little hotter with that disguise~ 

Seeing Dib fall so perfectly for his trap, and then get more and more wound up with every moment was a better outcome than he could have hoped for! Dib's glare was only more encouragement~

"Ohh~ Blood On The Dance Floor? I didn't expect you to listen to them Zim..." Gaz leaned forward to take a better look at his new disguise. "What did your personality change with your disguise too?" She teased. 

Gaz chiming in had him blinking a few times though. Somehow he didn't fully expect HER to like this sort of stuff. Not sure why though...and her question had threatened to draw an uncertain noise from him.

"You might wanna keep him on a leash Dib. He's slipping~" She added before singing a bit. She had even gotten Zim to sing a piece of the song and since it was a part that wasn't too bad he didn't mind joining her.

Truthfully, Zim didn't fully know how to respond to the she-Dib's question. So he chose not to. The invader didn't exactly want to tell her it was partway an act to fit the disguise, but he also couldn't honestly say it wasn't completely something he'd observed being play up a bit to get a reaction from the Dib. And boy was he getting a reaction~

Hearing Zim sing had him squirming a little more in his seat and he had enjoyed that bit until his brain had fully processed his sister singing it too. And yet she was an adult and she probably was reading comics worse than this, but to him she was still an innocent evil sister and he'd rather not hear her singing something like this in front of him. Luckily they had just pulled into the parking lot of the store soooo he had a great excuse to cut off the music.

After sweet silence filled the air again he took in a deep breath and a minute to refocus.  _ 'I swear... he's gonna get it when he's out of that disguise.'  _ With that in mind he grabbed his keys and stepped out of the car making sure the piggy and little green dog came along too before locking up. He looked over to see the cocky alien trying to balance himself on the slippery road.  _ 'Heh...not so cool now are you~'  _ He sneered as he walked over to his side. "What's wrong space boy? Is your fat ego keeping you from walking properly on ice?" He teased with a grin.

He had indeed forgotten about how HORRIBLE he was at navigating ice. His cocky demeanor had changed almost immediately as his legs slid out from under him. In mere moments, the cool Zim was scrambling for footing and letting out more than a few undignified yelps and squeals, "SILENCE DIB SMELL! The ice simply can't handle ziM's aaAEEIIAaah--!!"

He hadn't even been able to bite his own tease back before falling right on his butt and sliding a bit with a pouty face. Still, he wasn't going to beg for help while looking like this. Instead, the genius Irkin started scooting and sliding himself across the parking lot like a dog with an itchy behind, "HAH! TAKE THAT EARTH WEATHER~! You are no match for Zim's genius! EEYYAHAHAHA~!"

Zim's invader laugh had given him away completely as he slid to the sidewalk, "VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Flashing a victorious smile at Dib and Gaz, the little invader really did seem quite proud of himself in that moment.

The human couldn't help, but facepalm "Now you just look stupid." He shook his head as Gaz laughed beside him. 

After the little silly scene Dib found his way next to his lover with a needy grab for his hand. 

Zim had been none the wiser to the laughter as he reveled in his victory over the ice. Seeing Dib approaching with that needy look, and grabby hands had him wearing a soft smirk again. There was his Dib bee~ 

_ So adorable. _

"Don't worry, mighty Zim will keep you safe Dib bee~" Squeezing his hand softly, the invader gave him a little tease before tugging him along. He may still be smaller than him, but in the moment he seemed more confident than his human.

"Don't forget the game slave and new game you promised me Dib. I'll be getting your stupid present first and then dads, we'll meet at the food court when i'm done." She didn't even give him a chance to reply before disappearing into the crowd with Ace.

"Ooooh! Can we get some tacoooos!" Gir shouted excited as he pointed at the food court.

"Not yet. How about we wait until after."

"Aw... okies. What about the warm chocolate with the whippy creams?" Gir asked with big puppy eyes making the human give in so easily.

"Ok. Now hot chocolate we can get." He smiled and watched the little green dog bounce happily.

Zim himself had waved her off with a small eye roll as he gave Dib's hand another squeeze. The Gaz was still annoyed it seemed. And Gir wanted food as usual. The promised hot chocolate did sound good though.

"Does my Dib want marshmallows?" Turning to tap his nose softly, the alien practically chirped as he invaded Dib's space again, "Or maybe a candy cane? I think I saw them do that once..." Zim had taken a moment to think about if before deciding that he could just stick one in himself if they didn't, "Dib bee can decide on the way!" Chuckling a bit, the invader was setting off with a march and tug on both of his 'pets'. Dib by the arm, and Gir by a leash.

Seeing him tug on Gir leash had him feeling a little jealous and it took him a moment to realize why. The reason had him with a red face as he suddenly reached for the alien to hide his face in his shoulder.  _ 'D-do I...really want a... leash and collar too??!'  _ The thought had him nuzzling his shoulder as they made it to the cafe line. How silly did this tall nerd look nuzzling up to the small rebel~ 

Dib's sudden nuzzling had Zim feeling even more smug than he looked. Dib was so easy to drop right now, and the invader truly was loving it. His human was so precious and at such great contrast to how they had been not too long ago. It was really beautiful. 

"I-I want..." He wanted to say a collar, but was too stubborn and shy to give in to that idea. But who knows how long that will last if the alien keeps pushing him down the submissive role. "Marshmallows..." He finished with a squeeze to his hand before pulling his flustered face away from his shoulder and resting his chin on it instead.

Glancing at the menu, Zim figured they'd have to try the caramel apple juice next time. But right now it was hot cocoa time~ And while he wasn't fully sure he believed Dib wanted JUST marshmallows, but it would do for now~

"Hm....Okay Dib bee," offering his reply with a soft coo, Zim reached back to lightly scratch his head as they waited in line, "What about you Gir? Marshmallows, or whippy cream?"

Once the three had ordered and received their drinks, Zim had brought a hand to cover Dib's drink as he gazed at him with that same cocky expression, "Can you make a little buzz for Zim~? A cute little bzz~?"

Dib slowly dropping into the cute state was more than a little enjoyable. And maybe he was pushing it a bit, but he still wanted to see if he could get him to do it~ His first drop had been so sweet, and he couldn't help but want to see just how far he could take it right now~

The human blinked a few times at the request and his cheeks became a little more red as he looked away for a moment. "Wha-what?!" His voice cracked. "No! I-...i'm not a bee." He pouted as he stubbornly refused to play the game, but... hot coco... He sat there pouting for a good two minutes. He would have been able to get away without buzzing if he had just waited a minute more. Groaning a bit at the invaders intrigued cocky gaze he shyly closed his eyes. "B-B-"He stuttered lightly. "Bzz~"

"Awww hes a beeeee" Gir giggled as poked at the shy human.

"Good boy~" Dib's caving had come just in time, and Zim was glad he'd waited that few extra seconds to see if he would. And Gir's reaction only enhanced the effect as Dib's shyness became flustered denial. The fact that he would eventually give in was valuable data~

"Nah ah!" He denied as he took his coco and sunk into his seat drink the warm beverage. Slowly he was starting to submit whether he liked it or not. It wasn't bad, but it was like before at the bounce house. He was... shy and it felt odd letting his guard down so easily. It was a change he would definitely have to get used to. It felt nice being small and taken care of instead of being in the big shoes for once. But it was also scary... most of his life he spent his time in small shoes and got shit for it.

"Yes you are my Dib~" Smirking a bit into his own drink, the invader gave Gir a soft pat before coming to rest his head on his palm, "Now, what are we looking for exactly? Aside from the cocoa and my ass I mean~"

_ Yeah~ _

He had assumed Dib was looking while they were walking~ Whether or not he was right, was about to be seen, but it was a pretty safe assumption~

The last bit of the aliens question had him choking on the coco and even spilling some on himself. He squirmed cutely in his seat as he desperately tried to clean the hot chocolate away. "I-I wasn't looking at your.... Grrr shut up." He pouted. "That's my tiny ass anyway." He snapped back.

"Do not lie Dib perv~ Zim knows you stare," His human's little comment about it being his did make him grin a bit more though. Even if it was laced with defiance and sass, he technically admitted to it.

"Oooo he talk baaack to master!" Gir giggled as he sipped his own drink and watched the great show in front of him.

"What is he gonna do about it? Make me buzz again?" He pouted as he dabbed the napkin on his shirt.

"Maybe," smirking a bit, the invader hummed softly as he took another slip of his own cocoa, "But Zim has a more fun idea~"

As for what that idea was, he was apparently not elaborating to his human. Instead, the alien's eyes wandered from the cafe to the surrounding stores. He was already plotting something out, and even Gir seemed to be amused quietly as he watched where his eyes went, "Let me know when your ready to wander Dib stink~"

That red face cooled into rosy cheeks as he cleaned up the cup and stood up from the table to toss it in the trash. Giving Zim a perfect opportunity to stare at that ass in return~

The human turned to catch his lover staring at him and looked away shyly. He knew exactly what he was staring at him for. "He-hey knock it off..." That almost came out as a whine.  _ 'This new disguise really changes Zim... not that it's a bad thing. It's just... out there.' _ He thought.  _ 'I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE WENT THROUGH MY HISTORY! STUPID JERK.'  _ Snarling a bit to himself with annoyance he took his coco and began to walk off to get a head start. 

"Zim doesn't know what you mean Dib smell~?" Grinning mischievously, the invader hadn't even been a little discouraged from his staring as he watched his human clean up. It would seem he was doing a good job of matching the look. Still, Zim could feel more than a few touches of his own personal brand of dominance leaking through. Ordinarily he wasn't so vulgar if left to himself, but his Dib seemed to like it, so he was compromising. Soon enough, he'd be able to train him as a proper pet though~

Well....that was partway possibility at least. Having a fulltime human pet would require going back to Irk and.....getting his hands a bit dirty again it would seem. That wasn't any sort of immediate plan though. So the invader would settle for slight pet training with his Dib. The human had seen him at his smallest, and now he was getting a taste of him at his tallest~ The reactions were so sweet and perfect~

"Come on i'm ready." He nipped as he took a drink of his coco and didn't even bother to wait for the rebel. If he was going to be that way and be pushed towards that road then fine, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He would be a brat when he could on the way down.

"As you command~" chuckling a bit at Dib's shortened temper, Zim was quickly following and then slipping in front of him to grab his hand again, "Since you don't have a leash yet, you have to hold Zim's hand."

With that, he was leading him off with a small spring in his step. As they wandered, the alien had been slowly ramping his teasing up though. The hand holding was the start, then there were 'accidental' brushes of both his chest and waist, and the way he kept physically pressing him into tables and walls when they stopped to look at stores, and even a few times Zim had yanked him away from something by the arm. Given the human's observation skills, it would have been obvious that the Irkin was literally pushing him around like a dog, and finding every excuse to brush or press the sensitive parts of his body. From his back, to neck, to lower regions, nothing seemed off limits. 

And with each tease he took a step closer and closer to submission. And he could try to fight it with pouting and weak shoving, but in reality he knew he was enjoying it. After all this was one of his fantasies right? To be pushed around and used like a... pet.

The only reason he looked it up in the first place was because he wanted to see what subs would enjoy to get some ideas for his little Zim, but just so happened to learn that he was one too when he came across the few different varieties~ 

There was the nice Dd/Lb which was their usual roles. Dib was Daddy dom and Zim was a little/baby boy. 

Then there was the Master/Pet kink that seemed to fit better for their situation at the moment. Zim wasn't really one for the 'daddy' name and rather enjoyed hearing 'Master' instead. 

Of course there was more but those two caught his eye. It felt weird to admit that he enjoyed collars, leashes, pet names, and all the little goodies that came with it. This was a thing he discovered about himself in hi-skool when he was with Tak.

He managed to get away from the rebel for a little to actually have a look at a few things. Honestly he didn't know what store they were in, but seeing how dark and small it was it looked like they ended up in Spencys. A very adult dark store and at the moment of realization his eyes widened. Now he knew why it was so easy to escape the alien. If he was in that rebel phase doing those things to him there was a good chance he found... THAT part of the store. 

Just as he was pulling away from the rack of shirts in front of him he felt the other grinding into him. "Hn~ Zi-zim~" He whined under his breath and covered his mouth. He was trapped.

Zim even had the boldness to grind against his ass a little while feigning interest in something Dib was looking at, "Something wrong human~? You're making the pink color again~" Pointing it out at last, Zim gave Dib an expression of teasing interest as he leaned close to his face again.

"Nnn~ Nothing is wrahh~ngh~" Trying to keep his tone soft and unheard was hard when his rebellious lover was being so ballsy. "I-I uh~ Ju-just want to move...please~" He whimpered a bit louder and covered his face shyly as he squirmed to get away, but only made it worse for the both of them.

"Hm~? Move where? Over there~?" Chirping a bit under his breath at the weak mewls coming off his Dib, Zim had lightly pushed Dib's head to the direction of the not so innocent part of the store.

He had indeed found that part, and had been silently willing himself to remain calm while faced with all the lewdness when he had spotted his human. Dib was a much better thing to look at. And while the way his eyes seemed to glow was a bit of a give away to his internal feelings, the invader was still managing to project the cocky attitude, "There's all sorts of sweets and shiny toys back there."

In the relatively brief glance, he had spotted a collar that seemed like it might be up his human's alley fashion wise. The question was whether or not he'd actually look at or wear it right now, "Come. Zim wants to see something on you."

Dib was at last free of Zim's grinding for the moment, but now he was faced with another source of embarrassment as the alien hauled him ever further into the darker side of the store. If anything, this area seemed even smaller and more private as they came to stand near one of the back corners, "This one has a blue light strip in the middle, and this one has a little ghostie charm. Try them on, so I can decide."

Holding out the collars, Zim kept a firm grip on Dib's wrist so he couldn't escape. His human's own shyness was bubbling ever more to the surface, and the invader definitely felt like he might just try to bolt~

If it hadn't been for Zims tight grip on his wrist he might have just bolted straight out the door, but he couldn't. So he settled for pouty whimpers and struggling squirms to get away. The mention of collars had him perking up a little with excitement. He wasn't going to fight the opportunity of getting a collar... even if it was a little embarrassing.  _ 'We-well I...guess it would be ok to give in. I do want a collar and I like Zim being my.. hn.. master.'  _ The thought had him slightly blushing some more as he took the collar with the charm.

Dib's struggling and whimpers had the alien purring to himself. His Dib was PHYSICALLY capable of breaking his grip, but he wasn't actually trying to it seemed. And his seemingly nervous behavior made it even cuter~

"Co-could you help me put it on?" He mumbled. "I-I'll be a good b-bee if you... if you promise not to..." That had him shutting his eyes tightly and covering his red face. His tone was so small and cute, but sad at the same time. "To use my weakness.. to hurt me." 

The way his tone had shifted at the requests had, however, wiped the smug look of off Zim's face. He knew he was remembering the way Tak would treat him sometimes. She'd encourage him to be small and sweet for her, and then publicly humiliate him and mock him for being stupid almost immediately after. It was cruel and had made Zim consider tearing her eyes and tongue out a few times.....

Bearing that in mind, he shifted to a much softer, less cocky tone and more gentle touch as he turned to completely face his Dib. Laying the other collar down, Zim's hands almost seemed ahead of his mind as he brought them up to cup his human's cheeks and bring his forehead down to press against his.

Feeling Zim cup his face had him moving his hands away but his eyes were still closed as he half expected mockery. This was something Tak had done to him before... and it was not only embarrassing but painful. He obviously didn't like the harassing bit like some other subs did, but even then the public harassment wasn't pushed to that extent, at least not what he'd seen.

"Zim will kill anyone who mocks his Dib bee. You are special and I want to show you off~" Nuzzling his nose softly, the alien hummed lowly for him as his hands wandered to gently run along Dib's neck, and down to his arms, "Pets aren't for making fun of or entertaining others. They're for loving and showing off~ Zim is proud of having earned your submission and would never use it against you or to shame you."

That was the real truth of it. As far as the invader was concerned, pets were earned. Not taken. When you were superior enough, they would recognize it and submit. The methods to get there was different from individual to individual of course, but that was the short of it. Dib was already showing him that he was wanting to give in to him, and it honestly felt like an accomplishment. That's really why he was getting so smug about it. Dib was not easily impressed or broken, but here he was. Getting smaller by the second, and practically begging him to be gentle with him. Truly a victory to be flaunted~

The mocking he expected never came, instead it was a touching threat to hurt anyone who did just that. Now his eyes were trying to hold back tears as his scared little frown turned into a small smile and he let off a small buzzed chirp. The nuzzling and humming only squeezed more sweet sounds from the human while his lover caressed him. "Thank you Zim~" His voice cracked and his eyes slowly opened to gaze at him. The held back tears slowly running down his cheek. It was a relief and heartwarming knowing that Zim wasn't just doing it for the hell of it. He knew he loved him and all, but it didn't mean he didn't fear the possibility of the alien doing it to harass him like she had done before. After all... trust was one of those things he just slowly started losing the more he grew up. 

Usually tears and that type of cracked voice would tell him that his human was hurting. But the soft smile on his face, said it wasn't exactly bad. And so, he had simply kept trying to comfort him as the Dib buzzed and chirped at his words. Definitely not bad tears given the other noises. "I love you Dib bee. And if I really am too much right now," Adding the last bit, the alien gave a small chuckle as he gestured at the black stud, "Zim can always change to give your little heart a rest~" That had come with a soft kiss at the edges of his lips. Not only was this sort of drop new to his human, but the invader knew full well the effect this disguise was having. His poor Dib was so sensitive that grinding him lightly had made him struggle to hide moans for goodness sake~ And despite his own sadistic tendencies, Zim was not actually heartless when it came to his human, "Now, does Dib bee need Zim to change, or does he want to try on the collars?"

Hearing him say those next words had his heart skipping beats and butterflies in his stomach as he nuzzled him again. He was sweet enough to change disguises if he need him too? He really does love him. That thought had him pulling the alien into a deep kiss and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so much Zim~" Had been the only words Dib could manage right now before hiding his face in his neck. He kind of wanted Zim to stay like this... at least until they got home. But he was still to shy to say so.

The kiss was both startling and relieving. He was relieved that his words hadn't upset his human more, and the soft, small look in his eyes just before he hid his face sealed the deal in Zim's mind that Dib was not crying out of pain right now.

Muffling a little buzz the human nudged his lovers chest with the collar as if he wanted him to put it on.

"I love you too my Dib," cooing the reply, the alien wrapped his arms around the taller being just before hearing that sweet little buzz and feeling the tap of the item against his chest. Such a silly human. "Helpless little Dib bee~" purring his reply, the invader secured the collar down firmly against Dib's neck before taking a step back to look at it. The style worked with his coat, but the metal was almost too shiny in his opinion. But he also knew Dib liked that charm....

Circling the human, the alien gave Dib's tush a small squeeze as he came around the left side. Payback for earlier~ Then, just as the taller being twisted to look at him, Zim was on the opposite side tugging him back down by the collar with a smirk, "Try the other one on." Undoing the strap, Zim may have pulled it just a bit tighter for a second before releasing the tension and pulling it off, "That one looks to plain to Zim. And the silver metal doesn't match your glasses." 

The second one was slightly thinner and all black, with the blue light strip. It was designed as a solar led design, so that it would appear as a color accent during the day and glow with the LEDs at night. Cinching that one in place, the alien repeated his inspection before leading Dib to look at himself in the mirror.

"Fancy bee," grinning a bit, Zim's arms were just long enough to hold the other collar up at neck height to show the difference, "Plain bee. See what I mean?"

"Ooo~" he leaned into the mirror to get a better look before pulling back to look at the other. "I...I...like this one..." That had him cutely hiding his face in hands again. "Bu-but I like the ghostie charm..."

Peeking through his hands to look at the alien he ended up catching a glimpse of an LED chain leash behind him to match his collar and it had little ghost prints on the leather handle. Reaching over the small invader he took the leash of the wall to look at it. "Hnn~" Happily chirped the small bee as he clipped on the leash on the collar and smiled widely at how perfectly it matched. The lights had a small setting too. They changed from blue to green to...purple. He frowned at the last color before playing with the rest of the settings making the lights go back to blue and twinkle. "I like it..." He buzzed softly.

"Good eye~" Smirking a bit at Dib's own reach for the leash, Zim hadn't noticed the lights changing color as he was putting the first collar back on its peg. He had turned in time to see it twinkling though. "There's my pretty pet~" coming back to snake is arms around his human's waist, the invader nuzzled his back softly as he coaxed the leash from his fingers, "Zim is going to put your name on that when we get home~"

In Irkin of course, but he didn't need to add that detail right now. Nope. The detail he needed to add now was in his pocket. And well, it was more of a once out of the store detail, but still~

The mention of adding his name to the collar had him smiling wider as he followed Zim around the store picking up a few presents for Gaz that were NOT from the section.

Looking around a bit more, Zim had found himself a studded bracelet and a rainbow holographic bracelet as well. It was buy one get one, so why not~

The cashier had been both smirking and quirking their eyebrow at the pair given that Zim hadn't actually let Dib take the collar off.

He would give a confused gaze at people staring at them wondering why they were looking when a soft tug on his collar would remind him. And the look the cashier was giving them had him hiding more.

His human's soft whines and shy hiding were absolutely adorable. The invader couldn't help but chirp and chuckle as the larger being tried to curl behind him. Somehow, he felt taller just glancing Dib hunched over like that~

When they left the store and Zim moved away from him he stumbled a little trying to find his place behind him again. If he could he would have stay hidden behind the alien the whole time, but he knew he wasn't going to let that happen. Especially now that he had given Zim consent to show him off. 

And once they were outside, that effect almost seemed enhanced as his human stumbled after him. It was adorably clumsy and he love it~

Gir had wandered over to the play place at some point. Probably when they headed for the back. Zim's little bot seemed to know the drill from a few other trips in there.

"Gir! Come look at the Dib's new jewelry~!" Pulling his human out of the store with a slight tug, the invader was already showing him off it seemed. Or maybe saving the children from Gir. Possibly a bit of both. "It has a cute little charm~" Zim was already clipping the swiped detail in place as the little bot came trotting over.

Dib made a few small whines as he tried to avoid eyes staring them down, but nearly squealed when he saw Zim pull out the charm. 

Normally he would have yelled at Zim for stealing but right now he was too... Little and he really loved that charm. Soooo this time it was ok...

"Daaaw youuu you look so cuuute~" The little bot giggled as he waved around a few bags. Not only did he play in the ball pit but he did a little shopping of his own... Who knows where he got that money or if he even bought anything he had in his hands.

What a good little evil baby. Zim has taught him well.

The Dib bee waaaas going to question the bags, but decided it was best not to. Instead he made a small pouty face. "Ca-can we do some actual shopping now..." He asked softly. "Y-you kind of distracted me..."

"Zim has no idea what you mean Dib bee~" Showing off his canines a bit, Zim purred a bit as he gave Gir a pat on the head. It was not the first time Gir had made off with trophies, and he doubted it would be the last! Such a good evil henchman~

"But yes. Where did you have in mind human?" Turning to both look at his pet, and glare down a few of the more blatant onlookers, the alien was yet again taking a mental picture of his Dib. So many shades to the same person. Just when he thought he couldn't find anything more appealing, his Dib always surprised him~

"Well.. I kind of got Gaz's stuff now. I don't really know what to get dad.. I would get him an ugly sweater but he has so many.." The human facepalmed at the memory as he slowly started to wonder around back towards the other stores with his master. It was so warming, loving and odd... eventually he started getting used to the looks and whispers. Who were they to judge with their boring life though? 

The Professor....that really was a dilemma. His taste seemed widely varied given the way he decorated his personal quarters at the house. The invader knew he liked tea, so maybe a mug or something? Or perhaps another bit of jewelry for his piercings....

"Ooo Christmas sweaters~" The little bee came to a sudden stop in front of a store with sweaters and other Christmas stuff on display. "Ca-can... we get matching sweaters?" His excited little gaze turned to lay on Zim.

"Oooo I wants that oooone!" Gir pointed at the biggest sweater. It looked more like a blanket than a sweater. That had Zim wanting it. It was so big and fluffy!

Seeing Zims face light up at the big sweater had the human bouncing a little in place as he uncontrollably started. "I'll get it for you ma--" He ended with a hand clamped over his mouth and looked down at the ground with a red face for a moment. The submissive role was getting to him pretty fast wasn't it~ _ 'Did I really just... Hnn~' _ Covering his face some more he moved to lean on the aliens shoulder and nuzzled him. "Bzz~" He muffled.

Walking along with his human had however, quickly distracted him from the thoughts. Matching sweaters did sound fun, and that one was so fluffy! Zim had just begun to tell Gir he had done an excellent job when his little Bee was excitedly buzzing something new~

_ 'Master~' _ mentally filling in the cut off word sent a pleasant chill down Zim's spine as his smirk returned, "You can call me 'master' if you want Dib bee~ Zim won't be upset~" Reaching to scratch Dib's hair softly, the invader gave of a small chuckle before pulling him toward the store, "Come. There's sweaters to find~"

The petting had him nuzzling Zim more before being tugged away into the store. It wasn't that he was just afraid to call him master, it just was different and new. And saying it out loud with others around made him a little shy.

"Looks! I found one for the Dibby boy!" The little bot showed off an black ugly sweater with the typical green alien design in the middle riding a ufo, drinking hot chocolate and wearing a santa hat. The shoulders had little tinsel balls while the ufo looks like it was decorated with little lights that flickered on and off.

"Ooooo~ I like it! Thank you Gir~" The bee buzzed excited once more as he took the sweater and quickly moved to check out in a mirror when the leash stopped him. He stumbled back just a little and hid his face forgetting about the leash again. Little whines muffled through the sweater as he returned to his master. "Co-could we go by the mirror please..." He asked gently.

Zim had braced for the tug when he saw Dib turning to run off. As such, the grip on the leash was a bit tighter than usual, but not enough to hurt his precious human. And the whines that came afterward were simply too perfect.

"Wait~" glancing at his Dib out of the corner of his eyes, the alien decided to let the 'lesson' sink in a little before actually going over there. In reality, he had already found the sweater he was going to try on, but it felt like his Dib needed a soft reminder to ask before having to get tugged next time.

"So-sorry...." The soft whimper came through sweater as he waited for the reply. And just like the invader was teaching he was learning that he had to wait and ask before doing things now.

Once Dib was sufficiently antsy, the invader finally conceded with a soft brush of nails along Dib's jawline, "Now we can go see the mirrors~" Putting his human directly in front of the big one, Zim grinned softly at his Dib. The sweater really was a good fit~

When they finally started to move he slightly moved ahead but not too far so he wouldn't get pulled back again. Even after that he was still too excited like a real puppy it was cute~

Zim was actually a bit surprised his human didn't pull again. He was a quick learner, even when small. Still so excited though~

"Gir could learn a thing or two from you Dib pet~" chirping the praise and teasing Gir a little, the alien gave his little bot a sideways glance. Gir always pulled. It didn't matter if he got hauled back onto his little robot tush. He ended up doing it again. Usually shortly after.

When they stopped he finally stopped he slipped it on and smiled at the perfect fit. "Hn~" he hummed happily as he turned to look at the back then looked into the mirror again to see Zim smirking and gazing at him making him blush all over again. "D-do you like it?" He asked shyly. "It wouldn't be our matching one of course, but...I think it's nice..."

From there it had been the fitting. And the sweater was absolutely perfect on Dib. The sleeves were just a bit too long, so they covered the top of his hands and made him look smaller. There was nothing the invader was disliking about that sweater~

"It suits you~" purring the reply, Zim gave his human's shoulder a small nuzzle. The design was perfect and he looked so cute cooing over his own reflection, "Let's snap the tags off and see who notices~" That almost sounded like Zim was already expecting something.....he didn't actually do it of course. Yet. But it was even cuter seeing Dib make that accusing face at him, "Zim kids~ We should go find that blanket sweater and steal that though~" Yet again, he was only halfway kidding~

The little bee narrowed his eyes at his master and groaned a little as he poked his cheek. "Bad...master." He mumbled the last word to himself. "No stealing..." Zim already stole the ghostie charm and honestly he was surprised he didn't get caught doing it. Sometimes it was a little scary when he stole things he didn't wanna have to face mall security especially not right now. They just barely got here and they're having such a nice time... But Zims in charge right now and he hasn't gotten caught yet. "...eh... Please don't get caught. I'll never hear the end of it if dad finds out." Slipping of the sweater he put it back on the hanger. "Can't even count the amount of times I got in trouble for shit like that when we were still going to HiSkool." He mumbled to himself and turned to face his lover. "Anyways... What about you? What sweater do you like?" 

"Zim won't get caught," gently petting his human's 'antenna', the Irkin purred softly as he admired the racks. There were a lot of choices, and he honestly didn't particularly enjoy most of them. There was one that was less objectionable though. "This one is interesting~" pulling it off the rack Zim displayed a garment that was covered in the color changing sequins. The colors displayed were a softened pink, and blue, with white pom poms attached to the cuffs of the sleeves and trim of the sweater. He could write on it, or draw whatever he wanted~ And he was indeed able doing just that as he slipped it on. The inside was plush and soft and he was already melting into the surrounding fluff that poked out of the collar, "Yeeeeeeessssss~"

Closing his eyes and nuzzling into the fabric, the alien could feel himself almost falling asleep in place. Too comfy! Shaking his head, Zim shook his head softly before turning to his human, "What does my Dib think?"

Dib giggled at the alien nuzzling into the fluff and poked at his belly. "Flooooof~" The little bee chirped with another giggle before leaning in to nuzzle fluff on the collar too. "I like it. You looks so warm and comfy. And you can write or draw on it!" Pulling away he poked at the sequins with a little smirk and his tongue sticking out. He started writing 'I am an alien' But was cut off by the alien himself making him pout. "What?...nobody can tell. You're in a disguise..." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the other before turning his back to him while he continued to pout.

Little brat~

In all seriousness though Dib did like the sweater. It was a nice and he knew the colors would fit his beautiful green skin perfectly. Seeing him so comfy and warm in it too made it even more perfect for him. So it was definitely a yes.

"It's the principle!" Crossing his arms and matching Dib's huff, the invader gave a throaty chuckle as he went back to browsing.

Opening his eyes he saw the perfect matching sweaters and forgot his lesson learned from earlier. And this time the alien was not prepared for the sudden tug as he was literally almost dragged across the store.

Zim ended up so distracted by a bell that he never saw Dib's yank coming. "DIB! BAD BEE-E-E!" Zim's shout and shriek had come much to the amusement of a few other shoppers as he stumbled after his pet.

"Looook!!! They're so prett---"

"I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Zim pitched his whole bodyweight backward to try and get some ground over the larger human.

The command and bodyweight had the human stumbling back onto his tush making a few shoppers giggle and wiggle around them. Dib blushed darkly and hid himself in the sweater again as he muffled little painful whimpers. "Ow that hurt. This is embarrassing. Eh..." The more he whimpered the more he nuzzled the sweater to hide from existence. "I just wanted to see the matching sweaters..."

Hearing Dib's whimpers had Zim on the verge of helping him up. But those whimpers were so cute~ He really did sound like a kicked puppy. So adorable~

Gir came over with a little basket of makeup and jewelry. "Maaaaster I founds you your favorites makeup! You li---" The sudden announcement had Zim trying to hush him.

"That's why you don't pull Di--GIR!" the little robot's return had been both embarrassing and startling. While he was thankful for the makeup, he had learned early on that human males liked to make fun of each other for it! And despite his small state right now, the alien wouldn't fully put it passed Dib for needling him about it given the right circumstance....

The sudden mention had him peeking from the sweater with a curious look. "You wear makeup?" He winced a little as he tried to stand up. His landing seemed pretty hard. "Ow..." The small whine came with a soft rub on his tailbone before he turned to look at the sweaters again with a smile. "Ooo~"

"....yes...Zim has many brilliant disguises. And I like the colors....and style sometimes..." Looking away with lightened eyes, the invader was hiding in his sweater a little himself now.

"You okay Dib bee?" Bringing his eyes back up to his human, the alien couldn't help but smile at how suddenly the pain in his tailbone was forgotten in light of the pretty clothes, "What do you see~? Use your words Dib~~~"

"Look" The little bee turned to show his master a nice white sweater with reindeer on the and a tree around the first top half. The collar was a dark blue with little squiggly navy blue and red lines along the shoulders, the bottom of the sweater and the wrists. "It's pretty and they're matching sweaters!" He bounced a little happily.

"Ooo I likes it its preeetty!" Gir added to excitement as he hopped around the bee with make up flying out of the basket here and there.

"No flipping way." Came the all too familiar voice from the door making the human hide again. "What is going on with you two today?"

"Ehehe Gaz!" Gir giggled.

"Did you really buy him a collar?" Gaz chuckled as she approached the two. "Wow... I knew one day this was going to happen~" He poked her brother as he desperately tried to hide.

"SHUT UP." The scream was muffled by the sweater once again.

"What? I'm not judging. I've seen worse than this. I mean look at dad... if anything you probably got it from him."

"Gross.. Can we please not talk about dad like tha--"

Speaking of their father~

The sound of his fathers excited squeal had him running for the dressing room to hide in.

That caught the invader off guard and this time he didn't get dragged away instead the leash managed to slip out of his hands and all he could do was blink blankly as he watched the little bee run.

"You can't run from your feelings son~!" Chuckling at the way Dib bolted, the Professor had come to stand by the still blinking alien. He knew Dib would eventually end up collared at some point, but he hadn't actually thought it would be so soon. Not that it was a bad thing~ "I didn't exactly think it would be THAT face he'd submit to though," Turning his attention back to Zim, the elder Membrane gave off another small laugh as he took in the smaller 'human', "That is a very detailed disguise though. You've clearly taken inspiration from my work~"

"LIES! Zim steals nothing from Dad human!" Pointing at the even taller creature, the alien shyed away slightly when his point was met with a quirked eyebrow. Okay....maybe he did get inspiration from the bracelet thing.....BUT THAT DIDN'T MEAN HE WAS GOING TO ADMIT IT!

From there it was an awkward scurrying off to catch up with his human. The leash was still sticking out of the dressing room, and the cooing Dad was making him nervous too now....

\---------

"And as always what are your thoughts on what mom would have said if she saw that?" Gaz nudged her fathers arm as she pointed the two dorks shying out of the dressing room and into the back of the store to hide from them.

The Professor couldn't help but give Gaz a soft smile. She really had taken an intense interest in her mother hadn't she? Almost more than Dib. It was....interesting. And really sweet if he was being completely honest.

"I think it might have given her ideas...." blushing a bit and looking away before clearing his throat a little, the elder Membrane was hiding a bit behind his own collar, "....anyway. Why did you ask me to meet you here? Is everything alright?"

"Wow.. you and mom are really crazy." She mumbled with a small laugh. "Hm... I think it fits them. I was expecting it to happen eventually whether he was on the end of the leash or not." She shrugged with another laugh. "But I did want to talk about something with you... Ace has been weird all day. Do you know what's wrong?" She asked. "And...I feel like off. Today." She added.

"Food service drone is unstable," Ace's reply came with a robotic sigh as his eyes wandered to a bit on tinsel. That about summed up his feelings on the change in behavior and appearance. "And an unknown, but well encoded signal was detected entering and being received by something in the city," Bringing his eyes up to the two in front of him, the little SIR narrowed its eyes before adding in a slightly harsher tone, "I do not like him."

That had both of their smiles fading into something a little worrisome.

Gaz had been encouraging him to express his opinions and conclusions in direct terms, so he was trying. Hopefully the chosen words were enough....

"Interesting though that may be, it doesn't prove anything Ace," patting the bot's head softly, the Professor gave the two a patient gaze before continuing, "What's your take on it Gaz?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but... I feel like something is going to happen. I don't know if it's good or bad either because it feels like both."

Gaz...didn't usually operate on feelings alone....so if something felt off, it was usually based on some level of observation. That coupled with Ace's report and statement of dislike had his grin faltering for a moment.

His gut reaction was to blow it off and tell her not to worry about it. But keeping the kids out of things like this was becoming less and less possible, and even less productive beyond that.....

"If I had to guess, I would say Zim has rubbed him the wrong way~" chuckling a bit, the Professor tried to lighten the weight a little bit as he watched the couple scurrying off again, "In all seriousness though, it's better to be cautious with him. The fact that he's working on a disguise that is THAT convincing makes me wonder what he intends to use it for."

Narrowing his eyes a bit, the Professor tried his best not to say much beyond that as he turned back to her with a more cheerful expression, "But caution doesn't mean hostility~ I'm personally more interested in who would be sending a heavily encoded signal IN to the town. Out going, that's obvious. But inbound is strange...."

And since it hadn't lit up any of thier deep space communication sensors, it was a safe bet that it wasn't on a usual frequency. A.k.a it was likely Irkin in origin since Ace HAD noticed it.

"Whatever it is, we can figure it out though," pulling Gaz close for a comforting hug, the Professor's eyes had wandered to find Zim and Dib again, "And Ace~ You let me know if that signal appears again, okay?"

A quick salute had been the reply as the tiny SIR shifted his attention to watching the other humans milling about. The tall human didn't say it, but Ace could tell he was more concerned than he was saying.

"I wasn't talking about Zim..." she mumbled that to herself.

Now that was definitely an interesting reply, "Okay..?"

Dib was the most likely candidate, but something almost made him feel like that was wrong. It was....strange to say the least. Gaz had to be keying on something. It was fully possible that she was still not taking Dib's 'initiation' well. He wouldn't blame her if that was the case....

"I'll keep it in mind, but that's not exactly much to go on sweetheart..." Giving her shoulder a small squeeze, the elder Membrane knew he would just have to keep an eye on her too. The feeling could be her hitting on something even she wasn't fully aware of, or it could be her being afraid because of the new situation. He would have to assume both were true and keep his eyes open right now.

\-------

"So-Sorry..." The bee whimpered with a soft little voice as he tried to hide in Zims shoulder while they walked around the rest of the store. "He-here..." He handed him the handle to the leash and nuzzled his cheek with a little buzz.

Taking the leash back, Zim gave his human a soft kiss before pulling him along to explore more, "It's alright Dib bee~ But don't run away from Zim again! What if you got lost~?" Tapping his nose softly, the invader could help but tease him a little.

"I...I got shy... and scared... and embarrassed... it wasn't my fault." The bee puckered his lips and pouted as he wrapped his arms around Zim from behind and followed him around the store. "I'm not gonna get lost. I'm... I'm a big boy Zim." He added with a cute little huff. "And I still want matching sweaters."

"Heh~ You're a big boy~? Really~?" Turning his head to glance back at Dib, the invader let off another teasing chirp before looking around a bit more, "What about these?"

'These' referencing a pair of sweaters that read:

"Where my HO's at?"

And

"HO"

It was more a joke than anything, but he had a feeling Dib might find it funny~ Or at least embarrassing.

"Yes I am a big bo-- Ziiim!" He blushed. "Why.. those?" He had to admit they were a little funny, but still would be a little embarrassing especially if they wore them right now. He was on a leash... Oh the fun his family would have if they caught them wearing that. And he just knew that Zim was going to make him wear the 'Ho' one if they actually bought these sweaters.

"Because they make you change colour~" smirking at his little bee, the invader had decided to show mercy this time. He didn't personally want to wear something like that very often, so they ended up with the matching sweaters his human had picked out. And surprisingly enough, the alien didn't actually steal anything!

Before the bee knew it he was being tugged to the cashier with their sweaters and Zims makeup in Girs little paws.

"Here's you go maaasaster!~" The little green dog jumped. "LETS GO TAKE PICTURES WITH SANTY CLAAAAAUSE!!!"

After getting rung up, Zim took a sideways glance at the Gaz and the Professor. They were both still standing there talking. And the almost overly friendly smile and wave had him quickly agreeing that they should go see the HORRIBLE, San-ta creature. Regardless of other motivations, it would be cute to see both Gir and Dib sitting on the red human's lap~

Dib almost hesitated to walk out the same exit Gaz and his father were standing next to, but even if he wanted to stay behind he couldn't cause his master was tugging him to follow. All he could do for now was hide behind the bag of sweaters.

"Oh come on Dib. We don't care..."

"IT'S STILL WEIRD HUSH."

Gaz rolled her eyes and followed them out. "So... where are we going now?"

"We?" He peeked over at the other two behind them.

"Um yeah. Duh."

"I thought WE were meeting by the food court later? And why is dad here anyway?! I thought he had work today..."

"Well i'm done with shopping. What's the difference if we meet later? I doubt he would let you take that collar off now that he's got you in it~" She teased evilly making him hide back behind the bag.

"Please stop talking."

"Didn't I say Zim is the one who needs to be on the leash?" she chuckled. "You should have collared him first while ya had the chance~"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTY" Girs shouting made Dib jump a bit and hide more in the bag.

"Yo-you're not actually making me do this are you...Zim?" He mumbled softly to his master. "There's kids... We probably shouldn't do this--"

"There's an adult line?" Gaz interrupted with a chuckle.

Heh?

"Oh my god they won't even let you see the inside of the photoroom... what the hell is in there?" She chuckled as she pointed out the huge present acting as a small photo room in the center on the fake 'North Pole' setting next to the chair Santa was sitting in.

Gir was already sitting on Santa's lap. Of course. He wasn't going to wait in line that's his evil little baby bot. Good Gir, but he forgot to take Dib with him. Oh well how different could the adult line be?....Right?

The Professor was honestly appreciative of how Gaz fielded the second part of Dib's question. If he asked again, he'd say that he was shopping on lunch break and saw them, so he had to say 'Hi'.

That would come after this Santa nonsense though~ Given how shy his son was being, and how clueless Zim was, this was bound to be fun~

Plus, someone had to put a limit on Gir's time with Santa. Goodness knows he would cuddle the poor actor all day if he could. And on top of that even, Ace was showing interest. Or at least cataloging what was in front of him. So, they might as well get a closer look~

\----

"Adult line it is~ Since my little Dib bee's to shy to talk to the San-ta," chuckling a bit as well, the invader was already dragging him toward the secret photo booth. They probably kept it separate so that the human worm babies didn't get confused~ And with the practical worship of Santa, Zim wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of ritual revolving around the colorful box too. The kids get to play with the San-ta, while the adults get to practice their San-ta religion without ruining the babies' fun. That idea alone made him curious about the adult line as well.

"OUT OF THE WAY, I'M GAY!" Striking a pose, Zim's words had echoed through the line, earning laughter, thumbs ups, and a few dirty glares, but the trick seemed to somewhat work as no one actually said anything about them cutting in front of the line. Silly earth monkeys~ Dib could tease him for his knowledge of earth culture all he wanted! Zim knew secrets and there was nothing the human could do about it! The Naruto run was a secret power, gay was a superior title, and dresses marked the elite! HAH! The alien couldn't help but smirk at both the line of inferior humans, and his human as they entered the photo booth.

"ZiIM!" The human squealed as he was tugged to cut through the line. "You can't just say something like that! Geeze..." he facepalmed. "You really need to stay OFF the internet. "ESPECIALLY... my browser."

"Are you ready to meet your beloved San-ta Dib bee~?" Just as Zim had started teasing his shy bee again, his eyes settled on something supremely confusing. The inside of the present was a sultry cabin of sorts. The Christmas decorations were around, but with some...questionable shapes on the candy canes, and the lighting was dim as if it were night and lit by the fake fire against the back wall. Beside the fire was a plush, red love seat, a polar bear skin rug, and a small stand with cookies and something labeled 'Baileys cherry cordial'. The San-ta did not seem present at the moment, but there were two of the green Christmas goblins cooing at the leashed Dib and ushering them further in. They weren't wearing very much.....

"You jerk." Had been the only words his human managed to slip out at the sight of the setting. This almost felt like Zim planned this again! Not saying this was one of his fantasies, cause it WASN'T. BUT it was still dirty and weird...AND DEFINITELY SOMETHING HIS LOVER WOULD WANT TO USE TO EMBARRASS HIM. Just as he was about to call out Zim he felt the two goblins ushering them inside whispering and purring naughty lines sending shivers down his spine.

"Diiiibb...is this normal Santa worship????" Leaning back a bit, the alien found himself gripping the leashed just a bit tighter as the words;

"We don't bite~"

And

"Unless you want us to~"

Met his ear where lied his antennae. The alien was stiffening up in posture as the not so covered male started gently leading them into the scene.

"First time~? Don't worry, we'll be gentle. Ones like you are Santa's favorites~"

Those words were practically purred to the pair, and Zim didn't know if he should be concerned or not. Old fears that Santa was supposed to eat human children came back for a moment as his brain tried to piece together what sort of ritual worship of the red humanoid demi-God would involve outfits and tones like that!

"Diiiiiiiiibbbbbb.....please tell Zim this is normal!" Still gripping the leash, the alien found himself slipping more and more between these naked goblins and his leashed human.

"To answer your question NO THIS ISN'T NORMAL. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK THIS WAS? IT WAS AN ADULT LINE FOR A REASON ZIM!! EVEN I KNEW SOMETHING WEIRD WAS GOING TO BE IN Heaah~---" That ended in a shaky tone as he felt a finger run up his spine and stop at the collar. His cheeks were red and he couldn't help but cover his face. He was definitely in trouble with his master for letting out such a cute whimper and shaking under SOMEONE ELSES touch.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A SEX THING!!" Practically yelping his reply, the invader jumped more than a few times at soft yet prodding touches. His own panic quickly shifted to anger at the sound that came out of his human though. Or rather, at whoever had felt it okay to touch HIS human in such a way as to earn that noise.

The culprit that his eyes landed on had Zim's pupils turning several different shades of pink however. Comparatively, the goblins were better clothed than the person presently taking a hold of the leash that had slipped from his hand.

"Ho ho ho~! It's not often someone brings SANTA a present~" The chuckled words came with a small tug as the figure moved from behind the collared Dib, toward the love seat, "I always wanted a puppy~"

'Santa' was definitely not kid friendly. He was well over six feet, muscled like a woodsman, and had just the right amount of silver chest hair to go with the natural beard and shoulder length, slicked back hair on top of his head. The top of his head was covered by a rather typical Santa hat, while the rest of him was exposed, except for a pair of tight fitting, red booty shorts, with white fluff at the waistband and cuffs of the shorts. In the hand not holding the leash, he carried a sizable axe with 'Klaus' carved into the blade.

"Are you trying to get off the naughty list~?" Smirking at Zim, the blue eyes seemed to sparkle as the fire light illuminated his rosy cheeks just right. Clearly whoever set this up had hired someone to portray the idea of sexy grandpa.

Zim was both speechless and mentally stalled as he tried to process what was happening. There were lists...? ....what? His mind hadn't been able to dwell on that very long when 'Santa' had pulled Dib directly onto his lap with a throaty chuckle.

No. No....not yours...! The invader hadn't even gotten out much more than a growl when his body was already moving forward and reaching for his human's collar. If he had known it was a weird sex thing, he would NOT have allowed his human in here!

"No need to get impatient~" the Santa's eyes lit up again as he thwarted Zim's attempt to get Dib away and ended up pulling him onto his lap too, "Everyone gets a turn."

The alien could only blink in surprise before having his head tilted up to look at Santa. And in his shock, he hadn't even had time to say anything before the camera and flash went off. The image that was captured was of Zim staring wide eyed at Santa, while Dib was being held harshly in place by the leash, and Santa looked all too smug and amused in the scene.

Not moments after had Zim's voice rung out with a sharp squeak as his eyes clamped shut under exposure to such a bright light. And as he recoiled, he was grabbing Dib and trying to scurry away. That didn't work so well given the blindness, and Santa sounded all too amused by the scene that was playing out.

"You'll never get my Dib bee Santoid! I'll poison your milk!" Pointing in the general direction he thought he was in, Zim ended up pointing at nothing and earning more of that hearty laughter.

"Sounds like someone likes getting Christmas punishments~" Smirking again, the Santa lightly tapped his lap as his eyes met Dib's, "The good little puppy is always welcome on Santa's lap though~"

Zim hadn't even needed to see the look on the human's face to know it was dirty. As such, he had let out a less than dignified scoff as his eyes lightened further and he tugged Dib closer to him. The pair had just made it outside to the tune of soft teases and suggestive goodbyes when another type of laughter met his antennae.

"I can't even begin to imagine what happened in there, but we HAVE to see the pictures~" the Professor could hardly contain his own laughter at the flustered look on both Zim and Dib as they escaped. Gir was still on Santa's lap, and Ace was trying to wiggle up there too now....

The human himself was still trying to process everything that just happened as his face was still just as red and shocked.

Gaz hardly gave him a chance to fight as she snatched the photos from his hands and showed them to her father. "Oh my god... Dad look at him. He's like a brick wall. He's huge..." The last bit was mumbled with a small chuckle making her dad slightly blush.

Obviously those words weren't mean to be heard, but he heard them by accident. He never thought his daughter would say something like that. He's not even sure his daughter is even into things like this. Bleh. Nope. She's still sweet little innocent Gaz to him. Still it was funny seeing her reaction.

"So Dib... did you enjoy sitting on Santas lap~" She teased only making grab a fake fluffy snowball from the set and tossing it at her face.

"I wish that was real snow." He murmured under his breath before narrowing his eyes at the alien. "You're a jerk." He pouted. "I know you knew what you were doing when you led me in there! Just like you knew what you were doing when you made THAT DISGUISE!" He poked the aliens cheek leaving a little finger print. He wasn't being very Dib bee right now... Either he was some level of actually angry and coming back to his natural senses or he was just madly embarrassed and angry at that fact that he sort of enjoyed that. Not just the Santa bit, but seeing his lover get jealous and angry over someone else handling him. Maybe it was both?

The professor and Gaz looked at each other confused and shrugged. Who knows what he meant by that, but neither one of them wanted to know.

"Looooks we gots a picture with Santy!!" Gir shouted excited as he ran over to the group with his own cute pictures. He was either sitting on Santas head or poking his belly in most of them while Ace was curiously yanking on the beard to see if it was real or holding a reindeer plush.

"Does this face look like it knew what was in there?!? Does Zim look like he knew!" Pointing out his embarrassed face, Zim was still very pink eyed as he tried to calm down from the overload that was that room.

The first photo had been the one the flash took, the second had apparently been taken in the darkened room when they'd first been ushered in, and you could clearly see the shock and shyness on Zim's face as the one Christmas goblin kept trying to pet his chest, while Dib was frozen in place with the silhouette of Santa behind him. And the third had been during the chaos of their escape. Santa was clearly laughing, one of the goblins was blowing a kiss, and Zim and Dib looked more than a little flustered.

"....Zim does admit to the disguise, but NOT THAT!" gesturing back at the box, the alien's eye twitched a bit before Gir came up with pictures of his own. At least the little SIRs were being 'age' appropriate. THAT Santa looked innocently charmed at Ace's beard tugging. Much less.....intimidating.

"Aw~ What did you ask Santa for~?" Grinning at the innocent pictures, the Professor was all too happy to forget the mental image of Gaz being into things like the naughty Santa. Dib and Zim's reactions were funny though~ Copies of those were definitely going in the scrapbook!

"Mary," Ace's reply had been a little flat, but he clearly didn't know any better. Gir had been urging him to ask for something he wanted, and he had answered truthfully.

Observer Sta may have left him with her clones, but that didn't mean he didn't want her to come back! He wanted to report in and see her smile at him again. How long had it even been anyway? How much data did she need? It was well beyond the time of the field test, so why had she not communicated with anyone? .....was she angry with him? Did he do something wrong....?

The little SIR made a soft, almost sad whirr as the questions ran through his mind. Maybe there was still something he had to do. A part of the mission he was supposed to deduce. Was it related to food service drone....?

The Professor himself had frozen at that name. Who among them didn't wish Santa could bring her back? And despite his moment's hesitation, he was quickly rebounding with a soft chuckle, "Well Ace, Santa can only do so much, but--- did they let you keep that plush?" A nod came as an answer as the little bot gave the toy a squeeze, revealing it had a squeaker.

"Cute~" smiling more genuinely, he was swiftly shoving him the naughty pictures, "Dib and Zim saw Santa too~ Look at their scared faces~" Ace's expression was clear confusion before the photos were taken away.

The sudden name had the bee freezing a little in place as well as he felt his chest ache and tears threaten.

While all Gaz did was stare. For some reason that didn't make her feel upset, in fact it enhanced that odd feeling she's been having. Did this feeling have something to do with her mother? Maybe the connection he felt was from her? No... he said he didn't like who was behind that signal he sensed earlier... and its obvious he doesn't hate their mother.

The sound of their fathers voice however cut off all thoughts and had her smiling at the questionable face Ace was giving the pictures. "Yeah I wonder what Dib asked for?~" She snickered as she looked back at her brother. He was still clearly a little upset. Ah well. She shrugged before looking back at Ace and her father.

"Anyway....you know you like this disguise~ Do not lie~" tugging the leash gently, Zim was also trying to distract his human from the little SIRs comment. Whether he was actually angry was yet to be seen, but he couldn't help but want to tease him a little regardless~

The tug had no effect on Dib and it took him a minute to wipe any tears in his eyes away. "I already said I liked the disguise..." His tone was softer but his voice was a little cracked. "I never said I didn't like it." He added as he cleared his throat. "So-sorry... I- i'm not in the mood for this anymore." He gripped the handle on the bag and kept his sad gaze on the ground. "Is it ok if...I take it off now?"

Dib's saddened expression and more flat tone had Zim blinking and giving him a softer gaze too. Had he not known it would set literally everyone off, he might have kicked the little bot. He knew it didn't know any better, but it still hurt to see Dib pushed to tears so suddenly.

"...yes," bringing his eyes from Ace back to Dib, the invader let off a small sigh as he reached to help. He wasn't going to keep Dib in that thing against his will right now. Especially with how sad he seemed suddenly, "Do you need Zim to change now, or do you still wanna stare at my ass~?" Tossing him a small wink, the alien figured he might as well try to distract him again.

The last bit had him chuckling just a little as he shook his head. "I... it doesn't matter honestly. I don't really care right now. Sorry."

Gaz nearly slapped Zim in the back of the head. He really didn't know how to help in a situation like this. If it wasn't for the effort and the well intent she might have actually done it, but she knew he was only trying to help. "Soooo Dib. Did you want to pick out the tree today too? You've been talking about it all month. Since dad is here we might as well should... you know it's a tradition to do it together every year~" She stepped in to save the day. "And maybe we can even help Zim find a tree too~ Gir told me you secretly pull out a small fake tree every year and let him decorate the base with lights~" She added the small tease and nudged Zims arm a bit.

Failure. Zim mentally took note of the process. Offering another activity seemed to help, and despite giving a somewhat sarcastic huff, the invader was logging that for next time. The idea of getting a tree was nice, but it was the questioning about decorating that had him huffing a bit.

That had the human looking up at them. Maybe getting a tree would help distract him a little...  _ 'Well... I guess picking a tree wouldn't be so bad.' _ Sighing a bit at the thought he gave a small smile. Hearing that Zim secretly decorated the base every year only made him smile a little more as the sadness was swept away with his own teasing. "Does this mean I get to help Gir decorate the base this year?"

"OOO YEEEEH LES DO IIIIT!" Gir bounced over to Dib happily before jumping to climb onto his shoulder and lied on his tummy. "We can puuuuts all the liiiights and the shiny!"

"And snowflakes!" Dib added happily. "With ornaments and make the whole base smell like Christmas trees and apple cider~"

"Hehe master likes the apple juicey smell!"

The alien still liked to deny getting into the Christmas thing. Even if it was more for Gir. The Santa suit experience had definitely turned him off of getting too far into it, but humoring Gir's desire to decorate was less of a hassle than trying to stop him. And he did like the smell of the apple cider and cinnamon pine cones~

"I SUPPOSE it wouldn't hurt to let you help~" rolling his eyes a bit, the alien gave Dib a grin as he tapped his chin, "Just don't put the penguin on the roof! It caught a Foodian distress signal and put the base in lockdown last year!"

The thought of his own base panicking and turning against him again made him shiver, "So....what do we even look for in a tree?"

The one they had at home was both fake, and black. So, the invader didn't exactly know what was considered 'good' regarding not fake trees.

"Well, in a real tree you typically want it to be fluffy and even so that the ornaments will hang well," Piping in a little excited, the Professor seemed a little chipper to share his usual process, "Of course, sometimes the oddballs have the most character, and it is completely up to personal preference, but on average the poofy trees decorate most evenly. You also want to check the trunk for sap drips and ladybugs, because otherwise you'll have a mess and a whole lot of insects in the house for the rest of the year."

Tapping his finger on his chin, the elder Membrane was pretty sure that was most of it. Relatively simple actually, "Can you guys think of anything else to look for in a good tree?"

"And NO VAMPIRE BEE HIVES EITHER.... That's how I got bit the second time." He shivered at the memory. "Now I eat twice the honey I had to eat before..." He sighed. "It's not bad it's just...annoying sometimes. It's almost like the pork curse I accidentally put on Gaz..."

"That was not an accident and if I were you I wouldn't speak of that day ever again." She glared at her brother.

"Eh heh. Right." He shrugged nervously and cleared his throat. "Anyways. Maybe we should just get a fake tree this year. It takes a lot of responsibility to have a real tree and I don't... trust Zim not to set the house on fire when he comes over."

"Zim?! You mean you?! You're the one who's always experimenting and doing stupid stuff." Gaz poked at her brother as he put away his collar and started to walk back the way they came in when they got here.

"IT'S NOT ALWAYS EXPERIMENTS I MAKE SOMETIMES THE DAMN UNIVERSITY ASKED ME TO TEST STUPID CRAP THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" He snapped back.

"Oh yeah sure just like it was the university that told you to invent A FREEZE RAY!" She yelled back and they both rambled on making for the exit as the their father and Zim followed along.

Gir only giggled at the fighting as he rested over Dibs shoulder and Ace had even taken a comfy spot on the professors head. He was curious to why Gir always liked sitting on his masters head and wanted to test it himself. It was a oddly comforting, but not his favorite spot. He preferred either skipping along side or sitting on Gazs shoulder while she played on her game slave.

"I....am still skeptical about the vampire bees, but any sort of bee hive should not go in the house," Dib did have a good point, even if he wasn't sure about the vampire part. Bee hives and houses do not usually mix well.

Zim gave a small nod at the vampire bee comment. He didn't like bees at the best of times, and knowing they roosted in these Christmas trees was working as a bit of an incentive to not get involved with one.

But they could be set on fire....hmm..., "I wouldn't trust me not to light it on fire either to be honest," Chuckling a bit, the invader leaned a bit closer to the Professor as the two siblings argued and needled each other.

"I don't trust any of us not to set it on fire," grinning a bit back, the elder Membrane figured the decision had already be somewhat made. Fake trees were less of a mess anyway, and they had a lot more options for personal style.

"Why do you try out human customs? It's seems a little counter productive sometimes for you," It was something he had been wondering about for a while now. There were several things that he'd seen Zim doing and looking into that simply didn't seem to make sense, or could actively hurt him. Christmas was a big one. It was cold, and there was snow and ice. One of his kind would really be better off sleeping through the winter in a warm place and letting the holiday pass without trouble. But Zim had been out IN the snow since the first year. And now he was decorating and trying to get on with the customs. He knew some of it was for Dib, but that couldn't be the only motivation. Especially in the earlier years.

"They are knew and I want information," Zim's reply had come with a quirked eye as he took a small step to the side to put some distance between them, "Negative input is still valuable you know. Plus, my human and Gir like some things, so I humor it."

Ace seemed to perk up a bit from his resting spot as the two talked. That was actually a little interesting to him too it seemed.

For now though they'd just wait until the siblings finished their arguing. It was wise not get in between them. 


	31. Stories From The Past

After their rambling Dib decided to wait by the door for the alien knowing he would need help to walk back to the car. Especially now that it was snowing again and the sprinklers for the bushes were on. He held his hand out to Zim with a soft smile. "Would you like me to walk you back to the car... master~" He purred the last word with a little tease. "I know how hard it is for you to stand on your own two feet~"

"Hehe Master can't walk on ice~" the little bot teased as well.

Hearing Dib purr that title has the alien smirking again as he trotted to meet him at the door. Even if he was teasing him a bit, Zim almost couldn't help being a bit charmed by the offer, "It's not Zim's fault the ground is defective."

Dib giggled with Gir before taking Zims hand and watching him cautiously step onto the icey ground with the same fearful shriek and rambling from earlier making the human giggle some more. 

Puffing his cheeks out a little, the invader still took Dib's hand as they stepped out onto the slippery ground. The first few steps were fine, but much beyond that, and they were sliding. Zim was whimpering and clutching at his human while his feet started to slip, and he started to scramble again, "DON'T LET ZIM GO!"

"Zim stop squirming you'll make it worse!"

The Irkin almost sounded like he was on the verge of tears as the words came through a frightened cry and he tried to get closer to his Dib. Stop squirming! Madness! If he stopped, he would fall!

Zi--" And it was that stubborn attitude and fear that landed them both on the ground. "I told you to stop squirming! That's it!" The human stood up from the slippery ground and swept the grumpy alien into his arms.

The alien had just been about to scold his human for letting them slip, when said human decided enough was enough. The act of being picked up like that had Zim frozen and his eyes nearly glowing pink as he stared up at his human. Not so much from embarrassment, as a flood of wonderful butterflies and a pleasant warming sensation in his core. It had been so long since he'd actually been picked up, and he really did miss it.....

"From now on i'm carrying you when there's ice and snow." 

With that said they gave their goodbyes to the professor and Gaz. 

"We'll see you guys at the shop."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dib either just made a huge mistake, or hit the jackpot on how to calm his little alien down~" chuckling a bit at the somewhat limp alien in his son's arms, the Professor tried his best not to start laughing again. He'd just barely recovered from the guffaws that seeing them scramble around on the ice had earned.

Gaz was definitely not riding with Dib again after the awkward ride here. Besides she wanted to hear more stories about her mom. Out of both of them it sounded like Dib got to do the most with her. He was told stories, got to sit in her ship while she worked on it, and even got to keep her ring. Which was... still a little weird and questionable as to how it was even still around if she was wearing it before... eh  _ whatever.  _

"So dad... any crazy stories about mom during Christmas?..." She paused as they reached his car. "I sound like my idiot brother now don't I?" She chuckled. "Asking about mom so much?..."

Shaking his head a bit, the elder Membrane made sure his daughter was in properly before closing the door, "Your curiosity is natural, and I find it....sweet, that you want to know so much. I wish I had been less foolish and able to tell you sooner...."

Sighing a bit, his expression turned a bit sad as he closed his own door, but the look turned more gentle as the car turned over. What was done was done, and all there was is to keep moving forward. He had promised not to hide things from them regarding this, so he was doing his best not to. Plus, there was something oddly comforting about recalling the good things. Even if they did seem crazy to his kids. It still hurt sometimes, but it seemed to help the long term ache settle a bit....

"It's not really crazy, but she liked gingerbread," grinning over at Gaz, the elder Membrane almost purred himself at the mention of it, "It was a little concerning that she snapped the arms and legs off while making mock screaming noises sometimes, but ultimately she liked the cookies and I usually had to hide the tin so she wouldn't eat them all at once."

"Hey I do that!" Gaz laughed at the gingerbread story. "I was doing it the other day on stream with the little dweebs. And they weren't enjoying it too much, but it was fun." Smiling she looked down a little happy to see she still had a few things in common with her mother too and it wasn't all Dib.

"Yes, yes you do!~" laughing along with her, the Professor was glad she seemed to enjoy that knowledge. "She was also pretty similar to Zim with ice though," grinning a bit, he could still hear her threatening him if he let her fall, "She did eventually get cleats to help dig into the ice, but before she thought of that, she was a scrambling, scared mess like him. In the beginning, she wouldn't even go outside if it was snowing. She'd watch it, but swore up and down it had tried to kill her once, and it took a lot of coaxing to get her to physically investigate it again. She never particularly LIKED it, but did learn how to deal with it."

She did admit that it was pretty, but tried to avoid staying out in it for long if she could. His wife had seemed to classify it as nice to watch, but not to be in. Which was fair enough he supposed.

Still, the sight of Dib trying to handle Zim on the ice was both sweet and nostalgic~

Hearing the ice story definitely had her cracking up. "Really? I though Zim was just stupid." She chuckled. "Kleets?... That's reasonable I guess." She shrugged with another chuckle.

"I think it's their feet," grinning a bit more, the Professor hummed softly, "On rock and sand they're faster than almost anything, but they can't seem to get the hang of slick or actively moving surfaces too well. Dogs have the same problem because they don't have enough toes to remain stable."

Biology was quite fascinating sometimes, he had to admit, "Yeah. They have the spikes on the shoes, so she could stomp around and not slip~" Just remembering it was making him grin. Sta had looked so cute stomping like she was in marching band when she felt too much pride to let him help her~

"Your mother was also the type to go overboard with garland and wrapping paper," Smirking a bit, the Professor almost couldn't contain the light in his eyes as more than a few images of her wrapped up in them came to mind, "She wrapped the tree in shiny red and gold wrapping paper once, and got tangled in the garland a few times. One of those times I think she did it on purpose because she was rolling around and giggling about how fluffy it was."

"Ok now she sounds like a puppy. And now I know where Dib gets the kink and the talented present wrapping from." She joked with a small sigh. 

"There are several things I can think of off the top of my head that you two have in common. The love of piggys, instincts for robotics, eating Twinkies upside down, you even make the same face she did when concentrating, when you're really into a game. Your hair curls the same way her antennae did, and you both have the same morbid fascination with what can go wrong. I'm thinking of the beans here Gaz. I told you it would wipe out all life, and you put the can in anyway."

That last bit had come with slightly narrowed eyes before his gaze softened a bit again, "You also have similar taste in music and same sense of justice." That was him talking about how she terrorized that other kid over making off with the last game system. Not that he disagreed with it. It was just memorable. And this was just off the top of his head. He could probably come up with even more similarities if he thought about it long enough.

"Dad... were there any times mom was ever around me?" Her tone sounded a little sadder now. Apparently the only times she remembers seeing mother whenever she was doing something with Dib or teaching him how to do something "Are you sure she didn't have a favorite?..."

It wasn't that he was her favorite anything. She just wanted to teach him how to be brave and strong, teach him things that she knew Gaz could learn and do on her own. Gaz practically had already grown up when she could speak. She was smart and a fast learner. Dib though... not so much. So he needed a little hand holding from Sta because if it was dad all he would do was SCIENCE SCIENCE SCIENCE. NO. Dib had the right to do what he wanted and Sta was only trying to teach him all she could about reality and not just science. And possibly even slightly shaping him out to be an observer if it ever came to it. A little extra Irkin talent wouldn't hurt~ And she knew damn well Gaz would be a great commander on her own if it ever came to it too.

Gaz wasn't saying that she never spent time with her mother, it was just very little time. The times they did spend together she would teach her how to draw or color, but almost like dad she would have to go after one picture but Dib got to spend a little more time with her. Is that maybe why she's a little mean to her brother?

\-----------------------------------------------

Walking back to the car with the limp little alien in his arms he couldn't help but look down at him and kiss him on the cheek. "Hi master~" He purred a little softer this time. Just because he wasn't wearing the collar didn't mean he still wasn't a little regressed. "What?" 

The view the alien had gotten was absolutely divine. The falling snow carefully landed on his human and softly sparkled in his hair and on his shoulders making his natural beauty more enhanced. 

"Why are you staring at me?~" He blushed. 

"....because you're beautiful~" Zim's reply had been almost breathy as he gazed up at his human. The way the scene was framing him, was absolutely perfect, and being called master while he looked to tall and powerful was just, hn~

The shine in Zims eyes almost made little heart shapes as he gasped a sweet reply. Dibs cheeks couldn't help but get darker as the alien had been so cute. "I love you Zim~" He whispered softly before leaning down to kiss his lover gently. "My sweet evil little master~" 

It sounded a little sweet for a taller being to call him Master. Now that was Zims sort of fantasy~ The tallest chained as... The invader didn't fully know which way his mind was going as his hands gripped onto Dib a bit at the kiss, "Zim loves you too Dib~"

He almost didn't want to let go as his human placed him in the car. Everything about the distance from the doors to the car had him blushing furiously and squirming a little in place as he felt his heart swelling again. The mental images flooding his head, and the Dib looking so cute and pretty in the snow....

"IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL TO BE THAT PRETTY!" Zim's statement had come with a small hop as he pulled Dib back down for another kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------

Hearing the sadness in Gaz's tone had him slowing the car just a bit to give them more time, "I'm sure. Like I said, she always had you around when she was working on something, like she was trying to teach you~" Giving her a softer look, the man let off a nostalgic sight of his own as he figured the reason for her questioning.

"She also taught you how to eat, and got so scared when your brother kept feeding you things she hadn't tested yet," The pepperoni had really only been one incident. There were several others that happened at home, and none of them were any less adorable.

"She always insisted on bathing you, and would sometimes stay up for days holding and soothing you when you were new," That memory seemed to make his own tone turn a little sad, "You were so tiny and kept crying and we didn't know what to feed you or if you were in pain, and she just....she wouldn't even let ME get near you while she cradled you and did everything she could to help you. She was very protective of you Gaz. Even if you don't fully remember it. I'm pretty sure she set the neighbors roof on fire when she overheard them talking poorly about you, and even seemed to see Dib as a threat for a short time because she didn't understand why he kept grabbing at your hair and chewing on your toys."

Her fathers reply had her laughing at first but slowly coming down to tears threatening to spill. They're weren't all bad tears. "Heh. Stupid Dib." 

"And when you started developing faster mentally, she was always trying to find new things to expose you too. Irkin and human alike," Softening his expression at the road ahead of him, the elder Membrane let a small smile play across his lips, "We both saw how advanced you were compared to Dib. She said you were developing at a similar rate to an Irkin smeet, so she knew you'd be able to take care of yourself sooner, and we both worked within that observation. But she still tried to give you her time, and cared very deeply for you Gaz. She was already making plans to take you to several colonies and figuring out how best to teach you how to fly when you were a baby. Once Dib needed less supervision, she planned to teach you everything she realistically could about the universe. Not taking you away from life on earth of course. She just felt you would be able to handle more faster, and planned to show you first."

Privately, the Professor felt that if there ever was a favorite, it might have been Gaz. Though, he was fairly certain she didn't actually have one, "Between work, and keeping an eye on Dib, it probably came off like he was getting more attention hunh? I really am sorry we made you feel that way Gaz. I know it doesn't excuse it, but these were the reasons why...."

The rest only amazed her. Her mom was really trying to teach her all that? It makes a little sense given the few times she's done things she didn't know she could do... like for example. Flying Taks ship during the Florpus. That was a good one. She would say using the escape pod to get back to Bloaty’s before nine with her brother all in one piece, but... eh. "...It's alright dad. I'm not mad or anything... I was just curious." She shrugged before letting out a soft sigh. "Anyways... how's work been?"

"I'm glad you understand, but still feel like it needs to be said," reaching a hand over to wipe a tear away, the Professor had to think for a moment on her next question.

"Work is....well, we're still rebuilding and it's going slower than it should because of the creatures now living in the walls." He couldn't help but chuckle at the level of panic those things were causing. Were they horrible and terrifying, yes. Were they manageable with flame throwers and/or blaster, most likely. Was the clean up crew using either of those things? No. No they were not. They were using bug spray and machetes. He had very little sympathy for them at this point.

From there he had gone on to fill her in on a bit of the more...relevant projects, and offered a small sigh of his own as he pulled into the parking lot, "Any stories from your live streams or group gaming sessions? You seem to be doing pretty well with that Patreon thing if I remember correctly."

"Oh god don't even get me started on those maniacs." She rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she took out her phone to check the time. She still hadn't uploaded her video for the day and she had a really crappy service at the moment. Ah well. Sighing with a shrug she put her phone away and opened her door stepping out with Ace. "Ever since they found out the dumb alien and Zim were dating they started spamming my twitter with fanart nonstop. Some are kind of nice and scary accurate like when we all just kind of sit down and hang out together. Recently i've been getting some Christmas pictures and wow are there some freaks." She shook her head as she remembered the few drawings that some ignorant idiots were ballsy enough to tag her in. "Sexy santa Dilf." She mumbled with a gross tone. "And dear lord the nerve some of these idiots have.... Never. EVER. Lose yourself down the rabbit hole of my fanatics." Pointing her finger at her dad with a serious tone and face had him a little worried.

".....uh....hm...well....just-- don't let the freaks know where you live," Raising an eyebrow at his daughter, the Professor didn't fully know how to process the information given, but Gaz's safety came first, "And if they DO figure it out, kill them~"

"The fourth wall is a dangerous place and should NEVER be broken..." She gagged at the memory of many photos she's seen unwillingly on the internet that her fandom had made up. She shivered before picking up Ace and patting his head. "Like I told Ace earlier today. The only thing I like are piggies. Right?"

The little bot nodded at his own memory of her saying that earlier. He had been there for her stream that morning before they got stuck outside in the cold. Her fans were going crazy over the chat and asking all kinds of weird questions.

"They really like Ace too. So there's been a lot of fanart of him too..."

The idea that the fans liked Ace had him grinning a bit more softly. The internet was a scary place, but at least it sounded like the freaks were possibly fewer in number to the basic fans, "Aw~ my famous little ones~" Patting Ace's antennae and ruffling Gaz's hair a bit, the Professor chose to leave sleeping dogs to lie for now. Gaz knew more about the internet culture than he did honestly, so he would just have to trust her to be safe and let either him or Dib know if someone needed to disappear~

\----------------------------------------

Just as he was pulling away to close the door the little invader hopped out to grab him once again. His eyes widened a bit at the sudden kiss but slowly closed as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. "In that case. You should be arrested for being the most breathtaking piece in the entire universe~" His voice was so soft and romantic as the words rolled off his lips. A small chuckle followed as he added.

Aaaannnnd now Zim was a bit of a blushing mess as he brought his eyes back up to his human. That comment combined with the snowy scenery was just too perfect not to appreciate. And he still looked so dang tall having to stoop down like that to kiss him back!

"I don't think that cute little attitude of yours matches that face though~" He teased before calmly pulling away and placing him back in his seat. 

"Zim can't hear you over your perfect face Dib thing~" Slipping back into the seat, the alien gave off a small purr as he watched his human go around to get in. He really couldn't think of a comeback, and was more than willing to watch those graceful movements on the slippery ground.

He waited with a chuckle til he settled in and closed the door walking around the car to get in his own side. "Maybe now you should probably change the disguise... master~" He purred as he settled in the driver's seat and closed the door. "And we have to get going because they already left without us..." With that he started the car and let it run for a minute before turning on the heater to warm up the car.

"Maaaster can we gets fooood i'm hungryyy..." The little bot whined in the back.

"How exactly is it that my Dib makes deathtraps look fun~?" Cooing a bit, the invader was definitely seeming a little smaller as he leaned toward Dib, and rested his head against his shoulder while the car warmed up.

"Before I ask about your silly question... I wanna see you in your first disguise~ I honestly can't take you seriously right now..." He blushed a little more. "At first I didn't care, but now that we’re a little more settled. I-it's kind of.. Heh..." His eyes moved away awkwardly as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heheh~ Yeah~ Wouldn't want any of my contacts thinking I've 'gone soft' either," chuckling a bit at Dib's awkward attempt to ask him to change, Zim had to admit that he had a point. The feeling was different, they were in public, and Zim was getting a bit tired. Even his usual energy level could get tiring without his PAK.

And Gir's questioning if they could get food didn't actually sound like a bad idea right now, "We should go to MacMeatie's~" A bit ironic to be sure. But the meat wasn't actual meat for the most part, the fries were good, and he could still weasel his way into getting an employee discount if the right person was on shift, so~ He would stop by occasionally.

Dib watched as Zim sat up for a moment to click away on his earring back to his original disguise. The original disguise was just more nostalgic and loving. While he did enjoy the other disguises they were never going to top this one. It just fit him. "That's my beautiful space boy~" The compliment was whispered softly with a gentle caress on his cheek and loving gaze. "How is it you manage to look so beautiful in any form?~" The words came off so sweetly making the aliens blue contacts turn light purple. "Heh heh~ Did I make you blush?... Sorry..." He leaned closer to the alien. "I guess I'm just a little too hopeless romantic? Cheesy? Lovey dovey today?~" He shrugged with a little nuzzle before leaning back to pull the car out of park and get them on the road.

Dib's question that came as he switched back to his usual disguise had the alien blinking in place though. His human really did know how to make him feel shy~

"Anyways... What did you mean by "how do I make death traps look so fun? What deathtraps are we talking about here?" He chuckled. "Are you talking snow?" He added as he kept his eyes on the road but would occasionally reach out to hold Zims hand while driving with one. Even if it was a little risky~ But if he could still drive after being melted into a tongue twisted kiss like earlier then he could still could still drive with one hand~

The question that came after that had Zim nodding aggressively. "YES! You walk and slide and it's nice to you and you make the DEATH ICE look so pretty and fun.....I don't understand how~" Holding Dib's hand had the invader chirping a little as he focused on the warmth.

Taking note of the food comment he switched into the right lane at the stop light and looked at his little alien. "Death ice?" That nickname for snow had him snickering again. "Hm...Not sure how to answer that. Well...if you're able to balance on it it's pretty fun to slide around on and snow well... the snow is pretty on it's own Zim~" He smiled with a little of his blush. 

"No it's not. The snow is made of secret death flakes, and looks like lies." Huffing a bit, the alien frowned at the memory of the first time he saw it piled up. He thought it would be soft at very least! Not the cold, wet, rough crystals that was! Still, Dib managed to make it look nice somehow. And he seemed more amused than anything by his protests regarding the character of snow.

"Why aren't you able to balance on ice? Is it because of your little feetsies~" The tease came with a small poke to the cheek before focusing back on the road when the light turned green.

Dib's next soft tease had Zim swatting lightly at his arm as he subconsciously curled his toes. The small grin on his face betrayed that he was not actually annoyed however as he muttered, "I only have two toes...."

A quick study of the human body revealed a foot that held a wide balance radius and did not have a central point of contact with the ground. The whole food made contact because of the five toes and wide foot pads. Irkins on the other hand, had only two, thinner toes, and virtually no foot pad. Thier center of balance was in the heel. That made trying to walk on slick surfaces, not so easy....

"Foooooods" Gir hopped around excited in the back.

"Gir you're gonna end up flying to the front again if you don't sit down and put your seat belt on."

"Pfffft...." Sassed the little robot.

"I guess i'll just have to eat all the food we get from MacMeaties then~"

That had the little bot throwing a fit and screaming as he rolled around the seat for a few minutes before actually sitting up and putting his seat belt on.

Gir's little fit, while not unexpected, did have the invader wincing a bit at the shrill whining. His human was quite adept at dealing with it though. A talent he was really growing to appreciate.

At the next stop light he pulled out his phone and put on the Angry Monkey show for Gir to watch and handed it to him. "Here watch and be a good little mongoose ok?"

The little bot smiled with his tongue out and looked at the phone. "Oooo it's my favorite shooooow!" The excited little thing snatched the phone and watched the staring monkey intensely.

"Why does he even like that show?" Whispering with a slightly disgusted look on his face, Zim slowly turned his attention back to his human. This was nice actually. Sitting in the car with the cold outside and his human looking so calm, "Thank you for coming over today my Dib. This is fun."

"A thank you? From the almighty ziiiim?~"

The tease had earned Dib a head shove as the alien fixed a semi-serious glare on his human. So what if he wanted to thank his lover?!

The shove had him smiling and laughing a little more. "You're welcome Almighty Zim~" Came in a more serious yet sweet tone. "I love spending time with you~" He added giving Zim a loving gaze as he pulled into the drive thru and gave his claws another sweet kiss before taking his own hand back to rest on the wheel. "Life is just a little dull without you around..."

How the human's sweeter tone had the alien softening his gaze a bit though. It was good to hear that his human did enjoy spending time with him too. The last comment had him feeling....something. The invader couldn't quite pinpoint what he was feeling underneath the shyness, but it was....odd....

"Ooo oooo ooooooooo" Gir bounced in his seat as he huffed all over the back window at all the food. "Ooo I want that one! No wait I want that one! Nooo wait that ooooone~" He pointed at a few different meals excitedly.

Gir's sudden rambling about the food had Zim whipping around in his seat though, "Calm down Gir! We don't know who's on shift yet."

"Welcome to MacMeaties, how can I take your order?" The voice that cracked through the speaker was all too familiar to the customers on the other side, and hearing the voice that came through, the employee's tone suddenly became much more personable. "Zim! How have you been, little dude? What can we get started for ya?"

"Oh you know, same old hobbies~" leaning across Dib now, the invader was smirking like he'd just won a prize at the voice of his old 'trainer', "I see you got promoted again. Well done soldier!" Those words had earned a hearty laugh from the young man on the other end of the line, "Gir wants....well....you know what Gir wants at this point. And, I'll try the animal fries you mentioned last time. Just remember to use the napkin meat!"

"Right on. Don't worry bro~ My cousin's vegetarian too, so I remember." They were already preparing for the order as soon as he mentioned his little brother. That kid could really eat!

Zim had given a silent nod as he then looked to his Dib, "What about you, Dib thing?"

The invader could practically feel the grin coming through the speaker. The MacMeaties human had been needling him about meeting his boyfriend since he found out, so he already knew he was going to be excited when they pulled up.

"You're still friends with your MacMeaties trainer from Skool?" The human chuckled a little surprised. "Um I'll just get a coffee and apple pie snack i'm not really that hungry." He added into the mic. After they were told the total he slowly pulled up behind the car in front of them. "I'm surprised~ You actually have friends?" He smiled. "I thought you didn't talk to anyone~" He poked the aliens cheek again. "Should I be worried?" He raised a brow with a smile. "Worried you'll find a human more suitable for your torture?"

"I'm not even sure he IS human at this point," chuckling a bit at the soft jealousy, the invader gave Dib a small smirk, "Neither of us really like humans, and we kind of reconnected in HiSkool. He does his thing, I do mine, occasionally we see each other and catch up. Nothing for you to worry over~"

Patting Dib's head, the invader looked a little smug for a moment, "He is probably going to compliment you though~"

"Zim. I hate you. Your boyfriend is beautiful!" And as if on cue, the drive thru attendant was letting off a high pitched hum while the alien grinned at him like he'd just won a bet, "....Wait...aren't you that kid that was chasing Cocofang?"

"Yes. And if you call him crazy, Zim will burn your house down~"

"Please do! I basically live here, and would LOVE a day off from the humans~" Sharing a laugh, the young man turned more fully to Dib as they waited in the order, "Seriously though. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it was NOT tall, nerdy, and handsome. Good job dude~"

Zim seemed to be reveling a little in the reaction to Dib, and started nuzzling his human's shoulder a little, "My human is the best human~"

"Heh. Yeah~ Well, here's your food. I threw in some extra fries for Gir too~" Whispering that last part through the window, he gave the little robot a small wave before handing the food off, "Remember to show MacMeaties some mercy when you're lord of all humans~!"

"Zim can personally guarantee that you will be rehomed~" Giving his friend a thumbs up, Zim reminded himself to hide the extra fries for now. Gir could wait for those.

The playful bickering and compliments had the human blushing a light pink and smiling. That memory however had the nice pink turning into a light red from embarrassment. "Eh heh heh... you remember that?" He bit his lip and covered his face with one hand sinking back into his seat a little. He almost sunk into a little awkward nerd until he felt Zim nuzzling his arm bringing his face back out from hiding. "Hm~" Smiling with a hum he watched him grab the food and hand it back to Gir.

Handing the rest of Gir's portion over, the invader settled back into his seat with the fries, and holding Dib's pie for him. Driving while eating was dangerous, so Zim could feed him~

"EEEEEEP THANK YOUUUU" The bot screamed happily before nearly crawling into the bag of food to find his fries.

After parting with the aliens friend Dib started making his way out of the drive thru and to the store he knew his sister and father were already waiting at. "They are going to kill us~" He shook his head. "They probably already found a tree without us~"

"Yeah~ Zim will take the heat for this one my Dib," offering his human a small headbutt, the alien was quickly searching for his food though. He kind of looked a little like a raccoon as his hands held the bag open.

"Angry Monkey shooooow~" Gir sung in the back as he turned back into the show and nibbled at his first bag of fries.

"Well he was nice~" Dib smiled as he took a small glance over at his lover looking through the bag of food.  _ 'Look at him looking for food~ He's so cute~' _ He thought before glancing back out the window and sighing sadly a bit to himself. He was slightly lying about not being hungry... but why? Anyhow. "I didn't think he even remembered me. Or saw me..." He chuckled. "I wasn't the one chasing the cocofang though... it was the trai--"

Dib's commentary had Zim quivering his eye slightly though. It was almost amazing that his human would feel enough embarrassment about that to set the record straight, even now. "The trainer. Bill, yes?" Successfully finding his food, Zim let out a small victory squeak as he examined the new item. His former trainer had promised it would be the fake meat, but it was still very convincing and gave him doubts....

A small tongue test had solved that mystery though. It was in fact the fake meat, and the invader was more than willing to eat the rest of the item. And his body was already thanking him for it too.

"The Bill sometimes stalks your house by the way. It is convinced you work for the birds that work for the bourgeoisie?" Raising an eyebrow at the statement, Zim was honestly a little confused about that part too. He only knew about it because he'd found the guy crouched in Dib's trash can with a tape recorder.

"What?" He raised a brow at the new information. Now that he was unaware of. Hmph. It is kind of creepy... "What is everyone's obsession with the damn bourgeoisie?!" He really did wonder why everyone was obsessed with the idea with the birds being fake, like yes it's a possibility but still... It was annoying.

"Anyway. Has Zim not met your friends because of bad timing or--?" The alien knew Dib wasn't exactly the most social person, but he didn't want to ask if he HAD friends. Heck, even HE had managed to obtain one of the 'friends' and that was without actually trying. So, part of him had assumed that the pack bonded humans would naturally obtain such things given time.

The next question had him stopping to think for a moment. Well... he didn't exactly have any friends for him to meet. Not anymore anyway. He had one or two acquaintances he met and got somewhat along with at the university, but the only times they would ever get together was if they were working a project together for classes or sharing ideas. Maybe a few nerdy things on the side along with some possible conspiracy work on the side. Then there was that one girl who was a little... crazy. She was one of the many great science professors there and man when he says crazy he means...CRAZY. Gaz thought he was bad when it came to experiments and testing new inventions or unknown items. This girl wouldn't think twice about someone's life before using them as a test subject. It was for science~ A little odd she almost reminded him of his dad... only she was a little weirder. And she used to 'believe' him when he would get into paranormal subjects like bigfoot, ghosts, aliens (heh),etc... But for all he knew she could have just been pretending to believe him and just trying to be nice, even if she would ask things like, 

_ "What would happen if we caught ghosts and tried cutting them open? Would it be possible?!" _ Or 

_ "Bigfoot... Do you think it's just a human with weird genetics? animal bred human? Or a creature from another dimension? Maybe someone used a dimensional portal and brought him here... awe what if he was someone's pet and they lost it?! OR MAYBE EVEN ABANDONED IT!". _

That had him chuckling to himself and shaking his head. Honestly he didn't know what to make of her... but she was a pretty good friend for a while. She'd even come over a few times to work on a few experiments with him. And just like Zim was interested in his paranormal work before Halloween she was too when she found out he did it as a side job. Of course he didn't tell her... she weirdly found out on her own. Eh... Anyways, she joined him a few times on investigations. WHICH WAS NOT A GREAT IDEA CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT SHE KEPT PISSING OFF THE SPIRITS JUST TO GET PROOF! MAKING TIME WARP INTO WHAT FELT LIKE DAYS!

AND EVEN SUCCESSFULLY TRAPPED BIGFOOT FOR A GOOD FIVE SECONDS BEFORE THEY WERE NEARLY TORN TO SHREDS BECAUSE SHE DECIDED TO LET HIM GO! FOR WHAT?! WHO EVEN KNOWS! CRAZY!....

Dib sighed softly as he tried to find the best way to answer Zims question. "I um... Ah who was he kidding... he didn't have any friends and she was too weird to mention. "I don't really have friends. Heh..." His tone was soft and a little sad. "I never really had anyone in Skool or Hi-Skool besides you, Tak, and my sister. And obviously the jerks I hung around with during Hi-Skool weren't MY friends... they were Taks." The old image of him sitting around 'laughing' with the popular kids and Tak had him sighing as his fingers curled around the wheel a little. God how sad and pathetic did that sound? But what else could he say though?... He was never really good at making friends... He was socially awkward and too sensitive. Not only that he was a dork that did weird dorky things no one really liked. For gods sake Tak eventually started to mind control him to be 'cool' whenever they were around the popular kids! Or at a school dance!... He was surprised Zim even liked him at all during their school days. And he was even more shocked when he found out he liked him back... How the alien could even find him so cute or perfect was beyond him.

"Even when I worked at the university... no one really enjoyed my company and the ones who did. Well, let's just say i'm just on call for notes or experiments. Nothing more. Not even for the dumb nerdy games we used to kill time with..." He let out a sad huff. "Then there's the occasional students who flirt and try to sleep with me for a better grade." The memory of more than a few girls coming onto him had him rolling his eyes. There were even guys trying to do it too and if it wasn't flirting it was someone kissing his ass or trying to be a 'friend'. He wouldn't dream of the typical student teacher fantasy thing unless it were him and Zim~

Hearing Dib out about his friend's situation had the alien frowning for two reasons. The first being that he understood how being pushed away by those around you hurt. That was part of the reason he could plainly see that his human was trying to hide the intensity of it. It wasn't the same experience of course, not exactly anyway, but still....

And the second reason for the frown was the idea of students trying to be.... intimidated....with his human! How exactly was that supposed to get better grades anyway?! Dib wouldn't stoop so low as to just GIVE higher marks. It was both angering and insulting to think that anyone would ever think he would. If Zim ever met these sorts....well, they'd understand quite plainly why that behavior was unacceptable~

"I did have one good friend at one point, but... they moved last year, and we haven't really talked since." He shrugged as they came to a stop light. He glanced over at his lover nibbling at his burger and reached over to steal fry with a bit of ketchup from his fake burger. Just before he ate the fry he dabbed a little ketchup on the aliens little nub with a small chuckle and a bit of a forced smile.

Although the human seemed a little playful it was obvious he was trying to cover for whatever feelings this was bringing up. It was a little sad though... Why did no one like his Dib?

Dib gave Zim a more genuine smile. It looks like the alien was expressing a bit of sadness towards the story. "It's ok Zim... I'm used to it. After mom... things around the house were different. Dad was busy all the time and Gaz barely even looked or talked to me. Unless she was bullying me or saving my ass from a drunken or overdosed night in the streets. So I got used to being alone." He sighed heavily. "Used the bullying and being outcasted." He added with a shrug. "And just being... socially awkward."

Dib's food theft had the invader holding the item just a bit closer for his Dib. And his further explanation of why it was 'okay' had his own sadness showing at the way his human was treated furthering. He could understand how long term exposure to that environment led to him being used to it, but it still hurt to think about.....there was so much to love about his human! Why was everyone too stupid to see it....?

"I really don't care at this point. I have you now." His smile widened a bit. "And now that unfortunate events have brought the family closer..." The reference to area 51 came with a light chuckle. "So that's all that really matters. I feel... satisfied and grateful with what I have." He ended with a gentle smile and reached over to steal another fry before driving on green again.

The knowledge that he was content with how things were right now was somewhat comforting, but the alien still wished it was different elsewhere for him too. 

"Dib thing, did you lose contact with your friend on bad terms, or just by circumstances?" Zim figured that was the best way to try and understand that one a bit more. If it was on bad terms, it could just be dropped. And if not, his human might volunteer a little more information....

"Bad terms?" He snickered a bit. "I don't think there was a time she didn't like me. It was so weird... I'm still pretty sure she was only my 'friend' because she felt bad no one else really liked me." He sighed. "Anyways... no we weren't on bad terms. We just never kept in touch after she left and of course she never told me she was leaving in the first place. She kind of just disappeared and I heard from the others that she moved." He finished with a bit of a sad tone. As chaotic as she was, he really liked being around her. She was fun and even if she was pretending to believe all his weird paranormal stuff she still made her 'interest' pretty convincing. So for a while he did feel like he had a REAL HUMAN friend... kind of. There were also a few times she had saved him from a couple mistakes and was even around during his darkest days when no one else was. 

"Helloooooo~" Girs voice came from the back it almost sounded like he was on the phone? "Yes... heheh hi piggy!! Dib boi it's the piggy giirrrl!!" He was on the phone! And it sounded like his sister.

"Gir did you call my sister?"

"Nuuu her face showed up on the thingy with the angry monkey!" He giggled as he put her on speaker.

"Dib what is the point of you having that damn watch if you never use it or take it out with you?"

"Did you call just to annoy me Gaz..."

"Don't make me kill you Dib. No. For your information dad wants to know where the hell you guys are? We've been waiting for you and... someone you know is here."

"Lemme talk to him please come on! I wanna say hi!" Another voice was barely audible in the back, but sounded so familiar.

"Just hold on we're trying to get him to hurry up." Gaz responded to the voice before turning back to Dib. "Anyways... hurry up. We want to pick a tree already and if you wanna find out who's here to bug you again then yo--"

"Yeah yeah i'm almost there. Bye." Dib replied before yelling at Gir to hang up the phone.

"Okey dokey!" Gir shouted as he hung up the phone and went back to his show eating his little burger.

"Well.. you wanted to meet my friends. So you might either meet one of my bullies pretending to be a friend, a student who likes to kiss my ass or act like they're my friend. Possibly might be trying to sleep with me again, or by some odd coincidence you're about to meet that friend that just up and left." He smiled at his lover finishing his burger and picking at the fries now. Dib took a sip of his own coffee and opened his mouth a little for a bite of the pie.

None of those things sounded fun except for the last one... that old friend of his sounded very interesting. AND THAT FACE HE WAS MAKING FOR PIE WAS SO CUTE. 

Zim simply couldn't help but coo at Dib's face, "Hungry Dib bee~" He really was the cutest some times. More like all the time~

Feeding him the bite of pie, the alien couldn't help but consider his options. If it was a bully.....violence. Possibly arson. One of those students.....psychological harassment at bare minimum. Another 'cat fight', as he had heard it called, might also be in order. But if it was this missing friend....well. His reaction would probably lead more off of Dib's. His human did sound like he missed them, so Zim would reserve judgement for now.

"Zim hopes we will not need the violence...." the alien's reply was more whispered to himself than anything as they arrived at the destination. And while the alien was the first out, he was still clinging to the door for support when Dib came around. He really didn't want to slip, and it was a little scary if he was completely honest, "Carry Zim again?" Holding out his arms, the alien seemed to have given Dib two rarities in one day. A thank you, and now actually asking for help.

The aliens little face as he held out his arms and asked help made Dibs heart melt as he kneeled to pick up the alien and held him close. "You are the cutest~" He blushed as he leaned in to kiss the alien softly. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you actually... love me." He added before giving him another kiss followed by another and another to make his lover giggle.

After closing up the car and making sure Gir was with them he slowly started making his way into the store. They could have gotten the tree at the mall, but it was more traditional to go to the store they were used to going to, to get their decorations and other Christmas stuff.

Gir was following behind with his bag of food and drink. Chomping away at his fries. While Zim cutely fed Dib the apple pie til it was gone. He was carrying him so it was the least he could do for him~

"Thank you master~" He kissed Zim softly before setting him down when they got to the door. "Do you want me to stop here? I could carry you around the whole store if you want~ After all you are my king~" The flirty smile and tone earned a playful shove.

Truly, his human's tease had been a tempting offer. But Zim was still a touch flustered himself, and the playful tone behind the words had him acting on instinct to lightly push on his human's head. "Zim can walk now~" purring the words softly, the invader was soon squirming to get down. Even if Dib had tried to hold onto him, the wiggling would have made it difficult. He really was like a cat sometimes~

"Now! Let's find this human that thinks they know you~" Zim's confidence had been almost washed out from under him when he saw the store though. EVERYTHING was Christmas, and there was a big green hairy inflatable eating an onion! "DIBWHATISTHATTHING!?" Latching back onto his human, the alien was pointing at an inflatable of the Grinch. It was big, and on main display, and if Zim had fur, it would have been fluffed out.

The sudden screaming and latch had him laughing some more. "It's an inflatable why are you acting like you've never seen one before." He looked down at the scared little invader to tease again. "Unless you mean The Grinch well then... that's you~" The joke came with a soft kiss on his head. "You've never seen the Gri--"

"DIIIIB!!"

The loud shout that cut him off was followed by a tackling hug almost knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh there's so much we have to catch up on! Dude my new job... is right up your alley! I haven't told Gaz yet! But i'm sure you'll just love it!! I'm so sorry I disappeared and didn't say anything! I wasn't allowed to!... My new job is kind of a little scary. Heh..."

And with the excited voice chattering by his ear he knew exactly who it was. 

_ "Pigeon?" _


	32. Pigeon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tallest uniform was inspired by Space-Tanukis 'My Tallest' Comic.

"No, that is most certainly no--" Zim's denial of being this 'Grinch' had been promptly cut off by the high pitch squeal. For a moment he thought it might actually be a child, but the force with which he was crushed against his human told him it was not.

The force of the hug and overwhelming scent of spiced vanilla coffee left the invader stumbling a bit as the assailant finally removed themselves. And what was this chattering about scary jobs? WHO EXACTLY IS THIS PIEGON?!

"Yeah!" The stranger replied as they hopped off his back and walked around to reveal the old friend he was speaking of earlier. Her smile turned into a hand covering gasp as she realized the little green fella in his arms. 

"You're not a bourgeois bird...." Zim had only halfway muttered that as he finally got a chance to look at the owner of the new voice and smell. This.....was 100% not what he was expecting. Especially assuming that this 'Pigeon' was in fact a friend and not a danger student.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you guys?! I didn't even notice him there he's so tiny!... wow." She leaned in with a little star gleams of curiosity in her eyes. "You're so small~" Blinking a few times with a little head to toe examination. "And... green? Wait a minute aren't you--"

"Zim?! Why yes he is totally not the alien I was telling you about a long time ago." His grip on on his lovers shoulder tightened a bit as he tried to murmur the sentence to the stranger standing in front of them.

Is this the friend he said he knew or a student? It had to be a friend right?... If he was trusting her enough to speak lies of him being an alien~ She must be his friend... right?

"Uh..." She stared at her old friend blankly. It took her a moment to realize he wanted her to keep that to themselves even though he just completely sold himself out. "Oh... pffft. I wasn't gonna say that. You kind of just sold yourself out there buddy. Hey! Look i'm crazy... but i'm not stupid." She shook her head as she gave him a "Duh" look.

It was a human female....child? That couldn't be right. There shouldn't be a worm baby human anywhere near where the Dib works. The invader had only been halfway listening to the continued chattering as he made mental note of the pink hair and piercings. Likely not a child. Humans were strangely touchy about body modification on smeets.

Boy did that make him feel a little stupid. He facepalmed with a blush.

"What I was going to saaaaay was. You're the green kid he was always babbling about~" She giggled. "Nonstop talking about you. All he would talk about was the old days with his arch nemesis and how he felt so weird realizing he fell for---"

"Ok ok that's enough! Please... Pigeon." Dib held his hand up to her mouth making her pout. 

The fact that Dib had so quickly exposed the fact that he was an alien came somewhere between annoying and nothing at all. He had gone on live TV to 'expose' him and told everyone in sight after all. Nothing ever actually came of it, and after a while Zim had sort of stopped being actually worried about such things coming out of his Dib's mouth. It was more on principle at this point. The fact that he had talked about him to her before was kind of sweet though~

"Ah fine. Have it your way dorkasour~" She crossed her arms. "Anyways! I'm sorry I didn't even get to introduce myself. Heh... My names Mitzi Hale, but my 'friends' usually call me Pigeon."

"....hello..." Zim's minimal reply had come with narrowed eyes as he put himself ever so slightly between her and his human. The alien's body was angled to the side a bit defensively, giving him the opportunity to either attack, or defend if it came to it.

It was a serious dilemma though. They were the same height, so where she got off calling him small he'd never know, AND her face was covered in piercings. Septum ring, collar bone studs, under eye studs, full bridge nasal cartilage piercings from the top of her nose down to the top flare of the nostril, and a deep tissue cheek piercing. It was definitely fitting for her face, but not the usual for humans that he'd observed. She honestly looked like she would fit in more with a war like, goblin race he came across once.

They tattooed and pierced themselves as shows of status or achievement. The more obvious the metal, the more they'd accomplished for their clan. That was an interesting colony that contributed valuable information to the Irkin armada for dealing with similar species. But that was beside the point!

Between the piercings, fuscia-pink hair, choker, test tube earrings, and brightly colored clothes, she looked like she might actually belong to a human subspecies at best! The color motif was pink, green, and black. Her clothes were a deep maroon shirt with neon green and black shapes of all types, and a black hoodie with fuscia lining and green zipper and trim. For accessories she was sporting a black collar with green spikes and chain, and a black star charm around her neck, and pink and purple test tube earrings. Those looked a little heavy actually.

Her hair was tied up in a messy, low bun, letting wavy strands frame her face as bangs and sideburns, while some of the strands popped out at odd angles around her head. From the front it almost looked like a pixie cut, but looking around to the side, you could see the bun hanging about midway down the head.

And as if that wasn't enough, she had on striking black eye and eyebrow make up that almost made her crystal blue eyes look like contacts. Zim was a bit surprised Dib hadn't accused HER of being an alien. Or maybe he had. Either way, he wasn't preoccupied with it, so he was assuming he hadn't from some reason.

"Hey Pidge. You think maybe you could wait for us next time?" Gaz and her father joined the little group. "Anyways yeah surprise Dib. Here's who we found." She gestured at the crazy little chick. She was almost as small as Zim.

"....How old are you exactly.... in human years?" Zim's question, while seemingly sudden, and spoke with a suspicious tone, was important. Several parts of his brain told him he was looking at a human child, while the rest deduced that he was not. It was very odd, and Zim wanted answers!

"Dude you can't just go around asking girls how old they are. Not only is it rude, but it makes you look like a creep."

"Zim is creepy though," Quirking an eye at Gaz, the invader didn't fully get why that was a bad thing. Not to mention that her age mattered a lot for understanding what exactly was going on! Did the she-Dib not realize the Pidgeon was the size OF A HUMAN CHILD?!?! She also seemed to have the 'baby face' thing he read some people complaining about.

"Gaz! That's not true!" The small girl playfully punched Gaz's arm. "You know I don't listen to that kind of crap." She added with a scrunched nose before turning back to the alien with a smile. "I'm 26. But a lot of people mistake me for a 12 year old." She shrugged. "It has it advantages though~ Like eating for free or at a lower price at a buffet because apparently I look 10... as long as I take the piercings off of course Hehehe~"

"Zim...This is who I was talking about earlier. She's been my friend since I started my internship at the university then from there she helped me become a professor. I mean of course it wouldn't have been possible without my dad too, but she did what he couldn't~" The explanation came with a nervous shoulder rub on his lover. He could already see how tense and cautious the invader was getting. He really didn't want anything to go wrong... "So Pidge... what have you been up to all this time? Did you really move or?..."

"Oh no. Actually the professor called me."

That line had the human blinking for a second as his hands gave Zims shoulders a gentle squeeze. "What?"

The Irkin's confusion soon gave way to a slightly more aggressive stance as he lowered his head to cover his neck and quirked an eye at her. The same gesture he'd used on Dib when they met. Curiosity and a mild threat was the base communication. Whether or not she understood, was not something he fully cared about. The given age was doing little to ease his suspicion. And Dib's squeezing was only making Zim bristle a bit more.

"Yeah... He asked if I could cover him while he was away from his lab and from there it kind of just became my job. Eventually I was transferred though... to..." She stopped and looked around her before leaning into whisper. "Area 51~"

Aaaaaand now the human was pinching Zims shoulders more. Ouch ouch ouch...

Feeling the alien whimper a bit in pain had him loosening the pinch and carefully massaging the pain away as an apology. Did that mean she knew? Did she see them there?! No she would have called him out... so many questions were ringing through his head.

"Cool right?! I told you it would be right up your alley! I mean I don't really get to do much, but being there doing what I can is just cool!"

"Yes." Dib looked up at his father hiding behind the goggles and collar. "Yes it is. It is very fun isn't it?" He continued with a glare on his father hoping he could feel the slight burn with it. Yet ANOTHER well hidden secret. Anything else?

Thankfully it didn't seem like she knew he was there for the raid or knew what happened.

"Totally! That was the exciting job I wanted to tell you about! Sorry I didn't tell you before. I was strictly forbidden from talking about any of it. It still is, but it's just a little. It's not like i'm uncovering top secrets or anything." She shrugged. "But anyhow~" She continued with a small poke. "I see you finally got yourself the 'space boi'~" She teased at the affectionate massaging.

The teasing had him pulling his silent glaring away from his father and back to nuzzling Zims 'hair'. The tip of his nose slightly caressed his antenna hiding beneath. The human knew where they were even with the disguise how cute~ And he even managed to make it look like he was actually nuzzling the 'hair'. "Mhm~" He hummed happily.

"Oh come on Dib. We've known each other for so long now! You don't have to act shy just because we haven't seen each for a year!"

His human was upset, the female was unfamiliar, AND seemed to not be taking Dib seriously. Even if she didn't flat out say it, he heard the soft sarcasm in the way she said 'space boi'. Ordinarily, he would have been grateful for that. But given what Dib had told him in the car, he was not liking that she didn't believe him. Was she one of the people that 'humored' him? Like than counselor? The alien silently hoped she wasn't patronizing like that. Because if she disrespected his human or called him crazy, she was going to be in a world of hurt.

The human groaned a little more shyly as he wrapped his arms around the alien and hid his face for a few seconds to gain some kind of confidence. It was hard enough to talk to her before she left.. So.. _ 'Come on Dib this is why you don't have friends you antisocial awkward idiot.'  _ He took a deep breath before deciding to quickly replay an old memory of them hanging out together as a form to gain a little trust and confidence back. When he was finally ready, he looked up with a smile. "Sorry... You know me i'm the awkward duck in the room." He shrugged. "Anyways... this is Zim~ The one I did constantly talk your ear off about, but only because you insisted I did! and After some crazy unfortunate events I recently put myself through. I finally decided to get the balls to tell him how I felt and so here we are now~" He leaned down to kiss his cheek. "And i'm shocked he even liked me back. I'm so weird~"

"Pffft~ So? Weird is awesome! And you're awesome dude! And i'm sure Zim agrees! I'm glad you told him... you two are so cute~" She smiled happily giving them little claps of joy.

Maybe it was his protective instincts kicking in. Or maybe his subservient tendencies, but the idea of someone being that level of jerk to his Dib was really pushing a button right now. If the other human was actually a FRIEND they wouldn't put him down like that counselor. And as long as she didn't have a thing for Dib, he could tolerate the bubbliness toward him. That was definitely a bit of information he would need to extract sooner rather than later....

"And boy did he TELL him." His sister referred to when their dad busted through the door that same day. The memory of the alien shrieking, her brother desperately trying to hide, AND HER FATHERS FACE. Was priceless. It had her snickering all over again. "Man the look on their faces when dad busted through the door~"

Mitzi giggled. "Oh? Is this how you two found out?"

"Oh yeah. And man was this funny..."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Two months now... and yet they act like they've been married their whole life." Gaz shook her head.

"Awee~"

"Ugh but gods was the process to getting there so annoying!" Gaz rolled her eyes. "They were flirting with each other like every five minutes it was so gross... and when they weren't flirting they were fighting."

"So basically the same since Hi-Skool?"

"Yeah pretty much! But it was worse!" Gaz nodded.

"So weren't we supposed to be getting a tree now?" Dib asked with a slightly cracked voice but it wasn't from sadness just embarrassment.

"Yeah. Come on Pidge." Gaz smiled a bit at the little Pigeon waiting for the rest of the group to follow them to the trees.

The nuzzling of his antennae and Gaz recounting the embarrassing incident had brought Zim back to reality though. He had just leaned into Dib's perfectly placed nuzzling when the memory flooded back and compelled him to hide. And soon enough, Zim was scurrying off into the mess of Christmas decorations. Not too far from the group, but far enough to hide and ambush his human with garland later~ There was a nice and shiny candy cane one that he wanted to catch Dib in!

\------

As the group started moving, the Professor took the opportunity to walk next to Dib and clear up the slight misunderstanding. Or at least try to explain it a little bit better to him. Quietly of course. Stating such things loudly enough would likely ensure she would chime in, and he didn't exactly feel like that would help at the moment.

"Okay, so in my defense, I was NOT the one who hired her and it was COMPLETELY a coincidence," holding his hands up in defense, the Professor figured he might as well throw it out there given the weight of his son's earlier glare, "She's not even in my division. FCR, I think. It was not my decision for her to vanish either. That's on the bosses."

FCR standing for Foreign Compound Research. The name WAS a little misleading though. Most of the people didn't exactly know what they were looking at. They were usually just given the samples and told to offer analysis and data on what it does. Whether that be animal or plant material. Aside from that, they also spent a lot of time in the field research strange natural phenomenon, like the glowing mushrooms in the Philippines and sightings of velociraptors in the amazon. Mostly it was made up of botanists and disease researchers with occasional biologists and ecologists if they were good enough at their jobs.

And though he was pretty sure everyone involved knew why she would need to disappear given her excitable tendencies and sensitive work materials. She was technically dealing with some pretty serious classified materials after all.

She had been noticed while helping him, and got hired from there. And until she could be trusted properly, she would have to vanish. For her own safety of course. And it's not like he could actually give that away before either! No one wants to end up face down in a ditch having 'shot' themselves from 20 yards distance....

Personally, he was a bit surprised to see her here too. Last he heard, she was still not allowed within the city limits. Something must have changed....should he be concerned?

Blinking that thought away, the Professor switched to a more normal speaking volume as they found the trees. There were all kinds on display. From traditional green, to pink, black, and white. There was even a light up willow with fake icesicles!

"So, Pidgeon....what brings you here? I mean, obviously you've been cleared to move back, but why Home DaPot?" The Professor knew full well that she could just be shopping for Christmas stuff, but it seemed almost to be too big of a coincidence that she'd turn up here.

"Well I haven't been cleared to move back yet. Just... a break? I don't know how to explain it exactly. But... it's kind of a... personal matter." That was probably the most serious she sounded since they've seen her.

The serious tone had Gaz glancing over to find a little sad face. It made her ache a little. The reason why was a little surprising.

When Mitzi first met Dib she thought she was just as weird and crazy as he was. But the more she started coming over and introduced new things about herself. The more she got Gaz's attention. The few times she was waiting for her brother to finish packing up for his stupid investigations were the times that she really got to sit down and talk with Pigeon and found out there were a lot of things they had in common. It's funny usually people with energy like that made her want to puke or punch them in the face, but she... was an exception. So she wasn't just Dib's friend she was hers too. Something about her crazy fun outgoing personality made Gaz disgustingly happy and warm so she didn't mind having her around. Plus it looked like she learned real fast when her excitement was getting on someones nerve cause she would slowly start dumb it down. She had been a little calm around the scary sister when she had her bad days and would always find a way to get her to open if she needed to. She was so nice, funny, cool, and...

When she disappeared the scary gamer was too reserved to admit she actually missed having her around on her bad days. Or any day... so when she saw her again she was pretty damn excited. On the inside of course. No one must know she of those gross happy cutesy feelings she had sometimes.

She was so used to seeing her with a fun smile on her face though that it kind of stung seeing her so... sad. It was almost like watching a piggy cry... "Pidge... are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeah..." The small girl faked a smile in return. "Just a little tired~ So... what do you do for a living Gaz? Did the streaming ever take off?" She asked with a more genuine smile.

"Oh yes. And like I told my father earlier. I have the most crazy fans."

"Awe hehehe they can't be that bad."

"They break the fourth wall and have the balls to tag me in naked drawings of my father."

"Oh yeah... that's pretty bad." Mitzi shook her head with a little chuckle. "Do you think maybe when i'm free you could try teaching me how to play again? I mean I kind of been practicing on my phone and I even got one of the new game slave. But for the life of me I cant figure it out..." She gave a clueless snicker to the gamer glancing over the trees with a little blush.

Why was Gaz blushing? Well... an old memory of Mitzi and her came up.

She was sitting in the living room playing a game when Pidge came over one day to talk to her dad and the little nerd looked so fascinated by the game she was playing. She sat there watching her play all day and even begged her to let her try. Gaz was not one to let others play with her games, but Mitzi had pulled her leg somehow. And the minute she had handed her the controller all went bad in the game. She was smart enough to save before she handed of the controller of course, but still... it was terrible watching her fail on screen but on the outside. It was a sweet view of a small clueless nerd sitting on the couch with a face showing how hard her focus was while her tongue was sticking out. As if that was going to help... But man did that make her heart weak. Gaz had even gripped her chest for a second as her eye twitched at the tingly warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was so gross... she was. Fe- Feeling... And just like that day the feeling was returning making her blush a little more without even noticing.

Oh but did her brother notice. It was so rare and weird that it froze him a little in place. He was looking for Zim but that caught his eye. "Um... Dad. Is Gaz sick or something?" He looked at his father before pulling out his phone to text his lover. "She's blushing and its weirding me out."

The Professor had offered a small nod and supportive squeeze of the shoulder before falling back to walk next to Dib. Whatever the personal matter was, it didn't seem very pleasant, and his fatherly instincts were telling him to leave it be. Dib's next question had him breaking out in an amused smirk though.

"....I think she is suffering from a condition called 'feelings'," Chuckling under his breath, the Professor couldn't help but grin. He had noticed it before when Pigeon was over, and he definitely noticed it now. Gaz got a little funny whenever they spent time together, and casually showed off some of her skills on more than one occasion. He had been personally waiting for the day she might actually slip up and say something silly~

It hadn't come of course, but now that Pidge was back for at least a little bit, there was a chance! He had also just had time to hear 'naked drawings of my father's as he walked along next to his son. That was a huge nope. He did NOT need to know what that was about.

"We should find that boyfriend of yours before something catches fire," Chuckling a little nervously now, the Professor picked up their gait a little so as to distance them from the other two. Besides, Gaz would probably appreciate a little alone time~

\---------------

Zim, personally had been staring at a blinking tree like he was mesmerized. He had found the fluffy garland, but then saw the tree, and just couldn't look away! It was changing color and pattern, and he hadn't even realized how long he had been staring until he felt his phone go off.

Snickering a bit, the alien had ended up crawling into the trees and waited~ When he spotted his human, that was when he made his move. Before he knew what had happened, his human would find himself surrounded with candy cane fluffiness, and a chittering alien.

"You're so easy to catch Dib smell~" Purring a bit, the invader was all too content to see the new human NOT clinging to his Dib. That was his job~

"Hey!" The human shouted happily at the purring baby clinging to him. "Hi... where were you?" He asked as he gently pet his head and nuzzled his cheek. "Are you ok? Why did you run off like that?..."

"Master was jealouuuuus~" Gir teased as he finished his last fry and made a sad face.

"Aw... Zim. Is that true?" He pulled away enough to gaze at his with loving eyes and caress his cheek. "She's just an old friend Zim.... I probably should have mentioned how crazy she is. That was my fault. Then again I didn't think she was gonna be here. I'm honestly a little shocked. I haven't talked to her in so long I got a little awkward and her mentioning that she worked at my dads lab and Area 51..." He sighed heavily. "That kind of made me a little nervous." He squeezed Zim tightly. "She's a little... nuts. So if she found out things I told her about E.T. were true... she'd probably steal one of us and yeah..." He gave off a nervous chuckle before realizing that the explanation was a bad idea. "And... that isn't helping ok. Wow. Ha.... Look Zim... it's alright. I've known her since senior year of Hi-Skool. We've been friends for a while and she never experimented on me without asking first. I guess I was an exception~" He smiled. "I love you Zim... i'm not going anywhere. Besides... I think Gaz likes her~"

"Ooooo~ Gaz and Mitzi eating a sammich dooo di dooo di doooooo~"

Pressing his face against Dib's arm, the invader couldn't help but frown at the rest of the attempted explanation. Just because the Gaz liked her, did not mean the feeling was mutal.....and if she was that crazy and unpredictable, then that was dangerous! "My human," holding his Dib just a little tighter, the Irkin let off a small puff of air before tugging him along by the arm, "Zim found a blinky tree!"

The invader seemed to be completely ignoring how childish that might have sounded as he pointed the tree out, and gave the garland in his hand a little crinkle before continuing, "And fluffy garland~ Touch it~~~~" Zim did have to admit that SOME of the decorations were enjoyable. Like these. Others were terrifying. Like the deer with the tomato attached to its face. Just the idea sent a chill up his spine, "Show Zim the Christmas things you like Dib bee."

Since they were here, he figured he might as well find the information out. Gir was clearly going to decorate whether he liked it or not, and Dib was sure to get in on it, so he'd given up trying to fight it.

\------------------

"I wouldn't mind teaching you to play again I guess. As long as you promise not to throw my controller when you game rage. I'm alright with it.~"

Mitzi almost coward down at the old image of her tossing the controller at her tv after losing a match for the tenth time. "Heh heh heh... Sorry I still owe you for that one."

Gaz hadn't even noticed her brother or father missing as they walked around to look at the trees some more. "So... " She awkwardly tried to carry on the conversation but stopped when she realized she had nothing to say. And for the first time ever she felt as stupidly awkward as her brother.

The awkward silence had Mitzi smiling a bit. The few times she hung out with Gaz were so nice and cute. She remembered the days the gamer felt a little flirty and tried to impress her even if sometimes it fell flat on its face. And there were awkward moments like this too... and it was sweet.

She gave Gaz a soft giggle. "How bout we go back out to get something to drink? I think I saw Starbies when we came in. I could go for a nice warm holiday coffee~" The small girl gently nudged her arm against the gamers to make the mood lighter.

The nudge had her looking back up at the smaller girl with a few blinks before smiling. "Sure. Just let me tell my idiot bro--" When she turned to look for her brother and the professor they were gone. They weren't too far of course, but they were also in a blind spot so she couldn't really see them. Sighing with a shrug she looked back at Mitzi. "Oh well... I guess they ditched us."

Mitzi shrugged before looking back on more time and moving on.

"So why do they call you Pigeon?"

"I don't know something about the way I eat bread?"

\---------------------

And he still wasn't ok with her. 'Great Dib yo made it worse.' He sighed. "Zim--" He was going to question why the alien was upset about her when he wanted to meet his friends in the first place but he was already being tugged away to look at the blinky tree. So he didn't have a choice but to drop the subject. "Alright. Let's go see the shiny tree..." He softly pet the purry alien and followed him to the tree. "Oooh that is pretty~" He had to be honest that was a pretty tree. It was big and fluffy and had the colorful blinking lights. "That would be nice in your base. You should get it." 

Dib's suggestion to put the hypnotic tree in his base was a bit bitter sweet. He did like it, and the blinking was mesmerizing. But that was part of the problem too. He had a feeling he'd end up staring at it for far longer than he should, and goodness knows how far Gir would zone out with it....

Dib smiled as the alien played with the tinsel. "Ok ok i'll touch it." He chuckled and took the garland to wrap it around Zim like a scarf. "There~ Oh aaaand...." He reached over for a bow and placed it in the aliens head. "That's what I like for Christmas~"

"Daaaaw masters pretty!" Gir giggled as he climbed on to Dibs shoulder again. He grew rather fond of laying down on the tall human's shoulder.

And it seemed he was starting to get cozy with Dib too. Gir usually didn't usually get that comfortable on anyone.

"I likes the bow hehe~" The little bot pointed at the bow on Zims head.

Seeing Zim give a small pout made Dib laugh. "Hey you're the fashionista here I thought you might have actually liked the shiny as a scarf~ Even if it is itchy." He laughed.

The new outfit was a significant distraction though. And while Zim had initially been a bit sour about being called pretty by Gir, his attitude quickly shifted to a more confident strut. With all the 'ugly' sweaters running about, the invader had little doubt that this could ACTUALLY be considered Christmas fashion by the humans.

"I swear Zim your mood goes from zero to hundred. You're so dramatic." He shook his head as they returned to the aisle of trees where they had left Gaz and Mitzi, but nooooow they were missing. "Where'd they go? We were only gone for a few minutes..."

And so, he was werking it. Much to Dib's amusement it would seem. As they wandered back toward where the Gaz was last seen, the invader couldn't help but also wonder as to the whereabouts of that little SIR. It was with them at the mall, and got in the car with the Professor, but he had never actually seen it come in. Could they have left Ace in the car? Those wonderings were soon cut off by Dib questioning the location of his sister. And while he didn't see her, he knew she'd turn up.

"Looks like they went next door to get coffee," The Professor's gaze had had perfect timing as it settled on the two wandering back in with Starbies in their hand. He was rather glad they had gone a bit off to be honest.

"No way... Is Gaz.... GIGGLING?!" Almost all of them gasped except Zim. Even Gir was gasping.

And from the looks of it, they were having a good time! That sight really did warm his heart. Even if shock was the emotion being actively portrayed. It was definitely different from Gaz's usual, but it was also very sweet, "My little girl's growing up~" 

That last bit had been spoken somewhere between a coo and a sob as the Professor pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes. Zim, on the other hand, only looked more confused with each passing moment.

Confused....was a bit of an understatement. "What exactly is the difference between her usual giggles and that?" Sure, she didn't giggle very often, but it's not like it had never happened.

"Zim you don't understand. Giggles she has between us is different from... that." He pointed at his blushy giggly sister. "...You know when I said you were the Grinch? Well I was wrong... she is. She has a tiny heart... not much room for 'feelings'... But Mitzi apparently makes her heart grow twice the size~"

"Awwwe they soooo cuuuute" The little bot smiled with his tongue.

"It's so weird... I'm so used to Gaz punching anyone who has that kind of energy." He shook his head.

Surprisingly, or possibly not, the alien had been the one to go investigate. If it really was so very strange, then shouldn't they all be trying to find out what was wrong? Was there a pitch modulation to indicate distress he was missing? Or aggression? Dib did just say that Gaz usually wanted to punch people who 'have that kind of energy'. And what was this about feelings and hearts growing?! That was definitely new information.

"Gaz human!" Getting close enough to be heard, Zim was apparently still feeling a little dramatic as he strutted with the garland scarf, "IS YOUR HEART ABOUT TO EXPLODE?!" Why else would a human heart grow, unless being on the verge of exploding?

"What?!" Even the Professor couldn't help but quirk and eye at the clear extrapolation Zim had just made. He knew the Irken's thought could be a bit nonlinear, but he somehow was still surprised when he came up with stuff like that.

Part of him wondered if they should possibly stop him, but he had already made himself known. So it's not like the moment could exactly be saved. And they were bound to end up rejoining the group eventually, so....it would be what it was.

Before the sudden aliens crazy screaming Gaz had been having a nice heartwarming conversation with Mitzi and going through old memories together, getting close again like they used to be. But Zim just had to go for it didn't he. He had to go shouting embarrassing nonsense at the worst of times. It was funny though, cause right when he said that, it was also right when she was thinking her heart really was going to explode just by all the silly giggles and warming smiles Mitzi was giving her. 

Now all she gave her was a gasp and a shocked frown.

Why?

Because the screaming not only scared Gaz, but had her panicking as if she had been discovered! Which led her to spitting out her drink on the small girl in front of her on accident.

"I'm so sorry." Gaz used all the napkins she could to help Mitzi clean up.

And it was obvious she was a little flustered her cheeks were red and she was trying so hard to apologize. It was cute~ "Gaz... it's ok. It was an accident."

Sighing in return she couldn't help, but still feet bad. Not only that she was embarrassed and ENRAGED. "Are you clean? Are you ok?"

"Hehe~ Yes i'm fine." The small girl replied with a smile.

"Good. Cause now i'm gonna kill him. Excuse me. ZIM--" Before Gaz could fully move Mitzi was stopping her.

"Gaz! No! I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you... he was just oddly concerned about your heart?" She shrugged a little confused herself. Whatever. All she knew was she really didn't want her to get ugly with him. He looked a little scary to be honest. "Heh... come on. Please don't make a scene. I know you can get pretty dark when you're mad~ Please..."

The small pleading eyes had Gaz sighing again and pulling back. "Fine. Doesn't mean he's off the hook though." She gave the alien a small glare before turning back to Mitzi with a soft gaze again.

The beginning of Gaz's shout had Zim cringing and letting out a small yelp as he scrambled back toward the group. Funny as seeing the she-Dib startled was, the underlying threat in her voice after had him plotting an escape already. If worse came to worse, he could always skip the planet and come back in a decade or two! That thought was only halfway to joking.....

"ZIM!" Dib nearly yanked the alien back. "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!" Calming his tone a bit he took a peek at the two settling in their seats and talking again.Then turned back to the alien with a shaking head and facepalm. "Her heart is not going to explode. I didn't mean it like that." He rubbed his face before pulling the alien close. "It was a reference to the movie. Are you trying to get killed?!.... Geeze. I thought you knew what memes were Zim? The heart thing was literally a meme at some point!" He should've thought about how Zim would have reacted before saying that. So it was kind of his fault. Looking back down at the alien he gave him a small smile. "Come on let's go find a tree for the house. Then come back when she's feeling less murderous. I can feel the rage just by the glare she was giving you..." He added with a chuckle. 

"BECAUSE YOU SAID HER HEART GREW!" Gesturing vaguely at the pair in the coffee shop, the invader did look genuinely confused as he returned to the range of somewhat safe, "How was Zim supposed to know it wasn't literal?! Your family does weird things, sometimes human!" Seriously. At this point, nothing was really off the table in his mind. For all Zim knew, it was some weird mutant thing, or secret power the humans had! The escape to the trees was still welcome though....

And so they did just that. They browsed through the trees to give the girls a bit more time together to make up for Zims sudden outburst. They even found one they could come back for later. It was pretty, fluffy, 7ft. flocked tree with little pine cones and berries hiding between a few branches. Of course they were going to wait to officially pick it with Gaz, but still it was nice.

When they figured it had been enough time they went back to visit them at the coffee shop and the two were almost hesitant to go in. Dib knew damn well one of them was gonna pay for what Zim did... and it would probably be him since she's been favoring the alien a lot more lately. Welp. It didn't matter cause dad didn't give them a choice. He was already pushing them through the door to meet with the girls.

Seeing them coward back in fear was always so great. "Calm down... Mitzi asked me not to kill either of you." Gaz waved it off before mouthing. _ 'Wait until we get home' _ to the both of them discreetly. 

And just when they thought it was safe to return, it would seem that it was NOT. Gaz was still silently plotting violence, even if she said she wasn't, and something was.....off, about the Pigeon. The alien couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it was there. 

"Hey Dib." Mitzi smiled. Her attitude seemed a lot more calm than earlier.

"Hey. Heh....What have you guys been up to? I see you guys are getting close again~" He knew he was slightly pushing it. But he just had to get a rise out Gaz as much as he could right now. He was always the one she picked on with things like this, so now it was her turn! Even if it meant death in the end. It was worth the risk.

Gaz had a glare that could burn straight through his skull as her finger slowly start to curl around her cup tightly. How was he not able to find out about their dad working at Area 51 but was able to clearly see her feelings...?! That idiot!

"Close? Hm. Yeah I... I guess you can say we've been getting close again." She smiled with a little blush. "We've just been going through old memories of when we all used to go on your silly ghost adventures~"

"They were NOT SILLY THEY WERE DANGEROUS!"

"Asking a ghost to turn on a flashlight as a way to answer if they don't like us or not is not dangerous Dib."

"WE WERE STUCK IN A TIME WARP BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO LAUGH AT THE SPIRITS OR DEMONS WHATEVER! WE GOT LUCKY TO EVEN BE SPIT IT OUT IN THE SAME DAY AND HOUR."

"Ok ok calm down~" She laughed. "We also talked about the first time we met..."

"Do you like the Dib thingy Piggy?" Gir asked Mitzi.

Gir's sudden questioning seemed to amplify things as the new human skillfully tried to avoid the direct question.

"Gir!" Dib felt a rush of panic as he looked at Zim.

Gaz felt a small ache in her chest again. She never thought about that.

"What? Like? As in a friend? Yes."

"Nuuuu my master thinks you like Dib like a booooyfriend~"

Mitzi laughed. "Oh my god... he's so cute. I didn't even notice him before... hold old is he?" She stood up and leaned in to take a better look at Gir.

The way she dodged the question had them all feeling some type a way.

Gaz was a little more than hurt as she took a sip from her drink to avoid having to look at them. Of course she likes Dib. She's known him longer and she's probably into nerdy boys like him. Even though he's an idiot, a dork, AND he's taken. But that never stops anyone from loving someone does it?

"And to answer your question little cutie! No. God no... I'm a lesbian." She smiled.

If Gir hadn't asked it though, Zim probably would have. Though, he never really expected to be having to explain 'lesbian' to anyone. For goodness sake, he though 'lesbian' was a race for a very long time! It hadn't been helped by the fact that saying, 'No you're not. You're human!' Had gotten a positive response most times. So it was very confusing to Zim!

There goes Gaz's drink again as she couldn't help but spit it out again.

Dib was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh as he watched his sister desperately trying to cover her red cheeks while she cleaned up the mess. "Wow... that was unexpected wasn't it~" The tone of his voice was a bit shaky from the hidden laugh as he looked at his father sitting in the corner shaking his head.

Did his children really have to tease each other about this?

"Gaz are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just great... Thank you.." Gaz replied as she tried to gently push her way to the trash. 

"What's a lesbian?" Gir asked so innocently.

"Zim how about you take care of that talk with Gir~" The human chuckled as he handed the little bot off to Zim.

Dad took the moment as a great opportunity to take Gaz up to show him what they had, maybe she could cool down for a minute.

Mitzi could only giggle at the little bot being handed off.

"So... what's really going Pidge?" Dib asked softly, taking over Gaz's old seat.

The question had her working up the biggest smile she could make. "What do you me--"

"Come on Pidge... You said it. We've known each other for so long. I think I know when your happiness is genuine or not."

That comment had her smile slowly fading into something more realistic. "Hm.. yeah you're right. You've always been the one to read emotions right on spot. I mean you are a psychology teacher~" She shrugged.

"Was... But anyhow..."

That had her quirking an eye confused for a moment before deciding to let it slide. "Well... I'm really here because..." She paused for a moment and closed her eyes. "There was apparently an accident back at the house. And my family... all suffered." Her voice cracked a little.

"I'm sorry Pidge."

"It's...fine. I mean it's not fine. But--- uh heh..."

"I know what you mean Pidge..."

"I just.. The base didn't tell me this happened until now. Which gives me just a funny little suspicion that it might have been them that did this... You know the whole stupid. Tell anyone and they die shit from the movies." She rolled her eyes. "... This happened three months ago. My mom. My dad. And my brother. Gone."

Or course. Bunch of assholes. They probably were the ones who did it if they kept it from her this long! It was terrible. Hearing it made his heart break. He didn't even know what he would have done if he had ever lost Gaz or his father or ZIM! To those jerks... or in any form. He wouldn't even be sane... or stable. How she even managed to keep that hype was beyond him. Then again she's always been personal about her life... it was one of the reasons she always acted so crazy. No one would ever ask or worry about her and her business if she could just keep that happy face on. "Why are you still working for them then?"

"Because I don't know for sure it was them. And what if it wasn't? What the hell would I even be going home for?... There's... nothing left." She sighed. "Anyways. Sorry... I know that's really depressing."

"Don't apologize. If anything I should be saying sorry... I didn't know it was that bad."

"No. It's fine. Really... I guess that's why i've been extra annoying today. Which I can tell really set off your boyfriend..." She chuckled nervously.

"Honestly. I'm a little confused about him myself right now... I didn't expect him to be like that if he ever met you."

"You think he'd let me apologize for earlier?"

"...No."

She groaned sadly.

"But... we can still try." He smiled as he stood up from the table and made his way over to Zim finishing up his awkward explanation of lesbians with Gir.  and just as he was about to stand up his phone began to buzz like crazy. He was expecting it to be the University, but what he saw was on the screen had him freezing in place. A cold fear shot through his body and his face became paler and it was almost like Mitzi knew who it was. 

"Who is it?" She asked almost angirly. She might have something to do with a disappearance of the asshole that made Dib feel that silent fear.

"I...uh.." His tone was almost shaky as it he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. "It's um...Be-Ben...Benni." He turned the phone to show off the face on the screen to her. 

It was exactly who she thought. That lowlife piece of shit. For now all to be known about this Benni guy was that he was no good. He was very terrible in Dibs life that no one knew about but Mitzi.. or so he thought. 

"Delete his number Dib. Why do you still have it?" 

"I forgot about him ok!" His voice cracked as he desperately tried to do just that. Unfortunately his phone was stupid and kept freezing when he tried so for now he'd have to put it on block and wait. He REALLY needs a new phone. “Ugh dumb phone!”   
  
For a moment the desperate shout had Zim taking a pause to glare at the two. If Mitzi was hurting him she was going to pay. Why did his Dib look upset?! And scared?!   
  
“Maaaaaaaster~” Gir poked at Zims face to take his attention back.   
  
After turning his head back to Gir to tell him to stop poking he moved his gaze over to Dib again to find him a little more relaxed and comforted by Mitzi. The sight of her hugging him made him a little jealous, but ah well. As long as she wasn’t making his human feel upset. Still though he had to wonder… What was it that made him go on the verge of tears and scared?…

“Are you feeling a little better now Dib?” Mitzi asked as she helped him block the number for now and rubbed his back lightly.    
  
He slowly nodded and leaned into her comforting embrace. “Wow I really…” He sniffled lightly as tears slowly began to sink back into his eyes.”...did not expect that kind of reaction to seeing his face again..” He chuckled sadly and took a deep breath.   
  
“It’s ok Dib.”    
  
After a few moments of silence and deep breaths Dib was ready to face his lover and everyone else again. “Let’s go see if Zim will accept the apology now.”   
  
“Are you sure? Are you ok to deal with anything else right now?”   
  
“Yes. I’m fine. I’ll find a way to get over it. As long as he doesn’t show his face around i’llbe fine.”   
  
“Ok. Don’t worry. I don’t think he will. He wouldn’t be calling you if he wanted to be that kind of dick.”   
  
“Yeah…” Dib nodded before slipping his phone back in his pocket and stood up to meet with his lover. 

"Lesbian is....Dib and Zim would be lesbian if we were both girls." Had been the explanation he had finally settled on in the end. Of course, it had been difficult getting there. A lot of stumbling over ideas and how the subspecies of human could be spotted, or the mating call/growl they seemed to be exhibiting on the internet. But Gir had always managed to ask something that made the explanation not right. Eventually he had gotten there! Sort of.

And in that moment, the invader was more than a little willing to escape the topic. It was only a matter of time before Gir asked WHY they weren't girls, and that was a whole other can of worms....

Wrapping his arms around the alien from behind he rested his chin on his shoulder before purring softly. "Zim~" He nuzzled his cheek. "Mitzi wants to apologize. She normally doesn't act like this... but she kind of went through a really hard loss. So she kind of cranked up her crazy a bit... Are you gonna be civil and let her apologize? And get to know her more instead of running off like a jealous baby."

The nuzzling had earned a small chirp as the alien gently put Gir down from his lap, and lightly scratched Dib's hair. The information that her intensity was from a loss, combined with the new knowledge of her being the lesbian had Zim quirking an eye at her. He was still a touch suspicious of her, but less for the original reason given the sincerity that seemed to come with her reaction to the question. He could almost feel the awkwardness when she dodged.

"Zim....will listen to the Pigeon goblin," Bringing his hand back down to rest against the chair, the Irkin still held a defensive body position, by crossing his legs and leaning forward a bit, but he seemed a bit less aggressive but the way he was tilting his head up to uncover his throat. He was still suspicious of her actions from earlier, but that was quickly mixing with curiosity as new pieces to the puzzle came in. Irrational behavior in light of a compromised mental state, or surge of emotion was more than a little understandable after all.....

"Hi." Mitzi offered a small wave before sitting down at his table.. "I know most people can't handle my energy so usually I tend to tone it down when I first meet someone, but I kind of forgot to do that this time." She giggled nervously.

Obviously she wasn't going to tell him why she's been like that; it was personal. Even though Dib already had, it's not like he said something too bad...besides he probably would have never got Zim to listen if he didn't throw that in there.

"I'm sorry you had to meet me the way you did. I didn't mean to upset you. And trust me i'm not out for Dib..." She added as she took a small glance at Gaz in line. "Like I said i'm not into guys and I think you two look perfect together." She shook her head. "Anyways... maybe we can start over? Now that i'm less nuts~" Cautiously holding her hand out for a shake with a sweet smile. "Hi i'm Mitzi, but you can call me Pigeon~"

Well she did seem sincere. And why is she looking at Gaz? Does she like her too? And what is with the pigeon name?! The question was soon asked when he got himself to give her a slight hand shake. He really didn't like her too much, but she obviously seemed to be some kind of importance to his human if he asked if he cared about them getting along.

"Zim," cautiously reaching out, the alien's other eye quirked at her explanation. It did add up, and nothing about her behavior seemed overly deceptive right now, "Dib was concerned you might be a perverted student on the phone, so Zim is....more on edge today."

Given the explanation he was given, the Irkin felt it only right to try and explain a little bit too. He wasn't usually this weird himself either. Or at least not this variety. But there were several contributing factors. And while the new introduction did raise a few different questions, there was one aspect that was pushed to the front of his mind.

"You like the Gaz?" Zim's reply had come somewhere between a question and a statement as his claws curled around the handshake as if halfway expecting to be pulled. When they never came, the invader seemed a touch less stiff as he took his hand back. "My Dib thinks her giggles with you are not friend giggles," And there Zim went again~ Saying things that may or may not get him killed. But~ he was dead in the water anyway. And if they both liked each other, then maybe it could work for them? Dib gets to see his friend more often, Gaz has her own personal human, and the Pigeon gets to see both??? Since she was clearly important to HIS human, that scenario seemed like it would be a general win. As long as she didn't start trying to dissect anyway.

"What?" The smile on Mitzi's face started to twitch a bit as she became a little flustered and awkward.

"Oh god." Dib facepalmed. Right now Zim seemed to have Girs and Aces lack of sensitivity.

"M-me?! Like Gaz?!" She blushed intensely and nearly jumped the sound of Gaz's voice behind her.

"Hey what's go--"

Luckily she had just walked up so she hadn't just heard what she said. "Nothing! Nothing is going on! Just talking about the uh... stuff."

"Are these idiots bothering you?"

"No! Of course not! I just um... I... really gotta go now." Standing up from the table she quickly pulled out her phone to check the time. "Eck. I really do have to go. I'll be late." She sighed. "Sorry for stealing Gaz away or for any trouble I caused. It was nice seeing you again Dib and.. Gaz."

"A little awkward, but nice. And... good luck. I hope everything goes well for you Pigeon..."

"Thanks Dib." She gave him a sad smile and turned to Gaz. "Maybe... when i'm free. We could meet up and play games together~ I really do want to learn how to play better..." The cute,harmless, flirty lean on Gaz probably wasn't helping her denial, but ah who cares. Who knows when she'll ever get to see the scary gamer again.

As weird as it was watching someone flirt with his sister it was a bit warm and cute... for once his little sister looked... little. He nuzzled the aliens shoulder softly and kissed his cheek. Just seeing other people all lovey sort of made him feel like that.

"Maybe~ Just don't destroy my tv again~" she teased the small girl in return and watched as she pulled away a little embarrassed, making her chuckle. Even when she looked like that it almost felt like her heart would explode. It did hurt a little though... the goodbye. When was she ever going to see her again?

After the goodbye Gaz looked back at the two lovebirds snuggling with a glare making them coward a little.

"I'll let you live. For now. Now let's go look at the tree dad told me about... I need to go home and stream before it gets too late." She didn't even wait for them to follow as she started to walk off.

Dib sighed. "She is seriously scary. And adorable at the same time." Dib smiled at his dad. "That's definitely a mom trait I bet."

And there was a confirmation~ In that moment, Zim looked just a tad smug. While his sensitivity seemed down, his amusement at the timing of Gaz's entrance was quite high. All he could do was smirk at the soft flirting and lean into his human's touch.

It would seem she was serious about not being into his Dib. Or at least it came off that way. As a result, the creature was dropping quickly on the ranking of immediate threat to his human.

"Oh, you have NO idea," chuckling a bit as he led the way, the Professor shook his head slightly. 

Following them to big pretty tree Dib couldn't help but smile at how mesmerized she was.

"Guys this looks like the tree we had the year...."

"I know. The year mom disappeared. That's why I think we should get it. Not only is it pretty, but.... It was the last memory we had with her. Decorating the tree together."

"Yeah... what do you think dad? Maybe she'll come back around if we have the tree~" She joked a little. "You did say she loves holidays~"

"I can see it now. Mom bursting through the door because one of the ornaments broke and someone is burning the gingerbread cookies." Her brother joked along. 

"I like it. I think we should get it." Gaz smiled at the tree and played with the light settings. They were musical lights apparently. And the light setting would change with the song. She set jingle bells with blinking lights that hypnotized the alien all over again.

"...yeah~" Sighing and humming a little, the Professor gave a smile of his own as they gazed at the tree, "I think we should get it too."

As for the joking, well, one could only hope...

Still, the resemblance to their old tree was somehow....pleasant. Almost like building new memories with something so similar might make Christmas a bit more fun. Or perhaps it was a strange sense of closure the kids were after. Either way, the tree seemed like a good idea.

It even had him rocking side to side with the song and humming it.

"Zim... are you ok?" Dib chuckled. "Do you think it's a pretty tre--- Where did Ace and Gir go?" After so much time has passed he's just now asking where they disappeared. What a terrible SIR parent he is.

Seeing Zim become entranced by the music and lights had the professor chuckling a bit though. That was definitely new. Or at least something he hadn't seen before. It made sense given their relation genetically to insects, but it was still interesting to see in action. And where was Ace anyway? He was pretty sure he saw him come in....

Snapping out of it with a small shake of the head, the invader gave off a lower hum as he quirked an eye at his human. Gir's disappearance was news to Zim, but even he had noticed Ace missing earlier, "Knowing Gir, he's probably stealing something shiny or terrorizing children with a power saw. Ace....don't know. The car?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we brought him in," Raising an eyebrow at the idea of the little green dog chasing people with power tools, the Professor gave off a completely different type of hum, "Maybe over by the other inflatables? While he definitely see Ace getting in on the terror, it was also completely possible that he found something interesting and was playing with it. Or even trying to take plant samples from the garden center again, "We really should go find them." Picking out the tag for the tree to be rung up, the elder Membrane was already on the move to find them. Two little robots lose in the aisles was a recipe for disaster.

"They'll be fine~ Just follow the screams," Chuckling a bit, the invader was soon wandering off to pick out a card for a tree himself. Zim was going to get one too it seemed. It was tall, and black, and fluffy, and the lights could be set to blink or be constant. That way he wouldn't end up involuntarily hypnotized as often, if at all.

"Gir! Come t--" Zim felt his eyes lighten as he reached for the PAK mic that wasn't there. Somehow he'd actually managed to forget that he didn't have it on. And it wasn't long before he was trying to cover for the mistake by looking around too.

When the little bots were not to be found, the group had headed for the checkout, and back to the car. Some kids went back to the car when lost, so that may have been a possibility.

And surprisingly enough, it had been true. Of Ace at least it seemed. As they approached, the little thing could be plainly seen sitting in the front passenger seat, with the back full of shiny decorations and light strings. Wow. He seemed to be a bigger thief than Gir.

As they exited the store Dib could feel the nice cold nip in the air and he picked up the alien almost by habit now. Ready to carry him off to the car. 

Zim had just been considering whether or not he should brave the ice by himself again, but Dib had made that decision for him. And being swept up into those warm arms so suddenly had earned both a yip and low purr as the invader nestled in. His human was already starting to be trained it seemed~

The clear view of all the boxes filled with tinsel and glass ornaments in the back along with blinking prelit Christmas trees had him cackling. "Ace wh-what the heck is all of this?!" He stopped aside the back of the car and peeked in to see what else was hiding in the back. "What did you steal the whole store?" Him and Zim had just been quietly peeking through the window when Gir popped out of nowhere dragging out a metal Rudolph twice their size! Causing the alien to yelp and squirm. 

"It is only theft if you get caught," you could almost hear the smirk in the tiny bot's voice as it shifted under the seat belt to look at them, "I did not get caught, so it's research~"

The Professor himself had ended up slowly turning to stare Ace down for a moment, "Is that a thought YOU had, or something you heard?"

It sounded way too familiar.

"It is a thought that was shared with me," Ace was playing the smile expression quite well now as he kicked his feet slightly. And aside from it having been something that was shared with him, it did make sense to him. And besides that even, the humans had seen him leaving with the things and didn't say or do anything about it, so it couldn't have been as 'bad' as Dib was making it sound. Perhaps that was a new form of test? Well, if it was, they'd all see that his logic processor was working just fine!

The Professor had given off a hum and nod before going back to helping Gaz make room. Familiar indeed. The more pieces of the past seemed to come up, the more....uneasy he was starting to feel.

Was it unease from how quickly things were changing? Or was it actually some sort of....premonition? No! Of course not. Aliens and top secret mutations and diseases were one thing, but esp and premonitions? Seriously?! There was no actual documented evidence for that, that he knew of, and he was NOT going to let his mind slip into that sort of fantasy. This was simply chaos theory in action. Something that was thought to be lost had resurfaced and was simply changing the possible outcomes of the day on a randomized scale. His unease had to do with the shift and possibly the time of year. Whatever he was experiencing had to be internal, and it was not getting indulged beyond that!

"I FOUNDS ME A PUPPY!" The little green dog shouted excited as he hopped around the car with the deer and even made it kiss the aliens cheek.

"It looks like a rat with head weapons!" Curling away from the tinsel Rudolph, Zim almost whimpered before giving the nose a poke, "And why a tomato?!"

"I gots us lots of stuuuuffs too master! tHE PIGGY WAS SO NIIIIICE he helped me get all the liiiights, the pop corns caaaans, and and the presents! And A BIG SANTA CLAUSE! HE'S IN THE BACK!"

"...How did you get in dads car?" Was the only question to quietly leave the humans lips. He could feel the alien clinging to him tighter than before as he tried to push them away from the metal deer. The fear in his lovers little eyes made him chuckle. "Zim it's just a decoration! It won't bite." He glanced at the deer. "Maybe." He mumbled that under his breath. "Besides you can keep it outside! It's meant for the front lawn anyway it'll go with your gnomes~" He smiled.

"AND THE GIANT PIIIIIIGGY!" Gir hopped around excited as he dragged the metal with him.

"Piggy?! Where?!" That had Gaz perking up to look around the parking lot for any little pink belly bois running around. 

"Heh not here Gaz. Gir stole one giant piggy with a Santa hat and busted through the doors with it." Dib shook his head. His sister had an insane obsession with pigs and it was almost like how Irkins were weirdly obsessed with cows. Only she wanted to keep the piggies as pets and enjoyed the little oinks, curly cue tails, and stubby legs.

Between both the deer and Santa, Zim was already squirming and not looking forward to getting in the car. He did not want to see THAT Santa in the back of his human's vehicle! The she-Dib's excitement over the piggy had the alien smirking a bit though, "Gaz thing can hug the piggy when we get there~" 

Gaz awed in disappointment as she laid Zims tree next to them and made her way to the side of the car with their tree. Her father was on the other side trying to make room for the tree as Ace hopped into the back to help. 

He couldn't help but smugly purr the words. Not exactly a tease, but also not completely sweet either. Something about her reaction to the idea of the piggy did remind him of Gir right now. Maybe that's what they meant by the giggles being different.....curious.

"Well then I guess i'll get going. I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah by later do you mean next week?~" Gaz teased her brother as he started to walk passed the car gently kicking the boxed tree to his own car which funny enough wasn't parked that far from theirs.

"No...." His eyes shifted away with a bit of blush. "Maybe..." And so what if he did like to spend his time with the invader? He had spent most of their lives fighting and 'hating' each other... and the only times he would visit the spooky base was when he was installing new cameras, skulking around for things he shouldn't be or just wanted to pick a fight with the alien because he was bored and...lonely. Now he was kind of? Welcomed over with open arms and cuddly alien sometimes. And the human gladly gave up some time working in his own lab at home just to be spending a nice lazy day with Zim at the base. Watching movies and eating snacks til they both fell asleep on the couch with the bots snoozing right beside them. Even if sometimes the eerie thoughts of what the alien was hiding would come to mind he would still ignore it and fight the old instincts to go investigating. So far he knows he had a duck named Steve... But anyway, lazy days and warm nights with Zim and the little SIRS felt just a bit homey.. like they had a sweet little family. It was way too soon to think about that, yes. But... it was still nice. "So what if I did? It's not like you'd miss me and Zim likes it when I stay anyway~ Let's him know I'm not out trying to find other aliens to play with~" He teased the Irken.

Gaz rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh. Ew gross. Get married and move out already will ya."

"I should say the same about you and Mitzi~" He added a chuckle to sweet vengeful comeback before quickly making his way back to his car to avoid being murdered and all that was heard from behind was her angry rambling. 

Frowning at his hands, the elder Membrane gave another small nod as he shifted some of the decoration to fit the tree better, "How did you even get these out of there without being seen?"

"Staff exit," Ace sounded almost a little proud as he played with his plush from earlier. Surely Mary would be impressed with his problem solving~ Maybe he should display his abilities more.....

\--------

"Tehheh~" He sighed shaking his head at his sisters rambling. "That was probably not the best idea... buuuut. It was worth it." He added before unlocking the passenger side.

His windows were tinted black so he couldn't really see anything that was in the car and honestly he forgot for those few minutes that Gir had admitted to a little theft himself as well. So an avalanche of tinsel garlands, snowflakes and ornaments crashed to the floor when he opened the door. "Ok... now i'm just convinced that you two were having a thief contest." He narrowed his eyes at the smiling green dog.

"I don't know~" The bot giggled innocently before crawling into the car to pull in all the things that fell out.

The innocent tone was not as innocent as he tried it seemed as Zim was chuckling a well done. The human rolled his eyes and carefully placed the invader in the seat when it was clear. "Anyways... So your majesty. Shall we go to your place... settle down with a nice cup of warm coco or apple cider while watching a movie and decorating~ Oooor should I just drop you off and go home?~" He leaned in close to his lovers face with the two options weighing over him as he sat there resting on the car waiting for an answer.

As he waited however he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket once again like earlier. He was almost hesitant to look at it again after who he saw it was earlier.But if he looked any type of suspicious Zim might suspect something worse from him. Dib was no cheater. He loves his space boy. So he gave off a slightly nervous chuckle as he reached for his phone and found Bennis picture on the screen again. He quy rejected the call and shrugged to Zim who was already squinting at him. "Eh the university. I can call them back later.... anyways. What's you're answer~"

For a moment the alien was suspicious, but decided to let it go when his human tried changing the subject again. "Zim....wants to decorate with you," The invader's words came with lightened eyes as he was set in the car. He definitely didn't want to be left alone at the base. Especially not with how insane Gir had gone with the decorations.

"Aww alrighty then~ Your place it is then my love~" Dib purred sweetly and leaned in to give Zim a kiss. After that he closed his door, got in the car himself and drove off.

The ride back had been less eventful. Zim seemed a touch tired and even came close to nodding off in the seat. Upon getting back though, the alien was quickly requesting a crate from the lower storage. He may not be able to go down and get it because of the heat situation, but the elevator could still be likely to bring it up.

Inside were all manner of decorations that Gir had been collecting, "There's more, but I don't want him to go completely nuts again."

And besides all that, it had a lot of the blues and silvers his human seemed to prefer~ All of the crates matched perfectly with the new decorations, and there were even a few homemade ornaments in with the others. So what if Zim had been getting creative with scrap?! It was pretty and shiny....

The shiny handmade beauties were the first to catch the humans eye as they sparkled. "Woooow. They're beautiful. Where did you find these?" He carefully picked up the ornament and examined it. Everything about it was perfect.

"That's the masters! I helped him make it!!" The little green bot smiled happily. "Isn't it pretty??" 

"YOU MADE THIS??!' He leaned into the invader and showed off the beautiful piece in his hand. "...I wanna steal it." He puckered his lip as he only half joked about stealing it. "Really though...how? Its amazing. And did you make more?? Can I see?.... Could we... Make one together?" He gazed back down at the ornament in his hand as it handled it with care.

"Of course. Zim has more than enough scrap," Zim wasn't fully sure why his human would want to, but there was no real harm in it.

The object in question had once been a bulb for the headlight of the voot. It had broken in the crash with the bee, and the alien had meticulously put it back together with gold strands and shards of colored glass from the recycling bins of his neighbors. From there he had attached the hanger and painted a pink, marbled texture on the white glass still showing. The result would display both pattern and color as pink, gold, green, and blue shone through in the light.

"....Zim has a box..." trailing off with slightly narrowed eyes, the invader gently tipped the box in question for his human to see, "They're not hard to make."

Inside the box was a medley of ornaments made from glass, metal, and some fabric bits, "These are Zim's favorite~"

Returning to an almost proud expression, the alien held up a select three. The first was a cluster of gears welded together with pink and purple lights peeking between the exposed holes. That one actually lit up when plugged in.

The second was a mint green, silk thread tassel that Zim had decorated with bits of reflective metal and pink glass. When it caught the light, it cast a shiny pattern on the ground and walls.

And the third was another bulb type. It was more intact, but otherwise dead. The inside had been painted with a detailed landscape that looked much like the sulfur springs are that had been displayed on the false window. And, as Zim demonstrated, would project that painting on any surface it was aimed at when a light shone through.

There were many others. Bits and baubles, painted glass and acid etched metal, and of course a few plush ornaments that looked somewhat like animals and people they knew. There was even a giraffe wearing an Irkin flight jacket.

"Sorry. I got a little too excited. It's just...we used to make decorations a lot when I was a kid. But ever since the family got kind of distant and mom died. We don't really do many Christmas things together anymore. The tree and a few presents is about as far as we go even then we sometimes wouldn't even get a tree because one of us were too 'busy'." He shrugged as he gazed at the ornaments, taking them out carefully to examine. "We don't have to make decorations." He looked through the box some more as he wore a gentle smile. "Is... this a giraffe with a jacket?" He laughed as he pulled out the small plush. "How do you come up with these things?" He shook his head. "Anyways..." Carefully the human set the ornaments back in the box and called Gir. "Come on let's go get the tree out of the car so we can put it up. Then we can bring in the other stuff!" He picked up the small bot and gave Zim a small kiss on the cheek before walking out to the car.

Hearing Dib's musing was somewhat....warming. It's not that he didn't want to make ornaments with him. It just wasn't exactly something he was expecting to hear. Though, maybe he should expect it more now that his human had revealed his little buzzy bee~ 

Buuuut, he'd also have to send either Dib or Gir down to get the scrap. It was still way too cold for him below. Gir would be least likely to get in trouble.....or at least that's how he saw it right now.   
  
As soon as Dib was gone, Zim was scurrying over to the TV. He didn't exactly have anything in mind, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that there was something.....significant about it. Why else would his human keep glancing over there earlier? He could have planted another spy cam.... And while the invader did hope they were far enough passed that not to HAVE to worry, making sure would be better than finding out he'd assumed wrong later.

Upon finding no visible foreign recording devices, the Irkin gave a small huff before his eyes landed on Dib's phone. It had seemed to have escaped his pocket. And while he did pounce on it like the cats he'd been recently compared to, the alien was more investigating than playing as he messed with the side buttons. Opening up Dib's phone was always difficult for him somehow. Always forgot what buttons did what.

Seemed like playing with the buttons a little longer got the phone to blink open the lock screen though. The photo was of Zim holding the famous minimoose with Gir dabbing on his left, Gaz flipping them all off on his right and Dib facepalming in front of the camera. It was meant to be a selfies just between them but it ended up this mess.It was fun! And it seemed like his human didn't mind it if he had it as his lock screen.

The alien stood there with a silly smile at the memory. His human really liked this picture enough to put it as the lock screen?... After enough awing he decided to swipe to unlock forgetting about there being a pass code. Great. And Gir just went out with Dib! Now what?...

Now was the time to make sure they were still fiddling with the tree~ 

Scurrying over to the window, the alien was peering out and examining the screen for any prints or markings to give away the code. Dib kept his hands very clean apparently since there wasn't much oil on the screen. Such a good human~

Zim couldn't help but grin at that knowledge as he worked out the code based on what little oil there was. Once the screen was open, the invader was immediately on social media posting something silly with his account. Anyone who actually KNEW the Dib would either think he was drunk, or know it wasn't him. That didn't stop Zim though~

However, all was fun and games until a random text popped at the top of the screen.

Excited to see what they had already been commenting on the silly post Zim quickly pulled the notification bar down and found a text with the a face next to it that looked.... very very pretty. a 

Pretty human boy on his Dibs phone?

That had the Irkens antennas curling a bit annoyed under the disguise. Who was this pretty human? He tapped on the message to open it and read the name... Benni? How he hell do you even say that? Ben-Niee or Ben-Nye? ...Whoever it whatwas. What did they want with his human? Didn't Dib say... he didn't have any other friends? Maybe it was one of the acquaintances asking for help again like he said in the car.

So his eyes slowly moved down to the text almost as if he was afraid of the outcome. Dib was acting weird earlier... but his human is loya--

_ 'Hey baby~ Don't you miss me?~' _ _   
_ __   
Between the text and the name, Zim froze. It could very well be one of those questionable people harassing HIS Dib.....And maybe that's why his human was being weird? It didn't make much sense, but he also knew nothing about this other human.

And for a good long moment, the invader just stared. Feeling... well he didn't know what. Scared... angry... sad? No! His Dib was very loyal and loved him.

_...Right? _

With that in mind the alien just exited the message and locked the phone again before placing back where it was. The panic from Dib trying to use his phone earlier was still quite fresh, and the invader knew full well he would send something back if it was one of those bad students. And they were just starting to have a good moment with the decorating. Plus, if it was a topic as....sensitive....as the one on his own phone, he didn't really want to know right now. Maybe sometime later he could mention the name and see what happens? If it was a stupid student, his human would seem exasperated. Right?

Of course he was right! He was ZIM! Still, the alien clicked his claws a little bit nervously as he kept his gaze out the window. His tiny foot began to tap the floor unpatiently and his claws slipped under his teeth to be nipped at anxiously before he finally decided to snatch the phone up and delete the text. He wasn't taking any chances with this student, creep, or....

After deleting the text he felt somewhat relieved, but also a bit off as he placed it back in it's spot. If this was a random student he wouldn't have them save in his phone right?... Questions were all that were playing in the little Irkens mind as he approached the door to see the progress outside. 

As he watched the progress the questions and suspicions slowly started slipping away. Just to be replaced by new thoughts like, hoping that Gir wouldn't bring the tomato deer inside.

"Master can I bring in the pup--" The bot was given a quick no making him just a little sad as he placed it between the gnomes. He sniffled as he pet the metal deer.

Zim's eyes had just wandered to the buzzing and dimly lit up screen on the floor again when Gir's request met his antennae, "No Gir! That's an outside beast!" Pointing at the spot where it could go, the invader couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at his bot's change in mood. From sad to happy just like that. It could be a little concerning sometimes.

"I loves you puppy....i'm sowwy." He pat its head then turned with a smile happily skipping back to the car. The little bot was full of emotions...

As his gaze wandered to his human though, that mild concern was lost. Dib was handling a lot of his own, and the slightly awkward way he was having to walk was rather cute.

Dib looked up to meet Zims gaze and lightly blushed as his heart skipped. There was something sweet about the alien just watching him from the door. "Hi~" The greeting rolled off his tongue with a sweet air kiss as he came up to the door with the tree and few bags of decorations. "Can I come in master or do I need to pay a toll first?~" He knew the sappy vanilla attitude was getting a little annoying, but he just couldn't help it. He was feeling... clingy today.

Not to mention the way his face lit up and his hair drooped ever so slightly as he approached the door with that soft tease. "Hm~" tapping his chin softly, Zim flashed a bit of a playful grin as he blocked the door fully, "Zim wants a kiss~" His human did give him the option to name a toll after all~

"A kiss?~" The aliens lover raised a brow and leaned down to meet his face a little closer. "What kind of kiss Zim?" The words came with a soft nip on the cheek and loving purr.

And there he went again! Looking so beautiful in the snow.

Snowflakes carefully landed on the humans antenna that started to slowly loose its shape and fall in front of his face like a bang. The rest of his hair was just a cute mess from Zims desperate gripping earlier and his scarf was draping low enough to expose his chest while the collar of his coat was popped around him just right. His human looked perfect. And just that gaze he was giving him made him grab the collar and pull him in for a deep kiss. Dib really did know how to make him swoon and aw over him without trying.

The sudden kiss had those pretty honey brown eyes widening before melting down into the soft velvety kiss. Without breaking the kiss the human carefully set down all the decorations and the tree to pick up his lover and wrapped his legs around his waist. "I love you master Zim~" he nuzzled the invaders little nub. "Was that enough or should I pay more?~"

"More~" purring the reply softly, the alien couldn't help but cling just a bit tighter. Dib really was perfect in that moment, and Zim couldn't help but want another.

And of course, his human did comply~

After finally letting him in, the group set to putting up the tree, and from there it was an easy hop to ornaments and garland, "Why are you so obsessed with snow?" While the alien did somewhat understand why it was festive, the level of snow going on right now was almost staggering. It was fake inside, but that didn't make it any less confusing!

"I don't know...I just kind of do." He shrugs. "I like winter. Not a big fan of the heat. I love how quiet it gets when it snows too and a plus would be getting to carry my master even if its just to the car~" he winked at the invader as he reached for one of the shiny handmade ornaments to hang on the tree. "And icicles of death~" He teased.

"And the snow angels! Snowmans!"

"Oh yeah! Those too and SNOW BALL FIGHTS." Dib added excited. "You'd enjoy that~" he poked the alien.

The Dib's explanation was first enough. Though the alien couldn't fully grasp why. It was probably like the rain obsession. It didn't make sense to him, but humans loved it. "Fight, possibly," narrowing his eyes a bit at his human, Zim's own claws wrapped around one of the baubles to place on the tree, "Snowball, Zim thinks not."

While the alien wasn't too sure what a snowball was, if the name was self explanatory, then he figured he wouldn't be too fond of it. Snow was cold and wet, and not something he wanted hitting him. Then again, hitting Dib with one of those things might be amusing to some degree, ".....what sort of attacks are not allowed in this, snowball fight?"

"NO blasters." Was the first rule he stated with narrow eyes. "Spider leggy things... No distractions cause that's just lame. The oldest annoying trick in the book." He added with a chuckle as he picked another decoration and hung it on the tree. "Just pure snowballs and maybe snow forts for protection." He smiled.

Hmm....well, those two weren't exactly in play right now given the lack of PAK, but he could see why it was necessary to say. The invader was a bit notorious for pulling things last minute. But no distractions? That cut out an entire strategy possibility!

"Of course not! Zim would never stoop so low as--" 

"Why? Are you thinking about trying it~" he sneered. "I don't think that would be safe for a small baby master like you~"

That last bit had the alien leveling a much less casual stare at his human before continuing, "Zim is going to plow you Dib stink." The serious and determined expression told a story of competitive spirit, while the Irkin's actual words said something completely different. He really should stop trying to use expressions he didn't fully grasp.

The invaders comment had the human snickering. A sweet image of the alien lying or sitting in a little snow fort with Gir made him smile. How cute was that. "We'll see about that. Just remember...I could always just dodge whatever you throw at me... And since you cant run~" he shrugged with a smug smile.

Oh really....

"Anyways, lets finish decorating the tree so see how good you'll be at snowball fights."

"Weeeehooooooo!" Gir jumped excited and quickly circled the tree with tinsel garlands. "Snooooow!"

Gir's next proclamation had the invader tensing and preparing to take cover though. If he had brought the substance inside, then first priority was escaping it. THEN dealing with Gir. The little bot knew perfectly that the death ice was NOT an inside thing! Just like he knew about the rain. And hose. And gutter water.

They both looked at the little thing with concern for a moment before watching him crawl out one of the bags of stolen Christmas goodies with a small container of fake snow. "Is preeeetty!" He opened it and grabbed a handful of the fake powder and tossed it in the air to fall like snow.

Well at least it wasn't real. And this actually felt smoother and soft.

"EEEEEEEEEE" And like that the little green dog nearly covered the whole living room with fake snow making it look like real snow. Not just the powder snow but the fluffy cotton one as well.

Fortunately, the assumption that the forbidden sky secretion was inside proved false. And while the alien was skeptical of the fake snow being piled around, it did seem comfy..... A few pokes confirmed that it was indeed soft, and it wasn't long before Zim was nestling into it himself. And practicing for the snowball fight too~

Dibs smug smile turned into something more loving at the sight of the 'snow' covered alien nuzzling the fluff happily. Then suddenly a big powdery fluffy cotton ball was tossed at his face. Looks like Zim was already practicing. The powder made the human sneeze. 

"Hah! So much for your dodgi--AAAHH!" Zim's taunt had been cut off by the sudden noise. And per usual, had been sent jumping for cover. It was so sudden and violent! Like an explosion from the human face. Not to mention the GERMS it spewed!!!

"Zim! You do it with real snow not this." He sniffled as he threw the fluff ball back into the mess and looked up to see the invader clinging onto the bot.

The sneeze startled him as always... Why do humans do such things?! So loud and sudden! Them and their dumb sensitivity.

"Hehe maaaaster so scaaaared."

"Every time I sneeze. Why?" The human shook his head with a small chuckle at the little invader.

"Because it's weird and scary!" Biting his reply back from a pile of fluff, the invader gave Dib a deep frown before throwing another bit of snow, "Why do human faces even MAKE the germ explosion?" Usually it was when something got in the nose, that he knew. But it also happened when exposed to bright sunlight and when being spoken about at a distance too apparently! What was the function of this sensitivity and why did it have to be so loud?!?!?

"Well... One could be because I could be getting sick. Or... Maybe all the powder snow." He shrugged at the small invader hiding. "Anyways~" Poking at the alien he put up the last of the decorations. "Now that everything is so nicely decorated~ How bout I plow you and then we go outside to have a snowball fight~" he gave the alien a sneer. 

Dib's phrasing had Zim quirking both an eye and antenna. Was his human wanting to fight twice? Such an aggressive mammal~

Confusion quickly gave way to a smirk as the invader readied to pounce, much like at the bounce house. And in only a short moment Zim had flung himself at his Dib yet again, knocking him onto his back and pressing his head down against the floor, "Too easy human~" Cooing in the quick and small victory, the alien gently pawed at his Dib's face, "Did Zim surprise you~?"

The humans eyes widened at the sudden pounce. Oh so the alien thought this is what plow meant? He didn't learn from the bounce house incident did he? A sneer came to his lips as he looked up at the proud alien.

Where Zim had expected a surprised or confused gaze, he had indeed found something far different. Dib's sneer almost made it look like Zim had just fallen for a trap....

Carefully he curled his thumb and finger around the aliens antenna. "Of course you surprised me~" The softly purred words came with a gentle pinch making the invader freeze before melting under the touch leaving him small and vulnerable.

And for a moment, he wondered if he had, as those fingers pinched against his antenna. The alien had given a small flinch before slowly melting into the soft touch. The gentle handling was already starting to fill him with the hazy pleasure his human had clearly been intending to induce. Soft chirps accompanied twitches of the antennae as the invader leaned even more into the touch. Zim wasn't sure why his human seemed to have a change of intent, but it did feel nice~

Which led to a perfect advantage. Taking said advantage Dib took the aliens hand to kiss it then rolled them over pinning him down by the throat by the same hand he was using to caress the antenna. "But your antennas were exposed enough for me to use them against you~" Leaning down he gave him a small nip of the cheek."Next time keep them tucked away. I could have pulled them right out of your little head~"

His human's next words would have the sighing alien taking in a sharp breath however. Wide, red eyes had just opened to try and read the sincerity of the slight threat when Zim found himself quite immobilized. The slightly painful pressure mixed with both the electric shivers from his human's words and the fuzzy pleasure pushing through under it all.

"Unless that's what you wanted me to do~" A warm yet evil gaze came with that oddly purred threat as his thumb softly dug into the sweet spot on his neck and his fingers curled around him a little tighter. "Remember what happened the last time we had a little quarl like this~" He leaned in further to teasingly brush his lips over the aliens. "One of us lost a life~"

And on top of even that, there was the gut twitching, breath hitching, and utterly needy sensation that came with the memory of the bounce house. For some time now, Zim had been wondering WHO had been behind that, and the more he had thought on it, the more he had been starting to feel like it hadn't been his Dib at all....that consideration had almost made him feel sick a few times.

But with this? He was less sure. His human's purring voice sounded quite genuinely pleased at the memory, and that darker gleam in Dib's eye had the invader shivering and reaching to gently grip Dib's wrist, "Dib~"

The name had slipped out with an almost relieved mewl as the invader pressed just a bit more into his human's hand, and meet his kiss, "Did you like feeling Zim die~?" That question had almost been a whisper as it was breathed against his human's warm lips. It almost seemed like the invader was savoring that idea as well as he tried to chase Dib a little for an actual kiss.

"Of course I did. Who wouldn't want to feel their 'enemy' so..." brushing his lips against him again with a low growl. "Lifeless..." He pulled his lips away teasingly again to watch the alien chase after him like before. "And...weak under them." He added as he pressed his thumb further into the sweet spot and his fingers nearly dug into the smooth green flesh as he squeezed his throat harder. And just as a little bonus he added a little of his own body weight on the smaller creature to make him a little more breathless. "

Was hearing those things creepy or arousing? Both it would seem. Zim's mind had only had a small moment to panic at the reality of his PAK-less-ness before being so thoroughly distracted by Dib's disturbing little coo.

These are nothing like the competitive wars they used to have. And he kind of liked it. Scaring yet swooning the little thing at the same time. He could see the fear and the love in his eyes at the same time. Silly little indecisive creature. "You look so beautiful when you die~"

The compliment was both shifting the color of his eyes and urging him to hold onto his human a bit tighter, "You're creepy, Dib perv~"

Shooting his human a crooked grin of his own, the words had been more affectionate than anything else as the little alien started to squirm a bit. Somehow, it felt remarkably good to feel his human's weight pressing down on him like this. Dib was just heavy enough to restrict his breathing a little bit, and the constant reminder of exactly how helpless of a position he was in was only making his guts twist more as another mewl passed his lips, "Zim can only imagine what you might do with my body~"

Zim couldn't quite help the way his body gently arched against his human. Any sane person would be trying to escape, and yet here he was. Shivering and almost encouraging the dangerous behavior. Did he really trust his Dib that much? Apparently, yes~

Feeling the smaller being arch under him made him adding the rest of his body weight as he squeezed tight enough to cut some more air. "Hmm~ I could start by taking you down to your little lab~" He sneered. "Use that sweet x ray tool... watch as I plow into you and break you like I did the first time~ Ooor...." His flirty seductive tone had a bit of an eerie feel again with the next line. 

Zim had only had a few moments to understand the actual meaning of that word before Dib's increased grip had him struggling to find air once more. A familiar warmth came with the nearly painful squeezing around his throat, and threatened to draw a purr had his body been able too at that moment.

"I could finally cut you open and see what you feel like on the inside. Maybe even carve my initials in you like I planned be--- oops heh... almost sipped." That came with a snicker as he felt the alien shiver beneath him. "You're such a little masochist~" He hummed, letting his thumb press deep in his flesh. "I bet you'd like to be cut open and carved as my property wouldn't you? To have me play with you under the xray while your limp body just lies there so hopeless..." He brushed his lip against the struggling alien. 

As it was though, not much beyond a few gasps and squeaks could be uttered as the human put his weight into the strangling. With both the vice-like grip and weight of his Dib, Zim's mind wasn't lasting long as his vision started to tunnel and sound began to be distorted like before.

All the alien could focus on was his human's beautifully dark smile as he watched his body twist and scramble like before. Of course, the smaller thing was able to do just about nothing to push his human off, and his little kicks were slowly becoming weaker as he completely lost the ability to breathe.

"Hnn~ I love it when you struggle to breathe...watching the light fade from your eyes~" With that he leaned down to kiss him deeply and shove his tongue right past his weak lips gasping for air. It was sick how much he enjoyed this... but honestly. He didn't care. Besides... Zim loved it~ "My little freak~"

Dib's sweet, sadistic, words mixed with Zim's growing instinctive panic as his claws curled into his human's arm. The sharp pain caused by that seemed to do very little, and was soon quivering and falling loose as the invader's body seemed to lose the will to struggle. Paled skin, parted lips, and fruitless muscle movements had the alien silently moaning into the deep, claiming kiss. And when they parted, Zim hadn't even seemed to try to catch the trickle of drool that slipped out the side of his mouth.

And just when the alien's vision had been almost completely black, Dib had let up. "I love you Zim. But I won't do it without your PAK. It might tempt me~" He nuzzled the aliens cheek softly. "Unless... you want me to~"

Instinct kicked in as his body desperately gulped in air, only to cough it back out with deep, harsh hacks. His body seemed to pitch even more than before as the shaking came back with every greedy gasp.

Dib's final words had barely registered. The invader's vision and hearing were still muted in the fuzz and ringing that came with the near unconsciousness, but it hardly mattered as he tried to curl into his Dib's arms. The actual result had been more of weak wiggling in the moment, but still. And when the words of assurance had finally processed in Zim's mind, all he could do was warmly smile at his human as a genuine purr rumbled in his throat and chest. It would seem his trust of his Dib was not misplaced~

"I....love...you, my Dib~" the words were raspy and cut between breathless intakes of air, but still held such a tenderness that the musing of the bounce house had. Yet again, the alien found himself feeling ever so special and loved, and he was still trying to gently wiggle closer to his little sadist~

The weak cuddling and purrs had the human giving Zim a loving smile as he caressed him from the antenna down to his cheek and back up again. "I love you too Zim~" He leaned down to kiss the alien softly this time. "I love you so much~" His tone was a little softer now too. Still a little suggestive but sweeter. "I'd never hurt you with Malintent Zim. You mean everything to me." 

While that statement could have seemed contradictory on its face, the alien couldn't help but purr more as he pressed against the warm human, "My Pak is in that personal lab from before...." Feeling his eyes shift a bit, the invader gripped a bit tighter onto Dib, "But it's so cold down there too...." He had a feeling that HOW cold exactly would have been implied by the way his weak little voice shook a bit as he nuzzled Dib's chest, "....but Zim trusts you Dib~"

The comment on his PAK had the human snickering. "Oh~ Does this mean you... want me to choke you again?" He purred as he held up the aliens face by his chin and leaned in to kiss him softly.

He looked so cute and snuggly. Was it weird that they enjoyed this kind of treatment? Maybe. Ok...yeah it was weird. Strangest kink/fetish ever... but whatever. Zim looked happy and honestly that's all that really mattered.

"In that case you'll have to send GIR away again so he doesn't interrupt us. Wouldn't want him to see his master's lifeless body bouncing on my..." he cut off the last word with a kiss before pulling away to hold his hand out to the alien. "Unless you don't want to do anything... then we could always just call it a day and I can go home." He added with a teasing tone and a shrug. "What do you say.... space boy~"

Lewd! Zim couldn't help the brilliant shade of pink that coated his eyes at his human's suggestion. He was caught a bit off guard and more than a little flustered as he seemed to get enough strength to start squirming again, "PERVERT HUMAN!"

While the alien's volume had been a bit high, there really hadn't been any bite to the words as he pushed on Dib's chest. No matter how he looked at it, his human was being sweet. Or, somewhat sweet that is. Even when they were talking about death, he still asked for permission~

And the warmth that came with that thought had the invader quickly pressing back into his Dib's arms before softly muttering, "Please stay,"

"Of course i'll stay. I was just kidding~" That came with a small kiss on the aliens head as he picked him up into his arms. "So what are we doing now then space boy?" He teased. "Snowball fight? Or just snuggling in that nice comfy spot to watch a movie together?"

Zim had to admit that the idea of a comfy room was more than a little appealing. And seeing his human get so excited had earned a small purr as he cuddled in further, "Zim just wants his Dib." Squeezing his human a bit tighter, the alien honestly couldn't choose. All of it sounded nice, and in the moment he just wanted to be close to his human.

Dib smiled at snuggly little creature in his arms and kissed his head softly. "How about we cuddle up to a movie and snacks in your little comfy spot~ it's a little too late to have a snowball fight it's already dark outside and that would be the cheating~" The soft voice whispered against the aliens antenna as it came with a gentle kiss. "You're too good at hiding in the shadows." He teased. "Besides we haven't had a nice movie night together for awhile~ and what better way to spend Christmas week than to watch cheesy Christmas movies with your alien who can't seem to understand them at all..." he joked earning him a little shove. He laughed at the shove and called for Gir who popped out of the fake piles of snow. "Get some snacks and let's go watch Christmas movies~"

Dib's whispers and idea really did sound good right now if the alien was completely honest. As he had said, he really did just want his human. Whatever that might involve. Truthfully, the glimpse he got of his human's darker side had practically made his little heart swell. To think that he meant so much to his Dib, that he would revel in killing him like that. It was....comforting somehow. Having the strength to kill someone was impressive in and of itself, but the level of personal that strangling was, that proved a powerful emotional involvement. And regardless of WHAT that emotion indicated from his Dib, it really did make the little invader feel special.

"'Christmas with the Kranks' is amusing, and Zim has been recommended 'Love Actually'." While the alien wasn't saying who recommended it to him, his tone had shown a bit of interest. The synopsis he had been given did sound like it might be enjoyable.

"EEEEE CAN WE WATCH UM...THE big green GRINCH Man looks like my master..OOOO AND THE ELF boi that reminds me of youuuuuus and and hmmm--"

"How is the Elf beast like my Dib?!?" Twisting in Dib's arms to look at Gir, the invader had actually sounded insulted. He had seen that movie, and definitely was not drawing the mental connection in that moment.

"You actually watch Christmas movies?" Dib chuckled. "And who recommended 'Love Actually' to YOU. Of all people..."

"Piggy girl." Gir replied excited before running off to get the snacks.

"Gaz?!" He raised a brow. "Wow... there's a lot of weird things about that girl." Shaking his head and sighed. "Anyways~ Let's go see what movie we can find~" He kissed the aliens cheek softly and made his way to the elevator to get to the lab.

When they got to the lab he set the alien down on the end of the little comfy corner and moved around a few pillows and blankets to make it more comfortable for his little Zim. "Does that look comfy enou..gh..." He hadn't even finished when the little invader fully crawled under the blanket to grab something. "What are you doing?" He peeked under the blanket curiously. Seeing the aliens glowing pink eyes look up from the dark was both scary and adorable at the same time. Honestly he looked kind of cute hiding under the blankets especially for his size. He was just so tiny and little!

"Hmm...I wonder where the little space boi went~" He let go of the blanket and lied on top of the creature hiding under the blanket, careful not to put too much weight on him. "I guess i'll just have to snuggle all his blankets and watch the movies alone~" He added as he nuzzled the blanket where he assumed his antenna would be.

The sudden nuzzling and body weight had the invader squirming a bit.

The squirming had Dib holding back a laugh as he added more to the playful teasing. "Ooo~ Maybe I could even read the rest of his comics~"

"NU! Zim-- is-- HERE!" Squirming enough to wiggle his face out, the alien gave off a half hearted hiss that was quickly followed by a soft purr as his eyes settled on the playful Dib. He really did look sweet gazing at him like that. And the soft weight, combined with the blankets and pillows to make the sight even better. "Zim found things," softly bopping Dib with a few movies, the alien gave off a small trill, "And of course I watch Christmas movies. I HAD to research your weird holiday after the Santa incident."

That was honestly a pretty big motivator for why he had watched Christmas things. The experience had been unpleasant enough, that the invader felt the need to properly educate himself on the rituals in depth. Clearly he wasn't educated well enough, but it was still something.

"Does Daddy Dib see something he likes~" shifting from almost incredulous, to a bit playful himself, Zim pulled the movie selection back ever so slightly, as if including himself as an option. Was he being cute, flirty, or both. Mostly likely a touch of both.

The human smiled at the little flirty invader and nuzzled his shoulder. "Hmm..~" He hummed softly. "Well I see a lot of Christmas movies I like..." Slowly he tapped the movies from left and stopped on Zim. "But I just LOVE this one. Invader Zim is the most gorgeous movie i've ever seen. It's about a crazy adorable little space boy from space trying to take over the world, but there's that one human that won't let him. They become archenemies, fight and save the world together a few times~ But plot twist! They end up getting married and having kids in the end~"

"AND THEN I BECOME A GIANT CUPCAKE AND ATE AAAAAAALL THE CLOWN TAQUITOS IN THE WORLD!!" Gir slipped out of his little vent with all the snacks pouring in after him.

"No Gir. That is never going to happen." If Zim had to deal with one more screaming clown wrapped in a tortilla screaming for mercy, well....while annoying, it was pretty evil behavior, "Well, maybe it will, but I don't want anymore clowns in the house!"

As long as it stayed outside, the invader supposed it was okay, "That movie sounds so familiar though~ Are you SURE it wouldn't be boring or frustrating to watch that boy fail over, and over~" Smirking a bit, the alien twisted just enough to nuzzle Dib's head, "Or is it the realism you like~?" The invader's tone was significantly more teasing now as another low purr slipped passed his lips, "Don't worry Dib smell~ It's my favorite movie too," That last bit had been followed by a soft kiss as the alien gently reached to pet his human's hair.

"Really? So we are gonna get married and have kids in the end?" He smiled as he made the alien fall for his trap. He knew Zim didn't fully reject the idea. Stubborn little space boy~

"Awwww Master gonna be a mama's hehehe" Gir giggled and crawled into the blankets too. 

How could Zim have not seen that coming?! Stiffening in place with even brighter eyes, the invader was already in motion to shove his human when Gir chimed in, "WHAT?! NO! Zim is no m--!"

"Yes. And he's going to look even more beautiful than he is now when..." Leaning in he gently brushed his lips against one of his antennas. "His belly's full of my babies~" His tone was so loving and suggestive at the same time to make the invaders eyes glow that sweet pink. 

Dib's next comment had cut off his denial with a sharp squeak. That was equal parts embarrassing and somehow enjoyable to think about. Or rather, the sweet way his human was talking about it was enjoyable. Not necessarily the idea itself. Dib was really adorable in that moment though. Nevertheless, Zim had given his human a deep frown before actually shoving him off hard enough to fall, "HAH! That's what your ass will feel like when YOU'RE pregnant Dib perv!"

Zim's expression had gone from annoyed frown, the something like an excited smirk before he was burrowing back into the nest. Instinct said he was about to get chased for that comment, but that didn't mean he was going down easy!

"Hey! Who says I'm gonna be the one to get PREGNANT! COME BACK HERE!" He dove under the blankets to catch the sassy alien into his arms and nuzzle his shoulder. "I.. dont even think it's possible for us to have a baby anyway... mom and dad couldn't do it."

Was it just Zim or did his human sound a little... sad?

Nuzzling the aliens shoulder more the human sighed and kissed him softly before crawling back out the blankets. "Anyways... chose a movie already~"

"This one is funny and Gir appropriate," chuckling a little Zim had selected 'Arthur Christmas'. Even he had to admit that story was amusing. Plus it didn't have any bad words Gir would be likely to repeat later. He had learned that one the hard way with the 'Jackass' Christmas special and 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. If Gir heard it, he would say it.

"And, don't worry my Dib, synthetics are no less bond worthy," nuzzling his human, the alien let off a small hum before putting the movie on. Something about his human's tone shift had urged him to want to comfort him. And it was true. Just look at the two of them. If that wasn't proof, then Zim didn't know what was! If they really ever did decide to have a smeet, the knowledge was more than available to use.

Dib smiled and nodded. "Yeah... you're right." Softly petting the aliens head before tapping away at the environmental screen to open the DVD port for the movie.

"Eeep saaanta!" Gir shouted excite bouncing in his spot and ripped open a big bag of chips crawling inside to eat a few.

After putting in the movie the two love birds snuggled up close to the screen. Dib was lying down on his back with Zim lying on top and Gir at their feet under the blanket. It was only halfway through the movie when the human fell asleep holding his invader close as he made small little loving hums here and there when he felt Zim nuzzle his chest.

Zim honestly hadn't noticed his lover fell asleep until he turned to make a comment about the movie and saw his closed eyes fluttering and a little drool. Usually humans drooled if they were having a good sleep after being so tired. Awe poor Dib thing... he has looked awfully tired lately especially now that he's gotten back to work more often. Seeing his human had fallen asleep like that was bittersweet. While seeing Dib sleep was always fascinating, the level of exhaustion that that variety of sleep seemed to imply was a bit less so. He was definitely glad his human felt safe enough to sleep so deeply, but he also felt like his Dib didn't actually get enough.

Nuzzling Dib's chest in experiment, the alien couldn't help but grin at the soft hum he got in return once more. And so. That's how he'd spent the rest of the movie. Softly petting and nuzzling his human as he slept. Once the screen had gone dark, and Gir calmed down from some movie reenactment, Zim himself had settled fully in and drifted off as well.

Much like in the closet, he hadn't fully realized he had fallen asleep as he watched his human, falling ever more hypnotized by the rhythmic breathing. And unlike usual, his mind hadn't actually presented a gut wrenching fall or overwhelming voices.

Instead, it seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary. He had gone about his daily routine, and the school day seemed to flow by in no time. Something did seem to be off though. He just couldn't quite place it until he had gotten home.

"You've been missing reports," the voice came not moments after the door had closed. It sounded almost amused, and was definitely not from where it should be.

"MY TALLEST! You're here!" Zim hadn't even needed to look as he practically squeaked and rushed toward the source of the sound, "ZIM KNEW YOU'D COME! just not so soon....there isn't even anything on fire!!"

Jerking in place as if to turn away from the blurred figure, a warm hand and soft tug on his antenna had the invader stopping and twisting back to face a pair of strong legs peaking between the slit of the blue trimmed skirt.

"I came to see you Zim~ Not fire. I was worried you know!" The owner of that same voice gave off something like a huff before stooping to pick him up, "Don't I even get a hello?"

"H-hello...~" Zim's voice had almost cut out as he was so suddenly lifted, and his eyes shifted to bright pink.

Warm hands peaked from beneath blue, silver, and black clothing, and the soft face that poked through the neck of the top seemed more than a little amused by the slight nervousness in his tone.

And it was said face that moved to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. Of course, Zim had reciprocated quickly and nuzzled the soft black hair belonging to his tallest, "Did you come alone my Tallest?"

Zim hadn't been fully able to get a reply before his dream cut into real life. And as in the sweet snippet, the invader found himself staring up at Dib's soft, grinning face, "H-hello...~?"

Reality mirrored fantasy in that moment it would seem~

"Good morning nuzzly baby~"

The sleepy Dib was definitely a sight to behold. Messy hair and sleep stained voice matched the hazy look still held in his amber eyes. The image only added to the butterflies the dream had left behind in his gut. 

He continued to gently massage the invaders antenna as he gave a small chuckle at the swooning shy gaze. "Sounds like you were having a good dream.What were you dreaming about?" He softly planted a kiss on the twitchy antenna. "Was it me?~" It almost sounded like a sweet tease the way it came out. But in fact he really was curious.

The next words had added to that sensation even further.

What would the alien dream of when he fell asleep? If it was something sweet was it of him... or have anything to do with them? Last time the poor thing didn't have a very good dream. He was whimpering and crying, even squirming in his sleep. This time though he was snuggly and so...lovable. And he was glad it was a better sleep this time. Zim was so cute when he slept and even cuter when it was a good dream. Little happy chirps and nuzzles was all he gave him last night. However, even though it was cute... he had to wonder.  _ 'If Zim was dreaming of someone last night... Was it really me? Or... them?' _

For a moment, the alien's eyes had widened as he registered the soft tease. And he had indeed wondered if his human had somehow glimpsed his dream in his own sleep. That mild concern had been chased away by the shift in his human's expression though.

Doubt? Fear? But why?

The sudden insecurity had him squeezing the alien a bit in his arms and nuzzling his antenna more with love. Zim might have had a good dream, but Dib didn't. After the alien had fallen asleep Dib's own dream started to turn. Zim had ended up leaving in the end to go back to his beloved tallest... to go back to PURPLE. All because Purple had manipulated him into coming back... told him he didn't mean all the nasty words he said to him that day. He never sent Tak to kill him. And that it was all a 'misundertanding' or 'another way to encourage you to work harder' STUPID LIES. But... just convincing enough for Zim. He couldn't even remember the rest of the dream and honestly he didn't know if it was because he actually couldn't or he just didn't want to.

He squeezed the alien some more and without noticing he left him a little breathless as squirmed to get away. "So-sorry~" He giggled a bit nervously as he loosened the embrace but silently begged for the creature to stay in his arms. "You're just so adorable and I can't help but squeeze all the cuteness and possibly life out of you~"He tried to pass of the nervous giggle with a lighthearted joke.

The invader had only been able to process the question before he was being squeezed like a stress ball. And the squeak that had left his lips had been just as undignified as a squeaky toy, "Sometimes you lie worse than Gir," Smirking a bit, Zim gave his human a loving headbutt as he settled back into the embrace a bit. Now that he wasn't being squeezed so tightly, he was more than content not to try and escape, "....Zim was dreaming of someone important..." The alien still seemed embarrassed to admit what he had been dreaming of out loud it would seem, "It was my Dib....just in different clothes..."

Eyes shifting to bright pink, Zim had quickly averted his gaze as he continued with a small pout. He definitely didn't want his human thinking he meant something he didn't, but that was all his little mind seemed to come up with in the moment.

"Oh really? In what kind of clothes?~" He poked the aliens little nub. "Are we talking like... BDSM or... those pretty clothes you showed me yesterday~" The playful perverted teasing turned into a little excitement. "What was I wearing hmmmmm~"

Gir tossed a bit in his spot as he kicked his little legs and made cute little whimpers like a puppy.

The excited pressing for information had Zim's blush intensifying as his antennae pinned down against his head. How was he supposed to answer that? 

_ 'You were wearing the clothes I specifically designed as your version of the tallest uniform?' _

NO! That would go over strangely at best, as far as he could see. Glancing over at Gir, the invader silently cursed his little bot's lack of timing. Usually he'd say or do something to interrupt, but not right now it seemed!

"....My Dib was wearing," shivering a bit, the alien reached for the tablet containing his clothing designs to bring it up, "....this one." Just because he showed him, didn't mean he had to tell him what it was! And besides, his human might actually like the style.....

The outfit itself was blue, black, and silver. The base black pants and long sleeved shirt were layered with a blue and silver plated top and a wrapped blue skirt trimmed with silver metal on the top and bottom. While the sides were lined with sparkling silver chains. The skirt itself had a significant slit on both sides to show off the form fitting pants, and black boots. With an extra slim slit down the middle that would give more access if needed. The cut had been slightly decorated with silver bits as well.

The shirt was clearly metal plates that created a V cut tapering down to the stomach, and a large V neck that made it almost seem like a vest. Most of the black fabric on the stomach and chest was exposed from the blue plating.

The ensemble was accompanied by a wide blue and silver choker that rested from the swoop of the collar bone, to the base of the jaw. The jewelry piece left very little neck exposed. Alongside the choker was also a pair of long, plated gloves. They covered most of the top of the hand, and extended almost to the elbow as the silver material grew ever wider as if to give the impression of a gauntlet, while the bands of blue that broke the design almost tricked the eye into seeing it as fabric.

Feeling his little invader shake made him a little sad. Why was he shaking all of a sudden? Just as he was going to ask the tablet revealed the beautiful uniform. It had him speechless and if Zim was paying attention he might have seen the tiny sparkle that came with the amazed face. Their outfits were just so unique... and.. "Is that the tallest uniform?" He asked blushing at the realization.

How does he feel about that? Zim cared about his leaders a lot from what he's seen so that's good right..? But... then again that did raise a few questions.

"I like it... but... why did you design the tallest uniform?"

Hearing Dib recognize the styling had the invader bristling in place again. Every part of him was screaming to abort the mission, but his human's own curious gaze was somehow preventing him from proceeding in the moment it would seem.

"It.....fits you," Zim's lightened eyes seemed to turn another shade brighter as he curled the tablet against his chest, "AND YOU'RE TALL!!!"

That last bit had come out more shrill as the alien pushed against his Dib, "IT'S PRETTY AND SUITS MY DIB AND-- Zim will stop now."

The invader's tone had been caught between defensive fear, and cooing excitement as he started wiggling under Dib's eyes. He was trying ever so hard to not blurt out the most simple reason as to why he had designed that one for him. But, I didn't seem to have an alternate answer. All the alien could do was grumble to himself and look away as his antennae held the sharp downward position.

"No... don't stop. I wanna hear more of the reasons..." The human tried to get the alien to look at him but was rejected. "Aw... is someone shy?" He teased just a bit to lighten the mood but the alien only kept rambling on to himself. "Zim I'm not mad. If that's what you think. I'm honored you see me worthy as a tallest~" The soft coo came with a cautious pet on the invaders antenna. He slightly jerked back when he saw it twitched, seeing that the little thing was a bit upset kind of raised his senses a little. "I mean if that's why you made the uniform." He shrugged as he reached to pet the antenna again once it was ready. "I think that's one of my favorite out of all the designs you've shown me so far." The teasing settled down to sweet loving comments to try and sooth his flustered little invader. "I'd love to model it once its finished~"

Gir stretched and yawned cutely out of his sleep and sat up to rub his sleepy eyes. "Good morning master good morning mary...."

"Zim... are you going to look at me now?" His fingers traced down the antenna, caressing down his cheek and stopping at his chin to give it a light pinch. "Please~ I like it when you blush anyway. Your eyes turn into the most gorgeous glowing pink."

Dib's soft reassurance and encouragement slowly brought the alien's glowing eyes back to him. Why was his human so perfect? Determined, intelligent, ruthless, sweet, tall. How many more things could be added to the list of reasons why his Dib made him blush so much as of late?

"Zim....did made it for you, my Dib," gently curling his claws around his human's hand, the invader gave off a small chitter as his mind replayed Dib's commentary on the outfit, ".....of course I recognize you as worthy......Zim could easily rule beside you....."

Dib blushed darkly at the comment of being worthy. He only wished he could've heard that last mumbled bit. Zim loved him that much? His heart skipped at the thought of being his leader. It was weird but cute at the same time.

The last part had been mumbled a bit, and only his mind echoed the final thought,  _ 'Or build your empire.' _ It really was more than a little embarrassing to admit anywhere but the simulations. To think, in such a short amount of time, relatively, he had grown to see the obnoxious human threat, as a potential mate, and even fantasized the possibility of him becoming his tallest.....one might call him sick in the head for such a thing. And, at the moment, Zim wasn't even able to disagree with that thought.

A lot of him found a lot of comfort and even relief in the idea, while an equally large part of him was filled with guilt and disgust when it came to those specific feelings. He couldn't control the mix, and he hated that it even existed. But still. It played within him all the same.

"MY tall human!" Practically latching onto Dib, the invader aggressively nuzzled at his neck at the idea of him actually modeling the outfit, "My Dib." Nuzzling him more, the invader gave off another hum as he reached to pet Gir.

Feeling the invader nuzzle his neck made him laugh. "Zim! That tickles~ You're being so sweet~"

Gir let out a low whirr as he nestled into Zims pets.

Of course Zim was being sweet! He was embarrassed and couldn't get the mental image out of his head! And Dib's giggles had only encouraged Zim to nuzzle him more as his antennae curled up to meet his hair spike. 

_ HIS _ human. 

_ His Dib~ _


	33. White Christmas

The days closing in on Christmas had gone both quickly and slowly at the same time. It had seemed like such a short time since they decorated the house, and also an eternity from the text that came at almost the same time. And occasionally the memory would come back to haunt them, but not as much. Zim had been able to successfully block him so Dib never got another text or call.

Zim could hardly believe it was already Christmas, but the days seemed to go ever so slowly in the moment when Dib or the rest of the Membrane family was around. And not in a bad way either. Both Zim and Dib had been going back and forth between the houses. Zim had stayed the night a couple of times, and being curled up against Dib was rather soothing.

As it would turn out, the invader had come over on the 24th to deliver his presents to the family, and a snow storm had come in. He definitely didn't want to walk back in that, and had ended up staying the night again.

The Professor had armed him with anti-Santa weaponry the night before and had been more than a little crazy for climbing up on the roof in the storm to wait for the real Santa, but Zim frankly liked that! Personally he wouldn't have expected the man to be that wound up about it, but it was a good trait if you asked Zim! And Gaz had insisted it was normal and that he would be okay.

And come Christmas morning, the elder Membrane had slipped back in, just as the rest of the family was getting up. There were still a few mysterious presents under the tree, and even Zim was confused by how.

Dib yawned and scratched his head lightly as he sleepily made his way over to the tree where the others were waiting. Gaz was handing everyone their own drink while Zim was trying to find a Christmas movie appropriate for Gir, but without a Santa for the professors sake... and their safety. Who knows how crazy he'd get just looking at one.

"Ooo Master Canz I open miiiiiine pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase!!!"

"So dad. Did you see Santa?" Gaz poked fun at her father as she plopped onto the empty spot next to him on the couch. 

"Not this year.....but I will. Someday." Glaring at the chimney, the lighting in the room practically darkened around the Professor as his fingers curled and tapped around the weapon in his hands. That specific one was a radioactive sock cannon. Santa may have stiffed him on the uranium, but soon enough, HE would know the sting of radiation poisoning! Just the thought of shooting down a flying sleigh with a glowing sock had his crazy little heart skipping with joy.

"Guess ya didn't if there's presents under the tree we didn't put there~" She sipped on her coco. "Geeze... you're just as bad as Dib around this time of year. Thank god it's only when you try to catch Santa." She mumbled the last bit to herself.

Gaz's next remark had the Professor jolting in place to aim at the tree, "DON'T TOUCH THAT! It's probably rigged with some kind of cheer gas that will kill us all!"

"You have a very odd view of Santa," even Zim had to quirk an eye at that remark. He didn't like the red beast any more than that, but Santa didn't usually deliver poison as far as he could tell, "And how is it that mall Santas are okay, but presents are poison?"

"THOSE ARE HIS SPIES! Mere puppets for the mass manipulation machine that is Santa Claus." Pointing at the alien sipping on his drink, the invader had clearly just asked the right question to bring out the crazy, "I am after THE REAL DEAL! I will personally shoot a sock in his face and laugh while his Empire burns!"

The Professor didn't exactly have anything against children. Just Santa. Christmas as people recognized it would continue more or less unimpeded. But this was a much more personal matter. Santa knew what he did, and for that, he would pay.

"Gir look he put on a movie for you~" Dib only chuckled at his father's insanity before scooping Gir into his arms and making him sit in his lap to watch the movie. His father did almost sound as crazy as he usually does... maybe that's where he really got his insanity from? "Merry Christmas Zim~" He poked the alien making him squeak and looked up to see a mistletoe tied to his weak spike. He laughed at the alien's cackle. "What?! Ace put it there!....no joke I woke up like this... unless you put it on there~"

The invader had given a slight jump and cringe at the intensity before being distracted by his human. He could definitely see how an Irkin would find THAT type of energy attractive, but he did not want to find himself on the wrong end of it. Especially not right now. Dib with mistletoe was much more interesting~ 

"Ew gross go back to the room if you two are gonna be flirting. It's annoying..." Gaz stuck her tongue out at the two boys.

And despite Gaz's annoyance, the invader had gone for a deep and loving kiss before nestling up against Dib's chest.

"Anyway, Zim thinks you decorated it yourself~ It is very pretty~" Zim wasn't complaining either, just expressing that he didn't exactly believe it was entirely Ace's doing.

"Mistletoe and presents are Christmas traditions," Perking up a bit from his own seat, Ace blinked a few times as he picked up one of the mysterious gifts, "As is eggnog spiked with everclear." That last comment had everyone glancing at him. Had Ace spiked the eggnog in the fridge? Professor Membrane was, of course, on top of testing that himself. And it was indeed spiked and strong. That would have to come out later.

"Is now the appropriate time to exchange brightly colored gifts?" Tilting his head to the side, the little Sir actually seemed a bit eager as he lightly shook the box he was extending toward Gaz.

A loving smile spread on the humans lips as he nuzzled the invaders cheek. Picking up Gir he put him into the aliens arms and pulled him onto his lap. He then reached behind him to steal the throw blanket off the couch and wrapped it around them to keep warm. "There... now were all nice and cozy together~" He would have invited Ace into their little pile, but it looked like he volunteered to be santa by holding out the first gift to Gaz.

"Me first?" Gaz looked at her dad. "You might wanna move away. The jolly gas is going to explode~" She teased before setting her cup down on the side table and taking the gift. 

Rolling his eyes a bit at Gaz's teasing, the Professor was just settling back in with some of the spiked eggnog. Nevertheless, he had taken a seat further away from the presents.

"Thanks Piggy~" She took the gift with a smile. And just as she started to slip the bow off the gift she suddenly got a chill feeling compelling her to look at the door.

That got her brother's attention for once. "Gaz... are you ok?"

It took a slight poke from Ace and her brother to get her attention back. "Huh?! Oh... I'm getting to it shut up." She smacked her brother's hand away and gave the door one last glance before ripping the wrapping off the present and opening the box.

Ace whirred excitedly as they waited on Gaz. While he glancing at the door was a little odd, the bot had learned to just be patient when that happened. Sometimes she seemed to be aware of something that even he couldn't spot. 'Gut feeling' she called it. It was a thing other humans seemed to report given his cross referencing, so all there was to do was wait and see if she liked the gift.

Within the box were two things his Observer had told him to keep absolutely safe once. She had seemed scared and sad the day she gave them to him. Somehow, it seemed more than a little appropriate now that her clone has them. They were technically still safe. Possibly even more so now that they were with a piece of his Observer.

The first was a thick case holding quite a few samples of soil, atmosphere, and fluid from other planets. Almost like a personal library of worlds Sta had either prepared for invasion, or liked from what he had understood. It was very important to her, and she always kept it on her person.

The second was a bracelet. It was two bands, looping against each other to make a 'wrapped' design. The material was holographic, and had an inscription on the inside.

'Observer Sta - Human Mary

Organic

Classification - Elite

Date Of Birth - 22/60/1212

Home Planet - Irk'

The writing on the inside of the bracelet had been her personal identification system. He never did fully trust the tattoos and PAK chips alone to communicate who they were should something go wrong. Body parts can be lost, chips can be broken. This, this was something that could be removed and hidden. It was the final insurance policy she had for making her presence known.

Someone would likely find him. They would likely take him apart. And they would know who had lived, and died wherever he might be found. That was how she had explained it at least. It was a bit sad to think about, but still shiny and important. Ace couldn't help but feel that it would also be something the Gaz might like to have.

At first the present had been a little confusing. However the more she looked over each piece in the case the more she got excited and there was a small gleam of happiness in her eyes. "Wow. These are all from different planets. But ho---" And just as she was about to ask a good question it had been answered by the tag. "This is all moms stuff... These are all the things she found from different planets."

"Woah. That's amazing!" Dib peeked over at the case in his sister's lap. There were many beautifully neon colors or glowing soils and fluids all in order. Even a few vials of little rare flowers and insects they've never seen before.

Zim on the other hand recognized a few of them. Some of the little glasses contained contents from Irk and he was a little surprised when Dib recognized them as well as Gaz. He knew their mother told them stories, but did she really go into great detail like that? Maybe they studied Irk somehow or their mother took them there when they were smeets. Either way it was interesting... if it wasn't the last two. When and why were they studying Irk?

"Look, that's from an unnamed planet! It's such a pretty flower." He pointed out a small glass box in a case that held a glowing blue flower with lime green stripes and a black spike pollen in the middle. It almost looked like something between an Egyptian lotus and a stargazer lily "I wonder if it's poisonous. If you opened the case would it release a toxic yet nice fragrance?"

"You touch anything in here and I will crack your skull open with this very case and feed your brains to my flesh eating robot plushies." The threat came with a harsh glare from the vicious gamer.

"I'm not gonna!" Her brother winced as he cowered down a bit under Zim. "That's mom's stuff. I'd never play with anything she found... I think I learned a little not to play with those things." He peered up a bit as she looked back at the case. "Anyways... what else is there?"

"Hm. There's a little booklet of notes. It's notes on each one." She flipped through the small book briefly before slipping it back into the case and closing it. "Thank you Ace. I love it." she picked up the little bot from the ground and sat him in her lap. "Good little piggy. Thank you for trusting me with moms things..." She squeezed him into a quick little hug before setting him back down in her lap. Whether he wanted to stay there or not was completely up to him.

Watching both the excitement and understanding play over Gaz's face had the tiny Sir giving off a small whirr of happiness. He did a good thing it sounded like. And the hug definitely confirmed it. And as a further show of acceptance to the affection, Ace had decided to stay put as he pointed to another box, "That one is for Dib."

Seeing both the contents of the present, and hearing Ace's announcement of who the second mysterious box was for, was putting the Professor at ease a little. Clearly these were not Santa presents. Ace must have waited until everyone was asleep or distracted to put them out. Sneaky little bot. Smart too. Specifically doing that showed that he understood how the usual Christmas traditions were supposed to work. Something about seeing him figure it out, made the man feel a touch proud.

Now that the danger had been passively disproven, the elder Membrane seemed to be willing to take up the present delivering role as he retrieved the box to Dib. Ever so carefully of course. He still didn't know for sure.

Dib's box was wrapped in slightly less colorful paper, but had been adorned with a curly ribbon accent. Inside the box was a, clearly hand made, set of jewelry for his piercings. They didn't look bad, but neither did they look like something that you would find at a store on earth, "The lip one can be made longer to do more face stabbing."

Ace had sounded more than a little proud/happy about that idea as he kicked his legs a bit. He really did hope Dib would like the jewelry.

"Face stabbing?" Dib only laughed at the comment as he looked over the jewelry. "Thank you Ace I like it~" He smiled at the little bot as he reached to pet his head. "I think i'll try it on right now. I may be wrong but I think you halfway made this so I could stab Zim every time we kiss~" He snickered. "Such a good evil baby."

The next one he had been pointing to was for the Professor. It too, contained handmade jewelry. The sight alone had the elder Membrane blushing a bit and coughing out a thank you, "They shock what touches them."

Ace's explanation had him only blushing more. Why exactly did the tiny bot think he would need nipple rings that shocked people?! He was starting to question what sort of things Gaz might be showing him.... Then again, it could just be an idea he had come across on his own. The internet was a dangerous place after all.....

He reached for his cup of coco while his father opened his gift and nearly choked on the drink when he heard he got shocking nipple rings. "KAH---- Ace!.. Why did you get him... shocking nipple rings? Ew nope I don't want to know what you're into."

"Heh...I think he might have gotten the ideas from my followers... They kept talking about dads piercings and wondered if he was into the shock or vibrating piercing kin---"

"STOP. PLEASE." he cringed at his sister's comment.

"That's what I say every time. It never does...." She only shrugged in response and sipped on her coco. She was used to it by now. The internet was a VERY dangerous place...

Once the 'shock' had passed, the group had been able to move on to more presents. Zim, of course, insisted on giving presents next. And so he had. There were boxes for everyone, even Ace and Gir. And while the sizes did vary, the wrapping was the same. It was shiny and metallic and had thin diodes that glowed different colors in time with the ambient sound.

After the odd gift to the professor, Dib decided to put in his own new piercing and puckered his lip for a kiss from Zim. Instead he got a gift shoved in his face. "Awe...." With a small frown but it soon faded when the wrapping caught his eye.

The invader hadn't fully been sure what to get them all, so he had gone with making some of his clothing designs a reality.

Dib's box contained the Observer based outfit, and the Educator based outfit as well. He hadn't been quite ready to give him any other ones....

"Wow... you finally finished them?" Carefully Dib pulled out the Observer uniform first and gave his lover quite an excited smile. Don't be fooled though, he was still quite shy about trying it on now that he was holding it in person. Still though.. it would be cool if he did model it for the invader. He'd definitely love that.

The Professor's box contained a clothing design that was clearly based on Irkin Researcher's clothing. The under layer of clothing was a form fitting, yet breathable fabric, colored in a deep olive green, similar to the shade worn by technicians. The cut on the neck was a turtle neck type design, while slits on the sides and chest allowed the nipple piercings to be exposed. He had come to understand those things were actually radiation detectors, so fabric clearly shouldn't be pressing down on them. The pants for the under outfit were for fitting black, with a pair of heavy, gravity boots. To go over top on the under clothing was a high collared lab coat. White for the most part, but with stripes of the same olive green shooting up where the seaming should be. The colored material on the coat was slightly holographic as it danced with shines of gold and copper as the light shifted. The coat itself could be zipped, buttoned, or tied closed in three or four different ways to suit personal styling.

Gaz's box contained a modification on an Officer's uniform. It had the basic invader striped under shirt, in black and white instead of pink, and came with an over shirt styled similarly to a short sleeved t-shirt that tapered into having. Small tail behind it. The shirt itself was a shade of blue similar to her skull bunny shirt, and had a pastel holographic effect on it that made it almost look metallic as she moved. The outfit was accented by a black, pleated skirt, long socks, fingerless gloves, and slightly pump based ankle boots. He wasn't fully sure if she would like it or wear it very often, but he had drawn inspiration from her usual wardrobe and style to mix with the uniform base, so hopefully she did.

While Dib was in his own world Gaz was opening her gift. "This is definitely something I would wear." She ran her fingers over the holographic piece. "This part is my favorite. Thanks Zim."

Hearing the positive reactions had Zim purring softly and leaning in to give Dib the earlier missed kiss. He had gotten a little overexcited to see them open the gifts. And of course, he had gotten stabbed. Ace had given off a small chuckle as he jumped. It wasn't unpleasant, he was just never really expecting it.

"Zim is glad you find his designs so pleasing~" Purring more, the invader's eyes shifted to a lighter tone at both being called out on his designing and hearing Gaz confirm that she would wear the outfit. It was good to hear.

"Where did you get these?" She asked curiously.

"You're probably not going to believe me... but he designed them." It was Zims question to answer, Dib knew that. But he couldn't help it! He had to brag about his amazing boyfriend.

"Really? No way. You're too evil and crazy. You're more into fashion than I thought." His sister snickered as she folded the uniform and put it back in the box. "I'll try it on later~"

Surprisingly enough, Ace's gift wasn't actually nasty. It would seem that Zim had made the little thing some arm extenders. Gir had those, so he figured it would only be fair that the other one did too. Dib had been modifying and improving Ace in his own right, so the invader thought that now might be somewhat of a good time to try and give a peace offering. Even if it was just a small one....

And Gir....Gir was finally getting one of his crazy little wishes. A sentient muffin. Truthfully, Zim knew it was likely going to get eaten, but Gir had been asking for a talking muffin friend for a while, so he had figured it out. Hopefully they weren't all about to regret it.

Meanwhile Gir was sitting on Zims lap opening his own little gift too. He gasped at the little muffin. "It...it's a muffin." He took it out of the box to stare at it as it came to life to greet him with a nice big cute hello. The little bot blankly blinked at the little muffin a few times before tossing it into his mouth. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" he screamed happily and waved his little arms around. He didn't eat it though it was just sitting in him somewhere like a storage. "Thank you master!!" He snuggled up to Zim a little before reaching into his head to take out the talking muffin again.

And Gir, well, that wasn't fully unexpected. Still, he was glad the little bot liked it so much. It was definitely less messy than the million pizza idea.

Ace, unlike the rest of the group, had been silently waiting for Zim to make eye contact. And when the alien did, the very first thing the SIR did, was poke him in the face using the new arms extenders. The suddenly annoyed look on his face had been absolutely priceless. From there, the little bot took to rolling over 'cutely' as he grabbed at his feet. It did not have the same pacifying effect on Zim as it did on the humans. That was interesting.

Zim's annoyance had quickly subsided as he pinched the bridge of his 'nose'. He should have known Ace was going to do something mischievous. He just hoped it wouldn't become a habit to poke him now. Still, the invader was actually glad the little thing liked them. That is what he'd been going for after all.

The Professor was mesmerized by the holographic material himself. Clearly a different variety from the one used for Gaz's outfit, but nonetheless impressive. If he had to guess, the copper and gold would have to be from actual strands of the metal woven into the plasticized fabric. That had to have taken quite some effort to get balanced properly, "I think I will put it on actually. It's quite impressive."

He would wait until they were fully done with the presents of course, but he would still be putting it on soon. The Professor's own gifts would be up next.

He had made Gaz a hovering mount for her game slave with wireless glove interface, so she didn't always have to hold it.

Gaz leaned over to give him a nice big hug. "Thanks dad. you've officially made me more lazy." She teased before pulling back to watch her brother tear in to his gift. 

For Dib was a multitool that had settings for a lot of 'paranormal' occurrences. Sedative blow dart, built in camera, EVP detector, flashlight, and standard poisoned hunting knife of course. There were other settings that he was sure his son would get use out of. It was almost a little surprising how much he had come to pick up on regarding Dib's tools. And while it may not have been the most involved versions of the devices, it would be reliable and convenient. Especially if he got himself into a tough spot.

"YOU DID THIS FOR ME?! YOU ACTUALLY MADE SOMETHING FOR MY PARANORMAL STUFF?!!" He sat up to ramble on more excited words that no one barely understood except his dad. He nearly knocked over the alien in his lap. "Thank you dad..." His cheeks turned to a soft red as he shyly gazed over the small tool with little stars of amazement in his eyes. His excited rambling slowly turned into a calm tone. "A-anyways, This is helpful! I can't wait to use it." 

Seeing both of his children enjoy their gifts made the elder Membrane grin into his own drink. Gaz may have seemed more muted than her brother, but he could tell that she really did like it. And Dib's excited rambling was a beautiful sight for him to see. Especially with recent events.

"I'm glad you will find it useful~," It's not like he could keep him out of it. He never really could, but especially not now. Better to help him be prepared now that he was trying to make progress.....plus, he really did want to keep his child safe. Even if he was still a skeptic about a lot of it.

Ace and Gir had been made scarves. They may not be properly able to feel cold, but they seemed to like the fluffy materials, and everyone thought they were brothers anyway, so why not?   
  
  
And for Zim he had made a pair of new gloves. Carbon fiber steel threads, mixed with titanium fibers made them both non-stick, and durable, "They allow you to use your claws without tearing the fabric. I noticed you have to repair yours with relative frequency."

Blinking a few times, Zim had honestly not expected to be getting a gift from him, "Thank you....They are thoughtful and feel nice~" He would have to check for tracking or listening devices later. For now, he was just enjoying the smooth texture on his skin. They smelled so clean~

After the Professor handed out the gifts it was Dibs turn. While still holding the alien in his lap he reached for their gifts under the tree from him and handed them out to everyone except Ace.

As the next round of gifts came around, Ace had been quirking his little head at Dib. Was it intentional that everyone else had a shiny box? 

"Ace... your present is more upgraded content. I'm sorry I haven't had time to really fix you...with work going on and all. So I wanted to work on upgrading you today. I have all the stuff in the lab so we can do it after the presents. I hope you like what I give you cause it's... kind of your present." He explained as he reached to pet the little bot. 

Any worries the little thing might have had were chased away by the human's explanation though. "Thank you," Giving the 'smile' emote to go with the whirr.

"Anyways...Zim~ You open yours first." Looking back at his lover with a gift in his hands, he wore a nervous smile. He didn't quite know if he was going to get the reaction he was expecting to get.

Dib's insistence that Zim go first had the Irkin side eyeing his human. Natural suspicion seemed to overrule reason for a short moment before he went for the wrapping paper. It was shiny, and crinkly, and made a nice sound when his claws finally managed to get into it.

There were two contents inside. The first was an ornament he made himself. It was a crystal ball with a small hologram displayed inside. On the top were two buttons. The pink button was the power button as well as the setting button. Zim could either choose the slideshow, one picture display only, or shut it off. And the green button well... that was one he would show Zim himself. "Gir had to help me with this one. He showed me a few recordings and pictures he kept of us together..."

"Cause I knew the master loved Mary aaaaall along!" Gir teased and giggled. "So I kept in memory for my master in case he ever gets sad! And he'll always remember that big head boy loves him soooo much!" He cried dramatically as he clung to his master.

"There's two small buttons on top. One is to change the setting on the pictures. You can make it stay on one, slide show them all or just turn it off." He shrugged as he watched Zim click on the pink button.

And what was inside had his own eyes glowing a bit. Even if Gir was a bit much, and had earned a soft glare with the embarrassing rambling, the invader was still quite mesmerized with the ornament. Not only did it have their sweet memories together, the crystal was colorful too and bounced off a nice set of shiny shapes on the wall with the right amount of light.

The sparkle in his lovers eyes had been exactly the type of reaction he wanted out of him. It had him blushing slightly as his heart fluttered and stomach flipped. Gods he really was a precious space boy wasn't he?    
  
After the gazing and letting the Irken play with the settings Dib had leaned in to kiss his cheek and show off the other button. You wanna know what this button does?"

Zim nodded shyly and was still a bit suspicious. The dark side of him expected something terrible like a squirt of water or a loud annoying sound. While the lighter side told him to stay a little more relaxed as he watched his human push the button. 

"It plays songs. Sorry there's only three heh... I couldn't really fit too much in or it would have overheated and broke..." He blushed a bit more and scratched behind his neck a bit. Thinking maybe it was a little too much now. "The three songs are supposed to be ones that remind me of us." 

That had been the complete opposite of what his dark side had been conjuring up. The fact that the human had added music made the gift sweeter. He took the time to make this just for him.

Dib happily watched as his lover began to play with the ornament again The songs playing on the ornament were all music box versions of "Perfect" -Ed Sheeran, "Destroy Me" -Mr. Kitty, and "Nothing Gonna Hurt You Baby" - Cigarettes After Sex. And with each song a soft light glowed in the sphere, Perfect was Green, Destroy Me was turquoise with a hint of pink, and the last song was a dark blue fading into a pastel green. "I really ho--"

Zim hadn't even let his Dib finish the sentence before latching onto him and nuzzling him with his whole face, "Thank you my Dib~ Zim will keep this in his pod~"

It really was a special thing, so it deserved to be kept in a special place. Glancing back in the box, red eyes landed on a shiny bit of metal. It caught the light in the most interesting way, and appeared to be black silicone with almost chromed striping and a blue bar that pulse like a heart monitor lighting up the screen held in the center.

"Pretty," musing softly, Zim was quick to deduce it was a bracelet, and wasted little time slipping it on. Almost immediately the thing sprang to life with a green pulse measure, next to the blue one that had caught his attention, "It sees Zim?"

Why did he need a heart monitor? Quirking his eyes a bit, the alien felt that there was likely an explanation to go with it.

A sweet wide grin spread on Dibs face as the alien nuzzled his cheek. "I'm glad you like it Zim." He watched as he pulled away to take out the bracelet next. That was the other gift he was hoping wouldn't make him upset. "It's... supposed to be similar to the rings my dad made." As he started to explain he reached to grab the small box on the side table that contained a matching bracelet. Carefully he took it out of the box and slipped it on. As soon as it was on the blue pulse on Zims bracelet lit up, connecting to the green pulse in the shape of a small heart.

The sudden, foreign pulsing on his wrist mixed with the shift in shade of the blue. Went from a deep blue wave of light, to a lighter, more alive shade as his human put the matching bracelet on. And to be completely honest, the change was startling and had him pulling it off on sheer instinct.

"It's not a final thing yet. I mean it is the first time i've ever done something like this...So i'm not sure how well it will work."

Still, his antennae twitched in curiosity as he quickly slipped it back on and braced for the strange sensation. The more he was aware of where the feeling was coming from, the less likely he was to pull it off again. It was warm. Just like his human. The invader relaxed just a bit into the feeling as Dib continued to explain. 

"Changed color?... Oh wow that actually worked?" He leaned in taking his hand to observe the bracelet curiously. "I added small details I didn't think would work." He gave the alien a quick happy glance. "For example the colors are changing like a mood ring... it senses what you're feeling and sends it to your partner to let them know how you are. Sometimes you can get a small wave of the feeling along with it too kind of like how you can feel my pulse on your wrist. That feature can be turned off... I think." He shrugged.

"Zim's mood ring is always black," Gazing at the screen, the alien sounded more confused than anything as his pulse held a pretty steady purple hue of it's own. The last time he had tried on one of these 'mood rings', it turned black and stayed that way. He figured it was based on body heat.

"There's also the possible telepathic messages/images we can send each other through..." He stopped for a moment with a small gulp. This was what might scare the alien a bit. "Our chips... they're what helps connect us. If these features are even working properly..." Squeezing the aliens hand nervously had the pink color changed into a bright yellow. "But I highly doubt that will be possible. That's just a bit of wishful thinking. For the most part though the heartbeat and mood detecting does work and that's all that matters." And quite frankly he'd prefer they didn't have any telepathy going on. 

It was a dangerous game for either of them. They both had a LOT of thoughts that could probably damage their relationships. Especially Zim. With Purple and all.

Seeing Dib's heart line light up to different colors quickly was interesting to say the least. His human really did experience a lot in quick succession, didn't he? As the explanation continued however, Zim's own heart line slowly faded into a yellow hue as well.

That color seemed to match up with fear as the small pang of anxiety from his human mixed with his own apprehension. The invader really did have half a mind to take off again. There was so much that could go wrong with wearing it. So much risk involved in taking a literal monitoring device that WORKED WITH THE PAK CHIPS! The fact that Dib had even worked how to do that was beyond impressive.....

"I-if you don't want it. I can take it back... I understand. I know its probably too personal a--"

"If you hurt yourself to make this--" He didn't know what he would do, but he did NOT like the idea. As such, his heartline shifted to a purplish red as he stared into his human's eyes. It was unknown whether or not his human had felt his protective surge, but Zim silently hoped he had.

Oh and did he. That almost had him cringing back as he quietly mumbled to himself. "I-I didn't... kind of." 

Taking a breath, the pulse monitor shifted back to an even purple as the invader considered a few details of how it had to be working. A wireless interface with a PAK chip was tricky at best. Even standard Irkin technologies didn't hold up acute feelings and shared thoughts over very long distances. It was standard functionality regarding how the PAK chips interfaced with the collective, but the ability to feel and share thoughts dropped off more and more the further Irkens with functioning chips got from each other. For Dib to have puzzled it out more or less on his own, "This is a very impressive human."   
  
  
Opening his eyes up again, the line lightened toward lavender just a touch before evening out into a soft green as the alien gently cupped Dib's face, "Zim will keep it, and decide what to try to turn off later~" 

"Thank you Zim. But... are you sure? It's ok if you want me to take it back. I won't be upset." He added as the small alien brought him close to a gentle headbutt and humming. 

Gently bopping his head against Dib's, Zim gave off a low hum of comfort. He really did like it, and decided that feeling his human close to him like this was worth the risk. He would take precautions for sure, but none of those involved rejecting the bracelet all together, "Thank you, My Dib~"

"I love you Zim. I would never use it to hurt you. I just thought you might want something for when i'm not around. I miss you a lot when I have to work too. Sorry..." The last bit was only meant for his own ears but it got to Zim too as he felt him pull him closer. The yellow mood faded into a light green before turning back into its nice smooth blue. "I love you so much Zim..."

Squeezing his human tightly, the invader hoped he could sense how much he really did love him as he nuzzled more into the reassurance, "Zim will enjoy feeling your heart when you are not there too."

"That's the sweetest grossest scene i've ever seen." Gaz added to the mooshy love scene. "Gayest of all gay lords." She teased.

Dib stuck out his tongue at her before pulling Zim into a warm tight embrace and covered his face in kisses partially to annoy his sister.

"Eck. I'm gonna open this so I can lea--"Just as she opened the silly Santa bag her eyes popped open wide and her jaw dropped just a tad. 

"I love you too, my Dib," pulling back to gently cup his human's face, the Irkin gave him a soft grin before rolling his eyes slightly at Gaz's commentary. Any snark he might have had regarding that had been swallowed down as her shock set in though~ That was absolutely priceless. 

The gamer could barely hold back a squee as she pulled out the water fountain pig. It had built in cup holders, a snack compartment, and the best part of all, the fountain was in the mouth. She also had the choice of using the small hole in the back to pour her drinks too. "This is a lie! Where did you find this?"

"I actually made that. I found a piggy figurine and thought you might like it as your new servant instead of that creepy robot clone of mine." He frowned at the memory of that thing and shivered. "And... it hovers too. Sorry dad.. I didn't mean to copy your idea." He shrugged with an oops.

"I'll definitely be a lot lazier now. Thanks to both of you." The evil gamer glanced between her father and brother with a light hearted chuckle.

"Yeah yeah... keep going there's more." He smiled.

"If something pops out I will-- THREE YEAR COUPON BOOK FOR BLOATYS?!!"   
  
  
Dib could hardly hold back his cackle. "So what were you saying..."

She gently kicked her brother on the side and looked to see what else she could find. "A piggy skull bracelet? ...Wait. You went to Spencies for this?" She showed off the piggy skulls.

"Yeah. I'm not very good at making that kind of jewelry." He shrugged once again.

"Heh... now I know where you got that collar from~"

"SHUT UP!" He blushed darkly at her teasing before carefully removing the alien off his lap. "I have another thing for you buuut it's in the garage." He stood up and quickly disappeared into the garage.

"I swear." She crossed her arms as if she was just waiting for something to happen. There was always something he did to mess up a nice moment... And when she heard the door slam shut from the garage she turned back expecting a prank but found a giant pig plush instead. "WHAT?..Wait what did you do? Why are you giving me so many gifts."

"Nothing!"

"Zim...Show me your bracelet." Gaz didn't even wait for Zim to turn his wrist before grabbing him and pulling him closer to see if the color was changing. "Hm. A solid orange." She glared at the big. "Your mood says otherwise..."

"Oh come on...eh...ugh. Fine. I... I didn't make it on time to get you the special edition Vampire Piggy Slayer game system you wanted."

Gaz only glared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. "This doesn't completely makeup for leaving me in the cold snow, but it's good enough and.... You'll live. For now." 

Even if it was a cover for not making it in time for the game, Zim couldn't help but feel that the she-Dib liked these things more than she let on outright~

"Whew." The human sighed relief and the orange turned back to its original blue. "Ok. Now for Girs present since i'm up. Remember how you said you wanted to roll around in pizza?" He pet the little bot.

"YEEEEEH"

Dib's mention of Gir rolling around in pizza had Zim fixing a wide eyed frown on his human, though. He better NOT have gotten him that much pizza! The mess would be almost unbelievable! It would take weeks to clean all that goop out of Gir's circuits!

"I got you A GIANT PIZZA BED!" Dib pulled out the big slice of pizza cushion and watched as the little bot dove into roll around and tossed in some pillow toppings with it. "You like it?"

"I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT! WEEEEHOOO IM A GIANT PIIIIIZZAAAAA! Gir rolled around some more before standing up to run over to Dibs legs and hug him. "Thank you.... I love you."

The little bots affection and gratitude had Dib blushing again as he reached down to pet the sweet bot. "Awe Gir... I love you too." There was just something a little heartwarming about that.

Fortunately for everyone, it was in fact not a messy pizza. Just a plush one. And best of all, Gir seemed quite satisfied with it. It was sweet seeing him hug Dib like that~

"And last but not least..." Dib handed his father a beautifully wrapped shiny box with a holographic bow. "I think you'll like what I got for you."

Ace was soon trying to climb into the Professor's lap. He wanted to see what was in the box too. The promise of upgrades was an excellent gift, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious about the others too~

Soon enough, Zim was settling back down and curling up with his drink. The box he had just passed off was interesting though. And feeling his human's heart rate speed up just a bit led the alien to wonder what could be in it.

It took a Professor a moment or two to actually start unwrapping it. Something about the look in his son's eye, and the way Zim was keeping his own eyes on it, made the man a little nervous. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful wrapping, "Sorry~ It's just so pretty that I didn't want to rip it." Chuckling a bit, the elder Membrane gave a rather convincing grin before starting to carefully pick at the tape and unfold the wrapping. Said behavior had earned a few groans, and even Ace started reaching for it to 'help'.

At that point he had actually taken the hints and peeled the paper the rest of the way off with ease. And upon actually opening it, he couldn't help but laugh, "Well played son~ Where did you find one of these?"

Holding up a small keychain, the elder Membrane felt a mix of so many things upon seeing the little 'stitch punk' doll. It looked exactly like the one he had in his youth. It even had.....the mirror image.....number 6. Pausing as he rolled the little thing over in his hand, the Professor brought his eyes back up to Dib as his heart started to ache in the best way, "....Where DID you find this?"

Holding up a small keychain, the elder Membrane felt a mix of so many things at seeing the little 'stitch punk' doll. It looked exactly like the one he had in his youth. It even had.....the mirror image.....number 6. Pausing as he rolled the little thing over in his hand, the Professor brought his eyes back up to Dib as his heart started to ache in the best way, "....Where DID you find this?"

"I found these with Ace at the base. I didn't get time to look at what I found in the cell until recently. And she wrote a few logs and journal entries about you. Then I found that with it." He pointed at the charm. "Heh... I didn't read every entry and log. Just the one about this charm. I thought maybe it would be a little more special if you read what she wrote first." He added with a smile. "Also.... I'd rather not read mom getting all weird over you. If she's anything like that..."he mumbled the last bit to himself. There had to be at least one pervy thing she said about him in there. He hated that he even thought of that... "Sorry if it's too much. I just thought maybe you would've wanted it back."

Something about the knowledge that she had in fact kept it, and kept it secret was.....comforting? Honestly, he would have thought that she would throw it away. Fascinating creature that she was, Sta was not exactly friendly toward her captors most of the time. And at that time, he had no doubt that he would have been classified as such. Especially given how she had snapped at him during her escape.....

Yet, despite it all, she had kept the little doll. A 'good luck' charm as he had called it. His grandfather had given it to him before he went to college to help him pass his exams and keep himself while away from home. And while he was never really one for superstition, he just had never really given it up because of the memories. Until he saw her so torn up that is.

**{** _ It was during one of his secret visits, and Sta had curled up in the furthest corner of the room. The trail of pink blood that started in the elevator only became more obvious as it was followed to the little alien curled in the corner, smacking her head on the floor, while chanting something in that strange language. _

_ He had managed to coax her over to the food hatch with his snuck usual treat, and had tried to tell her about the doll. It was a little friend that was supposed to help you keep a clear mind, and that brought luck and protection to it's owner. He hadn't actually known if she had understood. Clearly something had taken. Or at very least, she understood the gesture. _ **}**

It really was heartwarming to see it again, "I.....heh~ I gave this to her to try and comfort her once. The researchers had practically left her in her cell to die, and it was all I could think of...." Squeezing the thing a little bit, the Professor slowly turned his eyes to the journal. How exactly she managed to get the things she did, always amazed him, "I doubt she EVER thought of me, or anyone else there like that during the time she would have written this,"

Letting out a hearty chuckle, the Professor hesitated a bit before actually looking into it. Somehow, it almost felt like an invasion of privacy. A bit silly given everything, but still. He didn't exactly expect to find nice things written inside.

\----

//

They took my PAK as soon as they realized it contained weaponry. This is a problem for several reasons. I can no longer send outgoing transmission while it is detached, and must find a way to convince them to give it back. Even if only for a short time.

I will no longer be able to properly heal or reload should the need arise. I doubt these single minded creatures would even unstable what reloading meant if I could tell them.

AND I lost my translator!!! I can't understand them, and they can't understand me! Communication has grinded to a halt. They seem to find my lack of intelligible speech as a sign of defiance and only become angry when I try to talk to them. I SHOULD HAVE LEARNED TO WRITE HUMAN!

//

The following types of human have been observed at this facility, and in this hierarchy;

General *I think that's what the badge on their shoulder says*

Researcher

Scientist

Temp

Howard

The Howard is the most reasonable of the humans I have encountered, but unfortunately does not seem to have a primary function related to my imprisonment. The only time I REALLY see it is at night when the others have left. Sometimes it comes in on experiments or interrogation while looking for something else, but its superiors quickly remove it or send it to fetch something for them. If the Generals are this facility's Tallest, then the Howard is a service drone.

//

The Researchers seem fond of the 'coffee' and 'Bang'. Both of these things smell pleasant, but they are jealousy guarded. Even between comrades. I do not think it wise to try and steal a sip.

//

The Howard is smaller than the others. I think it's a subspecies. It's superiors don't like it interacting with me, and frequently scold it for even looking at me. The following conversation was observed today between the research humans, and myself;

\--"You! Pig weasel with the goggles! What is your function?" I questioned the smaller human thing at my first opportunity.

"...Me?" The Howard replied with a gesture, I assume indicates the self. *Side note, I think I am beginning to understand some of their language without the aid of my PAK.*

"I'm sorry......I uh, don't...speak alien?"

At that point, the Howard's superiors intervened quite sternly, "Membrane! Get out! Don't look at it. Don't talk to it. Just shut up and do your damn job."

"Stupid intern."--

I do not know what significance 'intern' or 'Membrane' have, but I do not think they indicate any sort of positive status.

//

The Howard has given me something strange. It serves no purpose I can tell, but it seemed important. Something about luck. I think it was meant as some kind of healing tool? It's doing a bad job if it is. Still keeping it though. It's squishy.

//

I like the squishy. It is mine and smells like chips.

//

I am beginning to doubt if the 'Howard' is actually a rank. The badge says both 'Howard' and 'Intern', but I have recently observed a 'Kelly' being treated similarly to the 'Howard'. It's badge also says 'Intern'. Based on that observation, 'Intern' is, in fact, the lowest rank at this facility.

//

I wish these animals would stop messing with my PAK. They've almost completely MANGLED the fluid dispensers! I can only hope they don't get to the data receivers. Still, at the moment I am able to upload my data into the internal transmitter, and am able to at least log messages and memories on it. I fear completely backing myself up given how much they like to take pieces out of it. The last thing I want is a copy of me stuck in some primitive torture device because they decided to download it onto something they shouldn't have.

//

The Howard has been visiting less frequently and the tests are getting more painful. Not like they were pleasant to begin with. But 'live dissection' is definitely a new level. Now that they've figured out the proportions of extracted fluid needed to keep me alive, they have gotten more bold with what parts of my body they mutilate. This would be fascinating were it not so traumatic. It's rather rare that someone gets to see both sides of scientific advancement.

//

I am feeling less and less as the days pass. It is a defense mechanism, I know. But that does not make me any less aware of it.

The Howard has not snuck in for 6 days. I do not think it is allowed on my floor anymore.

I am going to attempt to reason with them one last time. Until they confirm full understanding, I have to assume there is still a miscommunication. If the life on this planet is truly intelligent, then I should be able to reason with them, assuming my translator is operational.

//

My translator is operational. There is no reasoning with these beasts. The next time they come to 'clean' me, I'm taking everything I have, blowing this place sky high, and going home.

\----

Just skimming the pages told quite the story. And the Professor couldn't help but grit his teeth a bit toward the end of the journal. Still, there were sweet moments in there. He could practically hear her saying,  _ 'I like the squishy. It is mine and smells like chips.' _ in the most adorable voice.

"Thank you, Dib. So much," Reaching to pull his son into a tight embrace, a few tears slipped out as he held the objects close, "You don't know how much these mean to me." He didn't exactly care if he was squeezing Zim into the hug too. It was time for affection, whether or not he was able to escape, was completely on the alien.

"You're welcome dad." He replied as he gave his dad a tight hug in return. "I love you dad. Merry Christmas~" He smiled. "I probably have more, but I haven't checked." He smiled. "Ace probably still has a few more things in his storage... i'll take a look later. Anyhow before we get to Gaz's gifts let me get Ace upgraded. Come on bud!" He carefully removed his lover and stood up to start making his way to his lab.

And while the tiny SIR was quick to take off with Dib, Zim found himself poking around at everything.

"Is human Christmas usually this mushy?" Zim's voice held genuine curiosity as he started playing with one of the dangly ornaments, "Zim is not complaining. Just curious."

Somehow, he didn't expect it was. Not across the board anyway. Or maybe it was? He still didn't fully get the 'family' thing.

"I....don't know?" Quirking an eye at the question himself, the elder Membrane let off a soft chuckle, "It can be, but I'm not sure how usual it is. I guess it's just a variable?"

That answer was odd, but did make some level of sense. Still, the invader looked to Gaz for input as the Professor wandered off to change into his new outfit while Dib and Ace were out of the room.

"Not usually. I mean you always see it so dramatic and emotional in movies, but I don't know. I guess it can be sometimes." She shrugged as she played with the ribbon on the box waiting for Dib to come back.

"Fascinating," blinking a few times more, the invader gently batted at a higher up ornament. That one had some kind of swirling liquid in it.

As Gaz played with the ribbon on the box she got the same feeling she had earlier. The slight chill that came with an immediate gaze towards the door. Why did she keep feeling that? What exactly was she waiting for to happen?

Noticing Gaz's glances were putting Zim a little on edge though. Even she looked nervous. That couldn't be a good sign....

"Without the coat, I look like a bad stripper~!" Returning with the outfit change, the Professor couldn't contain his near wheezing laughter as he shrugged said coat off, "Are Irkin Researchers supposed to be sexy?!" The pants were a particularly tight fit, as was the shirt. And the cut outs made the effect even more pronounced. It wasn't bad, just too funny!

"How is THAT sexy?!" Looking more confused than anything, the alien let out a chuckle of his own, "All it really shows are the radiation detectors. The rest is very practical!"

Catching his breath a bit, the elder Membrane took a moment to register why the invader was even confused. Honestly, he should have known better than to assume Zim understood human standards of decency, "Okay--wheeze-- so! Nipples, and skin tight suits-- are turn ons for a lot of humans. I love the outfit, don't get me wrong, but I look like a bad stripper by earth sta-ah-ahndards~" And there he was, cracking up again while Zim looked somewhere between confused and repulsed by that idea. Still, the alien did seem to accept the fact that he liked the outfit.

The laughing scientist snapped Gaz out of her gaze towards the door. "Heh... wow. It kind of does. It's not bad, but it looks good! Everything is... great." She gave the door a small glance again before smiling at her father again. "Is mine gonna look like a stripper too?" She chuckled awkwardly.

Even the Professor was starting to notice her nervousness at that point, "You okay honey?" Pulling the coat back on, he was about to ask if she was alright more properly when her next question had his eye twitching, "It better not." Fixing a gaze on Zim, the elder Membrane did have to admit that he took some amount of pleasure in how quickly Zim held up his defensive hands.

"Absolutely, most likely, it will not!" Shaking his head back and forth, the invader really couldn't see how it would. Maybe the under shirt was a little form fitting, but so was most of Irkin fashion! But her outfit had an over shirt, so it wouldn't be painfully obvious, and the skirt was more than long enough to be functional in a work environment, so that wasn't a concern.

The invader had been about to explain as much when the sound of an opening door had his head turning. In mere seconds, Zim had gone from bordering fearful to staring wide eyed.

Dib had changed too it seemed. And it fit him absolutely perfectly. Every little dip and curve, all the right muscles, AND it was his~! Zim honestly couldn't take his eyes off of his perfect human in that moment. Irkin fashion suited him so well~

"What do you guys think about Ace? Look at his upgrades!" Taking the bot from his shoulders he set on the ground to run over and show everyone his beautiful new preadolescent metal and his piggy pink eyes that turned into a gradient fuchsia and pink when ordered or in a defensive mode . "Ace show them your antenna~" The human added as he came closer to watch the little thing show off the dangling observer charm at the end. "Now show them what happens to your antenna when in defensive mode." Crossing his arms he watched the bots eyes turn into the gradient pinks and his antenna turned into a sharp deadly weapon.

Ace was more than a little excited, and rather enthusiastically showed off his new upgrades. And the Professor's small 'ooos' only encouraged him to pose a little bit more than usual. He really did like the look, and all of the upgrades were almost flooring. The little thing had had no idea how much more detailed his environment was. He had thought he was seeing and perceiving all there was to see. But it was clear that there was a lot he had been missing now.

And just as a tease the little thing looked straight at Zim. "Ace. Turn off defensive mode. We talked about this. You're not allowed to attack Zim... not until I tell you." He mumbled that little bit for them to hear. "Anyways... I was also thinking about giving him a similar hologram disguise to Zims... One that can change into different animals, but... i'm not so good at that yet. Heh.. So far it only has one or two and it took me a long while to get to work properly..." He shrugged. "So what do you guys think? Do you like it Ace?"

"It is both functional and aesthetically pleasing~" Folding his little hands in front of him, the tiny SIR had only looked a little guilty at being scolded for 'threatening' Zim. They had indeed talked about it. And he was choosing to put that order on secondary priority given the food service drone's previous behavior.

"The shine is impressive~" Zim purred the praise softly as he came to nuzzle at his human. Even from a base look he could tell that his Dib had put a lot of work into the new upgrades. The not so subtle threat of showing off the sharp antenna had the invader tensing a bit though. Why did he feel like he was going to get poked with that thing too?

Still....the fact that Dib had upgraded defensive mode did make him think a little. It was very practical, but also meant that Ace probably had more weapons.....

"Zim can help you design the disguise," Grinning at his human's next admission had the invader purring softly again though. That was a good idea, and he could definitely see it being useful in the future.   
  
  
"Oh really?" If he thought correctly Zim was being a little flirt. Did that mean he liked the way he looked in the observer uniform? "I could also use some help taking off the uniform~" He whispered the pervy comment against his antenna just for him to hear."It was so hard getting it on. It's just such a perfect fit." Gently he nipped at the antenna and nuzzled it. "

"Zim likes you in all states of dress , my Dib~" Smirking a bit at his human.

"Well I thought the upgrades were nice and now your flirting is making me sick. So. Here." Gaz shoved her present to her brother into his hands before grabbing the rest of the presents to hand out. "Open it so you two can go do the gross shit in your room and I can get back to work." 

Dib groaned a bit at the comment and opened the present. "... Are these?"

"New watches. Our old ones got pretty damaged from the raid. So I made us new ones. I was only making myself one... but figured it would just be convenient to make you a new one too. And it looks like it goes with your stripper tights." She teased.

"Niiice." He examined the watch and tapped on the screen to bring it to life. "Ooo~" 

"It has a pretty good distance communication too in case you dorks ever got lost in space. I used a little of moms tools and tech she left behind to improve the watches."

"Hm. That's pretty cool."

"I was going to add weapons and tools, but dad told me it was best I didn't. Knowing you." 

"Heeey." Dib pouted as he put on his new watch. 

Gaz only chuckled before handing him another gift. "Shut up. Here's another one."

"Ooo~ Two gifts?" Dib perked up excited as he took the box and opened it up to find new throwing knives. These were absolutely beautiful. The blade was tinted with a nice blue and had all their names engraved in it while the handles were wrapped in leather strips, black string and decorated with small bones. For the last touch, there was a little feather charm hanging at the end. "This is great Gaz. Thank you." He looked up to smile at his sister and opened his arms for a hug before being rejected.

"Don't you ever touch me wearing something like that. It's weird."

"What?! You hug Zim and his stuff is almost as fitting..."

"Um Zim is not my brother. And his uniform fits him like an alien not a chippendale." She shook her head before turning to Zim with his gift. "Anyways. Your turn~" 

Zim blinked at the gift for a moment before taking it. Inside his box was a whole new set of comics she had a feeling he enjoyed. Seemed Dib was the only one who didn't know about Zims little nerdy comic side. In Hi-Skool him and Gaz had been a lot more closer since Dib would always ditch them both for Tak. So they ended up discussing comics and other nerdy things they had in common. "Zim will enjoy reading these. Thank you."    
  
  
Gaz was honestly really glad he enjoyed comics and was more than happy that he liked his gift. "You're welcome Zim."

"Aw what?! How come she knows about your comics?!" 

"Because it was a hobby we used together in Hi-Skool to cope with you being a huge dickhole." 

"What? It was Taks fault I was like that! you guys know that!" 

"Oh bullshit Dib. Stop hiding behind that bitch! She didn't live here and she wasn't always around you to use her mind control. Some of the shit you put us and yourself through was your fault too." Now she was getting a little upset. "Stop hiding behind people and take responsibility for your own actions. Jerk wad." 

Welp that escalated quickly. 

Dib only frowned and crossed his arms with a nasty glare. 

"Don't be sour at us. It's not our fault you decided to be a dick." With that being said. She left him sitting there in silence. 

Zim had to agree with Gaz to be honest. There were times Dib would do things on his own without the aid of Tak and it was kind of mean. That was partially the reason he was defensive about Dib touching his comics. It was just always a reminder of the hobby Dib missed out on for being mean. 

While Gaz gave their father his gift Dib went to plop on the couch with crossed arms. He was honestly more mad at himself now that she pointed that out. And he couldn't help but reach out for Zim sadly to pull him into his lap again. "I'm sorry Zim." It was a little too late to apologize, but it needed to be said anyways. 

Zim only patted Dib on the head and leaned into his arms with a low hum to comfort his human. The apology sounded sincere enough, but he wasn't so sure about accepting it just yet. So he left it at that. 

Dib wasn't really expecting forgiveness out of a dick move like that. But he did at least want the alien to know he really was sorry and later he would make it clear to his sister as well. For now though he would have to bury it down and wait.   
  
  
"I hope you like your gift too dad."

"Mine won't come with a lecture will it?" He teased his daughter as he took the gift.

She only raised her brows at him making him quickly choke on his own chuckle. She really could be like their mother at times. He had no doubt she'd find a thing or two to put him in his place too. 

"Just add a chancla and you've become as terrifying as your mother~" He mumbled to himself before pulling out the hawaiin shirt sitting on top of all his favorite things. New teas he hasn't tried yet, new floral soaps and a big mug that had a family picture on the front. It really was a heartwarming gift and he could help, but pull his daughter into a tight loving embrace. Even if his stripper type suit bothered her. 

Her eye twitched a bit at the hug as she tried to keep her anger to herself. She couldn't ever really go off on her father like the way she did on Dib it just wasn't right. Unless he needed a good talking to. So she stood there taking the loving embrace awkwardly before she slowly started to try and pull away to give him the signal that it was enough.

Once he did he thanked her for the gift and a nice pat on the head. 

With that she gathered her own gifts and picked them up. "Welp. This was nice. Merry Christmas guys and sour puss." She snickered as she pinched her brother's cheek. "I'll see you guys at dinner... hopefully not wearing that. I'm kind of scared what mine will look like." The last sentence had come in a low mumble as she made her way up the stairs. "Come on Ace. The fans wanna see you today.I'm sure they'll love your new upgrade."

The mention had Ace happily running up the stairs with her. He definitely wouldn't pass up the chance to show off his amazing new upgrades.

"OOoo Can I comes!" Gir jumped up from the giant pizza as he held a pepperoni pillow.

"Hmm. Sure.. just becar--"

"YAAAAAY" Gir shouted excitedly and ran up the stairs with a slightly concerned Gaz following behind.

Now it was only the two membranes and the alien alone.

"So dad what do you--- Are those your.. Nipple rings?" Dib blushed at the sight of his dad's own outfit. He hadn't really seen it when he came in. "Zim! What the heck... why did you make my dad something like that?" He crossed his arms a bit jealous and embarrassed. "I-its weird... I mean its cool but the nipple part is just... stripperish like Gaz said."

"THE HOLES ARE FUNCTIONAL!" Zim would have stuck out his tongue had he been in a slightly different mood, "Compression of radiation sensors makes them less effective."

"He is correct," chuckling a bit, the Professor wrapped the coat around himself, "But it is stripperish too~" He sounded oddly pleased with that. It was funny at bare minimum. Still, he didn't want to further traumatize his son~ 

Even if the under layer was 'stripperish' as the humans kept saying, it did look remarkably good. Dib looked good in a completely different way, but still~

"Anyway. What happens next?" Bopping his head against his Dib, the invader was slowly trying to settle back into their spot on the couch.

"Well... there is another thing I wanted to give you for christmas~" The human purred softly and pulled him into his arms for a deep kiss when he came close.   
  
  
The blue color on Zims bracelet turned into a sweet intense pink as his lover pulled him closer and melted away in the kiss. And the pulse on his wrist was beating faster than before. Is this how his human felt whenever they kissed?

"I love you Zim~" He whispered into their loving kiss feeling the aliens arms wrap around his neck. "...I.. I have something else for you." 

"Zim loves you too, my Dib," settling into his human's embrace, the alien gave off another small chirp as his antennae curled up at Dib's statement. Something else? "If it's a pregnancy test, Zim will kill you." Narrowing his eyes up at the taller creature, the invader sounded serious, but the color on his bracelet indicated otherwise as it stayed a steady green by default.

The threat had the Professor silently cackling as he wandered off to prep the bird for dinner. Something told him Dib had something personal in mind, and he didn't want to intrude. Still, the man remained close enough to hear if it WAS in fact a pregnancy test. That would sure be a show~

"No it's not a pregnancy test!" The human only giggled at the threat and rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "I already told you i'm not getting pregnant. You are." He teased with a boop getting a pouty annoyed look in return. And the pouty look only made him smile some more before thinking through the next thing.

Whatever it was he didn't seem too sure about it. His human seemed not nervous but just a little confused. What could it be?

"I.." He started but paused with nervous laughter and shook his head again.

What is it? Is it really a pregnancy test?!!

"The.. Uh.." Looking back up to face the alien he couldn't think of how to word it. Or if it was even ok to say it. And he stood there for a moment just gazing up at the small creature trying to figure out how to get the words passed his lips, but... nothing. Nothing could come out but another nervous chuckle.

Seeing his human silently upset, Zim gave off a low hum of comfort as he curled and hand around Dib's arm, "As long as no one's pregnant, Zim can wait."

Letting the puff in his cheeks fade, the alien gave his human's lips arm a soft headbutt before practically hauling him over to the window, "We should have the snowball fight instead. FEEL HONORED THAT ZIM RISKS DEATH FOR YOU!" Pointing dramatically at his Dib, the invader was silently a little curious about how that would go still. He would still need cover, and Gir was inside, so he couldn't use his bot as a shield. Maybe his sliding could be a tool....~

"Oh what are you gonna do? Plow me?" He teased with the pervy threat before heading upstairs to change into something warm. Not only did he need something warm to wear he also didn't want to ruin the beautifully designed uniform.

"Do you want to steal one of my warm hoodies?~" He teased the alien who followed him to the room. He didn't need to ask him that he already knew the answer was yes. The human showed a big black hoodie that had a very very soft fuzz on the inside while the outside had an alien print with little plants and stars around. Just over and under its head read 'Humans aren't real'.

Of course the human picked that one of all hoodies. Ugh. But it's warm sooo...

He smiled at the pouty snatch.

At least it said 'humans don't exist' which Zim liked better~

Watching the little alien slip it on and instantly feel warm made his smile grow. His little face was so adorable it was like he was surprised at how soft it was. His little eyes were wide and the sparkle was almost a heart shape. His bracelet turned into a warm pink. He looked so cute he couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. "It's perfect on you Zim." He tapped the little nub on the invaders face. "But that cuteness is not gonna do you any good when we have that snowball fight! Last one outside is a pig smelly~" Using his own insult against him he quickly made it for the door and slammed it behind him to slow down the other.

It took Zim a minute to realize what had just happened before he rushed to the slammed door and opened it, finding his human already hopping off the last few steps. Seeing his human so far in the lead had Zim quickly finding an alternate route. The hall window it was. Unfortunately, Dib had made it outside first, but Zim had the high ground!

Unfortunately, said high ground was very slippery. Using his PAK legs for aid, the alien was slowly scooting along the roof, doing his best to keep from flat out falling off. It wasn't working very well. A panicked screech had been all the warning Dib had had before Zim AND a pile of snow came sliding straight off the roof at him.

Not exactly a snowball, but a pretty dramatic entrance nevertheless.

It took a moment before one of them finally popped their head out of the big pile of snow covering the front of the house now. It was the shivering invader. The sweater WAS warm until snow got in a little bit.

"Hey retards, what are you doing?!" Gaz shouted from her window.

Dib popped out of the snow finally. "Zim thought it was a good idea to sneak up on me by going on the roof and he fell off."

"Idiots." Was all they heard before she slammed her window closed.

"Are you ok Zim?" He asked with a little concern. "Did you break anything? Are you hurt?" After he made sure his little invader was ok he immediately turned sour. 

"Zim is fine~" Shivering but amused at his human's concern, the invader had truly not been expecting to be grabbed so suddenly. Wasn't concern a sign of cease fire?!

"Good. CAUSE I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" He pounced on to Zim making them roll down the snowy pile he created. "Prepare for doooooom~" He teased over the small creature beneath him as he made his first snow ball and held it just over Zims face. "Any last words before I beat you with a snowball... space boy?" He sneered.

Not with Dib it would seem~

Tumbling down the hill, Zim had let out the most undignified shriek, only to end up staring at a delightfully confident Dib. And the reflection of the light on the snow really did light up his expression in the most familiar way.

"LOOK A MOOSE!" Pointing dramatically just beyond Dib's head, Zim had already broken one of the 'rules' as he wrenched himself out from under his human and scrambled on all fours in the powdery snow.

"Foolish human~!" Clawing a handful of the sky vomit at his Dib, the Irkin looked more than a little excited as he continued to try and mount an attack of his own~

"Hey! Ziiim!! You cheated!" The human pouted as he fell to the ground and nearly crushed the invader under his weight. He panicked hearing the baby shriek at and squirm under him."You idiot! That's what you get for cheating!" He rolled off the invader. "Are you ok?" He pulled up the invader from the snow and actually held his concerned attitude this time instead of switching. "You're so little I could have crushed you~" he teased in a baby voice.

All attacks failed the moment his human landed on him though. And yet again, the most undignified sound had come out of him. Being pulled back into his human's arms had the invader pouting a bit though.

"Zim cannot be crushed by the likes of you~!" Offering a not so small tease in his tone, the invader made sure his human saw his frown before head butting him right in the cheek.

Once his position sitting on his Dib was secured, Zim's fingers curled into the powdery, cold substance as a handful was held just above his human's shirt, "Is it cheating if the snow goes in the clothes Dib thing~? Or does Zim get bonus points~?" The alien had a slightly sadistic grin on his face as his free hand came to tug the collar of Dib's shirt up as if to shove the handful of snow in there.

Dib was now that one letting out the undignified sound as he desperately tried to get the snow out of his shirt. "Oh that's it you little brat!" Giving the alien no chance to protect himself he gathered as much snow as he could and tossed it up at the alien over him before grabbing his own snowball to shove down his shirt. "How does that feel huh? Space boy! Not so good is it?!!" He chuckled at the squealing invader struggling to get the snow out of his hoodie. Taking the chance he wiggled out from beneath the little thing and stood up. "Now you're gonna pay for what you did... Zim." An evil smirk spread across his lips as he sweeps the alien off the ground and into his arms heading towards the pile of snow. 

The human's cries of shock had been more than worth the sting and discomfort that had come with the revenge snow. And while Zim struggled to get it out of his clothes, he couldn't help but feel a bit victorious~ Until he was picked up that is.

He knew the minute the alien sunk in he'd be filled with snow. "Just remember baby... you started this." And that was the last thing the alien heard before being tossed into the powder snow some bits were a little like slush. 

"DIB! nAoH!!!" Flailing to grab for something, Zim had failed once again. He had known as soon as he was picked up that he was going to end up in the snow, but that did not fully prepare him for the icy bites that came with being flooded with the cold substance.

And the screams that came with the invader bursting back out of the pile might have actually sounded fearful or pained had they gone on much longer. As it was, they came off as more dramatic. The sight of his human looking so delightfully evil though. How could Zim continue screaming after seeing that~ It was pure, and real, and Dib! All the alien could do was stare as his bracelet's color swelled to a bright pink to match the eyes glowing behind the disguise, and his heart started to skip.

Dib took advantage of the swooning baby. Of course he smiled lovingly and blew a kiss before tossing a good snowball at his face and hiding behind something.

The snowball to the face had brought him back to reality though. And so enough, the invader was chasing his human with a snowball of his own. It was time to see if his practice with the fluff had come in handy!

Coming out of his hiding spot he tossed another snowball at the alien and barely dodged the one heading towards his face. He turned to catch the snowball hitting the ground and smiled in victory as he looked back at the invader. "Hah! You mis--" the victory laugh was caught off by an ice snowball to the face knocking him off his feet and leaving his face a little red.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM~!" The alien's aim had proven true the second time it would seem. Cackling and posing triumphantly, it had taken the invader a moment to realize that his human was not retaliating yet.

"...Dib?" Peering at where his human had fallen, Zim almost looked concerned before a more aggressive tone set it, "I know you're not dead!" Daring to take a few steps closer, the invader was already gripping his next snowball. Zim knew he was walking into a trap, but if he had hurt his human......"GET UP AND FIGHT ME, HUMAN!" The third snowball had come with significantly less strength and landed square on Dib's chest rather than his face as the alien inched ever closer to the red faced creature.

"That... was... an ice ball Zim." Reaching up to his face he wiped the ice off his face and looked up at the alien with red cheeks. Before the alien could respond the human made a clean sweep knocking him on the floor and crawled over him. "You're gonna pay for that one for sure!" He sneered before attacking the little thing with tickling fingers.

Of course it was an ice ball! That's what was around them! It wasn't Zim's fault the slush froze over the powder-- Before the invader could even begin to verbalize those words, he had found himself on the ground though.

Zim knew it was a trap!! Hitting the ground with a small 'oof', the smaller alien could only stare before being consumed by that weird sensation! Squirming and gasping out giggles, Zim didn't know whether he should try to escape, or get Dib off. And the indecision simply led to a very confused alien squirming around in the snow, as he lightly pushed at his human's arms and chest.

"Awe! Look at you, you're so cute! Squirmy little brat~ This'll teach you not to mess with me~" Leaning down with a bit of a darker grin he looked the alien in the eyes. "If we weren't home right now I'd be strangling you instead for throwing an ice ball at daddy. No. Snowballs and ice balls are not the same. Ice balls are harder and they hurt." The tickling started to slow down. 

Dib's comments were both pushing his wrist monitor into a red hue, and causing his eyes to lighten at the same time. That last comment had had the alien freezing in place though. 

"Should I show you what they feel like?" His fingers were already curling around the icey slush with part of the snow. "You like pain don't you? My masochistic little space boy~ So i'm sure you'd enjoy this one."

All Zim could do was listen and watch as his playful, and possibly annoyed, human shifted into a darker, more sinister shade. Even with the sun out, it seemed as if a shadow was lighting his eyes up. If the alien didn't know better, he might have even said they took on a honey colored glow as the threatening ball was readied for the attack.

"You like it when I kill you. Now let's see if you like it when I hurt you too~"

Wait what?

Wide eyes and a struggling invader was all Dib got before tossing the ice ball in his face. The ice could be heard breaking just a little over Zims face just as it had on Dib. Evil or not though... that concerned the human just a little. But he didn't move off. If the invader wanted him off he was gonna have to fight him just like the good old days~

The scream that came with the ice ball's impact had been rivaled only by the shrieking that had come from the invader on the day of the wettening. And what had come after that sound? Teeth. Zim had to admit that that did in fact hurt, and did now recognize the difference, but his gut reaction to being hit in the face by that thing was to bite the hand responsible for throwing it. A bit animalistic, but he hadn't particularly cared until what he had done fully registered.

Slowly, the snarled chomp had twisted into a smirk as the alien released the fabric of Dib's sweater to press a soft kiss on the spot. The smirk did stay though as Zim quickly shoved his human back enough to pitch his weight into him as a headbutt. And just like before, they were tumbling and struggling to pin each other in the snow.

The headbutt and rolling down the snowy hill again had him snarling just a little. "What's wrong Zim?!" He chuckled. "You don't like a little pain?" The comment came with a struggle to pin the alien and just when he thought he had him he was shoved to the ground.

Pain, that he did like. Under the right circumstances. This was not the right circumstances. It was cold, and they were both in competitive headspace. Not exactly a mindset that fueled his masochism in the moment. Plus, he couldn't just up and give in to his human's play at dominance~

Cackling at the nostalgic struggling, Zim was going for his signature head shoves as the pair fought for control of the pile, "You'll never win Dib~! NOW SUBMIT~!" The invader really did sound serious for a moment as he managed to shove Dib down into the snow by the shoulders. He knew his human wouldn't, but it was too much fun to admit that~ He really did like their tussles. Even now.

"Typical move Space boy. Will you ever show me anything new? How about trying to kill me for once..." He narrowed his eyes at the invader with a competitive grin as he reached up to shove his face in return.

The next words to slip past his human's lips had the invader's bracelet flaring almost white as actual anger and fear mixed and his heart hitched. The snowball to the face had come with a harsh, yet frightened glare.

"What did I say?" Dib shrugged confused.

"Zim is not going to try to kill you," sitting back on Dib's stomach, the invader was giving his human a much more serious than usual stare as his hands curled into the fabric on his shirt, "If you die.....you can't reload......ZIM DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO GROW YOU A REPLACEMENT BODY DIB!" Pushing a bit on Dib's chest, Zim really did seem a bit upset at that idea as his little feet stomped the ground a bit, "Zim......wants to hurt you safely! .......and still doesn't know what kills humans....."

The last part had been significantly softer as his eyes landed back on his human's. The invader clearly understood the appeal of being killed by one's mate, but Dib did not have a viable PAK, and making one would take time for certain. Assuming they even had the appropriate parts.....

And Zim honestly didn't try for more harsh tussling at this point of fear of accidentally killing his Dib. There were a few things that he knew killed humans for sure, and those he definitely stayed away from. But there was so much nuance to the species that he didn't have full data on, and there was so much variability that he just didn't know! And then there was the part of him that feared he might not be able to stop himself if it got too far....

Shaking that thought aside, the alien settled for bopping his head into his human's chest with a whirl, sharp chirp to express his nervous frustration.

The blue line turned into a bright pink at Zims concern. Seeing he really cared about him that much had his heart skipping and his cheeks blushing the same pink. "You actually... care if I die?" Why was it so surprising to him? How many times has the invader saved him? Told him he cared that much?! Yet every time he repeated himself it still came out as a surprise. Maybe it wasn't because he got a little used to everyone.. not caring. However, the sight of his lover frustrated did make his chest ache. "Zim.." He lifted his chin to face him even if he was giving him a pouty glare he didn't care. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight when I said it. I love you... I promise I won't die." Gently he rubbed the aliens small chin with his thumb to comfort him. "Even though death is so easy to come by for humans. Sometimes it just comes to them you know?" And there he goes making the little thing more uncomfortable.

Stupid human couldn't just leave it at that!

"Technically just cracking your neck you can accidentally kill yourself, you can choke to death in your sleep, just rando--" His words were cut off by another snowball and the same glare from earlier. 

Dib was really horrible at making Zim feel any safer with him. As the human stated that death came easy to them, and started listing possibilities, the alien could only grow more frustrated. If that was the case, then why did his human always get involved in the dangerous things?! Why would a single minded being risk that, if BREATHING WRONG IN THEIR SLEEP might kill them permanently!

"...Right. Not making it any better... sorry." He shrugged with a nervous giggle. He softly tugged at the aliens' fabric to pull him down for a kiss.

Letting out a low whine, the invader reluctantly leaned down for the kiss, "My human is not allowed to sleep die." Nuzzling Dib's head, Zim came to lay a bit across his Dib as the snow started falling again. Still, the alien did take some comfort in the Dib's reassurance that he wouldn't die. At least that, he could believe. It was likely Dib's Irkin genetics that made him so resilient, but there was still some comfort in memories and his human's promise.

"Aw~ You two look so cute~" Finally poking his head out the window, the Professor couldn't keep his fan boying to the kitchen anymore.

As soon as the crash from the roof had been heard, he had gone for the camera. And boy had it been worth it. From the snowball fight, to the sweet scene playing out in front of him. He was definitely going to use this to embarrass them in the future, "Now kiss~~"   
  
  
The sudden shout had the invader jumping a bit, and the teasing had his hands curling in the slush again. The 'iceball' really did fly better, and part of him was wondering if he could actually make that throw......

The rest of him knew better and pecked a kiss on Dib's lips instead.

"I have an idea... how bout we both get him~ For stalking us~" He poked the invaders cheek with a smile as he gave him a soft peck. Hoping to cheer up the frustrated little thing.

Dib's suggestion had Zim giving a small grin. The Professor couldn't rightly kill both of them, "What is my Dib thinking~?" Nuzzling into his neck, the invader seemed to be playing into the cute appearance to hopefully keep the elder Membrane unaware of the plot.

"We can pretend to chase each other with a snowball and pretend to be fighting again then when he's all settled and fan boying we get him! We throw all the snowballs we can before he shuts the window... or we can lead him outside somehow and ambush him! You chose." He kissed Zim's head softly and poked his cheek again. "By the way have I mentioned how adorable you are when you're cuddly~"

Now this plan, Zim was absolutely in for, "We might get a good distraction if we bring the Gaz into it too~" What Zim meant by that, was that he would throw ice balls at her window to get her attention, and they could use that as the chance to sneak up on the Professor.

Triggering his not so inner fanboy would also be a good piece of it, but an additional distraction couldn't hurt. And so, the plan was set in motion.

In one motion, Zim was hopping off of his human and scurrying for cover. Much to the amusement of both his human, and their little stalker. Unbeknownst to the Professor though, Zim wasn't JUST aiming for his Dib this time~

Gaz was sitting comfy and warm in her gamer chair with the piggy and green dog sitting beside her playing too. Meanwhile she was streaming and was talking to all her crazy followers. Looking over the questions and comments on the stream she started to answer a few. "Yes Zim came to celebrate Christmas with us." She nodded annoyed. "Why are you guys obsessed with my brothers dumb relationship?" She shook her head. The next question was about Gir. "Oh this one? This is Zims. Not sure what the hell it is anymore..."

"Hiii!" Gir smiled happily in the camera getting tons of awes and love from the fans.

"Piggys here today too." She showed off the piggy Ace. Who also got lots of love.

"Ugh back to my brother again?" She sighed as the comments quickly changed back to Dib and Zim. "Yeah he's still here. No, I'm not bringing Zim on the stream!... Maybe later. Not today. Definitely don't want my brother on here he's so annoying and would probably bring his paranormal junk in here..." Scrolling through the comments some more she cringed at the daddy membrane comments.``Geeze you all made my dad a dilf didn't you. Weirdos." She shook her head disappointed. They're outside right now having a snowball fight and keep throwing them AT MY WINDOW!" She grabbed her phone and switched the camera taking it with her to the window to stream them for the followers. "Hey stupid!" She yelled upon opening the window.

"Hi master!" Gir waved excited. "Awe you so cute. Playing snowballs hehe~"

"What do you want? Why do you keep hitting my window?" She glared down at the alien.

Zim's aim had seemed to be getting better by the minute as the snowballs came closer and closer to their mark. Gaz's shouting had come just in time to draw the eyes of the Professor as well. Now was the perfect time to strike. The she-Dib was going to kill him for this, but yolo!

"YEET!" Shouting the word at the top of his lungs, the invader had let, what might just be, his last snowball fly. And it had indeed been sent hurtling straight for Gaz as she checked the window.

When the professor turned to look at the yelling his son took the opportunity to attack him with all the snowballs he could. "Ha! Record that stalker!" He shouted with victory as he kept throwing snowballs. However as soon as his sister came out the door he was already finding cover.

While the Professor could appreciate the strategy that had just been used against him, this did mean war.~

Setting the camera up to continue catching the mayhem, the Elder Membrane slipped on a more "festive" coat, and laid the goggles aside so as not to ruin the new outfit he had just been given. His personal sweater was a deep blue with a silver and acid green test beaker, bubbling out candy canes.

"ZIM! YOU LITTLE..." Gaz didn't even finish her sentence before she was grabbing her own snowball. "Gir... Ace... load up. Because Zim here just started a war with his worst nightmare."

The Gaz was faster than expected, but the lower toned shout, and frantic slamming of the window spoke right alongside Dib's victorious cackling to tell Zim that the mission had been a success, "BOW BEFORE THE MIGHTY IRKIN RACE!!!"

"YAY HE'S DOOOOOMED!"

With Gir on her side Zim definitely had no chance and Ace would never pass the chance to throw something at the invader. This seemed to be acceptable by both clones.

And just like that Ace had been the first to throw the snowball. After that was a blur of snow from Gir and Gaz too. 

Shouting in his own celebration of their victory, the invader had had only moments to celebrate with his Dib before the new danger was at hand. And he'd had even less time to dodge Ace's first attack, "KYEEEAAAHHH!!!! THAT WAS AN ICE BALL!!!!"

Repeating the Dib's scolding had done nothing as Ace continued loading the slush snow. Gir and Gaz weren't exactly that evil, but the snow was still cold and thrown hard! There were absolutely going to be welts after all of this~!

Once sufficiently warm, it was easy to sneak up on the unsuspecting Dib. 

Meanwhile Dib was hiding safe behind his own little fort. "Man he's gonna get annihilated." He shook his head as he peeked over his small wall. He was so busy paying attention to the other fighting he hadn't noticed the dark scary shadow of his father sneaking up behind him with a good handful of snow.

The chaos had him fully fixated, and Gaz really doing a number on the scrambling alien with the bots on her side, "Never assume your enemy will retreat~" Purring the words to get Dib to turn to look at him, the Professor was wearing an almost dark grin of his own as his golden eyes held a mischievous gleam, "And never let your guard down~"

With that, the rather massive handful of snow had come hurtling toward Dib with all the force of an avalanche. 

Suddenly the snowballs stopped flying through the air when Dibs shriek cracked the air and he was running for safety somewhere else with an alien running behind him. 

The near squeal that he had emitted was perfect! Unfortunately, the initial attack had missed. Dib really was light on his feet. Must have been how he evaded capture on those trips inside Zim's base.

They desperately looked for a good place to hide but found nothing until they spotted one thing that could save them. But the only problem was... only one could fit. So they both launched themselves to the hiding spot and fought over it. 

"ZIM STOP SHOVING! THIS IS MY SPOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!!"

"ZIM STARTED IT WITH THE GAZ!" Shoving at his human more, the alien knew full well they were going to be easy to spot like this, but he was adamant, "YOU started it with Dad!" And there he went again, subconsciously calling the Professor by that title. He hadn't had time to think about it before they were indeed caught though.

The fighting over the hiding spot however, that was more than a little telling as to how this war would end, "Surrender now, or be dunked!" Approaching the quarreling lovers, the Professor had reloaded more than enough snow to bury both of them, and Ace was clearly approaching with fresh ice balls.

"Should we just surrende--"Dib hadn't even finished before the alien disappeared in the hiding spot. "Oh you little--" And just like the time he left Zim for dead on that one Halloween. Zim just went to Dib. Turning to the angry little mob he gulped. "A-ace it's me Dib. I'm not Zim. Could you at least spare the ice balls?...." He begged the bot and watched hoping he would change the ice and luckily he did. "Whew..."

"He won't be using an ice ball. But I am." Gaz gave her brother an evil grin as she curled her fingers around the slush on the floor. 

Now Dib knew how it felt! Smirking a little bit from the hiding spot, the alien already knew Ace wouldn't hit Dib with those. The words coming from the Gaz though, that had Zim's antennae curling up a bit.

"Ga-Gaz thought this through! Zim started it with you not me!"

"You're a couple aren't you? You wanna marry him someday? That means you both take responsibility for each other's mistakes! SO SHUT UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" And with the ice ball was thrown harshly flying through the air almost like a bullet.

Luckily Dib dodged the power as he cowered down. His eyes were wide open with shock. How did he even dodge that? And WHY DID SHE THROW IT SO HARD?!

That was an interesting idea, but the malice in her tone had the invader quirking an eye and peeking out. He had in fact, peeked out just in time to see her throw it as if it was an actual weapon. Dib's dodging abilities were exactly as Zim knew they would be, but it was a little disturbing to see the she-Dib turn her anger toward Dib so suddenly.

"Uh.....wow. I was just going to bury them," Blinking a few times at his daughter, the Professor hadn't actually expected her to throw an ice ball at all, let alone like that.

And in that moment, Zim had done the only sensible thing. Before the Gaz could throw another ice ball, the invader had thrown one of his own, right back at her, "DON'T THROW PAIN ROCKS AT THE DIB!" A second one had come from the alien as he switched places with his human. As much as he didn't like being hit with the ice balls, he'd already been pelted, and he liked the idea of seeing Dib hit with them even less.

Ace seemed to take the challenging stance of the drone in front of him as it was okay to switch back to ice balls, and even switched out his cute antenna for the 'defensive mode' one. The little SIR was more than ready to keep throwing, and did just that as the invader pulled back yet another ice ball of his own.

For a moment, the Professor had considered just flat out burying Zim when he came out, but the behavior was interesting. And he wanted to see how Gaz would react too. Especially given her first response.

"What are you doing Zim?! No! You're gonna get hurt! You've been hit with enough ice balls today don't you think?" Dib moved back out of the hiding spot to push Zim back in only for him to crawl back out and insist he hid instead. "No! You hide! I'll take the hits! Don't argue with m--" 

Aaaand that's enough of that. Resigning that nothing was going anywhere, the Professor was the one to put an end to it as he plopped more than a few armfuls of snow on top of the bickering couple.

Well it was going to be a fun battle until they started fighting over who got to hide safely. And they were both already out so why not bury them? Gaz was rolling her eyes and already making her way back to the house."Idiots." She shook her head.

Dib was gonna be very sick after today. Zim could always heal up with his PAK but Dib... he was gonna take a while.

"So much for the mighty Irkin race~" Purring the reply, the elder Membrane was the second to be heading inside. It was fun playing with them a little bit, but it was short lived it seemed. Ah well. Hopefully next time, they have a better strategy~

As before, Zim was the first to pop out of the snow. The difference being, this time, he was actually trying to dig his human out, "Is my Dib okay?"

After digging out the human the alien discovered a sneezy weak mess of germs. His human was already starting to get sick from the day they went to buy a tree and now it seemed he officially got hit with it with how much snow they were playing in. Dumb human.

The human looked up at the invader with red cheeks and a weak smile. "Hi Zimmy~" he smiled. His tone sounded so nasally.

Just as Zim reached down to help his human up the sack of meat sneezed. WHY WOULD HE SNEEZE RIGHT WHEN HE GAVE HIM HIS HAND?! Luckily he pulled away from the germ explosion on time. Gross.

Cringing visibly, the invader knew full well what this meant. His Dib had THE SICK! Willing himself to actually help his human up, the alien tried his best not to breathe, "You're disgusting Dib pig." The first course of action was to get him inside and figure out if his little bee was going to die. At this point, that was an actual concern in the back of his mind. If a bump on the head almost killed him, then who knew what damage the mighty germs could do to him!!

And just like that, Zim had become the unwitting caretaker of his Dib bee. From risking burns to make sure his human was washed, to trying to synthesize an antidote for the germ plague, the Irkin was on top of Dib care! The Professor kept reassuring him that it was normal and that Dib just needed sleep and soup, but ZIM WASN'T TAKING CHANCES!

Eventually his human did recover, and life resumed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say how friggin weird it is posting Christmas chapters in the middle of summer. On a day the temperature is 104 degrees. Lol... Seeing them hug each other and drink hot chocolate makes me wanna die. I hate the heat. I wish it was Fall/Winter already! Uuuugh...
> 
> Anyways enjoy lol~ 
> 
> P.S. I'm working on updating the playlist for this fanfic and should be post it soon. Love yal! <3


	34. Purple Hues

At long last, Sta had managed to gather all the necessary information for her new mission. All the information could without approaching the unpredictable leader that was. In all honesty, she had been avoiding doing so, for quite some time now.

The last she saw of him, he was angry and.....off. And it was a different sort of 'off' than when he was having a mental break. That sort of 'off' she was used to. The new sort, she didn't really know what to make of. And so she had tried not to touch it.

Strapping on her highest heels, Sta took a moment to perfect her patient smile, and gather her thoughts before heading toward Purple's usual hang out. She needed information on the 'smeetling' still on earth. Red was clearly not very forthcoming, and not much data was in the system. She was simply out of options, and could only hope he had had enough time to stabilize.

It had been quite a while, but she never could really tell when he got in a mood. One particularly bad mood had lasted nearly three months.

"My Tallest?" Cooing the word softly, Sta made sure to peek around the corner as the door opened. It was a habit at this point. Both leaders, and a few medics, were more than guilty of having thrown things at her, so she didn't stand directly in front of doors anymore, "I apologize for the interruption, but my new mission requires information it seems only you know. May I ask you a few questions?"

Better to be straightforward about it than roundabout. Sta wasn't exactly in the market to have the reason behind her interruption misinterpreted. It didn't mean it wouldn't be, but she was trying to cut down on the likelihood with her direct statement.

Purple was just sitting in a small chair barely floating off the ground in the dark room with no light but the soft glowing strips on the wall. In front of him was a large wall window with a perfect few of the stars planets the Massive slowly floated by. While half a bottle of golden liquid rested upon the table beside him. One hand held a beautifully decorated whiskey glass half full and the other held a small pipe releasing a puff of smoke that smelled a lot like opium. 

"How many times do I have to remind the idiots on this ship that this is the time I like to be alone." The annoyed remark had come yet another puff from the pipe and a long strained sigh. Finally turning to see who had come to pester him this time had him setting down his glass. "Oh. Well... would you look who it is~ Our little brat Pulsar." His annoyed tone turned into a dark purr. 

When the threat of being hit by a thrown object seemed to pass, Sta had crept out to stand more fully in the doorway. Not yet entering the muted glow, but much less hidden. He was in a mood, but not irate. That was somewhat good.

"Have you come to drug me? So Red can launch me out in an escape pod..." The face she made had him snickering. "Didn't think i'd hear that?~" He sneered before turning back to the window. 

The words that followed after he recognized her though, that had her patient smile slipping into an almost blatant frown as her mind sped toward evaluating the risk of stepping any closer. As the initial surprise that he had heard faded, the lack of visible rage seemed to tip the scales just enough for her to fix something similar to a grin on her lips, "My Tallest really does know everything~" Practically chirping the words, Sta shifted her weight a little bit as the half flattery flowed fluidly past her lips, "A token organic could never even hope to pull something like that off~"

His only response was an annoyed chaff before slightly tapping on his pipe. "What mission were you talking about? I don't remember assigning you to anything." He took a sip from his glass again as he gazed back out the window.

Letting a small giggle slip past her lips next, Sta really couldn't quite hold her mask as the energy flowing from the room proved a touch infectious. The fact that he did not in fact know about the mission almost made her feel smug. Almost.

"A reconnaissance mission to earth,," Stepping more confidently across the threshold, the smaller Irkin settled into an expression significantly closer to a smirk than a smile to try and match the leader's less cordial tone, and feeling in the room, "Tallest Red recently assigned me to it, and it is my understanding that one of your......favored....is likely to be a hazard."

That was the most gentle way she could phrase it. Despite his foul mood, Sta came to stand at a solid attention as her eyes met those of the larger creature, "All I know right now is that.....they..." It took everything she had to not say 'it' in front of him, "Have a history of violence and mental instability, are station on earth, and recently forced another one of your favored onto shore leave." No doubt every click of her heels was grating on the tallest's antennae as she approached, but being able to feel less tiny was well worth the risk in her opinion, "What I need are details. Specific quirks, phobias, weaknesses, personal preferences, things that can be used to make them less dangerous."

She hardly needed to explain why she would want the sort of information. If they were a hazard, then she would need to know so that they could be made less of a hazard. Little did she know, that specific individual was a sore subject....

"He did what?" The leader's voice was sharp as he slammed his cup down on the table and turned.

Sta's borderline excited explanation had almost been cut short by the slam. Instinct had her ducking back and raising an arm to protect her head. For once she was grateful that the anger had overridden any mockery that might have come at seeing her flinch so noticeably.

"What is this mission he sent you on exactly?" His narrowed glowing purple eyes were the only thing staring back at her and fairly close as well.

The next words and sudden proximity had her breath catching in her throat and body tensing as if preparing to be harmed one way or another. Apparently the topic was sensitive. Why exactly would Red withhold that bit of information? Part of her wondered if it was purposeful to set him off. It was always possible that it slipped the other Tallest’s mind, but Sta personally was suspicious of that.

"Relax Pulsar. I don't tend to shoot the messenger. Only the owner..." He mumbled the last bit to himself. 

"He requested investigation into the recent incidents involving earth." Narrowing her own eyes, it took a bit of will power to lower her arm and shift into a more 'relaxed' stance. If the mere idea of that mission put such a bee in his bonnet, she figured it was safe to assume that mentioning the new addition to the collective was most unwise, "I am to investigate, report my findings, and return to the Massive. As long as the hazard is manageable the mission should remain classified as 'midterm' in duration."

The taller being had to think for a moment.  _ 'So. You thought you could get away with getting to Zim first? Without me knowing?' _ He pulled back slowly to turn back to the window. He assumed Reds intention was to have Sta report as soon as she found him he would order to bring that smeetling back to earth just for his own personal use. Or so he thought...

In reality Red was trying to help the drone. As soon as Sta had reported him in the tallest would negotiate with the little thing not only for his own safety from Purple but their own as well. Red very much doubted Zim gave up after they took his place as the tallest the first time and was not willing to give up his position as leader just yet. Besides... the invader looked happy from the few times he's dropped in on Purples spying. Why the hell would he ever want to come back this manipulative dick that does nothing but make him feel worthless. Unlike Purple... Red still had an odd soft spot for the little thing even if he did act like he hated him most of the time.

"Aren't you forgetting to mention the newest addition to the collective that was just discovered on earth?"

Well there goes that.

"It's not nice to hide things from your leaders. Pulsar~"

The way her nickname had rolled off his lips almost made her sick. He was just as bad as humans!

"Don't make me have to punish you."

The more he added to his perverted threat the more she became disgusted with him. How could anyone even stand being around him... or being his 'smeetling'?! She didn't like it when she found humans like this and she doesn't like it any better when it's her own leader.

He decided to sit back down in his seat and turned to face her once more. "Now tell me EVERYTHING. HE wants you to do it. Or you're not going anywhere."

She really did need to stop underestimating how quickly he could gather information. She was getting better at hiding things from him, but he clearly was a natural for the Spy function. Whether that had been his initial assignment, or if it was something he had been personally studying, she did not know. But it was a definite hazard from day one. And even more so now that she would be running a high risk operation.

"Very well," clasping her hands behind her back again, Sta did her best to ignore the undertones of his commentary and proceeded to recount her conversation with Red in as much detail as she dared. She was to go to earth, gather information on; Area 51, what was learned by the humans from the other invader, the aggressive 'smeetling', and the newest addition to the collective. As far as the other leader had detailed it to her, it was information retrieval and she stated as much with all the confidence of a hostage negotiator.

"Given the nature of WHAT I am researching on this planet, I'm sure my Tallest can understand my request for more data," Sta's reiteration of why she had come there in the first place had come with a significantly more flat expression and a tone much closer to NOT actually asking. Of course, she would never flat out demand anything from either of the Tallest, but her speech had definitely shifted more toward business rather than the soft tone she had been using not long before. If he wanted to be difficult, then she could be plenty stubborn.

"Those idiots." Purple mumbled the insult to himself.

The control brains had managed to accidentally slip the information past. Originally he was the only one who was supposed to know about the new addition to the collective. Just because they 'ruled' together it didn't mean they would both know everything. One of them was still bound to be a little higher than the other and that just so happened to be Purple. Pretty funny considering the fact the previous tallest preferred Red to rule over him. Because he wasn't a 'disappointment' or as 'pathetic' as him. Red was 'smarter, stronger, and better' heh... right professional ball of anger and pathetic emotions was all he was in Purple's opinion. 

Was the knowledge about the new addition another reason as to why Red was keeping the mission a secret? Possibly. What did he need with that information anyway? Couldn't be just pure curiosity... Red knew something he wasn't supposed to. "Alright. I'll give you information about the... 'smeetling' But I have a task for you as well." He finally said. "I want you to lure the smeetling back by telling him the massive is in need for his previous service. Believe me. He'll come running back at the sound of a request that came directly from my lips. But... Not a word of this will reach Red." His glowing eyes narrowed into an eerie glare at the Observer in front of him. "And whatever information you find will be reported to me first. ESPECIALLY the new addition. No matter who it is. I want that report. From there... I will give further instructions. Is that understood."

Sta had almost sighed in relief at the final cave into giving her the desired information. The condition though, that had been what had drawn a, very, tight lipped smile on the Observer's face.

As always, there was a catch. And this catch was slamming every instinct button to get the hell out of the situation. Purple wanted her to RETRIEVE a psychotic, planet destroying, defective invader. It would be arguably safer to transport Wrathtars in a wooden crate. And wasn't he at least part of the reason the creature was in quarantine?

At least the thing seemed content not to cause too much trouble for the Empire while it was on that planet! Not that she was entirely happy about WHERE it had been sent to be contained, but at least it wasn't destroying it. If it was, she definitely would have heard about that before. And earth did seem to have a bit of a calming effect sometimes, so maybe that's why.....

If so, bringing it back onto the Massive was a terrible idea! Keeping this piece from Red though, that did make sense and was somewhat agreeable. And reporting first to him might cause trouble later, but she couldn't realistically say 'no' in the given situation. She could voice her concern about the 'smeetling' though....

"Sir. I highly advise against bringing it home," Clenching her jaw, Sta let her eyes slip closed for a moment as she braced for some kind of impact, "If it is as dangerous as I am led to believe then--"

"Then i'll send someone else. And while they're there they can find those sweet little halflings you left behind... if they haven't died yet." He shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Imagine all the things we could do with them. Testing, experiments, etc.

... Maybe they'd be willing to be my personal smeelting as well."

"Touch them, and I swear I'll kill you!" The Observer hadn't even had time to process the level of error she'd just made as her eyes flashed nearly black. As a former medic, she was quite aware of such things usually went, and the added implications of Purple's words had her mind vanishing into the flash of rage.

A large part of her hated how good this particular Tallest was at getting genuine reactions out of her. And maybe that was a part of why she always felt the need to make herself feel almost overconfident before interacting with him. Red almost never got that sort of knee jerk reaction, but Purple knew exactly which button to press.

"Heh~ As I recall recently I've been told a dark little secret about one of your little halflings." Leaning forward again he grabbed the Observers hand and nearly yanked her onto his lap grabbing her chin with force. 

And the next motion had her trying to curl her antennae even further down beside her head. It's not like they could go much further, and the tug had her completely off balance as she glared into Purple orbs.

"They like to play with things that aren't theirs. Not only did they lay their hands on one... but two of my babies."

"Let. Me. Go."

"They've played with forbidden Irkin technology YOU left behind. They know more than they should about the empire and... well I think you'll figure out the rest on your own. So if you want them to live..." he leaned in closer to her face as his antennas sharply rubbed against hers. "You'll do as I say. You'll report the new addition. And bring me that aggressive smeetling..."

Every single one of his words was like a slap in the face, and Sta had half a mind to return the favor as she smacked his arm away and tried to get her stance more balanced, "I'll get you your damn 'smeetling', and you'll keep your hands off of mine." Nearly snarling those words, the Observer curled her own claws into her palms as her eyes slowly returned to some color. Honestly, she hadn't even been trying to hide the borderline mockery at the word 'smeetling'. But right now, she didn't exactly care about offending the leader further.

Choosing to ignore her snide remark he watched as she tried to steady her balance with a chuckle. "Why do you insist on wearing those ridiculous things?" He gestured towards the heels as he stood and stepped closer to the imbalanced creature. "When you know damn well they're prohibited. And they don't make anyone taller than you less..." He paused before lightly shoving her to the ground with, "Intimidating." He sneered and kneeled down to grab her by the chin again pulling her close with a good force.

Hitting the floor should have been sobering. But it wasn't. Reflex kicked in as she started to curl and roll, but the leader was faster than pure reflex in that moment it seemed. And had her intent been clearer, the PAK leg that threatened to flex might have actually extended fully. As it was though, the device had remained mostly dormant as she came face to face with the taller being again. That had made her realize the level of trouble her snap had almost put her in.

"If you ever threaten to kill me again. I'll tie you to the front of the massive and fly over the burning earth. Peace treaty or not. And i'll make sure to save your family for last. Especially..... mm. I'd rather not say." And with that he threw her back to the floor and stood back up to leave the room."You know I wish I could give you information on the little drone. But he's changed from the time he's been on earth. I couldn't tell you what his weaknesses are now. I can't even tell you if mentioning us would either make him weak or angry. You'll just have to discover that on your own. But anyhow... thank you for letting me know about the secret mission." He blew her a kiss before disappearing out of the room leaving her on the floor. Angry and confused.

This time, the cool touch of the floor had been sobering. And so, she had stayed down and grit her teeth as the Tallest gave her absolutely nothing but a tease.

What did she just do? She came for information and this is what happened?! And now that she thought about his phrasing... He actually saw her children?! How? Who was spying on them... was it that thing in quarantine?!! She came for answers but all she got in return was more questions... She should have expected as much for actually having said how she felt. And assuming what he had just said was true, it definitely made her new job much more difficult. Anything she learned, would have to be on sight, which meant that there was more preparation to be made.

It was only after she had made a solid count of thirty that Sta even moved to get up. She needed to make sure he wasn't waiting outside the door....

"I wear them....." whispering only to herself at this point, the Observer stood on slightly shaky legs as she dusted herself off, ".....because they piss you both off." Smirking at nothing in particular, Sta took a steadying breath before actually approaching the door. It was far from the only reason, but it was definitely the one she only wished she could say to someone's face.

As it was, she was headed back for her quarters when a particular smell had her antennae curling backwards and slightly up in interest. It was just outside of the med bay and smelled like..... Tak.....was she losing it? Should she follow it....It was so faint, and could easily be a trick of her mind.....

There was no way either of the tallest would be a fool enough to have someone that might recognize her on board! What would she even say if that really was her scent?  _ 'Sorry I've been pretending to be dead this whole time! Want to go get something to eat?' _

NO!

Frowning at the hallway, she was frozen for a moment as her claws clicked together. And for another short time, she had indulged impulse yet again as she followed the faint scent as far as she could. Not very, but still.....

Upon finding nothing, Sta had let out a long sigh before actually making her way back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Sta bout to beat some ass lol 
> 
> Anyways. I can not tell you how excited I am for the chapter coming up guys! I really love those chapters and hope you love em too! I'd love some feedback on those if you do enjoy them hehe they're pretty nice.


	35. Space Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. My favorite freaking arch of the fanfic so far! I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I do  
> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (P.S. For this arch i'll be using two stars (**) for different languages and possibly three stars (***) for the barter language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I suggest listening to Mr.Kitty songs when reading these chapters. It fits this world PERFECTLY! My personal favorite songs are Destroy Me (because its totally ZaDr), Habits (because it fits the beginning scene of the chapter) and After Dark ❤️
> 
> Anyways i'll stop annoying y'all now lol ENJOY! ❤️😊

Over the course of the next three years, things.....shifted however. Dib ended up at Zim's more and more, and his things kept migrating in. It got so bad that Zim actually repurposed a store room in the lower base for the growing collection! And when his human started sleeping there more and more, Zim also found himself repurposing the attic to a room for his little bee.

Eventually, the invader had confronted him about it, and discovered that he was slyly moving in with him. Sneaky human. But Zim neither complained nor objected, and Dib was soon fully moved into his new spaces. Zim had increased security on the lower levels of course, but that didn't mean that Dib wasn't allowed down there. It just meant that he needed supervision. Well, there were some areas he wasn't allowed at all, but who knew if he would actually respect those boundaries.....

And then there came their anniversary. Four years now, they had been officially together. At last, Zim had gotten Dib certified as an 'exotic pet', and they were set to finally visit space Vegas, as the humans called it.

The fact that Zim had even been able to get the certification for his human was.....interesting. He had almost figured that his citizen status would have been revoked.....

BUT! He was ZIM!

So of course it wasn't.

Approaching the planet, Zim was going over basic rules and what Dib's classification as 'exotic pet' actually meant.

"So remember Dib bee," tapping his human's nose, the invader gave him a soft smile, "Wear your ID tag and stay close to Zim, and you can go almost anywhere. But wander off, and you go in the pound. Neither of us will enjoy that."

“Aw man.” The human crossed his arms and watched as the alien latched the choker on and added his tag. The Dib didn’t seem to really want his collar right now so the choker would have to do for now. “I feel like a child again.” With a pouty attitude he stuck his tongue out at the alien. “You’re putting the leash on too?!”

"More complaining gets you less freedom, Dib smell," Giving the leash a pull for good measure, the Irkin couldn't help but smile at his pouty human. He knew the complaining would be soon forgotten.

Maybe the human should behave~

Dib pouted more at the aliens' smirk before being tugged out of the voot and into the wonderful planet they called The Moon(Space Vegas) . The sight of big shiny buildings, glowing signs, and rave lights had him awing with big sparkling eyes. “Wow…” He gasped as he let his eyes slowly explore the colorful neon environment. This place was even more beautiful than his father and Zim described. Everything was flawless and squeaky clean. And there were plenty of foreign creatures around. Not just one species… and plenty of other exotic pets too it seemed.

The moon itself was shielded from all natural light, and used a sky projection to simulate all kinds of weather and spectacular visuals. In the particular area they were in, it displayed a detailed live feed of a nearby planet. The gas giant swirled with gold and silver storms, while its four moons each held beautiful multicolored rings. The metallic bodies in the sky accented the neon glow of the city perfectly.

The buildings were tall, and the streets narrow. The streets did open up into more spacious courtyards and intersections, but where they were was very close together. The ground was peppered with both classic solid ground, and moving walkways, and teleporters were common place for easy exploring of the planet. Not to mention the hover cars, elevators, and taxis if you were more comfortable with that.

And as expected, Dib was completely star struck. The invader was honestly in no hurry, and seeing him go wide eyed like that was simply too perfect.

As the human followed his lover further down the path his eyes wandered even more. From exotic pets to the other species looking them up and down. Some of them even gave him a few winks and blew him a kiss making him blush. 

Others seemed to feel the same, which compelled Zim to pull his human just a little bit closer. Dib truly was a rarity, and he didn't want anyone grabbing at his human without his knowledge.

Dib slightly giggled at the protective tug as he moved his eyes from the foreign people to above them, where he found hovering cars and taxis, exotic delivery birds, and floating glowing screens. The screen were either signs or tablets used for something he had no idea for. The only weird language he ever practiced was Irkin and some of the Resisty just to see what kind of beef the Irkins had with the other species and why not learn two alien languages?! It was awesome and helpful. “Zim what language is all this in?” The human asked curiously as he tugged on Zims sleeve and pointed at the screens. “And what are the tablets used for? Ar--”

As Dib's questions finally began, Zim had paused to follow his gaze, and was more than a little amused at where his asking had started. The pause had seemed just enough to bring over a curious onlooker though.

** “ _Oh my.. What a beautiful exotic pet._ ” A light blue figure with a fancy headdress, shoulder feathered shoulder pads and half naked body approached them.

It was alien obviously but what species? And why was it half naked it looked and sounded like a female but was it? Her small breasts were exposed and she had a nipple piercing that chained to something behind her on one while the other just sat out for all to see. Dib blushed darkly at the half naked alien coming onto him as she continued to speak in that smooth deep native language.

** “ _Where did you ever find something so gorgeous and colorful? Look at that flesh it’s turning red~ And those eyes are such a beautiful bright honey color~_ ” The foreign creature gently caressed the nervous blushy humans skin. “ _Aw he seems scared…. How adorable~_ ” She purred as her four thin claws moved smoothly ran over his spike.

He had no idea what she was saying but there was a small purr behind each click of the tongue and whatever she was saying had the alien pulling him closer.  
  
  
Zim hadn't even needed to look to recognize the Unill's language. Flirty, but not exactly a threat. As such, he was more than willing to show off his pet human, and ignore the proximity she was entering.

** " _Zim earned him on Earth,_ " Turning to both pull Dib a touch closer, and meet the eyes of the Unill, the invader replied quite smoothly in the same tongue, " _The planet is quite overpopulated, so there's plenty to go around~_ " 

All he got was clicking here and there as the alien smiled and gushed about him in a language he had no idea of. Not even the Irkin language really had much clicking. He thought that was only the movies but guess not. 

Zim already knew she was going to want one of her own with how interested she was in Dib, but she could NOT have this one. Unill usually respected merit over money or trickery, so Zim's phrasing had proved important. Had not FOUND or GOT Dib, but had EARNED him. She did seem to recognize that as her tone shifted slightly.

** “ _Hmm… I have to get me one of those what are they called… humans?_ ” The figure smiled at the curious human. “ _They sound so precious._ ” 

** _"Yes, he is cute~ Most humans are scared of claws, and the reactions can be quite adorable when threatened or injured,_ " Smirking a bit, Zim was more than willing to engage in cooing over his particular human as the Unill pressed him for details.

First he showed off Dib's hair, then his piercings, then his fascinating hands, and even his ears and nose. She seemed to like the ears and nose most. It did make sense given that her species didn't have either. While most non-feathered species would find the Unill's peacock like plumes to be beautiful, they seemed to find creatures that grew hair on their heads, instead, more interesting. Yet another trait that she admired in his human.

And the color, well~ That was a little unexpected, but Zim did suppose that people usually envied what they did not have, or what was exotic. To her, blues and greens were usual, while reds and yellows were quite exotic. Plus, the ability to change shade was clearly fascinating. When the two finally got done gushing about his exotic human, Zim was left feeling more than a little prideful. HIS Dib was already being envied, and the invader couldn't help but smirk at his nervous, yet fascinated human.

Dib only looked at his smiling lover with a bit of confusion then back at the blue creature walking off. “What language was that? What species was it? Was it a girl? Sounded like a girl even looked like one too...i’m confused. And why was she wearing the fancy stuff? Is it really like Vegas here that they wear fancy stuff ooooo are we gonna get fancy stuff?!!” The little human rambled on excited and bounced in place a bit.

And he was already asking questions again~

Grinning more at Dib's perception and excitement, the invader couldn't help but chuckle at the stranger's resolve to get a human of their own. He had little doubt that one or more would go quite willingly with her, "Correct. She is an Unill, and their species is entirely female. Presently, they hold a peace agreement with Irk, and use several Irkin worlds as leverage to sustain that agreement. Zim can respect the tactic~" Thanks to that, and their technology, the Unill had been classified as 'Irkin-like' in intelligence, and ultimately left alone.

The human tilted his head like a curious cat. “Unill?” He hummed the name as he listened to the explanation.”Oooh that’s interesting. The same thing? Hmph..” He brought a finger up to his lip and looked down thinking about this new species he just met. 

Dib's pondering on the new information had Zim purring at the adorable sight. The neon lights lit up his human's face in the best way, and he looked so sweet cataloging the new species. Definitely an Observer~

"She's probably an entertainer, or mercenary. Basically the same thing for them if you ask Zim.....She does like your cute little ears though~"

The comment on his ears had him blushing a bit as he sunk into his shoulder a little. 

Giving an ear a soft tug, Zim let of a small chirp. He didn't expect Dib to get attention so fast, but who could really help it~? His human was the best human, and was sure to attract SOME kind of attention. Humans were ever so rare in the galactic theater after all, "Not everyone wears 'fancy' things here, and she was actually dressed quite plainly for the species, but we can get fancy things if you like. There's plenty of clothing shops here." 

“Plainly?! How much fancier can she get?” That had him turning to see if he could take a look at her outfit again, but she was already long gone. 

His human's shock at calling the Unill plain had the Irkin chuckling deep in his throat as they started to walk again, "Oh yes, the fancy ones are hard to look at because of all the jewels~" For a moment, Zim wondered how his human would react to seeing a fancy one, but his blushing from meeting this one cause him to push that idea away. Instead he turned his attention back to the first set of questions the bee asked. And just like that the invader was already spotting a nearby floating screen to show Dib what they did.

"They are advertisements, and mobile augmented reality screens. They can be rented and offer both tours and entertainment, "The language is a variety of barter speech. A mix of the most common tongues that come here. Usually you can flag them down and---" Squeezing his own ID bracelet, Zim turned on a high intensity white light that practically seemed to summon one of the screens. They were programmed to spot the pure light through the haze, and come over to it, "---select your preferred language if you're not versed in barter speech~"

“So the language on the screens is just mixed tongues? Wow. That’s awesome…” Biting his lip excited he gazed over the screen. “You think I could learn the barter speech during our time here?” That only came out as half a joke. 

Tapping the corner of the screen, Zim switched it over to Irkin in demonstration. They didn't have English, or even an approximation of 'human' like his PAK did. Not surprising, but he still checked. "Zim thinks you could figure some of it out...." He definitely wouldn't expect Dib to become fluent in it, but given his ease when it came to learning the Irkin, he wouldn't put it past him to get a good chunk of the writing down. It was meant to be intelligible, at least somewhat, if you understood at least one of the base languages.

And just like that the halfling was lost in awe again as his eyes explored the screen of languages. There were so many! And seeing that the human race wasn’t on there had him feeling somehow relieved.

As it was, this particular screen was an ad for a highly acidic body wash, preferred by a nearly gelatinous species that inhabited an oceanic world. From there, he was able to swipe through several other ads and even brought up an automated tour guide as further demonstration. Recognizing that he had selected Irkin as the preferred language, the screen generated a particularly small hologram of an Irkin service drone that quite happily greeted its "Tallest". Zim really did have to give the planet points for attention to detail. He had little doubt that other races had holograms of similar appeal programmed in~ Then, with a tap of the underside sensor, the device was off to resume its cruising.

His eyes followed the invaders' claws as they tapped on the Irkin language instantly translating everything in Irkin. A language he can understand. The human smiled at the small hologram drone. “Hehe~ That’s you in your dreams of me being your tallest isn’t it?~” He teased the invader. Whether he heard it or not. It was still a cute thought.

Dib's next comment, while soft, had been heard. Now it was Zim's turn to blush, as his antennae stiffened, and his eyes shifted to a bright pink. "Anyways.. What do you think we should check out first?" Crossing his arms and scanning the area, Zim was already spotting possibilities, "There's food, holodeck experiences, real experiences, shows, sports, clubs, casinos, and we have to check in at the hotel at some point, but that can wait if you want to look around."  
  
In a place where there was no night or day, time was almost irrelevant. The voot had already set off the 'log in' signature that reserved their room, and it would unreserve it when the ship left the atmosphere again.

Dib honestly didn’t know where to start. He wanted to do everything and go everywhere! “I don’t know there’s so much to do. And I don’t really know what I can eat or do that’s safe for me… I know most of these things aren’t meant for human bodies and i’m only half Irkin…WAIT DOES THAT MEAN I CAN TRY YOUR FAVORITE IRKIN FOODS?!!! I mean i’ve never thought of it before… would it be ok?! I do wanna try some alien foods… Just no donuts filled with dark matter jelly. Those are gross and I think you can agree.” Dib made the cutest icky face before looking around the city again to see what caught his eye and surely enough something did.

It seemed his human hadn't actually noticed, which was good in the short run. And his human's excitement about trying Irkin foods was absolutely adorable, "Yes, my little Dib bee~ Zim will make sure you get to try Irkin foods~" He didn't fully know if his human would like them or not, but at least they could try them.  
  
It was a building shaped like a planet with bright green neon lights as the planet ring and the planet itself was holographic. The entrance had shiny stars hanging like a bead curtain and it seemed to be one of the places that didn’t have a huge line tailing behind. “Ooo lets go there its pretty!” He pointed at the planet with excitement.   
  
As they continued their exploration, it seemed Dib had taken an interest in something specific. It was technically a restaurant, but it also doubled as a smoke lounge. Food, drink, and more than one variety of smokable substance waited, surrounded by soft cushions and entertainment.   
  
Zim had to admit that that sounded appealing. Especially with the possibility of his human getting very relaxed and resting on him and eating from his hand~ Hn~

.....Maybe Zim was enjoying that idea a little too much.....

Nevertheless, they had gone for the planet shaped building,

Along the way to the planet the human stopped a few times to look at actual pets tied on the side to wait and even stopped to look at other buildings. Every time he stopped Zim had to give him a little tug to remind him they were already on their way to something. It was cute seeing his human amazed and in love with the place. If their bracelets had been on he might have felt the warm happy tingling his human was feeling. Of course he didn't need the bracelet to know his lover was happy, but when they had worn them for so long he had gotten used to feeling what his human was at times. It was even more odd to go on about the day without feeling the humans heartbeat on his wrist. Same went for Dib. Of course he didn't always get to participate on the receiving end of Zims feelings but at least he got to feel his heartbeat but given that they were going to be on a different planet it was best to leave the pair behind than to risk bringing them. Who knows what hackers could have done to their bracelets the thought was chilling alone.

As they entered they were greeted by soft light of many different hues. Each section seemed to have a different climate, and different colored light, while all were hazed with the vapor and smoke coming from the patrons. The particular room Zim was leading Dib toward what would be enjoyable for both of them he thought. Not too hot, not too cool. Almost like the Mediterranean climate of earth.

"Zim! Look at all the pretty environments!" Dib bounced happily, following his lover further down the path of each simulation. "Wow these are so realistic. They did such an awesome job... Some of these places are on your holoscreen at home." He mumbled softly as he tried to sneak a peek of each simulation they passed. 

Eventually he started stopping again so he could take a look at the other environments and what they had to offer. Some small areas were actually a little hard to breath in either because of the smoke clouding the air or the lack of air in the area. The alien didn't even have to tug on the Dib bee this time to get him to keep moving though. He just had to let him learn from stopping in areas not meant for him yet.

The floor was a soft, mossy substance, while the air smelled of sweet floral perfumes, and savory foods. It was like an exotic, fairy garden with comfy spots set around for guests to lounge and enjoy the hologram simulation of the lush planet. Each station had a bounty of food and several hookah like pipes set up at them. Periodically, employees would come around refilling the pipes, and taking drink orders and substance requests. And finding your way to the comfy spots was easy due to the pathways marked by glowing orbs, and the small bridges going over small streams.

' _Wow..even the path has orbs?!'_ Dibs eyes glowed as he observed the orbs. "Wow they really have thought of everything at this place huh? Not even Vegas on Earth is this amazing!" As he continued to eagerly follow his master down the path he noticed a few eyes following them along with suggestive purring and gazes. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he did know by the sound of their tone it was probably something inappropriate. So he quickly caught up to Zim and reached for his hand to hold it tightly. On a foreign planet he felt a lot safer hiding behind his lover, especially because he felt a little small today. He couldn't help it! The leash, petting, and pet names had always had him submissive.

The looks and whispers coming from interested parties had Zim shooting a few glares. Pervs. Dib's desperate tailing though, that had him smirking. Everything about the situation was straight out of most Irkin's fantasies. A beautiful, tall being, leashed and subservient to their master. Most of the synthetics he knew would be lying if they said they hadn't at least imagined something like it once or twice, and he was assuming organics were similar.

Going down the path some more they ended up exactly where Zim wanted them. 

It was a rather popular environment for Irkins it seemed, if the clusters on them that they passed were anything to go by. It was interesting to think about. The environment was very different from the rocky sulfur springs of Irk, but perhaps that's what was alluring about it. Even he had to admit that it was a calming and pleasant change.

As they finally got to their location Dib was already trying to run off to look at more than just their piece of the hill. However, before he could run off Zim took his hand.

"Give Zim your finger," Zim's order had given little time for Dib to react before having it pricked by a needle on the floating tablet at the comfy spot they settled into. This particular spot was nestled under a trellis, and was surrounded by several types of colorful plants. It was situated on a 'hill' and overlooked most of the rest of the environment. Between the seats, sofa, and plethora of cushions and blankets, they could nest just about anywhere.

"Ooo whats tha-- Ow!" Suckling the blood on his pricked finger he glared at the screen for a moment. That seemed awfully familiar. "Could you warn me next time please. Geeze do all Irkens have the need to just randomly prick fingers?" He sassed before plopping down into the cushiony soft piece under the trellis. 

The pricking was to analyze his blood, and provide warnings for what Dib would and would not be able to consume, "Anything with a green dot, is likely safe for you. Would you rather test whether you can eat it by the method of your ancestors?" Quirking an eye, Zim already knew the answer was 'no'. 

Licking the blood off the wound, Zim gave his human another low chirp before inhaling the secondhand fumes and plopping down on a particularly large cushion. "It really is like the real thing. Zim had always been amazed by the skill of the Replicants. They're the experts in environmental simulation, and the Empire has benefited greatly from enslaving them~" Chuckling a bit at the thought, the invader called the tablet to look over the menu with his human. 

He never expected to see Zim enjoy 'drugs' that was new. And he had just been about to ask him about the mysterious fumes and smoke before he started to talk again. "Wow you guys really are a mighty race aren't you?" he blinked a few times at the thought. It had him thinking for a moment. Just how high and powerful was the Irken race?

When the tablet returned to Zim once more, by instinct Dib hid his hands in his sleeves to avoid being poked again.

Startling his human was also beginning to become a new hobby it seemed. And every passing second appeared to drop his Dib a little closer to his submissive side. It was adorable really~ Even if it did mean that he was getting testy about the needles. Especially given how Dib responded to his explanation. Him hiding his hands though, that was cute beyond all reason.

The entire outpost was a hallmark to their handiwork. Not just the restaurant. It automatically adjusted a personalized breathing apparatus around the wearer of the ID tags, and allowed practically anyone to come and enjoy it without fear of suffocation or instant death. "This is Zim's favorite Irkin food~" Practically chirping at the memory, he really wondered how well it would be prepared. Either way, he was definitely going to have some. That particular dish was best served fresh and not let to sit. It was made of small, salamander-like creatures that were found in abundance near the sulfur springs.

They had high glucose blood, like Irkins, but minus the copper, and cooked up to be tender and almost jelly like when sauteed with native vegetable noodles. It didn't end up looking like a creature, more like little balls, fortunately for Dib, but it would have a slight crunch to the center. That was Zim's personal favorite part~

"Bleh sounds weird and looks gross..." The explanation of the dish had him cringing a bit and sticking out his tongue.

But when the menu came, THAT was gross. If humans could stomach the Krazy Taco, then they could definitely stomach traditional Irkin food, "Zim tried cheese for you, one bite won't kill you~"

Aside from that, there were already a variety of Irkin and other species', snacks and vegetable appetizers on the low tables near the edges of the comfy spot for them to munch on in the meantime and as they continued to look over the menu, "This is another I like," Pointing out a snack, the invader reached for the pipe to see what was presently in it, "It's like the earth popcorn, but with a sweet cinnamony coating~"

"Mm, I like the sound of the snack..." He looked at the second thing the alien was pointing and noticed him reaching for the pipe from the corner of his eye. "So is there like hookah in there? Or is it some kind of weird space drug?" His eyes wandered from the menu up to the pipe in the invader's hand. "Is it sweet? What does it taste like? Will it make you hi--"

Dib's curiosity really knew no bounds though. And left to himself, Zim was sure, the human would unravel every trick and secret on the moon. But, for now at least, it was time to experience rather than just explore~ And like a pacifier, Zim had popped the end of the pipe in his little bee's mouth. He trusted he would figure it out from there. The present flavor was a sweet, earthy, jasmine like plant. Zim personally liked it because of the perfumed bite, but it sounded like Dib might enjoy the sweetness more. There were other substances and flavors of course, so they could try different things. As for what it was, well-- it wasn't poisonous~

It would come on slowly and gently. A soft buzz in the back of the skull that slowly faded into, what he found to be, a calming blanket. Not anything to make you foggy or hazy, just comfortable and at peace. At least, that was how it worked for him. Hopefully his human would have a similar experience.

Rolling his eyes at the commentary and then flashing a soft smirk, the invader was scrolling through possibilities when he found an all too familiar fried dish, "This --ABOMINATION-- is a lot like your 'cheeseburger', but in fried log form. It is very popular,"

While Zim did have to admit that the abomination was delicious, it was still greasy and gnarly and not something he would recommend consuming regularly. And aside from that, he didn't like making them. The oil always popped in his eye.....BUUUUTT!! He wouldn't be making it if Dib wanted to try it, so that was okay~!

It took a moment for the fumes to settle into the human. Bringing him down from the rush. He hummed at the nice buzz in the back of his head and nestled up into the comfy pillows and blankets. 

The sight of his human finally relaxing had him sneering and reaching out to lightly pet his head. "What does my little bee think~?"

"I think it's great." He looked up at the terris with a soft smile and closed his eyes. He had to admit even he annoyed himself sometimes with how many questions he had. So it was nice to hear that silence in his head every now and then. The buzz felt as nice as being drunk or high. It wasn't the same feeling of course, but it was just as good.

This fume did however make the human a little giggly. Maybe it was just cause it felt too nice or probably because his body wasn't really used to taking drugs anymore. "I want the cheeseburger thing~ That sounds yummy... and a drink. Do they have drinks... ooo i wanna try alien alcohol."

Purring at the way Dib was already relaxing, Zim couldn't help but give off a few giggles of his own at the obvious little tone creeping into his human's voice, "Okay Dib bee~ But you have to try one bite of big boy food too~"

* The human sat up a bit to nuzzle the aliens shoulder lovingly. "I love you master~" He purred in Irkin and nuzzled him some more. "I like it here already it's so beautiful and everything is like a dream!" He smiled. "I wish we could live here..."  
  
  
Chirping softly as his hand came out to pet his human, the Irkin was also feeling more at ease from the fumes. He really had missed this. Even if 'drugs' weren't typically his style, he was always relieved when he got a hold of this one.

His smile widened as the alien planted a kiss on the cheek. It seemed his cute snuggling and commentary earned him a few kisses. He blushed at the sound of his sub name and nuzzled the alien once more before crawling over to the glowing flower that caught his eye.

And as Dib's exploratory nature kicked in, the invader felt more than a little content to watch him wander and investigate. It was a significantly less hyper version, so it was much more easily managed....

Until Dib went straight for putting his face in the drug flower. Zim was fairly certain the fumes were fine, but they were also diluted by the atmosphere. Sniffing it that close would deliver a dose high enough to possibly cause a problem in his precious human!

* Dib yelped at the tug as he fell backwards and whimpered. "Hey... I only wanted to smell." He mumbled in Irkin once more. Maybe hearing the others speaking different languages had him feeling a little weird and left out. 

So, he had yanked him away from it. And the whimper that followed with his Dib arching himself to look at him and whine about it in Irkin was too precious, "Zim doesn't want you t--"

** Apparently the adorable Irkin pouting caught the attention of yet another species and this time they had their own pet. _"Awe were you trying to get high little one? Hm~ It's ok you can take a whiff~ It won't hurt..."_ This figure was tall and sounded like a male. His skin was gray with red accents here and there, he had big bright purple eyes and wore bright purples all over. And there he stood holding the plucked drugged flower in front of the humans nose.

Dib crawled back a bit not only cause he had no idea what he was saying, but because of the closeness.

** _"Are you scared? I'm sorry.."_ The language changed into the Irkin tongue. Something he thought Dib would understand since that's what he heard him speak. 

*"Is this better? Now that you can understand me... Why don't you have a little whiff. I think it's perfectly fine~ My little one does eats them all the time... see?" Pulling their own exotic pet closer they ripped a petal off the flower and fed it. "She's beautiful isn't she?" 

The voice that cut off Zim's warning had earned a bit of a glare. The creature was much larger and clearly built for fighting. That alone had the invader bristling and on alert. And the pet he had with him didn't do much to help with that. 

Dibs cheeks were turning that soft red again as their pet came closer to them. It almost looked like a naked human only it had a long tail and odd legs. There were no ears .. Just big round eyes and a curious little gaze as it crawled over him purring and cooing. Her pointy tail wrapped around his spike making him a bit nervous. She was beautiful but also a little scary. Who knows what she could do to him and with a tail that strong and sharp. He gulped a bit and winced as if he was waiting for her to yank on his hair.

It was clearly some kind of hybrid between humans and....well, Zim didn't really know what else, but he DID know that the stinger on the end of the tail likely held poison, "If your pet stings my human--"

*"Now now sweetie..we talked about personal space. Others have it~" Her owner scolded her light and tugged on her leash.

Although he told her to back off a bit, all she did was unwrap her tail and remove herself halfway. She was still straddling his legs and tilting her head curiously at Dib.

* "Don't be nervous. She won't bite... I promise~" The owner purred over the human as he completely ignored the invader. "Come on why don't yo--"

Zim might as well have been silent as the newcomer continued trying to press his Dib. And while the other pet did seem somewhat obedient, Zim was still not liking the way it was eyeing his human. "Why don't you stop trying to feed MY human high dose drugs?" Standing up, cutting off the other owner's verbal pressure, and lifting himself to the appropriate height of the newcomer with his PAK legs, Zim knew he wasn't really a size match, but he didn't fully care, "They may LOOK similar, but my Dib is not your splice."  
  
Clearly this individual had found someone experimenting with the human genome, or at least something like it. That did not necessarily mean that what was fine for knew would not be lethal for the other. Not to mention that Dib's blushing was actually striking a small cord of jealousy in the invader, "We can all sit and enjoy ourselves, or Zim can see what color you bleed~"

That last bit had come with an almost gleeful grin as one of his legs flashed the sharpened tip at the larger creature. The threat had not gone unnoticed as a few other Irkin's seemed more interested in the possible fight than their food for a moment.

*"Make sure to die a few times first~" Chirping almost excitedly, one one the onlookers had come scurrying over with a snack, "it's so boring when invaders win first strike!"

This particular onlooker was taller than average, clearly sporting command colors, and followed by a group of smaller Irkins ranging from technicians to artists. And something about hearing them rooting for Zim was.....well, he didn't really know what it was. A confidence booster? He wasn't used to it, but their comments clearly implied that they expected him to win. And easily at that. That had to come off as intimidating!

"CAN I HAVE YOUR PET WHEN YOU DIE~?" Practically scurrying under the larger being, a rather petite medic was already reaching to examine the dangerous tail, "I wonder what the poison feels like~"

From there, the rest of the group had degenerated into chattering and bets. Clearly the other Irkins were either trying to spook the possible attacker, or just wanted to see a fight. Either way, Zim was getting a little hyped as he reiterated his offer, "Zim is nice, so I say it again. Stop harassing my human and have a good day, or fight Zim and die."

** The invaders' threats only made the taller male chuckle. It was even funnier seeing him use his PAK legs to reach his height. "I'm not afraid of a race that can't even reach a decent height. Midgets." Leaning forward to meet the invader face to face he gave off a nasty grin. "Not to mention how unbelievably boney you people are. Bleh. No meat... I wonder though. If I fed your race to my darling would she still be hungry?" He sneered. "Let's put that to the test shall we? Starting with you." 

Clearly those words meant something to the Splice as she turned her attention to the unsuspecting invader. Just as she pounced at Zim the human lost all fear and hesitated not one bit to grab her by the tail to yank her back harshly on her ass. 

Zim had been just about to growl out an insult to match, when the sound of both moving flesh, and ultimately a pained screech made him whirl around. And what did he find when he looked?

* The creature screeched and growled, glaring at the human. She was ready to sit up and fight him but he'd actually been too quick for her as he wrapped her own tail around her neck tying it tightly. Holding the tip of the stinger just an inch from her eye. He leaned down to give her those same cold honey eyes that came with his dark Irkin side. 

Dib, clearly having overpowered the other pet, and looking positively malicious as he pulled the tail tighter. Had circumstances been different, the invader might have felt bad for the crying creature. But, as it was, he was more interested in the crazed look in his human's eyes.

*"If you ever try to touch my master again..." The words held a low intimidating growl. "I'll rip this tail right off your back and use it to jab you straight through your tiny little heart. And if that won't do. Then I know of a place that enjoys collecting creatures like you... and they wouldn't hesitate one bit of getting their disgusting hands all over you. Have you ever been dissected alive? And tortured at the same time..."

** "WHY YOU LITTLE CREATURE! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS O--"

* "You think just because i'm labeled a pet doesn't mean I can't stand up for my master? Heh. I don't even know why I was afraid of you..." The human spat out at the other before kicking the choked splice back to its owner. "You act all high and mighty but how many races and worlds has your kind enslaved? Is your empire any higher than the Irkins? From what i've heard they've done much more damage and have a better reputation than anyone else in the galaxy. So if I were you i'd take your cheap pet and your shitty ego shove it up your ass and walk the fuck on out of here before every 'midget' in this room KICKS YOUR ASS." 

Turning a smirk back to the challenger, the invader hadn't even needed to say anything as Dib verbally drug him through the mud.

\-------

Light on thier feet, strong, and loyal. How much better could this pet get? Clicking their own claws together, the commander extended a PAK leg of their own to add to this, human's, threat. He was completely right.

Going after one Irkin was one thing, but when you brought the Empire into it, THEN you had grounds for possible war~

Everyone here was wanting a fight one way or another, and this commander would personally find reporting a breach in their nonaggression pact with this species most entertaining~

\------

** The sudden attack of Irkin language had the other surprised and angry at the same time. He was speechless. "If I didn't care so much about what you did to my pet I would have snapped your little fragile neck my self you little shit." The owner untied its pets tail and caressed its crying face and glared at the human.

* "Oh by all means try it. You wouldn't get a chance. My master is faster than you think... who's to say he wouldn't kill you before you got to me? After all he is an invader and he's pretty damn good at it too." The human purred as he glared at the other from his lovers feet. Not only because he was a bit dizzy from the fumes but to add to the 'pet' aesthetic.

Zim had hardly even paid attention to the whispers and cooing of the other Irkin's as his eyes settled on Dib. Seeing him so protective and cocky was absolutely perfect. And the way he seamlessly transitioned from threatening to confident in his master's ability, well, that was a flawless statement to any and all witnesses. His human was dangerous and definitely not just for show. Cute, scary, and more than trusting in Zim's strength to protect him. A perfect guard dog.

Anyone who had been staring at the pair before were staring even more now. Gazing and awing. 

** Fascinating human he was indeed. Although that jerk was angry at what he did to his pet he was honestly impressed and wanted him even more now than he did before. "I'm done here." However it was time for him to retreat from this fight. Was it because of what the human said? Possibly. But he wasn't going to reveal that. 

\----

Fortunately for the challenger, it had seemed to be more of a bruised ego situation. The people in general were aggressive, but ultimately they did value their status and possession above most personal beefs. The human pet was wise for having gone for the splice pet. Or at least had good instincts. And now, they were wondering what sort of person the owner was under the aggressive burst. Surely a tall being would not submit to something so small without merit.

\-----

**_[A.N.:The commander and medic only speak Irken, so for now the rest of the lounge scene will be in 'Irken' and yes even Dib is using it. So have fun using ya imagination of Irken language ^^]_ **

Still, it was shocking to see that side of Dib show so suddenly. Especially when he had been slipping further toward being a little bee not long ago. Dropping down to meet his eyes, the invader couldn't help but want to reward and show him affection.

For a moment Dib thought he was in trouble and his cocky smile faded. "What? I'm sorry. Did I get us in trouble? I didn't mean to! I was only tryi--" His words were cut off by a deep intense kiss. He blinked for a moment in shock before finally melting into the kiss and leaning into the invader's touch. For the split second Zim pulled away his lips he whined for them to return and sure enough they did, with a smile too. "I love you Zim~" Feeling his lovers grin against his lips had him humming happily and smiling as well. "I won't ever let anything happen to you..."

"Zim loves you too my Dib," Purring lowly, the invader rubbed his face against Dib's before turning his attention to his arms, "Did it sting you?" Now, he was concerned. Clearly the other creature was venomous, and if Dib did get stung... 

The invader's heart had dropped at the sight of red on Dib's hand. A part of him had known he would see it, but that didn't make it any less jarring.

Whipping his head back to stop the larger creature, Zim was at a loss. They were gone. There was no way of knowing the composition of that toxin, and the last time he had used Dib's personalized PAK fluid, he'd passed out and had a horrible nightmare vision!

"WOW!" Rushing in on the two, the petite, yellow clad Irkin had practically yanked Dib's hand away from Zim with a giggle, "You're gonna die~!"

"Don't be rude," The commander's voice came with a small sigh as they stooped down to remove their friend. The puffed cheeks and small pout did little to dissuade them.

"Histamine, phospholipase, hyaluronidase, lecithinase, melittin, apamin, and peptide 401," Leveling a pair of emerald green eyes at Zim, the taller Irkin offered a setting spray to clean and seal the wound itself, "I don't know the proportions, but I do know the biologist behind that particular hybrid."

Zim had blinked a few times, but it hadn't taken long for him to realize what information he was being given. Now this was luck! The invader had begun almost frantically typing in the chemicals to his PAK'S toxin processor to synthesize and antidote based on Dib's personal serum when he stopped, "......that is.....bee venom."

Or at least held the same components. The proportions were what usually made the difference to most species, but Zim had done his fair share of research on the bee menace! If humans didn't have an allergy, the dosage didn't actually matter. It would cause swelling, but that was about as far as it ever seemed to get without an allergy.

Really?Bees?! Again?? Bees will just never give up on him or Zim will they? Even the ones in space... Dib sighed a bit.

The commander and quirked an eye at the tone of the statement, "What is, bee?"

The only reply they had gotten between an exasperated sigh and choked chuckle was a point at the pet human, ".....But, that is human." 

Was it a hybrid? The confusion was real and obvious.

Zim could only pinch the space between his nonexistent nose as he pulled his human back to the little nest, "Bees are earth creatures that sometimes try to enslave humans to their own whims. My Dib overcame their honey poison, so he is immune."

The commander was still confused, but at least that made some level of sense....

"Mind if we join you?" Chuckling a bit themselves, the taller Irkin had actually waited for a nod of confirmation before settling in with their small swarm. For now, they seemed just curious and possibly a bit in awe as they waited on food and drink.

"So, human, I have to ask, why someone so small?" Leaning over toward Dib, the commander gave off a not so subtle chuckle as they sipped on a blue, shimmering fluid, "I'm not doubting your owner's ability, but just.....why?"

The commander's question had him tilting his head a bit though before turning to look at Zim.

For Dib it wasn't all about height. It was the history behind it all... From the day they met to this day. Everyday, every minute, and every second with Zim was never a dull moment. Even the terrifying days were the best days and he didn't quite know why. He just really... loved him. There was something about the alien the human couldn't let go. Zim was smart, scary, and gorgeous all at once. "Because I love him..." The words rolled off his lips so gently and lovely. "Even if I'm an idiot for doing so I do." He smiled at the invader and scooted closer to pull him into his arms. "He's smart, gorgeous, and very VERY dangerous." He added with a sneer towards the commander. "Height doesn't matter to me. While it is cute to have someone shorter~ I'd prefer to have someone worth my time and energy than someone at eye level or taller who only wants to play with me like a toy." Referring to Tak and some else he was with~

"And knowing he's part of such a dominant and powerful race is a plus. He's done so many impressive things that no one credits him for. He's a national treasure~" The soft purr came with a nuzzle on the aliens antenna. He could feel the alien squirm a bit in his arms. Was someone getting a little shy now? Zim got to gush about him earlier so now it's his turn. "His antennas are adorable, his eyes glow a brilliant pink when he's shy~" 

Zim had been just starting to settle in to the more confident feeling that came with socializing with the other Irkin's when Dib's gushing had begun. And while it had initially drawn proud and loving smirk across his lips, the nuzzling and soft babying had his eyes shifting color as his antennae curled softly, and he instinctively tried to hide in his own drink.

The next comment came with a deep cocky yet suggestive chuckle on the sensitive antenna. "And well... there's more. But I think that's best left behind closed doors~"

The last comment though, that had him choking on the drink, "DIB!"

Between the actual commentary, and the lurch of the smaller invader, the commander simply couldn't contain themselves, "So he's tall in other places then~?!"

Belting out a bit of laughter, they did have to consider the other points though. And frankly, the human feeling secure enough to sass them as he cuddled up to his owner said a lot as well. Personally, they weren't interested in taking the human, but some others might be....

Joining the the giggling, several of the rest of the group had slightly pervy questions of their own it seemed~

_"How big are his eggs~?"_

_"On a scale of 1-10, how much bigger do you feel with him?"_

_"If we promise not to get anyone pregnant, can we join you guys?"_

_"Is the human painful to fuck, or does it have a nice burn~?"_

And that had been the question to have Zim noping away. He was getting increasingly more flustered, and that was doing him no favors!

"ZiM! ....Will go find a new fume flavor...." A lame excuse, but he was already bolting by the time anyone could object. He hadn't fully thought about the dangers of leaving his human alone, but this group didn't exactly seem the type to try and steal Dib. Especially with the commander there.

The human watched as his little alien rushed out of the scene flustered. He knew the minute they asked those questions he was gone. And once the alien had moved far enough away the ones responsible for the retreat had inched closer and closer to the human with more questions.

The reality of Zim's escape had not been fully to retrieve fume fuel as he had stated. Instead, the little invader had managed to escape completely from view and into a small clearing near the stream. While he wasn't usually one for water, this was an exception.

Fortunately or unfortunately, he had caught sight of his own reflection. The pink eyes and shyly quirked antennae had him scoffing at himself. He looked positively stupid right now! The outfit said confident and fashionable, while his expression practically screamed 'Sub'. That was not the first impression he wanted to leave on a commander!!

Practically growling at himself, the invader took a moment to try and refocus and calm down. These Irkins were perverts, Dib was a pervert, and he should have expected something like this to happen. But, he didn't apparently.

Looking more solidly at his reflection, the alien made sure his clothing was situated properly. The black leggings were smooth, his fierce pump boots still held the tentacle like swirl supporting his foot, and the shine of the oil slick effect on his sleeveless leotard reflected the lighting of the scene in all the best ways. He did have to adjust the slits on the side of his leotard though. At some point they had started to slip and hide his tattoos. Those things being visible had clearly swayed the commander to his side not long ago, so he figured they'd be important.

The only other major adjustment was to open the inch long zipper on the turtleneck collar of the leotard, and add a little roll to the top of his opera gloves. The devil was in the details, and that made him feel a little more confident in the moment.

At long last, he had actually gone to get the new flavor as promised. And the sight he had come back to did very little to help him keep his cool.

\----

As soon as Zim had wandered off, the small crowd had started creeping closer to the unattended pet. From attempted feeding, to soft, exploratory touches, they didn't seem to consider anything off limits. As long as the Dib wasn't actively shoving them off, they seemed to take the behavior as permissible.

"I like this~" Running the smooth and soft material along their claws, one of the group had taken it upon themselves to slowly peel the galaxy hoodie off, while another seemed fascinated with the skin under the black, pastel star dripped shirt.

"It's warm~ And soft! I want one~~" Chirping happily, the individual was quickly nuzzling his stomach, as another pair pulled Dib down by the legs to remove his LED high top shoes. The green lights and shoelaces almost seemed to blind them before his foot drew their eyes, "YOU HAVE FIVE TOES!"

The exclamation had been followed by the most delicate of touches as they played with each little piggy.

Slowly Dib began to submit to those tiny creatures playing with his body. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs that had compelled him to stay still or the fear of what they would do if he did shoo them off. After all he did just say they were the scariest race out there right now. OR maybe he was just enjoying this a little. It wasn't everyday he got to be mounted and admired by little cuties. 

"I like the little fluffy fur~" Practically acting as a pillow, yet another caught Dib's head and took it upon themselves to steal his glasses, "??????"

"Oooo~ Try this! It's yummy~!" Plopping down on his chest, the Irkens just seemed to keep coming. The smaller creature had hardly given time for protest as they pushed finger covered in thick, white fluid passed his lips. The substance tasted distinctly of honey and slightly sour fruit.

He had to admit... he did find some kind of odd pleasure in the idea of Zim finding him like this. Seeing the fire of jealousy lit up in his eyes was always adorable. So, for now he chose to stay until the alien returned. This was almost the equivalent to going to a gentlemen's club. Instead of lap dancers and strippers though, it was curious aliens either licking, biting, and nuzzling him. Or one sitting on his chest feeding him food... worst of all. Honey. Honey that didn't look quite right if the situation got messy which it kind of did.

When the other pulled their finger out, a trail of honey and saliva followed, making the Irken on his chest just the right amount of curiosity to taste the fluid that came from the humans mouth.

Dib gasped at the sight, it was absolutely beautiful. _'Th-they just... licked it?'_ He only wished a bit that his own alien would do something as adorably disgusting as that. And hearing the tiny on his chest ramble on to the others about how tasty the human saliva was only turned him on just a little more. Was he wrong for that? Probably a little bit. BUT... yeah there's no but here he's wrong for that for sure.

"Is that mango honey?" Of all the things he could have said or asked that was what came out of his mouth? Asking what flavor the honey was! It was definitely over for him if Zim came back to catch this scene though. Seeing them sniffing and cuddling him was one thing but tasting his saliva was another. So as cute and oddly relaxing it was he started to carefully push off the little creature on his chest to sit up.

"Where are your claws?" Another soft and fascinated voice came just before Dib found his hands being nibbled by yet another curious Irkin.

"And what's this?!?" The last, but not least of the group had rather perfect timing, and claw placement as they grabbed the semi firm bulge between Dib's legs.

All Zim could do as he came on the scene was stare. Dib was swarmed, being force fed something strange, AND the commander was more than content to sit back and smoke while watching the scene unfold.

Of course though as timing had always been nothing but 'kind' to him. Zim had walked in at the exact time to catch the crazy little medic grabbing at his semi. Now that he wasn't expecting! He didn't ask for THAT to happen! "He-hey---"Before he could shoo the Irkin, Zim had cut in to do it himself, making them all scurry away.

"NO! Shoo! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The invader's first priority was removing the small swarm from his Dib though. They clearly did not know WHAT they were doing, but that didn't make it any less objectionable to him!

Once the pile had been successfully disbanded, Zim had then turned his attention to the chuckling commander, "WHY didn't you stop them?!"

"I was under the impression that your vicious pet would stop them if he disliked it," The smooth tone of the taller Irkin only had Zim quirking an eye and a frown at his human. He wasn't exactly blaming Dib, but that did beg the question of why his human hadn't actually protested.....

He nervously watched as he talked with the commander and nearly screeched when they pointed out the severe truth. His cheeks lit up a bright pink as he took down a nervous gulp. There was no excuse here... it was all him and possibly the half whiff he took of the drugged plant earlier. "I-I uh... Heh..." Cowering down a bit he turned away to avoid the daggering glare his lover was giving him now. "I'm high?" He shrugged. On the inside though he was slamming his head into a wall repeatedly. How could he ever let himself fall into a fantasy trap?! _'Please don't think I don't love you Zim! I do! I promise! I just couldn't help myself... I am kind of high though... and an idiot.'_

Really human? Zim's expression had shifted from the glare, to an expression that said those exact words without him having to speak. Zim understood the appeal somewhat, but that excuse? He couldn't have at least been creative? In all fairness, he was correct in saying that he was high. Realistically he was, but still! Taking in a rather deep breath, the invader dropped back to the pillows and gave his fingers a sharp snap.

A few of the dispersed pile gave a small jump at the sound, and practically caught themselves from scurry over to where his finger was pointing after the sound faded. Clearly, a few of them had been snap trained. That was a little interesting~

When Dib hadn't fully responded as expected, Zim gave another sharp snap, and more noticeable point at the space on his lap. This reaction was definitely different from the usual, but held no less of the jealousy Dib had been thinking of.

"Zim believes you are high," brushing his fingers through his human's hair, the invader's next words were caught somewhere between a purr and growl as he pulled his human's face to look him in the eye, "But if you let anyone touch you....there....again, Zim will take the heart you say is his, from your chest."

The cuddly, curious babies, that Zim could somewhat deal with. Would he still have shooed them if they had been just nuzzling and chirping, yes. Would he have likely felt so confrontational about it, not exactly. They were here to have a good time, the other Irkins were cute by Dib's standards, AND Dib was tall. Tall people clearly have a thing for the small, adoring babies, so he did understand why Dib might have hesitated to remove them immediately.

Dib smiled at the threat for a moment. He was still scared of it of course, but the jealousy was perfect. He glanced at the commander with a smirk and pointed at Zim. "I told you he's a jealous type~ That's why I love him~"

Dib's soft needling at his threat had Zim both frowning in annoyance at the thought that this had all been a plot to get him to react in a jealous manner. Buuuuut~ It was also impressive and threatened to turn the frown into a proud smirk. That was his human for you.

"Now be a good boy, and say ah~" Giving off a small chirp of his own, Zim was holding out the next bite of foreign food with his own hand. It was no mango honey, but the invader really did want to hand feed his pet now.....

"What else are you gonna do to me if you catch me doing it again Zim?" He purred sadistically as he leaned in to lick the foreign food in his hand suggestively. "Are you going to rip out the rest of my insides too? Or just my heart? Will you keep it as a trophy~ Lick it?" He licked the food again. "Bite it?" 

And as the inquiries became ever creepier and more suggestive, Zim couldn't help but encourage it a bit as his eyes met Dib's narrowed gaze, "Maybe Zim will keep it, maybe he will crush it~" Leaning in closer, the invader gave off a low chuckle of his own, "Or maybe I'll take your brain and eyes too, and hook you up to a machine to watch me enjoy your disgusting human body however I want~"

Purring at the Irkens words he bit into the food and got a mouth of pleasurable yet disturbing flavors. And just like that, the mood was dead as his eyes went from that cocky narrow gaze to wide eyed confusion. "Bleh...what is that?"

Darting his tongue out to lick the shell of Dib's ear, the touch of his tongue came in perfect time with the food entering his human's mouth. And while the feeling that had been slowly building was broken with the next sound out of Dib, Zim couldn't help but feel a little smug about it all. The shift in Dib's expression almost made the food seem like a small punishment for earlier behavior. It was oddly satisfying actually, "The 'noodles' of Zim's favorite Irkin dish," Cooing softly, the alien gave off a small chuckle.

He pointed at the food in his claws and leaned in to smell it. "It smells nice... but it tastes funny." Looking at it one more time he decided to try it again just for the good part of it. He even licked the rest of it off the aliens claws. "I kind of like it." He smiled softly and licked his claws some more to get it all.

His human's next reaction sent a small shiver through the invader though. Ordinarily, he might have commented on how strange that slimy muscle felt against his claws, or the germs that came with being licked, but right now, he could deal with it. There was something cute about seeing Dib do that.

"Zimmy can I have more?" The human asked sweetly as nuzzled his hand. 

"Try the balls next," Giving Dib's forehead a soft kiss, Zim let his fingers brush his human's hair spike before holding out the promised food, "Make sure to bite into the center. The crunch is what Zim likes most~" 

Practically purring the instructions, the invader guided the ball passed his little bee's lips as he plucked one for himself with his other hand. The trail of saliva that came with the action was both disgusting, and interesting. Zim had indeed heard what the other Irkin had been on about when he came up, and that honestly made him a little curious now. 

The color in Zim's eyes had brightened a bit as his tongue darted out ever so quickly to try the human's mouth enzyme. Shockingly enough, he could see the appeal. It was sweet like the mango honey, but held the distinct undertones of his Dib.

The Dib-bee blushed at the sight of his lover licking his saliva off his claws just like the other little aliens did earlier. If he could help the small whine he made when he saw it he would have but he couldn't. Hearing himself whimper at that made him blush a little more as he sat up to carefully chew on another small ball in his mouth. _'It's kind of salty...'_

Keeping his eyes fixed on his human, the invader's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the question about trying the new flavor. Dib was ever so cute, and he knew it too!

"Can I taste the new flavor fumes you brought too?" He cutely flopped in his lap and looked up at his master as he nommed on the new treat. The drugs were already making him a little giggly and cuddly. Not only that he was being dangerous and a little disobedient as well. 

How could anyone resist those big eyes and sweet tone?! Smug little bee, "You can try a LITTLE more, after you have some more food and drink your acid."

The acid was, of course, water. And the fried food his human had been interested in would be put soon, so it didn't seem like actually getting him to eat would be a problem. Zim would rather his human come down from his high just a little bit more before actually letting him smoke more. In the meantime, he was definitely going to be showing off a few smoke tricks though~ Or at least trying to.

He pouted a bit at the response before cringing a bit at the salty tone. Then he finally crunched down into the hard core Zim had promised making him realize why it was his lovers favorite. It tasted interesting. The center was so sweet it mixed in well with the salt, balancing out the flavors into something tasty kind of like a salty caramel or sea salt chocolate. After that he really needed a glass of water. So he reached for the glass the tablet had set down next to the snacks for him. 

"You only used two fingers just now," Humming the observation softly, the commander was the next to lean over and swipe some of the food as they passed the pipe off to the invader, "Been practicing for something~?"

The fluidity that came with using only two fingers was instantly noticeable to most Irkins, and well, the question was less an actual question and more of a tease. Clearly this invader HAD been practicing at some point. Possibly for a long time given the blinked surprise they were met with at pointing it out. That was almost a guarantee that it had been subconscious just now, "Eh~ Never mind. I don't really care who's in charge, as long as I get paid." Taking another long draw of the fumes, the maroon clad Irkin let out a rather hearty laugh before leaning against one of the swarms. This really was turning out to be an interesting day.

Narrowing his eyes a bit, Zim wasn't fully sure about the sincerity of that statement, but the commander wasn't hostile at least. Maybe that really was how they felt. It was a valid feeling, but definitely not something Zim ever actually fell into.

"How did you ever make command with that attitude?" Taking his own drag of the smoke, the invader was trying to make a ring first. From there, he would try for the heart shape.

After Dib drank his water he settled back into his lover's lap and watched as him and the commander exchanged words.  
  
"I was made and assigned to it," Purring a bit at the burst of fluid that followed the crunch of the salty and sweet ball, the commander gave a small stretch, "And I don't have the stomach for career growth anyway, so I just do my job and go with whatever happens next."

Zim had honestly never heard of a commander this relaxed, but he did understand it. Clearly these were the private feelings of the individual, so they likely didn't act 'relaxed' while on the job, "Your height probably doesn't hurt anything~"

Now it was his turn to tease as he gave the Irkin next to him a halfhearted kick. Zim had received the same, and a chuckle in reply. Trying his hand at the heart, both Zim and the commander seemed content to end the conversation there. Mutual understanding was a rather nice feeling, he had to admit.

When it was over he looked up at the alien again and smiled. Taking the pipe being handed to him, this time he only inhaled a little. Zim was right to make him eat and drink more before adding to the high. It was safer to wait after that last hit before inhaling more.

Doing his own vape trick he let the smoke flow out of his mouth and breathed it in through his nose to look like a dragon before finally blowing out the rest in small rings to his lover. 

Dib was so cute with the smoke coming out of his nose like that. Who knew human's could breathe fire~? Planting another kiss on his human's forehead, the invader curled him against his body more before blowing a more successful heart and 'arrow' at him.

The human smiled at his lovers own grin and sighed happily as he took a moment to just gaze at the alien. Everything about him was beautiful and seeing him under colorful lights like this was even better. He was much more dressed up today than usual and it was so precious. He had never seen the invader like this before. So open and fashionable. He even wore make up and jewelry today! His cheeks and chest were lightly covered in a yellow glow in the dark glitter while his shoulders were sprinkled with tiny holographic moons, stars, planets, and hearts. There were even a few on his cheeks. The jewelry he had today were bicep cuffs. They were silver bands with a beautiful shiny pendant in the center and had small chains layering over each other all around. "You're so gorgeous Zim~" He purred in a gentle tone leaning into his arms and nuzzling his neck. "I'm so lucky to be yours."

The following admiration had Zim's eyes lightening as well. Even under the yellow glow in the dark contour and eyeshadow, the shift was obvious. Truthfully, Zim had tried a lot harder than he probably should have on the makeup. He did experiment with the stuff quite frequently, down to having a favorite brand, but this was a slightly new look for him. Between the glow in the dark smokey eye, the glitter, and the black lip liner, he had wondered if it was too much. Apparently not~

"Zim loves you too Dib bee~" Chirping happily, the invader gave his human a soft nuzzle as he admired his look too, "Your makeup is on fleek~" It wasn't as noticeable as his, but it was still very fitting. Dib had made his eyes pop and even added a sticker or two at the corners of his eyes. Somehow, it made his piercings seem even more intimidating.

Once all was said and done, and the group had parted ways, Zim couldn't help but go for another lick on Dib's cheek. He was still feeling relaxed from the fumes, and his human just looked so perfect! And having the added bonus of feeding him only intensified that feeling, "My Dib~" It would seem that Zim was still unconsciously using only two fingers too. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but it was still nice having his Dib bee at his feet like this. Another part of him couldn't help but wonder how it might come off/feel when their roles switched though~

Dib was his pet on paper, but that didn't mean he was going to feel like one the whole time. And certainly it wasn't unheard of for "swap" dynamics to be a thing. Part of him wondered how his possible new ally would take it, but the rest of him swelled with protective instinct at how the rest of the pervs would react. His human was already getting looks, and while displaying dominance might scare some off, others might take it as a challenge.....

 _"Mine...."_ Reiterating the word, Zim pulled his Dib more solidly onto his lap before melting back into his embrace again. His human really was soft and warm and safe~


	36. Jackpots

After they had had enough of that particular location, it was time to move on again. This time, it was Zim that was leading the way, "Zim thinks you will be good at that game!"

The invader's chosen location was, in fact, a casino. Realistically it was a place of general betting that housed everything from slot type machines and games, to physical sports and animal fights/races, but close enough! The particular game in question was a throwing game. The tools weren't knives per say, but they were close to it. Plasma blades whose length could be adjusted. Most participants cut themselves more than the targets, but if experience said anything about his human's skill with sharp objects, that wouldn't be an issue.

"Does anything else look fun to you? We can come back later if not," Zim had chosen it more for proximity, but coming back was always an option. They did still want to get clothes and check out the hotel after all.

“Are you kidding me?! That sounds awesome!” Just the sight of the game made him jump with joy! And there he went eagerly running to meet the game. Harshly tugging on his leash as he dragged his master behind him. He had been just excited enough not to care about the jewelry around his neck as he politely pushed his way through the crowd to get a better few of the game. 

Dib's sudden tug had been both jarring and blush inducing as Zim gave off a yelp and stumbled after the pulling human. He should know better by now!

This was just like the first time he was introduced to the collar and leash life. 

"BAD HUMAN!" Finally getting his feet back under him, Zim had given a rather harsh yank as his arms crossed and foot set to a tapping rhythm. 

He nearly yelped as he stumbled back a little and blushed darkly as he gazed down at the annoyed Irken. “So-sorry. I… I got excited.”

The only saving grace of the situation was Dib recognizing what he had done to earn that type of tug. "Zim forgives you, but...." tugging him back toward him, Zim's lips curled into a sharp grin, "You almost ran right into the target zone~"

As if on cue, one of the glowing blue blades had gone sailing past the pair. It had an almost axe type head and struck a target that was moving around erratically at the end of a lane, marked only by a knee height energy fence.

"See how easy it is!" Picking up another one, the overseer of the sport flicked through a few blade settings before striking an even further target, "Don't see your weapon of choice right away, ask to see our full library!"

The overseer himself was about Dib's height, red-brown leather like skin, and the type of muscular that comes with lean body building. Nothing overly sculpted, but noticeably toned under his loose fitting, navy tunic. Hair accented with golden beads bounced and almost seemed alive as he moved and tempted would be players.

As he spoke, more than a few cries of pain could be heard as actual players accidentally cut themselves, "Mind the shift though~ Can't throw with a busted hand~! Ehhaha~!" The melodic laughter only seemed to aggravate one of the injured players as they moved away and spat a fat glob of acid at him, "Woah! Love you too sexy~!" Dodging and waving at the creature, that comment earned him a hiss. His smirk spoke volumes about how much he cared about that. 

Scanning the crowd, the overseer idly played with his bone, hoop earring. A nervous habit. When his eyes landed on the Irkin and....pet? So close to the playing field, he simply couldn't resist, "Heh hey~! Been a long time since one of you played! How about you prove blasters ain't your only specialty?" Extending the hilt toward Zim, the iron tanned alien flashed a rather charming grin. Somehow, the rows of sharp teeth did not come off as threatening. 

And the look of surprise when the fleshy pet reached for it was priceless. It almost made the golden war paint of his brow change shape entirely. Until it caused him to pull the tool away that is, "Nuh uh, meatsack. This is a grown up game only." The chartreuse eyes peeled from below his plated brow almost seemed to laugh again as he turned to try someone else.

Dib raised a brow at the man for a second before glancing around to see if there were any of the fancy tools laying around. Instead he found a scared player next to him,someone that was obviously forced into playing. The fear on the poor creature's face almost made him feel a little bad. 

As his eyes traveled further down the creature he found he was holding a short dagger, an axe similar to a tomahawk, and a double bladed spinning Shuriken. These were all high quality and very professional toys. It was no wonder the player was scared.They obviously haven't played with sharp items before. “Could I borrow one of those?” He smiled politely at the shaking tall thick creature.

It took them a moment before actually handing off a weapon of his choice. Oddly enough, it was his warm smile that had made them give in. 

And just as the Overseer was about to pick someone else a nice loud thunk of the tomahawk landed right in front of his face piercing the game sign. Bummer. It was a beautiful sign with gorgeous neon words and it looked new! Well... it was anyway. 

The crowd turned with a shocking gasp to find the culprit. And their gasps only intensified as their eyes landed on the exotic pet and master everyone had already been gossiping about.

Zim had been about to speak, when Dib was already taking matters into his own hands. And so, letting the leash go, the invader had taken up a post just behind his human. Dib definitely picked his mark well.

Despite the size of the slate-grey, woolly giant, they were quite pacifistic overall. Their society was nomadic and almost entirely agrarian. The large curling tusks were mostly for show, and their only real measure of status was their weight. Having a healthy heft meant being able to survive the cold of the planet, and that meant that the individual was more desirable.

Still, between the height, large hands, tusks, face piercings, and glowing blue eyes, they were frequently mistaken for warriors. And being polite and gentle, this one clearly got roped into playing.

Dib sneered at the priceless face the seer had given him. “What's wrong? Don’t look at me. I’m just a sack of meat who can’t play~” He purred with a low cocky growl and shrugged.

As his human went on the attack, Zim couldn't help but grin at the overseer. Dib was in fact a meatsack, but that didn't mean he couldn't play with the grown ups~

The crowd let out a harmonizing “oooh” as if they were encouraging the challenge.

Of course the Overseer had to 'correct' his mistake. By pointing out how he completely missed the target.

“Did I?” The human asked with the most sarcasm he could. The kind creature beside him handed him the dagger willingly and happily. "Thank you." He nodded with yet another friendly smile making the gentle giant giggle a bit.

Tapping the knife on his chin lightly and careful not to hurt himself, he smiled at the cocky game host. And without moving his eyes he aggressively tossed the dagger at the difficult target the Seer had out for the sweet tall alien.

And the crowd gasped again with intense whispering and stares following close behind.

If there was anything he knew how to do best it was this game. Not just from being taught by his pushy ex, but by practicing on his own. It turned out to be his most favorite hobby next to paranormal investigating and if anyone challenged him in it he could probably take them down. He did turn out to be Irkin after all… maybe that was the reason he liked a good challenge. “Oh know did I miss the target?” He whined as he gave a fake pout. “Guess i’ll just have to try it again~” The fake pout turned into a dark grin and his eyes glowed that nice honey brown again as he took the spinning shuriken. He gave the host little chance to spit out words as the shuriken stars split.

As shock turned to an angry glare, Dib had only pressed further with new weapons. And even though the 'targets' were being 'missed', every last person there could easily tell that none of the weapons went anywhere they weren't supposed to.

 _'Good human~'_ Mentally purring the praise, the invader came to nuzzle the back of Dib's shoulders before turning his eyes to the approaching overseer. It looked like his hair really did have life of it's own as it curled up a bit from last they saw them.

One went flying for the bullseye as the other went flying towards the host's face. “Oops. Sorry. That was the only one I missed. I thought it was headed towards your shitty attitude.”

"Cute. I'll admit, you're better than I thought," Settling into the lane next to the fleshy newcomer, the overseer flashed a cocky smirk of his own, "So I'll let you play a round. I'll even play with ya."

That last bit had Zim narrowing his eyes at the other. Clearly they weren't backing down, but his instincts told him that 'playing' wasn't the only plan they had right now....

"The further the target is, and the faster it moves, the more points you get," Flipping one of the knives in his own hand, the overseer was quick to take out one that was clearly outside of the usual player's range, "Look at that~ I'm already winning. First to 1,000 gets a prize. And just cause I like ya, I'll throw in a prize for your......bug....if ya win."

Ordinarily, Zim might have taken exception to being called a bug, but right now he was more interested in keeping an eye on the overseer's behavior. His feelings could be paranoia, or real. Only the course of the game would tell.

What was amusing though, was that sub bets on who would win were already being murmured and exchanged. Zim already knew his Dib would win, but it was still fun seeing the phenomenon that was already starting within the crowd~

"Awe, 1,000 points to add to your inflated ego? Maybe if you get 2,000 you might even be able to sleep happily at night knowing that it wasn't busted by a meat sack." That burn had a few people from the crowd chuckling and routing him on. Maybe he was getting a little cocky himself, ah well... it's been a while since he's had to face a challenge. Or a jerk. Keeping that same confidence he summoned the screen to pick his weapons. His first choice were three small daggers. When the next round came up he'd be choosing different ones for sure. He loved playing with more than one style. 

The first style he chose was small, so they would slip out of his hand faster. And since he had practiced that nasty throw a few times he got it down pretty quickly. Don't get him wrong though, he did face a lot of his own failures during practice and had to get a few stitches in the past. However, with time he mastered the skill and could probably even play this with his eyes closed...

When the countdown started on the screen the human broke, the overseer sighed bored while Dib pondered various ways he could finish this in a flash. 

And just when the countdown had ended Dib had quickly tossed his three knives to hit the farthest range he could. Unfortunately not all of them made it to the back. One stuck in the middle while the other two hit the back targets. "Can't win em all." He shrugged with a sincere tone this time. His own cocky attitude wasn't going to take over all of him. Nothing was stupider than pretending to be perfect all the time even when you weren't. At least that was what he always thought. 

He quickly summoned the tablet again to scroll through it for his second choice. Once again he used the double bladed Shuriken like earlier. He quite liked the way they worked. They were very fast and accurate. 

Where one might have expected annoyance or even anger to color the features of Dib's opponent, there was only a calm smirk. Dib was clearly taking out very high value targets, so what was there to be smirking about?

"Keep throwing like that, and someone might get the impression that you want a more interesting target~" For a moment, the overseer's eyes had darted to Zim, but quickly turned back to the targets. "Would be a shame if you screwed up though," Landing a quick succession of his own knives, the overseer was summoning his own weapons just as quickly. No where near the variety of the human, but still fast, "You know how many people lose fingers? All cause they don't watch the switch...."

Just as the words had left the overseer's lips, Zim had seen it. Four blades instead of three. He knew something was off!

Yet for some reason, he didn't throw the fourth.....

_'Watch the switch.'_

The words played in Zim's head as his eyes fixated on the extra blade slipped into the overseer's belt. Coming closer to Dib, Zim could already feel the silent threat in the warning. If he moved to stab his human, the invader was not going to be so far away.

The seers comment only made the human chuckle as his fingers carefully caressed the edges of the stars. "A more interesting target? You have them?" With that tease he tossed the stars and watched them split like before. One curved towards the Seers knife in one of the targets and landed just an inch away. While the other landed on a further target, cracking it in half on impact. It didn't fall apart though so it still counted. 

"There's always ways to get them," Purring a bit, another dagger flew with deadly aim. And even though he might not say it aloud, the overseer was genuinely impressed with Dib's skill. It was rare to find someone that even came close to matching him, but this meatsack really was giving him a run for his money.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with speed when you know what you're doing~" Purring the answer in return he watched the man as he summoned the tablet once again for his third choice of weapons. "What fun is a game if you always keep your eyes on your target?" Without moving his eyes from the other he held his hand for the slightly bigger tomahawk to materialize in his hands and gripped the handle tossing it as harshly at the last target furthest from them all.

"Absolutely none~" Twirling a larger weapon himself, the overseer's weapon had followed shortly after Dib's tomahawk, "Looks like we're tied. Shake for luck?" Sudden death rounds, while rare, were always his favorite~

Holding his hand out, the alien seemed a touch more friendly as he flashed his charming smile again. And Zim had been all too late in realizing that the extra dagger had moved from his belt, to the sleeve of the extended hand. If Dib fell for the shake, his hand/wrist was going to end up with a deep wound. And as said before, you can't rightly throw with a busted hand~

Although Zim was late, Dib definitely was not. He'd dealt with assholes like this during his gambling days in Hi-Skool. Not saying he was expecting this, but it never hurt to be mentally prepared for something like this. And given the amount of times he almost been stabbed, shot, or strangled to death he built up a pretty good reflex. Besides the aliens wording from earlier was a little obvious and who the hell was he trying to fool anyhow? He could clearly see from the corner of his eye when he hid the knife.

The crowd watched as the pet had taken a pretty tight grip on the Seer's wrist. With his nails just slightly digging into his skin making the other his in pain and struggling to escape. But the more he moved the tighter the grip got until he was forced to let go of the knife. Honestly, if the human wanted to he could have twisted his wrist to make him let go of the knife fast, but unlike him. He wasn't dirty.

As the scene unfolded, the overseer quickly came to eat his words. From the harsh grip, to being pinned on the ground, everything worked to solidify the twist that was Dib's victory.

More than a few onlookers gasped and lurched as if to break up the possible fight, while others took up shoving them back to let it play out. The big guy had started it after all. It was a matter of principle!

Now all the angry alien could do was look up at the human with a half shadowed face and watch as his eyes revealed a much brighter golden color. While his pupils started to form a very slit shape, but had shifted back to normal very quickly. "You never said we were playing dirty~" Although, those scary pupils had changed the cold glare and harsh tone did not. His eyes still held a dangerous glare behind them as a toothy grin formed on his face. "I don't remember this being part of the rules." An eerie growl hidden behind the purred words rolled off his lips so smoothly. "But because I'm so friendly. I'm deciding to forgive you." Finally letting go of the others hand he pulled back with a smile. "Pea--" Cut off by the alien reaching to grab the knife once more and swing it at him. Dib sighed almost as if he was bored. "Really? After I've been kind enough to let you go." Dodging the knife by just enough. He turned to watch the other fall to the floor and stomped on his back to keep him down before reaching to slip the blade from his fingers. And before the other could react the knife had blurred through the air and ended up at his neck. 

The overseer's aggression had turned to seething embarrassment as he gasped on the ground and gripped the ankle of the human standing on him. And just like that, he was helpless to stop the fleshy creature from winning.

"Your fat ego and cheating will get you nowhere. Next time be more careful with who you pick a fight with." He snarled angrily. "You never know if you'll lose your fingers to them." Barely scraping the materialized metal under his chin he stood up to toss it at the last board. He wasn't as wrong as him to hurt someone over a fair game. No matter how high or angry the human was.

"Grrr.....Fine!" Getting back on his feet after finally being released, he gave the two another glare before smoothing his 'hair' and taking in a steadying breath, "You beat me. I may not like it, but I can respect it." Rolling up his sleeves to show the lack of weaponry, he offered a much more sincere, albeit begrudgingly, handshake before handing off the prizes. A set of the Shuriken Dib had been using, and throwing needles for Zim, "Just so ya can't say I'm not a man of my word, the bug gets a prize too."

Now this time, Zim had given a more appropriate glare. Still, the needles were pretty, and much closer to darts, so he liked them.

"My Dib is so scary~" Purring the words as he took the leash back between his claws, the invader pressed himself up against Dib's arm. He really did find that glimpse of his terrifying and creepy human enjoyable. And the fact that it had come out during a weapon throwing game, that just made it more perfect! He had been worried for a moment, but Dib clearly showed everyone what he was capable of. It was truly impressive.

Taking his prize he wrapped his fingers around his hand and pulled him in for a moment to growl a bit in his ear. "If I were you, I'd apologize for calling him a bug." He frowned. "Its rude to disrespect your superiors~" Slowly he slipped the Stars out of his hand and twisted them on his fingers carefully like a fidget spinner before slipping them in his pocket.

He smiled at the purry alien on his arm and pet his antennas gently. Adding a soft kiss after every pet and soft pinch to watch his lover emmett his own little purrs. "Sweet little Zim.~"

Dib's touch was like electricity all over again. And every well placed pinch and pet was squeezing more and more little chirps and purrs out of the invader. It's almost like he was feeling those warm, soft fingers more acutely right now....

Clenching his jaw, the overseer really did have half a mind not to. They were done! And why the hell should he apologize to a little green bug. Their entire species had a superiority complex the size of--

Oh great. The meatsack was an Irken ally too. Had he met the pair on his home planet, or even his ship he might have told them just how much he hated that empire....

"....My apologies," Practically gritting his teeth, the larger creature forced out another grin, "Can you find it in your heart to forgive an old traveler~?"

Giving an almost over exaggerated bow, he came to level chartreuse eyes with Zim's crimson. Even he could tell that was for the pure politics. But what was this outpost if not a political melting pot?

"Zim forgives the game stink," Waving him off, the invader couldn't help but smirk at the feeling that came with seeing the concession of the larger being. Not only was it good to see that it knew its place, but it was also heartwarming to see his Dib feeling so strongly about it.

"Let's go watch a race~" Chirping again, the invader softly urged his human along, "Unless you see something more interesting?"

Dib did seem to be feeling a bit more in charge right now, and Zim was also slipping a bit into his smaller side after seeing his human display his authority like that. Part of him wondered if he would carry him..... The thought alone had his eyes lightening in embarrassment. He couldn't outright ask, could he? Would that be weird? ......could he realistically blame it on the drugs if it was?

“Thank you for a great game. If you excuse me and my master have things to do~” Purring the words he knelt down and patted on his shoulder for his lover to sit. He always had perfect timing didn’t he? Always knew what Zim wanted without having to actually know. Even then he still wanted to carry him to show just how superior and important he was.

The looks they had gotten when Dib finally stood up with the alien on his shoulder were priceless. 

_“I want one!”_

Somebody screamed in the crowd as the invader led his lover through the crowd. 

The cackle that slipped passed Zim's lips as the cracked voice crying of their want for one met his antennae. Good! Everyone should want a Dib! That made it even more sweet than none of them could have him~

 _“Such a good little pet~”_

Some one purred as they walked by. More and more whispers became loud comments for everyone to hear making the Irken slightly happy. He was getting the attention he deserved and enjoyed. 

Smirking as they cut through the crowd, Zim couldn't help but feel particularly superior. Is this how the Tallest felt every day? It was better than he ever expected. An added bonus was that this throne came with a wonderful scent and soft toy~ 

Eventually the comments became a bit inappropriate as pervy eyes followed the couple. Not all were just about Dib though, some were about Zim too. 

_Who wouldn't want that little bug as their master? He must do some good training if his pet was such a good baby~_

Statements of wanting one, or fawning over Dib's positive attributes, those were acceptable. They spoke rather purely of jealousy, and Zim definitely here for that! 

Batting lightly at Dib's hair spike, the invader's expression switched from a chirping, content smile, to a threatening glare at the more inappropriate comments.

"Bet that thing would fetch a king's ransom."

"How much do you think that ass could bring in a night~?"

"I bet that has the tastiest meat."

"Why don't you ditch the shorty and work for me, hunh~? I'll make it worth your while~"

Some of the others though....those were the ones that had him ready to impale or blast anyone that came close enough to try to pull anything. Every little needled, or lewd comment had Zim holding on just that much tighter. 

Luckily he wasn't able to understand most of the language since it was all mainly barter so it was easier to ignore. But the purrs and attempted fondling as he walked by did make him a little uncomfortable. Fortunately for them though the arena was just at the exit of the crowd. “Ok Zimmy~ We’re here. Do you want me to hold you there? Or do you wanna come down for now?” He smiled up at the Irkin.

"Zim wants to stay~" Nuzzling his human's head, the invader really couldn't imagine getting down right now. Plus, he could actually see everything! "Zim loves you Dib smell~"

“Ok~ I love you too space boy~” He teased, nuzzling his leg in return. “So what kind of race are we watching?” He asked petting his lover's legs. Right now the track seemed empty. Apparently they had gotten there in time to hear the announcer call the winners.

"I think they're racing Qoks today... I think," While they had come in between races, Zim was pretty sure the large birds were next, "They're flightless birds, and boy do they move." Squeezing Dib's hair, the invader seemed to be remembering something before shaking the thought away, "Don't ever try to take a feather Dib. Zim doesn't care how much they're worth. It's not worth it."

Zim had spoken in a monotone and given another shiver before said creatures made their way out onto the track. The birds themselves were very long legged, and sported a nice set of talons on each foot. Not the sort meant for birds of prey, but rather the sort meant for kicking. Like a cassowary. Not the whole of the creature was feathered, but the parts that were bore the most flamboyant shades.

The feathers were almost like markings in their uniqueness, but most of the birds had the consistency of having some on their head, a stripe down their backs, fluffy plumage on their stubby wings, and large tail feathers. And much like the patterns of the feathers, there was some color variation too. Some were more grey with pops of color, while others were more color heavy with patches of grey plumage breaking it up.

All of the birds sported a deep magenta hue to their skin though. And most had purples, blues, greens, and grays as their plumage colors. One had golden feathers here and there, but they were definitely less common. Perhaps even the feathers Zim had been referring too....

Aside from the plumage, there was one more striking draw to the birds. The beaks. Thick and black as night, they were clearly designed for both crushing and pushing debris around. When they opened their mouths, the creatures also displayed a sharp, knife like edge that stood out from the black due to it's more silvery shade.

No matter how you looked at it, these things could do damage if sufficiently angered. Yet, they seemed strangely docile as they received their numbers and strutted toward the loading gate. If anything, they seemed to like the attention.

"Zim likes number 8," Pointing out the shy bird, the alien was already typing in a bet on a passing screen, "The odds would be high because people don't like to bet on the nervous ones."

 _'But I believe in it.'_

Narrowing his eyes on the thing as it hid in the gate, Zim had practically willed that thought into existence. He usually did bet for the long shots. Not just because they had a better payout if they won, but because they did win. A lot. People just underestimated them and went with the popular ones because they were 'safer', "Which one do you like my Dib~?"

“I like that bird with gold on it. It’s beautiful and has a sass that reminds me of you~” He teased earning a soft kick in return.

“Ha! Ye both are voting for the worst birds. They have the least odds. I doubt you’ll win.” Yet another colorful character joined them again with three other laughing jerks behind them. 

The 'advice' being given had Zim rolling his eyes, "Yes, yes. You must be so smart to vote for THE MOST POPULAR BIRDS, when they have no motivation! Everyone EXPECTS them to win, so everyone bets on them, and everyone loses money to the house. But oh, YOU must know so much better!" 

“Yer those two who’ve been causing trouble since ye got here aren’t ye? Heard you tied up a poor little splice and threatened our buddy during the knife fight. Naughty little pet ain’t ya? Hows you like to go to the pound? HM?” 

Casting a harsh glare at the newcomer, the invader not so minor, sarcastic rant was seemingly ignored as the intruder got clean to the point next. Threatening Dib. That had Zim's claws itching to dig into their face. And just when he had been about to actually take a swipe, a familiar voice broke through.

The human frowned at the tall thin blue creature leaning in on him. And if he had time to hiss at him he would have, but as it was their friends from earlier stepped in.

"I'm sorry?" Practically stepping between Dib and the blue alien, the commander from before had managed to sound genuinely surprised before continuing, "I don't believe I heard that right. Because, if I did, then I'd think you're trying to pick a fight." Bumping the aggressor not too lightly, the maroon clad Irkin narrowed their eyes before giving a sinister smile, "He's got his ID tag, and his owner, AND friends in places high enough to make you, your friend, and that ugly little splice disappear for good. Step. Off."

Stomping their own foot forward, the commander was practically challenging them to disobey, "Unless you want to put that to the test?"

Slightly behind the taller individual, was the petite medic, looking all too excited with a brand new obsidian blade. He clearly wanted to cut something, and only added to the incentive to not actually fight it seemed.

Once the enemy was sufficiently shooed, the commander turned back to their two new friends with a small sigh, "Idiots. All of them. If it wasn't for the medical value of the native, I would have advocated for that entire planet being blasted into comet sized chunks."

That had the human chuckling and giving the commander a friendly smile. “Well it’s nice running into you again. Come to bet on some birds?” 

"Yup," Chiming in to answer the question, the yellow clad medic was practically climbing the commander to get a better look, "My birth giver raised the one you like actually!"

"Don't climb me. Ask," Barely hiding the small smile, the commander easily slung the smaller creature to sit on his shoulders like a child, "I think I'll follow your taste, Zim, was it? The birds definitely seem like performers, and everyone loves a good plot twist~"

"Zim knew there was a reason he liked you~" Calming down a bit, the invader was ultimately surprised that the group had shown up again at all. Let alone actually defend them like that. Maybe they were trying to become allies.....

And just like that, the birds were loaded and set loose. There was no need to bait, the prideful creatures were more than happy to run like mad it seemed. And while the shy bird had taken a small bit of prodding to get out of the gate, it was soon gaining ground on the main pack.

The first lap went smoothly, and the favorites were in the lead. But as the second lap rounded the corner, things went a little cuckoo. The favorites had managed to tire themselves out, and one even got angry and bolted across the lanes for the stands. And in the mayhem that had caused, the golden feather bird and the shy bird managed to earn a lead. As the final lap started, it was the four longest shot birds that were fighting to place. The groans and angry shouts were already starting as those that bet safely realized they had lost.

And Zim could only smirk as his little underdog gave its all to take first place. The shy thing had even kept running after it had won! It actually had to be corralled by handlers, while the gold feathered bird held a close third with a mostly grey and blue one. Dib's bird was a bit smarter though. It also kept moving, but was going for the bucket of food rather than another lap. The thing also seemed like a little bit of a ham as it started posing for the photographers, and even fluffed itself out with a happy trill.

"YAS! Good murder birds!" Bouncing happily, Zim's next course of action was to turn Dib's head for a kiss, "Your bird placed too my Dib! Good pick~"

From there they all gathered together and explored the casino some more to play a few of the slot machines.

\----------------------------------------------

“Urikiin blood. And don’t hold back or i’ll slit your throat.” The words came out in a playful yet harsh tone behind the bartender. "And i'm gonna need it now." They added in a more demanding voice now.  
  
  
"Which one?" The question came with a humorless laugh as the bartender swiveled the smaller of his two heads to see who the sharp demand belonged to. Upon seeing the owner of the voice, a much more sincere snort came from the alien, "Hah! Both if it's you Tak!"

Reaching for the glass, the barkeep followed the request for the silvery blood. It swirled and shifted almost like a liquid metal in the glass, and he was definitely filling it higher than usual, "Where's your boyfriend~? Ya dump him?" Not likely if he had been reading the status of that individual correctly. Seeing Tak's expression shift at the question had the bartender's face shifting to a more sympathetic look, ".....He dumped you? Ouch. Pompous jerk."

“I was never dating that fool..” She snarled through her teeth as she whipped the glass into her hands to take the drink down whole. “He’s probably off doing his disgusting deeds.” She added as she pushed the emptied glass back towards him for more.

Filling the glass back up, the bartender took a seat himself. Artyon did seem like a bit of an interpersonal mess, but he had thought the two were together. Or, assumed as much anyway. Not like he ever really got the opportunity to ask. Both of them could get a bit touchy after all.

"Are you here on vacation?" What other real option was there? No one in their right mind would travel this far out just for a drink. 

"Is that what it looks like?" She asked, reaching for the full glass again. When he nodded she took a small drink of the sparkling liquid. "Then yes." Turning to look at him she sighed. "They forced me to recover after a mission 3 years ago. And haven't let me do anything else SINCE. What the hell? I don't understand... They were so persistent about the mission before. And then all of sudden they're quiet about everything. It's starting to annoy me." She took another drink.

"....maybe someone else finished the job?" Pouring himself a bit of the same, the barkeep gave off a deep, rumbling hum, "And even if they didn't, why should you care? I say, enjoy the break! Find someone cute and make a scene. Burn a smuggler's ship and dance to cringy beats!"

Laughing a bit at the idea of Tak dancing at all, he gave her a much more friendly grin, "There's already a couple here having the time of their lives, so why shouldn't you? So tell me Tak, what sort of fun you up for? You know I always know a guy."

"Doesn't every couple have 'fun' here?" She rolled her eyes again. "Heh... fun.. What does that mean again?" She chuckled watching him raise a brow. She sighed softly before actually given a real response. "You know me. I'd rather enjoy any game that has to do with my precious tools~" she purred revealing her four throwing knives. The blades were customarily designed to look like Bicycle playing cards, gold edition. Each card was purely gold on the back while the front was a chrome with gold Ace of heart, the other two were the golden king and queen of hearts while the last one was a black and silver joker card. That one was her special card. "Is the overseer bastard still roping the sad ones into playing?"

"Don't I know it," Letting off a near growl, one of the bartender's heads turned its gaze to glare at a wall, "But! Same coupled mind you, showed him up like it was nothing! Apparently he tried to cheat and almost got his throat slit. For a second I thought it might have been your handiwork, but apparently not... You should definitely go add injury to insult~" Purring softly, they gave Tak's arm a soft pat before stopping her drink off once more, "And don't worry about the tab. I'll bill Artyon for ya~"

Not like the tall, not boyfriend, would care or notice. Not with his taste anyway. And if he did, he didn't have to know WHO bought the liquor. Truthfully, they just wanted to see their friend having a better run of it. She was clearly upset, and had full freedom to blow off some steam.

“Really?..." For a moment a crazy thought popped into her mind. The only person she knew that would be in similar work to hers would be... Before she could even complete that thought the name made her cringe. Why Purple even insisted on using a fake name and persona while they were there was beyond her. It was stupid! What the hell was the point of it? 

"There's also going to be an open fight club later. Weapons, cheap shots, audience call outs. The works. You should go check it out if you're as pissed as you look. Might help."

“Fight club?” She stood up from her seat and took down the last of her drink before slamming it down on the bar. 

"Yeah~ One of them is virtual rumbles. It got set up last week, and apparently they let you kill your opponents in the dive. It's been pretty popular~" That was the main draw of the attraction, really. Most VR games didn't allow player death because of the gear being hooked up to the nervous system. These guys got around the virtual death equals real death kick though. And more than a few patrons had been talking about throwing their relatives or enemies on the other end, "You can log in to watch the fighting, or get in on it yourself. It's pretty open from what I hear."

“I’ll get around to it. But first… I’d like to rub salt in that jackassses wounds.” She sneered, blowing her friends a kiss and turning to leave. “Don't be afraid to splurge on drinks before you send that bill to Artyon. Just don’t squeeze it all of him. I still have to get paid~” And with that she disappeared into the crowd to find her way to that seers game that wasn't that far from the bar. 

Tak's next comment had earned a hearty laugh though, "Ha! I just might take you up on that offer!" And with that, he was waving a friendly goodbye. Maybe they'd cross paths again later. He hoped so. It wasn't often that he got to see his friend nowadays.

_'...Could it really have been... Dib?'_

As the seer was finally recovering from the defeat he looked up to see his old frenemy. 

"Soo the big bad man got his ass handed to him for once~" 

"I know damn well you probably trained that damn monkey!... bitch."

Tak only shook her head with a laugh. "Are you so bruised that you have to blame your failure on me now?It's not my fault you're a sore loser that can't take a fair win." 

"Shut it." Growling his reply he summoned the tablet to pick out a weapon to show off to the crowd as an advertisement again. 

"Oh yes. Come one, Come all to see the sore loser get his ass handed to him once again.Only this time...it'll be me~" 

That comment was completely ignored as he continued to try and rope people into the game. 

"Oh come on now... don't ignore me~" She purred softly as she came closer to the taller male. "We both know you can't stay mad at me... how long has it been now? Since the last time we.. played this game?" 

Pausing for a moment he looked down at the touchy Irken and grunted annoyed. Anytime they met they'd either fight through the game like earlier or take matter into the bedroom. Either way it was always a pass of the time...

"Do want me to make the boo boos go away~" Tak only teased more as she softly caressed her hand over his chest and rested the rest of her small warm body on his arm. After a few minutes of ignoring her she rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed. The one time she actually did want to do that willingly without any aggressive intentions, she was rejected.

As she began to pull away from him her antennas picked up a familiar scent on his clothing. It was... his smell. Was she going crazy?! First Sta and now her--- 

That's right. She almost forgot Dib was her son... and somehow that had her peeking over the crowds some more and wandering away from the game as if she was hoping to find either of them. 

\------------

After a pretty good amount of time passed the two lovebirds said goodbye to their new friends and headed out of the excited casino. They would definitely have to come back for more. For now though they left with a few more small prizes and a bit of coin in their pocket. 

Dib did have to admit, he really missed gambling. Getting himself in dangerous situations was annoying, but a little thrilling. This gambling seemed a lot safer than his habit though, alleyways and creepy abandoned buildings took the fun out of the game sometimes.

“So now what?” The human yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes a little.

Joining Dib in a yawn, Zim had only given a shrug in response. Maybe it was time to go check in to the hotel officially? The buzz on his human's wrist had changed that thought though.

“Hm?” Dib looked down at his watch and yawned again. “It’s Gaz. I don’t know if she would be able to hear me out here. I wonder what she needs.” 

What sort of an amplifier did Dib HAVE on that thing?! The Gaz beast must have used what Irken technology their mother left behind for that watch. "Whatever it is, Zim didn't do it!" Hiding his face in his human's hair, the invader was only half joking as he eyed the screen.

“Heh~ Lets go check into the hotel. I’ll call her back when we get there.” He nuzzled his lovers legs before sliding him down to sit his arms. He may not have been heavy but it was still a little tiring having to balance him up there. “So where’s the hotel?” 

Slipping down from his perch was almost as nice as being up there. Now he was being more cradled, and it still felt safe and superior. The shift had earned another nuzzle and a few small chirps, "If we get on the blue moving walkway, it should take us right past it. It's the one with a slurpee sign." The signage didn't fully make sense to even Zim sometimes. But it's what they would be looking for.  
  
  
As the human began to follow the direction they passed bars, holo decks, souvenir shops, and even a whole alley of just vending machines. If the call from his sister hadn't been so persistent he might have stopped by to see what was in the machines.

Zim had been silently taking note of Dib's interests. They would have to come back and investigate them later~

The hotel itself, while being a bit flashy from the outside, was clean and elegant on the inside. Polished stone reflected the soft light in just the right way to make the space seem endless. Or at least bigger than it actually was. The interior designer was definitely a fan of simple shapes, and intricate patterns. There could even be a few lace tablecloths spotted if you looked long enough.

When they finally arrived he let Zim on his feet to check in and get their key. 

“Ok I think I should be able to call her ba--” Just when he was about to call her back she had sent another call. Sighing, he pushed on the answer button and got greeted with a screaming Gir and Ace. Welp now they know why the call was ongoing.

“HEY CHILL! OR I’LL HANG UP ON THEM AND YOU WONT EAT TACOS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!” Gazs angry shouting came from behind the screaming bots causing Gir to panic before settling down with Ace.

“So. Are you having fun?” He teased his sister as he watched her take her watch back from the little piggy.

“I’ll murder them if you don’t sing them to sleep or some shit. They’ve been restless. They refuse to go to bed without one of you so talk to them or something I don’t know…” Gaz rolled her eyes and faced the camera towards the little bots.

Hearing that made the humans heart warm and skip. How adorable was that?! They really were like their children… “Hey guys… Just wait ok? We need to get to our room first.”

“Where’s my maaaaaster?” Gir asked sweetly as he came closer to the camera too lok in it with big puppy eyes.

“Zim… Gir wants to see you~” He moved his wrist towards Zim to show him the crying puppy on the screen.

Zim had just finished retrieving the location of their room when Dib had called him over. Something about the idea of Gir actually wanting to see him badly enough to warrant a phone call, was endearing.

"Hello Gir. Wait....why are you crying?" That was the age old question. And while there were a lot of answers, none of the usual suspects were immediately obvious.

“I misseded you…”

“Guys we’ve only been gone for a week and a half so far…” Dib chuckled.

Leaning into the frame, Ace was clearly trying to peer through as well, "Is Dib safe? Where is he? If you sold him--!!"

Ace was clearly still assuming the worst as he tried to spot the human in question. Leaving him alone with a food service drone was one thing on earth. But it became a whole other set of hazards anywhere else! .....and to be completely honest, the little bot was a little bitter that they hadn't allowed him to accompany them..... Even though he'd never say it out loud....

“Ace calm down. He did not sell me. I’m fine.” He couldn't help but roll his eyes and shake his head. However he was a little grateful the bot cared that much.

“Maaaster when are you coming hooome?” The little bot picked up a book and showed it to the screen. “Will you reads me this?” 

“He’s been asking me to call you guys for hours so you can read this to him it’s 12 in the morning... “ Gaz added as she kept the camera on the sad little Gir. 

"Gir, we've been over this--" Pinching the space between his eyes, Zim gave off a small sigh before being cut off by both Dib's teasing and Gir's continued questions.

“What do you say mama Zim~ Wanna read to our babies?” Dibs teased the alien with a poke. “Do you miss mommy Gir?”

“Mommies? MAster? Yeeeah…”

“Tell him how much.”

“I missses you soooooo much mommy.”

“That is seriously the cutest thing i’ve ever seen. Even Gir thinks your a mommy~ Told you~”

“Will one of you just read to them already?” His sister grunted annoyed.

The needling about being a 'mommy' though, that had the alien shooting Dib and almost over dramatic frown and glare. Still, he knew full well that just reading the book would save everyone a lot of headaches, "Fine. Hold it up and Zim will read."

Pulling Dib toward a small sofa, Zim curled up on his lap, "You have to let the Gaz sleep afterward though." The celebration that came after Zim's concession was actually a little cute....

Seeing Dib had seemed to pacify Ace. For now anyway. And as Gir took over the call, Ace found his way to curl up in a comfy spot. He knew Zim would give in. It was one of the few consistent things the food service drone did. He really did seem to care for his malfunctioning SIR, "....do the funny voice...."

Muttering his own request, Ace had actually thought it would go unheard. Until Zim actually did put on a voice of sorts. It wasn't as dramatic as the Professor did, but it was still noticeable, and had him smiling at the screen.

As the alien read to the little bots the human couldn't help but gaze at him. It was precious. Zim had actually given in to reading to them like kids and he even made the funny voices! No matter what he said he definitely was a mom. The thought of him doing this with real smeets of their own had his heart racing and warming all over again. The more he thought about it the more he nuzzled his lover as he read to the little green dog finally drifting off into sleep. Secretly rubbing his belly as he finished the last of the book. Even if parenting seemed a little scary given some present situation Dib was going through... he still thought about having a baby with Zim one day. And the idea of it just always made him blush.

After the book was over with Gaz covered up the sleeping SIRS and left the room turning the camera towards herself again. “Thank you. They should be set for another two days I guess. So how’s the moon? Is it fun?”

"Dib smell almost killed someone!" Purring the words of admiration, the invader was finally getting up and stretching again, "You can tell the Gaz all about it~ Zim will be back." Where he was going, that was classified for the time being. But, his human was occupied and the bots were asleep, so he was definitely taking this opportunity.

"Really?"

"Yeah that jerk had the audacity to tell me I couldn't play with throwing knives. Showed him up a few rounds then he had the nerve to try and stab my hand cause he was a sore loser." He shook his head chuckling. "So I put the blade up to his neck and put him in his place~"

"Wow. Making new friends already."

"Mhm."

"Did you do it yet? Or are you chickening out?~"

The human froze a bit at the question and looked around the room to make sure Zim wasn't around before looking back at his sister. "No. We just barely got here... and i'm... kind of scared to--"

"To what?" Zim's return had been both stealthy and sudden as the alien practically hopped on his human's lap. He hadn't really heard the start of it, but he was still curious! Especially if it was something that scared his precious human~

"I uh...do-nothing! I--"

"I dared him to say 'I like clapping alien cheeks' or 'your alien calls me daddy too' at the next jerk who bothers you guys." Gaz interrupted saving him from being found out. Surely enough it was a pretty convincing story to believe given she's the kind of person who would dare him to do it. 

"Yeah. I told her I was scared cause I don't know how they would react and if it might end badly..." he chuckled nervously. 

"Hmmmmm......" Narrowing his eyes and striking a thinking pose, Zim did have to admit it sounded possible. BUT! His human was acting weird again! THAT USUALLY MEANS SECRETS!

"Anywaaaays I'm off to bed dorks. Enjoy your gross couple stuff and try not to kill anyone." And with that they hung up.

"What were you doing hmm?~" he poked the alien's belly.

Just as the alien opened his mouth to speak, the poke to his stomach had him jumping with a small squeak, "N-noTHIng! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Resorting to the shouted defense, the invader was not doing a good job of hiding his own flustered feelings. And so, he had tried to escape by trying to squeeze himself under the nearest piece of furniture like a startled cat.

"Hey! Get back here you little brat!" Dib laughed at the startled alien and chased him to the furniture but couldn't catch him on time. He dropped to his knees to peek under the bed to find the hissing baby glaring at him. "Come here Zim. I just wanna snuggle with you..." he pouted. 

In other circumstances, Zim might have been proud of his successful avoidance from capture. As it was though, he could only back himself further under the bed, with glowing pink eyes as he hissed at the persistent human. 

When the alien wouldn't come he stood up smirking. "Fine. I'll just go back out to find someone who will cuddle with me. Which won't be so hard to do since almost everyone wants me~" He purred in a cocky tone as he started to walk away.

The last comment though, that had seemed to tip the scales of his decision. "NO!" Practically launching his little body part way out from under the bed, the Irkin was quick to latch onto his human's legs with a pouty mrrr. Making sure to make eye contact, Zim narrowed his gaze before nipping at the clothed leg, "My human!" Crawling out the rest of the way, the invader let off another set of protective squeaks as he tried to wrap himself around Dib even further.

Smiling down at the alien clinging to his leg he pet his antennas back gently kneeling down to kiss him softly. “I’m just kidding. I’d never give you up for anything else in this world.” The words were soft and warm that came with a loving gaze. “I love you Zim. I’d be a fool to give up something as precious as you~” He added nuzzling his nub and kissing him again. “Anyways~ What should we do now~ Explore our hotel? Go back out? Eat more food and take a nap~”

The softly spoken words had gotten Dib another kiss, and more nuzzling as Zim cuddled up to him more. That was a good question. There was a lot of the hotel to explore, but the other option sounded nice too.

"Mm.....a nap sounds good, but we can also look around if you want to," Truthfully, the invader was still a little jealous of the pile he had found his human in, and snuggling the warm being sounded relaxing~ Anything with his human sounded relaxing in that moment actually.

"Hm...well." he yawned. "I think we should look for snacks around the hotel. Maybe see what else they have and then take a nap~" He helped Zim up and gave him a soft kiss on the head. "Have you had fun so far?" He smiled.

Grinning back, the invader gave off a nod and yawn before joining his human in the hunt for snacks. He did wonder what sorts they might come across. And if they found his cinnamon sugar, alien fun dip snack, Would Dib try it?

"Do you wanna change into something comfortable my little master?~" he asked softly standing up. "Or are you still in the mood to 'slay'?" He quoted the queen meme his alien found. It was one of the only other memes he understood. "I brought your favorite hoodies with me~" It was almost like he was tempting the little thing to change and partially teasing him into submission. It was cute seeing him small. Even when he was still calling him master~

And tempt him it did. His human always knew just what to pull out of his back pocket. Being all dolled up was fun and made him feel powerful for sure, but the call of flappy arms grew ever stronger as his antennae curled back in some false caricature of annoyance.

Zim was actually quite liking the idea, and it wasn't long before he did indeed cave, "Gimme~!"

Diving for the bag, the invader was already hunting down one of Dib's shirts to go under the hoodie. Soft and warm and fluffy and Dib's~ 

Wiggling into the garments, Zim had had little care for when his former clothes came off. The human could watch if he wanted~ 

With that gorgeous smooth green skin, long antennas and light muscle how could his lover even take his eyes off of him? All he could do was stand there and gawk at the stripping alien. _‘It’s been Four years. Four years with him… and more. My feelings have never changed for him. In fact, they've gotten worse. I always need to have him by me and when he's not around I feel so oddly empty. Like i’m missing something…. He’s just so adventurous and brilliant. And his eyes are so big and pink! It’s weird that I like that I know but… he’s just so perfect. I love him so much. Everything about him is beautiful, all down to the dangerous invader.’_ The thought had the human smiling while his eyes continued to stay on his lover. _‘Why anyone would ever think he was a waste of time is beyond me. Those tall idiots have no idea how amazing he is. I had no idea what I was missing out on in Hi-Skool. If only I had just been less stubborn about these feelings. Well at least I have him now and I can’t think of anything better than waking up to him every morning.’_ Sighing softly with the added thought he leaned in to kiss the alien on the head after he had finally slipped on his hoodie. 

"What does my Dib think?" This particular hoodie had a lover V-neck that showed off the fabric underneath. It was a black, acid wash pattern, with pretty blues and yellows filling in the gaps. The result was almost like a pastel goth style, and the cute emoji charms on the drawstrings, and silver studs around the pockets just seemed to tie the look together.

“I think you’re the most beautiful creature in existence and the sweater makes you look adorable. Master~” He purred the last word. “Would you like me to carry you down for snacks? Or will you walk me down there?” Adding on with yet another purr he kneeled to the ground to pick his leash up with his teeth. And just to tease he looked up at the alien with his biggest puppy eyes and held the leash out balanced on his tongue. While his cheeks grew a light pink. Even if he was teasing this pose did make him a little shy, but he couldn’t help it. He was given the pet role so he had to act like one… right?~

And now, it was Zim's turn to stare. Not only was his human beautiful on a regular basis, but he somehow enhanced the effect with those big eyes of his! It wasn't just the glasses either. Confident, charming, adorable, scary, everything about his Dib seemed to come through in those honey brown eyes. Zim simply couldn't look away.

Part of him still couldn't believe he would have ever fallen for another species. And a bigger part of him couldn't believe that this particular human was his. Despite all things that could be said about humanity, THIS human was perfect!

Slowly, the Irkin's expression went from stunned to a curled smirk as his claws took the leash from Dib's lips, "Zim will walk you. Wouldn't want you running off~" Adding a teasing tone, the invader gave the leash a tug to pull Dib's face closer to his own for a kiss, "My human~" 

And with those chirped words, they were on the search for snacks. 

At first he had tried to walk on all fours, but he got a little too shy and awkward about it so he ended up just standing up to follow him out into the lobby. He hadn’t really paid attention to the place when he first stepped in because of his sister calling. The lobby was aesthetically pleasing and welcoming even with all the things around it.

Between the shy attempted walk, and the cute little expression of what he had spotted, Zim couldn't help but smile. Did his human know how cute he was? Really? He hoped so. Everyone else definitely did.

The hotel was large, and there were several vending machine options as well as convenience type stores, fast food, and even a sit down place or two. But snacks were most likely not going to be at the sit down places. That was real food, "Does my human want to try the vending machine? Zim saw you looking earlier."

“Hm. Yeah I saw one that had those fun dip things you liked to eat and another that literally had some kind of weird shiny blue drink.” He answered the aliens question with what little excitement he had. It wasn't that he was bored they just couldn't really tell time in space so his body was a little confused and exhausted. Which is probably why he suggested the snacks and nap route. “Ooo and I also saw a little cafe around the corner. It was so cute! The sign said they had the best space pastries! And I wanna try it…” he bit his lip happily as he looked around the area to see what else got his attention.

Then there it was. The one thing that caught the humans attention. It wasn’t at all too surprising to the alien given he did come from a blood line of observers.

“That is such a gorgeous star map…” The human whispered softly as his fingertips ran over the glass projecting a large star map. Stars reflected off his eyes like sparkles as they took their time exploring the map. Star to star.

The soft pull backward had the invader letting out a small yip. Didn't they just cover the no pulling thing?! .....okay. Dib didn't actually pull. This time it was on Zim.

Returning to Dib's side, Zim was looking less at the map and more at his human. Star maps like this were common knowledge among Irkin citizens. Even smeets would know a publicly displayed map like this. But Dib, he seemed absolutely transfixed.

The glass displaying it was so very thin, and the map itself was lit up with a soft blue and white glow. The white marked colonized systems, while the blue showed 'open systems' or those that were managing to hold their own. A small tap was all you would need to zoom in and get a much more detailed view of the actual solar system itself, "You should try this one."

Finally looking at the screen, Zim gave a point to a particularly small star cluster. When tapped, it would reveal a moon that looked like a fanciful version of a pine forest in winter. 

“That’s amazing. This is so cool~” He smiled and zoomed in closer to take a better look before turning to point out things to Zim with excitement.

And the glow of the screen on his human was absolutely perfect with that sweet face he had rambling on about the map. Not only was the lighting just right but the stars reflecting off his eyes and glasses were making the image even better and it compelled the alien to pull out his phone for a picture without even realizing it.

The human blushed at the sudden picture and smiled. “Are you taking pictures of me stalker~” He teased. 

"....NO!" Despite the rather forceful denial, the camera could be heard clicking a few more times in rapid succession. It wasn't his fault that Dib was beautiful!

"....yes..." Admitting at last to having been caught, the tiny voice he had used when his 'skin condition' had been called out resurfaced. And while it wasn't being used to manipulate human children, it was no less defenseless. Just when it seemed like his little face might be the end of it, the invader snapped the camera up to get one with flash just to capture Dib's surprised expression. His human really was perfect!

"Payback~" There was also that element too. The few times Zim had actually caught his stalker taking pictures, was when he had been blinded by the flash. So, part of him enjoyed Dib's stunned blinking. Even so, the alien couldn't help but plant a sweet kiss on his human's cheek after, "Zim harasses you because he loves you~"

When the human had finally gained his vision back after being blinded by the bright light he wrapped his arms around the alien and kissed his neck softly. “Of course Zim does~” He purred in an awfully suspicious voice. “Just like Dib TICKLES HIS MASTER BECAUSE HES A LITTLE BRAT!’ Catching the alien off guard his fingers moved quickly around the smooth skin making the alien panic and laugh at the same time.

It had been so long since his human had used this sweet yet wretched punishment on him and he still didn’t know how to feel about it. So he squirmed, kicked, and squeaked in the humans arms struggling to escape the suffocating touch.

“Zim! Come back here!” He chuckled trying to reach for the alien only to miss him.

He was off running around the lobby trying to find the best place to hide from the human for now, not even thinking about his own rule to stay together.

Dib sighed and shook his head before moving on to the vending machines. It couldn’t be bad to roam alone in the lobby. They were in the same area and if they needed to meet up they could always do so by going back to the room and waiting.

And hide he did. Usually Zim would go for a small space that his human couldn't reach, but this time, he had made for a low hanging lounge. It was a level just above the lobby and was made into a 'floating' platform. Not only would it be hard to follow, but there would be plenty of people to confuse the human with!

And while his rule was in fact forgotten in the moment, Zim was still close enough to keep an eye on his Dib. If needed, he could just drop down or snatch his human up.

Little did the alien know though, that he was also being watched.

It was all calm and quiet for the alien. Nothing was wrong. He had escaped his humans tickling and now he was watching him roam around happily. That is until he caught the sound of purring behind him. The sound alone had put the invader on edge a little. While purring was usually a good thing, not knowing where it was coming from, was generally not. He quickly turned to confront the noise when it stopped and turned into silence again. Just when he thought it was safe to turn his head back to the human, the Irkin found himself staring right at a unique pair of slit eyes. They were an icy blue that reflected the light in such a way that it almost looked like they were watering. Maybe they were. Either way, those blue orbs told the story of panic and fear to the invader. They were piercing, but ever so cautious.

".....Are you lost?" Reducing his tone to nearly a whisper, Zim seemed to be trying out his diplomacy training as he extended his claws in offering. It was better to establish now if the creature was an enemy, and unwise to provoke them if they were. And maybe the calming effect of the drugs from earlier had something to do with it too, BUT that was beside the point! "Zim will keep you safe. No one scares Zim~" Practically purring his own words, the invader had switched to a language he thought would be familiar to this creature. The eyes were clearly feline, and he only knew of a few feline species, so he could at least try.

His calm voice encouraged a narrow gaze before the purring creature crawled out of the dark revealing a human body with fur, claws, and ears like a cat. Not to mention the long fluffy tail that curiously poked at Zims claw. By the body type and race it looked female. Usually that race was mostly made of females.

When she was sure he wasn’t a danger she crawled closer to knock him on the floor and lick his antennas sweetly and carefully as the purring intensified. Eventually she started to lightly nibble at the sensitive things making it a little hard for him to focus.

It seemed to work at least a little bit as the owner of the eyes revealed herself more fully. Between the form fitting leather outfit and the collar, it was a safe bet that she was a pet, "Can you describe your master to Zim? Ah--!" Stiffening in place, Zim had definitely not been expecting her to pounce on him like that. But she was so warm and soft~ Plus the tongue and nibbling on his antennae wasn't doing anything to convince him to move her either.

"C-careful~" Shivering under the feeling of the rough tongue against the sensitive organ, the invader had to admit that he was feeling....something. The chirps that were coming from him were borderline involuntary, and while the grip on her hips had been meant to hold her at a bit of a distance, Zim had ended up more squeezing and petting the soft, tabby fur.

She really was well groomed, and appreciative! Even if he hadn't done anything yet..... And the rumble coming from her was so soothing too! How was he supposed to keep his wits about him with all the sensory input AND something like an Irkin comfort noise going on!

"Hn~" Leaning into the cat creature's touch with half lidded eyes, Zim really was suffering from the brain fog at that moment.

** After she had given him enough kisses and nips she nuzzled his neck and snuggled up to him. The hoodie felt so warm and comfy. And the stranger was so nice and calm he wasn’t as scary or creepy as the other strangers she encountered. “I’m sorry… I lost my master. And everyone here is so weird. They took me to the pound. They weren’t very friendly there so I escaped and now I don’t know where I am… will you help me?” Her voice was shy and raspy as she begged the nice stranger for help snuggling up to him more. Her fluffy tail gently caressed his cheek as she reached up to continue antenna licks again. 

\------

Meanwhile the human was still in the lobby wandering around looking at all the art and vending machines. “Wow there’s so muc--”

*** He was suddenly cut off by a stranger rushing by him knocking him to the ground. “Oh i’m sorry!” They apologized, helping up the human from the ground with one pull.

“It’s ok. Just maybe be more careful next ti--” As he stood up to dust off his sweater he stopped midway and smiled at himself for a moment. Was he really already starting to somewhat understand barter? He was a fast learner wasn't he? Before more thought came to mind he looked up to see a very tall beautiful alien. She was even taller than the nice giant in the casino. This one was about 9.5 ft tall with clean pure white skin, bright green eyes and three gray antennas that curled out the top of her head. A shiny silver design marked her body and face leaving him a bit speechless. She was very pretty and interesting. 

“I know. I’m just worried. I lost my… pet. We were in the casino and someone spooked her so she ended up running off. Someone said they saw her come towards here… have you seen her? She is a feline and about 5’3. She’s very small and is wearing her cute little leather corset today.” She asked with a bit of hope. The silver marks grew darker the more she got upset while her antennas waved around sadly on her head. 

Still stunned a bit it took him a moment to try and process what she was saying.In broken bits it came, but at least it was something. "Oh uh no...i’m sorry I no think I seen her." He shrugged a bit as he tried jumbling out the words awkwardly. Even though she had seemed to understand Irken when she ran into him. "Wait, you have a cat that big?! AND IT’S WEARING A CORSET?!” HE changed back to Irken in realization. In his tiny human brain he saw a normal house cat. She had to show him a picture for him to understand. “Oh.. no. But I can help you find her if you want?”It probably wasn’t a good idea, but if anyone knew him he was a sucker for helping others when they needed it. Even if they didn’t ask for it.

“Yes! Please! Thank you!” She hugged the human happily as she responded to him in Irken. 

Dib's eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground and squeezed to death by the strong alien. Not only was she tall, but a little buff too. So the squeezing left him a little out of breath.

When she set him back down she noticed his leash and tag. “Awe wait...are you a lost pet too?” Her lip quivered. “It’s ok. I’ll help you find your master too…”

“Oh no it’s fine I know where my master is. I think…” He smiled.

“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re helping me so i’ll help you too! Ok? You sweet little baby~” She squished his little face and kissed his cheek.

He blushed at the sudden face squish and kiss before being dragged along to heading to the floating platform next.


	37. Rated X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for so long! I've been going through some stuff and needed a small break.Chapters will be posted a litte more slow, but don't fear I do not plan on leaving this fanfic incomplete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, hope ya enjoy this chapter. And um... it is as the title describe so probably skip if ya not into it.

Zim had barely recognized the words that had come after she stopped the initial licks. Dib was right in saying he was sensitive sometimes, hunh? Shivering again at the snuggles, the invader took the opportunity to try to sit up a bit more. Given how sweetly she was acting, his mind was sort of assuming that it was a species difference and that she didn't really know better. Plus, his mind was still a bit foggy.

"Zim....Zim will help. What do they look like though?" Curling the antennae back a bit, the invader's head swiveled to try to spot anyone that looked frantic. Truthfully, he knew that she had probably been getting a lot of unwanted attention. And having admitted to being taken to the pound....that was just a bad situation for everyone. No wonder she was scared. 

And suddenly, his mind was much more alert. His eyes went from scanning the platform, to where he had last seen Dib, "AH!"

Catching his own voice, the alien was now the moderately frantic one when his human was not seen where expected, "Dib!....er.....my human is also missing. Help Zim find him? This is his shirt if you can follow scents."

Quirking his head a bit, Zim figured he might as well explore the possibility. Felines had good noses, and maybe that could be a tool? He was still going to help her look for hers, but it couldn't hurt to ask!

The response that he had gotten though had quickly strayed him from the task at hand. Did she actually know....? Either way, her attempts to calm him had the invader starting to melt again as his hands seemed to want to play with her fur of their own accord.

Despite the guilt that mixed in with the sensations, his mind was slipping again, "H-hey--- those are...hnn~ .....se-sensitive~!" Assuming she didn't actually know, he had least had to try and communicate it.

Just as he was starting to melt further under the touch there was a sudden squeak of happiness from the feline as she turned to see her master coming in on time. “Master!”

“Castya! My baby!” The tall creature happily cradled the small feline in her hands. "I was so worried about you sweetie! Where were you?” She looked up at the flustered alien with a smile. “I’m so sorry if she caused you any trouble. She can be a little overwhelming when she’s scared.”

“Sorry mommy…” Castya purred her master's pet name shyly as she curled up into her arms some more.

“It’s ok. Now come on we need to help this other pet find his master too~” She smiled happily revealing a somewhat angry pouting human.

Zim didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned when the feline spotted her master. He was relieved because his head would be able to clear, but concerned because his eyes landed on the figure behind the strange elfling.

“Oh no.I’m just fine. Perfectly fine. I think I found my master.” He was not any happy than Zim was when he walked in on the little Irkens smothering him.   
  
  
“Really he’s your master?! Awe! How perfect! Well.. thank you for taking care of my Castya! I hope you guys have a good time bye little cutie thank you for helping me find my baby.” The tall creature leaned down to peck a small kiss on the corner of the humans lips before walking off with her own pet. 

Clearly the kitty was a bit small in head space, but all he could really do when thanked was whisper, "It's fine." As his body stiffened in place.

And then all was silent as the two just sat there.

Dib had more than just a pouting glare set on the alien, his eyes were turning a nice golden color once again. 

The invader didn't even try to get to his feet until they were alone. Dib was staring dead at him with the poutiest murder glare he had ever witnessed. And before he could even explain, just as Zim had done, Dib made an assumption and expressed his annoyance.

“I’m going back to the room. I lost my appetite. And i’m tired.” He sassed before turning to head out himself.

And Zim couldn't fall back on the excuse of being high.....could this have been more similar to his human's earlier situation that he thought? Probably. "Dib, WAIT!" Scrambling to his feet and reaching to try and catch his human by the wrist, Zim really didn't know what he was going to say, "....I--Zim didn't know she was going to do that....."

He really didn't. And once he realized what was happening, his mind was already swimming. PLUS he had no way of actually knowing if she was really aware of what she was doing! He was supposed to be helping her, so he couldn't just shove her off the platform! Still, the defense was weak, and just about as good as Dib's 'I'm high?' attempt.

Dib growled lightly at the touch as he kept his gaze anywhere but the alien. He knew he couldn’t be mad. He literally had just let those little Irkins play with his body earlier and even let them feed him. It wouldn’t be fair. After giving it some thought and calming himself down he continued. “I can’t really complain after what happened at the lounge.” His eyes stayed on the lower platform where he was standing earlier. “I guess that makes us even.” Somehow the human still didn’t sound convinced or seemed to be getting over it as quickly as the alien did when he found Dib being attacked by snuggles. Maybe because the little thing was doing more to Zim.

Even if he didn’t know she was going to he still could have tried something couldn’t he have?

He felt the aliens claws wrap around his wrist a little tighter as he nearly begged for him to look in his direction. Closing his eyes the human had to really fight his stubborn jealousy before he could turn his golden eyes back onto the alien. Clearly he was still a little upset if his eyes were that color, but the bright color started to die out again when he spotted the aliens sad gaze. And his chest hurt just a little for that.

He wasn’t trying to hurt his human he was just trying to help the little thing and she got too friendly. She didn’t know any better.

Sighing at the sad gaze he had to force himself to fight the stubborn jealousy away again. He leaned down to hug his lover tightly and nuzzled his antennas. “I love you…”

When Dib had finally brought his eyes back to Zim, the alien was more than a little relieved. Even if his human was still upset and pouty, it was better than the near rage he had thought he'd seen. Maybe he was misunderstanding the jealousy and frustration for it, but still.... This was better starting point. "I love you too Dib. Please believe Zim, I was caught off guard and would not allow that to repeat," Nuzzling his human's hair, the Irkin was already trying to pull Dib closer when he started nuzzling his antennae.

He did start to seem a little insecure as he nuzzled the antennas some more and even shyly whimpered, “I’m sorry I don’t have a kitty tongue to lick your antennas….”

That sensation combined with the softly spoken words to coax a pleasantly shaky sigh from the invader, "Zim will take a Dib tongue over a kitty tongue any day~" Purring his reply, Zim hooked a claw under Dib's chin to bring their lips together before pulling away to reveal a gentle smirk, "My Dib is so jealous~"

The observation had been accented by a small chirp before Zim tugged Dib backwards with him as he plopped back onto the ground. Now it was his human's turn to straddle him on the darkened platform, "Zim definitely likes this better~" Curling his fingers into his human's shirt, the invader gave off a low hum as he gazed up at Dib's golden eyes with a more maroon hue in his own, "What about you, human?"

"I prefer it this way too~" he purred back lightly leaning in to kiss him deeply.  _ 'My Zim.' _ Wrapping his arms around him he pulled him closer. "I love you Zim. You're all mine. If her owner wasn't so nice I would have thrown her off the platform. Friendly or not." The words came with low growl.

"There's my scary Dib~" Trailing the tips of his claws down Dib's sides, Zim gave off a low chuckle of his own, "Zim....belongs to you." Those words never failed to make the invader's eyes lighten. Even after so long, he still managed to get flustered by the idea, "My Dib~"

Brushing his fingers under the hem of Dib's shirt, the alien brought those lighter eyes up to meet Dib's own golden hue. Something about looking him in the eye as his fingers danced over the soft skin just felt right~

He giggled lightly at the comment before melting under the touch of claws on skin. "Hnn~" he hummed softly and nuzzled his neck. "Heh~ Remember when you did this in Tak's ship~" The human couldn't help but feel as small as he had the first time his lover played with him like this. And the fact that it was in Tak’s ship had been even better. "That was before we started dating~" he added with a low purr as his own finger wrapped around a string on the hoodie.

"Yeah~ The ship got so mad," Chirping at the memory himself, Zim gave Dib a gentle gaze as his hands continued to wander, "Zim also remembers how needy you got. Cute little Dib bee~" Darting his tongue out to taste his human's skin, the smaller male let his claws arch ever so slightly against the flesh of his human's shoulders, "Remember when I marked you as invader property~? You mewled and arched like you couldn't get enough~"

Even if Dib hadn't known at the moment that that's what he was doing, the memory was still beautiful. And the human's pattern recognition skills were likely to have tipped him off at some point too, so~

“Nngh~” He whimpered against his neck nuzzling his shy face under some more. The memory of aliens' claws in his back had him arching his chest into Zims without realizing it. It almost felt like he was doing it again. As the sensation traced the outline on his back again he closed his eyes to savor the feeling again. “Mmm~ Zi-Zim~” The name rolled off his lips sweetly as his body pressed further into the alien. “Ye-yes. I remember…” 

Feeling Dib pressing against him like that, already had Zim taking in his precious human's scent. 

Opening his sweet little golden eyes he found his fingers curling into the hoodie desperately while his chest smothered the aliens face. “It felt so good master~” The little bee whimpered as he pressed his face further into his chest..“I want you to do it again~” He purred, leaning in to lick his antennas clean from the cat. 

The way the creatures voice whimpered and hitched ever so slightly was more than a little tempting for the irken to dig his claws in once more~ Dib had literally just asked for it after all~

Dib groaned at the image of the cat straddling HIS master. Encouraging him to nip the sensitive antenna. “My master~” He hummed softly against the antenna and continued to lick it clean.

The sensation of his human's tongue against his antenna had done it, it seemed. His tongue was so warm and soft and came with the best sting on the sensitive things, "Good boy~" Purring the words between a small whimper of his own, Zim had started to oblige Dib's request to be marked again. The beginning was light, gentle scratching that barely left anything behind. And then little by little, he applied more pressure as his human leaned into him.

"I love you Dib bee~ You're all mine ." And it was with those words, purred lowly against his human's ear that Zim fully broke the thing's fragile skin with both his teeth and claws. There was just something about the feeling of Dib's weight pressing into him as he marked him again that made it even sweet too~

Dib could hardly hold in the sharp gasp the came with the claws suddenly digging into his skin. “Zim!~” He barely breathed the name as his own fingers curled into the fabric tighter than before. And the whisper against his ear only made him whimper more as his body desperately *curled around the invader to become one as the sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder. “Nnngh gods~ Zi-Zim~” He hardly noticed what language he was using as it switched to Irkin once more.

The alien had just barely begun and his mind was already lost. It’d been a while since they’ve done this. Despite all the pervy jokes they didn’t really have much sexual interaction, but when they did it was like stepping into heaven for the first time~ The feeling was always great. Never as good as the first time of course but still pretty damn good.

The human shivered at the feeling of his lovers claws raking down his skin. “Mm~ Master~ It feels so…. Go-good~ Hn~”The little bee bit onto the hoodie as the pleasurable pain took over his body. “Harder~ Please~” He mumbled through the fabric. The little thing almost seemed desperate to feel his back sting and possibly even hoped for it to bleed~ 

_ Sadistic creature~ _

"Cute little Dib perv~" Dragging his tongue over the fresh would, the alien could definitely understand the appeal of this 'vampire' thing. Even with the burn, the iron in his human's blood was somehow pleasurable to taste, and how could he deny those desperate mewls?

Pausing just long enough to put his human in suspense, Zim gave off a cocky smirk before breaking the sling on his Dib's back. If his human wanted to bleed, then bleed he would~

With the way he was pressing against him, Zim could easily feel the growing bulge in Dib's pants. And honestly, there was something satisfying about that in the moment. The other Irkins had definitely had an effect on his human, that had not gone unnoticed, but it hadn't seemed to be as strong as this. Slipping his claws from Dib's back to his ass, the invader raked a brand new set of marks up the soft flesh and around the back of his hips. The red streaks had almost touched Dib's stomach when the grip softened to caress up his chest and pull the shirt with them.

"Keep making noise like that, and someone might come to investigate~" Tossing the shirt to the side, Zim turned a pair of deeper red glowing orbs at his human. Despite the glow of the blush, they somehow seemed more maroon than pink in this lighting. And there was little doubt that the heart monitor would have reflected the same hue had it been on.

When the alien left him in suspense for those few seconds he began to whine. However, as soon as his claws dug into his flesh the whining became a pleasurable cry as he brought a hand up to his mouth to hold in any other loud noises. 

_ How could he do anything but though?  _

His body was practically screaming for more. The pain and pleasure was already unbearable and he hadn’t even done anything too special. At this point he was already squirmy and needy. And the tease about someone catching them didn’t make it any better. The thrill of it actually happening had been enough to give him a fully grown bulge now as he shyly tried to hide his face.

Eventually the deeply raking claws had him as a whimpering drooling mess already. “Hnn~ Zim~” He moaned in a shaky breath. His voice was a soft high pitch tone as he tried to keep quiet and went in to bite the hoodie again to mute himself. “Hmmm~” His own nails dug deeply into the nearest piece of furniture while the aliens claws carved his skin. “Nnngh~!” Jerking a bit at the sudden tickle of his claws over his tummy he gave a small giggle before falling deep into the hazy state again. His cheeks turned into a dark shade of pink when he felt his master peel of his shirt and fling it across the platform. “Ma-Master~” He shyly whimpered covering his chest shyly. “Wha-what if someo--” 

"I wonder what you would do if it did though," Bringing the possibly dangerous, clawed hand down to brush just over the strain in Dib's pants, the Irkin gave off an almost clicked chuckle as he continue to caress the still clothed pieces of his human, "Would you try to escape, or fuck yourself on my dick like the little freak you are~?"

While the vulgarity was unusually from Zim by almost any standard, the words had flowed like velvet in his purred tease. Was it unsettling or fitting that such a thing could be said so smoothly? Maybe a touch of both~

Dib had never expected Zim to use such filthy words nor ever thought they’d sound as sexy as they did. The words rolled of his tongue so smoothly almost like they were meant to be there… and it was absolutely perfect.

That tease had been the thing to push the human over as he practically threw himself at the invader. Shoving his tongue passed his lips in desperate need for more of him. 

Between the sounds and sensations coming from his desperate little human, Zim was almost certain someone would overhear. And yet, Dib's answer had seemed to chase away any fear that might have come with that thought as he suckled on his humans tongue in return.

“Hnn~ Master say more...please..” He blushed darkly at his own guilty pleasure. He didn’t know why he loved the sound of cuss words and dirty talking coming from his lover. Maybe it was because he was used to him playing innocent~ OR… it’s just been a kink of his. After all Zim did base his new disguises on his interests. “I wanna hear my master say more dirty words...please... “ He moaned against his lips before pulling into the deep kiss again. He did have to wonder though.   
  
  
_ Would he be that dirty to keep playing with his lover in front of others like that?  _

Shockingly… yes. He probably would be willing to if he was feeling needy enough. “I’ll fuck my master in front of everyone to show them who I belong to~ To show them who you belong to~” He added with a low purr before reaching up to carefully caress his antennas.

The way Dib's pitch had changed was just so perfect, and he was clearly desperate to try and keep quiet. And, well, Zim couldn't rightly indulge the request for more filth with his human's tongue exploring his mouth now could he? And so, with another smirk, the invader gave the slimy muscle a small nip. Not enough to hurt or draw blood, but enough to startle Dib a little.

"Are all humans this desperate around their mates, or is it just you~?" Chuckling deeply in his throat, Zim gave his human's cheek a soft lick and he pressed soft kisses down his collarbone and chest.

Jumping a bit at the sudden nip he pulled away and covered his mouth again giving the invader a pair of soft golden eyes. All the human could do was blush when the invader chuckled out the teasing question and only blushed more when he felt the slimy worm tongue against his cheek. The feeling sent chills down his back and made him claw into the furniture some more. “So cold~ A-and wet~” He whimpered in that cute tone again watching him leave kisses on his collar. 

"So desperate to hear how you'll be fucked senseless and stuffed to your limit with alien eggs. Or how Zim dreams about that vile salty fluid that comes out of you." Giving the flesh a soft nip, he let out another low frequency chuckle as his eyes came up to meet Dib's, "You look just like a breeding slut right now Dib beast~ Whimpering, drooling, and straining helplessly. Why don't you ask nicely~? Beg your master for what you need like a good little slut."

When those dirty words rolled off his tongue again the human was practically a puddle. Just like that his mind had brought up the old image of his alien looking like a dirty baby himself, seed and saliva leaking out of his mouth and dripping down his chin. The image alone was enough to have him attempting a grind on his lover while his mind came up with the new image. “Mmm~ MMaster~” He moaned at the idea of his invader filling him with all his eggs… stuffing him until he couldn’t breath. While he sat there weak and broken. The sudden nip however had his lost mind snapping back to reality.

As their eyes met it was easy to see his beautiful golden eyes turn into a softer pastel honey while his cheeks glowed a beautiful pink and his hand came down from his mouth. Drool rolling down his chin as he reached to pull the alien closer for a kiss again. His tongue pressed against the sharp teeth just enough to make him bleed before swirling their tongues into a knot and pulling him even closer than before making them one. “Hmm~” He moaned deeply into the kiss before pulling away with a trail of bloody saliva connecting them. Opening his eyes to gaze into his lovers, he gave the most suggestive yet loving glare. However, they were no longer the honey color they were before, now they were a deep brown. And his voice had sunken into a suggestive growl as he purred his next request. “Make me your breeding slut master~” Without moving his gaze once he added. “I want you to fill me with all your eggs. Fill me till I can’t handle anymore…” He licked the aliens lips softly. “Choke me, scratch me, play with my body…” He moaned softly. “I want master to make me his personal toy… Fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

How something so filthy could sound so good was beyond Zim. Still, Dib's expression and words practically melted into one as he uttered those requests. Had it not drawn such a furious blush from the alien, he might have had some sort of snapped come back. As it was, all he had been to do was blink before shoving his face against Dib's neck to nuzzle him affectionately.   
  
  
"Mine~" The word rolled off the alien's lips somewhere between a claim and a question. Indeed he did know that this human was his, but sometimes he still ended up in disbelief. Dib's grinding however seemed more than a little encouraging as Zim's hands wandered to free his straining length. His human was caught in between submission and control to the invaders eyes. As was he. A beautiful and vulnerable place to be if you asked him.

And as if to add to the feeling of vulnerability, the alien was letting the tips of his claws press just enough against Dib's member to make their edge known as he gave his human more of the friction he was clearly craving right now.

"Such a fascinating thing~" Leaning back to watch his his human's body was responding, a shiver ran through Zim straight to his own member. Experimenting a little bit, the invader brought his eyes up to meet Dib's again as he teased the slit of the human's member, "You are fascinating."

“Haahh~” The bee gasped covering his face shyly. The feeling of his claws pressed against the edge and the friction had him moving his hand over his mouth again. “Mm~ HmmAster~” The moan muffled through his fingers. “Pl-please don’t teaahaase~” He added when he felt the aliens claw play with his member some more. Hearing his comment made him hide his face some more behind his hand but peeked through the fingers to watch what his lover would do next.

And it had been those words that seemed to punctuate Zim's decision to taste his human again. His claws had just barely pulled away from the sensitive tip to carefully push the human down on to his back and replace it with his tongue. Wrapping around the organ and guiding the length passed his lips. 

Zims decision had him covering his mouth with both hands trying to keep himself from moaning too loud. It felt good to finally be touched after the sexual tension of the day built up. . “Nnngh MAster~ Haah~” His little body squirmed desperately under the invader before trying to thrust further into his mouth. “Master's tongue feels so good~” He purred in that sweet high pitch again as he felt the tongue squeeze him before releasing to swirl around his flesh. 

It almost seemed as though the wormy tongue had been trying to grab a hold, but soon shifted its grip to swirl and dip into the slit as Zim purred lowly at the strange and familiar flavor. He couldn't tell you exactly why he liked it. It was heady and earthy and not the variety of sweet that could be found in foods. But it was the variety of sweet and unique that could only come from his human. And as before, Zim seemed more than a little eager to turn his human into a mewling mess as he bobbed his head, taking the organ ever deeper with each stroke.

“M-more please~” And just as he whimpered those sweet little words his lover was already on it. His body shivered at the new sensation making him bite his lip and close his eyes. It’d been a while since he’s felt that. So feeling it again was as amazing as the first time. “Mmm~ MAh~sters mouth feels so good around me~” His hands moved down to gently rake over the invaders' claws as he watched him slide the organ in and out of his mouth so smoothly. And the sight was enough to make him tremble all over again. His lover just looked so perfect there playing with him like this and the feeling of his small mouth squeezing his length in only made it more flawless.

When he stopped to dip his tongue into the slit it brought a warm tingly wave over the human making his nails scratch against the floor, desperately trying to find something to curl into. “HHngh~ Zim~” He purred watching the little thing enjoy the taste before taking his length in again and this time it was deeper. “Go-gods master…. Hhmm~ So deep~” His head tilted back with eyes closed to savor the moment and although he thought it was enough. It wasn’t. Not to his body at least… it wanted more. “I want master to take me deeper… please~” The bee whimpered as his body tried bucking in further again. “I want more… I want you to choke on me~”

The way Dib's voice practically squeaked as he whimpered and whined was nothing of not encouraging~ Zim couldn't help but want to indulge his precious little bee further! And those sweet little thrusts threatened to do just what the human said he wanted.

Pulling away ever so slowly, Zim let his warm breath ghost over the organ as strings of saliva dangled between his slack mouth and the throbbing organ, "Don't you dare look away, Dib perv~" Smirking the order, the alien had waited only for their eyes to connect before taking the length into his mouth again. And the soft gag that came with the motion only proved that it was more than before. Not quite enough though~

Seeing his lovers saliva tangled between his length and tongue had him speechless and gawking. And even more when he ordered him to keep his eyes right where they were. When their eyes locked his cheeks glowed that furious pink again Why? Because he had just watched his lover take his length in while making direct eye contact. 

Shivering under the feeling of the flesh hitting the back of his throat, Zim let out a whine of his own before shifting his grip to arch Dib's hips for him, and taking the rest of the member down his throat. More mewls had followed and vibrated around the organ as Zim desperately swallowed around it and kept watering eyes fixed on his human. It was about all he could do to keep from fully choking on the thing, and he definitely wanted to hold out as long as he could before doing it all over again~

The feeling of the alien gagging on his length and the view of him teary eyed really was like stepping into heaven and it was hard to maintain eye contact with that. His mind was already spiraling down the black hole of pleasure causing all reasonable thoughts to blur leaving control to his body and dark instincts.

Instincts that told him to caress the aliens antennas tickling his chest before taking a grip on them and carefully yet roughly yanking them towards him to thrust the throbbing organ down his throat as far as it could go. The thrust came with a sharp gasp as the feeling of the aliens throat contracted around his length and his tongue wiggled beneath the flesh in an attempt to escape. His body arched more into the choking as the back of his head met the floor and his eyes squeezed shut.

Zim knew the moment that Dib had touched his antenna that they were going to get pulled. Even so, he had made no actual move to stop him. The pleasure sent simply by touching those sensitive organs had earned the human more vibrations and a noticeable shiver running through his lover. Even though he had been expecting the tug, the electric pain that mixed with the numbing pleasure had caused Zim to squeak and choke helplessly around the organ being shoved even deeper down his throat.

And then the human got an idea he knew would get him trouble all too well. Something so dark and sadistic, but worth the risk. It’s not like there was any real risk anyway.. He was wearing his PAK today. “Mmm~ Fuck master~” He purred with low growl as his tone changed into something with a tad of dominance. “Hnn~ Yes~ Choke my cock just like that.” He added grinding into the choking some more. The struggling only made the feeling better as the vibrating from the whimpers and cries hit the tip. It was cute though he had to admit.

With drool slipping from the sides of his lips, and eyes threatening to vanish behind strain squinted eyelids, Zim's involuntary attempts to take in air only seemed to make the picture better. But when his body couldn't get any, spasming chokes and gags mixed with light scrambling as the alien tried to pull back. Dib was having none of that though~

With a soft chuckle to the struggling he couldn’t help but purr out the next tease as a threat. “I want you to choke to death on my cock.” As the dark sadistic words rolled off his tongue he gave he finally brought his eyes back to give his lover a hungry gaze. The gaze had his eyes mixing between a beautiful brown and golden color. “And I want to watch the light in your eyes die as you do.” He sneered at the crying mess. And although he was meant to be a bottom right now… he still felt a slight dominance. But that wasn’t gonna last very long when the aliens PAK finally reloaded~ There definitely was going to be a harsh punishment after this… was he doing it on purpose? Maybe~

The next words to leave his lips had Zim freezing and trembling as his eyes locked on his human. And as his eyes had started to more fully lid, the smaller creature had seemed to shift gears. A muffled, sobbed cry had been all that came before the alien plunged himself forward to ram any missing length the rest of the way down his spasming and clamping throat. If Dib really was intent on seeing him die, then he was going to give him a good show~

Whimpering and continuing to choke, the invader had resumed his desperate swallows as he struggled to cling to consciousness. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if the sensation and sight would be enough to make his human cum. And if so, how would it feel coming back to the feeling of his mate's cooling seed sliding down his throat?

The aliens wondering seemed to come out correct. The sight and plunging had only made the pleasure overflow the humans body. “Ah fuck Zim!” He screamed out as his fingers curled tighter around his antennas. “Hnn~ Yes MAster~ Mmm yeah… You’re enjoying this aren’t you master? Choking on my cock. Maybe you’re the real slut here~” The teasing came with a low chuckle and harsher thrust in his throat.

Zim seemed hell bent on finding out as he put every last scrap of conscious energy into his desperate grip on Dib's thighs, and his attempts at getting even more of the suffocating member.

“Fuck you look so good suffocating like that~ Mmaster~ Hnnn Master~” The moaning slowly became more intense as he spotted the alien slowly dying. "Haah~ Oh god yes~ Hnn~ NNghh~ Fuuuck!” 

And as his brain's air supply finally ran out, Zim's throat clamped down even harder on the length as his tongue desperately pushed and licked at it out of sheer reflex. His claws dug deep into the soft flesh of his human's thighs, and he gave off one last desperate squeal before his eyes shut fully, and the body gave way to a few light convulsions. And just like that, the pervy little human had gotten his wish. Zim's body went from trembling and desperate to rigid and then limp as his struggling finally came to a stop. It would seem something had managed to slip out of the alien's body as well as it fell still~

Just when his throat clamped and his claws dug into his skin for the last time. His body gave in.He grabbed his head and shoved as far as he could into the limp throat and cam. “HHaah~ Ziiiim!!!~” That was better than any orgasms he’s ever had~ His body was trembling at exciting feeling before slowly becoming weak himself and letting go of the limp baby. “Hnn~ I love you. sick little slut~” He purred against his cold dead lips before picking the egg he dropped. “Somebody enjoys dying like that don’t they? Hmm~ We should do it again some time then~” The jelly egg crumbled in between his fingers and onto the floor as he waited for his lover to come back to life. “Come on master~ Wake up and teach me a lesson~” The words came a soft growl while he leaned in to kiss him softly again.

Zim's return to consciousness had been slower than usual it would seem, but the word 'Reloading' had eventually echoed in the silence of the platform. 

Although it was all fun and games though, he still had to stop for a moment to nuzzle his cheek. “I love you Zimmy. My master~”

When life returned to the smaller creature, the first thing he had done was bring a gentle hand up to Dib's face.

"Zim loves you too Dib bee~" Giving him a soft grin, the alien stretched to place a small kiss on his jawline as the lingering taste in his mouth registered more fully, "But you broke the rules~"

Bringing the hand from Dib's cheek down to his throat suddenly, Zim's expression took on a darker sheen itself, "And while Zim can't kill you back, I think there's other ways to make you understand~"

The humans sweet smile from affection had turned into a small gulp as his eyes widened at the next words coming out of his mouth.

Shoving his human back, the invader let out a growl of his own before harshly sinking his teeth into Dib's neck. That alone was sure to earn a sound or two from his human. And from this new position, Zim had a feeling they weren't so fully hidden anymore~

Before Dib could react the claws were already squeezing the air out of his throat. “Hnn~ Mm~ My masters mad~” He purred with a small cocky smile before screaming at the sudden fangs sinking into his teeth. “GYAAH! fUCK… Ma-master hnn~ I-Im sorry~” He gasped. 

Pulling away with the slightly sizzling fluid still painting his teeth a candy red, the Irkin gave Dib's throat another squeeze for good measure, "Pets don't get to decide how they cum. They have to beg for permission. And bad pets like you.....get put on display~"

“Mmnngh~” The bees voice had changed into a high pitch again as his voice cracked at the squeeze on his throat.

Smirking as he came to actually lift Dib up by the grip on his throat, Zim tossed the softer creature back just hard enough to be stunned before trapping him from behind, against the guardrail, with both clawed and robotic limbs.

His heart jumped as he was thrown against the rails, he was barely holding on looking down at everyone walking by in the lobby. 

"Better hold on stink beast. You won't survive that fall~" Practically purring the threat Zim gave his ear a sharp nip for good measure as his hand wandered to spread his Dib's stance, and caress some of his sensitive places again. Realistically, it was unlikely that very many people would look up, but that wasn't exactly something Zim was considering fully in that moment. His little Dib perv hadn't sounded like he would mind either.....

The next teasing threat had him gripping the PAKs legs and nuzzles against them. When he felt the sudden nip on his ear he let out a small yip making a few heads turn up to see the what was happening and just like that he was hiding his blushing face. And more when the alien spread his legs and wrapped his arms around him to play with his sweet spots again. “Nnn~ Bu-but master what if someone does se-see us?~” He whimpered more shyly this time. 

Tangling his arms around the warm creature, the invader took on a harsh grip on his throat while he rubbed his own teasing bulge against Dib's own hidden entrance. Humans were so interestingly built, and this was as close to making his human feel like he was being properly bred as he could get. Nuzzling the back of Dib's neck, Zim's other arm came to tangle around his human's hips before bringing them firmly back against his own pelvis. The pressure was more than enough to bring the retreated member back out of its little pouch, and press the first bit of it just inside Dib's tight hole.   
  
"Hn~~ You're so tight for Zim~" Mewling the words with a light nip, the alien's grip only tightened as he rolled his hips forward to shove more of himself inside.

“Ma- ma- master pl-please be gentle hyaah--!!” His voice cracked with a scream of pleasure and pain. From all the times they’ve switched they’d never really gotten around to more than just the vanilla stuff. “Hm... “ He hummed in a small painful tone as he shut his teary eyes and gripped the railing some more. Honestly he didn't know what he could say or do. It did hurt but it also felt good too and hearing his lover purr filthy words to him again had his body shivering in suspense before feeling him go in further.

"It must sting. With how your inside quiver and clench around me. But I know you love it~" 

“NNgaah!~” Tears rolled down his cheek as he bit his lip and reached to hold his lovers claws around his throat. “Zi-Zimmy ple-pleahh~~!!” Yet again he was cut off but this time by a harsh bite on his neck while he pushed his length in fully. His tip barely grazed his sweet spot making his eyes snap open and his body desperately gasping for air. 

Issuing another harsh bite, the next pull on Dib's hips was significantly less gentle as Zim sheathed himself fully. Dib wanted to play rough with his mouth, so he might as well return the favor a little.

“Nn~ Ma- ma- maahhh~” He could barely even breath the words in that pitched tone as his body trembled. “Ss-ss- so deep~” He whimpered some more, gripping the rail as much as he could. “Fu-fuck Master~ Mmm~ So good~ Nnngaaah~ God~” Were it not for the growing mix of pleasure laced mewls, Zim would definitely have been concerned by the tears. It hadn't been his intention to hurt his human, and he wasn't fully sure if it was actually fully painful in the moment.

For a moment, the invader had just waited and savored the feeling of having his human impaled like this. And to give him a moment to get used to the feeling~

Truthfully, he hadn't fully noticed his own little chirps even. But when he did move, he finally began to move deeply. Pinning Dib more solidly against the railing, Zim's starting pace had been slow and hard as he put most of his strength into the thrusts. With how deep he was already stroking, he knew it would only be a matter of time before his human got more vocal~

With each new thrust the pain slowly started to become more pleasurable and even had him pushing his ass further into the alien to get him as much as he could. “Ahh~ MAster~ More please~ I want more~” His body was practically begging for more as he squirmed under the touch. Suddenly he didn’t care about who was watching anymore and wanted nothing more than to have his lover give him all he could. “Fuck me harder master. Hnn~ Fuck me like the breeding slut I am please~! I want all your eggs to fill me~” He moaned, tossing his head back in pleasure and grinding his ass against his lover's organ some more.

Hearing Dib's high pitched, begging tone melt into the demand for more though, that had earned a purr, "So you CAN be a good bee~" Loosening his grip a bit, Zim's eyes had darted to the crowd below for a moment too. There was little doubt that his human had been heard, and a part of him still was aware enough to shoot a protective glare in the direction of the lower levels before bringing his attention back to his desperate little human.

Straightening up more, the hand around Dib's throat fluidly slid to run through the back of his hair before giving the head a bit of a shove in time with a rougher thrust against Dib's sweet spot, "Hn~ah~! M-mine~" Mewling the words himself, the alien couldn't help but indulge his human's request as he tried to draw the same type of moans he had not long ago. The kind where Dib's voice hitched and his eyes flew open in the electric jolts of bliss. Clearly that was where his human felt him the most, so of course he was going for it now.

And just as Zim had hoped for those hitched wide eyed moans he got them. Snapping his thrust like that. Only this time he had been speaking in tongues. His mind couldn't focus enough to keep drool from spilling out of his mouth and his eyes from slipping shut, let alone focus on a language. Hell he could barely even stand at this point it felt so good. "Hnngh!! Hah~ ma-master all yours..." The little bee had barely been able to mumble the words.

As he snapped his thrusts and dug the tips of his nails into his human's hips, it was getting harder to move though. And not just because of the pleasurable fog that Dib's begging had further encouraged. It really did seem like he was getting even tighter, "H-aah~! NnnmMMmm!! Dib bee doesn't want to let go~"

Dibs mind was slipping further and further as the thrusts became harder. His hand had even slipped of the railing a few times while his legs trembled struggling to stay up. His body was spiraling down the weak overwhelming pleasure and he couldn't help but think. Is this what it felt like to be on the receiving end? Is this how good Zim felt when it was the other way around?

Reaching to tug on Dib's 'antenna', the Irkin couldn't quite help the bit of drool that slipped from the side of his mouth at the sight of his Dib bent over and clinging to the railing for dear life, "Is this where you want my eggs~? Right here~?" The question came between mewled breaths as Zim ground a particularly rough thrust against his human's sweet spot.

He nearly screamed at the sudden yank on his spike. It almost did work as an antenna apparently, it sent shivers straight through his body stopping at his length. The organ was already leaking with all those vile fluids again while it throbbed and twitched at each touch and thrust. It was very sensitive at this point~

He knew full well that's what his precious Dib's body was telling him, but he couldn't help but tease a little as he kept trying to move, "Say it again. How badly you want to be bred~ Say. My. Name." Zim had surprised even himself a little at the near growl that last demand had come out as. He hadn't been fully thinking, and it just slipped out. He knew there were others staring at this point, and couldn't help but feel compelled to want to hear his human desperately calling out his name for all those sick perverts to hear.

* It took the human a moment to process the question the alien was asking. His tongue was sticking out with saliva dripping off his chin and from the corners of his lips. Eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head and his fingers struggling to cling to the metal. He was barely functional. "Y-yeahhhhhh~ ma- mahhh~ mmm~ master~.... Eggs....pleahh... se.." The moan came out in broken Irkin and English. And just as his mind started to haze the thrusts matching his next order had his snapping open again his gaze looking back at the invader. He wasn't even sure the invader knew he was pulling his antenna back far enough to see his face. Honestly, the human was surprised he was even that flexible~ "Hnnngh~ Zim!!" His voice cracked as he screamed loud enough for it to echo and get enough faces to look up especially one familiar one. "Fuck me till I cant breath anymore! Give me all your eggs master~ Please! Your personal breeding slut~!" His eyes were full of tears, his cheeks glowing pink, and his mouth a mess of drool. "I want master Zimmy to gimme all his alien babies~" he purred with a sweet smile as he moaned in the Irkin tongue again.

To say Dib was a mess, was an understatement. And seeing his little bee like this was more enjoyable than Zim might have thought it would be. Whimpering, drool, and thoroughly unable to even pick a language.

Each desperate cry earned the little human more and more of what his body craved. And soon enough, the alien's mind was fogging as well. Between chirps and moan caught in the back of his throat, Zim had hardly been able to make out very much of Dib's desperate pleas, but the sound of his name being screamed like that, that had cut through like a knife.

"G-hn~ good boy~!" Whimpering his own praise with a tight throated whine, Zim's length had seemed to thicken inside Dib as the alien's grip shifted to pull him close again, and stroke Dib's aching member.

* "NNGH! Gohhh~ hnnn~! Fuuuhh aahhh mmm~ Zimmy..." he gasped at the feeling of the eggs overflowing in him with the liquid dripping down his legs. "I...I can barely breathe master~ Mmoo- mooore I want you to suffocate me with all your eggs~" His voice hitched once again before letting out a soft cry. "Nnn-nnnoooo master hmmm not there please... ill... hnn~" He squeaked softly at the sudden touch. 

"Zim loves you~" Practically whimpering those words, Zim hadn't been able to hold on any longer, and each stroke he gave to his human's sensitive length had come with a thick egg slipping into the waiting body. Between the jellylike things, and the thick fluid that came with them, it wasn't long before said fluid was overflowing and dripping down Dib's thighs as his lover cooed, chirped, clung, and continued trying to push him to his own blissful release.

Dibs hand slipped off the railing a bit just before bringing it back up to hold the claw squeezing his member. The bee buzzed sweetly as he leaned into the aliens arms and tilted his head back to rest on his shoulder. "I love you master~ I-I can ba-ba- baahh~ baahrely staand~" With the harsh thrusting and his claws squeezing his length his body was feeling weak to the pleasure. His mind started to slowly slip again as he couldn't help the drool spilling from his mouth every time he let out a sweet moan with each thrust. His voice practically bounced with each move and his body slowly began to limp in his arms the closer and closer he got to his peak.

Dib's screams and arching were absolute perfection. Zim had little doubt that they were being stared at at this point, and a small glance had confirmed it. And in the crowd, there did seem to be a familiar face. The alien's own embarrassment mixed with the pleasure of supporting his limp and desperate bee, and he seemed to surprise himself again with the words that slipped past his lips.

"Show everyone what a dirty little baby you are~," Nipping Dib's ear again, Zim's voice had come out as a near husky purr as one of his claws swirled the leaking fluid across the head of Dib's member. Part of him did want to run away in that moment, but seeing his human so weak and helpless as his body gave in, well, that was worth any other embarrassment in the moment.

\----

The commander had only chuckled and shook their head before turning lightened eyes away from the lewd scene. It would seem the little human wasn't kidding when he said his master could get territorial~

They had been just about to turn and walk away before a delightfully mischievous thought hit them. If the motivation was to humiliate the little pet, then maybe their new friend would want some help. "Smile for the camera~!" Holding up a recording device, the shout had anyone else in the lobby turning to see where it was aimed too. And all the commander could do, was pretend to record, and wave with a friendly smile.

\----

Now THAT had almost sealed the deal on Zim escaping. Still, a part of him compelled him to stay and push the envelope with his human, "....Say hello to our new friend~" Chirping against Dib's neck, Zim wasn't exactly being completely subtle about hiding his face as he continued to tease and stimulate his lover. His little perv did say he wanted them to see who he belonged to, and here they were~

And that had been enough to snap the bee back to reality as he covered his face in embarrassment and whimpered shyly. "Zim!" He cried shyly. "Hnn~" The minute the alien had encourage him to say hello he exploded. His hands moved from his face to grip his lovers claw around his member again and reached behind him to grab his antenna moaning against it just for him to hear~

The white sticky substance had spit into the air and landed all over his shy naked body. Dripping off his chest, his hair and face along. The bee was a complete mess of sweat, drool, and all kinds of filthy liquids as he weakly fell to his knees and leaned back on his hands displaying his filth with a dirty smile. "Hnn~ No-now everyone knows...wh-who I belong to~ Master Zims personal little breeding slut~" The human purred such filthy words as he moaned at the eggs slowly falling out of him and tilted his head back to look up at his lover. "My master~" he reached up to lightly lick whatever dirty juices spilled from the unique member. "Hmm~"

Knowing that that special moan was just for him had prompted Zim to give his little pet one more egg before the human had finally been lost. And when the fluid might ordinarily have earned a small sound of distress, at present the alien seemed content to enjoy the sight of his wrecked and embarrassed Dib. Those sweet little faces were absolutely priceless. And the way he was displaying himself was beautifully lewd in the moment.

"That's right Dib bee. All Zim's~"Stooping down, the alien's jealousy seemed to be creeping back in as he came to move his human away from the ledge, "Let master clean you."

Lifting him up more fully, it was Zim's turn to carry Dib as they made their way to a more private area. There was an empty small bar set up, so it wasn't hard to find the supplies needed to gingerly clean off his human as he cradled him, "Is my human okay?" Gently nuzzling his now clean cheek, the invader couldn't help but feel compelled to ask now that they were more alone.

The human blushed when he felt the alien cradle him into his arms and carry him off. And even more when he began to clean him. He nodded softly at the question as he reached up to cover his face. "I-it does hurt a little bit... but-but I'll be fine. It felt... so nice~" The little bee mumbled cutely nuzzling his blushy face in the aliens neck and holding him close. "I love you master. Mine." He nuzzled him some more holding him closer and settling down in his lap for half naked cuddles~

Nuzzling his human more, Zim gave off the usual low tone hum of comfort as he continued to gingerly care for his little bee, "All yours Dib love~" Planting a sweet kiss on his nose, the invader made a mental note to find Dib's clothes before they left. As cute as it might be to carry the exposed creature down to their room, he didn't exactly want any perverts to find his humans things and keep them, "Just tell Zim when you are ready to go elsewhere~" Settling in to snuggle his human, the alien was also fine fine with staying for a while. He just wanted to make sure Dib knew there was an option.

"Can we go back to our room?" His voice was a soft, weak and hoarse from all the screaming. "Ma-master tired me out...." The little bee whined hiding his face in his neck some more. His body was still trembling from the feeling especially his legs. If he stood up on those they'd probably give out under him. That how good Zim was at breaking him~

He yawned cutely before looking up at his master with light brown puppy eyes. "Ca-can you...hmm.." he hummed softly. It was awkward being carried by Zim given it was usually the other way around, but it did feel nice. And it wasn't too awkward since he had heels on today so technically he wasn't that short when he carried him. If he wasn't though that would've been weird. Honestly though he was just surprised the alien could actually carry him. "Can you ca...." he mumbled.

"Carry you~?" A small gleam cast over the alien's eyes as he met Dib's shy, honey gaze. He was so cute. And the sweet little stutters only made it better, "Zim will find your clothing~"

Chirping a bit, the alien had separated from his precious little bee long enough to do so, and redress him. From there, it was a gentle scoop back up, and they were off. Zim was definitely beginning to understand how Dib felt while carrying him. Something about the position made you walk different, and somehow made you feel more confident. Or that's what he was experiencing anyway.

The heels were definitely the key to holding his human like this, but Zim could see himself potato carrying Dib if it ever came down to it without them. It would be more dragging than actually carrying, but still! They were relatively close in height now.....

Giving his human a soft squeeze, the invader gave a passing nod to their friend as they passed each other. The commander had only shaken their head with lightened eyes and gave a thumbs up with a stifled chuckle.

Once back in the room, Zim had gingerly placed Dib down on the bed and softly nuzzled his marked shoulders, "Do you want to......erm....keep? The eggs?"

Zim's own eyes lightened at the question. While he knew some had slipped out, he was pretty sure there was more......And it was an important question to ask! For all he knew, his human might not actually want to let them go.... That thought sent a small pang of anxiety into his gut, but nothing that wouldn't fade quickly regardless of answer. If his human was ready and wanted to keep them, then Zim supposed he would be a life-giver now.....

When they got to the room he settled into the comfy bed and buzzed happily letting the blankets along with the pillows consume him.

Just as his eyes closed softly to sink into the warm sheets his lover had ask about the eggs. The question had him pulling a pillow over his head to hide his furious blushing face. "I uh... dont know." He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet either to be honest. He was already having trouble with a current decision he was making.... "N-not right now?" He covered his face more. "Sorry Zim." His eyes came out to peek a little at his lover as his voice muffled through the pillow. "Unless you... want to?"

Softening his gaze a bit, Dib's embarrassment was somehow comforting. Plus it made his adorable little buzzes even sweeter, "It is your body Dib love. Zim will not make you." Planting another soft kiss on his neck, the alien came to gently wrap his arms around his lover. Even if Dib couldn't decide right now, he would wait and help him however he needed.

And so, the alien had set about carefully helping his human remove the rest of the eggs. Soft pressure on his lower abdomen and gentle reassurance was key as Zim coaxed the remaining 2 back out. No doubt that had only added to his lover's exhaustion, but it was important.

"You did so well, my Dib~" Pressing another few kisses on his head, the alien gently wrapped them both up and offered soothing pets and coos to help his Dib relax and rest. They still had plenty of time, and no doubt would find something interesting later. For now, it was time for snuggles and affection.   
  
  
And with that said the human smuggled up to his alien and drifted off.


	38. Brunch and Shopping

His slumbering human had warmed that chill right away. He really did look peaceful when he slept. If memory serves though, humans remained sore for extended periods after strenuous activity like earlier~ So he was off to run his Dib a bath. It was warm, and he could at least watch and hand his human things if he was still feeling little.

The bath itself was scented with a sweet and spicy bath bomb that actually seemed alive with bio-luminescence. The package said that the only water would light up with galaxies when disturbed. Dib would definitely like that, he thought.

\--------

The humans dream had started out just as nicely before swirling down into something darker. One moment he was looking down at his little smiling invader cradling something fragile then the next he was falling into that deep dark abyss of eyes again. His heart dropped, stomach twisted, and his head felt a sharp pain like the first time the chip started consuming him. Why was he feeling this? And why was he here again? Were the control brains checking on him again?

When he hit the ground it paralyzed him for a moment with shock. It scared him for a brief second, but as soon as he was able to move again he took a deep breath and calmed down. It seemed like any time he was in this weird… realm? He always landed so harshly and painfully. It was nothing like the first time he was here. It was all new and refreshing but then again that was different. The more recent times he’s ended up here he couldn’t tell if it was a dream or some weird astral projection like the first time because of the feeling the place had. And it wasn’t just the feeling that confused him it was also the smells along with the sounds. It was almost like something was burning, the smell was either burning flesh or wood depending on the visit that day. One the days there was burning flesh there were cries that sounded familiar… and it wasn’t always the same familiar cry. Sometimes they sounded like Zims, his own, or… his mother? Then days it was burning wood was the day he heard laughter that was also familiar. Usually it sounded like HIM, other times it sadly sounded like…

“Here again?” He muttered softly as he carefully tread across the empty black rooms and looked around to see if he could spot those same big eyes. “Hm… The smells aren’t here today.”

 _“I do understand we’ve come to the same agreement then?”_ A voice echoed from the dark causing the human to turn to look.

“Hello?” He asked curiously following the voice. He stopped when he noticed the eyes but this time they weren't looking down at him… they were looking down at someone else. Someone tall. Just as he was about to say something he stopped to think for a second. _‘Wait… Maybe I shouldn’t say anything.’_ For some reason he was getting a feeling this had to do with why this place felt terrible anytime he visited now. Why did he stop to listen? Who knows. Maybe he was meant to see this. Or he was just curious like always. Either way he wasn’t going to turn back now and he definitely was NOT going to bring attention to himself. So for now he’ll sit and listen.

 _“Because if I recall… anyone could just easily take over without the use of their PAK.”_ The voice spoke again.

 _‘PAK? So their Irkin… tall...'_ The human thought to himself as he tried to puzzle the hidden face. The only thing he could see was a blurry image of a tall Irkin standing in the middle of a light as he had before while the eyes looked down at him. And for some odd reason he couldn’t hear the brains this time… only the stranger. But why? _‘Could it be one of the leaders?’_ He squinted his eyes a bit at the figure but still couldn’t tell who it was. And although he hated to accept the truth it might have actually been the one out of both leaders he’s learn to despise over time. If it was him though… why was he in his dreams? Or was this like one of those memories he kept having? He was part of the collective now which means if the time was right he would catch a glimpse of someone else's life. But this is where it got confusing. If he was seeing this, who’s eyes was he looking through right now? His own? Must be… right? And what exactly was Purple talking about with the brains. So many questions were racing through his mind.

 _“Reencode him?! Hmm… That does seem like it could work. Well then thank you for your time. I’ll see you when she returns from her mission. Let’s hope this time reencoding him works.”_ The voice sounded angry at first then calm the next before disappearing into the darkness along with the eyes.

It would have been easier to tell if it was Purple or not if they hadn’t sounded like they were so far away from him, but he couldn’t go any closer or they would have seen him. Or at least that’s what he thought. _‘So that was it? Huh… But what was it about? And what did they mean reencode? Like erase someone?!’_ The only thing watching had done for him was raise more questions and confusion. “Who exactly…. Were they talking about?” He asked himself silently. And just as he had he felt his heart break with a deadly cold chill down his spine. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he couldn’t help, but wrap his arms around his body. He didn’t exactly know why he suddenly felt like this, but it wouldn’t stop. Slowly, he started falling to his knees breaking down more and more until he was practically choking or drowning in his own tears. It almost felt like painful grieving and sorrow. 

Then he was awake.

The feeling was gone but left a small pang in his heart along with a few tears trickling down his soft pink cheeks. He blankly stared at the wall in the room for a second and forgot where they had been. Before finally sitting up he took a deep breath and tried to relax. All he could do was hope it was just a dream and if it wasn’t he hoped it had nothing to do with them.

Just as Zim finished setting the bath and came around to check on the bee he found him sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. At first it was a cute sight of a sleepy Dib, but when he came closer to sit on the bed he realized he had actually been crying.

When the human felt the invader sit on the bed he tried to play off the mood and acted as if he really was just tired. To help convince himself and the alien he stretched with a big yawn before giving his lover the biggest fake smile he could. “Good morning… I think?” He chuckled. “How did you sleep?”

Zim's own smile had faded in that moment as well. Why was his human crying...? Pain? Nightmare? ....the invader didn't even want to give voice to the next option in his head. The stretch was a cute touch, but he had seen in for a split second. Or he thought he had anyway..... Maybe his eyes were mistaken? But Dib's smile looked.....overdone just now.

"Zim....had a strange dream...." Slipping back into bed to curl back around his Dib.

 _‘Strange dream? Did he maybe have the same dream? No Dib. Don’t be stupid.’_ He nuzzled the aliens chest softly and closed his eyes to take in his scent. The invaders smell always made him feel better and safe. Even when they were enemies he still loved his scent, but not in a weird way! _‘Whatever it was.I hope it wasn’t as painful as mine.’_

The alien figured he might as well return the question, "What about my Dib?" 

It seemed the most gentle way to ask...

The returned question had him freezing a bit. ‘ _What exactly could I say?I possibly dreamed about Purple talking about deleting someone with the control brains and had a complete mental breakdown for no reason.’_ Yeah no not happening… But then again. ' _Maybe he could tell me why i’ve been having those dreams and what they could mean?...I don’t know.’_

When a response hadn't fully come, Zim gave his human a squeeze before pulling him closer into his arms. He didn't really know what to say, but he did know that pressing for details could make it worse, "Zim loves you human. You can say if you don't want to tell me."

As much as that idea hurt, he knew full well that it was a possibility. Nightmares were tricky business. Especially when there was a possibility that the memories and feelings associated with it might not be entirely your own. If his Dib was that distressed, then he would definitely try to help him feel better, "Zim has made you a warm bath liquid?" While the words had come out as more of a question, it was the best offer he could think of. Humans tended to find those soothing if memory served, so maybe it would help in more than one way?

As he thought about what to say his lover offered the bath on time to save him. Maybe he could use that as an escape. Whatever this was.. It could wait a little longer. This was THEIR time together. Alone with no troubles. “I’d love to take a bath. But wait… how is that even possible? What is it? A tub of acid?” He lightly teased to change the subject. “Are you trying to get rid of me already, space boy? Was four years too long for you? Or is it because I didn’t do a good job of being a breeding slut last night? Wasn’t very obedient last night?~” His tongue stuck out cutely with the tease.

"Of course it's not!" Zim had sounded ever so offended as he scoffed at his human's tease with a small push, "Zim got you water. Feel honored!" Despite the shove and tone, the alien's lips curled into a soft grin though. And the rest of the tease slowly morphed that into a shy, embarrassed smile as it finally set in, ".....perv human." Zim hadn't even noticed his unconscious chirp as he gave his human's head a light push. Nothing like an actual shove, just and embarrassed tap, ".....disobedient or not, you still showed yourself off~"

Turning lightened eyes back at his Dib, Zim gave him a teasing smirk as his tongue darted across his lips for a split second, "Zim would never dissolve such a loyal little pervert~"Teasing his human right back, the invader let his gaze linger a bit longer than needed before pulling Dib forward by his wrist, "Come get in the bath before you ACTUALLY need one again." Chuckling this time, the alien really did hope his human would like it. Just talking about it seemed to be a decent distraction, so that was good, right?

Dibs cocky little teasing was quickly shot down with a feeling of embarrassment filling as the memory of being exposed in front of everyone including their new friend came rushing back to mind. He quickly covered his face and groaned. “Shut up.” Muttered the human before being pulled closer to his lover. His shy eyes gazed up at the smiling alien making him blush a little. _‘Hmm… So perfect.’_ The thought came with a loving smile as his eyes continued to linger themselves. _‘The most flawless and beautiful creature in the world and I get to be the one to wake up next to him every morning. I don’t think I could have asked for anything better. I love him so much.’_ He giggled softly, pecking a soft kiss on his lover's lips. “Thank you Zim. Not just for the bath… but everything.” His voice was soft and sincere as he gently nuzzled his cheek and his thumb caressed face. “You’ve made my life so much more colorful. Heh~ Cheesy I know, but it’s true~” His eyes opened again to gaze at his lover. The honey color had been just a bit brighter this time along with the rosey cheeks. “I love you so much Zim.”

Staring into those honey eyes, Zim's teasing expression had slowly faded to a softer tone. And when his human became mushy, all the alien could do was smile. He really couldn't believe that such a remarkable creature would look at him like that. It made his stomach flip and his heart skip, and he really had stopped trying to figure out if he was sick or just insane for it. And it was times like this, that he might have considered the answer to be both, but in one of the best ways.

"I love you so much too my Dib," Returning the kiss, the invader held the warm creature just a bit tighter, ".....you.....you make Zim feel......belonging....." Perhaps that statement was weird to the human's ears, but it meant a lot to Zim. The feeling of not only having purpose, but being wanted, and important, and needed, and somehow safe within that? It really was a big deal to him, and not something he would have expected out of a human when it all began.

Truthfully, the Irkin was grateful for having found Dib. And for the creature's tenacity and quirks, and everything that led them right here. This stubborn human was the best human, and HIS human~

Bumping their heads together, Zim didn't seem to want to let him go and he rubbed his face all over Dib's head. And they stood there gazing at each other for a while in silence before Dib finally broke the gaze. 

“Alright~ Bath time~” He poked the alien before sitting up again to crawl off the bed. “How did you even get water?”

Slowly releasing him, the invader was about to speak again when Dib's next question made him stop. "The hotel has pipes Dib~" Chuckling a bit, Zim's slightly cheeky tone had come back as he led the way, "Humans aren't the only species to find water necessary and enjoyable." The reality is that water existed on a lot of other worlds. It was just called by different names, and only the classes of Irkin that were supposed to end up only planets would really know about it. Still, he couldn't help but find Dib's questions cute. And the possibility that he was imagining Zim carrying the water was somehow cuter.

“Oh well I don’t know that. Don’t laugh at me.” He crossed his arms with a small pout. “It’s not everyday you meet an alien that actually likes water.” The bathroom had him stopping in his tracks for a moment. He hadn’t even been in there yet. It looked just as nice as the room and even had the same simulated holo walls. Right now the setting was off so the walls were still black with a small default window of the galaxy in front of the tub. In the corners of the room were nice marble white pillars holding ebony glass vases with a touch of gold. The floor too was holo, right now it’s setting was on a barely noticeable night sky with neon lights peeking through the tile cracks. “This is… really fancy." He mumbled to himself for a moment as a thought came to mind. This was way too fancy... they passed a few motels on the way.. so that did say that some couldn't afford nice ones like this and so that leads to... "Are you rich?" The bland question came as he turned to look at the alien confused. In alien monies he just might be... "You didn’t tell me you were a RICH alien~” He teased as he followed him to the tub. “I mean look at this hotel. This HUGE BATHROOM. And the tub. The tub is literally half of a giant crystal that probably came off a rare planet that has nothing but crystals. If you ask me that sounds like something RICH aliens could afford.”

Still grinning at his human, it hadn't taken long for the alien's gaze to shift to the room as well. Dib seemed mesmerized, and for good reason. It was definitely far outside of what was considered usual for humans. His human's next comments though, that had Zim quirking an eye, "Why would Zim need to tell you that? Invaders do a dangerous job and are well paid. Zim thought that was obvious."

Well, maybe he shouldn't have thought it would be that obvious. But still! Didn't humans get paid more per the status of their profession....? "Zim, has been collecting monies too," Subconsciously scratching at his face, the alien's eyes lightened a bit, "I never really used much of my pay before, and while the fees for the damage I caused to Irk were annoying.....there's still a significant piece left."

Zim, as a person, could swing very wildly between lump spending and scraping every penny. After becoming an invader, he didn't need to worry about the later so much, but the behavior still stuck. If he could get something for free or cheap, he would. Some colleagues wouldn't entertain cheaper options, but that didn't make sense to him personally. Why spend 1,000 monies on an accelerator that works no better than a 100 money one?

Regardless, the result was him having a bit of a stock pile when Impending Doom 1 came down. The Tallest had collected fees and his pay was reduced to what he made as a food service drone, but even that adds up when you don't use much of it. And when added to the base figure that was left after the fees, Zim could realistically afford to buy a house in an organic neighborhood, and live there if the laws would allow it. He wasn't going to, and they definitely wouldn't, but still!

Eyes lightening further, the invader gave off a nervous chuckle before pointing back to the tub, "Try the water. It's more interesting than Zim's personal pay~"

"I honestly don’t really care about money. I just didn’t expect it from you.. it's weird.” And that was a fact. He really didn’t care, but it was shocking to see that even aliens could be ‘rich’ and Zim just happened to be one of them. And a smart one at that. Besides what good would alien money do him anyway? He’s human… well sort of.

Shaking the thought away he cautiously poked at the water. He was still a little suspicious. “It’s glowing. If this is a tub of acid Zim I swear.” The human glared at the alien and looked back down at the water sighing. Before taking the first step into the warm bath he stripped down to nothing and gave his lover a small peck on the cheek. “Aw you really weren’t trying to burn my flesh off~” He joked, settling into the water and closing his eyes. This really was nice and relaxing. And even helped all those icky feelings go away as Zim hoped.

For a moment he’d almost fallen asleep again. The sound of his lover's voice had him snapping out of the doze as he opened his eyes to see the water sparkling like the galaxy. He gasped lightly with a smile taking a closer look at the water and even cupped a little in his hand to bring it closer to him. “It’s so pretty. And it smells so nice.” Humming softly at the sparkling water he couldn’t help but think about how dull his life would have been if he had never decided to get along with Zim. They wouldn’t be here right now if he had chosen to go down the dark path he was leading… And just like that his smile faded again. To think he was ever in a place like that. Willing to actually… hurt Zim and not in the way they usually play. _‘I wouldn’t be here experiencing this if I had done that to him. All those… horrible things.’_ His breath was shaky as he let out a sigh with closed eyes. _‘I wouldn’t have found out what i did without him, wouldn’t be here to enjoy SPACE VEGAS and the galaxy without him, and… I would’ve been heartless with Tak or alone. Forever.’_ The thought was caught off with a sudden touch making him jerk a bit in the tub.

The small jerk had the alien jumping a bit as well. What was the human thinking of that made him so scared all of a sudden?

Dib blinked at his lover a few times. “I uh… sorry I was just spacing out heh. The water is really pretty and I kind of got entranced~” There he went forcing a smile again. " _Thank you for the bath Zim. This is really nice.”_ He added with a more sincere smile now. “It made me feel a little better.” Letting his body and mind rest again he came a little closer to the edge where Zim was sitting to nuzzle his leg. “I would hold your hand, but I don’t wanna burn you. Not now at least~” He teased.

Smiling softly at the relaxing human, Zim decided to let the worries that Dib's frowns and jerks brought on, fade away. His human was here, and enjoying himself in the moment it seemed, so that would be good enough. "Zim feels like that was a threat~" Chirping the reply, the alien bent down to lightly scratch the side of Dib's jaw. Not that he was objecting. Just an observation~ "Why do you humans find this soothing?" By 'this' he meant the water. While he did know that the creatures had a warmer base body temperature, making yourself that much warmer almost seemed like it might be uncomfortable. Especially when the water was sometimes steaming. But humans really did enjoy it.

“Well it kind of just helps us relax. Especially if we're sore~” He teased from last night. "The temperature just kind of soothes the muscles. And clears our minds. To some it even feels like being in the womb again as weird as it sounds heh… you know how you enjoy the humming from the breeding pods? Its kind of like that. Some people even go as far as canceling out all senses. I’m not one for sensory deprivation tanks, but apparently it's really relaxing and feels like being in the womb again.” Humming the explanation softly he leaned more into the touch. “It has a little more benefits, but usually that’s the main~” He gently placed a kiss on his lover's palm before gazing up at him. 

Nodding at the explanation, the Irkin found, strangely enough, that it did make sense. If what the Dib said was true, then he could relate.

“I’m curious… How do you stay clean? Does your PAK release a special chemical or something?” Moving away to grab the small soap on the other corner of the tub he asked his lover the curious question. 

Four years together and they were still curious of a few things and had much to learn. 

When he grabbed the soap he sniffed it a bit to make sure it was safe and even examined it. ‘ _It smells like that mango honey the little Irkins were feeding me yesterday…’_ It looked safe enough. It was in an odd shape but it was fine. Carefully he started to scrub himself clean with it as the alien watched.

His human's next question and behavior had the invader chuckling again though. The more he observed the human, the more he found these little things to be cute. Sniffing and looking at the soap like it was dangerous~ Adorable. Sensible, but adorable~

"Hm...we usually use cleansing chalk when away from home," Getting up to retrieve a grey-ish bar from a nearby cabinet, Zim let his human investigate that too. It had the soft, soapy, mineral and honeysuckle type scent that usually lingered about the invader. "And sulfur baths when available," Tapping on a different spigot near the tub, Zim dared to lay his head on the edge of the basin. Sulfuric acid was definitely an effective cleaner, and clearly not harmful to Irkins if they would bathe in it, "Zim is surprised you haven't found the chalk before~ Little snoop~."

“Are you kidding me? You think i’m stupid enough to snoop around the base that’s gotten even more security now. By the way thanks for trusting me.” He pouted a bit scooting to the other end of the tub to wash himself. “And I never really thought of it before anyways. If anything I probably thought it was soap when I first came across it.” He shrugged and looked at the spigot of the sulfur half of the tub. _‘Hmm.. sulfuric acid. I am half irkin… no no bad. I can’t try that. Are you an idiot?’_ He thought to himself shaking his head. _‘You’re mainly human. Not only that you have human skin and can handle water. Why would you even WANT to try sulfuric.. Then again why would I want to date an alien who tried to destroy the planet and still possibly plans to.’_ Shrugging the thought away he continued to bathe himself with a small pout across the tub. Just because he had lost his train of thought didn’t mean he still wasn’t slightly offended.

Zim could actually hear the wheels in Dib's head grinding at the mention of the acid. That had him instinctively reaching to cover the knob. But as Dib settled, so did Zim. At least his human wasn't going to go for it right now..... Thinking on Dib's comment about the base though, that had earned a small chitter of unease, "Zim trusts you.......just...not your job." That was mostly true. He DID have suspicions that Dib would snoop and catalog, and that was mostly from passed experience! What he would do with that information, was ultimately more distressing though. If he kept it to himself, then there were still things he didn't fully want Dib seeing, and if he didn't.....then it was flat out dangerous, "And the security isn't JUST to keep you out Dib smell. Zim has his own work that needs to be kept IN." 

I.E. the brain eating parasite. Just because attempt 1 failed, didn't mean he gave up. And there was also work down there that could be dangerous to his human in several different ways. And while he did know that Dib would likely eventually figure a way through security, it wasn't going to keep him from trying, "I love you and don't want something in my base to hurt you because your curiosity got the better of you......and you steal things. I know you do." Narrowing his eyes and giving Dib's face a poke, the invader looked moderately suspicious for a moment.

Dib stopped scrubbing the soap in his hair for a moment and turned his gaze to look back at the invader again. He did have a good point. "Yeah...I guess you're right. I’m sorry…" Scooting back with the foamy bubbles still in his hair he gave him a gentle smile. "I love you. AND DON'T ACT LIKE YOU NEVER STEAL MY CRAP! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY LEFT SHOE THAT FIRST TIME YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM!” There he went turning the sweet moment into something silly and sour. “I should splash you right now!” He narrowed his own eyes at the alien suspiciously.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Hopping up at the mention of the shoe, Zim truly did look flustered, "WHATEVER GIR SAID I DO WITH IT IS A LIE TOO!" The Irkin hadn't even processed what THAT statement could imply, and now that it was out there, there was no taking it back. And the threat of splashing had Zim bracing to run. 

“Not only that… my laptop is still missing.” Going back to scrubbing his hair he continued the annoyed pouting from earlier. “Luckily it’s the one that barely had anything important on there.” He muttered, rinsing his hair out with the glowing water. 

He was already planning out the best thing to say as he did so, when Dib mentioned the laptop.The small string of 'errm's and 'uhhhh's seemed to disperse with the human's slight dismissal of the missing item. At least he wasn't angry about it.....but if it was so unimportant, then was it worth keeping......yes. Yes it was.

Watching the human rinse himself with the glowing blue water was precious. It almost made him glow. Some of the little sparkling bits had even stayed in his hair for a bit making him shine. Even with the pouty attitude he was absolutely perfect.

And soon enough, a new distraction had presented itself. The soft glow on the human was more mesmerizing than the blinking Christmas tree, and Zim found himself unable to look away, _'Beautiful~'_ The word echoed in Zim's mind with a soft purr as he just continued to stare at the gorgeous creature in front of him.

After rinsing the soap off once again he glanced over his shoulder at the alien. “What?” He blushed at the loving mesmerized gaze. “Why are you staring at me like that?” His cheeks glowed a soft pink as his heart started to skip. The look held so much affection in it. It was rare to catch Zim gawking over his beauty so when he did, it made him feel special. Letting out a small chuckle he gave his lover a shy smile and even brought his shoulder up a little to hide his face behind the foamy bubbles. “If only you could touch the water~ You could have helped bathe me and maybe even got in with me~” He purred softly.

Somehow, Dib's shyness only made the sight better. And those teasing comments, well, they had his mind half considering abandoning reason to do just that. Still, he did know better. "But how would I watch and embarrass you then~?" Resting his head on his hands, Zim's eyes held a happy pink glow. Even after being caught staring, it would seem that the alien was transfixed, "Why are you so cute, my Dib? Some sort of new human power~?" Of course, that last bit was mostly teasing. But seeing his human get flustered, was perfect~  
  
  
Dib only blushed more at the flirting and even let out a few small chirpy giggles. “Shut up.” He dabbed his little nub with a bit of the foam from the bath. His lips stretched into a big flustered smile the more the alien sighed and cooed over him. It felt so odd being on the other end of the cooing. Usually it was the other way around for them, but things seemed to have changed a little recently. He closed his eyes and smiled some more at his dumb embarrassing fan boy. His lover looked perfect just gazing over him and teasing. The flirting almost made him feel like the day they fixed the ship and visited the mystery place with the hairdryer. His heart was skipping, butterflies flapped around in his tummy, and his cheeks were a nice warm pink. “Heh heh stop looking at me weirdo. You’re making me feel all small and weird…” He slightly splashed the water to only get a few drops on the alien. But that didn’t phase him one bit.

Soon Dib was resting his chin on the ledge of the tub as well to gaze at his lover in return. Losing himself in those big glowing pink eyes. The silence was not terrible or awkward, it was just right. No words were needed for how they were feeling for each other all they needed was their presence. To sit and admire each other and themselves through their lovers eyes. The human couldn’t feel anymore happier than he did now. This was better than anything he’s ever wished for and he only hoped it would get better with what he was planning for the alien. Suddenly the worry started to sink in a little making him sit up and finish washing off. “So… what are we doing today?” He asked softly as he rinsed the soap away one last time and stood up.

The invader hardly heard the words coming from the humans mouth as he watched his body glisten in the neon lights. The glowing blue water made his body sparkle and shine in the most breathtaking way. While his spike carefully hung off the side off his face like a bang and his hair almost held the same galaxy touch the water did with all the colorful glitter pieces from the bath bomb. The small splash had done little more than initiate a slow blink. Zim knew the burn was meant to deter the staring, but he couldn't help it~ And Dib's soft words had only drawn the invader in more as he watched his movements. How was he supposed to focus when that picture was right in front of him? Everything about the scene simply fit his Dib flawlessly.

“Zim?” He blinked a few times at the drooling invader. “Zi-Zim?!”

"...hunh?" Blinking at the sudden attempt to get his attention, it was Zim's turn to feel a little embarrassed. He really had gotten lost there for a moment, "Uh....well, we could get some breakfast at the pastry place you spotted?"

That WAS what they had set out to do yesterday after all. And it might present a good opportunity to....A shiver crept down the invader's spine as his own nerves twisted in his gut. Maybe not...? Later? Eh....why was it even scary?! Shutting his eyes for a moment, Zim forced his mind to go over the details of his human instead. A much better plan.

Finally stepping out of the tub he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. “Hm. I like the sound of that~ Like I said though… no dark matter jelly. Bleh.” He shivered at the thought as he walked back to the room to look through his clothes. Today he was wearing a dull pastel purple button up with spikes on the collar. Over it he wore a pastel mint vest decorated in chains, alien/ufo pins and planet charms. There were even a few little nacho charms here and there on the vest as reference to Zim. The pants that he chose to match were black jeans with tiny stars spread across each leg and even had a few ripped holes exposing neon green fishnet pieces he sewed into em. To top it all off he added his holographic high tops and usual jewelry. Today he wants to be the dominant one… or at least try if Zim didn’t keep making him submit under that cute gaze he gave.

After grabbing his little chest of jewelry he moved to the bathroom mirror to put on his daily piercings and chose his earrings. For today he chose the long dangling ghost for his left ear and a dangling stars/ufo for his right. And as a bonus he added his rings he hadn’t worn since high school. Honestly he was a little embarrassed to bring all of this but he wanted to try a few things he hadn’t for a while. Not only that… he couldn’t decide what would be perfect enough to wear when the time came. Carefully he slipped on black and silver bands on his first three left fingers and a small silver ring in the shape of a raven skull on his right ring finger. Smiling up at the mirror he noticed the alien glancing over at him once in a while as he changed as well making him blush. He rolled up his sleeves and to expose his watch and added a few bead bracelets Gir had made him. One represented the colors of Irk, the other was green and blue to represent his relationship with Zim and the last was a color of everyone including Mary.

The human stopped for a moment to admire the bracelets with gratitude. It was cute that Gir had even made these for him and sweet to remember to add his mother in the mix of their colors. “Sweet little bot~” He mumbled with a smile and glanced up at the mirror again. He grabbed a comb to run it through his hair taking his spike back with before letting fall to his side again. It spread over the side like bangs and so it was actually not too bad or weird.

Watching his human change had simply been too perfect. His style was interesting, and while it was definitely a break from the usual, it seemed to fit him. And with how his hair fell, it matched even better. There was just one thing missing though.....

Retreating to the room, Zim had tried to be as quick as he could as he slung another bit of jewelry around his human's neck. It was a snowflake obsidian pendulum on a woven silver chain that hung just about even with the center of his Dib's chest.

"There~!" Gazing at his human through the mirror, Zim gave a small bounce as he hoped down from the toilet. Without the heels it was hard to reach! No doubt THAT would have his human chuckling at him per usual.

Now that Dib was perfectly adorned, that did leave another question in Zim's mind. What should he wear. Dib was clearly trying to come off more like a big boy, so~

Chirping a bit, Zim had gone to fish out a relatively simple, yet shiny outfit. It was a pair of tight-fit black jeans, with a loose and sheer, oilslick pattern jacket. The jeans were adorned with a belt that decked out in green and blue metal studs, and his exposed skin would be decorated with both glitter, makeup, and silver chains and jewelry. Zim had even gone for a pair of draping, silver chained, rings to rest at the base of each antenna, and a pink smokey eye makeup for added effect. And instead of the heels, today was the day for the green laced, high top converse.

"How does it look?" Spinning a bit to make the jewelry and jacket catch the light, Zim flashed an almost cute smile, "Does my Dib approve~?"

Dib smiled happily at the spinning alien and made his way over to pull him into his arms. “I think you look absolutely breathtaking~ And no amount of words could ever describe how beautiful you are Zim~” Now he was the flirty one again. It didn’t necessarily mean the alien had to stop flirting if anything they’d probably be flirting all day now. Which didn’t seem like a bad idea either.  
  
  
*He tilted his lover back and kiss him deeply with all his love. Putting every bit of his passion he could to show how much he truly loved him. And if the alien paid close attention he could feel Dibs heart racing and pounding against his chest. “I love you Zim.” His voice was soft and deep as he trailed small kisses from his jaw down to his neck and stopped at his chest pulling him back up. “Just don’t let those perverts touch you or i'll kill them. Then afterwards…. You.” He teased with a pinch on his chin and peck on his cheek. “Come on let's go get some food~”

Dib's flirty tone had earned a low purr. It would seem they were both in a bit of a flirting mood, and that would likely lead to shenanigans. And the human's praise and threat only seemed to confirm that.

"I'd expect nothing less~" Darting his tongue back out to gently lick Dib's lips as they separated, Zim's own heart was pounding. Dib was perfect, his voice always took on a deeper tone when he spoke Irkin, and the feeling of his heart rate only confirmed the feeling behind the slight threat.

And just like before, Zim found himself grabbing for the back of Dib's vest, in this case. It was usually the coat he pulled on, but on days like this, he had to get creative! And so, they were off. Zim holding onto his human's vest, and Dib leading the way. They might get lost that way, but Zim didn't really care~

“Tiny baby~” Dib chuckled feeling his lover tug on his vest like the first time he tugged on his coat. They seemed to like reliving those old days recently haven’t they?

Luckily the human had actually remembered the way to the pastry shop. He was already halfway there yesterday when that master came by looking for the little feline smothering HIS lover. The memory had him pulling the small creature in his arms and resting his chin on his head as they managed to make it to the shop like that the whole way. He snickered at the few times his antennas tickled the top of his head and placed little kisses on them every now and then. Along with little sweet whispers and loving nips. 

Walking with Dib like that was quickly making Zim feel pleasantly small again. And being wrapped in his human's arms was only heightening that effect.

Once they arrived he opened the door for his lover and had already caught a perv trying to trail in after him as he completely ignored Dib. Frowning at the perv he grabbed by the collar and yanked them back outside before letting himself in. “Didn’t anyone tell you? Rude little dogs like you have to sit outside~” With that he was closing the door on the rude jerk and following his lover to the display case of sweets. Shockingly enough Zim hadn’t caught that and probably because he was eyeing one of the sweets on the case with those same little sparkly eyes he had whenever he saw something he liked. 

The sweets here were actually really pretty and well made, "It's shiny~"

“What is it baby?” He asked as his finger softly caressed his back and wrapped around his waist to pull him a little close. After that perv he was already feeling overprotective as he kept eyeing around the shop for more jerks like that.

Letting off a few chirps, the sweet in question was a red velvet cake ball covered with a red mirror glaze that reflected the room perfectly. There was also a blue one to match dusted with gold flakes. Zim couldn't help but appreciate the design.

"Does anything look good to you Dib love?" Reaching back for his human, the alien was suddenly getting a feeling of wanting to be closer. Distracted though he was, he could still feel some of the looks, and it was compelling him to want to snuggle it seemed.

“Hmm… They all look pretty, but I honestly don’t know if I can eat any of them. So you’ll have to choose for me~” He hummed softly wrapping his arms around him again and nuzzling his playful antennas. They seemed more alive today from all the cute little twitches and tickling. “I think i’d prefer something less sweeter than my little invader~ I’d get a tooth ache if I ate something as sweet as you~” Ok that was a little too cheesy, but oh well. He enjoyed being cheesy and lovey with his little invader sometimes. He leaned in closer with his baby to take a look at the sweets some more. He may not be able to eat anything but he still wanted to look.

Looking over the sweets, Zim's eyes had flashed again with the mention of the sweetness. A small push had come with it as well, but the smile on the invader's lips betrayed that it was nothing but playful.

There were many sweets that looked fancy and some that had the galaxy theme touch. It was cute. Some even came with the ingredients displayed. The few that caught his eye were small. One was a little brownie ball filled with a space jelly and decorated to look a little similar to Irk. The second was a tiny purple velvet cake dusted with star dust and moon crystals. And the third one just looked pretty.

“I kind of like those three.” He pointed out the three treats. ”The star dust one sounds interesting and I kind of want to try it. What do you say baby boy? Is it safe?”

"Hmm...." Zim was pretty sure the space jelly one and the moon one would be edible. The one with star dust and moon rocks would be a sweet and sour type of experience, and since the 'rocks' contained CO2, they would likely burst like the popping candy the earth children liked. And the jelly had a slightly spicy kick to it, so it would come out as a sweet heat sort of food.

The third one, that he was a bit unsure of. It was masterfully made to look like a crystal geode. But the composite indicated very few ingredients even he had encountered before. The markings indicated that it would be soft despite the rocky appearance, and that it was flavor changing. Usually that meant that it contained chemicals designed to alter the flavor to each individual's taste buds.

Must be Glamourian. They were masters of silent infiltration and shapeshifters, so it would be fitting that they would have something like that, "Does this also assimilate to body chemistry?" Flagging down the attendant bot, Zim really did look cute as he stretched onto his tip toes. Without his shoes, it is much more obvious that even things designed for Irkin average heights were a bit too tall for him. Zim was doing his best to shake off that reminder as the bot gave a nod though.

"It should be safe then," Turning back to his human, Zim nestled back into his arms before looking back at the menu. And just like that, he knew what he was getting. The three that caught Dib's eye, the shiny red and blue treats, and two of the Yulish juices. Despite the foreign name, it was effectively hot cocoa with whippy cream. Just not the earth variety. And it was a touch earthier than chocolate, closer to the very dark chocolate end of it, but still similar in his opinion.

Once they got their pastries and cocoa they settled into the fancy loveseat in the corner and set their things down on the hovering table sitting in front. “So what are we trying first baby?” He watched as the small creature snuggled into his lap and nuzzled against his chest with his juice. “Heh~ Hi sweetie~” Reaching for his own Yulish he also decided to grab the box of treats and set them down in his lover's lap. “Now hold still or you’ll drop them~” He snickered at the happy antennas pinning back in a pout. 

Truthfully, Zim had to admit that it was fun being tiny right now. He was comfy and settled, and Dib seemed to be liking the way his antennae moved. It was true that he was letting them be more expressive today. There was just something about being with his human like this that made him feel more relaxed. More, able to show off his feelings through his natural default. It was nice.

Still, he had to puff out his cheeks for effect at being called pouty. 

“Don’t be a pouty baby.” His finger softly tapped a bit of whip cream on the aliens nub before opening the box. “Look at all the pretty treats~ Will you feed one to daddy?~”

The next question had seemed to serve as an easy redirect though as his antennae shot up and forward, tickling Dib's chin again.

"......" Looking back up at Dib, Zim's pouty expression shifted into a mischievous smirk before popping some of the jelly one in his mouth. Not enough to actually eat it, just enough to have it sticking out of his mouth.

"Umm??" Twisting in place a bit, Zim couldn't help but bounce slightly as he offered the treat to his human.

Snickering at the bouncing creature at his lap he leaned down to take a small bite. His eyes widened at the cold spice flooding his mouth and held his tongue out with a frown. It wasn't that it was gross, it was just unexpected. "Why is it hot? I thought it was sweet… I'm not gonna trust galaxy jelly anymore." He shook his head before taking a sip of his juice. "Oooo this tastes like hot chocolate~" After taking another sip of the Yulish he looked back at the alien eating the rest of the little planet. "Hey wait… I wanted more… It kind of tasted like mexican candy. I liked it."

When the alien froze the human leaned in close to lick the rest of the jelly clean off his lips. "Heh it's ok… we can always get another. If that's ok sugar daddy~" he teased. Obviously he didn't have the appropriate currency for this planet so it was a little hard to pay for things with his own money. Honestly it was kind of cute if he thought about it. On earth he spoiled Zim with what he could while Zim paid for things on other planets. Not that he cared about that, it was just cute.

Quirking an eye, Zim couldn't help but wonder at the meaning of that phrase. He was learning all sorts of new ones over time it seemed. On its face, it made sense. His human did say he was sweet, and he supposed 'daddy' was similar to 'master' in some usage, so it was probably accurate?

Seeing the alien's curious face at the phrase had him chuckling. "A sugar daddy is someone who is older than you and has money. They will spoil you with whatever you want as long as you benefit them in return... Normally it's a one sided relationship, but can apply in this type of romantic relationship as well~ However I was saying it as a joke~" He explained with a small boop. 

....Benefit in what way? sugar?.. then gain the alien had to think. Humans would often call affection and certain love... sugar. 

After pondering for a moment he just shrugged it off and went back to the other subject. "Zim thought you didn't like it? You did the tongue thing..." Usually that meant dislike, right? Maybe not...? Leaning back against Dib's chest, the invader pulled him back down for another kiss. He was right that they could get another, but this was cuter~ Plus, he did want to do the kiss with his human again~ Drawing Dib's tongue into his mouth to taste the remnants of the treat, Zim had let off a soft purr before slowly pulling away to take a sip of his own juice, "That's why Zim likes the earth drink~"

Before he reached for the next treat he took one last sip of the Yulish and put it aside. “Why is it called Yulish juice? Did it come from an animal? What’s a Yulish?” He asked curiously as he observed the pretty treat.

Even with his dominance he was a cute curious baby. Silly human~

"Yulish are a type of fruit actually. They can be grown almost anywhere, and are a favorite of pretty much everyone with a sweet tooth~" Kicking his feet a bit, the alien let his eyes drift shut as he sipped at it. Turning his attention back to his own shiny treat, Zim let a grin slip over his face as he cut into it. The red one was like a thin shell that contained a lime green jelly, and rich fruit like sauce in the center.

“Oh thats cool~” 

It was sweet and had a flavor similar to raspberries in the outer shell, a slight bitter hint in the green, and a sweet blackberry type finish from the syrup at the sweet's core, "Mm?" Holding out a piece for Dib, Zim figured it was only fair that he share.

He closed his eyes with a smile and opened his mouth with a soft, “Ah~” To accept the offered bite. The human looked so precious opening his mouth for the bite. Zim couldn’t help but stare for a moment. “???” He blinked at the small thing confused for a second before having the sweet shoved into his mouth only making him blink more. When the flavor finally hit he closed his eyes again and savored the taste. “Hmm~” The human hummed with a sweet smile as the treat melted in his mouth. And when it was opening his eyes again to face the giggly alien. “What? It was… good. Don’t laugh at daddy.” He pouted dabbing some frosting from the other treat on his cheek. "What was that? It tasted like raspberries and lime. And it melted so nicely in my mouth… kind of like yo--” The tease was cut off by the aliens little claw.

Zim hadn't even needed to hear the rest of that statement to know where it was going. And while he was glad that Dib liked the thing, he did not need him to say something so embarrassing out loud.

Dib only chuckled and kissed his claw before finishing the sentence anyway just to watch the small creature become flustered and shy.

The claw had been meant as a slight threat, but it didn't seem to deter Dib any as he came to whisper the rest of that sentence against his antenna. The feeling of the warm breath mixed with the shyness that came with the pervy little statement. All Zim could do was twist, and curl, and try to hide the sudden wave of embarrassed submission, "Silence perv human~"

Squirming a bit more, the Irkin pressed the tips of his claws lightly against Dib's neck before calming back down a bit, "It's a jelly desert. I don't really know what they put in it, but it's yummy~" Slipping in another bite, the invader let off a hum/mewl of his own as he enjoyed the flavor, ".....Zim knows your thinking perv things." Cracking an eye open, Zim cast and accusing glare of his human before softening his eyes again.

"ANyways, try the moon rock one next~" That was definitely one he thought would be interesting to observe. It was bound to be a unique and custom flavor experience. At bare minimum it would be curious to see the Glamourian creation in action.

After examining the treat he finally took a bite. Yet another surprising taste. The treats that looked like this on earth were purely sweet, but this had a hint of sour. Again, it wasn’t bad.Just surprising only this time he didn’t make the face. Probably because he was already half expecting it to taste weird. “Hm...I like it.” He smiled crunching down on the little moon rocks and licking the powder off the top. “The star dust is my favorite part of it. Thank you baby~ Daddy loves you.” He leaned in to kiss his cheek and pull him closer into his arms. “You look so cute kicking your legs like that~” Teased the human as he tried to feed some to Zim. “Wanna try?” 

Accepting the offered bite, Zim's eyes widened a bit at the flavor. Sweet and creamy like a caramel chew in the main body, with the sweet and sour nip from the dust. He did know it would be a different experience for his human, but it was still interesting. Zim knew there were foods made like this, but had never really experienced it himself. "That is really good~" 

After that one they took a small break from the sweet to drink their yulish some more and talk for a little. When the time came though they finally opened the box again to peek at the rest of the sweets. 

"Do you want to try your last one first, or Zim's blue one?" Both of the remaining treats looked equally pretty and delicious to the invader, so it really was a coin flip.

“Hmmm..Surprise me~” Purred the human as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth for a treat. And just when Zim was about to feed him again the human decided to mess with him again. “I mean i’d much rather prefer the sweet pink jelly that comes out of you~ But these will do for now~” Before he could snicker at the baby he clearly heard pouting. The treat was shoved in his mouth to silence him. It was fun to tease the little thing even when he wasn’t really thinking of him that way~ Well… maybe a little~

Zim's Antennae curled back and his spin bristled with embarrassment before making his decision. The next one would be Dib's other treat.

The soft geode almost seemed mousse like in texture when Zim cut it, and seemed even more that way when the eating implement returned from Dib's lips. Light, airy, but packed with all of his human's personal favorite flavors. Zim could hardly wait to see how he would react to it. Even if he was being a little perv~

Dibs eyes widened a bit shocked as he looked down at the treat a little confused. He reached for the treat taking a small nibble and pulling it out of his mouth. “Um… how do I uh... put this seriously..."He chuckled nervously. "Thi-this really does taste like you…” He blushed darkly and held the invader tighter. He was the only one who wanted to know what Zim tastes like and seeing there was a treat like that made him just a little jealous. Little did he know it was made to give in to his personal sweet tooth~ “It's not bad at all. It’s delicious…” He muttered. As much as he liked to tease the alien about it he was a little embarrassed to admit that he actually did enjoy his taste without being a perv. “It’s just the perfect amount of sweet and ta-taste like caffeine. A-and you…” The words came out in a small mumble as he leaned in to nuzzle his antennas shyly. “Mine.” He gave the alien a squeeze before nuzzling his antennas some more.

Hearing Dib admit to the treat having that flavor really did seem to fluster the alien a bit further. His initial knee-jerk reaction was to shove his human. But the rest of his reaction, that dissuaded it. Even if he couldn't see such a thing being anything other than Dib being a perv, it did genuinely seem like there was something else. The simple thought that he would taste enjoyable outside of the perviness was both chilling and warming at the same time. It raised the question of whether or not he WOULD actually be considered delicious by humans, but that was quickly chased away by the affection in Dib's gaze and nuzzling.

"Yours Dib thing~" Nuzzling Dib back, Zim gave off a small set of chirps, "Are you a jealous human~?" Purring the question, it was now Zim's turn to tease. Dib didn't seem to fully understand what the ingredients did, so he was going to play with it a little. Taking a bit himself, Zim's eyes only lightened further as his own taste buds analyzed the fluffy treat.

“Yes. Only daddy's allowed to know how you taste.” He pouted quietly as he continued to nuzzle the antennas and pecked it with small kisses.

"To me, it taste like a special licorice. Heady, strong, sweet, and......spicy....it's making Zim's tongue tingle the same way my Dib does...." Curling more into his human, Zim really did feel more small after having said something like that, "Zim thinks it's delicious too~"

Hearing Zims side had him confused for a second. “Wait. What?” He took another bite of the sweet treat and got the same flavor as before. “Bu- but it tastes like… huh????” Now he was observing the treat. Examining it and poking at it. “Did you poison me Zim?”

 _'Adorable human~'_ Chirping again, Zim waited for a moment to watch Dib messing with the treat. He really did enjoy seeing him confused sometimes. It was usually more satisfying when it was something that he had INTENTIONALLY made to stump the Dib, but this was good too~

"Zim did not poison you~" Chuckling a bit, the invader let his tongue slip out to taste the confused human, "It's a Glamourian food I think. Their ingredients change their flavor to suit the wants and preferences of whoever eats them." It had honestly been an excellent tool in negotiations with other races on their part. No matter who got a hold of it, it was always a pleasant experience and definitely had shaped the course of some alliances, strange though that may seem.

"So what does that say about your flavor preferences, Dib perv~" Giving off a cheeky chirp, Zim bounced a bit again as he leaned against Dib's chest, "Zim only teases~ I love you my Dib."

As brilliant as it sounded to Dib all he could do was blush darkly and nip at the cocky antenna. “It means i’m gonna have to punish someone later for being a little brat~ OR… I could just change my preference to someone else's taste. I know exactly who.” His teasing only made the invaders chirpy attitude fade. He crossed the line a little with that thought. 

And just like that, Zim's teasing chirps had vanished. First to a tense silence, then too a huffed hop off of his lap. The taking of the food wasn't exactly intended as punishment, but it had possibly come off that way.

"Zim?" He watched as the alien hopped off his lap and got up to chase after him. “Zim! Come back here.” Beating him to the door he blocked his only exit. “I’m sorry. I… I know that was a little fucked up. Please... don’t be mad. I love you… and only you.” 

Dib hadn't even needed to say who for the meaning to sink in. And being blocked off like that had earned a more serious glare as the invader's stance had shifted. He didn't intend to hurt him, but part of him seemed to be anticipating being grabbed. Zim had put his shoulder forward, and pinned his antennae back, flat on his head. Try as he might to keep his glare on Dib, the invader just hadn't been able to.

In the background there was whispering, chuckling and even dirty looks being shot at the human. And why wouldn’t there be that was shitty. They heard what he said.

“Zim… Please look at me. I’m sorry.”

"....Zim loves you too Dib," The alien did understand impulsive words, and as such he found himself unable to be fully upset at hearing Dib's pleading, "But that was.....why did you say THAT?" Bringing his gaze back up, Zim was quite aware of the whispers, but he didn't fully care in that moment, ".....does being called Dib perv bother you that much...?"

The words had come out at nearly a whisper. He knew the big head teasing had set Dib off and had been a bit hurtful without him fully realizing. And while that had taken him a while to figure it out, he had tried to back off with it afterward. Maybe this was another one of these things....?

“No not all the time. And even if it did it was wrong to say something that stupid.” His voice cracked sadly as he took a step closer to his lover and cautiously reached out for him. “I’m sorry. I know that was a terrible thing to say and I really don’t deserve your forgiveness. But I love you so much Zim.” When it was safe to pull him closer he did and tilted his chin up softly with his finger to look into his eyes sincerely. “You’re precious and I would never trade you for anything in this world.” His voice was gentle and his gaze was sincere as his thumb caressed the invader's chin. “My Zim. Nothing can compare to you. You’re beautiful and…” He paused leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. “There’s nothing that tastes better or sweeter than you baby. You’re my one and only special boy.” And with that he pulled him into a deep loving kiss wrapping his arms around him refusing to let go. He’d even tilted him back romantically just to be extra and cute~ 

Zim could practically feel the sincerity in Dib's voice. It hurt just listening to him plead like that. And with the almost desperate way he was holding him, there was no doubt in Zim's mind that his human really did mean it, "Zim....zim forgives you Dib thing." Clinging right back, the alien returned the kiss as his claws held on just a bit tighter. Even with the pleading, his human managed to be cheesy. And while it still stung to think about, Zim knew full well he couldn't dwell on it. It had been a slip, and his Dib was sorry, so.....he would try to leave it in the past.

“I’ll do anything you want my precious~ Be my little king today~” His own cheeks lit up soft pink with those last few words.

Seeing Dib's cheeks light up like that though, that had earned a soft smile. Even contrite, Dib managed to look cute and perfect, "Zim just wants his human." Nuzzling his face into Dib's neck, the Irkin gave off a low chirp. Whatever they did today, it would be good. As long as he was with his Dib, it would be fine, "Want to try the last one with me? Zim can feed you again~" Continuing to cling, it was obvious that Zim didn't want to let go, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to do the other either. Right now he was just feeling a little clingy.

Tears threatened to spill from Dibs eyes as he nuzzled his lover's face and smothered him with love. “Yes. I’ll try the last one with you.” He purred sweetly as he continued to smother him. After the idiotic thing he just did he felt it was needed and he wasn’t going to stop until the alien was literally shoving him away. Until then he was going to leave small kisses here and there, nip at his cute little cheeks, nuzzle his antennas and squeeze him tightly.

While Zim was feeling clingy, there did come a point where enough was enough. The nuzzling and nipping were making it hard to focus, and the soft sting of his human's tears made it even harder.... "I can't feed you with my antenna in your mouth!" Twisting in Dib's arms, Zim had shoved the bite of the last treat into his mouth a bit more forcefully than needed, "There! Don't choke on it either. That's my job~" Purring the last bit a bit more lowly, the alien was quick to follow suit. The shell was significantly thicker on this one, giving it a satisfying crunch. The glaze itself was grape flavored it seemed, while the inside held a sweet, corn cake and vanilla cream center. It was noticeably different, but still good.

Once the treats were done, Zim had taken a moment to just enjoy being in his Dib's arms as they sipped on the juice. What were they going to do today.....?

"Did you still want to get clothes?" Playing with Dib's hand, Zim was more mused with his rings than anything else at this point, "There are several shops, and a few virtual reality game centers nearby. Zim knows you play sometimes."

After finishing the treat he pecked the aliens cheek with another small kiss and nuzzled it lightly before watching him play with his hand. “Sure~ I’d love to see you in fancy clothes~” He smiled softly, spreading his fingers to show off the rings to his little invader. “I usually only play them with Gaz. And some virtual reality games are um… heh heh…” Ok. Now that was definitely going to earn him a perv comment again. “I don’t play those types anymore. I used to… but I have you now. I don’t need to pretend having an alien boyfriend anymore~”

That bit of commentary actually had Zim letting out a stifled laugh before head butting him. Something about that idea was funny. From what he knew if human concepts of 'aliens', such games could be little more than comical, "Silly human," Shaking his head a bit, Zim couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed somehow, "Zim is going to dress you up too~"

Purring softly, the alien had taken a hold of the leash once more as he tugged his human a bit. Even if Dib was feeling more dominant today, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to at least hold his leash. And a few tugs here and there couldn't hurt~

Dib slightly yipped at the sudden tug before stumbling along with the smaller being out the door.

The small yip was ever so satisfying, and the small stumble only added to the effect. Zim's more dominant side practically purred as he glanced back to see if Dib would actually fall. He didn't. Light on his feet as ever~

\---------------------------------------

Along the way they stopped by the few vending machines Dib had pointed out when they first came down this path and ended up with a lot of snacks, drinks, and interesting souvenirs. One was a translucent keychain of the Moon they were on currently. A squishy toy that looked almost too similar to a vortian. And a shocking ring… wonder what that was for~

As they wandered through the hotel and back toward the street, the invader could already feel Dib's excitement washing away the sting of before. And before long, all he could think of was his excited little human pointing out every shiny thing that caught his eye. Liquid seeking creatures were so fun to watch.

“Wow there’s a lot of shops here huh?” The humans gaze wandered around the plaza again like yesterday spotting out a few different clothes shops with a lot of pretty stuff. It was a little hard to contain his excitement. “Lets try that one… oh no maybe that one… aw but that one's pretty too…"

Noming idly on a snack, Zim's own eyes were wandering the shops. There was everything any race could realistically want to wear or dress others up in. From the humiliating to things meant for literal royalty. Zim's own eyes had just landed on a particularly ornate slit-skirt and belt when Dib had called his attention over, "Hmm~?? ......"

"Oooo look at that.” His eyes widened with amazement as he slowly made his way to a big elegant neon shop. Although the shop was nice that wasn’t what got his attention. What got his attention was what was in the display case. “That would look absolutely gorgeous on you Zim…” He blushed darkly as he looked back at his lover. Pointing out the big silver headdress in the display case.

Any words that might have come to tease Dib had disappeared as Zim's eyes landed on the crown. It was definitely beautiful. Silver was molded and shaped into tendrils that meshed together into both fronds and spikes to rim the head like a headband. There were three main fronds. Two beside where ears might be, and one shooting from the center of the top of the head to connect to a secondary arch. The third frond molded both down onto the forehead, and then up into a crescent moon.

The secondary arch created an illusion of a connected circle as it dropped down behind the side fronds to hand glittering threads of prism type crystals. Every shift of the light caught a new array of color that compliment the gorgeous amethyst crystals that were inlaid in both the side fronds and the moon. Those were definitely statement pieces. And upon further inspection, one could see that each of the silver spikes held tiny sapphire crystals on their very tips. Little dots of blue light that drew the eye from focal piece to focal piece. The wonderfully ornate headpiece also came with a set of necklaces to match. They were the same clean silver with more of the prism crystals hanging from each loop.

This headdress really was meant for someone important. Someone who had earned the right to be noticed like that. In that moment, Zim couldn't stop the clear cut mental image of his Tallest sporting that thing with a smile. ' _...that's where something like that deserves to sit....'_ The smaller Irkin's eyes almost threatened to water as he wrenched his gaze away from the beautiful thing with a long blink. Dib was wrong. Something like that would only look stupid on a tiny failure like him....

Dib frowned sadly at the face he got in return. “Zim… are you thinking this isn’t meant for you? You can’t tell me no. I’ve seen that face many times before to know when you’re lying to me.” Seeing him turn his face to avoid eye contact had been confirmation. 

And just as if reading his mind, Dib's voice had drawn his eyes back to him. If it were anyone else, he would have been shocked at how well they had just read his expression. But it WAS Dib. He observed and cataloged every scrap of information he was presented with. Zim couldn't manage to feel admiration in that moment though. Only guilt and shame as his gaze hit the ground.

“I think you deserve it.”

Zim had been just about to try and argue when his human had taken a hold of his hand and turned his head back to look at him.

He reached out for his hand and kissed it gently before gently hooking his finger under his chin again to turn his gaze back. “You’re a king to me~” The gentle smile forming on his face got a nice pair of glowing pink eyes in return just as he hoped. “You’re a dangerous, powerful, important, sexy, and gorgeous little space boy~ I’m sure you’ve done A LOT of damage before you met me.” He pinched his chin softly before leaning in to kiss him softly.

Shame turned to awe as Dib showed him that soft smile and gave him such sweet words. Now THAT had actually gotten his glowing eyes to water a bit as he took in the sight of his human. How was it that he always managed to look exactly like he belonged in these sorts of places? Neon glow really did suit him it seemed.

"Dib, I--," Before Zim could even actually protest, he was being led inside. 

“Come on. I want you to try it on.”

And now that the reality of trying that on was setting in, he really did get more flustered it seemed, "WHAT?! Dib! No...I...Zim-- It's gonna look wierd!"

 _'I don't want to like it....'_ the thought had rolled around in his head like a harsh whisper as he shut his eyes again.

Zim's protests and slight pulling had done very little to change the situation, and when it was actually being handed over, the invader couldn't help but freeze. He really did know he was going to like it, but he was also a little nervous that he might break it. He wasn't usually clumsy, but he did have his moments....

Taking a deeper breath, Zim tried his best just not to think about it as he turned to face the mirror, "Put it on for Zim?"It seemed the invader lost his nerve at the last moment as he held the thing out for Dib. Or maybe it was because it felt more right that way? Truthfully, he wasn't sure, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

“Of course i’ll put it on.” Carefully taking the crown he gave his little invader a soft kiss on the head. “Close your eyes and open them when I tell you ok?” He whispered softly watching him close his eyes. Dib took a second to gaze at the shy nervous Irkin. “Relax Zim. Everything is fine… Pretend it’s just us in here and no one else is around. I want you to see yourself in this like I do.” With that he calmly placed the crown on him and caressed his cheeks as he brought the chains down to hang around him carefully like a necklace.

Despite his own skepticism, Zim had done as instructed. But when the weight of the thing hit his head, he couldn't help but let out a small nervous chitter as his body tensed. Little shivers gave way to the Irkin clicking his claws together as the anticipation seemed to mount with every passing second.

_Why was Dib taking so long to let him look?_

_Maybe it did look weird. Or bad._

_Was he going to take it off now?_

_What if--_

_What if--_

“Now that really is breathtaking.” The humans voice was soft and sweet as well as his gaze. His eyes wandered over the Irkin admiring the new elegant piece. He really was lost for words and his heart only pounded at the sight of Zim in the crown. His cheeks felt warm as they blushed a nice pink and came with an admiring grin. Just as he thought it would look. "Flawless. It really does look like it belongs on you Zim. I love you so much… I hope you like it as much as I do.” He pecked a kiss on his antenna before moving away from the mirror. 

_What--_

_Breathtaking?_

_Flawless?_

“Open your eyes…” As he stepped back next to the mirror he hoped his lover would fall in love with the piece and himself in it as much as the human did. To him Zim deserved it. From what he’s seen… he deserved to be the leader of his empire. After all, the memories did hint at the job being stolen from him. In some light he was glad it didn’t happen because he would have never met him, but in the other he felt terrible for him. He’d gone through all the trouble just to have his work stolen from him… he knew exactly how that felt. Which is why… he ended up here.

“What do you think Zim? Do you like it?” He asked softly. 

Those descriptions had Zim actually wanting to see now. And when he finally got the okay to look, he couldn't help but be stunned at himself. It looked.....HE looked....

Taking a step forward, Zim's claws had gone from the reflection in the mirror to touch his own head as if he didn't fully believe it for a moment, "I-- I love it,"

Zim's voice had hitched slightly as the words slipped out barely above a whisper. As the reality set in, the invader started with soft shifts of the head, moving the dangly bits and letting off a few chirps at the figure in the mirror. From there, it had accelerated into more confident twists and angles to try and see how it looked, and even a few shifts of his antennae to see if he could play with the outer ring.

It was beautiful, the size was perfect, and the necklace chains draped perfectly over his own original chain accessories.

The crown was elegant, and flashy, and imposing, and Zim could hardly believe how well it seemed to fit. Is this really how his human saw him all the time?

The next sound that had escaped the smaller Irkin was a trill that caught both chirp and purr between them. It would definitely have been a new sound to Dib, but the admiring alien simply could help it. He didn't even have to imagine or simulate a different height or outfit to be seeing a perfect match.

From the looks of it Zim did… and his heart jumped with glee seeing the alien admire himself for once. And it wasn't the cocky stupid lines he usually shouted… this was actual admiration. As cocky as he usually sounded… he didn’t have much love for himself sometimes. And Dib hated seeing that. Zim deserved to feel special and important because he was.

Chuckling at the alien twirling and chirping in the new crown he snuck away to the side to take a look in his own wallet. “Would earth money even be worth anything here?”

And as if on time the gentle giant from the other day had bumped into him with his own shopping. It looks like he was doing some expensive shopping too and a little distracted. He frowned trying to reach for his things that fell.

**“Oh no i’ll get it don’t worry. Sorry I shouldn’t have been standing in the way. Heh…” Dib knelt down to pick up his things and handed them back. “Here you go.”

The giant smiled in return. He didn’t seem like much of a talker, did he?

**“Hey do you know if this currency is worth anything here?I don’t know if… you even know what earth money is, but heh… I… I wanted to trade it in to buy…” He looked back at Zim still observing the crown in the mirror before looking back at his own money sadly. “Usually i’d have no problem buying him something but i’m not exactly on the right planet heh…” He shrugged.

The giant hummed to himself for a moment before taking the money Dib had shown him and exchanged it with his own.

“No. I can’t even take money from strangers on my planet… I definitely am not gonna take it from rich aliens.” He chuckled, shaking his head, but only got a serious stare in return. “Bu- but is it worth anything?”

The giant nodded.

“Are you sure?”

He only nodded again.

The confirmation had tears threatening his eyes. He wasn’t sure why exactly. Maybe because no one had really ever been as nice to him as some of the people on this planet… or because he was actually able to get Zim the crown he wanted and probably even afford to pay for a few things on this planet now too.

He bit his lip taking the money shyly. And just as he was thinking if it was ok to hug the gentle alien he was pulled into the big belly for a hug. He couldn’t hold back the small laughter that came with the embrace and returned the hug. “Thank you. Your species is A LOT kinder than mine…”

After that the giant had set down the human they moved on to buy his items and the crown. It turned out the earth currency is worth something to that species. They collected unique items and currency from barely known planets, and earth seemed to be one of them. Even if all Dib had shown him was forty dollars. Of course he had more than that but he wasn’t gonna expose it all, he wasn’t expecting him to exchange the money with him either. His heart was still a little touched by the nice gesture as he said his goodbyes to the giant and finally made his way back over to Zim who’d taken off the crown.

Slowly but surely though, the high that came with the initial impact of the crown had faded. Not in a bad way, just in a realistic fashion. Zim was left feeling more genuinely confident than he had in a long time if he was honest. And even if the crown did have to go back in the window, it was worth trying it on. He had just turned to thank Dib for making him do it when he saw that look on his human's face.

“Hi~” It was hard to hide his excitement behind the calm collected gaze. “Sorry I just had to figure out if earth monies was worth anything here so I could buy you the crown.”

What just happened? It looked like there had been tears....? Dib's tone gave away that it wasn't bad though. His comment about earth monies only served to make Zim more confused though, "Heh heh~ Wut?"

“Turns out I was able to and I did it. So~ Now… it’s yours. Because you're a precious little king and deserve it.”

Blinking a few times at the smiling human, it had taken a hot minute for the actual meaning of Dib's words to sink in. And then the further elaboration hit like a ton of bricks, "I-- You..? What?!" Practically slamming his eyes back down at the headpiece, Zim was caught in a small loop of looking between Dib and the thing in his hands. Even then it took a moment for him to process. But when he did, shock was replaced with confidence and then energetic excitement as he placed it back on his own head, and rushed his human. Practically jumping into his arms, Zim made sure to pull him in for a loving kiss too.

It wasn't just the item that made him feel that exuberant, but also the weight of the meaning of the gesture. If that really was how his human saw him, then it was also a reminder of that to him. A reminder of the love that he had heard in his human's voice and seen in his eyes. Not to mention the trouble it must have been to get and excha-- Wait. How did he exchange currency? WHEN did he do it?!

Those questions threatened to surface as Zim pulled away from the kiss, but seemed to remain tucked behind his teeth for the time being. It didn't really matter, "Thank you Dib love. Zim loves you so very much, and promises to find you something that makes you feel like a king too! You deserve it just as much." Holding Dib's gaze in his own, the alien was careful not to hit him with the crown as he rubbed their faces together, "Thank you my Dib." Staring deeply into his human's eyes, Zim could only hope that the depths of his own love, admiration, and affection could be seen as plainly as he had seen Dib's in the reflection.

The human stumbled a bit at the sudden jump and only grinned more at his lovers smothering. His heart still jumping with glee and his stomach fluttered with butterflies seeing the invader so happy. And the chirps he was given were even cuter. “Aw… You’re welcome Zim.” He nuzzled the aliens cheek softly. “You don’t need to get me anything though. You already make me feel special. And all I want is for you to be happy.”

With those words he wrapped his arms around the little clinging Irkin and walked around the store some more. It was kind of nice holding him like this and with him wearing that crown with pride it was ever better. “It fits you so nicely Zim. I’m so glad you love it.” He kissed his cheek softly and pet his antennas before feeling him bounce in his arms a bit to let him down. “Hm?” He let the little invader down and watched as he scurried over to a part of the store.

Even if Dib did say that, it wasn't going to stop Zim. He would find something that his human loved and felt confident in. Maybe more than one thing. There were so many different styles that his Dib liked after all~

Being carried though, that had been a momentary distraction. Zim really did like being in Dib's arms, and something about the moment made it even better. Plus he could see all the shinies even better from there! And boy! had one caught his eye. It was a beautiful piece of draping body jewelry. The hick pearl and sapphire laden wrist cuffs and collar were only outdone in workmanship by the lace like crystal beads that were woven across the shoulders. And beyond that, there were long draping strands of platinum that gave the illusion of sleeves. It looked ornate and free, and almost resembled the snow/icy patterns Dib had shown fondness for. It could even go over his present outfit and work as an interesting accent if he liked it.

Zim hoped he would. And so, off he had been scurrying to bring it over to show him. That was a lot easier than trying to point it out after all. Less shouting and spike tugging, "Zim will be right back!" At least he'd had the presence of mind to say something instead of just flat out disappearing like with the Christmas trees.

Dib chuckled as he watched Zim run off. He shook his head just a little. “Silly little king.” He smiled, turning to look at the case of jewelry next to him. Maybe there was more riches he could spoil his lover with now that his new friend had helped him out.

Just as he turned to look at the jewelry he missed the next person making an entrance. It looked like the same asshole that was harassing them yesterday. Today he was dressed in all white and his bare skinned splice was wearing her own set of jewelry and sheer clothing with a pendant hanging from the tip of her tail.

She also seemed a little more fearful after what Dib had done to her. Which her owner was still upset about.

When they walked in she slowly started to crawl away in fear with a glare set on something. For a second her owner was tugging on her leash and asking what was wrong before following her eyes to the culprit. “Oh~ The snarky little pet from yesterday… all alone are you?” He sneered darkly and kneeled down to pet his own precious pet. “Don’t worry darling. I’ll get him back for what he did to you and maybe even make you a new friend to play with~ He’d do nice as a hybrid…. Don’t you think?”

She blinked at her master for a second before nuzzling his hand and trilling at the comforting tone.

“Ooo wow… That’s better than the one I got Zim.” The human mumbled to himself as he looked at a specific little circle jewelry in the case. “Hm… but the other one was cute too.” He shrugged. “Who’s to say he cant have two.. That’s if… it even goes right…” He muttered to himself some more before Zim came up behind him. Jumping at the sudden touch he screamed. “NOTHING I WASN’T LOOKING AT ANYTHING….” When he turned he found his lover holding a nice outfit with lots of chains and shiny jewelry. “Oh wow that’s… shiny. Heh. You gonna try that one?” Commenting on the outfit would hopefully distract the alien from the case jewelry case he was looking in. There were tons of earrings, bracelets, necklaces and very nice looking rings though so it’s not like he would know exactly what he was looking at if he did see…. Right?

"Not for Zim~ My Dib should try on the pretties too~" Grinning up at him, Zim's collection had seemed to go beyond just the draping jewelry as he had collected a matching belt and the slit skirt he had spotted earlier. It was a rich purple fabric on three of the four slits, and a royal blue on the one on the front. There had been solid colors and a reverse pattern, but this just seemed to be the best color flow in his opinion.

Handing the outfit over, Zim had only momentarily glanced at the case before leading his human off to a more private changing area. Neither of them would want just anyone to get to see Dib changing after all.

"Let Zim know if it doesn't fit or you don't like it," Cooing softly through the curtain, Zim's eyes were already scanning for more things his Dib might like, "We can find another~"

The outfit presently in question was revealing, yes, but the invader couldn't help but see it fitting. Dib was beautiful and he could definitely see him flaunting it with confidence. Even with the pet label, he was still managing to give off dominant vibes when he wanted, and Zim couldn't help but imagine him strutting with the confidence of a ruler who knew full well that their subjects held filthy fantasies in their heads. Just thinking about it was making his eyes lighten....

At first the chains and loops were confusing as Dib tried on the outfit, but eventually he got the hang of it. The jewelry was a bit heavy along with the skirt but man was it beautiful. He never really noticed before how shy he was with exposing his body, but given that Zim had literally put him on display last night there was really no use in hiding now. There was bound to be pictures and videos of that. Whether it was posted on alien internet or human internet. It was out there.

He had just been about to admire the outfit in the mirror when he caught a glimpse of the splice and her owner sneaking into his room. If it hadn’t been for the threat of throwing him in the pound and hurting his little invader he would have already acted on the asshole. Apparently today his little splices tail was filled with a different venom.

He heard about how ineffective the bee venom was to the human and decided to add something more potent like spider and snake venom. It wasn’t really surprising that he knew about human toxins after all he did have a hybrid so whoever was creating these creatures had to know what was harmful and not.

“All dressed up just for me?” The taller figure purred suggestively.

“Get away from me or i’ll spit in your eye.” Dib snarled with a frown.

“I’d rather you do it in my mouth~ Human saliva is quite delicious and I can’t imagine what yours taste like. Now lets move out to somewhere your… bug wont find us. And i’d move if I were you~ She’s been quite eager to poke you with her new tail.” He purred once more as he gestured at the angry splice holding her tails just and inch away from his skin.

He angrily followed him out and took a peek to see if Zim had been around but didn’t see him anywhere. Where had he even gone?! He sighed sadly for a moment.

“Don’t be too upset. You’ll be my little pet soon enough~ And i’ll never let you leave my side… EVER.” He spit the last bit aggressively before shoving him out of the dressing room and grabbing his leash. Yanking him away from the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh *sighs and relaxes with my feet kicked up on the desk* How i missed the drama~


	39. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sP_cyUFuJBA&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1aexjZ2tlek5JQGDQUOz7DPXxjRfWSIfKF1cU_K3NhhvFH-jz-qAsSeqU
> 
> Youtube: Tears - Dramatical Murder Yuki Hayashi
> 
> Listen to this when you see the 3 dashes(---) in the fanfic. Trust me it enhances the scene. (And yes yes i know I stole a song from an anime but it fits!) 
> 
> The next song you should listen to is at the three plus signs (+++)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8TlgTYWOn8&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR3Bemka8D1WoFi0W8_vcpms2OCvW-cg339VdMU-nKlbA7IXEcvlgthRogg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the read ;)

Coming back to the dressing room, Zim had been expecting to find possibly a blushing or admiring Dib, but when all he saw was an empty room, something twisted in his stomach. A quick scan of the interior proved fruitless, and worry replaced confusion in mere moments. Dib knew better than to just wander off, right?

Laying a few things down, the alien was quick to the exit. He didn't really know what he was thinking, but as his eyes scanned the street, it didn't matter. Something about this seemed.....familiar?

And there it was again, a sharp pain in his head and lurch of the stomach. What his eyes were seeing mixed with something slightly different. The place was the same, down to the location, but there were more people, and everything sounded muffled. Lights were becoming to intense, and Zim's body seemed to move on it down as he turned fully into the street. Where was he even going? Someone was with him, leading him, but it was like they were blurred out.

Stopping to try and calm whatever was happening, Zim's head had turned to just the right alleyway at just the right time to see something, someone, that sent tears streaming down his face an nausea to his guts.

Purple, his Purple, was right there in an elegant and sheer outfit that came together in a flowing purple slit-skirt. He looked....amused and like he was even enjoying the touch of the person that had him pinned against the wall. Even at that distance Zim could hear the pleasure filled chirps, and it made him sick.

"Come on. We should go relax at the spa. You don't need him anyway...." A tug on Zim's shoulder had brought his eyes up to an ever clear image of his tallest, Red. His outfit was no less fancy, but significantly less sheer, and the look in his eyes was genuinely pained beneath the bubbling anger.

Just as his feet started to move forward, the tears filling those big, red eyes blurred and washed away the image to reveal the present reality. The figure being pinned to the wall was his precious human, and he looked none the happy to be forcefully pulled into a kiss as an all too dangerous tail snaked places it was not allowed.

Zim's heartache mixed with his own clear rage as his mind processed what was playing out in front of him. That was HIS. That was NOT a choice. That was NOT allowed!

Zim hadn't even had clear thought as his body moved forward and grabbed the sharpest part of the threat in his claws to wrench it away. The cut of his flesh and burn of the poison meant nothing as the rest of the smaller creature followed the harsh pull to meet his skull. A sick crunch of bone came with the contact, but it was the deep carving of flesh out of the slice's abdomen that painted the alleyway red. Any screeches that came from the thing might as well have been silent over the sound of Zim's own blood in his head. He didn't care that his vision was unclear or that the person now turning to him looked murderous.

Zim's eyes had faded to nearly black as a completely different sort of rage consumed him. It wasn't the psychotic, hysterical snap that he had shown in his fight with Tak, but rather a cold, calculated, system.

The splice was bleeding to death with their abdominal organs clearly exposed and stinger still held tightly in the Irkin's hand, Zim was between Dib and the larger aggressor, and there was a hot blaster aimed directly at the skull of the other alien, "If you take ONE. More. Step. Toward MY Dib, there won't be anything LEFT of you to clean up! LEAVE! RIGHT NOW!" Zim's roared voice would only give one warning. That much should have been more than clear in the moment.

Suddenly the human was crashing to the floor and looking up in time to see the splice being dragged away and to a nasty end by his lover. His eyes widened in fear as his hand came up to cover his mouth.  _ ‘H-he saw that? Zim… h-he looks so mad…’  _ Tears formed into his eyes as he followed the aliens steps up to them and pressed against the wall. He wasn’t sure if he was afraid for his own life or still afraid of Zims wrath. He thought he would be able to handle it when he saw it again, but it seems like he couldn’t. Not right now at least. It was so unexpected! One moment his baby was twirling around happily in front of a mirror and the next he was tearing the splices guts out and threatening the owner.

“HOW DARE YO--”

“Just leave please!!” Dib cried out at the other alien with a crack of fear in his voice. “I do-- I don’t want to see him kill anyone else…” He definitely didn’t want to see another death and was sure a blast to the face would be a far worse image to be stuck in the back of his mind than the splice. This was not the way he wanted to deal with anyone despite the threats they teased each other with out of jealousy. This was supposed to be their time away from drama, a time to enjoy themselves and be happy. A vacation to relax and enjoy each others presence… and it was not turning out to be that way right now.

After the other had set off a few threats of his own he scooped up his limp pet and stormed off with tears of his own.

“Zim… why did you do that? We could’ve dealt with them some other way. You didn’t need to kill her!--” Suddenly the human was cut up by a harsh grip on his throat and slammed into the wall. “ZIIii-- mm… Sto- stop.” He barely breathed out as his fingers curled around claws. This wasn’t their playful choking they were used to this was painful and meant to take to the breath out of him and why wouldn’t it be? The alien looked angry enough to act without thinking. Oddly enough the human wasn’t angry and… understood. With what voice he had he tried to calm his lovers wrath like he had almost done before. But it wasn’t working… why wasn't it working? Was he angry with him too?! He was forced to kiss that jerk he didn’t do it on purpose!...

\--- When the owner had finally backed down, Zim had whirled back around to check on his human when his mind betrayed him again. His vision swam, and when it settled again, that look of terror belonged to someone else entirely.And as sick as it was, the invader had to admit that he liked it, 

_ ' _ _ You should be scared of me~' _

Zim's own voice echoed in a tone of malice and twisted pleasure that he had only heard come out of him once before. And it was ever so fitting that it was directed at the Purple Irkin cowering in front of him.

Zim's grip had been harsh, and the rage in his eyes played ever so perfectly with the sinister grin forming on his lips as he hoisted the helpless thing easily into the air with the help of his PAK. When the creature tried to soothe him though, that had wiped the sick grin away and replaced it with a snarl.

"SILENCE!" Giving 'Purple's head a moderate thump on the wall, Zim's next words almost caught in his throat as the same hot tears as before started spilling over, "You think you can just smile and pet me and I'll forget, don't you?! Like it doesn't take any uploaded simulations, right?"

To Dib's ears, this would have been making little sense, but that confusion hadn't stopped the little Irkin, "How many times do you think I CAN do that before there's NOTHING REAL LEFT!!??"

Letting the struggling creature down, enough to breathe, Zim's next words came out breathed against Purple's cheek as one of his PAK legs found a piece of leg to cut, "No. You don't get to pass out. You're going to listen. Do you think this is FUN? Do you LIKE hurting Zim? Is that why you let--?" Choking back a sob, another leg carved a cut into Dib's shoulder as it embedded into the wall beside his neck, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?! Was everything else just a lie too?! Is Zim just another toy to you...."

Feeling his body start to shake, the invader couldn't bring himself to look at those purple orbs any more, "How many more--" sobs started cutting off his words as he clamped his eyes shut, "Who else--!?" Biting through his own cheek as his jaw clenched, Zim had practically thrown the figure in his claws down the alleyway, "......I should have killed you. When we were alone.....no one would have heard you scream.....I know that room is sound proof....."

Stepping closer with deadly resolve, the last words to echo from Zim's lips held a tone that would no doubt have been chilling to anyone, "I love you Purple. I love you so much that it makes me weak......that's why......I--" Bringing the stinger down to just press against the exposed flesh, it was in that moment that Zim hesitated. Were this actually the Purple Tallest, that would have been the moment he failed. But as it was, all Zim could choke out was a weak, "--I still can't do it......" Ripping it away, the stinger had left a hot trail in its wake. Just a scratch. No problem for an Irkin with a PAK, but still painful, "Why can't I ever do it.....?"

Dibs eyes widened at the sudden confession. Nothing that he had done to him so far hurt worse than hearing those slip from his mouth. He might as well should have ripped his heart out of his chest with those words. His mind had no interest in even processing anything else or reasoning with him as he practically threw him off and desperately shuffled to get on his feet.

Shoving his face down against the chest of his Tallest, it had been not the warmth, but the smell that had caused his mind to swim again. His vision was unclear, and before he could do or say any more, Zim found his back hitting hard ground.He had just barely caught a glimpse of someone running away. It was not the tall, green skinned figure that had been there a moment ago however. It was his precious Dib. Looking horrified, hurt, and betrayed. That was the sickest Zim had ever felt as the reality of what had just happened filled his head, "Oh gods-- what did I just do...?" 

Regret and horror filled the invader own mind as his eyes landed on his bloodied claws. He had NEVER wanted to turn anything like this on his Dib. Not even when they were enemies, "DIB! WAIT! ZIM- Zim is....so-- so sorry...." Scrambling after his human, the words had been choked through a cracked scream, but by the time he came to the main pathway, Dib was gone. 

+++ Ignoring the screaming he quickly made his way out of the scene and back to the shop. His mind was so fogged and confused. What just happened! What did he mean saying those things?! Why was he hurting him?! AND WAS PURPLE ON HIS MIND?!!!

Still shaking, Zim knew where he would have likely gone, but there were two situations he needed to deal with here first.... Not that he was leisurely about it. Zim paid for the outfit and dealt with the security as quickly as he could. Even went so far as to pay an advance for the reanimation of the poor splice. Even with everything else, he knew that had been overkill. As such, the creep would get his little pet back at no cost......hopefully he appreciated it.

Once everything was set in motion, Zim was sprinting back to the hotel with an antidote already brewing in his PAK. If he had actually done what he thought he did, Dib would need it.

Tears streaming down his face, cheeks red, and barely able to breathe he stormed back to the dressing room to take off the chains and jewelry of his body. But had ended accidentally ripping most of them off in desperate attempt to get out of there as quick as possible. Bead, chains, and pendants flew all over the floor as he angrily changed back into his clothes. “Ah…” He hissed at the fabric rubbing against his wounds, but held the shirt tightly against it to slow down the bleeding. “I.. Just have to make it to the room. Eh… Th-then i’ll be fine.” His mind raced with questions and throbbed with a sharp pain while he tried his best to keep his sanity on his way back to the hotel. It was gonna be a long way till then.

When he finally made it to the hotel his head was already spinning and his body started trembling. And the crying never stopped in fact it had gotten worse as soon as he made it into the elevator. Once the doors closed, he slammed on the button for his floor and slid down the wall with Zims words echoing in his mind.

**_'I love you Purple. I love you so much....'_ **

“OF course you do. How could I be so stupid?! How could I have ever thought that you actually loved me?...” Bringing his knees to his chest he brought his arms up to rest on them and hid his face in his hands. His chest ached, his body was slowly shutting down from the venom, he was bleeding out, and to top it all off…. The love of his life just confessed his love for someone else in front of his face. And just when he thought he could… be his… forever. This hurt him more than Tak did… this hurt was more real. Because the love was real. It was like ripping his heart out and crushing it.

The whole way up the human sat there in tears as his body slowly failed him and words wouldn’t go away. The look on Zims face was so sincere… the words.. The tone… everything was… for him. To think he would have died as Purple to Zim oddly hurt worse. He honestly didn't care if he was mad at the leader or not the fact that he had replaced him with that face was what got him. And what about all the time they’ve spent together?! “Did that mean nothing??!!! IF you loved him this whole time THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST GO BACK TO HIM! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME FALL FURTHER FOR YOU?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIE?! WHY DID YOU… HAVE TO TELL ME… you loved me. YOU IDIOT… you did the same thing to me. I knew you’d hurt me one day… just like Tak did.” Screaming at nothing he threw his head back harshly caring less about the injury he had already caused him. “I wanted to marry you Zim...” Whispering in his now hoarse voice he closed his eyes and let his body rest. His wounds slowly started to bleed through his clothes leaving small stains of red on the floor along with the small drop of tears dripping off his cheek.

When The doors slid open he had barely been able to face it. If he had to be honest...he really didn’t care about bleeding out anymore or if the venom was killing him slowly. Why should he? His lover just tore his heart apart. Zim was really the only one keeping him alive…

Groaning at the voice of reason in his mind he took a minute before finally trying. His body was weak and his vision was already starting to fade. Not that he really cared.

“Come on Castya~” A cheerful voice came from the hall. It sounded like the master that owned the feline.

When the human finally made it out of the elevator he barely took a few steps down the hall struggling to keep his balance as he pulled out the card key for the room. However the concerned familiar voice had him stopping.

“Oh no… it’s the pet from the other day. Are you ok??”

The voice came closer making the human look up to find it was that nice tall figure from yesterday. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sick twist in his stomach and the sharp pain throbbing in his head again. Before he knew it everything had vanished and there was nothing but black. A big dark quiet room. Alone and cold.

\------

“Oh my. Castya find his master i’ll get him in his room.” The tall figure kneeled down to pick up the limp human and swiped his key over the handle. “Poor thing. I hope he’ll be okay.” She sighed sadly opening the door and stepping into the room to carefully rest him on the bed.

"No! You have to give him this!" How Zim had even gone from the shop to the hotel had been a blurr. And being way leighed by the feline in the elevator had done little to make things better. Everything hurt, and seeing the growing trail had only made him panic. The other pet assured him that his human was alive, but he was adamant on them taking the vile of clear fluid to their master, "He's been poisoned, and will die if you don't make sure he gets this!"

The invader was shaking by the time the feline had done so. As much as Zim wanted to rush in there, he didn't know if Dib was awake or not, but he knew well enough that being seen right now was a terrible plan. The look in Dib's eyes.....he knew full well that had cut deeper than any other wound.

Even so, the alien had been unable to leave the hallway. Sliding down the wall, the crown had been the first thing to come off. He really didn't deserve that now. Hell, he didn't even want to look at it right now.

The second was a small box that he had hidden in his pocket. Black leather with silver inlaid swirls. Clutching the thing in his hand, fat sulfurous tears just barely missed it as Zim curled his body around it. Inside was a silver band with three small sapphires inlaid.

It was supposed to be for the human bonding ritual, but the alien really couldn't see his human wanting to go through with that after how he had just hurt him. There was nothing he could say that his human would understand, and there was absolutely no excuse for his actions. He'd made him see something truly horrible, almost killed him with his own hands, and clearly ripped his heart out.

"Why did I even see--?" Curling his head into his hand, Zim let out a pained whine of his own as his head throbbed. Slowly but surely, feelings, thoughts, and memories that he didn't know he had came flooding back. Memories that contradicted things he thought he knew about the first time he was here. Memories that only made him more disgusted with himself and with his outburst.

The invader had been so lost in his head that he hadn't even noticed Castya until she had rested a hand on his shoulder. And even then, he had jumped and frozen before actually addressing her. "......when he wakes up, please give him these," Zim's words had come out completely empty as his eyes landed back on the feline that had joined him in the hall, ".....and please tell him that I won't be hurting him any more."

The items in question were the crown, keys to the voot, and the black leather box. Handing the items off, the Irkin gave the other pet and small pat on the head before wandering off toward the hotel's observation deck. What was he going to do? He hadn't decided yet. Not solidly anyway. But he did know that his PAK was coming off.

Laying the thing on the ground next to where he sat, Zim had decided to go look out at the city and sky for a bit. Maybe trying to process and connect the real to false memories could buy both of them some much needed time.


	40. Shooting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XLywb0AKDE&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR0grpAmbiD67JXylVqDvyTTMBsfT2RmXBUZtaIchMTLjdBUE29OXO3w2YU
> 
> Listen to this one at the 3 dashes (---) just keep listening to it on repeat after that until it reaches the +++ cause it fits the mood so well! and I wish there was an extended version of this song T-T 
> 
> anyways I was going to be a jerk lol and leave yall on a cliffhanger for days buuuuuuuuut I miss my boys so here you go...lol my treat
> 
> Oh speaking of treats happy October and happy halloween! Should I do a zadr one shot Halloween special separately?

Oddly enough during the humans time down he had stumbled into a dream similar to the start of the one last night. Zim was happily holding something and looking up at him.

“Zim?!” He threw himself at the alien just to watch the image evaporate into thin air like smoke. Suddenly he was filled with betrayal and pain again. “No… co-come back. Please… Zim.” Falling to his knees he closed his eyes and hung his head in his hands. “I love you…” The words echoed in the darkness over and over until they sounded like Zim again. Soon enough...the words became the same ones he had heard. “Stop. Please…” He cried softly holding his head tightly.

“STOP!” He screamed, jerking out of sleep. Dib looked down to find himself sitting in the tub. His heart raced and his mind filled with hope jumping out of the water. Maybe it was a nightmare. Right? All of it was a nightmare… 

His smile slowly faded as he wrapped the towel around him and found the crown sitting on his bed. “It wasn’t… dream?” His voice cracked while he came to sit on the bed biting his lip. He hadn’t even paid attention to his cleaned wounds or even wondered how he got in here.

“You’re awake? Already? Wow… that antidote really worked.”

Dib looked up to find the nice tall girl coming to sit beside him on the bed with her pet crawling in as well. “What happened?’

“Well… from what I saw. You were crying and in pain then you passed out. So I helped you into your room, cleaned your wounds and gave you a bath. Then… your master came by an--”

“Zim?! Where is he?!”

“I…”

Castya sadly handed him the keys and small box. “He said… he won’t be hurting you anymore. And told me to give you this…” she purred sadly.

Whatever was left of Dibs heart dropped as he glanced over the small box. “He didn’t… Bullshit!” He stood up angrily from the bed and grabbed the box throwing it at the door scarring the feline to hide behind her owner. “I heard him! He practically screamed it at me! HE DOESN’T LOVE ME!...” Shout at the door he fell back to the bed again. “He loves him… He doesn't even believe in that… and if he does.. Why doesn’t he just ask him.”

The owner pet her floofy baby and sent her off to get him some clothes. “Dib? Your name is right?” She asked softly and got nothing in return as he just stared down at the bed. “My name is Mili… I know i’m a stranger and you don’t really know me. But from what i’ve seen so far I get a little bit of what's going on. I know it’s none of my business but---”

“He just lied to me is all. Four years. I spent Four years with him. Lying to my face… and after all that he thinks the.. The…” Looking at the box on the floor had tears threatening again and sighing. “Sorry Mili. I appreciate you trying to help, but I um..."He sniffled. "I really need to calm someone right now..."

Castya came back in time with his clothes.

“Thank you by the way. For helping. I owe you.”

“No you don’t hun. You already have a lot on your plate.” She smiled softly.

“Thank you too…” He gently pet Castyas head and gave a friendly smile when she licked his cheek. “You really don’t know any better do you?” He snickered a bit before going back to the bathroom to change. He came out in just a simple plain black outfit and gradient blue green hoodie. Which for now he chose to ignore.

Taking a step out onto his own balcony he pulled up his watch and sighed. “Please be up…”

Gaz was just at home dealing with two screaming Sirs when she got a call on her watch from her brother. “HEY SHUT IT THEY’RE CALLING ME.” She yelled at the little bots before clicking the answer button annoyingly. “What do.. You… want?” She started with a shout but slowly came down into a soft tone when she realized his red eyes and depressed look. 

The timing could not have been better. Professor Membrane had just finished making the 'grandchildren' a snack, and was on his way back down to the lab when the call came through.

“What happened? Do I need to come out there and kick alien ass?! Where's Zim why didn’t he?..” She stopped when she saw him wince at the name. “What happened with Zi--” She was cut off by her father stepping into the camera. “Dad!--”

He had initially been planning to try and jump scare the group, but Gaz's tone shift had changed all of those plans, "What's going on?"

Dib chuckled a bit at his concerned sister. Now he felt a little like crap for thinking no one cared about him… “I’m fine. Everything is fine we just--- heh~” He let out a small sad chuckle as he looked away from the camera to avoid showing the tears forming in his eyes. When he looked back down he found his father scolding his sister to stay put and NOT GO ALL THE WAY OUT TO THE MOON JUST TO KILL ZIM. The bickering made him smile just a little even with the few tears rolling down his cheek. Sniffling a bit he gave his dad a soft smile.

He hadn't fully heard everything, but he hadn't really needed to as Dib's distress and Gaz's following rage said everything, "Gaz. No! Put the bat back......I don't care if you CAN, you are NOT flying out there to kill him!"

“Hi dad…” His voice was still a little hoarse.

Zim had clearly been the source of something big. And bad. But even the Professor could not condone flying to a different solar system to slap a bitch, "Honey. Take a minute and calm down. Whatever happened can be worked through." When at last the Professor had taken the camera from the fuming Gaz, he made sure to offer a comforting smile and sympathetic gaze, "Hi son,"

Taking the camera with him, the elder Membrane was definitely on the move. Not to get away from Gaz exactly, but to give her a little space. Even if she did usually seem more reasonable, she definitely had her rage moments, and Dib starting to cry was likely to set her off more.

"Is this one of those, 'distract me while I process' things, or an 'I need my dad' thing?" Either way, he was more than ready to help, but it was probably a more gentle way of asking. Something had definitely happened, and Zim was at the center of it. His own parental fears made him wonder if Zim had said no, but that didn't make much sense. The alien had come to ask him for 'permission' to do the same after all. It was always possible he flipped and went back on it, but he didn't think that was likely. Especially with how Dib looked right now.

_ 'One step at a time. No assumptions.' _ Taking a seat in the kitchen, the Professor muted his own devices so as not to be interrupted until they were done. His son was more important.

“I… I don’t know to be honest. I… I can’t even…” He paused and chuckled again. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin or I just…” Sighing heavily he ended staring into nothing for a moment. “I’m not even sure why I called… heh… I’m sorry.” He sniffled and wiped a few tears away before looking back down at the camera. “Um… I don’t think i’ll be marrying Zim.” Hearing his own words had him biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly. “He uh…” He cleared his throat and continued. “He doesn’t..” It was a lot harder to say it out loud. “Doesn’t… love me.” Keeping his eyes closed, he figured he might as well explain what happened.

Somewhere along the story though he started breaking down again and curling up against the sliding doors with his face hiding in his knees. The camera was now facing the stars in the sky for his father while the sound of his crying came through the phone. 

“I don’t understand dad… Why does it have to happen when i’m going to… purpose? Why do they wait years and years to tell me they don’t love me?! WHY DID HE LIE?!” he added. "And then to top it all off... he... he left me with just a ring and the voot keys... a ring?! Really?!! Why? He said he didn't believe in marriage! And if he suddenly does, why doesn't he just ask Purple to marry him since he 'loves him so much'!"

Seeing Dib break down, and hearing the story, those two things had the Professor absolutely livid. He was definitely understanding Gaz's impulsivity in that moment. Still, he had managed to simply listen and appear most calm outwardly as his hand clamped around the leg of the kitchen table.

And it had honestly taken him a moment to be able to respond properly. His instincts as a father were to protect his son and kick an alien to an early grave. But, experience and rationality would have to rule right now. He didn't need to make a bad situation worse by blowing up or acting on impulse.

"......Dib.....I know this is hard, but consider the facts," Lifting his goggles to reveal his own coffee brown eyes, the Professor did his best to keep an even and gentle tone, "Is it possible that he wasn't aware of WHEN it actually was?" That was an important distinction. And one that he had discovered was a possibility with Sta. Having stored data accessible by the mind could lead to.....confusing situations. In his experience, it was with a semi conscious sleepwalking alien. In Dib's, it could have been this.

"Let me explain," Holding his hands up in defense, the Professor continued to hold his calm tone as he met his son's eyes, "Your mother once confessed her love for.....someone she had not seen in years. She was sleepwalking and mistook me for them. This happened shortly after we got married. The focus on her feelings triggered her memories to construct an alternate scenario where she told them how much she loved them and how she would never be able to feel a connection like that with anyone else."

Stopping to take another breath, the Professor slowly released the cracking table leg, "It hurt. You know this. But she was only SEMI aware of this entire conversation. And when she woke up, we were able to have a better discussion. Her love for that person did not mean she loved me any less. She simply had not been at this point in time. She had been reliving a memory, complete with the original feelings, on top of reality, so things got.....meshed."

Letting the story sink in, it was undeniable from the Professor's view point that this was something in that range, "I am not trying to excuse how Zim hurt you, and believe me, he WILL pay for that when you both get home. But I do think something like this might have happened. Zim did buy you that ring, and even went out of his way to get my permission before asking you to marry him. He was VERY serious. I actually made him wait and prove his seriousness before giving permission. He asked me, every day, for two weeks. I never thought I'd see such respect for human culture out him, but he did it. That's why I was so excited when you said you were going to do the same."

Glancing back at Gaz, the elder Membrane gave yet another moment for his son to process his words before continuing, "Don't do anything rash. My advice would be trying to talk to him about what happened after taking a bit more of a breather. But if he tries to hurt you again, kill him." That last bit had come out dark and almost involuntarily, and the Professor did quickly catch himself, "Murder is bad. Don't kill him." Pinching the space between his eyes, the elder Membrane shifted a bit in place as he waited to see Dib's reaction to the information.

At first he had been hesitant to hear any excuses, but seeing that his father had almost gone through the same made him feel a little better about taking the advice. So he let the story sink in and listened to reasoning.

And hearing the story behind the ring helped just a little more as a smile came to his face. “He really did that?” He asked without noticing and had even blushed a little at the thought. 

Dib's hesitance was understandable given the situation, but the Professor was ultimately relieved that he had decided to listen. And the small smile that crept over his face brought a small grin to the elder Membrane's as well, "He did. Didn't show any signs of giving up either."

The last bit came with a nod and small chuckle as the memory of the determined alien reappeared in his mind. He had tried his best to look 'proper' and had even offered to let the Professor name some kind of trial to prove he meant what he said. And of course, he had taken the little Irkin up on it, but it was more on principal at that point. And that was why, pissed as he was, he was trying to help the pair.

Following after was a sigh. “I...I don’t even know where he is. He just left me the keys to the voot, the ring, and… a crown I bought him earlier. And a message that he wouldn’t hurt me anymore…” Biting his lip again he felt his heart sting. “Dad… what does that mean? Does that mean he left?! But he left the keys!” Panic started to settle in a bit before he stood up from the floor and peeked over the balcony to look down at the crowd in the streets with some hope to see him there. “..I have to find him.” Looking back down at his watch he gave his dad a small smile.

Seeing Dib's resolve shift a little made the Professor breathe a sigh of relief he hadn't fully known he was holding. Hearing the message he had been given made his heart sink a little though. The keys meant he hadn't taken the ship, and that meant that one of two options were left. He dared not say it in that moment though. Dib would know the same, and his boost in energy said that the call would be over soon.

"Thank you dad… Please keep Gaz from coming out here to kill him.” He chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry about your sister. Just find your space boy~" Offering a softer smile, the Professor had watched the screen until it went black. Now it was crunch time. Gaz was pissed, Ace wasn't helping, and Gir was having a more serious meltdown. Time to wrangle the family~

\-------------------

“Ok… Don’t be stubborn. You always do this. Just find him and talk to him. Dib you better ho--” He stopped talking to himself when he stepped back into the room to find the box still on the floor. He stared at it for a minute before finally picking it up. He was almost tempted to open it. “No… I- I want him to show it to me. Like it was meant to be.” Clutching the little box in his hands he gave it a small kiss before going to grab something of his own.

When he was all set he stood in front of the door for a second taking a deep breath to sooth his nerves.

“Hey you doing alright?”

The sudden voice had him jumping as he turned to find the tall one coming in with her khajiit eating some snacks. “REALLY YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE?!!” He shook his head.

“Yeah we were making sure you weren’t gonna fall off the balcony or something silly. If you go out be careful… you’re still a little unstable.”

“I’ll be fine. I just… I need to find him. To talk to him… but I don’t know where he is…” As he turned the knob to make it out the door the khajiit came up beside him.

“I can help you find him. I found him earlier…”

He turned to her with a friendly smile as he opened the door. “Thanks, but I… I think I need to do this one alone.”

“Oh… ok. We’ll be back next door if you need us!” She purred sweetly as they followed him out. “Don’t get lost or caught by the pound… they’re scary.” She frowned.

“I’ll try not to Castya~ Thank you.” He gave her one last pet before making his way to the elevator. “My Zim… i’m so sorry I over reacted.” With the elevator doors closing behind him he turned to the buttons and pushed for the first floor before sliding down the same wall he had earlier. “I just hope you’re still around…”

\------------------------------------------

Despite the crowd on the observation deck, Zim really didn't notice them. His feet kicked idly over the edge, and his claws had crept away from his PAK. Dib was probably awake and gone by now, but the voot hadn't taken off yet, so he wasn't sure.

If Dib was still here, it raised the question of why, but that hadn't rung very clear as his eyes wandered to the sky and stars above. One of those was home. He could maybe go back and.....no. Home wasn't an option. Neither was earth. He didn't WANT to go back to foodcourtia, and any random planet would likely be found by the Armada eventually. The best option seemed to be to disappear. Everyone would be happy, and he wouldn't be able to care anymore.

Dropping his eyes from the sky to the ground below, a small whimper slipped past his lips as he flopped onto his side. Why did it always end up here? He only had himself to blame, but it was still frustrating.

"I should make sure the antidote worked first," Zim knew he was just buying time at this point, but even so, he had managed to shift enough to get up and grab his PAK. Not put it on, but pick it up.

And just as he'd turned to bring heavy footsteps back toward the elevator, the last person he expected to see appeared in the open doors. Panic came before anything else as his feet immediately sprinted for cover. He didn't know WHY the Dib was up here, but he did know that the reason couldn't be good. Or, was pretty sure at least. And maybe he had been fast enough to avoid being seen? If so, he could make sure his human didn't do anything reckless.....

As Zim hoped Dib had looked up in time to see nothing in front of the elevator as he came to a stop. It wasn’t even the right floor, but he might as well check here. His body was still feeling a little weak and pained, but he still kept on pushing. Before he was determined to get away and now, all he wanted was to hold the small baby in his arms again.

And so the search began on that floor. He looked everywhere from rooms to cafes to small souvenir shops and finally the deck. 

\---“Who am I kidding…” Leaning on the railing of the open deck he looked down at the dark crowd. That was a very long way down. “I’m not gonna find him anywhere here. This place is huge and he could be anywhere at this point! And he… he probably already left on a different ship.” He bit his lip and slowly came down to sit in the exact spot the invader had been sitting not to long ago. 

Zim's heart had almost jumped out his chest when his human came to sit on the edge. Most people were a ways off for a reason. It would be so easy to fall. And Dib had gone right where he had. The furthest from the groups, and the spot with the clearest uninterrupted drop. The sight alone had the alien inching from his hiding spot.  
  
“I should’ve let you explain… Heh. I definitely changed after all these years.” He mumbled, pulling out the small box from his pocket and gazing down at it. “But that was kind of painful… I mean… anyone would have ran off like that! You even started walking away when I brought up the idea of Tak. Then again… you also stopped when I asked you… and listened.” The yelling he began came down to a soft whisper before gently resting his head against the box. “Look at me… Yelling at a box. Stupid. Heh...I guess Karmas a bitch huh?”

The deck was wide, round, and lit from beneath with soft, turquoise lights. It was simple and clear to view what laid beneath. There were a few benches and tables situated around, and four telescopes for more clear viewing of the nearby planets, but not much else. Zim had taken up refuge behind a bench, so it was almost a miracle he hadn't been spotted. But the crowd's movements had clearly worked in his favor.

He stood there quietly for a while gazing up at the sky and kicking his feet softly before looking back down at the box with a sigh. “....I would have said yes. You know?” Tears started to well in his eyes again. “And even after everything that just happened… I still. I still would say yes…” Nodding a bit at the box he gave a sad smile. “I love you so much Zim. Even if i’m stupid for doing so. I do. I hate that I feel like I can’t live without you, like my life is so dull when you’re not around. You just literally always brought light to everything even when we were enemies I was happy to be around you. So weird right?” He chuckled with tears slowly started to spill and drip on the box. “Being with you, Gir and Ace… it almost felt like we already had a small little family. And it was beautiful. Just like you… and it still is. And if we were...married. I would've been the happiest human on earth… and the luckiest man in the galaxy. Because the most precious and gorgeous king in the universe… chose me." His voice cracked and his eyes clamped shut as he brought the box up to his chest. "… I’m so sorry. So sorry I didn’t stop to listen to you Zim. I should have. Now you're gone… and I have no idea where you are." His heart ached as he looked over the edge again in hopes to see anything knowing damn well he couldn't. "My almighty Zim…."

As he inched ever closer through said crowd, Dib's words had become ever more clear. And the sound had Zim's eyes widening and tearing at the pain held in each tearful word.  Part of him wanted to rush over and grab his Dib. Even after everything he would still say yes? The alien practically couldn't believe it. He had hurt him, so badly, and in so many ways just now. How could his emotional little human ever find it in himself to still love him?

"....you-- You have nothing to be sorry for," Zim's own voice had cracked as he tried his best to speak before his Dib could do anything else, "Zim is sorry.....so very sorry...." Inching forward still, the alien's hands were clearly shaking when they finally reached his human, "I have no excuse. My mind wasn't.....Zim wasn't seeing right." Daring to pull his Dib to him, Zim was blatantly crying now as his fingers clutched at the hoodie, "I can't-- I don't deserve your love Dib. Please-- Zim is so sorry!"  The Irkin's mild rambling had degenerated in sad chirps and sobs as his shaking hands clung to the human in front of him. His Dib really was perfect. And Zim truthfully did feel like he didn't deserve him in that moment. 

If Zim hadn’t pulled him into his arms already the human would have thrown himself at him.

“Zim!” He shouted happily wrapping his arms around the alien and nuzzling his head. “I was so worried I wouldn’t find you again. I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t stay and listen. It’s ok Zim. Please… let’s talk it over. I don’t want to just throw four years of our relationship away…. I love you more than that.” Even when he was angry at him he wasn’t just going to straight up break up with him. The worst he would have done was to ask for a break before trying to work it out again… “You deserve every ounce of my love. I don’t care what you’ve done… I know that now… I know that you weren’t in the right mind. And now that i’m more level headed and… dad helped me see things more clearly. I understand. And i’m… i’m still not sure if you love me or not, but…” Pulling away just enough to cup his lover's face in his hands he gazed deeply into his eyes. “I am so sorry that Purple hurt you the way he did. He’s a blind jerk that could never understand how amazing you are.” His thumb softly wiped away tears falling from the big red eyes fading into a sweet pink. “If he won’t give you the love you deserve then I will. You think you don’t deserve it, but I do. Even if you don’t love me back… I know it’s stupid, but I am stupid so heh...” he shrugged with a soft smile. “So stupid that… I--” He gulped nervously pulling away to reach for something in the pocket of his hoodie. “I still want to ask...” Really all that and he’s still nervous?  _ ‘Get on with it Dib.’ _ He scolded himself. Out of his pocket came his own small box. It was as small as the leather one but his was made of crystal, adorned with gorgeous metal designs on the edges and a small pearl pendant on the opening. The lid was decorated in black roses and had a visible hole on the top.

Moving into the proper kneel Dib took a deep breath and shyly smiled at a smile with dark blush on his cheeks. “If you still love me…. Will you marry me?” Opening the box revealed a dark silver ring almost forming the shape of a crown with a fire opal heart in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds. The ring sparkled in the lights along with the human's honey gaze that held an amount of sincere love. His own heart started to pound as his palms pulsed with fear and his body trembled nervously. Slowly his mind began to panic as he bit his lip. Did he ask too soon? Should he have waited? What will he say? He’s gotta say yes right?! He was going to ask him too… right?!!

Dib really was the best human, wasn't he? As Zim's tearful gaze shifted into a loving, awed stare, he almost couldn't process what he was seeing and hearing. And as such, his eyes had stuck on the box for a long moment before uttering, "Heh, heh....what?" The sound wasn't cold or harsh, but genuine confusion before the alien's eyes widened and tone shifted to a disbelieving and excited squeak, "WHAT?!"

Hands had instinctively clamped over his mouth as his eyes water again. Oh dear. So this is why the partner always squealed and cried in those videos. He thought it was a human behavior, but it was more clear now that it was because of the overflow of affection and happy surprise.

For a long minute, all Zim could do was nod and try to say something more intelligible. He did NOT want his Dib to misinterpret, "mmm!! Ye--Dib! Yes! Yes. Zim will-- do-- do the earth thing! Ye~" Good stars above he sounded stupid. That alone made his eyes lighten more as he crouched down to get more on his human's level and squish his face between his hands with a deep breath, "Yes Dib love. Zim will do the marriage with you."

Even with his words put together better, the alien's eyes still brimmed with the overwhelmed and excited tears. And for a moment, he had just stared into Dib's honey brown eyes. The stars were a perfect backdrop to his expression, and Zim had little doubt that he would remember that face no matter what else happened.

Only a few breaths passed before Zim was fumbling for the other box though. He was still asking his human! If the Dib felt now was the right moment, then it was! "Give~!" Snatching the little leather box, the Irkin looked almost irrationally happy before helping Dib back to his feet, clearing his throat, and mimicking his human's kneeled pose, "Zim is the stupid one for thinking you would just leave.....BUT! We can be stupid together. If you would still want to marry Zim too...." Opening up the box to actually reveal the ring, Zim's own heart was in his throat as he waited. Why was it nerve wracking even after Dib had just asked him? Did it really matter?

Either way, they were both holding ring boxes with beautiful designs and containing beautiful rings. Dib's was a band, crafted to have a woven appearance, and three sapphires shining in the light of the observation deck like little stars. The jewelry person said three was the number of family, and meant continuous love in the belief regarding human marriage. So, what would be more fitting?

And as if on cue, the lights from below had shifted. The overall turquoise glow slowly shifted into a loving pink as the wind itself changed direction. The shift in breeze gently tousled Dib's hair, and even gave Zim's antennae a shift. It was almost the sort of breeze you could get beside the sea on earth. Perhaps a bit of a cheesy thought, but still. All Zim could do was stare at his human as he waited for his own answer.

His cheeks became a soft red color as he fell back to his knees and reached for his lovers hands, kissing the ring softly. “I’d be honored to be stupid with you forever Zim. Yes.” And with that he was pulling the alien in for a deep kiss. It probably wasn’t the best way to get hitched, but whatever. All he cared about right now was Zim and the fact that he had actually accepted. His heart skipped at the sound of his lovers happy chirps and mewling in the kiss. “I love you Zim. I won’t ever leave you. No matter what.” He gently whispered against his lips before taking his hand and slipping the ring on. “My precious little king~”His sweet smile came with a gentle kiss on his claws. “Thank you for choosing me to spend your life with… and thank you for trying the human ritual~” He chuckled resting his head against his lovers watching him slip on his ring too. “He told me what you did. Everyday for two weeks asking for his blessing/permission to marry me…. You’re so precious. Zim. I’m sorry I doubted your love. I know he was before me… and you can’t let go. But that doesn’t mean you love me any less… right?” Feeling him nod in return had him closing his eyes and pulling him in for yet another deep kiss and this time he didn’t pull away not for a second.

The loving kiss had him pulling the invader into his lap and wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

Dib's acceptance and the moments that followed were absolutely beautiful. Even if the lead up had been painful, having Dib in his arms, and feeling the love slipping through the kiss, that's what had made it special to Zim. And much like he was sure his human was doing, the invader tried to pour every last ounce of his affection and sincerity into the kiss.

Here and there they’d trade sweet whispers and chirps of their own, for the kiss. While those who had caught the sweet scene in the background awed and cooed.   
  
  
“I DEFINITELY WANT ONE NOW. LOOK AT HOW LOYAL IT IS DOING WEIRD BONDY THINGS AHHH~” a stranger shouted from the nosey crowd.

“EEeep that pet is so sweet! Look at him hugging his master!” Another chimed in and after that another and another joined until the two lovebirds had at some point got a little annoyed. It was cute until people started snapping pictures and videos.

He didn't care that the crowd was cooing and watching. Not until the camera started going off anyway. That had earned a glare and protective hiss. His Dib was not up for photographs!

“Come on baby. Let's go back to the room~” Dib purred against the shy antennas as he stood with the alien still in his arms and carried him back to the elevator.

Dib's voice and action of scooping him up had snapped the alien out of that though. Chirping and purring against his human's chest, Zim seemed to be back at it as he tickled Dib's chin with his antennae.

+++"I love you my Dib," Curling more into his embrace, the Irkin hadn't paid their surroundings much heed, "And I always will."


	41. Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole scene just goes perfectly with the song 
> 
> "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" - Cigarettes After Sex
> 
> I swear these two have so many songs meant for them <3

Trailing kisses along Dib's chest and neck, it really did seem like Zim didn't want to let go. Even when they were back in the room and away from prying eyes, he couldn't help but cling.

"Are you a clingy baby?" Dib purred softly, pecking a kiss on his head and nipping at the cuddly antennas. Even if the scene and reality of everything had been a little painful he still loved the little invader. And although it hurt quite a bit, he'd rather share the invaders heart than have none of his love at all. "My little fiance~" Happily he nuzzled the antennas and nipped at them some more.

_ 'Fiance' _ The words hung in the air and sent so many pleasant shivers through his body. Perhaps it was the word itself, or perhaps the way Dib had said it. Regardless, the soft words and kisses progressing to nips had the alien's eyes already glowing that brilliant pink hue.

"And all mine." The change in his tone had been a little chilling.

As his voice dropped, that had drawn a shiver of both pleasure and mild nervousness. Not in any bad way, just a jolt that led his antennae twitching and his body shivering.

"You like the way my voice feels against your antennas don't you?" He purred against them again, feeling them shiver beneath his lips. "Hmph~ So cute~" His fingers carefully traced over the soft green flesh while his gaze came back down to meet the pink eyes staring back up at him. "Hi precious~" His voice became calm and loving just like his honey eyes. His thumb caressed the invader's cheek smoothly. "I love you so much Zim. I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world." With those words he was leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the velvety lips before trailing small pecks over his jaw and down to his neck. 

From the sweet whispers and loving touch, to the way Dib's eyes glowed so sweetly, everything was careful and sweet and loving. The gentle energy that was coming through felt so similar to the affection that had been felt their first time together. It took a slightly different shape, but the swelling in his heart was unmistakable.

"I love you so much too Dib love," Curling up to rub his head against Dib's, his human's next words had drawn both a hitched breath and another shiver as the alien arched back to expose more flesh for his human.

Between a few shaky breaths, Zim could be heard giving off loving chirps as his pink eyes stayed trained on his human movements. It felt.....special. The way his Dib was slowly starting to tease and mark him once more. The feeling of lips against skin, and the hum of his voice were proving hypnotic as the alien started to squirm.

And just before he gave his lover a nice clean bite he purred, "If Purple wants you back, it'll have to be over my dead body. Because I refuse to give up."

Then there came the bite. Fangs sinking into flesh earning a mewled squeal as Zim's body pitched to press against Dib's. And the moans and mewls that followed as the Irkin grabbed and clung only served as encouragement it seemed. It hadn't taken very long for Zim to turn into a whimpering mess again. His human really did know all his weak spots, didn't he~?

Zims new mewl had the human humming happily and sucking harder on the flesh. Not only to get the sweet taste of his pink blood, but to leave a good mark. From there it had been a trail of more bites from shoulder to shoulder like the first time they did this. And the alien wore the same happy drooling face from that day as well. "Do you remember the first time I marked you like this Zim?" He licked the sweet blood from his lips. "You look as cute as you did that day. All weak... with drool and tears." The teasing earned a shy whimper from the little invader. "Hm~ Yeah you do remember don't you~" He leaned down to kiss his head softly. "That was the day I told you how much I love you. And I even showed you too~" Was he trying to get the little invader all flustered and shy? Maybe~

The words that came after and during, those had brought forth memories that made him further squirm, mewl, and blush. Zim even moved to try and hide his own eyes again. It hadn't really worked, but he'd tried as his mouth moved to try and form words at last.

"Dib~" Chirping the name, Zim paused only to swallow the bit of saliva that was starting to slip from the corners of his shivering lips.

The human couldn't help but snickers as he came down to breathe against his lover's antennas. "Do you want me to show you how much more I love you now?" 

"Hn~ Yesh~" Squirming a bit more, the alien's hands came to grip the sheets above his head as his eyes locked with Dib's ever so sweetly and shyly. As much as his mind might try to swim to say more, the mewled word seemed all he was able to get out at the moment as his eyes pleaded with his human silently.

_ 'Let Zim show you too~' _

_ 'How much I love my Dib~' _

"Nnn~ Dib~ Zim loves you," Whimpering again, the invader was trying to pull his human closer, or at least bring them closer together as the purred words slipped out, "I want to feel it. I want to feel you. So close-- Like we're the same~ Zim loves you so much~"

"I love you so much too Zim~" Whispering sweet words against the velvet lips the human let his body weight fall a bit over the alien. His heart fluttered seeing the love in the glowing pink orbs while his stomach flipped pleasantly at the sound of his whimpering and a nice chill ran up his spine at the request. Something about it sounded so special... and loving. "I want to be just as close to you Zim." With that their lips met again, this time sending that nice electric wave over his body like it had before.

As odd as this vacation seemed, it was also wonderful. How often was it that they got to experience the same love or the same thing they experienced when they first started dating?

Feeling the electric pulse compelled him to press his body further into the smaller being and deepening the kiss. Their lips brushed against each other so sweetly and carefully while their bodies squirmed together fighting to get closer. Rubbing and thrusting into each other softly causing them to exchange a few mewls and moans through their romantic kiss. Eventually the tongues joined together for a slow dance, tangling around each other and playful nipping.

This kiss was so different from the ones they had shared only yesterday. It wasn't claiming or needy, but rather soft and loving. The way their tongues and bodies pushed against each other was not a demand or desperate want, but simply for the sake of feeling the other close, and closer still.

"Hm~ My Zim~" His eyes cracked open slightly with the mewl while his body continued to grind against his lover and he rested his forehead against Zims. His breath slightly heavy as the more the friction between their bodies intensified. "Nn~ Zim... Just mine. My baby boy~" He purred softly, bringing his lips up to his lover's antennas to leave a soft kiss and moan against them. 

Every kiss and touch was warm and electric in the best ways. And just Dib's hands wandered and explored, Zims had tried to do the same. It was like his body couldn't fully decide if he wanted to touch the beautiful creature gazing down at him, or offer itself in the most helpless manner. Somewhere it had discovered it could do both.

"I want to mark you with my babies Zim~ Hnn~" His fingers curled into the sheets beneath them as he felt his lover pull him down closer, grinding their special places together. 

Zim's touch was remarkably delicate for a clawed creature. Cool fingers pet and danced across the fabric, but made no effort to tear or rip. The alien was honestly savoring the way he could feel his human's warmth even through the material. And the way he whispered and breathed against his skin had the Irkin's eyes glowing almost like a little light in their own right. The promise of his human's special smeet fluid only served to earn more whimpers and grinding as pleasant shivers ran through the invader, "Zim can already feel them squirming inside his special place~" Darting his tongue out to drag ever so slowly across Dib's neck, the invader let out a low purr of pleasure as a few more chirps came with the increased friction, "Mark me as yours Dib love~ Hnn~ All yours~"

"Hmm~ baby~" He bit his lip and gazed down at his lover. He looked so precious mewling like that. "Yes you are~ My sweet little baby... all mine. Hn~" He huffed lightly. "Daddys going to make you feel good." He purred once more, meeting the aliens neck with gentle kisses again. While his fingers traced over the smooth green flesh starting with the marks on his shoulders.

His thumb lightly pressed against the blue shade making Zim bring out a new set of chirps and mewls. 

Mewls, gasps, and more blatant moans slipped between small chirps and whines. Even as he got more of his human's touch, it did little to sate the way his body and mind were practically screaming for more. 

They only got better the more those warm fingers caressed his body leaving trails of heat behind and at some point his nails had found their way into the scene as well. When the human came back up he gave his lover a hungry passionate gaze while his nails dust into the bare chest and raked down tearing the chains in the process. Just as their first~

Eventually, as Dib's soft touches became a more territorial display, both of Zim's hands had knotted back in the fabric above his head. Even with the removal of the chains resembling the first outfit he'd lost to his Dib, Zim couldn't bring himself to feel anything but the surge of pleasure that came with the deep scratches. "My Dib~" The words almost sounded strained as Zim's body curled and arched for his human, and were followed by a helpless shrill mewl, "Nyyah~ More~!"

He chuckled at the alien arching to expose his chest for more. "Hmph~ Such a good boy~" He sneered, digging his nails further into his skin until he was bleeding. The noises the scratching drew from the small Irken had him biting his lip again and humming before gliding his fingers up his chest just to bring them down roughly as before. 

Every carved path and blue welt hummed with the touches and puffs of breath, and only increased Zim's blatant need for his Dib. And as the intensity of the scratching increased, so did the volume of Zim's blissful cries, "Hhnnaah~ DIB! AaHHhn~~ I love you~! So much!"

"I love the sound of you mewling Zim~ Do it some more... please~" He cooed lightly running his fingers over his sweets spots and pressing down on them hard enough to get a good moan out of his baby. 

Tears brimmed just at the edges of Zim's eyes as his body trembled under his human's hands, "More~! Please! Touch Zim more~ Mark me more~"

"Hmm Zim~ That's it baby~ Moan just for daddy~" He growled lowly and dug his nails into the green flesh further.

The plea had almost been sobbed as the alien desperately followed the path Dib's hands were taking, "Zim needs more of you....~ nnn~!"

Hearing the small creature beg for more had his stomach flipping again and moving a little further down his body to nip at his chest lightly. "I'll mark every piece of your body Zim. Just like before~" Those were the last words said before sinking his teeth into his smooth chest to leave a mark.

And just as he promised he left another and another starting with his sweet spots then nearly covered his entire chest and stomach. After all the new marking he looked up to see how his sweet baby was doing and by the looks of it, too good. He hadn't even been able to form words. "Heh~ Did that feel good sweetie?" He teased pressing his thumb deeply into one of the new welts. Pressing on the welts always brought out such wonderful whimpers and cries from the alien. "Hm~ Sounds like it did~" His fingers went from one welt to another, bringing out more of those blissful cries before stopping at his tummy.

His eyes glazed over his stomach for a moment as the idea of Zim pregnant suddenly came to mind making his cheeks a little more red than before. Before he knew it he was nuzzling the smooth tummy and leaving playful kisses for their nonexistent baby. All the kisses did was make the alien laugh and rake his claws through his hair. "Heh heh~ I'm sorry~ I couldn't help it... I was imagining you carrying my baby~" And that tease had been the one to make the alien hide and squirm shyly. Dib laughed softly leaving a few more kisses on his belly and bringing his hands to move his claws. "What did daddy say about hiding those pretty eyes? And that gorgeous little face~" He smiled sweetly and nuzzled his waistline. "Are you sure you want to do this?" As always he had to ask for consent. After all this time and he still did this? Not that it was bad. It was still sweet seeing him like this.

Uncovering his face, the alien offered a sweet trill and nod as his fingers played in Dib's hair once more. His human really was sweet, "Zim is sure~ My Dib just made me shy~" Squirming a bit more, the invader was giving his Dib a loving smile as his fingers curled into those ebony locks. Soft, warm, and such a fascinating texture. The feeling of the hair between his claws had the alien whispering a few more purrs as he held his human's gaze.

Every part of him ached in the best ways, and Zim had a feeling that the look in his human's eye meant that he was holding the same aches, but in different ways. It was beautiful to look at.

"I love you Dib," Breathing the words, Zim's claws softly scratched at his human's jaw to give him sweet tingles. He knew that felt good to his Dib sometimes, "My perfect love~"

The scratching under his chin sent chills through his body as his eyes closed and he couldn't help but calmly lean into the touch. If it hadn't been for him pulling away he would have fallen asleep to the sweet scratching.

He blushed more and lightly tread his fingertips along the waistline of his pants, stopping at the hips. "My perfect little invader~" With he hooked his fingers into the fabric and slowly pulled them down to reveal the shy pulsing pocket. As he stripped his lover he couldn't help but chuckle again at him struggling not to keep from hiding.

There was always something about feeling Dib peels his clothes off that was different. The fabric felt softer, and the way his human's fingers lightly brushed his flesh was a constant reminder that those hands were not his own. Even the softest caresses sent humming electricity through the alien.

"Such a shy baby~ You weren't this shy yesterday space boy~" The tease earned him a soft pouty whine and playful kick.

Then came the tease. Zim couldn't help that! It was a completely different headspace! Still, he knew his Dib had only been playing with him. And while he had uttered that pouty whimper, Zim was also trying to hide his shy smile by turning his head to the side. Even while being teased and made small, he couldn't help but smile.

"Heh heh~ I'm just kidding sweetie~" Coming back up to meet his lovers face he gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and trailed off. Along his jawline, down his neck, nipping down his chest. Carefully brushing his lips over the soft flesh and sweet spots till he reached his hiding member again.

If there had been any actual annoyance, Dib's kisses and touches had quickly chased it away.And by the time he had reached his pouch, the alien was already a mewling mess again.

Before the alien could hide his face again he reached for one his claws and held it tightly while his other hand came to carefully press his length out. "Still beautiful as ever~" He purred over the throbbing organ letting his hand slip between the aliens' other claws. Now he can't hide that cute little face. 

Watching his Dib with parted lips and hooded eyes, Zim's hands gripped his human ever tighter as shivers of pleasure and anticipation went flowing through him. His human always handled him so gently, and the feeling of his hands and then lips against the sensitive organ was beyond unique. And it was his. For him to feel and see, and Zim was still honored to be given such a thing.

"I love you Zim~" The loving words came with a little nuzzle on the tulip tip. And just as the alien had been about to respond the human took the length in whole and looked up to see his reaction. 

Just as his lips had parted further to return the words of affection though, Dib had plunged his length past his lips, and deeply into the warm, waiting mouth. In all honesty, the sting that came with the surge of pleasant sensations only served to make them more intense. And the desperate cry that the sudden action had earned was somewhere between a sob and shout and the alien's body arched against his lover.

Smiling at the mewls he drew from the sudden plunge he continued to bob his head slowly. His tongue pressing against the flesh just right while his teeth just lightly grazed the top but not enough to hurt or bring out an egg. Just enough to make his lovers grip on his hands tighten and body arch. __

"NnNN--DIiib~" The human's name had been followed helplessly by a whine as the invader's grip only tightened. As Dib bobbed his head, and gave Zim's length so much sweet attention with his tongue, the Irkin had degenerated even further from speech as any intelligible words became senseless mewls and sobbed babbles.

_ 'My sweet little Zim~ You're all mine baby... every last bit of you. I don't care if he had you first... you're mine now. And i'll never give you back. I love you.'  _ With that thought he had the length slipping further, hitting the back of his throat. "Hnn~" He whimpered softly at the feeling, letting his tongue press the organ against the roof of his mouth to gently squeeze it. It was surprising how much of Zims sweet jelly was already dripping in his mouth~ Tasting the jelly had him sucking on the organ as if he was trying to get more.  _ 'Hnn Zim~ Give me more~ Please... It tastes so good.' _

And when the human started SUCKING on him like that, Zim had actually screamed at how intense the sensations became. Tears of intense pleasure were already slipping from his eyes, and his body seemed to be actively responding to his human's silent request for more. At this rate, the alien might end up choking him with an egg again, and all Zim could do was grab helplessly for his Dib as his eyes seemed glued on him.

Hearing Zim scream like that had his own hands pulling away to grip the sheets. The sound of his precious voice crying his name so helplessly and uttering pure nonsense was like music to his ears. It was so erotic and the fact that his body had given in to his request only made it better as he desperately plunged the throbbing organ further into his throat. Swallowing the pink fluid thickly and moaned against the pulsing flesh. "MM~ HMmm~" He couldn't help how good it tasted and how nice the foreign fluid felt sliding down the walls in his mouth.

Slowly he came back up pressing the length against the roof of his mouth to get the same sweet cry he had earlier. When he reached the tip he waited a moment for the alien to relax and dipped his tongue into the tulip, lapping out whatever his body would give him. "My baby boy tastes better than pastries~" He hummed gazing back up at the whining alien. Locking eyes as he tongue dipped into the tip further and circling around the walls to lick it clean.

IT looked like that had been the last straw for the alien as an egg had already tried squeezing its way to the top and touched the tip of his tongue. "Hmph~" He chuckled and replaced his tongue with his finger holding down the egg. 

Dib hadn't seemed to waste any time in throwing Zim's head long into an abyss of sensation. But when those words slipped past his human's lips, sensation mixed with adrenaline, and the Irkin's body reacted. It almost felt like his body was giving his human an offering after being compared to a pastry. Under other circumstances, that would have been unbearably embarrassing. As it was though, Zim didn't really care.

"Daddy didn't say you could come yet baby... We just barely started~" He purred as his finger continued to block the egg and make the baby squirm. "What's wrong sweetie?~" His tone came through as if he was babying him. "Did daddy make you feel too good already? Hmm? Do you want daddy to let go?"

What he did care about, between pants and screams, was the next set of questions to flow from his human's lips. Yes indeed, he had made him feel so good as to already lay an egg. And boy did his bratty side squirm and whine and pout at being denied the feeling of the thing slipping out. But the question of whether or not he wanted him to remove that invading finger, that had set him off.

"NO!" The word was practically involuntary as Zim's eyes shot open. Strange as it might sound, the back pressure he was getting from having his egg held inside was making him want to lay another. "Dib~ Hn.....daddy~ Feels good~" Chirping alongside the mewls, Zim's shivering body and weakened mental state continued to make it hard to communicate, but he had still managed to get something more out. "Zim wants daddy to tell him when~" Just when you might have thought the alien's eyes couldn't get brighter, they did. Just the implication of that had been dirty, but the way his hips pushed up to shove Dib's finger further inside, that was filthy.

His precious human was holding his egg inside of him, and it felt almost frighteningly good to have such an involuntary thing controlled. Bringing his own hand down to squeeze just above where Dib's finger was holding the thing, Zim couldn't help the way his eyes shut as a bit of drool slipped passed his lips, "I--I wanna be a good boy for Dib daddy~!"Zim's mind only seemed to be swimming further away from him as he barely held in another set of mewls. Even with the denial, his body still tried to pass the egg it seemed as another harsh shiver ran through the alien's body, "Please~ Take your time marking Zim yours~"

Now that request had come out as a nearly slurred drawl as Zim's speech tried to fail him again. But he was determined to get it out as his eyes locked with Dib's once more. This was his. His human, playing with his body and reminding him of who he belonged to. And it was beautiful.

The shout stunned him for a moment before blushing at the creature's attempt to push the egg back in further. Now that was a little unexpected, but... cute. And hearing those little slurred words had him smiling and leaning down to place a small kiss on his cheek. "You are Daddys good little boy~" He purred, slipping his finger in further and sitting back up to let his other hand softly caress his lover's body. "I wasn't expecting you to be this good baby~" His fingers stopped just at the pocket the organ hid in. "Daddy's going to make you feel even better baby~" Leaning down to kiss his tummy he gazed up to look at the light pink orbs again. Daddys going to make you feel so good your little cock will be stuffed with eggs~" With that he was slipping three fingers into the small entrance hiding under the ridges and exploring the squishy wet walls. Watching as the Irkin gripped at the sheets and struggled to keep still. "Hn~ You're so wet and soft baby~ I wonder if this is what the rest of your organs feel like~" He teased.

Dib's voice was an absolutely sinful indulgence as he praised and promised. Zim didn't know whether his stomach was twisting with excitement or nerves. Possibly both. Regardless, it was a wonderful feeling, and he was going to try his best to wait.

But between the teasing and probing, Zim knew his body wouldn't be able to take it. And clearly Dib knew it too. His fingers pressed and curled in the most wonderful ways, and tried as he might to focus, it was impossible to fight the fog creeping into his mind. And the slightly creepy musing hadn't helped to soothe it any. The idea of his human playing with his organs was always a bit of a guilty pleasure, but hearing it said in this sort of a situation, it was practically decedent. And Zim really couldn't contain the desperate whines that it earned.

Eventually his grip on both the sheets and his own member were faltering, and the chirping alien was reduced to whimpers and pleas mixed in with the delighted sounds.

Dib chuckled at the cute cry and hummed lovingly. "Cum baby~" He purred lowly. "Give daddy your sweet little eggs~"

"Di-ib~ Da..daddy please~! Hahn~! Can't~~" The pleasure filled sob that choked back the next words had been the only real warning Dib had gotten when he found just the right spot. In that moment, the alien's body had jerked into a sharp arch as his hands grasped for anything nearby.

His vision had turned tunnel and almost completely blackened as his body desperately forced the three backed up eggs out. It would seem Zim hadn't been able to wait properly. Ah well. Dib clearly wasn't done playing with him, and the Irkin was definitely not complaining about getting more attention from his human. If anything, the weakness brought on by the forceful orgasm just made him feel smaller and more submissive under Dib's continued touch. It was a wonderfully foggy filter to be looking through~

Slowly the human pulled out his fingers covered in the sweet pink goo and rubbed it together before locking eyes with his lover. His tongue darted out to lick it all clean with a tasty hum. "Mm~ Even better when it's fresh~" He sneered, shoving the rest between the velvety lips and leaning down to gaze deeper into his eyes. While the warm digits pressed against the snakey tongue. "Try it sweetie~ Doesn't it taste yummy?~" The human really couldn't help being just a little dirty~ All he wanted was for Zim to understand how good he was to him. 

Zim had been all but helpless to stop his pervy human. And as the digits pushed passed his lips, the alien was rather shocked to admit that it did taste sweet. Letting his tongue squirm against the fingers, Zim had surprised himself as he let out a small hum at the flavor. Dib was right, he really did seem dirty right now. 

"Look at my baby tasting himself~" He sneered. "And enjoying it too~"The golden eyes shined a little brighter as they gazed down at the pink orbs hungry for more of his love and affection. As dirty as he sounded... all he really wanted was for his little Irkin to love him. 

"I love you Zim~" He whispered against his lips. Only this time his tone was sweeter and romantic. "I love you so much..." He added with a nuzzle as body came back down to press against the smaller one beneath him.

His human's tone became sweeter, and the Irkin found his heart swelling with his own affection for his human. He was beautiful, and creepy, and could be a total perv, but he was gentle, and caring, and so full of love too. "I love you too my Dib," Wrapping his arms around his human's neck, the alien did his best to meet the press and drew his Dib closer, "Zim loves you so very much." Pressing cool lips against Dib's warm skin, Zim's chirps seemed to be slower and almost hummed as he clung to his human once more. This was his human. And he was perfect, "Please my Dib. Let Zim feel more of you."

Curling his fingers in Dib's jacket, Zim had almost whimpered the request as he tugged softly at the fabric. His human was still fully clothed, and he wanted to feel him. Skin to skin. Especially now~

Dib shivered slightly at the cold lips on his skin and smiled at the tug on his sweater. Sitting up he peeled off the sweater first then the shirt, but slowly. As if he was teasing his lover who desperately reached out to help him. He grabbed his wrist softly and leaned in closely. "Calm down baby... daddys not going anywhere~ Just lay down and relax~" He purred gently pushing his lover back and sat up to strip again. Slowly rolling up the shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it behind him.

Just as he started to unhook his belt he felt the claws calmly reach up to caress his skin and shivered again. "Hn~" His eyes wandered back up at the loving alien. He chuckled as he gave him the look that he couldn't help but touch him. Even after he was just told to lay back. Oh well. He brought his own hand up to caress his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. The claws didn't seem to be the only thing touching him. Pulling away from the kiss he found the antennas nudging and tickling his chest. "Heh heh~ Even your antennas wanna be close to me?" He kissed the twitching antennas before going back to unbuckling his belt and strip teasing.

"All of Zim wants to be close to you~" Watching with wide, loving eyes, the alien really did feel like he was being given some sort of treat. The fabric peeled off ever so slowly, and each inch of exposed flesh was beautiful and unique. From the dip of his collar bone to the soft squishy around his sides, everything was perfect.

Finally leaning back, the alien gave off more than a few sweet purrs as his claws twitched to try and touch again. He just couldn't help it! And with the way he was moving and displaying himself, could you blame Zim for wanting to caress the beautiful being? "You're stunning Dib thing~" Running those big pink eyes over the form in front of him, the invader reached out a hand to run over his human's thighs and up to his stomach and chest again, "Zim could look at you forever."

Sitting up enough to press kisses on the warm body again, the alien made sure to run his fingers and lips over his human's sensitive spots. And slowly but surely, as Dib had done to him, Zim began incorporating more of the tips of his claws as his hands ran around to his human's back, "I am the luckiest person in the universe right now." Raking the sharp claws along Dib's sides, the invader started with soft, tickling passes before offering something a bit more intense. He just couldn't help himself. He wanted to send pleasant shivers and jolts to his human too! Closeness was wonderful and he definitely craved more of it, but seeing his precious human enjoying his touch too, now that was the best bonus~

“Hn~ Zim I-- hnn~!” His words were cut off by the sudden raking down his side as his back arched and his body pressing against the Irkins face. Losing his balance to the sweet feeling. “Hmm...” His body trembled and squirmed under the touchy claws. “Zim I… go..hnngh...ca-- I can’t nn~” Now it was his turn to stutter nonsense and slurred words through light drool. While the grip on his lovers shoulders tightened and his eyes fluttered closed to memorize the sweet touches. “Cannn’t fi-finish if you...hnn~ Keep touching~” He leaned in to take a hold of an antennae in his mouth nibbling at it lightly until the teasing Irkin had stopped. At least long enough for him to take the rest of his clothes off~

As much as the alien wanted to keep playing with his Dib, he knew those sweet sounds all too well, and had slowly backed off. Still, it was wonderful seeing how sensitive his lover was. 

The low purrs that came with watching Dib finish undressing rumbled through the air, and just when he thought it was all set to play with his human some more, Dib's firm grip and deep kiss had beat him to it.

Dib had pinned Zim back to the bed with a deep romantic kiss, slowly brushing their lips together. It was so electric and special again. And there went his heart again. Skipping, fluttering and pounding all at once. Feeling his little irkin return the same passion and love made him feel...special. Even after all this time he was still insecure about the invader loving his ex leader? And had even at times felt like he wasn’t good enough for him or wanted at all. Especially after what just happened today, but… seeing him desperate to be closer and feeling this kiss had the insecurity melting away. Even more now, knowing that he actually respected and stayed committed to human culture, for him.

The thought and memory had him deepening the kiss while tears peaked in his eyes and his heart raced some more. “My Zim~” Their lips began to brush a little more intensely and their naked bodies pressed against each other. “I promise to hold you close like this every night when we’re married~” Whispered the human into the kiss. “And never let anything hurt you~” He added. “Because you’re the most precious thing and the world to me. And no matter what… i’ll always love you.” With that their tongues met once again while their bodies pressed even further together, trying to become one.

The closed gap had their lengths rubbing together and eventually leading them to grinding as before. Drawing sweet mewls and moans from the human as the snakish tongue squeezed around his own. “Hmm~ Nnn~” He gripped at the sheets beneath them after Zim untangled their fingers to wrap his arms around his neck. 

Returning every ounce of affection and need, the invader was more than willing to drown in the electric touches, and sweet mewls of his Dib. At that moment, he really couldn't think of anything he would want more than to feel his human pressed against him like this, and taste the uniquely delicious flavor through their deep kiss.

His finger curled more into the sheets when he felt the Irkin grind against him harder and nip at his tongue. Slowly he pulled his lips away leaving a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. “Hnnn~! Zim… Mmm~ It feels so good~” He moaned, cutting the trail and gazing at him with half lidded golden eyes that looked so desperate for more. 

_ 'You sound so beautiful~ Moaning for me like that~!' _ Zim silently hoped his human would pick up on his thoughts as the words echoed in the alien's head. His human really was flawless~

“Zim… tell me how much you love me. Tell me you want me… and need me~” His voice hitched as he finally brought his member to prod against the hidden entrance. “Please Zim… say my name again~” He leaned in closer to nuzzle his cheek and kiss him lightly. “Daddy wants to hear your beautiful voice cry~”

When he had pulled away to tease and beg though, that had seemed to be somewhat of a last straw as the alien desperately ground back against his lover, "Zim wants and needs you so bad Dib love! I need you inside~ marking me as yours~ Please Dib love, mark Zim with your worm babies~"

Hearing those cries made his stomach twist and flip pleasantly. He couldn’t help but push in deeply past the ridge till there was nothing left of him. The feeling was bliss, being fully inside his lover like this was heaven. Like his body was shocked by the electric wave again, so he waited for just a moment to savor the feeling all over again. “Hah~ Zim~” He breathed against the alien brushing his lips teasingly over his and continued. "Hnn~ Go-gods… it almost… hnn~ feels like.... hm... th-the first time~” His breath hitched. “Hmm~ Zim~ I wannn~ to mark you.” He finally came to move as he whimpered and mewled at the pleasurable feeling. With his lovers' chirps and mewls of his own he couldn’t help, but bit his lip and pick up the pace just a little.

Feeling Dib slip inside of him had earned the most desperate of mewls as Zim's claws twisted against his skin. At first, the alien was trying to keep from digging into his skin, especially with Dib shivering and looking so lost in the initial shock, but as his human started to move, the alien slowly lost that ability.

The feeling of his lovers walls caving in on him felt so delightful while the sound of his voice cracking his name against his ear made the experience even better. That's what he wanted to hear. His name. 

As his soft coos turned to moans, and his glowing eyes lidded at the blissful sensation of being full, Zim simply couldn't help digging those claws into Dib's back. He needed to hold on to something, or he might explode! Or that's how it felt anyway~

"Nyyyy~!! Dib~ Yes! Feels so good~" Clinging to his human, the alien couldn't help but try to take him even deeper as his toes curled with each jolt. And when he got rougher, that sent a whole new variety of pleasurable shocks through Zim.

“Hnn~ baby...scream daddy's name just like that~” He nuzzled his cheek lightly. “I want everyone to know who you belong to. And if you can scream it loud enough for him to hear...” His hands came up to grab his antennas and softly tug them closer. With a small kiss he whispered against them. “I want you to do it.” With that he gave the alien a harder thrust to hear him scream and feel his claws dig into his skin as he did. “Hnngh! Zim! Fuck… louder baby… I don’t think he can hear you~” He gave another harsh thrust before coming back down to bite at his neck and move at a faster pace. The change of pace had him dripping out more moans and sinking his fangs deeper into the aliens neck to hear him scream some more. Making the experience even better. The next idea that came to mind though had him slowing the pace down again.

He was so territorial, and erotic, and Zim couldn't help but scream out his name just like he had wanted every thrust coaxed more and more squeals and panted cries as Dib's name echoed loud enough for the room neighbors to hear for sure. And this time, Zim really wasn't trying to mute himself at all.

“I’m gonna fill you with all my babies~” He purred in a softer tone. “You’d look so beautiful holding my babies Zim~” The idea was meant to be dirty, but somehow became sweet. And now he couldn't help but tone down the aggressive act again... at least until his lover asked for it again. 

Teeth and claws grazed the human's skin as the alien's walls clenched and fluttered to suffocate his length just right, "Dib~ Nnnn~ Babies~" It was almost like the shines in Zim's eyes reflected the love he was feeling at the idea as he nuzzled at him nipping the human's neck. Zim was definitely drooling again as his body curled and arched to try to desperately bring them even closer together.

“Mmm~My gor- gorgeous kiiing~ I hah~ looo-ha- ove you sooo much~” He nuzzled his cheek sweetly. 

Going from hard and territorial to such a sweet pace, that had the invader's fingers knotting in Dib's hair as he purred and chirped and nibbled at his ear, "Hahnn~! D-Dib~ my lo-Uhnyy~ I looove you tooo~" 

“Hmm… Does it feel good for my baby?” The weak human whimpered.

Grazing his teeth along Dib's neck again, Zim only pulled away long enough to capture his precious human's lips in a deep and loving kiss, "Yes~ So good~" Chasing a bit of the saliva from the kiss with his tongue, Zim's own body pushed back against Dib's to try and get a bit more of him, "Nnn~ My Dib fills me up so good~"

Opening his eyes more fully, just thinking the next words sent a shiver through his body, "Please Dib~ Fuck me as hard as you want. Break me again and hold your cum inside of me where it belongs~ I don't want to lose a single drop~" Snaking his tongue up Dib's neck, the alien's whimper and breathed mewl were silenced only by the kiss that he planted against his human's velvety lips.

With those gorgeous glowing eyes and mewls how could his human resist? Just as the alien had begged he went through it. Slowly letting the kiss build intensely with his pace. “Hnngh~ Baaahhh-by~” He whimpered with a shaky breath clawing even further into the bed at the feeling of his member suffocating in the pulsing cave. “Su-suhh~ch a dirty boy~ Hnn~ and so… nnn~ Vulgar~” His breath was slowly becoming heavier with each thrust and the sheets tore beneath his nails from the tight grip. This really was heavenly, the Irkin was squeezing him just right with his nails and teeth digging into his skin. Leaving a blissful burning trail of marks all over his body that only encouraged him to thrust harder. His moans becoming more intense slightly raising his pitch just a bit.

"Hnngh~ Fuck Zim~" He breathed heavily with a shaky tone. "Haah~ Nnn~ Gods mm~ You're so tight~" His voice cracked once more as he gazed down at his lover with loving eyes.

Apparently he'd been hitting the right spot with the way the Irkin clung and cried, digging his nails even further into his flesh to make him bleed the beautiful crimson red.

“Hmm~ Fuck… Zim~” Moaning in the same pitch again he couldn’t help the drool peeking from his mouth as his mind slowly started to haze under the burning marks. Anytime his claws dug into his skin his mind would nearly lose all focus and he would melt under the touch, becoming a drooling crying mess. So it was hard to keep at it so hard and the teeth weren't helping either~ He'd end up being under the alien soon if he kept clawing at him like that~

"Nnngh~ Zim hnn~ You're ma- making daddy... mm~ Lo- lo..haaah~" His head fall back in pleasure as his moans between English and Irkin. Anytime he started losing himself in the ecstasy of his lover's pleasure his mind couldn't comprehend which tongue to speak in and his voice would hike up to slightly higher pitch.

It was useful for the alien for sure, as he could tell when his lover really was enjoying himself in that moment.

Arching his body closer he desperately tried to fill the creature more. It just didn’t feel like it was enough and he knew damn Zims body was screaming for more of the delightful fill as much as his body screamed to feel him deeper. So... he pulled out. 

Hearing Dib's voice hitch and shift was positively perfect. His sweet mewls were only more encouraging, and when his languages started mixing, Zim knew he was feeling just as good as he was making him feel. It was wonderful and sweet, and when he had pulled away, the alien couldn't help the desperate whines and squirming that came with.

“Nn~” Slipping his own mewl as he completely removed himself from the Irkin, he sat up and carefully pulled him along.

"NNNNN!!!! Ba--Di--eheha-eeeeee~!!" Well that made as little sense coming out as it did on the inside. Nevertheless, it had come with a pair of grabby hands and a pouty face as the Irkin tried to chase his human a little.

“Daddy wants to try a different position baby~” He whispered against itching antennas before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Lay down on your tummy and get comfy sweetie~ Daddy wants to try something new~ I think it’ll feel much better that way…” Not to mention how much deeper he’ll be able to get. And how adorable his little alien will look with his little bum in the air, chirping and mewling happily while he nuzzled a pillow. With the human plowing into him senselessly~

Dib's next words had calmed THAT however. And almost immediately Zim complied. He didn't know what his human was up to, but he trusted him. And besides that, the bed was soft and comfy, and he somehow felt so safe with his head resting on the pillow. "Hnn~" Shivering at the cool air, Zim gave his rump a small wiggle as his eyes glanced back to try and find his human. 

Then, as if on cue, the scenery of the room shifted. Either someone had heard something and said something to the front desk, or the security AI found the change appropriate. 

The walls and ceiling shifted from their clean, black sheen to a beautiful setting of stars and planets that seemed to orbit the lovers. Earth and Irk like planets shifted between silvery and golden nebulas that seemed to shroud and mist the pink and blue planets. From iron and silica rich terrain formations, to swirling tungsten gas giants and everything in between that was of the right hue, the whole set up seemed to be in synchronized motion to create a sense of separation from the worries of the world around them.

It was just Zim, Dib, and the heavens. Locked in a slow and wonderful cosmic dance. And finally catching a glimpse of his human, the alien couldn't help the chirped whisper that came with his stare, "Beautiful~" Of course, a look at where his eyes were would reveal the real owner of that compliment. But for now, Zim would wait to let Dib notice~

At first the room changing sceneries had shocked him, but instead of asking questions and being the usual curious dork he was. This time he decided it was best to leave it undiscovered and just appreciate the perfect timing and make the same beautiful meaning out of it. It was just him, Zim and the heavens, no even better. The seventh heaven.

He leaned down to lightly rest his weight over his lover and softly caress his member over the ridges again. His fingers gliding over the sheets to find the claws already clinging to the fabric. “It’s just us now Zim~” His voice was gentle as brought his cheek to meet his lovers and nuzzled him lightly. “Alone in the universe together~ “

Honestly at that moment it sounded like paradise. Any other time it would be fearful for the both of them, but right now...it seemed like it was all they wanted.

“Hnn~ I’m glad you chose me to be yours forever Zim~” Moaning softly he smiled at the little antennas trying to wrap and play around his spike. His heart fluttering at the thought and stomach tumbled. “Mmm~” Moaning again, he prod his length came closer and closer to the tight cave waiting to be filled. “I promise i’ll be better than he was. And i’ll love you with every piece of me.” Those had been the last words to leave his lips before the orgasmic cry that came from the deep thrust. This time he was deeper, breaking past that barrier he had the first time. And just like then it was beautiful, it felt so good they both lied there holding each others hands just for a second. Nuzzling their faces together and mewling sweet nonsense together before finally moving on again.

"Nnnnnn~~ Dib~! Zim loves you so much," Purring the words of affection, it wasn't long before their bodies and voices synched. From the ever tightening grip to the way their sweet moans and nonsense came almost like a conversation.

Letting his body weight rest a little more on the Irkin his arms came in closer to wrap around him while he thrust deeply into his stomach and licked his twitchy antennas to further tease him. “Hnn~ haah~ I--heh Zi---lo-ahhh~Nn~fuuhh~” His breath hitched against the playful antennas as one caressed his cheek and the other volunteered to bend over his lips. This experience was even better than the first, his mind was losing it all control and his vision was already swirling at the pleasurable pulsing around his organ. And seeing his lover nuzzle the pillow happily and comfy as he just pounded into him made it even better.

With his human pressing into him so deeply, and their bodies playing with each other so desperately, it was becoming harder and harder for Zim to tell his pleasure from Dib's. With his mind fogged and body pulsing with ecstasy, even he had to admit that this was remarkable. His Dib was putting a lot of his strength into the thrusts, and each stroke was breaking Zim in the best ways.

Soon enough drool started to drip from his mouth and hit the aliens back while the antennas shoved themselves passed his lips in desperate need to sting. His tongue pressed the needy things to the roof of his mouth like he had with his lover's organ and gently nibbled at the tip. While his grip tightened on Zims hands, their combined strength had ripped the sheets even more than they had been. How could they help it? The feeling was too good to handle. “Mmh~ Zim~ Haah~” He muffled through the needy bits playing his mouth. When they refused to leave his mouth he gave them a stunning nip to make them run. The small action made him snicker a bit before falling back into the sweet pleasure of paradise. “Hnn~ Fuuhh-- uuhck~ Zim… you’re so tight~ Mmm… you make daddy’s cock feel so good~ Nnn~” Leaning down closer to rub their cheeks together he couldn’t help but moan for more. “Squeeze tighter around daddy~ Please~ Suffocate my cock like earlier~”

But it was the sound of his human pleading that had earned the best sound from the drooling lost alien. It was something between a purr and a squeal as his walls clamped down on Dib's member. Pleasure filled shivers wracked the alien's form only adding to the pulsing grip, "Dib~ Nya~ 's i feel good~? hHnNn!! So deep~"

Biting the pillow and pushing himself even more against his human, it really seemed like Zim didn't want to let go of Dib's member. And if he could had pulled it back in as it was drawn out, he would have. And as the deep thrusts continued to fill his mind with blissful fog, it almost seemed like he was.

Just a Dibs body was hoping for more he got it. The pulsing wall closed in tighter and tighter around the throbbing member as he couldn’t help but drop his whole body weight on the smaller creature. “MM~ Baby~ It feels so good~” His head fell back with closed eyes savoring the delicious sounds coming from the little Irkin being crushed beneath him. His arms came to wrap around the small body and his thrust became harder, going in as far as he could. He could almost feel his squeedlyspooch~

He blushed with wide eyes as one of the antennas curled to shove past his lips again and the other attempted to curl around his spike to tug. Silly little things had a mind of their own. And if his mind had been able to think he would have found it interesting. For now though it was cute so he opened his mouth further for the antennae to explore, feeling it slip in further and further to dip into his throat to choke him. And on it’s way out it pulled a sweet whimper from the human. “Hnngh~!” Oddly enough it encouraged him to thrust harshly into the needy alien, smacking harder and faster. “Fuuuhh~ ahhh~ Zim~ Gods yes… fuck. Mooan more for me baby~” He bit the playful needy antenna and nuzzled it softly before coming back down to rest his chin on shoulder like before. And just as he asked he received. His little alien begging for his seed and choking on his words.

The sight and sound was gorgeous. Both lovers drooling and sobbing in pleasure over the orgasmic rush and electric pulse running through their bodies as they became one with so much love. Their passion entwined with loving mewls and nuzzling. With a gorgeous view of the galaxy playing in the background that truly was making them feel like no one was around, but them. As if this was their personal heaven.

As Zim got closer and closer to finishing again, his body's grip only got tighter as his pants and mewls became desperate sobs. His antennae curled and played with his Dib's hair and lips again, and every part of him was absolutely screaming for his human's release. 

"MmmMMmhahnn~! P-pleeease~! DIB! Cum inside Zim! NnGhH~ Zi-Zim can't take anymore!! HHHNN!!" The choked sobs of bliss only served to smear the drool coming from both of the lovers as Zim seemed to lose his strength, and succumbed to a truly helpless surrender to his human. "hHah~ Dib~ ahmm~ There~ there! Cum right there~" 

Drawing the second request, the alien's body and expression almost seemed trance-like as a warm fuzz filled his senses, and his special place spasmsed, clenched, and pulsed as if trying to coax the fluids from his human. Each chirp and breathy mewl were nothing but love filled haze as Zim completely lost himself in the beautiful connection. This was his Dib. His mate. His love. And that was enough right now~

The invaders choked sob for his human seed only encouraged him to pound harshly into the tight cave. Taking the bed with him with each thrust. Slowly his own body began to build up more and more tension that it almost became just as unbearable as his lover. “Mahh~ Mmm~ My bea- beautiful liii-- ehhhh~ ttle invader..” He moaned sweetly in Irkin as he tried to keep his breath steady, but was impossible. “Go~ goohh~ rgeous baby~” It seemed like daddy couldn’t help but make his baby feel more special and loved than he already was. “Dahh~ Daddy…. hnnn... looaahh~ves you soooh~ much sweetie~” The words began to slowly slurr into nothing but drool as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his lover's cheek. The pleasure not only was starting to take over his body, but his mind as well. Hell at this point he was about to see stars even with his eyes closed~

Dib's timing couldn't have been more perfect. Between the desperate praises and words of love, and the harsh pounding, it was amazing that Zim could even see or think at all.

And just when his mind started to daze his body had finally built up to it’s point and he tried forcing out the words, “Nnngh~ Zi- Zim. I’m gonna cum… Hnnn~ Hah~ Zimmm~ Gyaah~ Gods~” And just before his body had exploded into a trembling orgasm he purred against the naughty little antenna, “You’re gonna look so precious with my baby~”

And just when he'd felt that throbbing member swell with the fluid he was begging for, those final words had come, forcing Zim's eyes to open wide with another electric surge. The scream of absolute bliss came wide eyed and messy as the invader's body gave out completely under his human.

Just as Dib's seed filled and flooded his depths, his body weight came to press him into the bed, and even more of Zim's own eggs slipped out to be squished beneath the intimate connection. For a long minute, the alien's open eyes saw only white, and when his mind finally started to come back, Zim's voice cracked out in a loving, chirping, yet hoarse tone, "Zim loves you so much too Dib love~ Please don't pull out yet~ Stay like this,"

Despite the trembling in his body, Zim had managed to give his Dib's hand another squeeze as he nuzzled his arm, "My Dib mate~ Giving Zim all his smeets~" Soft kisses adorned the arms as the musing was whispered against warm skin. He hadn't even noticed the small chirps still escaping him as he started to actually nod off a bit.

Dib blushed at the request but stayed in only for a few minutes. Nuzzling and kissing his lover just the same and even snickered at the nuzzling on his arm. “My almighty Zim~” He sighed happily watching his baby doze off and finally pulling out. “Mmm~” Humming shyly at the removal he leaned back in to nuzzle him. “We’ll clean up later~ For now. Just rest baby. Sweet dreams~” With that he kissed his head softly and watched as the antennas slowly came down to rest on his head and all his muscles relaxed. All that came from the little invader was slow calm breath, small snoozing chirps, and little twitches on his antennas.

Dib watched the invader sleep with a smile and brought his arms back up to hold his hands. “I love you Zim.” He whispered. “And I always will.” And with that he dozed off with him. Their fingers locked together and squeezing each other softly as the stars on the planets reflected a beautiful shine on their rings.


	42. After Care

Even in his unconscious state, Zim curled toward his Dib. The warmth and feeling of his hand earned another set of small twitches to his fingers and antennae. And despite everything else that had come that day, the alien's mind had settled on good dreams. He dreamt of him and Dib at home. Laughing and playing with a little thing he assumed was Gir. Well, they were more chasing than playing, but the feeling was light. It was likely his mind being silly and spring boarding off of the baby threats, but it was still nice.

And waking up to find his human beside him with their hands woven together had been even better. Zim dared only squeeze the hand slightly for fear of disturbing his sleeping human. For now, he would just memorize the soft and relaxed details of his flawless face in the low lighting~

"Moonlight still suits you~" whispering the soft praise, Zim's fingers came to brush a stray lock of hair out of his human's face. The planets were still shifting, and the changes in light were only adding to his human's natural beauty, "Thank you Dib love......thank you for trying to understand. Thank you for being Zim's," The alien was pretty sure that Dib was still asleep, but he just couldn't help but whisper those things aloud. And not soon after, his body made the alien well aware of the ache and full feeling still in his abdomen.

"Hn~" Bringing his free hand down to lightly press against his abdomen, Zim's eyes shifted to be lighter before leaning forward to press a soft kiss on his sleeping human's lips, "Zim loves you so much Dib smell~" Waking up to find himself sore and still full was a wonderfully satisfying sensation. And the Irkin had no real desire to end it until they were both actually up and ready to clean. 

The human may have not been able to hear what he was saying but he could hear his voice gently speaking to him. He nuzzled his neck and hummed. "My Zim~" His arms pulled the alien in closer.

Meanwhile in his own dreams he was yelling at Zim to get down from the vents and trying to keep him from chewing on tires. Until the scene changed into his own point of view, he was looking down at something while Gir hopped on the couch with Ace to try and see what he was holding. He tried to make out the blurry image but all it did was change into a light scene of him waking up next to his lover.

With perfect timing that is just what he had done. His eyes had opened to find the smaller creature gazing at him and petting his hair making him blush. "Hi~" His own voice was still a little hoarse. As the claws came down to scratch under his chin again he placed a soft kiss on his hand.

"Hi~" Zim's own whisper was soft and affectionate as his fingers traced his human's jaw. He really looked so sweet, and the soft sleep mumbling only made him cuter.

They lied for a while, lightly tracing each other's naked bodies and gazing deeply at each other as they had in the morning. No words needed to be said. That is until Dibs watch interrupted. 

As their hands traced and savored the feeling of each other, Zim thought the moment might last forever. 

Sighing a bit annoyed Dib pushed himself up to crawl off the alien and check what it was. Surely enough his dad's name popped up on the screen, he was calling him?! Now? Really... Well. It's not like he could really blame him. He was probably worried about what happened and was just checking in.

Even though the interruption of the watch was a little jarring, it somehow managed to not ruin the feeling.

"It's my... dad." He blushed a little more as he leaned over the bed to find his shirt. "Where the hell did I throw it?!"

Until Dib had mentioned who it was. That had sent a jolt of panic through the alien as he aided in trying to find the shirt.

\----

When the answer had not come quickly enough, the Professor's expression had shifted from a mild concern to a furrowed frown. Even if they HAD been sleeping, they should be up by now. Well.....maybe not. Closing the call, the elder Membrane gave a small sigh, "I'll try closer to noon."

Now it was time to head downstairs. Breakfast was imminent, and Gir was still in the timeout box for shoving Ace down the stairs. Not that the Professor could exactly blame him. Ace had gone in timeout too for making Gir cry and smacking him. But a quick glance at the bathroom revealed that the other bot had already been freed.

"Alright Gir," Picking the little Sir up, the Professor gave his antenna a small pet as they headed for the kitchen, "You behaved and stayed put, so we can have waffles. But no more shoving Ace. That was very dangerous and mean."

Setting Gir back down, the man's eyes landed on Ace next, "And Ace, we don't smack our siblings. Even if you don't see it that way, I do. Now, can we agree to keep our hands to ourselves this morning?"

Ace himself seemed to be having trouble processing why he had even BEEN punished. The malfunctioning GIR tried to restrain him from rescuing the Dib, and got smacked. It wasn't his fault that the thing couldn't handle the truth!

Still, the others of the family seemed to be of the opinion that this was the 'wrong' reaction. So, he held his tongue and catalogued the more 'appropriate' behavior for future reference with a nod of confirmation.

\----

"Found it!" Zim sounded more than a little proud as he held up and tossed Dib the shirt.

"Huh. He stopped calling." Blinking at the watch for a minute he hadn't noticed the shirt being tossed over his head. "Hey~" He chuckled and brought his gaze up to the hiding Irkin.

"Please don't let him murder Zim...." Whimpering softly, the alien was already shrinking toward the bathroom to hide. From what his human had said, the Professor was being civil, but experience told him that he would be at least a little angry/murderous.....

"He's not going to kill you~ Gaz might... but not him." The last bit was more mumbled than spoken, as he took one last stretch before crawling off the bed to meet his lover in the bathroom. He stepped in to find the small thing already playing with the faucets for a bath in a bigger tub. "Come here." His arms snaked around his naked little Irkin and held him close, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I think we should clean up before trying to call him back." He nuzzled his cheek with a sigh. "I just wish we could bathe together~"

"We sort of can," Leaning back into Dib's arms, the alien brought his hands back up to scratch the back of Dib's head lightly, "The big tub has a divider~" Much like the small one, it was a beautiful crystal geode. Or rather, two that were put together. The center had a mechanism to either lower or raise a divider so that more than one liquid could be present at once. And that was what Zim had been playing with when Dib came in.

"I love you Dib human~" Peeling away to lead the beautiful creature with him, "But you are correct. It's time to be clean~" The last bit was a bit chuckled as the invader started trying to get in. The shift in position somehow made it feel like something in his abdomen was getting pressed on. And as a result, the Irkin had let out a small groan and rested a hand on his stomach before fully slipping in, "No pregnant comments Dib perv~ Zim just moved wrong."

Settling into the acid, the alien hummed softly as his body relaxed a bit more. It had been such a long time since he'd settled into a sulfur bath. It was nice~

Of course that didn't stop the Dibstink from making the comment anyway. "You or the baby?" He joked stepping into his own side of the tub with a smile.

If Zims own bath liquid didn't harm the human he would have splashed him with it, but for now all he could do was glare with his hand still on his stomach.

Dib snickered at the glare and moved to turn on his own faucet. Then climbed into his side of the tub. "I was just kidding. You know it's impossible for that to happen anyway." He sighed. As sad as it sounds, its true. If his parents couldn't do it then they definitely wouldn't be able to. They're literally a completely different species, even if he's half Irkin he doubted it would work.

When the alien settled into the bath relaxed with eyes closed, he reached over to gently massage his antennas. They twitched at the sudden touch, but calmly rested on the tub when they recognized the scent. He snickered softly at the silly things, letting his fingers carefully squeeze and caress them as he relaxed on the divider.

As the two beings rested in peaceful silence the scenery on the walls had changed into a purple and blue sky with lanterns shining over a rocky land of craters. The craters were filled with some kind of glowing liquid steaming and sparkling like glitter, while some formations that stood tall looked like torn old stone buildings surrounding them. The lighting was slightly dark but... calming. And the way the screen had cut off the water scene to reach the other wall made them feel as if they were really on that planet relaxing in a crater. Looking up at the stars and Irk sitting in the background with a few smaller planets hiding behind it.

The shifting scenery was absolutely stunning. The alien was definitely a little surprised with how dynamic the scenery was. It was beautiful and really did make it seem like they were there together. 

Zim had thought that maybe his Dib was just relaxing, but when the petting stopped, that did made him wonder. His human had yet to say even one thing about the room changing, and it seemed unlikely that he fell asleep again. So he ended up cracking an eye open to check on him and what he found was a slightly sad human. 

Dib's eyes were carefully examining the scenar before stopping on Irk for a while. 

_ Why? _

Well... The drama might have been over, but his mind was still somewhat on the issue from earlier. The truth is, Purple is really one of his biggest insecurities and it was a little hard to get over it. As much as he hated the guy and hated to feed his vanity. In Zims eyes he was a lot better... He was big, powerful, and fearless. Even if he was a manipulative jerk he still seemed to look past it and would rather suffer in his arms than kill him. 

Maybe it was a little weird to think that given Zim just chose him over Purple, but still. He couldn't help, but fear what Zim might do one day if his leader ever did come back to him or decided to call. With how he acted earlier... it was hard to tell if he'd really stay or not. Especially BECAUSE he was first. 

Purple wasn't exactly a nice person and clearly doesn't really care about him. Not in the way he should anyway.... Why did he love him so much? There was so much abuse... he just couldn't see it. But then again... he had almost been the same with Tak. So there was really no room for him to talk. Guess there just wasn't understanding in that area, but he could accept that Purple came before him and letting go of someone you loved so much for THAT long would be hard to just... let go. 

Leaning back into the tub with a sigh Dib had finally continued petting the aliens antennae again, before turning to find him staring. "Oh... hi heh~" Smiling softly he watched the alien scoot closer to the edge of the divider. Then slowly let the smile fade into a bit of a curious curl. "Zim..." He spoke in a light tone. "I really am sorry about acting the way I acted earlier. I probably should have stopped to think about it, but as a human who's been broken before I jumped to conclusions too soon." He shrugged with a small huffed chuckle. "I understand a little more now that it isn't easy letting go of someone you've loved for years and probably will never go away." Gazing back down at the water in his tub swished it a bit with his other hand and sighed in a bit of regret at his next comment. "I know now that he came before me and nothing will really ever change that. Although I have no idea why you still love him through that manipulative bull crap he pulls...I know you'll always have a place reserved in your heart for him. And i'll just have to learn to live with it." He shrugged and chuckled once more, only this time it was slightly sad as he kept his gaze on the water. "I do have to admit though. When I didn't know what was going on kind of hurt hearing those words. Which only slightly made the insecurity of you leaving me for him one day a little worse." Lightly he groaned under his breath. Not only at the thought, but at his own slight bitching. It sounded a little selfish and stubborn to be saying this, he knew Zim wasn't in the right mind or meant to hear him. But it's not like he could hold this secret in forever... it would hurt if he didn't tell him how he felt. Besides they all knew how Dib got when he would bottle emotions. Even he found it annoying and sad. "...Ever since I found out you had a thing for him it's become one of my main insecurities. I hate saying this out loud to you to be honest. It seems kind of selfish, but I just can't hold it. The way you see Purple and love him...makes me feel like i'm not as amazing to you as he is. An--" As he turned his gaze back up to the alien, he could see the slight ache that the words brought to Zim's chest and instantly regretted speaking his thoughts. 

It hadn't taken long for Zim's big eyes to widen as his calm expression shifted under Dib's words though. 

It.....

_ hurt. _

In more ways than one. But that didn't mean that his own hurt should come before his mate's. And the fact that Dib was bringing it up meant that it was indeed important and still prominent in his mind.

"No no no no no please don't cry Zim! I'm sorry... I jus--"

"I--.....It is not fair to try and compare yourself to him. You are amazing in your own ways," Letting his own eyes wander back to the sky, Zim's expression took on a slightly saddened smile, "And you don't have to apologize to Zim. You haven't done anything wrong."

Reaching a hand over to brush the damp human's arm, the alien didn't really care about the burning sensation that came with it, "Please, Dib love. Finish what you were about to say." Offering his human a soft gaze, Zim knew they would have to talk about it eventually. Especially now. And hearing that it was also a point of insecurity for Dib, that made it all the more important to face. There was never going to be a good time, so why not now if his human felt comfortable enough to.

Dib looked away with a sad gaze and close his eyes to shake his head. "It's not important. I was just...I don't." He sighed deeply. "I don't want to start more drama." Turning back to face the alien he softly caressed his cheek in return and kissed him softly. "...Just promise me. You're marrying me... for me. And not my height or any other things that might remind you of one of your leaders. Like when you dream of me being your.. tallest."

Now that....added a new dimension to things. Leaning against the divider, Zim had followed Dib's kiss a bit further than he probably should have. But still.... Holding his human's gaze, the alien's claws clicked softly against the crystal wall. "That is not why Zim wants to marry you Dib. Nor why Zim dreams of you like that," Zim's voice had sounded so resolute in that moment, and his stare was clearly focused that there was little doubt that Dib would not feel the weight of it, "The Tallest, the title, it means far more than height. Even the smallest Irkin could BECOME the Tallest and be put in a more appropriate body. It is about merit and respect. All Irkins are made to serve the Empire. To serve their Tallest. So being viewed that way.....it means that Zim loves and respects you with that same intensity." And if he was being honest, that feeling made him feel guilty more than once. But that wasn't something that should be admitted right now, "Dib. Zim loves and wants to marry YOU. And if I EVER dream or see Tallest Dib, it is a reflection of how very real that love is. And even if you were my height....." Finally bringing his gaze away, Zim's eyes flashed a brighter pink as his body curled back behind the wall a bit, "Zim....Zim would still dream of you~ And feel this way." Giving him a sincere smile, the Irkin really did mean it. It was a little weird to envision, but he did feel that it was true

Dib blushed at the explanation and smiled softly, reaching to bring his lover out from behind the wall. to give him a deep loving kiss. Careful not to watch the liquid in his side of the tub. "I love you Zim. And i'm honored you think of me that way. Sorry if I ever act out of insecurity. I've been impulsive and annoying like that since I was a child. That much hasn't changed~" Chuckling at himself again he gently caressed the Irkins cheek and gazed into the big pink orbs. "You're my little space boy. Tiny and special." With that he gave him one last kiss and moved away to grab the right soap. 

Curling back out from behind the wall, the invader gave off a small chirp as their lips met. He was glad to see that Dib at least understood a little bit better now. And Zim would try to keep this information in mind too. Even if his human was impulsive, it couldn't hurt to try and remember why he might act strangely sometimes. There was so much about each other's worlds and societies that they both did not know. But they could always learn together.

"Anyways... let's get cleaned up and call my dad back. Or Gaz might just ending up paying us a visit with Ace~"

The mention of the Gaz and Ace charging their way out there was both terrifying and all too possible. And as much as Zim thought she would like Space Vegas, he did not think she would like it enough to stop a campaign for vengeance. As such, the alien gave a visible shiver and nod as he followed suit with his own soap.

Once all was clean and comfy, Zim had found himself nestling into the bed again. It was soft, and they could cuddle while on the phone. Might make whatever would come through on the other end easier to deal with. For both of them.

"Snuggles?" Reaching out a pair of grabby hands, the alien purred softly. His particular outfit had been an old stolen hoodie of Dib's. Apparently he had it when he was about 8 planet rotations old, but it was soft and had a cool green lizard, T-Rex, and Zim could fit into it like a normal shirt, so it was his now~

"Is that my old hoodie?" Dib snickered as he climbed into bed with the alien and pulled him into his arms. When he took a better look he only rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course it is. Silly~" Shaking his head, his hand stretched for the blanket and pulled it over them to keep warm. Not only that, it was extremely soft so it was hard to resist~ "Are you all set space boy?~" He smiled, feeling the nod on his chest. "Ok~"

Just as he was about to call back again his watch startled him. It was his dad again. "Heh right on time." Calmly he pinched the button on the side of the watch to pick up. "Hi da--"

"WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH DAD TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED. DIB I SWEA--" Just as Dib had answered Gaz had been the first to speak up in anger to earliers situations. And seeing Zim at the bottom of the screen had only set her off. "ZIM! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"AAAHHH!!" Gaz's voice and tone had instantly triggered Zim's fight or flight. And it seemed he was going with flight as he tried to burrow further into the blankets as if he thought that would help. Of all the frightening things he'd faced down, an angry Gaz was pretty high up on his 'do not provoke' list.

"I SEE YO--" Gaz's voice slowly faed into the back as she was quickly removed from the picture and replaced with their father. "but dad... ugh fine." The argument in the back had been barely heard before a loud slam of the door came afterwards and Membrane was facing the screen.

Fortunately for the group, it seemed like they were saved by the bell. Or Dad as it was. Though, Zim wasn't fully sure if that was much better....

"Um... so is she coming out here? Or...." Dib asked a bit nervously.

"She wants to, but as far as I can tell is not," Keeping his eyes to the side of the screen for a moment, there had even been a light chuckle behind the words, "The mall opened up a 'Rage Room', so I think that's where she's headed."

As the muffled sound of her Vespa disappeared, the Professor's eyes came back to the screen. This time they were much less soft as his tone shifted, "Hi Zim. I take it you haven't drugged or otherwise influenced my son to be here with you? Because if you have--" Cutting himself off with a near growl in his throat, the elder Membrane pulled his gaze from the cowering alien to Dib.

Hearing his father begin to threaten the alien as well, had Dib narrowing his eyes at the screen a little before finally getting the small thing to crawl back out or... peek at least.

"Anyway........Hi son. You look better than earlier, but are you okay?" Even if Zim was there with him, he wasn't going to take that as a given. And the whole point of trying to call was to check on Dib's well being, so he was definitely going to ask.

"Yes. I'm fine." Dib nodded with a soft smile,it was nice to know his father was still looking out for him even from afar. "We worked it out. And Thank you again dad... for helping." Replying softly he gave his father a friendlier gaze and pulled his lover out of hiding. "Come here baby... don't you wanna show him?" He kissed his cheek softly and took his claw with the ring on it into his own hand and showed off their rings. "It wasn't exactly the best way to get hitched, but... oh well." Their rings shined just right under the light of the stars from the walls. "People here keep taking pictures of us too. And really jealous of Zim... isn't that right my little king?" The cute cooing came with yet another kiss on the Irkins cheek. 

The sight of the rings had the Professor cooing a bit as well. At least they seemed content with it. And the rings really did suit each other, "They're beautiful~"

"Dad... were people jealous of you and mom when you came here? I'm just curious...apparently pure humans are rare here. Hybrids..eh... I've seen." The memory of the splice had him cringing a little and squeezing his lover.

Smiling at the rings and his family, Dib's next question had earned a choked chuckle from the Professor. He had a feeling something like that might happen, "I think so? To be honest, I wasn't very good with Irkin at the time, and DEFINITELY didn't understand any of the other languages, so I'm not fully sure." Scratching the back of his head, the elder Membrane's fingers ghosted over his neck at the memories, "But we were getting a lot of attention and people kept trying to grab either me or my....ehem..." Touching the space about level with his collar bone, the Elder Membrane's cheeks flushed a deep crimson, "....leash....It was a bit embarrassing, but your mother scared them off pretty fast~"

Peeking out from his hiding place, Zim had still taken a bit more coaxing, but the more relaxed tone from the Dad was helping a bit. He knew there was likely going to be trouble when they got back to earth, but at least the man wasn't flat out murderous. Not like the Gaz....

Now that memory had him grinning softly. He could still see her being intoxicated and hyped and ready to fight anything that breathed. He could also still see her happy little face while showing him off. It had been sweet, and he was sure Zim was doing the same~

"There are hybrids though? Fascinating~ I wonder what genome they spliced in.....and who~" Musing a bit, the Professor seemed to be trying to work something out for a moment before shaking the thought away, "Anyway~ I'm glad you two are making them all jealous~ I'll let you get back to your honeymoon. Oh! And you should try this neat little tavern in 6th precinct I think? It kinda looks like a serial killer den, but has a really good honey liqueur."

Still, the alien had seemed a bit more at ease. And when the tavern got brought up, he couldn't help but chime in, "Zim knows where~ I was planning to take Dib there actually~" Purring and planting a kiss on his human's cheek, Zim was pleasantly surprised to find the Professor nodding in approval before saying his farewells. He would definitely have to pick the man's brain about his experiences later. But for now, it was time for him and Dib to get back to trying to enjoy the vacation. And even just snuggling sounded wonderful to the alien~

“So… What are we doing now?” He asked softly returning to petting his antennas. How could he not? Zim made the cutest little chirps when he did. Not to mention the adorable nuzzling and purring that came with it.

Feeling the alien nuzzling closer and burying his face in his chest had him snickering a bit. “So I’m assuming snuggles? Heh~” Chuckling a little more he pulled his lover closer and nestled into the comfy blankets someone more. Just holding his purring chirpy Irkin until he was ready to move on. “Hmm. So while we lie here… let’s think about what else we can do. We can cross off… pissing people off and killing someone~” The small tease got a pinch in return. “Ow Zim~ Ok… ok that was in poor taste I know.” He sighed. “Anywayaaaays~ We haven’t had any drinks since we got here~ And doing stupid drunk stuff together is probably on the list~” That lightened the moment a little more, he could tell by the antennas silly twitching. “Heh heh~ Are you remembering the times we’ve been drunk together?” The question had the alien burying his face further into his chest. 

Purring at the touch, Zim was slowly being convinced to move less and less. Why do something else when it’s warm and safe here~? Still, as memories of their drunken misadventures slipped in, the Irkin couldn't help but try to hide. It made him feel shy and fuzzy inside. Being with his human like that had been trouble, but fun trouble. 

“Yeah you are, look at you~ So cute… Do you remember when I sang to you? And then you came up on stage to chew on the mic?” He couldn’t help the teasing! His little Zim looked so shy and adorable right now. “And then we went home to make churros and fell asleep in your lab.” Smiling at the memory himself he closed his eyes to picture the memory. Those weren't the only times they've ever been drunk together though~

They've also had other days where they'd try light day drinking and somehow ended up riding carts around a supermarkets like idiots to crash into things.And getting kicked out or they'd end up getting chased away by the cops when they were playing in the playgrounds in the middle of the night and disturbing everyone with their loud laughter. Getting drunk with Zim was always fun and different each time. They would always end up doing something dumb that would either get them in trouble or kicked out of somewhere, but favorite part about it though was when the day was done. 

_ Why?  _

Because they would always get food on the way home and lie or sit on the floor eating their snacks while slurring words to each other that no one could understand but them. 

“Hmm~ Anyways…” Opening his eyes again he looked down at the hiding Irkin and lightly patted his pack. "Lets go have drinks and be stupid together.” His finger slipped under the aliens chin to tilt his face up just enough to see his big shy eyes at least. “I think it’s very much needed. We haven’t been wasted for almost a year, not only that… I think today was pretty rough on the both of us.” That comment came with a small kiss on the head. “What do you say baby? Wanna get drunk and go to a club?~”

His Diblove was right. They both really did need something after yesterday. "Zim would love to get drunk with his Dib~" Nuzzling his chest more, the alien gave a playful nip before scurrying out from under the blanket, "We'll HAVE to get fancy again though~" Purring softly, the invader was already searching for another pretty outfit since his chains were a bit....well, momentarily broken. But that didn't mean he didn't have a backup plan~

This outfit was more scale type. Plated copper attached in a neck piece that draped down his back and looped into a belt at the waist. Each vertebra was sculpted and studded with prisms that caught the light in almost random ways. Around his waist draped fuschia harem pants that almost looked like a front slit skirt when his legs were together. Those bore black silken accents that twisted up to the metal belt like vines. Then, to complete the look, there was another neck piece that draped fine bronze scales down the top of the shoulders and chest in a downward V until the point of said V tapered to just touch the top of Zim's stomach.

Once the main clothes were attached, the alien took to painting his claws with shiny pink glitter and added a few black bracelets to his wrists and ankles, leaving his feet bare. His eyes too, he accented with the pink glitter before emerging to show his new mate.

"Behold! Irkin bonding garb, with Zim flare~" Posing to show off the metal plates, the alien seemed more than a little proud of his handiwork, "Does my Dib approve~?"

It was actually based off of traditional, albeit primitive, Irkin armor. Before they had become the power they are now, the people had been waring, cave dwelling tribes, and seemed to like bone shaped metal if the surviving artifacts were anything to go on. And frankly, Zim thought they had good taste. It was no wonder the styling had survived into bonding garb~ It was intimidating and beautiful.

When Dib watched his little Irkin step back into the room looking like THAT, he was lost for words as his eyes glazed over every detail. Every piece shined just right under the stars and accented the smooth dark mint skin perfectly.

The human hadn’t really noticed himself crawling to the end of the bed to reach out for his lover. Carefully tracing every detail added on his body from his shoulders to his claws, he kissed softly, then back up to his chest. “So shiny… and gorgeous~” He whispered softly letting his finger lightly trail down the scales on his chest till it reached the end of the V. With a soft smile he leaned in to kiss his belly and for some odd reason it had felt… sweeter in a different way. Making his body slightly shiver at the loving tingly feeling in his own stomach. 

Being adored by his human was the best feeling. And seeing his mesmerized he was only made the alien purr as his claws raked through Dib's soft hair to play with his hair spike a little. And the praise and kiss that followed only made his purr louder.

“It’s beautiful Zim. But it’s missing one thing….” Shaking the feeling away he moved to grab the crown from beside the bed and stood up to gently rest the accessory on top of his head. “The crown. A king can’t rule without his crown~” The sweet words had the antennas poking through the moon of the crown to nuzzle his cheek and tickle his chin. His grin became wider and he couldn’t help the small laugh that came with the scratches on his chin. “Awe~ I love you too Zim~” His arm reached to wrap around the precious being and pulled him into a deep loving kiss. “And I always will~” He whispered against the cold lips softly before brushing his lips over them again.

So with that settled, Zim had turned his attention to Dib's attire. 

Suddenly the memory of ripping the chains off his body earlier came to mind and he squeezed the Irkin tightly. “Oh gods…. I’m so sorry. I forgot I ripped the chains on that outfit you made me try on at the store by accident... “ Biting his lip he squeezed the alien tighter in his arms. “I know it was probably really expensive… and they made you pay for it!” Almost instantly he dove his face to hide in the aliens neck. “I didn’t even get a chance to show you… or see it for myself.”

Zim could loan him something, but the soft sounds and apologies that came with the question had the alien softening his expression as he held his human closer. "...We still have the skirt," Combing his claws through the black locks, Zim gave off a comforting rumble, "And could go back to look for the chains again. They did have more than one." Kissing the top of his human's head, the invader seemed to be ignoring the comments about the cost as he continued to purr for his little Dib, "It's really alright my Dib. You could also pick out something else that you like if you want. Either way, Zim is doing your makeup~" Adding the last bit with a decisive chirp, the alien let the tips of his claws graze his human's scalp just a little bit more before leaning back to look at him.

“Are you sure?" He asked as he shyly pulled away from the Irken.

"Zim is sure Dib-love"

"Alright..." He sighed softly before finally pulling away to meet his lover face to face again. Slowly his panic had calmed down once more.

“So...you want to do my makeup?” Dib asked with a pink cheeks and small chuckle. He didn’t usually wear makeup and if he did it was only the liner, it really wasn’t his strong suit though. Gaz usually ended up helping him when he wanted to wear liner and he had only done Zims make up once, but it was during one of their drunk days so he doesn’t really remember if he did that well. “... Should I… change into the skirt now? Or do you want me to wait?” He asked shyly. "Or maybe we can bring it with us and see what else we could find..." He added with a bit more excitement this time.

Purring softly, the alien was a bit relieved to see the change in Dib's mood. And bringing it all with them was a good idea. They could build the outfit together and the makeup would be more tailored to the specific look.

"We should bring it with us," Giving his human's cheek a small nip, the alien followed it quickly with a lick before pulling Dib to his feet, "Zim will work with the outfit to make you look even more perfect~" Gaz had once said that he should become a 'fashion artist' on earth, and times like this he thought he understood why. Some of the shows she had shown him seemed to display humans with similar mentality. Still, this was more Dib specific. Even so, Zim was already imagining the options for his human~

With that said they packed what was needed and headed out the door. Funny enough their neighbors had just been leaving too. The feline was hauled up on her tall masters shoulders with her tail wrapped around her like a scarf and taking a nap on her head.

“Dib! You look so much better. And your masters back too! So I take it you guys are feeling better?” Asked the tall white figure.

“Yeah.” Dib nuzzled his lover's antennas and pulled him close.

“Everyone’s talking about the weird bonding thing yesterday. And I heard you gave each other rings?! That’s so weird… but cute!”

“Mhm… Look!” Reaching for Zim's hand he held it up to show off the ring. “This is the one I gave him, isn't it gorgeous?”

“Oooo~ So shiny! And looks yummy~” She licked her lips at the crystals in the ring before shaking her head and pulling away from it. “Sorry heh… I have a problem with eating crystals. They’re kind of like candy on my planet. Heh. Anyways!” Smiling at the two she gave her own little pet a scratch on the head. “I hope you guys have a better time time today and if you need anything i'm just next door.” As she was about to walk away she felt Zim stop her for a moment.

"You helped my Dib. Twice now," Gently gripping her wrist, the alien's serious tone had come with the smallest back trill as he looked straight up into her eyes with genuine thanks in his, "Zim is in your debt. Should you need assistance, you may call on me as well." Before they actually left, he would be sure to give her his contact information. The invader really did mean that. Plus, it could never hurt to bolster his network of allies on other planets. Even if just to have a safety net.

Pulling his hand away with a grin, the Irkin's antennae perked right up and forward as he pulled his hand away and came to nuzzle into Dib's shoulder. Once all was said and sorted, the four had parted ways. Though Zim did wonder if they'd cross paths while out and about. It might be interesting to see those two having fun.

\-----------------------------------

As they had made their way back to the store, Zim found himself clinging just a bit tighter. It wasn't exactly conscious, but still.....

Wandering back inside, the alien's first course of action was to show Dib the original crystals and chains. If he did like it, they could always replace it. But if there was something else that he might like, that was also an option. Plus, they could look at the other wares here together~

"You should also get a crown to my Dib~ There's a matching circlet here," Drawing him first to the display case, Zim was already imagining how it would look on his human.

This headpiece sat much lower on the skull, and had a golden flower pattern. Each center of the flower was a different color of gem, and the shaping came together in a crescent moon and pentacle at top. Dib's hair spike would easily sit right in it if Zim was seeing it correctly. The back was an elegant set of flowing chains that would easily rest down the back of his head to brush his shoulders.

Looking into the display case he spotted a few different things he liked, including the crown Zim had just pointed out. “There’s so much I like! Circlet is pretty but I like it in silver better~ Cause then it’ll match yours~” Blushing a bit at his own comment he pointed out more in the case. "Oooo and look at the belly piercings! There’s a pretty Lotus flower with a fire opal, a blue butterfly chandelier, and ooo the galaxy chandelier bar is pretty.” Now he was excitedly looking closer. “And it's a reverse piercing! Look it how pretty it is!”

The piercings he pointed out were unique in their own way, but his favorite was the space one. Of course. It was a reverse navel bar with a blue opal dead center on the top sprouting little tentacles that probably represented alien life, and small draped chains decorated with star charms leading down to a small planet. The planet charm had a ring around it and changed colors like the mood stone from earth while the metal was black and the tentacles a neon green. It wouldn’t really match the rest of their garb, but it didn’t matter to him. He liked it.

Looking around the case some more he found a chain mask he liked as well and had even gotten the clerks attention. And of course the clerk was just doing his job~

“Try it on~” The clerk reached over the counter to carefully place it over his head.

Dib blushed at the sudden push to try it on. It didn’t make him upset, it was just unexpected. “It’s so cold~” He blushed more and took the mirror being handed to him to take a look. For a minute he was starstruck, not at himself but on how perfectly the chains draped over his face.

The mask started as a circlet decorated with purple and red jewels connected to double chains draping just above and below his eyes. While a purple pendant shined in the center with a chain that connected to the back of the circlet and covered his mouth with even longer strands of the braided metal.

As beautiful as it was Zim. Not only the colors but the meaning behind the accessory had him frowning just a little. He knew exactly what it was for and he didn’t want others, ESPECIALLY the pervs to get the wrong idea of his Dib. Those masks were the types used for real breeders and sometimes even put on the ones they auctioned off to other planets in exchange for something they wanted. And he’d be damned if he walked around this planet with his lover dressed like that. His Dib could wear all the exposed chains and jewels in the world if he wanted to, that was just fine, but it was another if he walked around with the wrong type of jewelry.

Seeing the human master frown the clerk quickly took back the mask and placed it back in the case. Maybe… he should mind his own business for now~

“Awe...that was pretty.” He pouted just a bit as he rested his chin on the case. “What was wrong with it? I know he put it away because of the way you looked at it. Was it ugly?” 

"No! Not ugly," Running a claw over Dib's face, Zim tried to think of the best way to phrase it, "Those types of headpieces.....Irkins use them to mark breeders. Real ones. Wearing it in public usually means the breeder is up for sale."

Worn in a private setting it was usually just a preference. But the colors of the gems and the idea of Dib wearing it in public. That was just....ugh. No. His human was definitely NOT up for sale, and he was his, "The colors of the gems usually indicate who's property they are, or who they're trying to sell to....." The last bit had almost been whispered as the alien came to rest his head on Dib's shoulder. He really didn't want anyone around thinking either of those things about his Dib.

“Oh…” The explanation had him moving on. He didn’t want to give the thought coming to his mind any attention. Given the colors on the chain... he pretty much figured who the colors represented. He did not belong to those dick leaders and he didn’t want to be sold to them. Or anyone else.

Zim's fingers grazed the belly button ring with a small smirk, "You really have stabbed needles through every part of your body, haven't you?" The rings were pretty. And the one Dib was drawn to definitely suited him, "You should try it on~ Zim is sure your abdominal orifice will be much improved."   
  
  
Had this bit of piercing information come earlier in the Irkin's experience with humans, he might have been appalled by the idea of Dib having pierced part of his genitals. But he had discovered that was not what that was a while back. He had come across 'Teen Pregnant' with Gir, and a few searches had chased that idea out of his mind.

"These chains sit similarly, but won't look like the mask," Glancing at the case, the alien's claw gestured at a set that were usually meant for antennas. But his human's ears would do nicely too. When attached to the ears, they hung under the eyes, clipped into the hair at the top of his forehead, and had small bit to accent the jaw without covering the mouth, "It's also based on Irkin bonding garb," Zim's own eyes lightened at the mention of that as he came to rest his hand over Dib's.

The new accessory had Dibs eyes gleaming again. He honestly just wanted to try everything in the store. It was all much more beautiful than things you would find on earth. “Bonding garb?” He smiled at the alien. “Is this the Irkins version of being engaged or married?” He purred the tease leaning closer to poke at his lovers cheek. The shift in his eyes again made him giggle and kiss him softly. “I’m guessing that’s a yes. Heheh let’s get matching garb then~” Nuzzling his cheek he turned to get the clerks attention to get his navel piercing, antenna chain, and circlet the alien showed him earlier.

After gathering those on the counter he asked the clerk to hold onto them so they could look around the store for the rest of his wear. “We have the accessories so far~" Softly he slipped his arms around the alien and nuzzled his shoulder. "Why don't you pick for me? Since you know garb better than I do and... I ruined the last thing you gave me so I didn't really get a chance to see what you brought me." Still hung up on the last part a bit he nuzzled his lovers shoulders once more and groaned in disappointment to himself.

Leaning into the embrace, the Irkin gave a low hum as he came to gently scratch behind Dib's ear. It really was becoming a habit, and he didn't mind that one bit~ "Mmmm......first try the original on again," Offering a small smile to his human, the invader was quick to find the chains again. And, conveniently enough, they were next to a new set of chains that would definitely look good on his human.

These chains were set up with a large center crystal that would cover the sternum. Radiating out from it and on to a matching one on the back were beaded chains that looped and fell over the shoulders and ribs like lined accents, "This one would accent your skin beautifully too~"

All they needed now was something scaled, and something bone plated. As such, Zim's eyes were wandering to shoulder, belt, and wrist pieces. There was a silver semi-scaled shoulder piece that was designed with thin chains wrapping down the arm to connect to wrist cuffs, and the scales themselves were a V shape supported by a thin mesh that rested on the shoulder itself.

And while he didn't spot any wrist pieces that he liked, there was a bone style belt that caught his eye. Rather than his copper and bronze, it was a distressed silvery tone. The belt was made of small hollowed 'bone' pieces strung together by a copper wire that barely peaked between them. From there, copper and tarnished silver wove to draw a line up the lower spine and cup the bottom three ribs. If he was looking at it right, the chained chest piece(s?) would just barely overlap it to make a layered effect and leave his belly button jewelry exposed, "Feel free to mix and match, and if you don't like them, we can keep looking~"

Before fully disappearing into the dressing room he gave his lover a concerned gaze. “Please… stay here this time.” 

"Zim will stay Dib love," Zim did understand where the worry came from. And even if he'd thought to go somewhere else, earlier events would have kept him from it. As it was, the invader was looking a bit like a guard dog as he stared down a few who came a little too close.

When Zim had reassured him he finally disappeared into the dressing room with a shaky breath. Earliers situation had him just a little paranoid and nervous, making him peek out to make sure Zim was still there until the alien eventually told him 'it was okay' again. He wasn't being snappy about it; he just wanted his human to stop worrying and enjoy himself. Even though it made no difference to the paranoia. “You’re fine..” Giving himself a small prep talk he picked up the original outfit Zim had given him before the drama and tried it on. His eyes still wandered to the fabric covering the door every now and then to make sure no one was sneaking in. “Stop Dib. He said he’d stay so don’t freak out.” He scolded himself once more and turned to look in the mirror with a small wine before being cut off by his own stunning reflection.

The piece on his body had him stepping closer to the mirror with wide eyes. He usually didn't care much about his appearance, or how things fit him. But even he had had to admit this was pretty. Very exposing… but pretty. “Wow… this looks a lot more different on me than it does on Zim.”

But eventually, his curiosity and concern for his human had him sneaking in to check on him. And the sight was absolutely breathtaking. Not just because of the way the fabric and jewels flowed across his skin, but because of how he was admiring himself. His precious human had taken a great liking to twisting and turning to watch the chains dangle and flow with each movement. He'd even carefully run his fingers over the dangly bits on his chest so gently to really feel it. THAT was the reaction he had wanted to see from that outfit.

When Dib moved his gaze from his belly to the mirror his heart nearly jumped out of his.

And just when the alien had been considering sneaking a picture, he had been spotted. 

“Zim! Do- don’t just come in unannounced you scared me!” His hand rested over his beating heart as he turned to narrow his eyes at the smiling Irkin.

The shout earned a small laugh as the Irkin slipped more fully in to the room, "Sorry~ I just couldn't help it~" Chirping another laugh, the alien reached to set the circlet on Dib's head with a smile, "This is why I picked it for you," Turning his human back around to look in the mirror, Zim gave his shoulder a soft kiss, "Zim wanted you to see how stunning you are to him."

Gazing at the pattern, Zim was reaching for the sternum chain piece next, "And the longer I look," Then came the shoulder pieces and belt, "The more beautiful you get." He added before turning the human back to the mirror again. "See?" Running his fingers over the exposed and layered skin, Zim was rather stunned himself. Dib really did get more beautiful the more he looked at him, and the jewelry was conveying the same effect he hoped.

Zims compliments almost had the human blushing and hiding. Normally he wasn't this shy, but his lover was being rather sweet and the praising always seemed to get to him a little just because he wasn't really used to it still. Eventually he turned back to the mirror to stare big longer like his lover had said and done. And surprisingly enough he found him to be right... the more he looked at the way the chains and beautifully crafted jewels rested on his body. The more he found himself a bit more stunning along with the long draping skirt that just light dragged on the floor. That honestly was one of his favorite parts of this garb. “It is amazing.” The sweet words came with a loving gaze as the human cupped the Irkins face and pulled him in for a loving kiss. “Thank you… and i’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to enjoy it the first time.” He nuzzled his cheek. “Shall I try on the other? Or do you like this better?”

"Mmmm~ Let's try the other too," Playing with the chains a little bit, the alien gave a small smirk as his eyes wandered to the bone type belt and different chain and crystal pieces, "But Zim gets to dress you this time~" Purring a bit, the alien's claws seemed to take their sweet time undoing the present outfit. Almost like he was intentionally teasing. And he was, honestly. 

Once all was removed however, Zim had taken a moment to turn Dib away from the mirror. "Close your eyes~" Mimicking Dib's tone from earlier, Zim made sure they were actually closed before starting to fassen the other outfit in place. And as expected, the bone belt just met the drooping chains of the chest piece. And he really did appreciate how the traditional copper wove so well with his human's preferred silver to make a truly unique accent.

After fixing the antenna chains in place, Zim took a moment to look at his mate with admiring eyes and a wide grin, "Perfect. Open your eyes and see what I do, Dib love~" Even as his human opened his eyes and spun to see his reflection, Zim couldn't help but stare. Even with the pinkish skin tone, the garb just looked right.

When his eyes met the image in the mirror he froze. Every detail and bit of this traditional garb was absolutely stunning. Every chain, bone, and jewel shined just right under the light and pressed against his body finely.

Turning to his side to peek at the back he hadn't noticed the long chains from the crown draping down his back fitting the rest of the jewelry perfectly. He turned back to see the front once more and took a step closer to the mirror. Taking a better look at the piece on his chest as his fingers gently traced over the bronze metal. The jewel in the center shined brightly along with the bronze metal that almost made the honey in his eyes pop out more. "So stunning..." He blushed at his own compliment.

Watching Dib admire himself was even more satisfying this time than the first. He had the same look Zim had had when he saw the crown. Shock, and true recognition of what he saw in the mirror, "Yes~ You are stunning."

The more he looked over the decorative garb the prettier it became. It was much better than the last thing he tried on and had the same effect. As the more he stared the more he blushed at the compliments surfacing in his mind without permission. And the fact that he was half Irkin only made him feel a little more confident or special in this garb. And just like the alien had felt in the crown he felt the same. For once he felt like he enjoyed his reflection... and felt special. Is this what the Irkin thought of him?

He looked up from his garb to see him adoring him in the mirror. Making him a little shy. "Wh-what are you looking at?" His voice was playful and small like it had been when they took a bath yesterday.

"You of course~ My shy earthworm~" Nuzzling at him more, the alien gave off a small chuckle as the next idea popped into his head, "Or should I say bee~? Maybe we should find you some black and yellow striping to show off your heritage~!"

In all seriousness though, Zim could stare at his human all day. And even if he did end up in a bee costume, the Irkin would still find him flawless, "Anyway~~~ Do you want to look around more?" Kissing the space between his shoulders, the alien only seemed to find Dib's shyness more endearing as his antennae tickled the back of his human's neck, "And would you want a tail? I can do it with your makeup if so~" Chuckling a bit, the alien wasn't fully sure himself, so that's why he had left it up to his Dib. Still, he hadn't been unable to stop staring. And the shy question that came after had the alien playfully nipping at his human.

The comment about the bee outfit had him blushing a bit and only half considering the idea. Slowly he turned to face his lover and kissed him on the head softly. "I'd love a tail. The bee outfit...doesn't sound too bad...." he blushed again at the thought petting the teasing antennas. "I-I'm done with the shop though if you are~"

The thought of Dib actually trying the bee outfit had earned another small chuckle. Still, if Dib had had his fill, then it was best that they move on. Once everything was paid for, it was a quick stop back to the hotel to do his human's makeup, then they could go exploring and clubbing~

The makeup that the alien had given Dib was simple in concept, but eye catching in practice. His eyes were a gradient galaxy that faded to follow the contour of the top of his cheek bone and a sharp wing liner, his lips held a translucent blue gloss on the lower lip and a matte black on the upper lip, while his cheeks and nose were peppered with little glow in the dark stars and planet face stickers. And just for good measure, Zim had added a few shiny face gems to accent Dib's eyebrows.

Pulling back to examine the glammed human, Zim didn't fully know if he was pleased or afraid of what he'd just created. It was striking and beautiful for sure, but a bit far from what he usually saw Dib wear.....still! The alien did like it.

From there, it was on to the tail. Parting the skirt, the invader made sure to get all the details despite a good piece of it being covered. As his Dib walked, it would show itself in the best way. And given that the paint was glow in the dark, it would work even better in the club environment, "Tell Zim what you think~" 

After the alien finished painting on his skin, Dib quickly stood up from the ground to take a look in the large bathroom mirror. "It's so cool!" Honestly, he was impressed. He didn't think the alien would be this good at make up even if it was a little too much who cared?! This was basically vegas and if he had to be extra as hell this was the place to do it. He did say he wanted to be fancier after all~

He gave the mirror a full twirl letting his chains and jewels flow through the air as he peeked at the painting on the back. Along with the full face. He rested his hand on the bathroom sink and leaned in closer to really examine the makeup. The galaxy theme was just perfect with the added jewelry it looked even better. "I love it Zim." He smiled brightly. "And they glow in the daaark!" Carefully covering his face with his hands he shouted excited at the discovery. Turning back to face his lover he hopped onto the sink for a bit and kicked his legs. "So this is what you've been doing with makeup? Or did my sister teach you this?"

Tensing a bit again, Zim's grin turned to more of a nervous smile. He should know by now that Dib wouldn't mock him, but past experience with other humans still put him a bit on edge it seemed. Nevertheless, seeing Dib enjoying the makeup did make him relax a bit, "This is all Zim~ And Drag Race. And cosplay tutorials." Grinning a bit to himself, the alien watched his Dib look himself over again. The makeup really did fit. And if the Gaz was of similar skill, he definitely would have to ask her for advice soon. She had been egging him to let her dress him up officially after all. Something about it being an 'official' welcome to the family. So if she was still up for it, that definitely sounded like a good way to ask her to do his makeup. 

Adding a few finishing touches to his own, Zim was soon leading the way down and back through the hotel. 

The first club that they came across seemed to be some terrible imitation of a prison. Complete with guards and 'high security' experience. More like a pat down turned grope fest, but some people were definitely in to it. The main draw seemed to be the 'yard' though. Specialty cocktails, snacks, and fist fights.

The next one was more of a disco to race style. The main draw there was the ball pit. Much like the one on earth, there were soft walls, but the floor was a glow in the dark ball pit. Drinks in the pit were practically mandatory and the cannons would periodically spit out scented foam.

The third was an 'infinity loop', as the sign called it. A single room with portals within portals that led to alternate dimensions, all contained within that room. Food and drink were provided and the experiences could range from the mundane to flat out horrifying depending on what 'track's guests chose. Of course, they could always keep looking or possibly go to more than one place, but Zim figured it was worth asking now, "Any of these look interesting?"

"Dimensions?! Wow...that's amazing. They're all awesome! Why don't we try all of them!! Since we're already here though...let's get wrecked in three different dimensions and toss ourselves in the ball pit~" The human bounced with anticipation and a big smile on his face. "Then afterwards I can arrest you for crimes of being the sexiest alien in the galaxy~" he teased, booping the Irkins nub before returning to a more serious yet soft tone. "But let's make our first toast out to our engagement~" Purring the words he pulled his lover close in his arms and kissed him deeply with all his love. Wrapping his arms around the small creature and holding him close.

Grinning into the kiss, the invader couldn't help the sweet pink his eyes took on at the cooing. Such an excited human, "I don't know if they have toast, but we can always ask." Chirping happily, Zim pressed their foreheads together for a soft face rub. His brilliant, cute, crazy Dib. Pulling the taller being ahead, the alien was the first to slip through the portal. The first dimension was a sweet setting. Grassy hills met sand and pristine beaches, while the sky overhead reflected a soft orange and pink hue that swirled into a gentle haze. Clearly the operator had recognized the garb and decided to send them somewhere 'romantic' first. The climate was comfortably warm, and the beach was littered with lounges and set ups for food and drink. There were even more private tents if people so desired.

Once they crossed into the new dimension the human felt instantly relaxed. His feet dug into the warm sand and he closed his eyes feeling the breezes in the air flow through his hair. His slit velvet skirt softly bounced off his leg as a strong breeze came in. The wind wasn't too cold or too strong and hit just right over their bodies.

Just as he looked down to tease his lover about the tents he was cut off by the stunning image. The wind made every dangling chain and bone accessories on Zims body sway beautifully. While the antennas relaxed and flowed with the breeze like his spike had. The orange pink sky glistening off the water like sparkles behind him only made the image better. So he stood there star struck for a moment, anything Zim had been saying now was cut off with a deep kiss once again. His hands came up to cup his face and pull him closer. "Why do you always look so beautiful?" He whispered against his lips before lightly brushing his lips over him again. "Almost everywhere we go you always manage to make it prettier than it already is." His thumb gently caressed his cheek as he leaned in to place a small kiss on his soft cheeks. Pulling away just a bit gazed into those big orbs that reflected the sky and shined.

The cheesy romantic words had the aliens antennas reach to wrap around the spike and nuzzling poking his lips for a kiss.

The poking make him laugh and smother the little thing in kisses until Zim started giggling. "Aww yeah? Does that tickle sweetie?~" he babied the giggling alien and kissed his antennas some more before smothering the rest of his face. "Silly space boy~" 

Zim's impression of the scene was similar to Dib's it would seem. The light shone off his human's own accessories in the most majestic way, and the wind only served to add a touch of dramatic flare to the beautiful image. Dib's babying and teasing question had the alien's eyes lightening, while his hands came to rest against his skin almost as if afraid to break it.

Finally giving him a break from the smothered love he finally decided to cut the cheesy flirty with the pervy tease had intended to bring up earlier. "They have private tents~ Wanna make another bebe?~" The tease earned a small snack from the newly flustered antennas. "Ow baby~ I'm gonna tickle you~"

Any sort of return jab that had been forming in Zim's mind was cut short by the kisses and not so baby-ish tease. Then came the threat. That had earned a squeal and some significant squirming as the alien darted away and ran for it, "CAN'T TICKLE WHAT YOU CAN'T CATCH!!! EEYYAHAHA~!" Despite his difficulty with ice, shifting sands seemed to be nothing for Zim. Still, he wasn't actually trying to put too much distance between them. If anything, the way he paused to look back almost made the running seem playful.

Dib rolled his eyes and snickered. "Of course~" he chased the playful alien down the beach and into a private tent hadn't even noticed he'd run into.

Zim hadn't even noticed where he was trotting until it was too late. And that had been the seal to his fate it would seem. When he finally realized that he was trapped by fabric walls, Dib had already caught him, "NUUUUU!!"

Just as the alien realized his mistake the human had made it in time to catch him in his arms. "Stop squirming or I really am gonna tickle you!" And of course Zim didn't listen. "Ok fine you asked for it~" Carefully tossing the alien in the comfy floor bed and crawling over him. 

Squirming around in the possibly dangerous arms, the alien hadn't even cared for the small threat. Still, Dib's arms proved most inescapable. And the way his body curled up in nervous anticipation only seemed to invite the touch. But what came was not the confusing tickling he had been expecting, but rather sweet and soft touches that made him stop.

Dib watched as the alien shyly closed his eyes and relaxed. At first he wanted to tickle him but now gentle playful raspberry seemed more suitable. So he trailed kisses from his chest to his stomach and softly blew a raspberry to make him giggle. 

The raspberries that followed were much preferred as his giggles became soft chirps.

He smiled at the light chirps and continued to leave little raspberries on his tummy before it slowly turned into love bites. Love bites that had the cute squirming and chirps turning into sweet mewling and hair grips. "Hn~" Looking up from his last mark he gave the alien a little smile. 

The transition to mewling had been slow and even that seemed sweet as his human started nipping and ultimately marking again. It really did feel nice. And Zim had almost whimpered when it had come to a stop.

"I'm sorry sweetie~ I couldn't help myself~" he nuzzled his tummy and rolled on to his back pulling the alien on top of him. "Hi cutie~" his hand moved up to poke his cheek and pet his antenna. "I'm curious Zim... do Irkins have their own version of engagement and marriage? If you do what is it?"

Gazing down at his Dib though, that had cut the whimper into a purr as his fingers traced his human's face, "Hi Dib~" With the filtered light and soft fabric splayed out around them, Dib's features seemed even more striking. Tracing fingers down his human's neck, the invader's touch seemed to take on a slightly different pattern at the question.

Of course they had their own versions. Or at least what seemed to be similar in concept, "For my species it's.....different." Curling a claw around the neck piece, Zim's smile turned a bit sharper for a moment.

"You already know about how we try to impress potential mates. And if those sorts of interactions continue to be reciprocated and accepted, it's expected that the couple is considering each other for bonding," Bringing his eyes back up to his human's eyes, Zim's claw curled from the metal to press against his flesh instead, "When both people are ready, they choose a place that means something to them both, and fight. With everything they have. They will either prove each other's equal, or not."

Pressing his claw just a bit more firmly against the flesh, Zim's gaze wandered from his human's eyes to when the digit threatened to break the skin, "If they are equal, the couple will share blood and put on bonding garb, like this, to show their decision. If they are not equal, then the victor decides what they want to do. Some accept the weaker Irkin as their mate regardless, some call an end to the relationship, and others kill the weaker being. Any and all are accepted by Irkin law in the context of bonding rituals." Softening his touch, the invader gave off a low hum before dropping to rest his head on his human's chest, "After they have shared blood, the bonded couple usually celebrates and wears their garb for up to one week, and at the end of the celebration, they get the same piercing.....here."

Pressing his claw against the space between the lower lip and chin, Zim gave off a soft chitter before his claw wandered to his human's snake bites, "It's why Zim found your face piercings confusing for a while. Irkins really only pierce themselves for ritual meaning. Not recreation. It was.....interesting to learn about."

"Oh so we're going to fight to the death before getting married?~" Purred the human as he continued to pet the antennas and gave them a small squeeze. "Or was our fighting from the day we met enough for you~" he gave the antennas a small kiss and nuzzled them lightly. "You're so scary and dangerous... I don't think I could ever beat you~ You'd just have to kill me~"

Zim had been about to remark that he didn't expect Dib to fully participate in Irkin tradition, but the tease that he was detecting urged a different reaction to the line of questions as he came to sit back up. "Not just yet Dib smell~" Purring right back, the alien softly hooked a claw under his human's chin, "Zim IS clearly the superior being~ and as such, I have decided to keep you as mine~!" Letting out a soft squeak, the invader more plopped than leaned, back down to squeeze his warm human.

Honestly, he wouldn't MIND tussling with his human more, but he definitely wasn't going to insist on it either. They had both already decided to be bonded, so there wasn't really a point to the death match in Zim's eyes. Dib and he had crossed minds plenty, and humans weren't exactly equipped to even have a fair chance in all out combat. They had no claws, no training (mostly), and no PAK. Definitely not any sort of real match.

Nuzzling the warm chest, Zim gave off a small chirp at the continued petting, "Zim would like to share blood with you at some point though~" It hadn't even fully occurred to the invader how creepy that might have sounded to his human. It was still true though. Even if it was just symbolic and ritualistic, he still wanted to. Just like he was sure his human would want to go through with the 'wedding' ritual later.

Truthfully, that didn't sound half bad. Symbolized, ritualistic murder of the 'married' people being feasted up in the form of cake, after a group ceremony where the couple pledge to let the other take their life if they should stop loving them? Barbaric as it did seem, it was definitely an intensity he would not mind witnessing, "Do human 'weddings' involve blood ceremony, or is it strictly symbolism?"

"Blood? No. I mean maybe back then it did or in other places around the world that's still a thing. But not usually. Human mating is usually different from Irkin mating. You're not really supposed to fight or kill each other. It's more lovey dovey stuff, snuggling and sometimes.... baby making~" His voice softly vibrated softly against the antenna. "So when you get married... you basically just telling everyone that you chose that mate to spend the rest of your life with. They are YOURS. And unavailable so DON'T TOUCH." He snarled the last bit and cleared his throat. "Sorry... anyways. I-I guess it is kind of just symbolic...but there are people like me that just somehow find it special." He shrugged. "There's not really any blood shed. Just eating cake, partying, and going away on a trip to make babies or relax alone together after getting married~ Unless you have a psychopathic family that demanded you survive their torturous hell as an initiation."

Listening to the explanation, Zim nodded a bit and shivered at the vibrations. It made sense, and he figured as much. Still, the symbols did seem to be somewhat interesting, "Zim takes it that your family will demand initiation?" The question was more of an assumption really. Only time would tell. Sitting up more fully, the alien gave Dib another soft pet before standing and purring softly, "Zim thinks it's time for drinks though~ What does my Dib want?"

"Did you just call my family psychopaths?" Before he could question the alien anymore he was being pulled off the bed.

His next question had him snickering. "I think you know what I'd prefer drinking~" he purred teasingly, placing a soft kiss on his hand. The tease made the aliens antennas twitch shyly as he ended up flustered again. "Heh~ Just kidding... I would like to try the drink my dad suggested." He followed the alien out of the tent and walked side by side down the beach.

Walking on the warm sands, Zim couldn't help but be compelled to hold his Dib's hand. The soft pulse mixed with the rhythm of their own footsteps, and the alien had actually slowed the pace a little to savor the moment. When they arrived at the bar, Zim had taken the lead though. Something about ordering for both of them made him feel just a bit taller. It would be the honey liqueur for Dib, and a cinnamon cream treat for Zim.

Dib's drink was a thick amber. It really was only slightly thinner than honey. Mixed in with the sweet taste was a hint of something like orange and a smooth, crisp finish.

Zim's was a nutmeg, offwhite with a brilliant red powdered garnish. It almost looked like eggnog with candy on top. The taste of that was like a cinnamon hinted flan, and the texture was rich like the earth drink it resembled.

Neither of these would be considered particularly 'strong', but that wasn't the point of them. They were meant to be enjoyed. And probably meant to urge the purchaser on to getting another one. So naturally, it wasn't meant to get you drunk fast.

Wandering back toward the treeline with his human, Zim gave off a low hum as his claws curled around his arm to hold him a bit closer, "This is nice."

"Yeah~" Plopping down next to them, the taller Irkin had clearly given Zim a start as he jerked away from the unexpected voice, "Heh heh~! Wow. Good to see you too Zim."

Stretching their legs out, the commander seemed to have taken on a less business look today. The maroon button up and black leggings had been replaced with a simple red vest hung open to show off brass jewelry set with rubies and black skirt of their own.

Seeing their new friend settle back down a bit, the commander took a draw of their own drink as their eyes wandered over the couple, "It's probably none of my business, but does your human know what he's wearing? No judgement, but ???"

"I don't know Dib~ Do you~?" Purring a bit, Zim simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease his Dib. He HAD been startled by their new companion, but that didn't mean he had to stay startled! And playing with his human was always fun~

Dib had been startled more by the Irkins little jump than the commander's sudden appearance. Just when he had been about to greet him they started poking at him.

“The bone piece looks like something traditional… the rest is just pretty…” He groaned a little annoyed and sipped at his drink shyly leaning into the tree. Did there have to be meaning behind everything aliens wore? Why couldn’t he just wear something nice and not have to worry about it. Now it was his turn to feel a little small and embarrassed.

"Fair enough," Grinning a bit, the commander seemed to pick up on the annoyance as they shifted to point out the medic playing in the waves, "He's trying out some weird coating. It's a sticky rubber and apparently works as some kind of shielding."

Offering their drink to the human, the commander gave off a small hum before idly throwing a rock toward the frolicking medic, "Heard of anything like that on earth? I mean, it is a death world, so you have to understand shielding, yeah?"

Were they prying for information, or just making conversation? Possibly both. Either way, Zim decided to put Dib's annoyance aside as he settled into a more comfortable position. This could possibly get interesting.

“You mean glue?” Dib snickered, raising a brow at the other and glancing over to watch medic roll around in the water. “Water isn’t really deadly for humans on Earth so I don’t really know.” He shrugged and shook his head continuing. “You’d have to ask Zim if he’s ever tried that. After all he did go ALL THE WAY INTO SPACE JUST TO TOSS A GIANT WATER BALLOON AT ME.” He narrowed his eye at the little alien nuzzling into him with happy little chirps. Whether he was ignoring what he said with those lovely chirps or just basking in his old victory was unknown. What could the human do anyway? Nothing. so he sighed and just held the little invader closer in his arms. “Any bigger and you might have drowned the whole world. Psychopath.” He added with a playful poke on his cheek before sipping on his drink again. Well that might have been the point, but ah well. That was over now.

"Zim would never drown his human with such a simple thing~" Chirping happily, the invader bopped his head softly against Dib's chin, "If I had wanted to kill you that day, I would have~"

Despite all the nonsense surrounding that incident, it had been more showing off than actual attempt to harm or destroy. A water balloon would hardly serve as full destruction any way.

Smirking a bit, the commander couldn't help but wonder what sort of specifics these two had gone through. And if that cooing was anything to go on, the smaller Irkin had already discovered such technology. Fascinating.

"What sort of weapon is this....'water balloon'? Was it specifically made to combat Irkin invasion? If so you must share--" The commander's small surge of excitement was cut of by the medic clad in golden mesh scurrying toward them.

"No work on vacation!" The shout had come with a small pout as he threatened to shake the water on the group, "And yes. I do appreciate the irony, but I DON'T CARE~!" Plopping down in front of the three, he seemed more than a little amused by the way both Zim and the commander scurried away a bit.

"Hi! I'm Unn. We met before when you were gonna die~" Holding out his hand, the medic gave a small chirp of his own as he glanced over the ring, "Oooo~ What sort of rock is that? Is it edible? Why don't you put it in your face like normal?"

Dib chuckled at the scared little Irkins and looked back at the medic taking a hold of his hand. “Oh yeah… I remember you.” He paused. _ ‘You’re the one that almost got me killed when you grabbed my…’  _ His cheeks turned a little red at the memory of suddenly being groped.

The memory was cut off however by the questions as he snatched his hand back protective of his ring. “I-it’s sapphire and it’s not edible for humans. It is for other species though?” He added with a question of his own as he remembered Mili eyeing Zims ring earlier. “On my face? Like a piercing? Humans bond differently from Irkins. Apparently I've been married twice in the eyes of Irkins…” He mumbled the last bit about his snake bites to himself before looking back at Zim. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was what he looked like to Zim when he was curious about things… it was just a little bit annoying wasn’t it? Honestly the behavior reminded him a lot more of Pigeon than himself. Looking back at the medic he tilted his head curiously and leaned in to poke at the hyper alien. For some odd reason he just had the urge to… and now he was being the weird one again.

How cute was it to watch the curious human poke at the curious medic? Very. Would be not only Zims, but the commanders answer as well.

"Fascinating~" Unn's reply had been to both points about the ring and the strange color change in the creature's face. It wasn't likely bad since he hadn't gone hostile, but it definitely was interesting. 

“Are you their pet?” He referred to the commander. “You’re always by their side and doing some kind of work… Or are you here for research? But then what was the point of yelling at the commander for… unless they’re your pet!” The human asked as he poked at the hyper medic again and had even started becoming a little excited himself. “And why do Irkins like human saliva? What is it about it that tastes good?... That’s so weird… then again I can’t really ask because I like how the blood tastes…” He muttered the last bit to himself again.

Watching Dib's curiosity had Zim relaxing just as quickly as the water had him scurrying. Dib's questions though, those had the invader smirking. There went his excited little human~

Then came the human's counter questions. "Hihihiya~" The laugh sounded strangely mechanical for a moment as the medic rolled onto thier back for a moment at Dib's next question and line of reasoning. He knew it was coming, but hadn't exactly expected it to be so straight forward. And it's not like Dib was exactly wrong, "You're funny~ And sort of right." Flopping forward to be laying on his stomach, Unn brought a soft gaze over to the slowly shying commander, "Mel may be my superior on duty, but they mewl and beg just like any other slave when we're alone~"

"Don't say it like that!!" Jolting upright, the other Irkin was clearly a bit flustered by that comment, "....no one's anyone's pet here....."

"I never said you were a pet~" Resting his hands between clawed hands, Unn's tone had turned a bit lower and softer as he gazed at the nervous creature, "I said you were my slave~ Big difference, don'tcha think~?"

The questioning simply had Mel blowing bubbles in their drink before. From there, Unn had degenerated into bragging and cooing about all the reasons why Mel was a good slave, and all the things to look for when buying a slave to get one like them. Unn didn't know if the couple would be interested, but he just couldn't help it~

Watching the interaction unfold had the commander both burying their feet in the sand, and messing with their antennae a bit. For the most part, they had been straight with a small bend at the end, but hearing their medic coo about them like that had the red clad Irkin shifting the shape to have more of a curl toward the end before releasing it to work on the next one.

"Don't be weird~...." Eyes lightening, the commander curled down toward their drink ever so slightly before having their face suddenly squished.

"It's not wierd~! You're cute and pretty and smell like soap~!" Crawling more solidly into their lap, Unn took care to remove the wet fabric before settling in.

“Awe~” Dib snickered at the shy commander and pulled his little Irkin into his own lap to pet his antennas like usual. “Aren’t they so cute?” He nuzzled the shy invader. “Mel’s getting just as shy and little as you~” Leaning in he placed a kiss on his antenna and held him closer before glancing back at the medic.

"As for the saliva….Hmm......well, it's...different. Sour and musky with a lot of different chemical undertones and other flavors. And the burn only makes it seem more unique, and I doubt the taste could ever fully be comprehended," Purring lowly in the back of his throat, the medic was subconsciously reaching to touch the human when his eyes landed on the other two. Thinking better of it, he settled back into his seat with a vibrating chirp.

"Anyway~~ How long are you staying? We're down in the lower sectors, but that doesn't mean we can't meet up later~"

“We’ll be on this planet for another day or two depending on how long my baby wants to stay~” The other couple had the human feeling cute and needy for his own lover again as he smothered him in kisses and nuzzles to hear him giggle some more. It wasn’t that he wanted to compete against the others or anything stupid like that, he just couldn’t help but want to baby his little invader after seeing the other do the same.

Eventually the smothering calmed down leaving a needy nuzzling alien as a result. His small claws curled around the human chains carefully while he head-butted his chest for more affection like a cat. As good as it was it was a little weird seeing Zim a lot more clingy, yes he started it but he didn’t expect the alien to be like this after he stopped. Even the antennas were reaching out for him. They playfully wrapped around his spike and slipped into his hand willingly for more of the gentle touch.

Giving into the aliens desperate attempt for more snuggles, Dib chuckled and glanced back at the other couple once again. “It would be nice to meet up again. It’s fun running into you guys! Of course… We are planning on bar/club hopping today if you’d like to join us~” He kissed the aliens head and felt him nudge his chin. “What sweetie? I’m already giving you enough loves~ I can’t give you anymore without being in a private tent~ Unless you wa--”

With that the Irkin had been brought back to an embarrassed blush and his hand covering the humans mouth.

Dib smiled beneath the shy claws and licked them lightly getting them to move. He snickered at the icky face he made at the germs. “That’s what you get for covering daddy's mouth~”

Even Zim had surprised himself with how desperately he wanted the affection to continue. Usually being smothers would leave him squirming to escape. But this time, it just felt too good to resist!

And not in a pervy way, but in a loving, tingly way that left him wanting desperately for it to continue. And the invader seemed to have little trouble expressing that as he bumped and pawed at his human for more, regardless of the teasing and embarrassment.

"Awww~ What are you two going to name them~?" Chirping happily, the medic reached up for his own love bug, and had barely gotten the words out when a clawed hand found it's way over his mouth.

"Better question," Curling down against Unn, Mel's voice almost held a purr as they offered their own antennae to be pet, "What is 'daddy'? I understand it's a title, but what weight does it carry?"

With how submissive and affectionate Zim was being right now, they could guess, but it was better to ask than assume.

“Well… It really depends on how you use the term. A dad is a father figure that shows dominance, support, protection and love for their child. They also discipline and are supposed to teach their child what’s right from wrong. And be there for their young when they need them and help them should they ever ask…. of course I wouldn’t know much of that since my father barely got the hint.” Mumbling that bit under his breath he continued. “Anyways… A daddy is almost like the same thing? I suppose. It’s a superior title if it’s used in a relationship. It means the other half is the dominant one and has volunteered to take the responsibility of taking care of their little when they feel small. Which means feeding their little, cleaning them, buying them stuff that makes them happy if you want, coloring with them or just doing activities they would enjoy as a child or how you would call them, 'smeets'. Basically being a daddy means you'll be there for your little one when they need you and taking care of them when they can't really take care of themselves sometimes. And also… the feeling of wanting to feel needed when you don’t feel like enough yourself. Being a daddy also means you can snuggle with them whenever they’re clingy or needy like this~'' He pat the alien lightly. “Making them feel good when they’re all flustered and frustrated.” He teased the cuddly invader some more. “Protecting them from the rest of the world and showing pride and praising them for trying hard or for being themselves. Isn’t that right baby boy? Daddy’s tells you you’re beautiful everyday and makes sure you know it~” The human babied him some more as the antennas cutely curled around his spike attempting to make a heart. “And then there’s also discipline~”

That part had the antennas perking up. Discipline? They never discussed this… what?!

“In case someone decides to be a brat~” He poked the new pouty confused cheeks. “That happens a little too often doesn’t it baby?” He nuzzled the nub before looking back at Mel. “The disciplines here are tickles and no snuggles for a while. I’d spank him, but he’d actually enjoy that.”

Listening to Dib explain was....enlightening for everyone present. Zim had just been wondering about the specifics himself. It did make sense, and the teasing that came with the affection only seemed to make Zim crave the touch more. He'd thought about researching it before but never got around to it. The mention of discipline though, that had the alien quirking his head in curiosity.

"He used to use a squirt bottle. And a hose once." Looking back at the pair, Zim figured that they must have fallen under the same umbrella. Maybe not? Those were different situations than the ones they'd been ending up in lately.....

"Zim is not sure if all of these things were for the same reasons though....." Narrowing his eyes, Zim gave Dib's head a playful push while nestling into his chest more. Even if he was mistaken, listening to Dib's heartbeat was always nice~

Narrowing their own eyes, the commander gave a small nod while trying to process the equivalent, "So, 'Dad' is like a lifegiver, and 'Daddy' is like human Tallest?"

There was no way Mel could have known the recent associations with that last word. But the way Zim's antennae fell to the back of his head, and his body pressed even tighter into Dib's arms had told them well enough, "No. I was mistaken. This 'Daddy' can't be equivalent......more like an owner or mate at most."

The idea of Daddy being compared to the human tallest had Dib's smile dropping very quickly into frown as he held his small lover tightly in his arms and lightly snarled under his breath. He was just about to correct the commander when they had already done it themselves. And even if he knew the commander had no way of knowing he was still a little upset he had even tried comparing this to them. He really didn’t like the sound of the idea being similar because it wasn’t. Purple was definitely not suitable for this role and neither was Red. They didn’t love or appreciate his invader enough and did the exact opposite of the role.

"Your courtship culture is fascinating Dib," Finally releasing Unn's mouth, the commander turned his attention more fully to the scenery, "Thank you for sharing your knowledge. In return, I can give you knowledge."

"Betta 7 is the name of this dimension," Laying back, Mel pulled the medic back with them as they gazed at the sky, "There is no sun or sky because the primordial cloud it formed in never escaped its containing tesseract. As a result, the environment is caught right on the edge of biological evolution and will forever remain dormant to the shifting of time. If it wasn't for the portal, no one would even know it existed. Best place to hide an intergalactic prisoner if you ask me...."

Letting his tense body fall a little looser and his frown fade a little at the subject change he leaned back further into the tree to look at the sky with his own Irkin. “Hm… that's nice~ It would also be a great way to dispose of a disliked human.” He added with a chuckle.

That last part made Zim look up at his human a little worried for a moment. Was he just adding that as a dark fact? Or did he have someone in mind?

"Nerd~!" Twisting to push both of his hands on Mel's face, Unn cut the musing off with a trill before scurrying into the sand more, "The human probably doesn't care. We SHOULD dunk it in the water to see if it reacts though~"

That idea had Zim uttering a rather primal hiss as he clung to his Dib. And while Mel had stifled a chuckle at the sight, Unn was either not getting it, or just asking for trouble as he hopped and scurried in front of them excitedly.

And Zim had eventually responded accordingly. The laughter that came with Unn running away only seemed to enforce the idea that he either didn't understand, or care for why he was being chased by a hissing Zim.

"Hehe~ Well, if you ever wondered what territorial displays between Irkin males looked like," Rolling over just in time to see Zim tackling the medic, the commander let off another deep chuckle, "That's a mild example~"

The rough housing between the two wasn't actually serious in the sense of being able to hurt either of them. More chase and pin based than actual violence. Nevertheless, Unn did seem determined, and both he and Zim had ended up going back and forth with light pinning before the medic finally gave up. Zim's growl seemed to have been the alert that playtime was almost over, and he did know better than to push further it seemed.

When the medic came up however Dib had only watched a little confused as the alien went from calm to hissing. And just like that he was off chasing the medic and pinning them to ground. At first he was a bit concerned for the fighting, but when Mel had turned to explain he calmly rested back into his spot and watched the two tumble before Zim got annoyed with it. He turned back to Mel with a smile. “So what other dimensions are here? Should we pick up another drink and check them out?” He felt the alien already trying to squeeze himself back under his arms for cuddles again. “Hi~” Chuckling at the affection he couldn’t help, but cover his face in kisses again.

Coming back triumphant, Zim had nestled right back in to his spot on Dib's lap with a rumbling purr, "Zim did good~?"Bringing those big eyes up to his human, the alien simply couldn't fight the desire to hear approval for his defense of his mate. It was an unfamiliar instinct, but one he still had apparently.

“Yes you did very good~” Opening his arms a little more to let in the small warm creature he leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. 

“I was just asking Mel if we should get another drink and go to the next portal. You wanna do that?”

Thinking on the idea of changing dimensions was tempting though. They could explore and have some fun as a group, and depending on the options, it could be fun.

"Do you want something more relaxed, fun, or thrilling?" A small puff of air escaped Mel as he embraced his defeated, yet giggling master with soft pets and nibbles, "There's a lot of options and pretty much all of them seem fun to me."

"Zim is for something fun," humming softly, the alien's grip shifted from Dib's chest to his hair as he was already planning out what drink to try next, "Maybe something with bubbles if they have it?"

He was about to respond to Mel about the dimension when Zim had decided on the same theme. And bubbles definitely sounded fun. “Bubbles, foam, neon lights, and alcohol. That sounds fun. And also almost sounds like the clubs we have on earth.” He chuckled. “Ooo and maybe the bubble dimension will have a side, a sort of soft plush pit or something to jump into and relax or… something to bounce off of! Heheh~ I know you remember that… don’t you Zim~” 

A dark purr came with the tease encouraging the alien to remember the first time at the bouncy place together. So many great memories, tumbling and fighting like they had in their old days that led up to that beautiful moment his lover had choked him to death. Literally. That had his eyes glowing again and diving to hide his face in his neck while the antennas caressed his lips for kisses.

As dark as it was Dib had to admit that was his favorite part about that day too. Other than getting wasted and singing karaoke. The nonviolent memories were pretty cute and fun too though~ Like tossing the screaming invader into the ball pit and watching him struggle to walk on the bouncy slippery material or the time they raced through the court and Dib had his first little moment.

And with that, it had seemed to be decided. They'd grab one more drink for the road, and go on a bubble hunt. 

  
  



	43. Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do alien drugs kids. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning?)
> 
> Drug and alcohol abuse and bit of noncon moment

While the dimension they ended up in didn't exactly have the bounce house set up, it did have plenty of bubbles, music and a few foam pits to go with the rave aesthetic.

Upon entering, Zim had been the one checking the floors to make sure they were solid, while Unn had pitched himself into the nearest foam pit. For science of course. Definitely not for the drugs that were likely in there.....

Zim himself had been lost in the memories as his eyes wandered the scene. It really did resemble the bounce house. But with bubbles~ 

"You going to play rough with Zim like last time~?" Grinning at his human, Zim couldn't help the flirty tease that slipped past his lips, "Or just trap me in the put again...?"

Snaking his arms around the smaller waist from behind he came to rest his chin on the Irkins head letting the antennas scratch his head lovingly. “Hmm~” His hands softly petted the small stomach as a little grin came to his lips with the next tease. “I don’t know. Do you think it’s safe for the little one?~” The tease had the antennas smacking him again like earlier. “Love you~” He kissed the antennas softly and began to pull him away towards the bar. “Come on lets get another drink and play with the bubbles~” 

Dib's embrace, that was fine, but the tease, that had Zim retaliating a little with his antennae and a huff. He knew Dib was messing around at this point, but as he pulled away, something had sent a cold shiver through him. Resting his own hand on his abdomen, the alien had been frozen with lightened eyes for a moment.

That had caught the humans attention and he couldn't help but turn and look at him worried for a minute. "Are you ok?"

"No more of that Dib stink!" Shaking the strange feeling off, Zim had finally darted forward with an even brighter color in his eyes, "You weird human mind tricks won't work on Zim!"

The fact of the matter was though, that that's what had made him freeze. Dib's little mind trick had him feeling weird and comforted by that touch, and it was not cool! He'd experienced such things by suggestion before, but not this aggressively. So the invader was going to, hopefully, stop further hallucinations.

“Ok then?..." He raised a brow confused at the alien before following to the bar. "Anyways~ What are we drinking now?" He smiled softly and sat on a stool. "I really liked the other drink we had. It was good" 

“We have Pegasus blood~” The one eyed four foot bartender smiled happily as she came to rest her hands on the counter. “It’s pretty good~”

“...Pegasus are real too?” Dib was a believer of all sorts of things but unicorns, pegasus, etc... were really on the bottom of his list.

“Yes. They do...and not all of them are portrayed the way they are in the pictures.” She shrugged. “Anywho, the drink is sweet with a bitter kick, but nothing a little extra mango honey syrup won’t fix if you got a sweet tooth.”

“Hm… Alright~ I’ll try it. What about you Zim~” He pulled the Irkin closer and looked back to see Mel being yanked into the pit of foam with Unn. It did look fun, but for some odd reason Dib felt like he wanted to be just a little careful with Zim today. Probably because of how sensitive he seemed to be this ‘morning’.

Fortunately, Dib seemed content to leave the situation at the scolding. The name of the drink was much more interesting to him it seemed, "Careful with that one Dib love. You might hallucinate if you drink too much."

That wasn't exactly bad, but Zim figured it was worth the alert. Some people who didn't know until they were too far in it had bad reactions. Much like he did to the weed incident back in Hiskool....

"Zim will have portal juice~" Setting his eyes on the green glowing fluid the invader gave off a small coo. It had been ages since he drank that stuff. The flavor was distinctly citrus with a him of creamy coconut type taste and melon undertone. The drink itself was named after the actual fluid, but was nowhere near as toxic.

Just an enjoyable fruity mix, more for flavor than alcohol again. Usually Zim would go for the stronger drinks himself, but for the moment he just wasn't feeling it. Nuzzling against Dib's shoulder, Zim gave off another set of chirps as they watched their friends play in the foam.

Dib on the other hand was hesitating a bit to take his drink. Hallucinations?... Alien alcohol worked a little differently huh? Then again almost the same thing happened when he used to get drunk. Ah whatever. It's not like he wasn't used to that already... 

When he finally decided to take a drink he almost immediately jerked back at the kick. He hadn’t even thought to ask how strong it was. “Oh that is STRONG.” His lips nearly puckered at the after taste. “Hoo. Damn…” After a small break he braced himself for another drink. Even with Mel and Unn yelling ‘chug’ in the foam pit next to them. He set the drink back and shook his head coughing. “No. Uh uh I am not chugging that. It's too stron--” Before he could finish his sentence, Unn crawled out of the pit and snatched the drink from his hands to chug the rest down themselves. His eyes widened in shock but honestly why was he even surprised at this point? That medic was crazy.

Shrugging at the medic he turned to see his own lover giggling at the scene. “What~ Why are you giggly huh? Are you laughing cause daddy couldn’t handle it?” He teased. “How bout I toss you in a foam pit to see if you like it~”

"You wouldn't dare~" Narrowing his eyes at his mate, Zim gave a bit of a challenging grin as he downed his own drink. He wasn't upset, merely offering a challenge like they had before. Silently daring his Dib to try~

This time, he would pull him in with, if it came down to it. Then they'd both be stuck! Purring a bit in the back of his throat, Zim was already on his feet, "Unless the drink really was too much for you~ Does someone need to lie down~?" Chirping the playful tease, the alien was already approaching his human to rest his claws on his knees. Alien lightweight Dib was cute~

“Ah yeah?” Leaning down to meet his lover face to face. “Nah. I won’t… only because you’re wearing that beautiful crown. And I don’t want you to lose it. Unless you send someone to take it back to the room?~” Looking over the drink menu again he hummed and decided to wait a little to have another drink. That last one still left a strong bitter taste in his mouth. He looked back at the alien holding his knees and softly caressed his claws. “Too bad you can’t leave the crown anywhere safe… I could have thrown you in the pit of bubbles~" He snickered before quickly changing to a different subject on impulse. "Ooo are the bubbles edible? I wonder…”

Scanning the area, Zim's eyes were drawn to a set up just behind the bar, "You may just get your wish Dib thing~" Scurrying over to the lockers, it was pretty easy to recognize that it was a bio lock. As much as Dib might dislike them, they were very secure, "Give Zim your circlet too. Then we can eat the bubbles~"

Once all was locked away, Zim had been the first to ambush this time as he shoved Dib into the bubble pit with a maniacal laugh. 

Dib waved his hands in a panic to try and grab onto something on the way in but failed horribly as he landed in the sweet scented bubbles.

Of course, he had followed not long after. But there was something different about going in on your own. And, as expected, curiosity compelled him to bite into one of the bubbles as soon as he got in. While the outside was smooth, the bubble itself was almost gummy and tasted of bubble gum. The core of the thing was in fact a liquid. And while it was startling at first, the cotton candy flavor compelled the invader to swallow it, "They are edible! And gooooodddd~~"

Right as Dib sat up he caught his lover in his lap and watched him eat a bubble. "Heh heh~ You look so cute Zi--"

Going for another one, Zim was already trying to shove one in Dib's mouth. His brilliant human simply HAD to try it~

Dib bit down on the interrupting bubble to taste it like the invader. “Hmm~ They are yummy~” He licked his lips and started picking bubbles to eat with his alien sitting on his lap. That is until he could catch the little thing off guard and strike back for pushing him into the pit.

Gently he tussled with the Irkin in the small pit, rolling around and pinning each other down returning playful loving nips. Dib had come around for the third time to pin him down and this time he had the alien down really good. His leg was resting just between his thighs and his finger softly curled around his neck threatening to choke him like he had the first time. 

As their tumbling and tussling had started up again, Zim had hardly been paying attention to the warm hum building inside of him. It seemed the bubbles were also alcoholic. Not that he was complaining. The relaxing feeling only enhanced his surprise at being suddenly pinned like that.

Chuckling at the little shocked expression he leaned down to licked the foam off his cheek. “Don’t look so shocked baby boy~ You know daddy always wins these tussles with you~” He purred against his lips letting his thumbs lightly press into his throat. 

And just like before, Zim had been taken with Dib's beauty. The lower lighting always seemed to bring out the most dramatic parts of his face. With the position they were in, it was doing very little to stop the growing desire to hold his human closer. 

And just when his antennae had reached for his Dibs spike, the smug human had pulled away just enough.

“What are you doing with those antennas baby boy? Are you gonna tug on daddy's spike?” Tilting his head back just enough his tongue reached out to pull the antennas into his mouth and nip at it.

The soft nibbling that came with the motion had earned the sweetest of mewls, and the invader couldn't help but shiver and grip at Dib's arm as his eyes glowed and lidded in the low lighting, "Dib~ Nn~ Be gentle~" Arching in to the touch, perhaps Zim was a little more sensitive right now, but he was blaming that on the alcohol. Still, he couldn't help the softly whined plea as his eyes met Dib's once again.

“Awe baby… daddy's already being gentle…” Letting go of the antennas in his mouth he leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips and removed his hands. “I’m sorry baby boy. Daddy will be more delicate with his little angel~” He babied the small alien and watched him curl happily underneath him as his antennas shaped into a heart. “So precious~” His fingers came to lightly caress his cheek as he admired the sweet sensitive alien. He looked just as gorgeous and perfect in this low light and with the colors changing in the pit the image only got more beautiful.

Then suddenly came Unn diving into the pit next to them with Mel. Startling the two lovebirds snuggling and cooing over each other now.

Dib held the smaller body closer to his as if he was protecting him and glared at the other for a moment. If they have come any closer they would have landed on them and made him squish the invader. “Be a little more careful please…” The human tried to be nice as he held Zim a little closer.

Clinging to his human, Zim had let out a small mrr at the sudden pull. He had been thinking his human might have been about to turn a little rougher, but that was chased away by the cooing and sudden interruption.

Still, he couldn't help but appreciate the protective tone in his human's voice. It was sweet and had the invader nestling more into the embrace.

"Whoopsch~!" Giggling a bit loudly, Unn had been reaching for another bubble of his own when Mel had taken the opportunity to swipe it, "Hey!"

"The bubbles are spiked and you're going to throw up," Grabbing next for the smaller medic, Mel gave an apologetic smile to the interrupted lovers, "Don't mind us~ Unn figured out that the different colors were different flavors and got excited to show you."

Petting their own squirming Irkin, the commander's grip slowly increased on the medic to keep him from eating more, "Feel free to resume the smeet making~"

Dib snickered at the smeet making comment and shook his head before grabbing for another bubble to press softly against Zims lips. “Say ahh~” He smiled, still babying the small creature in his arms. Honestly from all the bubbles and that hard drink his head started to feel a little fuzzy too. “Lets see if they all really have different flavors~”

It took a minute for Zim to process the bubble on his mouth. Maybe he was already getting a little buzzed too. That's weird he’d never been a lightweight like this they only had a little bit of alcohol it wasn’t much. Ah well. When he opened his mouth to bite the bubble he accidentally took Dibs finger with him.

“Ouch! baby!~” Softly patting Zim's cute little head he watched the antennas pin back and look up at him with puppy eyes. 

Between the strange buzzed sensation and the guilt and fear that came with hearing Dib's exclamation of 'ouch', Zim didn't know whether he was going to finish eating the bubble, or cry. Maybe both at this point.

“Awe…” His heart nearly dropped that face was too perfect it almost made him cry as he pulled him into a tighter squeeze and nuzzled his shoulder. 

And his face seemed to communicate as much as Dib started cooing and trying to comfort the alien. Hurting his human was the last thing he wanted to do. Still, Zim couldn't help but whimper and tear up as he clung more to his human.

"Don’t be sad... Daddy doesn’t actually hurt it just stung a little when you nipped me…” Nuzzling his shoulder a little more he left a few kisses behind as well. “That face is so sad and cuuuute.” 

"ZIM IS SORRY!!" The exclamation had his voice cracking slightly as he clung with one hand and went for another bubble with the other. Wow. Definitely getting a little drunk already. Were his wits more about him, he would have found that particularly strange.

Yeah… he was definitely feeling a little buzzed already if he was acting like this.

Dib's continuing comfort had the alien calming down almost as quickly though. And seeing the general lack of blood, the Irkin eventually seemed to process that he hadn't actually injured his human, "....mrr~" Bopping Dib's chin with his face, the alien was soon offering a different bubble to his human too. This one seemed to be a mango type flavor. Maybe Unn had been on to something....

Once Zim settled down with the bubble and his little puppy face changed, the human rested back against the wall of the pit and held him close again as he offered the new bubble. "Hmm~" He carefully bit the bubble and hummed at the sweet mango flavor melting on his tongue. "Nn~ I want another~" He grabbed for another bubble and popped it into his mouth. Almost immediately his lips puckered and his eyes squeezed shut. Not all them were sweet it seemed.

Some bubbles were sour and bitter. Some were sweet and savory. While others were probably just pure alcohol with with no extra syrup for flavor.

"That tasted like sour candy..." His mouth watered at the after taste as he reached for another bubble desperate attempt to find a sweet one that would save him. "Please be cotton candy...." For a moment he hesitated to bite into in fear of getting yet another sour or bitter flavor. However, he couldn't string the moment longer so he finally took a bit and the liquid that flooded his mouth had been just what he was hoping for. Something sweet~ "Mm it wasn't cotton candy, but it's still good~" Chuckling at that he sat up and glanced back over at Mel tumbling with Unn himself. Fighting to keep him from eating another bubble before being dominated and sat on. "Heh~ Come on Zim... Now its our turn to return the favor. Let's leave them to their smeet making~" Standing up he reached down for the alien. 

Blinking a few times, Zim's eyes landed on Dib's hand with a smile as he playfully swatted his arms with a giggle.

Dib only laughed at the playful swats and kissed the little claws before cradling the alien and carefully climbed out of the pit. "You wanna go back for another drink silly? Or wait until we hit the next club?" He smiled watching the alien reach for another bubble. 

Popping the new bubble passed his mouth, the alien purred softly as they moved back to solid ground, "We should get more in the next one."

The human nodded at his little alien and nuzzled his cheek before setting him back down on his feet. "My heads already starting to feel a little buzzed~ Are you feeling anything yet sweetie?" 

"Zim feels fuzzy~" Humming a bit and looking back at the others, the invader was sorely tempted to pounce on Mel and Unn, but something told him it was better to leave them be like Dib said. So where would they go after picking up their stashed jewelry?

There were spooky options, which might be interesting for his human. Silly things like carnivals and child safe fantasy worlds. And even some more....risque options to explore, "Dib picks next~"

"Well... hmm... I would like to check out something spooky then maybe go to a club that actually has cotton candy... cause now I'm craving some."

Nodding a bit, the Irkin couldn't disagree with that plan. Spooky would likely be fun, and cotton candy was always good. Maybe the carnival dimension. Or a different establishment all together. Either way, it would be fun.

Following his tipsy baby to the locker he helped him reach for the crown and circlet. He placed the crown back on his head and lightly trailed his fingers over his cheeks. He cupped his face and squished it. "Look at that sweet little face~" He babied and nuzzled. "Who's daddy's little king?"

The feeling of his human's fingers on his cheeks only had those pink eyes lightening and a sweet smile slipping over his face. "Zim~!" Flailing his arms out, the invader gave a happy chirp before climbing back into his human's arms with a question of his own.

"Yeah you are~" He snickered, holding onto the other tightly in his arms and making his way out of the dimension. 

Zim definitely wanted to be held if they were going some place spooky. Fascinating as his human's work was, he did not know what to expect and did not want to be caught off guard by intergalactic halloweenies. And yes, he did still believe. Even if Dib did insist they were fake, no amount of 'evidence' could ever change his mind after the first Halloween.....

"Who's my perfect person~?" Nuzzling Dib's head, the invader's antennae gently brushed against his spike as his arms wrapped around his neck.

He blushed at the aliens' own questioning and nuzzled his cheek. "I am~" Shyly mumbling the reply he gave the alien a little nudge and kissed him softly. "Do you think Mel and Unn will catch up with us later?"

"Yush~!" Nuzzling Dib's hair excitedly, Zim couldn't help but cling just a bit tighter as the scenery changed. It was some sort of environment based on decaying buildings.

Lights flickered, paint peeled, and an eerie sunset lit the fog up outside the windows. Within the building they were in were empty room, puzzles, games, and of course a secret bar. The only clues were symbols painted periodically in the halls. All manner of spook and creature would be found within. Some would even look beautiful or normal to the Dib, but horrific to other species. 

It clearly was a dimension meant to make your hair stand on end. One room that was further into the complex was nothing but bright light, while another was a serene garden. Relaxing to some, a complete nightmare to others. But still, complete with a game that would be fun for the thrill seekers.

"Diiiiiiiibbbbb....." Whining softly, Zim let off a small whimper as he held on. He didn't know if the other two would catch up or not, but he did know that this looked creepy. And creepy was Dib's forte, so he was definitely the best place to cling.

Every spooky creature that popped out of the dark was beautiful and unique in their own way. Nothing like the things he's seen on earth. Interestingly enough though there had been a few ghosts shadowing here and there along with little Ills that caught both their eyes a few times. Luckily he'd gone through all this enough to know when it was time to step away though.

If he could have explored this dimension more he would have, but for now he'd give his Irkins little heart a break and take him to the hidden bar inside a wrecked plane. As he went to peel off the alien he felt him cling more and cry refusing to let go. "Awe sweetie it's ok baby. Daddys here. He won't let anything bad happen to you ok? Besides... you're the scariest creature in here~" Lightly he caressed the aliens antennas and smiled at the bartender giving them a friendly chuckle. Zim really did look adorable clinging to him like this. "Will you be a strong boy for daddy? Come on..." Patting his butt a bit he leaned forward to let the Irkin slip into the wobbly stool. "See you're ok. Nothings gonna happen~ Order your drink baby~"

Whimpering and stuttering a few 'no's, Dib had just barely been able to remove the nervous Irkin. And boy was the bartender loving it. They were just barely biting back their own teases no doubt.

Ironically enough, it seemed to be a trend with the creatures. Blood, gore, puzzles, and violence; no trouble. Add in a few inter dimensional spooks and/or things that seem to defy the known laws of physics, or are even just plain unfamiliar; they turn into jumpy little felines.

She had even seen an Irkin royal guard run away crying once. Still. It never failed to amuse, "We have a few specials." Purring the offer in her amused state, the bartender slid the pair some menus, "Ectoplasm and The Halloweenie are pretty popular lately."

Zim had just been starting to relax when the forbidden word had graced his antennae, "LIAR!" Jumping up from his seat, Zim's shriek had come with a finger point at Dib, "YOU SAID THEY WERE FAKE! ZIM KNEW YOU LIED!!!" Scurrying around a bit, the alien looked like he was trying to decide which fate was better. The Halloweenie, or the outside.

Sighing at the frantic screaming he crossed his arms and watched as the little thing paced from the door to the bar. 

The annoyed mrrs that came with the near frantic pacing seemed to be urging the alien back toward the bar, "I dun wanna eat the candy zombie!!!" The last bit had been more whined than anything as he finally decided it was better to stay with Dib, and crawled back onto the seat.

Seemed like he was used to this already and knew eventually Zim would be scared enough to come back to him. "Are you ok now?" Sitting in the bench stool next to his shivering lover he slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him a little closer. 

That reaction had completely broken the bartender's will as she let out a small shriek of a laugh. It sounded strangely melodic and unnerving as her eyes and mouth seemed to glow white from inside, "It's a dri--ink~~! Silly rashtka~ No eating~"

Managing to compose herself after a good moment, the glow faded and she took on the more usual appearance. And while it wasn't exactly 'human', it wasn't what that just was. White hair slowly returned to a pale blue hue, while the internal glow settled to return her skin back to a soft mint green, and her eyes back to their usually golden brown. The color was actually rather similar to Dib's own, "Come~ I'll make you one to show."

Offering a gentle smile, the bartender was almost impossibly fast as she mixed the drink quite elegantly. Cream, orange, and banana liqueurs layered in a cone shaped glass with black molasses pearls of pure alcohol seeded between them. And at last, the top was capped with a thin piece of gelatin paper and butterscotch, cinnamon, and caramel candies, "See~ Just a sweet drink."

Eyeing the thing suspiciously, Zim did eventually take it. It looked pretty, and smelled good, but his nerves still seemed a bit sharp as he cautiously sipped it.

He watched him cautiously drink the beverage and his antennas twitch in fear occasionally. "Why something like that terrifies you i'll never know." Turning his attention back to the bartender he gave her a nice smile.

"Would you like one too, or another?" Turning now to Dib, the bartender still looked sufficiently amused.

"I'll have the ectoplasm and the halloweenie. They both sound interesting and good." His gaze wandered back to the alien who had already reached the black pearls on the bottom of the glass. 

As soon as the drink had hit his lips, Zim hadn't fully been able to stop. It was sweet and interesting, and every layer seemed to flow into the next flawlessly.

"Awe was that good? Did you like the way Halloweenies taste~" He winced as the sharp poke the antennas gave him on the cheek."Ouch~ It was a joke! You know halloweenies don't exist Zim." Laughing a bit at the pouty face he was getting he couldn't help but poke fun at him some more. "Eat the pearls I wanna know what their brains taste like." And that had gotten him a few more sharp pokes, but it was worth it. "Ok ok i'm done. I won't laugh... for now." 

And while Dib's teasing had gained a few sharp pokes, the alien didn't fully mind, "Say it all you want Dib. Your tricks will never fool Zim~" Taking another long sip, the invader hadn't fully thought on how hard this thing was likely to hit, and he probably would feel it later. But for now, it was just sweet and yummy~

With that he pulled the alien into a tight embrace, squishing and smothering with all his love.

The initial pull into Dib's arms had earned a chirp, but the increased squishing, that was nearing a panic response, and as such, his squirming had only intensified until fully getting Dib's attention.

Feeling Zim squirm and whine in his arms made him pull away. "I'm sorry... Did I hurt you?"

And finally being unsquished had drawn a sigh of relief as Zim settled back into Dib's arms with a shake of the head, "Didn't hurt. Just scary right now...." The little alien really didn't know how else to describe it. Maybe he really was a little too on edge....

Watching the two, the bartender gave off another small giggle at their interaction. It was a mystery to her too, but so it was~

Mixing up another Halloweenie, that was the first to go. The second drink had a completely different look. Ice blended with a glowing blue syrup to make an almost sparkling base, while a cloud of sugar floss rested on top, and was dusted with some kind of shiny powder. Said shiny powder was then caught on fire, and the sugar floss dissolved into a whipping smoke on top of the fluid, while little blue sparks crackled here and there. It really was interesting to watch.

He gazed at the alien a little confused before having his attention pulled away again by the drink. It was fascinating to the humans eyes, he pulled his arm away and leaned forward to take a closer look at this masterpiece. "Woah~" The drink reflected on his glass making his eyes brighter and full of excitement. "It's so cool. It almost looks like the process of a Wispmother dying. She's like a frozen ghost with these scary little whispering spirits that fly around with razor sharp teeth and look like they are literally made of pure ice. She almost looks like La Llorona! She's... terrifying. Wispmothers are usually passive though, that is until you harm one of the wisp spirits which are like her children I guess.Then she'll beat your ass."He chuckled with a shrug. "The Llorona on the other hand... You won't really encounter her unless you're a parent or a child. Maybe between the ages of infant to ten? If you're a child.And if you're a parent well... you might just see or hear her. There are a couple different stories on what happened with her and how she died. The most popular is of her drowning her kids out of jealousy and anger, her husband had worked so much and only had time for their kids when he came home. So naturally he fell out of love with her because he couldn't spend as much time with her as he did on work and his kids. So he cheated on her, fell in love with another woman and left. It made her upset so out of anger she drowned her children and let their bodies float away in the river... when she realized her mistake and guilt sunk in... she killed herself. From there her soul was basically sentenced to purgatory..."

The story had seemed to interest the bartender as she took a seat of her own and cleaned the same spot on the counter while some others at the booth leaned in closer to hear the story some more. 

And Zim well... he was being a scaredy cat as always. Holding on tightly to his human's arm as his eyes watered gazing up at the human with puppy eyes, mouth quivered, and antennas pinned back in fear.

Dib had been too lost into the legend to even pay attention to anyone else. At this point he didn't know who he was talking to anymore...he didn't mean to randomly start spitting out creepy facts/legends it just sort of... happened. As he kept on rambling about the story he reached for his cool drink and licked the top before taking a small sip. After a good sip he continued. "Now she's forced to walk the earth until she finds the souls of her children. Wailing and weeping every night taking young kids from their parents and drowning them in the river hoping that would replace the sounds of her kids only to be rejected and casted back down to wander the earth again...." Leaning in closer to the bar he took a more intense sip of his drink as the moment itself got intense.

Everyone leaned in closer while Zim only tugged on Dibs arm a little and whined.

"And it's said that if you hear her wailing from far away she's actually near by possibly even standing behind you...and when you hear her close she's far away. So never ever be fooled by that. Always keep your guard up or she just might take your kids~" Taking his drink for a few more sips he smiled. He had just now noticed the interest in everyone's faces around him and honestly it felt nice. Nobody at home cared about this kind of knowledge. "But it's only a legend so i'm not sure it's real."

The tensed crowd awed in sadness and even a few other Irkins who had been sitting around the bar shrugged it off and laughed at him a little.

Luckily Unn had great timing as Dib could hear the screaming medic from a mile away. Using it as a perfect opportunity. He gave the crowd a smirk.

They only laughed more and stated they had no children.

"Do you think that matters in this dimension? We're not on earth yet bigfoot and ghosts exist here. I could point out a few legends in this dimension that haven't seemed to quite work out with their logical facts. Besides I never said it was true, what if her story is different? What if she roams the earth for a different reason?" His evil smirk had the laughing aliens shivering again as Unn gave more of a shriek this time while something in the wrecked plane had fallen right behind those jerks on time to send them flying into the air and dashing for the exit. Leaving the human to laugh in his own victory now. " Heh...Jerks." He sighed taking another sip of the plasm and looked up. "Come to think of it... I may have seen her once when I was a kid but just like anyone else... even the paranormal don't think i'm worth the time." He muttered the last bit annoyed before looking down at the shaking Irkin. _'Dammit...I forgot he gets scared easily at non physical things...'_ He sighed and laid a hand on the pale trembling baby "Zim... are you ok--?"

Listening to the tale, Zim's emotions had gone from nervous, to downright tearfully afraid. And hearing what this creature was supposed to be and do....that had triggered an instinct he didn't even know he had. The little irkin squealed, cutting him off and desperately tried to hide as his hands and arms naturally embraced his stomach.

Holding his own racing heart he had gotten scared from the aliens sudden screeching. "Zim we don't have any children and we aren't children why are you so scared?" The human reached beneath their stool to pet the hiding alien. "It's ok. She doesn't go after aliens...I don't think. I mean ugh Zim! We're not children ok? So we should be safe."

He knew they didn't have smeets, but with all the smeet talk and now this story, his brain clearly didn't care! Maybe it was a side effect of the alcohol. Giving in to fantasy.

Still shivering under the stool, the invader had barely managed to hold in the hiss that was building in the back of his throat. Arms clenched protectively around him, and his eyes searched for the aggressor that was heard but unseen. Those screams had sounded far away, and Dib just said that was a trick, and he didn't care if they weren't children!

"YOU JUST SAID IT MIGHT WORK DIFFERENT HERE!!" Whimpering with nervous tears peeking in his eyes.

"I only said that to them cause they were being jerks..." Petting Zim some more he looked up to see Unn happily hoping into the stool with Mel. "Look it was just our friends see?"

The alien reached out a hand to grip Dib's leg as he dared to peek out at the mention of their friends.

Seeing the giggling medic hop onto the stool had Zim going straight for a bite at his leg. How dare he scare the mighty Zim like that!

"Hehe~ What a bunch of--YAH!! WHAT THE?!?" Jolting on to the counter, Unn's annoyance quickly turned to laughter again at the sight of the cowering invader, "Aw~ I know this place freaks Mel out, but you too~? Really? You're both so dumb~" Settling back down, the medic did choose to swing his legs across a different side of the stool though. If Zim bit once, he would likely do it again.

"There is nothing dumb about being cautious." Curling trembling fingers around Unn's arm, Mel gave off a bit of a huff, "And didn't you see those others run for it? What if there's something in here?!"

"There's nooooottt~" Petting his slave's antenna softly, the golden clad Irkin gave off the signature rumbling hum of comfort as he pulled the other's head down to his shoulder, "And if there was, what could we do about it? If you can't stop it, might as well embrace it. Fear is pointless."

"A wise sentiment," Grinning at the newcomers, the bartender had just gotten back to her feet when they settled down, "Though I do believe YOU were the cause of them running~" The confused look she got in return had only drawn a toothy grin as she gestured to Dib, "He told a story of someone I feel is familiar. You screamed and scared them. It was most amusing."

"I bet~" Chirping a laugh himself, Unn was quickly turning his attention to the human, "What was it~? I gotta know! Is it about a tiny orange rat that eats toes? I think I've heard that one....Or OOO! Is it something about invisible people using you like a meat puppet?! Tell Unn~~"

Leaning just a bit too close, the medic had seemed to find the exact special limit that Zim would tolerate before climbing out of his hiding place. Meanwhile, Mel had set about ordering something to calm their nerves. Seems they had gone for the Ectoplasm too.

Seeing the little invader crawl out of his hiding spot had Dib shrugging at the medic. "Sorry Unn it's a legend that can only be told when ya get in the mood~ But who knows... maybe you'll run into her~" He patted the medics shoulder before hopping off the stool and scooping up the invader into his arms again. "I think Zims had enough heart attacks today. We'll be moving onto the next club. I'm getting a little dizzy from the portal trips~" Smoothly he slid the Halloweenie drink into his hand and handed it to Zim. "Here baby drink this to calm you down~ While daddy finds the cotton candy club..." While it was true that the portals were making him a little dizzy he knew full well the real reason he was starting to feel his head lighter was from all the alcohol he's had so far. He was surprised he could even hold Zim or stand still at this point, but he had little doubt the next club would be where he loses himself with the little alien.

As they began to make their way out of the flashy portal club, Unn and Mel came tumbling behind them. Mainly because the bartender had summarized the whole Llorona legend and with perfect timing something scared the commander out the club as well.

Carefully readjusting the crown on the buzzed alien he looked back to glare at the two Irkins who ran into him.

Zim was more than happy to take the drink. The fear really did seem to be getting to him. And Unn and Mel crashing into them hadn't really helped the panic much. The sight of Mel cowering, that had brought a smile to his face though. At least he wasn't alone.

The mean narrowed eyes eased a bit though when Dib realized who it had been. "Are you guys ok? And by you guys I mean... them." He pointed at Mel hiding behind Unn. 

"They'll be fine~" Purring the words, Unn gave the scaredy alien a soft pet as he held back his own laughter, "Mel's just a nervous baby~ Aren't you~?" Pressing the taller Irkin's cheeks between his hands, the medic was soon nuzzling Mel's face affectionately.

"So weird... how the most terrifying creatures in the universe are also the biggest scaredy cats." Shaking his head he turned back to the alien reaching out with grab hands to be picked up again. How could he resist? That was so cute! "Aw are you being needy? Or are your wittle footsies sore from all the walking and playing?~" His voice took on a more cutesy baby tone as he picked up the alien and wrapped the small legs around his waist. Just when he was expecting a cute reply he felt Zim squish his cheek and pull him into a deep kiss before bouncing off him and running to the next club that was not only full of cotton candy, but other sugar as well.

This club just so happened to have all his favorites including... the caffeine candy. It would have been perfectly fine with the human if the alien ran off to eat candy if it DIDN'T HAVE CAFFEINE IN IT. 

Unn poked his head through the portal as well, "Ooo~ Come on Mel! I want you to try Kalaxian crystals with me." With that, the pair had disappeared into the next dimension with Zim and Dib not far behind.

"Zim come back here! You better not touch that candy! You know that is a literal drug for Irkins!...That's not...good.. For.. you?" He chased after the tiny Irkin running around the club, but started to slow down when he came face to face with the bar. It was so bright and colorful, it had so many sweets from every different planet... even drug candies. "Woah... that's A LOT of sugar...and drugs." His attention was pulled back at the alien ordering an Irish creme type of drink. 

Seeing where the portal had opened up to, Zim simply couldn't contain his excitement as he rushed forward. Sweets, drinks, and no doubt drugs~ He really could be a little stoner when he got going hunh? Nevertheless, Dib had caught him.

"NO! ZIM! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE CAFFEINE! Order something else... look..." Showing the excited Irkin the menu he pointed out a different drink. "Look a caramel bite drink! Get that one. I know you like caramel and its safer for you to drink. Ok?" With that he sat in the fluffy stool next to the Irkin and held him close to keep him from running around the club anymore. Hopefully the alcohol would kill his sudden hype. He sighed and flagged down the 'candy monster' bartender who seemed awfully flirty. He was a tall white fluffy figure with four arms and pimped out in almost all pink lingerie.

_And while the alien did initially keep trying to get caffeine, his human's pleading seemed to be making him reconsider. Until the bartender had gotten into the act that is._

"Hey sugar meat what ya looking for? Some love nectar or a drink~" The furry thin arms stretched out to cup Dibs face and pulled him close to meet his. "Of course for you the love nectar would come free~" He heard a small growl come not too far from the meat sack only making his grin wider as his other arm reached out to bring Zim close too. "And your boyfriend can join. He looks like a tasty little bug~"

Dib blushed at the sudden interaction and groaned a bit as he tried to be friendly. "Just a drink for us both please... Nothing else."

"Ugh~ Alright then, but i'll be waiting in case ya change ya mind.~" Snaking his arms back he crossed two over his chest while the others already started to grab some glasses.

"For me... something with cotton candy?"

"There's a few of those actually but since you're cute i'll make ya special one. It's called the Angel Dust~" His arms quickly hovered over bottles and jars adding what was needed for the drink. "Some sugar fluff, kinky watermelon, moon rocks, and hard liquor~"

"What kind of liquor?"

"The panty remover kind~" He winked, pouring the liquor into the glass and turning his attention to Zim. "What about you sweet cheeks~" His tongue stuck out at Zim showing off a little red heart tattoo. "You want some sweet buggy juice~ It'll smack that nasty look right off ya face sweetheart~" Snickering at Zims glare he stopped pouring the liquor for Dibs drink at the right time and slid it into his hands before moving closer to the pouty Zim now. "Come baby smile a little I was only playing~ Come on~ Tell me what ya want~" The words rolled off his lips in a suggestive purr while he rested his chin on his hands and his second pair of limbs came and started cleaning the counter.

"DO NOT TOUCH ZIM!" Frowning harshly, the alien gave the fuzzy creature a long glare as he clung to his Dib. Yet, the more the being interacted with them, the more confused Zim was becoming. The alcohol was definitely in his head a little, and the scent the weird fuzzy alien was giving off was actually smelling good? Disturbing. Disturbing. Disturbing.

Narrowing his eyes yet again, Zim's grip on his human only tightened as he fought the urge to see just how soft that fur was. It looked soft and petable, and he wouldn't be surprised if more than one person got this sort of creature to keep as a platonic pet simply for the fur. Or maybe the species wasn't capable of the platonic....or maybe it was just this one? Either way, the soft urging to tell them what he wanted had the invader practically blurting out a word without much thought.

"Drugs." Zim's voice had sounded so sure in that moment, but Dib's head whip towards him seemed to speak louder as the alien quietly amended his statement, "A small amount of drugs?" If he was being honest, the alien could seriously go for a boozy java milkshake, buuuut that would probably not be doable with Dib's objections. So, he would have to settle for only a little bit of drugs.

The bartender let out a sweet cackle at the dead reply. This little thing on drugs? No wonder he came in here running like a maniac. Ah well~

"Eh....maybe that's a bad idea," tapping his claws against the counter, Zim's initial excitement was giving way to memories of how badly the poison had ended the first time. And he didn't exactly have the facilities to remove it like before either..... "Zim would like something sweet with cinnamon," Finally giving the flirty bartender a grin of his own, the invader could only imagine how unique that would come out in a place like this.

He pouted when Zim changed his mind about the drugs. "Aw you sure sweetie?" Leaning in closer his hand came to gently pull his antennas forward and purr against it. "I can add a few little rocks in ya drink for you if ya want. I've hid drugs from boyfriends before~"

Dib narrowed his eyes at the fluffy creature whispering over his lover's antenna and covering his suspicious act with a smile.

"Just scratch your cute little wires if ya decide ya want the good in ya drink~" With that the furry friend began to mix his drink. "Some sugar, spice, and well hard core liquor obviously. This baby really needs it if he's doing drugs this early~" Pouring the drink he glanced back at the little Irkin to see if he should add the last ingredient. In the meantime to cover any suspicions he brought up an idea to distract the sweet meat sack already glaring at him. "So fellas~ Are we doing shots for your big day. I noticed someone’s got hitched~" He snickered, pointing out their garb with one hand and leaning on the counter another while the other two made the drink.

"You know about Irkin tradition?" Dib asked as he took a drink from the milkshake glass he'd been served in.

"O yeah~ Pffft you kidding me.I used to be their leaders personal whore."

Dib practically spit out his drink at the comment and covered his mouth as his cheeks turned a light pink. Welp... he didn't expect that to come out.

"Spitters are for quitters sweetheart~" The fluffy bartender chuckled and cleaned up the mess before handing Dib a small damp towel. "Got tired of it though... they eventually started saying the same crap during sex. It was annoying so I quit and came here. That Red one though. He was nice, big, and filthy~"

As long as Purple wasn't brought into this conversation the human was just fine with it. Although it looked like Zim wasn't doing very good... he was scratching his antenna like crazy.

Zim had been just about to turn down the drugs offer more solidly when the bartender had brought....that, into play. And in a moment, the alien had gone from accepting of his drink, to his brain screaming for the drugs. There were several reasons why he did NOT want to be thinking about that! 

With the signal and distracted human, the furry arms reached for a quick pinch of tiny drug crystals and sprinkled them into both Zim and Dibs drink.

And as promised, the crystals had found their way into the drinks. Personally, Zim felt a little comforted that it had gone in both. There was just something about the idea of doing drugs with his human that made it more enjoyable.

Dib looked back on time to see him sliding the drink over to the alien who downed it pretty fast. 

Downing his drink, Zim's very eye color had shifted to a near purple hue as Dib pulled him closer. 

"Woah~ Slow down there baby. I can only work so fast~" He snickered. "Do you want another? Or are you looking for that nice cup of java~" Almost his whole entire body rested on the counter as he leaned to gaze at Zim with a flirty smile. "I got quite a few espresso candies too~"

"Alright ok... how bout a candy shot. I saw it on the menu somewhere..." The human was starting to get a little jealous and a bit annoyed as he pulled Zim closer to him and protectively pet his antennas. He took a sip of his drink again only this time it tasted a little funny...it was more sour than before. And boy did that sip hit him hard, his head definitely feeling fuzzy now and his body was warming up a lot quicker.

A pleasant and warm fuzz was already moving in strong enough for the invader to completely miss the beep and glow his PAK had given off. And while the beep was short, the glow continued and seemed to pulse with his heartbeat. If he had been able to see it, he might have just considered it neat in that moment.

"Alright sugar meat. Candy shots coming right up." The bartender served up the shots and slid them over. Snickering at the blank stare Dib had been giving the shots he knew the drug had already kicked in and the alcohol this little meat sack probably had before he got here was only making it worse. "Don't tell me those few little sips already got to you~"

With that the human felt a little challenged. And with a blink of an eye not only did he slam the shot, but he chugged the rest of his drugged drink.

But, given that there were more interesting things at hand, the Irkin found himself more solidly focused on his Dib. He had been just about to poke him when the challenge that started the rest of the night had come.

"Heh~ Good boy~"

Downing his own shot, Zim might have missed Unn running up to them had the medic not actually flopped across both he and Dib's shoulders.

"LOOK AT THEM~" Laughing hard enough to be crying, the golden clad Irkin was already swiveling their stools to face a very stiff Mel.

The commander was sitting perfectly still, on their knees, antennae straight up in the air, and a set of big twinkling eyes glued dead ahead, all the while purring loud enough to be heard even at a few feet's distance.

"They're so ZONED!!" Laughing hysterically, Unn had to take his own seat to catch his breath, "I just gave them half a crystal and they look like a fucking owl~!!!"

Once the desperate laughter had subsided, Unn had finally been able to process what was on the bar in front of the group, "Ooohh~ You got the party started without us~ Well! We can play that game too!" Spinning dramatically, the little medic had ended up halfway flopping on the bar himself with a snap of his fingers, "We'll have whatever they're having, and round two's on us~ And OH! We should--"

Leaning in to whisper against the bartender's ear hole, Unn was already cooking up an evil plan. Not only should the next round be taken off of their own partners, but they would HAVE to get in on the tower challenge! Every level of drinks finished was a prize, and what better way to celebrate a bonding than drinking liquor off of your lover and competing to see who could get the most fucked up?! That IS why they came to the candy bar after all~ Nothing but drugs, drink, and inappropriate adult fun at this place~

Once all was whispered, Unn had given the fuzzy creature a small scratch on the side of his jaw and neck before turning back around to call Mel over, "Here Mel~ Come to Unn~ That's right~ Good baby~"

The whistle and clicking of claws on metal had been what had drawn Mel's attention. And the cooing of their master had them scurrying over on all fours before clinging to his leg with an even louder purr as they rubbed their face on him.

"Aww~ Look at that~ Someone needs snuggles~" Scratching between Mel's antennae, Unn gave off a small purr of his own before turning back to their friends, "You doing alright there fleshy? You look kinda lost~"

Firing a few shots their way the furry legged creature couldn't help, but give a laugh. This pink fleshed baby was high off his ass and drunk. Just staring into the abyss with dilated pupils. "Oh yeah. He's definitely in the clouds now."

"I feel so light..." The human softly mumbled as his brain had a hard time focusing on reality. There were times he was aware and other times he wasn't.

"Hey stoner. Take the next shot." The bartender leaned over the counter to gaze at the high meatsack.

"Huh?" Dib slowly looked down at the shot in front of him. His vision wavy, mind hazy and heart racing. His body was all warm and tingly making him giggle a little. "Heh heh I feel warm~"

"Oh? Do ya now--??" The bartender was cut off by the snuggly human.

"Hmm~ You're soft... ooo~" He hummed feeling the soft fur pressed against his warm flesh. "Zim feel him! He's so soooft~!! Like... like... eh heh.. I don't know he's soft though... heheh" With that he buried his face into the fuzzy patch on the creatures chest.

"Hn~ Oh my what a touchy customer~ I've never seen the drug have this side effect before~" Softly hooking a finger under the sacks chin he pulled his face out of chest and leaned in close. "You might wanna be careful sweetie your hubby don't look too happy~" He turned his face to look at a pouty alien.

Zim too was starting to feel a bit light. Not as bad as Dib, but still somewhere else. The alien had been just about to grab for one of Mel's antennas when his human had grabbed for something else entirely. Zim's eyes widened and his small grin turned into a deep, pouty frown.

Still....hearing WHY Dib was doing it was understandable. And he had to admit that the call of the fur was becoming more and more tempting. Zim's own petting had been slow and almost cautious as his claws brushed the fluffy arm first, "Fuzzy baby~"

Now they were both nuzzling the furry bartender and had even pulled him along for the drinking tower.

"Guess i'll be an escort too~"

Expression returning to an almost dorky smile, the invader's touch quickly moved to the floofy cheeks with a chirped giggle, "Is like my blankie at home~" Nuzzling the bartender's neck, Zim hadn't even realized that he was on the table. Unn on the other hand, was barely holding in laughs as he took a few videos for proof later. Those two were definitely going to need help remembering! Or, the human was at least.

"Come on Zim let's hehheh Ziiiimmy let's drink shots of the furry boy!" The human jumped excited before pulling his lover into his arms. "And then after that... I'll drink you~"

Zim hadn't even fully registered that they were being taken anywhere until the drinks were nearly in front of them, "But the fuuuuuurrrr! Dib~ E-e's fuzzy! That's messy and....germy...." Tugging Dib by the hair spike, Zim's lips then curled into a smirk, "Zim is sure you will Dib perv~" He didn't fully know if his human meant now, or later, but he did know that was meant as a perv statement. And so, he couldn't help but tease back a little as he gave the hair a small tug.

Their furry friend didn't think twice before shoving aside the aliens crowding the table. Sending the suckers flying to the floor and crashing into shelves. Suggestively he climbed the now cleared table and lied down for Unn to spread candy shots from his chest to his stomach. "What are you waiting for daddies? Come take a drink of me~ And don't spill... Stains are bitch to get out." With that he added a bonus shot in his mouth and waited for the two love birds. And of course he volunteered to do this. They were cute enough to catch his attention and honestly he wouldn't mind going home with them by the end of the day if it came to it.

Dib snickered at the comment and turned back to his little alien to kiss him deeply before pulling him up to the table. "You stand here on this side hehehe~" Placing the clueless little alien in his spot he couldn't help, but chuckle at the way his antennas twitched and poked at him. "Heheh sto-stop it! Pffft~" The human was definitely wasted. Both drug and alcohol form.

"For the love of god will you two just hurry up. You're blue balling me already and we haven't even gotten to the good parts yet." The fuzz spread on the table was getting just a little impatient as he watched Dib scurry over to the other side. "Whoever finished their side first....gets a bonus round~" He winked at Zim halfway hoping it'd be him. The pink one was cute, but honestly he liked the grumpy green one.

"Yeah pfft like Zim would win. He knows I could drink his ass under the table any way.... Day I meant day. Hehee..." It took the human a minute to correct himself.

"You sure about that Dib schmell~" Chuckling in his throat, the alien had finally come up to speed it seemed as he was quick to down the first two shots on his side, "Zim ish the one who drank a-all of the combat elixsher at the proms~"

The fluff being suggestive, he didn't fully care about in that moment. It was the challenge that really had the alien taking off. And perhaps not pacing himself would be his downfall, but to heck with it.

Plus, Dib was clearly intoxicated, and so was he, so it seemed time to go for it. And as the game progressed, Zim had even dared to steal a shot or two from Dib's side. Maybe he didn't fully get the point. Ah well. It was still fun, and seemed a good way to needle his human.

"Zim! Those are mine!" The human pouted as he watched Zim take his shots and tried to snatch em back. But he couldn't win. Zim was already finishing his drink. He did however win the bonus shot. If Zim wanted to play dirty than so could he~

The furry perv waiting with the shot glass had wide eyes as Dib climbed over him and leaned down to take the shot glass from his mouth. "What a skill~" he purred watching the human take the shot with no hands.

Taking the empty glass from his mouth he glanced over the alien. "Too bad you couldn't show your skill~ You were too busy cheating." He crawled off the furry baby and met with the rest of the group. "Anyways...now what?"

"You have one more game on this level then we can move up. This one is called a belly shot. Not many aliens have navels so.... it's a little odd. Anyhow for this one you're competing with someone else~ the next game starts in a few seconds so little green babe are you ready to suck some juice out of your meat snacks belly~"

"Well considering he's the most competitive babe here I'd say he is." The human snickered.

Watching Dib take the bonus shot had made Zim more than a little jealous. And the tease that came after did little to dissuade that. Letting out a low hum, the alien's next move was to place a sharp nip on Dib's arm as he hugged him close. The mention of the belly shot though, that had the invader cringing even through the drugs and alcohol. He knew his human was typically very clean, but that didn't mean he wasn't still paranoid!

Nevertheless, Dib's continued teasing had him taking a deep breath before pushing his human toward the table, "Zim fears nothing! And my Dib could only make it taste better~" Purring the last bit, Zim gave his human a quick kiss before pushing him onto the table more fully, "Zim hopes your scar hole is as sensitive as the rest of you~"

"Let's get in on this too~" Chirping excitedly, Unn was soon laying on the table next to Dib, posed like a 'french girl' model. While he didn't exactly have a naval, he DID have a nice scarred divet just below his rib cage. And the pose was showing it off quite nicely when he pulled up his shirt.

"Like it?" Chuckling a bit at the human's staring, the medic shivered a bit as the cool liquor hit his skin, "Hn~ I made it to find the easiest place to extract internal organs~ Surprisingly effective!" Bringing his eyes back to the still staring Mel, the medic gave a sharp click of summoning, "Hey space cadet~ Take the shot faster that Zim, and I'll give you a reward later~" That seemed to snap the crimson clad commander's focus right back in place as they waited for the signal to start.

Dib slightly shivered at the feeling of the cold liquid pouring into his button as well and cringed a bit. It felt a little odd and stung a bit considering the fact it wasn't a REAL belly button. What did that mean?

Well when Dib and Gaz had first been born they hadn't fully gotten the right nutrition or ate all their food. So Sta and the professor had to find a way to directly transfer food into their stomach so they would get what they needed.

"Eh...nn...that feels odd...heh... " But somehow the way the alien was sitting over him waiting to drink the fluid from his fake button looked so...hot. oh yeah he was definitely drunk.

When the host for that game started the game Dib couldn't help but giggle and reach for the twitchy antennas as Zim went in for the shot. When he looked down the gaze he had given almost looked suggestive and he could help but blush. "Zi-Zim don't look at me like that... please...hn~" The sensation was so strange. Feeling the snake tongue lap the liquor from his stomach had his body tingling and warm. Somehow the feeling was shooting mainly downward to his organ where making it hard for him to resist pushing him further down to lap at something else. "Nn... so weird. Zi-Zim hurry up hah~"

The crowd awed and cooed over the sensitive human with his master as some pervs had shouted out a few nasty things earning a sharp glare from the Irkin in return.

The sweet whimpers that Zim was getting for something so simple, truly did have him smirking against the flesh. Dib was simply too adorable. And maybe it was his own intoxication, but the invader was almost less concerned with the competition than with continuing to coaxing more from his Dib.

The not so quiet whispers from some in the crowd though, those had him finishing a bit quicker. Covering the belly button with his mouth, the alien had quickly finished the shot and placed a harsh nip on Dib's stomach, "Enjoy the view galactic scum. Cause it's all you're ever going to get!"

Practically snarling the words at the creeps, Zim did seem to be feeling a little more aggressive as he laid a protective arm across Dib's stomach and glared the crowd down as if daring one of them to say anything else. Dib was HIS. And creeps deciding to talk about him like that in public.....they were only getting one warning~

Zim's teasing had seemed to cost him the competition though. Mel had been much faster and was already nuzzling Unn's abdomen with even louder purrs as he was given a pink candy bracelet.

From that point on Dib took the lead and had played another game on the first floor to catch up to Mel and Unn who had apparently already reached the third floor while they made it to the second. "How many floors are there?" The human already started slurring his words and stumbling across the floor.

"Woah calm down there sugar meat you're gonna spill." Their furry friend pulled Dib back up on his feet before he could fully hit the floor. "There's four. But by the looks of it you don't seem like you'll make it baby~"

Giggling at the furry fingers scratching his chin he leaned in to rest on their fluff again and pet it softly. "Shh... I--" He hiccuped. "I'll make it. I--" Hiccuped again. "I drank my sister under the table once. And she drinks... like a friggin... german..." Squishing the fluffy cheeks together he pulled him down to look him dead in the eyes. "GE-RM-AN."

Hearing Dib scream about Germ Mans was more confusing than scary at the moment. The Kalaxian was making the invader feel more and more invincible at the moment, and even the germs would not stop him! Instead, it was time to think strategy for when they showed up! And Dib had just said 'Gaz' so~

*GAZ BEAST! DIB IS SCREAMING ABOUT YOU AND GERM MANS. TELL ZIM YOUR SECRET SO I CAN FEAST ON THEIR BONES!!!*

"Right...? Um love bug you wanna take it from here? Your little meat sack is too high and wasted."

Not soon after the text had been sent did the bartender call for help. That alone had drawn a small chuckle from the alien, "Aww GeeGee~ Zimmy got dis~"

"Nah ahh---" Suddenly the human was yanked into Zims arms and at first he was annoyed but soon settled into the smooth touch. "Hmm~ You so smooth and soft too baby~" The cute nuzzling on his stomach came with a little hiccup. "Hn~ Zim lets have a baby~" Dib nuzzled Zims belly more. "I don't care about the tower anymore.... I wanna make babies with you~" He giggled kissing the small squirmy body before his own cheeks were squished to look up at Zim. His little honey eyes just blinked happily as he gave a sweet loving smile through squished cheeks. "Hi~"

Zim was pretty far gone himself, but hearing the bartender's words had the alien hauling Dib over to him. And hearing those sweet words had the alien's eyes lightening and lips curving in to a small smile before squishing Dib's face between his own hands. "Litschen D-Dib! Zim knows you and yer perv--br-brain wanna shlmet, bu NO! We gotta git the thingy!" Pointing at a shiny trophy, the alien's smile turned to more of a focused grin as he wrapped an arm around Dib's shoulder to to squish him into a side hug as he pointed at the crowd, "Theses shpash FUCKERS!!! Theys schtupid and can EAT MY ASS! We gonna win dis ting Dib! We gonna win and dab on thier graves, and smack they hoe mamas wit da shiny Dib!! ONWARD TO THE FUCKING SHINNYYYYY!!!!"

Yanking Dib along with him, Zim's motivational speech had come out more as an aggressive, profane rant, but he didn't care! It seemed inspirational from where he stood, and Dib seemed fired up, so all was well! And just like that they had been on to the next challenge. Jello shots. The catch, these things were huge.

"YEAH!" The speech had not Dib but the whole room riled up for sure. Dib bounced up with ambition and excitement, but fell flat on his face silencing the room. When he stood up the whole room blasted out in happy screams again and chanted the couple on as they went for the jello shots.

Seeing Dib fall had Zim's antennae drooping as his claws came to cover his mouth. But just like the crowd, his human's recovery had the alien cheering as they rushed off to the next challenge. "Hehe~ Just pretend iz one uh mah eggs Diiiiib~" Trilling the encouragement, the alien was already on to his first two as he kept eye contact with his drunk human.

Just as he was about to shove those shots Zims comment had made him blush darkly and choke on a piece. "Zim!...Thosch are way too biiiig..."

And Dib's choking had earned a deep chuckle from Zim as he raised another shot up to his human's lips, "Dun be a quitter Dib luv~ Juss lean your head back and don't brethe. Jiggly lungs r bad."

That had the crowd and pervs whispering and commenting again. From commentary and dibs cute little whine to dirty comments from the pervs again.

"Oh my... Didn't know they were into that~" Their furry friend chuckled at the idea and licked his lips. "Then again. I wouldn't blame the meat sack... those eggs do taste pretty damn good and feel all too well~"

Rolling his eyes at the pervs, the alien was just as quickly on trying to help Dib swallow the big shot as he was taking his own. He was not going to let the creeps ruin the vibe of his speech. Even if Dib's whining was adorable~

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz had just been putting the SIRS down for a nap and plopping into her chair to play a game. _'Ugh. Finally... I can take a break. Who knew they'd be chaotic like REAL children.'_ Sighing at the thought she turned on her computer and opened her favorite game. _'I don't mind taking care of them. It's a pretty easy job and they're hilarious... but I do have a paying job.'_ Her plan was to play game a little and maybe record some videos for her channel before going to bed herself. But things took a turn....

While Gaz had been playing her game on the two screen the third had opened a random file. "What the?..." She paused her game and leaned in to the third screen to check it out. "What is this? It's just a blank page?" Rolling her eyes at the thought of it being a virus somehow she decided to just click it out until she could deal with it tomorrow. However... it came back up every time.

Eventually she had gotten fed up with it and shut down the entire computer. When she had turned it back on every screen had come up with Irkin coding. Her eyes widened in shock at the screens... there was that feeling. That feeling she had every Christmas the gut twisting anxiety. Why?! Almost immediately her eyes turned to the door as if she was waiting for someone to come in again. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell her father? Assume it was a prank from Zim? No. He knew better... "Damn it Dib. What the hell did you get us into. This better not be a prank."

\------------

The human had finally taken down the shot and more. He'd even almost finished the entire tray after he had won. Which ended up with the 'security' from that floor kicking them up to the next level. At least they hadn't kicked them out.

At this point though the human was crawling on the floor and rolling around like an idiot. Half the chains on his body were broken while some had just fallen off entirely. The body jewels on his face were peeling and his make up was smudged. He definitely looked like a trashed white girl and at some point had even begun to cry like them too. His body felt so warm and tingly on the inside while his head was woozy. His sight was hazy even with his glasses on and any words that had come from his mouth was slurred nonsense.

"Wow... you're this trashed and you still haven't knocked out?" GeeGee followed them up the next level as he watched the meat sack roll around the floor drooling like a happy fool. "Damn... he's worse than me." He chuckled.

Dib got rolled on to his knees in front of their fluffy friend and nuzzled his chest again. "Hehe~ Gee Gee~ Fluuuuffy~"

"Hi sweet cheeks. Keep doing that and you'll give me a semi~" Of course Gee Gee wasn't the bartenders real name, but because they're cute. He'd accept it and move on. "Come on baby cakes. We only got this level then you get to make it to the top! Where they give you not only a trophy, but some really good yummies~"

And by that he probably meant drugs which attracted Zim to pull Dib into the next game. The two dorkiest people on planet earth were also the most craziest drug addict alcoholics. Is that Irony??

"Hmmm~ Hi Zschiii--" The happy hiccuping human wrapped his long arms around the alien and pulled him in to rub their cheeks together. "Hmmm~ I luhh-" Hiccup."--Oove you. Hehe~" He giggled hiccuping once more. "Zchii-- zchiim.. Zim... heheh shut up...heh lishen. I... I wanna... tellsh you schomthi--" Before Dib could finish his sentence his watch had started to ring like crazy. It took a a fe minutes of him drunkly looking for his phone until he realized it was his watch and he had no pants. "Yeh? Do tish?"

"Di-- Uh Are you drunk?" Gaz raised a brow. Apparently she hadn't checked her messages so she hadn't seen what Zim sent her yet. "Shit." Honestly, it was making her panic a little if they were both wasted then who was going to help her figure this out? Even dad would be confused. "Idiots. Why do you both have to be drunk at the wrong times?!" She calmed herself and sighed.

"Wha-wash wrong baby shishte--uh" He hiccuped with a sad pouty lip.

"Nothing. Just... enjoy your weird honeymoon thing. And don't get too drunk please... you know how you get after having too many drinks. Especially if it's hard liquor. I don't want you to hurt anyone."

"Pfft--" He was cut off by the alien jumping in front of the camera and yelling at Gaz the same thing he had sent in a text.

All she could do was roll her eyes and shake her head. "Just remind him about the russian pig bear and he'll stop." When the alien had asked about it she just laughed and added with a grin. "You don't want to know." Then hung up.

Even with how trash and wasted the human was he felt some concern for his sibling. She didn't look or sound too good from the call and honestly what she said had his stomach twisting a little. What was going on at home? He almost had half a mind to call her back when the next game had grabbed his attention and with the short span he had right now it was easy to pull him away from something. "WOOO LESH WIIIIIN!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving her alone in confusion again staring at a screen full of Irkin codes. "I should tell dad... even if he doesn't know what it is." With that she was up and out of the room to find her dad for help.

"I'm see the same thing," The Professor hadn't even needed to look at Gaz to know what this 'wierd' thing she had mentioned as she entered was. Every. Single. Screen in the house was plastered with it. And he was already doing his best to reference his Irkin language codex to figure it out.

There were letters, numbers, some decipherable words, but it was still in code.... Narrowing his eyes at the screen, the elder Membrane was getting the sharpest pang of deja vu. Or maybe the feeling of having seen it in a dream....

"They're.....looking for something?" Resting a finger on a specific word, the Professor had raised his goggles to the top of his head before practically running to activate the houses external security systems and scribbling aggressively on a blank sheet.

"Search. Invade...I think? 3.6. Jury? No? Maybe...Test? Why do the words have to be so similar?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Howard took a moment to check the outdoor security systems and areal cameras before bringing his eyes back to the screens, "I know THAT is a call sign. OB9XA. If memory serves....it's an Observer's ship? XA is judicial classification though....right? That doesn't make sense from what I know...."

And as if on cue, Ace had wandered away from his charging port, and down to the lab with the creepiest level of stealth. He had almost been dead silent as he and Gir came down hand in hand. It had only been when the older SIR had chosen to speak that they had been noticed.

"XA coding belongs exclusively to officers of the Massive," Ace had almost sounded relieved as his eyes scanned over the screens and compared it to the code running through his own head, "All machines linked to Irkin technology must listen. All must obey. Home has come to you."

Not even moments after the arguably creepy words had left Ace's mouth, did the entire house shut down. It was like the power was immediately cut. No lights, black screens, even Gir and Ace had fallen limp. The silence lasted a very long minute before everything hummed back to life as if it had never even happened. All former screens were restored, and the only indication of the incident was the time clock on the computers. Every single calendar and clock had reset to August 22, at 2:22 a.m. A seemingly random date that had even the Professor looking confused.

"Uh....what just happened?" The Professor's question had only been met with a confused head tilt from Ace, "Home has come to you? August 22? 2:22 a.m.? You and Gir acting like something out of The Shining just now?!"

The attempt at jogging Ace's memory had only gotten a shrug as the little thing crawled onto the Professor's chair. Clearly he didn't remember it....

"Okay. So, we know that came from another Irkin vessel," Glancing back at the paper, the elder Membrane hummed softly as he laid his goggles aside entirely, "And the owner of the vessel is an officer on the Massive acting as an Observer? This....can't be good."

Checking the outside monitors again, the Professor was rather relieved to see that nothing seemed abnormal in the sky, ".....Gaz....do you have any information? One of those feelings you can't fully explain maybe? Cause all I've got is the assumption that someone more aggressive than Zim just scanned the planet for Irkin technology...."

Gaz only stood there in silence for a moment. Normally things wouldn't take this long for her to process, but she was tired and this had been very unexpected. "I um... Yeh. I kind of feel like were expecting someone one." And that only seemed to make her father feel a little more concerned. "It's not like a bad thing though as twisted as it may look or feel. I think it's something harmless." Oddly enough she was getting the sense that it may actually be... "Anyways. The feeling isn't there anymore. It kind of faded after everything came back... Lets go to bed. Maybe we can solve this issue in the morning.We can call Dib and Zi--"

"Not Zim." The Professor really hadn't meant to snap like that. But the mention of Zim had him almost reacting out of instinct. First Zim lays hands on Dib, and now this? It could be possible that someone was hunting him, like Tak had been this last time around. OR it could be an ally....the elder Membrane was certain at this point that Zim had some in some pretty high standing within Irkin society. He didn't LIKE talking about his connections with him, but a few things had slipped here and there when they had done some work together

"Sorry.....it's just that....we don't actually know where this came from. For all we know, it could be some sort of trap," Shutting his computer off, the Professor gave his daughter a soft smile as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Zim can be....impulsive. And I'd rather look in to the origin of this signal before we mention it to him."

Regardless of what they would do about that, Gaz was right that it was late. And they could both definitely do with some sleep, "I'm sorry for cutting you off honey. You're right. We should go to bed and deal with this tomorrow."

Giving her a small smile, the Professor was already shutting off the main lights in the lab. Scooping the little SIRs up, it was definitely his turn to put them to bed. Gir was fortunately sleeping now, so it was just a matter of tucking him in. Ace, on the other hand, was apparently more interested in clinging to him, so getting him off was proving a little more difficult.....seems he was sleeping with the Professor tonight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in space Vegas, Zim and Dib were none the wiser.

The partying just seemed to be taking off even further, and Unn had seemed to be starting a collection of shiny chains and beads that were coming off of Dib. He would return them of course, but they had to be kept somewhere in the meantime! So his pockets would have to do~

The medic was taping and definitely knew when to slow down for the sake of the group. Even if Mel didn't fully. Dib was sloppy wasted, Zim wasn't much better as he had managed to get a hold of caffeine and was going for a rubber snack several times the size of his head as they wandered toward the next challenge, and Mel just kept getting into more Kalaxian as the high started to wear down, so he was about as high strung and ready to fight as a Garlak in heat. It was cute, but also a little scary if he was honest. Still, he couldn't help but encourage the mayhem, "You gonna let them win Mel?! Git tha shiny~!!"

And Mel had been all too ready to win as they dove headlong into the next challenge. The hadn't even waited for the signal to start before starting to chug out of the giant punch bowl.

"HEY! Thash scheeting!" Frowning at the crimson clad Irkin, Zim was quick to be shoving the wasted Dib toward the bowl himself, "Kick zir asch bebe~" Giving Dib a nip for good luck, the invader seemed a bit more preoccupied with his tire as he nestled against the fluff, "Dibz gonna ween GeeGee~ Jus wash~ Dib alwheyz wins~"

Chirping happily, Zim's claws had come to idly scritch under the bartender's fluffy chin. Even this wired and wasted himself, the alien was managing to sit still and coo over his human. It was taking a bit of willpower not to scratch as himself or run around like a maniac, but he was managing it. All to make sure that he witnessed his mate's victory first hand!

And as Zim hoped Dib won. They won a shiny trophy, three unique and expensive wine bottles that were not only old but rare. This was wine that came from at least two planets that didn't exist anymore and that was right up Zims alley. Not because it was wine he'd been searching for, but because it had come from a planet he'd discovered on his own once and never saw again.

"Yaaaay we wonsh my hubby~" Dib hummed as he stumbled over Zim and held him close. "I wuv you~"

"Wow would you look at that~ Heh you two did win and as king of the tower I present you your very own shot glasses as souvenirs~" Gee Gee held out pretty shot glasses for the drunken lovers and pet them both on heads drawing out cute little chirps and purrs. "Heh you guys will definitely be known as one of the best couples we've had on The Moon."

So that's why Gee Gee was following them around. He was the king they met at the top of the tower? This was his game? That was definitely interesting.

After that the lovers had drunk more in celebration and taken whatever more drugs they could. Zim had gone for more caffeine and Kalaxian while Dib had tried out the more soothing drugs like the one form the lounge. Both high and drunk as hell they stumbled out of the club and with their friends.

And that had been the last thing they remembered~


End file.
